


The Note

by Enigma78



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 380,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma78/pseuds/Enigma78
Summary: NEW INSERT CHAPTER  18 - still tweakingIf you go to Tumblr page - Enigma78 you can see my dream cast list....A story of love, smut and fluff between Marc Antony, my MC Natalia and Cassius Longinus.....only slightly factual...I love to hear your thoughts on my story so please comment if you would like to.Before my story's finale I am currently writing the first few episodes from ACOR so look out for those.





	1. New Beginnings

Natalia stepped nervously out of her litter and looked at the large villa presented in front of her. 

Glancing to her left she looked at her villica Lena who immediately attempted to smooth down Natalia's wild hair and pinched her cheeks to add warmth. “Well Natalia this is it. The moment that I have trained you for, your debut.....you are very lucky that it is with Senator Cassius Longinus. I have a feeling that he will not be what you expect to see when you imagine a senator. Play your cards right and he could be a very profitable AND enjoyable patron to secure.....”

Natalia exhaled a large breath. “Any last pearls of wisdom for me? Knowledge that will help me out before I enter the lion's den?” 

Lena shook her head. “Not really, he is young and seems kind, undeniably handsome....extremely wealthy and has recently taken his deceased father's seat at the Senate. I am wondering if he has a particular use in mind for you, time will tell. Use your wiles, play the Cithara perfectly, he is easy prey, I suspect that you shall tickle his fancy with next to no effort.....he is perfect to sharpen your claws on.....”

“If he is as wonderful as you say HOW can he be Roman and why would he need MY company? It does not make sense.....” Natalia pondered aloud. 

“Well now it is time to make sense of it for yourself.....come my child.” Lena advised as she looped her arm through Natalia’s and pushed the front door that was already slightly ajar open. "Not all Romans are bad you know...." 

Natalia looked around anxiously as hush fell all around the room of toga clad noblemen. Every set of admiring eyes fixed onto Natalia and her eyes fell to the ground bashfully. Wondering what to do for the best she smoothed down her purple silk dress and ran a hand down the back of her hair to check that her wild hair remained largely tamed and in place. This was something that she never bothered to do back in Gaul, so much more of a tomboy, hunting with her father and collecting berries rather than bothering with physical appearance. Suddenly she felt considerably judged by Rome's elite and she acknowledged that she was no longer an innocent child but a highly trained woman finding her footing in a dangerous world. 

Just as the silence felt deafening Natalia heard Lena command the room’s attention, gesturing dramatically towards Natalia who glanced at her guard, Syphax, and stifled a giggle. “Lords and Officers of the Senate.....our host the most esteemed Senator Cassius Longinus, I take the great pleasure of introducing on her debut, no less than the princess of Gaul, I invite you to feast your eyes on Natalia's beauty and enjoy her opening song, played expertly on her Cithara, The Song of Diana....”

Gasps and whispers followed Natalia as she crossed the room and took up her instrument, bursting into song as she captivated the room with her flawless, feminine voice, every man putty in her hands, including Syphax who slunk away against the wall of the room, his eyes never leaving her face. Initially Natalia could barely take in her audience as she shook and swayed her hips in time with the song, instead only noting Lena make herself scarce after watching one verse and appearing apparently content with Natalia's performance. 

Cassius stood forward from the crowd bewitched by her in an instant. As Natalia finally began to glance around the room her eyes met his and her stomach flipped, stumbling ever so slightly over her words as result. He was definitely NOT what she had expected, a mass of soft black curls, dark penetrating yet kind eyes and what looked like a perfect body hidden by his crisp white toga. A smile broke out across his mouth once he knew that he had caught her eye and Natalia felt her cheeks flush under his gaze. Please, she thought as she sung her well rehearsed song and danced teasingly, let HIM be my patron tonight.

Cassius felt like he had been winded as this beautiful creature stood before him. He smiled at her unruly, shiny hair that draped over her shoulders like gold and her feline painted emerald like eyes that drew him in the more that he stared at her with his own lust filled eyes. Lena had subtly paraded her around the square several times before tonight and the moment that Cassius had spotted her, that air of innocence, those pink pouty lips and sweet delicate freckles dotted over her button nose, almost frantic enquiries had been made and he had booked her debut with money being no object. His heart pounded in his chest as he stood mesmerised by her, watching her lick the top of her lip seductively and zone in on his face full of desire. 

Lena had worked wonders on her although her natural beauty still shone through. He admired the way Lena had polished her up but left a large part of Natalia's spirit and soul in tact. Natalia had the look of a warrior princess, a wildness that oozed from her balanced with a sweetness that he had instantly picked up on even from a distance. Sure she was 'performing' yet something told him that she was not entirely comfortable with it, that she was in fact genuine. As if things couldn’t get any better, he had noticed how despite her eyes darting around the room with obvious nerves as to how she as being received, they always returned to him and he was sure that he saw her blush as he caught her eyes. Unable to resist the urge, his own hungry eyes ran over her body covered sparingly by deep purple silk and gold edging. Side panels were cut out exposing soft, pale flesh and his mind floated off, wondering what she looked like free of that dress and the way nature intended. Mentally scolding himself for his ungentlemanly thoughts and as her second song began to come to an end, he moved through the crowd of men gathered around Natalia so that he was directly in front of her, ready to be finally personally introduced to his purchase for the evening.

Natalia felt a contrast of contempt and smugness as she watched Rome’s elite silenced by her presence. Hate flushed through her yet her face remained in a slight smile and she battered her eyelashes at each senator who had fought his way to the front of the room. Unable to resist, her gaze kept flicking back to Senator Longinus, or whom she hoped was he. She considered why a man as desirable as he had not already taken a wife, what was the catch, because from where she was standing he looked irresistible. Perhaps he had concentrated on solidifying his political career to date....still even an ambitious man needed other pleasures. Damn, she cursed internally, don’t catch feelings for a Roman, he is bound to be cruel if you scratch the surface you silly girl. 

The moment that the second song had concluded Natalia placed her cithara on the ground to receive a rapturous applause and Cassius was by her side in an instant unable to wait and play it cool. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am your patron for this evening, Cassius Longinus, but please call me Cassius. It is a pleasure to meet you, princess of Gaul, Natalia...” With that Cassius took her hand and softly placed his mouth over her delicate knuckles sending a shiver down her spine.

Natalia bowed. “It is a an honour to meet you....thank you for inviting me to your home and allowing me to play for you....I hope it was not so bad, I have never played to an audience before and my singing voice leaves much to be desired.....” 

Cassius shook his head in disbelief. “No, no, it was a wonderful performance......” looking around them he whispered. “I do believe every set of eyes were on you , none more so than my own.....perhaps later you could recite some poetry, I believe that is another one of your many talents and a gift that I hold dear to my heart?” 

“I would love to Cassius, anything you desire of me will be no hardship to offer you.....” she said coyly as Cassius’ mouth dropped open at her smooth words displaying a hint of an accent that only served to turn him on more. 

Taking her hand and causing her to inch closer he murmured “You should take care, Venus herself may be looking down upon you as we speak, insanely jealous of your incredible beauty.” 

Natalia and Cassius stared at each other for a brief few seconds as the rest of the room fell away, their eyes washing over each other unashamedly.

Breaking the moment a podgy older senator barged in-between them. “Well aren’t you a lucky dog tonight Cassius, what I wouldn’t give for one night with HER! Who knew they could clean up a Gaul woman like that, teach her to sing in that way, read music even.......Senator Lucius.....” he bellowed, extending a fat fingered hand to grab Natalia’s. “It would seem young Cassius picked the prettiest flower and was intending on keeping you all to himself this evening!!” 

Cassius grimaced at Lucius’ lack of finesse and looked apologetically at Natalia, yet she flashed Cassius a pearly white knowing smile and offered Lucius' her hand. “I am so pleased to make your acquaintance Senator Lucius. It is truly incredible what Gaul people can be trained to do, we are just like monkeys in fact.....you should see how high up a tree I can climb for the right incentive.....” she mocked. 

Lucius looked at Natalia in total shock, unsure as to whether to believe her statement yet she beamed at him so sweetly how could she be deceiving him? “In that dress? That is.....remarkable....”

Cassius’ eyes widened and a subtle smile washed over him as he tried not to laugh. “Forgive me Lucius, I really must introduce Natalia around the room. With it being Natalia’s debut it would be remiss of me not to....”

Disappointment washed over Lucius' fat features yet he reluctantly nodded. “Oh, of course.....Natalia I do sincerely hope that our paths cross soon, very soon....”

“I can think of nothing that I would like more Senator Lucius.... “ Natalia said politely as she suddenly felt nauseous. 

As soon as they were safely out of earshot both Cassius and Natalia burst out laughing. “You handled that very well Natalia, the man is insufferable. In fact most of them are in truth. They do not listen to a word I say at the Senate and tell me nothing......that is actually what I booked you to assist me with....” 

Natalia felt almost a stab of disappointment that he had a purpose for her, perhaps she had misread the signals in her naivety. “.....oh I see....and there was me thinking that it was my company that you yearned for.....how can I be of service?” 

Cassius looked at Natalia in surprise at her words. “I am sorry Natalia, I am inexperienced in these ways, in truth I never booked a courtesan before and meant no offence at all. Trust me when I say that I would like nothing more than to spend some time with you....in fact I have very intention of doing so very soon if you would allow me to....but tonight.....whilst we cannot be alone, well I wondered of you could be my eyes and ears. All I ask is that you charm my guests and, if you happened to overhear anything in the process well that would be just perfect.....” 

Natalia brushed his arm with her hand. “It is fine Cassius, honestly, I was only joking with you. I will see what I can do for you....and yes, if you would like to call on me again I would be more than happy to receive your visit.. ..” she purred, no she decided, he definitely liked her even if business was on his mind as well tonight. 

Cassius swallowed hard at her touch, feeling an undeniable rumble of desire in his stomach like never before. “Thank you Natalia, I know all this must be overwhelming and uncomfortable for you, I want to make it as easy as possible for you to adjust.....I will keep an eye on you as you sweep around the room just in case you need me to bat off any over amorous advances from Lucius and the like....” Cassius looked around them as they both leant against the wall until he was satisfied that they could not be overheard “and when we can be alone, I would like to devote my time to getting to know you better....I have some of my own poetry that I would love to read to you..." he whispered, tucking a strand of her curls behind her ear. “Natalia, if I can be as bold as to say, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen....I am cursing myself for booking you for this rather than for a nice meal, some alone time.....” 

Natalia smiled at Cassius as she felt butterflies in her stomach. “Then I hope that you will not make me wait too long as your affection for me is most definitely returned....for now though, I am guessing it is news of Caesar that you require? I will confess that I am desperate myself to know the outcome of his battles in Gaul, I obviously have a vested interest for my people. There is no need to watch, my guard Syphax will keep an eye on me.....unless you want to watch of course.” 

Cassius blushed and then clasped her hands. “I cannot begin to imagine what this must be like waiting to hear of news from Gaul. You should know that the Senate is not in collusion with Caesar, well not most of us and even those that are publically behind his war support him largely out of fear.....I.....know that it probably makes little difference to you given what your people have been through, I witnessed some of the mistreatment myself. I only wish there was more that I could have done. Please just try to believe that we are not all bad.....”

Natalia was forced to steady herself and control her emotions at the very thought of her family. “I am beginning to see that perhaps YOU ARE not like some Romans, you seem very caring and I see kindness in your eyes too. It is so difficult when I think back to what Caesar and certain men of his legion did, it was so much more than simply conquering our tribe, they....they....attacked my father, dragged us through the streets to humiliate us, separated us and the fact that Lena has been good to me is more luck than judgement, I was sold as if I was nothing ...still I am forced into a role that I never wanted for myself. I cannot simply forget.....but Cassius, perhaps this is a conversation for another day.....I am happy to help you tonight and will gather what news I can for you.....”

Cassius nodded, his face solemn. “I will still keep an eye on you, I will ensure you are now treated with the respect that you deserve, particularly whilst you are in my home, no man will overstep the mark with you, you have my word on that, my word that I sincerely hope one day you may trust wholeheartedly....” 

Natalia smiled and drifted away from him, gracefully winding through the crowds of noblemen who paused their conversations and stared at Natalia as she passed. For a while she stopped and made polite yet tiresome conversation with several senators whose names she could not recall and they said nothing of any note in any case. In fact they spent the whole time simply fawning after her as she smiled and flattered them, telling them whatever they needed to hear before excusing herself and moving on to the next. 

After a while Natalia watched Cassius greet yet another guest and she found a place next to a shrine where a single candle burned. As she breathed a sigh of relief to gather her thoughts she wondered whether the lit candle was for Cassius’ father, how sad that he had to make his way in this cut throat world from such a young age she thought to herself. Still, it was nothing more than she herself was having to endure and he had his financial security behind him, she was not so lucky.

To her disappointment Natalia saw Lucius push through the crowds of men and she tensed herself in preparation, fixing an insincere smile upon her face in readiness for his arrival beside her. “Natalia, there you are, so we find ourselves alone finally......”

Before she was forced to fake any interest in his attention a young messenger boy darted through the men and stopped by Lucius’ side, clearly out of breath. “Domine, I have news of Marc Antony, he is on his way to provide an update on Caesar's war with Gaul.....” he panted. 

“Hush now boy we do not need to announce Ceasar's news to the whole room do we ...” Lucius replied rather anxiously as he practically dragged the boy into a quiet corner. 

Taking the interruption as an opportunity to discreetly escape, Natalia edged away, picking up her Cithara and strumming away as the men turned to watch her once more. Focus, she told herself as her fingers danced over the seven strings, yet her mind drifted back to eight years previously as her family were paraded through the streets of Rome like cattle and her father's promise that Legate Aquila would pay for her family's unnecessarily cruel and poor treatment. A tear fell from Natalia’s face and she wiped it away quickly as she remembered her mother praying to the gods for their safety and her brother's anger and determination for revenge. No boy of his young age should know such bitterness. As her song came to an end she realised she had sung it without taking in hardly a second of her performance, her mind too far away, yet the men cheered and she bowed politely on autopilot. 

Glancing up she felt a soft hand on her arm and to her relief it was the the kind senator, Cassius, his face etched with concern. “Natalia, you play beautifully but I looked across the room and you seemed sad, is there anything I can do for you? Has someone upset you?” 

Composing herself, Natalia met his enquiring eyes with a careful smile in place. Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lucius, moved away and standing with several other senators who were all whispering and looking over at her and Cassius with suspicion.  
“Oh no, sorry, I was daydreaming.....I wondered if there was a song that you would like me to play for you....and your other guests?” 

Cassius looked at Natalia, convinced there was more to tell. He hesitated but then opted to move them away from earshot. “Well, you play and sing wonderfully, but I am sure that these are not songs that you knew back in Gaul, perhaps you could sing something from your homeland? But first let us take a walk......”

Natalia placed her cithata down and followed him into a side chamber, watching him as he pulled the door to. “Thank the gods for that...”she spoke with a sigh of relief. “Lucius just received word from a messenger boy regarding Marc Antony. I think he is coming here to tell you all the outcome of Caesar's war with Gaul.....” she began to weep and Cassius tentatively held his arms out to console her, unsure how she would respond yet she filled his arms immediately. 

“Antony......” Cassius repeated as he rubbed her back to sooth her. “then.....the war must be over.....I had heard that the battle was in Alesia....that all the tribes had come together under one leader and Caesar had them surrounded......I am so sorry Natalia but this does not sound positive....nothing good comes from a visit from Antony and he unlikely to attend here to advise that Caesar was unsuccessful, if that were the case he would still be there plotting their next attack....” 

“So....so...that is it?” She sniffled. “The whole of Rome shall be celebrating this ‘victory’ soon? Never mind all of the men, women and children who will suffer at Caesar's hands?”

Cassius looked through the crack in the door, carefully appraising a knot of men including Lucius, all in serious conversation and glancing back towards Cassius. To be safe he lowered his voice. “I know it must seem that way and I do not mean to patronise the people but....they see Caesar as the people's leader, he has after all amassed this power from nowhere. He is full of empty promises to make Rome great and path the streets with gold. The Senate know better, many believe Caesar wishes to appoint himself king....that he will not stop at the Alps either, but they fear him and an uprising by standing against him at this late stage when he has gained all of this public support. Many just want to back the winning horse. You must prepare yourself for the worst news Natalia as I fear that it is what is surely coming....” 

Natalia gasped at Cassius' warning. “A king! But there has not been one in over 400 years! And Antony who is on his way here? What of him?” 

Cassius shuddered at the very thought. “He is arrogant, hungry for power, shrewd, ruthless, a womaniser, alcoholic, gambler yet also unpredictable and fiercely loyal to Caesar who has immense faith in him. Antony came from nothing of note either yet has risen through the ranks with ease, he is not to be underestimated. If you want my advice, stay clear of him.....they say that his only weakness is beauty, he certainly cares for nothing else. He is bound to zone in on you instantly, fresh meat to get his claws into and women, well if even half the tales are true, they seem to flock to him. Be very, very careful Natalia.....”

“Cassius!! Cassius!! We DID hear rumours of a feast sometime soon.....” An unknown senator called out to much laughter. 

Cassius rolled his eyes to Natalia. “I must go and host, but I hope to spend some more time with you soon....” he said apologetically as he kissed her hand before bracing himself to pretend to enjoy their company once more.

Natalia wondered over to the door deciding some fresh air was in order and gestured to Syphax who dutifully followed slowly behind. As she opened the door a young woman stood before her, clearly about to knock at the villa doors. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise Cassius had company this evening....” the mystery caller said softly. “I will call back tomorrow.....” she confirmed as she turned on her heels. 

“Wait!” Natalia called after her. “I’m sure that you do not need to leave? Or at least tell me your name and I will be sure to tell Cassius that you called by.....as soon as I can find him amongst all the senators of course!” She smiled brightly. 

The woman hesitated and peered past Natalia into the room full of men and drew back shaking her head. “It is fine but if it is not too much trouble could you tell Cassius that Sabina called by....I am his cousin....”

Natalia nodded and noted that she had breathed a sigh of relief to herself at the news that Sabina was related to Cassius and not, as she had initially assumed, an over eager lover attending unannounced. Wait, Natalia questioned herself, did I just feel a stab of potential jealousy? Remember that he is still Roman she scolded herself internally, Roman and therefore not to be trusted. “My name is Natalia and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I will make sure that he knows you popped by.” 

Natalia noted Sabina's rush to be away from the gathering, she appeared almost scared, and decided not to push the issue further, instead following her out into the night air, noting Sabina’s waiting litter. “Thank you.....if....if....you don’t mind me asking, are you Cassius' mistress?”

Natalia giggled. “No, no, I only met him tonight in fact. I am a courtesan and Cassius is my patron for my debut this evening.....”

Sabina's hand rushed to cover her mouth in shock. “Oh! But you are so young....and beautiful.....I didn’t not think that Courtesans would be like you...you seem so nice and friendly....” she blushed. “Sorry, not that I am implying that courtesans are not normally attractive....or nice for that matter, but, sorry, I should go before I put my foot in my mouth any more than I have already......” 

Natalia laughed. “It is fine honestly. Between you and I, I have no idea what I am doing, this being my first night, it’s all rather overwhelming....” she whispered. 

"I honestly dont know how you do it......" Sabina spoke softly. "I think I'd rather die than have to suffer some of those men and my shyness would hardly help, you must be so brave......"

Natalia laughed although there was no joy in her words. "I am most definitely not brave, it is terrifying to me. I am trained to attract their attention when in truth it is absolutely the last thing I want but what choice do I have.....although your cousin, he seems different, he has been so lovely to me tonight, really looked out for me and he is obviously incredible handsome.....he cannot be much older than you or I....."

Sabina touched Natalia's arm and smiled. "Cassius is a good man, in a room full of sharks you can at least trust him. When things get too much....at home, he has always been there for me and if he cares for you, he will stop at nothing to help you navigate this, I know it..."

Natalia felt reassured by Sabina's kind words as she considered them. Perhaps Cassius could be trusted after all. "Thank you, that makes me feel a little better....tonight has passed in a blur and i've had little to no time to process events, someone else's opinion always assists....it would be lovely to see you again .....some of the other courtesans are not so welcoming and I could do with all the friends that I can get....”

Sabina jumped into her litter and grinned. “I am sure our paths will cross again if you are a friend of Cassius’.....take care Natalia.....Rome is a dangerous place for a woman....." 

"But....wait....what do you mean?" Natalia called after the litter but it was too late and the litter took off at speed.

Natalia turned deciding that she should re-join the party, after all no spying and information gathering could take place in an empty garden, but to her dismay she spotted Lucius making his way out of the front doors and heading towards her with purpose once more. “Natalia, there you are! I thought that perhaps you had snuck outside in the hope that I would follow......there is no need to be coy, you hold my interest.” He leered, stepping too close for comfort.

Natalia put her hand out. “I’m afraid you have misunderstood my intentions, I was merely speaking to Cassius' cousin Sabina outside. As you are aware, Cassius is my patron tonight Senator Lucius so I really do not think your advances are appropriate.....”

“Oh Cassius? Do not worry about him, he is barely a man! How much gold coin will it take for one night with you my pretty?” He said placing his hands around her cheeks and attempting to pull her in for a kiss. 

"I am not for sale senator Lucius but I thank you for your kind offer...." She said firmly.

"Every courtesan is for sale for the right price....simply name it, you have played your part tonight for the boy, now there is a waiting litter with our name on it....." he persisted with a wink as he made another grab for her, this time at her waist as she squealed and attempted to pull away.

“The lady said no!!! Remove your hands immediately!” Syphax roared, stepping out from the darkness and drawing his sword.

“What?!?” Lucius asked incredulously. “Do not threaten me, do you KNOW who I am?” Turning to Natalia he ordered “tell your dog to step down at once!”

“I will do no such thing....Syphax is my guard and here solely to protect me and you, Senator, threaten my honour. Now do as he says and WALK AWAY.” Natalia said sternly, crossing her arms in defiance. 

Syphax gave Lucius a little shove causing him to stumble backwards, much to the amusement of several other senators who had amassed by the doorway during the commotion. “You....you will regret this girl, I would have paid good coin for your time but now you will never get another chance with me!” He shouted as he pushed his way through the senators and back into Cassius’ villa. 

Natalia laughed loudly “I shall try to accept your decision Senator Lucius although I may lose much sleep tonight.....” she called after him before turning to Syphax and speaking quietly. “Thank you Syphax, whatever would I do without you by my side.....”

Syphax stood down and placed his sword safely back in its holder, smiling down warmly at her. “Anything for you Natalia.....” he said softly as he held her gaze. 

Cassius suddenly barged past the group of senators, parting them and stopped in front of Natalia, his face stricken with worry. “Natalia are you ok? Lucius is ranting and raving in there, he has not hurt you or offended you? If he has I shall have him removed immediately, I will not have him disrespect you for a moment longer.....” 

Natalia took Cassius' arm that he offered gladly and walked with him back inside the villa. “No, it is fine....just a small misunderstanding on his part. I told him that you are my patron tonight and my guard protected me, your senator friend did not take kindly to it.”

Cassius’ face twisted in anger and he approached Lucius hastily, tapping him on the shoulder as he saw Lucius with a small gathering around him. “Senator Lucius I have made you welcome in my home but I will not have you disrespect both my guest and myself....if you cannot control your urges I suggest that you leave forthwith if not sooner.”

The other senators stopped their conversations and turned to face the conflict as Natalia stood rooted to the spot and firmly by Cassius' side. 

“How DARE you! Your ‘guest’ has been flirting with me all night, leading me on with her little glances then she has the audacity to set her dog on me! You would take her word over mine? The word of a courtesan!!” Lucius hissed.

Syphax stepped forward but Natalia held him back. “It is fine.....” she whispered “Cassius has this under control.....”

“Quite frankly, yes I do.....I have witnessed your inappropriate behaviour tonight myself and it has been nothing short of predatory. This young lady has been invited to my home and I have seen her act only appropriately whereas you not so much to put it bluntly. Your actions disrespect both Natalia and myself, not to mention embarrass yourself. She has entertained us and made polite conversation, in fact she has been nothing but a dream tonight.....” he smiled at her......”the food is ready everyone if you would like to follow me though to the dinning area.....” he addressed the room before turning back to face Lucius. “Stay or go, your choice, but of you stay let us have no more actions so unbecoming of a man of your status.....” he finished dismissively. 

The other senators shook their heads in disapproval at Lucius and, sensing that he had lost this war of words, he hanged his head. “Fine, whatever, this is ridiculous.....” he muttered before deciding to stay and slinking off into the dining area. 

Natalia lowered her voice as the men shuffled in. “Cassius I will just take a breather and see you shortly....but thank you for how you handled that situation, a lot of people wouldn’t have backed, well someone like me over someone as important as he.” 

Cassius blinked at her slightly confused before it dawned on him that Natalia was referring to her role. “I do not think you will find me to be like most noblemen, at least I sincerely hope not. I doubt many of them have the first idea or interest in how a lady should be treated......Natalia, I should get in there and we will talk soon but, if you would consider it, I meant every word that I said earlier, I really would like very much to call on you again when we have no disruptions....there is no rush to decide now, I will be patient for you .....” he said coyly.

“Cassius what are all these bizarre delicacies? I hardly know where to start?!” A voice called from the other room.

“It is ok, you should attend to your guests Cassius, I will see you shortly...and I would very much like us to talk more.” Natalia reassured him. 

Natalia turned to speak with Syphax who moved a way from his position against the wall joining her. “Syphax.....” she whispered excitedly “Did you hear that? Senator Cassius has just said that he would like to see me again....he seems so nice. Not like I was expecting him to be at all.....Lena was right about him, I wonder why he does not have wife?”

Syphax was sceptical and in all honesty it pained him to hear her speak of another man so positively. For the longest time he had been the only man in her life with her father and brother missing. “You should still tread carefully Natalia, he is Roman. He may just be kind because he wants something dishonourable from you and thinks money buys all....you are better than that Natalia. You deserve everything that a man should offer his woman, right now he is just offering fancy words....”

Natalia weighed his words up with a sigh. “I know....I will be cautious and I’ve only known him a short while too.....I appreciated how he defended me but I couldn’t face walking into that room with everyone gawping at me right after Cassius' confrontation with Lucius. I have a feeling that I will be a topic of conversation and under constant scrutiny.” 

“Well....whilst I have been watching events unfold, I noticed the Senator's shrine...come, walk with me...I think you could do with a break from all the politics of Rome yes?” Syphax held his hand out and she followed him over to the far corner of the room where he presented the beautiful ornate shrine lit by the solitary candle. 

“Oh, it is lovely.....I stood by this earlier to calm my nerves, but, you probably know that as you have been watching me all night" she giggled. “For whom do you think the candle is lit?” Natalia enquired. 

“I actually know the answer to that....” Syphax said proudly. “I heard Cassius explaining to one of his enquiring guests. The candle is for his father who has passed. I thought, well maybe you and I could light one too for our families that are far away......those who are not gone or forgotten but cannot be with us. The gods may look favourably upon us?” 

“It sounds perfect Syphax, I'd love to.” She agreed, picking up the burning candle and lighting two more, carefully placing them in the holders alongside each other. Natalia took Syphax's hand and he smiled down at her as they stood in a peaceful silence, shutting their eyes and their minds drifting off to their missing loved ones, each praying for their safety and happiness wherever they may be. 

Suddenly without knowing how long they had been praying they heard raised voices and chatter and men began milling through from the dining area. Syphax dropped her hand and walked back to the wall as Cassius’ eyes locked into Natalia in an instant and he crossed the room taking her delicate hands graciously. “Natalia, there is plenty of food if you would like something to eat? I can understand you not wanting to be in a certain persons company but I will keep an eye on him?” 

Natalia grinned at Cassius, enjoying his undivided attention on her once more. “Oh no, I have eaten before, I will prepare another song now and please, do not worry yourself about Senator Lucius....I guess I shall have to get used to unwanted attention every so often....and I have both you and Syphax looking out for me tonight at least.” 

“As long as you are sure. Trust me when I say that there is nobody in this room that I would like to feel comfortable more so than you....." Cassius held her gaze for a moment as she swooned at him before turning to face the three candles. "You found my shrine.....I....I...have a candle lit always for my father. He was such a good gentle man. He would despair of the actions of Caesar and honestly MOST of the senators....if I can ever be half of the man that he was I would have succeeded in this game of politics....” Cassius smiled yet his eyes looked sad as he noted the two extra candles that now burned just behind his own. “I see that you have lit two more, one for your family and....?” 

“Yes, I hope you do not mind us using it, I draw comfort from prayer for my family. The other candle is for Syphax's loved ones whom he had to leave at home to make a living. He sends as much money as he can to his mother and father, to help with his younger brother and sisters. He truly understands what being separated from your family feels like and is a constant friend and comfort to me. It must be similar for you too with losing your dear father and......oh Cassius, talking of family your cousin Sabina called......by ......” Natalia trailed off.

Before Cassius could respond they were both distracted by the sound of approaching marching and the room fell silent once more. Cassius protectively stood in front of Natalia and she felt her stomach flutter with nerves as she assumed it to be the infamous Marc Antony about to make his grand entrance. In her mind she imagined a monster as she backed away from the door towards Syphax in preparation. Natalia had just seconds to wait as the door swung open with force and in walked a sharp eyed tall, tanned man with a swagger like she had never seen before. He oozed arrogance from every pore and she watched him smirk as all expectant eyes fell on him for his news from Caesar. Unable to resist the urge she edged forward to get a better look. 

Natalia moved behind Cassius and peered around him to snatch glances as Antony nonchalantly walked over to a table with drinks and fresh fruit, taking his pick and swigging a goblet of wine back, enjoying the nervous tension that his presence naturally evoked. 

“Senators!” He boomed in a husky tone and accompanying cocky smile. “I'm so glad to find you all together at this delightful little gathering, it makes delivering my news SO much easier......” he said with a roll of the eyes and he finally made contact with Cassius. “And Cassius, what a very.....Cassius like abode, the candles and flowers.....delightful and most welcoming upon my return, you REALLY didn't have to.”

Cassius stepped forward, deciding Antony had more than milked his entrance. “Antony....” he acknowledged, trying his best to avoid snarling. “You come with news from Caesar’s battle in Gaul I believe?” 

Natalia looked around Cassius once more and this time Antony caught her. Raising an eyebrow at her and smiling a wolfish grin he paused as he strained to see more of her. Natalia blinked as she took him in fully and opened her mouth slightly. Did her stomach just jump at the very sight of him? If she didn't know better and despite herself he looked like he had been gifted from the gods and without realising she remained open mouthed at the most masculine man she had ever seen. He looked battle worn but his handsome features and just his general presence as he held the room in his strong hands was undeniable. 

Choosing to remain slightly hidden she stayed behind Cassius shyly and gripped his arms yet couldn’t resist snatching one more look at Antony. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he wasn’t supposed to look like that she cursed. She took in his chocolate deep brown eyes full of mischievous twinkle, his closely cropped hair and the manly stubble cupping his face, his muscular thighs that looked like he could crush a bear between them if he so wished and those strong large hands as he adopted a posing stance like a peacock wanting to display all of his feathers for her. Antony curiously attempted to take another discreet glimpse at Cassius' mystery female guest as he noticed her golden shiny hair and a wild bright green eye peering at him from behind Cassius who protectively, and annoyingly for Antony, shielded her, preventing a better look. “Indeed I do......” he continued momentarily lost for words. Who WAS she? Not Roman with those colourings. Where HAD Cassius found this little gem?

“Tell us the latest from Caesar’s war with the barbarian hordes!” Lucius called out, eyeballing Natalia with distaste from the back of the room as men began to circle Antony with interest. In a flash Antony's mind was back in the game as he lapped up the attention. 

“Put simply Lucius.....need you EVEN ask, Caesar was victorious – Gaul is ours and he marches on!” He laughed throwing his head back and enjoying the moment immensely. 

The senators gasped and began to pepper him with questions, circling him and boosting his over inflated ego with flattery on their victory. 

Natalia’s lip quivered as she held back tears and Cassius hanged his head, without turning to face Natalia he heard her whisper. “I can never go home now.....” she said sadly. 

“Enough enough, there is plenty of time for questions....this is just a fleeting visit for now....right now I would like some down time....its been a long journey and I’ve had an extended absence from Rome....it seems like much has changed.....” Antony said, glancing one more time at the petite blonde mystery woman who had captured his interest and giving her a wink. He had seen only slight glimpses of her and yet, his stomach had undeniably flipped as his eyes had met hers. It had been strange sensation like he had never experienced before and why was she so seemingly terrified of him? That was not the reception women NORMALLY gave him. But oh how he liked a fresh challenge to concentrate on. With plenty of time on his hands now that he was back on home soil and with Caesar leaving him in charge to maintain order, this woman could provide a more than adequate source of entertainment. 

Turning to a nameless senator he asked “Now tell me who is the girl?”


	2. Making moves

“The girl.....oh the courtesan over there? Yes, she is rather lovely isn't she? Cassius has her practically under lock and key, parading her around the room...apparently it is her debut tonight and he is her patron...” the senator advised Antony.

“Courtesan......whore......it is all he same thing isn't it?” Lucius snarled as he glanced over to Natalia who was engrossed in conversation with Cassius, whispering in the corner. 

Antony studied her carefully. Now that he could see her fully he noted she really was as perfect as he first suspected. Her body was covered under purple satin yet it teased at her pert breasts and volumptuous bottom. Long golden locks of hair like he had never seen before fell down her back like silk and her pale skin only served to highlight those mesmerising green eyes that blinked innocently. Beside him he could hear various senators talking in his ear yet he felt unable to take his eyes off her as she flicked her hair at a clearly bewitched Cassius.

Cassius leaned in closer and whispered something to her and Antony watched, curious for her reaction, yet whatever he had divulged she shook her head sadly, their conversation at least currently was not flirtatious. 

“She does not look like a whore........she looks, pure almost.....” he said without realising he had voiced his opinion out loud.

“Pure? A courtesan? I think you must be overtired Antony from all that travelling.....” Lucius sneered.

Lucius’ mocking comment caused Antony to draw his attention back to his current conversation and he looked Lucius up and down with contempt. “Do not presume to understand my current frame of mind. I was actually thinking that I could do with some alone time with a beautiful woman, it is simply a shame that the courtesan is preoccupied.....I shall have to find an alternative back in Rome.....” he said as his eyes drifted back over to Natalia. 

This time however it was different. His eyes met directly with hers and if he wasn’t mistaken hers worked their way over him from head to toe with just the hint of a smile. Did she just smile at me? He contemplated as he returned her gaze and ran his eyes over her.

“........when will it be Antony?” A senator asked.

“Hmmm?” he replied distractedly as he followed her walking around the room with Cassius, their arms linked. “When will WHAT be?” 

“Caesar's return?” The agitated senator asked once more. 

“When he is good and ready I presume.....he marches on to Egypt.....leaving me in charge of matters in the meantime. Excuse me.....” Antony smiled insincerely, removing himself from their dull conversation and attaching himself to another group of men conveniently closer to his target. 

Natalia walked with Cassius yet she was fully aware of Antony’s eyes watching her every move, practically burning though her. As they moved in front of Antony she looked at him once more over her shoulder and smiled at him, catching him completely off guard. 

“Cassius.....” she whispered “perhaps we should get the introduction out of the way....my path is bound to cross with his some time and I’d rather it with you by my side....” 

Cassius looked at Natalia with concern and slowly nodded. “Yes, I think you are right....I will not leave you alone with him though, I know that you are bound to be nervous in his company.....”

Cassius led Natalia over and she felt that excited feeling again in the pit of her stomach, just the same as when Antony had made his entrance. Antony in turn clocked them walking directly in his direction and immediately detached himself from his current conversation to await their arrival with interest. 

As Natalia stepped towards him he fixed his eyes on her, taking the opportunity to drink in the sight of her close up. He watched how Cassius eyed him warily and pulled Natalia just that little bit closer as they reached him. Natalia and Antony locked eyes properly for the first time and Antony’s mouth opened and shut quickly, drawing in a breath before quickly composing himself. “Well, well, if I had known that YOU were here perhaps we would have conquered Gaul faster....” he said with a grin, ignoring Cassius’ presence entirely. 

Natalia rolled her eyes much to Antony's amusement and yet annoyingly for him he heard Cassius speak first. “Welcome to my home Antony. So your......invasion.....was a success. I am sure that you are pleased with the outcome....” 

Antony's eyes moved over to Cassius with irritation. Clearly his time away from Rome at war had not weakened the strong dislike he had for the little ‘do gooder'. “I do hope that you aren’t implying that our war was unlawful Cassius.....in fact no need to answer....” he confirmed dryly. “And who is this vision of loveliness? Such a welcome change from the group of bickering old men that I envisaged when I arrived....." Antony concentrated his attention towards Natalia "In case you did not already know, although that is EXTREMELY unlikely, I am Marc Antony, but please, just call me Antony.....” he said, kissing her cheek and running a hand down her back.

Natalia’s breath caught at the contact and she kissed his cheek in return as those damned butterflies fluttered wildly once more in her stomach and inwardly she cursed herself. “I am Natalia, it is a pleasure to meet you...." she purred and bowed her head submissively, at least on the surface. "Cassius is my patron for the evening.....so can I take it that you believe your invasion was lawful?” 

What was that accent? Antony questioned internally, her voice was so pretty and feminine that it swept him away and he longed to hear it again. Externally and determined to give nothing away, Antony shrugged at her enquiry and took her arm from Cassius who tutted at his prize being stolen away. Very reluctantly Cassius let go as Antony drew her into the light. “It profited Rome, gained us fertile farmland, slaves, horses, soldiers....what’s not to agree with?” He said loudly and largely for the benefit of the senators standing close by and who all murmured their approval in response.

Antony looked back at Natalia and appraised her once more after being satisfied with the senators' murmured agreement. If he wasn't mistaken he had heard that accent before, although admittedly never spoken so sweetly, in Gaul. “Dare I ask, is that a gallic accent I heard leave your lips?” He questioned as his eyes lingered on her pouting small rosy mouth. 

“So what if it is?” Natalia replied sulkily although she couldn't resist briefly looking over his tanned rippling muscles, eventually settling on his face and his probing eyes that watched her every move.

“Ha I knew it!” He chuckled as she witnessed his mischievous eyes sparkle up close. “Let me guess captured from an early battle with Gaul.....you are pleasing on the eye so have been preened and trained to work your way up Rome's elite and hang off of some rich senator's arm? I'm going to guess that you hate Rome and blame it for your own country's failing to protect it's land? Harsh but fair? Am I right?” He said smugly, feeling proud of himself at being so astute despite being captivated by this mystery woman.

“You would know nothing about what I have been through, what my people have suffered.....” she almost whispered as she stopped a frustrated from tear falling down her cheek. "True your words are harsh but not one part of what you say is fair....." 

Antony looked at her confused. Clearly this had touched on a raw nerve when in fact he had only intended it to be playful. Before he could apologise for his unintentional offence Cassius, ever the hero, jumped in courageously defending her honour much to Antony's obvious distaste. 

“I think that’s quite enough Antony.....you have your win, there is no need to upset Natalia with your insensitivity to the delicate situation!” Cassius interrupted, his face wild with anger. 

Antony’s eyes held Cassius' glare for a moment before softening slightly as they rested back on Natalia, her glassy eyes remaining fixed to the floor. “No insult was intended by my words. You left Gaul years ago I presume, I didn’t think the news would still get such a rise from you. You are at Lena's scholae yes?” He asked, feeling guilty for getting carried away and attempting to swiftly change the subject.

“Yes, you are correct. Cassius booked me to entertain his guests tonight....to recite poetry and play the Cithara, obviously your attendance was a surprise and disrupted the plan slightly.” She replied finally meeting his eyes once more but still feeling decidedly shaky after his mentioning of her homeland. "Its been nervewracking but I think I'm getting the hang of things....." 

“Well Lena has certainly out done herself with you....perhaps I shall call in on Lena's scholae sometime soon....” he said subconsciously licking his lips and gazing at her once more, desperate to make amends without making that desire too obvious. Feeling brave Antony reached out, cupping her face in one of his strong hands and momentarily Natalia allowed him to, almost nestling in his warm callused hand. Antony examined her face in the light, determined to find a flaw in her beauty yet frustratingly for him she appeared faultless, so fresh faced and alluring, just like a flower that he couldn't wait to pluck. 

Cassius looked from one to the other, rattled by the moment that Natalia and Antony were apparently sharing whilst he stood there like a helpless spare wheel. After all Cassius had been the perfect gentleman all night long and yet Antony had walked in late, been immeasurably rude and somehow Natalia was allowing him to caress her whilst she gazed into Antony's mesmerised face. How was this happening?

Natalia looked deeply at Antony, disappointed to be finding him so physically attractive despite of herself. She conceded that he had a commanding presence that drew her in and as much as she wanted to resist she enjoyed his touch way too much. Yet he’s so arrogant she told herself, he needs putting in his place, perhaps no woman has dared to do that before and it’s about time they did. “Ha, not a chance.....” she finally laughed in his face. “You would have to beg for even a moment of my time.....” with that she pulled away from his hold of her and stepped back towards Cassius who couldn’t resist smiling with relief at her apparent rejection of Antony’s interest in her.

“Oh I like this one.....” Antony laughed. “You're a feisty little thing aren’t you?” 

“What do you want with her?” Syphax stepped forward, staring at Antony and forcing him peel his eyes away from Natalia and give him a cursory once over. 

Natalia held her hand up. “Syphax it is fine.....I can handle Antony......” she said eye balling him. “Why does everyone call you Antony anyway?”

Syphax slowly retreated, disappointed that he could not wipe that smug smirk off of Marc Antony's face once and for all. Who DID he think he was and why was Natalia getting so close to him? Antony barely acknowledged Syphax's outburst, remaining unmoved and ever confident that there was no real threat to him.

“Oh don't be so sure that you can handle me, no woman has tamed me to date......If you must know, I suppose I am so infamous that I do not require two names to be identified....I choose Antony so that is what I am called by and nobody dares to refer to me as anything else.....it's a funny thing but I always get what I want in the end Natalia.....you will get used to that...." He told her as he wrapped one of her curls around his finger before releasing it, noting it truly felt like silk.

Natalia tried not to smile at his cockiness. "Nobody calls you anything else to your face at least." She corrected him. "And, by the way, nobody ALWAYS gets what they want in life, if for example I am what you are angling for, you won't ever have me....Antony...”

Antony quirked an eyebrow at her, enjoying this little flirtatious game. “Don't bet on it. What’s he paying you tonight? Whatever it is I’ll double it...” He grinned as he ran a hand down her arm. "..and there was me thinking I was done with conquering Gaul.....” 

Cassius stepped in, tired of Antony's relentless chasing of his courtesan. “I’m perfectly happy with Natalia and have no desire to hand her over to you for any price. Now you came here to tell us news of Caesar so where is he? What are his plans? Is he staying in Gaul?” 

Antony pulled a face at Cassius, feigning surprise. “Now that is a shame.......but you will keep" he told Natalia with a wink before focusing back on Cassius. "Obviously not no.....he and his legions are marching on to Egypt. Egypt has a civil war to resolve, we need their grain, they need Rome's army, and Caesar is the man to make it happen....but he will be back, soon, mark my words...he already has plans to cross the Rubicon river when returning.......excuse me....” He said, taking one last lingering look at Natalia as he brushed past her and over to more senators as his boasting began all over again. 

Natalia and Cassius looked at each other in shock. “Is he not everything I described?” Cassius whispered once Antony was out of earshot.

“And more......” Natalia murmured as she witnessed Antony in full showman mode, depicting a battle scene in graphic detail to five senators who hanged off of his every dramatic word, nodding and clapping excitedly. 

Natalia followed Cassius into a side chamber. “What was the relevance of his comment about Caesar crossing the Rubicon on the way back with his army?” 

Syphax and Cassius looked one another panic stricken. “It is against the laws of the Republic to March an army past it.....it can only mean one thing......” Syphax explained.

“Caesar is planning on civil war.....he wants to take control of Rome.....” confirmed Cassius sadly. 

"So Antony's attendance is basically to serve a warning of Caesar's intentions? But why would he make his next move known so early?" Natalia asked Cassius wide eyed.

"Antony will be testing to see how the news of his victory over Gaul is received, to gage the reaction Caesar will get from the senate upon his return....." Syphax explained with a shrug.

".....probably armed with instructions to flush out anyone who does not fall into line too... ." Cassius added with a shiver.

“Then let me see if I can find out more.....the messenger boy came looking specifically for Lucius, he may have information for the right smile and persuasion......” Natalia said, leaving the chamber briskly and making a beeline for Lucius who scowled at her until he saw her innocent smile as she came closer, his steely face melting in an instant.

“Lucius, I was thinking, perhaps you and I got off on the wrong foot, I apologise for the misunderstanding involving my guard. Do you think......” Natalia paused turning her head slightly to expose the skin on her neck and placing a hand on his shoulder, “you could ever forgive me? I would so love to gain the favour of a powerful man such as yourself. I mean clearly you received word from Caesar himself on Antony's arrival, he obviously trusts you implicitly..."

“Oh, well, I er, yes I am sure we can forget the earlier situation....you are new to this aren’t you....so sweet and young.” He stuttered as he looked at her longingly. “But my dear....I really shouldn’t be speaking of private matters between myself and Caesar, although I will say that he keeps me fully appraised of his plans.....” He said proudly puffing his chest out. 

Natalia sharply withdrew her hand. “Oh, it is a shame that you cannot reveal more, clearly you have not truly forgiven me.....” she began to fake cry as senators turned to look at Lucius to gage what he had done to the courtesan this time and shaking their heads in disapproval. “I had hoped you and I could become close....in time..” she cried. 

Lucius looked at Natalia in shock as she whimpered and immediately began to comfort her, taking the opportunity to rub her back, enjoying himself in the process. “Hush my dear sweet girl. Please, all is forgiven.....if you must know, Caesar wrote me advising that the tribes had all joined together under a leader named Vercingetorix, in fact he actually succeeded in defeating Caesar......but, Caesar called for more legions who surrounded the Gauls and, in the end, to save more suffering from his own people, Vercingetorix surrendered. He will be brought here is a triumph for Rome. I assume the people of Gaul who were captured will be forced to grow grain for Rome......You know Caesar has plans for a lot of construction in Rome including a library and new harbour, so even you can conceed that not all he does is bad, this will create thousands of jobs for the men of Rome.....anyway, even for a face as pretty as yours I have probably said too much......”

“You are too kind Lucius....” Natalia smiled sweetly, whilst internally rolling her eyes. “But it’s rather a lot of power for one man to have don’t you think? And what happens to those who cannot grow grain for Rome? The children and elderly? They will be enslaved and that is more mouths to feed is it not?” 

Lucius shrugged, unmoved. “Casualties of war my dear, you have your looks to trade on so there is nothing for the likes of you to worry about.....in fact it looks like Rome has been more than kind to you.....” he said leering at her once more as Natalia grimaced.

Nodding politely Natalia took the break in conversation to drift away and noted Antony standing smugly, alone and watching the room. Natalia tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest and opted to approach him. Within moments his eyes fixed on her as she came closer and a smirk displayed on his face. That's it, he thought, come to me.....you know you want to. 

“You are loving this aren’t you.....everyone whispering and jumping through hoops at your return....being the centre of attention.....that is your sole purpose of being here isn’t it....” she said sarcastically, yet seeking out the opportunity to be close enough to whisper in his ear.

Antony tilted his head towards her, he was so close that she could feel his breath against her and try as she may to control it her heart began to pound. “Maybe, I had news to deliver, is a man not allowed to enjoy the aftermath of such news? Why are YOU really here? What is it that you are looking for?” He said huskily in her ear by return.

“Maybe I am looking for a powerful man.....” Natalia replied, running a hand up his arm as he gasped at her touch before almost physically shaking sense into himself. 

“Well good luck with these lot, there’s no power to be found there as soon as Caesar returns and takes the reins, especially from your boy Cassius... “ He said with a chuckle and gesturing towards the men displayed in front of them both.

Natalia positioned herself in front of him and Antony couldn’t resist running his hungry eyes over the slits in her dress exposing her shapely thighs. “Who said I am looking at those men? Perhaps Antony I have someone else in mind....” She giggled as she brushed past him intentionally and walked outside of the main doors. 

Antony followed her out of Cassius' villa as he grew increasingly intrigued by this woman. Stepping closer to her as she noted the presence of his waiting litter he smiled. “I do sincerely hope the princess of Gaul finds someone considerably better......I must leave for now, I have to spread the news of Caesar's success further afield...my job here is done....unless you have anything to offer me......”

Natalia smirked at his cheekiness yet again. “Ha, nice try but no. I do however wish you luck in running around delivering messages for Caesar.....it must be so tiresome being nothing more than a messenger boy.......” 

Glancing behind Antony Natalia saw Syphax leaning against a tree watching, his expression decidedly confused. What was Natalia playing at? 

Antony narrowed his eyes at Natalia, sizing her up. “Its a little more than that, Caesar trusts me to deliver the news in the correct manner in order to receive the most desired for reaction.....”

“Yet he does not need you to march by his side....curious.....I wonder who is with him, all the while gaining his favour whilst you are back in Rome?” She enquired with a careless shrug. 

“Legate Aquila, an absolute fool with all the intellect of a monkey, I’ve nothing to fear there!” Antony replied all too quickly before realising he was being played for information. “That’s what you wanted to know Catauni girl isn’t it? Don’t play games with me again, you won’t like losing......no matter what you look like you won't make a fool of me... “ He warned as he placed a hand on her waist dragging her closer to his chest. 

“Take your hands off of Natalia Antony, I won't ask twice!” Syphax snarled, his face twisted with anger as he kept forward, sword in hand. 

Antony remained still and gave Syphax barely a swift once over before fixing his eyes back on Natalia. “Oh please, if I wanted to hurt her not you or anyone's army would stop me......she is playing with fire and she knows it, I’m sure that she won’t make that mistake again will you Natalia?” 

“Stand down Syphax, I suspect Antony’s bark is worse than his bite......” she laughed. “Besides, I am not playing with fire, Antony will learn soon enough I AM the fire and HE is simply the moth......” 

Natalia breezed past an open mouthed Antony as Syphax withdrew his sword and followed her dutifully back inside. 

Antony stood still watching her walk away, a smile creeping over his face. ‘I am the fire’ he processed her words, what a sexy little siren, who did she think she was talking to him like that? She had been wrong about one thing however, it was he who had undeniable fire in his stomach each time he had seen her in that crowded room, teasing him and pulling him closer like a magnet. Just then it had taken every piece of willpower not to throw her into his litter, take her back to his new abode and give her the night of her life yet SOMETHING was stopping him. ‘You will come to me soon enough.....’ he muttered to himself as he jumped in his litter. 

Syphax stopped Natalia before she re-entered Cassius' villa. “Natalia, whatever you are planning, I wouldn’t play games with Antony, he is more dangerous than he looks......” 

“He looks pretty dangerous to me......” she said wistfully, avoiding eye contact with Syphax. “It is fine, I.....I....just wanted information from him and I doubt our paths will cross again any time soon, he will be busy with Rome....” she lied. 

Natalia had hardly placed a step through the door when Cassius found her, his face breaking into a bright smile. “Natalia, there you are, I wondered if I could interest you in stepping outside for a while, I thought my cook could prepare us some snacks. I know you did not want to eat with the rest of the men and.....I thought we could have some alone time, get to know each other away from.....distractions. What do you say?” 

“Of course, that would be lovely Cassius, I am slightly hungry and I would enjoy your company.....” Natalia said warmly as she rubbed her hand over his arm. 

Soon enough Cassius led her outside and around to the back of his villa where she marvelled at the beautiful courtyard decorated with a large water feature and surrounding sculptures. “All of this is yours? You must want to spend all of your free time out here, it is so peaceful.....”

Cassius looked slightly sheepish. “My ancestors where amongst the founders of Rome, they had plenty of time to make his villa everything that you see before you...I suppose I hardly SEE it any more, it’s all I know and......” Cassius continued clasping her hands across the table “it means little to me without someone to share it with. Maybe, if I am not getting too ahead of myself, you would consider letting me be your patron beyond tonight.....”

Natalia blushed at his words. “I would like nothing more than to spend time with you after tonight and whenever is your choosing.... Tell me what drives you into politics rather than war or even just sitting back and enjoying your wealth? There are some that would do just that......” 

Cassius looked at her thoughtfully. “I suppose I am driven by my desire to make Rome a better place for it’s people. If we do not listen to them, which is what the Senate is SUPPOSED to do, we open ourselves up to tyrants just like now with Caesar. They sense weakness and use it as an opportunity to take power to fuel their own greed. Caesar will say he wants to provide work for the people, but will he pay them a fair wage for doing so? I doubt it.....its nothing more than slave labour....” Cassius shook his head sadly. “I apologise Natalia, you probably just want to relax and here I am droning on about the Senate and politics.....”

Natalia placed her hand over his and he gazed at her. “No, no, I asked you and I enjoy hearing your thoughts. It is refreshing to hear your views. You are not like I expected at all and I am pleased that you do not think me a barbarian and not worth your time to explain these opinions to...." 

Cassius clasped her hand, locking his fingers around hers. “I do not think of you like that at all. We are different that is all. Roman women are taught to almost not hold views on anything that may threaten them, you embrace it. Face it head on yet with finesse. I admire that about you...I love your honesty, the way you handle difficult situations like with Lucius and Antony tonight....I have a feeling that YOU will be a force to be reckoned with, forget Caesar....." 

“Perhaps that is why you prefer to spend time with me? Because I am honest and opinionated unlike other women that you have crossed paths with....” Natalia said shyly as she picked at her plate of food, avoiding his eyes awkwardly.

“Indeed. As I am reminded once more.” He confirmed with a small smile as he saw her take in all the plates of delicacies, debating which one to sample. “I asked my cook to prepare the best food that she could lay her hands on, for you. Is it to your liking?Tell me is it different to what you would eat in Gaul?” 

Natalia giggled. “Completely!! Is this sea urchin?” She asked and he nodded. “We would eat breads, with butter, ale, whatever meat we could hunt and fruit we could pick and grow.....so much less fancy than this......oh my gods, is this a roasted dormouse?”

Cassius grinned watching her twinkling eyes as she looked over the various plates. “Yes, Natalia try everything, I enjoy watching your excited face as you try the foods....you are brave, just sampling it all without knowing what it is....." suddenly his face grew a little a more serious and he caught her eyes. “Anything that you want is yours tonight...but most of all I just want you to feel safe and happy." He whispered as he looked over her full of lust.

Natalia fluttered her eyes at him, unsure how to proceed. “So......so tell me how you arrived at all this.....” she gestured around them. “How did you get into politics?” 

Cassius relaxed back in his chair. “I was 18 when I joined the legions, it was the only path to the Senate and, in truth, the only job my family would allow.....but I hated being a soldier, the brutality, it is not me at all. Before I knew it a power hungry commander forced us to fight the Parthians of Carrhae. The Senate didn’t want the battle to take place and we had no right to be there. The commander wouldn’t listen to reason, especially my word as a young soldier and he marched 40,000 men to fight a needless war......”

“You were defeated?” Natalia enquired. 

“With ease. But not before over 20,000 of our men were killed or enslaved. The commander tried to reason with various tribes to join our attack in return for various bribes but we weren’t trusted, understandably so after invading unfairly. In the end the commander was murdered and I led the retreat back to Rome. I swore I’d never fight again once I returned home. Since then, around two years ago, I’ve devoted everything to the Senate, to rid it of tyrants.....such as Caesar. It breaks my heart to witness this all over again , just from a different perspective. Most of Caesar’s army will have no idea as to what they are even fighting for......” Cassius shook his head with sadness. 

“I can see now why you hate Caesar so much, I wish more senators were like you, so compassionate.....” Natalia ran a finger up his arm as his eyes followed her, sighing contently.

“Oh I don’t know about that...” He blushed. “The way that it is making you look at me, I would prefer to be the only one.....” Cassius said tenderly taking her hand once more and kissing her knuckles. 

“Why do you not come a little closer, the table is separating us......” Natalia asked, as she bit her lip with nerves. According to Lena, a courtesan should be a challenge and absolutely never make the first move with a patron and yet this, right now, felt good and if Natalia had learnt one thing out was to trust her instincts. 

Cassius blinked at her, a little surprised but excited. He walked around her table, offering his hand which she gladly accepted as she stood before him. Cassius cupped her face as she gazed up at him, feeling her breathing quicken as they drew closer to each other, their faces but inches apart. “Natalia, I....I...really like you. I have wanted to kiss you from the moment that I set eyes on you.....I...asked Lena to name her price so that no other could host your debut, it had to be me.....will you....I mean....would you consider accepting a kiss from me now?” 

Natalia grinned at him and pulled his head closer as she stood on her tip toes to reach him. Cassius tilted his head and in an instant she felt his warm, gentle mouth against hers. This did not feel like her training had, it felt completely natural and she followed her instincts, opening her lips which he accepted graciously, brushing his tongue against hers. 

Cassius felt his heart pound as desire pulsed through his veins and he grabbed the back of her head tenderly, wrapping his long aristocratic fingers through her wild hair that blew slightly in the night air. Natalia held him tightly, her hands exploring his back and causing him to gasp with pleasure. Eventually Cassius pulled away before he lost all sense of self control, placing his forehead against hers. “You.....you....are wonderful.....I cannot wait to see you again, when we can just enjoy each others company......alone” he murmured against her ear.

Before she could reply they were interrupted by raised voices travelling from inside the villa. Cassius turned and looked back to Natalia apologetically. “Its ok Cassius, we should go back inside, but this has been perfect, you have made my night.....”

“Come.....” he said offering his arm. “These men are like children, it would seem that they cannot be left alone for five minutes before causing trouble.....next time I won’t share my time with anyone else but you.....there is so much that I hope to learn about you...” 

"Speaking of learning......" Natalia whispered into Cassius' ear as they took their time walking back to the villa "apparently Caesar marches with Legate Aquila by his side. Antony appears to have little to no respect for Aquila, all the intellect of a monkey I think were his exact words."

"Arr yes, I have to say that I agree with Antony on that point alone. All is not hunky dory in Caesar's camp then if there is a rift between Aquila and Antony....perhaps it can be a case of divide and rule upon Caesar's return....good work Natalia...." Cassius advised, planting a kiss on her cheek.

As they stepped inside towards the commotion they spotted two men arguing. “and I do not care what you say, I will not hear a word said against Caesar!!” Shouted one man who turned to see their arrival.

Natalia stood frozen to the spot as she stared at him in recognition, suddenly shivering in horror at his scar along the side of his menacing face bringing back painful memories from when he had burned her village to cinders without a care in the world......her mouth fell open and she gripped Cassius’ arm tightly. 

“Calm yourselves down the pair of you, I will have no fighting in my home!” Cassius fumed as the unnamed senator and the scarred man circled each other. The marked Tribune spun to look at Cassius and then Natalia properly, his eyes fixing on her when he witnessed her shocked expression. “What are YOU looking at girl?!?!” 

Hours later and back in the city centre Antony laid in-between two sleeping and exhausted women draped over him yet he remained wide awake processing tonight’s events and in particular.....the young Gaul woman. Confused by his own actions he wondered why when he had looked at the women presented to him as a gift upon his return he had felt a stab of disappointment when none of them had a look of her.

Something indescribable made him feel like she was different, not to be toyed with. His mind flashed back to when she had finally tentatively stepped out from behind Cassius revealing herself and in that split second he had felt a force like he had been punched in the chest. What WAS that? Antony smiled to himself as his mind remembered all the glances over her shoulder at him as Cassius paraded her around. She might be with Cassius but her eyes had been firmly on him from the moment he had walked into the room with his news. 

Still, Antony conceded, he had matched each look with his own and what a beautiful sight she was....those flushed cheeks when he was close by and the way that her heart rate quickened when he had whispered into her ear. Antony chuckled to himself, he HAD to have her and have her he would, his mind was made up on the subject. Yet, he wouldn’t rush things, he would reel her in slowly and always ultimately be in control of the situation. She would be worth the wait and would come to him sure enough....didn’t they all eventually? 

Shaking his head at himself he forced his eyes to shut, stop being ridiculous man he told himself, she won’t be anything special. You will get her and normal service will be resumed, she is just another courtesan.......don’t fall for it.


	3. Confusion

“Excuse me Tribune that is no way to speak to my guest. May I introduce you to Natalia, a former princess of Gaul and now courtesan entertaining my guests for the evening. I trust that you will show her the respect that my lady friend deserves.” Cassius said stoney faced. 

Tribune Rufus bowed and gestured to take Natalia's hand as she steadied herself. It may have been years but the familiar scar down the left side of his face had kept her awake for many nights, along with his laughter as her village and home burned to nothing more than dust. She felt the hatred oozing from her pores as he touched her hand for the first time. 

“A courtesan? Apologies for my rudeness, you caught me slightly off guard. It is a pleasure to meet you....Gaul huh, I have not been there in a long time and I certainly don’t not recall seeing women who looked like you when I WAS, I would remember that...” he smirked, making a sloppy kiss against her hand which she withdraw as soon as it was polite to do so.

“Well as you say it is a long time ago, perhaps your memory has faded Tribune Rufus. I am sure that I will make your acquaintance again soon.” She spoke through clenched teeth as she discreetly wiped her hand against her dress to remove his touch as much as it was humanly possible.

“I fear that it is unlikely, I am re-joining the legions shortly but you never know.....you would certainly be worth returning for.....” he grinned as Natalia merely nodded, her blood boiling at the very thought of him anywhere near her. Natalia sharply pulled on Cassius’ arm to indicate that she would like to move away from the present conversation and he walked with her to the opposite side of the room.

“Natalia.....” Cassius whispered. “You seemed uncomfortable there, do you know Tribune Rufus from your past? From Gaul perhaps?” 

Natalia moved closer to Cassius and returned his whisper. “Indeed I do, he is the monster who personally burned my village to cinders, not just that, he took great joy in it. I would remember that marking anywhere, in fact he acquired fighting in Gaul. I dreamt of his face for years afterwards, well not so much dreamt of it but it featured in my nightmares... To walk back in and see him standing there, blissfully unaware as to my identity like all that he did meant nothing, Cassius I don't know how I held it together....” she shivered. 

Cassius took a sharp intake of breath and glanced back over at Rufus. “Then how you handled yourself just then was nothing short of remarkable. I cannot began to imagine what seeing him again must feel like. The man is a buffoon but I had no choice but to invite him as he is senator Glycia's son and I don’t need any more obvious enemies. Still, I did not realise he was capable of such evil acts....you are safe now, he can never hurt you again..." He told Natalia as he reached out and stroked her face. 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you care ...and what’s to know about his father Glycia? Xanthe, one of the other courtesans, meets with him regularly I believe...although she and I are not close so she tells me nothing.” Natalia enquired, briefly running a hand down his spine provoking a small gasp from Cassius as he brushed his cheek against hers. 

Cassius shrugged at hearing Glycia's name with indifference. “The same as most of the Senate. He is not to be trusted and out purely for himself. Certainly not the type to stand against Caesar and you heard Rufus defending Caesar yourself. They are no allies of mine...I am glad that YOU do not have to be in his company at least...I plan to keep you occupied as much as I can...." 

“I shall definitely keep out of his way in that case, any man who is not a friend to you cannot be worth knowing....” Natalia smiled bashfully as she touched his arm this time. 

Cassius felt his cheeks heat up at Natalia's constant affectionate touch and his pupils dilated as he gazed into her pretty, doll like face. “You are too kind Natalia. I don’t mean to impose my opinions upon you, I know that you have your own free mind and will find out for yourself it’s just....well, I find myself becoming increasingly protective of you though we have just met. Perhaps you think me silly, its just I know how cut throat Rome can be....”

Natalia shook her head, noting how much he enjoyed her touch and she ran her hand through his curls briefly as he stood truly captivated. “Not at all, it is wonderful to have someone looking out for me, especially when that someone is you....and I can tell that your opinions come from a good place, out of concern for me. I feel like I am in a room full of darkness and you are perhaps my white light guiding and protecting me...” 

Cassius grinned at her flattery. “What a lovely thing to say. Then I am glad to be of service.....and I meant every word about spending some more time together. Natalia you interest me very much and I would love to learn more about you when we can be alone.....I will be calling on you again very soon....” 

Natalia leant forward and kissed Cassius slowly on the cheek, listening carefully she heard his breath catch at her touch once more. “Then I shall wait and look forward to hearing from you with every beat of my heart.....”

Cassius locked eyes with her again feeling almost dizzy with lust after all of her affection and attention, wishing that the room would suddenly empty and that he could talk and kiss her until they fell into a blissful sleep in each other’s arms. Was this what love at first sight felt like? Cassius had never believed in the myth before, but then he had never met a woman like Natalia previously. “Oh....Natalia....you take my breath away, I cannot tell you how much that I wish we were alone, why oh why are we in a room full of old men talking politics when we could be....” 

“Cassius! Are we to have any of your attention tonight?” A senator called out to much laughter around the room. 

“Yes I know I’m not nearly as pretty but we do have things to discuss, not least of all the return of Caesar and his marching of an army through Rome, I for one would love to hear your thoughts?” Another queried. 

Cassius rolled his dark eyes at Natalia. “As if to prove my point.... I am sorry Natalia, I suppose that I should give them at least SOME of my attention, although you and I both know where I would rather be.....”

“Do not worry at all, you have a job to do, as do I.....I will play some more songs for the room shortly, hopefully that will keep the mood favourable for your discussions with the senators, that or if I am terrible at least your opinions will be a welcome distraction....” she giggled. 

Cassius murmured in her ear, really just taking the opportunity to be close to Natalia once more. “I very much doubt that there is ANYTHING that you are terrible at but the gesture is appreciated. I will see you shortly and will be counting the moments until I can escort you home and spend some more time with you.....” 

As Cassius kissed her cheek and walked away Natalia noticed Syphax walked back through the front doors and towards her with purpose. “Syphax, I didn’t realise that you had left the room, is everything ok?” 

Syphax looked around him and lowered his voice once he was sure that it was safe. “Yes, you looked happy enough with Cassius so I took the opportunity to follow Rufus. I could tell that he was somewhat important to you and wanted to see where he resided but unfortunately he jumped into a waiting litter over the next hill.”

“Thank you for trying, you are quite right he IS important for all the wrong reasons. He burned my home down during the invasion of Gaul and I have every intention of taking vengeance for how he treated my people. War is never kind but some take pleasure in their actions and that I cannot forgive. Thankfully I only need to find out where Glycia lives which should not be too hard....” Natalia confirmed with a snarl as she thought of Rufus once more. 

“Do not do anything foolish Natalia and certainly not without me by your side to protect you....” Syphax said softly as he brushed her hand with his discreetly. 

Later that night Cassius escorted Natalia home, taking the longest route he could to enjoy Natalia's company for as long as possible. When they finally stopped outside of Lena’s scholae Natalia paused, interested to see Cassius' next move. “Thank you bringing me home in the litter and for this beautiful pottery, I am not quite sure that I deserve it but I will take care of it knowing it was gifted with affection.....and from you....” 

Cassius blinked at her, by now completely spellbound. “I am glad that you like it. I spent some time deciding upon the artwork on the pitcher, but in the end only Venus could ever be suitable for a woman such as you. Can I confess our chatting and laughing on the litter home has been my favourite part of the evening, with you I feel like I can just be me without needing to be false and play a part in proceedings – just like I am most of the time at the Senate....”

Natalia smiled at Cassius sincerely. “And I almost forgot that I was meant to have a role to play....I hope that I was ‘professional’ enough for you, that I charmed your guests sufficiently...” 

Cassius shrugged. “Indeed you did...perfectly in fact....but forget them in any case, it may be selfish but all I am thinking about is how you have charmed me......I will call on you again very soon, and hopefully with no plan other than to get to know you better this time.”

Natalia moved forward and clasped her hands around his face as he looked a little startled but ecstatic. “That sounds wonderful Cassius.....I do hope you are a man of your word.....” With that Natalia kissed Cassius and he practically melted into her arms, passionately running his hands through her hair until they both came up for much needed air. “I should go, Lena is bound to be secretly watching and I will get in so much trouble if I am caught being too impulsive and 'me' for her liking ha, Lena always says I should be demure....”

Cassius nodded with a soppy grin. “Well I for one like you being ‘you’ very much but agreed, I don’t want Lena banning me from calling on you again, she might think me a bad influence upon you.....” 

“Until the next time then.....” Natalia said softly as she ran a hand down his arm before jumping out of the litter. 

Cassius sat back in his litter and sighed with a huge smile on his face. What the fuck was that? He wondered, I think I’m falling in love......no, no, don’t be silly he cursed, you have literally just met the girl, at least give it time. Still, something was definitely there between them and he couldn’t wait couldn’t find out what that could evolve into. 

Natalia eventually went to bed after answering Lena's numerous questions about her debut. Apparently she had done well although Lena had been slightly nervous over Natalia's sparring with Antony. He was dangerous and not to be toyed with she had told her firmly. There was that word again, dangerous. What did it really mean in terms of him anyway? When all was said and done he was just a man and, she suspected, in fact he had two weaknesses, beauty but also flattery – not so hard a nut to crack if she so desired. Revenge for Gaul would certainly be easier with him on side as opposed to against her every step of the way and.....maybe more fun? Was enjoyment allowed when embarking upon a quest for vengeance? 

Already everything seemed so confusing. Natalia had envisaged dirty old men and there WERE indeed some but then there was Cassius and Antony. Completely different in character yet equally appealing on the eye. Cassius made her feel safe, Antony anything but. Antony was dry and possibly harder to work out and control, Cassius was sweet and puppy like. The affection had been there almost instantly for her from Cassius and some form of affection bad been apparent from Antony although his attention was almost definitely lust driven. 

Literally the only way forward was to see how things played out, life had a way of mapping your destiny out for you whether you liked it or not, why force whatever was meant to be? Only the gods knew what was to come. 

Even Xanthe had felt the need to get involved in her return, unceremoniously mocking her gift from Cassius. If she didn’t know better she would assume that she was jealous of Natalia's budding romance with him but then, wasn’t she just vile at every given opportunity? Xanthe was highly celebrated and perhaps she was just concerned that her crown was going to be knocked off her head and even worse, placed on Natalia's blonde head? Bring it on she thought full of determination. I’ve been through a lot worse than a spiteful girl.....

Unable to sleep Natalia crept up and walked towards the hall, maybe the baths would relax her mind that was spinning from the evenings events.....

Unsurprisingly Syphax was still wide awake and Natalia grinned at him playfully. “Syphax, I do not know what is up with me but there’s no chance of me sleeping yet? I was thinking of enjoying bath if you fancied joining me?”

Syphax smiled and checked around him for company. “I do not see why not as long as we are discreet....if Lena was to find out about us spending time together outside of our roles... “

“Yes, yes she would be angry blah blah, I get it.” Natalia said with a hint of irritation. “She is already wound up about Caesar marching his troops through the square.....I mean I get it, we need to be cautious, keep the scholae locked down etc but, it’s not an immediate danger and well if I’ve learnt one thing it’s that you have to not spend all your time worrying about things that could happen, focus on the here and now.....”

“You sound more than a little wound up yourself Natalia....come let me wash your hair for you, it’s been a stressful evening, you need to relax.....” Syphax responded with a wink.....”here and now, as you say....” 

“Sorry, I guess you are right, I have been laying there playing this evening over and over in my mind....” Natalia took his hand as she stepped into the pool and settled herself with her back to him, resting against his chest. “That feels nice....so good.....” she confirmed as Syphax began to rub sweet smelling shampoo into her curls. “Will you massage my shoulders too? I feel so tense.....” she purred.

Syphax briefly hesitated before lowering his hands and starting to undo the knots of her admittedly tense shoulders. Natalia began to moan softly at the touch against her skin and before he knew what was happening she had twisted her body around, wrapping her legs round his waist. “Natalia......NATALIA we need to be careful, we cannot be caught getting too close.....” he warned as she grew closer still.

“I....I.....just need to know what it feels like, you know to prepare myself.....” she whispered as her hands began to roam over his glistening muscular torso. “Nobody needs to find out.....I want to.......with you who I trust....you would be gentle with me..”

Syphax began to pant, his eyes closed as he felt her small, delicate hands move lower and he thrust his head back as she explored him. Finally his eyes snapped open. “No, we mustn’t....and although you know how I feel about you only too well I am still a man, with desires, please do not test my restraint Natalia.....” Syphax placed his hand on top of hers tenderly, holding it in place to prevent any more teasing. 

Natalia sighed. “But.....I know why you say this it’s just, I TRUST you....I am sick and tired of Xanthe using my inexperience.....my virginity.....” she blushed “against me.....no man will want to be with me if I do not know the ways of lovemaking like she does.....”

Syphax laughed and it tickled her earlobe. “Natalia, as a man, I can confirm that men will love your current....status.....every man dreams of being the first, but alas your first time is not meant for me. All I ask is that you find someone kind and sweet to you, NOT someone like.....”

“Antony.....” Natalia finished his sentence knowing this was exactly who he was about to refer to. 

Syphax nodded. “Precisely. He will not value your virginity, it will merely be a ‘win' for him and then he will cast you aside. Leave him to the likes of Xanthe....she is not a kind girl and is better equipped to deal with the likes of him.”

“I know you are right......he seems so over powering....” Natalia sighed. “Didn’t you used to be Xanthe’s bodyguard? Did you ever have feelings for her when you guarded her?” Natalia asked wide eyed and innocently. 

“Yes I did but no, definitely no feelings there. I never liked the way that she treated her patrons. Natalia, I understand that you have a job to do, just....well.....always do it with kindness if you can. Whether men are paying for your time or not, feelings always become involved.....Xanthe doesn’t seem to have changed at all of late, she is just as hateful as ever from what I can see, don’t....well don’t change into her.....” 

“Not a chance of that, I’m really trying to not lose who I am in the midst of all this....I’m still that wild girl covered in dirt underneath...” she giggled.

Syphax smiled at the memory as he attentively washed the soap out of her hair. “I remember you that day like yesterday, I thought Lena would NEVER get you to tow the line but look at you now.....that first day when Aquila dragged you in here to sell you were like a wild nymph, I practically begged to guard you.....I thought you were magnificent...” 

Natalia touched Syphax’s arm with affection. “Well I hope you still hold me in high esteem, even though I have tried to grow up a little.....not be quite as impulsive....” 

“I see only good changes Natalia and I promise to always help you keep your feet on the ground as your friend if that is all I can ever be.....” Syphax whispered in her ear. 

"And Syphax......the likes of Cassius, you REALLY don't think he would object to me being inexperienced? You know, should things naturally progress in that direction......" 

Syphax chuckled. "No Natalia, I am sure.....just take your time, it has only been one night......"

Natalia laid her head back on Syphax’s shoulder and they laid in silence letting the warm water relax them both. Eventually Syphax spoke once more. “Come Natalia, we have tested our luck long enough, you should get to bed and rest....you never know what tomorrow may bring....” 

“Again....you are wise and correct Syphax....” Natalia agreed with a yawn.

The next few days passed in a blur with the exception of Natalia running an errand for Lena whereupon she stumbled upon a medicine woman from Gaul, Locusta. Choosing to keep this knowledge a secret from Lena Natalia dutifully purchased the spell that that would supposedly prevent Caesar's soldiers attempting to break into the scholae upon their return to Rome - just with an extra spring in her step. Did it feel good to have discovered another ally in Locusta? Of course, yet she shared so much of herself with Lena and the rest of Rome, surely some secrets were allowed? 

Finally, after a couple of days of silence Natalia received word via Lena that Cassius would be attending upon her once more. 

In preparation Lena had a beautiful cream silk dress and matching shawl for Natalia to wow him in and sure enough when Lena stood back and presented Natalia to him Cassius stood open mouthed at the object of his desire. “Natalia....you look like a gift from the gods, so beautiful.....” he told her, taking her hands into his, Cassius eyes locking into her as she blushed. 

“Maybe, but I think the gods can improve on her don’t you think?” Xanthe sashayed out of her room attempting to steal the moment and moving towards Cassius, pawing at him teasingly as he looked helplessly at Natalia. 

“I am here to see only Natalia Xanthe but thank for....making me feel welcome?” Cassius said politely yet firmly. 

Natalia decided to step in, determined not to be walked all over. “Cassius is MY patron for the evening and don’t you have Glycia to get ready for in any case?” Natalia smiled sweetly. 

“Indeed Xanthe, now off you pop to prepare yourself for Glycia's visit. Doesn’t Natalia look a vision Cassius?” Lena interrupted, anxious to put an end to any unprofessional squabbling between her girls. 

“I confirm that I have never seen a woman look so lovely.....” he said warmly as he offered her his arm. “I thought we might take a walk together, get out in the fresh air and.....”

“Be alone?” Natalia asked inquisitively. 

Cassius smiled her coyly as he led her outside. “Yes if we don’t count all the people milling around the streets....I take it that you have seen the basilica? This is where the Senate congregate to pass laws on behalf of Rome.....” he said gesturing the impressive pillared building to his right. “As you can imagine there have been several meetings over the last few days keeping me busy but I simply couldn’t wait to see you again.” He said as he snatched a glance at Natalia who batted her eyelashes at him, causing butterflies in his stomach. 

Natalia laughed that feminine laugh that Cassius enjoyed so. “I bet its lots of old men bickering.....and you....you must feel like you don’t fit in with them, you are so different...mentally and......physically...." 

Cassius grinned. “It is pretty much like that, although.....” he paused, his face growing serious “tomorrow we convene to decide whether to oppose Caesar marching through Rome or simply to lie down and take it....obviously I am on the side of opposing him every step of the way but some of the other senators are nervous of doing so....Caesar will be seen as a success story by the people and if we oppose him and cause civil war in the process it could be a very unpopular stance to take.....that and the issue of having no troops actually stationed in the city to oppose his arrival when the time comes.....we can draw them from other provinces obviously but that negotiation could take time and we dont know yet how much of that we have at our disposal....." 

“But who in their right mind can possibly support his actions? Caesar will never stop if he gets away with this...” Natalia gasped.

“The likes of Glycia, the man whose son....sorry I do not wish to remind you yet again.....but he for one... I totally agree, if we give in to this Caesar will know that he can do whatever he likes and completely get away with it unchallenged.” He said sadly before Natalia saw a twinkle in his eyes return. “Perhaps as you and I are on the same team as it were, we should stick together- you and I against Caesar....”

“I can think of worse teams to be on......” Natalia said softly as she kissed his cheek and his breath quickened as a result.

“So, that would mean also opposing Antony......are you comfortable with that scenario? He looked quite taken with you and you seemed, if you do not mind me saying.....to maybe enjoy his company just a little? It’s none of my business and I shouldn’t ask it’s just well....he and I are quite different people to put it lightly...” he said, staring ahead unable to meet her eyes.

Natalia practically froze, had the attraction been that obvious for all to see? She knew that she had to turn this around and quickly if she was to retain Cassius as a loyal patron. Every man loved an ego boost and she suspected that she knew just the way to do it. Glancing to their left she saw a tall pillar and quiet street surrounding them. 

Fast as a cat and strong as a tiger Natalia slammed an unsuspecting Cassius against the pillar and held his hands above his head rendering him defenceless. As he looked wide eyed at her in shock she went in for the kill, kissing him feverishly and pressing her body against his passionately. Cassius returned her kiss as desire pumped through his veins, unable to get enough of her mouth against his and any doubts about her feelings for him evaporating in an instant. Cassius' hands explored her body over the thin silk covering her and he moaned as his hands grabbed at her bottom, forcing her against his hot blooded body tightly. 

“Does THAT answer your question Cassius?” She breathed pulling away slightly as he stared deeply in to her eyes totally mesmerised. 

"Ye....yes...." he replied slightly shakily, feeling breathless and like he could explode with lust for her. "Although I shall question your intentions more often if THAT is the reaction that it provokes from you...."

In that moment he knew it for sure, she had him, he had fallen hook, line and sinker. Whatever Rome had in store for him he wanted to face it with this woman by his side.....


	4. Hunting

A few days later Natalia rode in the countryside, a reluctant party member of a hunt led by Senator Cornelius. 

Syphax walked alongside her horse and looked at Marc Antony with suspicion. “Did you know that HE would be here? You should be careful Natalia, you do not wish to catch too much of his attention.....”

As much as Natalia cared and respected Syphax internally she rolled her eyes. “Because, he is dangerous....I know, I know. Lena DID mention he may be in attendance but it is fine, I can handle him....” Natalia whispered as she witnessed Antony purposefully slow his horse down and draw himself alongside hers.

“Natalia I am surprised to see you here.....the way that Cassius was parading you around the room I had assumed he had some exclusivity arrangement in place....it is...good to see you again blondie...” Antony said with a sly smile. His eyes drifted over her petite frame briefly before turning away, looking ahead at the long line of senators proceeding on horseback who seemed suitably distracted. 

Natalia looked him deliberately up and down, noting the way his hips masterfully rocked against his horse and she felt her cheeks flush as she tried her best to keep a stern expression. Despite the nervous giggle threatening to escape her lips she succeeded in keeping her voice level. “No I am not Cassius' exclusively, I belong to nobody but myself. It is, interesting to see you once more.....” she said with just a hint of a smirk.

“Interesting?” He grinned mischeviously. “I’ll take that as a preference to finding me tiresome.”

“No, not tiresome....many things, but not that....” Natalia retorted dryly. 

Antony snatched a glimpse at Natalia but she fixed her eyes ahead with a subtle smile displayed upon her face. “A man should never be one dimensional so I shall take that as a compliment.”

“As you wish Antony....” Natalia replied with a roll of her eyes. “I have to say I expected to see you at the hunt today, you strike me as a man who enjoys the thrill of the chase....so perhaps you are a little predictable.....”

Antony responded with mock shock. “Well I am truly wounded, that was like a dagger to my heart....predictable? I shall have to up my game in that case. Actually, I am here only to keep the senators on side in preparation for Caesar's eventual arrival. Contrary to your assumption I am not a fan of hunting...I actually consider it to be a pointless sporting pursuit.”

Natalia raised her eyebrow at Antony's disclosure. “Then I’ll concede that I am surprised, obviously you are not so much of a glory hunter as I initially thought....” 

“Oh I DO hunt glory and I’ve nothing against sport as such.....” Antony confirmed as his eyes slowly worked over her body “if the prize is worth it I’m actually in favour of some healthy competition....” 

“I bet you are....” Natalia replied with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m just not sure that we are still talking about the hunt....”

“Maybe we are maybe not......but, sticking to the hunt.....for now at least, tell me Natalia, Cornelius would like my hound to race his for a hare. It goes without saying that my hound will outsmart his so what would you have me do with the hare, let Artemis finish off her win or grant it mercy and free it?” Antony enquired as Natalia distinctly heard Syphax tut with annoyance. 

“My people would never harm an animal unless we intended to eat it or use its skin for hide....assuming you propose to do neither I would let it go if you must unnecessarily catch it in the first place....” She replied as she glanced into Antony's probing eyes. 

Unsurprisingly she felt those dammed butterflies as he in turn considered both her reply and her riding dress, hinting at those shapely thighs that he had admired so thoroughly in Cassius’ home. 

Antony let out a small laugh and threw his head back. As Natalia watched him she looked over his tanned throat and for a split second wondered what his skin would taste like. Would he enjoy her mouth moving over his sensitive skin? His words eventually broke her out of her daydream in any case. “I have to say that I find it so ironic that despite your background from Gaul, you and Caesar are actually aligned on that point. Caesar would ALSO despise a day hunting for the mere sake of it... watching these fat old men kill and then disguard their catch whilst the people live on mere grain that the likes of these lot distribute sparingly....”

“Really, then you are full of surprises today aren’t you...” Natalia responded as she seized the opportunity to take yet another look at him, her eyes fixing on his toned legs and large, strong hands that gripped the reins of his horse, the rippling muscles in both his arms and legs highlighted perfectly by the sun shining down upon them. 

“So you intend to pray for the spirits of the animals killed today? That is the Gaul custom is it not?” Antony asked, following her gaze down to his thighs and looking pleased with himself. Ha, I have you on the hook......

Natalia screwed her face up at Antony's question. “Are you mocking our beliefs? In answer to your question we thank the spirit of the animal who has given its life to feed us and make us strong. It is the right thing to do, although from experience, Rome does not seem to value life or what is morally correct.” She spoke defensively. 

Antony tilted his head at her questioningly. “I was not mocking but merely asking, there is no need to be so defensive....anyone would think that you always assume the worst of me.....” he chuckled. “Although, I confess that I don’t entirely understand. Do you honestly think that the hare would not save itself and swap places with you given the chance? It would care nothing for your prayers and would eagerly choose life at your expense....”

“Maybe, but we should still thank it for its service to us out of respect for the sacrifice of its life. All animals deserve our care and respect where we can offer it.” Natalia looked down at Antony's hound warmly - a kind faced greyhound who trotted alongside them. “Is this your hunting dog?” 

Antony glanced down at his obedient hound who looked between Natalia and himself. “Yes this is Artemis.”

“She is sweet, I sense a kind spirit.....and ‘goddess of the hunt’ obviously, I had rather hoped that I would take that title.” Natalia smiled. 

Antony nodded as he looked proudly down at his dog. “You are extremely well read for a Gaul woman, impressive....” he responded appraisingly. “Yes, she is particularly loyal - a quality sometimes lacking in Rome, at least in human form. I trained and bred her myself although I am actually thinking of selling her now. She does not have the right constitution for Rome and once, in all likelihood, I re-join the legions, she will serve no purpose to me. Still, I am glad that she meets with your approval...”

“I didn’t realise that you may re-join the legions so soon....I..I...mean would you not simply keep her as a pet? You know whilst you are still here...” Natalia gasped before realising that her disappointment at the possibility of him leaving shortly was apparent. 

Antony considered her, had she just seemed upset that he may leave to join Caesar soon? “Arr so you DO think I have some feelings? That I am not some heartless thug devoid of all emotion?” He retorted a little smugly, feeling certain that he had caught her out contemplating his character even just slightly. 

Natalia blushed. “No....I mean.....”

Before Natalia could gather her thoughts Artemis saw a tree rustle and she instantly gathered sped, leaving Antony’s side and darting off into the woods surrounding them. 

Antony sighed. “As obedient as she is Artemis will never come back if she senses a kill, I will have to go and retrieve her.....” Antony looked back at Natalia hesitantly. “Come, follow me....if you want to of course...” Antony told Natalia as he steered his horse off course and into the woods without waiting for her. Follow me, I dare you to......

Natalia glanced at the senators in front before deciding to follow Antony, unable to resist the potential of some time alone with him. Not desiring a disapproving audience she gestured for Syphax remain on the track and he hesitated before nodding silently and reluctantly. Soon enough she spotted Antony in the woods holding his horse still as he made a snapping noise with his fingers followed by a sharp whistle. As if by magic, Natalia stopped alongside Antony and they both heard immediate rustling before Artemis came into view, running towards her master obediently. 

“Here she is, the click of the fingers works every time if she is close enough....sometimes a sharp whistle is neccessary too if she is distracted. Natalia you try it now and she will come to you.....” Antony turned his horse to face Natalia and watch with interest. 

Natalia snapped her fingers and true to his word Artemis ran to her side, leaving Antony in an instant. “That is amazing, you have trained her well....” she said she jumped off of her horse to pet Artemis who stood on her hind legs resting on Natalia and revelling in the affection. 

“Everything can be trained with the right care and attention, you just need to know what buttons to press....” He said with a sly smile. 

“Not quite EVERYTHING......” she muttered by an accompanying shrug......not me.

Antony leapt off his horse too, amused by the exchange between his loyal dog and Natalia. “Well Artemis seems to like you....she is not like that with anyone you know.....” he said witnessing Artemis roll on her back submissively whilst her stomach was tickled.

“Maybe I have a magic touch....” Natalia giggled. “I love animals and I think they pick up on that instinctively.....” 

Antony moved closer to Natalia and made his mind up, looking from Artemis to Natalia and the shared connection that they appeared to have made. “I breed these hounds all the time and yet she is the best one to date, good natured but fiercely loyal and smart.....Natalia, would you like Artemis as a gift? From me to you?”

Natalia stood and looked at Antony bewildered. “But....but....you love her? Why would you gift her to me? I mean, I would look after her and love her myself but what do you want in return for her?” She asked, suddenly suspicious of such an apparently generous offer. 

Antony laughed mischievously. “I would like to gift her to you because she seems taken with you, you are clearly fond of her and simply.....because I can. She is mine to gift. I don’t WANT anything in return......but....” 

Natalia tilted her head, sizing up what he could possibly ask for in return of his gift. “You know that you should not give in order to receive anything.....” 

“How very morally correct you are....but for me....” he smiled as he inched closer to Natalia, staring intently into her face “a kiss would be a welcome payment....” Antony narrowed his eyes at her, sizing up the likelihood of her consent to his request. 

Natalia stood from petting Artemis and looked up at Antony as he stood firm, waiting patiently for her next move. At least if she rejects me we are alone he consoled himself, better that than in front of all these well to do senators....Antony felt his heart rate increase rapidly as he saw Natalia tentatively step on her tip toes and he leant down, gazing into those emerald eyes that somehow worked magic on him every time he looked into them. Was she really going to give him what he had longed for from the moment he had set eyes upon her? Natalia tenderly touched his cheek and pulled his face against hers and he closed his eyes as she brushed her gentle mouth over his.

Whilst it lasted merely seconds Natalia felt the chemistry crackle between them and as she slowly opened her eyes Antony remained in place, his eyes still closed as he tried to process all of these immense feelings floating around his mind, so much more than desire although that was obviously and undoubtedly there. Eventually he opened his eyes to see her staring up at him with those pretty doe eyes, her mouth slightly open. Without thinking and acting instinctively he ran a hand through her shiny hair and moaned slightly. How did this alluring woman manage to silence him like no other? 

“Is that all you want Antony.....” Natalia whispered, her eyes never leaving his face and remaining close, so near that he could feel her breath on his face. 

“I....er.......unless another kiss is on offer?” Antony enquired as he quirked an eyebrow at her, his cheekiness quickly finding its feet, at least on the surface and in contrast to his pounding heart. 

“As you wish....” Natalia breathed as she looped her hands around his neck this time, standing on her tip toes and Antony lent down to meet her inviting soft mouth.

This time Antony was ready for her, taking the opportunity to pull her against his chest and she stumbled forward as he grabbed her tightly around her waist and their lips crashed together.

In an explosion of emotion and sexual tension their hands began to wonder over the other's body, tongues started twisting and swirling in each other’s mouth with fiery passion and Natalia let out a small moan as she felt completely controlled by him. Antony tangled his rough hands in her wild hair and she gasped as she ran her hands down his back and over his arse cheeks, dragging him hard against her and resulting in him pushing his groin towards hers, causing him to omit a small groan of her name. 

Looking around in case of imminent interruption Antony pulled her deeper into the forest by hand, finally spinning her around to face him and pushing her against a tree. He began exploring the material of her clothes, over her bust, beginning to massage her breasts and then lower still until his probing fingers found the hem of her riding dress. Unable to stop himself he slid his rough hands under its flimsy material and over Natalia’s smooth, bare skin underneath, pushing her dress up to her waist in the process. Natalia bit her lip with nerves as she enjoyed his warmth moving higher up her thighs and she separated her legs as they both began to pant with anticipation of what was possibly coming. Antony's body was pushed tightly against her and he remained silent yet the hardness of his groin spoke volumes and she ached to free him from the restraints of his undergarment. Locking him in place she wrapped a leg around his waist as he growled with lust.

Eventually his fingers felt for her own undergarment and her stomach fluttered as he ran his hand over her knickers, teasing lower and finding her wet for him. Natalia felt positive that Antony was going to delve his hand under the material and she writhed against him, silently begging him to continue. As she looked at Antony his eyes were dark with desire and his facial expression serious, his joking long gone. “Natalia, I want you...” He began before hesitating, instead choosing to rest his forehead against hers and breathing heavily. "You fucking blow my mind...." 

“Please don't stop now....take whatever you want from me Antony, it’s all yours.....” she said softly as they both rested against the tree out of breath. 

Antony shook his head sadly. “Don’t tease me girl, besides you’re too innocent...I sense it, no matter how good you feel and what you say to me...what you DO to me...” He murmured into her ear as his breath against her skin forced her to take a sharp intake of her own breath. “You don’t know what you are getting yourself in to, I don’t DO emotions....I’ll only hurt you.” 

“Who says I’m innocent.....if you don’t like me like that you only had to say.....” Natalia said with a pout, Antony's apparent rejection stinging her as she fought back tears. “I don’t need to hear weak excuses....” 

Antony sighed with frustration. “It is DEFINITELY not that, we both KNOW what I want, it’s pretty obvious isn’t it? But don’t play games....flirting with me is agreeable but not being toyed with.....you are playing with fire, I warned you when we met...” 

Natalia shook her head. “No games. I’m hardly going to let Cornelius anywhere near me, or anyone else for that matter...I want to spend my time with you today, somehow you make me feel special and I’m offering you what you want, IF you have the guts to take it...if it’s truly your heart’s desire....”

Antony’s eyes widened and she saw his mouth twitch as he battled internally with himself. “But here? Now? I am not one to rush, I would like to take my time with you.....” he growled slightly before continuing. “I REALLY want to sample you trust me, in fact I'll be honest it’s been consuming my thoughts for the last couple of days .....but I also DON’T want to corrupt you....somehow you have given me a conscience that I never knew I had.....” Antony told her, his voice hoarse as he was clearly acting against his obvious desire for her. 

Confusion and then disappointment etched over Natalia’s pretty features. This virginity was driving her mad, how did Antony know? DID he know for sure or was she being paranoid? Not willing to let the moment pass she took one of his hands and he complied, noting how small and delicate her hand was against his. Keeping eye contact she moved his slightly shaking hand under her dress once more, this time directly under the material of her knickers, carefully watching his chest rise and fall heavily. “You are sure about that Antony?” She purred. “Because I know exactly what I want, it will be completely my will and I’m not under your coin today so you know anything I give you to be genuine....” 

Antony tentatively felt her soft sensitive skin and ran a single finger in-between her legs as she shivered. Looking around them briefly first he pulled Natalia towards himself by hooking a finger under her underwear and she gasped as he kissed her again, this time harder as his resolve crumbled and all sense of control disappeared. “Ok, ok, I give in, but we must be quick......and quiet.....” he smirked. “At least TRY your best to be quiet as I take you, you little temptress...and don’t say that I didn’t warn you....”

Natalia almost squealed with excitement, this was really going to happen and he would be taking more than he realised by laying with her today. “Warning noted and duly ignored, just try not to fall in love with me.....” 

"Because you are the flame and I am the moth? I remember your words.....let's see about that shall we...." Antony whispered into her ear.

Natalia inquisitively pulled at his underwear anxious to free him as he felt almost dizzy with lust but before they could continue, and to their mutual frustration, they heard shouting in the distance. Both froze on the spot, listening intently to the chatter. 

“Natalia? Where are you? Are you lost?” They heard in the distance. 

“Where is Antony?” A different voice questioned louder and definitely closer his time. 

“Perhaps he has gone after her?” A third person suggested. 

“He is DEFINITELY going after her.....have you seen the way that he looks at the girl? His eyes have barely left her side today. Besotted if you ask me.....” Glycia hissed. 

Natalia and Antony laughed and he held a hand over her mouth to stifle any noise. “Besotted huh?” She laughed in his ear. “Who knew ha....” 

“Don’t let your ego get the better of you.....I prefer ‘Intrigued'.....” He murmured as he kept a tight hold of her with one hand wrapped around her waist. 

Natalia bit his hand covering her mouth playfully and he released his hold to kiss her one final time. "Maybe they will go away and leave us to it....." she whispered hopefully.

"Damn it they are getting closer ....not today princess....." he uttered as he looked at her wantingly.

They began to hear rustling getting closer and louder and in an instant Antony jumped away from her when he knew the game was definitely up. “Its ok, Natalia was lost.....she was chasing my hound...well now her hound....all is well in any case ....come Natalia.....” he boomed as he offered his hand, leading the way back to their horses. “You should take Artemis' lead, keep her by your side to prevent any future mishaps.....” 

Antony carefully positioned Natalia in front of himself, needing desperately for his aroused state to return to normal....and fast. 

“Oh thank the gods for that! Natalia we were worried about you, at least you had Antony to keep you safe!” Cornelius said naively as he finally stepped into vision before them.

Glycia rushed to Cornelius side and looked at both Antony and Natalia with obvious suspicion. “How very unfortunate, the two of you getting lost in the woods at the same time.....you definitely seem to have found each other now though....” he commented as he looked over Natalia's flushed cheeks and crumpled dress accompanied by Antony's wolfish grin. 

“Arr well all’s well that ends well..Natalia...come ride up the front with me, that will keep you on the right track......” Cornelius smiled, completely oblivious the tension in the air and turning towards the main path. 

Natalia glanced back at Antony and he mouthed discreetly. “Go to him, you’re on his coin.....next time minx....” he smirked, discreetly patting her bottom as she reluctantly followed Cornelius out of the woods.

Antony stood watching Artemis follow by Natalia's side and he winked as she looked back at him one last time. His emotions felt conflicted, joyous that the had his prey within his sights and she was clearly at least beginning to fall for his charms and yet balanced with irritation that he couldn’t just TAKE her right now and before anyone else had the opportunity to get to her, not least Cassius. Antony knew that Cassius would seek to spend as much time with her as possible and, as much as he hated the idea of paying for Natalia rather than her coming to him by choice, there was no other way he conceded, he would arrange something via Lena immediately. He HAD to know what this was between himself and the young courtesan. 

Even later on in the early evening as he was forced to watch her say her goodbyes and jump into a waiting wagon his body tensed. Fuck what he would give to lay some sort of claim over her. He hated but two things in life, feeling played and his toys being taken away from him. The more and more that he mulled it over he conceded that in fact SHE could be his favourite game to date.....she was, different to other woman he had crossed paths with - and there had been many. Antony tapped his fingers on the inside of his litter impatiently, he had her so close and had allowed her to slip through his fingers today – I won’t let that happen twice he declared to himself in annoyance. She will be mine and on my terms. 

On their journey home Natalia made general chitchat with Syphax, avoiding all mention of Antony. They both knew there had been more to her sudden disappearance in the woods but she did not want to talk of it and Syphax was not ready to face it, she had an interest in Antony and it was more than revenge on her mind. Despite not wanting to discuss Antony with Syphax her mind kept drifting off to Antony, wishing that he would make a move to officially book time with her. What was stopping him? With hindsight, today wouldn’t have been the most suitable opportunity to offer her virginity to Antony yet, when she was around him something made her feel out of control, almost like she couldn’t breathe without him.....she prayed that he didn’t let pride overcome him and that he would attend the scholae for her. One thing was for sure, with or without the coin she knew that she was becoming increasingly attached. 

On Natalia’s arrival back home Lena had met her with a letter from Cassius requesting her time once more, this time for a poetry reading.

Natalia tried to work out how she felt about this invitation. She liked Cassius, felt safe with him even...he was so handsome and attentive what was not to like? Yes this was definitely good news, definitely.....safe news. Urrgh, there was that word again....safe.

“You haven’t told her the best bit through have you Lena?” Xanthe said mockingly. “Oh do tell her......”

Lena sighed at Xanthe knowing that this was not going to go down well and envisaging Natalia's reaction to her news. “Yes, Natalia, look I know you girls are not exactly the best of friends.....”

Xanthe scoffed at the very idea. "As if!!!" 

“But......” Lena continued tentatively, almost wincing as the words left her mouth. “I have agreed that Xanthe can also attend. I am sorry Natalia but take it as a compliment, you are proving extremely popular.....”

“Only because she is fresh...cheap meat, things will settle down and return to normal soon!” Xanthe interrupted bitterly. 

“Who are YOU calling cheap meat?!” Natalia shouted incredulously. “Better to be cheap and desired than used up and ready to be thrown out with the trash!” 

“I’ll get you you little blonde tramp!” Xanthe stepped forward aggressively as Natalia stepped towards her ready to fight.

“Enough please!” Lena shouted. “I want you two girls to go together, to support each other and that is my final word on the matter! Now it’s been a long day and Xanthe you have an early morning booking so both of you.....get to bed....” 

“Fine! I hope you are as well read as you pretend to be Xanthe!” Natalia spat. “I’d hate you to get caught out in front of Cassius! How very embarrassing for you if your talents are limited to the bedroom!”

“At least I have experience of that to speak of! Don’t worry about Cassius, I’ll soon have him on side.....maybe he needs to know about you and Syphax being secret lovers! And WHAT is that stinking dog that you have brought back with you today???” Xanthe screamed as Syphax held her back. 

“Oh you mean Artemis.....” Natalia replied with a smirk. “SHE is my gift from Marc Antony, I am confident that I have his full attention but you enjoy yourself at the poetry reading that you weren’t even invited to....I suppose I can share the attention that my presence draws.....”

“Marc Antony would never look at you!!! He is an experienced man of the world! And I see that you don’t deny the claim that you and Syphax are lovers?!??! Lena tell her! She will have no patrons when they find out how she gives herself to a mere slave....." She hissed as Syphax looked at Xanthe in distain. 

“ENOUGH I SAID XANTHE!!! You will not speak about Syphax in this way....dirtying both Natalia's reputation and Syphax's professionalism with your lies!!!” Lena fumed at Xanthe.

“Fine believe them over me but the truth will come out in the end and nobody will want the Gaul princess after that!!” Xanthe screamed as Syphax let her go, allowing Xanthe to stomp off to her room full of rage. 

Lena allowed Xanthe to leave and slam the door as she looked from Syphax to Natalia questioningly.

“Syphax and Natalia, I trust there is no weight to Xanthe's words?” Lena questioned with a sigh. “I HAVE to ask because if it were to be true and became common knowledge......”

Natalia and Syphax glanced at each other before Syphax spoke. “Lena, I am an honourable man, I look after Natalia, I am her friend, I live to serve her, to protect her from the men of Rome, but that is all, you have my word.”

Natalia felt her cheeks redden as she stared at the ground awkwardly remembering how she had asked Syphax to rid her of her virginity. Yet, he had turned her down, warning her that it was a gift not meant for him – no matter how much he wanted her. “Lena, Syphax speaks the truth.....” Natalia said finally. “Xanthe is just being spiteful and acting out of jealousy. Please do not punish Syphax when he has been nothing but professional towards me....”

Lena stated at them both carefully, deciding ultimately that she had no choice but to believe their stance. “Very well, Syphax, get some rest......I hope you understand that I had to ask.....” 

Syphax nodded and walked away, leaving Natalia under Lena's scrutiny. “Natalia, you KNOW that I have a soft spot for you given everything that you have been through as a child. That is why you did not undergo all of the ‘training' shall we say that is normal for a courtesan prior to your debut. Ì did that because with so many of your life choices taken away, I wanted to allow you, to trust you, to give yourself to a man suitable for your station now. You understand that Syphax cannot be that man don’t you? Your reputation would be in tatters. Please, Natalia do not put yourself and he in an impossible situation....”

Natalia nodded, her eyes still fixed to the floor. “I understand my role Lena, I will think carefully about my actions and any repercussions.....”

“Good, good.....” Lena finally smiled. “Now get some rest before this poetry reading....you will need your wits about you if you are to out play Xanthe...”

Across Rome Antony debated his choice of woman for the evening. The day with Natalia had driven his lust wild and, if he was not able to release some of the tension built inside him, he was convinced that he would go insane. He had various casual lovers dotted over Rome, favourite whores, wives of senators, what did he care? Yet tonight he did not want a woman who may ask him too many questions, he needed simplicity to dull the way that Natalia had undeniably made him feel today. 

Rome was full of beautiful, eligible women so why was his mind fixed on her? She was beautiful, but more than that, she had a fiery spirit, she amused him, Natalia had an impulsiveness about her that he understood and she intuitively knew how to navigate awkward situations without losing herself in the process. For this first time in his life did a woman CHALLENGE him mentally? Fuck, how had he worked all this out from his limited time with her? Oh yes of course, because he had made subtle enquiries and watched her obsessively yet secretly from the moment that he had set eyes upon her. 

By the time he staggered into his chosen brothel, the drink doing little to cure his fantasies involving Natalia, he was fired up, needing any woman who could take his mind off of whatever these confusing feelings were. He glanced over the women milling around, all equally alluring and desperate to catch his eye yet he sighed, turning to the Madam of the whore house instead. “These women are adequate but.....I wonder.....do you have a woman of......” he stopped himself as he felt his heart pound again..... “a woman of fairer hair, lighter eyes perhaps?”

The madam gasped. “But Antony this is Rome? I could look to ship some in if your preference is to become a trend but, are you sure that none of these women are to your liking? My women are the best that Rome has to offer...fine specimens who I can assure you will meet any man's requirements......” 

Antony shook his head despairingly yet largely aimed at himself. What was happening to him? Get this girl out of your head or take her and be done with it, stop torturing yourself. “My apologies, I am being quite ridiculous.....you and you.....” he said picking two random women who led him into another room by the hands.


	5. Poetry

After a long, awkward journey in a litter to Cassius' home Natalia finally smoothed her ruby silk dress down ready to face another evening with Rome's elite. The thought of performing poetry in from of all these well educated judging eyes made her feel sick with nerves and yet Xanthe seemed calm, on the exterior at least, staring out of the window to avoid eye contact with Natalia. 

On arrival Xanthe had swiftly stormed off ahead leaving Natalia to gather her thoughts before she faced it all once more, the leering glances and unnecessary touching that she would have to politely bat off and the tiresome conversations that she would naturally have to endure with fake interest, yet on the plus side there WOULD be Cassius and Syphax – two men who had manners and kindness in room full of thorns. 

As Natalia pushed the door open her eyes fixed immediately on Cassius who seemed for be batting off Xanthe’s over amorous advances as much as it was polite to do so and to the amusement of several senators who watched with interest.

“Natalia! Your courtesan.....friend, was just telling me that she has been practising and will be entertaining my guests with a reading this morning.....” he said helplessly as Xanthe entwined and arm and leg around him. “Perhaps you and I could discuss what you intend to perform....in private.....”

Natalia nodded and narrowed her eyes at Xanthe. “Cassius I am honoured to attend you once more. Lena thought you would like to receive us both but I would LOVE to discuss my reading with you alone. Xanthe, Senator Glycia looks like he may be missing you after your attendance upon him this morning, perhaps you would be better placed by HIS side?” 

Xanthe snarled at Natalia briefly before turning to Cassius. “Oh I think I am perfectly happy right here and Senator Cassius is so enthusiastic about my poetry tonight, I would like to discuss it further with him.....why do YOU not make yourself busy elsewhere instead?”

Cassius looked from Xanthe and Natalia who looked like cats ready to pounce on each other any moment now. “Actually....Xanthe is it? I WOULD like to spend some time with Natalia but I am sure that there are many gentlemen who would enjoy your company greatly tonight, please it would be wonderful if you could focus your attentions...ahem.....elsewhere.....” Cassius said physically cringing at the awkwardness and tension in the air as he pulled away from her and towards Natalia.

“Oh....I mean.....of course, as you wish.....until later Senator.....” Xanthe purred in his ear as he delicately unpeeled her from his body and stepped towards Natalia's side who smiled at him sweetly. 

Xanthe shot Natalia a fierce look before disappearing into a cloud of crisp white togas that filled the room with a flick of her plaits and muttering under her breath. 

“Thank the gods for that.....” Cassius said with relief, taking Natalia’s hands into his and kissing her knuckles. “The woman is absolutely terrifying....so....forceful and overbearing.....when she walked through my doors and it was not you, Natalia my heart sunk with disappointment, I thought for a moment that she had been sent in your place.....” 

“Cassius!” Natalia giggled “I may not be her greatest fan but she IS a beautiful woman....would she be such a terrible replacement for a short while?” She asked, unashamedly fishing for compliments. 

“Yes she is.....but.....” Cassius said coyly “I have to confess that I only have eyes for one woman...tell me Natalia...” he asked pleadingly and dropping his voice to a whisper “After the other day I have thought of little else but you...have you thought of me too, you know when you are alone?”

Natalia looked around the room nervously, aware of the eyes upon her and the senators hushed conversations. There was definitely no Antony in attendance, how could she answer this diplomatically yet truthfully? “Cassius I can confirm that nobody in this room holds any interest for me, it is only you..and yes you have been on my mind...”

Cassius beamed at her excitedly without scrutinizing her carefully worded answer. “That is music to my ears and makes me so happy....I am sorry that I have asked you to attend upon me at yet another monotonous event that I am forced to host, it’s just well.....in fact come....let us talk outside and completely alone.....” Cassius offered his arm which she gladly accepted as he drew her outside and into his beautiful landscaped garden. 

Once outside Cassius sat her down by an ornate water feature and gazed into her eyes longingly. “So, as I was saying.....I was hoping that some well selected words from a well read woman such as yourself could sway some of that senators that have not yet picked a side as it were regarding Caesar's return....I thought that maybe you could speak from the heart and encourage the senators to do the right thing.....fight back against Caesar instead of laying down submissively and allowing him to take control of Rome due to nothing more than fear.....I am sorry to ask this of you and if you are not comfortable with my idea then it is absolutely fine....”

“No, no, I will do it.....” Natalia spoke softly as she touched his arm. “I relish the opportunity to speak my mind and will do so gladly....but in an appropriate manner to target as much favour as possible....”

Cassius eyes sparkled with happiness at her words. “Thank you so much, I promise that I will stop asking this of you, it is just as we are on the same team as it were it would be waste to not use your power over the senators to point them in the right direction, a little gentle persuasion could go along way and, being honest, you amaze me Natalia, how you handle yourself out there, it is a joy to watch such a passionate woman in action....I just couldn’t wait to see you again and this evening was unfortunately necessary if I am to get senators on side. I hoped I could have the best of both worlds by at least seeing you if I MUST spend more time with these men than normal...” he blushed. 

“Well in that case I shall try my very best to not disappoint...” Natalia murmured in his ear as Cassius shuffled closer. 

“Oh Natalia....” He groaned. “...you could never do anything but impress me....” Cassius stroked her face and Natalia brushed her lips over his causing Cassius to sigh in bliss. “I cannot believe that I have organised yet another evening when we cannot simply be alone, believe me when I say that I want that more than anything.....if news of Caesar's eventual return and his successful invasion hadn’t caught me completely by surprise things would be completely different....” 

Natalia lent in and ran her tongue over the top of Cassius’ lips seductively as he gasped, pulling her onto his lap, needing her as close as possible to his skin. “Then Cassius we should make the most of THIS alone time, at least until we are interrupted.....” 

Cassius nodded as he kissed her once more, this time separating her lips with his tongue and winding his hands through her hair as Natalia tenderly moved her hands down his back, feeling for his body under the thin material of his toga. “Natalia.....” he moaned as lust took over him. “I have never wanted someone like this......I’ve needed ANYTHING like this.....so....badly....”

Natalia teasingly rubbed her hands up his thighs and she felt his body tense beneath her as she reached the top of his legs, his kisses suddenly becoming more urgent and his hold of her tightening as a groan escaped his lips. Natalia felt undeniably good and safe in his arms yet she acknowledged that this was quickly spiralling out of control and, as much as Natalia was enjoying tempting Cassius, something was holding her back. Eventually she ended the kiss, instead resting her head against his as he stared at her, her face illuminated by the moonlight, totally mesmerised. “I think we ought to stop.....we are rather open out here, and it would be better once we can be truly alone.......”

Cassius agreed reluctantly. “You are of course right, I was getting rather carried away there....I am sorry if I overstepped the mark.....” 

Natalia laughed lightly. “No you did not at all, it’s just the timing is a little off at the moment, but Cassius there will be other opportunities....soon, I am sure....”

“I will make sure of it.....” He replied spellbound as he stroked her hair and then proceeded to make circles on her hand lightly with his finger. 

Natalia's mind flicked to Antony and she was instantly annoyed with herself. If she was honest, she had scanned the room as soon as she had arrived looking for him although she couldn’t think logically why, he was hardly likely to participate willingly in a poetry reading. Had HE been the reason that she had stopped Cassius amorous advances just then? Maybe....whilst she had an attraction to both men she COULD control herself around Cassius and more importantly control him. Yet Antony, he was a different kettle of fish altogether. He was wild, with no boundaries that she had yet unearthed, he tested her constantly, sought to draw out emotion from her.....stop thinking of him she told herself angrily, if he wants you he will come to you in time. Now is not the time to be fantasizing about him. 

“......so would you like to hear some of my poetry now Natalia?” Cassius had been talking yet her mind had drifted off and she caught only the end of his question.

“Yes.....yes....that would be lovely...” She grinned, determined to concentrate her energy on Cassius and stop these silly thoughts of another, especially when that other was Marc Antony. 

Cassius stood and cleared his throat as Natalia sat perched on the edge of the waterfall waiting attentively. “Ok, well here goes, do not laugh.....” he chuckled.... “The glory of Rome is it’s people, free men born to no king, for near 500 years, Rome has spoken with your voice....” 

“Senator Longinus.....are you coming back in to join us?” Senator Cornelius called from the doors of Cassius' villa, interrupting him mid flow. “We thought some more poetry readings would be received, perhaps from your lovely guest? We have heard a lot from the other girl but not, it would seem your preference......” 

Cassius looked at Natalia apologetically. “I am sorry Natalia, it seems that we have been interrupted once more...I should go back in, but there is no pressure for you to read anything in particular, I trust your judgement and only when you are ready...”

Cassius offered Natalia his arm and they walked deliberately slowly back towards the villa, enjoying their last few moments together before all the other senators would fix their watchful eyes on them once more. “I think maybe something rousing is called for, something to make them want to stand up and fight...delivered with as much charm as I can muster up for them, what do you think?” Natalia whispered before they re-entered his home. 

“Your own composition? That would be wonderful....Natalia you never cease to surprise me with your talents, can I confess I am I awe of you....you really know your own mind and are so free spirited.....” He said gazing at her once more. 

“You are too kind to me....flattery will get you everywhere...” she teased, stroking Cassius arm as they walked in to hear the end of Xanthe's reading. 

Xanthe stood proudly at the front of the room, enjoying all of the attention being focused upon her as she swayed her hips and spoke dramatically. “If ever my fiery lady needs some distraction from passion's sweet pain, oh that I could play with you myself little sparrow.....you would free my sparrow, oh, Lesbia's sweet bird who she keeps near to stroke her bosom......”

Cassius stood open mouthed at Xanthe's suggestive poem but the senators were enthralled whilst Natalia stifled a laugh. “Natalia, I am guessing you shall not be reading something like this, although....it IS quite amusing to watch....” he murmured in her ear. 

“Not quite no....still, your crowd seem pleased. I certainly have something to live up to.” Natalia noted looking around them. 

“I am sure you will blow them away with your performance.....” Cassius gushed, brushing his hand against hers. “You know for two courtesans from the same scholae you are so, well, different. You are so gentle and sweet and Xanthe is....well...she is, forceful and harsh..” He said as he watched Xanthe gyrate her hips seductively, almost like a belly dancer as the tassels on her dress shook. 

“Yes, I believe that our training has not been quite the same. I suppose we have to cater to all tastes. SOME men like Xanthe’s attributes, her dominance.....” 

Cassius shook his head with a smile. “Every man likes to feel in control of his own destiny. I rather feel that you would never know what thoughts were your own with a woman like that by your side.” 

Natalia nudged him playfully. “Now, now, the Rome would be a boring place if all men liked the same thing would it not?”

Before Cassius could respond Syphax moved towards Natalia and Cassius, his head bowed submissively. “Natalia, Senator Longinus... I mean Domine, I am sorry to interrupt but could I possibly have a word with you Natalia? It is urgent and cannot wait.....” 

“Please, just call me Cassius. Is everything ok? Is Natalia's safety in question?” Cassius enquired with concern etched upon his face. 

“No, no, forgive me it’s just.... “ Syphax looked desperately at Natalia to intervene, reluctant to disclose any further information. 

“Cassius, excuse me just one moment, I shall not be long.....” Natalia interrupted to Syphax obvious relief. 

Syphax discreetly drew Natalia to the corner of the room as Cassius hesitantly moved away, beginning to do the rounds of his guests, still keeping a watchful eye at all times over Natalia, knowing something was definitely amiss. No guard in his right mind would ever interrupt a courtesan and her patron unless an extreme situation had arisen. 

“Natalia, I have been listening whilst you were outside with Cassius......according to Glycia Tribune Rufus leaves for three years tomorrow on a posting to Africa with the legions....” Syphax hissed, looking around him for fear of being overheard. “If you need to do ANYTHING....well it must be tonight, when you can leave tonight we must attend Glycia's home where Rufus is residing....I....I...will come with you, do what needs to be done on your behalf.....”

Natalia placed her hand on Syphax's arm. “Oh my Gods no, whatever needs to be done must be orchestrated by myself, it is not fair to get you involved.....”

“But Natalia....” he protested. 

“I insist....” Natalia said firmly and rather too loudly as several senators turned to look at Natalia and Syphax in surprise. “I insist... .” she smiled and lowered her voice “that I act alone, but if you want to come with me, that would mean a lot and I do appreciate the information...if he had got away, never paying for what he did to Gaul, I do not think I could stand it.....I just need to think of a plan....”

“How long must we stay here? The sooner we can get on with whatever you decide to do the better, we do not know what time he leaves on his travels....” Syphax questioned.

“I need to read poetry, it is what I am officially here to do, aside from entertain Cassius' guests generally. I suppose once that is done I could feign sickness and we can make our excuses, Cassius won’t force to stay here if I say that I need my bed....” Natalia said as her eyes flicked to Cassius who was already snatching glances at her in-between speaking with a group of senators. 

“I would recommend blaming tiredness.” Syphax spoke softly. “If you say that you are unwell Cassius seems....well, attached to you already. If he is concerned for your wellbeing, he may ask all manner of questions that you not have the time to answer. Do not lie any more than is necessary.....”

Natalia nodded. “Yes you may be right and I wouldn’t want to worry him. I will speak with him now and tell him that I am ready to perform my poetry reading, lets get that over with and we will be on our way. Natalia glanced over at Xanthe who was happily wrapped round Glycia in the far corner. “It looks like Xanthe will be otherwise engaged tonight so escaping unnoticed by her shouldn’t be a problem.” 

Natalia swept across the room and Cassius met her eyes in an instant. “I am sorry about that, Syphax heard Xanthe speaking badly of me and wanted to draw it to my attention, although that is nothing new. He is very protective of me and does not want my good name ruined by her wicked words....” 

“Then I am glad it is nothing of a more serious nature but why does she dislike you so?” Cassius asked confused as he pulled her into a side chamber. “How could anyone see bad in you?”

Natalia laughed. “Oh Cassius it’s a girls thing, girls can be jealous and bitchy...besides I am not perfect myself. She has been even worse of late, actually more so since you and I have met. I do try with her but I am beginning to accept that we will never be friends. Still, like I say, I trade insults with her too and am not innocent in this.” Natalia ran a hand through his tousled curls. “Cassius I DO worry that one day I will fall off that pedal stall that you have placed me on so highly......” 

“Never!” Cassius gasped. “I can sense that despite all you have been through that you still have a warm, caring heart. You are a good person Natalia, merely guilty of standing up for yourself in a harsh cruel world. You, to me, are perfect....” he said clasping her hands in his. 

“Thank you Cassius.....” Natalia said softly kissing him on his cheek as he blushed. “I don’t want to lose who I am in all this.....I did come to say that I am ready to read my piece if you think now is a good time?” 

Cassius grinned at her. “I can barely wait to hear it....you will have the room eating out of the palm of your hand, I am positive of it.” 

A little while later, Natalia stood before the room and began her speech.

“Be careful girl, know your place, we all just want to forget potential civil war and enjoy simple pleasures this evening....” Glycia told Natalia with snake like eyes.

"Oh, SHE is certainly simple my love.” Xanthe cackled in his ear as Cassius shot her a look of disgust, silencing Xanthe instantly. 

“Natalia, you will be wonderful....” Cassius called supportively as the room fell silent. 

Choosing to ignore Glycia's warning Natalia began her speech. “Will you protect Rome, standing side by side, defending it from tyrants with patriotism and pride....”

By the time she finished her poem most senators nodded with agreement to Natalia’s obvious battle cry to defend Rome against Caesar and the sea of white togas cheered as she stood down from her platform. 

“Natalia you were truly a vision up there, I was so proud of you and just look around you, you have stirred up hope and fighting spirit amongst the Senate.” Cassius told her proudly as he brushed his lips over her cheek.

“Well I do not think Glycia was sold on it, probably Xanthe being in his ear did not help but I AM glad to have pleased you....your opinion matters to me....” Natalia purred. 

“You should know that I hold you in the highest regard. You COULD have taken the easy way out like Xanthe by merely quoting old works but to have created your own masterpiece.....it was really something....” Cassius grinned enthusiastically. “It certainly put my own work to shame by comparison....” 

“Cassius you are too kind but thank you for your sweet words, I was so nervous up there....” Natalia said stroking his back and beginning to yawn with mock tiredness. 

“Natalia you are tired, all this creativity on your part must have been exhausting this evening....I had hoped to keep you a little longer but....” Cassius said staring into her eyes. 

Natalia yawned once more. “I am so sorry, I do not want to leave but as Lena would not let me stay with you this evening without prior arrangement and it IS a long way back to Rome....would you mind if I left soon? Perhaps when I see you next we could be.....alone together?” Natalia said coyly as she stood away from Cassius, just enough that he could see her eyes work their way over his body and he took a sharp intake of breath at her meaning. 

Cassius blinked as he took her hint...."of course....I mean....yes, I do not want to keep you up Natalia.....just tell me one thing.....” Cassius lowered his voice to a mere murmur.

“Promise me that you still like me? In that way....as a man? I know I have dragged you through another tiresome meeting with senators but it was only because I was desperate to see you. If you DO indeed like me I do not think I will be able to wait long before I see you again for I will not be able to sleep for thinking about our kiss earlier.....just tell me that I still hold your genuine affection?” 

Natalia licked her lips as Cassius watched her open mouthed. “You have my word that I genuinely care for you and that nobody in this room holds a candle to you.......until next time?” She said as she ran her hand down Cassius’ arm, quickly flashing Syphax a look that they could leave imminently. 

Syphax moved from resting against the wall towards the front door, turning to check that Natalia followed. 

“I will see you very soon Natalia....” Cassius said warmly with a twinkle in his eyes as he kissed her knuckles with affection. 

No sooner than Syphax and Natalia were out of earshot and in their litter Syphax spoke. “ I have been eavesdropping and Glycia was only too happy to tell every senator that he could find to listen about his home....bragging about his extravagent villa in the hills. From the description I could hear, I know where it is situated.... but do you have some sort of plan of what you are going to do when we arrive?” 

Natalia shrugged. “As always, I will think of something.....you and I make a great team you know....” 

After giving their instructions on the journey, Natalia and Syphax sat back in an uneasy silence million thoughts running through Natalia's mind. There was one simple way to gain entry to Glycia's villa, BE a courtesan, tempt Rufus using her charm and strike whilst his guard was down. Who would suspect her of such a crime in any case? She had noted Tribune Rufus' admiring glances the other day, now all she had to do was capitalise upon his interest enabling her to seek her revenge. As Syphax gazed out of the litter at the countryside Natalia felt certain this was the right thing to do. Rufus may even be able to tell her the whereabouts of some of her people under the right kind of interrogation. Maybe it was a long shot but this opportunity would not raise its head for years with Rufus leaving for Africa in the morning. 

As the villa came into sight on the horizon Natalia thought of Antony. She pondered how he would react to the news of Rufus' murder? He did not know the connection between Natalia and Rufus so was unlikely to suspect her but if she was caught in the act, would he come to her aid? Don’t be silly she told herself strongly. Antony is out for himself and would do nothing that would threaten his position in Rome. Why should he whenever she was nothing more than another temptation to him? 

Cassius. She did feel guilty for deceiving him yet it was necessary. She had to get away and do this. If she had told him he would have been extremely unlikely to allow her to go through with this plot for her own sake or, even worse, he may have offered his assistance and that would not be fair – this was her battle alone to fight. 

By the time they stepped outside of their litter Syphax looked at her wearily. “I thought you needed some time to collect your thoughts but I HAVE to ask before we enter....DO you have a plan now?” 

Natalia patted her leg, feeling for the knife that her father had given her many years before. “Yes....just keep an eye out for any interruptions and leave the rest to me.....and Syphax, thank for this. You will never know how much your support means to me, I will be eternally grateful....”

“Anything for you Natalia.....” Syphax muttered under his breath as he followed her to the grand doors of Glycia's waiting villa.


	6. Rufus

Getting past the young servant girl had been easy. She had taken one look at Natalia's expensive red dress and the guard by her side and let Natalia in, even directing Natalia to Tribune Rufus' room personally. 

Syphax loitered in the long passageway, keeping a lookout for the arrival of Glycia. “Be quick Natalia....” Syphax spoke in a hushed tone. “Glycia could be back any moment.”

Natalia smoothed her hair down and entered the room as her heart pounded with nerves. There was no going back now. As the door creaked open Rufus sat bolt up right in his bed, reaching for a knife positioned by his bedside. “Who is there? I warn you I am armed!” 

“You are safe....” Natalia purred. “I am your gift, from Senator Lucius.....to send you off on your travels, fulfilled...” Natalia moved out of the darkness, exposing her neck to allow Rufus to take in her soft pale skin. 

“My gift? You....you are the Gaul girl....I remember you, you are beautiful.....” he breathed.

“I am pleased that I am to your liking....” She whispered, just far enough away to be out of Rufus' reach.

“If you are my gift, come here...let us not waste time....” Rufus swept the sheets away from his upper torso, gesturing for her to join him as he took in her perfect curvy silhouette in the darkness.

Natalia giggled awkwardly. “I have been booked for the whole night....let us drink....there is plenty of time for whatever your heart desires....” Natalia said, picking up a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses left in his room and taking care to knock his knife out of harms way. 

“The....whole night?” Tribune Rufus questioned. “But my father will be back soon....he...”

“Your father knows about this arrangement.... you can relax...let me help you with that...” Natalia said seductively as she took a sip of the wine to calm her nerves before climbing onto the bed. 

“Come closer....” he whispered, pulling her towards him. “I don’t want the wine Natalia....”

Natalia felt for her knife discreetly as she crawled up onto his lap. “I don’t want the wine either....” She said coldly, pulling the knife out from under her dress and holding it to his throat in one swift move. “I WANT to know what you did with my people?? Where are my family?? You are a monster!!” She hissed. 

“Wha.....your family?!” He asked angrily as he made a grab for the knife but Natalia pulled it away and out of his reach. “Who knows??! Who cares?! It was years ago, they are probably enslaved or dead!! Your people did this to my face! I am scarred because of them! Who is the monster!! Guards!! Guards!!! Remove this girl!!” He called out desperately.

Rufus rolled Natalia onto her back, fighting her for the knife as she kicked wildly against him. “Please, I just want to know anything about my family, where they were taken, I don’t want to hurt you....” Natalia pleaded, escaping his clutches and rolling herself back on top of him, gaining the upper hand. 

Suddenly Syphax burst into the room. “Natalia we must leave, there are guards running toward this room, there is a back exit but we must be fast....” 

Natalia spun round and Rufus took the opportunity to lunge forward the for the knife that Natalia held out. 

“Natalia watch out!!” Syphax shouted.

In that split second Natalia pushed the knife forward defensively and Rufus made another grab for it, lunging towards the glinting metal, the blade slicing through his flesh like butter as blood began to pour from the wound, spurting out as Syphax dragged Natalia off the bed as she froze in shock.

Rufus began to choke and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he thrashed around in agony. “You did this....you.....” he whispered before he slumped forward, the knife still protruding from his chest. 

Syphax offered his hand and dragged Natalia from the bed but it was too late. Guards pilled in to the room, pushing Natalia and Syphax out of the way and shouting to one another but two words stood out to Natalia and Syphax. “He's dead.” 

“We must get out of here....” Natalia cried. “I didn’t mean for this, I just wanted to know if he had information on my family...he...he...fell on the knife....” 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THIS COMMOTION!?!?” Glycia roared, appearing in the doorway and blocking the exit. 

The guards separated on hearing Glycia's voice and as soon as the scene presented itself Glycia ran towards his son's lifeless corpse and he began to wail. “My son, my son...who did this?! Guards seize them!!!”

Natalia backed away as the guards made a grab for her but Syphax stood in their way defensively. “You do not want her, I am the guilty party, let her go, I beg you.....” 

“No Syphax!!” Natalia screamed in the chaos. “Don’t you dare take the blame. It was me, all me. Take me to a cell if you must but my guard is innocent!” 

“Take them both!!” Glycia spat. “They are both guilty as far as I am concerned. Neither has any business being here in my home and my son.....he is dead......I care not which one is the more guilty.....”

“No wait!” Syphax resisted the guards and turned to Glycia as he stood over his son, heartbroken at his loss. “If you do not believe me, call for Marc Antony, he will vouch for Natalia, he knows her character.....”

Glycia stopped stroking his son's face and looked up. “SHE is either a murderer or a liar...either way untrustworthy! Why do I need to hear Antony's opinion?” 

“Syphax no, this is bad idea....and he will not care enough to save me in any case....let alone you....” Natalia whimpered. 

“Domaine Antony will be displeased if you deal with this without at least seeking his counsel....” Syphax persisted. “We are not going anywhere, why not ask him first?” 

Glycia narrowed his eyes at Natalia and Syphax. “Antony WILL back me up and the whore is correct, he will not care enough to save either of you. Still....on second thoughts, with his agreement we can possibly do away with the necessity of trial.....fine....guards.....get a message to Antony, tell him to come here, that the Gaul girl and her guard have committed a murder and his advice is sought urgently....” 

Natalia gasped. Would they even find Antony at this hour? He could be holed up in any popina or woman's bed. This could be quite the wait and for what? Just to hear him say that that he didn’t care about Natalia and practically sentence them to death on the spot without so much as breaking out in a sweat? Natalia sat against the floor and rocked herself comfortingly as time ticked on, trying her best to drown out Glycia's weeping. 

Some time later and much to Natalia's amazement, Antony stormed through the house looking dishevelled and still half asleep. As he was led to the scene of the ‘crime' his tired eyes felt suddenly wide awake as he took in the situation presented before him. 

Tribune Rufus laid slumped forward, still in his bed and bare from the waist upwards. Blood was dripping from his wound and the stain on the white bedsheets grew larger by the second, a horrid metal smell from the blood filling the air. 

Antony's eyes darted around the room. Glycia held his head in his heads, understandably distraught at his only son's untimely demise, sobbing and muttering to no one in particular how he was heartbroken and how could he could possibly begin to break the news to his wife that their beloved son was dead? 

Natalia's guard, Syphax, was held by two guards although he appeared remarkably calm for a cold blooded killer, instead he looked only at Natalia and offered no resistance to his arrest. 

Finally Antony’s curious eyes fell on the young courtesan Natalia. The woman who had occupied most of Antony's thoughts and ALL of his fantasies since the moment he had clapped eyes on her. She wore a beautiful ruby red silk dress and yet it did nothing to disguise the blood splattering over the dress and her eyes were a matching shade of crimson from crying. 

“What in the gods name is going on? Why have I been woken to attend here? The messenger gave me limited information, only that a crime had taken place and my word was needed??”Antony asked impatiently, looking from one person to another for answers. 

“Antony, my son....my son.....look what these bastards have done!!! I want them to pay with their own lives!!! Tell me you consent to putting them to death!!” Glycia cried out. 

“Domine, I take full responsibility, Natalia told me that Tribune Rufus burned her village down and I acted out of rage, dragging her with me by force. She wanted no part of it and begged me not to do it....you must let her go....” Syphax requested remarkably calmly for someone who alleged to have acted out of blind rage. 

“Syphax is lying to protect me Antony. I will happily pay for this crime, I regret nothing!! Let Syphax go, I beg it of you. I take full responsibility for my actions and I acted alone, he had no choice but to follow me as my guard!!!” Natalia screamed as Antony stood open mouthed. 

“You little bitch, you are damned right you will pay for this you whore!! YOU will rot in a jail and YOU will be put to death after the trial, if indeed we even need one!!!” Glycia spat with anger pointing an accusing finger at both Syphax and Natalia. 

Antony ignored that various screams, admissions of guilt and accusations flying between Glycia, Syphax and Natalia and looked at Rufus' corpse collapsed on the bed. A knife still remained in his chest and was propping him up slightly. “Glycia, your son was stabbed, in my experience that is not the work of woman no matter what Natalia says.....poison is a woman’s art....”

“No, no it was me and me alone!!” Natalia protested again. 

“Arrest them both, even if the whore didn’t do it, it seems that she takes immense pleasure from my loss!” Glycia begged. 

Antony held his hand up to silence further rantings from either side. 

“And you boy.....” Antony directed his question at Syphax. “You STILL say that you are the culprit? Think very carefully before you answer me...”

Syphax hanged his head. “Yes domaine. Like I said, when Natalia disclosed to me what Tribune Rufus had done in Gaul I thought was my duty to seek revenge on Natalia's behalf. I crept in here, forcing Natalia to attend against her will, told her to tell the servant that she was here as a courtesan to gain entry and once inside I stabbed him in his bed. Now take me to the cells and let Natalia go, please, she is innocent in all this..she begged me not to do it..” 

“Antony he is saying this to protect me! He has no motive to kill Rufus but I do and you know it!” Natalia pleaded in desperation. 

“Antony they must BOTH pay, neither can get away with this! Have mercy on my son!” Glycia roared in-between his wails. 

“A trial is the law of the land and necessary....but do you honestly believe that Rufus was outwitted or over powered by this girl? It stands to reason that her guard is behind this.....Glycia imagine the whispers if word gets around that he was slayed by a petite woman such as her....is that what you really want? Let him die with the honour that he deserves....” Antony asked after weighing the situation up carefully and praying for a get out.

“Well no...it is doubtful SHE could have done this....I don't know.....but SOMEBODY must rot for this....” Glycia replied bitterly. 

“And that person should be the guilty party....me...do as you wish with me.” Syphax confirmed before turning to Natalia. “Natalia.... Fais de ton mieux pour me libérer. Si nous sommes tous les deux capturés, vous ne pouvez rien faire de l'intérieur d'une cellule." 

Natalia sighed at Syphax’s words. Any other time she would have been impressed with the Gallic that she had taught him over the years but today it felt decidedly like her mother tongue was being used against her. Syphax had told her to try and free him from the outside, that if they were both captured she could achieve nothing to save them. 

Antony looked at Natalia and Syphax in confusion having only picked up a few words from his time in Gaul such as freedom and cell. 

“What did you say to her? Speak now I demand it!” Glycia ordered yet Syphax remained silent. 

“He told me to take my freedom and not to take the blame for a crime that I did not commit....” Natalia lied sadly, knowing Syphax was right but that it was a truly tough pill to swallow. 

“Antony I cannot go round and around in circles on it. One moment the girl says she is guilty the next not....can you vouch for her character? If what she says is likely to be true?” Glycia asked rubbing his eyes. 

Antony stared at Natalia and swallowed hard. Annoyingly he knew that he had to do something whilst he still had some control over the situation. He could be angry later and this woman certainly made him feel incredibly full of rage, she was so frustrating, so strong willed and determined..but ultimately so fucking alluring to the point that nothing was going to stop him sweeping her away and making her safe. “Yes.....I believe I can. I have spent some time with the girl and she is not capable of this. She may think she seeks revenge for Gaul, for her family and people, but when push comes to shove. No, she did not do THIS.” 

“Tell them Natalia.....”Syphax said softly. “Tell them it was me....remember what I said.....” 

Natalia wiped her tears away and spoke as her lip trembled. “Ok, I didn’t do it....I couldn’t leave the party and find my way back to the scholae on my own so I came here with Syphax, I had no choice.” 

Antony breathed a sigh of relief at her statement and was eager to step in to now resolve this despite his fury at Natalia for putting him in this position. “Well I believe that concludes this for tonight. I am sincerely sorry for your loss Glycia but nothing more can be achieved tonight and you should grieve with your family....guards take the culprit to the cells and I will deal with the girl.....rest assured she shall pay for her part....”

“But what will you do with HER?” Glycia asked as Antony began to march Natalia out of the room quickly, anxious to remove her from the crime scene. "There IS wine here, the girl could have poisoned Rufus first rendering him weak....you COULD still be taking the true murderer away with you!!" 

Antony rolled his eyes with his back to Glycia. There was only one way to deal with this and it WAS a gamble, just as well for Natalia then that he was a gambling man. Picking up the wine and facing Glycia he took a large swig from the glass by Rufus' bed and waited several nailbiting moments for any reaction.

“See....nothing.....as I suspected, no poison and do not worry.....the girl will get what she deserves...” Antony assured him, pushing Natalia out of the room and storming out of the house with a firm grip on her arm.

As soon as they were outside in the night air Antony let her go and gestured towards his horse. “I didn’t have time to arrange a litter so you shall have to ride with me. Get on.....” Antony told her coolly as he hoisted her up and onto the horse. Once Natalia was safely in place he jumped on and she nestled against his warm body, turning her head slightly and listening to his heart as everything else surrounding them in the night air was silent. 

“Antony, you drank the wine, how did you know it was safe? You should know that I did not call for you, I am sorry to get you involved. Syphax did it because I assume he thought you liked me a little, that you would save me at least....” She murmured against his chest. 

Antony remained tight lipped, admitting nothing of his feelings for her. “Poison would hardly be neccessary if the culprit intended to plunge a knife into Rufus' chest." He shrugged. "Natalia HOWEVER this happened you should know that I am furious with you. I am taking you back to the scholae and I need to think. You have put me in an impossible situation. Don’t tell me the exact circumstances, I almost feel like it is better that I do not know the truth....”

“But what about Syphax?” Natalia enquired. “I know you are upset with me but....”

“Upset? There is no BUT you silly girl! What CAN I do about him? I cannot perform miracles, Glycia has lost his son! He wants justice!” Antony said with rage as Natalia watched him grip the reins just that little bit tighter. “Wouldn’t you for your son??” 

Natalia flashed Antony a look. “Yes I understand vengeance only too well. I only wanted to know if Rufus knew where my family resides, if they are safe or where they are enslaved....you know as he WAS responsible for my family being torn apart....”

“Natalia it was war, not personal, did he deserve to die because he was acting under instruction? To him it was years ago and would not be imprinted on his mind. I know it is different for you.....look the best you can do for yourself is to make the most comfortable life you can, here, in Rome. Find happiness where you can.....I can only imagine what you went through but what has played out tonight, you must know there will be repercussions. A man has died. I have removed you from the situation because, well I just have....but you owe me....I just haven’t decided what I want in return yet....” 

“If I owe you then why not take me home with you....now? I KNOW that I am now in debt to you for MY freedom at least...What can I do for Syphax? Will Syphax have a trial to plead his innocence?” Natalia asked, suddenly full of questions. 

Antony exhaled a breath as they powered over the hills. “No I am not taking you home with me, especially not in the mood I am in now. Natalia I WAS going to call on you tomorrow, I had something in mind for us, now I can barely look at you after your behaviour tonight....your guard will suffer a completely biased trial and be put to death, what do you expect? The charge is murder and not just any murder but a senator’s son of all people. Your guard is freely confessing to the murder, the trial will be quick and quite frankly pointless. The outcome is pretty much set in stone.” 

Natalia said nothing but she began to sob at Antony's harsh words. Unable to resist he pulled her slightly closer to his chest but remained silent. 

“But if you hate me so, WHY did you take me away with you? You said to Glycia that you would make me pay, so you will do what? You don’t want me in your bed so you will what.....beat me?” Natalia sniffled. 

Antony tutted at her ridiculous words. “BEAT you? Stop playing the martyr. Natalia I rode across Rome to assist you as soon as word reached me. I do not get out of bed for simply anyone and I certainly do not hate you despite the fact that your ill judged move has incredibly serious consequences. You won't be going near my bed out of gratitude either, I have plenty of women who choose to be there and don’t provoke half the anger in me that you do or drive me even a little insane with their murderous schemes....” 

“Well THEY sound incredibly dull if you ask me....” Natalia retorted turning to see Antony’s mouth twitch towards a smile even slightly. 

“Not dull.....they just don’t get under my skin....they aren’t half as frustrating....” Antony replied, forcing a stern expression across his face. 

“I am amazed you got out of bed for me, I bet tonight’s ‘companion' wasn’t best pleased or is she still keeping the bed warm for you?” Natalia said with a huff.

“If you are jealous of my women why not just go ahead and admit it?” He murmured in her ear. “Besides, I was actually just asleep. Contrary to your opinion of me I am not some lust filled neanderthal who drags any random woman with a pulse back to my man cave....don't believe all that you hear about me from the likes of Cassius....I have certain tastes, I know what I like, what I want....” 

“Well I suppose it is good to know that you care even if you won’t admit to it. If you aren’t going to really punish me then we both know you took me away with you tonight purely to save me....because even just slightly, you like me and maybe.....maybe I return those feelings, despite myself....” Natalia said confidently. 

“I got you out of there because you SAID that you didn’t do it, that you are innocent...let us leave it at that Natalia. Although you HAVE just confessed to having some....feelings for me....” Antony smirked smugly. 

“I said maybe....” she confirmed, looking up at him. “But the offer still stands, you COULD take me home with you, let Glycia think that you have reprimanded me in some way or another...but really I COULD show you how much your support meant to me tonight....not gratitude, I’d be there because....”

“Natalia......” Antony warned stopping her. “Tonight is not the time.....IF anything were to happen, it shouldn’t be after what has occurred tonight. I would always be wondering as to what your true intentions are. Who knows what you have hidden under that dress....I for one have certainly given it some thought.. but maybe you would pull a knife on me, after all I work for Caesar as much as Rufus does....or did. No, I will take you home and leave you to explain to Lena where your guard is. Now stop playing games, you wont win.....” 

Natalia sighed. Resigned to going home and facing Lena. Knowing that she would be going over events all over it all over again and thinking of Syphax alone in a cell until she could formulate a plan to free him. It was going to break her heart twice in one night seeing Lena's accusing eyes. Knowing she alone was responsible for Syphax's loss of freedom. No, Antony was right - tonight was not the time for whatever he could offer. 

“Ok, but, what would you have done if I had not backtracked, if I was adamant that I stabbed Rufus in cold blood?” Natalia asked wide eyed. 

“I don’t know Natalia.....but you DID change your confession, that is all that matters right now and what enables me to take you away and keep you out of a cell. Besides I believe it is easier for Glycia to accept that his son was murdered by a man such as your guard as opposed to outwitted by a woman, even one as tempting as you.....” Antony sighed as the lights of Rome appeared on the horizon before them. “You should try to get some rest now....I am positive Lena will keep you up all night with questions...” 

“You are right.....” Natalia yawned. “It has been a long night and at least for now, I am safe. In the morning I must get my head together for Syphax....” 

Except he DID know why he had acted in this way, even if he was not ready to admit it, even to himself. If Natalia was to be locked away in a cell or worse, put to death, he would never be able to have her and that, as he looked at her beginning to fall into a restless sleep against his chest, was unthinkable. Never had a woman felt so good against his body, even given the circumstances of that night. The more she nestled against his chest the more it hit him - it felt right. SHE felt right, by his side, in his arms, anywhere, as long as she was close.

As they eventually drew close to the scholae he slowed his horse down and Natalia began to stir. “Mmmm Antony....” she mumbled and he smiled down at her, unable to remain angry as he glanced at her sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. 

“We are nearly here, you should tell Lena whatever you need to for an easy life....” He hesitated, not wanting to know the truth if it was anything other than Syphax’s version of events. 

As the horse trotted towards the doors of the scholae Antony looked around the silent square, weighing his options up as to how to spend his final moments with Natalia before, reluctantly, he had to let her go once more. 

Natalia felt Antony's body rock against her from behind due to the motion of the horse and allowed her body to move in time with his. Without needing to look at him she heard him let out a small gasp of pleasure which he quickly controlled, shifting back slightly on the horse to avoid the temptation. 

On arrival outside Antony hopped off of his horse and lifted her off, placing her gently on the ground. 

Catching him off guard Natalia wrapped her arms around Antony and he melted into her embrace, never needing it more than in that exact moment to just KNOW he had done the right thing by protecting her and bringing her to safety. Whatever THIS was, he simply couldn’t lose her. 

Natalia glanced up at him, wanting to kiss him but determined for her affection not to be rebuffed once more. She had practically begged for Antony to take her home with him and been given a hard no because he didn’t want her gratitude. If only, she mused. Did she want his favour in the hope that there was more he could do for Syphax once Antony's anger at her had evaporated? Yes of course. But that was not all by a long shot. Natalia knew how her heart beat for Antony in his presence and how every day she prayed for word from him that he wanted some of her time, yet so far nothing. 

Antony decided he had over thought this too much and without speaking a word he tied his horse up and took Natalia by the hand around a dark corner, checking around them meticulously that they were indeed alone. “I feel like you want to be kissed.....” he said hoarsely, leaning down towards her as she rested against the wall of the scholae, daring him to close closer.

“There is only one way to find out.....” Natalia whispered against his mouth, so close she could feel the heat rise from his body and hear his heavy breath. 

“Why must you tease me so? I have thought of little else but the touch of you at Cornelius’ hunt....” Antony told her, done with games for now. 

Natalia reached up, caressing his face in the moonlight. “Then for once, we are on the same page, I cannot get you out of my mind. When you weren’t at the poetry reading I was so disappointed, I wanted to see YOU...” 

Antony allowed himself to chuckle at her words. “At a fucking poetry reading....I can safely say that you won’t find me at one of those ever, particularly with Cassius in attendance. My pleasures lay elsewhere, although.... I might have forced myself to attend there had I known, for you.....”

“Oh? Why do you hate him so much? Cassius seems.....nice....” Natalia smiled at her own feeble choice of words. 

“Nice huh? What every man dreams of being described as. I don’t believe for a moment NICE is what you are looking for.....if you MUST know I find him almost like an annoying fly that I cannot swat, and I don’t like the way he looks at you....it rattles me.” He admitted, largely to himself as the realisation hit him. “But let us not spoil the moment thinking about Cassius....we are alone Natalia, but probably not for long....” 

Natalia nodded, pulling Antony closer and using the tip of her tongue to outline his lips as he groaned, enjoying her gentle tug on his lower lip with her teeth. In a flash he gripped the back of her head, holding her in place as he pushed his own tongue inside her mouth and her hands grabbed at him feverishly, feeling their way down his muscular back and settling on his solid arse cheeks as she panted in-between his hard, passionate kiss. 

Antony's own hands detangled themselves from her hair and wondered lower, sweeping over her breasts through the thin red silk and noting she was bare underneath as Natalia's nipples clearly peaked under his touch. Antony’s eyes twinkled with excitement as he explored lower, feeling around her petite waist and voluptuous bottom that he squeezed, gaining a little squeal from Natalia. Finally he leant down, their lips never leaving each other as they moaned each other's names into the other's mouth, finding a slit in her dress and brushing his rough hands up Natalia's thighs towards her sex. 

“I want you so much......” he panted. “I’m so annoyed at you after tonight but you make me lose control with lust...fuck I SHOULD have taken you home with me....” 

“Then don’t stop....take what is only yours...here.” Natalia purred, ending the kiss and nipping his ear lobe. 

Antony pushed Natalia back against the wall and she pulled him with her, sliding her hands under his tunic for his undergarment and rubbing him over its material inquisitively. Natalia gasped at how hard he felt, almost like he was ready to explode under its pressure. Was this normal? In truth she had nothing to compare it to. Was this situation ideal? Unknowingly taking her virginity against the wall of the scholae? No, definitely not. But did she want Antony with all of her heart? Yes, yes yes. 

Antony moaned and wriggled under her touch, wanting desperately for her to slip her hand under the material and really feel him, to know for sure what she did to him with just one kiss. Yet Natalia seemed almost nervous and unsure, maybe she WAS pure like he had first appraised her to be....

Antony distracted himself touching the top of her silky knickers and running a finger along the line of material as his other hand bunched the fabric of her dress up to her waist. Hooking a finger under the material he tugged and began to ease her knickers down. Natalia stopped kissing his neck feverishly and fumbling with his underwear, instead making eye contact with Antony and nodding to give her final consent. He could take her and do whatever he wanted.

Before they could take things further and to their dismay they both heard a horse and soldiers chatting close by, clearly patrolling the deserted streets for trouble. Antony froze and Natalia sighed, pulling her knickers back up with frustration. Would they EVER be alone to enjoy each other without distractions? 

Antony placed his forehead against hers and she settled a hand against his chest, feeling his fast beating heart against her. “Tonight it seems is not our night Natalia....” he confessed. 

“I know.....but Antony I was ready to. You need to know that and it has absolutely nothing to do with what happened earlier....gratitude does not come into it....I want to be with you.” Natalia whispered. “But about tonight with Syphax and Rufus, I need to tell you.....”

Antony pressed a finger against her lips gently in an effort to silence her. “Please Natalia, I do not want to hear it. I made a decision based on the facts presented to me at the time, let us leave it at that....” He begged. How could this woman who blinked at him so innocently be capable of such a crime? It couldn’t be so. 

“Will you save yourself for me? You know, until next time?” Natalia asked with those doe eyes that Antony was quickly becoming to adore. 

Antony laughed. “No, of course not, but I WILL think of only you and I’ll come to you very soon...I give in, I need to see you....” 

“You Antony are a whore.....” Natalia replied with a wink as she reluctantly walked away from him and knocked on Lena’s doors, mentally preparing herself for the inquisition that would understandably follow. 

“Maybe, yet nobody died at my hands tonight.....” Antony muttered to himself.

Antony stood and watched her, eventually following her around the corner and just checking that she entered the building safely. He had a strong feeling that Rufus' death and the mystery surrounding it would cause problems in the future and come back to bite him, specifically the way he had stepped in and protected Natalia. Still, he simply couldn’t stop himself and why not put all this new power to good use, keeping this woman who had undoubtedly got under his skin safe? 

Antony felt tense, instinctively knowing that he needed to get some satisfaction from somewhere, his body felt so wound up and he needed instant release like never before. Eyeing the square as he jumped back on his horse, his eyes settled on a nearby popina. That would make a good start, he needed something to relax him and if he couldn’t have what he truly craved....only her....this would have to be second best and would do, for now.


	7. Cirta

Natalia had woken from a restless sleep and with no Syphax to catch her out, she dressed quickly and made her way on horseback to the cells at Capitoline Hill, determined to see him and put her guilty mind at rest that he had not been harmed overnight. 

Upon arrival a guard had taken some persuasion to allow her entry and yet he had eventually relented after much flattery regarding the power he had and how she would be SO grateful for just five minutes to pray for Syphax's soul. 

Natalia now stood facing Syphax clutching the bars of the cell. Syphax, imprisoned on the other side, touched her fingers with affection, holding back tears, and determined to be brave until the very end, whenever and however that fate may come. “Syphax I am so very sorry for all of this, believe me when I say that I will do everything I can to make this right and get you freed...I have barely slept trying desperately to think how best to go about it......” 

“Natalia it is ok. I do not regret a thing, I would do the same all over again to protect you. Besides if I had not told you of Rufus' travel plans, we wouldn’t have been there in the first place. In any case what has Lena said?” He enquired, the sadness in his voice all too obvious. 

Natalia sighed. “She is furious but not with you.....with me....” Natalia looked round them and continued to speak in a whisper. “I think she has a good idea as to how things actually played out but I stuck to our story....she thinks that maybe Cassius could pull some strings but I am more inclined to think.....”

“That Antony holds more power....” Syphax finished her sentence with clenched teeth. “Natalia I do not want you to DO anything that places you in his debt for me....I know he vouched for you last night but a man like that....he will want something in return, mark my words....he will not act out of kindness alone.” 

“I do not know about that.....”Natalia shrugged. “When we left Glycia’s he insisted on taking me straight to Lena's.....we may have....you know....kissed but that was consensual....sorry perhaps I should not be sharing this with you? Sometimes I forget to engage my brain...” 

Syphax looked a little shocked by her confession at first but quickly he adopted a calm, almost resigned expression. “It is alright, I could see there was something between you. Even when you first met I suspected it, the way you looked at each other....then the hunt confirmed it for me. I suppose Antony DID take you back to safety last night and I am at least grateful for that.....just Natalia, please do not do anything against your will on my behalf, I couldn’t bear it.....”

“My WILL is to get you out of here Syphax and I promise you that I will.....you do not deserve this and I won't rest until you are free....” Natalia said firmly as she looked at the dingy, dark cell surrounding him. “And I will be back every day to see you, I need to see that you are being looked after.....”

Syphax laughed lightly. “Oh Natalia, I think you may be asking a little too much to assume that I will be looked after.....we must be realistic. My future IS uncertain at best and if Glycia has his way.....”

Natalia's face twisted at the very mention of his name. “.....he will NOT have his way. You trust me don’t you? When I have I ever let you down?” 

Syphax reached through the bars and stroked Natalia's face. “I trust that you will do everything you can.....but it IS a tall order.”

“NO TOUCHING LOVERS!!” The guard boomed from the other side of the jail causing Natalia to jump. 

Natalia groaned and wiped a tear away from her cheek as she looked at Syphax’s tired face. “Don’t be like all those other senators.....don’t underestimate me Syphax.....”

“Never...I won’t make that mistake.” He confirmed, reaching through the bar to grip her hand briefly. "Just be careful Natalia, I cannot protect you now from inside here...." 

Later that day and back at the scholae Natalia had dressed in readiness for a meeting with Cassius. So eager to see her he had fired off a message to Natalia, via Lena, that very morning. Lena had primed her specifically on how to handle telling him of the fate of Syphax and Glycia's son yet her tactics still concerned Natalia. “I am not so sure Lena, I do not think flattery will appeal to Cassius in this instance. He is sweet but he is also smart.....if he believes that I am being dishonest and disguising the truth he may refuse to assist and I could lose him as a patron in the process....” 

Lena folded her arms as she gave Natalia's opinion some thought. “I see your point but you hardly want Cassius to think of you badly...if Cassius suspects your involvement in Rufus' murder he will not look at you favourably, I think Cassius is drawn to your innocence aside from your beauty....”

“Innocence??!?” Xanthe scoffed as she entered the room, looking Natalia up and down and taking in her beautiful new emerald green dress. “I’ve heard what happened to poor Syphax and not to mention Glycia's son. VERY suspicious if you ask me... the circumstances are all rather rather baffling. Why would Syphax act out of blind rage like that? He NEVER needed to do anything like that for me.....”

“Why don’t you just keep out of it and continue to be baffled.....I’ve a date with Cassius to concentrate on.....” Natalia said brightly, sure that Xanthe seemed jealous of Cassius’ apparent affection for her. 

“Well let’s see if he changes his mind on spending so much time with you once he hears what you have done!” Xanthe spat.

“Please Xanthe, there is no need to be so jealous, I’m sure there must be lots of other young, handsome, kind and extremely eligible senators to focus your attention on.....oh but none spring to mind right now....” Natalia laughed. “Still perhaps old and dried up suits you more.....” 

“I wonder what Antony would think of your glowing report of Cassius...I heard on the grapevine that you two are friendly, he won’t take kindly to hearing of your affection for another...” Xanthe retorted.

“Antony would know that I am a courtesan and besides he is not my patron.....” Natalia said softly, a little caught off guard at the very mention of his name. 

“No because you aren’t worth paying for!!!” Xanthe laughed wickedly. 

“Girls! Girls! Enough, both of you! Any time you spend with patrons should be private and discreet, you will both be professional at all times!” Ordered Lena who was tired of their bickering.

“I am sorry Lena, I was not thinking straight. I wouldn’t normally bite but I am feeling tired after everything with Syphax and so anxious to make things right I’ve hardly slept....” Natalia said submissively holding her head down ashamed. 

“I am sorry Lena....” Xanthe said, mimicking Natalia's voice as Lena flashed her a look.

The three women were quickly interrupted by gentle knocking at the doors and, with no Syphax to assist, Lena opened the doors revealing Cassius who smiled widely past her at Natalia, walking inside and making a beeline for her. “Natalia, every time I see you I think you cannot get any more beautiful but look at you today....you are truly a vison...” 

Natalia blushed at Cassius kind words, offering her hand which he kissed eagerly, his eyes never leaving hers. “You are too kind Cassius, now I believe you would like to take me to the Forum today?” 

“Definitely too kind....” Xanthe stepped in. “Are you sure that you would not rather an honest woman accompany you today? I trust you have heard about the untimely demise of Tribune Rufus?” 

Cassius glanced from Natalia to Xanthe in confusion. “Oh my gods no, I confess that I did not know, no....is there something that I need to be told?” He asked, full of concern as he searched Natalia’s face for answers, choosing to ignore Xanthe's smug face.

“Nothing that Natalia cannot tell you privately Senator Longinus....perhaps you should both be on your way....Xanthe no more is required from you thank you...” Lena interrupted.

Natalia rested her lips by his ear as Cassius offered his arm. “I will tell you everything I swear, let us just get out of here....” she whispered. 

"Deal. But you are not bringing your guard today, I have you to myself?" Cassius asked hopefully.

Natalia grimaced. "That is kind of what I need to speak you about actually....."

Once they were settled in Cassius' litter they set off for the Forum and but concern was already etched over Cassius’ face. “Please Natalia, I beg you to put me out of my misery.....so Tribune Rufus is deceased? Your courtesan friend seemed to imply that you knew more about this, but I am confused....you were with me last night at my poetry reading, you only left when you were getting tired.....” Cassius’ words tailed off as he realised that he had obviously been told a lie. “Wait, so you didn’t really go home when you left me?” 

Natalia grimaced at the thought of Cassius being disappointed in her. That pedestal he had placed her on too quickly was so high that she always knew there was a large chance she would topple off of it sooner rather than later. “No...I mean I did go home but, Syphax and I went to Glycia’s home to speak with Tribune Rufus first.....” Natalia paused to allow Cassius to gasp before continuing. “My guard Syphax had heard that Rufus was due to leave for three years to Africa on a posting and it seemed like the only opportunity that I would have to ask him, there was no time to waste. I AM sorry for leaving early, it really was necessary and I hated lying to you....” 

Cassius waved his arm dismissively. “But, what did you need to converse with him about? You saw him at my home previously and understandably couldn’t wait to get away because of your history with him. Why would you then seek him out through choice?” Cassius asked wide eyed and confused.

Natalia sighed and reached across to Cassius to take his hand. Hesitating at first he then gripped hers as though he was clinging on for dear life. “Because it could be my only chance to ask him if he knew where my family were....I foolishly hoped he would remember something, anything, about where they were taken after we were separated. But he didn’t, he didn’t care at all....as soon as he knew I wasn’t really there for his pleasure he turned cold and called for his guards....” She began to cry as the memories from the evening before flooded back once more. 

“Please, just tell me it all, I am here for you but I cannot help unless you disclose everything to me....” Cassius encouraged, swallowing hard with anticipation as to what revelation could possibly be coming yet knowing that he needed to hear it all the same. 

“I had taken a knife with me, mainly for protection but.....” Natalia paused once more as Cassius took another large intake of breath. “but....I’ll admit that I threatened him a little. I HAD to, I thought he might have information that I so desperately want....the problem was he fought me and in all the chaos, he....he.....” She began to sob more heavily as the guilt washed over her. 

“Say it Natalia. However hard it is I must know.....” Cassius said softly. 

“He fell on the knife as I tried to defend myself. Everything after that is a blur if I’m honest....I remember Syphax, my guard, dragging me off of the bed....so much blood and lots of guards. Then Glycia appeared in the doorway, screaming and crying....telling his guards to take us away....and then Syphax begged Glycia to call for Antony....Syphax told Glycia that he would vouch for my character.....” She mumbled, looking at the floor of the litter awkwardly. 

“He fell on the knife, so Tribune Rufus died by your hands....Natalia....I don’t know what to say....are you on the run? I don’t understand how you are free if Rufus is dead...." He asked, looking around the otherwise empty litter almost like someone would jump in and arrest her at any given moment. “What did Antony say?” 

Natalia sighed. “He arrived eventually and Syphax told him that it was in fact he who had inflicted the fatal wound....I protested Syphax's innocence obviously, told Antony and Glycia that it was in fact me but nobody believed me....I kept telling them but I think because I am a woman they wouldn’t listen, they couldn’t believe that I could over power a soldier and....kill him...but you have to believe me I didn’t mean to, he fell on the knife Cassius...” she cried. “In the end Antony took me away and Syphax is locked in a cell for a crime that he didn’t commit. Syphax told me discreetly, in my language that I taught him, to go and try to free him from the outside, that if we were both imprisoned then we don’t stand a chance....” 

Cassius held his head in his hands, flabbergasted at her news. “This is so much to take in....so Antony took you to safety? Natalia you know that he will WANT something in return and you are now in his debt....and what of Syphax? Antony will care nothing for his welfare, Antony will only be interested in you....I saw how he looked at you.” 

“Yes Antony took me back to Lena’s. He said that he was angry at me for putting him in this position and that he didn’t want to hear anything further on it from me. I tried to tell him the truth but he wasn't interested, he said he had made his decision and that was it. Then when I got home and told Lena she was also furious. She SAID you might be able to do something for Syphax, you know get him a fair trial with your power at the senate....” She asked, moving next to him and resting her head on his weary shoulder. 

“Natalia the other senators do not listen to me and a fair trial in these circumstances is little more than a myth, especially given that your guard is confessing to the crime. Glycia will not rest until someone pays for his son’s death....” Cassius said grimly. “I hate to say it but your best hope is...”

“Antony....” Natalia said finishing his sentence and already knowing the answer. “I had a feeling that you would say that.....”

“I am sorry Natalia, I wish I could help more but respect takes time to build and I am still seen as young and naive by the other senators. Antony on the other hand, well the senators are practically tripping over themselves for HIS favour....only of course so that they can keep on the good side of Caesar upon his eventual return.....” He hissed with annoyance. “I...just...well I dread to think of what Antony may want from you in return for his help. He clearly has an attraction to you, no other motive would prompt him to get involved....”

Natalia shrugged awkwardly as she thought about how she offered herself to Antony and yet at least initially he had turned her down. Suddenly and inexplicably he had given in until they were interrupted but still, it felt like Antony was definitely at least trying to avoid taking things further with her. “I don’t know WHAT he wants, I mean surely he could have insisted on some payment in kind last night....maybe he just felt sorry for me and the predicament that I had found myself in.....” 

Cassius laughed but with little joy. “No....Antony is not known for his charitable acts of kindness. Please Natalia, do nothing more that is absolutely necessary to get him to reconsider helping your guard. Flatter him but don’t......you know.....I can’t bear to think of him hurting you in any way...perhaps I could arrange for a new guard for you? To protect you whilst your current guard is incarcerated?”

“No, no, but I thank you for offering, it is very kind of you. I shall just use my training to gain Antony's favour, I just have to pray that there is something that can be done for Syphax. I AM glad that I have told you the truth but Cassius do you feel differently about me now? About spending time with me?” Natalia enquired as she stroked Cassius’ arm tenderly.

Cassius shook his head. “No....I suppose it has made me realise that there is a lot more to you than I had first envisaged but...do you know, that is not a bad thing. You are a strong willed young woman and I respect that. I do wish that you had acted differently but I equally understand your reasoning." 

Natalia smiled weakly. "Then that is at least something in all this mess. I would hate to lose you..."

"That will never happen Natalia, I'm too invested already." He told her sincerely. "Besides....I have a gift for you later, perhaps let us think of nice things for the rest of the day and face Rome tomorrow. Initially I didn't think it best to bring him with me but I suppose we can stop off and collect him now if you like? I know that it will not make up for for your guard but I think he will make you smile and I long to see some happiness in your eyes."

Natalia grinned, relieved for at least a momentary break in their heavy conversation. “Agreed. But you said ‘he'.....so I am guessing that 'it' is not more pottery.”

“No" he chuckled, Cassius' eyes ablaze with excitement once more as he gazed at her. “Not exactly.....I hope Lena doesn’t mind but I have bought you a pet. I thought he would serve as a reminder of our time together and keep you company, you know when I cannot be there....”

Natalia clapped her hands with joy. “Oh Cassius!! You have made me feel so happy, can we go and see him now....please??” 

Cassius kissed her forehead, his eyes full of stars and love hearts for her and gone was any flicker of upset over Natalia's news. She was so sweet, he simply could not believe that Rufus' death could possibly be anything more than an unfortunate accident. “Yes, lets make a detour....lets meet Cirta.....although I think I’d buy you a thousand monkeys to see that smile again.....” 

Natalia looked at Cassius in surprise. “A monkey!!” 

“Indeed, although you must keep a watchful eye on him....his previous owner warned that there is yet to be a lock found that Cirta cannot pick and he has a penchant for sparkling things...just like this....” Cassius murmured tenderly as he fiddled with her delicate chain around her neck. 

“Before we do, can you promise that you are not disappointed in me after last night....truly?” Natalia asked meekly. “I hate the thought of you thinking badly of me....”

Cassius shook his head. “I could never think badly of you Natalia. I think of you all the time but never badly. Now, let me introduce you to your new companion.” He advised, clutching her hand and pulling her close. 

Later that day Antony propped himself up against the bar of his favourite popina. The day had been an incredibly long one at the senate due to a combination of Glycia peppering him with relentless questions as to what he intended to do with ‘the courtesan', when could the guard’s trial take place and just a general lack of sleep due to the events of the night before. 

After much thought, Antony had decided that as far as Glycia was to be concerned Natalia would be Antony's informant. With the senators divided over Caesar's return to Rome it was perfectly plausible that Antony would need eyes and ears everywhere. Plus, if he was honest with himself, it gave him an excuse to keep her close. What harm could there be in that? He could spend a little time with her without suspicions being raised that he had lost his focus, why not enjoy Natalia's company in the meantime he convinced himself.

Still it puzzled Antony as to why the guard had so readily confessed to the murder and, as much as it troubled him, he conceded that there was only one explanation – the guard was clearly in love with Natalia, it was obvious. The question playing on his mind was did Natalia reciprocate those feelings? Fuck, why do I care? He cursed. His own feelings, the same ones that had compelled him to take Natalia to safety last night, were beginning to stress him out no end. I can't let a woman weaken me.....no, no, no, not when I have everything I have ever worked tireslessly for, the power, wealth, repect and Rome in the palm of my hands. Besides after all these years of enjoying his infamous hedonistic lifestyle it would take an exceptional woman to change Antony's ways. 

Could this mystery courtesan BE that woman? After all these years of no woman getting that close to him, could Natalia finally be it, his one? Surely not....what are the chances he mused. Either way, he conceded that he needed to know more and that would only come with time. Time to find out more about Natalia and time to see if he could really trust her intentions.

Despite trying his hardest not to, he spent the next few hours brooding and daydreaming about that damned courtesan, fucks sake get a hold of yourself man, he told himself yet to no avail.


	8. Bananas

A few hours later and Cassius and Natalia dropped Cirta at the scholae so they could be on their way. 

“Cassius, I love him, thank you so much! You have made me feel so happy...being around animals makes me feel like when I was a child out in the wild....I always find animals to be so much kinder than most humans. I hope you do not think me silly and I do not mean that YOU are not kind, in fact you are lovely....” Natalia said coyly. 

“I would do almost anything you see you happy Natalia, and to know that I am the cause of that happiness fills my heart with joy...” he grinned. “Although, I do not think Lena was best pleased....a dog and now a monkey...” Cassius noted with a little sadness. “I had no idea that Antony had already gifted you his hunting dog.”

“Oh yes, Artemis. Antony said that he had no need for her and I think he thought she would be happier with me....Lena will get used to my pets. I have to say the fact that Artemis growls at Xanthe every time she sees her makes me laugh, she also chewed the hem of one of her dresses the other day.” Natalia giggled mischievously. 

“Xanthe chewed her own dress? How odd!” Cassius laughed. 

“Very funny.....you know what I meant!” Natalia said pushing Cassius playfully. 

“All joking aside, I had no idea that Antony was one of your patrons.....I could see that you had clearly captured his attention but to gift you his dog, not to mention save you from the cells and the gods know what regarding Rufus.....it is....well most out of character for him. You should be careful Natalia....” Cassius warned, taking her hand and assisting her into his extravagant litter. 

“I mean I do not know much of his character to be honest, only whispers of his reputation and what you have told me....I won’t lie, I am grateful to him and I need to keep his favour now for Syphax too, but rest assured I AM on guard....although....he does not seem SO bad....you know judging what I have seen so far....” Natalia mumbled, feeling Cassius' eyes burning into her. 

“That is precisely what makes him so dangerous, the way he is able to lull you into a false sense of security.... I cannot pre-empt his next move here but he WILL have an angle, trust me.....anyway, after our afternoon together I've no desire to discuss him or face the senate. I am sure they won’t even notice my absence.....what do you say we take a trip to one of my favourite lakes just outside of Rome? Just a little quiet, alone time?” Cassius asked excitedly, his face kind and happy once more. 

“If you are sure, I would LOVE to get away for a few hours, just you me and nature.....” Natalia said, hugging him with a mixture of genuine affection and relief for a brief escape from Rome and all its intrigue and drama.

The journey to the deserted lake was uneventful yet fun as they chatted completely carefree, at least for now. Natalia told Cassius about growing up in Gaul and Cassius wowed her with tales of his travels before settling back in Rome for his political career. All the while Cassius and Natalia snatched glimpses at one another and Cassius edged just slightly closer throughout the journey as Natalia placed her hand on his inviting knee.

As they stopped at their destination Natalia sat open mouthed at the sight before her. "You were not kidding about the breathtaking the views that are to be seen from here...."

"Well....." Cassius replied thoughtfully "You strike me as the kind of woman who enjoys the simple, real, things that matter rather than jewels and grandeur.....I am glad that I was correct and aim to please."

Soon enough Cassius and Natalia sat on a linen blanket, taking in the views of the picturesque crystal blue lake surrounded by tall trees and the wonderful silence with the exception of birds singing and surrounding them on tree tops. Together they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the tranquillity and sighing in utter contentment. 

“I like to come away from the hustle and bustle of Rome when I can. Places like this remind me of when I studied Philosophy in Rhodes. Do you know, if I had my way I do not think I would ever have left Greece.....” Cassius said as he gazed wistfully out at the scenery before them. “Although.....” he smiled as he fiddled with Natalia's hand “suddenly Rome has become so much better for me of late....I cannot think why....maybe a certain courtesan has caught my eye.....”

Natalia nudged him. “Then I hope I am not being too presumptuous to assume that I am one and the same courtesan....and I for one am glad you chose to come home, otherwise we would not be sitting here now, taking some time out.....alone....”

“You are most certainly the only courtesan....sorry the only WOMAN that I have on my mind. I have spent the last few years concentrating on politics and had almost lost myself in that corrupt world....until you. You who is so genuine and honest. Natalia love has always been so much more important to me than wealth or power.”

“Although that sentiment is easier to believe in when you have wealth and power in abundance already Cassius...” Natalia noted. 

“Maybe, but do I not have the potential of your love? Potentially.....even on the horizon?” He asked nervously. “I know it is early days but I’d like to think that I could stand a chance.....” 

“We shall have to see about that.....” Natalia whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. “Who knows what could happen....you certainly make me very happy and today, this respite, has been perfect and everything that I needed.....” 

“Then I shall be patient for you.....” Cassius told her sweetly as he cupped her face in his soft hands. “Money and power is not my heart’s desire.....” 

Natalia instinctively moved towards Cassius and brushed her lips over his waiting mouth, hearing his breath catch. 

“Oh Natalia.....” Cassius moaned as she deepened their kiss and Cassius caressed her, tentatively moving his hands down her back as she run her hand through his dark curls. 

Natalia inquisitively placed her hands on Cassius thighs and he omitted a small surprised gasp as she walked her fingers up his legs and he continued to kiss her, suddenly with more urgency and harder than before as lust took over. Looking around them to check for company she confirmed to herself that they were completely alone and only the gods knew when an opportunity such as this would arise again. 

Making a snap decision Natalia manoeuvred herself onto Cassius' lap, pushing him onto his back and following suit herself by laying on top of him. As they continued their kiss Cassius grabbed the back of her head passionately and she felt his desire peak through his toga. “Natalia, what are you doing to me.....you drive my mind crazy with fantasies.....” he murmured as they tangled in each others arms and legs. “I am TRYING to be a gentleman.....” 

“Uh huh.....who says your thoughts have to be restricted to a mere fantasy? We are alone and I am never more at home than outside in the wild, surrounded by nature.....” Natalia purred into his ear. “This feels natural to me.....” 

Cassius' eyes grew dark with passion and he began to pant by way of consent as Natalia shimmied off of him and sat on her knees looking at Cassius laid out on the linen blanket. He was so sweet and good yet something made her want to cause him to lose control and corrupt his innocence in the process, almost as if to push him to his limits. As she gazed at him laid out for her expectantly she had just the idea as to how to make it happen, something she had never actually performed before on a human....

Cassius' eyes fluttered shut and he wiggled slightly as he felt Natalia's mouth tease his inner thighs with kisses, working their way slowly higher, every so often running her tongue over his sensitive tanned skin. “Natalia..oh...NATALIA.....where are you going with this...?” Cassius asked as his mind went into overdrive and he writhed around. "It tickles.....oh.....but it's.....so good...." 

“Where do you think? I am sure you can use your imagination.....” She teased, licking his inside leg as he shuddered beneath her. 

“Oh.....oh....my gods.....Natalia it’s too much..... we should not do this here....I mean....I’ve never...before.....” he stammered, words failing him as the pleasure consumed his rational thoughts entirely. "I....might not....be able to...stop....." 

“Wait you’ve never? Are YOU a virgin?” Natalia suddenly paused, looking up at Cassius inquisitively. 

“N....no...not a virgin....but.....oh.......no but.....I’m not terribly.....ex....experienced....certainly....aah...no one has ever done THIS...” He practically whispered as Natalia returned to the task at hand, inching higher and nuzzling his skin causing him to shiver with anticipation.

Natalia laughed and her breath tickled him. “That makes two of us then.....I have practiced but...erm....”

“Practiced this? How?” Cassius sat up slightly, resting on his elbows and blinking innocently at her. “When you were being.....trained?” He grimaced at the mere thought. 

“Oh.....” Natalia blushed. “Well sort of but not how you are imagining....on a fruit....a er banana specifically....”

“A banana??” Cassius burst out laughing at the idea, throwing his head back. “Did the fruit have a happy ending?” 

“What do YOU think!!! Its rather difficult to test if the banana is enjoying itself or not!” Natalia smirked. 

Cassius laid back down still chuckling as Natalia crawled up his chest also in fits of giggles and they rolled around together. “Sorry......” Cassius said catching his breath. “I didn’t mean to ruin the moment but a banana.....seriously? That’s the best thing I have heard in ages.”

Natalia tickled him. “Stop do not laugh at me! I had to learn certain things somehow!!” 

Cassius moved Natalia onto her back and stared down at her lovingly. “I actually think it is very sweet.... and it means that there is a lot we could learn together Natalia....experiment even...although the banana will not be necessary trust me..... and maybe it would be better to be restricted to when we are in my chambers and not out here where anyone could see.....” 

“I suppose you are right, it IS still a little bit open out here....I just....well, I guess my boundaries are different.....in Gaul sex is celebrated and natural, Rome is slightly more conservative it seems....” Natalia pondered aloud. 

“I wouldn’t say Rome is THAT different....I think its just, well, if you and I are going to be intimate in the future....ok do not laugh....but I would be looking for us to be together officially and long term....perhaps I am little old fashioned but I’d want it to be private because, you know...in case, well following that point through....in time, you became my wife.....sorry that was not worded very eloquently and I don't mean to rush you, I mean in the future....” He blushed awkwardly. 

Natalia's eyes sparkled at Cassius warmly as she took his hand and stroked it. “No I get what you mean, you want to respect my honour....that means a lot to me and the fact that you could even consider me as a long term proposition for you makes me feel so special.....”

Cassius raised his eyebrow at Natalia in surprise. How could she not realise how he felt for her? To Cassius it felt like his feelings practically radiated from his cheeks he was so happy. “Consider? I’ve done more than that....since setting eyes on you it’s like all my prayers have been answered. You are like a breath of fresh air and the more time I spend with you the more my feelings for you are deepening..." 

“And I for you.....do you know, I wish we could just stay out here forever, everything is so much simpler....you and I can just relax here and there is no pressure. For a moment I forgot that I am a courtesan and you are my patron..” she said with a hint of sadness as Natalia's mind floated off to Antony, if HE didn't exist things could be so simple.

“I hope I am more than that to you. I certainly do not see you as anything other than the wild, captivating and beautiful woman that has genuinely captured my heart.....” Cassius murmured full of hope as he kissed her throat, bringing her around from her daydream. 

“mmmmm.....you ARE more than a patron.....I do not spend my time with any other patron like this....” Natalia confirmed as she closed her eyes, concentrating her senses on Cassius' kisses that attempted to distract her from Antony. Natalia looked up at the sky as she felt the first drops of rain splash her and sighed. “Rain.....and just as we were enjoying some time to ourselves....”

Cassius pulled her close in frustration at the weather's untimely interruption to his plans, hugging her tightly as she snuggled in his arms. “Tell me about it. Come, we should go, but today has been wonderful, just you and I, away from Rome and all the drama and politics....yet as soon as we return reality hits. I have to deal with gutless senators who are too scared of Caesar to do what is right and you....” Cassius paused as he offered his hand and pulled Natalia carefully to her feet “have the small matter of gaining Antony's favour to try to free your guard....I sincerely wish there was something that I could do.....”

Natalia chewed her lip with nerves as they made their way back to the litter a little walk away. “I am nervous about that prospect I won’t lie. So far Antony has been nothing but nice to me but I feel like I am pushing my luck asking for Syphax’s freedom too. I must approach this situation delicately and with caution.”

Cassius nodded in absolute agreement. “I couldn’t agree more. Natalia I can barely wait to see you once more. I will call on you very shortly and you can let me know how things are progressing. The more time I spend with you, the more I like you.....so VERY much. Sabina tells me that she has bumped into you a few times in the square too, she is always saying how lovely you are, like I haven’t worked that out for myself already.....” 

Natalia grinned. “Yes, since we met at your home I have seen her whilst I run errands for Lena....I enjoy her company but, tell me Cassius, she always seems a little subdued. She wears a wedding band and so I assume she is married? I do not like to ask in case he is the source of her sadness....”

Cassius helped her into his litter and they set off once more for Rome. “You are correct unfortunately. I should not say too much, Sabina will tell you in her own words but her husband has been away for eight years marching with Caesar. She has now received word from him that he is returning ahead of Caesar, in fact he could arrive in Rome as quickly as tomorrow. He is not a kind man and her father arranged the marriage without taking Sabina's feelings into consideration. It would seem that her husband may be looking to turn against Caesar but that is not a good thing, it will be for his own personal gain only. He will want some elevation of power for providing inside information to the senate. For Sabina it means......look between you and I....and because I trust you....Sabina will be expected to provide her husband with an heir but she does not of her own free will choose to lay with ANY man if you understand me.....she prefers a woman's touch?”

Natalia raised her hand to her mouth in shock. “Oh!! You mean....she likes women in every way....not just in a friendly way?” 

Cassius laughed at her innocence. “Indeed....so you can imagine how hard things are for her. Her husband is like a stranger to her after 8 years apart too. He will have certain....wants shall we say. But in Rome, marriage means he owns her and she must comply....not that I agree with these laws you understand....”

“This is terrible! Poor Sabina!! Still it is better that I know, I can try to support her as I hope that we can become firm friends. No man will EVER own me in Rome or any other city!” Natalia said firmly, her eyes flashing with anger. “My own parents came from different cultures but they respected one another and married only for love....THAT is how I believe things should be....” 

Cassius held her hand and stared deeply into her eyes as they jolted over the cobbled streets. “I completely agree....I would never marry for anything other than love and MY wife would be my equal in every way. If YOU were my wife for instance, I would want you to chase every one of your dreams....”

Natalia gasped at Cassius' romantic words. “When you say things like that.....” Yet as she began to speak and much to her annoyance Antony popped in her head once more. In truth he was never far away in her mind and was occupying more and more of her thoughts as every day passed. 

Part of Natalia was just as nervous that Antony would refuse to assist Syphax because however she considered it, it would mean that Antony was rejecting her also, that he didn’t care enough to make her happy and consent to her wishes and she detested even the mere suggestion that Antony wasnt the man that she suspected he was underneath all of the bravado. 

Cassius on the other hand was simply wonderful, easy to read and everything a woman should want, caring, sweet kind, handsome, rich and smart....but it was ALWAYS ultimately Antony who played on her mind, niggling away at her and crawling under her skin. How it urked her that when she laid in bed at night it was Antony that she dreamt of....wondering where he was and specifically whose bed he was laid in that night.

“You were saying?” Cassius smiled at Natalia and stroked her hair, bringing her attention back to the here and now. 

“Oh, just....when you say things like that, I feel like I am swept away with your words....you are perfect....” she said absentmindedly as she gazed out of the litter. Now how do I get Antony on side? She pondered to herself.

After a tiresome day at the senate and an evening of satisfactory debauchery Antony now laid in his own bed, a satisfied smirk upon his face. Antony's mind drifted to Natalia and he considered if one day of apparent silence from him was enough and he could now reach out to her without appearing too enamoured. 

His anger at Natalia over Rufus had in truth been barely there and had subsided quickly in any case. Mostly he just worried about seeming too keen to catch up with her once more after the night before and what had so very nearly happened between them against the wall of the scholae. 

Since returning to Rome Antony had enjoyed more sex than ever but this knowledge did not bring him the happiness that he hoped it would. If he really considered it and as much as it pained him to admit, this was all down to the courtesan. From the second he had caught even the smallest glimpse of her and experienced that frustrating strong will of hers she had frustratingly occupied way too much of Antony's thoughts for his liking. The more Antony increasingly thought of Natalia the more he needed to try anything to blank out these annoying feelings that were hitting him with such force that they practically winded him. Somehow Natalia had conjured up a warm glow within him that he didn't know he was capable of feeling until now...until her. Sex SHOULD achieve the desired result in dulling these annoying feelings but as he had taken yet another nameless, faceless, woman in his arms all he thought of was HER. Her scent, her touch, that soft voice that caused his heart to flutter uncontollably and those eyes that penetrated his soul haunted him.

Scratching his stubble he wondered where Natalia was right now and particularly, with whom. Cassius had been suspiciously missing from the basilica today and whilst no senators had cared or commented, it had not gone unnoticed by he. Shit he hated the thought of his prize spending time with Cassius. Enjoy it while it lasts he smiled to himself, she WILL come to me ultimately.

Tomorrow Antony had a busy morning. Word had reached him today that Aquila was due to speak at the basilica with news of Caesar and Antony wondered if Aquila would dare to betray Caesar for his own personal gain. Logically there was no reason for Aquila to ride ahead as Antony had already broken Caesar's news so what else could Aquila's objective be? To add salt to the wound, clearly Aquila was underestimating Antony's loyalty to Caesar by considering this course of action to be appropriate in Antony's presence. Antony had already decided that he would stay at the back of room to enable Aquila to at least believe that he could speak freely.....but if he WAS indeed planning on acting against Caesar he would unquestionably ensure that Aquila would pay, although only when the time was right and Antony's revenge would go largely unquestioned. After all Antony had no patience for explaining himself, especially to the fools at the senate. 

Once political business had been attended to tomorrow that would leave Antony an afternoon free for the pursuit of pleasure. Now all he wanted was the girl. No more waiting. Swallowing his pride Antony conceded that he would finally pay Lena a visit and book some time with Natalia. His heart quickened at the very thought. The girl will be mine at last.


	9. Maybe

The doors to the basilica eventually swung open and the guards spun to face Antony who swaggered out, his eyes darting around the busy square before him.  
Natalia stood from the steps she had been sat on for some time upon spotting him, trying her best to ignore those dammed butterflies that relentlessly fluttered in her stomach as his eyes settled upon her and a smirk itched across his face. He IS pleased to see me, Natalia noted excitedly.

Natalia looked down at herself nervously, checking herself over as Antony made a beeline for her, jogging over with a mischievous grin. Eventually he stopped in front of her as his eyes widened and ran over her pretty soft pink dress and those messy, silky curls on top of her head which she had adorned with flowers. 

“Natalia.....” he smiled. “What a welcome surprise after a tiresome morning inside there, much bickering, little progress and I’ve had hours of Glycia in my ear asking when your guard’s trial can be dealt with.”

Natalia felt her body tense at Glycia's name and she grimaced. “Indeed, well I won’t lie, I AM here to see you....I did hope you may have called on me yesterday but never mind. I need to ask a favour....” 

Antony raised an eyebrow at her. “Your honesty is appreciated. I am getting used to people wanting favours from me, at least you are open about it....and actually I had been planning on calling in on you as soon as I had a spare moment to myself...” 

This of course was not completely true. Antony knew only too well that he could have called on Natalia yesterday - after all his time was his own to spend as he pleased as long as Rome was ticking over nicely. However something about Natalia made him want to wait it out, to see how long it took her to come to him through choice and, as if proving his point, the buzz he felt from finding her waiting for him outside the basilica had been completely worth it. There was also the fact that he suspected Cassius had taken up much of her time yesterday. The thought of arriving at the scholae only to be told that she was busy and with Cassius of all people was unbearable. No, this result was much more satisfying.

Natalia looked around the square and brushed her hand over his. “Really, then perhaps we should discuss this privately.....I would make it worth your while?”

Antony tilted his head at Natalia and smiled. “In that case, come, walk with me, you have my attention....”

Natalia and Antony sauntered across the square and back towards the basilica. Seemingly having an idea as to a quiet spot where they would not be disturbed, Antony led her to a quiet alleyway behind the building and finally stopped, looking at Natalia expectantly for answers. 

“So.....Glycia has been giving you a hard time since the other night? It probably doesn’t help him having Xanthe in his ear all the time. Winding him up in order to cause problems for me would be exactly her style....” Natalia noted with sadness. “She wouldn’t stop to care what the repercussions could be for poor Syphax whilst she plays her games....” 

“Xanthe? Lena’s top courtesan?” Antony queried, making jokey speech marks with his hands against the words ‘top courtesan'. “I would imagine she is nothing more than jealous of you Natalia, you have made quite an impression since your debut, mostly good....minus the whole murder suspect debacle that may have stained your character ever so slightly.” 

“I don’t care what others think for the most part...but has it changed how YOU feel about me? You know, after you have experienced the luxury of considering the situation further?” Natalia asked sweetly as she stroked his bare arm. 

Antony chuckled and leaned against the stone wall casually. “Honestly? I couldn’t care less about Rufus' demise, he was no one to me. The aftermath is however proving to be quite annoying, questions are being asked about when the trial will take place and, in particular, what I am planning on doing with you....” Antony paused to tuck a strand of ringlet behind Natalia's ear, gazing at her briefly before collecting his thoughts. “Besides who says I feel any particular way about you anyway? MAYBE, just maybe, I saved you from imprisonment purely because I believed your guard was the guilty culprit rather than you?” 

Natalia allowed a subtle smile to creep over her face before she lent in, her mouth so close he could feel her breath tickle his lips. “Maybe....but your eyes say otherwise, the way they dilate when they look at me....and if I am not mistaken...yes....your breathing definitely increases when I am close....” She teased. "I'm pretty sure my innocence has little to do with why you chose to vouch for me..." 

“Natalia even if that WERE the case and I find you attractive, are you suggesting that I do not have the same affect upon you?” Antony checked the alleyway was empty before he ran a finger over her dress, hesitating over her bust and circling the outline of a nipple that immediately raised under his expert touch. “...because from where I’m standing, you seem to enjoy my attention......very.....very much.....” he whispered as his other hand snaked up her thigh, causing her to omit a gasp. Just as he reached higher and a fraction below her sex, Antony stopped. “Now enough with the games Natalia, what did you want to ask of me? You are free, what more can I do for you?” He asked, removing his exploring hand entirely and much to Natalia's genuine disappointment. 

Natalia paused as she apprehensively toyed with the best way to tackle this, eventually settling on the direct approach. “Syphax, my guard. Antony we both know he won’t get a fair trial and all the while he is stuck in that terrible dingy cell...please.” 

Antony rolled his eyes, almost as if he had been expecting this to come. “Please what? Natalia I am suffering enough earache for the fact that you are not also residing in a cell alongside your guard. I have had to tell Glycia that you are now in my debt and will provide information fed to you as and when I require.....what are you suggesting that I do anyway? A trial is better than being put to an immediate and certain death!” Antony hissed, slightly rattled. Why did this guard mean so much to her anyway? “I have to give Glycia something, his son is dead! Besides, I am Caesar's voice whilst he is not in Rome and we both know HE would not let this go unpunished....” 

“We also both know that even with a trial Syphax's fate is sealed! Do not take me for a fool....” Natalia spat angrily. “There must be something that you can do, anything? For me?” 

“Why? What is in it for me? He is awaiting trial for murder, why should I get any more involved than I already have? Give me one good reason.....” Antony shrugged, testing her reaction. “Do you hold romantic feelings for him??” 

“No of course not! Because if you don’t free him I cannot live with myself! Syphax is imprisoned for me and I cannot let that happen to such a good, kind, innocent man.....” She cried desperately. 

“Innocent? He confessed to Rufus' murder Natalia! Whether he did it FOR you is irrelevant, Rufus died at Syphax's hand and that is the end of the matter!” Antony told her firmly, his expression cold.....and still jealous despite her denial and although he would not admit to it, even to himself. 

“But....that is not what happened Antony, really, you must listen....” She begged.

“I don’t want to discuss this right now!” Antony protested. “Today of all days! Natalia, Aquila is back in town, I’ve so much going around my mind I do not need another problem contend with...”

“Legate Aquila?” Natalia felt the blood drain from her face as the memories flooded back of him mockingly parading her family through Rome. How he had punched her father in the stomach and taunted her tribe as he dragged them through the square like slaves and the people of Rome cheered for Rome's ‘win'. “He...he is here? In Rome? In.....the basilica?” She shuddered at the thought as the shock hit her. 

Antony sighed, suspecting Natalia’s thought process and where this was going. “Yes, to all the above. Please, let us not go through all this again and don’t let me find his lifeless corpse with a knife protruding from his chest, I cannot save you twice. Besides, I am still deciding what to do with him myself, I need more information first.....”

Natalia quirked her eyebrow at Antony and he noted the little crease that formed by the side of her nose, thinking it cute despite himself. “What information do you need? So you think that he is not loyal to Caesar and by default you? I am hardly surprised if he is disingenuous, the man is a snake....” she admitted.

Antony exhaled a breath. “He came to the senate today with news of Caesar’s whereabouts, saying that he does not believe Caesar’s focus is on Rome as it should be. That in return for providing the senate with continued inside information blah blah he wants some elevation of power given to him. Indeed he was nearly honoured with the role of Vicarius Urbi which would have been a disaster, I dread to think what he would have done with that kind of power. Thankfully that plan changed after much discussion in any case. The problem is, I don’t know if there is more to this. Is this part of a bigger plan by Caesar to feed back false information? It is too early to say, so I will keep an eye on Aquila until I have definite proof. He is a buffoon anyway and bound to slip up if I am right about him. There, does that settle your curiosity?” He asked, placing his hand around her waist and pulling her a little closer. 

Natalia cupped her hand around his face and stared at him as lust washed over her. “I suppose if the extra power wasn't handed to him that he so wanted that is at least one good thing. Aquila has endured a wasted trip which is most satisfying..but I confess I am curious about many other things....I nearly bought a soldier’s uniform and crept in to the senate today but I decided against it, I thought you would find me more pleasing in this attire.....were my assumptions correct?” Natalia purred into his ear and then stepped back from him, performing a slow twirl just for Antony as his eyes worked their way over her. 

Antony chuckled at the very idea. “Now THAT I would have liked to see, you would never have pulled that off by the way unless the soldier at the doors is completely blind, you are way too feminine and pretty....”

“Aww, you think me pretty? I like that....” She giggled. “A compliment from Marc Antony is up there with a blessing from the gods....” 

Antony rolled his eyes at her words as he lent in closer, his hands resting on the wall now, either side of her head and boxing her in against his body. “Well now you know. What else are you curious about? If I can tell you I will.....”

“I am curious about who you are underneath.....in every way....” She confessed, chewing her lip and suddenly bashful as soon as the overly flirtatious words left her mouth.

“When I am intrigued, I find it best to investigate further....” he murmured into her ear before beginning to run his tongue down the side of her throat and she swollowed hard, consumed by the pleasure of his mouth against her skin.

Natalia's wondering hands found the bottom of his toga and she slipped them underneath, watching carefully his chest rise and fall in anticipation of her next move. “Natalia do I need I remind you that we are outside and in daylight, there is only so far we can take this.....”

“I know....” she breathed. “I am keeping an eye out for any unwanted interruptions, but for now....just trust me.....let me, get close to you..."

Antony tensed at her interesting choice of words but was too weak to put an end to her touch as her hands inquisitively snaked higher and he groaned softly, his eyes firmly shut. “I swear to the gods Natalia we will run out of private surfaces for me to push you against.....and if this is all for your bloody guard....” he tailed off as she moved her hands over his undergarment and he exhaled a large breath. 

“It is not just about my guard.....I want to do this.....I want YOU.....” she whispered as he began to pant, suddenly feeling vulnerable as he knew she had him just where she wanted him. 

“So.....what are you going to do about it then.....” Antony asked hoarsely as he pushed his groin against her hand. “You know if I WAS to trust you?” 

Natalia tentatively caressed him and felt a smugness pulse through her at the effect she clearly had over him. Inhaling a breath as his hardness indicated how much Antony truly wanted her she placed her free hand on his cheek. “You CAN trust me, I only want to make you feel good, I've no other motive....” she told him as she looked adoringly into his dark eyes that searched her face. 

Antony met her eyes, unsure but equally unable to deny Natalia as she blinked so innocently at him. “Go ahead then, lets see what you’ve got......” He dared, his eyes flicking from her to her hand before he closed them expectantly. 

“Antony.....stay with me, look at me.....” she told him softly as his eyes sprang back open at her request. "I am not just any woman......I am your Natalia....." 

Once she knew she had his full attention and he gazed at her she could take the temptation no longer and finally slipped her hand under the material, tenderly beginning to run her hand up and down his hard, thick shaft that predictably and desperately awaited her touch. Natalia's heart began to race as she so badly desired to see what she could now feel in her hand. She wanted to see ALL of him in his glory because he certainly felt magnificent, just like she had expected. As soon as he felt her small delicate hand wrap around him he omitted a moan of her name and as much as he tried not make his desire so obvious, Antony threw his head back and shut his eyes, completely lost in the moment. 'Your Natalia, your Natalia', his curious mind replayed her words repeatedly in tune with his fluttering heart - could she really be solely his for the taking? 

As Antony gyrated his hips into her hand Natalia wondered what he feel like if they could take this further. She guessed someone as notorious as he would make a wonderful lover as she ran her nails down his sensitive, rock solid cock and he groaned, his breath quickly becoming ragged. “You like my touch?” She wondered out loud and praying that she was not a disappointment.

“Yes....fuck yes....you make me feel like a lust filled teenager all over again....” he laughed in-between his breathless panting. 

Natalia took a sharp intake of breath at how hot and hard he felt against her and she began to up the tempo of her movement, watching his pleasure heighten as now he murmured her name repeatedly, coupled with various whispers and curses of ‘fuck’ and ‘yes' as she rubbed harder, moving her other hand now to grip one of his firm, bare arse cheeks and keeping him firmly in place against her. More than anything she wanted to know what he was thinking right now....

What WAS going on in Antony's mind? Predictably pure, unadulterated filth. He practically dreamed of slamming into her, imaginging how sweet she would feel as he moved inside her tight little body...how easy it would be to pick her up right now and let her wrap her legs around him as he rubbed her up and down the walls of the bascilica with force and she screamed his name in pleasure. Fuck, yes....he felt his body tingle at the fantasy of coming hard inside her, claiming her with his seed....fuck, fuck fuck, then she would be HIS. His mind floated further away into the future imaging her tangled up and bare in only HIS sheets, him running a finger down the soft skin of her spine and causing her to laugh that femine giggle that he loved because he was tickling her....rolling her onto her back and her gazing up at him longingly..oh and lets not forget he told himself, those buxom breasts that he had considered so many times...he'd make those bounce as he took her over and over.....FUCK yes.....

Antony moved his head to rest on her shoulder as his legs began to shake and he steadied himself against the wall behind Natalia. He knew he was close, so close, as that familiar tense feeling built rapidly within his groin area and he acknowledged that he was ready to give way at any moment. 

Suddenly and to his absolute dismay he heard chatter coming from the now open doors of the basilica and reason took over him as he placed his hand over hers. “Natalia....we are not alone for long.....we must stop....” he told her gently, his eyes still wild with passion for her. “This would not look good for either of us...and the location is not ideal....”

Natalia nodded with a pouty mouth, knowing he was right but frustrated at their time being cut short once more. She withdraw her hand and straightened Antony's clothes up as he kissed her cheek and, wrapping a warm callused hand around the back of her head, he dragged her closer towards him, inhaling the scent from her hair. “You smell so good Natalia...you are like a drug to me....I think of you all the time....” he confessed, almost as if he couldn’t contain the admissions for a moment longer. Antony's heart still felt like it was going to rip through his chest as it beat so rapidly and he begged his confused, frustrated body to return to a normal state quickly yet it was still throbbing and aching for them to pick up where they had left off. 

“Tell me you mean that....I lay in bed and think of you every night. Even when I have arrangements with other patrons, it is you on my mind...I just want to get closer to you....” She whispered, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“I DO mean it....but what about Cassius? How do you feel about him? I noticed that he was absent from the basilica yesterday.... Did he tell you to ask me to save your guard?” Antony enquired, holding her eye contact for any flinch or hint of a lie. 

Natalia sighed and rested against the wall. “I won't lie to you, I DID see him yesterday. I like him, he was kind to me and he advised that you may be able to help....but this, how YOU make me feel, THIS is real and completely different to how I feel for Cassius or anyone else for that matter....and I KNOW you feel it too....” 

Antony remained silent as he considered her words. “I want to trust you Natalia and when we are together like here and now I BELIEVE you....but Natalia, I don't trust easily, I need time. I won't deceive you, you DO seem to have some sort of bizarre....hold over me like no other woman before and I want to protect you but....I can’t make you firm promises yet...and I don’t want to hurt you either..."

“Then don't...just enjoy us....stop overthinking.....” Natalia said clasping his hand in hers and pressing it against her lips. 

Antony smiled subtly and genuinely at her, stroking Natalia's face with his free hand and trying desperately to deny what he knew his heart was feeling for her. “One moment you are temptation itself and then in a flash so very sweet....I hardly know what will greet me from one day to the next...” he shook his head with a grin. “Come on then, I suppose I could escort you back to Lena's? I assume that is where you are going now that you have asked your favour?” 

Natalia hesitated at the mention of ‘the favour' and she felt immediate guilt. Despite her promised visits every morning to attend Syphax, Antony had made her so excited and happy she had forgotten all her troubles just then, albeit only briefly. “Actually I am visiting my medical woman and my friend Sabina but they are not far away and I’d love your company......Antony, what of my request? WILL you help Syphax?” 

Antony rubbed his stubble, a tell that Natalia had learnt quickly meant that he was considering the situation. At least he had not outright refused she mused as he led her back into the square, still tightly holding her hand.

As soon as they were readily visible Natalia noted the sea of white togas as various senators stood in groups chatting and some still poured out into the street. Each falling silent as they spotted Antony and Natalia noted their eyes flicking from her to Antony with interest. 

“Antony!” Glycia shouted as he power walked over to them and Natalia stepped backwards as Antony instinctively stood in front of her protectively. “What is SHE doing here and why are you passing pleasantries with her??”

“I think that’s quite enough, Natalia is with me. Last time I checked I do not need to seek your approval as to the company I keep Glycia. The girl and I are just conferring over private matters if you must know.” Antony said dismissively yet clearly annoyed at being challenged. 

“Private matters?? YOU girl should be rotting in the cells with your barbarian lover!” Glycia spoke bitterly, pointing a long aristocratic finger at Natalia as she shied away behind Antony. 

Whether it was Glycia's refusal to back down thereby questioning Antony’s authority or simply his instinctive protectiveness over his prize Antony felt an eruption of rage that rushed out of him. “I SAID THATS ENOUGH!” Antony roared. “Anything you need to say to her can be said via me, I won't have you intimidating young women in the middle of the street!!” He ordered, pushing Glycia back with his free hand.

The other senators including Cassius stood silently watching the drama unfold with interest as Glycia stepped down slightly in retreat. 

“Fine but the trial Antony, you promised me that this would be arranged shortly. It is a hard pill to swallow now seeing you swanning around town with this smug wench on your arm. At least tell me when we can get the formality out of the way and justice for my son!!” Glycia begged desperately clasping his glands together in prayer. 

“Well....” Antony began as he glanced back at Natalia. “Actually I have been thinking about that and I don’t think a trial will be necessary after all...”

Natalia gasped and pulled on his arm. “Antony what are you saying?” She whispered in his ear.

“You mean it?” Glycia queried full of hope that his wait was indeed over. “My wife will be so relieved....” 

“Yes of course....I’m a man of my word...so I’ve decided we will do away with the formalities of a trial and let the guard fight in the ring....it should make interesting viewing.” Antony confirmed with a sly smile. 

Natalia froze on the spot as her mind went wild, this gave Syphax a fighting chance surely? If Syphax could wrestle crocodiles in his past there was every chance that he make it out of the ring alive.

“But.....he could live??? Have you thought about that?” Glycia said as he processed Antony’s new plan. “He should pay for what he has done!!” 

“Indeed but only if it is the will of the gods eh?” Antony confirmed, slapping Glycia on the back patronisingly. 

“And the rule of your thumb!!! If YOU decide your lover’s guard can live!!” Glycia spat, seemingly concluding this plan was certainly not in his favour. 

“The will of the people Senator Glycia, not my thumb. Surely you act on behalf of the masses? We must all bow down to what the people want, even you....you must practice what you preach...” Antony confirmed, appearing to tower over Glycia menacingly. “Now enough about this, my mind is made up....” Antony advised, pushing past Glycia and grabbing Natalia's hand once more as she stood stunned before he pulled her by his side. 

“But Antony.....” Glycia called after Antony who was by now striding ahead. 

“But nothing....I’ll put plans in place for the gladiator games...” Antony called back without turning to face the shocked senator who stood rooted to the spot. 

“You are not thinking with your head man!!!” Glycia shouted after him as some senators chuckled nervously.

Antony paused, stopping dead in his tracks. “Tread carefully Glycia, you are testing my patience and I have little to start with. You shall have your vengeance at the games, but if the guard wins his fight he WINS....” 

Natalia took the opportunity to look at their captivated audience and in particular, Cassius, who stood open mouthed at the war of words. 

Cursing, yet to Natalia's relief, Glycia began to walk away from the exchange and Antony turned, noting their dispute was over, at least for now. 

Natalia had to practically run to keep up with Antony and she looked up at him as he walked with purpose in the direction of Locusta's shop, almost as if he was walking off the rage deep within him. Once they were out of view from the other senators he began to slow down and she watched his shoulders visibly relax as he glanced at her “You can stop grinning at me now....that is the best I can do for your guard. Now all he has to do is survive, that is down to him and you know that I can't control that....” 

“But he has literally a fighting chance thanks to you....” Natalia said with a bright smile. “Why did you do that, I mean....what finally made your mind up?” 

Antony shrugged awkwardly under Natalia's enquiring gaze. “It seems fairer and, maybe you were quite persuasive..... OR maybe I didn’t appreciate how Glycia spoke to you and I detest my decisions being questioned....take your pick, whichever suits you best...” 

Natalia stepped into Antony's path and took his hands in hers. “Do you know what I think? I think all of the above is true....maybe you are not so bad after all....” 

“Why don’t you take the time to find out?” Antony asked as he lifted his laurel leaves off of his head and playfully placed them gently on Natalia's head. “Now let’s get you to your friend's shop....I should start planning these games to keep at least some form of peace....” 

Did Antony have any place particularly to go now? No, but he needed some time to think over today. Why had he once more given Natalia what she so wanted? Because he was quickly realising anything that made her happy was worth it to him, no matter what the cost. Now somehow, he had a lot to organise with these promised games, all for her. 

Natalia in turn walked happily alongside him, basking in the whispers and nudges that followed them and every so often sneeking glances at Antony, who gripped her hand and smiled when he caught her. What will Locusta and Sabina have to say about her walking hand in hand with Antony she giggled to herself as the shop came into view. 

“Natalia before I let you go for now.....” he paused as he kissed her forehead briefly “can I suggest that you don’t tell your friends about what happened between us, discretion is everything in Rome. If Glycia discovers how close we are, it will make the gladiator games a difficult idea to push through....” 

Natalia nodded in agreement. “No, I understand and I wouldn’t anyway. Antony, these...moments between us mean something to me you know.....”

Antony pulled her into his arms briefly, inhaling her perfumed scent and reluctant to let her go once more. “Maybe they mean something to me too....until next time minx....” he said with a wink and squeeze of her behind.


	10. Sabina

The next day Natalia and Sabina took a walk around the square as she discussed her marriage woes and Natalia listened with interest. 

“So last night was difficult to say the least...8 years apart and suddenly I am expected to play the part of the dutiful wife once more, not that I had any interest in him to begin with....” Sabina explained with an accompanying shudder at the memory. 

“You must TELL him Sabina! I know that Cassius tells me marriages are different in Rome but I cannot believe that a person can OWN another. You should say that you have no interest in him that way, you will not be providing him with an heir and he should take his ‘desires’ elsewhere....” Natalia said firmly, her eyes ablaze with anger. 

Sabina smiled at Natalia's well meaning yet naive words. “If it only it WAS that simple. In some ways it would seem that despite the role forced upon you, you in fact have the benefit of more freedom of choice than I. My husband was forced upon me by my father as a ‘good match' and that was it, the deal was done. I doubt he has any more affection for me than I hold for him in truth, we are basically strangers. All I can be grateful for is last night, after so much time apart, the ordeal was over quickly....”

Natalia sighed in frustration. “I suppose I do have a degree of freedom and I have been lucky so far. Nothing in that respect is demanded of me.....but what if you fall with child? You know that there are ways around this? I visit Locusta every month for assistance with that. Not that I need the drug as yet, I haven’t you know......” Natalia spoke freely before realising that she had almost disclosed her virginity to Sabina. As much as she liked Sabina, she was after all Cassius' cousin and didn’t want this getting back to him. Quickly she corrected herself as she saw Sabina look at her questioningly. “I mean, I haven’t been intimate with any patrons.....”

“Oh for a minute I thought you meant that you hadn’t....it doesn’t matter.” Sabina blushed. “I have already sought Locusta’s assistance shall we say with your concern....I truly cannot think of anything worse than bringing a child into my sham of a marriage. Plus.....I am hopeful that if he thinks that I am barren, because it would never enter his arrogant head that a fault could lie with he, he may just decide to divorce me...I can but hope.....but speaking of a far nicer subject, and person, Cassius speaks very highly of you Natalia, highly and ALL of the time.....” 

“Oh! He does? Well, I have only good things to say about him too...” Natalia confirmed in hushed tones. “He has been the perfect gentleman, very patient and sweet whilst I find my feet as Rome's newest courtesan.....in fact he has filled so much of my time I hardly have to spend any time with the less favourable senators which is a blessing.....” 

“and do you like him? You know....like that?” Sabina giggled. “Sorry I probably shouldn’t ask, obviously he is family to me and I don’t want to put you in a difficult situation. Anything you say in terms of your affection I will never speak a word of to him I swear....”

Natalia sighed as her mind flicked from Cassius to Antony once more. Cassius was lovely and was she attracted to him? Of course, what was NOT to like about him? He made her feel safe and cared for, he listened to her and definitely made her smile....but then there was Antony and wow the pull was incredibly magnetic. When their eyes connected, when she felt his touch, it was like nothing else in the world existed but him. Still, attraction was not enough and she wondered if there was more to it than just desire. Something told her that there was the potential there for them to be special but at this stage it was simply too early to say. In truth how she felt about him made her feel nervous whereas Cassius made her feel safe. What did any of it mean? Only time would tell but right now....if they were both present in the same room, who would her eyes be drawn to? Antony without question, each and every time. Suddenly aware that Sabina was looking at her patiently for an answer she formed some sort of vague response. “Yes.....yes I do....I mean its early days but he IS special to me.....” she smiled. 

Sabina clapped her hands excitedly. “I am happy for you Natalia, he is a good man and you could be perfect for each other......so, I feel like I have to ask.... what about Antony? He saved you over Tribune Rufus and now he’s pulled some serious strings for Syphax....I mean, of what I know of Antony, he doesn’t do that for just anyone.....in fact, he doesn’t do anything that isn’t for his own benefit usually....”

Natalia sighed, hoping to avoid this loaded question. “I.....er, I mean I don’t know why Antony has helped me so much to be honest. He's not a fan of most of the senators, perhaps he’s making a stand against them by defending me and helping Syphax. Honesty Sabina, I hardly know him so I don’t understand his motives.....” she lied, or did she? Sometimes when Natalia looked at Antony it felt like they understood each other and were perfectly in tune, even without saying a word. Other times he was a constant source of surprise, keeping her firmly on her toes and constantly guessing. 

“Well, until you can be sure of what Antony wants, you should keep Antony at arms length....be careful....he is not the sort of man to play games with....” Sabina warned, looking around the square just in case they were overheard. “I am not just saying that because of Cassius, but he really IS keen on you and a much safer prospect. He would never hurt you the way that my husband has or Antony has the potential to....and if the rumours are correct, he has soooo many women, Cassius has NEVER been like that, you would be his world.....” 

Internally Natalia rolled her eyes at the constant warning of Antony. Pretty much all of it was based on mere rumours, did anyone really know him? “IF I believe the rumours rather than the man who he has shown himself to be with me yes. From what I see, he simply hates games – he is straight talking and if you are genuine with Antony he respects that and gives respect back to you...” 

Sabina gasped. “I see you defend his character and it worries me Natalia, it can’t all be rumours....I only wish for your happiness after all that you have been through. Please do not end up with a bully of a husband like me...” Sabina said sadly as she turned her neck deliberately to display a fresh bruise. 

“Sabina!! This cannot continue, something must be done!! Can Cassius do anything to assist? Surely as family he can speak with your father and explain your treatment at the hands of your husband?” Natalia questioned, clearly shaken by Sabina's disclosure. 

Sabina shook her head. “No Natalia, ultimately my husband owns me, he can do with me as he pleases. Besides Cassius helps in other ways, giving me somewhere to go, someone to talk to when things get too bad....up until now it was merely my husband's letters that I would dread, always asking for information on Rome...it was like he wanted me to spy. Of course I know nothing and had little to report but still he persisted....at least now I have you too to confide in. Now do you see why I want so much for you to find a kind husband......if you must find a husband at all...”

Natalia patted Sabina's arm that was linked with hers affectionately. “I know Sabina, Antony is dangerous, I get it. He hasn’t even bought my time in any case so as it stands he is not a patron of mine, but the thing is, look I know this probably makes no sense but I have to take people as I find them, you know at least until they give me reason to think badly of them. When Gaul was conquered and I was brought here against my will, separated from my family and forced to train as a courtesan, it would be so easy to just detest everyone Roman, but that isn’t fair and I don’t want my past to eat me up Sabina....plus, well, say you had judged me just because I was a courtesan, we wouldn’t be friends and I’d hate that to be so.....”

“I’d hate that too, we haven’t known each long but you have been a real support to me, but....Natalia....what does that have to do with Antony?” Sabina asked as she looked at some fabrics at a stall. 

“I suppose what I’m saying is, I don’t want to be unfairly judged for my role in Rome and I think that we shouldn’t equally be unfair to Antony. Maybe he really isn’t as bad or scary as people think, so far he has been nothing but good to me....definitely the blue by the way.....” Natalia smiled as she looked at the extravagant blue fabric perfect for a gown. 

Sabina held the turquoise satin against her tanned skin, running her hands over the soft fabric. “Its lovely isn’t it....you think my husband would like it on me?” 

“Yes, but I mean is that a good idea?” Natalia looked at Sabina confused. 

“In that case I’ll take the brown fabric.....” she giggled and gave Natalia a mischievous wink before turning to the market trader with a sweet smile. 

“Sabina Antony isn’t your husband, not all men treat their women the way that you have been....hurt.” Natalia said softly. 

“I know Natalia, I know....I just have a feeling that you will face difficult times ahead if you pursue Antony, but I know ultimately the choice is yours to make. As your friend I will try my best to stand back and let you make your own mind up on what is best for you. Just, be kind to Cassius no matter the outcome, he is a good person and cares for you.....” Sabina advised. 

“I promise that I will. Everything seems to be happening so fast and I feel like I have no time to collect my thoughts. For now my priority needs to be Syphax, I must give him the good news.” Natalia told Sabina as they linked arms once more and wondered over to a cake stand. 

“You know, SOME women would like the problem of having at least two handsome men fighting for her affections. Probably three in all honesty, what your guard did speaks volumes on his dedication for you.....” Sabina laughed, putting her husband out of her mind at least briefly and concentrating on Natalia's love life instead. 

Natalia nudged Sabina playfully at the very idea. “Oh goodness don’t start with that line of thought, I just need to get him out of that cell, that is all I can think about right now.....” 

Later on and once Sabina and Natalia had said their farewells Natalia made her way to the cells, bribing the guard watching over the prisoners with a mixture of her limited coin and plenty of flattery. Unable to control her excitement, she had blurted out the news to Syphax almost immediately that she had seen his tired face that lit up the instant that he saw her. 

“Natalia, I can’t believe it! To some they would see a turn in the ring as not much improvement on a trial but I will fight with everything I have to return to you, I have to believe that I can survive this..” Syphax told her with a grin as he gripped the bars. 

“You can do it, I know you can, then Antony will make you a free man and we can put all of this sorry tale behind us....” Natalia said hopefully. “I will be there on the day of your fight, not by Antony's side, I think he is getting some stick for what he has done for you and I....but I WILL be there, cheering you on all the way....” 

Syphax stroked Natalia's fingers through the bars as he thought on. “Natalia, if you don’t mind me asking....why IS Antony doing all this? I hoped he would put in a good word for you, but the way he couldn’t get you out of Glycia's quick enough and now THIS....facing the wrath of Glycia by agreeing to give me a chance to live, please tell me you haven’t done anything against your will to win his favour?” 

Natalia shook her head vehemently. “No, no....I really did just ask him to reconsider if there was anything he could do for you. Glycia challenged him whilst I was speaking with Antony and he didn’t appreciate his authority being questioned one bit, I think it tipped Antony over the edge and the next thing I knew he had agreed to the games rather than an unfair trial for you...”

“and what about you and he? Its not my business but being stuck in here I have nothing else to do but worry about your safety as I cannot be by your side protecting you....are you and he, close?” The darkness of Syphax’s cell did nothing to hide the grimace displayed upon his face as he asked.

Natalia looked at the floor awkwardly, unable to meet his enquiring eyes and which had already told Syphax everything that he feared. “We erm....get on yes.....he is not so bad honestly Syphax.....please trust me to do the right thing and go with my instincts....” she asked gently. “I am learning fast and must navigate certain situations for myself ....”

Syphax nodded sadly. “You are right...just take your time that’s all I ask. Never compromise on who you are, for Antony or anyone else and KNOW that you shall always have my support Natalia...”

“And YOU Syphax shall always have mine, you mean the world to me....” Natalia beamed at him. 

On returning to the Scholae Lena was practically pacing the floor awaiting Natalia’s return. “Natalia THERE you are, at last!! Your time has been requested once more and we must plan your clothes....”

Natalia looked at Lena's excited face but didn’t dare believe whom she hoped had called for her at last. “Oh, is it Cassius?” She asked as casually as she could yet praying for a different name to leave Lena's mouth. 

“Not this time Natalia but Marc Antony....I shall tell you all about it whilst we decide what you shall wear my love.....” Lena said as she practically dragged Natalia happily towards the dressing room.

“Antony? He has officially asked for my company? Finally!! Lena I must look the best I possibly can for him....” Natalia said as her stomach flipped with nervous joy. 

“Natalia when I have finished with you he shall not be able to take his eyes off of you, don’t you worry. Play your cards right and he could be the most powerful and profitable patron to date....he is practically running Rome and you could be hanging off his arm whilst he does it...” Lena told her proudly. “I don’t know WHAT you did my love but you obviously did it well!”

Natalia sucked her cheeks in to prevent a nervous laugh escaping as she thought of their private time at the back of the basilica yesterday. “Oh yes, I think he finds me quite amusing...” She blinked innocently, THAT memory was definitely something to be kept solely between her and Antony. 

“The world, including Marc Antony, has clearly gone mad, why does everyone want to date a murderer....” Xanthe muttered to herself as she flounced off back to her room unimpressed, still, she thought once she was alone in her room, at least it wasn’t Cassius this time.


	11. Know you better....

Natalia and Antony looked across the crowds in the theatre, sitting pretty in the best seats in the house. 

The play that Antony had taken her to was unlike anything she had seen before. A crude comedy depicting the senate's apparent desertion of Rome in fear of Caesar. Natalia stole a glimpse of Antony who sat sprawled across several chairs, his face indicating that he was only mildly amused. Feeling eyes upon him his eyes flicked to hers in an instant. “What do you think? Is all rather predictable is it not?” 

“Indeed. Is it true? I mean, the senators running to Pompey and deserting Rome?” Natalia enquired wide eyed. 

Antony shrugged nonchalantly. “At least in part yes, many have. Still it makes my job easier, less senators to keep a beady eye on....” 

“So if most of the senators have fled....that leaves you in control of Rome until Caesar returns?” Natalia gasped. 

Antony chuckled, clearly loving the power he had in his hands and how in awe of him Natalia appeared to be. “It would seem so....that is why we are watching this, I want to see how Caesar’s return is likely to be received by the people, so far it seems favourable.....”

Natalia raised her eyebrow as she looked at the actors, one depicting Caesar appearing to bend a shocked senator over a building which she assumed to be the basilica as the crowed roared with laughter. “It seems you have little to worry about, it is almost as if you could in fact afford to relax a little.....” she purred in his ear and rested a hand on his thigh. 

Antony swept his eyes over her and his eyes locked on the delicate gold chains keeping her dress together and exposing the flesh of her stomach tantalisingly. “Have you seen enough today?” 

“I think I can see where this play is going and I am doubtful that there will be a dramatic twist in the tale.....” Natalia leant back, placing her hands behind her head and stretching - resulting in revealing more of her silky skin through her flimsy dress. “The question is have you seen enough?” 

Antony gave her a sly smile, picking up on her innuendo and standing. “Of this play? Yes. Of other matters? No, I am just getting started. How do you fancy a tour of the redundant basilica? I feel confident that you have sufficiently teased me sat there causing quite the distraction....”

Natalia looked Antony up and down deliberately and licked her lips. “Sounds good to me, show me the way.....”

On reaching the empty basilica Antony spotted a patrolling guard with suspicion, needing him out the way and gone. Yet why not have a little fun in the process? As they approached the guard hand in hand, the guard quickly identified Antony and straightened himself up as Antony drew close, his face immediately furious. “Guard, why are you standing HERE of all places, you should be.....” Antony turned to Natalia for an excuse and causing her to think on her toes. 

“Taking an itinerary of all the statues in Rome of course!! With most of the senate travelling to Greece we do not want them pillaging Rome’s wealth as they flee!!” Natalia jumped in.

Antony coughed to disguise a laugh and composed himself.

“Count.....every....statue...at night??” The guard queried open mouthed. 

“Yes! You heard the lady did you not?!?? Be gone and begin your quest!!” Antony boomed with authority, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

“Of course domaine, consider it done!! I shall have a full list ready and waiting for you as soon possible....” The guard confirmed, bowing before running off like a headless chicken on wild goose chase. 

No sooner had the guard left when Antony turned to Natalia. “Count every statue? Really?” He smirked.

“What? I thought it was quite creative and you DID put me rather on the spot!” Natalia laughed, pushing him. 

“I was merely testing how quickly you could think on your toes, you did not disappoint....” Antony retorted with a wolfish grin. “After you my lady....” he joked, bowing dramatically and pushing the door open. “This, Natalia, is where it all happens, or doesn’t happen, depending on how you look at it....” 

Natalia walked through the doors and took in the ornately decorated room surrounding her. “Wow, this is really something.....” she said open mouthed as she looked at the tall decorated walls, large statues and gold embossed picture frames and chairs, still set out like a meeting was due to take place any time now. “All this just for senators to sit around and make decisions that solve nothing for Rome's people, making the rich richer meanwhile the poor continue to starve on the streets...” 

Antony chuckled as he walked up behind her and ran his hands down her bare arms. “Indeed, you are sounding more and more like Caesar every day.....” 

Natalia spun around to face Antony. “Never!! We may both believe that Rome needs change but that is where our agreement ends....you cannot simply steal a country and....”

“Ok, ok,.....” Antony said in mock surrender holding his hands up. “Conquer actually but come lets have some fun, that is a conversation for another day....” Tapping his sword over an elaborate painting depicting a battle scene he turned to face Natalia. “What do you think of this?” 

Natalia shrugged. “The same that I think of all of it really, it is unnecessary and the money would have been better spent elsewhere, but then I’ve never been one for possessions....” 

Antony slowly moved closer to her and she felt her heart begin to race as he spoke. “Then perhaps you have never found something that you so desperately want to possess? Or has that changed of late?” 

Natalia swallowed hard, debating where this conversation was heading. “You cannot possess a person if that is what you mean....”

Antony cocked his eyebrow at her. “I believe that you can own another’s heart if it is their will....”

“Then Antony THAT is not possession if the heart is freely given.....” She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes to caress his face. 

“I like that....” he answered after thinking over her words. “I mean the way you think... one moment you are impulsive and out of control and then suddenly, seemingly without explanation, wise beyond your years....” Antony paused almost as if he was considering her further before he lept into action, picking Natalia up, spinning her around playfully and finally placing her on one of their set out chairs. “Now, lets do some damage Natalia, fuck this place!!!”

Between them they spent the next five minutes jumping from chair to chair and kicking them over carelessly as they laughed at the carnage they left behind. Antony flipped statues on their side, watching them smash on the floor with pleasure and tearing down paintings that Natalia chucked against the walls causing the plaster to crack. When they were sufficiently out of breath and satisfied at the damage caused Antony dragged Natalia back into his arms and she giggled as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her furiously and making her squeal with the force of his passion.

Natalia clung to him like her life depended upon it as their kiss deepened, moving her hands all over him and causing Antony to omit little moans and groans as their desire for each other quickly spiralled out of control. Eventually Antony grabbed at her wildly, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. “I have wanted to do this all day.....” he whispered into her ear longingly.

“Are you finally going to take me?” Natalia panted, nervous of what was to come but desperate to continue what they had started. 

“Uh huh.....lets see....” he murmured, walking her backwards as she wrapped her body around him. Antony spied the chairs and decided this was just perfect as he laid her out across the few remaining chairs that had not yet been dismantled. 

“And what is your plan now?” Natalia purred with no effort taken to disguise her obvious need of him. 

Antony crawled over her heaving body and she noted his broad smile, suspecting that her being presented to him like this had played on his mind before today. “Who says I have one? I just wanted you alone, in fact that’s ALL I ever want in your company.....”

“And now you have your wish? It seems such a waste to not capitalise on this empty room....” she giggled. 

Antony ran his hand down the side of her face, lifting her head slightly and yet this time his kiss was surprisingly tender. Natalia matched his tempo, kissing him softly as their tongues danced with each other. Quickly, Natalia felt his body harden and she hooked a leg around him to hold Antony in place, having no intention of letting him go any time soon. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” He asked in between kisses. “We can’t do this here, I want....mmmmm....I want to take my time with you.....ahhhh....no rushing......”

“But.....I want you.......now......no more waiting.....please....” she begged as she ran her hands under his toga and higher, resting them on his buttocks that she gave an affectionate squeeze. “This waiting.....is torture....I need to know.....”

Antony paused, resting his head against her forehead breathlessly. “What do you need to know?” He asked gently as he gazed down Natalia expectantly. 

“What it feels like...I mean....what YOU feel like, I’m pretty sure it is going to be amazing and I don’t want us to keep waiting.....” she told him, blinking innocently up at him. 

“We aren’t exactly waiting, I mean are we? It’s been a crazy couple of days, even by my standards....its just lack of opportunity....that and.....”

“And?” Natalia sat up, intrigued to hear more. 

“And....I suppose I’m savouring the moment, the anticipation of what is to come....does that sound ridiculous? Natalia, sex is just sex isn’t it.....when you and I spend time together if feels different....fuck why am I saying this?” Antony said, almost annoyed at his own heightening feelings. 

“I never thought I’d say this but please keep talking....different how? Different.....as in when you have been in love it felt similar?” Natalia asked, fully invested by now in this conversation. Could he finally be letting her in just a little? 

Antony laughed almost coldly. “Love? What would I know about that?” 

Natalia gasped at his apparently indifferent words, at least on the surface. “Are you saying that you have never been in love? Surely you....”

“Surely what? Because I’m such a man whore if you believe all that you hear of me? SURELY at least ONE woman out of the endless list of them that have occupied by bed must have gotten under my skin at some point? Well no....” he replied almost bitterly, pulling away slightly. "Sorry to disappoint, perhaps I have no heart...." 

“I do not believe that for one moment and I didn’t say you were a whore either, I am still only learning about you.” Natalia reassured him, resting her hand on his face and tilting his face to look at her. 

Antony looked at this beautiful woman who was increasingly bewitching him every day that he spent with her. Half of him wanted so much to let Natalia in but Antony was so torn, trusting her could make him vulnerable and why trust someone that couldn’t see past the facade he presented to the world? “Yes you did, when I dropped off at the scholae the other night, right after the whole Rufus nightmare....” 

Damn I did say that didn’t I Natalia remembered, but it had been nothing more than a flippant joke and not a true reflection of her feelings. “Oh, yes, well I didn’t MEAN it. In truth I don’t think anything negative about you, in fact I feel like I spend my whole time defending your character to others...” 

“I wouldn’t bother, my allies don’t need explanations and my enemies wouldn’t believe you anyway...but thank you for the sentiment, I didn’t realise you cared...” he said in jest, knowing only how to make light of any act of kindness directed at him. 

“I think you know exactly how much I care Antony.....you just want me to shower you with flattery and attention and then you will be putty in my hands....” Natalia replied as she moved to sit astride him confidently. 

“Oh really? You think you know me do you princess Natalia?” Antony cocked an eyebrow at her as he rested his arms around her waist. "If indeed you do you will be the first....." 

“I think I’m starting to know you yes....if you let me get close to you...” Natalia responded as she landed a kiss on Antony's throat and the immediate pleasure caused him to shiver. "I just want to understand you better....I can be a good listener......" 

“Mmmmm you have to earn that knowledge.....kisses are a good way to persuade me to tell though....” he confirmed with a smile, his eyes closed in bliss.

“Antony.......” Natalia mumbled against his skin as she licked under his ear.

“Yes.....go on.....stop making me nervous and ask whatever it is on your mind....” he murmured, lapping up her attention and beginning to grip her hips just a little tighter.

“Tell me about when you were growing up.....” She paused her kisses to ask nervously. 

“Wha....why? Now?” Antony asked, thrown off guard by Natalia’s request and opening his eyes in surprise. 

“Because you are so mysterious and whilst I have you to myself I think now’s the time to find out what I can about you, what made you the man that you are today....” Natalia explained, dropping her eyes submissively. 

“What is there to know? My father was a waster and my step father wasn’t much better. My mother cared only for her new husband and by the time I was 14 I was pretty much alone, drinking, gambling and whoring around.....da da!” He said dramatically yet with a bitterness to his voice. “That’s me, what you see is what you get....” 

Natalia shook her head, knowing despite his jest the truth of his background growing up still wounded him. “I don’t believe that for a moment, I mean that’s only what you project to everyone else, but its not who you really are. Caesar must have seen something in you, not many soldiers jump through the ranks like you have and look at you now....” 

Antony considered her words and stopped smiling. How did this girl ‘get' him so easily? “Until Caesar I had no role model, I believed in nothing. Caesar made me Natalia. I suppose maybe he did see potential in me that nobody else had cared to look for....maybe I will spend the rest of my life repaying that debt, who knows....”

“I see that potential...no matter hard you try to hide it under layers of wit and sarcasm....so, you finally have all this power now, are welcomed into the basilica with open arms, why did you seek to destroy it? My reasons are obvious, yours not so much....” 

Antony chuckled. “Because it is too little too late? A man like me would never normally be allowed in here, I was not born rich and privileged, that supposedly makes you worthy to walk within these walls. Ironically the senators that are deemed suitable actually have no guts or honour. Probably because they have never had to fight for anything in life before, all they have ever wanted has always been handed to them on a silver platter. Look at them now, the first challenge to their rule and they flee like gutter rats....” 

“So you wanted to be like them once upon a time, now you hold them in contempt?” Natalia asked as she rested her head upon his shoulder. 

“Maybe when I was a boy, a boy with naive dreams who wanted to make a difference to Rome. Quickly I learnt the only way to do that wasn’t to sit around endlessly debating matters but to act, to fight....” He explained, enjoying the opportunity to actually be listened to rather than feared. 

“I understand that, I mean if fighting is the only option. You are a doer rather than a talker, my father is like that....” Natalia replied, stroking his hand reassuringly. "Sometimes words are simply not enough and action is required...." 

Antony nodded and continued, feeling confident that he had Natalia on board with his line of thinking. “Take Cassius for example, the boy has never known what it is to want something, to truly need it and have to work for it, to compromise yourself at times in order to achieve it. Everything he has ever desired has been handed to him with money no object....” Antony paused to look at Natalia meaningfully. “But maybe not this time, there is a chance that this time he cannot have what his heart beats for...I am becoming increasingly hopeful that not all things worth having can be bought for the right price.....”

“You are correct, not everything can be bought Antony....some things are out of our control and after all the heart wants what it wants...” Natalia blushed coyly. 

Antony stroked Natalia's face, momentarily lost in her eyes and his apparent anger at the thought of Cassius evaporated in an instant. “I sincerely hope so....Natalia, I do not know what Cassius TELLS you but does not love you, even if he genuinely thinks he does.....”

“What makes you say that? I mean he has not told me he does as such. But I just wonder why you hold that opinion....” she questioned. 

Antony sighed, clearly having given this some serious consideration. “I see it in his eyes. He loves what he thinks you could represent to him, the pretty, obedient little wife to make him the envy of all the other senators, perhaps assisting him in gaining their respect. He does not care who you are really, your hopes and dreams, your quest for vengeance.....Natalia I may not have been in love before but to me love is acceptance.....acceptance of a person as a whole, their good and bad points, every facet to them, not just the parts that you choose to see....”

“I.....I....agree with you...." Natalia said almost astounded by Antony's outburst. "Every person has flaws but if you truly love someone you must love every part of them and learn to compromise. My mother and father came from completely different backgrounds but respect of each other's culture was key to their successful marriage." 

Antony played with Natalia's hand, running a finger over her palm. "And that is what you strive for? You think you could love another who is different to you? Someone who holds alternative beliefs over certain matters?"

"Yes, as long as I can understand their thought process, why not. The problem with Cassius is, well, he has only ever shown me kindness but I suppose I question the depth of our conversations, I will admit that....” Natalia conceded honestly. “He is romantic but I wonder if he is just getting carried away and whether he really means it, although I believe that in that very second he DOES...perhaps I am just ungrateful...”

"Or, you just aren't completely feeling it.....maybe there is another occupying you mind instead?" Antony asked smugly, suspecting it to be the case.

Natalia nudged Antony. "You KNOW who is constantly on my mind."

"Do I? Enlighten me? Massage my ego ever so slightly just this once....." he asked cheekily.

"Ha, no. I've never been one for fancy words Antony, I've always found actions speak louder - perhaps we can agree on that...besides, when I have needed help and despite us not knowing each other long, you have been there for me, looked out for me, protected me even if it makes life difficult for you as a result, it hasn't gone unnoticed...." Natalia squeezed Antony's hand and watched his face change as in an instant his 'act' was gone. The fact that all he had done meant something to her was everything. 

Antony quickly looked away from Natalia, determined to push his warning further but needing to keep his mind focused. “Precisely and when you went to Cassius initially for help over the imprisonment of your guard, where was he? Did Cassius offer you assistance? From what I can see he merely pointed you in my direction to deal with the problem - the perceived imperfection, in his eyes, of what you are capable of. He does not care for your guard Natalia or what is just and right. I saw Cassius in the square yesterday, all he was interested in was how tightly you held my hand....”

“So if you imply that he does not truly care or know the real me, does that mean that by contrast you believe that you do? Because that would include acknowledging my wish for revenge on Caesar, for what he did to my family, my people....” Natalia queried, wondering how long Antony could turn a blind eye to their obvious differences in opinion and address the elephant in the room.

“No, well at least not entirely. I do not pretend to understand every single thought that runs through your mind but I believe that I understand where you are coming from and why you feel the way that you do. I respect it but that does not mean that I can tolerate it or allow you to actually carry that vengeance out against Caesar....” He warned, his eyes hard at the very idea of harm coming Caesar's way. "I do have to draw the line somewhere, even with you...." 

“I can't really argue with that... but if you know or even just suspect that I seek revenge, I am left wondering as to why you are allowing us to grow closer and closer every day.....can you not resist? Come on, confess....” Natalia pushed.

Antony shrugged his shoulders as if to give the impression that he had not considered this very point before of the threat that Natalia had the potential to impose. “Hmm, I suppose we are getting closer and it feels good but I CAN still resist if I have to, trust me. I guess as it stands you pose no immediate risk to Caesar and so I see no harm in our blosoming....attraction or whatever this is. Besides, I will admit I enjoy your company...you challenge me more so than others.”

“More than other women you mean? But is that merely because you have not yet conquered me?” Natalia asked as she stroked one of Antony's muscular thighs teasingly. 

“I don't know Natalia, ask me again once I have indeed conquered you....” Antony smirked, choosing not to react outwardly to the temptation she presented him with as if to prove his point. 

Natalia bristled at his inadequate, flippant response which was not to her liking. “Who says you will have me? Maybe I should take the easy route and be Cassius' pretty, obedient little wife as you say....” 

“You shouldn't and won't do that because I don’t believe that is what you truly want. I certainly feel something unique between us. Are you going to tell me that you do not reciprocate that feeling?” Antony asked, tucking that persistent silky curl behind her ear. 

Natalia sighed. “No.....I mean, I’ve already told you that I am drawn to you, that I have affection towards you over and above anyone else. I just wish you were a little less complicated...with Cassius he tells me how he feels, he shows me....” 

“Oh well if he throws fancy words at you it MUST be true!” Antony spat as jealousy pulsed through his veins. “There was me thinking saving you from a murder charge and giving your guard at least a fighting chance of survival was worth more than empty promises!”  
Antony turned away from her and deliberately flicked his blade under yet another statue, knocking it ceremoniously to the floor in obvious rage.

“I am sorry.....you are right....please....” Natalia moved in front of him and turned his head towards her. “I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t even compare the two of you, you are totally different....Antony you must know that he does not compare to you.....I see only you..deep down you KNOW that....” 

“Do you mean that? You don’t see me as nothing more than a bit of rough to have your fun with? I don’t know, maybe until Cassius makes you a generous offer of marriage?” Antony asked hesitantly and unable to meet her eyes for fear of her answer. 

Natalia gasped. “No, not at all! That sounds more like about how you see yourself but certainly not how I view you. Is THAT what all this is about? Why you hate this place so much and the privileged senators that once occupied it? Because you feel that you are not good enough? Who am I to cast such dispersions upon you in any case? Antony, it is YOU that I think of all the time, your name that I want on every invitation that I receive and YOUR kiss that I dream of.....”

Natalia watched Antony's chest rise and fall as he stared at her, his eyes softening as they washed over her from head to toe. Slowly he took her hand in his and gently pulled her closer. “I hate this place because everything it stands for I despise, hypocrisy and greed, that is all. If I am deemed not worthy by a gutless senator I would merely take it as a compliment, but if YOU mean what you say, we are alone now, why don’t you show me how you really feel?”

Natalia gazed up at Antony and slowly nodded. “I want that, it was you who was hesitating earlier if I remember rightly....I....I will show you how I feel, give myself to you, just....don’t hurt me....I trust you....” 

Antony’s face was deadly serious as he shook his head. “I think you know I could never hurt you, I want to keep you safe, protect you like no other...the thought of harm coming to you is unbearable....” With that said he picked Natalia up with ease and placed her on a now empty podium. “Now THAT is an improvement on the statue that stood there previously.....” he grinned, those mischievous, twinkling eyes back in an instant.

Natalia rolled her eyes at him. “Well, don’t just stand there admiring me....surely there is more that you would like to do with me than that?” She winked. “Not backing out again are you?” 

Antony moved closer and to Natalia's surprise he dropped to his knees. “Wha...what are you doing? You may think me a goddess but there is no need to pray to me...” she giggled.

Pulling her shoes off hastily and moving his mouth over one of her ankles he mumbled against her skin. “There is more than one way to worship you Natalia....” 

Antony's urgent kisses moved higher up her calves and Natalia moaned, steadying herself against the podium as his mouth caused her to omit a heavy, loud, groan of his name. Invitingly she moved her legs further apart and Antony instantly took advantage of the gap, shifting his head higher in between her parted legs. “What does Lena bathe you in? You taste so.....so.....good....” he whispered hoarsely after each kiss, moving himself so his mouth was positioned just right of her sex.

“Maybe it is just because it is me and you are as drawn to me as I am to you....” she breathed as she writhed around, impatient for him continue and take the next step. 

Antony slid his rough hands up her thighs and hooked his fingers either side of her underwear, tugging desperately at the tiny fabric and easing it down her legs as she lifted herself just enough to assist. “Please.....don’t stop this time.....” she breathed as she felt his breath on her sensitive skin and his stubble tickle her. 

Antony paused briefly, his eyes practically black as he looked up at her. “I’ve no intention of stopping trust me.....not until you come apart in my mouth and scream my name.....”

Natalia bit her lip at his words. “Come on then, show me.....” she dared. “I’ve been waiting for this since the moment I set eyes upon you....” 

“Really? I wish you had disclosed that when we first met...I COULD have complied with that particular request....” With a subtle smile Antony got back to work, taking one sweeping lick across her entry and letting out a loud moan on impact. “Fuck yes....just....as I envisaged....you are perfect.....” 

Natalia panted, her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she arched her back, forcing her groin towards his warm wet mouth. 

Suddenly they heard chatter from outside the main doors and Antony punched the wall in sheer frustration at the guard's unbelievably bad timing. 

“Can we NEVER be alone?” Natalia said sadly as she pulled her dress down and hopped off the podium. 

“It would seem not.....” Antony whispered, taking her by the hand and pulling her into a quiet corridor to lead her out of obvious view. “Although we are getting closer and closer by the day......” he told her kissing her with his mouth that still held her taste. 

“Antony....I can taste....me.....on your lips.....” She grinned. “I’ve never had a man do what you just started.....”

“Mmmm really....I like that, almost too much....” he said as he moved his mouth over the side of her neck, sweeping her hair out of his way. “Its kind of like I’ve made a claim over you....” he told her as he stopped furiously kissing her and gazed into her eyes meaningfully. “But we should go, the guard is bound to check inside shortly....”

Antony unbolted a back exit and pulled her outside, leaving the door slightly ajar, just enough for them to listen. 

“You are BAD Antony, look how much trouble you get us in....” she laughed once they were safely outside. 

“Only if we are caught....” he chuckled. “You are always safe with me....” 

Just in that moment they heard the main doors to the basilica swing open and a large gasp leave the lips of a new guard starting his shift patrolling the basilica. “What in the gods name has gone on in here?!?!?” he voiced out loud, clearly panic stricken. 

Natalia and Antony burst out laughing and, gripping her hand once more, they ran in fits of giggles through the back streets, only stopping to catch their breath and kiss passionately in celebration of their well timed escape. 

Despite every instinct telling him the opposite, Antony eventually and very reluctantly led Natalia back to Lena's. 

“Do I HAVE to come back here?” Natalia asked sulkily. “I thought we were just getting started?” She asked as she looked up at the large wooden doors of the scholae before them. 

“Unfortunately yes Natalia. I promised to not keep you out too late and I suspect Lena is weary of me to start with. If I am to see more of you, for now at least lets play by her rules....” Antony advised. “You know I don’t WANT to let you go and after tonight there will be little else on my mind but you....”

Natalia nodded in agreement. “I know you are right, Lena is a little apprehensive of the time we spend together...just because I am new to this and you are....” 

Antony rolled his eyes. “....because I am Marc Antony, the epitome of all evil and he who shall surely lead you astray....”

“Basically yes....” Natalia laughed. “But I know you better than that and besides, I can't get you out of my mind so the damage is already done....”

"Natalia....." Antony called after her. "Be good won't you...and if you can't be good at least be careful..."

Natalia turned, giving him a cheeky once over before she knocked on the doors. "Oh I shall....try not to forget me....." she laughed as she tossed something to him. 

Antony's lightening reflexes grabbed the mystery flying item and he opened his fist to inspect his successful catch. Smirking to himself he spied Natalia's silky knickers that he had removed so urgently not long before. "And what would you have me do with these?" He enquired, secretly impressed that she had surprised him and most definitely aroused by her risky behaviour.

"Anything or nothing.....enjoy....until next time...." She winked before turning and knocking on the scholae doors.


	12. Decisions, decisons

Cassius walked into Lena's, clearly a man with something on his mind. "Lena, is Natalia here? I really must speak with her if I may, it is of the upmost importance...…." He asked with urgency as he offered Lena a bag of coins for her trouble. 

Lena shook her head dismissively at the payment. "It is fine Cassius, I am sure that there is no harm in speaking with Natalia briefly. I actually had agreed to walk Xanthe to her next engagement and the other girls are out so you can have the place to yourselves for a while..." She smiled, gesturing around the hallway.

On hearing Cassius' familiar voice, albeit sounding a little troubled today, Natalia stepped out of her room and Cassius immediately crossed the room, taking her hands in his and looking over her admiringly. "Natalia, thank the gods, you look well...." he grinned. "After yesterday in the square, the altercation between Antony and Glycia, I was worried for your safety. You know, just in case Antony had taken out any of his anger upon you...." he queried with a raised eyebrow.

Natalia gasped at even the mere suggestion that Antony could harm her. Ok, so Antony wasn't to everyone's liking but he was hardly a monster. "Oh my gods no, I am fine! Antony took good care of me.....I don't know what you managed to hear but thankfully he has agreed to help Syphax. He is arranging for Syphax to be transferred as we speak and he will fight in the ring for his freedom....." 

At this point Xanthe left her room and her eyes flicked from Natalia to Cassius, letting out a dramatic sigh before joining Lena by the front door. "Cassius, it is a pleasure to see you again......Is there anything I can do for you today?" She asked with a wink. “I can always make time for a man such as yourself....” she purred as Cassius looked at her open mouthed and ever so slightly intimidated by her forcefulness. 

"That's quite enough Xanthe, SENATOR Cassis is here to see Natalia as you can see very well for yourself. Let’s get you to your appointment, you should not keep your own Senator waiting now should you...." Lena cut in, practically dragging Xanthe out of the door in the process as Xanthe protested briefly before eventually giving in to Lena's tugging. 

"So as I was saying...…." Cassius continued as he drew Natalia over to a long sofa to sit with him. "It is not just Antony that you should be wary of, Legate Aquila is back in Rome and...."

"I know Cassius, please do not worry, Antony has already told me." Natalia reassured him as she placed her hand on his knee and watched him squirm ever so slightly with pleasure, his eyes following down towards his leg as his cheeks grew pink. "I have not seen him in person yet since his return but I have heard that he is to be avoided at all costs....." 

"Especially now that he has all this power at his disposal Natalia. I tried my best to argue that he should not be given the role of Vicarius Urbi…..the arguments went back and forth for some time and..." Cassius continued, the worry echoed upon his face. 

"...AND the senators voted against granting such power did they not?" Natalia asked. "Antony said that Aquila WANTED this title but it was decided to not be necessary at this stage?" 

Cassius shook his head full of concern. "This is what I feared Natalia. I saw Antony leave before discussions were finalised...after he left, a little too early in my opinion, the conversation swayed back in Aquila's favour. If Aquila asks for any of your time you must refuse it, he is not a good man and I dread to think what he would believe you owed him if he paid for your attention...." 

“Trust me when I say there is not a chance of me consenting to spend any time with THAT man Cassius, Lena would not grant any request he made in any case, but your concern is sweet....and noted.” Natalia confirmed as she ruffled his curls affectionately. “I know my role but Lena looks out for me, she would not place me in danger for any amount of coin or force me to attend Aquila against my will trust me....” 

“That reassurance makes me feel a little better....I hardly slept for worrying but, when I saw you with Antony, I thought it wise to wait until this morning to speak with you privately....” Cassius noted with sadness. 

“Cassius I am always happy to receive you but it is probably best to avoid crossing paths with Antony when there is no need to, you aren’t exactly close and Rome does not need any more drama right now....” Natalia reasoned as she held his hand, admiring how soft and warm it was against her own. 

“I guess you are right there....Natalia....I should not ask but.....” 

“But you are going to....” Natalia smirked, having a good idea what was coming. 

“Yes, indeed.....dare I ask what Antony wanted in return for his help with your guard? Did he want information....or?” Cassius stopped mid sentence as his question hanged in the air, his question obvious nevertheless. 

“Cassius do not underestimate the power of my charm, flattery goes a long way on a man such as Marc Antony...” Natalia giggled awkwardly. This wasnt a total lie but what had actually occurred was hardly suitable for Cassius' ears. “I simply asked him to help.....nicely, and with a flutter of my eyelashes....” She lied.

“I’ve no doubt as to your charm but...at the risk of repeating myself, do not mess with his affections....Antony is not a man to be played with, please, I worry about you and when I saw him holding your hand, I felt, well, I may as well admit to it, I felt jealous...I don't think I've ever felt that emotion before and I didn't like it one bit..." Cassius confessed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Natalia sighed at his confession. "But Cassius you KNEW I had to ask Antony to help with Syphax, in fact you TOLD me to. What else could I do? I don't want you to feel jealous but everything I DO, potentially, could make you feel this way, you understand my role here don't you....." She said softly as she stroked the palm of hand, making little circles with her index finger "We have to be realistic about what I can really offer you or anyone for that matter..." 

"Yes....yes....I do understand that I do not have any claim over you. I suppose I am just finding this all very difficult. Whenever I hear news, like with Aquila returning and his new found power, I guess the first thing I seem to be thinking of is how it could potentially impact upon you...." Cassius told Natalia whilst gazing into her eyes longingly. "In all honesty you occupy a lot of my thoughts....." 

"And I love that about you, I just don't want you to get hurt in all this either Cassius. I am a courtesan, I have to keep my patrons happy and Antony, well, he is part of that deal. He has a lot of sway right now in Rome and whilst I have his favour I must take advantage of that. Plus....." Natalia began hesitantly. 

"Plus?" Cassius asked wide eyed. “You have changed your opinion of him?” 

"Well, Antony, he is...." She began awkwardly. "Look I don’t know WHAT to make of him in truth but certainly he is not as bad as everyone seems to think. I KNOW what you think of him and I am not disregarding your advice and views at all but, I have to make my own mind up and do what I think is safe and right....It doesn't mean that I am not still close to you, it's just....."

"No, I get it, honestly I do. I should not make things difficult for you and I will try my best to not discuss him. All I want Natalia is for us to enjoy our time together and for you to be safe. Maybe we should just not discuss any other patrons, I mean unless you need to and then of course I am all ears..." He smiled, clearly containing his real opinion as his expression did not quite reach his eyes. “But even with Antony’s favour, you understand that Syphax’s path remains uncertain? Firstly, he must survive the ring and even of he does it does not necessarily follow that your guard will be granted his freedom by way of reward....” 

Natalia frowned, having already considered this. “I know, but all I keep thinking is thanks to Antony he will at least have a fighting chance. I must be realistic, this is the best possible outcome that Antony could offer...for now I accept it, at least whilst I gather my thoughts and come up with a plan of action....” 

“I admire your optimism, but do not forget you will now be butting heads with Aquila and not Antony who has a soft spot for you. You must not step out of line and draw attention to yourself. Please at least let the dust settle on this sorry business...” Cassius begged.  
“Aquila will be looking to make his mark on Rome, don’t be his scapegoat....” 

"I feel you are right and I may have no choice for now...but speaking of Legate Aquila.... What does his new title mean for Rome? If I am to avoid him, which I have every intention of doing, I need to know where he is likely to be or what power he can exercise...." Natalia asked, eager to change the confusing subject of Antony. In truth, she was not quite sure what she felt for Antony herself, let alone needing to attempt to explain her thought process to another, particularly Cassius. 

“Well in terms of impact that he can have upon you, he can order soldiers to follow his orders, make arrests and pass judgments. Thank the gods the whole Rufus episode happened before his little promotion is all I can say....” Cassius shivered at the very thought. 

“So where does that leave Antony in terms of hierarchy and power in Rome?” Natalia enquired as she began to run her nails down Cassius' arm by way of encouragement. “Would he dare to challenge any decisions that Antony makes?” 

Cassius chuckled at the idea but there was no real humour in his laugh. “I sincerely doubt he would take Antony on, Aquila is a coward at heart, if anything he prefers to bully a woman than take on a man.....”

“Well then part of me hopes that our paths DO cross in that case....he will meet his match in me. No man will walk all over me....” Natalia voiced defiantly. “Now, we do have the place to ourselves and there a perfect place to bathe just here....” Natalia said as she eyed the steamy water of the bath and stood, offering her hand.

“Natalia! You must not try anything.....I can't be bear the thought of harm coming to you.....” Cassius gasped, not registering the offer that she presented him with at first. "I don't know what I'd do...."

“Hush, enough serious talk for now.....or if we MUST, let us at least continue – over here......” Natalia purred as she teasingly walked over to the pool and dipped a toe in. “If you join me I promise I’ll behave...Aquila wont hear so much as a squeak out of me....” 

Cassius watched slightly open mouthed as Natalia slipped her gown off, grinning as she looked back at him over her shoulder. She was left with the tiniest of undergarments on and Cassius' undeniably hungry eyes darted over her. Unable to resist he walked over and whispered into her ear. “Are we completely alone? It is just you and I?” He asked as he snaked his arms around her waist.

“Indeed we are, who knows for how long....so Cassius there really is no time to spare....” Natalia giggled as she pulled at his tunic, eager to see what awaited her underneath. “Look I have robes here for afterwards if you are nervous about being exposed....” 

“You know I WANT to.....” he said excitedly. “Ok....so how is this going to work then?” He asked as he threw his tunic off as instructed and stood before her in his underwear that did little to contain his desire. “I do not have any public bathing clothes with me, I was not anticipating THIS opportunity would arise.....”

“Well Cassius....” Natalia said softly as she pulled him in for a kiss and tugged at his lower lip teasingly “why don’t you shut your eyes and I’ll strip and get in the bath and then I’ll close my eyes and you can hop in....shy boy....” Natalia's fingers explored his back and he gasped as they moved lower down his spine.

“Ok deal....” Cassius nodded eagerly. “But I am not shy, I am just trying to be a gentleman....and failing miserably today it seems....right my eyes are shut and Natalia you should know that it is taking all of my willpower not to sneak a glimpse of you....” 

Natalia laughed, reluctantly letting her grip of him go and slipping her underwear down as instructed. She flashed a look at Cassius but true to his word he had his eyes shut and his arm across his face as if to confirm that he could be trusted. “Wow, you really ARE a gentleman.....” Natalia told him as she stepped into the hot water and submerged herself neck deep. 

“Uh huh....I promised....” he chuckled. “Ok, now its my turn so save my blushes and close your eyes.....”

“Spoilsport....” Natalia said playfully yet she closed her eyes until she heard Cassius join her in the water. As soon as she knew it was safe her eyes sprung open and she noted how his eyes were already fixed upon her with a subtle smile upon his face. “Am I allowed to join you over there?” 

Cassius groaned, throwing his head back against the edge of the pool. “You really are determined to test my willpower today aren’t you ..yes I’d love you to come over here....turn your back to me and I’ll wash your hair if you like, I’ll relax you....”

“Sounds amazing....” Natalia confirmed excitedly, moving herself over to Cassius' side of the bath, the steam just about protecting her modesty. As requested she positioned herself in front of Cassius with her back to him and settled down as she felt his soft aristocratic fingers begin to wind themselves through her hair. Feeling mischievous Natalia let out little tempting moans and rested her head against Cassius who she felt physically tense and his breath catch. 

“Natalia.....this is too much.....too much....teasing...” Cassius murmured against her ear as he massaged her hair and tenderly kissed her neck. “You...live here....I’m sure you have a bathing suit that....oh....that....you could have worn so that you did not tempt me so....” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about....” She giggled as she wiggled her bottom against his groin and felt immense satisfaction at how badly his body ached for her. 

“Natalia enough....” Cassius said gently. “Not like this.....when we take it further things should be perfect.....”

“Ok....ok....” Natalia said resigned to the fact that he was determined to resist, for now. “At least let me wash this soap out of my hair.....I’ll need to dip my head under.....”

“But....if you do that.....” Cassius began. “Ok....I suppose but, just keep facing that way....no peeking.”

“Fine, whatever you say.....” Natalia replied, a little sulkily. Why wouldn’t Cassius just go with it? What was the big deal about things being special? What happened to things progressing naturally? “I'll be good...” 

Natalia moved away from Cassius' hard body and he remembered to breathe again. Standing up briefly with her back to him Natalia eventually dripped her head down under the water and shook her long hair underwater, freeing it of the soap that clung to her wavy hair. 

Cassius watched mesmerised as it was impossible to miss the outline of her body under the water and he longed to reach out and touch her but stopped himself, ever the gentleman. 

Eventually Natalia stood from the water and his inquisitive eyes wondered down the spine of her back once more. Cassius' felt his heart race at her glistening skin once more and this time, he was unable to resist. “Natalia....I just want to touch you.....” he whispered spellbound.

Natalia spun her head around, her hair practically whipping his face. “Then do it, here, use this oil....you can make my skin soft....you would be doing me a favour really....” she smiled with a wink. 

Cassius nodded obediently as she settled down in front of his lap again and he wrapped his legs around hers, hugging her from behind and his resolve crumbling fast. His shaking hands began to move over her shoulders and Natalia sighed contentedly as he massaged her. “You do not need to stop there....let me help you....” she purred. Reaching for his hands she moved them lower and Cassius began to pant as Natalia rested his hands over her pert breasts that he began to caress, the oil causing his hands to slip and slide over her hot, wet skin.

“Oh...Natalia....” He groaned as his finger tips brushed over her nipples and she wriggled against his heaving chest. “This....is.....too....good....but....”

“Don’t say...but.....please......” Natalia begged as in one swift move she turned herself around to face a shocked Cassius and kissed his mouth passionately. Cassius returned her kiss feverishly as their bodies pressed together skin on skin and he grabbed the back of her head, unable to get enough of her. 

“Cassius....do you want to? You know....we could take this as far as you want....” Natalia questioned nervously, not entirely sure if she was ready for his answer. “I trust you....” 

Cassius closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and he raised his hand to stroke her face lovingly. “Natalia, you know I want this more than anything.....”

Natalia chewed her lip with nerves. “So why do I feel like I am going to hear a but....”

Cassius took a deep breath. “But....and I mean this as the biggest compliment, I think we should wait....once we take this step there is no going back and I want it to really mean something to you beyond lust...and I don’t want us to worry about being disturbed....I just need us to be able to concentrate on each other, to completely lose ourselves...” 

“Oh....I mean I get what you are saying....” Natalia agreed, trying her best to hide her frustration. “I just thought maybe you had changed your mind...."

“Our first time should be romantic and special, no risk of interruption....you deserve that, to be treated like the lady you are. I’d hate for our first time to feel rushed Natalia, you are worth so much more than that.. “ Cassius explained as he kissed her forehead. “Trust me, I am a man and human, I WANT you....but only when the time is right....” 

Natalia reached for the two robes placed by the waters edge and dragged them towards her. “I understand, really I do...I suppose I had just worked myself up and in the moment it felt right but your sentiment is sweet and I appreciate it...will you stay a little bit longer at least?” 

“Yes, as long as I’m allowed to.....in fact I wanted to talk to you about something else, Aquila was not my only reason for visiting....” He confessed, dutifully shutting his eyes as Natalia stepped out of the pool. 

Natalia passed Cassius a robe and turned away from him to allow him to get out of the bath and the moment he had put on a robe he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Oooh well I definitely want to hear this....” Natalia replied playfully. 

Cassius did not laugh, looking decidedly serious. "Natalia, it is something that has been playing on my mind, particularly since I saw you with Antony, I don't know if now is the right time...." Cassius began a little cautiously as he looked to Natalia for her reaction and encouragement to continue.

"Say it, I would always rather we were honest with each other. Whilst I work through my own feelings it is easier when I know how everyone else feels..." Natalia encouraged on cue. "You were saying since you saw me with Antony, you mean when I waited for him outside the basilica?"

"Yes, I suppose specifically since then but generally really. Clearly Antony has an interest in you, everyone can see it, you would have to be blind not to and it HAS been discussed between certain senators. Antony is being somewhat careful to disguise his desire but is not hiding his affection for you particularly well. It wouldn't really matter who Antony chases or desires in his bed but for Rufus' death which has highlighted that he is prepared to go against the senate for you. You understand that a senator's son lies dead in a morgue and on the face of it, your guard and yourself are receiving preferential treatment...not that I am complaining, I WANT your safety with all of my being..." Cassius warned. 

"Yes....I mean I suppose I had not thought of it in that way, but it must seem to the senate that we are being let off lightly....but what is your point? Is there anything I can do to calm the situation down without compromising Syphax's safety or, I guess, my own?" Natalia acknowledged as she fiddled with her hands awkwardly, suddenly feeling vulnerable. 

Cassis shook his head and took her hand once more. "No, and I do not want to even imply that you are in any danger. You are not. Just, well with Aquila being given these extra powers and with him bound to be keen to keep the Senate sweet, do not antagonise the situation if you can avoid it. I cannot stop you spending time with Antony, no matter how much I wish that you did not have to....but I wouldn't flaunt it if I were you, certainly not in front of the basilica where Glycia is a man on a warpath…..that and...." 

"Say it Cassius, whatever it is, I want to hear it from you...." Natalia begged, wide eyed. 

"Ok....." Cassius took a deep breath. "Aside from THAT element of things, I do not believe that I have made myself perfectly clear as to my own intentions regarding you.....come, sit with me...." he asked as he gestured towards the seating area in the hallway. 

Natalia followed, anxious as to what Cassius had to say and unsure how she would feel as a result. "I suppose I have been thinking things over and it was not JUST jealousy I felt when I saw you with Antony. Natalia, since we have met I do not think I am over exaggerating to say that you have blown my mind. Aside from your beauty, it is your sweet nature, your honesty, your bravery to do what you believe is right and this has been highlighted by your handling of the Rufus and Syphax situation....I consider you to be smart, kind and exciting and, well everything that potentially I would want in the future when I am looking to take a wife. Natalia, I am not making an offer just yet, we have only obviously known each other a very short time, but I could not forgive myself if I did not emphasise to you how much you truly mean to me and how my affection is growing for you by the day. In truth I have been so preoccupied by my career that I had not really thought about my personal life, until you. Until you make it literally impossible for me NOT to think about it, to dream of how happy you and I could potentially be. You do not need to say anything, just, well, THINK about it.....Antony is neither suitable for you nor kind, he is course and harsh, you are too gentle for him and I fear that he would hurt you long term. Please remember that I want nothing but your happiness. I could give you a good, easy life Natalia, you would want for nothing.... sorry..." He blushed once more. "I am going on aren't I, but you get my meaning...." 

Natalia gasped at Cassius' words. "Yes, yes I get what you are saying, I am sorry, I am just rather overwhelmed....". Natalia took a deep breath and composed herself. "Cassius, like you, I am not ready to lay my feelings on the line. Your words are lovely but unexpected. I suppose I thought that maybe you had romantic feelings for me but that they were at this stage attraction based, I had no idea that you were even contemplating the future in this way....Cassius I DO have feelings for you, over and above that of a courtesan and a patron - I can tell you that. I trust you, you make me feel safe like no one else, you are kind natured and obviously we have a physical attraction to one another....but I don't think we should discuss Antony by way of comparison. Only because it complicates matters, when I am with him it would not be fair to discuss you and vice versa, lets have our world just be about the two of us when we are together.... can we just, well, see how things go? Enjoy our time together and see what evolves naturally? Is that fair for now?" 

Cassius grinned, clearly happy enough with her response. "Yes Natalia, of course. I just wanted to throw my hat in the ring as it were. To let you know that I am not looking at anyone else, you have my attention and affection and, for now, I am happy to be patient. We should just spend time together and see what the gods have in mind for us.....You should also know that I will do what I can protect you. Whilst I am not the most powerful senator, I can have my say and I like to think of myself as slightly more articulate than most of those who occupy the basilica. I may have suggested that Antony would be the best option for you but that was ONLY in terms of freeing your guard and was not for lack of care. I want to reassure you that I shall keep an eye on Aquila and tell you anything I believe you need to know in relation to this plans...."

Natalia hugged Cassius, grateful for him not pushing the issue further, particularly in relation to Antony. "Thank you Cassius that means so much to me. Could you just answer one thing for me whilst we are being so honest? Why do you say that Aquila is a bully and more likely to harm a woman? I keep thinking over what you said earlier and I didn't know if your opinion was based on something specific...." 

Cassius picked up a close by hairbrush and began to comb Natalia's damp hair as she rested against him on the long chair and put her feet up. "Well....I do not know what Sabina has told you, the specifics I mean.....I do not know if it is my place to tell you but do you even know the connection between Sabina and Aquila?"

Natalia screwed her face up in confusion. “Connection? No? I know nothing about that...what do you mean?” 

Just then they heard the front door creak open and Lena tentatively walked inside. “Well, that was an interesting journey, nothing but listening to Xanthe’s whinging over having to attend Senator Felix, she says he has certain hygiene issues that turn her stomach.....”

Cassius and Natalia looked at each other and laughed. “Oh, I feel such sympathy for her....” Natalia said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Have you two been taking advantage of the bath by any chance?” Lena asked, taking in their wet hair and robes that gave the game away.

“Yes....we er....thought we would talk and relax, if that is ok?” Cassius said awkwardly.

“Yes of course. Can I take it by your happy faces that you were not bidding Natalia farewell?” Lena asked, her eyes darting from Cassius to Natalia with interest. 

“Goodbye? No, no not at all. I do not care how many senators desert Rome and run to Pompey, I shall not be one of them. Besides....” Cassius grinned as he looked at Natalia. “I believe I have someone in particular worth staying for....” 

That night Natalia laid in her bed, mulling over her chat with Cassius earlier that day and Antony generally. In her mind she considered the pros and cons of each man that held her interest. This was not an easy task, especially because the two men were so different yet both clearly sensed the threat in each other, hence their words of warning to Natalia regarding the other.  
Antony had highlighted that Cassius did not know who she really was, all her facets and what made her tick unlike himself who largely understood her. Antony had told her that Cassius just wanted a pretty, little obedient wife to fit into his idealistic world. Cassius was certainly a dreamer and a romantic, maybe Antony had a point she conceded.

However equally today Cassius had highlighted that in his opinion Antony was not kind by nature, instead appraising him to be course and harsh. Natalia swallowed hard at this thought but instinctively disregarded it. Maybe Antony was not polished but he had stuck his neck on the line for her and that was everything that mattered in a corrupt and dangerous Rome. 

Physically there was nothing between them. Cassius was beautiful, bright eyed and a mass of soft exquisite curls that she loved to run her hands through. Antony on the other hand was handsome, rugged and so sexy that he practically knocked her off of her feet with one smirk of his lips. 

In terms of security, Cassius made her feel safe and loved, he told her his intentions and didn't leave her in any doubt that she alone was in his heart. 

Antony on the other hand had demonstrated his feelings for her by his handling of the Glycia and Rufus drama but to date had made her next to no promises in terms of the future and what he wanted for them. If anything Antony made her feel nervious and out of control in his presence....but admittedly excited like no other. 

Natalia smiled to herself, it was not SUCH a bad predicament to find herself in. Especially whilst Xanthe had been stuck on an appointment in the meantime with a senator who suffered notoriously bad breath and yellow fingernails. 

Suddenly an idea came to her. Natalia remembered how her mother always taught her as a child the importance of following your gut instinct. Opening her dresser drawer she pulled out a coin. Delphina always said that if ever you weren’t sure what your heart truly desired simply flip a small, marked piece of wood. That not being an option currently, a coin would suffice she decided. As you throw the coin/wood in the air, and moments before it hits the surface to land, your heart will call out to you as to which side you truly wish for it to fall on. 

Nothing ventured nothing gained Natalia sighed as she tossed the coin high and watched it flip through the air....and as it fell, true to her mother's advice, only one name left her lips.....the name, deep down, that she always knew it would be.....Antony....always Antony.


	13. Aquila

Sabina sat with her head in her hands as she finished explaining her troubled relationship with Aquila. "So you see, I wasn't keeping it from you as such, its just well, you never asked my husband's name and I suppose I felt ashamed....or maybe I thought you knew and just didn’t want to talk about him...oh I don’t know but I never meant any harm...did Cassius tell you or did you just put two and two together?"

"Well I think to be honest Cassius assumed that I already knew so please don’t be angry with him but Lena walked back in before we could finish our conversation in any case. I pretty much just worked it out, I mean what other connection could you two possibly have?" Natalia reasoned as she put her arm around a clearly upset Sabina. "Look, obviously you need to be rid of Aquila, he cannot continue to treat you in this way.....all it has done is confirm what I already knew of him - that he is wicked and must be stopped. The point is I KNOW who your husband is now and want to do anything I can to help you out of this mess."

"Yes, and you should know that your words of support mean a lot to me......now he has all this extra power, Natalia it has gone straight to his head, I cannot bear him. He says that it is now even more important than ever that I provide him with a son in order to carry on his 'legacy' as he puts it..... I have however come up with a plan to give myself at least some breathing space in that respect however...." Sabina said wiping her tears away and smiling mischievously. 

"Oh I love a woman with a plan...." Natalia giggled. "Do tell...."

"Well I have told him that my medicine woman has advised I must stay pure for a month in order to heighten the likelihood of conceiving.....he didn't LIKE it of course, but ultimately he accepted my excuse."  
Sabina told Natalia brightly. "At least I have some time to relax and a lot can happen in a month....." 

"Indeed it can...." Natalia said thoughtfully. "Good plan. Now we must just find a way to rid you of him on a more permanent basis. You know Antony already suspects Aquila of being up to no good and betraying Caesar, I think Aquila's time in Rome may come to an abrupt end soon in any case."

"Well I will feed you any information that I source from Aquila and you can do with it whatever you will..." Sabina said eagerly. “If I was brave like you I’d do something about him myself but I just don’t have it in me and....” 

“Shhhhh there is someone coming in now......” Natalia said nervously grabbing at Sabina's wrist to silence her.

“Natalia it is HIM....you should get out of here quickly for your safety....he will be angry at me receiving a visitor without his express permission....” Sabina said panic stricken as she followed Natalia out to the hallway. 

Aquila stood in the doorway blocking Natalia's exit and eyed her cautiously. “Sabina who is this and why is she in my home?” Natalia froze as her eyes met his, recognition and painful memories flashing through her mind as she looked at her nemesis. He looked older, war torn too, but the same face, the one that had haunted her dreams so many times, was still there and just as terrifying to her as when she was a young girl. 

Natalia resisted the temptation to snarl and instead bowed her head submissively. “Domaine, I apologise for the intrusion....I am...I am....” she thought desperately – who am I and why am I here? Suddenly she felt a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. 

“A priestess, a fertility expert....forgive me I wanted it to be a surprise.....” Sabina confirmed with a bright yet insincere smile fixed upon her face. 

“Hmmmm....you do not LOOK like a priestess in that attire, in fact you seem vaguely familiar to me although I cannot quite place you....” Aquila said scratching his chin in thought as he considered Natalia, almost too thoroughly for her liking and she squirmed under his gaze. 

“I reside locally, you may have just seen me around the square.....” Natalia added quickly. 

“Possibly.....” Aquila considered as his hard eyes swept over her once more. “but I have not been back in Rome long....either way, my wife had no business concerning you with such personal matters without consulting me first....if you have done what you need to do here I would like you to be on your way. I’d like some alone time with Sabina....”

“Oh, but, I am not sure that....” Natalia started, looking back at Sabina with concern. 

“My husband is correct, we do deserve some alone time but thank you so much for your assistance today. We will be in touch of any further advice is required....” Sabina butted in as she took Natalia's arm and ushered her out into the front gardens. “Natalia, go, I will find you tomorrow and we can talk more. I do not want you getting dragged into this, not on top of your worries over your guard......” She whispered once they were out of earshot. 

“If you are sure....yes, come and find me tomorrow or whenever you need me. I am your friend and I will do what I can to rid you of his hold over you...” Natalia confirmed as she hugged Sabina tightly. 

Sabina nodded as she looked back and saw Aquila standing in the doorway, watching them with a menacing expression etched upon his sharp features. “Agreed, until tomorrow then, I should go and pacify him now....” 

Antony spent the last few days largely keeping himself to himself. He attended meetings at the basilica with the remaining senators who had all pleaded their allegiance to Caesar and other than that, he simply spent his time brooding and watching Cassius' every move with enhanced interest. 

Although on the outside Antony considered Cassius to be insipid and of little relevance politically, he was dangerous in other ways. When Cassius was absent from the basilica there was every reason to think that he was busy elsewhere, possibly romancing Natalia and, annoying as it was, it never ceased to make Antony uncomfortable. He wondered what lies were being fed back to Natalia and it frustrated Antony no end that for now he had to keep a little distance between himself and Natalia. Their night time visit to the theatre mixing with plebians and, afterwards, the deserted basicila was one thing but for now spending time with her in the company of senators was off the table.

Antony had instead busied himself putting final preparations in place for the games. Held in Caesar’s name, he was convinced that they would serve as a doubled edged sword – the people would love Caesar all the more for the lavish entertainment and Antony could finally put to bed the whole saga of Natalia’s guard once and for all. In Antony's mind this would tie up the loose ends and path the way for him to get to know the mysterious courtesan all the better without the whispers that followed her regarding Rufus. 

Antony had however decided that with Glycia occupied with his son's funeral, he could at least slip a note to Natalia to advise her in advance that, true to his word, the games had been arranged for a week's time and, one way or another, the fate of her guard would be resolved. Antony had written the note several times, screwing each attempt up and throwing it across the room in frustration, but eventually deciding to keep it short and to the point. At this delicate stage he could not risk the note being intercepted and provoking the wrath of the senate for his obvious preferential treatment of the courtesan and her guard. Still, it irked Antony. He had wanted to write something, anything, that hinted to Natalia that she still held his interest but ultimately he opted to resist the temptation. By way of compromise Antony decided that he would at least hand deliver his impersonal note. That way, and even if Natalia was not home, Lena would surely waste no time advising Natalia that Antony had been there in person, that in itself would spoke volumes to her, he was sure of it. 

After his meeting and anxious to escape, Antony walked through the busy square with purpose - squeezing through stalls, his eyes darting in every direction for anyone that he needed to be aware of, jealous lovers, stray senators that could advise Glycia that Antony had been visiting the scholae, uuurgh Cassius, even Aquila would be best to avoid whilst Antony gathered discreet information on him. 

As if by magic as Antony crossed the square a vision presented itself before him and undeniably his heart jumped as he spotted her, HIS Natalia whether she knew it yet or not. Initially he toyed with approaching her straight away but then an idea came to him and he held back, watching her chat to various stall holders, looking at fabrics, picking fruit, everything Natalia did was suddenly of interest to Antony like no woman ever before. 

Antony took in her floaty long cream dress that made her look almost virginal. Her pretty curls were piled up upon her head but various ringlets had escaped her pins and fell, shaping her perfect little face. Suddenly a woman that Natalia spoke to must have said something amusing and he watched her infatuated as she threw her head back and laughed - in that instant he was sure that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her dress was made of a thin fabric that teased her shapely, lightly tanned legs underneath and her healthy glow that radiated from her cheeks along with her bright eyes made Antony’s heart beat just that little bit faster. 

Briefly Antony considered if watching her was slightly creepy on his behalf but he couldn't stop himself, his eyes simply wouldn't tear themselves away from Natalia and eventually he rested against a wall just out of obvious sight as she entered a small shop and disappeared from view for several minutes. Finally Natalia left and he followed her once more, picking up the pace but staying a safe distance behind although this time Natalia walked down a side street....hmmm a quieter side street Antony considered. Maybe he could hand deliver that note to her personally.....

Pushing his way through the crowds and past market stalls he quickly caught up with Natalia and seizing an opportunity he spied a doorway that would be just perfect for what he had in mind. Closing the gap he could practically touch her and when Natalia drew level with the inset doorway he reached out, grabbing her and placing his hand around her mouth, just enough to disguise her correctly anticipated squeals. 

Natalia heard someone behind her, too close for normal activity and she spun but it was too late. Antony was simply too fast and he pushed her just enough into the doorway. In the split second before she identified Antony she let out a muffled scream and bit down on his hand causing him to withdraw his hand sharply. "Hush, it is only me......sorry an opportunity presented itself and...." 

"and you thought you would scare me half to death?" Natalia hissed although in reality her stomach flipped at the sight of Antony so close. Damn she had missed him. Half of her had even worried if he had been shocked at her gift of her knickers, surely she had not scared him away with that? "Where have you been? I haven't heard a squeak out of you for days....."

"I know but I told you why.....we must keep our distance a little, at least until the games and your guard's fate is resolved. I hear the whispers that I am not playing fair and that my attraction to you is clouding my judgment...." Antony explained, drinking in the sight of her up close and in particular those pouty pink lips that he zoned in on. "I was actually on my way to deliver a note to you at the scholae but then I saw you and I thought why not deliver it personally."

"Fair enough. What does the note say? It looks like you have me discreetly cornered so you can reveal all now...." Natalia replied, placing her hands flat against his chest and tilting her head to look at him coyly. 

Antony nodded, checking behind them first but the alcove he had chosen to confront her in was particularly dark and they were sufficiently shielded. "Your guard has been moved, he is in training as we speak. He needed to be sold but that was unavoidable I'm afraid. Every gladiator is owned as someone has to be responsible for them. The games are due to take place one week from today. I wanted you to hear it from me first before the posters are put up around the square. After that, Natalia, it is out of my hands, your guard must put up a good fight." He shrugged. 

"I see......so you have told me but can I have the note anyway?" Natalia asked unexpectedly. 

"Er, yes, if you must, but like I say, that's all that it says....I couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands...." Antony replied with a raised eyebrow, holding the note just out of her reach. 

Natalia ran her hands up his bare arms and looked at Antony from under her long dark eyelashes seductively. "I'd like it all the same....I want to keep it....I don't know, to see your handwriting, to have something that was from you....you after all have a pair of my knickers, its more than a fair swap....." leaning in closer she whispered. "Do you still have them?"

Antony hesitantly passed her the note and rolled his eyes. "And so the games continue do they? Yes I have them.....I may have given them some consideration as I could not pay you a visit directly.…" he smirked. 

"And are you considering me now? Its so dark in here, I doubt anyone walking past can see a thing...." Natalia purred in his ear as she stood on her tiptoes. 

"Uh huh......yes I'm giving you some serious thought right now...…god you are going to be trouble, I sense it and yet I can't stay away...." he murmured as he slid his rough hands up her thighs. "You even fucking tempt me just by innocently walking around the square, when you do not know I am close by....."

“Antony, if you are going to wait and keep watch outside whilst I attend my medicine woman at least hide yourself slightly better next time.... “ Natalia laughed. “You are not the only one that can play hide and seek....” 

Antony gasped. “What? You mean you knew I was there all the time? Hang on, to be clear, I wasn’t following you, I was coming to drop the note off at the scholae and there you were, I was just seeing if you walked anywhere more private so that I could....”

“Accost me in the street and shove me into a dark corner? Thankfully I suspected it was you after having seen you already but still...” Natalia protested.

“So dramatic.....You seem fine with my presence now either way...” Antony replied as he bent his head down to tenderly kiss her neck. “Unless you are telling me that would like me to stop this? You know, if you didn’t really walk down a quiet road in the hope that I would follow you....” 

“Maybe I did...oh...No.....no.....as you were.....continue.....” Natalia said breathlessly as she felt Antony press his body against hers, his hands beginning to explore over her underwear. “I...wouldn’t want you to have a wasted trip now that you are here.....” 

“Natalia......” he moaned as he lost himself in her soft skin. Yet suddenly he became distracted as he searched her face, somewhat abruptly pausing from kissing her. “Before I lose my mind....do you know about Aquila? It seems like I left the basilica a little....prematurely shall we say....he has enhanced powers after all, just keep out of his way.....”

Natalia nodded. “Hmmmm? Yes.....Cassius told me.....don’t worry about me, I have seen Aquila briefly already and he didn’t appear to recognise me as the girl he sold to Lena in any case ....” 

Even in the darkness Natalia felt Antony tense slightly at the mention of Cassius. “Cassius told you? So he’s been sniffing around again has he...every time I note his absence from the basilica now I assume he is preoccupied wooing you...” Antony tutted. 

Natalia sighed. “Cassius is one of my patrons as you already know yes....he thought I should know about Aquila, he said that he is unpleasant and should be avoided at all costs....Cassius called upon me yesterday to break the news....”

“And I bet he couldn’t wait for an excuse to take up your time could he? The current drama seems convenient for him – it almost succeeds in making him remotely more interesting...almost but not quite....” Antony spat, his jealousy obvious. 

“Antony, forget Cassius, I am here with you right now aren’t I? I do not ask you about all of your women do I? And THOSE are women you CHOOSE to spend your free time with....not like me who’s time is bought by the highest bidder...” she reasoned. 

“That’s different....I am a man - the other women need not concern you...I just don’t like the idea of someone else touching what is mine...Cassius will learn his place soon enough and YOU belong to me....” Antony told her arrogantly. 

“Wow, wow, wow....so many responses to that! Belong to you? Why don't you just wee over me to mark your territory whilst you are at it!! Firstly the fact that you are a man does not bear any relevance to this situation. You have other lovers, perhaps I do too? Secondly why do you presume to know the type of relationship I have with Cassius and thirdly.....I am not yours....I do not even belong to myself for the most part let alone be your property...” Natalia confirmed to Antony angrily. 

“Fine, calm yourself, you are not MINE.....yet. You know there are SOME women who would enjoy me making a claim over them but you are clearly not one of them.....” Antony shook his head in frustration. 

“Claiming me but you can do whatever you like WHEN you like....that doesn’t work for me Antony....maybe there are men that would be only too happy to give ME their heart completely...” Natalia retorted.

“Ha, what like whiney Cassius? What a shame it is not he who you want then....” Antony replied smugly. 

“You, Marc Antony, have no idea as to what I want....You hunt me down, push me into a dark doorway, overwhelm me with your arrogance and expect me to be grateful for your time....you make me so angry I could.....I could.....” Natalia tried to raise wrath in herself that she didn’t really feel and it left her lost for words in the process.

“Kiss me?” Antony breathed. 

Natalia's mouth twitched, desperate to smile. “Sometimes kiss you yes, sometimes knock you down a peg or two....”

“You want me on my knees? You only had to ask Natalia....” he laughed. 

Natalia punched him in the arm and sighed. “You wind me up so much, but in truth I’m more annoyed at myself. I WANTED to see you, hoped to bump into you...I never know when I’m going to see you next and when I do...”

Antony grinned. “When we DO meet it feels good doesn’t it? They mean nothing to me you know, the other women....”

“Does anything mean much to you? Sometimes I think you like me, maybe more than other women who share your bed and other times you joke around so much it confuses me....” Natalia asked quietly and unable to meet his eyes. 

Antony wrapped one of her curls around his finger and gazed into her face, enticing her to look him in his sparkling eyes. “Look, I like you, you KNOW that I do. Why would I do all that I have for you if I didn’t? Besides, for your information I don’t have women in my OWN bed...my bed is my space, sometimes I just like to think and relax. Just keep yourself out of trouble and maybe...maybe we can take this further, but for now I must.....”

“You’re going somewhere?” Natalia interrupted, the disappointment evident in her voice. “Right now?” 

“Not quite yet. Natalia, whilst we are alone I must say in advance that I cannot take you to games with me. It would be like rubbing Glycia's face in our fondness for each other and if he complains to Aquila...well I don’t care but it could cause needless problems and bad feeling, plus I need to keep Aquila on side whilst I investigate his motives - keep your enemies close as they say...” Antony explained thinking it better that she hear this from him personally. “If your lapdog Cassius invites you to the games, you should accept his invite so as to not arose suspicions.... after all, Cassius is no threat to me....” 

“Fine I shall but if you aren’t leaving just yet, then what are you thinking....” Natalia asked as she teasingly kissed Antony's hand and placed one of his fingers into her warm mouth. Maintaining eye contact and even in the darkness she could see his eyes widen and hear a small gasp leave his mouth.

“Well, I thought I could leave you thinking of only me....I COULD make you feel good...because Natalia whether you believe me or not, your happiness, your smile, means more to me than I suspect you realise....” He confessed, pulling her just that little bit closer against his hot body full of lust for her and possibly the beginnings of something more. 

Natalia took a deep breath at Antony’s words and unable to resist such an offer she consented gladly. Running the tip of her tongue over his stubble and lower towards his Adam's apple until she heard him begin to pant she whispered “go on then, I dare you....” 

Antony moved his hands over her stomach, her dress pulled up and bunched around her waist. “Your skin is so fucking soft, I lay in bed and think of it all the time, no other feels like you....” he moaned.

“I....I’m all yours right now, do what you want with me....” Natalia blushed as she hooked a leg around Antony's waist by way of encouragement. 

“Ha, well how about this for starters....”Antony said excitedly at the prospect. “Look at me Natalia....I want to watch you while you feel it......”

Natalia met his eyes in the darkness and his own eyes locked with hers as he pushed her back so that she was resting against the bolted doors behind her. Suddenly, and without another word uttered, Antony delved his hand under her underwear and Natalia gasped as his fingers found her enticing bud and he began to rub her tenderly. Listening attentively to each pant and groan she omitted he catered his movement, maintaining eye contact for as long as she could hold it.

Eventually Natalia began to lose control and she rested her head back against the doors, her breath becoming ragged and her eyes closed. “Antony.....it's...it's....like nothing I’ve felt before....” she panted. 

“Uh huh, that’s it.....go with it Natalia.....who are you thinking of?” He questioned albeit mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder blade. 

“Oh.....oh.....yes......you...you....always you....” Natalia whispered. “Don’t stop, please....it feels like it is heightening.....”

Antony chuckled proudly. “That’s the idea.....arr you are so wet for me....who am I? Say my name....” He asked as he roughly tugged her hair exposing her tempting skin in the process and biting softly on her neck. 

Antony put a finger inside her and she swallowed hard as he formed circles around her pulsating walls that tightened around his hand. Still using his thumb he rubbed her bud from the outside and for a brief moment Natalia felt anxious that it would cause her to bleed, this being her first time at being touched so intimately,. However soon the sensation overruled her worry and she smiled in bliss at the new experience overwhelming her heaving body. 

“Antony, ANTONY.....I feel like...like I’m going to explode....” she groaned.

“I could just....arrr, you are so ready Natalia....I could just slip myself inside you and finish the job....” He murmured largely to himself as he weighed his options up.

“Do it! I want you....have me.....” Natalia replied loudly and licking her lips at the very idea. 

Antony continued to rub her, slipping two fingers in and out of her warm wet core now whilst giving it serious consideration. It would be so easy, he knew that he couldn’t stop thinking about her and she wanted him, his hand could testify to that but ultimately this was not quite how he planned to finally take her. “No....not here....And anyway, you are nearly there....” he finally hoarsely whispered. He wanted her badly but not like this, he wanted to take his time, this woman was special and needed as a result to be treated differently.

“I am nearly there? What......do.....you mean......?” Natalia asked within her heavy breaths.

Antony watched her body begin to shake and smiled at the knowledge. How pure was she if Natalia didn’t know what was about to literally come? “You will see, just go with it.....let yourself go......”

Natalia began to feel a tingling sensation that had started in her stomach and she threw her hands above her head as it began to radiate. Her groans became louder as her sex began to increase in sensitivity and she writhed and rubbed over his hand more forcefully now. Antony watched her memorised by her every move. Never had he seen a woman so bewitching and beautiful. Every single part of him wanted nothing more than to finally claim her there and then and yet something held him back, partly acknowledging that once he took her he may never be able to let her go. 

Coming to her senses just briefly and catching Antony by surprise Natalia reached for her dress straps and eased them off of her shoulders, allowing her dress to slip down to her waist and exposing her pert volumptous breasts for his eyes only. "If you don't want to finish the job right now, at least let me show you what awaits you if you play nicely....."

Antony stopped in his tracks and stepped back slightly, admiring her whilst open mouthed. "Natalia, you take my fucking breath away....." he said mesmerised before placing his mouth over each of her dusty pink nipples in turn and tugging at them inbetween his teeth. "How....do you make me......arr.....this barbarian without even being inside you....." he asked as she giggled at the affect she was having over him.

Soon his hand built up a rhythm again and noting how her cries were increasing in volume he placed his hand over Natalia's mouth just enough to stifle the noise, gaging that she was close. “Sssh, we don’t want to be interrupted do we....” 

By now Natalia was so wet she slid against his hand and again Antony contemplated just sealing the deal once and for all. Just as he expected she felt so good and his own body practically ached to be inside her but he wanted...more...he wanted her naked, completely vulnerable in his arms and with no chance of them not seeing it through to the end....today was simply too unexpected and rushed. “Give in Natalia.....”

Natalia felt like she was burning up from within. She could feel Antony's body so close, sense his own heavy breathing and make out his eyes that watched her every move intently. That was it in a nutshell, he was so intense, focused only upon her and it drive her wild, well that and this increasing feeling was making her crazy.....

Suddenly and with no real warning the sensation hit its peak and she cried out loudly. Antony held his hand firmly over her mouth and she bit him once more as her whole being shook and shuddered under his expert touch and she rubbed her back against the doors, almost to comfort herself from the shock of those butterflies that flew all over her stomach and out and out through her arms and legs.... “Oh my......Antony..it felt amazing.....I'm so relaxed......oh but I feel dizzy...it was too much pleasure.......let me just sit down and catch my breath....” 

Natalia slid down to the floor and pulled Antony with her, eventually resting her head on his shoulder. “You liked that then? You certainly seemed to enjoy it......” He smiled subtly despite bursting with happiness inside. 

Natalia exhaled a large breath. “Yes, it felt....I cannot even describe it, wild and crazy....like the sensation took over me....pleasure like I have never known....is THAT normal??” She asked wide eyed and innocently. 

Antony chuckled smugly. “Well that depends upon your lover's abilities......have you never felt like that before?” He asked as he tucked that cute stray stand of curl behind her ear.

“No....nothing like THAT and I mean....if I felt like that under your touch alone just imagine....” She said still in shock.

“Oh I’ve imagined it trust me....” Antony replied with a wolfish grin. 

“So.....” Natalia began as she stroked his leg. “What happens now? In terms of everything....” 

Antony absentmindedly shrugged and began to stroke her hair. “In terms of Rome, we get these games over with and let the dust settle, THEN I can have you by my side more frequently. Hopefully Rome ticks along nicely until Caesar returns and takes over the reins and you....you stay out of any trouble....unless it’s trouble that we mutually cause of course...but, please, no antagonising of Aquila, let’s have some calm....” 

“Oh, so here is no chance of being seen with you just yet then....to me receiving a request for my time.....” Natalia enquired as she snuggled against him.

"At least publicly no. Imagine me holding these games supposedly in Rufus' name, for justice to be served and you, in their eyes the possible murderer, standing alongside me....Glycia would waste no time in running to Aquila whinging and, even if he does not dare to challenge me as such, it could make things difficult. I cannot be seen to be siding with you..." Antony advised as he picked her delicate hand up and clasped his over it. 

"No you are right, its just I suppose I have got used to seeing you around but I understand why we cannot be open about things....." Natalia confirmed with a heavy sigh. 

"Be open? I am not really sure what there is to be open about in any case. I mean, I AM enjoying your company and I’d like us to be not watching our backs, but the bigger picture is we both have our roles to play, you are a courtesan in Rome and that will not change...." Antony replied at little defensively. 

Natalia looked at Antony but he stared ahead and out onto the street, not wanting to meet her inquiring eyes that bore into him. "Oh, I see.....yes fine, thank you for the reminder that I am indeed a Courtesan.... maybe then you should pay for my time in that case and form a queue as I am proving quite popular..." She replied on the outset angrily but internally his words, or their implication, had stung her. Natalia dropped his hand and pulled away in a ball of hurt. 

Antony spun to look at her and clasped his hand around her face to hold her stare. "Natalia! I did not mean that to offend you. You KNOW, whether I expressly voice it or not, that I have affection for you. I know that we have not known each other long but how I am acting for you, it is against my normal character....but Rome is Rome and there are certain expectations and rules and...."

Natalia twisted her face out of his hand and stood, dusting herself down. "Yes well, like you say, we have not known each other long but you should know that I care nothing for 'expectations' and 'rules'. I thought you were the same, that you feared no-one, that you were brave, obviously I was wrong...." 

Antony got on his feet and grabbed her wrist, just enough to stop her leaving. "I am not scared if that is what you think! I just wanted us to get to know each other slowly and respectfully, not to push you into the limelight as it were....." 

"Respectfully? You call dragging me into a dark doorway and.....and.....well doing what you did respectful? It was many things but respectful was not one of them....I'm going Antony, I believe you have taken what you want from me today in any case...." Natalia hissed. 

Antony used his hold on her to pull her back towards him. "Why are you so difficult?! I've never met a woman quite like you, so fiery and opposing to everything I say! I simply do not want you to be judged! I was trying to protect all eyes being upon you but if you WANT that than I shall give it to you!! The next opportunity after the games I shall parade you for all to see mark my words!” 

"What I WANT is for you to not be ashamed of me now or ever! But if that is too much to ask...." Natalia replied in more of a murmur, her lip beginning to tremble. 

Antony groaned, this girl was such incredibly hard work but somehow, ultimately, always worth it. "It is not too much to ask...I am just nervous of this...of us ..but ok, you have made your point and perhaps you are right. Natalia, I would be more than proud to have a woman like you by my side and I'll prove to you I promise. Let us just get these games out of the way and I swear I will ensure every person in Rome celebrates you, nearly as much as I intend to when we are finally alone..." he whispered as he felt her give in and nestle her head against his chest after considering his promise. 

"Alright, I just want you to respect me....if everyone else in Rome thinks of me as nothing more than a courtesan then at least you should know better...see the value in me....I...I...should go before I am missed Antony, Lena let me go and visit my friend and she needed me to run a few errands but I should be back by now. Oh, I nearly forgot my friend, Sabina, I found out today that Sabina is Aquila's wife no less! Antony he is vile to her, she longs to be free, I just wish that I could help her...." She whimpered against Antony's chest as he held her close and stroked her hair. 

"Arr, I had not made the connection that she is one and the same woman. Natalia, it goes without saying that you CANNOT get involved in your friend's marital problems. If harm were to come to Aquila I cannot realistically defend you twice, leave them to sort it out. Be a confident if you must but nothing more...." he said, gazing down at her until she reluctantly nodded. "Good, now I will see you when I can, maybe I will drop by when you least expect it if circumstances permit it....." he smiled.

"Then Antony I would be more than happy to see you...…" She grinned back at him. "What will happen then for us, after the games I mean?"

Antony kissed her fiercely one last time before stepping away from her backwards and giving her one last appreciative once over. Licking his fingers and giving her a wink he replied "I don't know yet Natalia, lets see how the dice fall first...maybe if you are as good as I think you will be I will marry you...." He laughed flippantly before disappearing off into the crowds. 

Natalia stood open mouthed at their exchange. ‘If I am good' she repeated to herself. Good how? Certainly it could not be in terms of her behaviour as he had already helped her out of the Rufus situation and his interest had not appeared to wain to date....good as in...between the sheets? Natalia felt slightly panicky at the thought. So if she appeared inexperienced he would lose interest? It is almost as if she needed to lose that tag of virginity even more than ever now if Natalia wanted Antony as much as her heart appeared to be telling her that she did. Maybe it was due to be Cassius' lucky day very soon....after all he had no problems being seen with her and Cassius was taking up an increasing amount of her time, maybe she could make it worth his while?


	14. Sleep tight

Antony staggered out of the popina and into the night air with two drinking buddies who swayed after the affects of copious amounts of alcohol. 

"Where are you going now Antony....." one soldier slurred, his eyes straining to focus on Antony's face and seeing double.

Antony squinted across the square and in the distance he made out the outline of the scholae, undecided but toying with the idea of paying Natalia a night time visit. "I...… hic....I...maybe.....arrr…. I don't know......I shall bid you goodnight...…...…" he said as he jumped on his waiting horse and steered the horse, with difficulty, towards the object of his affection who was surely fast asleep at this hour. He KNEW this could be foolish but throwing caution to the wind he proceeded, eager to see her. 

When he arrived, Antony stood wobbling on his feet, for several minutes whilst he considered as to whether this was in fact a good idea. Several days had passed since their doorway encounter and, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed Natalia. What could the harm be in seeing her for just a short while? He pondered. 

Antony's eyes tried to focus on a bedroom window yet even in his drunken state it occurred to him that he in fact had no idea as to which bedroom she occupied. If he woke the wrong girl up, it would likely cause murder, especially if that woman were to be Xanthe, but the alcohol gave him dutch courage to proceed wisely or not. Maybe life would be kind and the bedroom facing the front of the square could be Natalia's he considered in his drunken haze. 

Picking up a stone Antony tried his best to take aim at the window but in fact he missed several times until on a third attempt his stone made contact with the shutters and he waited patiently. 'Come on, wake up....' he willed, hoping and praying that it was not in fact Lena's room that he was targeting. Shit that would be bad he noted to himself. 

With no response he threw a fourth stone and this time the shutters opened quickly, almost as if she was waiting to see if it was in fact someone trying to wake her up at this ridiculous hour. As his eyes focused on the figure he noted with immense relief and joy that Natalia stood before him, a small candle lighting the room behind her.

"Antony...….wha…. what are you doing here?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. 

" I......wa…..wanna.....see you...….of course......can I....climb up?" He slurred. "Shhhhhh……...I'll be as quiet as a mouse...………." he continued despite it being himself making all the noise and pressing a finger vaguely in the vicinity of his mouth but missing completely. 

Natalia rolled her eyes but found him more than amusing in his inebriated state, giggling and standing back invitingly. "Come on then loverboy, if you can make it up here I'm waiting for you...." She called down to her unexpected visitor. 

Antony, due to his misspent youth, was rather an expert at climbing and entering buildings that he had no business occupying and the climb, even whilst incredibly drunk, was relatively easy for him to master. 

As he reached Natalia she pulled him through but, unable to catch himself he fell to the floor on his knees and burst out laughing in-between various 'ows' and 'ouches' as he tried to steady himself but succeeded only in falling back on the floor. "Soz….sorry......you are stronger than....than I antic...antic...hic."

"anticipated.... yes I get it...." Natalia laughed. "Now for the gods sake stop making so much noise, you will wake Lena or even worse, Xanthe…" Natalia said as quietly as possible and trying to keep a straight face.

"You...…" Antony began as he finally got to his feet. "You are SO.....so beautiful....." he told Natalia as he placed a hand around her face lovingly yet still unsteady on his feet as he swayed forward. "I......don't deserve...hic….you....."

Suddenly they both heard footsteps outside the door and Natalia shoved Antony behind the bedroom door with force causing him to stagger backwards. 

"Ssssssh stay silent.... it is probably Lena...." she ordered. 

Within seconds Natalia's bedroom door swung open, hitting Antony's body behind it and bouncing off him. It was indeed Lena who looked around the room with suspicion, eyeing the open shutters, Natalia's empty bed and finally her eyes fixed on Natalia. "What is all the commotion? I thought I heard a bang and laughter?" 

Natalia blushed and wrapped a robe around herself. "Oh yes.... I er…. I was dreaming and I er….fell out of the bed...…...the window, it is open because Cirta wanted....yes he wanted to go out in the night air......it sounds stupid but I thought it funny when I fell out of the bed and I laughed when I came to my senses....silly me huh?" 

"Hic...…." Antony hiccuped still frozen from behind the door and unable to stop himself.

"What was that?" Lena asked, her eyes darting around the room once more.

"What was what.....oh....'hic', was that what you heard? I.....I.... well the shock of falling out of the bed must have given me...hic.....hiccups...…I should get back to sleep...." Natalia said awkwardly as she shuffled her bare feet. 

Lena considered Natalia for a moment and reluctantly let it go, despite everything telling her that there was more to this than met the eye. "Hmmmm ok, yes get some rest and Natalia, you really shouldn't leave those shutters open at night ANYONE could climb up and accost you.....have some water for those 'hiccups' too...…" 

"I shall Lena and thank for your concern.....with Syphax not here it is good to know that you are listening out...…" Natalia said sweetly and a little too kindly for Lena's liking, something was definitely amiss. 

"Hmmm.....sleep now Natalia, we will discuss this more in the morning...." Lena said sternly before finally shutting the door. 

Antony and Natalia waited until they heard the footsteps leave the hallway before he moved out from behind the door and he picked Natalia up playfully, swinging her around until this action caused Antony to lose his balance and the both of them collapsed on the bed laughing. 

"Natalia, I thought Lena....wazzz gonna....conduct a thorough.....search of the roooooom there....." He said slightly more awake, the door being banged on his face sobering him up a touch. 

"And the hiccup? Really? You couldn't hold it in for just a moment longer?" She said with mock anger. 

Antony chucked....."Wha…. it slipped out...hic.. …so Natalia....hic.... do I get a hug now?"

"I suppose so, even if you have aged me considerably.....come here....." Natalia said with a subtle smile as she pulled Antony into her arms and he rolled her so that she was resting on his chest. 

"Mmmm.....I...like this...hic.....ya know...." Antony murmured with his eyes shut. "Being close to you.....I just wanted.....hic... to see you...." he confirmed with a heavy yawn. 

Natalia looked up at Antony and stroked his face, her heart beating fast and enjoying the excitement of seeing him once more. How did always make her so alive? She felt like she was doing something naughty but fun and just looking at his perfect face lit only by her solitary candle she took the opportunity to take in all his features as he fell into a drunken sleep. Natalia nestled against the warmth of his body and sighed contentedly, never feeling safer than in his strong arms. She was indeed nervous to fall asleep in case they woke to find they had slept right through the night but, this just felt so right. Her own eyes quickly grew heavy and before long she too drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Antony woke about two hours later and sprung up from the bed as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Natalia barely stirred and he glanced down at his sleeping princess wondering what on earth was going on and more so, how he had ended up in her bed. Suddenly hazy memories of him climbing up and falling through the window came back to him and he grinned, despite his pounding head, at Natalia snuggled under the sheets. "Natalia....Natalia....." Antony whispered as he bent down and kissed Natalia's warm cheek causing her to smile and slowly awaken. 

"Antony......you feel better now? You are not so drunk?" She asked as she sat up in the bed wearily. 

Antony rubbed his face and, noting her goblet of water by her bed, he took a large gulp. "No....I am better now. Natalia, I should not have come here, I could get you in trouble, it was foolish and selfish of me....."

"No, no I LIKED it.. I wanted to see you and besides it was funny..." Natalia reassured him, taking his hand in hers and stroking it. "Please say that you will stay just a little while longer, especially as you are more coherent now...." 

“Well I guess I am here now....if Lena is going to tell you off anyway it may as well be because we spent the whole night together....” he considered out aloud. “Plus you look incredibly sweet and innocent when you sleep, its a shame I know better eh....” he chuckled. 

Natalia threw a pillow at Antony before making a grab for his arm. “Come back to bed then, you really should learn to relax....” she purred as she swept the sheets off of herself invitingly. 

“Should I take my clothes of first? Actually no, I cant believe I am saying this but it would be a bad idea....” Antony answered his own question out loud. 

“Why a bad idea?” Natalia asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

“I’ve a feeling things could spiral out of control. You are already scantily clad as it is....I don’t tend to spend my evenings just....er...simply warming the bed of a beautiful woman, this shall be a first.....” 

“You can’t control yourself?” She laughed. 

“In all honesty probably no.....now shift over and I’ll stay as long as I can.....no tempting me either....” Antony warned but with a grin embazed upon his face. 

“You have my word... “ Natalia giggled. “Can I steal a kiss though? 

Antony looked around the darkened room as if checking for a witness. “Yes, just a kiss.....when things settle down I have a home where we can be truly alone, here is not ideal....”

“Ooooh should I feel honoured? You said that you do not have women in your bed and yet you are inviting me?” Natalia asked playfully. 

Antony shrugged. “Hmmm.....yes I suppose I am, once your guard’s fate is decided and we can all move on....consider yourself honoured....I do not take whores back to my bed but you, well, you are different....” 

“Wow, Antony considers me to not be a whore, such compliments are overwhelming.....” Natalia said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Not just ‘not a whore' as you say but different....arr stop making me say things that I am not ready to say...my head is killing me....” Antony rubbed his head that ached as the ale wore off. 

“Its a hangover, completely self inflicted....now come here, a cuddle will make it better... “ Natalia teased, pulling him ever closer. 

Antony nodded, crawling into her bed and settling on his side so that he could look at his prize. “The climb was worth it, even if I fear that my knees will be back and blue by morning. I remember falling....” 

“Yes AND then Lena nearly catching us together, she would have undoubtedly inflicted more bruises upon you if she had caught us.....maybe she would have even banned you from attending me again....” Natalia stated, testing his reaction. 

“Ha, never Natalia....nothing stops me having what I want.....” He told her as he ran his hand down her arm considering her soft skin. “So, this is your bedroom then....” he enquired, looking around at all the dresses hanging and dressing table full of mysterious lotions and potions. 

“What makes you think that besides the fact that you are laying in my bed?” She smiled. “Yes, do you like it? Is it how you imagined?” 

“Now that is a loaded question. However I reply confirms that I have considered you in your chambers does it not?” He retorted with an infamous smirk. 

“You said it....”Natalia grinned. "In any case, I think it more likely that you have considered you and I in my chambers....TOGETHER...." 

"I couldn't possibly say....." Antony smiled back sarcastically but then his expression quickly clouded over his handsome face like he was deep in thought. It was almost as if he had something to say but was unsure as to how to best approach it. “Natalia, I’ve been thinking the last couple of days and don’t take this the wrong way but I want to leave you some coin...”

“What?! I do not want your money, you are here because I want you to be, besides any money should go to Lena, she ensures I want for nothing....” Natalia said sitting up in shock at his outburst. 

“I know but....look, it played on my mind when you noted that I have only paid for your time once the other day...I want you to know that it is not the money, I WOULD pay whatever Lena wanted for your time, it’s just....” he said slowly, still unsure of how to not offend her. 

“Go on.....” Natalia dared. 

“Ok, well, times like this, Natalia it is perfect because it feels mutual and real, I am not used to that. Normally I am surrounded by people wanting things from me, but you – you are not like anyone else...and I want you to be with me because you choose to be, not because I’ve paid for your time or even worse, your affection....but it is important to me to prove to you that money is not an issue at the same time...” Antony blurted out, clearly nervous but relieved when he saw Natalia relax and the beginnings of a smile return to her face. 

“That means a lot to me....you have no idea how much, truly, but still there is no need to leave me coin, I trust your intentions...” Natalia said warmly as she laid back down in his arms much to Antony's contentment. 

Feeling more confident now, Antony continued. “No need but I want to Natalia. Let me take care of you. You know already that I am not one for fancy words but I can do this for you. There may be a time when you need money and you do not want to ask Lena for it or if not, then just buy yourself something nice, I do not care what you spend it on as long as you accept it....”

Natalia stroked Antony's chest happily. “If it makes you happy I will accept it, I will keep it safe in case I ever need money but you should know that whilst you may feel your words are lacking, I love your actions, the ones that show me how you feel and mean so much more to me....”

“You know I hear all the whispers, that all I do is whore around, drink and gamble and partly at least it is true....be under no illusions....but it is not ALL that I am...its just all that my enemies choose to see...” Antony commented with an irritated shake of his head.

“So why not show them who you really are? What you are capable of? Why play up to their mistruths?” Natalia frowned in confusion. 

“Why should I? I do not seek anyone’s approval, I’ve been alone most of my life, depended on only myself. Besides, like I say, there is SOME truth in the rumours....but honestly, I never return to Rome for long enough to put down roots and so when I AM back there is little else to spend money on but gambling, whores and ale....well there WASN'T....but I am beginning to think that could all change now...” Antony told her as he played with her hand and kissed her cheek contentedly. 

Natalia blinked at Antony, slightly tearful and overcome with pent up emotion. “Antony, I....I...don’t want you to leave Rome, in fact I don’t want you to leave me at all....I know you say that you are never here long but I hate the thought of you leaving me behind...” 

Antony hugged Natalia tightly, the thought of doing so by now unbearable to him. “I’ve no plans to walk away from you, but we must just be a little cautious for now. I care not what they say about me but you must be protected. Natalia, I know you will have suffered certain training but that will not have prepared you for mixing in Roman society. Rome is a dangerous place where almost everyone has their own agenda. Hey, so far we have enjoyed our secret night time date at the theatre and bascilica didn't we? Soon enough, if it is still what you want....I will have you by my side publically, for all of Rome to see, we must just be patient...”

“As long as it is because you are looking out for me and not ashamed of me, I guess I can wait...I suppose I am scared of being patient and you find another more to your liking before we have even had a chance...maybe someone like me but better?” Natalia said as she fiddled with her night gown nervously. 

“Natalia I have never SEEN anyone like you, even during my extended stay in Gaul, but it is more than that....I have never crossed paths with anyone like you .... so vivacious and captivating, kind, free spirited and wild...I do not think I have ever been so excited over a woman before....in fact, I KNOW that I haven’t...In truth, and this sounds terrible, besides their obvious charms and er...benefits, I always found women's company to be quite tedious....until you...” He confessed as he gazed into her face. "Trust me when I say there is no one ‘better’ than you...certainly not for me...” 

“Antony, I feel the same about you....I have never felt that constant connection with anyone the way that I have experienced with you. We are different and yet I feel like we share an invisible bond that links us....I....I...feel like I could just look at you and never grow tired of the sight of you, everything you do excites me....” Natalia replied, mesmerised by his face that had softened as he looked back at her longingly. 

“Then I guess we should roll the dice and see if they land favourably for us. It seems unlikely that our minds are going to be changed on the subject...” Antony said as he clasped her hand now. 

Natalia nodded eagerly. “I couldn’t agree more....you know what you were saying about never meeting another like me, it is quite possible that is the case...my mother, she is of Egyptian heritage so some of my features are similar to hers but I have inherited my father’s fairer skin, hair and eyes....its more than that too...I’ve come to realise that culturally I am different to women in Rome despite how long I have resided here. Take my friend Sabina, Aquila's wife to you....she is such a good, sweet person but so much more reserved and nowhere near as feisty as I...”

“Well I know nothing of your friend but I definitely concur that you are feisty and lacking in certain boundaries...” He laughed as Natalia noted his twinkling eyes even in the darkness. 

“Antony!!” Natalia gasped in mock surprise..

“What? I love those qualities about you, as well as all your other charms....I...I mean....I am growing fond of them....” He corrected himself quickly.

“Oh my gods, did the greatly feared Marc Antony just blush??” Natalia questioned goading him. 

“Absolutely not....” Antony chuckled. “Do you know despite my banging headache I am enjoying our little night time chat....I’ll freely admit the decision was fuelled by ale but still it was one of my better ideas....” 

Natalia kissed Antony, framing his face with her hand. “Superb drunken decision if you ask me, the only problem is I may not want you to ever leave....” 

Antony sighed in happiness and closed his eyes. “Natalia, and this is paramount....tell me that I can trust you. Not just what you say now but, your intentions generally going forward....that you can put aside, not forget, but forgive maybe....Rome and the actions of those that caused harm to you....I want to...and I do not say this lightly....allow myself to get closer to you but this cannot work if we are on completely opposing sides. You understand that Caesar will eventually return...” 

“Can I promise to always try? It is a complex question. I want you and I equally do not want to live my life bitter and twisted by my past or to allow that past to dictate my future happiness but Caesar...he....Antony he took everything from me, most of all my family but also my lifestyle and home. I have grown to be fond of Rome and some of its people but, I fear that Caesar will always have negative connotations for me....” Natalia said honestly but nervous of Antony's reply.

“I suppose that it is all that I can ask of you for now and we can but try....” Antony spoke remarkably softly before he began to slowly and tenderly kiss her inviting mouth, simply unable to hold back a moment longer. 

Natalia ran her hands down Antony’s back, exploring every muscle that she discovered and finally pulling Antony on top of her. Antony hesitated at her move for a brief, flustered moment before adjusting himself and placing his hands either side of her to support his weight. “Natalia.....we said just kissing....I can't resist you and if you want to do this now we will but, is this a good idea? Lena has already interrupted us once.....” 

Natalia bit her lip as she considered his words and gazed up at Antony who waited patiently for her reply. She wanted him so much, now and quite honestly, always but he was right. If Lena caught them she would be angry but worse, what if she stopped Antony requesting Natalia’s time? With less than a week until Syphax could hopefully survive his trial in the ring it seemed prudent to wait until Antony could call by for Natalia’s time freely and officially. “It kills me to say this but maybe we should wait....once the games are over next week we will have nothing to hide and you can call upon me with Lena's consent....we will not need to hide away at night...”

Antony rested his forehead against hers, kissing her tenderly once more before rolling off Natalia and placing himself by her side once more. “I will call upon you....you won’t be able to keep me away and maybe I shall give you that guided tour of my home.....privately, aside from showing you off to Rome by having you firmly alongside me of course..." 

“Do you promise me? Say it and I will believe it with all of my heart....” Natalia asked innocently. 

“I swear it....there is no other I want in my bed Natalia.....” Antony replied honestly as he moved one of his arms supporting himself to caress her face with his warm hand.

“Then lay by my side and let me pretend that when I wake you still be here....” Natalia requested, her voice soft and gentle as Antony pulled the covers back over them as if to block out the world and she nestled against his chest. 

"I can do that.....although I am beginning to wonder who the bad influencer is here....." He laughed. 

Several perfect hours later Antony woke once more, this time his hangover had truly kicked in and he noted Artemis had settled at the bottom of the bed, her tail beginning to wag when her big brown eyes settled upon Antony. “Hey, you look after Natalia for me....” Antony whispered as he slithered out from under Natalia’s arm and leg wrapped over him. As he witnessed the sun rise outside Antony acknowledged that this must be what it truly felt like to wake up in a woman's bed and for the first time he so desparately didn't want to leave. Stroking her curly mop of hair sprayed out upon the pillows one last time he reluctantly stood and brushed his crumpled clothes down. 

Antony turned and looked back at a sleeping Natalia who snuggled back down in the bed, barely stirring at the movement. For a moment he watched her chest rise and fall and longed to wake her wishing so badly that he could take her with him but, knowing this was of course impossible, he kissed her cheek and was ready to make his journey across the hills. 

True to his word Antony placed a large bag of coins under his now empty pillow and gave her one final lingering glance, smiling to himself at how perfect he thought her to be even in sleep. “Fuck I think I love you....” he murmured as he climbed out of the window and into the brisk early morning air.


	15. Round 1

Cassius gawped at Natalia's beauty as she arrived at the arena, her golden locks sweeping over her shoulders in perfect ringlets and her navy and gold dress skimming over her curves in all the right places.  "Natalia.... you look breath-taking, positively radiant….every occasion I see you I think that you cannot possibly improve on the last time that we met but I see that you have outdone yourself once more..."

"You are too kind..." Natalia smiled bashfully. "Well I thought if I am going to suffer this today, if the fate of Syphax must come down to this....I may as well look the part."

"Indeed, I am sorry that we cannot meet under better circumstances..... I wanted to be here for you and if nothing else, offer support on this difficult day.  I cannot begin to imagine how you feel my love...." Cassius whispered against her ear as he embraced her.  

"Your support means a lot to me Cassius, I sincerely hope that I shall not need your shoulder to cry upon but it is comfort to have you by my side..."  Natalia replied coyly, taking her seat and glancing across the area expectantly. “I trust I have not missed anything important?” She enquired, looking at the bloodied floor of the arena and wincing at the carnage that she was thankful to have missed.  

“No...my apologies for my carriage not getting you here on time. Fortunately we are two battles in and I am pleased that you have missed the fighting that took place....how people enjoy this I will never know....” Cassius said as he shook his head in dismay. 

“That is Rome for you...” Natalia said with a grimace. “I am just thankful that not ALL Romans enjoy this....experience, you for one are different....” Natalia replied as she rested her head upon Cassius' shoulder.

Cassius placed an arm around her and as she nestled into him her eyes searched through the crowds for Antony who sat in a commanding manner in the box opposite. Natalia sat up instantly, practically jumping from her seat as to her surprise and dismay she noted that Antony was not alone on this occasion.  Her eyes strained in the midday sun to get a better look at his companion, a beautiful brunette woman who sat proudly by his side, flicking her hair and whispering in Antony's ear. Natalia's heart sunk at the vision and she realised, too late, that her mouth was open in shock.  Sure Antony had advised her to accept Cassius likely invitation but he had negated to advise her that he too intended on taking a plus one.  

Surprised by her sudden movement Cassius followed Natalia's eyes across the arena until they too fell upon Antony. Cassius tutted as he watched Antony arrogantly rest his feet up and sit back in his throne like chair, the way he swigged wine and smiled out at the crowds who had began to chant his name. Every so often Antony threw the crowds the bone of a wave but Cassius seethed as he felt sure their adoration meant nothing to Antony.  "I see Antony has brought a woman with him today for these games...." Cassius commented to Natalia who still sat unmoving and staring over, unable to control her angry facial expression.

"Has he?" She replied nonchalantly. "I confess that I had not noticed...." She lied as her cheeks began to burn and her eyes welled up with tears. "This is all so much today isn't it....I just need this to be over with, for Syphax to be safe at least for today and then I must think of something long term to free him....." 

Cassius knew only too well that Natalia had seen Antony's mystery woman yet he chose to let it go, after all what purpose could it serve to call her out on her reaction to it? Cassius already envisaged that he was unlikely to appreciate Natalia’s honest answer so for now a lie would suffice.  "Please Natalia, do not be upset....I only wish there was something that I could do to help you, If there is anything within my power...hmm maybe I could speak in Syphax’s favour at the senate.....let us get through today and we will come up with a plan of action if you like, you and I..."

Natalia nodded and then discreetly she allowed her eyes to flick back over towards the woman by Antony's side. She watched painfully at the sight of the mystery woman blatantly caress the side of Antony's face and then him laugh in reply at whatever she had whispered in his ear as her own chest pounded. Turning back to Cassius Natalia decided that two could play this little game of Antony's.  "That would be wonderful Cassius, perfect in fact....." She replied warmly before leaning in and kissing him fiercely much to his happy shock at her sudden affection.  

Just as their kiss came to an end, two senators walked past, glaring at Cassius, shaking their heads in disapproval and whispering to one another before taking their seats further down the row. 

“What was THAT all about? Am I disliked that much by the whole of the senate with the exception of you?” Natalia questioned. 

Cassius shook his head vehemently. “No, no not at all. Most can not believe you to have been capable of such a crime as murdering Rufus....no, that look of distain was aimed purely at me...I am afraid my ‘friends' are few and far in between since I openly oppose Caesar....those who did agree with me have already fled to Greece in fear leaving just me as a sitting duck...” 

“Then you are the bravest of them all and you should hold your head high for standing by your beliefs....” Natalia said squeezing his arm in support. 

“Hold my head high whilst I still have it attached to my body and sleep with one eye open you mean?” Cassius joked half-heartedly. 

“Cassius do not say such things!! Even in jest! Surely things cannot be that bad, Caesar is not due back for some time yet in any case is he?” Natalia asked wide eyed.  "I am hopeful that we can have some peace before we have to deal with him....."

“No from what I have heard Ceasar has not yet began his journey back to Rome yet so that is something....Sorry its just one must laugh about such things as a preference to crying....in fact actually I am thinking of enlisting the help of an old friend by enticing him back to Rome, I could do with all the allies I can get right now....” Cassius whispered. "Especially one who would have a degree of sway...but I should say nothing more for now, at least until it is a done deal." 

“Safety in numbers sounds sensible and I for one am glad that you yourself have no plans to leave Rome....you know that you shall always have my support for your cause....” Natalia smiled back at Cassius.  "If there is one thing you and I will ALWAYS be aligned on it is our mutual hate of a tyrant such a Caesar…." She hissed. 

“Then I would be truly mad to leave with a woman such as you standing by me....” Cassius grinned. "You bring me much comfort, aside from other things Natalia, I hope you know that...." 

“I am glad to be of service...." Natalia giggled.  "So....do you er happen to know who Antony's....lady friend is?” Natalia asked awkwardly. “You know, since you noticed her attendance?” 

“Lady friend?" Cassius chuckled. "I would assume she is more likely to be a woman of questionable morality but I cannot say for sure, I for one do not recognise her....why do you ask?” Cassius whispered back, although in his heart he suspected the woman's presence was bothering Natalia more than she was admitting to.  

“Oh...no reason...I just didn’t know if she was trouble, someone we should look out for....” Natalia replied weakly, no other excuse for her question springing to mind. “No matter, let us try to make the best of today and our time together...” Natalia added quickly. 

“Ha, Natalia every person in this arena is a potential threat, someone to 'look out for' ...I trust only you and I hope you feel safe with me too?” Cassius asked as he nuzzled against her cheek. 

Natalia turned her face towards Cassius mouth as he kissed her gently. “I do, I always feel safe and cared for with you Cassius, you must know that....” 

Antony of course had seen Natalia the moment that she entered the arena. Predictably and frustratingly for him he spied Cassius by her side, fussing over her and touching her, in his opinion there was so MUCH unnecessary touching of Natalia's exposed skin down her back by Cassius' nimble fingers that it knocked Antony quite sick. Antony grimaced at the affection he saw on display and due to this he barely heard his date speak. “Antony, perhaps you should take a turn in the ring....show them how it is done....” Vita purred into his ear in an attempt to draw his attention back towards her.

Antony however merely laughed at Vita's stupidity. “Me? As if!! I only fight for Caesar and the honour of Rome dear...I certainly do not need to prove myself to anyone here....” Antony shook his head in disbelief and then silently reminded himself that there were several hours of battles to get through.  Perhaps therefore he should be slightly more agreeable if he was to avoid an ill timed disagreement. “....but thank you for the sentiment, perhaps another time....” 

The day generally had been proving to be tiresome and Antony was growing increasingly anxious for Syphax's battle. In reality there was no easy outcome. If Syphax fought well it gave Antony the chance to save him as promised to Natalia but that in itself would open a Pandora's box of problems. Glycia would likely be livid and run to Aquila leaving Antony to justify his decision to let the boy live. This was not ideal, Antony had largely avoided Aquila since his return as it was undecided as to whose power over ruled the other. Put simply the senate had rewarded Aquila with an elevation of power and yet Antony had been given free rule by Caesar in his absence. Then there was the issue of Natalia. Antony was all too aware that she despised both Caesar and Aquila with equal ferocity and Antony was becoming increasingly anxious, the more he had began to care for her wellbeing, to keep Natalia protected and out of harms way. 

A further dilemma was the possibility that Syphax could simply lose his fight but not his life leaving Antony therefore to decide with the flick of his thumb as to whether to unfairly spare the boy. This was almost unheard of as crowds notoriously enjoyed the spill of much blood and Antony would have to work twice as hard to maintain the people's favour if he was forced to do this. One thing Antony WAS sure of was that if he was seen to show Syphax favour in any shape or form all hell was likely to break loose at the senate as a result.  

Last night Antony had tossed and turned most of the night weighing up all the possible outcomes and yet all he could really do was sit and wait it out as Syphax’s fight grew closer. Feeling increasingly tense Antony looked once more over to Natalia and snarled in anger as he witnessed her kiss Cassius passionately. In an instant fury pulsed through him at her brazen behaviour yet deep down he was sure was all for his benefit.  Still, did Natalia seriously think that it was acceptable to flaunt this in Antony's face given that she needed his favour today?  Antony gripped the side of his chair until his knuckles were white and until the kiss that he watched open mouthed was over.  When Natalia finally pulled away from Cassius and shot Antony a look he took a large gulp of his wine in the hope that it would calm him down.  It failed miserably of course and he turned once more to give a cursory glance at the woman by his own side. 

“What are you watching over there my love?” Vita asked. “Is there someone of interest?” 

“Hmmmm? No....I am just waiting for this battle to be over, it is dragging is it not? COME ON ROME WANTS TO SEE BLOOD!!!..” Antony roared impatiently from his seat as he watched Natalia’s eyes meet his and he held her gaze, his eyes piercing through her. “Not long now....” he murmured to himself. 

Vita was the most beautiful courtesan that Antony could lay his hands upon at short notice.  Although ironically, Antony had certainly not laid his hands upon her, nor did he have any intention of doing so.  Having said that, this HAD been the plan until he suffered Natalia's and Cassius' display before his very eyes.  If Natalia carried on behaving in THIS way who knew what Antony would decide to do by way of retaliation? 

Vita looked perfectly fitting for the honour he had bestowed upon her today. Antony appraised her gown to be suitable attire for the prestigious event and she herself was adequate in terms of temperament and looks.  Still, jealousy pulsed through his veins at the sight of Natalia with Cassius, even just sitting close to each other was an irritation to Antony.  It killed him to admit that they matched, they almost looked like a couple, yet Antony knew better.  Natalia was not meant for Cassius.....Natalia belonged by Antony's side and once this charade of needing to pretend otherwise was over, that was exactly where Antony intended for her to stand.  

Prior to the games Antony had weighed his options up carefully as to whether to bring a guest with him.  Eventually it seemed sensible.  If he was to show the senators, especially Glycia, that he was impartial, what better way to emphasise that than to take another woman with him thereby giving the impression that Natalia was one of many and nothing special to he.  Still Antony had not envisaged how jealous he would feel in the presence of Natalia and Cassius.  It had also more than crossed his mind that Natalia was likely to be furious to see him with another and Antony decided that should the opportunity present itself, he would seek to speak to her and hopefully clear the air. 

Unfortunately Vita, despite her obvious beauty, was proving to be nothing short of an irritation to Antony as the day wore on. He batted off her compliments with genuine indifference like an annoying fly yet in truth there was nothing WRONG with her, simply she was not Natalia and once Antony had fixated on something, he had to have it, no matter the cost and nothing else would do.  

In Antony's limited experience of Vita she appeared to be somewhat lacking in intelligence. Antony appreciated that some men liked that, it was a common in Rome for a man to take a wife who looked the part yet it mattering much less what she had to say for herself.  Antony had indeed been one of those men, until Natalia had challenged him of course, and continued to do so.  Suddenly everything he thought he wanted, every glimpse of the future that he had planned out for himself had shifted, and all he was sure of right now was that Natalia was his, whether she accepted that knowledge yet or not.  Vita who currently sat by his side could be anyone for all he cared and Antony almost unfairly resented her for occupying a seat that was meant for another. 

Suddenly unable to watch Natalia and Cassius a moment longer and anxious for something to take his mind off of things Antony finally stood from his seat. The two men who had been fighting before him had cancelled each other out by ceremoniously stabbing each other within seconds and their corpses were dragged away like old meat ready for the next battle to commence as the crowd cheered at the spectacle.  Antony knew exactly who was next and adrenalin pulsed through him as he addressed the plebeians before him.   “Arr no mercy for the Titan of Antioch!! Lets see if our next contender fairs better!!!  Next up..... Syphax the Slayer is facing straight from his undefeated run..... from Ostia......Sadalas The Thracian!!!"  As soon as the words left his mouth Antony's eyes moved over once more to Natalia who stood from her seat to get a better look at Syphax and then glanced over at Antony, her face tense. 

This was it.  The moment that Antony had been waiting for, pretty much since he agreed to hold these damned games for Natalia and her guard.  

Syphax turned full circle to face the crowds and Natalia took in his shiny new armour.  Unbeknownst to Antony his own coin had purchased this armour and Syphax stood proudly, searching the crowds until his eyes met with Natalia's and he nodded discreetly.  

"He certainly looks dressed for the part...." Cassius gasped.  "How did your guard afford such armour dare I ask?"

"Syphax may have received a helping hand with that....." Natalia smiled knowingly.  "Antony left me some coin and I put it to good use....it was all rather a rush but I think it was money well spent don't you?" 

"Yes.....indeed, it certainly improves your guard's chances..." Cassius agreed as he clasped her hand.  "But....why did Antony leave you money?  What....was the money actually for?" He questioned nervously as he prayed not for 'services rendered'. 

"Oh, I do not know, he gave it to me when I saw him briefly the other day in the square....." Natalia blushed. "Antony simply said that he would rather give me coin than Lena and that I may need it.  I reassured him that Lena ensures I want for nothing but he was insistent and then an idea came to me and I realised that I could put it to good use....."

"Natalia you truly are the most selfless person I know.....that it so thoughtful of you. I only wish I had thought to do the same.  It goes without saying that should you ever need money you do not need to receive it from Antony, I am more than happy to provide the same, however much you need, WHATEVER you desire, just ask and it shall be yours...." Cassius told her softly as her eyes settled on Syphax and he adopted an attacking stance, ready for action.  

"Thank you Cassius, that is so sweet of you to say, although hopefully, soon, this nightmare will be over.  It was the least I could do considering the situation that Syphax finds himself in purely due to my stupidity…." She whispered sadly.  

"No, no, your guard is a good, honourable man but he chose to take a chance for you Natalia, something I would do without question too.  Do not feel bad, you are doing everything you can my love...." Cassius said as his brows furrowed at the thought of Natalia feeling guilty.  Clearly the guard was in love with her and his decision had been fuelled by that affection, Cassius could not accept that all the blame laid at Natalia's door for this turn of events.  

"We who are about to die salute you!" Syphax and Sadalas said in unison towards Antony who stood before them and the crowd practically jumped up and down in anticipation.  The rumours as to how Syphax had ended up as a prisoner and then gladiator for the murder of Rufus had obviously done the rounds and it had gained him much support from the public.  

Antony looked at Natalia's guard curiously.  For a slave Syphax had incredibly expensive armour protecting him, lightweight but so shiny it could never have been worn before.  Even the kindest Ludcris owner was unlikely to have spent that sort of coin on his investment and he knew it.  Antony’s eyes darted to Natalia and he tilted his head questioningly as he saw a flicker of a smile move over her face.  So THAT was how his money had been spent he pondered.  She was cheeky, he would concede that, he thought as he shook his head and rolled his eyes at her discreetly.  

The crowd fell silent and he nodded to the two competitors.  "Let the battle commence!" Antony said simply, anxious to get this particular battle over with.  

Syphax and his opponent burst into action and Natalia shielded her eyes as the two men launched themselves at each other, the clang of metal practically echoing around the arena. 

"Natalia, if you do not want to watch, just rest against me and I shall let you know anything of importance....I do not want you to suffer having to see this no matter what the outcome..." Cassius whispered in her ear as she took his advice and he placed his arm around her securely.  

"Please.....please....Syphax....come on you can do this....." she encouraged under her breath.  

"Your guard fights well Natalia, his gladius is sharp, he has already harmed his competitor...." Cassius murmured. "The Thracian has dropped his shield he.... no he raises again but he is badly wounded, your guard is winning Natalia....oh....no...."

"No WHAT!?!?!" Natalia questioned, deciding to sneak a look and seeing blood pour from Syphax's leg.  "No! No!" She called out, unable to control her emotions.   

"Natalia be careful not to distract him.....your guard is strong he is back on his feet, the axe merely grazed him, do not fret..." Cassius warned. 

"Syphax you can do this!! He is already badly wounded on his arm!!!" Natalia shouted, choosing to ignore Cassius' advice and standing up as he pulled at her gently to sit back down.  

Syphax looked at Natalia with a brief smile and determination emblazed upon his face before raining several blows on his competitor in retaliation and backing him towards the edge of the ring.  

Several incredibly edge of the seat minutes passed as the two men ducked and dodged each other, yet clearly Syphax was more agile on his feet due to his light armour. Natalia shuddered at the horrid sound of the metal of their weapons and kept her eyes shut for most of the fight, every so often opening one eye and swiftly closing it once more.

Sadalas tried his best to come back from Syphax’s attack but by now the man's arm poured of blood and Syphax stood firm.  Eventually Sadalas dropped his shield and fell to his knees and Syphax looked from Antony to his competitor. "Yield..... the gods have proved my innocence today.... now yield!!" 

“I.....I....yield....please, have mercy.....” Sadalas pleaded towards Antony who slowly stood from his seat. 

Despite the excellent fight on Syphax's part Antony sensed that in reality Syphax was a gentle soul and clearly, judging by Syphax’s pained expression and begging eyes, he had no desire to end his competitor’s life. The crowd were up from their seats chanting Syphax's name and Antony glanced once more at a distraught Natalia who shook her head at Antony across the stadium.  “Please, do not make Syphax kill him....” she said under her breath. 

Antony took a deep breath and put his arm out and, anxious to bring Natalia's ordeal to an end, he put his thumb up. “An excellent fight.....oh let them both live and fight another day. A truly superb and speedy win for Syphax the Slayer!!!” 

Natalia let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Cassius who rejoiced with her and wrapped his arms around her. “You know for the right money I could probably get you a few moments with your guard? Just enough time to see for yourself how he is? Would you like that?” 

Natalia gasped. “You would do that for me? Yes, yes, it would mean everything to me! Thank you!!” Natalia clapped her hands excitedly and kissed Cassius on he cheek, genuinely ecstatic at Cassius’ thoughtfulness. 

"Come, I think we have seen enough of this violence, let us see if I can get us in the barracks with some persuasion..." Cassius said proudly offering his arm.  

Antony called for a break in the games as his jealous eyes hardly left Natalia and Cassius.  He was almost positive where Cassius was leading Natalia and this could be his own opportunity to steal some time with her.  "Vita, I must speak with some senators, make yourself comfortable and I shall be back as soon as I can when the games shall commence...." 

"What? But?" Vita called after Antony but he had already gone, his legs not carrying him fast enough to find the object of his affection.  

The guard to the barracks took little to no persuasion in letting Cassius and Natalia in, pretty much as soon as Cassius had waved the bag of gold coins the soldier had agreed to make himself busy elsewhere.  

"Now stay by my side Natalia, I must keep you safe and I confess to not knowing my way around here..." he told her as he looked anxiously around the darkened tunnel leading to the cells.  

Natalia agreed yet it wasn't long before she heard heavy footsteps from behind and she tugged on Cassius arm in fear.  "Cassius..." she hissed. "Someone is coming...." 

The pair of them spun round to see the mystery person who followed them and Natalia's heart quickened as the familiar sillouette of Antony appeared before her in the limited light.  Antony jogged towards her, his eyes focused only on Natalia and barely giving Cassius even a glance.   

"Natalia, I wondered if I may have a quick word?" Antony asked, touching Natalia's arm briefly before withdrawing it, his dark eyes burning into her and causing her to feel lightheaded due to his close proximity.  

"Antony, it is you.....now is hardly the time, Natalia is anxious as to the well being of her guard and we were just on our way..." Cassius said, his annoyance clear and he kept a hold of her arm, keen to guide her away from Antony.  

"It....it is fine Cassius, I am sure Antony does not intend to keep me long, do you?" Natalia interrupted.  Unable to meet Antony's gaze a moment longer her eyes fell to the ground submissively.

"No, of course not...perhaps you would come with me, I would like to speak to you privately, Cassius I will not take any more of Natalia's time than necessary, I can see that Natalia is clearly on your coin today....." Antony replied, his smile not reaching his eyes as he gave him a quick glace before offering his own arm which Natalia accepted. Without waiting for any further inevitable protest from Cassius, Antony led the way down the tunnel to a quiet room just out of earshot from an irritated Cassius.  

"I know this is a wasted observation but you really shouldn't be down here in the barracks, it is no place for a woman...." Antony noted as he leant against the closed door.  "It is dangerous, some of these gladiators will not have been in the presence of a female for quite some time and especially not one that looks like you....." 

"I feel like somewhere in that patronising comment was a compliment....." Natalia said coolly as she looked around the weapons room, still livid at Antony's unexpected choice of a plus one.  

Antony sighed.  "You are displeased with me, I anticipated this.....Natalia, it was necessary to bring her, it would look odd for me not to and I could hardly request your company given the situation.  Glycia has been glaring at me for most of the games in anticipation as it is....." 

Natalia shrugged and looked at Antony in the eye.  "You can do whatever you like, as can I.....however a warning would have been nice...." 

"And how prey would you like me to have given you such a warning of my plan to bring a guest?" He enquired with an arched eyebrow.  "I thought we were being careful to not be caught together too much..." 

"Well you were in my bed all night the other day, there was plenty of opportunity to be straight with me! I thought,.... Antony, I thought you LIKED me, especially after the other night.  The things we BOTH said to one another..... you made me feel special and then in the next breath you do this and I am left confused once more...." Natalia propped herself upon on a desk, sitting and facing a frustrated Antony who moved towards her.  

"I do....'like' you but I TOLD you that we must be patient and let things die down a little.  Natalia...." Antony paused as he placed his hand around her face causing her to look into his dark eyes and she felt her stomach flip.  "Why do you think that I do these things for you.... I have saved your guard, what more do you want from me? The woman by my side is of no importance, I am here with you now am I not??" 

"Maybe but I am still uncomfortable with seeing another woman by your side and what will happen to Syphax now?  He is STILL not free.....do you even know who 'owns' him? Is he being treated well? Why can you not just buy Syphax and have done with it?  Syphax has suffered enough!" Natalia pleaded.  "Please, Antony, he is wounded, even with that armour....he needs to rest and recover, not await yet another fight where he may not be so lucky for want of a better word...." 

"I can't Natalia! Don't you think that if that was feasible to simply purchase your guard I would have done that already for you..... maybe in time I can but right now....it is out of my hands!  And yes, the armour did not go unnoticed.... was THAT a wise move?  The whispers in the senate will now be that I have purchased that armour to save your guard and how will that look when I meant to be applying justice in Caesar's name???" Antony said with his annoyance clear, his eyes hard and yet his  grip around her face remained tender and kind.  

Natalia threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  "I HAD to do something to try to help Syphax, all this is my fault! What did you expect me to do with your coin!!! Oh and as for 'how will this look' 'what they think of this'..... who cares Antony!  I am done with this!!"

"I CARE Natalia!  Caesar has left me in charge in his absence and I MUST keep the peace!! For the gods sake woman surely you can understand that!!!  I am trying to juggle what I WANT to do with what is necessary. YOU could give me a break and what do you mean you 'done with this'?  You..... you are daring to walk away from me?" Antony asked, by now furious and, secretly, wounded by her words. 

Natalia's face softened as she looked at the hurt in Antony's face, perhaps she was being too harsh and expecting a lot from him after all she considered.  "No...no I am not walking away from you.....I can't.... you KNOW that.....I am just impatient for what I want....." 

Antony visibly relaxed at her reassurance and took her small hand in his, noting her soft skin against his own large, rough hand.  "And what is it exactly that you want Natalia? I can hardly keep up with you....." 

Natalia groaned and threw her head back. "I WANT Syphax safe and.....for me, all I want is more time with you, where we are not hiding in a disused armour room, creeping around in the night and you leaving before sunrise or gifting me secret sums of money.  I just want us to be free, to be able to feel the sun on our skin together and openly.....is that too much to ask?"

Antony looked at the floor, overwhelmed at the her simple request.  Yet again all she wanted was time with him and without warning he scooped her up his arms and kissed her passionately, simply overcome with emotion.  "No it is not too much to ask..." he murmured.  "It is my intention to give you everything that you want, you have my word...." 

"I hear these promises Antony but still you have quite the nerve, interrupting my time with Cassius when you have your own date ready and waiting for you, where is she now?" Natalia asked sadly.    

"What her? Come on Natalia, you don't seriously think......oh please, give me more credit than that! Haven't we been over this? Like I say I had to bring a woman with me to deflect whispers regarding you and I, coming alone would only serve to look suspicious.  Would you have the whole senate think that I am pining for you??" Antony replied with a roll of his eyes. More to the point was this girl never grateful?  

"No not exactly but does she have to continually touch you?  Wrap her arm and leg over you?? It made me feel quite sick to witness...." Natalia spat back. “And I still say that you could have warned me, even just a note to let me know your plans..." 

Antony kicked a chair in annoyance.  He was anticipating gratitude, not this.  “You are one to talk about fair behaviour - I mean does Cassius have to constantly KISS you?  I know I advised it would be prudent to accept his offer of a date today but really, you have more than acted the part today.  I think the whole of the senate is aware of your affection for Cassius now, not least me!" 

Natalia took a sharp intake of breath.  "You are jealous of Cassius? You know that need not be....I only retaliated when I saw you with HER.  You still have not told me who she is...." 

Antony laughed at her words, throwing his head back. "No I am not jealous....of course not!  She is no one, no one to me in any case, just a whore.....If you must know I didn't tell you I intended to bring a woman because, well, I envisaged this reaction from you....I thought it better to just deal with it after the event as it were...." 

"Then you have received the desired result, well done you...." Natalia replied with a pouty mouth.  "You win, I care.....I hope you are happy now....as if I didn't have enough on my mind already, you pull this stunt.  I need to get back to Cassius...." Natalia turned but Antony stopped her, tugging at her dress and pulling her a little closer to his chest. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you Natalia, that is why I wanted to speak with you....." he sighed.  "If it makes you feel any better it has killed me seeing you with Cassius.  I know you are not ready to concede that you are mine but...well it looks like you ARE indeed mine and....maybe I am yours...."

"Only maybe?" Natalia asked coyly. “Is it not a done deal?” 

"Ok, yes, yes, I am yours...." he groaned as he stroked the back of her of her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.  "Lets just get through this yes?  Syphax lives to fight another day thanks to me....again, a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss you know...." 

Natalia’s eyes ran over Antony mischievously and he smirked back at her. “I have to say....you do look particularly commanding today...all these fancy clothes, the golden laurel leaves....it is a bit of a turn on...” Natalia cooed in his ear as he puffed his chest out, lapping up the attention. 

“Is that so Natalia....” Antony replied, his eyebrow raised. “and yet you still choose to quarrel with me over an irrelevant woman?” 

“Not quarrel, I prefer to think of it as sparring and not giving you an inch for questionable decisions that you have foolishly made....” she corrected him, her arms crossed. 

“Such a shame, I have many inches for you....” Antony shot back with a wolfish grin. 

Natalia rolled her eyes. “Such a predictable response.....” 

“Uh huh, maybe I will catch you surprise in the middle of the night once more then and THIS time I shan’t be so gentlemanly....” Antony told her with a wink. 

“Promises promises....” Natalia laughed. “I’ve always thought actions spoke louder than words..”  Suddenly her face fell as she thought about Syphax once more. "You know I AM relieved for now...I know that you have saved Syphax today but I wonder where all this ends, how long he must fight... I appreciate you can't just grant him his freedom but..." Natalia whispered against his chest.  

"But nothing Natalia, I have a plan up my sleeve but I cannot instantly put it into action without arousing suspicion.  Glycia will be furious that Syphax lives and I cannot make it look like I am siding with your guard.  Luckily your guard put up a good fight and no outcome other than allowing him to live would have been appropriate in any case..." Antony explained.  "But you understand that I can only do SO much...." 

"Yes I know and I AM grateful...." Natalia replied, looking up at Antony and blinking at him with her big green eyes.  "But, what...what is your plan?  With Syphax? With me? All of it?  I hate all this sneaking around....." 

"I do too and whilst I cannot free your guard this instant perhaps we can get him out of here in the not too distant future...." Antony said softly as he kissed her forehead.  "Just trust me Natalia, leave this to me to handle, I promise I will sort this as soon as I can for you....for us..."

"I do trust you.  I cannot stop thinking about the other night, when we were alone and fell asleep in each other's arms, it was perfect.  Today has just been such a shock, seeing you with her and... I guess I played up to Cassius to make you jealous even though I doubt you noticed...." Natalia said tenderly as she stroked Antony's face and he closed his eyes under her gentle touch.  

"I certainly DID notice and.... ok it worked. I felt jealous....which is why we cannot continue this hiding any longer....maybe Glycia will just have to get on with it.  I will not live half a life for fear of offending others and I include Cassius and Glycia in that.  Do not worry yourself about Vita, she has served her purpose and I have no personal interest in her beyond keeping up appearances." Antony confirmed.  

"You promise?  You will not go near her?  You will not...." Natalia asked hesitantly.  

"I will NOT...." Antony replied firmly, cutting her words off.  "You have my word....Natalia the other night between you and I, whilst it was not my smartest move, I want you to know it meant something... a lot actually.... to me.  You mean a lot to me, I hope I am making myself clear so my affection is in no doubt to you...."   

Natalia nodded, hugging him tightly and grinning with sheer happiness at his words.  "I loved very moment of it....it's kept me smiling for days.....ok, I will play my part and I trust that I will see you soon? One way or another?" She asked hopefully.  

“Yes....now come closer, just quickly before I have to let you go.....” Antony spoke hoarsely as his emotions got the better of him and he cleared his throat.   

“Because I owe you? You would like to call that debt in now?” Natalia giggled. 

Antony shrugged. “I prefer to think because you WANT to.....” 

“Like a moth to a flame....” Natalia murmured as she walked happily into his strong arms once more that he wrapped round her effortlessly. “I have missed you so much.....”

“And I you...” Antony replied as he gazed longingly at her. “I cannot stand seeing you with another. The only person who should be touching you....kissing you....is I....” Antony whispered as he trailed kisses down her throat causing Natalia to shiver in pleasure. “I want you so much I fear it is driving me out of my mind.....”

“Please....let us not wait much longer Antony.....I feel like I could burst with desire....” Natalia purred as she arched her neck towards him and he ran his hands under the fabric of her dress.

Antony groaned as his exploring fingers found her sex and discovered for himself how much she wanted him. “You....you are a horny little thing aren’t you....I always find you so....ready....maybe I have met my match in more ways than one in you....”

“I....I....do not know.....” Natalia blushed. “It is you....you do something to me...”

“Natalia if there was ANYTHING I could do to prolong our stay in this little room....I would action it...." Antony moaned.  

Natalia sighed and stepped away from him.  "I know, and be sure that all I want is to lock myself away with you.  But for now.... I really should go, I cannot keep Cassius waiting indefinitely, he has paid to give me this time to check on Syphax after all, it is only fair...."

"You are quite right.... I will call upon you soon Natalia." Antony said sadly as he watched her walk towards the door.  

Natalia spun and faced Antony one last time as he stood in the darkness watching her. " Promise me.... promise me that I will see you as soon as you can.... that you whisk me away and do something romantic with me....." She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Indeed, I can promise that" Antony smiled.  "Now go, I should let you get back to Cassius.  Just...Natalia.... try to keep Cassius at arms length even a little? For me?  Every time I see him touch you I feel rage burning through me and I would like to not feel permanently on the edge of fury. I'm sure its probably bad for my health and the lifespan of the other gladiators fighting today...." 

"I will if you will?" Natalia said before running back towards him one last time and brushing her mouth over Antony's waiting lips.  

"Point taken.  You shall not see me so much as lay a finger on a my date today....." Antony confirmed.  "Be good Natalia...." Antony called after Natalia who reluctantly stepped away, outside of the privacy of the room and walked towards a pacing Cassius. 

On spotting her Cassius stopped and looked at her curiously.  "Are you ok?  I was so worried!" Cassius questioned.  "Antony kept you for some time...." 

"I am fine Cassius. Antony just wanted to say that he will do what he can for Syphax moving forward and to try to put things out of my mind..." Natalia said breezily. "Do not worry about Antony...." 

"Put things out of your mind?! Is Antony for real??" Cassius replied open mouthed.  

"I know, do not think about Antony... come, let us see how Syphax is doing after his first round as a gladiator... I am anxious to see him..." Natalia said as she pulled on Cassius' arm for them to walk towards the cells.  


	16. Rage

Soon enough and much to their mutual relief Natalia and Cassius came across Syphax's cell and Syphax ran to the front, gripping the bars as Natalia reached through to stoke the back of his head tenderly. "Syphax, you did so well out there.... I was practically out of my seat, willing you to make it through the fight with every part of my being...." 

"Natalia, I cannot believe it, I feared that I may never see you again...." Syphax grinned back at her in the darkness. "I did it for you, for Gaul....I will not let this fate beat me, I pray that soon I shall be by your side protecting you once more....oh.....Domaine...."  
Syphax bowed his head respectfully as he saw Cassius draw alongside Natalia, his eyes moving from Natalia to Syphax as he weighed the likelihood of their relationship up, was Syphax truly nothing more than a guard? 

Either way, Cassius knew Syphax to be innocent of his 'crime' and proceeded cautiously, not wishing to rock the boat at this precise moment. "Please, there is no need to address me in that way, it is Cassius.....Natalia desired to check upon you after your fight and I wanted to help in any way that I could to make that happen....for her..." Cassius gazed at Natalia who blushed under his glance.

"Do you need that wound treating? Is there anything I can get you?" Natalia asked anxiously as her eyes looked over Syphax and fixed on various cuts and grazes. 

"Indeed, let me assist in any way that I can..." Cassius jumped in. "Do you need a medical man?"

"No, no, it is fine. My Ludus owner, he is sending for someone now to treat us and this armour protected most of me.... I have never seen something so fancy. Domaine....Cassius....do I have you to thank for this? The note I received with it was sketchy. I did fear that I would not reap the benefit of it when it came to fight but the note threatened serious consequences if it was not given directly to me and it seemed to do the trick with Flavius..." Syphax withdraw from Natalia ever so slightly as he became aware of Cassius watching them both intensely. 

"Actually no. That was ALL Natalia, although I curse myself for not thinking of it myself..." Cassius said kindly, appreciating Syphax removing his hands from gripping Natalia's through the bars. "She arranged for an excellent Smith to make them at short notice with coin that she had.....acquired..." Cassius clenched his teeth as he thought of from whom the money had come from and still he wondered what Natalia may have done to earn it from Antony. 

"Natalia, you did this... for me? This means so much to me. I confess that I had hoped it was a gift from you....." Syphax said, forgetting himself once more. 

"Yes Natalia is indeed a kind woman, always looking out for the welfare of others...." Cassius cut in, almost as if to remind Syphax of his presence. 

"It was the least that I could do....and this Ludus owner you speak of, Flavius? Is he kind to you? He is feeding you and treating you well? You look at little leaner than I remember...." Natalia pushed. 

Syphax shrugged, not wanting to divulge the truth for fear of upsetting Natalia. "He is....feeding me and I am alive, I am grateful for that at least.....I am realistic about the level of kindness that I am likely to be shown given my circumstances, but please Natalia, do not worry about me....how you are you? I worry about not being there to protect you. Not that I am saying that you need protecting from all of your patrons, my apologies, I did not mean offence...." Syphax said as he looked at Cassius awkwardly. 

Cassius waved his arm. "None taken, you are protective of Natalia, I understand that but KNOW that she is cared for by me. No harm will come to her under my watch...." 

Natalia patted Cassius' arm with affection but needed to know more. "Cassius is correct, and you can sleep well knowing I am in good hands but, you know, you did not entirely answer my question.." Natalia interrupted. "Are you being hurt? Mistreated? Please, I must have the truth from you...."

"Not mistreated no. But we serve a purpose and once we are no longer of use then....well let us not think of that.... for now I am fit and healthy. Natalia, obviously I am not enjoying the lack of freedom, of not being able to look after you, but it is what it is and I am making the best of it. I have even made some friends whilst I have been stuck in here. In fact, I do not know if I should say this....I do not want to get your hopes up in case I am wrong but there is one particular man..." Syphax hesitated, unsure whether he should tell Natalia until he was sure it was the case. 

"Get my hopes up about what? Please whatever it is I would rather know..... have you met someone....who? Someone.... a man I know? From Gaul? I beg you to explain....." Natalia asked, her eyes wild as her mind swirled with whom he could possibly have met in the barracks. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE???" Flavius boomed from behind Cassius and Natalia causing them to jump as he stormed into the darkened passageway. 

Cassius stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at the Ludus owner. "My....date, wanted to meet the gladiator who fought so bravely in the ring not so long ago. I trust that is not a problem, your guard did not seem to think it was an issue....." 

"The guard had NO business allowing this!!! My apologies senator....." Flavus responded as he looked over Cassius' expensive clothing and retreated slightly. "It is just, well my gladiators do not have visiting hours as it were. They are working men and a....lady... such as your date could cause them to become quite distracted....."

"I just had questions...…I wanted to know...…" Natalia looked back at Syphax who hanged his head down in the presence of Flavius. 

"There is nothing this man can tell you my dear.... he is a brute. You witnessed that yourself in the ring.....now you really must be on your way, his wounds need treating before my next fighter returns...." Flavius cut her words off and although they were perfectly polite technically, his glare did not match as Flavius held off a slight snarl. 

"Natalia, perhaps we SHOULD be on our way for now....we must have food before the games begin once more....." Cassius said quietly, anxious to get her to safety. 

"But...." Natalia persisted. 

"Natalia, thank you for all you have done for me...…" Syphax whispered. "Please, it is best that you are out of here, I will sleep better knowing you are safe...." 

Flavius eyed the exchange between Natalia and Syphax with suspicion but decided not to question it with Cassius stood before him. "Listen to your senator.... he speaks sense....the barracks are no place for a....lady..." 

"Come Natalia....." Cassius tugged on her arm gently she reluctantly stepped away from Syphax. No sooner than they were out of earshot he murmured in her ear. "Now was not the time. You do not want the Ludus owner mistreating Syphax as a result of our visit, lets regroup and think about what we can do to help him long term." 

“I know and I am so grateful for you buying me some time with Syphax. I’m just so worried about him and what do you think he meant about someone he has met in the barracks? Who could it be?” Natalia questioned as they walked up the steps and into the open air. 

“Well, he didn’t seem sure but someone important to you....I dare not say who it has the potential to be for fear of being wrong in my assumption....” Cassius said, deep in thought.

“This is so frustrating, if only we had a brief moment longer with Syphax....” Natalia shook her head with disappointment that their meeting had been cut short. 

“Yes it is a shame. If Antony hadn’t interrupted us and eaten into some of your precious time with Syphax who knows what Syphax would have had the time to disclose....” Cassius said a little sharply. 

Natalia spun to look at Cassius. “You are right...it is my fault....I should have prioritised Syphax and not let Antony speak with me, what was I thinking?” 

Cassius shook his head, feeling guilty at his jealous spiteful words and not intending to upset Natalia of all people. “No, no, I am not blaming you at all. I shouldn’t have said that, I apologise. Look, if there is someone important, other than Syphax, due to fight all should be revealed soon. Let us grab some lunch together before we face more of this violence....” 

“Ok...yes I was going to suggest that we leave once Syphax’s fight is over but NOW I need to see who it is potentially that is going to fight....” Natalia agreed eagerly. 

“That is completely understandable. Come, I have prepared something wonderful for you, a picnic in beautiful, peaceful grounds not far away.” Cassius smiled and offered his hand which Natalia too gladly, only too happy to leave the arena behind her, if only temporarily. 

Natalia tried her best to enjoy the time out from the games. Cassius as always was an attentive host, having prepared a host of delicacies from Gaul including cold meats, fresh breads that were still warm to the touch and thick, creamy butter. 

Natalia sat back on the grass as Cassius playfully fed her and sighed. If only life were simple. If she was just a normal young woman, her family were free and Cassius was not a rich senator with little to no understanding of her life things could have been different. That and.....if there was no Antony tempting her, teasing her and drawing her in, crawling under her skin and making her heart ache for his touch with one twinkle of his eyes. 

Natalia participated in her chat with Cassius as much as possible. As always he wanted to learn everything about her past and what sequence of events had led her to him. Natalia engaged with Cassius as much as she could yet her mind kept drifting off and eventually she decided it was better to just lay in Cassius' arms quietly and enjoy the warmth of his arms around her. Before she knew it, Cassius was leaning over, running his hand down her face and calling her name tenderly. “Natalia...Natalia...are you ok my love? We should get back...we fell asleep but we should probably be seen to suffer just a little more of these games...we may even find out the identity of the man that Syphax spoke of....” 

Natalia's eyes blinked open and she smiled at Cassius' handsome face leaning over her. “Huh? Oh....yes....sorry....I was so relaxed....today has been so stressful....I must have fallen asleep....” she said sleepily as she sat up. 

Cassius chuckled and stood, offering his hand. “Do not worry, it was wonderful you falling asleep in my arms...it will not take long to get back to the arena....” Cassius looked around the trees and idyllic lake, the birds that flew carefree over them and the bright blooming flowers. “and yet it feels like we are another world away....” 

By the time they made their way back in the litter however Cassius and Natalia were in fact late. Holding her hand Cassius led her up the stone steps quickly until a figure blocked his path and caused him to stop before it. 

"Senator Cassius....back from an extended break I see....." Xanthe purred as she wrapped herself around a shocked Cassius. “You are a little late....I do hope you have been enjoying the sports today...” 

"Yes, indeed. Xanthe is it?" Cassius questioned as he looked nervously from Xanthe to Natalia for assistance. "I'm afraid we really must get going but I pleased to see that you are well...." 

Xanthe giggled, choosing to ignore Cassius' obvious distress as she at pawed him. "You are correct, I am Xanthe, Rome's finest courtesan. I KNEW you would remember me from my fine poetry reading the other evening....and trust me, the pleasure is all mine..."

"I see, well, Natalia and I really must take our seats, we have already been delayed and I am sure that Senator Glycia is waiting patiently for your return...." Cassius replied politely as he gripped Natalia's hand tightly, pulling her by his side. 

"Yes Xanthe, why do you not disappear as if by magic? After all it is not 'Rome's finest courtesan' who attends upon Cassius today but I...." Natalia looked at Xanthe smugly and flicked her hair in Xanthe's seething face. 

Xanthe narrowed her eyes at Natalia in annoyance and stood firm. "Well maybe it will be myself attending Cassius once he knows the truth that your heart lies with your guard. Do you seriously not notice that affection???" Xanthe turned to face a taken back Cassius. "Does this little harlot tell you that in fact she does not desire your company today or any other day - that you are merely a means to an end so that she can spend time with her secret lover Syphax? All she wants is for you to buy her guard’s freedom to ease her own guilt!!” 

"I....I.... have heard quite enough, please be on your way and leave us...come Natalia.....this behaviour is not suitable for here, or EVER in fact...." Cassius said red faced and unable to look at either woman as he tugged at Natalia to come with him and sit down. 

"You are a liar and a bad one at that...." Natalia hissed as she passed Xanthe. "Do not embarrass me or yourself like that ever again in public..."

Xanthe stormed off cursing under her breath as Natalia looked at a forlorn Cassius. "Cassius you know that Xanthe's wicked words are untrue. I have told you the truth, that Syphax is nothing more than a friend to me....she will do anything to make my life difficult with not a care spent for what else I am going through. I.... I.....am sorry on Xanthe's behalf for her outburst...." 

Cassius slowly looked up at Natalia. "I do not need apologies...Promise me then, promise me that she is wrong and you have no interest in Syphax other than desiring his freedom as an innocent man.....say it once and I shall believe you forever more...." 

Natalia cupped his face in her hand briefly before swiftly removing it when her promise to Antony returned to her - no more touching...…"I promise it. Syphax is as good man, he is honourable and has protected me as my guard for years, that is all.... you have my word..."

Cassius closed his eyes as relief flooded through him at her reassurance. "I am sorry Natalia, I only doubted you for a moment but I should have believed in you...she made me feel like a fool and...." 

Suddenly Cassius' words were interrupted by the familiar husky tone of Antony's voice and the arena fell silent. 

Moments before Antony took his seat back across the stadium with much upon his mind. Natalia and Cassius had still not taken their seats and he shuffled around impatient for their return. All this waiting around, wondering where they were or what they were up to was driving him insane and, by way of distraction, he looked down at the list of fighters due to take to this stage. 

“You seem out of sorts, is there something on your mind?” Vita asked as she ran her hand down his outstretched thigh. 

Antony smiled distractedly and discreetly turned his body away from Vita, keen to keep his promise to Natalia. “No...no...just waiting for the er correct time for the games to restart...” 

Then much to his relief he saw her reappear with Cassius and make their way back to their seats. Antony watched the other courtesan, Xanthe, stop them in their tracks, some sort of heated discussion took place briefly by the look of it but, whatever, Natalia was back in his eye line and that was all that mattered, the games could now proceed.

Antony looked at the scribbled sheet of paper listing the fighters in his hand and one in particular stood out to him. “I wonder if you are who I think you are....” Antony muttered to himself, not realising that he had voiced this out aloud. 

“You wonder who WHO is??” Vita questioned. 

“Huh? Nobody....Vita stand by my side as I announce the next match....” Antony told her as his eyes flicked back to Natalia who he saw was already looking directly at him with a subtle knowing smile. 

“And now.....a NEW challenger takes to the ring hungry for blood....Everyone get on your feet for Victus the Conquered King from Gaul!" Antony roared his words throughout the stadium and finally, unable to resist the temptation a second longer, he tilted his head at Natalia questioningly. 

Natalia felt sick to her stomach as Antony's words ripped through her and she froze. The man in the ring was not any man from Gaul nor any tribe leader but her father...her father who she had not seen for years and despite her hopes, had feared was deceased. Once she took in what Antony had just announced so apparently nonchalantly Natalia stared in a mixture of horror that her father was now a gladiator about to take to the ring but also immense relief that, for now at least, he in fact lived. Did Antony KNOW who this contender was to her? Surely Antony at least suspected it by the way he looked to her for affirmation. Why did he not simply ask her who specifically her father was when they had shared a moment together earlier? The questions and emotion left Natalia feeling dizzy and she stumbled to her feet to get a better look but thankfully Cassius was by her side to catch her and sit her back down.

"Natalia, what is wrong? Should I get a medicine woman? Is it the stadium, do you need air?" Cassius fretted as he checked her forehead and noted she seemed clammy under his touch. 

Natalia's eyes focused on Cassius' kind face and yet she struggled to get her words out. "The man in the ring....he is.....he is...…." 

Cassius strained to see the golden haired warrior that adopted an attacking stance in the ring. He certainly looked strong and commanding despite his age and lack of expensive weapon to protect himself yet still Cassius was none the wiser. "The contender...Antony just said that he is from Gaul....." Cassius remembered and spoke out aloud. "Natalia, is HE a lover from long ago? He appears a little old for you admittedly but I suppose he looks like a tribe leader, I don't suppose I can complete with that...." he said sadly as he looked down at Natalia in his arms. 

Natalia roused herself and sat back up yet her eyes moved over to the gladiator and she was transfixed, Victus looked well all things considered and angry - definitely angry, but that was good. After all her father would need to channel that wrath against his competitor whether he desired it or not if he was to succeeded against someone younger and lighter on their feet. Suddenly she realised that Cassius was still looking at her expectantly for answers and she turned briefly to face him. "Cassius, he is not my lover...…" She whispered as she wiped a tear away. "That man in the ring is my FATHER..."

"Your father.....but.....how has he ended up....." Cassius took a large intake of breath as he processed her words, looking once more at the man as it all became clear to him and the penny dropped. The man before him, Victus, had clearly been enslaved and trained for this role given his past as a chieftain in Gaul. 

"Natalia....wha...what do you want to do? Should we leave? Do you want to watch? I do not know what is best for you?" Cassius looked around them panicked as to what to do for the best. 

Natalia took a deep breath and gave Antony a steely stare, her eyes practically burned through Antony and he in turn shuffled in his seat across the stadium, uncomfortable at her gaze. "No, Cassius, we must stay. I have faith in the gods that they will spare my father. He is a good, innocent, man and above all a competent fighter. He can do this...." 

Cassius nodded, gripping her hand and yet Natalia freed herself from his hold and stood up bravely. "Come on Conquered King....." She shouted. "You can do this, FOR GAUL!!!" Yet if Victus heard her it was impossible to tell in all the shouting coming from around the arena in anticipation. 

The two fighters turned to face Marc Antony who stood from his seat to face them. "We who are about to die salute you!" Spoke Victus' competitor towards Antony, yet his voice was alone as Victus stood defiant. 

Antony turned to look at Victus questioningly who remained silent and determined. "What say you Conquered King? You have no words for me?"

"Nothing..." Victus spat on the floor in disgust as the crowd got up from their seats and watched the exchange between Victus and Antony open mouthed. 

"End him now!!!" The audience chanted.

"The Conquered King disrespects Caesar!!" More shouted. "What will you do??" 

"The gladiator leaves Antony speechless!!!" Another heckled as the crowd began to laugh. 

Antony breathed heavily as the pressure around him to act felt unbearable and yet he glanced once more at Natalia's distressed face and pleading eyes and she told him everything that he needed to know. Antony stared into Victus' face once more and his identity was now completely obvious. The same golden hair and emerald eyes, the familiar determination displayed upon his face that Antony had witnessed in Natalia several times before and, above all else, the desperation displayed across Natalia's own face for Antony to show mercy. 

"ENOUGH!!!!" Antony shouted to silence the masses before his eyes moved back to Victus. "Then let us see what you have Victus..I do sincerely hope you give the people of Rome a good show. Be warned I am not known for my mercy and shall not grant you it twice....." Antony snarled as he took his seat clearly rattled. "Commence!!" Antony waved dismissively. 

Antony clenched his fists and batted off Vita's advances in an attempt to sooth him. He felt backed into a corner and there was no way out now to keep both his reputation in place and Natalia happy. This fucking woman had better be worth it he cursed to himself as Antony sat back in his chair livid at Victus' blatant disrespect. Now Antony could see where Natalia got her stubbornness and unruly behaviour from. Behaviour that most of the time he enjoyed but not from Victus and especially not displayed before the people of Rome. 

The fight began and Antony clenched his teeth. If Victus lost this fight there was no choice, Victus would have to pay for his insolent display with his life. Antony would lose the respect of the people and the senate who currently feared him would round on him if he did not do the right thing. Yet that decision in turn would be the end of Antony's little romance with the pretty courtesan. When push came to shove, could he go through with it, KNOWING he would lose Natalia? Fucking come on, win..... Antony willed under his breath as Victus and Ausonius ran at each other and broke into action, their sharp weapons glinting in the midday sun. 

Victus and his competitor fought bravely and what Victus lacked in speed he made up for in experience against the younger gladiator. The two men ducked and dived and Natalia winced at every clang of metal as the crowed roared in anticipation of a gruesome death befalling once of them at least. 

"I was wrong..... I cannot bear to look....." Natalia said as she held her head in her hands, teasing glances through her fingers every so often. 

"I cannot bear to look myself, only the gods know how you are coping.....why would Antony do this to you? Surely he knows your father's identity?" Cassius whispered as the fight continued. 

Natalia grimaced as she heard a cry in pain yet thankfully it was not her father's voice but the other gladiator who she saw her father had backed into the side of the ring. "Not necessarily, there were several tribes in Gaul but I look just like my father... I would imagine that Antony would not miss the resemblance once my father is standing before him....." 

"Yes but he himself said 'King' and selfishly kept you from spending more time with Syphax earlier to speak with you himself.... why did Antony not voice these suspicions then?" Cassius pushed further as he witnessed the other gladiator break free of Victus' hold. 

"I don't know Cassius...." Natalia said a little sharply in frustration. "Sorry.... I just....I cannot answer on Antony's behalf as to his reasoning for anything. Antony does whatever he wants and I am not inside his head. Please, let us just hope that he spares my father now that I am positive that he is aware of the situation...." Natalia pleaded, not in the mood to answer relentless questions. 

Several nail biting minutes passed that felt like hours before finally Victus rounded on the inexperienced gladiator once more. Using the element of surprise to his advantage Victus spun his sword around quickly, catching the gladiator off guard, pushing him finally to the ground and placing his Gladius against the young man's throat. "Yield!!" 

"I yield, I yield...…" the young man begged and looked at Antony hopefully to spare his life. 

Yet rage still tore through Antony and he was not in the mood for forgiveness. Antony took to his feet and looked around the crowd who cheered for blood. Placing his arm out before him every set of eyes fixed upon Antony's outstretched hand. "You Gnaeus Servilius Ausonius have fought feebly against a man twice your age...…" he said bitterly. "Conquered King, END HIM...…." Antony ordered as he downturned his thumb. 

Natalia cried out and Cassius held her back as Victus stood frozen to the spot looking down to the young man who cowered way from his sword. Giving Antony one last glare he turned his sword on Ausonius....."I am sorry, may the gods forgive me....." he uttered as he plunged the sword into the boys neck, anxious to make it quick and painless. 

"You brought that upon yourself...…" Antony muttered to himself as he watched Victus throw his weapon down in anger and storm back to the barracks without looking once more at the crowd or Antony. 

Natalia sobbed at her father being forced to enforce such 'justice' without his own free will. "My father would never take that man's life unless the man had a fair trial.....he will be broken hearted....." 

"I know, I know...." Cassius soothed. "Come, lets get you out of here and home....unless you would like me to try and buy you some time with your father now? Perhaps you could try to calm him down. Trust me, I am NOT defending Antony but he had to show some strength after your father disrespected him before the fight....if he didn't he would lose the respect of the Roman people and in turn their support of Caesar....." 

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT CAESAR!!!!! I DESPISE the ways of Rome and I hate Antony for what he made my father just do...." Natalia wailed. "I thought... I thought he would help me.....instead he showed me that he has not an ounce of kindness within him....."

"I understand your distress, come I will take you down to the barracks and let's see what we can do for your father....." Cassius looked around him anxiously as spectators looked over at Natalia's outburst and began to whisper. "We are not safe here, try to calm yourself at least until we are away from the masses...…." 

Natalia nodded weakly as Cassius guided her out of the stand and Antony watched her every move in sheer frustration. How he sincerely wished he could pick her up and take her away from this mess yet his hands were tied and he realised that he was not as 'free' as everyone thought. 

Unfortunately when Cassius and Natalia reached the doors, this time the guard was not so accommodating. "Not you two again, I cannot let you in. A Ludcus owner was furious that I allowed visitors in before and I have a family to feed...I can't lose my job." 

"I can heavily compensate you if we could just have a few moments with the gladiator who has just left the arena, Victus the Conquered King..." Cassius protested. "Please, this woman is his daughter and he is not likely to be locked away yet, we would be discreet and not make a fuss...nobody needs to know..." 

The guard softened as he looked at Natalia. "He is your father? I am sorry.....even if I wanted to I cannot help you. The gladiator has been bought by a man named Flavius and taken elsewhere as punishment for his disobedient behaviour before Antony today. Flavius does not take your father's actions kindly, there would be no way of seeing the Conquered King, he will be locked away separately from the other cells and gladiators..." 

"Flavius.....that is who we met... who has bought Syphax is it not?" Natalia and Cassius exchanged glances at each other. 

"You two know Syphax the Slayer? He fought bravely today, he is a hero...." The guard said enthusiastically before his face fell and he remembered his role. "But, like I say, you two really should get out of here, you posh lot do not belong down here and I could get in trouble even speaking to you....." 

"Cassius it is ok, we will think of something....my father lives, that is SOMETHING.....come lets not get this guard into any more trouble than we already have..." Natalia urged. "Please, can you take me away from here, I just want some peace and quiet." 

Cassius nodded, quietly relieved. "Ok...for now.... but we will sort something out I promise. Let me escort you home, today has been a lot hasn't it...." 

Antony of course knew exactly where he could find her if he so wished, without a shadow of a doubt Natalia would be seeking out her father. It would be so easy to catch up with her once more yet his Antony's heart undeniably ached as he envisaged her rejection if he so much as tried to speak with her right now and explain his actions. In the mood Natalia was bound to be in there was not even a sliver of a chance that she would not be willing to accept his attendance and Antony couldn't stand the high chance of rejection. 

Leaving the box momentarily and making his excuses Antony scribbled out a note to Lena. Maybe now was the time to show his hand of cards. If Natalia was unlikely to speak with him through choice then she WOULD if he were her patron in an official capacity. "Take this note to Lena's Scholae immediately...." he told the messenger. "and boy, ensure it ends up in Lena's hands personally, it is of the upmost importance...." 

As he entered his box once more Antony decided he had dealt with enough today and the games could reconvene tomorrow. Fixing a triumphant smile upon his face he addressed the crowds, confirming more entertainment tomorrow and, as soon as his showman act was over, he ushered Vita into a waiting litter. By the time he had dropped her off at her abode, despite her heavy protests to join her for some 'private time', he was desperate to be alone and work through his thoughts. Declining as politely as he could muster in his anxious state. 

Later that evening Antony laid down on his bed and went over the day's events. There really was no other way but to force Victus to slay his competitor. Why couldn't Victus, who he was by now pretty sure was also Natalia's father, just play the part and not make his life difficult, thereby backing Antony into a corner? It frustrated Antony how far he and Natalia had come and now he was back to square one, Natalia was bound to be angry, could she even hate him for his actions today? Fuck, he wanted to see her, to explain that he had a role to play, that she KNEW that from the beginning and he could only do so much. He had spared her guard and in reality he COULD have killed Victus for his behaviour before the fight today, Natalia SHOULD be grateful Antony consoled himself. 

Still it all meant nothing to Antony, whatever Natalia SHOULD feel he doubted this was how she saw things from her point of view. Maybe, Antony considered, even after his gesture of requesting her time in a official capacity today, he could do something more. Maybe he could reason with her tonight... but would Natalia accept his company even once she had calmed down a little? There was only one way to find out he decided. Jumping up from his bed he called for a servant and asked him to prepare his horse immediately. 

Back at the Scholae Natalia had been predictably enraged when Lena had excitedly filled her in on the contents of Antony's note. "He chooses today? After forcing my father to murder another in cold blood to request my company???" She spat, screwing the note up and lashing it into a fireplace. "All this time I have waited...in fact HOPED....for such a note and now I cannot bear to look at it!!!"

"Natalia!!!" Lena said desperately. "You must play this carefully. You simply cannot turn this down. Do not anger Antony....think of Syphax and now your father if not yourself. If nothing else USE the time to let Antony explain himself....grant him your company once and if you still feel the same after an evening at the popina then I shall intervene I promise. I will make an excuse so that you never have to see him again...." 

Natalia stamped her feet in frustration and screeched. How did Antony always get what he wanted? "I'll THINK about it, do NOT respond to that note until morning when I have slept on it. Lena, today should have been joyous for me. I found out my father lives and breaths and Syphax survived his fight....instead I feel blind rage and cannot think straight."

"Then I beg you to think of them if nothing else. I understand your wrath but it is a few hours of your life, play nicely with Antony and see if you can get him to look favourably upon Syphax and your father. Use his affection for you against him. I will hold off responding until morning. I promised that I would never force you to do anything against your will....." Lena sighed as she stroked Natalia's hair. "but refuse Antony's time and it will be a mistake, mark my words...."


	17. The Marina

Antony had hit Natalia's window the first time he aimed a pebble, so different to the last time he had called upon her at night in a drunken state. 

Inside the scholae Natalia's heart had skipped a beat when she heard the noise from outside. Time and a great deal of angry tears had calmed her down and, thinking more rationally now, she was not half as annoyed as she had been earlier. Antony had spared Syphax and allowed her father to get away with publically disrespecting him. Whilst she still felt aggrieved that her father had been forced to kill against his will, he was alive and that at least bought her time to get a plan together to save both her father and Syphax. By the time she had drifted off to sleep and prior to the pebble disturbing her, Natalia had already decided that she would accept Antony's invitation to the popina. After all he had done for her to date, didn’t she at least need to speak with him and hear his version of events? 

Scrabbling up from her bed with haste and opening the shutters, her heart fluttered at the sight of Antony standing on the cobbles below and looking up full of hope. “Natalia....I know you are probably angry with me but can we talk? Will you come downstairs? I promise to not keep you long....” Natalia stared down at him and, if she wasn't mistaken, she spied a hint of nerves in his eyes. 

Natalia chewed her lip to contain a smile. “Ok, let me just get dressed and I’ll be down as soon as I can....”

Quickly Natalia threw on a dress yet she took a little time to tidy her hair into a messy bun and pinch her cheeks to add warmth to her skin. Slipping on some shoes she tip toed out of her room, down the stairs and unbolted the front door. Even in the darkness she witnessed Antony's face light up when he saw her yet he hid it quickly, simply offering his hand as she stepped outside into the night air.

“I only have my horse, it was a last moment decision. We could go for a ride down to the marina? I promise to have you back before Lena notices that you are missing...” Antony suggested casually, trying to conceal is immense joy that Natalia had agreed to meet with him. 

“I suppose there is no harm in that. You have some explaining to do....” Natalia replied as Antony helped her onto his horse and jumped on behind her. 

Natalia and Antony travelled most of the short journey in silence, each waiting patiently for the other to instigate the conversation that they so desperately needed to have. Upon their arrival at the marina Antony slowed his horse down and checked around them noting that they were blissfully alone. Natalia allowed Antony to pick her up into his arms as he lifted her off of his horse, taking the opportunity to look into her eyes briefly before gently placing her onto the ground. 

“Maybe we could dip our toes into the water....” Natalia spoke first, keen to break the silence as she looked out towards the sea and it's ripples that reflected against the moonlight. 

“Er...ok yes....” Antony agreed, slipping his shoes off and sitting beside her as they looked out to the horizon and several deserted boats floating. “So....perhaps I should let you get what you need to say off your chest first and then I’ll give you my replies. I can’t promise that you will like them but I’ll be honest...does that work?” 

Natalia sighed. “I hardly know where to start....I mean....we spent time together today and I just don’t understand why you did not mention that my father....MY FATHER Antony....was due to fight in the ring. It cannot have slipped your mind!” 

“No it did not ‘slip my mind' as you say...” Antony shrugged. “I wasnt sure it was your father. I didn’t know his name was Victus and a fighter from Gaul could have been anyone...I have no idea as to the hierarchy in Gaul. There could be hundreds of kings or chieftains in Gaul for all I know. Why say something when he could have been a man you had never set eyes upon before? Only your reaction told me the truth and prior to that I hadn’t seen the man....as soon as I did, well the resemblance is quite remarkable, minus the beard of course...” Antony smiled at Natalia, giving her a slight nudge with his arm as she rolled her eyes. Only he could make a joke at a time like this. 

"Antony, it isn't funny...." Natalia said as the sides of her mouth twitched. "You could have voiced something along the lines of 'there's a gladiator due to fight, he's from Gaul etc....' The shock when I saw my father standing there when I was completely unprepared was off the scale, I nearly fainted. Obviously I am blissfully happy to know that my father lives but the circumstances, knowing he is a gladiator, all it has done is give me someone else to lose sleep about...." 

"Yes I understand that but....look, Natalia, all the blame does not lie with me. All Victus had to do was fight well and there's a high chance I wouldn't have made him finish the job as it were. Instead, he refused to salute me and I had to DO something. I cannot be seen to let a gladiator disrespect me in such a way. I appreciate that to you it is probably nothing but reputation is everything in Rome. What do you think CEASAR would have done if your father's fate fell into his hands rather than mine?" Antony reasoned, hoping at least some of what he was saying was striking the right chord with Natalia. 

"I know exactly what Caesar would have done, I just didn't think YOU would react the way that you did. You saw that clearly I knew the man in the ring at the very least even if you did not guess that it was my father. You were, after all, watching me throughout the games. You SAW my distress, I know you did. Why take that other man's life just to make my father suffer by ending it? I don't understand you...." Natalia said wearily. 

Antony groaned. "Your father needed to be shown that I will not tolerate how he behaved before me...Natalia I will NOT apologise for that. Surely you understand that just because you believe that your father and guard should be free that not ALL the gladiators are innocent of their crimes? The man was in the ring for murder, he was a coward, he fought without honour and lost....." Antony tentatively took Natalia's hand and she glanced at him. "Look, perhaps it is for the best that you have seen some of the decisions that I have to make and will CONTINUE to make. This is who I am. You will not always like everything that I do and I am sure that I will not agree with all of your actions. The question is can you learn to accept my role in Rome? My loyalty to Caesar? Because if you can't...." 

Natalia's eyes welled with tears. "If I can't then what?" She asked, testing him. 

Antony turned to face her and wiped away her tears, unable to bear seeing her cry. "If you can't...then we are going to constantly clash but I am not ready to let you go and that knowledge hit me today....so no games. I want you. Honestly Natalia, despite myself I think of you all the time, I seek you out in a crowded arena or square and spend as much time as I possibly can with you. I SAVED you when I barely knew you because you inexplicably make me feel like no other woman ever has before....You KNOW all this. But I cannot change who I am and if you feel as I do for you, well you shouldn't want to turn me into someone that I am not. I believe in justice, and if someone must fight in a ring as punishment because that is the law in Rome then so be it... can’t we agree to compromise on our differences?”

Natalia's heart swelled Antony's words but more than anything after his impassioned speech she felt hopeful that that could indeed resolve this. "Compromise? I believe we can....we just need to respect each other's views and find the middle ground I suppose. It won't always be easy as we are both so impulsive...but I think you know how I feel, we are most certainly on the same page about that...and I mean, when I thought about it tonight...I CAN see that you are doing your best to keep everyone happy. Is that the reason behind your invitation tomorrow at the popina? Because you know that I do not want us to hide away from Rome?” Natalia asked. 

Antony smiled and relaxed slightly. “Yes, the thought had crossed my mind that the gesture might make you happy but then I thought you may be upset over today and there was a possibility that you may refuse my company. It was a bit of a gamble – hence why I wanted to see you tonight, to kiss and make up.....”

Natalia blushed awkwardly. “Ok, I’ll admit to a slight meltdown when Lena told me you had chosen today to send a note requesting my company in an official capacity....but that quickly passed and you must be aware that I want nothing more than to be by your side, tomorrow or whenever you like really...” 

“Arr you are so fucking sexy when you are shy like that. I literally think I'd let you get away with murder when you do that whole blushing and biting your lip thing...damn you Natalia....”Antony grinned. “Come here and kiss me....let’s be friends again....” Antony added a cheeky wink and Natalia complied, moving herself onto Antony's waiting lap.

“Is this friendly enough for you?” Natalia whispered in his ear as she nibbled at his ear lobe. "I'd like us to be the very best of friends...." 

"It's not nearly friendly enough but it IS however about as close as we can get out here....”Antony said as he looked around them slightly nervously. 

“Uh huh....well you DID ask for a kiss, I’m only being good and doing as you asked....” she giggled before turning to face Antony and looking into his eyes longingly. 

The temptation of her close proximity proved to be too much and Antony roughly grabbed Natalia and kissed her fiercely, omitting little moans as he tasted her mouth and she gripped him back tightly around the back of his head. Natalia swirled her tongue around his mouth and he tugged on her lip ever so slightly as the heat rose between them. Finally, when it was getting too much for Antony to take he reluctantly pulled away briefly before he kissed her once more, this time tenderly on her lips. 

Gazing into her face again he noticed that she too was breathless and Antony felt his heart race, wanting to whisk her away somewhere, anywhere, that they could be truly alone. “Well that was quickly getting out of hand....I almost don’t trust myself with you....”

Natalia laughed at his words, feeling smug that the man that she so desired felt unable to resist her too. “I love it when you lose control like that....I’ve never felt so alive as I do with you...”

“And its comments like that that nearly tip me over the edge...” Antony chuckled as he placed her back down by his side and she sighed happily. “But lets be careful....” 

"I want you to know that you DO make me happy...." Natalia said as she rested her head upon his shoulder and looked out to sea. "When it is just us, like now, I feel like I am dancing on air. I have never felt anything like this. I lay awake at night hoping to hear a tap on my window and when I did tonight, even though I was confused by your actions today, I felt like my heart could burst out of my chest with happiness that you had come for me. Honestly, I suppose I AM struggling with what Caesar expects of you but I don't want to LOSE you so I’m going to try harder to understand and not always react. I will trust that anything you do has a logical reason behind it even if I can’t immediately see it...and if I really think you are wrong, I promise to ask you about it before I have one of my knee jerk reactions...just, be straight with me, trust me back and I think we could be perfect...”

"Do you mean that?" Antony asked her surprisingly softly. "Beyond the attraction that we obviously share for each other, you feel.... more for me? Respect? Trust? Because if I were to contemplate us proceeding, taking this further, opening myself up to the possibility of you and I on a more perminant basis....I want to do that confident that I am more to you than a physical attraction that could burn out. I've had that many times before myself and for the first time EVER this feels different...unique...special. For once I am not looking for an escape route because, Natalia, you have me....in fact I am anxious to let this evolve and see where it takes us if you are fully on board too..." 

Natalia flung her arms around Antony and kissed his waiting mouth once more. "I do WANT this completely. Ok so initially it was a physical attraction but it so much more now. I ache for your time, even just laying in your arms and hearing every thought that runs through your mind or simply falling asleep with you. Trust me I am on board and I will try harder to not only accept your role in Rome but support you, I promise. Maybe just talk to me more, tell me what is happening and sometimes, I could even help, offer you an alternative opinion before you act? Can you meet me half way and agree to that?"

"Well that feels amazing to hear from you. Yes of course I can do that. Obviously there are occasions where am bound by certain rules but if a decision is to be made by me I do not see why I cannot at least seek your thoughts on what action should be taken. Sometimes a second opinion could help, after all it's not like I have run a city before. You know I never saw myself as a ruler like Caesar, I am much more at ease advising but ultimately taking orders... up until now I have been merely acting on gut instinct, winging it and so far so good...but you should know that I DO trust you Natalia and you have no idea what a big deal that is for me to say...." Antony kissed Natalia's forehead and pulled her closer. "Do you know when I got home and I envisaged how angry you would be with me for making your father kill in the ring today I contemplated the possibility that you wouldn’t forgive me...I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you to set the record straight between us....”

Natalia smirked. “Arrr so I have you right where I want you....under the thumb already....” 

Antony's eyebrow raised at the very idea. “Hardly Natalia....nice try but no, not quite.” 

“Ok, I wont embarrass you into confessing your undying love for me just yet....” Natalia laughed, all the day's troubles seeming melting away by now. 

“Whatever you say...” Antony shook his head but smiled. "I suppose you aren't bad...." 

“Soooooo.....what should I expect at this popina tomorrow? Lena is going crazy preparing a ‘suitable’ dress for the evening in the hope that I agree to your invitation....and you know, I think I might just come along...” Natalia purred.

“Oh I am pleased....” Antony clutched his heart dramatically in jest. “My late night visit did the trick then. Well I am going to guess you are a virgin....to popinas anyway. They are a little rowdy, frequented more by plebeians than the sort of people you have been mixing with – with the exception of me who will always lower the tone ha...I am guessing we will participate in some gambling, drinks and interesting company....” 

Natalia's ears pricked up at Antony’s choice of words. “Interesting company? Tell me more....” 

Antony grimaced, envisioning Natalia's likely response. "Er, well that's the thing....the idea of tomorrow's meeting is to clear the air with Glycia and Aquila who have I have been largely avoiding...."

"What?! So how will my presence help with that? Aquila might recognise me from when I was at his house under the cloak of being Sabina's medical woman and Glycia, he HATES me!! Won't I make things worse if I am there?" Natalia said open mouthed. 

Antony shrugged. "How to put this.... I don't care what they think of you in any shape or form, I’m done hiding. In any case, you strike me as a woman who can hold her own against the likes of them....let’s see what you are made of and, if things start to get out of hand, you have me there to look after you. Besides, I was planning on having a little fun with Aquila at his expense, I was hoping that you would be on my team with that?" 

"But....so this is a test to see how I stand up for myself? Are you sure you really want to test that? If I cause a scene and you need to step in it could make your relationship even more strained with Glycia and Aquila..." Natalia said in shock. 

Antony threw his head back and laughed. "Come on Natalia, it's not that serious. They aren't going to cause that much of a fuss, ultimately the company of a beautiful woman is always welcome. That and....well you want to be seen by my side don't you? We have to face the music some time and I am tired of being patient. It is better we get this out the way than at some public event....." Antony turned and took both of her hands in his as he looked at her deeply. "They will have to get used to us... let them do their worst. It is not you that I am testing, it is them and if they cross me then they shall come to regret it just you wait and see..."

Natalia groaned and kicked her toes in the water. "Uuugh ok.... I DO want us to stop hiding, I suppose now is as good a time as ever to be more public. I am just thinking of all the questions we are going to face but it DOES sound fun and the idea of winding Aquila up is VERY appealing...." 

"Questions from the like of Cassius you mean?" Antony asked, his face now serious and probing. "Do you CARE what he thinks?" 

"No....I want you and I to be seen together publicly and that is the bottom line but, honestly, I don't want to hurt him. Antony, I know that you don't like him but Cassius has always been kind to me. What sort of a person would I be to go out of my way to intentionally wound him?" Natalia said quietly as she considered how unfavourably he was likely to respond to the news. 

"I am not asking you to go out of your way to hurt the fool..." Antony said sharply, his eyes flashing with danger and jealousy. "I am merely saying that Cassius shouldn't figure in our plans either way. You can't keep us both happy forever Natalia, sooner or later you need to pick a team..."

With one look of Antony's face Natalia knew that this needed to be defused quickly. Thinking fast she snuggled up to Antony who tensed and then eventually gave in to her touch, wrapping an arm around her to allow her get closer to him. "I am on YOUR team, there is no question of that. You and I may have opposing views on certain things but I relish the challenge and all that comes with it..." she assured him. 

Watching carefully as she looked up at him she witnessed Antony consider her words and, much to her relief, a smile spread across his face. "Then I truly cannot wait to show you off tomorrow Natalia. No more watching you across a crowded stadium, you shall be by my side where you belong..."

Natalia ran her hands over Antony's closely cropped scalp absentmindedly as she felt truly at peace and incredibly content by his comforting words. "Antony....if you grew your hair what would it be like?" 

Antony tilted his head at her question curiously. "Er well I haven't grown it in a long time....its always easier to fight without hair getting in the way but before that....straight, dark, almost black hair actually, like my eyes....why do you ask? You would like me to grow my hair?" 

"Hmmm I don't know....only if you want to...just now you are home for a while, you could allow yourself to relax a little...you aren't at war now..." Natalia suggested. 

"Maybe yes....but there are different ways to be 'at war' Natalia....though if you would like me to soften my look I don't see why not....it seems a simple enough request..." he agreed. 

Natalia and Antony spent the next few minutes laughing and throwing questions at each other like any new couple who simply couldnt get enough of each other's company until, annoyingly, Natalia noticed the hint of sunrise. 

"Antony I hate to say it but for now, maybe I should get back. If Lena spots me missing she will go mad at me, even if she WAS encouraging me to accept your invitation to the popina tomorrow...." Natalia said reluctantly. 

"Yes I guess I should get you back. Still, I am glad we did this. We are after all unlikely to get any alone time together tomorrow. I am however enjoying the prospect of having a partner in crime to challenge Glycia and Aquila...." Antony said as he stood and took her hand, leading her back over to his waiting horse. 

Antony placed Natalia carefully on his horse before jumping on behind her. Keen to take his time returning her, he held the reins only lightly, using his other hand to pull her back towards his chest. Picking up on his hint, Natalia rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. "I could stay like this forever...."

Antony kept a look out and yet thankfully the streets were still relatively empty. Feeling confident he placed one hand lazily on her thigh and she nestled against his rocking body. "Mmm this may be my favourite part of the evening so far..." he smirked and whispered into her ear. 

Enjoying Natalia's close proximity and, to his delight, the apparently empty streets, he allowed his free hand to explore over her, noting her feminine gasps of pleasure as he stroked her thigh and eventually slid his hand up over her dress. His wondering hand found the cross over of her dress and, unable to resist the temptation, he slid his warm rough hand between the layers of fabric and teased her warm inviting breasts. 

Natalia moaned against him and pushed her buttocks against Antony's groin. The rocking motion of his horse provided the perfect rhythm and she waited merely seconds before he let out a groan of pleasure and his breathing increased in her ear. Antony's touch grew more urgent and he brushed his hand over her nipples and clasped one her breasts in his large rough hand. “I don’t think I can wait.....” he confessed breathlessly. “Let me turn my horse around and I’ll take you home with me, we can face Lena tomorrow....” 

Natalia took a large intake breath and she considered his suggestion hard....with all her heart she wanted nothing more than to consent to his request but she was still a virgin, what if her inexperience made her a disappointment to him after all the anticipation? Then there was Lena would be combing the streets to find her and what would Lena do when she found out the truth eventually? “You know I want to so, SO, much...that I am impatient for you and can hardly wait...but...”

Antony sighed, knowing deep down that they were almost there, the wait was nearly over and that Natalia was most definitely worth it, what was a few more days? “but...we should wait, plan it properly and not enrage Lena....it’s ok, it is prudent to wait, you are correct....” Antony smoothed her dress back down and placed his hand back around her waist. “I am just anxious to finally take what is undoubtedly mine....” he murmured seductively. 

Natalia turned her head and ran her tongue across the side of his neck. “Good...because I AM yours...be confident in that....and you have more than earned your reward for your patience.”

“Oh I am confident, as always...” he smiled. “I’m just glad that you admit it now....” 

Natalia chose not to reply, it was obviously true and they both knew it. Instead she snuggled against Antony’s enticing body, noting that even in the night air he still felt warm on her skin. The lovers fell into a comfortable silence, every so often he would gaze down at her blissfully and, in return she would look back at him bashfully under her long eyelashes, mesmerised by every inch of him. To their mutual regret and before long the square appeared before them and Antony slowed his horse down, keen to keep Natalia close for as long as possible. 

"Antony whilst we have this time together and before I have to bid you farewell once more....I want to say, well if you will accept it, I am sorry for being angry at you earlier today. My father is quite hot headed and I know when I think about it rationally you had no choice but to make him kill that man to save face for his disrespect. I won't lie, it still upsets me to have to witness my father be forced to kill another but I DO understand your reasons..." she said softly. “Lets face it, Caesar would have done a lot worse...” 

"Thank you Natalia. I am also sorry that my actions upset you and angered your father. You have my word that I was not positive that he was your father prior to seeing him stand before me either. I did toy with mentioning that there was a fighter taking the ring from Gaul but the risk that I was wrong about his identity and got your hopes up unnecessarily seemed to outweigh the good that it could potentially do. Either way, you must be ecstatic that you have found him.....Can I just ask that you do not do anything rash? I KNOW that you want him to be freed, as you do your guard, but timing is everything. Please, I will see to it that at least for now your father is looked after and some better equipment is sourced to him. I can do that discreetly and it would be safest if you leave it with me..." Antony explained. 

"You would really do that for me?" Natalia asked simply as her heart fluttered at just how much she must surely mean to him. “If you were caught showing my father and Syphax favourable treatment the likes of Glycia would be furious and make it known in the senate....”

"Natalia, haven't I already proved how much I am willing to risk for you? Yes, my word is good and I shall put arrangements in place with a Smith tomorrow morning. Guards are easy enough to be bribed too. Long term, when it is safe for all concerned, we can see about getting them both out of the ring...." He promised. 

"Yes, yes you have, I didn't mean to question it, your assistance means so much. Antony, whilst it is on my mind, I kept my promise to not allow Cassius to get too close to me today. Did you.....I mean, keep your end of the bargain?" Natalia enquired hesitantly and praying that she liked his answer. 

Antony grinned. "Indeed I did. Vita had served her purpose during the day, I wanted nothing else from her. I DID notice that you kept your distance during the remainder of the games from Cassius and it was pleasing to note...let’s just keep it that way...." 

Natalia kissed Antony's cheek and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "If you keep your bed empty, and yourself out of any other's from now on, then yes I shall...."

"ANY others? You mean you want me to, what, SAVE myself for you now? This was not part of the original deal, I only said that I would not touch HER specifically!?" He chuckled.

Natalia punched Antony in the arm and he feigned injury in jest. "Ok, ok, I guess I just have to hope that I don't have to wait long in that case, I promise...." 

"Good boy...." she giggled. "You have a hand don't you?" 

"And your knickers...." he added.

When they finally arrived back at the Scholae Antony felt the inevitable pang of disappointment that he had to let Natalia go, at least for now. As they both stood outside the building Natalia hugged him tightly and he melted into her arms enjoying their last moments together. "I will send a litter for you tomorrow and meet you at the popina....just be on your best behaviour.... or, actually, whatever behaviour is appropriate given the setting of our 'date'..." he winked. 

“I shall try my best...” Natalia promised. “No rules or suggestions as to what it would be appropriate to wear? I burned your note in rage and can barely remember the contents....” 

“Natalia!!!” He said in pretend surprise. “You little hot head! Oh my weeping heart...." Antony laughed. “No, just trust Lena, she will know what is suitable for such a place....now go before I change my mind and take you prisoner....” 

Natalia gave Antony one last, long, lingering kiss before practically skipping up the steps to the scholae. “Until tomorrow then....” she whispered, blowing him a kiss as he watched her disappear out of sight, by now infatuated with his prize.


	18. Roll the dice

The popina fell silent as every set of beady eyes fell upon Natalia and her grand entrance. 

Natalia took a deep, nervous breath as her eyes darted around the crowded dark room. This was pretty much as she had imagined and Lena had described. Scantily clad women moved in between the male only customers carrying large jugs of ale as the men unashamedly leered at them. The air was smoky and stifling, neither of which aided Natalia in locating Antony amongst all the popina’s busy long tables of drunken men.

Inwardly Natalia cursed Antony for making her suffer this. No matter what he had said about this not being a test, clearly it was. She guessed that Antony wanted to see for himself how she handled different social situations and what better way to do it than throw her in the deep end with Glycia and Aquila. 'Well, he need not think I will crumble' she thought defiantly as she took a tentative step forward and began to push her way through the crowds of men. ‘Two can play this game' she decided with her own plan up her sleeve as to how to handle tonight. Perhaps the evening could even be a test for Antony too – how would he react if she needed defending? What was more important – his pride and authority or his affection for her? 

Brushing herself past various over amorous men she cringed at her outfit which Lena had deemed suitable attire for such an occasion. The dress had been practically sewn onto her, fitting almost like a second skin and Natalia felt pulled in and pushed up in all the areas likely to noticed by Antony's appreciative eyes. Men's eyes lingered on her buxom breasts squeezed up to within an inch of their life and her tiny waist which only served to emphasise her voluptuous rear all the more. 

Eventually Natalia spotted a familiar face yet her stomach churned at the sight of Aquila who was standing open mouthed at Natalia's attendance. She was pretty sure recognition flicked over his expression and internally she felt sick with nerves. Still, determined to succeed, she fixed a smile on her face and fought her way though the crowds towards him. 

As she drew closer finally she saw Antony. Antony who unlike every other man in the room was apparently not looking at her, but instead casually sat back with his legs resting up on the table he sat behind and staring straight ahead. She prickled at the sight of him nonchalantly throwing his dice across the table and his smile as he stacked up further coin as a result of his win. That man...she bristled, yet the usual flutters of her heart began as she focused upon his body and the confidence he exuded from every pore. His muscular legs were on full display and she loved to watch his eyes twinkle with mischief as he threw his head back and laughed at something a man she did not recognise spoke in his ear. 

Antony sat back in his chair smugly, not needing to look to KNOW that she had arrived for him. Men began to speak in hushed whispers and nudge one another as Antony watched, out of the corner of his eye of course, his prize make her way towards him. As moments ticked on he was desperate to make eye contact, to pull her safely to his side and keep her close yet he held out as long a possible, keen to not appear too eager. She didn’t NEED to know that he had been tapping his fingers on the table just moments earlier, wiling for the time when he could see Natalia once more. 

When Antony could resist no longer he stood up and turned to face her and his heart quickened at the sight of Natalia who squeezed past many admiring men whilst blushing and apologising for the intrusion. Fuck she looked good, if a little flustered at the attention she was receiving. The dress was so tight and revealing he could see every curve of her from top to bottom and his eyes widened at her beautiful green eyes that contrasted perfectly with the orange and gold silk of her revealing dress. 

Antony briefly glanced at Aquila to make his announcement. "It would seem my date for the evening has arrived.... " he said proudly before he stepped towards Natalia and offered his hand, finally pulling her closer. 

"Antony....I couldn't see you for a moment then, it is so busy and I have never been in a place such as this before..." she said as she blushed over all attention directed at her.

"No I suppose you haven't Natalia. Welcome to my world, I hope you can handle it...." he smiled. Leaning in just a little closer he whispered. "You look incredible....as always....but never more so than today....." 

Natalia gazed up at Antony, the room falling away from them as their eyes locked and for that brief moment nobody else around them existed. Unable to stop himself Antony ran his eyes all over her hungrily, paying careful attention to her long cascading blonde ringlets down her back and her soft, pale flesh that he longed to explore. 

"YOU!!......I know you....you were the woman in my home.....you SAID you were a medicine woman...." Aquila said accusingly and interrupting their moment rudely. “Antony be careful of this one, she is not who she says she is...” 

Natalia spun to face Aquila's narrowing eyes and steadied herself. "Legate Aquila, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more..."

"Never mind that...." Aquila persisted. "Explain how you can be BOTH a whore and a woman of medicine???" he snarled. 

Antony's eyes flicked to Natalia, confused as to when she had claimed to be a woman of medicine yet he guessed it would be some sort of cover and opted to back her up. "Natalia is not a whore I'll have you know....." Antony said coldly. "We will have no such talk this evening, Natalia is my guest. Is it too much to ask for an evening of relaxation and entertainment?” 

Natalia felt her blood boil and yet she remained calm, having planned a response to such an enquiry. "It is fine, perhaps Legate Aquila is confused..." she smiled sweetly. "I can understand that the reason for my visit to his home could be seen as quite embarrassing.....please, rest assured I am fully trained in the art of medicine and I am sure that your difficulties in the bedroom can be quickly rectified...."

Antony stifled a laugh at her comeback and looked at Aquila in amusement. "Oh dear.....how unfortunate to have such an affliction....." 

"An affliction! What?? Tell him the truth woman! The fault must clearly lay with my wife....THIS...THIS... IS A PRIVATE MATTER!!" Aquila stammered. "And you.....you have not answered my question.....how can you be both a woman of the night AND a woman of medicine??" Aquila hissed, looking around himself to check who was listening in. "What was your real business in my home?" 

"Legate Aquila, sadly, my profession in medicine does not enable to me to live comfortably yet my other line of work more than puts bread on the table....surely you can appreciate that a woman must eat." Natalia replied with mock sadness. “Please forgive me if I have spoken out of turn....” 

“Hmmm, indeed well obviously discretion is not another of your talents girl....whatever" Aquila said dismissively as he waved his arm in her direction. “My wife will be here shortly and I don’t want to hear another word on the subject...” 

"I personally couldn’t agree more. I think we have more than dealt with your question with regard to Natalia's role now Aquila....moving on let's have some calm, unless you would like to discuss your 'issues' further?" Antony enquired with a smirk. 

"No....no.....but trust me I will be making further enquiries with my wife as to your credentials.." Aquila advised with a huff. 

"Of course Domine…." Natalia said sweetly as she took her seat and Antony clasped her hand under the table. 

"I have arranged for drinks to be brought over...." another voice interrupted and Natalia looked to see which enemy was approaching her next, ready to attack. "YOU!!!" the voice exclaimed. 

This time however Antony was prepared and already bored by the mere possibility of having to go through this all over again. Standing up and therefore towering over Glycia Antony adopted a false smile. "Glycia, honestly, we have been through this just now. Natalia is my......company for the evening. As you will already appreciate, she is under my coin and a useful informant. Can we not endure the unnecessary animosity? Your son's killer is imprisoned as a gladiator, let us leave it at that....." 

Natalia moved closer to Glycia and bowed her head submissively. "I am sorry for your loss Domine." She said meekly. 

Glycia looked her up and down, opening his mouth and then hesitating as his eyes moved to meet Antony's glare. "Stay out of my way girl.....you might have Antony fooled but not I....."

"I am NOBODY'S fool trust me..." Antony warned firmly before taking his seat. "I strongly suggest that you move on and let this go......" 

"Move on whilst my son's death remains unavenged....." Glycia muttered to himself as he tossed the dice carelessly. 

Aquila looked from Antony to Glycia before his eyes flicked to Natalia and back to Glycia. "Perhaps Antony is right.... this is neither the right time or place.... tell me Natalia did you enjoy watching your guard fight in the ring? He was quite impressive, in fact, I hear that he has been purchased by a good friend of mine, Flavius...." 

Natalia tilted her head at Aquila, sure that he was hoping to get a rise out of her. Possibly so that she would cause a scene and lose favour with Antony. No, no... nice try. Natalia smiled at Aquila instead, keeping her statement short and sweet. "I am relieved the gods favoured my guard today if that is what you are asking...." 

"Relieved?? RELIEVED???" Glycia snarled. "You will get what is coming to you....you just mark my words!! You are nothing!! Nothing but a spiteful whore!!"

Natalia had already decided upon her tactics for this evening and despite the obvious temptation to retaliate she cowered away towards Antony, adopting a perfect defenceless woman stance. "I... I... .didn't mean any harm.....please.... I am sorry...." she whimpered to Antony who pulled her closer to his chest as if shielding her from Glycia's vengeful words. 

"Glycia…. I said that is ENOUGH!!” Antony's voice roared around the room and, despite it not being aimed at her, Natalia flinched. This was clearly the side of him that she had not witnessed before...the wildness in his raging eyes and fury in his clenched fists as he lost his cool. Yet it was for her, he was defending her honour and she looked at him in wonderment and awe - Antony had passed her test. “Don't make me ask you twice!!” he continued as rage pulsed through his veins. “The girl said that she is sorry for your loss. Natalia simply does not like to witness acts of violence, hence her struggle to see her guard suffer in the ring. What is wrong with you man? Screaming at a woman in this way??" Antony boomed as the rest of the room fell silent and stared. "And are you seriously daring to question the justice dealt by the Republic and more so, MY decision???" 

“No....no...it’s just.... I...apologise profusely...” Glycia stammered humbly as he attempted to pacify an enraged Antony. “I would never dare question your decision....Caesar has passed great power to you and... and....I am sure that you have avenged my son in the best way possible.... please, I am sorry...” 

Antony closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself and Natalia stared at him, watching his chest rise and fall heavily until he appeared ready to converse with Glycia. “There is no need to apologise. ..” Antony said insincerely, his face now more of a sneer than a smile and his rage apparently evaporating almost as speedily as it had peeked. “....I understand the emotion due to the untimely and unfortunate demise of your son, but I must INSIST that the insults towards my guest cease moving forward....”

“Of course..., I should not have spoken out of turn to your.....lady friend...." Glycia tensed at the word 'lady' as if it killed him to voice it. "....that being said I am afraid that unfortunately I have a meeting that I need to prepare for and I must have some peace and quiet....forgive me but it is neccessary to make haste and return to....er yes....anyway....I bid you goodnight...." Glycia stuttered although Natalia noted how he pushed past her muttering before making his early exit from the building.

"So soon? Oh, well it looks like it is just you and us then Aquila...." Antony said as he focused his attention on a heavily uncomfortable Aquila, deeming it no longer neccesary to make pleasentries with Glycia who collected his coin and skuttled outside into the night air like a gutter rat. 

"Us?" Aquila queried. "Oh you mean yourself and the girl....yes... indeed..."

"Natalia would you care to have a roll of the dice or would you like to be on my team?" Antony asked inquisitively. "You could be my lucky charm?" 

"As always I am on your team..." Natalia replied confidently. "....and I have a feeling that luck is on my side tonight...."

"Oh really? Well if you are lucky perhaps later I'll....." Antony began as he moved his mouth closer to her and Natalia subtly inched forward. 

However they were interrupted by the deliberate cough of Aquila. “I believe my wife should be here shortly, I will wait outside and leave you two to it....” he told Natalia and Antony who barely gave him a second glance, so wrapped up in each other were they. 

Antony nodded briefly to acknowledge Aquila's words before grapping the opportunity to pull Natalia onto his inviting lap. “Looks like I am finally going to meet this friend of yours...” he whispered into her ear as he watched Aquila move though the crowds. “I am guessing Aquila does not know just how friendly you and she are....how interesting to learn that you are a women of medicine too....is there no limit to your talents?” He chuckled. 

“Funny Antony, I had to think of some plausable excuse for being at Aquila's home and yes you are correct, though I am going to say right away that Sabina will HATE his place....it is too rough and rowdy for her...she likes calm and reading books not erm....THIS....” Natalia said as she briefly looked at all the debauchery surrounding them and cringing.

“She is not like you then that basks in trouble and mischief?” Antony grinned. “Forget them anyway....fuck I wish we were alone. That is QUITE the number you are wearing today....you may as well be naked so little is left to the imagination....”

“I am glad you approve....” Natalia grinned and batted her eyelashes as she followed Antony's eyes as they settled on her chest. "I always aim to please." 

“I fear there is not a man in this place who does not appreciate your charms tonight Natalia...” Antony advised as he leered at her once more suggestively.

“Hmmm, it is rather brazen isn’t it....Lena thought it suitable...besides, Aquila and Glycia think me a whore anyway, why not look the part?” She shrugged. 

“Yet I know better....you are no whore and if any man so much as lays a finger upon you, tonight or otherwise....” Antony replied as danger flashed before his eyes. 

“I do think they would dare, you seem to terrify every man in your path. You know I feel so much safer now Glycia has left for his mystery meeting too. Thank you for defending me by the way. It was quite the turn on to see you so enraged and fighting my corner....”

“Oh really? Yes well I am growing tired of his persistence. No justice that I could possibly offer would bring his son back from the dead in any case and I will not have you constantly abused. As I am sure you are beginning to realise, I am protective over what is mine....you see, once I have laid claim over something... “ Antony began as he ran his hand up her bare arm. “....nothing and nobody will prevent me from keeping it safe. Glycia has hopefully learned to keep his mouth shut from now on....”

“Ooooh so masterful....I could just eat you up...” Natalia laughed a she nuzzled his ear lobe. “Remind me why we are in a busy bar and not alone....I could be fluffing up the pillows on your bed right now...keeping it warm with my hot...bare....skin....” Natalia purred. 

Antony's eyes widened at her flirtatious words and with no warning or care for being seen he laid a rough lust filled kiss upon her as his hands moved to grip both her hips. “DON'T tease me or I’ll bend you over this table right now....mark my words...and in here nobody would notice....” he said huskily after his kiss that left her desiring so much more of his touch. 

Natalia and Antony stared into each other’s hungry eyes for what felt like an eternity, their pupils dilating at the sight of the other and the immense passion that sizzled between them being translated through the heavy smoky air. Around them nobody cared, many women were providing entertainment for men one way or another be it with alcohol or, in darker corners, and if you looked hard enough, other pleasures of the flesh. 

“Ahem.....my wife has arrived. Antony may I introduce you to my wife, Sabina....” Aquila interrupted.

Antony tilted his head at Sabina to acknowledge her presence. Within that cursory glance he appraised her to be a slightly plain yet kind faced woman and whilst not to his own personal taste, she was indeed far too good to have to suffer Aquila day in and day out. 

Natalia stood from Antony's lap and hugged Sabina warmly. “Sabina, it is lovely to see you....come sit with me....” she said as she pulled a chair out for Sabina who smiled and sat awkwardly down. Relieved to see a friendly face in all the mayhem of the room surrounding them yet she fixed her eyes to the ground. 

“Thank you Natalia, your dress is beautiful....and very brave given where we are....” she giggled before noting Aquila's eyes boring into her. “I mean....my husband was just telling me you have two professions...I did not realise....”

“No forgive me for not advising you, its just a respectful woman as yourself may judge me for my other....role...” Natalia said as she glanced back at Antony who was clearly amused by their performance.  
“So....I did not tell you in advance of our meeting....”

“Or AFTER the meeting if I remember rightly...” Aquila butted in. 

“Or after...you are correct....domine....” Natalia replied as she discreetly rolled her eyes. “I hope you can forgive me....my advice was true and correct however. You should stay pure for one month to heighten your chances of...”

“THAT is quite enough thank you. My wife and I will not be requiring any more of your advice.” Aquila seethed.  
"Why do you not focus your attentions on Antony instead who clearly seems to quite taken with your charms.”

“Come here Natalia....let’s not upset Aquila hey.....” Antony advised with a subtle wink. 

“It is fine honestly, I for one have no problem with your role as a courtesan...everyone must eat and we shall heed your advice with regards to the other matter....” Sabina spoke up quite unexpectedly as Aquila shot her warning look. 

“We shall see about that Sabina now....I thought we were playing dice. Can we continue or not?” Aquila cut in with irritation as Sabina shrank back in her chair nervously. 

“Of course....as you wish and I believe it is your turn. Lets see if the gods grant you more luck this time....” Antony said casually as he sat back in his chair and rested his feet up once more on the table. 

“Perhaps your wife will bring you more luck....” Natalia said with a wry smile. 

Aquila narrowed his eyes at Natalia yet he said nothing and threw the dice, resulting in a disappointing score of 5. 

“Or not.....” Antony quipped as Aquila banged his fist on the table in annoyance. “So, here's a topic for you....tell me how would you feel, just out of interest you understand, if you were to cross paths with a Gaul after all these years? Particularly one who has done rather well for themselves despite their lowly start?” 

“Why are you asking me THAT?” Aquila questioned. “I think it would be extremely unlikely that one of those barbarians would have survived all this time in Rome but, if you must know, I suppose I would marvel at their tenacity and quickly move on and forget the encounter....Gaul is conquered, I’ve no interest in it or the plebs that previously occupied it. NOW it is nothing more than barren wasteland and as a result, its ‘people' will be nothing more than slaves....” 

“You underestimate the Gauls.....there could be one standing before you right now and you wouldn’t even realise....you are still SO blind...” Natalia said bitterly as she clenched her fists under the table and she felt Antony place a hand on her leg so that she remained sat down. 

“Don’t be ridiculous woman, THOSE barbarians would stand out like a sore thumb even in a place such as this! Antony your woman needs to know her place, are you going to allow her to talk to me like that!?” Aquila spat, his snake like eyes full of wrath. 

Antony shot up from seat, a snarl twisting from his lips as Sabina intervened. “Antony I believe it is your turn....I am sure Natalia meant no harm did you....and my love, getting so angry is no good for your health.” She advised, placing her hand on Aquila's arm which he promptly shook off. 

Antony paused and picked up the dice instead, tossing them angrily across the table and yet still resulting in a higher score of 10. “It was just making conversation....whatever, I shall get a fresh round of drinks... .” he advised through clenched teeth. “Natalia wait here with our winnings will you....” 

Natalia nodded and looked back at Sabina and Aquila curiously. It was so hard to see them as a couple and, knowing how terribly he treated Sabina behind closed doors, she simply couldn’t resist pushing him further. “So hypothetically.....IF a person originally from Gaul had done well for themselves...say they were even higher than a Legate....” 

“That would never happen but whilst we wait for Antony, proceed....” Aquila offered with a heavy tut. 

“Well how would you feel? Would it make you angry to know that despite everything thrown at them, being enslaved, perhaps separated from their loved ones and with no way of earning an honest living...maybe a role had been enforced upon them....that they have still, despite Rome’s cruel treatment....surpassed potentially someone like yourself?” Natalia persisted. 

“What a strange, overly emotional question for a courtesan to ask.....” Aquila commented. “If you MUST know....if anyone such as that were to exist, they would need to be extinguished for fear of being an enemy to Rome.....any position of power should be firmly in the hands of a Roman and not some barbaric foreigner....”

Antony walked back over to hear the tail end of Aquila's response as a woman followed him with a tray of drinks. “So you were saying, you are positive that you would recognise a Gaul anywhere Aquila?” 

“Yes I am.” Aquila concurred with clear annoyance. “Why do the pair of you keep reiterating this point? Is this line of questioning going somewhere specific?” 

Antony and Natalia looked at each other in mock surprise. “Do not be so paranoid...just because you are losing a game of dice the world is not suddenly against you....” Antony mocked. 

“Indeed. I just wanted to pick the brain of a powerful man such as yourself. You seem so wise and....observant, nothing would get past you I am sure....” Natalia said with fake innocence. 

Several tense rounds of their game passed and Natalia looked at Sabina sympathetically as she became increasingly awkward, flinching as a fight broke out at the back of the room and practically curling up in her chair as a crude song was sung by drunken sailors. Eventually she could rake no more and summoned up the courage to say so. 

“I do not like it here. I do not think I shall stay too much longer....” Sabina advised as she sensed the tense atmosphere between Antony and Aquila, making her all the more uncomfortable. 

“You shall stay as long as you are required to stay....” Aquila said sharply and with a curl of his lip. 

“If your wife would like to leave I could walk with her to the waiting litter and ask it to return for you in good time....please domine let me assist....” Natalia offered. “It shan’t take long and I am such you both have much to discuss regarding Caesar’s return... “ 

“Aquila? The girl has a point....” Antony voiced to assist Natalia. 

Sabina looked pleadingly at Aquila for consent. “I AM feeling suddenly and unexpectedly unwell....I really would feel more comfortable waiting for you at home....” 

“Its no bother at all....” Natalia persisted. “Your wife is overtired and she is not used to a place such as this....” 

“FINE!! Go....and make sure you wait up for me. For the gods sake you are not a child!” Aquila spat under the mounting pressure to consent. 

Natalia muttered under breath and offered a shaky Sabina her arm as she ushered her outside as quickly as possible leaving the two men alone.

“Your whore is trouble Antony. I sense it. She needs keeping on a tighter leash.” Aquila said as he watched the women leave without a backward glance. “Can you be sure that you can trust her? Who KNOWS who her other customers are? I do not want my wife corrupted by your woman's unruly beaviour either. Afterall once they get ideas above their station they can be a nightmare to control....."

Antony remained unmoved by Aquila’s warning and sat back lazily in his chair. “Natalia is a challenge I’ll grant you that but she is neither a whore nor untrustworthy.....my turn to roll the dice I believe.....”

Natalia and Sabina took a slow walk to her litter, embracing the fresh air and the chance to escape that atmosphere. Eventually however it was time to part ways and Natalia hugged her friend as she stepped into the litter with a resigned sigh. “Be careful Natalia...I sense how close you and Antony are but do not anger Aquila, he is potentially just as dangerous as Antony if provoked and I worry for your safety...do not get caught up in their power struggle.”

Natalia nodded. “I shall try my best not to but it is not always easy. I am sorry if my presence here tonight has made things hard for you, I had no idea that you coming until it was too late to tell you....”

Sabina smiled weakly as she signalled to leave. Clasping Natalia's hand one last time she reassured her “Do not fret about me. I will tell Aquila nothing and can handle him.....” 

By the time Natalia walked back to the popina she was surprised to find Antony pacing up and down waiting for her in the night air. As soon as he spotted her he rushed forward and kissed her forehead full of affection, almost like he had been bottling it up and couldn’t hold it in a moment longer. 

“Antony I am sorry it took so long, Sabina wanted to talk. Things are so difficult at home for her. Where IS Aquila?” She asked in hushed tones. 

Antony gestured behind him and towards the doors of the popina. “It is fine....I doubt I would have got much information out of him with you there in any case. A few rounds of ale and some male bonding time seemed to do the trick....I have left him in there drinking his own weight in ale. Your friend will be free of his company until morning light I’d guess and even when he returns he will be fit for nothing." 

“Well I am pleased for Sabina’s sake. So what did you learn?” Natalia asked curiously. “Do you think he is up to no good?” 

Antony smiled. “Well THAT depends on whose side you are on. I need hard proof but I’d say he is definitely out for himself. Not in fact loyal to the senate or Caesar, merely the highest bidder. Come lets get out of here...” 

“You mean to be alone with you? Now that sounds good to me.....” Natalia grinned as she took his arm and they walked slowly through the streets. 

“Well as alone as we can be out here....are you cold? I can offer you one of my robes?” Antony asked, almost as shocked as Natalia at his own gentlemanly outburst as the words left his mouth almost too easily. 

“Antony you are so chivalrous! I am truly honoured!” Natalia laughed. “But no, thank you, the night air feels good on my skin after all that smoke and the stench of ale....” 

“Arr so you were not such a fan of my drinking hole? I am not surprised, still all things considered you handled it remarkably well....” Antony advised as took her hand, guiding her safely through streets he knew like the back of his hand. 

"So you can admit it now...tonight WAS a test and not for Aquila but me....do you think I didn't get on to the fact that you made me find you in that place? Then there was the whole 'So how would you feel about crossing paths with people from Gaul now' little conversation...." Natalia asked suspiciously. 

"Ok, maybe a little bit. Honestly, I just wanted to see how you coped. Being around me is not always easy and people will constantly have opinions on us. For what its worth you passed with flying colours.." he laughed. "Even with your 'helpless me' routine after Glycia's insult..." 

Natalia gasped. "What? Wait you KNEW that was an act? I mean....if you KNEW that why did you defend me so strongly? I thought he was going to run away in fear at one point, in fact, he basically did, all that rubbish about preparing for a meeting...." 

"Yes clearly rubbish....there is no meeting that Glycia could possibly be having that I would not already know about. Either I would be invited to such a meeting or my spies would have informed me by now..."

"And you have not answered. You defended me because....?" She enquired.

"BECAUSE he was ridiculously rude and I WON'T have my woman spoken to in such a way, no matter what the circumstances. I am TIRED of hearing about his situation. Your guard is still a gladiator, Syphax the Slayer won his fight and I won't have you abused about it. Doing so is also disrespectful to me. You were my guest and Glycia must learn to accept it...." 

"Your woman? You just called me 'your woman'" Natalia giggled. "Oooooh I am Marc Antony's woman!" She sung at him, playfully dancing around him. 

"Stop it..." He smirked. "Well aren't you? I am not planning on having any other by my side. Besides I have something else to request of you whilst it is on my mind...."

"I suppose I am. I mean, I've no interest in any other....obviously I have my obligations that I have to fulfil for Lena but that is strictly professional where as you and I are....different...." She considered. 

"Different... yes I suppose we are. We shall see about your 'obligations' as you call them. I don't want you being seen with others any more, even in a professional capacity...but first that thing I need to ask you...." 

"Ask away.....although the answer is almost definitely yes..." Natalia told Antony excitedly. 

"There is festival being arranged and due to take place in a week's time. It is all rather tiresome and silly but nevertheless it is good to keep on side with the people of Rome so I am hosting it....." Antony explained with little to no interest. 

"Ok....but I fail to see how I fit in to this....." Natalia quirked an eyebrow at Antony, never entirely sure of his thought process. 

"Well Natalia, I don't want to host it alone. In fact, I'd like you to stand by my side....lets show you off to the whole of Rome, let the people celebrate my princess....” Antony ordered as he spun Natalia around the square. 

Natalia drew a breath whem he finally placed her back on the cobbles, hardly able to believe it. “Host it? You and I....for everyone to see us together?” 

“That’s the idea yes. You said you wanted this...for us to together openly? So now is our opportunity. Let Rome see you and us as a.....team....I suppose... “  
Antony was nervous of Natalia’s reply yet her sparkling eyes told him that his idea had pleased her immensely.

“I DO want that, more than anything. I’m tired of us sneaking around. A team celebrating Caesar though? I assume the festival will be in his honour?” Natalia pulled a face at the very idea. 

Antony sighed. “Yes, obviously. But does it matter? Think how well you handled this evening and we had fun didn’t we? Rome is ours for the taking, doesn’t the idea of the people chanting your name excite you even just a little?” 

“Being with you excites me. You wanting to show me off as yours feels amazing....would I have to DO anything to openly show my support of Caesar? I don’t like the idea of being insincere...” 

“No....not exactly but I am trying to be as upfront as possible. The aim of every single thing that I do politically is to gain the masses support of Caesar for when he returns. If I do not succeed in this then I have failed him. You would have to at least try to be even slightly on board with that concept....” 

“Can I agree to celebrate you instead? If you in turn are supporting Caesar then you COULD turn a blind eye to my feelings for him....” 

Antony rubbed his stubble as he considered her offer. “I suppose that could work...just don’t do anything crazy, the people will be naturally interested in who you are and, as one of them, they will follow your lead...potentially take your words to be true and worth following....”

“Are YOU not ultimately one of the people too?” Natalia questioned. 

“Yes but because of my role here, potentially someone who can pass down judgment, they are wary of me. That is why I must gain their favour and trust first. You can be instrumental in helping me achieve that if you show your support. Look I suppose what I am asking is, can you put your personal feelings aside and do this for me? Because I would like nothing more than for you to be with me through this, I need you....” Antony's voice was husky and his eyes momentarily vulnerable as he stared into her beautiful face, stopping their walk and waiting patiently for her answer. 

“Yes...yes I’ll do it for you....I...I...am scared that I would do anything for you.” Natalia replied quietly, her eyes now fixed upon the cobbles of the street. 

Antony tilted her head up to face him and reached out to tuck her stray ringlet behind her ear. “That makes me immeasurably happy. I know that it is a big ask....” Antony's face looked soft under the moonlight and his cheeks had a warmth to them that years of battle and hard living had previously wiped away. He gazed into her face once more and moving his hand to cup the back of her head, he pulled her closer until she closed her eyes and felt a surprisingly slowly and tender kiss leave his lips and brush over her waiting mouth. 

“How does every little thing you do leave me breathless?” She breathed as their lips parted yet he still held her close. 

Antony shook his head, his eyes twinkling with genuine happiness. “It is mystery to me. I suppose I am just learning to sit back and enjoy all these new feelings that are washing over me....every single one of them down to you. All I know is I feel like you have captured me and I am keen to see where this can take us....come, I should get you home. You are drawing far too much attention in that dress, it being as...er eye catching, as it is....”

Natalia nodded and took his arm as they walked down the streets towards the scholae yet she could not hide her smile that was emblazoned upon her face after Antony’s heartfelt words. “So, I am guessing you were there a while before I arrived yet you do not seem particularly drunk, how so?”

Antony shrugged. “I KNEW that you would be attending and, as I suspected, all eyes would be on you. If you needed protecting what use would I be to you drunk? Besides I cannot trust Aquila and Glycia, or most of the senate for that matter, so letting my guard down with them, possibly having a loose tongue, would be very foolish and probably what they were hoping for. Caesar has instructed me to keep Aquila ‘contained' until we can see what his long term aim is and it is best for me to keep my potential enemies close...they THINK I am socialising with them when in fact I am gathering information. Not just what they say but how they behave, so I see for myself who they have formed alliances with. None of this could be gaged whilst I am under the influence of too much ale....”

“So who DO you trust? Here in Rome now I mean....” Natalia questioned wide eyed. 

“Ha, not many. A few good men I have fought alongside for years who returned to Rome with me and....you. I trust you Natalia. Honestly, not always to say what I want you to or even to behave in a way that would make my life easier...” he chuckled and nudged her. “....but I believe your intentions are pure, towards me at least. I hope that trust is not misplaced as integrity is everything to me....” 

“It is not misplaced....” Natalia replied softly as she rested her head against his arm. “You can stop testing me as I will always come back to you. My loyalty lays with you, you have my word....in fact, I can think of nothing more that I would like than standing by your side at this festival you speak of. I will do my research and find out all about it, Lena can help me too. I promise that I will make you proud....” 

“Ok.....what have you done with my Natalia?” Antony laughed. “This seems to good too be true and you know I am a suspicious man by nature.....” 

Natalia turned to face Antony as they stood in the deserted square, her face suddenly mischievous. Antony licked his lips as he took in her irresistible beauty yet again and that wildness in her eyes that drew him in all the more. “I don’t know....perhaps you should catch your Natalia and all will be revealed?" She giggled before turning on her heels and running. 

“Natalia! NATALIA!! It is not safe for you to run through the streets alone!!” He laughed at her impulsiveness before taking up pursuit and chasing through the streets after her. “Damn you Natalia, when I get hold of you, you will be in so much trouble!!” He called after her in jest. His woman was ever so slightly out of his control, just how he liked Natalia best.


	19. Cherry

Natalia took his hand as she practically shook with nerves at the terrifying realisation that this was finally about to happen. As she looked at Cassius she knew, despite those feelings for Antony that she could never quite rid herself from, Cassius was undoubtedly the best man to take this particular leap with.

Cassius sat on the edge of the bed, his thigh brushing against her as she sat alongside him composing herself. “Natalia, if you aren’t sure it is ok.....today has been awful for you....I do not want to force you into something that you are not ready for with me.....” he said quietly yet praying that she wanted this with every beat of his passionate heart. “You know that I will wait for you, for an eternity if need be....I am not Aquila or Antony....I only want what is best for you.” He chuckled at the thought of waiting forever yet never truer words had been spoken in jest. 

Natalia swallowed hard. “You are right, today HAS been awful and I’ve no idea what tomorrow will bring....but...you have been so incredible today......I really don’t know what I would have done without you by my side....”

Cassius shook his head. “And I am happy to be here for you, but I do not want your gratitude Natalia, I want.....”

Natalia pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. “No, you want this....don’t you?” She breathed as she stood before him, easing her dress off of her shoulders as he opened his mouth, his eyes darting over her body as he began to pant with desire. “You want this....and I want to give this to you.....” Natalia proceeded to unclip her hair and slip her underwear off turning seductively for him, his eyes wide as looked at her hungrily from each new angle presented to him. As she moved she spotted a towel laid over the back of her dresser chair and she grabbed it, placing it onto the bed as Cassius watched her in confusion. “I don’t want to leave any.....evidence for when Lena gets back.....she will kill me if she discovers that I have received you willingly and without financial reward.....”

“I don’t care about the money Natalia, I can pay Lena but I need to know that this is truly your heart’s desire....and I don’t want you worrying about Lena – because if we do this you must know that I’m going to want more and more of your time.....I do not sleep around, it does nothing for me. I want you because my heart longs for you and you alone...” He said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

Natalia nodded and eased herself back onto the bed invitingly. “I know, you have no idea how much this truly means to give you my body in this way.....and I am ready for this.....with you....I trust you and I know you will care for me, be kind to me....please Cassius come here....” her heart pounded with anticipation of what was to come, she had heard all of the horror stories of blood and discomfort and needed to get that part over with no further questions from Cassius. 

Cassius disguarded his tunic and Natalia’s eyes ran over him as he stood before her. “I could never hurt you Natalia and you do not need to ask me twice to come to you.....” he grinned excitedly as he climbed onto the bed. 

“I think you need to remove this underwear.. .” she giggled, sliding his underwear down as he kicked it off. Natalia looked over him wildly, his arousal made him look so......large.....she worried if she could really receive all of him without it breaking her in the process. Even so, as she inquisitively stared at him bare before her she acknowledged that he was every bit as beautiful as she had dreamt he would be.....so why did her mind keep drifting back to Antony? She wondered if all of this would feel different with him.....based upon what she knew of his character Antony was unlikely to be gentle or understanding if she was not well rehearsed in the art of lovemaking. Compassion was not his strong point. Maybe then this was good practice for when she laid with Antony in the future. WHEN......what was she thinking.....she willed her brain to switch off and concentrate on the task in hand and the man here and now who wanted her so desperately. 

Cassius had wasted not a second telling her that he had begged Antony to intervene in Aquila's unauthorised arrest of Lena and the girls and that he had not remotely flinched by way of response, instead advising that it was no concern of his. Natalia's eyes welled up with tears as she thought of how Aquila had practically dragged her back to his villa, alone and frightened to do only the gods knew what, with only her wiles to protect her. Where had Antony been when she so badly needed him? Had Sabina not arrived unexpectedly Natalia dreaded to think what Aquila would have taken from her. Unknowingly he would likely have taken exactly what she was about to give Cassius, but this time it was of her own free will. 

Still Cassius' warning that Antony had not cared one bit for her safety stung so much more than she ever imagined it could. She KNEW that Antony had never made definite and firm promises for the future - that he had said that they must wait to see 'how the dice roll' and had certainly never declared his long term intentions towards her OPENLY but somehow, she felt like her feelings were returned despite of this - that she and Antony had an unspoken understanding that there was a real connection between them now and for the future. Why did he command so much of her time if that was not the case? Cassius had told her all along that Antony was an unfeeling monster and she had still gone there like a moth to a flame, so drawn to him was she. How naive, she cursed herself. Why did she think that she would be different to all the other women that Antony had charmed? 

At least, she told herself, Antony may have taken her heart but he will never take this, her virginity. This she would give to a man who genuinely cared for her, who, when she was alone and trying to restore her home with Lena that Aquila and his guards had destroyed, had cleaned and lifted items, wiped up the mess with his bare hands and taken her in his arms afterwards, motivated only by her happiness. 

Natalia’s eyes flicked back to Cassius who loomed over her body, his eyes unable to leave her face. “I have dreamt of this moment since I first set eyes on you.....wishing that you would desire me.....that you would want to be with me like this....I can hardly believe that it is true.....”

“Believe it....” Natalia moaned with excitement, taking his fingers and placing them against her core. Cassius tenderly rubbed her and she settled back against the pillows, his soft hand almost relaxing her for what was to come if all the old wives tales were correct. Part of her wondered whether she should tell him that this experience was new to her, didn’t men like to be the first? She toyed with the idea briefly before deciding against it. No, she didn’t want him to think of her as a delicate flower, she wanted him to take her, holding nothing back, she wanted to know what it really felt like to be a woman in every way. Cassius' exploring fingers moved lower and she knew that he intended to enter her yet she stopped him, placing her hand softly over his. 

“Cassius, I can't wait a moment longer.....I want you..inside me....now.....” she whispered.

Cassius stopped caressing her and nodded. Why did he feel so nervous? It wasn’t his first time and he was most definitely ready, in fact he almost ached for this, the build up driving him wild. Still, he worried that he would not be enough for her, what if he was a disappointment and she disguarded him and his heart as a result? Get out of your head man he told himself. Just enjoy it and let it feel natural....

Cassius readjusted himself placing himself just over her entry and his breath caught as his tip brushed over her, she felt so wet and enticing that he gripped her hand to steady himself. Beginning to push inside her, he was sure that he felt her tense slightly, almost wince in pain and he froze. “I did not hurt you did I....should I stop?” He asked in-between his heavy breaths. 

“Oh my gods no, don’t stop now.....” She panted as she wriggled beneath him, adjusting to a new feeling that she had never experienced before. She felt a slightly burning sensation followed by fullness and it wasn't difficult to envisage the pleasure that was definitely coming very shortly. 

Cassius gazed into her eyes as he built up a rhythm, moving inside her carefully as he listened attentively to every little groan and sigh to gage as to whether he was making her feeling good. She seemed uncomfortable at first but as their bodies began to move in sync her eyes fluttered shut and she grew more confident, pulling him closer and digging her nails into his spine causing him to gasp. If he didn’t know better he would say.....no don’t be stupid he told himself, she can't be.....she must have suffered training of some sort and yet.....his mind drifted away, she felt so tight against him and he swore she seemed nervous and a hint of pain when they had began....

Cassius thought back to his first time that in all honesty had been nothing special. He had led a sheltered, studious life until joining the legions and one day he had confided in someone, naively, that he had never laid with a woman. The solider had made it his personal business to assist Cassius in losing his virginity with not a second to spare, taking him to a brothel like a lamb to the slaughter. He remembered how he had felt terrified.....what if the woman laughed at his inexperience? The deed was actually done with ease and whilst it wasn’t particularly memorable, it had almost felt like a relief to lose that label....virgin....Since then, whilst there had been a couple of women, he had decided that he wanted to save himself physically for love - when his mind and body felt the same for one woman. He was not Antony, he did not need another meaningless notch on his bed post, he wanted a connection, dreamed of it really, and he was convinced that this was exactly what he had found in Natalia, she could be his one. 

His eyes flicked down to Natalia who was looking up at him now, she pulled him close and kissed him and he smiled into the kiss. This was everything that his first time should have felt like, exciting and nervewracking but in the best possible way. He was immeasurably anxious, not because he feared of her laughing at him but because he wanted more than anything to give her pleasure – to make her want him time and time again and over and above any other potential patron. 

“Cassius....it..is....nice ....” Natalia blinked at him innocently. “You are making me feel...gooooood....” she murmured. 

Cassius’ mind swirled over her words, it was like she had not felt this sensation before. WAS she a virgin? If she was and she had chosen to give herself to him, that must mean that she felt something for him, over and above anyone else.....even Antony.....he wondered - could it be so? 

Knowing it would be impolite and ungentlemanly to ask either away, he forced the question to the back of his mind, moving his tongue down her throat as she groaned loudly. “You....like that? I want to make you feel perfect, Natalia, you mean so much to me...” he gushed, unable to control all the emotion building up within him as he looked down at this wonderful creature beneath him. 

“Look after me Cassius, care for me.....its all I want.....” she begged, taking comfort in his warm body rubbing against her, his speed increasing as he began to moan her name.

“I will....I will.....” he breathed as he felt his body began to tense up and he started to lose his mind. “I will do.....anything for you....protect you, nobody will ever hurt....you again....” 

After Antony's apparent rejection this was like music to her ears. Slowly she began to feel flutters radiating from her groin and she whispered Cassius' name in his ear as his thrusts increased. Watching his dark eyes she knew he was close and not ready for this feeling to stop just yet she flipped him over onto his back, the element of surprise making it quite easy and he looked up at her in shock, perhaps he was not her first after all? 

Natalia went with her instinct, sliding herself back on to him and rubbing herself up and down against his hardness as he held her in place on her hips that gyrated against him. “Natalia.....” he murmered captivated by her bucking against him “that....feels.....incredible......but I can’t....hold on.....much longer...its too good....” 

“Uh huh.....I know.....” Natalia spoke softly as she licked her lips “Why don’t you just watch me a little?” She purred.

Natalia sat back on him, running her hands down her chest and tweaking her nipples as her breasts bounced up and down. 

“I am....I am.....I can’t take my eyes off of you.....” he panted as he lifted her up and down with his groin.

Natalia grabbed at chest hair roughly as she lost all self awareness, her nails scratching at him as she whispered his name, throwing her head back in joy. Cassius laid beneath her totally bewitched, she was wild and as he watched her realised that nothing else in the world mattered, his mind completely locked in on her like an irreversible spell had been cast upon him.

Suddenly that feeling that had been building up with her, that fluttering that she could not explain and had never experienced before, felt like it exploded within her and she almost froze for a split second as it washed over her until she decided to ride it out, shuddering as it hit its peak. “Oh my gods yes.....yes......Cassius...yes....” she screamed, completely out of control.

The moment he knew he had got her there his body could hold out no longer and he gripped her hips just a little tighter as he tensed and then his seed pumped deep inside her walls.

Natalia collapsed against his chest, her hair damp from the exertion and she locked eyes with him, a smile displayed broadly across her face. “So THAT is what the fuss is about!” She giggled before realising she had disclosed more than she intended to. “I....I....mean its never felt as good as that before....” she corrected herself quickly.

“Oh.....” he grinned “I thought for a minute you meant.....it doesn’t matter.....I am glad that I lived up to your expectations....” Cassius couldn’t deny to himself that he had wished his suspicions had been correct, that she had offered her body to him for the first time but STILL she had definitely wanted him and even that in itself made him blissfully ecstatic. 

Natalia remembered the towel beneath him and she playfully rolled him over, distracting him with kisses and glancing quickly at the towel but noting no blood. She had heard that not every woman bled the first time, at least there was no evidence to conceal she conceded. 

Cassius remained totally unaware, gazing at her longingly. It had been so long since he had been intimate like that, given his body completely, he realised that he had forgotten how good sex was. Or, just maybe, it was because it had never been special before. Certainly he had never felt like this before and as he looked at her, perfection before his very eyes, he knew that he was gone. She had him now, he just had to hope that she was kind to his heart that she had so easily captured. 

“You definitely lived up to every expectation that I had, trust me....” she laughed, sighing in happiness. “I feel so relaxed......” Cassius watched as her face grew serious. “I almost forgot about the scholae, poor Lena.....how Antony has treated me, all of it.....Cassius thank you being there for me, helping me tidy everything up and for.....”

Cassius stroked her hair lovingly. “Natalia please do not thank me for this just now....that didn’t just happen because I was being nice....it happened because I wanted you....I want you....I think maybe I have never known what it is like to desire something that cannot be bought.....”

Natalia looked down sadly. “But...I CAN be bought, this is my life Cassius, can you handle it? Even though Antony did not care when you went to him to help free me.....he could buy my time tomorrow and however angry I am, I would have to consent....that is my reality....”

Cassius ran his hands through his hair distractedly, thinking hard. “YOU can not be bought - only your time...but that being said..... I mean couldn’t I just book ALL of your time? Pay for your life here so that nobody, especially Antony, can have you?” 

Natalia shook her head. Honestly, despite how much she cared for Cassius did she WANT that? Those feelings for Antony were still undeniably there, eating away at her. She wanted him and she knew it, why was he so bloody frustrating?!?! If she offered Cassius exclusivity and even if Lena consented to it upon her return from the jail, Natalia just couldn’t bare to rule out spending more time with Antony, she needed to work out what this invisible hold was that he held over her. “No....Lena would not agree....certainly not yet in any case.....she says that men grow tired of you and then you are known as nothing more than a whore when the element of the chase and mystery is gone....” 

Cassius took sharp intake of breath. “But....but you are not a whore....in fact I almost thought that maybe you were a vir.....in fact it doesn’t matter what I thought.... but you are so pure and sweet and I would NEVER disguard you. Natalia my intentions towards you are genuine....and long term if you will have me....”

Natalia took his words in, damn she wished that she could completely return that sentiment, give him her heart fully as well as her body. There was definite affection there for Cassius, and he was so beautiful....not harsh and sarcastic, jaded and.....and.....rugged and sexy and fuck stop it she told herself....why couldn’t she get Antony out of her mind. 

She thought of her first kiss with Antony, when he had gifted Artemis to her nonchalantly and kissed her hard against a tree whilst the senator who had actually paid for her time stood just yards away blissfully unaware. The chemistry she had felt was simply out of this world and honestly, had Antony not chosen to show restraint, she was convinced she would have given him everything there and then. In fact why DID Antony always hold back from her? She always wondered this and it had kept her awake for many nights. Antony, the man who took any woman of his choosing - why did he not take what he must surely know that he could from her?

'A man is what he does.' She considered Lena's wise words. Or in Antony's case, a man is what he doesn't do.

Natalia conceded that her feelings were growing out of control. Antony didn’t care, he had proved it today when he had left her at the mercy of Aquila and it was more luck than judgement that she has escaped. Cassius cared for her and she decided that she must proceed with him, to give this fledgling romance her best shot. 

"You know that I will receive you time and time again, you make me completely forget what I am......and I feel so close to you, especially today....." she said softly as she snuggled against his warm chest.

Cassius mind had already began spinning about their unplanned intimacy and he wondered about the potential long term consequences. He always knew that he was in this for the long haul, pretty much from the first time he saw her, so what did it matter if events progressed quickly? "Natalia, you know.....we would make beautiful children......" he smiled.

Natalia laughed lightly. Surely he knew that courtesans took measures to ensure that they were not caught with child? "Oh Cassius....there's no need....."

Her reply was interrupted by the door to the scholae creaking open and quickly Cassius and Natalia flashed a panicked look at each other and jumped up, throwing their clothes back on with haste. Natalia ran out to the hall where she saw a tired and dishevelled Lena standing before her. “Lena! You are home! Cassius and I have tided up what we could so that you did not have to deal with it upon your return....thank the gods you are safe...” Natalia ran into Lena's arms as Lena noted Cassius walking out from Natalia's bedroom looking decidedly sheepish. 

Lena looked him up and down and back towards Natalia. “I am home, do not worry, Aquila will pay for his unlawful arrest. Nobody here is plotting against Caesar and I told them that.....are they?”


	20. Marianne

Rage pulsed through Antony as he left Lena's, slamming the doors behind him and jumping on his horse with one destination in mind, Marianne. For the first time in their fledging relationship, Antony couldn’t wait to put some distance between himself and Natalia. Had she just dared to make light of Xanthe’s accusations? He raged to himself as the wind in the air cooled his burning skin. She can forget this vow of chastity Antony decided impulsively. Natalia SHOULD have been begging for forgiveness or at the very least explaining herself he thought angrily, not smirking and scarcely denying Xanthe's allegations....and, if it were true, conspiring with Cassius of all people? Antony's stomach lurched at the very thought, had Natalia really played him? Had everything between himself and her been a lie? As he powered through the streets he felt an ache in his chest at the thought of Natalia, the woman who occupied so much of his time and thoughts, being disingenuous. Could she really be that heartless? The way Natalia looked at him and he gazed back at her, their unspoken connection, was all of that meaningless? 

Marianne on the other hand was one of his more regular whores. No fool and with her experience she would realise that he didn't want to talk and just needed gratification, no questions asked. Whilst Antony didn't have romantic feelings for her, he did respect her and right now Marianne was one of the only people in Rome he didn't have the desire to kill as wrath consumed him. She was older than Antony but well kept and undeniably beautiful, long chestnut hair falling in pretty waves over her shoulders and perfectly feline painted dark eyes that seemed to reach in and understand Antony, even when at times he didn’t understand himself. 

On his arrival Marianne had known instinctively that he simply needed pleasure of the flesh, there was no getting through to him until Antony had released some of that pent up energy that she could sense oozing from his skin. Yet something was different about him, Antony seemed even more restless than usual. Almost like a man who had the weight of the world upon his shoulders and needing desparately to offload it. 

Some time later he rolled off her panting body and laid next to her, his eyes cold and fixed upon the ceiling, noting every little crack in the plaster above him...all the faults just like the imperfections he saw in most people, most except Natalia who HAD seemed perfect, perfect until now. 

"Is something wrong Antony? You seemed, angry, distracted even...…" Marianne enquired, noting his far away look after she had caught her breath. 

"No. Why should it be? You did not enjoy my company today?" He asked, still distracted and not truly caring in any case. He paid for her time, there was no requirement for her to enjoy it although she had always seemed to in the past. 

Marianne looked at his anxious face and proceeded carefully. "Ok, calm down, the sex was good if you must know but you did not seem present...in fact you appear like a man with something on his mind. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were hoping the sex would solve something but it has not judging by the troubled look upon your face...." 

Antony shrugged, annoyed further that it seemed that he was, for once, unable to control his bubbling emotions. "I thought you didn't ask questions, I liked that about you. Everything is normally nice and simple....." 

"Fine be like that if you really don’t need to talk.....I am here for whatever you want......although...…." Marianne teased. 

"Although what?" Antony bristled. “You think you have words of wisdom for me?” 

"Whores can be good listeners, we do not judge.....if you had something on your mind perhaps you would like to get it off your chest. You know me, I will always be discreet, it would go no further...…." She encouraged with a nudge. “We are old friends aren’t we and I doubt anything you say would surprise me, I’ve heard it all over the years....” 

Antony let out a dramatic sigh, maybe this WOULD help. Even just getting the words out would feel therapeutic if nothing else. Clearly the sex had failed to help him this time, what did he have to lose? "Fine, yes, I am annoyed. That and, well, I think I am ill, I have this pain in my chest.....it aches and it started when the frustrating 'situation' occurred and I can't seem to shake it....." 

Marianne looked at Antony curiously. "I think you need to be a little more specific. Nothing you say will leave this room I promise...…" 

"Well, there is this woman...she is a courtesan......she is.....” Antony couldn’t help a subtle smile that spread upon his face as he considered Natalia.... "she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen but not just that, she is or I THOUGHT she was - good...kind, trustworthy. She is gentle and pure but then in a flash she is wild, dangerous...she excites me and....well, interests me....that sounds stupid doesn't it but I cannot think of a better word. I simply cannot get enough of her company. The woman gets under my skin like no other and it annoys me but I just cannot seem to resist her. I love to hear her thoughts on literally fucking everything, she can even calm me down when....well....when I am like THIS...... I feel like, sorry I FELT like, we understood each other. There was this incredible physical but also emotional pull between us. Almost a bond that felt that it could not be broken but....."

"Well, well, well.....NOW you have my attention.....does this mystery woman have a name? You keep saying you thought this or felt that in the past tense? Is she in some sort of trouble? Hang on....is your favour unrequited? Surely not!" Marianne asked, sitting up enthralled by this revelation from a man who, up until now, seemed devoid of all emotion. 

Antony rubbed his stubble as he considered the matter further. "Her name....Natalia....." he replied, unable to resist smiling again as her name left his lips. "No....it seemed, in fact I am sure, that it is very much mutual. It is correct that there were some complicated circumstances that prevented me from spending as much time with her as I would have liked to but I was hopeful that these were now resolved and things were going so well.. we were getting to know each other better but, Marianne, Natalia is so frustrating.....she does things that I can never foresee her doing, I do not understand and as a result, now I cannot be near her, she drives me crazy with jealousy....." 

Marianne looked at Antony open mouthed, never had she heard him speak of another in this way. She had known Antony, on and off, for years and yet this was new territory. "Why don't you tell me what she has done specifically and I'll see if I can advise you. Surely whatever this Natalia has done cannot be that bad that you would walk away from her if she makes you feel like THIS?"

"If it is true then I do not know what to do if I cannot trust her motives. Natalia is not originally from Rome and, put simply, her past means that she despises Caesar. I have received word from a source that gives me good reason to believe that Natalia is conspiring with....well another, lets call him 'C', to oppose Caesar's rule when he returns.....are you sure that you want to hear this, have I taken up too much of your time?" Antony questioned, although by now he was hopeful that he could get another's perspective on his troubles. He had started to explain himself, investing himself in this therapy and now there was no stopping him - it felt surprisingly good, even just voicing these thoughts out aloud rather than bottling them up and despite the knowledge that Marianne was unlikely to be able to solve his predicament. 

"Antony there is not a chance of you leaving without telling me all now....I want to help you...continue.....So this Natalia, she confessed that herself and this 'C' are putting plans in place to conspire against Caesar? Why would she confess that to you knowing your connection to Caesar? Wait, is Natalia romantically involved with this 'C' person?" Marianne asked wide eyed. 

"No she didn't confess, obviously she denied it, Natalia is not stupid!!" Antony said defensively. "And as far as I know 'C' is nothing more than a patron although I am positive that he has an interest in her over and above simply paying for her time. I think he wants Natalia on a more permanent basis...." Antony whispered the last part and clenched his fists, tugging at the bed sheets in frustration which did not go unnoticed by Marianne. 

"So she did not tell you this personally so I am assuming that you have unearthed solid evidence that reveals that Natalia is conspiring against Caesar? I am going to assume 'C' is someone with some degree of political sway. That or....someone TOLD you of Natalia’s plans and you trust that their word is good?" Marianne had so many questions and Antony was not being the most forthcoming with his answers and so she just sat patiently, sure that the big reveal would happen shortly. 

Antony tensed up as Marianne's sensible questions regarding Xanthe's news was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Why HAD he taken Xanthe's word for it with no questions asked? After all he didn't trust her, he didn't even KNOW Xanthe. Still, just the very idea that Natalia had been playing him left him feeling sick to the stomach and had stung him like no words ever before. "A courtesan who resides with Natalia told me. They do not get on and she did not provide any evidence of Natalia's betrayal as such but why would this girl lie? What does she gain from telling me this?" 

Marianne laughed at his almost naive words, did he truly not understood women? Clearly Antony was well rehearsed in what was required physically but obviously he had never taken the time to understand emotionally what made them tick. "Oh Antony, the girls are rivals and this other courtesan comes to you with nothing more than spiteful gossip, with no evidence to back up these claims? 'C' is a patron of Natalia's so you know that she will need to spend a degree of time with him. You are one of her patrons also so you cannot blame or judge her for her role. So far none of what have disclosed proves that this Natalia is deceiving you, only that the other girl is probably jealous or feels threatened by your Natalia..."

"She is NOT my Natalia for your information and I am not one of her patrons, I've never actually paid for her time. I left her some money when I saw Natalia once but that was my choice, she didn't even want me to...…" Antony said quietly as panic and realisation washed over him, what damage had he done jumping to conclusions like that? “In the end I insisted but she seems to genuinely have no interest in money or any tangible things, in fact it turned out she spent the money helping someone else less fortunate...” 

Marianne flopped back down on the bed dramatically and groaned. "So Natalia is seeing you free of coin, openly returns your affections and you have no actual evidence of any wrongdoing on her part....Antony it sounds like you ARE being played but not by Natalia, more so by a scheming jealous rival of hers."

"But what if Natalia just wants something from me other than coin? I have assisted her with some sticky situations that she has got herself into to say the least. My power and affection is useful to her is it not? Maybe when Caesar returns Natalia will want information on him and for now she is just biding her time? I do not want to be used merely for revenge. In truth I'd prefer it if money was her currency rather than that, I won't be taken for a fool...." Antony questioned anxiously. 

"All you can go by for now is what has already presented itself to you. You say that Natalia has never asked for money from you, you have offered her assistance of your own free will.... do you feel as if you have ever been manipulated by her? Only you can answer that...." Marianne looked at Antony desperate to hear more, this was better than any romance novel or play she had ever experienced and she was eager for more. “After all I have never met her but I always thought you to be a good judge of character. What does your instinct tell you?" 

"Honestly no, I do not feel that she has been underhand or manipulated me. Natalia has only asked me to help others in the past, she has never directly asked for anything for herself and when she did ask for my assistance for someone else she was upfront about it. The woman has almost angelic qualities. Natalia cares only for the wellbeing of others and does not appear to have any wants of her own, besides.....besides being with me...." Antony trailed off, closing his eyes as he realised he had made a terrible error of judgment accusing her. “I mean, from what I have seen to date...” 

"Antony, angelic qualities? Really? That is some reference! Natalia sounds quite the woman, I take it she is talented in the sheets as well to have captured your attention so ardently?" Marianne smirked. “So many women have tried and failed to tame you, this girl must be very well trained indeed....” 

"We...er…..haven't actually....done the deed....I wanted us to take our time and the right opportunity hasn't presented itself to date..." Antony replied, unable to meet Marianne's enquiring gaze. “She isn’t like the others, she is...special...” 

"Wait what!?!? You feel all this for this Natalia and you haven't even laid together???" Marianne gasped. "And this pain you feel in your chest, this is since you have quarrelled with your woman today?" 

Antony tapped his fingers on a bedside table, regret at his impulsive actions getting the better of him. Marianne was casting serious doubt over how he had reacted and it was troubling him by now no end. Marianne was no slip of a girl, she was street wise and it bothered Antony that he had potentially played this completely wrong. What if he had lost Natalia as a result of his impulsiveness? "Yes, the ache, I have had suffered with it since I left the scholae and travelled here. Get to the point... what are your thoughts or advice....whatever, I need to make it go away..." 

“In truth Antony I think you could be perilously ill....indeed there may be no cure..no hope for you...” Marianne told him with mock sternness, her face grave. 

“What? In a day? What are you talking about??” Antony asked, his eyes wild. "But I was fine this morning before this Xanthe dropped the news of Natalia's alleged betrayal...." 

Marianne ruffled Antony's head and he pulled away slightly at her touch, just needing Marianne's answers, not to be patronised. "My dear, I think you are in love....the ache, you are love sick....the mere idea that Natalia is acting against you and Caesar, it is hurting you, pulling at your heart strings.....my advice is that without evidence to suggest otherwise you make things right with the girl and give it time, see for yourself if she is trustworthy, that will come only with experience and being in her company more...."

Antony threw his head back and shook his head in disbelief. "Do not be ridiculous, I cannot be in love!! There.....there is no such thing! I mean, I toyed with this thought myself but....but love is weakness. Love if it DOES indeed exist, it renders you unable to think straight and be rational, I cannot be....can I? I don't WANT to be in love! I depend on no one, can I cure myself of this affliction?? Has she put a spell on me?" 

"Antony it does not work like that....that is simply how the dice have been rolled and it is not an affliction, you are not ill, you are lucky!! You have met this Natalia and the stars have aligned for you both...and as for this 'C' person....you are not going to let some healthy competition get in your way are you? That is not the Marc Antony I know! HE would fight for what is HIS..... get your girl and do not waste a moment longer here. Well at least until you grow tired of her and need some other attention....." Marianne joked. 

"That is just it, I am nervous that I may not grow tired her, ever. I dont want to end up falling for some woman who simply toys with me...but fuck if you are right and she is genuine I have messed everything up. I have asked the other courtesan, Xanthe, to attend me at the gladiator games. I just did it because she was there, Xanthe had just given me this information and....." Antony stressed.

"and you wanted to hurt Natalia....it was revenge -take her rival with you instead to the games as payback for what you assumed Natalia had done to you...." Marianne completed his sentence as Antony nodded sadly, his head in his hands. "So how can you put this right? Are you going to allow this 'C' person to stride in there and take your Natalia away whilst she believes that you do not care for her?"

"Well I can hardly change my mind now can I. I have to take this other courtesan to the games, anything else would make me look like a complete fool! No I will see it through and then speak with Natalia as soon as the opportunity presents itself....." Antony decided, feeling slightly better. “This ‘C' person is no threat to me....I feel sure that Natalia prefers my company in any case, there are certain moments that cannot be faked...” 

"But will you tell Natalia that you love her when you do? I worry that if you are wasting time and the other suitor is more open about his feelings you run the risk of losing her....." Marianne warned. “Pride comes before a fall Antony....” 

"No.... I am not ready to declare my feelings and right now, I am only THINKING it is a possibility....I need to come to terms with the idea myself that maybe I am....I am in love...." Antony said nervously. "Besides, if Natalia and I are meant to be then I should not need to force it. Natalia will not run to Cas, I mean 'C''s side, she will wait for me.... I have to believe that...." 

“If you are truly meant for each other then the gods will favour you and bring you together yes....” Marianne concurred. 

“Not you too, all this speak of the gods...” Antony rolled his eyes. “You sound just like Natalia. You know, if I go for her....she is a risk. It is like her heart is untamed, sometimes I want to protect and control her and in other instances I want to let her heart run wild....she is a box of tricks to put it lightly....”

“My advice?” Marianne offered. “Do not seek to control her...she will come to you freely. From what you say I think you should try to trust her too, at least until or if she gives you reason not to..." 

“It is not easy....” Antony replied, pulling a face. “I never know what the girl is capable of or planning next...”

“That Antony is not a bad thing. You need a good woman to keep you on your toes....besides, nothing worth having is easy...” Marianne persisted.

"Why are you rooting for Natalia so much? It is like she has paid you to get me on side...." Antony asked with suspicion. 

"Antony, Antony....you really dont trust anyone do you. I do not know this girl and I am merely calling the situation that you have presented me with. I suppose, that being said, I know what it is like to treated as a lesser person because of my occupation. We still have feelings and it does not make us bad people or dishonest....don't let others sway your instinct on this girl...thats all I'm saying...not when you feel for her the way that you do...." Marianne said kindly. 

Antony slowly nodded in agreement. “Perhaps you have a point....well I shall attend these games and aim to speak with Natalia as soon as possible, I will trust my gut as to how I proceed after that.....why is this all so fucking complicated...women, this is why I don’t normally get attached....” 

Marianne touched Antony's hand gently as he stood to leave. "Then I sincerely hope your stance proves to be the correct path. Antony, how you feel, it does not come along often, do not let this girl go, at least until you see what potential you and she have....you could search all of Rome and not find another who makes you feel like this....years have made me wise and I have never seen you like this before...." 

Antony processed her advice. "Point taken, I should get out of here. I need my own bed, to think and process this. Thank you.... for today....for listening ....you have helped me clear my head a little although now I have so many other questions floating around that I need to consider....I will see you soon....” 

“Of course, you know where I am....” Marianne smiled although, as she watched Antony dress quickly and absentmindedly she had a sneaking suspicion that this may be the last time that she would see her old bed mate. “Take care of yourself Antony, and your heart....” she called after him as he left, glancing back briefly before exiting the room, his mind already spiralling as he thought of one person only....Natalia....


	21. Performance

Natalia stood up from her seat in the arena on the cue of Syphax and swiftly turned to leave as Antony’s eyes relentlessly followed her. This was much to the clear annoyance of Xanthe who tried unsuccessfully to retain his interest with a slow kiss on his cheek. 

Natalia felt angry at him for putting her in this awkward position of attending the games alone and had endured many whispers already guessing as to why Antony had obviously grown tired of her and chosen another. Cassius backing out of joining her had not helped, fairly or not she could have used his obvious affections for her to distract herself from Antony.

In reality Antony’s eyes had never left her since he had arrived and spotted her looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. With Natalia it was more than just her obvious beauty he admired but he still certainly enjoyed the sight of her today. To him Xanthe was predictable and one dimensional and he craved the flirty games and challenge Natalia presented him with. Antony shuffled around in his seat, Xanthe was starting to irritate him with her insincere flattery and all too obvious flirtation. He wondered why Natalia was not with Cassius. Surely he would have stepped in as her knight in shining armour? She had only looked at him once since he arrived much to his frustration and he puzzled where she was disappearing off to during the break. 

It was all Natalia could do not to return his gaze as she left. She was hopeful her apparent indifference would draw him back although this was proving difficult to maintain. She had allowed herself to meet his eyes only once but broken eye contact once he had taken the bait and hungrily ran his eyes over her body. The official break in the games had provided the perfect opportunity to speak to Aquila who Natalia now knew thanks to Syphax was making his way to his office. She had been waiting for this moment all day and her feet couldn’t carry her there quickly enough. She touched her neck reassuringly to feel for the love potion disguised as a pretty necklace in place. All Natalia had to do was break the vial at the right moment and any suspicions Aquila had would be outweighed by desire. 

She was also more than relieved to finally escape Xanthe and Antony’s public displays of affection, albeit fake. Out of the corner of her eye she had endured Xanthe draped over his arm, her leg resting over his whilst she purred in his ear seductively. He had laughed just a little too loudly and Natalia had kept her eyes firmly fixed on the battle. Whilst Natalia knew it was entirely for her benefit, on his part at least, it still hurt. She knew Antony was making her pay for spending time with Cassius and potentially plotting against him - if Xanthe was to be believed. However the truth was she had become so caught up in her growing affections for Antony that her original hatred for all things Roman was slightly waning. Although this admission to herself angered her she was starting to accept that any move against Caesar was also indirectly plotting against Antony, such as they were interlinked, and she couldn’t bring herself to work against him. Aquila however, that was a different story. He had gone over and above to ensure she and her people had suffered at his hands and she would never forget. 

She walked down the stone steps holding her long golden dress up to avoid slipping but still trying to remain graceful and calm. It was only as she turned into a corridor to make her way towards the direction of Aquila’s room that she became aware of the confident heavy footsteps behind her. She tensed hoping that even if she was currently out of Antony’s favour her now familiar face literally opened doors for her. “And where do you think you are sneaking off to?”

Natalia immediately recognised the husky tone of Antony, his warm breath tingling on her neck from behind her and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly composed herself and replied without turning to face him “Why do you care? Perhaps I grew tired of the.... performance?” She answered sarcastically, making him aware that his attempt to make her jealous had not gone unnoticed. 

Natalia had tried to move away from him when Antony grabbed her wrist to spin her around to face him and prevent her escaping from his clutches. He had her alone and he was in no rush to let her go.

Two guards turned the corner and walked towards them down the corridor in full conversation and Antony instinctively pulled Natalia through a side door into a room full of disused armour. If the guards noticed they certainly didn’t dare challenge him. 

“I think we need to talk Natalia." 

“We do? What about Xanthe? I’m sure she’s wondering where you’ve slipped off to."

Antony shrugged with indifference and ignored the question.

“Where’s your lapdog Cassius today? Has he left you alone to write some heart warming poetry?“ He asked, giving her a sly smile.

She wanted to laugh despite herself. She liked Cassius. He was kind and attractive, wealthy, smart and definitely wrapped around her little finger. He was everything she should want and yet here she was, her heart skipping a beat staring helplessly into Antony’s enquiring gaze. “No.... He... Does it matter? Did you follow me down here to talk about him?”

Antony smiled mischievously and stepped back from Natalia, drinking in her beauty, how the golden dress draped over her curves perfectly and her shiny blonde hair fell cascading over her shoulders. He thought Lena had worked wonders on her today. He had wanted her from moment he first set eyes on her, but today...she looked like a goddess. 

“Definitely not” he replied with a wolfish grin.

Natalia stood in front of Antony, her eyes fixed on him. He could smell her sweet perfume on her throat and wanted desperately to run his tongue over her soft skin. “So what DO you want with me? I have somewhere I need to be." She sounded irritated and crossed her arms. If he was just rubbing her nose in the fact he had taken Xanthe to the games she had no time to waste for hearing it. 

Antony was confused by her apparent indifference to him. He had been expecting anger as he had ‘punished’ her by choosing her rival Xanthe but not this. Surely she understood he was a proud man and would not be made a fool of? He narrowed his eyes at Natalia, trying to get a read of her but failing to break through her stubbornness. Impatience took over him and unable to resist any longer he pounced into action, unexpectedly pushing Natalia against the stone wall. His hands were either side of her head resting flatly against the wall behind her and his body pressed against her chest. 

“You are so frustrating, I don’t know if I can trust you and yet I can’t..."

Natalia laughed although there was no joy in her words “leave me alone? Let me go? Yet you could when Cassius asked for help to free me from Aquila?” If this was his attempt to scare her it had failed miserably. He was so cool and in control around her normally a flash of true emotion was a welcome change. 

Antony digested her words. Of course. Cassius. He WOULD place himself as the hero rushing to her aid and force Antony into playing the role of the bad guy. No doubt Cassius had told her how he had approached Antony to use his influence to release Natalia and Antony had “refused” to intervene. He responded matter-of-factly “You really shouldn't believe every whisper you hear in Rome...Actually Cassius came to me with old news. I had already sent my guards to investigate Aquila’s arrests and received confirmation that you had freed yourself from his clutches. With that knowledge I had no need nor desire to interfere further." This was the truth although Antony was secretly disappointed when Natalia hadn’t turned to him upon gaining her freedom and had somehow ended up meeting with Cassius instead. 

Natalia sighed, this made sense and definitely put a different spin on things. She should have known that he wouldn’t have allowed harm to come to her. Antony had already warned Aquila off Natalia not so long ago. She remembered how he had cleverly mocked Aquila for his interest in a Gaul woman who was ironically now more powerful than himself. 

By now his mouth was but inches away from hers and he inched closer. Natalia desperately wanted to bridge the gap between them and inhale his musky scent but Lena’s advice stressing not to make it too easy for him played loudly in her head. She couldn’t deny having him so close to her made her realise how much she had truly missed his company. Antony was after all the definition of temptation itself and he knew it.

Natalia pushed him gently away from her, she couldn’t let him get away with things that easily. “Ok but what about your little display with Xanthe just now? And do you honestly believe I would conspire against you with Cassius?“ She saw his lip curl at the very mention of his name from her mouth although he quickly composed himself. 

Antony let her words wash over him. Whilst he didn’t trust anyone completely he had trusted Natalia more than most. Xanthe’s statement about Natalia and Cassius conspiring against him had stung him more than he was prepared for. He knew he had lashed out by taking Xanthe to the games in retaliation and honestly regretted that decision as soon as the words had left his mouth. Still he had been too proud to take them back and had to see it through. It annoyed him how Natalia caused him to be so irrational. 

"She means nothing to me" He argued dismissively. He looked Natalia directly in the eyes and held her face in his hands. He needed her to believe him, he didn't want to waste precious time discussing a woman who would never compare to her. "If she did do you not think I could be with her right now?" Natalia nodded in agreement knowing this to be true. 

Although usually completely alien to him he found himself trying to further reason with her “Natalia I know you seek revenge for Gaul but can you not see that any act against Caesar IS against me also? You told me that you would try to forgive! You are celebrated and treated like a queen but I can only offer you so much protection if you continue down this dangerous route. You are after all.. a courtesan."

The word “courtesan” was more of a whisper spoken into her ear, he knew how much she disliked accepting her status and had no desire to hurt her. He just needed to make her understand that he could not continue to throw caution to the wind for her. Antony had no particular claim over Natalia to the outside world and his obvious affections for her were not going unnoticed. It was a matter of time before this could be seen as weakness.

Natalia reeled at his use of the word “courtesan." Despite being under no illusions as to her role, she hoped he thought of her as more than this. He confused her so much – if he DID indeed think of her as a mere whore who he paid coin for, why did he not treat her as one? He could have taken her many times and she would have offered no objection, in fact she had hoped on so many occasions he would do just that. 

“I’m very aware of my role... Domine” she answered mockingly.

“Don’t play games with me girl.... you know exactly what you are to me” he replied abruptly. He was immediately annoyed at himself for showing his hand, especially when he she was being so difficult with him. In truth he hadn’t decided what Natalia was to him. She was intoxicating for sure. He felt like they understood each other, like they could look at each other and know exactly what the other was thinking. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When he realised Cassius wasn’t her patron exclusively he knew he had to know more about her and the more he found out, the more he wanted her. She made him insanely jealous, what was that all about? When he saw how Cassius’ gazed at her longingly or he found Aquila had arrested her part of him wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and lock her away so that no one could ever touch her again. He knew he could pay coin for her but that wasn’t enough, he wanted her to reciprocate his feelings not force them. Even his gift of Artemis was a veiled attempt to serve as a reminder to her of their time together. What did this add up to? How could he know when he had never felt this way before? 

“Antony what is THIS between us then, don’t you WANT me? It feels like we get so close and then nothing......” This hadn’t come out as she intended and she had even stuck her bottom lip out without realising until it was too late. 

His playful face took over as he sensed her insecurity and felt confident that he was regaining some control over the situation. He was also thankful that she was on safe territory again. Not discussing revenge, Caesar, the Senate, just carnal desire. THAT he was comfortable with.... 

“Ha, oh I want you alright, trust me I do...I've already conceded that fact....And I WILL have you. But first I need to know you want me just as badly, over and above paying for your time. I’ll also need to be able to trust you Natalia so answer my question... What are you up to down here?”

Natalia pondered how to respond, Antony had freely admitted he wanted her, this was the reassurance she had been wanting, no needing, to hear but now really was not the time. Natalia knew that she had precious minutes to get Aquila alone and extract what information she could from him using every bit of training she had developed over the years. Forgetting herself she touched Locusta's potion secured around her neck, feeling it securely in place. 

“Aquila... I need to speak with him, he..."

Antony sighed heavily and she stopped mid sentence. He knew that he could not continue to be seen to turn a blind eye to Natalia’s actions. Why couldn’t she just look pretty on his arm, fall at his feet and obey him like other courtesans? His arrogance couldn’t quite believe that she behaving this way, why wasn't she begging for forgiveless? Despite the irritation something always kept him coming back for more. Frustration ran through his veins that she couldn’t just do as she was told for once. 

“Enough!” he slammed his hand against the wall as if to emphasise his point. “I can’t listen to this! Natalia I can’t keep protecting you from your reckless quest for revenge! First for Rufus and now this?!?!" Antony tried to calm himself as he stroked the side of her face and his face slightly softened “Look we have a good time don’t we? Do you really want to go back to hunting in the forest, painting your face with berries, scavenging!? Let this go!!”

Natalia decided to ignore his patronising comments about Gaul and opted to try to reason with him instead. “Let this go?? I wasn’t going to kill him! I was gathering information that Aquila is working against you! Despite everything I want to help you, show you that you can trust me! He IS after all your enemy now as much as he is mine is he not?"

Antony paused, staring deeply into her eyes. He believed she was telling him the truth even though this was still largely about her own need for revenge. He couldn’t deny it was a smart move – throw Aquila to the wolves by providing Antony with evidence of his betrayal and prove her loyalty to him in one swift move, she definitely played the game well. Realistically Aquila was only vaguely even on his radar as he doubted his allegiance to Caesar. If he overthought about every man who would want him out of their way for their own personal gain he would never rest. What Antony DID want right now was her absolute submission to him. His patience was running thin and having her alone finally was consuming the few rational thoughts he had left.

“You can leave him to me Natalia, I have everything under control and he WILL pay when the time is right... besides you’re more fun if you’re alive." He smiled trying to lighten the mood. In actual fact he was all too aware of what Natalia would likely need to offer in return for information from Aquila and he couldn’t bear the thought of it. 

Antony tentatively placed a hand on Natalia’s hip and pulled her towards him. He was done waiting for the right moment, he just wanted her here and now whilst they had the opportunity. When she offered no resistance and before Natalia could utter another word he clasped his hands around her face and ran his tongue over her mouth. She instinctively opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to explore as she smiled into his kiss. Antony’s tongue danced with hers as his hands began roaming everywhere – tangling in her hair and over her silk dress, settling on her breasts and eventually pulling her dress swiftly over her head, dropping it to the floor carelessly. His eyes widened and breath quickened at her nearly naked form in front of him. He almost had her exactly how he had always wanted her so many times before, in fact every time he thought of her which was often and increasing by the day. Placing both hands under her buttocks he picked her up with ease and placed Natalia on a nearby stone desk, sweeping the items on top of it to the floor impatiently in the process. His breath was hot on her neck as he ran his tongue from behind her ear down to her breasts which peaked under his touch. He sucked on each of her perfect pink nipples, loving the noises this provoked from her. He swore to himself he had never seen a woman so beautiful, she could surely rival Venus herself. Her body was everything he had imagined and more and he felt like he was losing all self control.

“Is this finally going to happen?" Natalia asked breathlessly. She had been waiting so long for him to make a real move and his frustration with her had finally prompted it, pushing him over the edge.The nearest they had come to serious physical activity was before they were interrupted in the Basilica and then there was the darkend doorway when his fingers had driven her wild....in truth she had yearned for more ever since and the desire was making her crazy with lust.

“Mmmmm well....do you want me? “ he asked desperately “right now? Say that you’re mine first...” 

“I’m... I’m yours, you know I am. I would never do anything to hurt you. Xanthe, she is just jealous."

Antony accepted her words, she seemed completely genuine to him. “And Cassius? Has he been here before me?" With that he ran his rough hand between her legs and over her soaking wet underwear, this being the only item of clothing he had not yet had the opportunity to remove. Antony's unjustified jealousy of Cassius ate away at him and ran deep - he had practically hissed his name. Antony knew Cassius to be attractive and younger and couldn’t bear the thought of particularly him, or, if he was honest with himself, any other patron – touching his prize.

Natalia threw her head back as the pleasure consumed her, she would have said anything to make him continue touching her... This was an innocent lie she told herself, he needed to hear it and she needed to have Antony and nothing was going to stop her. Any thoughts of Aquila had disappeared the minute Antony had disrobed her. “No.... I know he wants me but I want you to be my first, maybe my only, patron like that." His dick twitched at her words and whether he believed her or not he was done with his questions. 

Antony pulled her underwear to one side roughly and plunged a finger deep inside her core and Natalia cried out loudly as the pleasure pulsed through her. She arched her back and spread her legs as far as they could possibly stretch giving him as much access as possible and knocking more armour to the floor in the process. Antony couldn’t take his eyes off her soft curvaceous body and responded by pushing a second finger inside her and started pumping furiously, using his thumb to rub over her swollen clit. “Mmmm I remember you like that don’t you Natalia, you’re not going anywhere now are you” Antony purred. Natalia wriggled and rubbed against his fingers, moaning his name loudly and he groaned at hearing his name from her lips as she rocked against him. Neither paid any attention to the noise the armour caused as it clanged and rolled around the floor, the moment consuming them both – until of course the door opened to the room and a guard burst through....

“wha... “The guard stood initially shocked and then a smirk spread across his face as he assessed the situation presented in front of him. Antony turned sharply and eyed the guard with a cold hard stare yet the guard’s eyes were transfixed on Natalia’s exposed body. He instinctively licked his lips and took a step forward before glancing at the man holding her tightly. Antony had pulled Natalia close to him protectively with one hand, his other reaching for his knife all whilst attempting to anticipate the guard’s next move. The guard’s eyes finally moved to meet Antony’s glare, recognition flushing over the guard’s horrified face immediately. He quickly backed away and closed the door behind him without another word uttered. 

Antony pressed his forehead against Natalia’s and they both burst out laughing. 

“Well every man that lays eyes on you has fantasised about what he just saw” Antony laughed, his eyes lingering on her perfect bare breasts now pressed against him.

“I don’t care about that” Natalia laughed “I am from Gaul remember, being naked is natural to me. " 

This was actually one of the many things that made her so unique to him, she was his very own warrior princess with her untamed blonde hair, sun kissed freckled skin and dusky pink lips... So different to other women he had crossed paths with on his travels. Other women would have been horrified to be caught in a state of undress like that but not her, she celebrated her body and femininity and he worshipped it.

Antony snapped himself out of this thoughts and retorted “and I don’t care about his lusting eyes on you, let him look.... As long as only I can touch you." With that he licked his fingers as if to emphasise his point. 

Natalia giggled softly at his cheekiness, how had he managed to turn this situation around so quickly in his favour?

His expression suddenly turned serious, searching her eyes as if hunting the truth and he finally whispered “you know if we continue this you are mine, I won’t share you and there’s no turning back." 

Natalia didn’t think any words could possibly have turned her on more, despite the gentle undercurrent of threat. Could he really not realise how much she wanted him? She wasn’t even on his coin today and yet she was giving herself completely to him.

“Antony, its always been you, I’m yours, take me and do whatever you want with me” she sighed. 

Antony’s eyes lit up as if she had said the magic words he yearned for and he slammed his mouth against Natalia fiercely in response as the stone against her bare back contrasted with his warm rough hands and hungry mouth now all over her. Natalia unpinned and unravelled his toga with slightly shaking hands, needing to feel every inch of his hard muscular body that she had imagined so many times. She could see various battle wounds over his incredible body and as she ran her hands over them gently he watched her in awe, her gentle inquisitive touch and diluted pupils making him catch his breath. He had never cared before about what a woman thought of him, always saw them as having a use to fulfil his desire and nothing more, but Natalia, he wished he could know every thought that ran through her mind.

Natalia's hands ran lower down Antony's waiting body and she locked eyes with him. He stood as still and silent as he could as Natalia slipped his underwear down and his manhood sprang back at her. She gasped softly and then ran her nails down his thick shaft. In one swift move Natalia slid herself off the table as Antony stepped back and she sat on her knees and took him gently in her mouth. Antony thrust towards her and threw his head back instantly as he let her mouth consume him. She was almost too good at this for him to bear for long and he gripped the side of the table to steady himself as his legs began to buckle. This woman was all of Antony's weaknesses rolled into one and he was losing himself to her completely. Fearing Natalia would tip him over the edge if she carried on much longer he tugged at her hair and she stood up in front of him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of lust. Antony knew right then he had to have her, to finally claim her as his and it needed to be instant.

Antony picked Natalia up and laid her onto the floor on top of their disguarded clothes as a makeshift bed. Pure desire had finally taken over him as he ripped her knickers down with brute force leaving her bare on the floor, vulnerable and breathlessly awaiting his next move. 

He paused drinking in the sight of her fully naked body laid out in front of him for the first time, like a platter of delicious delicacies he couldn’t wait to finally taste. Natalia was breathing heavily at him and her beautiful green eyes looked up at him expectantly, transfixed on his face. He wanted so much to capture this memory in his mind forever and once he could contain himself no longer he dipped his head between her legs and took her core brashly in his mouth. She was so wet for him he thought he was going to lose his mind there and then but he managed to work her slowly into a frenzy, sucking her sensitive bud and then running his tongue along her folds and deep inside her. Natalia panted his name over and over and it was driving him crazy with anticipation of what was to come, as if properly tasting her wasn’t already all he had dreamed of and more. He had of course briefly sampled her at the basilica but it had been brought to a premature end....not this time though, this time he was going to town on her. He watched Natalia as much as he could writhing around as he pleasured her, her eyes fluttering shut, her body shuddering and hands reaching out for him to pull him closer. “There’s no way even you could fake this” he muttered mainly to himself, yet Natalia was too far gone to hear him in any case, even just the stubble from his face brushing her sensitive skin had sent her wild.

Antony suddenly stopped as the pull to be inside Natalia was simply proving to be too much and he shifted his body over her, his long hard length brushing against her thigh and her eyes sprang open in response.

"Antony, take me, I want you, you need to know.... I.... I...think that I am in lo.. “

He knew what she was going to say and he couldn’t deal with it quite yet. His whole life he had felt unloved and in a way he was grateful for it. It had after all made him the man he was today, determined to succeed despite his lowly start in life and not being held back by desires of the heart. Even as an adult he had only known others fear and respect of him, never love. He knew deep down she provoked a reaction he had never felt before for another, understanding completely her desire for revenge and this was partly why he had turned a blind eye to some of her knee jerk actions. Yet mainly he allowed them to go unpunished because he was falling for her hard. As the acknowledgment shook him he buried it deep into the back of his subconscious and cut her words off when he pressed his hard cock swiftly against her wet core and pushed inside her warm and waiting walls. 

"Hush princess” he replied hoarsely, running a finger over her mouth. In that instant everything was a blur, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and they grabbed at each other feverishly. “Aarrr Natalia” he groaned....

Primal instinct took over her and, needing at least some control, she rolled him over onto his back and slipped onto his throbbing cock. He felt her tight walls pulse around him and gasped her name loudly again. She giggled, loving the effect she was having on him. “It feels like I’m your first, you feel so.... tight” he said in-between heavy breaths as Natalia said nothing, knowing this not to be the case and not wanting to shatter his illusions of her. “DONT tell me otherwise” he finished as if reading her mind. She smiled rolling her hips against him, slowly building up the pressure and his body tuned into her rhythm naturally. Armour and shields were rolling around the floor but they were both oblivious to it, too lost in the moment to hear the knocking on the door by another guard who had heard the commotion. The guard swung the door open when he received no answer and stopped in his tracks open mouthed. Neither of them could bear to stop this time, she was riding him wildly, digging her nails into his chest whilst Antony’s hands were gripping her hips so roughly she was sure she would be bruised. Spinning her head towards the door to meet the guard’s eyes when he hadn’t instantly left the room an idea entered her head which she chose to run with....

Winking at Antony she threw her head back and ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts in her hands and moaning Antony’s name dramatically whilst bucking wildly against him. “Are you enjoying the show?" She asked seductively licking her lips at the guard.

Antony rolled his eyes - only she would be as bold as to do this..... He decided to intervene and put an end to the amateur dramatics in any case “what do you want? Can’t you see I’m.... busy?"

The blushing guard stammered over his words “Domine.. the games.... the games.... they st.. start again soon”.... The guard fixed his eyes firmly on the ground for fear of not leaving the room with his life.

Natalia laughed, the absurdness of the situation hitting her finally. She hoped she hadn’t pushed Antony too far with her little display, only time would tell.

“Go man I will be there shortly” he said with as much authority he could muster given his present circumstances. This woman totally blew his mind, he never quite knew what she was capable of next... and he loved it. Did he like being watched in the act? He really wasn’t bothered, Antony had never cared much for rules and proper behaviour and Natalia was clearly a woman on the same page. 

The guard retreated out the door and Antony stared at Natalia hard, his look unreadable. For a moment she feared he was angry at her and she chewed her lip with nerves until he swiftly turned her on her back and thrust into her with such force she thought she would break into a million pieces..... fuck that had turned him on. He had been momentarily shocked at Natalia but ‘unpredictable’ was good in his books, this woman kept him firmly on his toes. 

“Your acting leaves a lot to be desired” he smirked.

“Then you know when I am not.... “ she retorted.

He removed his cock from her fully and she immediately felt empty. Pushing back into her he thrusted in and completely out again as he emphasised each word “YOU.. ARE... A.... VERY... BAD....WOMAN." 

Natalia wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside her as he thrust harder and harder into her with every buck and roll of his hips. She didn’t want soft gentle hands and making love, after all this time she needed rough primal sex and the risk of the door opening again at any time was turning her on more than she would like to admit. 

“Mine” he murmured possessively.

“Yours” Natalia replied simply and Antony smiled down at her, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked truly happy in that moment.

She grabbed his firm arse cheeks and pushed him down on her, wanting every part of him filling her and Antony responded passionately increasing his rhythm against her body that was totally in sync with his.  
His mouth bit her neck as he became close and the balance of pain and ecstasy made her clit throb for his touch. Almost reading her mind he slipped his hand down against her bud, rubbing in time with their rhythmic motions... 

“I’ve wanted this for so long” Natalia gasped... 

“and I’ve fucked several women thinking of only you."

Natalia groaned from under him, loving the thought of his mind on her whilst with another. She always guessed he wasn’t exactly saving himself for her but knowing she was firmly on his mind, maybe even in his heart, was breathtakingly sexy.

Natalia ran her nails purposely down his back “Natalia.... You’re turning me barbarian too” he said in jest staring into her eyes. Natalia smiled believing there would be no other woman in his bed after today to see these marks in any case. 

“Come for me... Say my name” Antony begged as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, filling her tight body completely with his solid length. The pressure was building within him and he needed to hear her scream his name so badly. He could feel her tensing around him and knew it was imminent, their bodies were working as one and his nerve endings were on fire. 

Natalia felt indescribable, she had never experienced anything like this before. Cassius had made her feel...good...safe even in his arms...but this was on another level. All her adult life she had been trained to please another with no thought for her own desires. Until Antony. It was like he was inside her head, every roll of his hips, every thrust exactly what she needed at that very second. Natalia knew she was nearly there but nothing could ever prepare for the overwhelming feeling as it rushed over her. Natalia shuddered involuntarily beneath him “Antony.... Antony I’m going to... ANTONY!!” Suddenly Natalia saw flashing lights, like an orgasmic migraine, as her body shuddered and vibrated uncontrollably. In an instant she lost all sense of where she was, completely unaware of animalistic noises she made as she came fiercely. 

Antony pushed into her several more times but he had lost his rhythm watching her come apart beneath him. Quickly he felt his own body tense and he held her tightly against him as he spilled his warm seed deep inside her. “Natalia!" He groaned, the pleasure of his release almost overwhelming him as he collapsed next to Natalia and pulled her on her side with him, still inside her. She had rendered him speechless and he knew with absolute certainty now that this felt completely different, there was not a chance that he could let her go. 

As their normal breathing returned they drank in the sight of each other, curled up in the other's arms. Antony ran his hands over her hair and their eyes never left each others face as they gazed at each other adoringly. 

“Antony you’re amazing” she said blinking at him innocently once more. No more games she told herself. He couldn’t decide which he enjoyed more, her usual fierceness or current state of complete submission to him. Both equally turned Antony on and drew him to her. All he knew right now was that this was something else.....this was potentially....love. That feeling that he had never totally believed in, until now. Antony's eyes wondered over her perfect features and he ran a finger over her chest “yet no woman compares to you Natalia."

Natalia sighed contentedly and rested her head against his still fast beating heart, nestling against his warm skin. He was all she wanted and more in every way. Natalia knew she would need to ultimately maintain his interest but for now all she wanted was to live in the moment and enjoy this incredible feeling while it lasted. When she lifted her head and looked up at his face she could see Antony was already deep in thought, rubbing his stubble and staring at the ceiling. Always thinking of the next move she thought to herself.

Eventually, after clearly weighing his words up he spoke. “Natalia, I've been thinking, I want this to be an exclusive arrangement. Can you agree to that?”

Natalia's heart began to beat out of her chest at his words, this really would be the point of no return. She would be completely Antony's woman, there would be no other patrons... No safety net of Cassius. Syphax would be possibly heart broken that she had given herself to Antony willingly. Would Antony still have others in his bed? Natalia had a million thoughts racing through her mind but went with the most important question to her in the moment. “And you? I mean would you only be with me?”

Antony stood up, offering her a hand which she took. Her legs felt shaky and she was a little lightheaded. He was still processing her question as he ran his hands down her arms gently.

Antony rubbed his stubble once more, his telltale body language for considering a situation before answering “Yes....” he replied, still forming his thoughts. Realistically it seemed that he didn't desire any other woman in any case so why not make that promise? “Although it would make you my mistress...and we would need to find you alternative living arrangements. My woman will not live in the scholae."

He stared at her directly in the eyes waiting for her reply and she sucked her breath in at his words. Antony quickly grew fidgety as she processed his words, his eyes searching Natalia's pretty face, clearly impatient for her answer. 

“But Lena...she...."

“Lena will not care, I will settle any claim she has over you...if this is what you want." He looked away from her, did she not want him after all? He had played everything so coolly with her and when he finally offered her what he thought she wanted was she really hesitating?

"Yes, yes it’s what I want – more than anything." Natalia tried to answer as calmly as possible but the lions den she had voluntarily walked into scared her immensely. Still, the excitement of potentially finally winning his heart caused her to jump into Antony's arms in pure bliss and he instinctively caught her, spinning her around with him full of joy at her agreement. 

Finally Antony placed her back on the ground although she still felt like she was walking on air as he wrapped his arms around Natalia protectively... “I will keep you safe.... and satisfied” he winked. 

“Oh I have no doubts about that” she smiled happily. “Antony the games... Should you get back?”

“Yes lets get out of here before we are interrupted a third time” he replied rolling his eyes at the inconvenience when he wanted nothing more than to just enjoy their moment privately.

They quickly but reluctantly redressed and Antony held her hand tightly as they left the room, walking purposefully past a collection of guards who paused their conversation at the sight of them. News seemed to be travelling fast.

As they returned to the boxes Antony darted into Natalia’s leaving Xanthe alone, open mouthed and livid at their brazenness. She had clearly underestimated Natalia and her hold over Antony, watching helplessly as they smiled and gazed at each other like there was no one in the arena except the two of them. Antony raised his free hand to silence the crowd who chanted and celebrated his name and Natalia gazed at the powerful man by her side who still held her hand tightly. He didn’t need to tell her he loved her yet, Natalia felt it running through his veins and Antony was not as good at hiding his feelings as he gave himself credit for.

Natalia sighed knowing the path she had chosen would not be an easy one, they would undoubtedly continue with their mind games and power struggles but it was a risk she was prepared to take....for Antony.


	22. Realisation

After Antony dropped Natalia back at Lena's she settled down on her bed to think about the day's events. She had admittedly felt a little disheartened that Antony had not asked to take her home with him but, today had been busy and crazy for both of them, maybe he just needed to get his head straight? Concerned to not look clingy as this had been ingrained in her by Lena as an incredibly undesirable attribute, she had decided to not question Antony further on this point even though he had seemed slightly subdued as he said goodbye. 

Natalia considered how amazing the day had been. Damn, she remembered how she had almost told Antony that she loved him, the connection between them had been so strong that it had felt natural and the right time to confess it. Despite herself she had fallen for him and in the heat of the moment, if he hadn’t stopped her, she would most definitely have disclosed how she felt to Antony. But why did he stop her telling him? Was it because he could not return those feelings, but surely a man with his ego would love the compliment regardless? That....or, maybe the idea of love made him uncomfortable and he wasn’t ready to accept her love and acknowledge that he felt the same? Either way, the more she considered it, when she was with Cassius she thought of Antony but when she was in the company of Antony, nobody else in the world existed for her.

Antony settled back at his villa and sat outside on his balcony, staring up at the stars above. Whilst he had finally got what he so badly wanted, he felt uneasy. Natalia seemed genuine, in fact he felt positive that she had been totally lost in his arms earlier that day, no woman could fake all that emotion so convincingly...but what IF she was still playing him somehow? Maybe she was just an exceptional courtesan.... If he allowed her to get too close and she used him for her own gain he could potentially be left with nothing, no woman, no role in Rome, no money or indeed power. She was a risk, there was no question of it, particularly given her past in Gaul.

He wondered why Natalia had not begged to stay with him tonight. If she had enjoyed their time together that much why hadn’t she pushed the issue, instead allowing him to drop her off at the scholae with no questions asked. She hadn’t been under his coin that day so money hadn’t been the incentive but information could be the currency that she truly desired. But.....had he told her anything regarding Caesar? No. All he had done was talk her out of some crazy idea involving extracting incriminating information on Aquila. Maybe she was getting him on side first, gaining his trust but throwing him the bone of Aquila's betrayal to keep him sweet? 

Antony tapped his fingers on the table beside him, why out of the blue had everything suddenly become so confusing? Of course – because feelings had become involved. Feelings that usually he avoided like the plague. Had he got carried away in asking for her exclusivity? The sex was amazing but fuck it was more than that this time. Antony wanted her like he had never wanted a woman previously, shit he had allowed her to get totally under his skin rendering him weak, he needed to regain some control over the situation. 

There had been a small part of him that had admittedly hoped that once he had been inside her he would feel differently. It would certainly have been easier if that familar feeling of boredom once he has ensnared his prize had washed over him, but this time, no, if anything the sex had caused the opposite effect upon his heart. Antony's feelings had immeasurably heightened as a result of their intimacy and, if he had not stopped Natalia from disclosing that she loved him, Antony was now positive that he could have returned her feelings genuinely and with ease.

In his book there was only one way to get over a woman and that was to get under another. Antony shut his eyes thinking of her perfect body on top of his, her soft, pale skin and wild hair that tickled his face and made him smile. No, no, no.....he needed to test the situation – test her loyalty and what she really wanted from this. If she passed the test, maybe, just maybe, he could allow himself to continue down this route with Natalia. 

Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote a short note and addressed it to Lena. Let’s see how this plays out he smiled to himself. Whatever the outcome, Natalia was bound to come to him as a result.

Natalia sat up in her bed as she heard a late night caller bang on the doors of the scholae. Who could it be at this time of night? Had Antony come for her after all, or sent a litter on his behalf, maybe he needed to have her close and didn’t want to sleep in an empty bed tonight? Natalia listened as she heard Lena open the heavy doors and the mumbled voices that followed. 

If she wasn’t mistaken she heard Xanthe out in the hall now too....what did SHE want? Unable to wait any longer Natalia wrapped a robe around herself and walked into the hall. “What is going on? Is there a message?” She asked as she glanced between the messenger boy and Lena’s shocked face. 

“Oh here she is, the woman of the hour!” Xanthe snarled. “There is a note from Antony....tell her Lena, tell her what it says.....” she laughed wickedly.

Lena walked towards a confused Natalia and took her hands. “Natalia I am sorry but Antony is requesting Xanthe's company....overnight, tonight.....and she agrees, so.....I have to send her as per his wishes.....he is paying good coin for her time.....” 

“What?! But he and I.....there must be a mistake.....” Natalia said softly as her lip began to tremble and she grabbed the note from Lena’s hands. “He said that he wanted my exclusivity, that he would speak to you Lena about me being his....I don’t understand.....why would he say that and then ask for Xanthe's company?” She asked screwing the paper up in anger and throwing it.

“I really don’t know Natalia, perhaps he just needs to speak with her regarding something.....” Lena said hopefully stroking Natalia’s hair to pacify her.

“Oh for the gods sake!” Xanthe shouted. “He was on a date with ME today, this hussy stole him from me in the middle of the games, he’s had his way with her and now he wants the company of a REAL woman, must I spell it out for you Natalia?! You have served your purpose Natalia now run along, leave this to the professional....”

“How....how could you? Xanthe, you know how I feel about him!” Natalia shouted as Lena jumped into action, holding Natalia back from clawing Xanthe’s eyes out as she strained against her to reach Xanthe. 

“That’s it, let Lena protect you. Does Syphax know how you feel about Antony whilst he rots in the ring for you? Does Cassius know as he runs after you like a fool? I’ll take a bet that you don’t tell THEM how you feel for Antony...well boo hoo.....Lena I’m going to get ready, I’ve a litter waiting for me....a litter that’s taking me straight to Antony's bed. Oh and Natalia, I’ll give you one guess as to what we will be doing all night – the only difference being I’ll be doing it better than you!” 

“You fucking bitch.....come here and say that!!!” Natalia spat, pulling on Lena to let her go but she held her back firmly. “You do not know what happened between us, you could never understand!!” 

“Xanthe stop it!! Do not antagonize Natalia!! There is no need for all this animosity!!” Lena ordered. “Go and get your things and go to Antony, be on your way quickly.....I don’t want to hear another venomous word from you on the subject....” 

“Whatever!” Xanthe stomped off slamming her door shut whilst she got a bag of things together for her overnight visit.

Natalia began to sob and Lena changed from gripping her to holding her tightly against her chest to sooth her. “It is ok Natalia, I am here, if he doesn’t realise what he has in you then that is Antony’s loss, he is a fool to let you go my child.....I did TELL you not to let your guard down with him....for him to ask Xanthe to accompany him today and then bring you home with him, he did not act honourably at the games....now asking for Xanthe’s company tonight simply proves it all the more, he is a player and he is enjoying you two girls fighting over him. Do not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has hurt you.... “

“But he HAS hurt me....he said that no one compared to me.....why would he say that?” She sniffled. “I....believed him....thought he meant every word of what he said...he made me feel special..I think I love him..” Natalia wailed. 

Lena shook her head sadly. “To take what he wanted from you my love......he told you what you wanted to hear....”

“But he said it after we had........been intimate.......he had nothing to gain.....what did I do so wrong? He took me up to the arena, showed me off to the crowds, he held my hand and the way he looked at me......it wasn’t insincere, I know it.....he meant it.....” Natalia cried against Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena sighed. “Then I really do not understand what he playing at my dear. But..... however unfair his behaviour has been he has made his choice, at least for tonight. Natalia, he is a profitable patron, we cannot refuse his patronage just because he now chooses Xanthe's company, and you still have Cassius.....he is sweet, and you are fond of him too aren’t you? You make such a handsome couple......”

Natalia nodded slowly, her bottom lip sticking out as a realisation punched her in the chest - a handsome couple but Cassius was not Antony....

Xanthe walked out of her room dragging a large bag that Lena refused to help her with, a smug expression emblazoned upon her face. “Oh and Natalia.....whilst you and Antony were otherwise engaged earlier today, I heard whispers....your father fights in the ring tomorrow.....your father against Syphax.....who will you cheer for I wonder? Your secret lover or your father? I’ll leave you to think on that.....I have a litter waiting for me.....” 

Natalia began to shake and sob as Xanthe slammed the doors behind her. “Wha.....my father and Syphax? Lena it cannot be!! They cannot fight each other, I cannot lose either of them and certainly not at the hands of the other......what can I do????” 

Lena stood open mouthed. “I cannot believe that Xanthe kept this knowledge to herself all afternoon, even if she has no affection for you Syphax was her loyal guard for years....she is such a spiteful girl.....” 

“She HATES me.....we have never got on but since I won Cassius' attention Xanthe has been unbearable.....how could she get pleasure out of seeing me suffer like this, why must she kick me when I am ready down? I can’t lose Syphax and my father too, I have only just found out that he lives and now this.....” Natalia whimpered.

“Let us think, there must be a way to turn events in your favour....Natalia.....there is of course one person who has sway over the situation, although......” Lena said hesitantly, acknowledging Natalia would not like it. 

Natalia looked helplessly at Lena. “Antony.....but I do not have his favour any more, he has chosen Xanthe.....why would he save either of them for me?” 

Lena shook her head with a smile. “Rubbish. I may not understand his reasoning but Antony is playing a game here. It is you he wants ultimately, I have seen how he looks at you.....trust me when I say his behaviour towards you is not normal for him. He sees something in you that he has not found in anyone else. Do you think maybe Xanthe’s lies about you conspiring with Cassius play heavily on his mind still?” 

Natalia considered the idea as she wiped her tears away. “I mean, possibly.....he seems almost jealous of Cassius and the time that he has spent with me. If he has any concerns that I am not loyal and even worse that my heart is with Cassius, well.....I dread to think what Antony is capable of by way of retaliation....he hates feeling played more than anything else. Look at how he reacted to the mere idea that I was conspiring against Caesar. Xanthe offered no evidence and yet he took her word for it, even though there is no truth in it at all....”

Lena paced the hall. “I think THAT is it in a nutshell.....it is beginning to make sense to me. I cannot be sure but......if he wants you I think he needs to question Xanthe to see if she has any evidence to back up her claims, he wants to trust you but is suspicious by nature. There is only one thing that you CAN do Natalia......”

“What Lena? Please help me.....I’ll do anything.” Natalia begged. 

“It is simple. You must convince him of the depth of your feelings for him. You will attend him in the morning looking completely irresistible. You must play the game. Entice him, draw him back to you and once you have him hooked, ask him to spare Syphax and Victus. He is the only one who can save them with the turn of his thumb. Your timing must be perfect. If he suspects that you are there only to save them and not for him his ego will be bruised......” Lena told her as she stoked Natalia’s face with affection. “You can do it my child, you can save them both and regain Antony’s favour.”

“But what about Xanthe? She will be there and......” Natalia asked wide eyed. 

“I have a feeling that Antony will send her on her way first thing in the morning.....this is just to test you, to make you come to him. He will be well aware of the line up at the games tomorrow and will be expecting your visit. You just need to throw him off guard by being utterly alluring to the point that he will do anything to keep you happy and by his side.....” Lena said with a knowing smile.

Natalia nodded. “And tonight? Do you think he and Xanthe will lay together? I can’t bear it. I KNOW I can’t do anything tonight but the thought of her touching him, Lena its driving me crazy.....I cannot cope....”

Lena shrugged. “Antony is so unpredictable it is hard to tell. I think he is scared of how much he feels for you and he is testing not only you but himself too.....Natalia either way, if he does, I do not believe it will be a reoccurring situation.... the man wants you ultimately..”

Natalia groaned. “Then I must wait until the morning light and somehow get some sleep in the meantime....will you help me look the best that I possibly can.....if I am to tempt him into submission I must be on point.....”

Lena cupped Natalia's face that looked flushed from her tears. “You, Natalia, will look breath-taking.....I will see to it that he will not be able to take his eyes off of you. For now though, you must get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow and a lot rests on your shoulders.” 

“But....what if he rejects me? Laughs me away and chooses Xanthe....for good this time? It will break my heart Lena.....” she sobbed, her eyes blinking at Lena for reassurance. 

Lena sighed. “I cannot make promises Natalia, there IS a risk of that outcome, but could you honestly live with not at least trying to save your father or Syphax? Could you exist in the knowledge that you did not fight for Antony? I have to confess that I had no idea that you felt so strongly for Antony but now that I see it for myself, you really have nothing to lose and everything to gain my love....”

Natalia knew it was true on both counts. She had to do this, she certainly owed it to her father and Syphax if nothing else. “You are right....I must try....let’s hope that I can put all my training to good use, tomorrow is the most important day of my life to date.....”

Later that night Natalia laid in her bed, her mind whirling with thoughts and possible outcomes. If this was to work she needed to be honest with Antony. Tell him straightaway that she wanted him to act kindly and with mercy in relation to her father and Syphax, anything less and he would simply see through it, so shrewd was he. The other part, her feelings, were much more complex. Antony had hurt her deeply. Still she could not fathom why he had called for Xanthe. It was almost as if it was to punish her for how she made him feel.......this had to be tackled delicately. She would make it clear that he had wounded her and that now, as a result of his little win, she was weary of him and he would need to work to regain her trust and favour. 

Before sleep took over her she prayed to the gods for the safety of her father and Syphax tomorrow and for Antony.....please, trust in me she silently begged him, believe in me the way that I believe in you.....I love you.

Antony tossed and turned is his bed, awaiting Xanthe's inevitable arrival with a large portion of regret. He could not work out why he had lashed out like that, he didn’t WANT to hurt Natalia but she had made him feel nervous and wasn't the best form of defence always attack? 

Antony grinned as his mind flashed back to earlier that day. Natalia was the most beautiful, fiery, spirited woman that he had ever crossed paths with. She drew him in only to push him away and then reel him in just that little bit tighter each and every time. One moment she was gentle, naive, sweet and innocent and in a flash, smart, cunning, unbelievably alluring and fearsome. Either way she was ALWAYS dangerous – dangerous particularly because of the feelings that she provoked deep within him. Half of him wanted to protect her and the other part would choose her to be by his side in battle. She felt like.....she felt like the half of him that he never knew had been missing his whole life. Stop it he told himself firmly.....get yourself together and see what tomorrow brings, once you have sorted the Xanthe situation of course – damn why I have I called for her? 

With it being too late to change his mind Antony decided that at the very least he could seize the opportunity to pump Xanthe for information on Natalia regarding the accusation that she was conspiring against Caesar and, in turn, himself...was there any foundation to those claims or was it just a jealous lie on Xanthe's part? One thing he was sure of, he wouldn’t be laying a finger on Xanthe tonight..... Fuck, he finally admitted to himself, I don’t want ANY other woman.....it HAS to be Natalia. Now that he had set his sights upon her, every other woman simply paled in comparison.....but what had he done by sending that note? As soon as the note had left his hands he knew that it had been a knee jerk reaction, panicking at his feelings for Natalia that were overwhelming him at both their strength and speed. 

Natalia would surely be livid at his request for Xanthe’s time tonight, would this ill judged move push her into Cassius’ waiting arms as a result? No he decided hopefully......Natalia HAD to face him some time soon.....after their individual performances in the ring it had been little surprise to Antony of the line up for the games tomorrow.....Syphax verses Victus....Natalia NEEDED his favour to save them and Antony, much to his own annoyance, needed her.


	23. Honesty

Natalia stood outside of Antony's villa apprehensive to knock. What if she was interrupting a romantic breakfast between Xanthe and Antony? Her heart sunk at the realisation that there was a real risk that she was making a fool of herself by arriving, uninvited at Pompey's old abode, now apparently Antony's.

Natalia looked around at an extravagant water feature and landscaped garden area, when Antony had chosen a new home he had clearly opted for the most ostentatious villa that he could find regardless of suitability. How very Antony. Before she could potentially reconsider her decision to attend him the door of the villa swung open and a furious Xanthe stormed out and past Natalia. 

“YOU!! Why are you here?? In fact, I am sick and tired of the pair of you! Don’t bother answering!” Xanthe spat.

“Wha....what is going on? Xanthe at least tell me why you are so angry?!?” Natalia asked, gripping Xanthe's wrist to prevent her walking away without further explanation.

“Ha, nothing is going on that’s what! Antony wasted my time...in fact he spent the whole evening asking after you! Whatever this THING is between you, sort it out and keep me out of it!” Xanthe flicked her hair and marched off, not looking back as Natalia looked back towards the door where she saw Antony leaning against the door frame with a smirk displayed upon his handsome face.

“Xanthe would you like me to arrange travel for you?” Antony shrugged with not a care in the world after her outburst. 

“Forget it! I’ll walk!!” She shouted “It MIGHT calm me down though I sincerely doubt it!” 

Antony drew his attention back towards Natalia who stood open mouthed at the exchange. 

“Well, well....Natalia......what a welcome surprise and in such an interesting choice of dress for this time of morning.....it would seem that I have a constant supply of angry women at my door...lucky me...” Antony gave her an appraising look, his eyes flicking over her from top to bottom as she blushed under his gaze. 

“Yes.....I guess it is a little bit much.....” she smiled awkwardly as she looked down at her revealing turquoise silk dress. “I need to speak with you.....about Xanthe, I...I...don’t understand why you did that, sending for her when you and I, I mean, I thought WE were, you know and...and....well I won’t lie, my father and Syphax..they fight in the ring today please, you must help them....I beg of you to show mercy....”

Antony quirked his eyebrow at Natalia in amusement. “You appear to have a lot to say, albeit jumbled.... it sounds like you should come in....I need to host the second day of the games but I have some time to spare....for you.” 

Antony offered Natalia his hand and she stepped inside his opulent home that surrounded her. As suspected it was huge and so much more space than he could possibly need for just himself. “This is massive and very......regal....I didn’t think it would be your style.....”

“Because I am not polished enough to be regal?” He questioned as his eyes followed her. 

“Because, I had you down as a man of more simple tastes...” she replied as she ran a finger over a marble table top. 

Antony looked at the ornate gold candle stick holders, large paintings adorning the tall walls and dramatic sculptures standing firm in the centre of the room. “Hmmm, well in truth, I haven’t given it much thought, I’ve not been here long enough. These are not my possessions and I care little for home decor.....it is woman's work....and.....” he spoke softly as she realised that he was right behind her causing her to shiver. “I don’t officially have one of THOSE so.....it is what it is.....for now.....besides, we all like beautiful things.....”

Natalia turned her head slightly towards his husky voice over her shoulder. “Indeed, I’ve heard that you have a weakness for beauty....it is alleged that it is in fact your ONLY weakness...” 

Antony laughed. “Is that so? I’ll readily accept that flaw....now are you going to admit why you are here so early, dressed so seductively like this, those eyes of yours painted just how I like them....and you smell divine....do you want to tell me what you desire specifically? Or have I simply provoked a touch of the green eyed monster by requesting Xanthe's time?” 

“I think we both know WHY I am here, if you think me beautiful then that, I’m afraid, is merely your weakness rearing its ugly head again....I am here because I am confused by your actions last night....I thought you cared for me. That and, well, the games.....you know what I am going to ask of you....beg you for if I have to....” She confirmed, trying to calm her fast beating heart. 

Antony placed his hands on hips and spun her around to face him. “I’ll freely admit that your attendance was expected. So, your father and Syphax....no games, let’s get that topic out of the way first.....I cannot stop them fighting if that is what you are asking. The games are planned out depending on who defeats who and it is their turn to meet....my hands are tied.....” he said firmly as he wrapped a finger around one of her perfectly formed curls, enjoying its silk like texture between his fingers, her hair was just as soft as he remembered. 

“But....Antony.....we both know that they do not need to fight to....to fight to....” her eyes began to well up with tears as unable to keep her cool a moment longer she felt almost short of breath....”the de....death.....you could show mercy.....let them both live. Please he is my father, he is innocent and Syphax, he is only in the ring because he was defending my honour....”

Antony tilted his head, considering her plea. “That is not strictly true.....your father detests Rome, thereby making him dangerous and Syphax is in the ring for murder. A murder that he confessed to, unless you have any more to disclose on that particular subject. Besides, if I hadn’t intervened he would have received a biased trial and been put to death already. Why should I get involved any further in saving him? What IS he to you exactly?” 

Natalia shook her head sadly. “My father just wants his freedom and Syphax is nothing beyond a friend to me, but he has cared for me for years, protected me.....I could not live with myself if his loyalty to me caused his untimely death.....you know all this already, why must you make me go over it all over again.... please Antony, I’ll do anything you ask of me.." she whispered. 

Antony stared at her hard. Why did she always provoke such a strong reaction in him? Many people had asked for favours from him over the years and he cared little either way, consenting or denying as the mood took him and yet SHE compelled him somehow to comply with her wishes with one bat of her eyes. Without answering her yet he changed the subject quickly, desperate to delve deeper into her own feelings. “And what did you come to ask me about Xanthe and I?”

Natalia pushed him away in anger at his delaying tactics and stood away from him, her confidence returning to her in leaps and bounds. “You know very well! You SAID that you wanted my exclusivity! When you and I were intimate, I THOUGHT it had meant something to you but then you called for Xanthe with no explanation! WHY? You....you....hurt me! You are a monster! Everything I heard about you is true!” Natalia weakly punched his chest in frustration and began to sob. 

“Stop shouting....this is not going to resolve anything. I am not a monster, I just needed some answers, but if YOU think I am a monster why are you here Natalia, why?” He growled in anger - how did this woman know just how to push his buttons?

“Don’t dare treat me badly and then tell me how to feel! You made me look like a fool in front of Lena and Xanthe taunted me, not least because of her news regarding my father and Syphax which she enjoyed relaying to me more than you can possibly imagine!” She retaliated, picking up a hideous vase and smashing it on the floor in temper. “And YOU, you actually ask why I am here if I think that you are monster? Because, I cannot switch my emotions on and off like that for you, obviously you can for me!” 

“You are crazy! For fucks sake, calm down! Your observation is not fair, I don’t want fucking Xanthe or any other woman now stop smashing innate objects!” Antony roared. Unable to resist her despite himself he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close once more to his chest, kissing her forehead and holding her tightly against himself. “I AM sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you by my actions last night.....hush please, you know that I care for you....as soon as I sent the sodding note I regretted it....” he said in an effort to sooth her, running his hands through her cascading curls and inhaling her familiar coconut scent that radiated from her soft skin.

“Domine..breakfast is ready.....” a young servant girl interrupted the emotional moment awkwardly, her eyes fixed to the floor.

“Natalia, please, do not cry......” he murmured. “Come break your fast with me.....we can talk more.....”

Antony lead her into a dinning area where fresh breads, cold meats and fruit awaited them. Natalia rubbed her eyes to dry her tears and her eyes widened at the usual choice of food for a Roman. “Why do you have breads...and the cold meats .....this is just like what I would eat back in....Gaul....” she questioned in-between hiccups from her tears. 

Antony spoke quietly, his guilt apparent from causing her to cry. “I know....it is for you....everything is for you....I may not have invited you here but I knew that you would attend me, to ask me to save your father and Syphax if nothing else... I asked my cook to get what she could at short notice and here we are.....” 

Natalia looked at Antony bewildered. “You are always one step ahead. Is everything just a game to you?” 

Antony shook his head sadly. “Not everything no. I HAD envisaged that you would enjoy the gesture, maybe I got it wrong. Sometimes you are so difficult to please.....Look Natalia, I need to ask you, when I took you home yesterday you didn’t ask to stay with me instead, why? If you care for me you wouldn’t want to leave my side would you? It is troubling me and partly what prompted my note to Xanthe, I confess that I needed to provoke a reaction from you...” 

Natalia sat herself opposite Antony and picked at some bread as a servant served drinks. “I would have appreciated the gesture under different circumstances. I don’t understand you one little bit. Why you would do something so thoughtful as arrange for this food after making me lay awake for a whole night imagining....well you KNOW very well what I was imagining, you and her together, laughing at me the whole time. I just don’t get it. The only reason that I didn’t ask to come home with you was so that didn’t appear too keen and clingy.....it is against my training..however much I wanted to be here with you ...I thought I should wait for you to make the next move but I wasn’t expecting you to call for Xanthe instead, to hurt me like that....I suppose we are still learning about each other and how we work.....what makes us tick and presses our buttons....” 

Antony waited for the servant to close the door behind her before he replied. “Your training....I am not interested in what you are TRAINED to do. If I wanted a clever monkey I would buy one just like Cassius did for you....I WANT, I want the real you. The one that isn’t worried about how things appear to others, the woman I saw a glimpse of yesterday who followed her heart and instinct with me and look how perfect it was. THAT is who I want Natalia. If I am honest I wanted to test how you would react to the note, to see if you were genuine. It would seem that you are... Plus.....honestly....I foolishly wanted to see if I was tempted by another woman.” Antony shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. “It is safe to say that I was not tempted, not even remotely, in fact all I thought of was you. You witnessed Xanthe's reaction, I rejected her because I want you. It’s just, well if I am going to allow myself to take this further, I HAVE to be able to trust you...and there mustn’t be any game playing....” 

Natalia banged her fist down on the table. “Don't you think that I would like to trust you too!?! I am scared! I have never felt this way before and I am terrified, constantly second guessing what is the right thing to do! I’ve been trained for so long to be the perfect courtesan that sometimes I am confused as to what is me and what is this character that I have created for my role....the ONLY thing I am sure of right now is that I need to be with you, YOU make me genuinely happy, I feel at home only by your side. Yesterday I finally thought that we were getting somewhere and then you pulled that trick of calling for Xanthe's time so do not speak to ME about playing games Antony, that is not fair!” 

Antony took a large gulp of his drink noting how quickly the situation was escalating and somehow and before he knew it, he was sitting there explaining his actions to a woman, this was definitely a first for him. “Ok ok, you are right. But I didn’t lay a finger on Xanthe. I knew before she had even arrived that I wouldn’t be going near her, but then I thought, just to be sure of you, I would use the time to investigate if there was any truth in her warning about you and Cassius conspiring against Caesar. I KNOW that you have spent quite some considerable time with him and, given your background in Gaul, it is not too far of a stretch to see that you may not be one of Caesar’s most loyal supporters to put it lightly. And Cassius? He would LOVE nothing more than to win your heart and turn you against me in the process. Natalia, every instinct is telling me to trust you and Xanthe had nothing to back up her claims in any case but this is still difficult for me. Caesar needs me to keep control of Rome in his absence and the company I keep, who I am close to, plays a large part in my success. Can you understand that?” 

“Yes but..I have done nothing wrong. I have never hidden how I feel about Caesar's actions but all that I am trying to do is survive, to make the best I can of a life that I never expected nor chose to have. I am not acting against Caesar and especially not you. Xanthe had no evidence to back up her accusation because simply there is none to find. I....did not anticipate my feelings for you, in fact I expected to hate you and I’ll freely admit that I have tried to fight how I feel but, I just can’t....my feelings are undeniable for you. If I ever had any doubts, the way that my heart ached when Xanthe received your note, it only acted as a confirmation of what I already knew, that you are so, so important to me. I am drawn to you like no other.” 

Antony's heart felt like it was about to burst and every part of his heart and soul wanted to grab Natalia and never let her go, yet still he stayed firm resisting the temptation with all of his might. He needed to hear more first. “What about Cassius though? Where DOES he fit in to all of this? How do you feel for him?” Antony pushed. 

“Cassius has been nothing but kind and considerate to me and honestly, had I not set eyes upon you that fateful day in his villa, maybe things would be different.....” Natalia drifted off, smiling of the memory of how her heart had jumped when she had first seen Antony, so perfect, proud and commanding as he had held the room practically in the palm of his hand.

“He would have stood a chance?” Antony enquired as he sat forward staring intently into her emerald green eyes. 

“Yes, possibly..I don’t know ..but definitely not now....I’ve given up fighting how I feel for you...I just want to sit back and enjoy it....” she smiled full of hope that he would return her affection.

Antony smirked at the admission, today was going better than even he had envisaged. “Then prove it, show me where your loyalty lies, come to the games with me....host it alongside me......I want you there, you and I against the masses.”

Natalia rolled her eyes at his dramatic words and threw a piece of bread at his face, amusing herself as to how it bounced off of him, catching him completely off guard. 

“Natalia, you did not seriously just throw a bread roll at me did you?” He questioned in mock surprise. “Get round this table now.....”

Natalia grinned and that twinkle was back in her eyes in an instant. “Yes I did....do you want some more? I'll come over...." She questioned, picking up a grape in her mouth and climbing up on the table. Natalia began to crawl across the table on her hands and knees, pushing plates out of her path towards Antony, some falling and smashing unceremoniously on the marbled floor. Antony sat back in his chair awaiting her arrival with amusement as she came closer, laughing heartily as she picked up a piece of cold meat which she flung at him, yet this time he batted it away with ease, slinging it instead against the wall. 

“You are so......uncontrollable...this behaviour is utterly delinquent....come here right now, I demand it....” he ordered with a grin as he pulled her off of the table and onto his waiting lap. 

Natalia positioned herself astride him, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a monkey as he gazed into her eyes. 

“So now you have me master, what do you want to DO with me?” Natalia enquired as she pressed her lips against his, transferring the grape into his mouth. 

Antony licked his lips and ran a hand down her spine. “That is a loaded question and I don’t have anywhere near as much time as I would like in order to answer it...with actions.....In any case, I do not believe that you answered my question about joining me at the games?”

Cupping his stubbled face in her soft hand she pressed her head against his forehead. “That makes us even then....you have not told me what you will do about my father and Syphax or reassured me of your feelings towards me.....attendance at the games is small compared to that.....”

Antony sighed and sat back in his chair. “Well, I am hardly likely to ask you to attend just to watch them die am I....It would also be rather strange of me to save them from meeting a sticky end unless I genuinely have.....affection for you shall we say, especially considering you are the sole reason that I would be saving them in the first place....perhaps I even have something else in mind that will certainly please you if you are very, very good and stop flinging food at me. ”

“Thank you thank you so much!" Natalia said excitedly hugging him. "I KNEW it! You lurrrrve me, you want me, you want to date me, you want to marry me!!” She sang playfully in his ear.

Antony stifled a laugh at her silliness. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet.....I'll concede that I have a rather a large soft spot for you.....” 

“Not a HARD one?” She asked cheekily as she looked down at his groin area. 

“Funny Natalia, trust me I’ll show you the full extent of my attraction to you once business has been attended to and I have you alone.....” He smirked. 

Natalia sighed. “I guess that will HAVE to do.....just, don’t send me home after the games....so we are abundantly clear this time.....I want to come home with you tonight.....to keep you company and your bed warm....” she purred as she kissed him along his jaw causing him to moan.

“Uh huh, then I can take it that you will come.....with me today?” He winked. 

“Oh I’ll come......today with you....and later, all night actually if it is your choosing...and your performance warrants it.....” she confirmed as she nipped his earlobe. 

“Natalia, do not start what we do not have time to finish right now....” he chuckled. “Let’s drop by the scholae on the way to the amphitheatre, advise Lena of our plans so that she may pack you some things, you can freshen up and we will be on our way.....we can collect your things afterwards...” 

“Lena may not agree.....have you considered that? I mean to the exclusivity, to staying here for a few days.....she MIGHT say that I have another booking that I must honour......” Natalia advised, suddenly meekly although anticipating Antony’s reaction to the mere suggestion. 

Antony kissed her hard, tugging at her lower lip and causing her to gasp as he played with her hair. “Lena will HAVE to agree, she can name her price.....you are mine now.....and there will be no other bookings take it from me. Natalia, I told you when I first set eyes upon you. I always get what I want....and I most definitely want you...”


	24. Insecure

When Sabina opened the door to Natalia she was overwrought and barely acknowledged Natalia's attendance, half smiling and walking away from the open door. 

Natalia dutifully followed Sabina inside and closed the door behind herself as she noted the house looked to be in disarray. "What is happening? Are you leaving? I thought you would stay here even with.....with Aquila gone...." 

Sabina spun to face Natalia. "Stay here? A woman alone in this place? I am sure that Caesar will be giving orders via Antony to seize control of the house shortly even if I wanted to which I don't. In any case my father has summoned me home and I am merely taking what is mine, let Ceasar do whatever he wishes with the rest..." 

Natalia looked at her friend open mouthed. "But this is your HOME, why should you leave because of your husband's traitorous actions!! Let me speak to Antony about this and see what we can do for you, I'm sure he can at the very least give you some more time...."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Natalia, this is not a game! I will not be shown compassion!!" Sabina said sharply before she ran her hand through her tousled curls. "Sorry, its just, I don't know what to take and everything is a mess, every knock at the door I assume to be soldiers looking to take control of the place and turf me out onto the streets..I...I...." Sabina began to sob and flung herself down on a nearby expensive looking sofa. 

"Hush it is ok....sit down a moment, I will not let harm come to you I promise it and anything you want to take back to your father's with you I will arrange for a litter to assist you....please, let me help you...." Natalia begged as she stroked her friend's back in an effort to reassure her. 

"Help me?" Sabina wailed. "If you wanted to HELP me perhaps you could have warned me of Antony's plans in advance. What did you think was going to happen when Antony found out about Aquila's treachery? He has been exiled to gods know where and nobody CARES what happens to his wife as a result. Aquila is simply removed from Rome like he never existed and I shall never see him again!" 

Natalia looked at her friend in confusion at her statement. "But... I am confused. You don't love him, in fact you can't stand him!? Why would you WANT to see him? I know he was your husband and this is a big shock but beyond that I really do not understand...."

Sabina wiped her tears away and looked at Natalia aghast. "Whatever he is he WAS my husband Natalia, you are not married, you do not understand! I may not have LOVED him or even liked him and he may also have been cruel but I made vows to Aquila, I promised to stand by him no matter what and he is gone, erased almost. Still you have not answered my question, WHY did you not pre warn me of Antony's plans? I know how close you are! You expect me to keep your secrets and yet you did not think me a close enough friend to tell me that my world was about to be turned upside down?"

Natalia looked at the floor, wishing she had thought this through more before attending Sabina. "I did not know Sabina, please believe me.....Antony only told me after the exile had taken place. I know I spend a lot of time with him but as you have pointed out, we are not wed, I do not even live with Antony permanently. When he told me that Aquila had been exiled Antony assumed I would be happy, which I am sorry but I was, and I thought you would be too..... I didn't know that you would lose your home and I came here as soon as I could to be your friend, to do anything I could to assist you....Look I don't even know the ins and out of what prompted Antony to act, he vaguely mentioned papers he found signed by Aquila... that's all I know, so you see I couldn't warn you and I had no idea THIS would happen..." 

Sabina shook her head, still angry yet her voice was quieter and more controlled. "You are naïve if you seriously thought there would be any other result for me than this. I have no wealth or claim over this house without my husband, a woman does not inherit in Rome let alone be left funds when her husband is uncovered as a traitor. My name will now be forever tainted by what my husband did and I must return home to my family with my tail between my legs. My reality is that my father will pressurise me to take another husband as soon as possible and I can only pray that he is not worse than my first husband.... women in Rome do not have rights or freedom. YOU have more freedom as a courtesan and my advice to you is to think very carefully about committing yourself to a man, especially one such as Antony...." 

By now Natalia's own tears began. "I am so very sorry, I am still learning about Rome's customs and laws. Still I can try to help to see if Antony can set you up somewhere else, some place safe, that means that you do not have to return to your father if it is not your wish? Sabina, anything I can do that will make this situation better I will do for you but ultimately I played no part in Aquila's downfall. In the past I considered gathering information on him but Antony talked me out of it, he told me that it was already in hand but you knew that. Please do not be angry with me and whatever secrets you hold for me do your worst if it is what I deserve...…"

"Stop it Natalia, I am in no mood for your 'poor me' routine. I am not Cassius and will not rush to make you feel better. Ok, I believe you that you didn't do anything in terms of playing a part in my husband's downfall but you must have known something! For what it is worth, I do not intend telling Cassius about the extent of your and Antony's relationship but that is because it really should come from you..." Sabina told her firmly. 

"Sabina there is nothing to tell. Things are complicated. It is no secret that I spend a lot of time with Antony or that we have affection for one another but I am still, officially, a courtesan. I am not his mistress, I split my time between his home and the scholae. THAT is the truth.... Antony merely pays for my exclusivity and so I do not spend time with Cassius or any other patron...he does not like to share.... Due to this exclusivity it would be impossible to speak to Cassius and explain myself....and, truthfully, does it even need explaining? I am sure that Cassius has worked that much out himself...." Natalia reasoned, not appreciating the threat in Sabina's words one little bit. 

Sabina sighed. "Natalia, he is broken hearted at your silence. Cassius doesn't understand why he hasn't heard from you. In fact it was left to me to break the news that you weren't being held against your will by Antony.... I do not mean to upset you but you need to face the truth. Your actions are hurting Cassius and he deserves to hear how you feel directly from you. Just because Antony cares for you now, whatever your arrangement is, you still shouldn't forget who you are in all this. What you believe in...don't allow Antony to brainwash you Natalia..he is possessive and dangerous if he doesn't get his own way...."

"I don't think that's fair at all....Antony has done so much for me and has been nothing but kind and supportive, sometimes even to his own detriment. We have something special...a connection...You do not know his character as I do... nobody takes the time to see who Antony really is. Even if sometimes he is blunt, deep down he is fair and honourable. Sabina I understand that you are angry at what has happened to your husband but you can't blame everything on Antony and make him the scapegoat. Aquila WAS being deceitful for his own political gain and Antony is merely acting under Caesar's orders. Plus I have to say I don’t really understand your change of heart....not so long ago you were happy to pass me any incriminating evidence you could unearth on Aquila, NOW you are acting like a devoted wife!” Natalia fought back. 

Sabina stood, her face full of sadness. “Natalia, I do not want to fall out with you....I am stressed, frightened for my future and not in the mood for an argument....you are loyal to Antony and I accept that but that being the case I need a little time to get my head around things. I can’t express how I feel about the end of my marriage, maybe I just wanted it to end when I was good and ready or simply better prepared, I really don’t know but I have a million things to pack and sort through and probably little time to do it....” 

Natalia nodded taking it as her cue to leave. “I understand....I am sorry that I could not give you comfort and if anything I did caused you pain or made things worse. Just know that when you are ready, I am your friend and I will do whatever I can for you....” 

Sabina's lip began to tremble at Natalia's words and she put her arms out to hug her friend as Natalia stopped by the front door. “I am sorry, I should not take this out on you....just give me a little time Natalia. I will be in touch as soon I am settled.”

Natalia hugged Sabina back tightly. “Of course, whenever you are ready. Sabina it IS possible for me to be by Antony’s side and still be your friend....I am still my own person. I shall wait to hear from you....”

By the time Natalia arrived at Antony's she felt decidedly downcast. She wasn’t sure if Antony sought her company or not, the arrangements of their romance were never set in stone but all she knew was that she needed to see him right now. Was Sabina right? Was she losing herself, risking everything for a man like Antony who may end up breaking her heart? At the time she had defended Antony to Sabina yet deep down she longed for some sort of commitment from him. Antony had her exclusivity and yet what was he truly offering in return? What if Antony still secretly enjoyed the company of women dotted all over Rome and she was merely one of many? 

Natalia was surprised when Antony opened the villa doors himself and the large grin that broke out upon his face upon seeing her gave Nataliasome comfort. “Natalia! I have not been back long but I wondered where you were, come I have missed you....” he told her warmly as he pulled her through the large wooden doors and into his waiting arms. 

“Do you mean that?” Natalia asked hesitantly. “You are honestly pleased to see me?” 

Antony let go of Natalia just enough to stare into her eyes, his own face looking bemused. “Yes of course, I told you to come and go as you please...you are always welcome here you know that. In fact, I wanted to run an idea past you....but first is everything ok? You look out of sorts, upset perhaps?” 

Natalia exhaled a large breath. “It is true. I have just left Sabina's home and she is upset with me. She says that I should have told her about your plans to exile Aquila for his crimes. She is having to move back with her father and I said that I would speak with you but she doesn’t seem to want to stay there anyway...it's all left me feeling so sad and insecure...”

“Okaaaay.....” Antony hardly knew where to start with this. He was not used to dealing with women’s emotions having never stayed around long enough to care what they thought before and he paused as he tried to work through it all. “But did you tell Sabina the truth that you played no part in it? That this was a matter between Aquila and I with Caesar not here to deal with him personally?” Antony looked her curiously. More importantly how were the issues of Aquila’s wife making Natalia insecure he wondered? 

“Yes but Sabina didn’t believe me, she thinks I must have known something because you and I are close...it was strange, almost like she was upset that he had gone but I don’t understand it - she didn’t love him. In fact, she hated him, she couldn’t bare him near her. All Sabina kept saying was that he was still her husband and she would have expected me to warn her....” Natalia told Antony as he led her though to her living area. “I feel like a terrible friend.....” 

“I see, perhaps I am biased but I do not consider that you have acted badly....as for his character I was hardly a fan of Aquila myself as you know and that was BEFORE he double crossed Caesar so I can relate to disliking him....being MARRIED to Aquila, well, I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy and let’s face it there are many of those...” Antony shrugged. “So aside from being a snake, out of interest what was so bad about him?”

“Sabina said he had certain and constant ‘demands', including wanting an heir. Sabina is...well that is to say....she er....” Natalia blushed. “She prefers the touch of a woman so providing him with a child would be difficult for her...” 

Antony laughed at the revelation. “Aquila had been away at war for eight years and returns to discover his wife enjoys laying with other women as a preference to him? Hilarious....”

“Not quite hilarious and besides I don’t think Aquila was aware of Sabina’s true feelings...”Natalia pushed Antony in jest and tried to stop herself smiling.

“Maybe she should have told him....men like that kind of thing you know...the whole woman on woman situation...I mean, some men so I hear...” Antony quickly corrected himself.

“Uh huh, do they now??” Natalia rolled her eyes, sure that Antony had probably participated in such pleasure at some point in the past. “Well ANYWAY, the fact remains that Sabina felt that I should have told her of your plans to take revenge on Aquila so she could get her own house in order first...I didn’t know what to say...it's not like once his double crossing was unearthed you could wait around for a convenient time in order to punish him...” 

“Indeed, it seems you are being unfairly blamed for my actions....Perhaps I should have told you but to be honest I didn’t want to put you in an awkward position. I knew you and she were friendly and I had already assured you that I would deal with Aquila's treachery when the time was right...I thought from what you said in the past of the state of her marriage the woman would be pleased to be rid of him. How odd. Still Natalia you have done nothing wrong and there is only so much apologising that can be done when Aquila’s fate was never in your hands to start with....” Antony reasoned with only mild interest in Aquila’s wifes' wellbeing, her existence after all being irrelevant to his own life. “Natalia, I understand her hardship but you cannot fight everyone’s battles. Now why don’t you tell me what is leaving you feeling insecure? Have I done something wrong that as yet I am unaware of? I have to say the only woman whose happiness is of concern to me is yours if I am honest....” 

Natalia bit her lip, unsure of how much honesty to divulge. “The thing is whilst she and I were bickering or rather she was arguing with me...she implied that I had so much freedom and I should be in no rush to be owned by someone like you who has potential to hurt me...I guess it got me thinking that I don’t really know what our arrangement is...you have my exclusivity and yet....hang on what is that trunk? Is that from Lena's?” 

“Oh she said that did she??” Antony said rattled. "The woman doesnt even KNOW me!" Antony sighed and looked at Natalia deep into her emerald eyes. "Natalia I have never pretended to be perfect, I am well aware of my faults yet you have a good idea of who I am....do not let your friend's ill judged, spiteful opinion of me sway you..."

Natalia shook her head. "I didn't....I defended you and I always will...you are misunderstood by much of Rome but not by me......and the trunk? Care to tell me more?" 

"That is refreshing to hear because I am truly myself with you...." Antony said warmly as he walked over to the trunk casually slung in the corner of the room and opened it to reveal several of Natalia’s dresses, toiletries and jewels that she had accumulated of late. “Oh this? Yes, I was thinking...you spend so much time here and er I thought it made a degree of sense for you to have some personal items kept here...you know to save toing and froing....You don’t mind do you? I can return them if you are not comfortable with it....”  
Antony shuffled around on the spot anxiously awaiting her response. “It er just seemed sensible....” 

Natalia looked at Antony in surprise before a smile spread over her face and she raced over to Antony, jumping into his ever ready arms and kissing him furiously. Finally they stopped to take a breath and Antony looked in confusion at her. “Your kisses are always welcome but what did I do to deserve it?” 

“Oh nothing....just you being you is enough and yes, I’d love nothing more than to keep some things here.....”She grinned. “And you don’t need to pretend this is a casual decision either, I KNOW this is a big gesture for you to make....” 

“I don’t know what you mean....” Antony smirked. “So what was this you said about feeling insecure? I am still none the wiser....”

“Forget all that....you have made me feel better without realising it, let’s leave it at that....” Natalia assured him as she pulled at his hand to lead him up towards the staircase. 

Antony glanced up the stairs leading towards his bedroom catching Natalia's hint. “I’m not sure if I CAN just forget - I think you definitely need to take my mind off of it....” 

“That can be arranged...if you catch me first....” Natalia laughed before racing him up the stairs and into his chambers where she jumped onto his bed and fell against his plush pillows. 

Antony's eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at her laid out for him and crawled on the bed so that he was positioned over her. “Looks like I have you where I want you....but first I have one last question....” 

Natalia pulled Antony's head closer to hers to the point that their lips had almost connected. “Uh...questions, questions....go on....I’m impatient to reward you.....”

“Impatient to reward me for something I have done right without realising? Am I to be forever confused by you?” He chuckled. “Ok, so what I wanted to ask was...just going back to your friend's ‘preferences'..you do not have any secret desires like your friend to lay with women do you? Because THAT would be such a waste...” he asked as he slid a hand under her floaty dress. 

“No I can safely say that I am not harbouring such feelings....” Natalia giggled. “Are you disappointed?” 

“No, not at all in fact that is a relief....well unless you want a spectator THEN it’s fine....” He joked. 

“Antony!!!” Natalia said in mock surprise. “Just to clarify I have no desire at ALL for that thank you very much...now give me ALL of you right now and show me that you are more than enough!” 

“Arr I am sure that I can rise to such a challenge for you.....” Antony confirmed with wolfish grin as he began to kiss each new exposed part of her skin, easing her dress down tourtourously slowly. 

“Besides....it is how us courtesans ‘practice' our skills...you know on one another....So it doesn’t really do anything for me as it reminds me of my role....” she replied honestly and a little breathlessly. “It’s nothing special to be honest it's just work...” 

Antony looked at Natalia wide eyed and paused his kisses. “Fuck.....that is.....fuck....wow. Unbelievably it has never occurred to me before but I suppose that makes sense for the women to hone their skills on one another....pleasure is after all pleasure isn’t it...whoa the thought of you with a woman....wow.....sorry...you said it doesn’t turn you on but can I be honest and say the thought of it does it for me.....So.... just so I fully understand another woman has in the past...er made you feel good? And your progress and training was ....watched?” 

Natalia nudged him playfully as she was pretty sure she witnessed filth flash before his eyes imagining the scene. “Are we still having this conversation? Yes and yes - in the past when I was training for my role. Now why don’t YOU be a good tutor and remind me why I enjoy your touch so much more?”

Antony’s eyes carefully and lustfully moved over her waiting body as Natalia blinked up at him in anticipation. “Point taken....and actually on second thoughts...as you already know, am not one to share....certainly not you anyway...no man OR woman should touch what is mine....”


	25. Tamed

Natalia laid in Antony’s arms peacefully. Times like these were when he was truly happy – he didn’t have to maintain a public persona and he was content with the woman who had finally changed him. 

Natalia never totally relaxed, she was sure he loved her but he had never uttered those three words and she longed to hear them. Realistically she could not imagine how he had time to bed another in any case. If he wasn’t dealing with politics or presenting some public display to the masses she was in his bed. Natalia’s fear was that now she was no longer a challenge he would eventually grow tired of her yet Antony assured her that finally finding someone he could trust, who understood him and who fulfilled his every desire was everything – why would he ever need another?

He had delayed seeking out a villa for her and she split her time between his home and the scholae, although Antony paid Lena vast amounts of coin to ensure she was off limits to all other patrons. Cassius had tried many times to see her, even begged for just a moment of her time, but had been met with the same response by Lena, that Natalia was now exclusively Antony's. Natalia didn't understand why, to save any confusion as to their relationship, Antony didn’t just rehome her officially, he simply said that he hadn’t found anything suitable for his woman to reside in and she took his word for it, not daring to push him further.

Natalia sighed contently for now, the sheets draped lazily around their naked intertwined bodies. Antony was slowly stirring from a peaceful sleep. His eyes sprang open suddenly before he relaxed again realising he was safe with her. He gazed at her, feeling so lucky that life had dealt him this hand of cards. Sometimes he watched her sleep and she truly looked like an angel sent from the gods yet he knew she was anything but angelic, that was part of what made her so dangerous to any man she crossed paths with. He was under no illusion as who she was yet trusted that she had finally met her match in him.

Antony knew he had to discuss something that he had been putting off for a while, they were so happy he didn’t want to rock the boat yet he knew it had to be broached sooner rather than later.

“Natalia, I need to talk with you… I have news of Caesar." He said wearily. Before Natalia seeking a woman’s opinion had never been high on his list of priorities, but before Natalia he simply hadn’t cared enough about anyone.

Natalia tensed at the very mention of Caesar, whilst he was on his quest for world domination she had been in a perfect bubble with Antony. Caesar was like a faceless monster that hid under her bed and she dreaded the day he returned to Rome.

She looked up at him replying “if you must talk of.. him." 

Antony sighed, knowing this conversation was going to be difficult. “I have received news that Caesar is finally marching back towards Rome. He has fallen for the charms of an Egyptian queen, Cleopatra, and he is bringing her with him. It’s troubling me…."

“Why? What concerns you?” She asked inquisitively. Natalia struggled to make the connection between himself and Caesar’s affections so chose to stroke his firm chest reassuringly and wait for him to continue when he was ready.

“I believe his focus should be on Rome primarily. If this Egyptian wench has gotten under his skin his priorities and loyalties may have changed, even towards me." Antony looked genuinely troubled by his news and clearly sought reassurance from her, the woman who made him feel safe.

“Antony you have been loyal to him, kept Rome running smoothly for him. The people of Rome love you…." She desperately wanted to put his mind at rest but Natalia in truth had no idea as to his Caesar’s character, though she doubted he was loyal to anyone. In fact all she did know was that his very name filled her with anger and dread.

“Yes yes but I have learnt myself how easily a beautiful woman can turn a man’s head." He said eyeing her body hungrily.

“IS she beautiful?" Natalia asked as Antony realised quickly his woeful choice of words.

“I believe so… I hear that her eyes and hair are as black as night” he paused stroking her golden hair and gazing into her eyes as she looked back at him, wide eyed and awaiting his next choice of words. “… But she is NOT you, you are one of a kind. Besides, beauty is not all to a man. If she is truly to keep him, as YOU have me completely, she must be, intuitive, strong, intelligent and…. incredible in between the sheets” he said smiling at her longingly, his meaning clear.

Still Natalia knew only too well that kind of beauty, her mother being Egyptian. Natalia had taken more after her father with her fair skin and hair and Antony always said he loved how she stood out in any room yet she felt uneasy at his mention of another woman he could potentially consider beautiful. She wondered how he would feel were the tables turned….. “yes I agree. Take Cassius for example…"

Antony’s eyes hardened at his name but he remained silent, staring at her to see what she dared to say next.

Natalia saw the jealousy in his face and giggled “Oh Antony, you are so easy to get a rise out of… but you see my point!" she watched his face soften as he realised he had been played.

“There is only one rise you want from me Natalia” he said pinning her down on his bed “but yes point taken." He felt himself harden with her body beneath him and he gently kissed both her breasts.

“not now…. Well not this very second… I want to know what you plan to do about Caesar." She said, playfully pushing him off.

“Tease." He rolled off her but stroked her hair absent mindedly. It felt like he had to be touching her at all times as if to confirm that she was real and his. “I need to know if he is still loyal to me, without directly asking him obviously." 

“… and how do you propose to unearth this information?” Natalia raised an eyebrow.

“That my beautiful Natalia is where you come in… I need to ask you a favour… I believe I have earned it?” He suddenly felt nervous as he registered her unreadable expression. He had after all freed both her guard and father, surely this warranted something in return.

Antony continued, carefully noting her silence “If his head has been turned and his focus is elsewhere, perhaps… you could earn his favour and encourage him to reveal his plans?”

Natalia’s stomach lurched. “How are you proposing that I earn his favour? You know my feelings on him!”

“Were you not a talented courtesan? My hope is that you could give him the impression of genuine interest and earn his trust." He said whilst softly kissing her neck.

“and how far would you have me go to earn his trust Antony?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Did he care nothing for her after all?

Antony tensed. The thought of any other man touching her ever again was unbearable. He even hated the fact that anyone had ever touched her prior to him. The thought that now, when he finally had her, he would hand her over through choice…no matter what the reason, broke his heart. He simply couldn’t see a way around it. If word of Cleopatra’s beauty was to be believed then only someone of equal beauty could possibly have any sway over Caesar. In the oddest way it was a compliment to Natalia yet he knew it would still not sit comfortably with her.

“Natalia, believe me when I say I cannot see a way around this. You turned my head in a way that no woman ever has and now we belong to each other, you are mine and I am yours.. If you could just use that power to convince him Rome is his priority….Look around this room, this villa… WE live like this because of Caesar’s favour” he gestured around the ornate marbled room they lay in.

“I care nothing for objects, they are just possessions!" Natalia shouted picking up a golden glass goblet and smashing it on the floor in anger deliberately. Antony stared at her in disbelief, she was so fiery but he couldn’t deny it turned him on. There wasn’t a day when she didn’t challenge his mind or body in some way.

“Antony I can’t lay with him, I can’t do it! You would give me away just like that! I must mean nothing to you!" She tried to get out of the bed but he grabbed her wrist.

“Natalia stop it! Ssshhh…." Antony registered with horror that she thought he wanted her to be Caesar’s whore. He immediately tried to calm her but she was hugging her knees defensively by now. “I don’t want you to so much as lay a finger on Caesar! It would kill me!”

She spun her face to his still seething “You would toss me away like nothing, if he wants me he will take me and there is nothing you will be able to do about it!”

“Natalia you are MINE! I won’t allow it! How can I prove it to you? Do you know how I rose through the ranks with such ease? Because I had no fear and nothing to lose. Now I have a woman who drives me out of my mind, now I have you I’ve everything to lose… and you are my weakness." He was shouting yet it was more from frustration than anger. If he lost his lifestyle would he lose her too?

“What are you saying Antony? You care but ultimately I’m still a courtesan to you? You will offer me like a gift to Caesar and see if he bites?” Natalia’s eyes had welled up with tears and Antony could not bear to be the reason for her tears.

“Stop it! No! It may surprise you to know I have thought of a way to how best to protect you.."

He had anticipated that she would not take kindly to his request of her but he had not envisaged her fury to this extent. He thought she would see the bigger picture - that she would be doing this to potentially keep them in the lifestyle they had quickly become accustomed to. Antony tried again to explain himself….

“and how is that?” she asked simply, marginally calming down that he had at least considered the risks involved to her.

“Well as I cannot be there myself” he tensed at the thought “I thought Syphax may want to reclaim his previous role as your bodyguard. He has after all already offered his life for yours before, I am sure he will agree."

“Antony he has only just gained his freedom…" She sighed.

“Natalia it is quite clear he is in love with you. Do you think I cannot see that? No man would confess to a murder for a woman who was not in his heart."  
Antony had chosen his words carefully on purpose. At the time he couldn’t believe she would be capable of such a crime but now, knowing her better, in the heat of the moment he was not so sure.

“I’d admit I’d feel safer if he were there to protect me” she said slowly. “If I am there as a courtesan it would hardly be out of the ordinary to have my bodyguard with me."

“Exactly." He replied, noting she had not commented on Syphax’s affections for her or his confession to a murder Antony was doubtful he committed. He knew better than anyone the power of Natalia’s doe eyes and gentle touch. “However I do need you to know that the only thing stopping me from ripping Syphax’s beating heart from his chest is the fact that I do not believe you return his affections… I can hardly blame him for his unrequited love."

Natalia looked at him open mouthed believing him to be fully capable of such a crime. “But you know I am yours and yours alone” she replied pacifying him with a slow kiss. He immediately returned it groaning at the taste of her mouth. Giving her one final appraising look he continued.

“Good… it was my intention that you eavesdrop on conversations, he will underestimate you and speak freely in your presence as he doesn’t know what you are capable of. Yes, he will in all probability want you but I don’t ask… and couldn’t bear… that you offer him anything more than a friendship, tease him at the most. I need to know what his intentions are and whether they tally up with the information he feeds me. Who he speaks to, who is he close to… that is all."

"But will he not of heard how often I am by your side and suspect something?"

"I thought about that but no.... Before you and I gave in to each other, you have been seen publically with Cassius and I with.." Antony struggled to think.

"Xanthe?" Natalia finished his sentence for him, feeling satisfied that Xanthe had been so unimportant to him that he had already forgotten her name.

"Yes her." He smiled wryly.

Natalia thought over Antony’s words…. “and then? Once I have the information you want? How do I escape him?"

“Once you have all the valuable information you subtly drift away from his attention, he will be too preoccupied to notice. Then I will make you mine to the outside world, you will be with me and no one else. Natalia he will never know you like I do. You and I…. You are my heart and soul."

Natalia swallowed hard. “Yes."

“Yes?” he queried.

“I’ll do it. But I want something from you in return." She said looking him straight in the eye.

“and what might that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and wondering what her price might be.

“You” she said simply. “If I do this, afterwards I want all of you, not just your body but your mind, your heart. Give me all of you."

Antony stared at her in disbelief. He had assumed she would ask for jewels or an elevation of power of some sort, afterall due to his status in Rome, didn't people only come to him when they wanted something? Of course, he thought afterwards, she had never asked him for anything for herself, only for the benefit of others and he should have known her better than that. All she wanted was him.... This was totally new territory for Antony. But did she really not know how he felt about her? Eventually he formed the most passionate response he could muster, still in shock.

“Do you not see it? You HAVE me… do you need words? Then I shall give you them and if you dare to ever walk away I swear to your gods it will destroy me… I love you. I always have… do you know why we haven’t yet found you a villa? Because I see no reason why once this is settled you should not just be with me.. Here. This is why I want to protect what I have built because I want it for us."

He had never felt so scared of rejection in his whole life. This woman had literally brought him to his knees. She had tried to tell him in a moment of passion that she loved him and on one other occasion yet soon after she had begged him to spare her father and Syphax. If the one woman he had truly loved did not genuinely return his feelings he wasn’t sure what he was capable of. He looked at Natalia for a reaction, the seconds felt like hours until she replied.

Natalia sat open mouthed at his confession “I love you too, you must know that, I thought you would never say it, maybe never truly FEEL it." She said quietly, her eyes down.

He tilted her chin to look at him in the eye. “I just didn’t think you needed to hear it. I thought it was obvious despite being unspoken..." he said shrugging yet he was anything but nonchalant, she meant everything to him.

“Well I did, it’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear from you." With that she dropped the sheet wrapped around her leaving herself bare. She looked so pure and vulnerable to him. Antony sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

“This is forever” he whispered. “I will never let you go."

Natalia kissed him fiercely, their tongues twisting and swirling around each others mouth. She lifted herself slightly just enough to slip on to him as soon as she felt him harden beneath her.

“Fuck Natalia we may never leave this villa at this rate.." he groaned as he began sucking her neck passionately.

Natalia giggled in between heavy breaths…." Antony I am yours, I love you."

Her words drove him wild, he was convinced there wasn’t a surface that hadn’t been utilised by them since he had finally enticed her to come to him at the villa. Sex was one thing but making love with a woman who had finally tamed his heart was everything. 

“I love you…I love you” he panted breathlessly, her body wrapped around his. He knew that the wild fire within him burnt only for her.


	26. Note

Natalia looked at her reflection. It was late and she had returned from an event that had finally introduced her to her nemesis Caesar. She had almost expected a monster before her eyes yet he had been merely a man, albeit a commanding one. She had seen his eyes work over her as she was ‘presented’ to him, definitely just a man she thought. She had been introduced to Caesar as the former Princess of Gaul yet that title felt so far removed from her she barely recognised herself any more. 

Syphax had been by her side or a close proximity away from her at all times, his eyes never leaving her face. Predictably he had been reluctant for Natalia to place herself in such danger but had obediently agreed to protect her at all costs.

She began removing her jewels and beautiful gown, all of course gifts from Antony. He had known all too well what would enhance her beauty to Caesar and Lena had made those ideas a reality with her expert dressmaking. She touched her face tracing the kohl that had been perfectly drawn on her eyes by Lena.

Caesar had definitely taken the bait, she felt his eyes on her as she worked the room, throwing him glances yet coming just close enough to listen to his conversations here and there. She had began gathering initial information on Ceasar, like how long he intended to stay in Rome but noted with sadness that obtaining any more delicate information from him would take at least a few more attendances.

Sighing, she crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling. It felt so strange to be back in her old room at the scholae and not in Antony’s bed. It simply hadn’t been an option as she could hardly be seen leaving the event she had attended as Antony’s gift to Caesar and then return straight into his arms. Cirta climbed on the bottom of her bed, a comforting reminder that she was not completely alone.

Suddenly she heard movement from outside her window and then a tap. She panicked, even Antony would not be so foolish as to attend on her tonight, even if he was pacing the walls of the villa desperate to know the outcome of tonight and that she was safely locked away in the Scholae. Cirta climbed in the window hearing the noise as a coin hit the window. Nervously she crawled to the window to see who was there, lifting her head just enough to see out.

Beneath her window stood Cassius, the moon was fixed behind him and illuminated his beautiful face. He stared up hopeful that he had finally managed to catch her alone and out of the claws of Antony. Cassius had watched that window for weeks at night and for the first time it had been lit by a soft light. Please, please let it be her he prayed.

Natalia gasped at the sight of him below, she quickly grabbed for her robe and stood in front of the window, not knowing what to do or how it play this. He looked so happy, his face practically lit up at the sight of her.

“Natalia, you are here! Please, can I see you?” He asked glancing round the apparently empty street surrounding him.

She knew the window was the only option if she was to consent, Syphax would be awake in seconds if she attempted to open the front door. Fearing for Cassius being seen outside she hesitantly agreed. “Yes… yes if you can make it through the window?" She was unsure if this was the right thing to do but felt he deserved at least an explanation as to her sudden disappearance from his life.

Natalia opened the window fully as Cassius climbed up the wall stealth like, she wondered how he was such an expert considering it was unlikely it was something he had to do often. When he reached the window she offered her hand and pulled him through. 

Cassius instinctively pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly against him. She couldn’t deny it felt good, his warmth radiating off his skin and through her flimsy robe. He finally stepped away, drinking in the sight of her. “You look well Natalia, so beautiful” he sighed longingly.

She smiled at him acknowledging that he looked undeniably handsome in this light, well in any light if she was honest with herself. “I am, good. What brings you here at this time of night? It is dangerous for you to be here” she warned, practically whispering for fear of them being overheard.

“Dangerous? Natalia most of Rome wants my head – do you think I care? I HAD to see you. You have been missing for weeks, I thought at first harm had come to you. Lena would not let me see you and I feared the worst...” he trailed off, grabbing her hand.

“I have been with Antony” she replied softly, stroking his hand, anticipating his upset.

“I know that now… but I do not understand Natalia. I thought at first he had you against your will but I now know that this is not the case… I have heard that you and he are.. close. But you hate him!? All that he stands for you despise, as I do. I have sat and thought for hours as to what would cause your change of heart yet I am still short of an answer. Tell me Natalia, please."

“It is complicated Cassius. He is not quite what I first thought, what everyone sees, yes he hates the senate but he sees Caesar as the change Rome needs. He wants an end to the rich ruling Rome. My… opinions of him changed and developed the more I spent time with him." She looked at him for a response but his eyes were wet and fixed on the floor. Please dont make me spell it out to you she begged internally. Cassius slowly took his hand away from hers and ran it though his hair.

He sighed, his worst fears becoming a reality. “I thought you and I had… I was falling in love with you. In fact… “ he stood and began pacing her room, “I AM in love with you Natalia....completely. These last few weeks have driven me insane with worry and jealousy. Do you feel NOTHING for me? Tell me and I will leave you in peace… albeit I shall leave with a broken heart."

Natalia didn’t know what to say. She did love Antony, even if their relationship was dysfunctional and possibly not healthy. However, seeing Cassius in front of her, almost feeling his hurt in her chest, her own feelings were confused – she didn’t NOT love him. She knew deep down Cassius would never have asked her to spy on Caesar, something that still didn’t sit well with her despite her eventual agreement to the plan. It still made her question Antony’s love for her, no matter how much she tried to bury those thoughts to the back of her mind. Impulsive as ever she finally spoke.

“No.. I don’t want you to leave. Please stay." She looked up at him waiting for him to face her.

Cassius immediately stopped pacing, spinning around to meet her eyes and Natalia noticed his own were still wet with tears. Before she could collect her thoughts he was beside her on the bed. Cirta climbed onto his lap and Cassius tickled his chin affectionately. Once he had been petted enough he climbed to the window and out into the darkness. “He will be back later, he does this most nights” Natalia assured Cassius.

She looked at Cassius closely, he was so handsome yet right now his face was twisted with hurt, anger and confusion, each emotion taking over one after the other. “Natalia…. Do you feel anything for me? I never wanted anything from you that was not genuine. Please don’t ask me to stay out of pity if your heart belongs to him."

“It is not as simple as that. You and I are real, it’s just…. Antony overwhelms me to the point that I don’t know where my thoughts end and his begin. I do love him but I can’t in all honesty say that I do not love you…. Can THAT be enough for you? Please stay with me, I feel so… alone and confused."

Cassius searched her face looking for a definitive answer that she didn’t have. Yet he acknowledged the fact that she wasn’t denying that she had feelings for him was enough to inevitably tip him over the edge and into her arms. Natalia on the other hand knew Antony would never have accepted such a weak, seemingly indecisive response, in fact he would probably burn the scholae to cinders in seconds by way of retaliation.

Cassius thought carefully before he responded. He desperately wanted to be there with her, had yearned to see her for weeks but his pride needed one last reassurance from her first. Antony and he were so different that he always wondered if Antony offered her something that he did not. “I need at least one answer from you…. Was I… am I, not enough for you… as a man?"

Natalia cupped his face with her soft hands and he closed his eyes waiting for her reply. He had asked the question as delicately as he could but regardless, Natalia’s reply would still have the potential to slice though his heart if she told him Antony was a better lover. Not daring to open his eyes he waited patiently as Natalia began to speak. “It was never about that, you are an amazing, gentle, considerate lover, please do not think like that."

His eyes opened and his mind concentrated on one word alone. “Gentle….would you like it if I was more, forceful? I look at you and you appear so delicate and pure to me that the thought of roughly taking you is incomprehensible. That doesn’t mean that I don’t have all the same urges as.. “ he couldn’t quite bring himself to say Antony’s name “your OTHER lover, I just resist the temptation." With that he traced a faint bruise on her neck which was yellow and fading and curled his lip knowing EXACTLY how she would have acquired it and who would have inflicted it.

Natalia gasped. Is that what he really thought this had come down to, a preference of their performance between the sheets? “No no, I want you to just BE YOU, for it to feel natural, to follow how we feel in that given moment and let it guide us, to let it consume us both."

She saw his face almost smile as he took in her words. “Natalia if you don’t want to be alone tonight, I am here…. I am more than happy to BE ME if that is truly enough." He looked at her full of love and warmth but Natalia worried how safe they were. Still she couldn’t deny a night with him was appealing to her more and more as she drank in the sight of him. He was young, bright eyed and looked full of life and wonder. She could feel his thigh against hers just like their first time and although he was muscular his skin was so soft and delicately scented, drawing her closer and closer to him and her resolve crumbling.

“This is dangerous Cassius…. If we are caught…" she said, already eyeing his tunic and how easily it could be removed. He had no armor on, he had come to her completely vulnerable in more ways than one.

“If we are caught, I will say I climbed up to your room and took advantage of you. I do not care. If I cannot be with you I have no fight left in me in any case."

“Antony… you understand he would kill you Cassius. He does take kindly to sharing his possessions." She said simply, knowing this to be the definite outcome should he find out. She wanted him to understand fully what he was agreeing to.

He shrugged like that meant nothing to him. “Let him do his worst, I’d take that fate for tonight with you."

She looked at him softly as her hands moved to lift his tunic whilst Cassius’ eyes moved down her body to the loose tie in her robe. He untied it with ease, gasping as he pushed her silky robe off her shoulders revealing she was bare underneath. “Natalia I will never see a another woman who holds a candle to you in my lifetime. You are like Venus herself before me."

She loved his use of words, it wooed her and made her feel wanted. He barely noticed her undressing him as he looked over her body and began running his hands over her breasts. “So… so beautiful." She tensed slightly as he traced his fingers along some bruising to her hips and his eyes flicked to hers, understanding immediately how and who had inflected these marks. He frowned briefly yet continued claiming her body with his hands.

Cassius moved lower and Natalia laid back on the bed submissively. “Show me how much you have missed me” she whispered. He gently ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and she moved her legs apart. She remembered how he loved to pleasure her and despite everything in this moment she felt totally relaxed under his confident touch.

Cassius licked his lips yet stopped himself, he opted to use his fingers so that he could easily watch her face as he pleasured her. Slipping one finger inside her she instinctively raised her hips in the air and he built up a rhythm catering to her moans. She was so wet he slipped another finger inside her and as she panted his name as he watched her breasts heave, loving to witness Natalia in her own personal ecstasy. Leaning over her he took each dusty pink erect nipple in his mouth in turn and sucked gently. “Cassius… please… now” she begged.

He sat back on his knees and looked at his handy work, his fingers were still inside her and she wriggled and rubbed against him, her eyes firmly shut.

“Not so fast Natalia” he said seductively and her eyes pinged open. Before he had given her anything she asked, right when she asked for it. What was different about him this time?

He removed his fingers and ran them over her lips as she looked at him in shocked silence. Slowly he stepped off the bed, his eyes never leaving her face and grabbed her thighs, pulling her legs further apart and took her in his mouth with no warning. Her body reacted instantly to his touch, she couldn't deny that she loved it but somehow nothing felt like him tonight. Gone was the gentle build up or insecurities, he plunged his warm wet tongue deep inside her straight away and pushed in and out of her fiercely….”Cassius… Cassius…." she groaned, unable to form a sentence under his touch “Please…. I need…”

He smirked looking over her body and up to her face. He was done with being the gentleman, where had it got him? She had ended up consistently in Antony’s arms whilst he was left to pine for her day and night. No more. “You need?” he questioned… “You need? Do you have any idea how many nights I have needed you?"

Her mouth opened in disbelief. He was like a changed man. She had clearly pushed him too far and something had snapped. Did she like this change? It was driving her crazy. She couldn’t deny that it was maybe possible to be too nice, that perhaps Antony had an edge to him that she hadn’t found in Cassius… until now.

“Natalia…. No.. More…games, you can only push me so far." He said I between slipping his tongue forcefully in and out of her core.

“Yes..yes…I know….. Oh god yes” she panted, was she agreeing with his statement or was she begging him to continue? She didn’t know… she was too far gone. Her body was beginning to tense under his touch and noting this he switched to licking along her sensitive bud. “Cassius…. I can’t take it any more, Cassius." He watched her in awe having no intention of stopping until finally she came undone in his mouth. Her taste was like a drug to him and he gasped as her body almost vibrated and shuddered off the bed. Eventually he was forced to move and place his hand over her mouth to stifle her groans as she called out his name huskily full of lust. For the first time that evening he laughed. “Hush I know I said I’d take the chance of being caught but let’s try not to…besides I’m not done with you yet."

“What has happened to you?!? “ she asked breathlessly.

He smiled back at her and moved up the bed so that he could stroke her face, kissing her tenderly. She could taste herself on his lips and reached for him to pull him close against her.

“Natalia I’ve had WEEKS of lust stored up inside me, what did you expect?“ He asked. He felt confident that he had her undivided attention after his performance and his pride was restored.

“Maybe it’s time I relieve you of some of that build up of tension?” She purred seductively.

He nodded at her and swallowed hard. “What is this?" He asked suddenly distracted by a pretty bottle on her bedside table.

“Sweet smelling massage oil, it makes my skin soft” she replied suddenly confused as to where this was going.

“Uh huh, your skin that drives me crazy with desire?” He chuckled. “Is everything in this room aimed to seduce?” He asked as he glanced around her beautiful gowns, jewels, potions and perfumes.

“Pretty much” she giggled.

Cassius raised an eyebrow and stood up in front of her. His body was phenomenal she thought as her eyes glanced over him from head to toe. The pink lighting in her room hit his lean and muscular body in all the right places and he was still fully aroused from moments ago. Natalia watched him silently, unsure as to his next move.

“Let’s see if it works both ways…" he said, his eyes dark with lust. With that he poured the liquid over his chest almost like he was standing under a waterfall and groaned as he ran his hands over his taunt body down towards the line of dark hair towards his groin. His hand moved lower again and he grabbed hold of himself, rubbing the oil up and down his thick shaft. He started slowly and gradually built the speed up, pumping himself faster and faster. He was so hard she wondered how long he could keep this up. The knowledge that she was watching him right now was almost too much for him to keep it together, it made him feel horny and dirty all at once and the gratification was overwhelming. As he was nearly at his peak he threw his head back and began moaning her name…

Natalia was memorised by him, she had never seen anything like this and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter for him again. She could smell the sweet scent from his skin as his body heated up with passion. She was desperate to touch him yet somehow she was fixed to the spot, she simply couldn't remove her eyes from his glistening body, nor could she wait a moment longer.

“Now!” She ordered. She needed him right this moment. He stopped in his tracks and looked her directly in the eye. “Do you like being teased Natalia?“ He asked her provocatively. “Now you know what it feels like to be on the receiving end."

“Cassius I'm more than ready to recieve all of you." she said smirking.

Cassius grinned and practically jumped on the bed bedside her, needing no further invitation. She pulled him instinctively on top of her and within seconds their bodies connected as he smoothly eased inside her warm wet walls. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they slowly rocked against one another in bliss, just like they had never been apart. Cassius nipped her ear whispering how incredible she felt, how much he loved her, he would do anything for her, it was intoxicating, she felt so safe and loved in his arms.

Cassius too felt incredible, being inside the woman of his dreams again was all he dreamt of and more. He needed her to know that he wasn’t prepared to stand aside and let Antony just take what he wanted, just like everything else in Rome. Natalia had been his first before Antony and he wasn’t going to give up on her through fear. He wasn’t going to walk away from Rome and he certainly wasn’t going to lose her without a fight.

Lena walked through the scholae silently like a cat. She had heard noises and since Aquila’s arrest was on high alert at all times. She cared for Natalia but realistically her being there with all the dangerous circles she moved in meant Lena couldn’t relax. She glanced in Natalia’s room as the door was slightly ajar and froze. She stood momentarily watching Natalia and Cassius naked, their bodies writhing, fitting together and rocking in their perfect harmony. Their hands were everywhere and it had an animalistic feel as they groaned and grabbed at each other feverishly. They were such a beautiful couple she could hardly bear to move away from the door. Maybe Antony didn’t have as much control over Natalia after all she thought smugly, pushing the door shut silently.

Natalia woke in morning from the best sleep she had had for weeks. She stretched her arm across the bed but it was empty with the exception of Cirta who was curled up next to her with a note in his hand. She took the paper from his tiny hand confused.

“Natalia, just because I chose not to fight doesn’t mean I won’t win the war. I love you."


	27. Cruel to be kind

Lena gently tapped on Natalia’s door before entering. 

Natalia was adding the final touches to her outfit, adorning herself with garnets. Antony’s coin he paid Lena went a long way beyond keeping Natalia exclusive to him and Lena enjoyed making beautiful creations for Natalia to wear.

She spun around at Lena’s entrance, swirling the dress around to show it off. “What do you think Lena, will Antony approve?”

Lena smiled at her, she looked more and more like goddess day by day, very little of the Gaul princess was left running through her veins. It made Lena a little sad to witness her evolve yet she couldn’t deny Natalia’s rise in Rome was fast and impressive.

“You look beautiful Natalia. Antony’s litter is outside in the usual location. Before you go, a quick word. Come sit." Natalia looked at her slightly worried. Lena had become like a replacement mother to her of late and she felt instinctively like she as in trouble. “Have I done something wrong?"

“No... No..” Lena paused trying to think of the right way to approach this. “I saw you had a night time visitor the other evening... Please, I am worried you are putting yourself in a dangerous position, not to mention Cassius. If Antony were to find out...." 

Natalia’s face fell. She had thought that liaison with Cassius was a well kept secret, she didn’t dare ask how Lena knew and wanted desperately to evade any possible questions that were coming. “I felt a little vulnerable that night with having to meet Caesar, it was intimidating and then by chance Cassius called upon me, I’m sorry Lena...." Natalia sounded so demure yet Lena knew only too well that Cassius had done so much more than simply call after her. She decided not to push it, she couldn’t change the outcome and pretending to not know may be the safest course of action for all involved.

“I’m not trying to punish you, just please be careful, for all our sakes” she said stroking Natalia’s hair like a child that she was trying to pacify.

“I will Lena I promise. I shouldn’t have allowed it to happen, I wasn’t thinking straight." She looked at Lena with big doe eyes and Lena’s motherly instinct kicked in. “It’s ok my love I will protect you as best I can, just try to help me to help you. You mix in dangerous circles and Antony is at the centre of that world." 

Antony waited impatiently around the corner to the scholae. He COULD just wait at the villa for Natalia and send a litter for her so as not to arouse any suspicions but he enjoyed the anticipation of waiting to see her. The feeling of watching her skip down the steps towards him gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It never ceased to amaze him how Natalia made him feel, he ached for her when his bed was empty. She had only met Caesar twice yet it was eating away at Antony even more than he had anticipated. Now that he had given himself to Natalia fully, she was his prized possession that he couldn’t bear to part with and more his love for her grew, the more possessive he had become over her time.

Knowing he was a little early Antony stepped out of the litter, he needed to stretch his legs and thought a quick walk around the busy square would do him no end of good. He felt strangely anxious and would have done anything to have Natalia back safe in his arms. Antony was happiest when it was just the two of them, almost like they were an unbreakable team against the rest of Rome.

As he walked through the winding back streets his eyes settled on a familiar face in the crowds. Cassius. His eyes narrowed as he watched him and instinctively he found his legs following him. Why was he so close to the scholae?

Cassius walked oblivious to his stalker through the streets. In truth since their last meeting he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Natalia. He couldn’t deny to himself that he hoped to catch a glimpse of her, Cassius wondered if their meeting had changed anything and decided another trip to Lena was in order. Maybe Natalia had told Antony that their arrangement was over? Deciding to pay the scholae a visit he stopped at a stall and bought fresh flowers. Antony held back, he needed to know where was going with those damned weeds. When it was safe he continued to follow closely behind Cassius as he weaved through the cobbled streets.

Antony watched in horror as Cassius appeared to make his way to towards the scholae and decided the game was over. Knowing these streets like the back of his hand he turned down a road and cut in front of Cassius, blocking his now direct path to the scholae.

“Cassius. Calling on the Scholae? I hear Xanthe may be at a loose end?” He smiled in a way that didn’t reach his eyes, his words spoken through gritted teeth.

Cassius eyed him suspiciously. He despised Antony deeply and his lip slightly curled just at the very sight of him. “Antony... no, actually I was planning on paying a visit to a friend."

“A friend? In the scholae? I don’t think you have grasped how this works” Antony remarked sarcastically.

Cassius would have liked nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Antony’s face with the gritty details of how he and his “friend” had made love for hours, how she had begged for him and moaned his name. It wasn’t even fear for his life that stopped him, it was his love for Natalia and her safety. He knew that the pleasure he took from telling Antony would be lethal to Natalia. “Did you want something in particular?” Cassius asked with the distain clear in his voice.

Antony wondered where Cassius’ sudden attitude had arisen from. He knew they mutually hated each other their views so opposing, yet it was not normally made so obvious. He could only assume it was sheer jealousy that he had stolen his woman from him without a backward glance. “Not exactly, I just wondered who you were visiting?" Dare say Natalia, just dare he thought. His chest felt tight as he tensed in preparation of Cassius' inevitable reply.

“Actually I wanted to speak with Natalia, she seems to be very busy of late. I believe you have been blocking her diary out exclusively and I wondered if that arrangement had changed." Cassius met his eyes defiantly.

“Oh? She has no diary with me, she is exclusively with me free of coin and I can assure you that arrangement has NOT changed." Antony menacingly returned his glare and instinctively felt for his knife, anger rushing through him. MINE.

Cassius was not in the mood to be intimidated and pushed further “I see, you can imagine my confusion then when a little bird told me Natalia attended on Caesar just the other day. Is there a caveat to your exclusivity?"

Antony’s face twisted with rage but he tried to remain calm. A fight scene outside the scholae over a courtesan would do his reputation no favours and how could he explain it should whispers start? He could hardly officially claim her as his if he still needed her to spy on Caesar just a little longer. If Caesar even suspected Natalia was spying on him, he dreaded to think of the repercussions. What troubled him most was who had fed Cassius this information. He glanced down to Cassius’ hands remembering him holding those fresh flowers. Flowers for her? He actually dared to give HIS woman flowers? His body began to rumble with rage. What if that little bird was Natalia – had she been playing with Antony’s heart all along and Xanthe was right? Antony’s heart felt like it had dropped out of his chest and he was unable to deal with all the conflicting emotions running though him at once.

“How do you know about...? You will never have her - she is MINE!" He roared, unable to control himself and caught off guard by his emotions.

“Yours? She is with you though fear, fear and nothing more! You will not scare me off!” Cassius shouted back. “You regard her so highly you rent her out to Caesar? You are not a man!” With that he spat at Antony’s feet in disgust.

Antony could take no more baiting and lunged at him like a cat whilst Cassius dodged his fist. They began circling each other like sharks and Antony reached for his knife. A small crowd began to form around them but neither paid any attention, each purely focused on the other.

Antony had fought for many things in the past, honour, respect, land and then Caesar, but never for the love of a woman. This particular fight ignited something within him that he had never felt before, this was personal and there would be no mercy... This ended today. He looked over Cassius like cattle he was considering purchasing at market. He had so many questions for Natalia but they would have to wait until this was over.

Cassius followed his gaze, darting away from Antony, keeping a safe distance as Antony tried to close the gap. He was unsure how this could possibly end in his favour as he was unarmed. Almost reading his thoughts Antony threw him a spare knife “I’ll have no one say I didn’t slay you fairly."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Antony saw familiar golden hair pushing through the crowds that were growing by the minute.

“Enough!! Please both of you!" She cried desperately.

Cassius’ face broke into a smile at the sight of her “Natalia, my love, I cannot let this brute harm you a day longer! I want to keep you safe and take you away from all of this." He gestured towards the scholae noting Lena at its doors.

Antony was still assessing the situation, his eyes darted from hers to Cassius. Still he couldn’t help being slightly amused as Cassius’ description of him as a brute or his general use of language – so flowery and unnecessary he thought. Her presence had calmed him slightly but still he needed answers from her.

“Please... Think... Both of you. Can we at least take this inside?” Natalia begged.

Antony had no wish for this to be public any more than her and consented. “OK, inside."

The crowd moaned in disappointment and dispersed.

They turned to walk towards Lena who was standing with her arms folded. Antony placed his hand on the small of Natalia’s back as they approached. She glanced behind and Cassius followed, she had half hoped he would have taken the opportunity to run but he seemed insistent to follow this through to the bitter end.

As soon as they were inside Antony finally spoke. “Lena, have you allowed Cassius to see Natalia?"

Lena sighed. “No, you and I had an arrangement which I have stuck to. Why do you ask?” This was the truth, she had not permitted it, merely witnessed the outcome.

Antony ignored her question. “Natalia I need to speak with you... privately." He eyed Syphax waiting from the corner of the room and looked to her for consent.

Cassius and Syphax began to protest but Natalia dismissed them both with a hand.

“Come to my room." She led him silently and he followed, desperate for information to put his mind at rest. As they entered the room Antony bolted the door behind him. He could not risk interruption.

He stood leaning against the door and Natalia instinctively went to touch his face. To her shock he batted her hand away like an annoying fly. “What is going on? Why is Cassius attending you with bunches of flowers? I am going to ask you once and once only..... Have you seen him, spoken to him, had ANY contact with him without my knowledge?”

Natalia thought she should feel scared but she knew Antony better than that. Whatever he said he would never harm her, she knew he loved her and in that moment she gave in to the fact that she loved him too. She couldn’t understand how she had allowed this situation to get so needlessly out of hand when deep down it was always Antony. Natalia felt like his eyes were burning right though to her soul and she searched for the right words to make him trust her again. Antony was clearly hurt, seeking reassurance and she wanted more than anything to make this right.

“No.. Antony. Cassius is a romantic, perhaps he thought me a defenceless princess that needed saving but I have not seen him or had any contact with him. He doesn’t understand me like you do. He must have heard I was here and simply chanced it. Please, believe me.... I love you.. So so much." She looked at him pleadingly. If Natalia ever had any doubts they had dispersed in an instant.

He searched her face and she finally saw his shoulders slump. “I thought for half a moment you and he were... It doesn’t matter. Natalia, I love you, this has nearly driven me to kill for you. Do you understand what this is doing to me? If you ever walked away from me.."

“Please just let him go, he means nothing to me. Think about what you are doing... How could you explain his death? Antony you would be the second man to kill for me, how would it look?” She touched his face tenderly and this time he tilted his cheek into her soft hand affectionately. Nodding he slightly relaxed knowing she was right. His jealousy had simply consumed him.

“Antony this is partly why I was so reluctant to spy on Caesar. How will you deal with it if he makes a move on me?” She asked.

“I’m wondering whether we stop that, there will be other ways to gather information. Being apart from you isn’t working for me. Just come back to me." He said warmly. The relief he felt that she loved him flooding through him.

“Yes... Yes I want that more than anything. I just want to feel safe with you” she purred, hugging his body tightly.

He suddenly remembered Cassius’ words and held her away from him slightly. “Natalia, how does he know that you have attended Caesar?”

Natalia thought quickly. “It... Its is hardly a secret, the room was full of people welcoming Caesar. Any one of them could have mentioned my attendance."

Antony seemed to accept this and pulled her close to him as she remembered to breath again.

“Antony... I am yours and only yours” she whispered close to his ear, seeing his resolve completely crumble. With that she seized the opportunity - taking his hand and placing it on her thigh. For the first time today he looked over her hungrily, the high slits in her purple dress teasing what was underneath, what was his.

He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her close to him, feeling for her underwear and sliding his hand underneath. She gasped, realising how much she had missed his expert touch.

“Just the thought Natalia, the thought that he had touched you here, I can’t bear it” he practically growled into her ear. “Take these off” he ordered, pulling at her underwear. She obediently obliged, stepping out of her knickers. She loved being bare almost as much as he loved her naked.

“Never...only you” she replied through heavily breaths, albeit a lie but she knew Cassius would never have her again in any case.

Antony began rubbing her tenderly and she felt at home in his arms again. When he slipped a finger inside her she longed for all of him and pushed herself against his chest as he fell backwards against the door.

“I want you so much Antony.... so much, I feel like I can’t breath without you... I only feel complete with you inside me."

Antony continued groaning, he spoke but it was inaudible as his face was resting on her shoulder. He nipped her shoulder in-between his laboured breathing as he increased the pressure on her sensitive core. Her juices flowed onto his hand and he growled again, loving the effect he had on her. She never seemed to get enough of him and it drove him wild for her.

“Natalia.... Natalia... Come for me” he begged “say my name.... Say that you need only me."

She drew her breath at his words, how did this feeling never get old she wondered? Not that she as complaining, he fulfilled her mind, body and soul and she would never risk losing him ever again.

She rubbed herself furiously against his hand, wrapping a leg around his waist and he immediately grabbed her leg to keep it in place. The feeling built slowly up inside her and when he finally pushed a second finger inside her she came instantly, it felt like she had exploded inside her very core, her whole body trembled and she groaned “Antony you’re incredible, I love you, I love you.... Just take me home now!"

When she eventually looked at him his eyes where shut and his head rested against the door apparently in utter bliss. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her in total awe, slightly shaking his head. “You amaze me... “ he finally answered. "I'll take you home and ravish you all night, but first we have a small matter to sort."

The fact that Cassius, Lena and Syphax all patiently waited in the other room had completely escaped her mind, just as easily as Antony had blown it. “Let’s get this over with” she sighed.

"and Natalia... Let's end this today... Or else I'll end him." He added adamently.

Natalia nodded, acknowledging the threat was sincere.

As they left her bedroom he playfully slapped her on he buttocks and she giggled. Her laughter soon stopped as she was met with three pairs of concerned eyes on her. Her eyes flicked to each of their faces one by one and she settled on Cassius who looked distraught at their obvious closeness.

“Natalia, please, I beg of you, come home with me where you will be safe” he asked pleadingly. “You don’t see what he is doing to you, you are under his spell."

Antony snarled and stepped forward as Syphax moved to touch his sword but Natalia held Antony back and put her hand up as if to silence them. She knew the only way for Cassius to escape with his life was to be brutal, to hurt him.

“Enough Cassius....You don’t understand, I LOVE him, with all my heart” she said gazing up at Antony. “It’s always been him, you would never hold a candle to Antony, he is everything."

“You.... You don’t mean that... You are afraid, I know it. Look at that bruise on you neck, is THAT love?” he moved towards her as she backed away from him.

Natalia touched her neck and mockingly laughed. “Oh don’t be so naive! It’s consensual! I love it, Antony is covered in bruises I’ve inflicted. Seriously Cassius wake up, I give him ALL of me and you.... Nothing. Leave while you still have a shred of dignity. Antony is all the man you will never be!"

Antony smirked by her side, pulling her close to him. “Would you like me to show you how I make her feel Cassius?"

Cassius ignored him but stared Natalia in shock. “I don’t understand... I thought you loved me, you said.."

“Long ago I said whatever you wanted to hear because it’s my job you fool! Go! You wear me out and there are better ways to do that than listen to you."

Cassius finally stepped away from her, tears streaming down his face and the flowers for her dropped to the floor. "What has happened to you? You are not the Natalia that I know....." he whispered through his tears. 

Natalia winced at his words, her blood was pumping so fast she felt lightheaded. She was sure her words had hurt Cassius badly and he wouldn’t return. Natalia's heart broke for him but she had to make sure he was safe and never returned. Cassius WOULD after all surely love again and, when all was said done, Natalia knew her heart truly belonged to Antony.

One last time Cassius looked at Natalia crestfallen, acknowledging there was little he could do, she had chosen. Yet as his eyes rested on hers one last time and resigned to his loss, she mouthed silently “I’m sorry, be safe."


	28. Landscaping

Natalia checked herself over yet again, she felt sick with nerves as it got closer to them leaving and she desperately wanted to look perfect for Antony. He would never admit to it but she felt that comparisons were bound to be made between herself and Cleopatra, although the only thing they actually had in common was that their lovers were the most powerful and influential men in Rome.

Whilst Natalia was petite with a perfect hourglass figure and long golden locks, Cleopatra was known to be tall, slender and with shiny black hair as dark as night. It constantly played on her mind what Antony’s true thoughts were, despite his frequent assurance that she was the only woman for him. This, she thought, was before he had SEEN Cleopatra, would he feel differently in her presence?

Antony walked behind her, kissing her neck. “You are so so beautiful Natalia, I love you in red." Natalia smiled, knowing this to be case. She had asked Lena to make her the most spectacular dress she could manage for this event and Lena had certainly delivered. Her only stipulation had been that the dress must be red... For Antony. It was hardly a surprise to her that he loved red, it being the colour associated with danger, after all danger and Antony went hand in hand.

He looked over her appreciatively and produced something from behind his back. “For you my queen” he smiled warmly. In his hand was an exquisite garnet necklace that perfectly matched her dress. He fixed it around her neck and stepped back to admire her again. “Antony it’s beautiful, I’d tell you I don’t need any more gifts but I know you wouldn’t listen” she laughed.

“Allow me this indulgence” he replied “I never grow tired of making you happy."

“You are more than enough.” Natalia cooed, standing from her desk and running her hands over his chest. 

Antony held her hand tightly as they approached Caesar’s Palace. This was the first time Caesar would see them together, enough time having passed that he would hopefully not be too suspicious that Antony had presented Natalia as a ‘gift’ to him upon his return to Rome. 

Antony strode past the guards with confidence and approached Caesar who looked at them carefully. By his side stood Cleopatra, her eyes firmly fixed on Natalia. Both women’s eyes swept over each other and the men made polite conversation between them.

“May I introduce you both to the queen of Egypt, Cleopatra” Caesar said proudly.

Natalia and Cleopatra nodded at each other, smiling yet sizing each other up with suspicion.

Antony looked at Cleopatra with interest. So this was the woman who was in Caesar’s ear. He thought her technically beautiful yet she provoked no burning desire in him. He squeezed Natalia’s hand as a discreet reassurance, seeing Natalia out the corner of his eye glance at him briefly and smile as acknowledgment.

“Natalia, perhaps you would take a walk of the room with me?” Cleopatra asked. Although this was technically a request there would be no socially acceptable way to decline the offer. Natalia agreed and reluctantly let go of Antony.

“So how are you enjoying your visit to Rome? How long are you intending to stay?” Natalia asked, cutting to the chase.

“I am enjoying my time here, I am not sure yet how long I intend to stay. Caesar has offered me much assurance of his loyalty, although some of the Roman... customs shall we say" Cleopatra said looking at her with distain “... take some getting used to."

Natalia decided not to bite this time thinking Antony would be proud of her restraint. “Indeed, it took me some time to adjust when I was brought here initially against my will." 

“So you are the former Princess of Gaul I believe...." Cleopatra commented.

Natalia eyed her with caution, wondering immediately where this line of conversation was leading. “Yes that is true. Although I have not lived in Gaul for over 8 years. My father and I both reside in Rome now."

“Your father? And he is aware of your... role here?” Cleopatra asked with her disgust barely disguised at all.

“He is completely aware of who I am yes... Some roles are not down to choice. When you are captured and held against your will in a foreign city you do what you can to survive. Obviously this hardship is not something you yourself has endured and let us thank the Gods for that mercy” Natalia replied.... Final chance now queen she thought, I won’t take this a third time. 

“I see... and now Antony is your patron?” Cleopatra queried, ignoring Natalia's diplomatic response and continuing to attack. 

“Well, it is a little more exclusive than that now but that is how we met yes." Natalia smiled at her but Cleopatra did not return the sentiment, responding instead by simply nodding.

“Not completely exclusive though, I believe you were introduced to Caesar a while ago... as a ‘gift’ from Antony." Cleopatra stated, no question in her voice. She continued to look ahead.

Natalia understood that this was officially a non friendly talk, intended completely to undermine her. She answered carefully. “Not a gift, I am no one’s gift, more a gentle reminder of what charms the women of Rome have to offer." She replied curtly.

“Charms? And yet you are not from Rome yourself... Such an interesting choice” Cleopatra replied staring at her directly and then swiftly looking her up and down. 

“Oh please do not feel threatened by me, I’m sure Caesar will only have eyes for you one day....just as Antony has pledged himself exclusively to me." Natalia smiled sweetly. Her meaning clear.

“Threat.... I am threatened by no one, least of all a courtesan. I am a queen!” Cleopatra responded, clearly rattled, her voice raised. 

“Yet you offer yourself to Caesar in return for his allegiance? We are not so different after all. Shall we return to our men? I think I have walked quite enough for one evening and I'm suddenly growing rather tired of this conversation..." With that Natalia nodded as a way of bidding her farewell and walked swiftly back to Antony leaving Cleopatra open mouthed and trailing behind.

Antony had watched her walk around the room with Cleopatra, along with every other hot blooded man in the room. It amused him how the men’s eyes flicked from one woman to the other, almost as if they were deciding on their preference. It had never bothered him the way that men looked at Natalia, she was striking in every way and if he wanted a meek and mild woman who no man longed for he would have chosen one long ago. His confidence was hardly lacking and if any man could tame her it was he.

Antony was in no doubt as to his personal preference whatsoever. To him Cleopatra was attractive in an almost cold, distant way, comparable to how one might admire an elegant vase, yet it provoked no emotion from within. Natalia on the other hand was like his very own little ball of fire. He enjoyed watching the way her womanly hips swayed as she walked, her pert yet plentiful breasts and her glossy blonde hair that fell in curls seductively over her shoulders. It was however more than her exterior that set her aside, she had the spirit of a goddess and kept him firmly on his toes – she could be tender and submissive in one moment and with a click of a finger practically kill a man with one lash of her tongue.

He watched her leave Cleopatra somewhat abruptly and smirked as she wiggled towards him purposely. Cleopatra’s face was a mixture of shock and anger and he wondered what trouble his little minx was causing now. He detached himself from his present conversation that he had been barely participating in as she reached him.

“I trust you are behaving yourself Natalia?” He asked smiling yet staring ahead.

“I was as polite to her as she was to me... Her charm is lacking somewhat." She hissed, her arms folded defensively.

“Arrr so you have taken on the whole of Egypt? I’ll sharpen my sword." Antony whispered in her ear whilst running his hand down her back.

“What do YOU make of her?” Natalia asked sulkily.

Antony had learnt quickly this was a prime example of a loaded question and shrugged with genuine indifference. “Attractive but in an unremarkable way, not to my taste.... My personal preference is very specific." He murmured whilst kissing her neck.

“You shall live to have me another day after all then” she whispered back, nipping his ear afterwards.

“Another day and tonight, as soon as I can get you home and out of that dress that has been taunting me all night” he confirmed.

Caesar watched his right hand man and courtesan with interest. They seemed incredibly close considering the alleged casual nature of their relationship. He had already heard that she spent all her nights with him at his villa and Caesar took mental notes as Natalia and Antony whispered to each other, touching at all times like there was no other person in the room, their attraction and connection obvious for all to see. Caesar could certainly see the appeal of her. There was something sexual and wild about every move Natalia made, how she dressed, the way she touched Antony and most of all her physical appearance – to Caesar she radiated beautiful yet untamed, like a wild horse that needed to be broken in.

His thoughts were interrupted by a livid Cleopatra “Did you know that she, the courtesan, and Antony have an exclusive arrangement – if SHE is to be believed!?! She actually dared to compare us! I am a queen! The gods will always favour me over a common whore!”

“Untamed”... He muttered under his breath.

“What did you say? “ Cleopatra asked incredulously.

“I will sort this, leave it with me” Caesar responded striding over to the couple.

Antony spotted Caesar making his way over to them and immediately straightened himself up in preparation. Natalia remained snaked around him, seeing no need to change her stance for likes of a reptile like Caesar.

“Antony I trust you are enjoying the evening.... And Natalia isn’t it?” Caesar asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

“Indeed, we have met briefly before Caesar, on your return to Rome... Twice." She replied, don’t play games, she thought.

“Quite... Of course forgive me” Caesar answered, running his eyes over her as Natalia felt Antony tense by her side.

“Your new home is most impressive” Antony spoke in an attempt to break the atmosphere and deflect Caesar’s interest in Natalia.

“Thank you, I hear good things of your new home too Antony, previously Pomey’s place is it not." Caesar smiled not remotely sincerely. Before Antony could respond Caesar continued “As we are not fully acquainted I think I may book some of your time soon Natalia, you are at Lena’s schloe yes?"

Antony’s chest was pounding, it was next to never he felt powerless but in this moment he felt like a caged animal, desperate to lash out yet he knew it was not an option. The room was scattered with Caesar’s army and he would stand no chance of leaving there alive, nor did he WANT this – even if he lived to tell the tale, his life, the one he had worked tirelessly for, would be over in an instant. Natalia looked up to him helplessly, her eyes begging for him to do something, anything. 

“Apologies Caesar, you are misinformed. Natalia is no longer at the scholae, she is....” What is she? What IS she? He panicked. “She is my mistress, exclusively."

Natalia drew a sharp intake of breath at Antony's admission and both sets of their eyes fixed on Caesar, awaiting his next move with anticipation.

“Antony... I did not have any idea, forgive me, I have been so preoccupied since I have been back we have not had a chance to catch up properly." Caesar did not mean a single word of it. He knew the situation, had investigated how his General had been spending his time in Rome during his absence at war and whilst Antony’s loyalty had been impressive, he could see the effect this woman had on him. Would Antony truly have offered her as a gift? For now Caesar would see how matters unfolded.

“It is an easy mistake to make, our situation is new and a little unusual” Antony replied, feeling relieved, at least temporarily that Caesar seemed unmoved by the news. Still Antony felt rattled at himself for not being better prepared for this line of questioning.

“Would you mind if Antony gave me a tour of the gardens? I hear they have to be seen to be believed." Natalia asked, desperate to escape the atmosphere of the room.

“Of course, enjoy, I should be a better host and introduce Cleopatra, I will speak with you both soon." Caesar agreed, his smile not reaching his eyes. Did the later part sound like a threat or was paranoia setting in?

Antony led Natalia away quickly to the back of the villa in silence until he was sure they were completely alone.

“Are you finding these gardens to your liking?” He smirked when he knew they could not be heard.

“Antony I felt like I couldn’t breathe, it was all I could come up with!” she playfully pushed him.

“I know, I know, I think we shall stay just a little longer and make our excuses, I need to..... relax” he winked at her. “You know... “ he continued “technically I am a widow so you are not my mistress.”

“A widow.... I’m so sorry... "she asked shocked, “how am I only hearing about this now?”

“It wasn’t relevant” he shrugged “until I needed to provide an answer as to what WE were tonight and it got me thinking." Antony sighed. “My wife and child died in childbirth a long time ago. Since then I have been away for long periods of time at war and when I did return... “

“You just whored around?” Natalia finished his sentence, already knowing the answer.

“It seemed easier, I wasn’t back in Rome for long periods of time in any case and nobody really held my interest. It wasn’t until I met a deal breaker when I attended Cassius’ villa bringing news of Caesar and a feisty courtesan told me I would need to beg for her time.... game over." Antony told her, stroking her face with affection.

“We both fought it long enough” Natalia replied kissing him deeply “but not any more." Natalia looked around and confirmed they were completely alone to herself. “So... These are Caesar’s gardens.... Impressive." With that Natalia wondered off pulling Antony by the hand further into the darkness.

Antony laughed and Natalia looked at him puzzled. “What’s so funny?”

“You” he replied, still chuckling. “Asking to see landscape gardening in the dark. Slightly farfetched." 

“Well I didn’t hear you come up with anything better!" she replied, stifling a giggle.

“And.... It means we are utterly alone out here, maybe not so foolish after all." He acknowledged.

“Remember when we went to the Basilica?” Natalia teased.

“mmmmm, I know where this is going... We cant." He tried to say it sternly but failed.

“Are you turning me down?” Natalia put on a pretend shocked face.

Antony looked around... “not exactly.... what did you have in mind my Queen?"

“You....I want to say thank you." She said winking at him.

He raised an eyebrow... “for?"

“For my pretty necklace, for tonight – telling Caesar about us, admitting our exclusivity, because I want you in Caesar’s garden - take your pick my love." Natalia kept eye contact and dropped to her knees....

“Natalia... We cant here.... We can’t.... Natalia..." Antony’s body tensed up as quickly he felt her warm mouth around him. She ran her tongue along his thick shaft and he instantly hardened under her touch. “Why do you do this to me here? If..... If.... We... Get caught." 

Natalia ran her nails up and down his inner thighs as she sucked on him tenderly. He looked down at her and she looked almost devilish in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she maintained her eye contact with him.

“Natalia.... Please this is dangerous.... " he said despite laboured breaths and a lick of his smiling lips.

Natalia increased the pace, alternating between teasing him with licks, flicking her tongue over his solid tip and then taking him deeply in her mouth. The chance of getting caught only added to the appeal in truth and looking down at her cleavage, her small delicate hand around him and the little purring noises she made, it was driving him crazy. When he was nearly there his body began involuntarily thrusting into her with all his might, putting his fist partly into his mouth to stop himself moaning her name too loudly. Natalia giggled, her breath tickling his sensitive skin.... In the distance they heard a door opening and footsteps... Antony looked down at her pleadingly....he couldn’t bear to stop her but needed this to reach a conclusion quickly... Natalia stroked him with her hand firmly now and took him fully in her mouth, his nerve endings were flipping out and this eventually tipped him over his edge with him coming violently in her mouth. Antony threw his head back and reached for a tree, the first thing he could grip hold of to steady his now shaky legs.

Natalia swallowed his seed and he watched her open mouthed as she licked her lips and smiled at him seductively. She stood up and whispered “mine” to him and he stared at her intently. Would she ever stop amazing him? She seemed to have no boundaries and although he could never resist her or refuse Natalia a single thing, all she ever wanted was him. As she kissed him on his mouth he could taste himself on her rosy lips and he sighed with contentment.

Pulling her down with him on the grass and resting against a tree she placed her head on his shoulder and soon the owner of the footsteps became apparent as Caesar walked purposely towards them.

“I hope you aren’t disappointed?" He asked gesturing to the surrounding maze and seemingly endless landscaped garden area.

“No, it’s incredible” Antony replied, staring at Natalia “breath-taking." 


	29. You Are

Natalia padded out to the balcony of the villa, unable to sleep after Antony had left early to attend a meeting with Caesar. The news of this sudden meeting had made them both a little anxious that their perfect bubble was about to burst.

Natalia watched the sun rise, her robe wrapped around her and her soft curls pinned up on her head. Everything looked so peaceful across the landscape as far as her eyes could see yet she still felt the nerves in her stomach as to what information Antony would return with. She decided that if Antony was to travel with Caesar to Egypt she would return to the scholae temporarily. She feared this would be met with a great deal of resistance from Antony but just the thought of being alone in Antony’s huge villa made her feel lonely. It would be like a constant reminder that he was gone.

Sometimes it amazed her how quickly she had become almost dependant upon him and her world revolved around their time together, yet she tried not to over think it. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how much she would miss him if he was to be gone for months and it scared her how he would deal with their time apart. Their relationship was so physical even though it was equally much beyond that now. Would he seek fulfilment elsewhere? She thought not, she hoped that he would simply pine for her and save himself until she could wrap him in her arms again and this time never let him go.

Artemis curled up next to her as she sprawled out on a lounger, the warm breeze blowing gently on her face, somehow being outside calmed her and before Natalia realised she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Antony had decided to ride in to Rome. Ot made the journey quicker and although it still meant leaving whilst it was dark riding always helped him clear his head. Antony and Natalia had talked at length about all the possible outcomes of this meeting and yet practically, the only thing he could do was speak to Caesar and discover his plans and in turn Antony’s fate. 

The last few months had been a whirlwind even by his standards. Natalia had knocked him off his feet and he was still pinching himself that they had found each other . The thought that he could be taken away from her, possibly for months on end, was troubling him greatly. Their relationship had bonded together quickly to the point that they were next to never apart from each other. Was that healthy? Possibly not to some, but did he love every single moment of it? Completely. His queen had become his most prized possession that he had ever owned, he loved her, cared for her and had given his heart and soul to her entirely.

Much later that day and by the time Antony left the hustle and bustle of Rome he was practically dancing on air and desperate to return to their love nest to tell her the news. 

Caesar had thankfully decided that there was no one who could keep peace in Rome the way Antony had. The people already loved him and another face in charge could show weakness to his enemies and may not be as popular with the people. Caesar told Antony that for now his place was in Rome whilst he attended to affairs in Egypt. Caesar and his army would prepare to march with immediate effect and Antony was to take over the reins once again. Antony had feigned disappointment that he could not march alongside Caesar but inside he was bursting with happiness.

By the time he arrived back at the villa he had been gone about six hours. He walked purposely through the house until his eyes settled on Natalia and he sighed softly at the sight of her. She was curled up on a lounger on the bedroom balcony, basking in the sun and fast asleep. He guessed she has been there a while as she appeared to only have her robe thrown over her. Natalia was so hot blooded that she could never sleep with much on, not that he complained, and he guessed she had thrown that off in her sleep. Her modesty was just about covered but hopefully not for long, he was in the mood to celebrate.

He crept over to her and stroked her messy hair in a bun affectionately loving how she looked truly like an angel sent from the gods just for him. Slowly she stirred and broke into a sleepy smile as she realised her lover had returned. “Come here my love” she said lazily. 

Antony rested his forehead to hers, unable to contain his news a moment longer. As he told her wasn’t going anywhere a small tear of relief ran down her face and she hugged him tightly. “We should celebrate!” She exclaimed grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely. 

Antony laughed into her kiss and moved over her “Here?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. “What is stopping us, I like being outside” she smiled, gesturing to the land surrounding the mansion.

Antony whipped her robe away from her body and she gasped. Stepping back he produced ornate jewel encrusted knife and she looked at him in confusion yet didn’t move. “This..." he said stroking the blade “is for you, to keep you safe... but first I have one use for it." With that he eyed her underwear and sliced through her knickers like butter. 

“So unnecessary” she giggled.

“Yet worth it for the look on your face” he smirked.

Natalia lifted her leg and ran her bare foot between his muscular legs and he took a sharp intake of breath as she reached his upper thighs.

“It looks like you have me in a very compromising position, how about we even things a little." She whispered. 

With that she stood from the lounger and his eyes swept over her curvaceous, sun kissed body. He glanced across his land seeing no one in sight and relaxed as she began stripping him. “All this armour is so inconvenient” she muttered, her hands working at its speedy removal. 

"It may surprise you to note that it’s not intended to provide easy access for..... passionate fucking” he murmured in her ear, now running his hands between her thighs.

“Mmmm then be gone with it!” she replied tossing the metal to one side with a clang.

Antony ran his hands hungrily all over her soft skin, feeling that he was finally at home. Picking her up with ease she entwined her legs around his waist and he walked them towards the wall of the villa. “So we are in agreement? You could take me in our bedroom but yet you favour here, in the open?” she breathed in his ear as her hands ran down his back. 

“Yes, I’ve grown quite a taste for the risk of being seen.....you bring out certain kinks in me that I never knew I had....." he purred.

“So I can see” she replied through laboured breaths as Antony readjusted himself and thrust into her with ease.

The more they been had together it was almost as if their bodies had become custom made for other, like pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. This time however Antony went for a change of pace and kept his thrusts tender and gentle. Natalia matched his tempo, and ran her hands down his back without scratching his flesh. "You are mine.....never forget....." he huskily told her. 

They maintained eye contact and it somehow felt different for both of them, like they were transmitting emotions between their joined bodies and nothing outside of them existed. “Antony I love you so, so, much....I can never get enough of you...” she whispered, kissing him deeply. Antony felt overwhelmed by his feelings, it was simply indescribable and completely new territory for him. Every day they grew more obsessed with each other and making love was the easiest way for them to convey those emotions to each other. Slowly the inevitable ending became closer and their groans became louder for each other, their movements becoming more frenzied, until they came in unison within seconds of each other, both of them completely out of breath and spellbound by each other.

Antony used the last of his energy to lift her to their bed, setting her down delicately like she could shatter into a million pieces. Once she was laying down he collapsed next to her on his side, staring intently at his queen. 

“Natalia I’ve been thinking and I need you to know something." His words sounded nervous and unsure and Natalia turned on her side to listen, noting that whatever he was about to say was clearly important... 

“I need you to know... “ he gazed off into the distance like he was searching for the right words “that I see this, between us, as forever. Natalia when Cassius wouldn’t let you go and then Caesar wanted to be your patron, or test us, whatever that was all about, it’s got me thinking and there’s only one way we could hopefully, finally, put an end to that." 

Natalia looked at him confused, Antony had never been a man to stumble over his words and yet he was speaking but making little sense to her. “What are you saying? I will always be labelled as a courtesan, I don’t know how we could change that." Natalia looked down sadly, was he saying he couldn’t handle who she had been? She was starting to feel panicky until he spoke again. 

“Well what if I labelled you as something else... to me?” He asked fidgeting with his hands. "Then Rome would HAVE to acknowledge that you are so much more than that....." 

“Oh? Like what? You told Caesar I was your mistress but then you said that technically as you don’t have a wife.." As she said the word ‘wife’ her mind began working overtime, what WAS he asking? Her heart began to race, impatient for him to clarify what he was asking of her. 

“I mean maybe we couldn’t straight away with Rome and Ceasar leaving me in control but..." He looked at her desperately, surely she knew what he was getting at? He looked at her in her eyes and smiled, she was sitting up now, wide eyed and he could tell she had a million thoughts flashing through her mind yet she remained silent. Antony rolled his eyes. She wasn’t going to make this easy for him to join the dots so he may as well go for it all in. 

“Natalia...." with that he took both of her hands and held them gently. “You are without question the fiercest woman I have ever met and undoubtedly the only woman crazy enough to tame me. You have challenged me from the moment we met. You are the only queen of my heart and strong enough to keep me under control. You have hypnotised me in a way that no other ever has before. You are...”Antony paused, he wanted this to be perfect but he so desperately just wanted her answer he could barely finish, “the one, my constant, my soul mate and without a single doubt the love of my life. You have changed me but only for the better and you are the one thing I will never stop fighting for. Natalia, marry me. In any ceremony you want, I don’t care, I just want to be able to call you my wife so that nobody can separate us... So that we legally belong to each other in every way.... Please help me I’m drowning here."

Antony stared at her full of hope, never needing an answer more. He had put himself completely out there, offered himself to her for the rest of his life. She literally held all the power and his vulnerable heart in her hands.

He didn't know how favourably Caesar would take the news. Whilst it was nothing to do with him in particular, reputation was everything – and how the masses saw Antony played a large part of his success. Yet the reality was his love for her was greater than any other need he had - his thirst for power, respect from Caesar and his desire for riches. He would give it all up to just BE with her.

Antony looked at Natalia and could see the beginnings of her beautiful smile take over her face. 

She suddenly laughed and jumped up from the bed. She put her hand over her mouth yet it couldn’t stop the squeal that she let out “Yes yes yes, a million times yes!”

She threw herself on top of him and into his arms and he held her tightly against his bare chest. She could hear his strong, fast heart beat against her and she had never felt safer than in this exact moment. “Natalia I have never been happier, we need to work the timing out but I don’t want us to wait moment longer than we have to... I want to be able to call you my wife."

“Your wife” Natalia chewed her lip and broke into the biggest smile at the thought.

“We should probably wait until Caesar returns from Egypt, I would want to give him and the news to his face and then there is the matter of your father... but I do have something for you for now, as a promise of my intentions... "

Natalia looked at him curiously. She felt overwhelmed, yet in the best possible way. This was completely new, incredible territory. She always worried that he wouldn’t ultimately be able to accept her past despite without it their paths would never have crossed. Marrying her was telling her that he wanted everyone to know of their love. She would have the most important title of her life, not a princess or even a queen but his wife.

Antony stretched over her pulling open a draw and holding his hand out to reveal a ring containing the most beautiful stone she had ever seen. His eyes watched her intently waiting for her reaction. As soon as he had seen it, it had reminded him of her and thought it unique and almost as perfect as he saw her.

“Antony what is it? It’s incredible.. It looks like fire." She gasped.

“Well nearly, its a fire opal. When I saw it, well it made me think of you and my plan started coming together. You are like fire.. It seemed fitting."

Natalia grabbed him and pulled him close, she kissed him all over his face, feeling full of love. He never stopped amazing her. Whilst she had never been one for gifts, this ring meant everything to her because of what it represented, his eternal love.

“What was that for?" He asked “Not that I’m complaining." 

“I feel overwhelmed Antony, but in the best way. Promise me this is real, it’s really happening."

Antony shifted so that he was laying on his side facing her, gazing into her eyes.. “Natalia it’s real” he began stroking her face “I have always wanted you and now I will have you... All of you." 

Natalia looked at him in awe, his words, his touch everything made her heart flutter. She snuggled up to his chest. “I love you” she said simply “I’ll spend the rest of my life making you happy I promise." 

Antony shut his eyes letting his happiness wash over him. “And I promise Natalia, whatever happens, I will protect you, love you and worship you until the day my heart stops beating." 

Now he just had to break the news to Caesar.


	30. Mine

Antony had thought long and hard about how to broach the subject of his marriage to Natalia with Caesar. He hoped that the very fact he had held off until Caesar had returned to Rome for a month to seek his blessing would go a long way. The fact that he didn’t need his approval, yet he still sought it would surely gain him loyalty points.

Caesar eyed him carefully upon hearing Antony’s news. “You plan to MARRY the whor.... courtesan? Are you insane?"

Antony flinched, if he hated Natalia being described as a courtesan he utterly detested what Caesar had nearly called her. “Yes. I want a wife and in truth... ” he paused undecided how to play this “I see Natalia as perfect for me. She is fierce, beautiful and the public love her." Antony was all too aware that he had sounded a little detached but felt it was the best way to approach this delicate subject. If he appeared to impulsive, too in love, Caesar would feel that he was not thinking straight.

“You realise we could arrange a much more...’advantageous’ match for you if you want to take another wife.” Caesar queried.

“No. No. It must be her. I want her and her only.” Antony said without an ounce of hesitation.

Caesar studied his general curiously. Spoken like a fool in love he thought.

“I do not know for sure but I do not think that you do not need my permission so I am going to assume that you want my... blessing to this union?” Caesar asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I would like your thoughts yes." Antony responded although apparently already knowing the answer. He did not desire his blessing as such because, if push came to shove, he knew he would marry Natalia regardless, hunting out any loophole necessary. Now that he had asked for her hand, rescinding such an offer would surely cost him the only woman he had ever loved and it simply wasn’t an option to him.

“Antony if I may speak freely.... Natalia is... Was a courtesan. This marriage could potentially make you look like a man who has not made this decision thinking with his right mind. I worry that the people of Rome may lose their faith if you appear to be making a rash decision with a woman of questionable virtue. Natalia is an ideal picking for a mistress, a wife is another matter altogether."

Antony felt his blood boil at Caesar’s words. He had loved Caesar like a brother, loyally stood by his side in battle and gained the favour of the people of Rome on his behalf yet he questioned Anthony’s integrity and insulted his woman?

“With respect I think you underestimate her. She has made an incredible impression on the masses. When she hosted the games the public chanted her name and cheered for her. I can assure you that I have not made this decision lightly and it was with a clear head. In reality Natalia was barely a courtesan in any case. I met her the night she was introduced socially and I can assure you that her few other patrons do not know her as I do... Intimately."

“ha and you believe this because the courtesan told you so? ‘Barely a courtesan’? Listen to yourself man!! Natalia was also seen with Cassius Longinus at several events. He was seen visiting the scholae more than once. I have even heard whispers that you involved yourself in some sort of brawl over this woman? I beg you to think about this! Do you think I have not enquired as to the relationship you have with this woman? I have witnessed you in her company, I believe she is probably a ‘talented’ woman and has you spellbound by her...charms."

Antony was seriously rattled. Natalia had told him specifically that she and Cassius had never developed an intimate relationship. Something about Caesar’s words had made him uneasy and he could feel his jealousy peaking. Cassius had been so persistent, was there more to his affection than meets the eye? Caesar had also managed to insult both his judgement and his woman’s worth in the process yet again.

“That was a misunderstanding. Do you think that a woman who looks as she does will not attract unwanted attention? Natalia is so much more than you give her credit for." He argued. Antony had opted to show no doubts in his faith in Natalia and her situation with Cassius. He would revisit that later.

“Explain one thing to me... Why did you offer Natalia as a gift to me? It has troubled me since I saw how close you were in my home and now even more so that you intend to take her as your wife. The very fact that you seek my approval makes me wonder how confident you are."

This was the question Antony had been dreading. No matter how many times he had played it through his mind no reason ever sounded convincing. How could he tell the truth? He opted to appeal to Caesar's vanity. “I did that out of love for you. At that stage I’ll admit I was taken back by her beauty and I offered her as a gift to you because I thought of her so highly, so worthy of your time. I can admit that I was in denial about my feelings and her feelings for me."

“I see....” Caesar began pacing the room and Antony felt sure his flattery had worked.

“Antony, if you believe this woman will make you happy and will not affect your role alongside me I see no reason to not offer my blessing, however foolish I believe it to be. Just do one thing for me... Its all I ask... Think about your decision carefully for a few days. If this.... If Natalia is truly your choice I will support it wholeheartedly and ensure every person in Rome will celebrate your union." With that Caesar shook his hand, still in disbelief.

Antony left their meeting wishing that he felt a little more content. Caesar had reluctantly offered his insincere support and knocked his trust in Natalia in the process. Had he been played? And if so, by whom? Natalia or Caesar?

He made his way hesitantly back to the villa. He wanted to ask some more questions of his Queen and hoped with all his heart she gave him the answers he so desperately needed.

Unaware, Natalia ran into his arms the moment he stepped foot into the door. He hugged her tightly, inhaling her bewitching and familiar scent that he loved so, so much. Part of him wanted to just bask in his happiness and forget Caesar’s words of warning but deep down he knew he just couldn’t. Natalia had uncovered a jealous streak in him that up until now he hadn’t known existed. He had defended her to Caesar because, simply, he loved her – with all his heart. Did he 100% trust her? He trusted her more than any other that walked the earth and if she told him today what he wanted to hear he would accept it and never question it again.

“Natalia..... I need to talk to you, come sit with me." He asked, dreading the conversation. 

She looked at him petrified. Was he really going to break her heart? He had pursued her relentlessly, threatened Cassius with death to warn him off, thoroughly convinced her to believe his fairy tale and she was completely in love with him as a result. Her heart was beating so fast. Had a few calculated words from Caesar really changed his feelings so quickly? She followed him into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed hugging her knees defensively.

Antony looked at her and his heart felt torn. He could imagine what thoughts were running through her mind. He wanted desperately to alleviate those fears but he needed answers first.

“Am I to take it that you did not get the blessing you hoped for from Caesar?” she asked, not directly looking at him. If he looked at her coldly she couldn’t bear to see it. 

“He was a little hesitant about it at first, which I expected, but Natalia I never went seeking his approval and certainly not his permission. He just raised a concern that I can't quite leave without revisiting."

“So NOW you doubt me? Is this our future? One word from Caesar and everything between us is in jeopardy? If that is the case you cannot love me truly!” Natalia kicked a glass over on the floor in rage and paced the room in anger. 

“Natalia... Natalia!!” he shouted. “Stop this! I have to ask you this and you WILL listen and tell me the truth!”

Natalia stopped her pacing and looked at him. “Then ask” she sighed wearily.

“Cassius...” he began and Natalia closed her eyes at his name, keeping her back to him. 

“Did you ever lay with him? Natalia I need to know. He was your first patron. I am not blind, I could see that he was in love with you. I may not like him or even respect him but I do not believe him to be a fool. Why did he believe that your feelings were genuine, over and above that of a courtesan? Natalia I beg you to tell me."

Natalia stood very still. If she told the truth would she lose his love? Would he harm Cassius in a jealous rage? If she lied she would live in fear of her secret being discovered for the rest of their lives. She swallowed hard and realised there was only one answer she could give to put an end to this.

“Yes." She whispered it as though it meant less that way. “Yes I did. Before you and I knew what was happening between us. You have to understand, I wanted to hate you and here I was attracted to you, falling for you.... It felt like I was betraying my family and the whole of Gaul! I didn’t want to feel this way about you and thought Cassius could help with that... but it didn’t, because it was too late my heart was already yours." Natalia turned slowly to face Antony. His lip was curled slightly and he stared at the ground like he couldn’t make himself look at her.

“You LIED to me! I asked you and you told me that he meant nothing to you! The thought... Uuugh of him touching you! I can’t bear it!!! Get out of my sight! I need to think.... run to your secret lover! I defended you, trusted you, loved you and this is how you repay me! In fact in truth it’s not even the act, its the lie!!” Antony spat his words at her in anger whilst inside his heart broke. Is this how it felt to love? To feel powerless?

Natalia looked at him truly scared. Not for fear of harm coming to her but because he was so angry she could see his body shake as he had shouted each aggrieved word. Could he possibly hate her now? She felt terrified at the thought of losing him. The line between love and hate so thin. “No!!” she shouted back. “No!! I cant leave like this, I won’t! You will listen to me!”

Natalia threw herself at his feet and he stared at her open mouthed.

“Antony I LOVE you. How could I know how things between you and I would develop? I was stupid to believe that laying with him would change my feelings for you because you already had my heart and soul. I felt something the moment I saw you and it kept growing and growing. I wanted to hate you so badly and yet the more we spent time together I knew I could never be with him, just knowing you walked the earth. It was always you. Antony it will always BE you. Please. I beg of you. Don’t leave me. I couldn’t exist without your love. I have never asked anything of you for myself but I ask it now. Forgive me."

By now she was sobbing at his feet and he couldn’t cope with seeing her like this. Being the cause of her broken heart. If he ever doubted her love that fear had been completely irradiated. No woman could give such an impassioned speech, cry in this way, lay at his feet unless she honestly and unconditionally loved him. He loved her so much he had no choice but to forgive her. He couldn’t exist without her in his life. What could he possibly fight for if he lost her? She was the only thing that mattered to him.

“Natalia.... Natalia... please stop” he begged and she slowly looked up at him as his voice had softened. 

She slowly stood up in front of him and tentatively crawled onto his lap. He couldn’t quite put his arms around her but she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he gave in to her touch.

“Tell me when.... “ he asked as calmly as he could manage.

In truth he had always suspected something had happened between them, however knowing it to be the case was another story, one that he had blocked out the thought of until Natalia's confirmation now.

Natalia rested her head on his shoulder, still wrapped around him and spoke. “You asked if he had been there before at the games and I’ll admit it now, I lied. You have to understand, Xanthe had told you lies – I had NEVER plotted against you. If I had confessed that I had been intimate with him you would have assumed her to be telling the truth. The timing was terrible. I never wanted to lie to you. When you did ask.... you were touching me in a way that I had dreamt of for the first time and... I just didn’t want you to stop. I knew I was falling for you and I wanted to see how it felt when we were together finally.”

He looked at her searching her face. He remembered that day so fondly, knowing how incredible it felt, the electricity running between them. He acknowledged he would have told her the same lie and couldn’t argue with her logic.

“I understand. But when did you and he lay together?” he pushed, needing the answer.

“When I escaped Aquila he was waiting for me at the scholae. Antony he told me that he had begged you to ask Aquila to free me and you had refused. He told me he would help me at the scholae, it was such a mess, Lena was missing and I suppose he made me feel safe... when you had not appeared on the face of it to offer that same reassurance."

Antony sighed. He wished he had been more open about his feelings instead of playing the game back then. He had practically handed her on a plate to Cassius. Fury pulsed through him that Cassius had played her like that when she was vulnerable. He himself had waited, however tempting, for Natalia to come to him before he surrendered to his feelings for her. To him Cassius had no such respect for himself and had twisted Antony’s actions and manipulated Natalia into his arms.

“Natalia, I want to end him. Give me one good reason not to. He used you, manipulated you for his own gain." His mouth formed a snarl just thinking of Cassius.

“It is not as simple as that” she acknowledged. “He had always been kind to me, made his feelings known. You and I were not quite there yet, we hadn’t given in to how we felt and I didn’t realise the depth of your feelings until we met at the games. I had thought it was possibly one sided and you cared nothing for me. By the time I realised how you felt, that it was mutual, was too late, Cassius and I had...”she drifted off unable to finish the sentence. “Antony you told me that day that you had bedded others whilst thinking of me. That was exactly the same for me, except there wasn’t ‘others’ – just him. I was so scared that you would reject me that I couldn’t bear to tell you. Then time passed and I saw no need. It was over between he and I and I love you, so much."

She looked at him pleadingly but he did not meet her eyes, still processing her words and forming his thoughts.

“I wish I had been more honest with my feelings, I trust you and I do not believe you and he would have.... If you had known how I felt Natalia." He looked down sadly. He bunched the bedsheets up in his fists, pure frustration taking over him.

“Antony you could have anyone. I see how women look at you and I hate it yet I don’t let it eat away at me because I trust that you love me and only me. Please trust in me the same. I have no interest in Cassius... Please, please believe me." Her eyes were hopeful and he eventually returned her gaze, looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the truth in her words.

“Why did he turn up at the scholae that day, with the flowers? I never really understood. Is there more to know?” He stared at her squarely in the face.

Natalia knew she had to keep this one part a secret. Only Cassius and Lena knew and neither was ever going to reveal the truth to Antony. Lena had already denied any knowledge of them meeting to Antony and Cassius had barely escaped with his life or dignity in tact. If he had wanted Antony to know he would surely have told him then and there when he had baited him. To tell the truth would only seal Cassius’ fate and lose her the man she loved in the process. Oh how she wished she could take that night back. Forming a response she answered, looking him directly in the eyes.

“No. I have no idea as to why he chose that day to attend the scholae. I can only think he had received news I was there for the first time in a while, perhaps he had heard I’d attended Caesar and thought I must be staying there. I did not ever contact him asking him to attend me, nor did I want his advances. Please Antony.... I love you. You are the only man for me, no other even exists for me, let alone has a place in my heart."

Antony nodded and slowly moved his arms that he had been holding tightly against his sides to cup his hands around her face. Natalia remained with her arms and legs snaked around him, still positioned on his lap. She took a sharp intake of breath, did he finally believe her? 

He moved to kiss her and she returned his kiss feverishly, her hands gripping his back to keep him right where he was. “Antony feel me, nobody else could ever make me feel like you” she begged, resting her forehead against his.

Antony felt a myriad of emotions. Anger at both himself and Cassius, frustration at Natalia, regret that he had not opened himself up to her sooner, hurt that she had lied to him.... But most of all love. He loved her, believed her explanation and just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He needed her total submission to him today, he needed to be inside her as if to claim her all over again. He couldn’t rationalise it, it just made sense to him.

Antony rolled her off him so that she was laying on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. “Antony the door is open” she said softly, anticipating his next move.

He shrugged. “I don’t care. Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head fervently. “No never."

Antony pushed her dress up her thighs and she lifted up just enough to allow him to remove it in its entirety. She watched him as he ran his rough hands over her bare breasts and erect nipples. Antony looked at her body full of lust. He ripped her underwear down with force and asked her one last time.... “Do you want me to stop? Natalia if I continue I will take you with everything I have."

Natalia bit her lip, “Don’t stop, please, I need you. Every part of you” she replied breathlessly.

He stepped towards her, his eyes practically black with desire. She moved forward to attempt to free him of his clothes yet he pushed her back onto the bed. “No... my rules. Give in to me."

Taking her own hand he placed it against her core. “Show me Natalia, show me how I make you feel. Me... And no other."

Natalia looked at him in surprise. Fuck this was turning her on. Today was an extreme of emotions. She had been taught this trick amongst many others at the scholae and could perform this task with ease. It was even easier when the object of her desire, Antony, was standing in front of her waiting desperately for her to begin. His breathing increased rapidly as she began to touch herself, beginning slowly. She ran two fingers over her centre and caressed herself maintaining eye contact with him at all times. She could see his chest rising and falling and his mouth was slightly open. “You love to watch me yes?” She purred seductively. 

He nodded and she drew her legs up so her feet were flat on the edge of the bed. Her head fell back and her eyes fluttered shut as the feeling took over her.

“Say my name” he demanded. “Tell me it’s only me you think of." 

Natalia smiled, she had genuinely never thought of anyone else." Antony its only EVER been you and you know it.” With that she slipped two fingers inside and heard his sharp intake of breath.

“You are mine Natalia. You will never know another man inside you as long as I breath” he practically hissed. With that she felt his hands running up her thighs roughly, separating her legs further.

“Antony please I want you now” she pleaded.

“I don’t care what you want right now. You will submit to me and I’ll do as I wish” he replied full of lust.

She nodded. Just when she thought things couldn’t possibly get better.

“Move your hand away now and keep your eyes shut." He ordered and she did just as she was told.

Suddenly she felt his soft warm tongue lick completely across her core and she jumped slightly and began to shake with anticipation of more to come. She heard him practically growl in response.

“Mmmmm you want me, I can taste you” he said appreciatively.

With that he plunged his tongue deep inside her and she groaned his name loudly. This only encouraged him more and he pumped and swirled his tongue in and out of her furiously, alternating it with licks and soft sucking on her sensitive bud.

“Antony anyone will be able see” she giggled, not really caring at all. She had noticed he seemed to have a kink for this and raised her hips to meet his mouth.

“Better give them a good show then” he smirked. Natalia was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, so what if he was watched taking what was his in any case? With that he worked her into a frenzy, licking and sucking her, listening to every moan and groan and catering his next move to bring her as close to the edge as possible without tipping her over. I will make you come only when I say so and not before he smiled to himself.

Antony slipped his underwear off leaving the rest of himself fully clothed. Something about Natalia being naked for anyone to see but not himself turned him on. It made her seem all the more vulnerable and his control over their lovemaking, if only for today, complete. For once she would do as she was told.

He pulled her legs towards him sharply and remained standing in front of her. She lifted her hips again envisioning where this was going. 

Leaning over her he held both of her delicate wrists above her head. “No touching. I’m in control."

She gasped at his words, she loved it when he was commanding. “Then take all of me."

Seconds later and not daring to open her eyes she felt him thrust into her with the force of a tornado. He moaned her name loudly as he felt her tightly around him and her body made him feel instantly wild. Desire had taken over his heart and he pumped himself into her furiously, needing to expel all of his anger at both himself and her - to leave his body in its entirety. She was like his drug and he needed to cleanse her of another’s touch with everything he had.

He lunged into her over and over and she lifted her legs into the air to give him as much access to her body as possible. Sometimes he pulled out of her completely leaving her feeling momentarily empty until he pushed back into her with vigour growling her name.

“Antony.... Antony” she was practically screaming his name by now and he loved it, he was so solid for her he wasn’t sure he would have any warning as to when he would pour his seed into her and fill her perfect little tight body. He wildly rolled his hips over her with no real rhythm, just taking her relentlessly as his. “You are mine Natalia, no one else will ever have you” he told her with not a hint of question.

Natalia felt incredible beneath him and loved him like this the most, this felt like absolute pure, no holds barred love. Jealous Antony drove her crazy with desire, it emphasised his need for her, his want.

Outside the door various servants scurried past the open door, not knowing what to do with themselves. Their master and his mistress were so loud that no place in the villa would be silent from their groans and screams of unadulterated pleasure.

“Lose yourself to me Natalia, give me all of you” he demanded.

“You have me, I’m yours forever” she said nearly completely out of breath as a familiar feeling of ecstasy began to wash over her.... “Oh... Oh Antony... ANTONY I’m arrrrrrrr!" With that her body took over her mind and soul and she went with it, riding it out. She shuddered and lifted off the bed, fists full of bedsheets and her mouth open, still panting his name.

He could take no more after witnessing her come undone and practically exploded inside her, gripping her hips tightly and calling her name over and over into her shoulder as his head rested there.

Slowly they came down from their high together and he finally got up and slammed the door shut. 

“A little late for that don’t you think?” She asked, surprised at his timing.

“Maybe... I’m sure it’s not the first time they have seen us” he shrugged.

Natalia wrapped the cover around herself and he crawled back into the bed beside her. They faced each other and he pulled her close to him. Hope and relief began to wash over her that he needed her close and it hadn’t been revenge sex. He stroked her hair which was by now damp with sweat forming pretty ringlets and stared at her full of love.

“Just tell me that you still love me Antony” she asked looking at him full of hope.

“You KNOW I do” he replied quietly. “Completely and with all my heart. Tell me that you will never so much as speak to him again. Tell me that you genuinely love me and do not resent me for my ties to Caesar. I don’t want you to love me in spite of yourself. Natalia I want to marry you and as soon as we can, just as long as you can take me as I am and never lie to me again."

“Antony I promise it.. No more secrets. In this moment I would do anything you asked of me. No man has ever been in my heart other than you in this way. I have fallen in love with you for the man you truly are and I will support you in every decision you make for the rest of my life if you give me the chance to prove it to you."

He nodded contently in her arms and whispered “I love you...always. Let me make you my wife.”


	31. Marked

Antony and Natalia enjoyed the warm, sweet smelling bath oil against their bare skin. Of all of the many rooms in Antony’s obscenely large villa, this was Natalia’s personal favourite. They loved to settle in the water, rubbing oil onto each others naked body, the stress of Rome floating away from them with the steam. 

Antony sat behind Natalia, his arms wrapped lazily around her waist and Natalia leaned against him. Since breaking the news to Caesar they had placed themselves into their very own little bubble, only feeling truly safe and content away from the hustle and bustle of Rome, tucked away in their villa from prying eyes. Antony felt it important that Natalia be seen at his side for public displays to the masses and with Caesar away again and Antony at the reins of Rome, quickly they had become the power couple adored and celebrated by the Roman public. Whilst it had its benefits, as soon as they could retreat to their love nest they jumped at the opportunity to be alone. In truth Antony was not naturally the showman people believed him to be. When his exterior was peeled back, as Natalia had achieved effortlessly, he loved nothing more than the quiet life with his Queen safely by his side. 

Caesar had asked Antony to delay his impending marriage to Natalia until his return from Egypt. This had been hidden under the disguise of Caesar insisting that he be able to play a part in the festivities. More specifically he had requested that they do not even make public their planned joining in matrimony until Caesar could announce it on their behalf. This did not sit well with Antony who had his suspicions that Caesar hoped for a change of heart on Antony’s part. He was under no illusion that if Caesar could have taken him to Egypt to march alongside him and therefore separate the lovers he would have done so gladly. The truth was that the public of Rome adored Antony and his beautiful love and Caesar couldn’t risk a less popular replacement causing unrest in his absence. 

Annoyingly for Caesar, if anything Natalia’s rags to riches background had made their love story all the more romantic to the public. Every man wanted to be by Natalia’s side and every woman desired Antony. Somehow Caesar and his Cleopatra had been almost overshadowed by them.

In terms of a change of heart there was no likelihood of this on either side. If anything all their trials and tribulations had brought them closer than ever. Antony had discovered how it felt to love and be loved and he was never letting Natalia go, so great was his contentment. All he had ever wanted was her from the moment they had met and the day he had finally given in to his feelings for her was his proudest achievement. In turn Natalia had never adored a man like she did Antony, he kept her in check and on her toes yet loved her unconditionally, having accepted every little facet of her in his stride. She loved his protectiveness over her, his over zealous jealousy if another man so much as looked at her, which was often, his dry wit and insatiable desire for her but mainly his unexpected kind heart. She had never felt so at peace as she did in his arms.

Antony felt it was well overdue that he spoke to Victus about his daughter’s hand in marriage. Natalia found it unbelievably sweet that Antony was secretly traditional about such matters of the heart and they had agreed to meet with her father shortly. As much as he tried to hide it, Antony was anxious to seal the deal and gain her father’s approval.

“Antony, about our meeting with my father, please don’t be upset if he does not react in the way that you hope. I want him to love you but know it changes nothing. I want to be with you and nothing and nobody will come between us, even my father”. She had spoken softly and calmly, anticipating his apprehension.

Antony hugged her tightly from behind, inhaling her hair that smelt of the freshest roses. “Natalia I’m under no illusion as to what your father’s opinion of me will be. My only realistic hope is that he trusts after speaking with me that I will love you and protect you until the day I die.”

Mmmm, Natalia loved it when he spoke like that and pushed her body back into him, sighing contently. After all these months of bathing together with delicious smelling oils his skin had become noticeably softer and less war torn. It had peeled years off his face, which now looked gentler somehow, or was it just love flushing through his cheeks?

Natalia turned herself to face him and stroked his face longingly. As always, his eyes ran over her face in return and he smiled softly at her.

“Natalia, I did have a thought, something that might make both you and your father happy...”

“Oh? Now you have my attention.” She grinned widely at him. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking and I wondered whether you would like us to have a Gaul ceremony. Just you and I? I know we would have to do the whole thing officially back in Rome too, to make it legitimate and with Caesar present, but I want to, well embrace who you are, your roots. .." 

Natalia put her hand over her mouth, he had left her speechless again. “You would do that? For me?"

“Yes, look I’m not pretending I will understand it all, you know I don’t believe in ‘the gods’ but I want to try, for you, out of respect for your beliefs.. .. And to be honest Natalia, I don’t want to wait a moment longer for you to be my wife." He finished speaking, waiting for her response. 

“Oh Antony!” she hugged him tightly and he melted into her arms. She never ceased to impress him how the little things that cost nothing had the most effect on her. 

Antony traced his fingers over her tribal marking below her shoulder, taking in all its intricate details and Natalia’s eyes followed his fingers. 

“You know... as you are unmarked part of the ceremony would entail you being marked, to welcome you to the Cantani tribe...its OK, I will explain that this will not be possible." She continued. 

Antony looked down at his own chest. He had several battle wounds from wars he could barely remember, they all blended into one eventually and he couldn’t in all honestly even recall what he had been fighting for to earn them. “Would it be placed here?” he asked taking her hand and placing it on his chest. 

She nodded and his mind was made up. 

“No, I want to be marked. Natalia, you marked me on my heart the moment we met. I am covered in scars that mean nothing to me, yet this, you, mean everything to me. Let’s do this properly.” Antony was excited at the prospect, just another part of their puzzle that joined them even more so together. 

Sometimes she felt completely overwhelmed by him, so much that she struggled to articulate how happy he made her feel in her heart. She knew only one other way to convey those feelings and pulled his head towards hers, kissing him passionately and fiercely. She had caught him slightly by surprise yet he quickly caught up with her and returned her kiss feverishly. 

Antony pulled her slicked back hair back to expose her neck and bit down on her causing her to moan his name in pleasure. Her nails ran down his back and he lifted her out of the water just enough to slip her onto him. Antony rested his head back on the edge of the pool in ecstasy letting her take control of his body as she bounced up and down on him slowly increasing her rhythm, listening carefully to his groans and watching his blissful smile at her movement. He gripped her hips tightly keeping her against him and moved his mouth over her breasts claiming them both in turn as his.

“I love you, I love you” she breathlessly whispered in his ear and she moved against his body faster and harder causing the steamy water to splash and ripple around them both. 

“aaaar Natalia, you will be the death of me” he sighed back of her. 

Soon they were moving frantically in the water and their groans echoed around the room until they both came, gripping each other tightly, Antony’s head resting on her shoulder as the waves of pleasure took over both of their bodies. 

Natalia stared at him shaking her head softly, her eyes full of wonder. “Do you know, if I didn’t have you in my bed every night I would be like every other woman in Rome wishing it to be so with all my heart." 

Antony could never resist falling for her compliments. “Then aren’t you a lucky queen that I only have eyes for you” he replied stroking her face. 

“Indeed, and I intend to keep it that way” she purred, kissing him deeply.

“Can I take it your answer is yes to the Gaul ceremony?” he smirked.

With that she splashed him playfully and he chased her around the water. 

Natalia had seen the way women looked at him and she was torn between jealousy and pride that it was her arms he fell into every night. In fairness he had never given her cause to worry about where his loyalties lay and in a crowded room his eyes only ever followed her. Still she was like a tigress and the thought of any woman touching him sent her wild with anger. Antony secretly loved it when jealously ran through her veins as to him, jealousy and love went hand in hand. It balanced out all the attention that Natalia equally attracted from men and made him feel loved and adored. 

Although Antony was not keen on her impending meeting with Syphax at Lena’s scholae tomorrow, he knew it to be necessary. Syphax and Victus had grown close during their time as gladiators and the hope was that Natalia could talk Syphax into viewing their marriage favourably and that he in turn would speak with Victus and at the very least prepare him for their news. Antony felt that this was nothing more than clutching at straws as it was obvious to him that Syphax was another of Natalia’s admirers. He saw the way Syphax looked at her and recognised it was very similar to the way that he himself watched her, not to mention Syphax had condemned himself to save her once before. Antony saw Syphax as nothing more than another man in love with his wife to be and therefore a threat. However, he comforted himself that she would not be alone with Syphax whilst he himself attended to business in Rome. 

“How do you in intend to get Syphax on side tomorrow?” Antony asked her raising an eyebrow.

“I think it best to just be direct and honest. Assure Syphax that our love is genuine and just go in for the kill, asking him to speak to my father and put our side across in advance?” She said hopefully although in truth she wasn’t sure at all that this would work. Victus had never lost his hatred for all things roman, in particular any connection to Caesar and obviously hadn’t fallen in love with a Roman as she had to dilute his own views. 

“Good luck with that” he replied sarcastically. “I think to your father you may as well be marrying Erebus himself, in fact.... Maybe your father would prefer that selection." He smiled yet never a truer word said in jest.

“Antony I have a question for you.... “ she said slowly, clearly hesitant.

“uh huh, and I’m guessing I’m about to hear it." He said suspiciously.

“Well, I know you think me beautiful but what... Well what happens when I’m older, when I am not the most beautiful woman in the room? Will I still be your queen?" she asked him looking down submissively. 

Antony laughed.... “Natalia you realise it is only my eyes that feast on your beauty?”

She nodded, looking at him doe eyed whilst stroking his chest. 

Suddenly his face turned serious. He took his hands out of the water placing one on her bare chest by her heart and took her hand and placed it on his. “It is your heart, your soul.... your spirit that I truly love and my queen, THAT will never change”. He smiled again "Besides, I’m older than you and I’ll be fit for nothing by the time you are classified as ‘old’” he laughed jokingly. 

Natalia playfully punched him and then looked at him so full of love that it gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” she asked.

“mmm I going to assume you mean that as a compliment." He replied pulling her back close to his chest lovingly.


	32. A Favour

Natalia sat in her old room with Syphax whilst Lena hovered in the door way, desperately waiting to hear her news. 

“Syphax I have a favor to ask of you but everything I say must be kept secret, its Caesar’s orders." 

Syphax and Lena looked at each other curiously and nodded in agreement.

“Antony and I… we intend to marry and I need your help, if you will, with breaking the news to my father. It will come so much better from you.” Natalia looked at him, wistfully thinking over her words, marrying Antony. Her heart skipped a beat at the very thought. 

Syphax felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He had almost hoped she was going to ask for his help in escaping Antony’s clutches, hardly sleeping the night before in anticipation, various escape plans running though his mind. His disappointment was etched all over his face and his eyes fixed firmly on the floor to avoid hers. He had practically grimaced at her news and wanted more than anything to hide it.

Lena stood open mouthed at the doorway until she eventually composed herself and her mind begun ticking over. Her eyes settled on Syphax. “Natalia, do you not think it is a little… insensitive perhaps, to ask this of Syphax?”

“It is fine Lena, I suspected something like this” he lied. “I don’t know what I can say that will make your father look at this favorably. You know better than I his thoughts on Caesar and Antony is his right hand man. Do you…. Is this truly your heart’s desire?”

“I know, I know. I never saw this coming, I never thought Antony would offer this… but yes I DO love him, with all my heart. The man you see is not who he truly is, not who he is with me." Natalia’s eyes flicked to Lena who in turn rolled hers.

“Natalia a man IS what he does. He is dangerous. If you do this at least do it with your eyes wide open. I’ll admit he has surprised me with asking for your hand, not because you are not worthy but because I had assumed he would seek out an advantageous marriage to further himself, but still…”

“I AM advantageous to him because he loves me!” Natalia raised her voice in annoyance. The thought that she was not good enough for him because of a role that she had been forced into was her biggest insecurity and Lena had tapped straight into it. “He even wants a Gaul ceremony, he knows who I am and embraces my past. He is not ashamed!” She shouted. 

“There is no need to fight” Syphax interrupted. “I could bring Victus to you and Antony, but I think Antony should ask for your father’s blessing himself. Your father is a proud man and anything less will appear…. “

“disrespectful… because it is." Lena could not stop herself. Why couldn’t Natalia have fallen hopelessly in love with sweet Cassius? At one point she had even thought Natalia was leaning towards Syphax, who clearly loved her. Antony was a wild card and she would never rest for worrying about Natalia if she proceeded down this route. “Natalia I do not intend for my words to hurt you. I love you like a daughter and I worry where this could all lead…if you are determined to do this however I do agree that Antony must ask your father for your hand himself.”

“I am sorry Lena. I know it seems like madness but I have to follow my heart, you have been like a mother to me and I understand your concern completely” she said, feeling guilty for her outburst. 

Natalia turned to Syphax. “Antony intends to ask my father. I just thought you could ease the blow?” Convince him that I love Antony and that I enter into this willingly.. I know it is a big ask of you. I don’t want to hurt my father and it seems to unfair to catch him completely off guard… but I understand if you are not comfortable with it.” Natalia looked at him hopefully yet acknowledging to herself that she was placing him in a difficult, if not impossible, position. 

Syphax eyed her carefully. She was clearly in love. He noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she said his name, her skin was almost glowing with happiness. How could he say no? When did he ever say no to her? He had wished with all his might that she would have returned his feelings one day yet here she was asking him to aid her in marrying another…and not just any other. Marc Antony. 

Syphax thought him cruel and overbearing. He had been shocked at how Natalia had spoken to Cassius when she sent him away and he believed it to be under Antony’s influence. Lena had assured him that it was only to protect Cassius, but still he never thought Natalia capable of being like that, so cold. He wished things could go back to the way they were, before Antony had walked into Cassius’ villa and set eyes on her, the night everything changed. 

“I will do it.... For you. I will accompany your father to Antony’s villa, I will advise him of your intentions, that you say you genuinely love him, and that Antony would like to speak with him. I can do no more." Syphax tried his best to hide his pain but his voice but sounded shaky. 

“Thank You thank you!" Natalia said jumping up and cuddling him with genuine affection.

Syphax smiled at her the best he could manage. Just having her close, smelling her intoxicating scent of her skin and her soft hair tickling his face brought back so many happy memories for him. He remembered her visiting him in jail and how she had been in his arms for reasons other than gratitude back then. His mind thought on and how she had planned to ask Antony to save him – had his actions inadvertently pushed her straight into Antony’s bed? “There is no need for thanks. Besides I do not know if it will make any difference to your father, but I will try to make him understand." He sighed.

Natalia bid her farewells and decided to walk through the market, making her way casually to where she had agreed to meet Antony’s litter after his meeting. She weaved around the stalls, looking at materials for Lena’s next creation and sampling fresh food, feeling that her meeting had been a success. Not only had she hopefully talked both Lena and Syphax around but they had agreed to be part of her secret Gaul ceremony, now she just needed to make her father understand.

So happy was she that she didn’t notice Cassius’ sad eyes on her. He had spotted her immediately she left the scholae and watched her blissfully unaware of his presence. He found himself following behind her, at a safe distance, just to catch little glimpses of her face as she moved through the busy market. He wanted more than anything to approach her yet knew it was fruitless. She had made herself perfectly clear and his heart could not bear the rejection all over again.

At one point Natalia had a strange feeling wash over her like she was being watched. She spun around and could have sworn she saw someone dart behind a wall. She convinced herself it was simply paranoia and walked happily towards Antony’s litter.

Antony was not known for his patience and couldn’t wait to detach himself from his meeting. He found himself only half listening to various Senators in his ear each trying to gain his favour for one reason or another. His mind trailed off as they droned on, he wondered if Natalia’s meeting with Syphax was a success... and finished, yes definitely he hoped it was over. He tapped his fingers on the desk with irritation. 

As soon as he could escape the pointless meeting he was out of there, fighting his way though the busy streets. Finally, he saw her waiting for him, sitting on stone steps, her head thrown back enjoying the sun. His breath caught at the sight of her and he stopped in his tracks just briefly to take all of her in. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Her happy expression gave him hope that her meeting with Lena and Syphax had been a success and he increased his stride to get to her.

“Natalia” he said simply as he reached her. He put his hand out to pull her up and towards him, just wanting her close to him once again. 

Natalia jumped slightly and a smile spread across her face as she saw him standing so handsomely in front of her. He looked so manly and that familiar feeling of desire swept over her as she not so discreetly looked over him. “Let’s get out of here” she purred, practically dragging him into their litter.

Antony laughed to himself as she pulled him by the hand towards the litter with a sense of urgency. Once she got him inside her hands were all over him. “What has gotten into you? He chuckled. “We cant in here..... Natalia... we can’t!”

Natalia felt full of lust, today had been as much of a success as possible and just looking at him, her man, gave her an incredible tingling feeling all over her skin. She pushed a bemused Antony back into his seat and got to work on him, ignoring his weak protests about where they were. Still he was laughing, she could tell that he loved this side of her and the effect he had on her...

“Natalia.. How did it gooo.... Arrr” Antony asked though laboured panting as she ran her nails up his inner muscular and tanned thighs. Despite his half-hearted objections he separated his legs to give her easier access, closing his eyes and laying his head back. She replaced her nails with sudden little kisses, catching him by surprise, on his now super sensitive skin and took a hold of him firmly in her hand whispering “it was a success."

With that she put his hard length in her mouth, jolting slightly every so often as they went at speed over the cobbled streets. Antony had given up resisting and had slid down his seat breathing heavily, thrusting his groin in a rhythm into her mouth. He didn’t know what had taken over her this afternoon, she was always a mystery to him, but he wasn’t going to fight it, she was like a woman possessed, licking and sucking on him like her life depended in it. He heard those familiar little appreciative purring noises she made and he was lost under her touch. 

Slipping the straps of her silky dress down her shoulders his eyes pinged open and he watched her open mouthed as she placed his manhood between her buxom bare breasts, massaging her breasts together either side of his cock and rubbing his solid length. “Fuck Natalia you.... You are something else.. I can’t take it much more I’m ... Going to.. “ He pushed his groin into her breasts several more times and then came hard all over her bare chest, groaning her name loudly.

She giggled as he pushed her back into her side of the seating looking at his handiwork. “Hmm there’s only one way to sort this” he said huskily.

Antony moved over her body as she watched his every move in anticipation. Pulling her legs apart roughly he slipped her underwear off with ease, swiping his hand across her soaking wet core teasingly and making her gasp. Maintaining her eye contact he moved back up her body and began licking her wet, perky breasts, collecting the taste of himself onto his tongue until he was satisfied he had caught every last drip in his mouth. By now impatient for more, Antony carelessly bunched her dress up to her waist exposing her as she watched him on awe, the litter silent with the exception of her heavy breaths. Suddenly he repositioned himself, plunging his warm tongue inside her walls and she cried out his name. “Antony Antony...."

“You caused this, you wanted this didn’t you” he said muffled, his eyes black with lust as he looked over her “tell me you do” he ordered.

“Yes.... Yes... Just... Don’t stop” she begged as he swirled his tongue inside her. She wriggled around under his control as her nerve endings were on fire, just on the edge of coming undone in his mouth when they both heard with dismay “Domine we are here."

Antony removed himself from her, placing his forehead against hers as she sighed in frustration.

“Let's get you inside....or better, lets get ME inside....” he laughed, pulling her dress back down respectfully and hoisting her over his shoulder playfully, making a beeline for their bedroom.


	33. Ribbon

Antony and Natalia had eaten and now lazed around Antony’s bedroom balcony on a beautiful, warm summers evening. It’s was times like these that emphasised to Antony how lucky he was. Rome was running smoothly under his watchful eye, he lived like a king and most of all he had Natalia by his side. When all the politics were dealt with and he had played his showman part with ease to the crowds she was his safe haven, the only person he truly trusted, who understood him. In their free time, their days were filled with making love, swimming, eating the finest foods and drinking in the sun. Life was bliss. 

A lot of their conversation today had revolved around their Gaul ceremony and Antony was still getting his head around all that it entailed, face painting, blood swapping and obviously the tribal imprint into his skin to name a few. He found it all highly amusing yet tried to hide this from Natalia as best he could, if it was important to her then he wanted everything to be just perfect and all that she hoped for.

In truth the only part that appealed to him was calling her his wife at the end - even if it wasn’t their official, legal, ceremony and it was a secret. A large part of him liked the fact that they would have this little secret just between them, almost like sticking their fingers up in defiance to any of their doubters in Rome, Caesar included. The other bonus to their wedding would surely be their wedding night. Knowing Natalia’s mischievous side only too well he was sure should would have some tricks up her sleeve to put a smile on his face. 

Natalia relaxed in Antony’s arms dreaming of her Gaul wedding. Lena had began to come round to the idea and had started making pretty undergarments for her, designed with the sole purpose of blowing Antony’s mind. In fact as a sample she had already given Natalia a trial outfit, Natalia was just waiting for the ideal opportunity to reward Antony by modelling it for him.

One of Antony’s designated tasks was to check over Caesar’s villa in his long absence. Naturally it was heavily guarded but he trusted next to no-one entry inside, Antony being one of the few in his trusted circle. Antony had asked Natalia this morning if she wished to accompany him on this errand and surprisingly to him she had jumped at the opportunity. Normally she detached herself from anything involving Caesar instantly. He looked at her with light-hearted suspicion, what was his little minx up to now?

On arriving at the villa the guards instantly recognised Antony and moved aside to allow them entry. 

“Do they literally just patrol the grounds the whole time he is away?” Natalia asked Anthony once they were out of earshot.

“Yes. Caesar has many enemies and is a private man at heart, he would find the thought of someone unwelcome in his home unbearable. He trusts next to no one." He informed her. 

“Yet he trusts you." She queried. 

“Of course, who else?” He replied proudly, puffing his chest out slightly at the thought. 

On entering the lavish villa, Natalia sauntered off whilst Antony routinely checked the villa, checking doors and windows.

Natalia made her way upstairs to Caesar’s private quarters. She had often questioned how a monster such a Caesar slept at night, wanting to find his bedroom specifically. Eventually she found what she assumed to be his room. The bed was huge, clearly to carry his over inflated ago, she thought to herself. The walls were adorned with the most elaborate paintings of battle and naked women proactively posed and there was gold literally everywhere that he could fit it around the room. Who needs all this to make themselves feel adequate she thought? Natalia moved towards his bed, absentmindedly stroking the sheets that were silky to touch. This would be perfect she decided. 

“So this is where the magic happens then?” Antony had stealthily crept up behind her and she spun around to meet his gaze.

“It would seem so. Uuuugh." She replied, sticking her tongue out. 

“It isn't exactly subtle." Antony agreed looking around the gaudy bedroom.

Natalia sat on the edge of the bed and Antony’s eyes moved from her to the bed and back on to her. “What ARE you thinking about?” he eyed her with mock suspicion, trying to resist a smile.

“Oh nothing, just this..." she replied, stroking the bed sheets and winking at him. 

“You wouldn’t dare...." he started to say although in all honesty he had learnt quickly to never underestimate what she was capable of, what she would DARE to do given the opportunity. 

He stood fixed to the spot as she seductively slipped her dress over her shoulders to reveal just the top of some enticing red silky material covering her breasts. 

Antony took in a sharp intake of breath and stepped towards her, his hands tracing over the silky red material. “Natalia... Its very tempting but...."

“But?” she repeated back at him. With this she stood allowing the rest of her dress to slide off her and pool at her feet. Underneath was the most amazing price of undergarment he had ever seen. It somehow pushed her breasts up and together, pulled her already tiny waist in even more and tied with a ribbon between her legs.

Antony stood staring at her and ran his hands through his hair gawping at her shamelessly. “What IS that? You look incredible..." he managed to say, his eyes never leaving her body.

“Another of Lena’s creations, she is trying out ideas for our wedding night. I thought I’d test what you thought?” She purred noting his appreciative eyes running over her. She slowly turned for him, swaying her hips, so his eyes could feast on her fully. After her little turn Natalia kept her back to him, giving him a little wiggle of her butt so that he could take in the intricate design of the garment and see for himself how it fastened. It predictably worked. 

Antony stood behind her and so closely she could feel his warm breath on her neck. “Where? Here? Now? Tell me what you want” he asked huskily, his voice full of desire. Antony looked around him. Logically the guards were not permitted inside the house but this still felt incredibly risky. 

“Right here, now." Natalia replied, turning her head slightly. 

Antony gently ran a finger down the ribbon and along her spine. Following the ribbon down lower he eventually traced his finger over the bow that held her undergarment in place and she jumped slightly in anticipation. “Mmmm interesting development” he whispered. 

Natalia stayed with her back to him, enjoying not being able to anticipate his next move. “What are you going to do about it?” she asked, now feeling desperate for him to free her from her undergarment.

"This....." he said simply.

Antony swept her hair to one side and kissed her from behind. His gentle kisses began just below her ear and moved down her neck as she sighed at his touch. His strong arms snaked around her and he cupped her breasts through the silky fabric breathing heavily. His kisses became more urgent as he tasted her skin and turned into more sucking at her flesh as he pushed his torso tightly against her, rubbing slightly up and down from behind. “How do you do this to me? You are such a bad girl." He asked not really needing a reply as she giggled. She could feel his hard length pushing against her and leant back into him to increase the feeling and close the gap between their bodies.

“Well Lena has certainly out done herself with this little masterpiece." He smirked. He could sense her impatience but was enjoying the game too much. 

“Perhaps you would like a better view then?” with that Natalia bent herself over placing her hands on the bed and raising her buttocks whilst rubbing against his groin. 

Antony practically growled in response and his fingers found the delicate bow, pulling on the ribbon forcefully. “Don’t move” he ordered and she stayed in place awaiting his next touch. 

Natalia turned her head, swinging her hair around “Antony, I’m yours. Do whatever you want with me” she said seductively.

He nodded pulling the strings aside as he ran his fingers along her slippery wet core. “Natalia.... “he moaned.

Antony stepped out of his underwear and stroked his own hard length, never taking his eyes off his woman bent over the bed ready for him. “Caesar’s bed” he laughed to himself, only she could plan this. Her enthusiasm to join him tonight now suddenly made sense. 

Throwing off the rest of this clothes he stepped forward placing his hands firmly on her hips to hold her in place as he pushed into her slowly. “You feel amazing.... So so good” he groaned. 

Natalia gasped, he was so hard for her, the element of risk certainly worked for them both. 

Antony knew this to be a little rebellion on her part but what did he care? Antony’s priorities had changed since he had fallen for her and Caesar was causing a delay to what Antony ultimately wanted, Natalia as his wife. Fuck him, fuck Rome’s politics and fuck his woman on Caesar’s ostentatious bed. 

Natalia loved the fact he was taking her right there. The next time she had the misfortune to be in Caesar’s company she could take any passive aggressive comment he threw her way with ease knowing full well what they had done tonight. A perfect secret that only she and Antony would forever share between them.

Antony worked up a rhythm, his desire for her insatiable. Thank the gods he hadn’t been sent to Egypt, he felt sure his heart and body would ache without her for even just a day. As much as he had enjoyed her undergarment he loved nothing more than her naked, their hot skin on skin. Whilst he pumped his body into hers he pulled at the ribbon until it came lose and with it the bodice fell onto the bed. Antony wasted no time grabbing her bare breasts and tweaking her nipples with his fingers. “Natalia you’re so tight... I'm going to.. ."

Natalia wasn’t ready for this to be over and crawled onto the bed further and out of his grasp. 

Antony looked at her confused until she pulled him onto the bed with her and pushed him back into the plush pillows. He raised an eyebrow at her as she took hold of the ribbon and grabbed his wrists placing them above his head and tying them to the golden headboard. “Seriously?” he questioned.

“uh huh, I’m in control now” she purred. 

Natalia moved on top of Antony and his wrists strained against the ribbon to try and reach her, she smiled loving the fact he had no control. His eyes watched her open mouthed as she slipped onto him and rolled her hips against his groin. She put a little show on for him, running her hands through her hair and lower over her peaking breasts. “Natalia I want.... I need to touch you." He said with laboured breaths. 

“No you don’t... you need to watch me..." she replied. 

“How do you like having me on his bed?” she teased, upping the tempo of her movement, bucking more wildly against him.

“Honestly? I fucking love it” he sighed.

Antony threw his head back against the pillows, his body was losing control under her dominance. He pushed his groin up and down to match her movements and as he drew close once more he ripped his hands free and she gasped at his strength. As soon as he had hold of her rolled her onto her back and ran his eyes appreciatively over her womanly form presented to him. “Mmm my turn” he whispered into her ear. 

Looking down at her beneath him she suddenly looked so pure and vulnerable he decided to change the pace. It was one of be the many things he loved about her, how one minute she was fierce and feisty and in a second she could look demure and like a virgin laying expectantly in his arms, her big green eyes so full of love for him.

Instead of any rapid movement he slid slowly inside her and she sighed with pleasure again. Gone were the thrusts, he replaced them with rolling his hips gently over her like peaceful waves in the ocean. Natalia’s body fell into his new rhythm and instead of gripping him her hands fell on the bed either side of her. Before she knew it Antony had placed his hands on top of hers, lovingly holding each hand in place. “I love you Natalia.... So much”. He had felt so overwhelmed in that moment that he needed to tell her. This had quickly changed from lust filled sex to making love, every emotion feeling heightened between them. 

Instead of her eyes shut as the pleasure took over her body she maintained eye contact, gazing into the eyes of the man who had stolen her heart and soul the moment she had met him. “I..... Love you too” she panted back at him with laboured breaths.

Antony adored those words from her, all the lifestyle and power meant nothing to him any more, all that existed in this moment was him and her and their bodies riding over and over each other in perfect harmony. 

He slightly increased the pressure and speed of his movement as his body began to tense up, her body in turn began to shake beneath him and he knew she was close as her breathing became even heavier and out of sync... “Antony Antony..." she called out, unable to form a sentence. Her saying his name like that always drove him wild with desire, no one had ever said it quite like her, so breathlessly and feminine. She was so warm and wet for him he was slipping in and out of her and his body couldn’t control its craving a moment longer. 

Natalia felt the familiar pressure building up inside her and she was lost in the moment, the butterflies flew up from her groin and through her arms and legs right to her fingertips and toes, causing her body to shudder. His skin felt so warm and she gazed into his eyes that were twinkling with sheer happiness. 

Suddenly they both came in an instant, Natalia and Antony touched foreheads and smiled full of love for each other, as their bodies shook and they panted each others name. He poured himself deep inside her walls sighing at the ecstasy. “Antony that was.... “ she shook her head, unable to put it into words. “I know.... for me too” he smiled stroking her face with affection. 

He stayed inside her momentarily, practical thoughts eventually starting to kick in, wondering how to move them off of Caesar’s bed without leaving evidence of their love. “How do we do this?” 

Reading his thoughts she giggled underneath him. “I think we should sort of shimmy this way... “

They shuffled, their bodies still linked, to the left of the bed and rolled off, Antony took her weight and she landed on him in fits of laughter as he caught her. 

“Nice moves” he replied winking at her. 

“I guess we should tidy up a little... “ Natalia sighed looking at the tangled bedsheets.

They redressed as quickly as possible, Natalia now regretting the choice of undergarment as it took forever to weave the tangled ribbon back through and Antony’s large hands were not best equipped to deal with the delicate task. “For future reference, naked is just as good for me” he laughed. 

As they left Antony tightly took hold of her hand and led her down the staircase, out the front doors and towards the guards who instantly straightened up their bodies at the sight of him. Natalia smiled thinking back to how it reminded her of their first time together at the games. He had walked her through the passageways, past waiting guards then... proudly walking her up the stairs into the arena in front of the eyes of the chanting crowd. She thought how far they had come since then, physically and emotionally and looked at him like her heart would burst with joy. 

To her surprise Antony approached the waiting guards. “Domine is all as it should be?” The guard asked nervously. 

“Yes, although I want fresh linen on all the beds, including Caesar’s, he could return any time. Arrange it." With that he smiled at her and they disappeared off into their waiting litter and the night.


	34. Blessing

Antony had been dreading today. Coming face to face with Victus was going to be testing on his patience, yet necessary. In any other circumstance he would vanquish an enemy without a second thought but for the first time ever he was being forced to win one over.

Natalia had already reassured him that whilst she wished for her father’s blessing with all her heart nothing could ever change her feelings for him. Still, it would make their lives so much easier if Victus and Antony could at least learn to tolerate each others company, for her sake if nothing else.

Antony had very little experience of family ties. He had been alone most of his life. He had married when he was young briefly, all soldiers need a wife waiting for them at home he had been told. He had been fond of his wife yet she had been taken away from him quickly, dying in childbirth and taking his unborn son with her in passing. Since meeting Natalia he had realised that this time around his feelings were immensely stronger and more intense – the idea of her being taken away from him was completely unthinkable. So here he was standing back a little, watching Natalia run into her father’s arms and hoping today could go without a hitch. For the first time he was actively seeking the approval of another man other than Caesar. Antony had decided to project his wealth and competence as a warrior able to protect his woman with ease. 

“Father!” Natalia exclaimed, running at him and hugging him tightly. He was her only family that she knew for certain still walked the earth and she worshipped him. Although her father would no doubt hate the comparison, Antony had been the first man who could ever compare to the love she felt for him, albeit a different kind of love. Please let this go well she prayed to the gods. 

At the door stood Victus and behind him silently, Syphax. True to his word he had brought Victus to their villa and, Antony assumed, given him some sort of inkling as to what the agenda for this meeting could be. Antony eyed Victus with caution. 

Victus returned her hug warmly, smiling at her. She certainly looked well, he thought. Eventually his eyes flicked to Antony, his face changed in an instant to a serious expression and he stood straight. “Antony." He said simply by way of acknowledgement to his presence.

Antony nodded by way of response. “Please come in, both of you” he gestured to the hall surrounding them all. “Welcome to our home.”

‘Our home?’ Syphax considered Antony’s choice of words. He looked at Antony carefully. Like he wouldn’t throw her away the moment she displeased him he thought bitterly. He stepped inside, staying a safe distance behind Victus. This way if things went badly he could quickly assess the situation with distance being at his advantage.

Syphax had decided to keep the information he provided Victus with to a minimum, after all he was determined not to do Antony’s dirty work for him. He had simply told Victus that Natalia and Antony wanted to speak with him regarding their relationship and that according to Natalia they were living at Antony’s villa. He had thrown in that Natalia looked in good health and seemed happy, purely to ease Victus’ natural concern for his daughter’s welfare.

“Natalia, may we speak... in private?" Victus asked Natalia, disregarding any further exchange with Antony. 

“Yes of course, I’ll show you the gardens, you will love them." She replied brightly. With that she linked her arm with her father and led him through the villa and out of the back doors. 

Syphax stood rooted to the spot feeling very uneasy. 

Antony broke the silence first by clicking his fingers and with that staff came running from every direction with fresh fruit, meats and lots of alcohol. “Come through to the dinning room, there is no sense in us both waiting here." He smiled at Syphax awkwardly and walked ahead.

The irony of the situation was not lost on either of them. It had felt like only yesterday that Syphax had been forced to fight in the ring, not once but several times, not to mention against Natalia’s own father, each time his life balancing merely on the direction of Antony’s thumb. Granted he equally owed his freedom to Antony yet even that felt on a whim. Hos freedom had been bought purely to gain Natalia's favour and had nothing to do with what was fair and just. Now suddenly he was being invited to sit and dine with Antony as his guest in his latest villa, taken from yet another out of favour senator.

Antony let the servant pour the wine and Syphax waited for Antony to drink first. 

“I didn’t ask you all this way just to poison you, please, drink." Antony offered laughing although his joke fell flat.

Antony thought Syphax was being unnecessarily difficult although he had anticipated this. He knew Syphax had cooperated solely for Natalia’s benefit and was clearly still in love with her. Antony actually had a level of respect for Syphax – he was one of the few who had not instantly jumped through hoops for him to gain his favour, at least he knew where he stood with him.

"If I didn't say it at the time...thank you for buying my freedom...I know that I owe you for that...." Syphax acknowledged.

Antony waved his arm dismissively. "It was nothing, I do not believe that you belonged in the ring in any case...."

Syphax nodded “Well I thank you in any case.....your villa is impressive.” Syphax anxiously wished to.change the subject sooner rather than later and looked around the ornately decorated living area. In truth he thought it was ridiculously large and flamboyant. Who needed all this space? Certainly not himself and not the Natalia he knew of old who would be just as happy sleeping out in the wild. 

“I’m glad you like it, and I should say thank you for accompanying Victus today...and for helping with this – I know it was probably not easy for you.” Antony meant this sincerely. He knew better than anyone the unexplainable power that Natalia seemed to have over men with little to no effort. Ultimately Antony had Natalia his bed every night and had won her heart. He pitied those who had tried and failed before him.

“I did this for Natalia and Victus” his meaning was clear, not for you. “When I spoke to Natalia I advised that this should come from you, it is not my place to speak for you."

Noted, Antony thought. “Nevertheless, we are grateful for your help." ‘WE’, get my meaning. She is mine and wants this as much as I do.

Syphax nodded. “Then I hope Victus takes the news favourably, for both your sakes." I hope he is kind and understanding to her and unapologetically rude and unforgiving to you, he thought.

Antony sat back in his chair lazily, putting his feet up and resting his arms behind his head. “I think favourably is unlikely, accepting may be the best outcome that we can hope for.”

“I cannot hear shouting, it could be worse.” Syphax offered. Victus will point his anger at you, he believed wholeheartedly. 

“Ha yes, although Victus could be saving the shouting for me, I’m sure I will find out shortly.” Antony replied as if reading Syphax's mind, beginning to tap his fingers on the table impatiently. Antony had many qualities but patience was not one of them, especially not when it came to matters concerning Natalia. 

Syphax forced a smile in response, wishing time away. This meeting was as awkward as he imagined it would be and he was desperate to escape the room and Antony’s prying eyes. He felt backed into a corner with no way out. 

Antony sized Syphax up, feeling the awkward atmosphere between them. “You have protected Natalia for a long time, I can understand you.... caring... about her welfare." Antony decided to fish a little, having no choice but to wait for Natalia to return. 

"I would do anything for her." Syphax replied almost too quickly. Take that however you want he thought defiantly.

“Yes indeed. You killed for her, that was extremely loyal... The ultimate sacrifice is it not, your life for hers?" Antony delved deeper, watching Syphax shift in his seat uncomfortably at his line is questioning. 

Syphax looked at Antony who in turn was clearly weighing him up. He thought of Lena’s word to describe Antony – dangerous. Whilst a physical fight between them would probably be even, Antony’s political power was immense and would almost certainly result in his untimely demise. If he died he could protect no-one. 

“I took my role very seriously Domine." He answered deciding to not give Antony much to work with. Was he looking for a denial? Had Natalia told Antony the truth of that night? Syphax couldn’t be sure and wouldn’t take the risk. Either way he knew Antony was testing him. Even if Antony did know that it was Natalia who in fact had killed Tribune Gnaeus Rufus, Syphax’s loyalty to Natalia would be confirmed to Antony by saying nothing, it was a win win. 

Antony decided not to push the matter further, Syphax was like a closed book so he changed the subject quickly. “And do you enjoy returning back to work at Lena's after regaining your freedom?" 

"Yes, she is good to me and even after Aquila’s arrest Lena still felt she needed protection despite the fact that Natalia is no longer residing there." Syphax tried to hide his sadness at his own words.

“No, Natalia has me now, no harm will come to her...definitely nothing to worry about there." Antony replied firmly. Mine. She doesn’t need you. 

"I hope Antony has been making you feel welcome?” Natalia smiled from the doorway.

Both men spun around to see her, equally relieved at her sudden return. Victus stood beside her, his mood unreadable. 

“Victus, perhaps we could speak now?” Antony stood up, ready to get this over with. A servant immediately offered Victus a drink which he took eagerly, thinking that he may need it shortly. 

“Of course” Victus agreed flatly. With that he followed Antony into another seating area out of their earshot. 

“So I don’t know what Natalia has told you so far..." Antony started slowly, aware of Victus tensing instantly. “But we have been living together and become very close. In light of that I thought you and I should probably clear the air between us.”

“Natalia has told me of her affection for you. She tells me that the feeling is mutual?” Victus questioned. 

Anthony sighed. It was now or never. “Yes it is very much mutual. The truth is... I have asked for Natalia’s hand, I would like to take her as my wife.”

Victus clenched his fists yet Antony stayed still and as calm as possible, looking him straight in the eye.

“TAKE her as your wife?” he repeated Antony’s words with disgust. ‘Take her’? He was confused by Antony’s choice of words and would not let anyone take her against her will, Rome would not do this to a member of his family twice. “Forgive me, I do not understand. Does Natalia WANT this??” Victus raised his voice. "I KNOW that you bought my freedom at Natalia's request but I have not sold my soul to you, make no mistake man...it has not bought you my daughter's affection either....." 

She had told him in the gardens that she loved Antony and that he loved her too, that she was happy and he treated her like a queen. Still Victus was horrified, he had assumed that Antony was no more than one of her patrons who she had charmed and perhaps she was even a little under his spell - but when had their relationship developed into a marriage proposal?

Victus thought back to their conversation in the garden, Natalia had told him that her feelings had crept up on her over time and when there was a misunderstanding before the games she realised how strongly she felt for Antony and that he felt the same for her. Victus had wondered at the time if she was just trying to ease his worries over how she lived. Antony had saved both him and Syphax for her, was she offering herself to Antony out of mere gratitude? He couldn’t bear it if it were so. If that were the case it would be like having her blood on his hands.

Victus had always been quietly hoping that Syphax would make an honest woman of his daughter one day. He had clearly misread the situation, on her part at least. It was obvious for all to see how Syphax adored Natalia but he acknowledged that he could not see the same type of love reflected in Natalia’s eyes. If her words were true he couldn’t help being bitterly disappointed in her true choice of suitor and immensely worried about her safety. Antony was notorious for his whoring and wild lifestyle, not to mention his lack of empathy and disregard for human life. A fancy villa would not bring his daughter happiness and neither would Caesar’s right hand man in his strongly formed opinion. He hated Rome and all it stood for - power and greed. He snapped out of his thoughts as Antony continued. 

“Yes. She does. Victus, I know you will have heard stories of my past and they are probably not the half of it but..." Antony began. 

“Your past? Do you forget so easily that I have only recently fought in a ring where you have decided the fate of my life and many others with one flick of your hand? Why would I give you permission to MARRY my only daughter? To entrust her life with you, human life and care means nothing to the likes of you! You may have bought my freedom on a whim but remember I asked you for nothing!!" He screamed outraged by Antony’s cool exterior. 

Antony somehow found the willpower not to rise to Victus’ comments and replied levelly “It is true I have been given a high level of responsibility in Caesar’s absence but I do not believe I abuse that power. Victus, you were a king! Do you expect me to believe you have never had the blood of another's on your hands due to duty? I've actually no interest in the unnecessary suffering of others and I’d be incapable of harming so much as a hair on Natalia’s head. I bought your freedom because it made Natalia immensely happy, is that admission SO bad if your daughter's happiness is paramount to you?”

“That’s the thing, I have no idea whatsoever as to what cruelty you are capable of! Whether you could EVER make her happy!! I may not be able to stop you being together if it is Natalia’s will but I will NEVER give you my blessing!” He shouted, his voice booming and echoing around the room.

Antony looked at him with hard eyes yet knowing he could not retaliate to Victus’ angry words for her sake. "This is not a decision Natalia and I have made on a whim, I do not think I have made myself quite clear.”

“Oh you have made yourself very clear Antony” he snarled. “You Romans think you can take anything you want, my land, title and now my daughter because the mood takes you? I will NEVER forgive! It is due to Caesar’s greed that I have no idea where my wife and son reside, if they even LIVE! You are all the same, monsters with your quest for power and.only concerned with what you can buy! What happens when my daughter is no longer your favourite plaything?” He raged. 

Antony instinctively felt for his knife as the anger and frustration bubbled up inside him. He knew harming Victus was out of the question but he wanted so badly to silence him. What was so difficult to understand? Natalia wanted for nothing, she was the love of his life, his days of debauchery were long behind him. All he wanted was her, why was Victus so determined to deny both his daughter and Antony their hearts desire?

“I will look after Natalia until the day I die, she is mine and I am hers!” He retaliated. 

“Or until the mood takes you! Until you go back to your whoring ways! Give me one good reason why I should willingly hand my daughter over to you for the rest of her life?" Victus spat. 

Antony thought quickly how to save this... Of course, ‘love’. He had attempted to speak to Victus man to man and played it completely wrong. Victus didn’t want to hear displays of strength, he wanted vulnerability, he needed a more impassioned speech reassuring him that Antony LOVED his daughter and that it was his only motive behind wanting to marry her.

“Because I LOVE her you old fool!” Antony bellowed. “She is everything to me, if I lost her it would destroy me! I have simply never felt this way. When I met her she changed me beyond recognition for the better. She challenges me every step of the way, is my line in the sand when I go to far and the only star in my sky. She is my equal and belongs by my side forever more. Victus I love her so much I live to protect her and worship Natalia. My only wish is to make our love official for the rest of our lives and for the world to witness! If you will not grant your blessing I will take her as my wife anyway and prove you wrong!” Antony shook with pent up wrath and his chest pounded. 

Victus eyed him carefully. Antony’s impassioned speech had been unexpected, gone was his usual defensive stance and insincere smirk across his face. Antony looked out of control and finally Victus understood, to a man like this only one emotion could cause this reaction, pure unadulterated love. The kind that he and Delphina shared through the years and what still carried him through his sleepiness nights wondering where she was, if she was safe. 

“Finally some sincerity from you, some real emotion.” Victus acknowledged. “You would put Natalia first? You will give me your word man to man to care for her and protect her, to never want for another?”

Antony calmed down a little and sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Yes. Yes. You have my word. Give me this chance to prove it to you."

“Please father. I love him." Natalia spoke from behind them. She leant against a doorway with a tear running down her cheek. “If you could find it in your heart to be there for our wedding it would mean everything to me. Please don’t ask me to choose, I’m sorry I can’t be without him.”

“Our Gaul ceremony Victus. I AM trying. I know that I am not who you would envisage your daughter marrying...." Antony added. 

Natalia crossed the room to stand alongside Antony and their hands immediately entwined. Both stared at Victus hopefully.

Victus slowly stepped forward and put his hand out to Antony. Antony stepped forward and shook it.

“That Antony is an understatement. Ok, look I can sense the bond between you and I won’t stand in your way. DON’T make me regret this blessing.” He added as a final warning to Antony. “If you ever hurt her..."

“I could never” Antony interrupted, looking at Natalia full of warmth. 

“A Gaul wedding would not be recognised in Rome.” Victus queried.

Natalia stepped forward to speak to him. “This is just for us, Antony wants to do this for me, to recognise who I am.... we will marry in Rome separately when Caesar returns." 

Victus’ eyes flicked to Antony. “You will respect our beliefs and participate fully in the ceremony?”

“Yes. Victus I do not pretend to understand, these are not my customs, but I WILL respect them and particularly the commitment I am making to Natalia." Antony decided honesty was the best policy, he would do his best to embrace Natalia's customs but they were, without question rather odd to him. 

Victus nodded looking curiously at Antony. He realised up close he was perhaps not quite the monster he had assumed him to be. He prayed to the gods his new found respect for him was not misplaced. "Then maybe, just maybe I will see you at this wedding.....don't let me down Antony." 


	35. The Dress

Sabina and Cassius sat outside in the early evening sun. They had enjoyed good food and sat in comfortable silence. 

Since moving back with father and relinquishing the home she shared with Aquila, she used Cassius’ home as a bolt hole to escape her father’s constant insistence that she remarry with haste. Sabina couldn’t think of anything worse after all she had gone through with Aquila, she had eventually regained her freedom and was in no rush to lose it again. In truth her personal taste laid elsewhere and she had no desire to lay with a man ever again if the gods were kind to her. 

Cassius was glad of the company in any case. The last few months had been difficult for him to say the least for a variety of reasons and he enjoyed spending time with his cousin who he knew he could trust. Most of Rome was against him by now, mainly out of fear of Ceasar, yet he refused to give in. Why should he let the likes of Ceasar and Antony continue to take whatever they wanted from under his feet? He wondered if he was still talking about the senate and not more so about affairs of the heart. 

Cassius had tried desperately to move on from his feelings for Natalia but it was proving harder than even he had anticipated. For one thing they had spent that incredible night together and for another he kept seeing her by the scholae, each time his feelings almost flooded him as he saw her looking if he was honest, happy and relaxed. 

Sometimes herself and Lena would stand outside the scholae on the steps and Lena would put coloured fabrics against Natalia’s skin, like she was checking its suitability in the light. No doubt Antony was lavishing an expensive wardrobe of clothes on her, after all, all he cared about was the superficial Cassius thought bitterly. She was just another pretty possession to hang off Antony’s arm for now, until he grew tired of her and another caught his eye. Cassius snarled at the thought. Antony just didn’t deserve her, he didn’t worship her the way Cassius knew he would, given the opportunity. 

He had played both their night together at the scholae and how she sent him away so coldly over and over his mind and still he couldn’t quite believe it. The last time that they had made love, he refused to see it as anything other than that, was simply the best night of his life. Natalia had felt like she was truly his and their connection and attraction had been undeniable. He had left her a note telling her that he loved her, had even told her several times whilst he was inside her perfect body that fitted like a glove with his, why wasn’t it enough? Why wasn’t HE enough? 

It still hurt him that he had begged her not to lay with him out of pity and she had assured him that wasn’t the case, had won him over with ease all over again and then threw him away without a second thought. The irony that it was she who was the courtesan yet he had been used for a cheap fuck was not wasted on him. 

Cassius couldn’t fathom how she had rebuffed his feelings so soon after that night, basically the instant that Antony was there by her side claiming her with his usual jealousy and possessiveness. What did Antony have over he? Natalia had assured him that she enjoyed him as a lover so what hold did Antony have over her? His strong dislike for Antony had developed into pure hatred with rapid pace and Cassius had kept as far away from Antony as possible ever since that fateful day. 

Natalia, now she was different altogether. If only she had not mouthed those words to him ‘I’m sorry, be safe’ he MAY have been able to leave well alone but in reality they had given him a tiny bit of hope and he wasn’t ready to let that hope go just yet. Natalia had been visiting the scholae a lot recently and he was ashamed to say that he had been watching her, just a little, just so he knew that she was safe and not in trouble he reassured himself. He acknowledged that it wasn’t healthy and it was completely out of character for him to behave like this.

In truth Natalia had simply ignited a flame within him that no other woman had lit. She listened to his thoughts, she shared his same beliefs and of course, her beauty was like no other he had seen. 

Sabina broke his thoughts “How have you been holding up Cassius?”

Cassius sighed. “I saw her, yesterday. She had Cirta on her shoulder as she left the scholae. She looked content."

Sabina looked at her crestfallen cousin, not knowing how to respond. Sabina was concerned at how he was handling Natalia’s rejection, or specifically how he wasn’t handling it. “You understand this is not healthy…watching her, pining for her like this…."

“Ei I am not spying on her, it’s just she is in the square often, as am I.” Cassius responded indignantly. This was mostly the truth. He had not meant to see her that first time, maybe it was fate? Admittedly after that he had visited the square a little more than necessary, he may have even looked out for her on the off chance that she was visiting, but that was all and he never meant her any harm.

“Maybe you should consider the possibility of spending some time with… other women?” Sabina had grown close to Natalia whilst she lived at the scholae although recently their lives had started to drift apart, Natalia was moving in social circles that Sabina had been relieved to finally escape. Still, she knew from their talks that Natalia loved Antony, was IN LOVE with him. Cassius had no hope.

“Yes, I have tried that…”he admitted. “I don’t think I’m ready”.

Cassius had visited another Scholae, picked a woman physically to his liking and tried to force himself to feel something for her. He had taken her out for meals, read poetry to her, even tried to get to know her by asking her opinions on politics and the arts, yet she just draped off his arm, staring at him and flattering his ego. Put simply she gave him nothing back and felt dead behind the eyes. Cassius badly wanted to recreate the natural passion he had found with Natalia but that was just it, it felt natural with Natalia, not forced. He had seen the girl a few times until one night she had looked at him the right way and he had taken her to his bed. Unfortunately it just hadn’t felt ‘right’ to him. She didn’t spark the feelings in him that Natalia did, the mischievous sparkle in her eyes and being blunt the way she felt, the way she moved. He had made the new girl feel as special as he could, taken her home in his litter and known he would not return.

In actual fact Cassius did not need a courtesan for fulfillment. Although his confidence had been severely knocked, to women he was handsome, kind, gentlemanly and wealthy. He had many admirers yet he didn’t ‘see’ them. His mind was always preoccupied with Rome…. And Natalia. He simply didn’t socialise with the other Senators, didn’t want to be part of that world that he had never felt he fitted in to and so his time with women was therefore severely limited.

Sabina looked at Cassius sadly who was clearly deep in thought. Something had to be done to snap him out of this self pity. “If you’re sure Cassius. You know Natalia and Antony are together and it won’t do you any good to wait for her. She tells me they are very happy and lives with him now. I’m not saying this to hurt you… it’s just.....” Sabina thought Cassius needed tough love, he needed to understand that he had lost this particular battle to Antony. 

Cassius couldn’t bear to listen. Did she not think he KNEW all this. He was not a fool, he didn’t need pity and cut in. “Did Natalia also tell you about our night together? How she invited me into her room and we made love for hours? How she begged me not to stop and moaned my name? Or did she leave that part out?” 

Sabina looked at him open mouthed, “You and Natalia… but when? Since she and Antony..?”

“Yes, yes about a month ago. Antony had sent her to Caesar, she returned to the scholae afterwards and I saw light coming from her old room… she invited me up and well I doubt I need to say more." In actual fact he knew exactly when their encounter had happened but didn’t want to appear any more obsessed than he already was. 

Sabina had so many questions but didn’t want to push him too much so kept them to a minimum. “And that is why you attended her with the flowers and you and Antony nearly fought? But she sent you away… “ Sabina felt guilty that she had assumed Cassius had acted on a whim when it was because he had thought he had stood a genuine chance. Her mind was working overtime trying to process what had been going on. 

“I believe he has some sort of hold over her. She admitted she loved him but couldn’t say that she didn’t love me.” Cassius felt good to get this off his chest finally. 

“Why did Antony send her to Ceasar? I don’t understand” Sabina queried. She wondered why Natalia had never disclosed this to her, surely it had weighed heavily on her mind? Sabina had trusted her with everything regarding her troubled marriage with Aquila, she couldn't understand why Natalia hadn't felt she could talk about this to her. 

“I don’t know!” Cassius replied with irritation. “She didn’t elaborate, probably as some favour to Antony. She would never attend him through choice. Antony is using her, I’m sure of it”. 

“We don’t KNOW that Cassius and how ever you look at it she has chosen Antony, on what ever terms he is offering.” Sabina’s own feelings towards Natalia were complicated. She had allowed herself to believe that Natalia might one day return her own feelings, yet acknowledged Natalia had given her no reason to believe that to be the case, only ever offering friendship. 

She remembered the day when it had dawned on her. One day she had watched Natalia and Antony at the Amphitheatre, how they gazed at each other barely watching the play, constantly touching each other and whispering into each others ear, laughing at private little in-jokes and at one point Natalia had even sat on his lap and caressed his face in front of the crowd, that was the day she knew she had never stood a chance. 

“Yes she told me to go... . She told me to ‘be safe’ and sent me away like I meant nothing, mocking me. But you see I wasn’t a fool, she had made me believe…" he couldn't finish the sentence. 

“I understand” Sabina said simply because she really did. She rested her head on his shoulder and they looked out at the sunset both deep in thought. 

Sabina looked at her cousin thoughtfully, he needed to get out, maybe they both did. At least they had each other to lean on. “I hear there is chariot racing on tonight, let’s go, it will be fun – I think we could both do with that?” She asked hopefully.

“Oh, I suppose we could yes”. Cassius agreed. Maybe it was just what he needed. The walls of his villa felt like a prison, he wanted to feel free again. It may be a good thing to be seen, to not appear like he was hiding. He just sincerely hoped that he did not cross paths with Antony. With Caesar away it felt like Antony was everywhere. 

Sabina sighed with relief.

As their litter rode from the hills, though the streets of Rome and into the centre Cassius looked wistfully out towards the Square. 

Initially he thought he must be hallucinating, surely the gods would not be so cruel but yes it would seem they truly did not favour him. As his eyes rested on the scholae he saw her, a vision of beauty before him. She was wearing her hair up but ringlets still fell perfectly around her face, her pretty floaty dress hanging off her yet clinging in all the right places to her womanly curves. Shifting up in his seat to see clearly he saw her hug Lena and practically skip down the steps with a dress draped over her arm and towards the waiting litter. Cassius strained to see her face, she was smiling at the inside of the litter and he just knew who was inside. Had she ever smiled at him like that he wondered? Pulling the curtain back discreetly he closed his eyes and slumped back in his chair, hoping these feelings of jealousy and loss would eventually pass.


	36. Practice

Natalia woke from a peaceful sleep to find Antony already wide awake. He was laid on his side and running a finger down her spine as she laid on her stomach. She loved waking up with him and today was no exception. Antony was a vision in the mornings, his hair was ruffled and his stubble had grown overnight. The early morning sunlight from the balcony shone over his muscular body and his eyes sparkled with happiness. He was simply the epitome of manliness laid bare for her eyes to feast on. “Why are you awake so early?” She smiled, still not fully awake herself. 

“I don’t know, I woke up feeling good and don’t tell anyone but sometimes I like to watch you sleep a little.” He said lovingly.

“Arr I can’t tell anyone? That’s not fair!” Natalia replied playfully.

“Absolutely not, I have a reputation to protect” he joked. “Besides, I’m not being sweet. I wake up to find the most beautiful woman in my bed, naked, and somehow you look innocent and sweet... It just makes me want to deflower you all the more." He winked at her.

“Antony, you will never hear any objection from me” she sighed happily. Natalia stretched her hand out and ran her hand down his chest and lower.

Surprisingly Antony stopped her hand gently, he looked a little thoughtful like he had something important to say. 

“Natalia, there IS something on my mind, something I’ve been wanting to ask but I didn’t know how to bring it up..... " Antony sat up in the bed.

“Oh? Do tell... I’m not in trouble am I?” She asked, wrapping the sheet around her a little.

“What? No, it’s just...well you and I have been together for a while now and I wondered..." Antony paused as if searching for the right words. “Why do you not, well you don’t seem to have a monthly bleed? Natalia I’m not with you because of your ability to bear children and if we couldn’t have them then I can accept that, I just wanted to understand." Antony looked at her deeply, searching her face for the answer.

Natalia giggled at his confusion. “Locusta” she replied simply.

“Lo... What?” He queried.

“Locusta is a medicine woman in Rome. When I was going to be introduced as a courtesan I was told it was standard practice for Courtesans to take a drug called Silphium to prevent pregnancy. I just have to drink the juice from the plant once monthly. I guess I just carried on taking the medicine because, well, you and I are so active... you are not upset with me are you?” 

Suddenly it felt like something they probably should have discussed sooner and she felt silly for not mentioning it earlier. 

“I see, I was worried you were unwell or you were.... never mind.... and it’s been playing on my mind. No I’m not upset, I’m relieved” Antony assured her, pulling her close to his chest.

“I’m sorry I should have said something” Natalia replied looking up him with her big doe eyes that he always fell for. “I can stop taking the medicine.... If its what you want?”

Antony looked down at his precious woman snuggled against him full of love. This was a complicated question. His first wife Fulva had died during childbirth along with his unborn son and rightly or wrongly Antony had always felt guilt that she had lost her life in an attempt to bear him a son. Naturally it had been a difficult and confusing time, not least because he had no time to grieve as he had to go straight back into battle. As he looked down at Natalia he couldn’t even comprehend how he would cope if he were to lose her to the same fate. Sometimes he was convinced his heart beat purely for her. Although he had been fond of his first wife he had been very young and it was Natalia who was his true match in every way. She was without question the love of his life and he would choose her over the potential of any unborn child every time. “I am not ready to share you yet Natalia” he began, stroking her hair “carry on as you are." 

Natalia nodded feeling relief. She was in no rush to change the dynamics of their relationship and loved how selfish they could be with no-one to worry about but each other.

“So.... Are you ready to be welcomed into my old tribe?” She asked ready to change the subject to their impending Gaul ceremony a matter of days away. ".. If they will accept you?” She continued and nudged him playfully. 

Antony raised an eyebrow at her cheekiness. “I’m hopeful I will make the cut. But yes I’m more than ready." With that Antony ran a hand down her side resting his hand just inches from her sex.

“Some of the customs will be a little unusual to you...." she responded. 

“Yes yes, you are going to paint my face with berries, mark my chest, we will cut our hands so that our bloods mix and bond us.... All unusual but I’m up for the challenge” Antony said rolling his eyes jokingly. “As long as you are my wife in the eyes of your people it’s fine with me."

“There’s also the consummation of our marriage.." she said running her nails up his inner thigh. 

“Somehow Natalia, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem” Antony responded huskily, rolling her onto her back and moving his hand over her core. He placed one finger on her cliterous and tenderly began to massage her, loving being able to watch her face as she thoroughly enjoyed his touch. Natalia instinctively opened her legs for him and rubbed herself against his hand sighing with pleasure. 

“yes.... Yes its just some..... Arrr.... Older..... Generations.....of my tribe believe.. Aarrr.... Antony.." 

“Do continue... “ he smirked. 

“They believe...... Arrrr... That the... Mmmmm... Wedding night should be witnessed.... to be sure.....that.. Arrrrr.... Its valid."

Antony stopped in his tracks “Wait what? The guests would watch us make love after the ceremony? Natalia Victus would fight me to the death, it wouldn’t be pretty!”

Natalia’s body relaxed as he stopped touching her and laughed at his confusion and the very idea. “No silly!! We would spend our first night as a married couple camping out in the open, we would make love as an offering to Bacchus who would witness the consummation."

“Riiiight how stupid of me and remind me who this person is?” He asked sceptically. This ceremony was becoming stranger by the day to him. At least she didn’t mean in front of the guests he consoled himself.

“She is the goddess of nature of course! She celebrates wine, plantation , pleasure and festivity, she would bless our union." 

“I see.... Completely in the open? In a field? Sorry I’m just trying to get my head around this” he queried, just imagining this whole scenario playing out in a matter of a few days.

“Yes, I mean wherever you feel comfortable. We don’t have to, but I thought, well you seem to be quite the exhibitionist, I thought you might enjoy this particular custom." She queried, raising her hand to stroke his face. 

“All night....?” Antony questioned further knowing that if his WAS the case he would be wide awake all night even after he had ravished her. 

“If you can manage all night” she giggled. 

He playfully tapped her. “I mean we would sleep outside all night?”

“Yes. Antony you have been at war surely this is not a new experience?” she asked. 

“Yes but... Not naked in the woods, protecting my equally naked wife, at the mercy of ‘the gods’ and anyone else who has just happened to stumble past and watch us fuck for hours...."

“mmm ‘hours’, I’m liking this scenario already...” she laughed.

“Natalia I hope you don’t mind me saying this but your customs are bizarre, shall we sell tickets whilst we are at it?” He joked. 

“Well whilst we are ‘at it’ might be too late, I think advanced ticket sales would be advisable”. She quipped. 

“Funny Natalia funny. I suppose if it validates my marriage to you...." Antony began. 

“So you will agree to spend the night with me outside?” She asked excitedly “I think you will enjoy it more than you think” she said suggestively, pulling him close to her in order that she could place slow kisses down his neck. 

“hmmmm, actually all things considered me too. You’re on..." he confirmed, placing his hand back on her core and beginning to caress her again. “So the gods would watch us do this......" 

“uh huh..... definitely this.... “Natalia confirmed, arching her body towards his hand. 

After the initial shock the idea of this was really beginning to turn him on, even with the risks attached. He didn’t really care who watched them, after all they weren’t particularly careful around servants at home and even in public their affection was clear for all to see. It had became a bit of reoccurring pattern since the first time they had made love at the games. In fact it was then that he realised he had a taste for the idea of being watched. In a strange way it made him feel powerful and the envy of all the other men that lusted after her. if Natalia wanted some non existent god to watch over them as he took her as his wife he had no problem with that. 

His sensible side was thinking more of the protection element of being out there vulnerable to whoever else was around and he decided that he would not be unarmed just to be on the safe side. “Well let’s just hope this Bacchus enjoys the show, we will need to keep practising of course..." with that Antony stood up from the bed and picked Natalia’s body up in his arms with ease. He walked with her out onto the bedroom balcony and laid her down gently onto the sun lounger. Outside the morning was breaking and birds sang through the trees surrounding their villa. Antony supported himself over her body and began kissing and sucking on her bare neck. “I believe being outside suits you Natalia” he told her, looking at her fully in the early morning light. 

He moved his mouth over hers and the electricity ran through them as their mouths connected and their tongues entwined. Antony moved lower taking each breast into his mouth in turn, sucking them into peaks as she gasped under his touch. Shuffling down her body lower he peppered kisses over her stomach and worked his way lower, looking back up at her mischievously to catch her expectant face before continuing. “I do hope your god is pleased with the practice performance....."?

She giggled that feminine laugh that he loved so but instantly stopped the moment he ran his tongue between her legs, Natalia held his head in place desperate for him to not stop where this was going and groaned in bliss. Antony brought her to the edge with ease, over time he had learnt all her little jolts of pleasure, her sighs and moans, the way her body would twitch just so. He adored that he knew this about her as this knowledge had only been learnt with time and experience. He had never known a woman’s body like he did hers. Now their bodies were completely in tune with one another, each knowing exactly what the other desired and how to meet that need.

Natalia raised her hips off the lounger to meet his mouth as he went to work on her. She felt in the mood to be a little submissive. Antony was giving her everything she had ever wanted and the fact that he was participating in the Gaul ceremony still blew her mind. She was determined that when their Rome wedding came around she would play ball completely to whatever he wanted in return. “Antony please...I need you..." she said full of desire, her body and nerve endings on edge.

Antony could never resist those breathless words from her, he could never resist HER. Glancing over their empty garden quickly, he moved up her body slowly and she wrapped her legs around him. “So the gods have no particular preference on how we do this?” he whispered in her ear. 

“very funny” she replied grabbing his firm arse cheeks. 

Antony pushed into her with ease and groaned as she tightened around him “Natalia...." he gasped.

Their bodies began to rock against each other in their own perfect rhythm, enjoying the gentle breeze against their bare skin. Her nails ran down his back, knowing how he loved this sensation. He closed his eyes at the feeling and began to thrust into her with a little more force. As Antony put his forehead against hers his breath tickled against her skin and she took the opportunity to caress his stubbled face that looked blissfully down at hers. “I love you..." she said told him, never breaking eye contact. 

The words seemed to have magic affect on him and he moaned in response, desperately trying to say it back but his body was totally lost in the moment.”Natalia....I love.... I love you”. His hand tangled in her hair and he drew her as close to him as possible, “you.... feel so..... good” he just about managed to say. 

Natalia nudged him to roll over and he complied with her request instantly. “Bacchus would want me to be able to pleasure my husband too...." 

She unclipped her hair allowing her soft curls to fall over her shoulders and positioned herself on top of him. This left her incredibly exposed and Antony sideward glanced out towards his empty garden to check that they were still alone. He loved to observe her like this, Natalia’s hair hanged over her pert breasts and her delicate hips rocked over and over him. He was mesmerised by her beauty and thought back to their first time when she rode him like this at the games. At the time he thought life couldn’t get any better but watching her make love to him like this, so full of desire and lost in the moment, his mind was totally blown. 

Antony gripped hold of her hips tightly, guiding her exactly how he wanted her. He knew that he couldn’t hold off the inevitable much longer but he wanted to watch her come undone on top of him first. Natalia’s breathing was heavy and her eyes had fluttered shut as she came closer and closer and her rhythm became faster and more urgent. Antony couldn’t take his gaze from her body, she was like his very own warrior queen wildly riding him into battle. Suddenly the intensity of her orgasm overwhelmed her and she screamed his name, her whole body shaking in the process. Antony was transfixed in wonderment and he came fiercely two passionate thrusts later, unable to hold himself back a moment longer. Natalia collapsed onto his chest, her body glowing with sweat and Antony stroked her hair as they both caught their breath. 

“Natalia.... I’ve never heard you like that before, you drive me crazy when you call my name." He whispered into her ear. 

“I know, sorry that was loud wasn’t it... I think it’s just.. I’m so happy and excited for our ceremony, its like how I release my emotions, does that make sense?” she sighed in contentment. 

“mmm don’t apologise, Natalia I love it, I couldn’t take my eyes off you." He held her tightly against his chest thinking that he could happily stay like this forever. If he could ask her to marry him all over again he would do it gladly just to get that reaction out of her again. 

Eventually they heard knocking on the bedroom door and they both exhaled a heavy breath at the interruption from their blissful bubble.

Natalia rolled off him and grabbed her robe whist Antony threw on his clothes and went to the bedroom door. 

“Domine.... I have a message for you, its urgent." A young man stood at his bedroom door nervously. 

“Well what is it?” he asked, impatiently waiting for this news. He wondered why he had been allowed to walk through the villa in this way but would save that thought for later.

Natalia went to squeeze past them and Antony’s eyes followed her, spanking her playfully on her bottom as she walked past. He smirked as she picked up grapes on the breakfast table outside and seductively placed them above her head sucking on one. 

“The news?” he repeated at the messenger who was engrossed in Natalia’s antics.

“Oh I do not know.... I cannot read, I just came to deliver the..." the messenger began. 

Antony snatched the note from his shaking hands and immediately began calling past him for his horse to be prepared. 

“What is going on?” Natalia asked panicking slightly at the urgency of Anthony’s orders. 

“Protesters in the square, apparently its got out of hand and they are lighting fires, I need to go and sort it. It will be fine my queen, ill be back as quickly as I can." He assured her, kissing her quickly and already moving towards the front door. 

Natalia watched him ride off from the bedroom balcony. She loved watching him on horseback, he looked incredibly confident and free, she imagined him arriving in Rome and resolving this situation swiftly, he was so masterful. 

Once he was out of sight she thought now may be a safe time to look at her Gaul dress for her ceremony and she sauntered over to her trunk. She had asked Lena for something simple, saving the big gown that Lena was already working on for the Rome ceremony. 

Positioning her bronze mirror into place she threw her robe off and slipped her dress on over her head sighing happily at her reflexion.

Her dress was short and made with subtle shades of silky cream fabric. The straps were platted silk on each side and Lena had made a matching plated rope acting as a belt to flatteringly pull her waist in. She admired the neckline that dipped into a ‘v’. Anthony would like that she thought, his hands always roamed over her bust and this neckline would definitely tease his eyes. She turned to look at the back of the gown which draped low, exposing most of her lightly tanned back. Natalia lifted her hair up, trying to decide whether to wear her hair up or down. Anthony loved her hair flowing wildly around her but equally loved unpinning her curls. She would definitely use fresh flowers in her hair either way she decided and these would match the fresh wild flowers in her bouquet. Definitely no shoes, she thought, she wanted to recapture her time in Gaul as much as possible. 

Natalia wondered what Antony was going to wear but this was clouded with secrecy on his part. She don’t care at all in any case, just him being there would make it the happiest day of her life. Her father had carved wooden rings with their initials engraved. Oh how she couldn’t wait to ask Antony to wear it, the ring symbolised claiming him, he would officially be hers and she would be his. 

Once she had finished admiring Lena’s latest creation she carefully removed it and folded it away and out of Antony’s sight. She wanted as much as possible to be a surprise to him, albeit she had needed to warn him of some of their unusual customs, not least the consummation of marriage ritual which she thought he had taken surprisingly in his stride. 

Natalia wrapped her robe back around herself and padded out to the balcony, wishing him home. She considered taking a litter into Rome but didn’t want to miss him on the way back and after a lazy day swimming and playing with Artemis and Cirta she decided on any early night, sure he would wake her on his return with tales of the day’s events. 

When Antony eventually arrived back at their home it was dark but he was desperate to see her. As soon she heard his footsteps in the hall her eyes pinged open and she ran out to greet him gasping at the sight of Antony. He had several cuts to his arms and legs and blood was smeared on his tunic. His tired eyes softened as they met hers and she moved towards him carefully, afraid of hurting him but with tears welling in her eyes. “Baby what happened?” she asked snuggling in his arms. He tensed at her touch, clearly battered and bruised. “It’s ok, it just got a little out of hand, everything is under control now and extra soldiers are patrolling the streets. I... I think I have been a little lazy and with Caesar gone the public are growing discontent with their rulers.”

“But, where are you hurt?” Natalia asked surveying his body. 

“Arr I’ll live, nothing I can’t handle. But Natalia we may just need to spend a little more time in Rome though, maybe some festivities are in order to raise the spirit of the public..." he said smiling at her through the discomfort of his aches. 

Natalia nodded, looking a little sad and biting her lip with nerves. “If you need to postpone our ceremony I understand..." 

Antony smiled down at her sweet face, trying to hide his wincing as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist forgetting, “If you don’t mind me looking a little bruised on the day nothing will stop our wedding Natalia." 

Natalia peppered his face with kisses grabbing his cheeks fiercely. “Hey watch the face” he laughed " I think it’s the only part of me not bruised." 


	37. Rome

Antony had not been able to sleep, playing the day over and over in his mind. He hadn’t told Natalia the full extent of what awaited him when he had arrived in Rome. It had taken hours to regain control of the conflict and they still had not been able to ascertain who was behind the protest.

She had bathed his wounds lovingly but he was annoyed of their very existence on his skin. He had left on horseback with next to no preparation and limited armor and weaponry. What had he been thinking? Or not thinking? 

Antony acknowledged that he had not been present enough in Rome of late. He had clearly left Rome vulnerable whilst being wrapped up with his love. Natalia slept curled up next to him and he stroked her hair sprayed out on the pillow with affection.

He loved her without question but could not allow that love to consume him and become his weakness. If Caesar had witnessed today the first conclusion he would come to is that Antony was not handling his affairs with due care and attention because his mind was elsewhere. He knew he just needed to regain a little control over his emotions. 

If he was to disappear for a day and a night for their ceremony he needed to put various measures in place beforehand. The protestors had felt abandoned by Caesar and the basilica stood largely vacant with most senators having fled. Antony’s overbearing presence needed to be noted by all to prevent this happening again under his watch. 

He decided to travel back in the morning laden with coin to dispatch to the masses and prepare rousing speeches for the people promising better times ahead. He would hug babies if necessary and arrange a festivity of some sort for the people of Rome. He was confident this would bandage the wound today had left and restore a little faith. In all he just needed to up his game. The showman would be back in town. 

Antony watched Natalia sleep by his side. He was undecided as to whether to take Natalia with him. He needed to devote all his attention to Rome with no distraction. This made sense except he loved having her by his side and worried leaving her alone at the villa may make her vulnerable whilst he was gone. He couldn’t be sure that this was merely discontentment amongst the people, what if more insidious forces were behind this attack on Caesar’s Rome? 

Natalia stirred from her sleep and he couldn’t resist taking the opportunity to advise her of his initial plans which were buzzing around his mind although they were still in their infancy. He needed a second opinion that this was the right course of action. It was important to resist a knee jerk reaction yet still needed to come back fighting with a plan to settle the unrest and quickly before news reached Caesar. 

Natalia listened intently, she hadn’t realised the extent of the unrest at the time but Antony sounded genuinely rattled by the days events. It was after all, the first time since he had been at the reins that any disorder amongst the people had occurred. 

“Antony I want to help, take me with you?” She asked seriously. 

He looked at her unsure. He wanted to, he loved nothing more than having her safely with him. The public loved her and particularly them as a power couple. Antony had visions of them riding into Rome side by side and the people cheering for him and his beautiful love. He thought back to naming her the Vulcania Queen and how the public celebrated her and chanted Natalia’s name. The biggest pull for him was that she would be safer by his side than alone in their sprawling villa with limited security. 

On the other hand Natalia was hot headed and temperamental, especially when it came to Caesar. He couldn’t risk her asking the public to celebrate himself rather than Caesar as she had done before. It was paramount to show unity and no division between the ranks. If he was honest he also didn’t need the distraction of Natalia, if she came with him she would have a role to play and that would be to boost morale amongst the people and make them believe in Caesar’s leadership. Could she put her personal differences aside and play that part? He wasn’t sure. 

“Natalia, I want you to come with me, you and I make a good team…. but you understand that I will be campaigning for Caesar, singing his praises and making the people believe in his leadership. That is after all what he has left me in charge to do – to keep peace in his absence and the people believing in him. Can you honestly support that?” He queried. 

Natalia looked at him carefully. Why was he doubting her like this? Had she not played every role he had ever asked of her, including being sent as a gift to Caesar? She knew he was under a considerable amount of stress and decided to not bite. “Of course. I support you and if this is what you must do then I will do it gladly to help….my personal feelings do not come in to it”.

Antony studied her. He was tired and couldn’t really face this conversation right now but realistically he had to leave first thing in the morning and whether she came with him needed to be decided and quickly. Whether she came with him would change his tactics in terms of regaining the publics faith. “You know once we are married you are marrying all of me. Not just the parts that you love”.

Natalia was confused by this statement, where was he going with this? “Yes, as you are with me. What is your point?”

Antony took her hands. “Natalia, Caesar is a big part of who I am, my beliefs and what I fight for. It is impossible to completely separate me from him. If you love me you must learn to accept him”.

She could feel anger rising in her and shot back. “And a large part of who I am, who I was before Caesar took it away, was a member of a tribe. Remember when you tell me that I need to accept him that I still do not know the fate of my brother and mother thanks to him. Caesar looks down on me, on us, because I was a courtesan – a role I was forced into as a result of his capture and greed for power! His men burnt Gaul to the ground! I am trying, really trying, for you, but to say that as though my reasons for despising him are irrational is not fair!"

Antony sighed and stood. “Despising him? Then stay here. I can’t go over this all again. Stay here in the luxury villa that Caesar provides for us. You cannot have it both ways! You love our life and yet cannot forget…even for me!”

“How can you say this! We cannot even get married because Caesar forbids us until he returns whenever he sees fit!” Natalia got out of the bed and wrapped a robe around herself, turning away from him in frustration.

Antony tried to pull her back towards him but she pulled away. “Natalia we are having your Gaul ceremony! I want you to be happy, I do everything I can to respect who you are… and we WILL have our wedding in Rome, I promise it! Caesar knows my feelings, he has given us his blessing….. “

“Maybe I don’t want his blessing, maybe I want us to be free of needing his approval!” She shouted back. 

“Do you not understand? I would have been nothing without Caesar! Nobody had ever placed trust in my hands before him and I can not let him down! You and I would never have even met if I was not his General, we would not stand in this villa right now if it were not for him! I cannot change what has happened to you and your family Natalia but this was war and nothing was personal towards you, do not make it so!” Antony was so frustrated. Ultimately he chose her and would continue to do so for as long as his heart was still beating but she wound him up like no other. Would he have this fight forever more? 

“You are correct it was not personal, what Caesar and Aquila did was done without a second thought – so unimportant were we!” she retorted. 

“Enough!” he raged, sweeping every item off of a nearly desk in temper. “When will you ever just do as you are told… when will you ever just listen! You frustrate me so much woman!”

Natalia looked from the smashed vase and ornaments to his face, filled with anger. “I am going to Lena’s, I need to calm down and so do you …. “

Antony looked at her in disbelief. Mine. “Don’t be ridiculous, at this hour. No!”

“Do not tell me what to do, you do not own me!!” Natalia turned to find something to wear but he grabbed her wrist, just enough to stop her.

“Yes… I… do. You are mine.” He replied firmly. “Natalia do not walk away from me.” He ordered. 

Natalia looked at him straight in the eyes and began to crumble. She had seen both fear and anger flash across his face. She didn’t want to hurt him, she loved him so much but he needed to understand. She spoke as calmly as possible so as to not antagonise him any more. “Antony, I am not a toy or a possession. I want to help you, to stand by your side and be respected, most of all by you. I know….look I know I can be difficult sometimes, but I can’t change, I cannot just sit here and wait for you like your little woman until you return, if that is what you want… “

“It isn’t. Natalia I WANT you. I just… I need you to just support me with Rome right now. I cannot go tomorrow taking you with me yet worrying that you will do something hot headed. Do you remember when you were my queen of Vulcania? I asked the crowds to cheer for Caesar and you told them the coins were actually from me and that they should support me instead? It is that kind of action that is dangerous for us both. It looks like there is no unity and people lose faith in their ruler as a result. Not to mention if it got fed back to Caesar. The protesters will feed off of that potential wavering of loyalty. The people look to us to take control and put on a united front.”

Natalia sighed. This all sounded so reasonable that she couldn’t really argue with his logic. “I suppose so… I understand. I promise I will try harder. I do not want you to feel in the middle of a war or to have to take sides.” She spoke evenly. 

“I am on YOUR side. Always. But you must play the game a little better, do not wear your heart on your sleeve so. When all is said and done this is politics.” He assured her, pulling her closer. 

Natalia thought over his words. She knew he was right, she had to put her differences aside over Caesar, Antony needed her and she wanted nothing more than to be a support to him. She rested her head against his chest. “I am sorry…. Antony take me with you and I will support you… and champion Caesar. You have my word.”

Antony nodded. “Come here”.

Natalia moved towards him but before she could wrap herself into his embrace he took her face into his hands gently yet with definite purpose. “and Natalia…. I warned you long ago not to play games with me. I love you but do not threaten to walk away from me again.”

She looked into Antony’s eyes yet his did not soften. He meant every word. “I didn’t mean… I could never leave… I was just angry” she tried to reason. She watched his shoulders relax a little and his eyes looked at her tenderly once more. 

“Why could I not fall for a milder, plainer woman? My life would be infinitely easier. “ He finally smiled, stroking her hair.

“Easier yet unchallenging. Where is the fun in that?” She purred, kissing his neck. “Come and hold me, I hate us fighting.”

Antony instinctively picked her up in his arms so that she did not step on the broken glass with her bare feet and walked with her, placing her gently onto their bed. She loved it when I he carried her like this, she never felt safer than in his arms. Snuggling against his chest she sighed contently. 

“Natalia….. “ He started. 

“mmmm” she hummed against him, wrapping a leg over him. 

“I want to marry the fuck out of you, let’s just get through the next couple of days." He admitted.

“That almost sounded like a threat” she laughed.

“Take it however you want” he replied smirking. 

The next morning they set off for Rome. Antony had arranged for them to stay in a villa closer to Rome overnight and their litter was laden with coin and their essentials. He had liked the idea of them arriving on horseback like fearsome warriors, he felt it somehow looked more commanding, yet it was not feasible with all the items that they took with them.

“So I could do with visiting Locusta to finalise some details for the ceremony, unless you need me first thing?” She asked. 

“The medicine woman?” He queried. 

“Well she is a Priestess but yes…. “ 

“It’s fine, I was going to suggest leaving you at the Scholae this morning, I have some meetings that won’t interest you, just to discuss yesterday’s events now that the dust has settled. I would like your company this afternoon though, I thought we would show our faces in the Square, kiss a few babies or something, whatever endears us to the public. Perhaps you could wait at the Scholae after you have attended her?”

“That is fine with me” She grinned, looking over him suggestively. 

“Natalia….. we will be at our temporary villa for the night before you know it. “ he smiled, reading her thoughts. 

“Sorry, it’s just, well the more I know we can’t, the more I want you…..you look sooo... ”

“Mmmm? Do tell, how do I look?” he whispered in her ear. 

“so…. Dominating in that armor, I like it”. She purred running a finger over the chest plate. 

Antony raised an eyebrow at Natalia “I'm sure I can be a little dominating tonight." 

One of the many things Antony loved about her was Natalia’s appetite for him. Once had had finally taken her at the games she was insatiable and it drove him crazy for her. Sometimes they would simply catch each others eyes in a room full of people and he would know without a shadow of a doubt that he would be inside her at the first opportunity they were alone. Weirdly enough he had noticed how he was somehow more patient and possibly kinder to others due to the general feeling of contentment she gave him. For now though he had matters to resolve before he could fully relax. 

“Then I look forward to it” She replied, licking her lips teasingly. 

Antony stared at her hard thinking of all the things he would do to her as soon as he could get his hands on her privately. Last night they had argued a little and eventually curled up in each others arms and fallen into a heavy sleep. He realised that his body had not been inside her for over a day now and that needed to be rectified tonight. 

Antony dropped her off at Locusta’s address after taking her breath away with a passionate kiss and agreeing to find her at the Scholae. 

Locusta hugged Natalia tightly on entering the shop and they ran through the last minute plans for the ceremony excitedly. Natalia wanted to ask Locusta the big question that only she could answer and eventually she built up the courage.“Locusta, can you tell me if the gods will favour our marriage?"

Locusta looked at Natalia. “I have looked as far as I can into your future and can tell you this… you will come up against some opposition to your union and there are some difficult times ahead but Natalia, your love for each other is other pure and passionate. Antony truly loves you and your heart belongs with he. The gods bless this marriage.”

Natalia hugged Locusta tightly. She already knew that they would face some opposition, they had received plenty of that already but the fact that what was in her heart was true and the gods blessed their union was everything. Her heart fluttered at Locusta’s confirmation that Antony loved her. She couldn’t wait to see Antony and tell him, even though she knew he would think she as crazy and roll his eyes at her talk of the gods. 

Natalia left Locuta’s shop feeling really happy until a familiar feeling washed over her.

She decided a walk to the sea front was in order and turned down a side street away from most of the hustle and bustle of the square, needing to find a quiet spot. 

Eventually her feet found the waterfront and she looked out at the peaceful sea, the sun reflecting on its ripples. She had grown to love the water, it always calmed her and helped her think straight. Mentally preparing herself she finally spoke. “You can stop following me now. Come sit”. 

Cassius’ breath caught at her words. He couldn’t be sure if she was angry but she was definitely alone and so he tentatively stepped forward, finally settling next to her by the waters edge.

They sat in silence, both staring out to sea, their legs dangling down in the water. 

“I am sorry for what I said to you that day." She said finally.

Cassius spun to look at her yet her eyes were firmly fixed ahead. “Did you mean every word?”

Natalia sighed. It was a complicated question. “I intended them to hurt you, to stop you pursuing me for both our sakes. I did not MEAN them in my heart no."

Cassius moved to take her hand “Then… there is a chance? For us?”

She pulled her hand away resting it on her lap and shaking her head sadly. “No. I am sorry. My heart has always belonged to him. I love HIM. That part was true.”

“I do not understand…. That night we had, everything felt perfect. Did I do something wrong?” he asked desperately needing to understand.

Natalia turned and stroked his face like a crying child she wished to comfort. “No. Although it should not have happened. It was selfish of me…..Cassius, if it makes you feel better a part of me wished that it was you in my heart, I fought my feelings for him so much yet they just intensified…you are a good man. You will love another, just not me."

Cassius ran his hand through his hair and sat forward. “I do not know. I feel broken and each time I think my heart may begin to heal I see you again and it all floods back. I am sorry for…”.

“Watching me?” She finished his sentence knowing what he referenced. 

He nodded. “I did not intend to, I just needed to know if it was all true, that you were happy and he did not hold you against your will. You looked so content each time I saw you yet it made me almost need to keep watching, to catch you out maybe? I don’t know…. I never meant you harm though, you do know that?”

“Yes” she smiled softly. “At first I worried who it was but one day I caught a glimpse of your dark curls out of the corner of my eye and I knew.”

“You have not told Antony?” He queried nervously. 

“No! Do you think you would be sitting here if I had? Cassius he is not the monster you believe him to be but I am under no illusions as to what he is capable of. You do not need me to tell you that he would not take kindly to your following of me.”

Cassius knew this to be true. “Will you answer me just one thing, I have no right to ask but it will help me to know the truth… “

“Of course. I will be as honest as I can - although you may not like the answer” she replied.

“Does he love you? Treat you well? I just need to hear it from you. I can’t bear the thought of..”

“Yes Cassius. We have….” She paused whilst searching for the right words “An intense relationship, but he shows me he loves me every day. Not just grand gestures but all the little things that truly matter.” She thought about their imminent Gaul ceremony and smiled to herself at the thought.

“Then I suppose I must learn to accept the situation for what it is” he said sadly, looking down. “Is he in Rome today with you?” 

“Yes, I am guessing you heard there was trouble in Rome with protestors in the square… he has matters to attend to. I am joining him later” she told him matter of factly but then felt a little uneasy. 

“Yes I heard, it was matter of time with Caesar gone… “ he commented nonchalantly.

“Cassius, were you involved in the unrest?” She asked bluntly. She needed to assess his instant response with no warning given to enable him to collect his thoughts.

“No! You know I am no advocate for violence, I was not here. Any protests I make are peaceful.” Cassius looked at her a little hurt that she had thought it necessary to ask.

Natalia still wondered. The fact that he was not there in person, a fact anyone would be able to verify, Antony included, did not mean that he had not orchestrated it or even just had inside knowledge. “Of course. I think it is just a difficult time, whoever’s side we are on”.Natalia decided to keep her suspicions to herself.

“There was a time when you shared my views” he acknowledged. 

“Cassius, my views have not changed as such, but I have just learnt to adapt and see the bigger picture. I want to support Antony.”

Cassius’ lip curled at the mention of him yet he said nothing. 

Natalia looked at him in his kind face and felt she had one last thing to say to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. “I need to say thank you.”

“What for?” He asked, smiling out to sea.

“Everything really, for being the first Roman to be truly kind to me, for respecting me, loving me…. And for your discretion. I know it would have been easy to tell Antony about that night and yet…” she drifted off. 

Cassius shrugged. “I didn’t tell him, for you. Natalia I believe when you truly love someone their happiness becomes more important than your own. If you love him what joy would I get out of ruining it for you? You would be unhappy and still your heart would not be mine in any case.”

With that he stood. “I should go before we are seen but Natalia, if you ever need me, if you ever change your mind… my heart is yours, I will never turn my back on you. I hope Antony can say the same.”

Natalia looked up at him smiling, feeling good that they had the chance to clear the air. “You are too kind. Thank you…. Cassius I hope you find what you are looking for and deserve.”

“I already had” he muttered under his breath, walking away with tears in his eyes. 

By the time Antony collected Natalia from Lena’s she had changed into a pretty lilac floaty gown. Lena had expertly applied kohl to Natalia’s eyes and blush to her cheeks. Her hair was down in pretty ringlets that framed her face and Anthony's widened eyes traced the high slits in her dress that ran up her lightly tanned legs. He couldn’t explain it but even when she looked this beautiful he always tried to at least attempt to play it cool, a small part of him liked to retain a little bit of power and not let Natalia know that she had him right where she wanted him. “Shall we go my queen?" He asked, his eyes fixed on her like nobody else existed. 

They spent the afternoon mingling with the public in the Square, Antony told dramatic and engaging tales of Caesar’s adventures whilst he was away and all the wealth and good fortune he would bring back for the people of Rome. He informed excited crowds of a Gladiator games that was being arranged for everyone to attend. He kissed Natalia publically and the gathering crowds cheered for them. Once back in the litter they waved at the public who chanted their names and that of Caesar and Antony threw vast amounts of coin to the people who clapped and cheered. Natalia watched him in awe, he seemed totally at ease and in his element. 

After a long tiring day they finally made their way to their home for the night. 

Antony studied his wife to be with interest. Finally, he thought. 

Natalia sat in the seating opposite him and ran her bare foot between his legs and his eyes stayed transfixed on her face, slightly smiling under her touch. “Natalia, you have been incredible today….”

“I am glad I pleased you, am I to be rewarded for my excellent behavior today?” She asked cheekily. 

“Maybe. When you are good you are VERY good”. He replied, looking over her body hungrily.

“How far away is this villa?” Natalia asked impatiently, Antony winked at her knowing what was running through her mind.

The moment they were inside the villa Antony led her straight to the bedroom.

He pushed her against the bedroom door and she gasped as he sucked on her neck, moaning and whispering how he was desperate for her in her ear. Antony went to take his armor off whilst still kissing her yet Natalia stopped him.

“Can we keep some of that on? You blow my mind wearing it. It reminds me of when we first met.” She asked pleadingly with her big green eyes looking up at him. This was completely the truth, she remembered how her stomach flipped when he had walked into Cassius’ villa and she watched his eyes scan the room before settling on her. 

“Fine” he smiled “but you are getting very naked. Take these off for me”. He pinged her underwear playfully. 

Natalia slid her knickers down her legs maintaining his eye contact. She spun around pushing her buttocks against his groin and heard his breathing increase in response. “I do hope you aren’t teasing me” he warned.

“Never Domine” she replied turning to face him but lowering her eyes submissively. Natalia peeled the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor carelessly whilst he gawped at her.

“Domine? Wha….” Antony went to speak but before he could speak she dropped to her knees and his question was answered. 

Natalia ran her warm tongue up his thighs, peppering little sweet kisses sporadically on the inside of his legs and she felt him tense with the pleasure. He pushed his body against her and threw his head back as she reached his groin. “Well aren’t you being a good girl today…. So accommodating.” He told her, his voice hoarse. 

Natalia took a hold of him and moved her hand up and down, slowly at first and then increasing the speed gradually. She ran her nails tenderly over his thick shaft whilst watching him carefully to note exactly what pleased him until finally she couldn’t resist taking him in her mouth. She alternated between flicking the tip of his solid length with her tongue and taking him fully in her mouth as far as she could take him to the back of her throat deeply. Antony put his hand on her head, scrunching her hair up in his fist as he guided her in and out of him precisely how he wanted her, moaning her name over and over. “I have wanted you all day, I’ve missed your body” he groaned. Natalia moved her hands around him to grip his firm arse cheeks causing him to thrust into her more impatiently. “fuck…. Natalia…. I can’t take it much lon… “

Antony’s knees began to shake and as his orgasm hit him hard he pulled out just quickly enough to pour himself over her bare breasts, his seed running down her chest as she stayed on her knees looking up at him, feeling pleased with herself for the effect she had on him.

He practically tore his armor off frantically and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the bed. She giggled at his desperation to get her there. 

“Let’s clean you up… “ he said simply before throwing her onto the soft bed. He crawled over her body and her breathing became heavy in anticipation of his next move. 

“Who’s bed is this anyway?” she laughed, just occurring to her that they were in a random house.

Antony shrugged. “Who cares? A traitor senator who has fled. If he returns he can clean up our mess.”

With that he ran his tongue over her wet body, licking his seed up and sucking her breasts covered in his juices. When he was convinced he had licked her clean he moved up the bed, his forehead touching hers. “Taste me” he ordered, kissing her feverishly. 

Antony moved his hand down her body and began rubbing her core, she always loved his rough hands against his sensitive skin and rocked herself against the movement of his fingers. “Antony…. You…. Feel…. So good… “

“uh huh….tell me what you want…. “he demanded. 

“You….more… don’t stop” she begged. 

Antony moved off the bed and pulled her legs towards him so they were positioned over the edge. He began teasingly kissing her inner thighs and she could feel his stubble tickling her as he moved higher and higher. “I love to taste you….. “ he told her huskily as he swiped his tongue along her core and placed her leg over his shoulder. “Then don’t let me stop you… “ she replied, tensing under his touch that she loved so so much. 

Antony got to work on her like a man possessed, his groans and almost growls nearly matched hers as he took control of her body. “You have been so well behaved today….. I want to reward you… “ he told her although the pleasure seemed to be split between them, he loved to claim her over and over again and as she panted his name it only made him wilder for her. “No woman should be as irresistible as this” he told her as he plunged his tongue deep inside her and held her in place with a firm grip around her hips. 

When her body finally came down from its inevitable orgasm he moved up her body and began lazily kissing her, “Do you see how good you taste to me? You drive me wild…. “ he said as his kisses moved down to her throat. Her body felt exhausted from all the pleasure yet his energy was endless and he before she knew it he had positioned himself over her and slid inside her warm wet walls. She groaned his name as her body began to react to him again, yet this time he was gentle. He closed his eyes like he was in his every own world and whispered her name to himself as she watched him in awe. All those stories she had heard about his expertise in the bedroom had definitely been true but now he was hers and only hers, forever. She lived for watching him like this, so genuinely happy, his face looked peaceful as he moved inside her bringing her to her peak once again. 

Antony’s eyes settled on her face and she locked eyes with him. Natalia moved her hand to stroke his face and he closed his eyes again at her gentle, loving touch, sighing happily. He thrust inside her several more times and finally groaned her name loudly as she felt him pump his juices inside her. Anthony rested his head against her forehead kissing her and eventually collapsed next to her, breathless and blissfully happy.  
Natalia moved on her side looking at him full of love. 

“You will be my husband in just over a day” she smiled, running a hand down his chest. 

“Mmmm….and you will be mine completely….. you may even obey me once in a while”. He smirked.

“Unlikely but you can dream.” She laughed. 

Natalia thought about the day's events. She didn’t want their new life to start off with secrets and with them marrying in a day she made a decision. Now was a good time with today being a success and Antony being so happy. “Antony I need to tell you about something that happened today, when I left Locusta’s but I don’t want you to be angry…. Please let me explain…. “

Antony turned to look at her, his face suddenly serious. “What is it? Don’t keep me waiting.”

Natalia felt nervous, not sure how he would react to this. Normally the very mention of Cassius’ name sent him into a rage. She would tell him mostly the truth she decided, with the exception of knowing that he had been following her. Natalia saw no reason to make things more difficult for Cassius than they already were. “Well after I left I took a walk down to the waterfront, I felt so happy, Locusta had told me the gods…. “

“Natalia, please just tell me… “ He cut in searching her face for answers. 

Natalia took a deep breath and went for it. “Whilst I was sitting by the water I bumped into Cassius, well he saw me and… we spoke briefly. Really briefly…. Antony I just wanted to tell you as I’ve nothing to hide and I wanted to… “

Antony stared at her hard, his mood unreadable. “What did he want? Natalia, I am getting tired of his persistence. What did you say?”

“He just asked if I was OK. If I was happy and I said yes completely, that I love you and that I wish him well but that he needs to accept it.”

Antony rolled his eyes. “Does the man have no self respect?! Natalia if he approaches you again I want you to turn him away in no uncertain terms. Will you do that?”

Natalia looked at Antony and was relieved at this relatively calm response. “Yes although I don’t think he will trouble us again….You are not angry at me! I thought you might go crazy but I didn’t want to lie to you by keeping it to myself."

Antony thought a little harder. “Come here” he told her and she snuggled in to his arms sighing with relief. “I do not LIKE it. I know I am a jealous man when it comes to you and I hate the thought of him alone with you but… I do not see him as a threat. Natalia, I love you and trust you and I appreciate you being honest with me. If I had found out by other means that would be a different story.”

Natalia nodded, knowing she had done the right thing. “I asked him if he had anything to do with the unrest in Rome too."

Antony began stroking her hair absent mindedly. “And what did the little weasel say?”

“He denied it, he said violence wasn’t his thing and that he wasn’t there." She told him.

“and did you tell him about our marriage plans?” He asked. 

“No, I thought until Caesar returns it wasn’t wise” she confirmed.

Antony laughed knowingly. 

“What?” she asked, playfully tapping him. “What do you know?”

“Well maybe that is why I am feeling charitable… soon Cassius and the whole of Rome can know our news and be green with envy…. I have some information of my own my Queen.”

Natalia sat up, waiting desperately to hear it. 

“Caesar is preparing the troops to return to Rome. Looks like you are having two weddings sooner rather than later.” He smiled, kissing her fiercely.


	38. The Ceremony

Natalia had left early in the morning in a litter carrying a trunk and all manner of items packed with her, he loved watching her so giddy and excited at the prospect of marrying him. Antony had been reluctant to let her out of his sight as her leaving for Lena’s left him firmly inside his own head thinking over the last years events. The anticipation of today was driving him crazy. Whilst he didn’t really understand the ceremony that he would be a part of today, Natalia believed it would make her his wife and that was all that mattered to him. 

Antony thought back to when he first saw her at Cassius’ villa. He had been ready, willing and able to take over the room, leaving everyone in fear of his news of Caesar and to command their attention and respect....until her saw her and her beauty caught him completely off guard. He had felt like he had been punched in the chest as his eyes zoned in on the beautiful creature presented in front of him. Cassius was protectively walking her around the room and yet he had barely noticed or cared, he was only her patron tonight and her gaze followed he not Cassius. As the night continued they had sneaked more glances at each other and he had watched her with interest. Why did she not look like any other woman he had seen before he had wondered? She was definitely not Roman he decided. Lena’s latest courtesan had been polished yet had an undercurrent of wildness about her – her golden hair that she had left deliberately untamed, delicate freckles over her nose and cheeks and piercing green eyes that felt like they were reaching into his very soul. Her eyes, he remembered. She had kohl perfectly applied around them that made her look almost feline. Her very existence was drawing him in. 

He remembered when they had finally spoken and he had inhaled her intoxicating scent for the first time, Lena had worked wonders on her latest protégé he had acknowledged. Princess of Gaul? It had all finally made sense to him. The way she looked over his body inquisitively yet almost in spite of herself. He would have to beg for time with her? Who did she think she was speaking to? Mmm he liked that a little too much, a challenge he was eager to accept. He would reel her in slowly and she would be in his arms when the time was right. 

Antony recalled how she had followed him outside that night, clearly intrigued by each other and he had warned her not to play games with him. Thinking back, he wasn’t sure if he was warning her or trying to convince himself to be careful. He left her that night knowing their paths were sure to cross soon. 

The games. They had played so many, coming close to finally taking her at the Basilica until they were interrupted, yet that had only made him want her more. His heart wanted desperately to put some claim over her but his head kept holding himself back. What if he was nothing more than a faceless patron to her or she was seeking some act of revenge for Gaul? He couldn’t be sure so he had kept her at arms length. He had gifted Artemis to serve as a constant reminder of their time together and he had chosen her again and again to be by his side publicly, was that enough to make her think of him when she was doubtless in the arms of another? He felt in the dark as to her intentions yet still she bewitched him.

Suddenly the touch of another woman did nothing for him, each time his mind would drift back to her. She had an invisible hold over him that he couldn’t shake. He was determined she would not make a fool out of him though. She must come to him of her own free will for him to know it was real. He would pay for her company but not for her body or soul, he would wait for her to gravitate towards him of her own accord for that. 

He thought back fondly on her being his queen of Vulcania. She had confirmed that day what he already suspected, that she was not to be underestimated. She looked like she belonged firmly by his side and no one else’s, she was meant only for him. 

He reminisced about how she held her own against Aquila.... they had sat in the popina and mocked him together and the fool knew nothing of it. She was so much more than a woman to hang off his arm, they understood each other, he had never had that bond with a woman before. No matter what Caesar thought of her she was not worthless but priceless to Antony. Caesar can have the Egyptian Queen he laughed to himself, Natalia was the Queen of his own heart and every other woman paled in comparison. 

Antony paced up and down the room thinking back to when Xanthe had said that Natalia and Cassius were conspiring against him. That was when he knew. If there really was such a thing as love, he had fallen deeply in it. The anger and jealousy he had felt in that moment had consumed him. Finally he cared about someone more than himself and he had felt terrified that maybe she did not reciprocate his feelings. If this was love he had hated the way it made him feel powerless, he was at her mercy. He had walked away that day, punished her with the only way he knew how – choosing another, yet all it had achieved was to solidify his feelings for Natalia. She frustrated him more than any other woman, how had she penetrated his steely walls like this? 

The Gladiator Games. Games in more than one way. He hadn’t been able to resist following her that day, instinct telling him that she wanted him to, that she had needed him to meet her halfway. When he finally had her he knew there was no turning back and he had told her that in no uncertain terms. She was now his, she had agreed to that willingly. He had never experienced anything like how he felt as he moved inside her, almost like two magnets who could no longer fight the force pulling them together. She was mine from that moment on he thought smiling to himself. She had tried to tell him she loved him but he wasn’t ready to hear it back then. If she had said those three words to him he would have been forced to admit he was obsessively in love with her too. 

Antony looked at himself in the long brass mirror checking himself over one final time. He had opted for a black tunic with gold edging. Gold laurel leaves adorned his head with matching gold cuffs on his arms. She may be having her Gaul ceremony but I am Roman he said to himself proudly. He knew there would always be a small battle of wills between them but that was fine, she was the daughter of a warrior king after all. He wondered if she would appreciate his secret gift that he had placed in her trunk. If she was marrying him she would look at least a little Roman. 

Smirking to himself about the specifics of the consummation of the marriage, perhaps the strangest of all the Gaul customs, he had several weapons ready to take with him just in case– his most important role now would be to protect her and he would do so with all his might for the rest of his days. If that meant no sleep for him tonight in the open woods so be it, he was prepared to sacrifice everything for their life together in any case, what was lack of sleep in the great scheme of things? 

Natalia arrived at Lena’s relieved to note that Xanthe was at a well timed overnight date with Rufus Glycia. She was pretty sure this had been deliberate on Lena’s part so she could save having to make any excuses or provide any explanations.

They got to work straight away on Natalia and before she knew it every lotion, potion and make up item was on display and being administered on her skin. Natalia sat quietly whilst Lena prepared her masterpiece, her mind drifting off to her mother and how she wished she was with her today more than ever. Natalia had grown to love Lena and had been lucky that Lena cared for her like she was her own blood and yet deep down she knew she was not truly her mother. She wondered how her mother would feel on this momentous day for her only daughter?

Natalia’s butterflies were fluttering away in her stomach as the time to leave in their litter got closer and closer. Eventually it was time to put her dress on and Lena stepped back to admire her. Natalia looked breathtakingly beautiful in her Gaul wedding costume. Lena thought she looked so much more like the little warrior princess who had been brought to her untamed and screaming the scholae down like a banshee in protest all those years ago and she smiled at the memory.

Natalia stepped back to look at her reflection, she wanted to take his breath away. She laughed to herself knowing he would try not to let it show too much in front of her father yet she would know. She knew how his mouth would open slightly, how his chest would rise and fall quickly, just a second before he would compose himself for his audience. “Lena do we have fresh wild flowers for my hair?” she asked. 

Natalia felt nostalgic and thought about how far she and Antony had came. Had they ever been enemies? Not really. She had quickly realised there was much more to him than what others saw. He was so much more special than the arrogant showman he was considered to be by Cassius and his other enemies. Antony was smart, sharp and intuitive. He captured her full attention, she enjoyed his dry wit, always respected his opinion, even if they did not always agree and he understood her like no other. Physically she was convinced the gods had made him specifically for her. She confessed to herself that she had desired him from the moment she had set eyes on him, the anticipation of making him moan her name had consumed many sleepless nights for her. 

The more time she spent with him she had wanted him to make a move on her and yet he had kept her on the edge, almost promising what it would be like when he finally took her, if and when the mood took him. When that day finally came, oh how it had been worth the wait. Natalia was sure the chemistry they shared had finally sealed the deal between them, a seal that was now unbreakable.

When he had told her he wanted to wed her it had been the happiest day of her life so far. She loved him with all her heart, knew he loved her too, yet she never thought he would see her as anything more than his secret weakness behind closed doors. Here he was ready to tell the world. He wanted to MARRY her she thought, smiling back at the memory with fondness. 

Her stomach flipped as she recalled how proudly he had shown her off at Caesar’s Palace, how he didn’t even flinch at the sight of Cleopatra, had simply gripped her hand by way of reassurance. Anthony may not have originated from a tribe like she but he was a fierce warrior, he protected her, worshipped her body and heart with every piece of his soul and loved her with emotion so powerful that it knocked her off her feet and into his strong arms every time.

Lena spoke, jolting Natalia out of her daydreaming “Natalia I do not think the flowers will be necessary...it looks like Antony has something else in mind.”  
Natalia turned to see Lena holding a red box which she held out to her.

Natalia took the box, opening it eagerly and gasped at the contents. Inside was the most intricate and beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. It was a circle of delicate gold leaves held together by a golden chain and in the centre a stunning diamond shaped Emerald. Alongside the chain was a folded note. ‘As green as your eyes, for the Queen of my Heart, Antony.' 

A tear of happiness fell down Natalia’s cheek, how did her manage to render her speechless like this every time? The gift was incredible of course but the sentiment behind it was priceless. She breathed deeply a couple of times to compose herself as Lena removed the jewellery from the red velvet box and placed it on Natalia’s head carefully. “You look beautiful Natalia....breathe. Antony will not be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“Then I have succeeded.” Natalia replied, checking herself over one last time. Her simple yet striking silk dress clung over her curves teasing her body underneath. Her back was bare as were most of her legs in her short dress. Women of Gaul did not wear long flowing dresses, as their costumes always had an air of practicality about them, they were warriors after all not wallflowers. Twisted around the top of her arms were green vines and then of course the elaborate jewellery placed on her head. She wore her hair wild, cascading down her back. Her warrior princess image was complete. 

It had been impossible for the wedding to take place in Gaul itself. Antony could not leave Rome for long enough to journey there and back and even if he had been able to arrange it, the Gaul Natalia knew once was now a barren wasteland burnt to the ground. Antony had shielded Natalia from this truth, choosing only to divulge that he couldn’t leave Rome unprotected for a long enough period of time to travel there. Thankfully Natalia had not questioned this, especially after the recent unrest in Rome. She was determined to be less difficult now that she was becoming his wife, she would chose her battles with him wisely and this was not one worth fighting.  
They had however chosen a forest area on the outskirts of Rome which also benefitted from the added attraction of a picturesque lake at the edge of the trees and mountains framed the forest. It was clearly a perfect landscape but also had the bonus of being secluded, perfect for the day’s events soon to take place. 

Natalia looked around the her old room wistfully, her new amazing life started officially today yet she had good memories of this place. Lena watched her carefully and took her cue to give her a couple of minutes breathing space.

Natalia traced a finger over all the potions and lotions on her old dressing table. She opened the drawer of the dresser and looked at the sparkling costume jewellery stored in there that she used to wear with coordinating outfits. She thought how much her life had changed, especially with headpiece she was wearing today. It was lovely and had Antony written all over it, so regal and expensive yet perfect. She couldn’t wait to begin their wonderful life together officially as husband and wife, having no doubts that she was today marrying the love of her life. Just before she closed the drawer she spotted a folded piece of paper which she opened, not remembering what it was. Oh she sighed... “Just because I choose not to fight doesn’t mean that I won’t win the war. I love you. Cassius’. This felt like forever ago, she had assumed she had already destroyed the note in all honesty. She screwed the note up and threw it in the bin, not giving it a second thought.

By the time she left her old room Locusta had arrived and was waiting in the hall with Lena and Syphax. Syphax and Locusta gasped when they saw her, she looked like a fierce yet beautiful warrior. “My love are you ready?” Locusta asked. 

“Yes, let’s do this.” Natalia giggled excitedly.

“Your mother would be so proud of you today if she were here” Locusta added warmly. Natalia thanked her and had to wipe a tear away at the thought.

Natalia’s litter would contain herself, Lena, Locusta and Syphax. Antony chose to travel alone on horseback, with Caesar gone he trusted no-one enough to accompany him. In truth, even if Caesar had been available, he knew Caesar would neither respect nor understand the ceremony today and he just wanted enjoy the day with no one to impress other than his wife to be. 

Antony rode though the land enjoying the breeze over his face. Somehow being on his horse made him feel free and cleared his head. He arrived first to find Victus already putting the finishing touches on a beautifully carved wooden arch. 

“Impressive” Antony jumped off his horse and admired the handiwork of his soon to be father in law who nodded by way of response. 

“I have been working on this for a couple of weeks, the ceremony shall take place under this.” He told Antony. Victus had picked many fresh flowers which he had already began winding around the arch. Antony ran his hands down the smooth wood and acknowledged “this will mean a lot to Natalia... “ adding quickly, “to both of us”. 

“That was my hope” Victus responded, rubbing sweat from his face and then putting his other hand out for Antony to shake. 

Victus looked over his soon to be son in law appraisingly. Antony looked more Roman than ever in his black and gold tunic together with golden laurel leaves adorning his head. “This is quite the... Roman costume Antony” he finally said, his meaning hard to interpret. 

Antony looked Victus square in the eyes. “Indeed, I am after all Roman. I do not think Natalia will be surprised by my choice of clothing.” He smiled at Victus who half-heartedly returned his smile. 

“Antony when you and I spoke before, I gave you my blessing to this marriage and that is still the case yet...... “ Victus paused, thinking of the correct way to proceed. “It would be remiss of me not to remind you that it has taken me some time to come round to this. If you EVER hurt her... “

“I will not Victus” Antony cut him off not wishing to rehash the events of their meeting last time all over again. “I love your daughter, that will never change and I will protect her from whatever life throws our way.”

“Even Caesar?” Victus pushed further. “Natalia tells me that he took some convincing to your union. I understand your loyalty to him as a solider, does that not put you between a rock and a hard place?”

“I’ll admit Caesar may have underestimated Natalia but he will learn not to over time, he does not know her as I do, nobody does”. Antony responded quickly. 

“Antony, her family do. I DO.” Victus corrected him. 

Internally Antony rolled his eyes yet outwardly he did not react. “Of course. Yes you know her worth better than anyone I am sure, but yes she will always be my priority.”

“Take care of her, it is all I ask of you.” Victus stated, his arms crossed defensively. 

“You shall have no concerns there. She is safe with me” Antony confirmed as his eyes looked over the sprawling hills watching a dot on the horizon becoming a litter approaching if he was not mistaken. 

Victus’ eyes followed Antony’s gaze and the two men stood side by side in silence. 

“Then there is nothing more to say than good luck. May the gods be with you and bless this union”. Victus said aloud, his eyes fixed firmly ahead. Antony’s mind was already miles away thinking about the object of his desire, HIS Natalia. Mine, he thought as his heart skipped a beat. The anticipation of seeing her was nearly killing him and he had to remind himself to breathe. 

This felt so different to the first time he had been married. Back then he was barely a man and Fulva had been a decent, smart young woman. He cared for her even though he knew now it had not been love. She had become with child quickly after their wedding and before he had even began to truly know her. When she died in childbirth it had felt like their whole relationship had ran its course at an incredible speed, not helped by him being away throughout most of her pregnancy at war. Having no time to grieve almost helped him cope yet it resulted in many years of his emotions being switched off. He drank and whored around as a coping mechanism for the emptiness he felt inside, until of course he saw Natalia and his life changed forever. 

This time things would be different he had sworn to himself, he certainly was not ready to share her for a start. He was older and wiser yet he hadn’t known what he truly wanted until she stood before him in Cassius’ villa that night. Still in denial he had fought his feelings for Natalia for so long until every wall he had built up had been shattered by her. He had enjoyed the process of getting to know her slowly, sussing her out fully before finally taking her into his arms and his mind being forever blown. His love for her had built up inside him gradually, starting with lust and interest and ending in this, love in its purest and most intense form. 

Natalia grew impatient in the litter and was desperate to get out, she just wanted to see him, for him to kiss her tenderly and put her mind at rest that he had not changed his mind, that all this was real for him. A small part of her did not feel worthy of his love, she had always thought he would wake up one day and wonder why he fighting so hard for them to be together. Fairly or not she had been dealt a tough hand of cards and for a man with his power to take her, a courtesan, for his wife was practically unheard of. Caesar had been right about that if nothing else. She rested her head on Lena’s shoulder to try and calm her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach.

Syphax looked out of the curtain and could see two figures in the distance. This was it then. Natalia was finally going to be a distant dream for him. He had agreed to attend in case of any trouble from passers by who stumbled upon the ceremony but mostly he had to watch the marriage with his own eyes to accept it. He had no choice but to finally let her go. He just sincerely hoped Antony was everything she deserved and that he appreciated what a precious woman he had won. 

“Natalia we are here” Lena nudged her gently “your union begins now.” 

Natalia practically jumped out of the litter and locked eyes with Antony who froze at the sight of her. There she was, his wonderful little ball of fire standing before him. Antony's stomach flipped at the sight of her and she took his breath away as she impulsively ran towards him and jumped into his arms. They kissed passionately completely forgetting their few guests, not to mention her father who stood there awkwardly looking on. “Natalia, you look incredible but you have practically nothing on...this ceremony is growing on me already” he whispered to her. “Is it just the ceremony that is growing on you?” She muttered suggestively. 

“Ahem, Natalia, Antony.... Shall we get started?” Locusta asked, winking at them. 

Natalia and Antony broke apart finally remembering they were not in fact alone and Locusta led them towards the flowered arch for the ceremony to begin.

  Antony sideward glanced at his bride full of love and pride and she looked back in awe of him.

The ceremony itself was a blur to Antony. Locusta chanted around them looking up to the sky and he stifled a laugh. This was every bit as unusual as he had envisaged. At one point he stood still as Victus painted blue juice from berries on to his face, allegedly this was part of his induction into their tribe and so he went along with this happily. 

He enjoyed the swapping of the rings and was given a passage to read as he slipped her wooden carved ring on her finger. 

“Oh little ring that art going to encircle my fair mistress’s finger, thou that no value hast save the giver’s love that goes with thee, be charming in her sight. May she with delight receive thee and straightway slip thee on her finger. May thou fit her, as well as she fits me; and may thy circle, nor over-tight nor yet too loose, softly gird her finger.  
Happy ring, thou wilt be touched by her I love. Ah me, already I begin to envy my own gift’s happy lot…Go forth, little gift, upon thy way, and may my mistress see in thee the symbol of my changeless love.”

Natalia watched him intently as he spoke confidently, staring into his sparkling brown eyes full of warmth for her.

As she slipped the wedding band on to his finger his eyes followed her fingers and then their eyes met and it took all his strength not to reach for her and pull her tightly against him. His breathing was heavy, he felt overcome with emotion, the ceremony was so much more than he had anticipated and he felt truly linked to her soul. 

Victus cut their hands and they placed their palms together so that their blood mixed, Antony understood this was to symbolise a joining of their bodies to each other forsaking all others from this moment on.

The final part of the wedding was the marking of his skin to join him completely into the Catauni. Victus started a small fire nearby as Antony removed his tunic in readiness. He stood very still as Victus placed the iron marker in the flames until it glowed orange. Antony’s eyes flicked to Natalia and he mouthed “again... You owe me” jokingly as Victus brought the iron towards him.

“Stay very still Antony, one flinch will smudge the design.” Victus said testing him.

“I will not move” Antony replied defiantly puffing his chest out.

Victus placed the iron on Antony’s chest and he remained like a statue. He would rather die than give Victus the satisfaction of flinching. He was sure Victus kept the iron against his skin a second or so longer than was absolutely necessary yet eventually Victus stood back admiring his handiwork.

Finally Locusta spoke saying the part that Antony and Natalia had been waiting for all afternoon. “In the presence of Juno, I have the great honour of pronouncing you husband and wife. Antony you may kiss your bride.”

Natalia gasped with joy as Antony pulled her close “My queen, my wife.... Finally.” He beamed at her kissing her passionately.

They all sat around a campfire cooking rabbit and Natalia snuggled up to Antony whilst he spun his wedding ring around on his finger happily. As the sun began to set Victus stood awkwardly. “It is now time for us to leave before the sun sets on the marriage.”

Lena looked a little confused yet stood with Locusta who told her she would explain what was happening. Antony and Natalia caught each others eye and he raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“Antony I have built this for your first night.... “ He gestured for Antony to follow and he dutifully did so walking into the forest. Before him stood a small wooden structure with material covering it. “I have left food in there for the morning, before you return home....and blankets.”

Antony nodded, taken back by the gesture. “Thank you...I promise I will love Natalia always, I will protect her and keep her safe Victus, you have my word.”

Victus nodded and walked back to the campfire to say goodbye to his daughter and gather up the other guests.

Natalia said her goodbyes and eventually walked over to the woods meeting with Antony who had stood back giving her time with her friends. 

“Natalia.... do you realise this makes you my wife?” He asked playfully, picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.

“And we are finally alone my husband...” She replied, placing her hands around his face and kissing him intensely.

Suddenly this all felt blissfully real for them both and Natalia took his hand. “Come with me my king” she said seductively pulling him with her.

“My king? I like it.” He replied winking at her. 

Antony followed her letting her take control, largely as he had no idea what was expected of him next other than the obvious which would not be a hardship. 

Natalia led Antony to the edge of the lake and turned to face him. With that she slipped the platted silk straps off of her shoulders one first and then the other, never breaking eye contact with him. Antony watched her attentively, his mouth slightly open and his breathing had become more laboured. 

Natalia licked her lips as she slipped the tiny dress down her body leaving herself bare with the exception of the tiniest pair of silky knickers. 

Antony stepped into her arms and whispered “take those off before I cut them from you and you will ride bare back to the villa tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises Anthony” she laughed yet she complied, slipping them down her legs and stepping into the water. She dipped her head under the water and turned to face him, beckoning Antony to join her. 

Again Antony followed, throwing his clothes off with urgency. He watched as she stood in the water and the combination of the sun and water caused her bare chest to glisten, she looked like a siren of the water and Antony couldn’t resist her a moment longer. He stepped into the water and his body pushed against hers. His hands tangled in her wet hair and he pulled her mouth on to his, kissing her feverishly, their tongues swirling in each other’s mouths. Natalia wrapped her legs around his waist holding him tightly against her.

Antony walked with her in his arms back out of the water “not in here, I want to see all of you... Wouldn’t your gods want that?” He breathed in her ear.

She playfully tapped his arm. “Do not mock their gods, we need their blessing.”

“We need nobodies blessing, I’ll make you feel blessed don’t worry about that.” He told her with a wolfish grin. 

  Natalia shivered as the cool, gentle breeze touched her wet skin and Antony hugged her tighter to his chest, “I’ll keep you warm.” He told her protectively. 

Antony eyes darted between their makeshift tent and the trees and went with the latter. Placing her feet back on the ground he pushed her against a tall tree, the hard bark against her bare back making her take a sharp intake of breath. Antony searched her eyes. “Too rough?” He questioned.

“No.... No... “ she panted as the rough bark rubbed against her spine.

He ran his hands down her still damp body until his fingers settled between her legs. Maintaining eye contact he slipped his finger inside her wet core and she sighed contentedly at his touch instantly. “Natalia you are so wet for me.... “

“Yes...... Mmmmm.. the lake” she giggled.

“No not the lake and you know it.... Maybe if I just do this it will become clearer. ... “ he replied placing another finger inside her and curling his fingers. Natalia gasped under his touch and placed her mouth on his shoulder, gently biting his skin as he moved his hand against her.

“You are mine now Natalia, I own all of this... “ He said hungrily running his eyes over her as she writhed against him panting his name.

“and.... I my king, own all of this.... “ Natalia responded pushing him away gently and letting her eyes wash over his masculine form. She was convinced she had never wanted him more than at that exact moment. “Mmmm by husband” she murmured, taking in his fresh Catauni tattoo that adorned his torso. “Come back here” she asked seductively and he slid back into her arms with ease kissing her furiously. Natalia flicked her eyes briefly over the lush grass next them and Antony understood it was time, pulling her to the ground with him.

“Lay down my queen” he said hoarsely looking over his prize with sheer joy. She was compliant and naked for him with the exception of the laurel leaves on her head, the vines around her arms and the wedding band wrapped around her finger. She looked like a goddess laid out for him to take and he licked his lips at the thought, I have this forever.

“Tonight my king I will do anything you ask of me... “ she purred at him.

Antony raised an eyebrow, his imagination going wild. What in particular did he want from his queen tonight? He wondered. “Give your gods a show Natalia.... “ he told her, moving her legs apart and placing her hand between her legs so she understood.

Antony sat back on his knees, his eyes firmly fixed on her as her chest heaved and her back arched off the ground, she moved her other hand over one of her breasts which she massaged in time with her other hand. Antony’s heart was practically beating out of his chest as she brought herself to the edge of her orgasm in front of his very eyes. 

“Who am I? Tell me” he asked of her.

“Antony, Antony..... Mine” she whimpered.

Unable to sit and watch a moment longer he stopped her hand moving. “Give me your hand now” he ordered. Antony closed his eyes in bliss as he sucked each of her soaking wet fingers one by one as she watched him intently. “You taste like you are ready to be taken now my Queen...lay back down... I do hope your gods are pleased... “he laughed. 

The anticipation of taking her for the first time as he ‘wife’ was killing him. Natalia looked into his eyes noting they were almost black with desire and she had a feeling she knew what was coming. Antony lent over her slightly shaking body and she could feel his breath tickling her throat teasingly. His hands were positioned either side of her upper torso and he gave her one final appraising look before thrusting himself inside her and groaning her name loudly at the point of impact.

“You have all of me now Natalia, tell me how you want me.... “ He panted.

“I.... I... Just like that.... please don’t stop... “ she managed to say. 

Antony was rolling his hips over her like waves in the ocean and she placed her hand over his marking on his chest, tracing her fingers over its lines that were fresh and raised. “Easy, that’s sore” he winced “yet worth it... you and I are forever linked.”

He lowered himself down so he could kiss her and they felt like one, her body met his thrust for thrust. If there was anybody in the area she was convinced they would be able to hear their moans and groans for miles, they were so loud she laughed to herself. But then that was just how they were and what made them tick. They were both slightly dysfunctional yet together they worked like a well oiled machine, they understood each other, anticipated each others next move with ease and by now their bond was unbreakable. 

Natalia wrapped her legs around his torso keeping him tightly against her. “And now its my turn” she whispered, rolling him over onto his back. Natalia’s hair rested over her breasts as she began to rock against his body, she moved slowly at first and Antony laid beneath her, his eyes transfixed on his wife’s body, he was convinced it was built for pleasure, she was so perfectly formed. Natalia began to up the tempo and Antony caught up with her, perfectly in sync. He outstretched his arms and grabbed at fistfuls of grass as his body tensed and his nerve endings were on fire. Natalia looked down on her striking husband, she loved to watch him in the throws of ecstasy knowing she was the cause. Antony had shut his eyes and raised his groin up towards her, he was saying her name softly and she ran her nails down his chest in response causing him to gasp yet beneath her he looked so far lost in the moment that his eyes remained firmly shut. 

Natalia began to feel that familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach and began calling his name, nothing more than a whisper a first. On hearing his name come from her perfect rosy lips his eyes flicked open and he watched throw her head back in bliss, her calls getting louder and louder for him, her body beginning to shake. She is so so incredible he thought, surely she was Venus herself. Antony knew his body was close to erupting with lust and finally she groaned his name animalistically and collapsed against his chest.

Antony rolled her back over so he was in charge of her exhausted body and pushed into her several more times moaning her name until his body exploded inside her and he shuddered to a stop calling her name. “Fuck Natalia you’re out of this world” he said breathlessly as he kissed her lazily and rolled onto his side gazing at his woman, his wife.

“You aren’t so bad yourself, the gods will give you a 10/10” she replied cheekily, stroking his face affectionately.

“I’m guessing every animal within a ten mile radius has run away in fear... we were noisy” he laughed. 

“Well you did sound like a lion just then....” she nudged him playfully.

“That makes you my lioness” he replied pulling her close to his chest.

Several heated rounds later and as the night drew on they stared up at the night sky, neither one quite ready to give in to sleep. 

“How is it possible to be this happy?” Natalia sighed, her heart full of contentment.

Antony chuckled. “I do not know.... did you ever think this would happen?” he smiled, fiddling with his wedding band.

“No! I think we just followed our hearts and it led us here”. She said, looking up at his beautiful face, lit only by the moonlight. 

“mmm, then I pity the fools who are led by anything else. You complete me Natalia.” He told her.


	39. New Beginnings

Since their Gaul wedding, Natalia and Antony had fallen into a happy routine. She would sometimes accompany Antony into Rome so that they could show their faces to the masses and he would make his presence known at various gatherings of Senators, biding their time until Caesar’s return to Rome shortly. Antony for one was looking forward to Caesar taking back the reins of Rome. His heart wasn’t really in it, he preferred to assist Caesar than have absolute control and was still basking in the bliss of his albeit secret marriage to Natalia.

Eventually word reached Antony that the day had come, Caesar’s army we due to march through the streets of Rome imminently. When that day finally arrived Antony was of course there to greet him like the dependable General he was. Caesar seemed thrilled with what he had found upon his return, crowds cheered for him and he praised Antony on his extremely efficient running of Rome in his extended absence. Caesar had many things to attend to now that he was back on home soil and requested Antony’s presence that evening at his Palace to catch up fully. After their initial meeting Antony had returned home to his Natalia to tell her. The very mention of Caesar’s inevitable return had filled her with dread yet she had tried her best to keep it to herself, Antony seemed pleased and that was good enough for her.  


Now that Caesar had returned, there was however the small issue of their official wedding to be discussed with him, a wedding that had been delayed purely due to Caesar who had requested that he be involved in the proceedings. He had sold it to Antony that it would be celebration that the masses could be a part of and that it would be good for the morale of the people. Who better to champion this celebration of his General’s marriage than he himself?

Natalia was skeptical. She believed it was nothing more than an attempt to undermine their love yet again and was more about the hope that Antony’s affection for her would have run its course by the time he finally returned to Rome. Natalia had opted to keep this opinion to herself and if she had learnt one thing about Antony it was that he liked to at least think he had control, that every thought than ran through his mind had originated from himself. 

“Antony, do not broach the wedding with Caesar tonight if it does not feel like the right time, we have forever, there is no rush.” She said carefully planting the seed in his mind.

“I know, although I feel like we have waited long enough. If our wedding has to be a circus for the whole of Rome the least he can do is let us get on with it. I’m hopeful I can bring the subject up with him tonight." He replied thoughtfully. 

“As long as you think so, I know you will have a lot to catch up on with him.” Natalia smiled to herself. 

Antony rode to Caesar’s villa by horseback. Lately he had found himself using the litter less and less as he enjoyed the freedom he felt on the back of his horse. On entering Caesar’s villa Caesar welcomed his General warmly and they caught up with the news from the last few months.

Predictably the protestors in the square had been brought to his attention and Caesar wasted no time in questioning Antony further on it. 

“It was nothing I couldn’t quickly deal with.” Antony assured Caesar. “It was unfortunate obviously but I soon had matters under control and things have been stable since.”

“Indeed, it was certainly a wonderful home coming today, you seemed to have swayed the public excellently in my favour. I knew I could rely on you. Good work Antony.” 

"You are too kind, it was my role to play." Antony said proudly. 

"I'm so glad your love affair didn't cause you to take your eyes from the prize." Caesar replied, taking in Antony’s face carefully. 

"Never. Of course not." Antony responded returning the eye contact. "And Cleopatra? You removed her brother from the throne making her the sole queen of Egypt yet she is here instead.....in Rome?" 

Ceasar nodded with a smug expression displayed upon his face. "Indeed. Her brother floats somewhere in the Nile and she is now Queen with no.....complications shall we say. She needed an army and Egypt's support of my reign is invaluable, it seemed a fair trade. She is of course immeasurably beautiful too and that makes the arrangement considerably less of a burden. I do not know how long she will be staying if that is your question....let us see how useful she proves... "

Antony could not tell if this was completely a business arrangement, Caesar always kept at least some of his cards close to his chest and he doubted that Caesar would have remained in Egypt for quite so long if that were the case. Still, time would tell. "Well strengthening our alliance with Egypt can never be a bad thing and if you are receiving other 'benefits' from this arrangement so be it....."

“Talking of which Antony, have you given any more thought about your situation with the courtes…..Natalia isn’t it? Is she still your mistress?” Caesar asked, clearly playing dumb. Not only did they both know that Caesar was well aware of her name, Antony was sure Caesar would have done his research and would know only too well that Natalia was not a courtesan any longer and Antony and she were still very much together.

“Yes, I was hoping to speak to you about this, as we discussed before you left I would like to take her as my wife. She has been loyal both to me and your name whilst you have been at war and her excellent relationship with the masses has only increased…. She is a valuable asset.” Antony had practiced that sales pitch in his mind and felt it sounded sufficiently detached that Caesar may accept it. 

Caesar looked at his General thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he processed Antony’s words and formulated a response. Antony maintained his unflinching eye contact. He had done everything Caesar had asked of him, what reason could Caesar have not to grant Antony his wish as promised? 

“I confess I had thought your little… dalliance… with her may have run its course by now…. I am surprised to say the least.” Caesar stated whilst Antony shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. “But yes, if it is still what you want… start your preparations and I will make your news public. I am sure the masses will line the streets for you and Natalia, a celebration may be just what they need.”

Antony tried to hide his happiness that this conversation had gone so well for him. “Thank you Caesar, we shall start making arrangements now that you are back for the foreseeable." 

The two men chatted on a little longer until eventually Antony made his excuses to take leave, eager to tell his bride to be of Caesar’s apparent indifference to their wedding. Finally they could marry in Rome and make things official.

Antony stood to leave and shook Caesar’s hand upon which he caught sight of it. The ring. “My what an interesting piece of jewelry Antony…. A present was it?” Caesar enquired, taking a closer look at the wooden carved ring on Antony’s left hand.

Antony instinctively pulled his hand away protectively. “Oh yes, a gift…. “ shit why hadn’t he thought of this line of questioning? He cursed himself for not being better prepared. “It is a promise ring… from Natalia. I had forgotten I was wearing it.”

Caesar eyed Antony with slight suspicion but decided to let it go. “How very unusual…. Well I have an idea of a gift from myself…. We should celebrate your wedding… how do you feel about an evening at the Popina? After all I have kept you very busy in my absence, I’m sure you could do with letting some steam off?"

This caught Antony off guard yet he saw no harm, he just wondered if Natalia would be so agreeable. “Of course, I’ll tell Natalia.”

“Oh no Antony, come now, this will be one of your last nights of freedom. I think we can leave the women at home for one night!” Caesar said smiling, although his smile did not reach his eyes.

Antony was unsure of where this was going yet felt he could hardly refuse. “Yes that sounds like an excellent idea, just let me know when.”

“Leave it with me, I shall deal with the invites immediately.” Caesar confirmed.

Caesar had decided not to question Antony tonight on a delicate matter that had come to his attention earlier today, this could wait… for now. Ideally he wanted all the information at his disposal before he showed his hand. Scribbling down a list of invitees to Antony’s drinks, one name stood out at the top, Cassius Longinus. 

Antony left the meeting feeling unexplainably off. He couldn’t put his finger on why, it just seemed like Caesar had been almost too agreeable. Still, nothing stood in their way now and he rode back to his villa eager to tell Natalia the good news.

The men’s night out at the Popina came round quickly and each day leading up to it Natalia had found herself getting more and more nervous about it. On the face of it Caesar had promised them a wedding with no expense spared but she wondered what he had in store for Antony tonight. Would there be women? How would Antony react to the temptation? She just couldn’t think about it and tried her best to block it out. The man she knew would never hurt her would he? 

Antony felt a little apprehensive about his evening with Caesar. Although incredibly smart, how else would he have got to where he was today, Antony knew Caesar to be a terrible drunk. This in itself made him nervous as drunk or not Caesar was the most powerful man in Rome and nobody, especially he, could let his guard down around him.

The evening has started relatively low key but the drinks were flowing and Antony could not completely relax. He looked around the room at the attendees and considered each one carefully, admitting to himself that he wouldn’t trust a single one of them as far as he could throw them, yet here they were celebrating his impending marriage. Still as much as he tried, the drink was slowly starting to hit him and Caesar had seemed almost on a one man crusade to get him as intoxicated as possible. 

As the evening grew late suddenly Caesar stood from his seat and Antony could sense a speech about to begin, almost like Caesar was rallying his troops into battle all over again. “As you all know we are here… “ Caesar hiccuped and composed himself by resting a hand on the table “to celebrate the marriage of my loyal General Antony…. “ he slurred slightly. “Antony has done a wonderful job during my ex.. extended absence and I think that deserves a round of applause.” He said smiling down at Antony. 

The men cheered for him and although he enjoyed their adoration Antony wondered what was coming next. However he didn’t need to wait long. 

“And now Antony…. I think it is time to present my ‘gift’ to you. Not so long ago you offered me a similar generous gift and so I would like to return the favour, take your pick, or as many as you like.” 

With that Caesar clicked his fingers and several women appeared, shimmering towards Antony suggestively, their eyes all fixed on him. Antony looked at each of them and then at Caesar who smiled mischievously. 

“Perhaps Antony you would like a private room, or not, I am sure nobody here will care.” Caesar continued, enjoying the suspense. 

Antony looked around the room and could see courtesans working the room. He had not paid attention initially but now it was obvious and they were everywhere he looked. The room was spinning slightly and he had difficulty focusing. It felt like everyone was looking to him to make a move and he felt slightly panicked. 

The women grew closer to him and he looked at one in particular. She had a look of Natalia, albeit she was not as striking. Antony tensed in his chair and jumbled thoughts worked around his brain. Why had Caesar picked this woman, was she chosen because she looked a little similar to Natalia with her fair skin and hair? Why was Caesar so determined that Antony should take another woman to his bed? He glanced over to Caesar who watched him grinning, was this some sort of test? 

"Arr I can see I have chosen well for you." Caesar commented, looking pleased with himself.

Antony's eyes flicked back to the woman who was now incredibly close to him and he put his hand out. “No. I’m not interested."

Caesar looked at Antony with confusion. “You do not like her? I thought she would be to your taste, she has a look of HER does she not? I can bring you another…. “

“No.” Antony replied quickly. “There is no need, I’m not playing. I have no need for anyone else.”

Caesar laughed mockingly. “No need? Because you are marrying HER? The whor… the courtesan? Don’t be ridiculous Antony, so you will be the only married man in Rome with no mistress? That is not healthy man, come on, you cannot be serious!”

Antony chose his next words carefully. “Indeed. Perhaps that IS unusual. But trust me when I say I do not need to take another, she is quite the handful and keeps me fully satisfied.”

The other Senators stopped their conversations to listen to Antony and Caesar, their eyes moving from one to the other. 

“I am sure she has many… attributes… and has you quite under her spell. It is after all her job is it not?” Caesar voiced sarcastically. 

“Not. She does not work as a courtesan, has not for a long time. And I would not say I am under a spell.” Antony said curtly, growing bored of this conversation all over again. Caesar was clearly drunker than he and his true feelings were pouring out of his mouth like verbal diarrorea. 

“Oh I would. I have seen you with her. We all have.” Caesar gestured around the room at the rest of his men. 

Antony stood. “Thank you for tonight, it has been good to blow off some steam. I should go and… “

Caesar stood watching Antony move past him. “She must be very talented your bride to be” he called after Antony “maybe I should have sampled her when I had the chance?” 

The men in the room sniggered and Antony froze with his back to Caesar at his words. His fists clenched yet he knew he could say nothing in retaliation that would allow him to leave with his life. 

“I will see you tomorrow Caesar. Thank you again for tonight.” He managed to say through gritted teeth, unable to turn and face him.

“Oh and Antony, just one more thing…. I may chose not to fight but that doesn’t mean I won’t win the war. I love you.” Caesar stated laughing loudly. 

“What was that?” Antony slowly turned and the room fell silent. 

“The note? Oh you don’t know about it? Glycia was passed a delightful little note that originated from no other than Cassius. I am guessing you were not it’s intended recipient and it was meant for your whore?” Caesar enquired smugly. 

Antony stared at Glycia who looked at the floor nervously, clearly having no intention to divulging any more information. Antony tried to stay calm yet his heart was beating out of his chest as all eyes in the room rested on him, eagerly awaiting his response. “I don’t know anything about a note. Do you have this note now?” He asked desperately, trying his best to appear cool. 

“No of course I do not have it on me man! Yet I assure you it exists! I had hoped Cassius would have joined us tonight so that we could clear this little matter up but alas it would seem my invite must have got lost. Nevertheless I am sure that I can leave you to discover what on EARTH he is speaking about? What war Antony?! What war does he speak of?” Caesar’s voice boomed around the room and yet Antony stood firm, trying to process his thoughts quickly. 

“Leave this with me Caesar… I will put an end to this.” Antony replied with the last piece of strength he had left within him. 

“Make sure you do, if this whore is your choice get her in line!” He shouted after Antony who stormed out hearing laughter echoing behind him.

Antony stumbled out of the popina, the fresh air hitting him hard. He felt like he had been winded and didn’t know which way to turn first. Natalia had received a note from Cassius telling her that he loved her and would win the war? His muddled brain couldn’t quite piece it all together, the hours of drinking not helping him form thoughts just now. What had she done?? He felt blind rage, she has humiliated me in front of everyone, he thought angrily. Why? They were so happy, he gave her everything, all of him, why would she betray me like this?? Had everything been a lie? 

Antony staggered down the street and his blurry eyes settled on an alternative popina. He walked in trying to compose himself and ordered a plethora of drinks. If he could not make sense of this right now he would do what he did best, drink himself into oblivion and deal with this in the morning. He could not face her right now, Antony was almost scared to ask for fear of not liking the response and instead sought the answers in the bottom of many bottles of wine. He had no idea as to which bar he was in and had lost count of how many drinks he had consumed, his heart feeling shattered into a million pieces. Fuck love if this is what it does to you he thought bitterly. 

The next thing he was aware of he woke with his head face down on the bar with a woman loitering over him. “Domine, you are tired, come with me?”

Antony looked at her and yet could see three of her faces, his vision shot to bits. Still he stood from the bar stool nearly falling in the process and she led his outside into the dark cobbled streets of Rome and down a small side road. He stumbled, too drunk to understand what was happening or where he was being led. 

Lucinda kept hold of his hand tightly, there was no way she was letting Marc Antony go. Imagine the other courtesan’s faces when they saw who she had brought back with her she thought smugly to herself. She had seen him with his regular courtesan Natalia many times and he treated her like a queen, she would be more than happy to take her place now he had clearly grown tired of her - why else would he out drinking by himself she reasoned. By now she was practically dragging him down the street and eventually she reached the doors of her scholae. “We are here now my love” she purred at him as he still he screwed his face up trying to concentrate on her face and take in his surroundings that were swaying around him, making him feel decidedly nauseous.

She took him straight to her room immediately, looking around her proudly as the other courtesans instantly recognised who she had with her and gasped. Lucinda still couldn’t quite believe her luck at spotting him so late in the evening and enticing him back, albeit in his inebriated state. 

Antony fell back on her bed and Lucinda tapped his face to attempt to keep him awake. Antony was mumbling incoherently and she could only pick out a name, Natalia. She chose to ignore this and stood in front of him at the bottom of the bed. 

“Antony, let me make you feel good….I can see you are sad, Lucinda will make you feel better“ she said seductively whilst removing her dress straps. 

Antony’s eyes sprang open and he fixed them on this woman in front of him who was now leaning over him, inches from his face. “No…. I don’t want….. “ he slurred, and then his world went black again. 

Natalia struggled to sleep, she knew it was very late, or early in the morning and Antony had not returned from his evening with Caesar. Something she couldn’t not put her finger on, instinct maybe, made her feel uneasy. She had been surprised when Antony had told her of Caesar’s plan for a men only celebration of his impending marriage to her, after all her he was only very reluctantly in favor of it in the first place and why did he not want Cleopatra and herself involved in proceedings? 

Antony had been so loving today, assuring her that he would not involve himself in any inappropriate antics, he was after all a very happily married man, albeit secretly. He had kissed her passionately before he left telling her over and over how much he loved her and he wouldn’t be too late back. The first rule of being a courtesan was not to be clingy, no matter how tempting it was to be so. Still despite Antony being so much more than her patron now that rule was engrained within her and she had not queried him any further on the matter. 

She opened the balcony to their bedroom looking out one final time before sighing when she saw no sign of him on the horizon and drank some wine to relax herself. Eventually she fell into a sleep of sorts, hoping that when her eyes next opened she would feel the reassuring warmth of his body next to her, curled up by her side where he belonged. 

Cassius had been heartbroken when he had received the invite. He had no idea of their wedding plans and was shocked that Natalia had failed to mention it when he had seen her by the water. Why had Antony felt it necessary to rub his face in the news? He had won. He had her. Wasn’t that enough for him? He tore the invite up in temper, truly hating Antony in that moment. He had thought he already did but how it felt now, he would do anything to never share oxygen with the monster ever again. Suddenly a thought washed over him. If he knew where Antony would be that night, Cassius therefore knew that Natalia would be alone at the same time. Was it worth one last attempt to make her see sense? 

The night of Antony’s celebratory drinks Cassius made his mind up. He had told no one of his plans, even Sabina, knowing full well she would definitely try to talk him out of this dangerous course of action. He travelled by horse only to Antony’s villa, thinking it would make him less conspicuous and leaving only once it was very dark and late. When he arrived he approached the villa from the back. Tying his horse up a safe distance away he saw the balcony door was open. This was meant to be Cassius thought confidently. He could easily make that climb and it would be just like their night before at the scholae. His heart raced with excitement of seeing her. This could be the last chance he had to change her mind. 

Cassius made the climb with ease and stood in the doorway between the balcony and bedroom. His breath caught at the sight of her, she was so beautiful, he thought smiling to himself. How could Antony leave her alone drinking the night away when he had her looking like this in his bed. His eyes swept over her longingly. She had kicked the covers off in the heat and was bare, her arms thrown carelessly above her head and her long hair teasingly covering her breasts with her nipples just visible in-between her wavy curls. 

Cassius sighed at the sight of her. He walked around the edge of the bed and ran his hand down her hair. His hand continued down lower, moving his fingers over one of her breasts and lower towards her stomach. Cassius knew it was wrong yet her couldn’t help himself, couldn’t resist touching her. Suddenly she began to stir from her sleep and giggled clearly still dreaming…. “Antony….. “ she sighed. Cassius stood frozen to the spot, what was he doing? This WAS different, she had not invited him up this time, he was trespassing and he suddenly felt disgusted with himself. Quickly he exited the room, climbed down the balcony and into the darkness to find his waiting horse. 

Natalia woke up with a start and sat up, she could have sworn Antony was right there, yet she noted with sadness his side of the bed was still cold and empty. Assuming it to be a dream she eventually fell back to sleep.

Antony woke up with sunshine burning his eyes through the window. He could hear women chatting and laughing coming from outside of the door but didn’t recognise the room he was in. His head was pounding and he rubbed his eyes to take in his surroundings. Suddenly his stomach flipped as he felt someone alongside him and he realised with horror it was an unfamiliar woman scantily dressed. Fuck, he panicked, sitting bolt up right in the bed however this sudden movement made him feel queasy and he jumped up spotting a sink to vomit in. 

The commotion woke his mystery companion and she sat up in the bed giggling. “Arr you are awake finally Domine, come back to bed?”

Antony wiped his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes desperately trying to remember last night. Then the events in the popina hit him all over again and his stomach lurched. “I need to go, I need to be somewhere.” Antony replied, barely looking at Lucinda. 

“Oh, I thought you might want to continue what we started last night? Before you fell asleep?” She pushed further.

“Started? So we didn’t….?” Antony asked, feeling hopeful. 

“No…. you were too drunk last night… but now? “ She began gesturing to the bed she laid in. 

“I need to go.” Antony replied firmly, throwing some coins on a table in the room dismissively.

Grabbing his things he left without a backwards glance. He stepped outside into the early morning sun and his headache worsened due to the bright light. He desperately needed to think straight, he didn’t know what to do first. He had to speak to Natalia but he was so angry, so hurt, he didn’t know if he could face it. If he paid Cassius a visit he wasn’t sure he could control himself and there was no chance he could bear to see Caesar yet, he needed to be equipped with answers before he met with him. 

Antony made his way back to the square and found a random unlucky solider. “I need a horse, I’m taking yours.” He ordered. 

“But…. “The solider instantly recognised who he was dealing with yet still attempted to protest and Antony shot him a death stare. “of course… “ the solider replied handing the reins over submissively. 

Antony rode through the fields as fast as he could, by now he just needed the wait to be over, he decided he had to face her, no matter what the consequences. He needed to know the truth even if it destroyed him in the process. Antony kept thinking it over, but she loved him, he was sure of it. Why would she take things this far, go through with their ceremony? For revenge in Gaul's name? Had she and Cassius been together the whole time behind his back, mocking him? Fury pulsed though him as his loaned horse thundered over the hills towards the villa. 

Natalia woke from a restless sleep to hear the front door to the villa swing open with such haste that it smashed against the wall. She could make out loud heavy footsteps and then him shouting her name furiously. Natalia sat up confused, she quickly wrapped a robe around herself and raced out to greet him. 

Antony’s eyes settled on her and for the first time in his life he wanted to cry. What had this woman done to him? “Bedroom now!!” He roared at her. He would not show her his weakness. 

Natalia looked at him shocked and stood frozen to the spot. “Where have you been?!! You have been gone all night!!” She shouted back down the open staircase at him. 

Without speaking another word Antony raced up the stairs taking them two at a time and the servants scurried away, knowing a fight or extremely loud sex was coming, probably both. Experience told them to make themselves scarce.

Natalia backed away from him and retreated to the bedroom knowing an argument was about to take place although she was still in the dark as to why. Antony slammed the door to their bedroom shut and she sat on the edge of the bed waiting to hear whatever was the cause of his anger. 

“What the fuck is this I have been told about a note Natalia?! Something passed from Cassius to you? Tell me now!!! You are playing games with me!” He screamed at her. 

Natalia screwed her face up in confusion… “A note? I do not know anything about a note!! I have not spoken to him since that day I saw him at the water front, I TOLD you about that!”

Antony thought as hard as he could, his hangover kicking in all over again and clouding his mind. “Yes you do, you lie to me yet again!! Do it one more time and I’ll…"

“You will do what!?! What will you do!?! I have been worried sick where you were all night and you come back here stinking of the gods know what making wild accusations! What am I supposed to have done?” She shouted back standing up and crossing her arms defensively.

Antony tried to calm himself and think straight, what had Caesar said? Then he remembered it. Antony spoke the words without a hint of emotion. “I may choose not to fight but I will win the war. I love you.” He stared at her hard watching as recognition flicked over her face and her hand went to her open mouth. She sat back down on the edge of the bed trying to think how best to reply. 

“That… it is an old note. Cassius left me a note at the Scholae. It was when you and he were, well Cassius he…. “ she stumbled over her words. 

“Speak woman!! Tell me!!” He ordered. 

Natalia sighed, it was now or never, the final lie she had kept from him would have to be exposed. She tied to keep it as short and simple as possible dying for her speech to be over quickly. 

“Cassius visited me uninvited the night I attended Caesar for the first time. He said he had been trying to see me and Lena had not allowed it. He was outside the scholae and I… ok I let him in so as to not to make a scene. Lena and Syphax did not know so you cannot blame them. I was confused and upset, I hadn’t wanted to meet with Caesar but I had done it for you. He… stayed with me that night and when I woke he had left that note for me.” She remembered to breath afterwards.

“So…. You and he…. again?” He covered his face with his arm as if he wouldn’t hear it if he didn’t look at her.  
Natalia was shaking, scared of his anger but more scared of losing him. Still she felt she had no choice but to come clean now. 

“Yes but…. It wasn’t that I wanted him, I just didn’t want to be alone after having to spend the evening with Caesar, I knew it was wrong straight away but I couldn’t take it back….” Natalia thought about it “but wait, how did Caesar end up with the note? I threw it away at the scholae?” She knew she was rambling but she didn’t know what else to do. 

“So this is MY fault for sending you to Caesar? You dare to blame me?! I haven’t got a clue other than Glycia gave him the fucking note, does it matter!?! Does it change what you have done!!!” He screamed at her.

“No I didn’t mean it like that and no I suppose it doesn’t” she replied in a whisper. Natalia hanged her head in shame.

Antony stared at her, his eyes wild. He walked towards her and she thought he may strike her and flinched in anticipation yet he stopped and lent towards her face instead. 

“Do really you want to know where I have been Natalia?” He asked in a controlled yet sinister tone.  
She nodded, too nervous to speak. 

“After I was humiliated by Caesar in the popina, before which I had spent the night defending us, I left alone and got very, very drunk….. Somehow, and I don’t know or care why now, I ended up in bed with a whore….just like you.” He snarled. He let the implication that he had slept with another wash over her painfully. 

Natalia jumped from the bed and began screaming, punching his chest furiously yet he easily pushed her away and held her there so she could not reach him. Still she was screaming incoherently and he stood calmly, on the outside at least, mockingly laughing at her attempts to get to him. 

Suddenly in between her tears she looked up at him. “I am no whore… “ she shouted, her face twisting into an insidious smile “I didn’t charge him for the pleasure!” 

Antony opened his mouth momentarily shocked by her wicked words. Whilst she had not been able to reach him physically she had punched him full force in his heart with that statement. Their argument was quickly spiraling out of control.

“How do you like it Natalia? How does it FEEL knowing I spent the night fucking some faceless woman who means nothing? It hurts doesn’t it? Imagine how it feels hearing that you have betrayed me yet again except you DO care for him DON’T you!! Why else would you keep going back for more??” Antony knew he was lying over the whore, the woman had told him so and he would have been capable of nothing in the state that he had been in yet he needed to break Natalia, just the way her actions had broken him. Wasn’t that only fair? He reasoned with himself.

“I don’t care about him, it’s you, its always been you! It was a mistake!” By now her body was heaving with her tears and frustration. Natalia began to sob uncontrollably. 

She reached out to him yet he squatted her away. “Do NOT touch me!! Why would you do this to me? Why? I loved you!! Do you like how he feels better than I? Do you prefer how he takes you?? I can’t bare to look at you!!” By now he was screaming at her and she instinctively backed away from his face, sitting on the floor and gripping her knees protectively. 

“Please Antony, it was a mistake, it meant nothing, I thought….. I thought… “ she tried to speak but her sobs made it hard to speak. 

“What DID you think? Do tell? I should have known it, once a whore always a whore!! Caesar warned me, he told me I was a fool and yet I believed in you, I believed in us! Go run to your lover Natalia, you have humiliated me… the first woman I have ever loved, ever trusted!” Antony sounded so crazy he was almost spitting his words out, she had never heard him speak like this and his words stung. 

“I thought maybe you didn’t love me, I know you said you did but I kept thinking why would you ask me to spy on Caesar if you did, offer me to him like that… I did it for you but it was in the back of my mind the whole time. Cassius was just….there. I regretted it straight away. I chose you in front of him!! You know I did. Please…. “ she sobbed “Please… I love you, I’ve no other secrets and its been eating away at me.” She said quietly, her eyes pleading with him. 

He stood back looking her up and down, still snarling. “Ha, you love me? Be still my heart. The whore loves me!” Antony couldn’t stop looking at her. She looked so small and delicate, he wanted her, he loved her, yet he couldn’t see past his anger. How many times would he go though this with her? He would never admit it to Natalia but she had broken his heart and he needed to hurt her. She continued to cry loudly and he couldn’t resist moving closer to her. 

Antony offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet in front of him. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes before asking “Does he feel better than me?”

This response took her by surprise and her tears began to flow again. “No…. No… I don’t want him, I love you.” She continued to wail and he couldn’t cope with it, he felt so tired, so hungover, so hurt, he just wanted the comfort of feeling her.

Antony picked her up in his arms placing her back on the bed. Pulling at her robe impatiently he exposed her and practically growled finding her naked underneath. He slipped the robe off her with ease and kissed her mouth roughly. “Is THIS what you want?” he asked moving his rough hands over her breasts to cup them.

“Yes…. I just want you.” She replied meekly. "I'm sorr….” She went to say but Antony cut her words off with another urgent kiss.

Natalia laid back on the bed and he pulled his clothes off full of frustration and desire for her.

There was no foreplay and he held her hands above her head to stop her touching him. “Natalia, do you want me to stop?” He said eying her carefully. He had to know she wanted him inside her. 

“No” she shook her head furiously. “Don’t stop”. 

Antony kissed her roughly again and crawled over her still shaking body. He looked at her face and her red eyes but he couldn’t deal with her tears right now. Within seconds he was moving inside her and she instantly felt better, he was still with her, she had him close. Having his skin on hers had just one down side as she could smell cheap perfume on him no matter how she turned her face away. Why had he reacted like that, she wondered sadly, was it just an excuse because he didn’t want her any more?

Natalia tried to release her hands from his grasp to touch him yet he held them tightly in place. Antony thrust into her with no particular rhythm, he just needed all of her, right now. Natalia looked at him but he didn’t seem to be there in spirit, it was merely his body reacting to hers, not his mind or heart. Natalia desperately tried to get him to engage with her but he would not meet her eyes. His movements became more and more erratic and eventually he groaned her name loudly. She felt him fill her body with his seed and he rested his head on her shoulder momentarily, almost seeming reluctant to move. Normally he would kiss her, stroke her hair, stare at her and tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was yet this time, nothing. Finally Antony got up from the bed leaving her laying there and turned with his back to her, picking his clothes up. 

“Antony I love you. Tell me you love me” she asked softly. 

His body tensed at her words and suddenly his eyes welled up with tears. He couldn’t turn to face her, couldn’t bare to see the hurt in her face or for her to witness his tears. He knew he loved her yet he was so confused. His emotions were torn and his heart ached with pain. No she could not get away with this so easily, not this time. 

“Love?” He questioned coldly. “Here’s some coin for your time. Don’t be here when I get back.” He said simply, moving to walk out of the room and throwing coins at the bottom of the bed in fake contempt. 

Natalia sat up, suddenly feeling very bare and vulnerable. “Antony no games, if you walk away now ill leave and never come back to you.” She shouted after him, summoning the last bit of fight left in her. 

Momentarily Antony stopped, his hand on the door handle. “Do whatever you like, if I need to speak to you again I’ll find you.” 

He could hear distant her cries as he walked through the villa with purpose. “Get my litter ready” he ordered "I need to pay someone an urgent visit.”

Once inside the litter he finally let his tears fall. He had nearly forgiven her just then but how could he, what was this mention of war? He realised he hadn’t even asked her about that part of the note. As soon as she had told him Cassius had spent the night with her nothing else had mattered to him. Still, he could get those answers from Cassius, he was the author of this note, who better to explain its contents than he. 

Antony sat with his head in his hands thinking over the events of the last day. This was the first time he had really had time to fully process his feelings and panic started to set in. He kept thinking of Natalia and how he had behaved just now. Had he taken it too far? As it stood she thought he had slept with someone last night when thankfully that was not the case. Shit he had thrown money at her feet when had told him she loved him. What had he done? He wondered whether to go back for her, to explain that he was just hurt and in shock, Caesar had embarrassed him and he had lashed out at her in retaliation. 

If he was honest he acknowledged he had asked a lot of her when he had talked her into spying on Caesar. Maybe too much. He knew how she felt about Caesar and that it would be dangerous, even with Syphax there to protect her. Antony had finally admitted to her that he loved her for the first time that day but looking back, although it was true and he had loved her for a while before that, it could have appeared manipulative. Cassius had got lucky catching her when she felt vulnerable, damn had Antony caused all of this himself? He decided he was at least partly to blame, although still couldn’t bear the thought of her lies and finding out in the humiliating fashion that he did still made him feel incredibly angry. 

Frustrated tears fell from his face as he remembered calling her a whore several times during their argument today. He knew how much that word would have stung her, he didn’t even think of her that way, he had simply lashed out in the heat of the moment. Sometimes he felt like they conveyed their emotions too much through sex as their attraction for one another was so strong. If they had talked more about how they felt maybe this could all have been avoided. 

Antony decided it was best to give Natalia some breathing space and he allowed the litter to continue on to Cassius’ villa. He needed to speak with Cassius, needed to know what he had meant by ‘war’. When he considered the note rationally now, it seemed obvious he meant war in terms of the fight for Natalia’s heart. Hadn’t it been a fight between them for from day one for her? If Cassius could just confirm that to him, he could at least put Caesar’s mind at rest and then he was free to rebuild everything between he and Natalia. One thing he had decided was he was not going to be held to ransom over their wedding a moment longer. He loved Caesar like a brother but he had to put Natalia first and she would have whatever wedding she wanted, not the circus that Caesar had demanded. It didn’t really occur to him that she wouldn’t accept his apology, he felt confident he could win her round.

Why had Caesar treated him like that? He wondered. He had been so pleased with the state of Rome on his return. Even blaming the drink only went so far, Antony considered if Caesar had been acting out of tough love for him. Perhaps he saw how much Antony loved Natalia and thought this was the only way to make him listen. Humiliation. 

Natalia sat on the bed sobbing, in shock at how he had spoken to her. She knew she had just told him that Cassius and she had spent one night together and that in itself was bad but did it warrant his response? She had still been living on and off at the Scholae at the time albeit Antony had been paying Lena for her exclusivity. Their relationship had grown intense quickly and the simple truth was that it would never happen now, back then she had been unsure how he truly felt. Her stomach sunk at the thought of him with another woman last night. She had smelt a woman on his skin as he took her and she felt sick. She cursed herself for allowing him to have her when he had disrespected her and gloated about it to her face. The final nail had been the coins thrown at her feet as he left. When he was angry this was obviously how he truly saw her, nothing more than a whore. 

Natalia looked around the room. Suddenly nothing felt like hers or even theirs, just his. He had bought everything, even her in the beginning. Natalia looked at her hand and the wooden ring adorning her finger. She removed the opal ring and placed it on the bedside table and dressed herself leaving everything else as it was. If he didn’t love her the last thing she would allow him to say was that she had taken anything. All she ever wanted was him she thought sadly. However she couldn’t quite bear to remove her wedding ring, it had after all been the happiest day of her life to date. It was also the one thing he hadn’t bought so it felt safe to keep. 

When she walked outside she found a horse tied up which a servant had been petting and feeding. She didn’t recognise the horse as Antony’s and realistically needed to get back to the square one way or another so asked that the servants prepare the horse for her to ride. 

Soon enough she was riding through the fields with one location in mind, Lena’s. If the note had been disguarded there then the answer as to how it ended up in Caesar’s hands would surely be there too. She suspected she knew the answer of course, she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid in throwing it in the bin and was paying the price heavily for her carelessness. If only I hadn’t been so preoccupied with the wedding she thought bitterly. 

She toyed with the idea of attending Cassius but there were two issues with this. Firstly if she went there to warn him and Antony, as she suspected, was there it would only serve to exacerbate the situation. Antony would assume she had run to her ‘lover’ and secondly, if he WAS already there full of rage there was nothing Natalia could do to save Cassius in any case. 

She carried on with the original plan of returning to the Scholae, sure the answers she needed would be found there.


	40. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly humorous aftermath of the Note

Natalia arrived at the Scholae and tied her horse up, desperate to just get inside and speak with Lena. She hoped with all her heart that Xanthe was not there, she knew she looked a mess and just needed Lena’s comforting arms around her, Natalia felt like her world was crashing down on her and was confident Lena would know exactly what to do to fix this mess.

Natalia banged on the doors and Syphax opened the heavy doors. He looked slightly disinterested until he realised who it was, his eyes widening when he took in her disheveled appearance. “Natalia! What has happened, come in!”

Natalia stepped forward and her legs gave way as she began to cry. Syphax, as always, emotionally and physically caught her as she fell and took her in his arms to an empty bedroom laying her down gently on the bed. 

“I’m sorry to turn up like this Syphax…. I… I didn’t know where to go… I didn’t have anywhere to go.” She stammered, finally feeling safe again but overwhelmed the events that had taken place that morning. 

Anger rose up in his stomach, what had Antony done to her? He knew it! Syphax had always believed that Antony would never appreciate how precious she was, he would use her and grow tired of her. Syphax tensed up at the thought, wanting to hunt him down at this very moment and make him pay.

“Hush Natalia, you will always have a home here, you are safe now, let me find Lena.” He told her calmly, not wanting her to witness the anger rumbling inside of him. Syphax stroked her hair affectionately before going in search of Lena who was out the back of the scholae.

Within a minute Lena burst into the room. “Natalia, come here my child. What has happened?” She entered the room with her arms held out and hugged Natalia tightly against her whilst Syphax followed with a glass of water for her. 

Natalia took a deep breath and told them both everything she knew. Lena had known parts of her story already, after all she knew Cassius had been there that night unlike Syphax, she just hadn’t known about the note. Natalia didn’t leave anything out to save face, what was the point? If they were to help they had to know what they were dealing with. Finally she finished and took a deep breath and gulp of water to calm her nerves.

Lena sighed. She had worried about something like this happening from day one. Natalia and Antony were both so passionate it was like a whirlwind and tornado colliding. Whilst it all very romantic initially it meant times like this were inevitable for them as a couple. Natalia was impulsive and Antony was incredibly stubborn.

“Natalia I have so many questions but let’s keep this simple. Where is Antony now?” Lena asked. If he was likely to turn up at the Scholae imminently she wanted to be prepared for it. Syphax touched his sword checking it was in place and ready without even realising. 

“I believe he has gone to Cassius to have it out with him.....I feel terrible it is not Cassius’ fault this is my doing.” She began to sob again and Lena hugged her. 

“No Natalia, Cassius is a man. He knew the risks and still he has chosen to take them. Let this play out between them, they have to work this out one way or another, this cannot continue.” Lena said firmly. 

Syphax nodded in agreement. “Antony has not hurt you? Physically I mean?”

“No, it would almost be easier if he had, the pain is all in my heart and not on the exterior.” She confirmed. Deep down she acknowledged he would never lay a finger on her in that way yet his words had stung more than any punch Antony could have administered. 

“Well then Natalia, lets get you cleaned up and back to the woman I know. I suspect we will receive a visitor and you should be prepared with your finest war paint.” Lena told her proudly. 

“Do you really think so....it was like me hated me! I can’t see him wanting to see me ever again.” Natalia commented sadly, her eyes to the floor. 

“Hush Natalia, he does not hate you, he loves you. I truly saw it at your wedding. His eyes never leave your side, he is a convincing game player but can only hide so much. He will find you here, I know it.” She assured her. 

Syphax agreed, how could anyone not love her he wondered. Still he would not rest until Antony made his inevitable appearance and Syphax could be sure he meant her no more harm.

Lena bathed Natalia like a child and then styled her hair whilst Natalia was just glad of her company, concern and care. Syphax sat with them happily afterwards, remembering this to be just like the old times. Every so often they would ask him his option on a dress or hair style and he would have no clue whatsoever, he loved Natalia just how she was. Lena chose not to push Natalia too much on the note, she would save that for later and had a good idea as to how it had fallen into Caesar’s hands already. 

When they were just adding the final touches to Lena’s latest creation the door shut to the front of the Scholae and Xanthe poked her head round the door. “Oh, the Princess has returned.” She said looking Natalia up and down coldly. 

“Xanthe. A word now you are back from your stay with Glycia.” Lena said curtly. 

Xanthe folded her arms defensively and entered the room fully. “What is it? And why are YOU back anyway, Antony grown tired of you already has he?” 

Natalia chewed her lip with nerves. “No... you would not understand or care so I see no point.... “ 

“Oh whatever.... Lena you wanted to ask me something?” Xanthe turned her attention to Lena. 

“A personal note had been passed to Caesar via Glycia.... a note that had been disguarded in this every scholae. You wouldn’t happen to know how that sequence of events unfolded would you Xanthe?” Lena looked her sternly for an immediate answer.

“Oh that!” Xanthe laughed. “Oh I do hope that hasn’t caused you any problems Natalia, how careless of me to accidently pass your little love note along.... Almost as careless as leaving it barely screwed up in the bin.”

“You bitch!!” Natalia leapt up from the chair and pounced straight at Xanthe like a cat, her claws ready to attack. 

Before could intervene Xanthe and Natalia were screaming, slapping and scratching each other. Natalia quickly gained the upper hand and rolled Xanthe onto her back pulling at her hair wildly whilst Xanthe screamed beneath her. 

“Get her off me!! She is wild!!!” Xanthe screamed to Lena. 

Lena shouted at them to stop to no avail and Syphax sprang into action dragging Natalia off of Xanthe who cowered on the floor. 

“Stop it the pair of you, this is no way to behave!!!” Lena shouted. 

“You have always been jealous of me, its not my fault that Antony does not want you, he loves me!” Natalia raged. She strained on Syphax’s hold of her but he was too strong and eventually she admitted defeat and stopped pulling away. 

“Does he!?! So why are you here crying then little girl? Has he found a real woman?” Xanthe mocked her spitefully.

“Go back to your old man Glycia Xanthe and stay out of my business!!” Natalia screamed back, practically spitting her words out. 

“Natalia please, this is benefitting no one, perhaps come and take a walk with me and calm down.” Syphax begged, still keeping her held back from Xanthe. Natalia toyed with the idea of cooling off and turned away from Xanthe who seized the opportunity to move to towards Natalia aggressively and Lena stepped in between them. 

“That’s right Natalia walk away with another of your lovers!” She shouted at Natalia’s back. 

“Oh I’m not going anywhere now! If you have ruined things for me with Antony you will be seeing a lot more of me so get used to it!” Natalia turned around quickly to look Xanthe straight in the eyes. 

“You are no match for me, look at you needing Syphax to hold you back like only a protective lover would!” Xanthe retorted smirking. 

“Xanthe is there anyone you DON’T think I’m sleeping with? I must have no spare time at all!” Natalia replied sarcastically. 

“Oh shut up, I’m just sick of it, you turn up and suddenly everyone is running around you, who do you think you are?? You are no better than I! You get all the best dresses, all of Lena’s attention, the more profitable patrons...so what I had enough of it and showed you up for what you are and now Antony knows the truth!” Xanthe shrieked. 

Natalia exhaled a heavy breath, maybe it was like that from her point of view, one thing was for sure, this arguing to and fro was getting them nowhere fast. “Xanthe, I’m sorry if that’s how it feels. It’s never been my intention. Xanthe please, I am not your competition... I love Antony, you found a harmless old note from Cassius, you know he was my patron before. This has caused so much trouble for me. Can’t you see why I’m so upset?”

Xanthe looked at her suspiciously. “Wha.... Why are you being so.... reasonable? Uuugh I hate you!”

Natalia rolled her eyes at Lena who stepped in. “I think that’s quite enough! Xanthe, what goes on between each of my girls and their patrons is confidential, whatever you think of Natalia it is not appropriate to divulge personal information outside of these four walls. Courtesans must be discreet at all times.... do I make myself clear?” 

Xanthe pouted and stared at the ground. "Ok, ok. Next thing I know you will be telling me that you aren't angry but just disappointed in me...."

"And Natalia, I simply will not have you attack Xanthe, she is for me to deal with as I see fit, not you.” Lena told Natalia sternly.

“Yes Lena I understand.... I’m sorry.” Natalia said quietly.

“Well I think that’s quite enough, Xanthe perhaps you have things to attend to.... In another room?”

“Fine!” With that Xanthe stormed off back to her room.

“I AM sorry Lena... I’m not thinking straight. Please do not be upset with me as well.” Natalia spoke tearfully. 

“It is ok, I had to be seen to be fair, you know I am on your side Natalia but I do have a business to run and with my star courtesan gone I cannot lose another.” Lena spoke softly, stroking Natalia’s hair. “Now... Let’s get you tided up again, I am sure it will not be long before you receive a visitor and you need to be looking your best, no matter what you decide to say to him.”  
______________________________________________________

Antony’s litter stopped outside Cassius’ impressive villa and he waited inside the litter a moment, suddenly realising he had no strategy whatsoever. Had he been going into battle he would have planned his attack meticulously yet he was discovering quickly he was lacking in affairs of the heart. Eventually he straightened himself up, brushed his crumpled clothes down and approached the doors, knocking heavily. 

A servant opened the doors and Antony asked to speak with Cassius urgently. He was not going to storm in there, that would be exactly what Cassius would expect of him. 

Cassius came to the door and eyeballed him. What was this buffoon doing on his doorstep and why did he look in such a mess? Surely he had been home after his celebratory drinks? 

“Cassius. I need to speak to you. Its personal and urgent. May I come in?” Antony stood there aware of how he probably looked terrible and Cassius, well kept as ever, was probably drinking in the sight of him in this state and relishing in it. 

“OK. Is..... “ He hesitated. Surely Natalia had not realised he had been in their bedroom last night? If she had told Antony he was being remarkably calm about it. “Is.... Natalia well?”

Antony followed him through the vast hall and into a relaxed living area. “Yes.... She is in good health the last time I saw her this morning but... “

Cassius looked at him instantly panic stricken. What had he done to her? “Could we have some drinks please?” He asked a servant yet not taking his eyes from Antony’s tired looking face. “But?? Then what can I do for you? This is most unexpected. I can’t imagine what you.... ” Cassius continued. 

“Just water. “Antony called after the servant to Cassius’ surprise. Odd very odd. 

“I know about the note Cassius. Explain it” Antony said simply. He could not be bothered with the games any longer and his head was pounding. This hangover was the worst he had ever experienced and to be honest he wasn’t convinced it was just the hangover kicking in, his blood pressure was probably through the roof and he hadn’t eaten or drank a thing today. 

“The note? I have no idea what you are.... “ Cassius began, this day was getting stranger and stranger by the minute for him. 

“Fucks sake Cassius. The note!” Antony rolled his eyes interrupting him before reciting it...again. “I may chose not to fight but I will win the war. I love you. Does that refresh your memory?” Antony recited the note in a deliberately whiney voice.

“That note was personal!” Cassius spat back. “How do you...? Is Natalia truly well?” If the discovery of his old note and caused her distress or even worse he knew he would never forgive himself. 

Antony was feeling impatient by now, must he go over this story all over again? “Natalia is fine! We have... .” Antony ran his hand over his hair thinking. “We have argued because of your note that has somehow ended up in Caesar’s hands you fool but she is otherwise well!”

“My note?? But why would Caesar be interested in that? I am confused?” Cassius wondered what on earth was going on, would he ever get a straight answer from this raging idiot?

Antony stood and began pacing the floor. “The note you gave Natalia, when did you write it? I already know about... you and her so don’t bother lying.” He tensed at the thought and couldn’t meet Cassius’ eyes. 

Cassius sat open mouthed at this revelation. How was he still sitting there unscathed if Antony knew about their night together? “If you know about that then you know when I wrote it. When I stayed at the scholae I left it for her in the morning. She.... She told you about it?”

“She had no bloody choice did she? Caesar announced the existence of the note at the popina last night in front of the whole of the senate and his men. I questioned her this morning, she told me, now I am here. Will that do? You can stop looking so smug, she is still mine! What war is it you speak of Cassius? What war?” Antony asked leaning into his face menacingly.

Cassius moved his head away from Antony’s too close for comfort face. “I hope you don’t mind me saying Antony but was it a long night? You smell of.... well, ale, sweat... sex maybe? You turn up here shouting about a note and a war? Did you actually read the note? CAN you read??” Cassius spoke patronisingly, surely of he did he would realise he as not discussing actual war? 

Antony pulled his knife and leapt at Cassius, holding his knife against Cassius’ throat. “I am sick of you Longinus, skulking around my woman, causing problems....your fucking note has humiliated me! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just end you!”

“Then do it! Get it over with! But then I can’t answer your question and what will you tell Caesar?” Cassius remained calm, whatever Antony was he would be undeniably foolish to slay Cassius in his own home in a jealous rage. 

“You are such a.... Aaagh! Whatever! So tell me you little weasel. Tell me but KNOW that Natalia will still be in my bed! And yes I can fucking read you imbecile!” Antony shouted. He didn’t have time for this, he knew Cassius was enjoying this too much and just wanted his answers so he could get out of there sharpish.

“Natalia is yours? You may have won her heart Antony, only the gods know how but still she belongs to no-one but herself. What is it with you and ownership, do you not own enough? Or is it that you know the price of everything and the value of nothing!” Cassius shouted back, standing up to face Antony. 

“Don’t try being all self righteous with me Cassius, if I remember rightly you bought her first, now she chooses me freely! She is mine and no amount of your whimpering, whinging, shite poetry and whiney notes change that, maybe she wanted a real man!” Antony roared, pushing Cassius back down and into his seat. 

“A REAL man that hands his woman over to Caesar?” Cassius laughed mockingly “Don’t make me laugh you fool! You rule using fear and love using possession. If she is really yours you should not need to own her. Is her free spirit not what made you fall for her in the first place? It was for me!” 

“Wait so you are daring to say that love her? My wife?” Antony questioned.

“Yes! Yes! I love her, I have never made any secret of that. Doesn’t the note tell you that already? The question is, do YOU love her? She chooses you time and time again over me when I could offer her a good life, an easier life than she could ever hope to have with you... and she is NOT your wife yet!” Cassius spat his words at Antony, looking him up and down in contempt. 

Antony felt his heart pounding and he sat down with his head in his hands. Suddenly he spoke surprisingly calmly which caught Cassius off guard “Yes, I love Natalia, she is everything to me. Cassius just tell me what war you spoke of in the note? Then I’ll leave I promise, this day is... has been a nightmare.... I don’t want to drag this out any longer than I need to, just tell me and I’ll leave.”

Cassius eyed him suspiciously. Antony looked genuinely crestfallen and combined with his physical appearance Cassius wondered how bad his argument with Natalia had actually been. 

“Antony... you do not look well. Look the reference to war, I meant in terms of the fight for Natalia’s heart, not in the literal sense. You do not know me well but I would not support any act of violence, it would be against every belief I hold. This is my fault please don’t blame Natalia, I left the note whilst she was asleep... Don’t hurt her, I couldn’t bear it.”

Antony looked up at Cassius who was staring back at him with a concerned look on his face. “Don’t be ludicrous! I’d never...” Antony stopped himself finishing the sentence, wasn’t that precisely what he had just done, albeit emotionally rather than physically? “Fine, I suspected that was what you meant when I thought about it but I had to ask. I can’t deal with any more arguing today. I’ll just go...” Antony stood and staggered slightly, uneasy on his feet. 

Cassius thought he must be going crazy but he had to do it, for Natalia if nothing else. “Antony...wait. You look ill, how bad is everything? You and Natalia... Is it really OK? I’m sorry to keep asking its just, I’ve never seen you like this... “

Antony stopped and sighed with his back to him. “It WILL be, so don’t think about trying to jump in my place... I’ve just made a bit of a mess of things. I’ve said some things that I’m worried I cannot take back easily but I’ll work it out.” Antony went to move yet Cassius walked in front of him and placed his hand on Antony’s chest to stop him. Antony looked down at his hand on his chest and looked at Cassius with a steely stare. 

Cassius hastily removed his hand yet persisted. “No. Look let me help. I cant believe I’m saying this, I still don’t LIKE you, your politics, what you stand for and I don’t understand what Natalia sees in you or even.... “

“Is there a ‘but’ coming any time soon?” Antony asked sarcastically. 

“But I can not let you leave like this. Stay for some food at least and then be on your way.” Cassius’ words shocked both of them. 

Antony stood open mouthed. “What? Is the plan to poison me? Why would you help me?” Antony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ei! No, because you look and smell like you haven’t eaten, washed or slept to be frank, where are you rushing off to anyway?” Cassius enquired “looking like that?”

“Yes I get it, I look like shite. I need to explain your pathetic note to Caesar, the war reference, I said I’d report back to him before he thinks you and Natalia are forming some sort of alliance against him and then.." 

“Caesar actually thinks that?!? How am I still alive if he suspects that?” Cassius looked decidedly nervous.

“I doubt that he does, hence the reason you live. But I had to check. The alternative, that you tried to steal my wife from under my nose isn’t much safer for you Cassius.” Antony confirmed harshly.

“But I cannot STEAL her, I cannot take Natalia from someone who she wants to be with... Who she loves. Antony if you love her as you say you do and she definitely loves you, why are you here arguing the toss with me? You HAVE her! I begged her to be with me, I’ll admit it, but she is in love with you. Why is that never enough for you?” Cassius chose to ignore his reference to wife this time, not yet she isn’t and not likely she will be if you carry on like this. 

“It is difficult to believe her heart is mine when she keeps sleeping with you, be fair.” Antony said quietly. “Can you begin to understand how that news made me feel?”

Cassius nodded. “But she loves you, do you not think I’ve tried to make her mine? Her answer is always the same, that her heart belongs to you. Even worse, I can see it in her eyes when she speaks about you. I am no threat to you, but you are a threat to yourself if you continue with this. Look, I’m going to assume she has told you everything, we have slept together twice, neither time recently. Both times, I have known it is because she seeks reassurance, but the person who she needs that from is YOU Antony. I’d be angry at being used if she wasn’t so....” 

“Frustratingly irresistible?” Antony answered with a half smile.

“Yes” Cassius smiled. “I’ll take that.”

Antony sat back down and rubbed his stubble. “I called her a whore. What have I done?”

“What!?!! Why??? Do you see her like that? If you do then you shouldn’t be with her!” Cassius said with disgust. It was hard enough to accept her choice but if he was abusing her it was practically unbearable. 

“No I don’t see her like that, of course I don’t, I just lashed out because she had told me about the two of you. After I smooth things out with Caesar my plan was to find her and make amends.” The more Antony thought about it, he had really made a mess of things. 

“She may not forgive that so easily Antony, she was never comfortable with being a courtesan, to call her a WHORE.... “ Cassius said rubbing salt into the wound of his words.

“Yes do you think I do not know that!! But I was tired and hungover, I had run from a prostitutes bed straight onto a horse and confronted her at the villa, then I told her to leave.... As I say, it’s a disaster.” Antony sighed, thinking about the morning’s events all over again. Each time it seemed worse, particularly when he had said it out loud. 

“Wait... WHAT? You laid with another whilst Natalia waited at your home?! Then you told who to go, the prostitute or Natalia?” This as all too much for Cassius to process so early, he felt so angry at Antony’s careless treatment of Natalia but what could he do? This was not his relationship to interfere in. 

“Natalia you idiot! I told her to go because she told me about you and her. Until I spoke to her I only knew about the note which was incriminating enough. Must you have everything explained to you as a child?” Antony said with irritation. Did he have to keep going over this? Was this some sort of punishment? 

“Antony forgive me but it does not sound like it is I who is acting as a child! You.... COULD have lost her for this, you do understand That? This is serious!” Cassius tried to stop his heart beating so fast with excitement, had Antony practically placed Natalia into his hands? Should he strike whilst the iron was hot or wait to see if she came to him? 

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Antony said in almost a whisper, his head down. “I didn’t actually... use the prostitute’s services shall we say, I don’t even know how I needed up there in truth. I had just been ridiculed in the popina, drank too much and woke up, well in her bed. It’s an unfortunate turn of events to say the least.. I’m trying to rectify it!”

“By throwing Natalia out over an old note and butting heads with me? You should be begging forgiveness you idiot! Where IS Natalia? Have you even thought about that?!” Cassius shouted at him.

“I didn’t come here to listen to this. I am guessing she has travelled to the scholae so Syphax will probably want my head on a stake. Do you think you are telling me something I do not already know!! I HAD just found out about you and her behind my back for fucks sake, give me break man!” Antony yelled although all this screaming was just making his head bang like he had smashed a shield over it. 

“Antony the first time she and I... well Natalia was still a courtesan and the second time you had sent her to Caesar! I’m merely guilty of playing the game. Did you expect me to just stand aside for you? Why should I? You met her in my home when I was her patron!” Cassius justified. 

“This is getting me nowhere, we can sit here arguing the toss over who has a greater claim over her all you like but she CHOSE me, you lost and she is mine!” Antony roared. 

“I know that, I know. “ Cassius acknowledged with his head down. “Look I just want Natalia to be happy, if it’s you she wants then, well I guess I have no choice but to accept it. Just don’t throw it away with her by cheating, think about what you HAVE.” 

Antony sighed and sat back in his seat. “I know what I have...and I’m worrying about what I could have lost if you must know. I KNOW you are loving this, can’t wait to tell her I told you so!”

Cassius looked at Antony. He looked genuinely desperate and Cassius didn’t feel as good about this as he expected to. All he wanted was the best for Natalia and he needed the truth. “Just be straight with me, what did you do with the prostitute? Do you expect me to believe she read you a bedtime story?” 

“Fuck off, nothing. I slept. You said you would help." Antony said, too tired for all Cassius’ relentless questions. 

“OK, OK, although, I’m not sure what I will be able to do. Antony I can’t believe how you have treated Natalia.... I’ll do what little I can for her, because I believe that somewhere underneath all this you MAY genuinely love her and I know she loves you. Only the gods know why she does after that little performance.” 

With that Cassius asked his staff to arrange for clean clothes, toiletries and fresh food. “Go and sort yourself out, get some sleep if you want.” He told a dishevelled Antony who nodded and followed the servants who ran around him.

“Cassius. Thank you... “He said quietly, unable fathom how the day had turned into this. He had been holding a knife to Cassius throat not long before.

“Like I say, I’m only helping because... “ Cassius began. 

“Despite what you think I am not stupid. You’re helping because it will make you look good in her eyes.... And because if I fail to get her back, which will not happen, and you later somehow won her heart you will rest easy knowing I gave it my best shot and she chose you.” Antony said confidently knowing this to be the case.

Cassius eyed him carefully. “Maybe I underestimate you.”

“You do, Cassius, you do.” Antony replied, following the servants upstairs. 

Later on Cassius approached the spare room and found Antony getting dressed in his clean clothes, he looked clean shaven and certainly smelt fresher. He knocked on the doorframe to make him aware of his presence. 

Antony spun around to face him. “I’ll be out of your way soon, thanks for the food too, that was a nice touch.” 

“No problem, arr I see the clothes fit, we must be a similar size.... “ Cassius said awkwardly. 

“Doubt it” Antony quipped “She chose me”. He said it under his breath jokingly yet Cassius heard and rolled his eyes, must he make everything about THAT? 

“So you will see Caesar, smooth it over with him and then what... find Natalia?” Cassius questioned. He wondered if he himself had time to speak to her first. 

“Yes. I need to find her. I doubt she has waited at the villa.. After what I said.” Shit, Antony thought as it hit him all over again. He had behaved like a jealous monster. 

Antony gathered his things up and made his way to his waiting litter, thanking Cassius awkwardly and shaking his hand. To say this day had been awful, dramatic and unexpected was an understatement. Now he had to face Caesar and go through this all over again.


	41. Wounds to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antony tries to sort his personal affairs out

Antony stood outside Caesar’s villa collecting his thoughts as guards eyed him suspiciously at first. They had not instantly recognised his clean shaven look and rather unusual embroidered attire courtesy of his foe Cassius. 

Eventually they stood aside for him and he entered the villa where Caesar had been alerted to his arrival, meeting him in the hall. 

Cleopatra loitered in the room yet she was the last of Antony’s concerns today. “Antony. How nice to see you again and without your whore as well..." She purred, flicking her eyes over him and then nudging an older woman who stood by her side. 

Antony rolled his eyes and shot her a death stare, if he heard that word ‘whore’ again today from either his lips or someone else’s he was convinced he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions. 

“Antony come through, Cleopatra make yourself scarce." Caesar gestured him into another room and closed the door behind them.

Caesar eyed him carefully before he began. “Firstly Antony I must apologise for my behaviour last night, blame it on the copious amounts of alcohol we consumed.... I had not meant for the news of this note to be brought to your attention so.... publically. It had been my intention to speak to you privately when the opportunity arose. I trust you have come with news on this?” 

Antony took a deep breath and went for it.  
“Appreciated. It was quite a shock. Yes I have spoken with Longinus this morning. It would seem it was an old note left in the scholae for Natalia....”

“Yes, yes but his threat of war...? Does he need dealing with?” Caesar asked impatiently. 

Antony sighed. Yes he does. Get him out of my hair. Yet he knew this would not ultimately be just, he had in all honesty believed him when he had questioned Cassius over his motives. “No, he considers himself quite the poet” and smirked “and is a romantic at heart....the reference to ‘war’ was merely depicting the battle to win Natalia’s... ahem....heart.”

Caesar looked at Antony in shock. “All this bother to win the heart of a whore? Surely he can afford to simply buy her affections if he so wishes?”

Antony sat open mouthed, were they still going around and around in circles labouring this point? Briefly the memory of them making love in Caesar’s bed flashed before his eyes and it calmed him enough to provide a level response. “She has never been a ‘whore’” wow, he thought, he had said that bloody word again and winced as it left his mouth “indeed she was hardly even a courtesan, and she is in FACT my woman, my wife to be.”

Caesar had forgotten himself and looked insincerely apologetic. “Of course my apologies again, how easily I forget. Have you spoken to Natalia over this? It is all rather embarrassing either way, even if Cassius’ feelings are not reciprocated which I assume you suggest?” 

“Yes, this morning has been difficult to say the least, no they are obviously not reciprocated.” Need you even ask? Antony thought with irritation. 

“I do hope you have put her firmly in her place. A woman should not be causing all of this trouble.” Caesar advised. 

“It is not as simple as that, I was, well rather harsh. I have a feeling she will have left my home by the time I return... “ Antony exhaled a large breath, AGAIN thinking of the grovelling he would need to do behind closed doors when he could drop this act. 

“Left your villa and gone where exactly? The scholae? To Cassius? You are letting this.... woman... run wild and walk quite all over you!” Caesar commented mockingly.

“No I am not, I can assure you of that. Anyway it is my intention to leave here and smooth all of this over, you need never to have to waste another moment thinking about it. All that matters is Cassius has no intentions of attempting to cause you difficulties. I will sort my personal issues out myself.” Antony wondered when somebody, anybody, would give him a break today. 

“hmmm, nevertheless I trust you aren’t going to let Longinus take your woman from under you? That would be MOST embarrassing. I do not understand why you don’t just take her as yours and be done with it, she should be grateful for your attention not playing games, you are a greater catch that she will ever be.”

Antony smiled, amazed that a man of Caesar’s power clearly had no understanding of the fairer sex. “Yes I see your point but it does not quite work that way. I do not want to force her into something with me, I would not get the same satisfaction from such an arrangement. Natalia is very... strong willed, I want a marriage with her where we are on equal footing. Trust me, I never thought all these ‘feelings’ would come into my decision to take a wife again, I had assumed it would come down more to mere suitability and convenience, nevertheless they are what they are.”

“Arr so this IS a romantic decision? You will admit that? And you trust her over this note? Antony you don’t need me to tell you that you are extremely powerful as my right hand man, you must be able to trust those you choose to surround yourself with both for my sake and yours.” Caesar stared at him dead in the eyes, his words half threat and half as a friend. 

“Yes I trust her... Caesar, if you must know, I love her. Look she played no part in unfortunate sequence of events other than she was the note’s recipient. I was satisfied that Cassius’ response was genuine, albeit I don’t respect him. Caesar, she is my choice. I do not want to enter into some exclusivity agreement with her as a mistress, I choose her as my wife...IF I can talk her around after my behaviour last night. It’s going to take some doing trust me.”

Caesar sat back in his chair hoping to hear more. “Now I’m interested, care to expand on that? I could hardly get you to so much as LOOK at the courtesans I offered you last night, I KNEW how you felt about her even if you would not admit it to me. Anyway what can you possibly have done? Antony in case of any repercussions I really would rather hear from you about this than a third party.”

Antony sighed and relayed the story which was much to Caesar’s amusement. “Arr yes, this will be ‘difficult’ Antony, may the gods be with you, women are jealous creatures.”

“Its my intention to resolve this as quickly as possible I assure you.” Antony confirmed firmly. 

Caesar looked at his general who looked decidedly out of sorts. Rome was thriving and Antony had achieved all that he had asked of him and more during his extended absence. “Maybe Antony I can offer some assistance? By way of apology for MY behaviour last night, you look like you need a break, report to me in a week, go and sort your personal affairs out.”

Antony raised an eyebrow, awaiting the trick that didn’t come. “Really? It’s not necessary.... Am I that much of a mess? I thought I was hiding it well.” He chuckled. 

“You do not fool me Antony, besides there is a condition to this agreement... I expect you back in a week with your house in order and its business as usual. I cannot have my general’s mind elsewhere, do you understand?”

Antony nodded “But of course. Leave it with me and thank you, I will be back bright eyed and bushy tailed. No matter what, if you need me I will back by your side immediately.”

“Then what are you waiting for? On the proviso that there are no emergencies in Rome I will see you in a week, go get your woman and DO NOT lose her to that cretin Longinus.” He ordered. 

“I won’t, I will be back before you know it, my mind firmly on the job in hand, you have my word.” Antony confirmed. Inside relief washed over him, he couldn’t concentrate or think of anything else but finding her and making this right. He would never admit it but he was ready to consent to anything she wanted, losing her simply wasn’t an option to him. First he needed to assess the damage. 

Lena put the finishing touches on Natalia, thankful she hadn’t been wearing her latest creation when she had her scrap with Xanthe. She did however have to redo Natalia’s hair as a result of their cat fight and felt she had outdone herself with today’s style. Stepping back Lena admired Natalia from head to toe, Antony would never be able to resist. 

She had made a peach satin gown that left Natalia’s shoulders and neck bare. The top of the dress formed a heart shape neckline and the back of the dress acted as a bodice causing subtle cleavage. The floaty dress that it attached to hanged in strips of sheer peach fabric providing glimpses of her thighs as Natalia spun around in the dress playfully. Lena had styled Natalia’s hair half up and half down so her wavy curls fell seductively around her face and partly collected on top of her head in a half loose bun. 

Lena clapped her hands excitedly. “Natalia you look truly beautiful. Do not let the other girls know I have let you have this dress, they will be green with envy.”

Syphax smiled at Natalia, she looked so much more herself again he thought, her cheeks were slightly rosy and her eyes sparkled, just as she should be. 

Suddenly the doors of the Scholae banged. They had a visitor.

All three of them stopped and looked at each other, frozen to the spot. Logically it could be anyone Natalia thought, yet she just knew. 

As if to confirm it, she heard his husky voice. “Lena, I need to speak to you urgently, it’s Antony.”

Syphax reached for his sword, checking for the 100th time that he had it securely in place just in case. 

Lena waved at Syphax to stand back and Natalia’s face fell, nervous of what Antony had come to say. Did he truly hate her? She scurried away to hide behind a door, not knowing what to expect after how he had left this morning.

Lena stepped forward. “I will handle this, if you don’t want to see him yet you need not.”

She tentatively opened the door half expecting to hear him screaming the place down with anger and punching walls with frustration yet he looked calm and forlorn. 

“Lena, has Natalia been here? We had a fight and I need to speak to her desperately.... “ Antony began. 

“Yes” she said simply, folding her arms, her face serious. “She has told me all about it, Cassius, the note, YOU laying with another... how you treated her this morning, all of it, how could you! What were you thinking???”

“I know, its a mess, if I could just speak to her, I will do anything please... “He begged. 

“I cannot make her see you Antony, I am not her employer any longer.” Lena told him in no uncertain terms.

“Lena don’t be ridiculous, this is not a game, she is my wife!” He told her dismissively. 

“Not in the eyes of Rome she isn’t, you have no claim over her over and above that of a patron Antony and you know it!” She shouted back angrily. 

“How dare you.... “ Antony began, clearly losing his cool and moving to push past her as Syphax stepped forward.

Natalia took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom door and Antony instantly stopped in his tracks, looking desperately past Lena to Natalia who stood in the centre of the hall. Natalia’s heart was racing but she would not show a sign of weakness in front of him, he was on her territory now. “It is ok Lena, I will speak to him here if he wishes.”

Syphax glared at him but stayed still under Lena’s instruction.

Antony rushed past Lena towards Natalia and went to take her hands into his yet she stepped away from him. “What have you come to say? You can say it right here.”

Antony looked at Lena and Syphax watching his every move and around the open hall they stood in. “Can we speak privately? I’m not here to argue or fight I promise.”

“No” Natalia told him, rejecting his affection and choosing to fold her arms instead. “Here is fine.” 

“We will leave you to it.” Lena called over.

“Natalia, call for me if you need me.” Syphax told her, reluctantly following Lena after giving her once last parting glance.

As soon as they were out of earshot Antony began. “Natalia, please, is all this necessary? I am sorry for my behaviour this morning. I was not thinking straight....." 

Natalia stayed silent, shrugging and unmoved by his apology.

“Just come home with me now and we can work this out. I have sorted all this misunderstanding out over the note, you do not need to be here a moment longer.” Antony asked hopefully.

"Home? The home you told me to leave? No. Here is my home. Where I am loved.” She replied defiantly.

Antony looked at her bewildered. “But... Natalia, I love you, you KNOW that. I was just angry, I didn’t mean.... “

“I asked if you loved me, even after you called me a whore...even after you treated my body as one. A whore belongs in a whore house does she not?” She smiled yet with no joy in her words.

"I should never have said that... “ he said quietly. “... or done that... I have never thought of you in that way.”

Natalia looked over him coldly. “You have changed, washed. I can’t smell HER on you any more. That is an improvement.”

“Yes, Cassius, he gave me some clean clothes, I bathed there, he even arranged for breakfast, all rather shocking but here we are. I didn’t come here to speak about him, I want to take you home.” He tried to smile at her but her expression was unreadable and he quickly realised she was not going to budge easily. 

Natalia raised an eyebrow. “Cassius did what? Oh do you know, I don’t even care to find out. You may have washed her scent off of your skin but WHAT you did still remains, it changes nothing Antony, NOTHING!” She shouted pushing him away from her as he tried again to take her hand.

“Natalia, nothing actually happened. I shouldn’t have said that either, I lied to hurt you, I just fell asleep and woke not knowing where I was. I was drunk, she must have.... “ He tried to explain but as he said it out loud although it was true he knew it SOUNDED weak and completely unbelievable. 

Natalia laughed in his face, “Oh please! Spare me this. You spent the night with her, you told me yourself what you spent all night doing. I trusted you, gave you my heart, loved you! Don’t come here insulting my intelligence with your lies!”

“Loved me? I AM telling you the truth!!” He raised his voice before realising what he had done and lowered his tone quickly. “I didn’t touch her, you have my word. I said what I said because you had just told me about you and Cassius in the past. Please Natalia, I don’t want to leave you here, you belong with me.” 

“No. I belong here. You cannot come here and just demand it. You want, you want, I’m tried of hearing what you want, how you feel. Leave me in peace to think.” She told him.

Antony looked at her and could see she meant it, she really wasn’t going to come back with him tonight. Panic started to set in, he hadn’t envisaged she would refuse him, had assumed she would give him a hard time, deservedly so, but not this. For the first time today he really looked at her. Shit, she looked so beautiful but why has she dressed up like this? He had to hope it was for his benefit only, to show him what he couldn’t have, at least for tonight anyway. He longed to touch her, pull her close to him yet she had rebuffed him twice already and he didn’t dare try again. 

“Natalia, you look.... amazing. What is this for?” He asked, gesturing to her pretty new dress.

Natalia tutted, was he seriously about to accuse HER of doing something wrong after last night. “If you mean my dress, Lena had made it and offered it to me to cheer me up. I had after all left with just the clothes on my back this morning.”

“I didn’t realise. I can arrange for some of your things to be brought to you, if... If you intend to stay here for a day or so” Antony looked at the floor awkwardly. Please say you just mean for a day he thought but he didn’t want to beg or push her further for fear of her answer.

“Whatever, I haven’t decided how long I’m staying actually. Anyway you clearly have such a low opinion of me I was hardly going to take anything and let you hold that against me too.” She told him coldly.

Antony looked at her with shock. “Natalia..... how can you say that? I have never respected a woman the way I do you, you can have anything you want, take it, all that matters to me is you. I have spoken to Cassius, smoothed things over with Caesar, I just want to make things right, please give me that chance. You know..... “ Antony practically whispered, looking around him “you know how jealous I get, I try not to, I don’t want to control you, but the thought of you not coming home with me tonight, leaving you here, I can’t bear it."

Yet his pleas fell on deaf ears. “Why? Are you ashamed of your woman being here? Bear it. I need some space. If you don’t want to control me as you say, give me some time and I do sincerely hope your jealousy hasn’t caused you to harm Cassius, this is between you and I, not him.”

Antony felt his heart break. She was not going to give in easily, he needed a back up plan. “Cassius is fine, I am guessing he will probably call in here looking for you as I had to tell him everything. I am not ashamed Natalia, never have been. The only reason I want to take you with me tonight is because I can’t bear the thought of sleeping in our bed without you, we belong together.”

For the first time he saw her soften just slightly. “I am glad you have not used violence to get your own way with Cassius. Antony, I don’t want to hurt you, I just think it sensible we have some space after this morning.” She reached out and stroked his hand, unable to resist. 

Antony looked into her eyes deeply. He had no choice but to agree. “Ok, but I will come back every single day. Caesar has given me a little time off to sort myself out, I’ll go mad sitting at home without you.”

She nodded sadly. She nearly gave in, wanted to snuggle herself against his chest and for him to tell her everything was going to be fine but she just couldn’t yet. She really did need time, if he truly loved her then he would wait. 

Lena, who had been listening to the whole exchange between them walked out from a door she had been hiding behind.

“Lena may I have a quick word?” Antony asked exceptionally politely. 

Lena walked with him to the door and Natalia turned, walking back to her old room. As hard as it was she did not look back. 

“Antony, do not ask me send her back to you, I am not her employer, I am offering her somewhere to stay as her friend. She must choose what is best for her.” Lena told him. 

“No, no I would not ask you to do that. Natalia must decide what she wants. I just have to hope she still.... Look, I will not force her to do anything against her will. Thank you for taking her in.” Antony said sincerely. He realised he would potentially be back to waiting for her to come to him, just like the old days. 

“You should know that I will not stop Cassius attending her if she wishes to see him. You must learn to trust her judgement.” She continued. 

Antony went to argue over this point and stopped himself. “Fair enough. Please at least take this, give her whatever she wants, she will need clothes and food if she is determined to reside here for the time being.” Antony handed her a large bag of coins. 

Lena looked at the bag and took it reluctantly. “Antony this is not necessary, truly, I am not planning on sending her out to work if that is what you are worried about?”

Antony actually hadn’t even thought of this, however NOW it was definitely running through his mind. “It’s fine, she is my wife, I love her and just want her looked after. I will be back tomorrow and will bring some of her things and more coin with me, just keep her safe.”

Lena had to admit to herself she was a little touched by his words. “If you are sure. Antony this is more than enough, there is no need for further payment, you cannot do this every day, just.... come and see her. She loves you Antony, she is just hurt.” 

“Can I just ask one thing, please do not tell her I have given you money, the money is not an issue. I do not want her to return to me unless....until... She can forgive me and not because she feels she has to because of some duty to me.” He whispered it and Lena considered his words.

“I’ll agree for now but Antony you really do not need to pay any more at the moment... Its”

“It’s fine” he interrupted, shutting her words down. “It is my mistake to fix. If it proves an expensive error to rectify, so be it. Lena, I just want her.”

“I know, Antony just give her time. She will come back to you I know it."

Lena shut the door and went straight to Natalia who by now was softly sobbing on the bed. 

“Come on now, I told you he would attend you here and see you looking so beautiful. You did well Natalia, stayed strong. He will be banging the doors down in the morning, I guarantee it.” Lena said trying to sooth her by stroking her hair. 

“But.... “ Natalia cried “but.... I sent him away. What if he never comes back, decides I’m not worth it. I love him!”

Lena chuckled at the very thought. “Natalia I have known that man along time and his reputation even longer. I have never seen him remotely like this. When I spoke to him by the door, I was quite convinced of his sincerity. He will be back, no man has yet surprised me by their actions.”

Antony left the scholae feeling worse than ever. Cassius would undoubtedly call on Natalia and the last time she felt vulnerable he knew only too well now what had happened. Still, he had to trust her, they were further down the track now and in her eyes legally bound. He cursed himself for agreeing to wait to marry Natalia in Rome until Caesar had returned, if, no when, she returned to him, he would tell her that he wanted them to marry immediately and however she wanted, just as long as it was recognised in Rome as legally binding. 

As he left a solider approached him. "Domine, I.... I... just wondered if you still needed my horse or if Bessy... if she could be returned to me.... or I could come and collect her?" 

Antony was not in the mood for this babbling idiot. Why was he being bothered about a fucking horse. "What?! I do not have your horse with me, another time man, another time!" 

He sat in the litter feeling both decidedly dejected and emotionally drained yet sure he would barely sleep a wink tonight. He had not slept in their bed alone since they had properly belonged to each other and he knew already how much he would hate it. If he did fall asleep he was dreading the morning when his eyes would spring open and for that split second his brain would not register that she wasn’t there... and then it would kick in all over again. 

Antony tried to think positively, he was Marc Antony, no woman had ever turned him down in his life. He surely couldn’t lose the one woman he truly loved, she WOULD come back to him, or he would fight to regain her affections for the rest of his days.


	42. Mending bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antony deals with Victus and tells Natalia how he feels

Cassius woke up the next morning feeling sure he needed to pay a visit to the scholae. If Natalia was there surely he could allow himself to believe there was just a small chance that she would not forgive Antony for his actions? He had held off attending there yesterday, hopeful a night’s sleep may have given her a clearer mind of what she intended to do. 

As soon as he had preened himself to perfection he set off, the anticipation was killing him. Of course this could all be fruitless, Natalia may not have travelled there yet still she had not made contact with Sabina and the only other obvious option was her father. He was doubtful she would turn to him as there would be no way back for Antony and Natalia to marry, Victus would not accept their marriage if he knew what Antony had done. 

Antony woke from a restless sleep early and looked around their bedroom. Natalia had literally left everything untouched, almost like she would walk into the room at any moment and he would feel her arms snake around his waist, except... he knew she wouldn’t as she was gone. Fuck it hit him all over again. He would gather some of her things up, just enough for a couple of days, and take them to her he decided. He would only pack the essentials, no more than two days of clothes as he had to believe she would come back to him. Antony packed plenty of coin, some for Lena and plenty for Natalia, he would not have his woman penniless and in Rome without his protection. 

A servant knocked on the bedroom door to tell him his breakfast had been prepared and he stopped, realising he had been so preoccupied with packing items for Natalia he probably should eat and drink a little. Antony had skipped an evening meal last night, choosing instead to lay on their bed and take in her perfumed scent on their pillows, he had been feeling pretty sorry for himself and sulking yet knew he had nobody to blame but himself. 

Midway though his breakfast that he half heartedly picked at, the door to the villa began to shake with, he assumed, a banging fist causing the noise. Antony sprung up from his seat and grabbed his nearby weapon as a servant ran to the door to open it. 

“ANTONY! Where is he?” Boomed Victus. “Antony where is my daughter? What have you done!?!”

Natalia woke and for a moment looked around the room in confusion until she remembered. She felt immediately sad that Antony’s body wasn’t curled up by her side as normal. Most days she would wake up to find a protective strong arm laying across her chest. She smiled thinking how she enjoyed watching him first thing in the morning, his hair ruffled and sleepy eyes always gave her butterflies, he would smile at her the moment his eyes opened and she loved the faint smile lines around his sparkling eyes. She thought how it had taken them so long to admit their attraction to each other and build an intense connection, yet now she was sleeping alone again and yearning for his touch all over again. 

Natalia eventually dragged herself up hoping for a better day with more clarity. She loved him, there was no question of that, she just needed him to DO something, anything that would put her mind at rest that she would never need to feel the way she had when he had walked out on her yesterday. She had also turned over their conversation in the Scholae again and again in her mind. He had seemed remorseful, maybe she just needed to really see his vulnerability and willingness to see her as an equal, mostly she wanted to know that he was not ashamed of her past and could accept her for who she was. Ok, she acknowledged, maybe she also wanted him to beg just a little – didn’t she deserve that? 

Natalia assured Lena that she was fine for the hundredth time and simply ignored Xanthe around the scholae. Xanthe had been watching her like a hawk desperate for gossip on Natalia’s current relationship status but Natalia was determined to offer her nothing. She could hear Xanthe muttering under her breath and tutting but blanked her like she did not exist. Natalia decided she needed some fresh air began to get herself ready to go out for a ride later, a change of scenery would do her good she thought. Antony had told Lena he would be back today but waiting around to see him made her feel too nervous, she opted to go out and be in blissful ignorance as to whether he had kept to his word and attended the Scholae. 

Natalia had hardly finished getting herself ready to leave when Lena called her to tell her she had a visitor. She instinctively felt excited, she still intended to play it cool, but just knowing he had travelled back for her made her happy. Natalia stepped out of her temporary room and into the hall, fiddling nervously with her wedding ring yet her heart dropped a little when she realised it was not in fact Antony but Cassius. Quickly composing herself she walked toward him and his face lit up at the sight of her.

“Natalia!” He grinned, hugging her tightly. “You look so well all things considered. How are you really?”

“I am.... Good Cassius, I am glad you are still in one piece after your visitor yesterday. I am sorry for you being dragged into my problems, that isn’t fair on you.” She said with sadness. 

“Ar... it was a surprise and not entirely pleasant but enlightening. Come, will you take a walk with me around the square? Some fresh air will do you good.” He asked, wanting to steal her away from Lena and Syphax’s watchful eyes. 

Natalia hesitated, the last thing she wanted was to be seen with Cassius and Antony turn up. If the shoe were on the other foot and she found Antony with the faceless woman from the other night she couldn’t begin to imagine how she would feel and react. She decided to air on the side of caution and declined politely. 

“Oh to be honest, I am keeping a low profile while the dust settles but please, join in me the garden here.” She offered. 

Cassius followed her out of the back doors and they settled on the grass, enjoying the sunshine. 

“So, you and Antony.... you are still together? Taking a break? I didn’t ask too many questions yesterday, things got a little heated.” He enquired. 

“I suspected they might.. although he told me you fed him, let him get a little sleep, provided clean clothes, that was very kind of you. Things between he and I are complicated, but Cassius you should know that I love him, there is no question of that. I just need to know if we can move past this.” She said lost in thought and fiddling with her wedding band. 

“It sounded like there was a lot to be forgiven Natalia, he told me about where he spent the night...said nothing had actually taken place.... I guess it depends on what you believe.” He said, trying to gage what she did in fact believe. 

“If we are to continue I will have to believe him, I have to trust him....and I need to figure things out quickly. I cannot expect Lena to home me indefinitely when I am providing her with no income.”

Cassius looked at her in horror. “Natalia, no! I will pay Lena whatever she needs, I do not want you mixing in dangerous circles, putting yourself at risk. You will already be on Caesar’s radar after my note. It is the least I can do to protect you!”

Lena hadn’t been able to resist listening to their exchange from inside. She had a strange feeling about this. Lena was sure Cassius was a good man and his views on the politics of Rome certainly aligned more with her own, yet she felt his focus on Natalia did not seem to bring out the best in him. He was always there it appeared, in the shadows, waiting for Antony to make an Ill judged move and then he would step in, almost accepting he was second choice but running with it anyway in desperation. Lena was old and wise enough to see that despite Natalia’s and Antony’s sometimes destructive characters, the love there was real. In some ways they were not so dissimilar, both had come from poor backgrounds, fought their way up the food chain and both were incredibly passionate, stubborn, hot headed yet genuine. It seemed obvious that when their two worlds collided the attraction would be instant. 

Lena thought about Antony. When she saw him yesterday it had truly hit her how much he did indeed love Natalia, over and above initial lust. He had definitely made mistakes but was he genuine? Lena thought so. If Natalia was going to make such a big decision she needed to be aware of all of the facts. 

With that thought in mind Lena stepped out of the open doors. “I am sorry to interrupt but Natalia, I overheard you both just now. Natalia there is no rush to make any decisions but you should know, Antony had already paid me large amounts of coin that goes well over and above the cost of your keep and clothes. I need no further payment....from anyone.”

Natalia looked at Lena in shock. “But Lena why did you did not tell me? I thought he hadn’t even considered what would happen to me.”

Lena sighed. “Antony asked me not to. He said that he loves you but he only wants you to return to him if you can forgive and it is your heart’s desire – and not because he is paying for you to return to him. He was insistent that he bring more coin for you today although I told him it was not necessary but he wants to... He says you are his wife and you should want for nothing. Natalia whatever you decide... “ Lena’s eyes moved to Cassius “I thought you should know the full facts. I am sorry I will leave you two alone.” With that she stepped away feeling better for telling Natalia. At least she knew everything. Where had keeping secrets got Natalia and Antony? 

Cassius looked at Natalia’s hand. “His wife? Is that true? When did you marry? I am confused, Antony invited me to his drinks to celebrate your future wedding so how can you be?”

“Cassius Antony did not arrange the invitees, he told me Caesar insisted on arranging everything.” She told him. There was not a chance he would have wanted Cassius in attendance if he had. 

Cassius thought hard, scratching his chin. “Then Caesar wanted me at that gathering. I had assumed Antony had invited me to be cruel....perhaps to ask me himself about the note. “

“Possibly, but you should know, Antony would not invite you to hurt your feelings. He goes after that he wants of course but he would not waste his time on attacking you needlessly...it is not his way.”

“Maybe... Cassius acknowledged “but he is not known for his kindness Natalia. Perhaps you bring out a good side of him that I have not witnessed.....and the wedding? Lena said you are married and I noticed Antony reference that yesterday. What is the position?”

Natalia spun her ring around her finger smiling. “Oh, we are not officially married in the eyes of Rome, we had a Gaul blessing. We couldn’t travel to Gaul as Antony needed to be in Rome and he thinks I didn’t know, I think he wanted to spare my feelings, that Gaul would not be, well as I would remember it shall we say, so we picked a quiet scenic area just outside Rome, it was.... “ Natalia thought back wistfully, “perfect”. 

Cassius looked at her knowing she was reminiscing about the blessing and it pained him to watch. Damn, Antony had played this well. Cassius had clearly made the mistake of underestimating him he acknowledged to himself. Still, there was a positive here - Natalia was not legally married. There was hope and maybe something he could offer her that would sway her into his arms. 

“Natalia that is....very sweet, I’ll admit Antony has surprised me with that gesture, but the fact remains that it does not protect you or secure your future in Rome. If Caesar was to even half believe that you and I were plotting against him, we are not safe here.” Cassius said carefully. 

Natalia looked at him open mouthed. “What are you saying? Antony told me had spoken to Caesar, it is fine, he understood the note was harmless?”

Cassius thought how best to make this offer. “I’m saying, I am thinking of joining Brutus for a while. We do not truly know Caesar’s plans. My allies here are now next to none and those that agree with my views have already fled Rome. I would like to take you with me, to keep you and I both safe and..... “

“and?” Natalia queried, her face screwed up in confusion.

“I would take you with me in any capacity you like. If you wanted to make things....” Cassius’ heart beat fast trying desperately to find the right words “well official between us... I... I... want to make you the same offer Antony has...Natalia I want to marry... “

Natalia put her hand on his arm. “Cassius.... “

Victus stormed through the hallway to meet a surprised Antony. He had been livid at someone walking though his home screaming yet he relaxed slightly upon instantly recognising his aggrieved father in law. 

“Antony where is my daughter? Why did I attend here yesterday to be told she has left to return to the scholae in floods of tears no less?? Answer me man!!” Victus shouted, it being slightly unnecessary as he was by now speaking distance from Antony who stood firm and formed a calm response in his mind. 

Every part of him wanted to retaliate yet he knew this would not win him favour with Natalia and he had to remain composed. It had however been a very long time since anyone dared to speak to him in this manner and it took every little part of his resolve not to bite back.

“Victus, please. Natalia is fine, we have had a.... disagreement which I am trying to rectify, there is nothing to worry... “ he began. 

“Nothing to worry about?? I handed her over to you with my blessing and you have mistreated her already!! Why was she crying?? Do not dare to tell me how I should feel! You may be ‘Marc Antony’ but you do not scare me! I will never allow another Roman to harm a member of my family again!” Victus cut in. 

Antony stood still and sighed. All this was achieving was delaying him leaving for Rome and he desperately wanted this confrontation over with as quickly and efficiently as possible. “Victus... Natalia is in good health. You have been married a long time I would assume? Arguments happen, but you have my word that I am sorting this. You will know even better than I that Natalia, she can be a little hot headed. She has asked for some time to calm down and I am respecting her wishes to do so. I do not want to discuss the ins and outs of our argument, you must let us work though our issues between ourselves.”

Victus looked at him and narrowed his eyes, sizing Antony up. “If you are trying to imply that I am interfering.... “ 

“I am implying no such thing. I understand and respect your concern as her father.” He said smiling just a little, albeit though clenched teeth. 

By some miracle Antony’s words seemed to have largely done the trick. 

“You can understand when I popped by for a visit and was told that she had left upset?” Victus asked. 

“Yes, yes I can completely and had I KNOWN that you had called by... “ Antony flashed a look at his servant “I would have ensured that word got to you that there was nothing to worry about. Man to man, you can appreciate men and women have these fights yes?”

“Well yes, Natalia can be a little fiery, she takes after her mother... “ Victus offered. 

Just her mother? Antony thought to himself yet he thought better than to express that out loud. “Indeed, well I will see Natalia today and I will ask her to contact you when she can to put your mind at rest, I was actually on my way to see her now. Can I offer you a drink perhaps?”

Victus looked confused. How had Antony managed to turn this situation round? He was sure he had been played but couldn’t quite work out how. This man was definitely suited to politics. “Er no, I will be on my way. I will call back in a few days though.”

“Of course Victus, we shall look forward to receiving you.” Antony smiled again. Nicely played he thought smugly to himself. 

Once Victus safely on his way Antony asked for a litter to be prepared and promptly set off for Rome hopeful he would not be returning alone today. He wanted her back and patience was not his strong point. 

On arrival at the Scholae his men lifted the small trunk to the doors and knocked, being greeted by a slightly anxious looking Lena. “Antony, I expected you a little earlier.... “

“Yes, yes I was delayed, I needed to pack a few items and received a visit from Victus. My ever helpful servant had neglected to furnish me with the news that he had called by yesterday.” He answered with irritation. 

Lena stood to one side to allow both him entry and his men to bring in Natalia’s trunk. Antony spotted Xanthe leaning against a door watching everything unfold. She had been dying to know what was going on and as nobody was telling her a thing, this was looking like her best opportunity to find out. 

“Lena may I speak with you.... privately?” Antony asked, choosing to ignore Xanthe’s existence in the room. 

“Yes through here” “she advised, walking with him in silence and closing the door behind them. 

“I have brought more coin, do with it as you will. Natalia may need some or you, whatever, I am not concerned as long as she remains safe and as happy as possible.....where is she?” He handed the bag of coins to Lena who looked decidedly sheepish. 

“Antony she is not here. I told her to wait but I think she got a little agitated and needed to get out for a while. You should know something else too, I think you have a right to know... “

“What is it?” The concern in his face was obvious for Lena to see. 

“Cassius visited her earlier today. She did not tell me what he said, she just said she wanted to get out for a while and off she went on her horse.”

“Did he go with her?” He asked, convinced his heart stopped beating whilst he waited for her reply. 

“No. He went first and she left afterwards, she wanted to be alone.” She replied swiftly to put his mind at rest. 

Antony breathed a sigh of relief. He had felt sure Cassius would put an appearance in but hopefully he had done little to no damage to their situation and she had not left WITH him, that was something. 

“There was just one more thing.... “ Lena began slowly, unsure how to approach this. 

“For the gods sakes, what else?” He asked, the anticipation driving him mad.

“I had to tell Natalia about the money....Cassius was offering to pay for her to keep here and I thought Natalia had a right to know that you were already covering this. Antony I know you possibly think that I am not on your side with regards to Natalia... “

Antony rolled his eyes at her news. “But? Are you going to tell me differently?”

“Yes. Antony Natalia loves you and I have seen from you how much you love her too, the way you look at her, it is genuine. You have made mistakes but, I can sense the connection between you. Cassius on the other hand, I find him a little.... “

“Needy, whiney?” Antony interrupted sarcastically. 

Lena laughed. “Those are your words not mine.”

“Whilst I have you on side, do you have any idea where Natalia may have gone? I need to see her Lena, the thought of leaving again today and not trying to win her over... well I can’t think of it. I’d have to wait around and I’m sure you would like me out of your hair.... “ he asked hopefully. 

“Ok, ok!” She smirked. “She didn’t say where exactly, but YOU may know the answer. She left on her horse and just said she needed to get away, but the she added that she needed to be where she was the happiest she had ever been and at peace.”

Antony thought and had an idea where she may have gone. 

“Thank you Lena, I think I may know.” He said practically racing out of the room and through the main doors. 

“Antony!” Lena called after him. 

Antony spun round briefly. 

“Good luck, go get her!” She said smiling. 

Natalia arrived at the spot, enjoying the silence. It looked just as beautiful as she remembered and so peaceful. Hopping off her horse she walked over to the wooden arch that still stood in place. She ran her hand over its carvings, admiring her father’s handiwork. It was funny how on the day she had been so preoccupied with Antony and the ceremony that she had barely noticed it. She wondered how her father had built it and the time and attention it must have taken. What an incredible man he truly was. 

Natalia led her horse to the lake to drink and remembered fondly enticing Antony into the water with her. She was convinced he thought her a little crazy, yet he had followed her in, unable to resist her, he never could. 

Finally she strolled over to the trees and remembered with a smile how he had pushed her up against this particular tree, full of lust and love and laid her on the ground right here. Natalia laid on the ground and closed her eyes. This had been a good idea she thought, it brought it all back to her, how in love she is.... and how she knew she could never give up on what they have. As her mind drifted off she didn’t hear Antony’s approaching horse. 

As soon as Antony saw a solitary horse eating grass by the lake he realised, he had found her. Satisfaction ran through him, he knew her so well and if this was her happiest memory, she must love him still. 

Jumping off his horse it didn’t take him long to find her, she was after all laying in the exact spot they had made love for her gods, just next to the trees. He smiled at the ridiculousness of gods watching them consummate their marriage, still it had been an incredible day. 

“It would seem I know you very well Natalia.” Antony said sitting down next to her. 

Natalia jumped and sat up, relaxing when she realised it was her Antony. “You, you found me... how did you know?” She asked inquisitively.

“Oh, Lena’s clue wasn’t too hard to crack, I just had to hope you still considered this to be a happy place and not something you regret.... “ he stated sadly. 

Natalia looked him in the eyes. “No, I have no regrets, it will always be special to me.”

Antony toyed with touching her yet he had a lot to get off his chest and now that they were alone it felt perfect to say it. “Natalia, I have some things I need to say to you... I hope you do not mind me finding you, I know you wanted to clear your head but... “

“I do not mind at all but I do have something to tell you... “ She began. 

Antony swallowed hard. He needed to be prepared for whatever she had to say next yet he wasn’t sure if he was mentally and emotionally ready to cope with it. 

“Go on... “ he said simply. 

“Cassius... “ she started and Antony pulled a face. 

“He visited me in the scholae today. Offered to pay the cost of my living arrangements with Lena and she told me that you were already dealing with that. She told me why you didn’t want me to know too.”

Antony nodded. “She told me, but I am glad that you felt you could also disclose this to me.”

Natalia continued. “He also, well he asked me to leave Rome with him... Said that he would marry me if I wanted.”

“He said WHAT? Sorry, its just.... “ Antony said, feeling himself tense up with anger. He as practically shaking with rage but tried not to disclose it as best he could. His temper had got the better of him too much lately and would not assist him now. “Has the man NO self respect!?! Can he not see that you and I... “ Antony stopped himself. He didn’t know himself what she and he were any more, this was firmly in her hands. 

Natalia touched his hand sensing his wrath. “It is ok, even I can appreciate how this would anger you. He said that I may not be safe in Rome if Caesar believes I am plotting against him, you know because of the note. In any case, I said that you a had smoothed things over with Caesar and there was nothing to worry about... Antony you should know I said that, you and I, in my eyes at least, are married already.” Natalia fiddled with her ring and noticed Antony still wore his. 

“You told him about our blessing?” He asked proudly. This was looking promising he thought. 

“Yes of course, he needed to know and I had to stop him proposing because that would have been silly on his part. He should only say those words once to a woman and that woman should not be me....not me who already loves another.” With that Natalia looked at Antony straight in his eyes. 

Again he toyed with kissing her, or just reaching out to her physically in any way, yet he stopped himself. “Natalia, I need to say a few things if you will let me. I didn’t say enough yesterday and I do not want to make that same mistake today. I have had a sleepless night to think about things so I warn you there is quite a bit... “ He told her smiling yet feeling vulnerable.  
Natalia looked at him patiently for him to begin. 

“OK well firstly, how I treated you, it was unforgiveable. I should have let you explain the note instead of shouting you down. I love you and I believe we understand each other yet sometimes I think we do not communicate that well, other than through sex. Our attraction is undeniable but I do not want it to overshadow the emotional connection we naturally have. I think.... I think maybe you have used Cassius for emotional support that possibly you were not getting from me and on that level I have let you down. You should have felt comfortable enough to tell me you did not want to attend Caesar and I in turn should have accepted your decision. I cannot blame Cassius for loving you when he only feels the same way as I do, yet I WAS lucky enough to win your heart rather than he. A heart I have been careless with. 

Natalia I am so, so sorry for how I spoke to you that day. You do not need me to tell you that you are not, and never have been a whore. All I can say is that it was spoken out of anger rather than belief. I will never forgive myself for the words I said and how I... touched you... well it reminded me of how I was when I had no one and just had a need to fulfil. Natalia I hated myself afterwards. The coins I threw at your feet, I can’t bear it, I’m ashamed of myself. 

This will not change how I behaved towards you but there is something else you should know. The night at the Popina.... “Antony sighed at himself, how stupid he had been “I really did NOT lay with another. Caesar offered me the opportunity, had even sought a woman who looked a little like you which was bizarre, but I was NOT interested. I told him that. I think in that moment I understood. He does not dislike you, he is jealous that now I have.... I had... “ Antony paused “a life more important than serving him like his loyal hound because I had fallen for you. You ARE my priority now although it may not have always felt that way. 

Natalia Caesar could line up a thousand beautiful women and my answer would be the same every time. You asked me once whether I would love you when you were older and not the most beautiful woman in the room...but you always will BE the most beautiful, to me. The things that set you aside from any other physically exquisite woman is the fire in your heart, you are the most passionate person I know. You fight like a warrior when you believe it is right and just, you are intuitive, you have the ability to walk into a room and immediately assess a situation for what it is, you are able to make people love you, trust you, adore you, just simply by being your very self. You are kind when perhaps I have not always been so and your heart is so pure and honest which is partly why it took me so long to take you to my bed. Natalia Caesar does not dislike you but he makes the mistake of underestimating you, your determination and will to succeed, no matter what is thrown at you. I do not make that same mistake. 

When I left that Popina, I did go and get very drunk. I am not defending myself but honestly, I was unbelievably confused and hurt. I should have come home to you and spoken to you yet I simply found an alternative place to drink alone and drown my sorrows. A woman took me home with her when I was incoherently intoxicated but NOTHING happened, I had no will or desire for it to, my heart only ached for you and that potentially you did not truly love me back. Natalia I woke up fully clothed in her bed and ran straight back to you, you only have my word for this but I offer it anyway in the hope you will believe me. 

Natalia you are the love of my life, my queen and so much more than I could ever have wished for. I do not deserve your forgiveness yet I beg for it because without you.... Ha, I can’t think of ‘without you’.....I beg for it not just because I want you but because I truly believe I can make you just as happy if you will let me. I am new to this game of love and I do not get every move correct. Love has clearly made me irrationally jealous and insecure but I do not wish to own you, I have only ever wanted you to choose me through your own free will and return my love. That is the only reason I asked Lena not to tell you about the money.

I will not force you to come back to me. For once I will not shout or threaten Cassius’ head on a spike, I will never.... hurt you or allow anyone else to, even Caesar. I will give you the respect that you deserve and I believe that entails you deciding what you want, what is best for your life and whether I can have the honour of being a part of it. If you do not return to me then it is a thorn in my side I will have to live with as it as I am the author of my own destruction. Please, all I ask is that you just come to me to tell me when you are ready and I promise to accept your decision as final. You will have nothing to fear from me, I give you my word. 

I am going to go now, I want you to think, really think, about this because if you can forgive me, I want us to marry in Rome as soon as possible, and not a ridiculous public wedding, but something for the two of us, like your ceremony. Caesar will have to accept it as your needs will come first."

Antony turned to leave but as Natalia watched him reluctantly stand up and move away from her she knew she had to stop him after his impassioned speech. He was so articulate, had been so passionate, she could not help herself. 

“Antony...... wait.” 

Antony stopped in his tracks waiting patiently for anything she would give him, even just the smallest bit of hope. 

Natalia stood, wiped tears from her eyes and moved towards him, cupping his face in her small, delicate hands. He looked over her face, trying to read her and didn’t dare move, waiting and needing her to react first. With that Natalia kissed him and he returned the kiss passionately, unable to resist her advances and tangling his hands in her hair as he pulled her closer. Natalia bit his lip softly and his breath caught.  
“Just give me some time Antony. I do love you. I just need to think.”

Natalia already knew. Yet she wanted to be the one to come to him and on her terms.


	43. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia makes her decision

Natalia travelled back to the scholae on her horse, a plan already forming in her mind. 

She had nearly let Antony take her in his arms today, had WANTED to badly, yet she knew Antony. If she had done so Antony would question if she was sure and if his impassioned speech had simply swayed her in the moment. If, in the other hand, she went to him of her own free will, just as she had the first time she had attended him at his villa, she was sure Antony would accept the decision as genuine. Natalia was ready more than ever to put the last few days behind them, they had been tested yet she was confident if anything it would make them stronger. 

The only hiccup in her plan was she wanted to leave the scholae in the dead of the night. Whilst technically she was free to come and go as she pleased, she knew Lena would worry about her travelling the streets of Rome in the dark alone. Hadn’t she caused Lena enough worry and bother of late? There was of course one way around this, she decided, she could enlist the help of another if they were willing. 

Her return was met by surprise by Lena. “Did Antony find you? I thought you may not come back here today?”

Natalia smiled. “Yes, yes he did. Lena he was amazing..." She began excitedly.

“Natalia!” Lena stopped her, covering her own ears jokingly. “I do not need to hear!”

“Not like that!” Natalia playfully tapped her. “He told me how he felt, everything... It was all I ever hoped to hear and more... I wanted him to just take me in his arms and carry me home but...”

Lena looked at her confused. “But? You are back here? Natalia you know you are always welcome but I do not understand why you are not with him now.... “

Natalia smiled mischievously, flicking her hair. “Oh, well, I think he can wait just a little longer for me to return to him, just to drive him totally wild for me..."

“Natalia, be careful.... he is not a man to play games with, he is still shrewd and dangerous..." Lena warned her. 

“Not to me he is not, perhaps to everyone else. I promise Lena, I don’t intend to make him wait long for me.... just until tonight... I just need you to do one thing for me, do you think you could make me a simple, small dress, perfect for riding in?”

“Tell me more..." Lena asked suspiciously. 

Lena agreed to Natalia’s request and Natalia picked up perfect material from the market. Lena had been reluctant to let Natalia travel at night alone and had involved Syphax in the plan, asking that he accompany her on horseback to Antony’s villa. Natalia had been relieved by this idea, the streets of Rome were not safe at night for a woman travelling alone, and Syphax was eager to accept, knowing this way she would be safe.

As nightfall fell, Syphax and Natalia prepared to set off and Natalia checked herself over one final time, spinning around in Lena’s latest masterpiece which she had put together at lightening speed for tonight.

“What do you think Syphax? Will Antony approve?” She asked, checking herself from each angle. 

“I think you look like a warrior queen Natalia, perfect, yet he couldn’t possibly resist you in any choice of clothing.” He said quietly and genuinely. 

“Then let’s get this show on the road Syphax and thank you so much for travelling with me.” Natalia hugged Syphax gratefully. 

“Your safely is everything to me Natalia” Syphax smiled, cuddling her back. 

With that Natalia and Syphax rode off into the night side by side as Lena watched from the doors of the Scholae. 

That night Antony tossed and turned in bed. His bed was feeling emptier and emptier by the day and it was unbearable. Except, he HAD to bear it. He had to wait it out to see if she came to him. The first time she arrived at his villa felt like forever ago, he had waited patiently for months for that to happen. Had followed his instincts and turned down Xanthe and suddenly there she was at his door as if by magic, almost like a reward for his abstinence. Antony smiled thinking of the memory and yet it also made him feel sombre, things had been much simpler back then.

He hoped his impassioned speech today had chipped away at her resolve even slightly. Never in his life had he felt so vulnerable. It seemed like his happiness was held firmly in another’s hands and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing other than wait it out. He was sure she had crumbled a little when he had spoken, she HAD kissed him so it must have meant something and yet part of him was glad that she hadn’t completely fallen into his arms. He would always have wondered if she had just got lost in the moment only to regret it later. This way, if she came to him after thinking things over he would know it was what she truly wanted and had decided upon with a clear head.

He couldn’t deny how his body craved her. He had meant every word when he said that they needed to communicate better but still, he missed her touch, her warmth. He wondered how long she would keep him waiting although he suspected his heart would make him wait forever if she did not return to him, he would never find another like her.

Syphax and Natalia pulled their horses up a safe distance from the villa. Natalia needed to decide how best to approach this. Suddenly she had an idea. “Syphax let’s go around the back, I’ve a feeling the balcony door to the bedroom will be open.”

Syphax nodded and his horse dutifully followed hers. Sure enough she was right and Natalia smiled to herself, she knew him so well. 

“Natalia, before I leave you, are you sure about this? Antony I mean?” He whispered. Syphax looked deeply into her face only illuminated by the moonlight. 

“Yes, I’ve never been more sure.” She replied smiling. She bid Syphax goodbye, promising to see him and Lena soon and led her horse into Antony’s grounds, as quiet as a mouse. 

Antony heard rustling in the trees outside and sat bolt upright in the bed, cursing himself for leaving the balcony door open. Natalia always did this and it had become a habit, he was so hot blooded the cooler night time breeze on his skin was a welcome contrast.

Antony grabbed for his knife seeing definite movement outside the windowed doors. “Who is there?” He called out. He wasn’t sure why as if they meant him harm they were hardly likely to announce their arrival to give him advance warning. 

Just as he was about to leap out of the bed and greet them with his knife he saw the silhouette. He recognised its form, her perfect curves so familiar to him and took a sharp intake of breath. For a horrid moment he thought his over tired mind was playing tricks on him but no, thankfully, all his wishes had come true, she really had returned. 

Antony stayed in the bed and Natalia silently walked towards him, silent except for her breathing. She was nervous too he thought to himself.

Natalia crawled up the bed and he watched her, both of them saying nothing in anticipation of what was to come.

Her face was now inches from his and even in the darkness he could make out her beautiful features. Antony kept his hands still. He needed to know what she had to say first and could barely wait a moment longer. “You know this villa has a fully operational front door.” He smiled.

“I like to keep you on your toes” She purred back at him. 

Natalia was straddling him by now but the bed sheets separated their bodies. He looked down at her clothes wondering what attire she had worn that would be suitable for climbing trees and balconies at this hour. He noticed she had a tiny short dress on, not entirely dissimilar to her Gaul wedding dress. Lust washed over him but he pushed it to the back of his mind as best he could.

Natalia looked at Antony in the darkness, taking in his perfect musky scent and manly stubble on his face. His torso was exposed to her and she ran her eyes over him. She realised how much she had missed him and there was no chance of her being able to let him go. His sparkling, mischievous eyes were fixed on her and she couldn’t resist moving to kiss his slightly open mouth, desperate to feel his tongue swirl around her mouth again. 

Antony’s breathing became laboured and he gently touched her face, holding her in place. Natalia went to deepen the kiss yet suddenly he pulled back from her embrace. “No.... Natalia... do not." He said shaking his head sadly.

“Do not?” She questioned. Was he rejecting her?

“Play with me. Use me for sex. I need to know first. I want you to tell me how you feel.” He said calmly.

Natalia sighed and rolled off him. She positioned herself against him on her side and he wrapped an arm around her tightly. That had been difficult, but necessary. He needed to know what had been going through her mind over the last couple of torturous days first, before anything else could happen.

“OK, you are right. I have been thinking... a lot. Antony our argument over the note, it was not healthy. You cannot just throw me out when I displease you. What I had done and hid from you was terrible but if you are saying we must talk more that applies to you also.” Natalia started. 

Antony nodded. “I know, you are right. I lashed out. I DO want you to be able to talk to me Natalia, it was just so hard to hear. I promise to hear you out in future." 

“I do understand that how you found out about the note from Caesar must have been horrible and humiliating. Then to be told about myself and Cassius on top of that.... it was a lot for you to have to take in.”

“Natalia, I will not lie to you, it broke me. I am not excusing my behaviour at all but, I felt like my heart had been ripped out and I wasn’t thinking straight.” He said honestly. It almost felt a relief to say it out loud. 

Natalia nodded. “I think we have both felt like that this last couple of days, it’s been torture. Antony you once said that you didn’t want me to love you in spite of myself and I need to ask the same of you. As long as I am your priority I’ve been thinking and I can learn to accept Caesar as I know he is important to you. YOU must accept who I am and what I was. I will never let you speak to me like you did the other day again, courtesan of the past or not. Can you agree to that?” She asked firmly. 

“Yes. Natalia I never even felt like that, I regretted the words as soon as I left here. I nearly turned back and the only reason I chose not to was because I knew I had done so much damage that I thought it best to let the dust settle and for you to calm down. I have learnt my lesson. Part of why I love you is because I DO respect you, I promise you that.” He said looking at her directly in her eyes as if to emphasise his sincerity. 

Natalia agreed. “Well there is one last thing. I do not care what the usual customs are in Rome. If you want our union to work there can be no other woman in your arms. Intentionally, drunkenly whatever. I never want to smell another woman’s perfume on you like I did that day, it made me feel physically sick. Just the thought of her...." Natalia shuddered thinking back.

Antony cut her words off, he couldn’t bear to think about it. “Natalia I can promise that! I don’t want anyone else, I have no need for any other woman on any level. I hated myself when I woke up there but everything I told you was the truth. Nothing happened. I left the moment I woke up and came straight back here. You have my word. It will never happen again in any case.” Antony reassured her, his eyes full of hope that she believed him. 

Natalia lifted her head to look into his eyes, knowing the time to say her piece had come. “Then I have a promise to make to you. No more secrets, no more hiding things you may not like. I will tell you how I feel, always. I will not run to someone else for comfort, I will always seek it from you. You need to know I have no interest, not only in Cassius but any other man, than you and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you.... If you will give me that opportunity. Antony its you. Its always been you. I love you and I think I always have, well maybe it was lust at first..." she laughed looking over his form. “But quickly, it was love. You are my match in every sense of the word. If you are loyal to me I promise to do everything I can to make you the happiest man walking the earth and honour you with my body, heart and soul forever more.”

Antony stared at her, a smile creeping over his mouth. He shut his eyes in relief knowing his own personal torture of the last few days was finally over. “Come here” he said huskily, pulling the covers off him and sitting himself up resting against the headboard of the bed. Natalia eyed his toned body and noted how he very clearly wanted her. She crawled back onto his lap and he groaned, feeling her so close to him. He stared into her eyes and stroked her face full of affection. “Natalia, I thought.... I had lost you.” 

“I’m not so sure you could if you tried.” She assured him. 

Antony rested his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. “I have missed you. All of you.” 

Antony laid her back down gently on the bed. He was determined that tonight would be about her, after how he had treated her body just two days before he was desperate to erase that memory from both of their minds.

Antony moved himself down the bed positioning himself by her feet. Slipping her sandals off each foot he picked up each of her tiny feet in turn and sucked on her delicate toes. “Natalia I have ached for you...what is this?”” He questioned, touching a delicate ankle bracelet.

“Hmmmm..... Oh.... That, Lena gave it to me, it is pretty isn’t it.” She replied, although clearly distracted by his kisses. 

“It is sexy, I like it...." he smiled looking up at her, still keeping hold of one of her legs. 

“Just the bracelet?” Natalia raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Ha, no, not just the bracelet.....all....of....you, you.... are... like a..... drug... to.... me” he spoke in-between kisses. 

Antony worked his way up the inside of her legs with soft kisses and she watched him in awe. When he reached the hem of her dress he pushed it up around her waist and her breathing increased in anticipation. Sliding her dress up further she raised her groin off of the bed so he could lift the dress over her head leaving her bare with the exception of some small black silk knickers. “These serve so little purpose...." he smirked. 

Antony took the edge of the knickers in his teeth and slid them down her legs. When they were low enough she wiggled out of them entirely. “You love me bare like this Antony don’t you... tell me you do..." she whispered provocatively.

“Mmmm I won’t fight you on that... why spoil this body with clothes..." He agreed with a wolfish grin. 

Just when she thought he was going to take her in his mouth he shuffled back up the bed and started his slow kisses from behind her ear working down her collarbone and towards her heaving breasts. Just before his mouth connected with her breasts he looked at her perfect pouting pink lips and her hair sprayed over his pillows. He swore he had never seen something as beautiful in his life. Natalia’s eyes had fluttered shut, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. 

After making her skin wet with his mouth he blew gently over her chest, causing her to shiver in bliss and wriggle under him. His hand reached out for a goblet of water in the bedside table and he poured just a trickle of water down her chest. The coldness made Natalia’s eyes ping open and she gasped as it moved down her body. Antony made eye contact with her briefly, the excitement clear in his face. Slowly he moved his mouth over her skin and the combination of the cold water and his warm tongue drove her wild. She began to pant his name loudly, needing more, always more. 

Cupping each breast one by one he sucked on each dusky pink nipple, following it with a gentle tug with his teeth and she groaned his name. Unable to resist any longer she ran her hand down her body and began to touch her sensitive bud, placing her legs wide and her feet flat on the sheets. Antony watched her with wide eyes as she said moaned his name softly, telling him she needed him. She began to rub herself with a faster rhythm, her fingers slipping inside herself and eventually Antony could take her teasing no more.

“Enough Natalia, I have a better tool for this job.." he told her hoarsely in her ear. 

Antony could resist her body’s taste no more, he moved his head down lower and swiped his tongue over her. Natalia began to lose control and placed her hand on his head keeping him firmly in place. “Don’t stop.... please.” She begged. 

“As you wish my queen.” He replied, lifting his head just enough to smile and look at her once last time. With that he teased the end of his tongue over her swollen bud and she whispered his name over and over. He began to alternate his flicking tongue with swipes over her wetness, drinking in the taste of her, unable to get enough. Finally as she writhed beneath him he took her fully in his mouth, his tongue deep inside, curling inside her walls with his strong hands holding her groin firmly in place. Natalia grabbed at the soft bedsheets furiously, bunching them up in her hands, the feeling so intense as it built up within her. Antony sensed he was bringing her to the point of no return and suddenly stopped. 

Natalia opened her mouth in shock “Don’t you dare..." She began. 

“I dare, Natalia.” He told her with a wink. 

Antony repositioned himself against the headboard of their bed and she knew instantly how he wanted her. She sat herself up and climbed on his lap facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shook his head slowly at the sight of her. “You are incredible Natalia.... so special.”

Natalia smiled mischievously and lifted herself onto his hot, throbbing rod that craved her touch with urgency. Antony reacted by throwing his head against the headboard and lifting the both of them up and back down the strength of his groin. Oh how he had missed this, missed her. Natalia pulled him as close as she could get him, kissing him furiously, as they moaned each others name into their mouths incoherently. 

Antony gripped her arse cheeks roughly and she giggled loving it, “harder” she whispered “it drives me wild.” 

He didn’t need telling twice and playfully spanked her pert bottom as he trust into her a little harder and faster. “Why did I ever make the mistake of thinking you were innocent hmmmm?”

“You have made me this way.... only you.” Natalia replied coyly. 

“I think you are a bad, bad woman and that...... arrrr is part of what..... MMMMM I fucking love about you."

“Do you have any idea how horny I have been for you?” She asked, running her nails down his back causing him to gasp.

“Then keep showing me” he sighed, so happy and relieved to have her where she belonged. 

Their bodies rocked and bucked wildly against each other and the headboard banged against the wall furiously, the bed rattling at the force of their bodies, surely waking the whole house up in the process yet neither cared, let anyone know how they felt. 

Eventually Natalia’s body could take no more of him without reaching its natural peak. 

Antony eyed her carefully, noting those perfect feminine sighs and groans she made, every little twitch of her body and he knew he had succeeded over claiming her body as his. “That’s it, Natalia, keep going.......it feels so right.....let the feel of me build up deep within you..." He whispered in her ear. 

“I can’t hold on......" Natalia’s breathing was ragged as she reached her peak..... “I’m going to..... Antony, Antony, I love you... so so much.... Mmmmmm Antony!”

Antony watched her open mouthed as she came apart in front of his very eyes, wildly moving against him, fuck he loved to watch her like this. She seemed to freeze momentarily as the sensation ran through her body and then shook against his. Antony pulled her close to his chest, enjoying her involuntary movements against his warm skin and feeling her juices flow over him. “Antony, there are orgasms and then there is... that” she sighed resting her head on his shoulder to catch her breath. 

Antony thought it was now safe to reach his happy ending inside her now he had pleasured her so. Swiftly he moved her onto her back and gently separated her legs . “Do what you want with me.... my king, I’m at your disposal.” She told him, biting her bottom lip. 

“I swear to the gods Natalia.... “ he said, his body aching, full of lust. He couldn’t resist her at the best of times but how he loved it when she called him that, his body felt fit to burst.

Natalia laid her arms either side of her lazily and he took the opportunity to place his hands over hers. Looking into her eyes deeply he told her “I love you Natalia, I’ll never hurt you again... I promise it.”

With that he pumped himself inside of her steadily, she was so wet for his body he practically slipped in and out of her. “Antony.... Antony.... Stay with me.... “ she told him breathlessly “ I love you... I love you.... “. He maintained eye contact with her, memorised by her beauty and the love in her eyes. In that moment he truly felt like he had a home, a life worth fighting for beyond power and possession, nothing existed for him but he and her like this. Within moments his body caught up with his mind, Antony could hold off no more and he came deep inside her warm so wet walls fiercely, tugging her hair and moaning her name into her mouth. 

When his body finally came to a stop and not wanting to crush her with his body’s weight he moved off her and rolled on his side to face her. She loved to see him like this, his eyes so full of life and sparkling. “You make me so happy, seeing you like this.” She told him, smiling widely at him. 

“I’m glad, the feeling is very mutual. Do you know what would make me, if it is even possible, happier?” He asked stroking her hair. 

“I think you should tell me.... “ she told him, running a finger down his still sensitive chest that made him shiver.

“I want our official wedding as quickly as we can do it. Seal the deal if you like. I don’t want to wait any more, for Caesar, the masses... Let’s do it as soon as possible but for us? If that’s still what you want... to be mine in a Legal sense?” He looked a her quizzically.

Need he even ask. “Yes, yes I want that my love, more than anything... but I thought Caesar had all these plans, to make it a day of celebration for the public, you will displease him?” She queried.

“I think he is beginning to understand. I told him how I felt about you. It was awkward and trust me this is not a topic I want he and I to go over again” he laughed “but I think finally he is understanding and respecting my choice. If I tell him it’s what I want I think he will let me have my way, he won’t put up too much of a fight.”

Natalia thought about it, there was clear compromise. Besides Caesar, she was convinced Antony had partly liked the idea of the crowds coming out to celebrate their marriage, had become used to their adoration of him. “How about we do both? Have our private ceremony yet arrange a parade of some sort the day after, or whenever you like, we get what we want yet Caesar still thinks we have complied with his request.” Natalia kissed him before continuing “I only care about the marrying part but I’ll participate in the celebrations that Caesar wants.... for you.“

Antony raised an eyebrow at her. What a smart and socially intelligent wife to be she was. “This Natalia.... is one of the reasons that I love you. That is perfect.”


	44. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar pays Natalia and Antony a visit

Natalia and Antony had talked, embraced and kissed their way through the night. They had chatted happily about their plans for the future and their wedding that they saw no more need to delay. 

“We could just do it.... no planning, nothing, just you and I and the priest?” Natalia suggested. 

“Hmm and the ten witnesses we will require..... we could anyone for that task though.... would you be content with that? We could even use ten soldiers if necessary?” Antony asked, considering the possibility.

“Antony I do not care, where or how it takes place, as long as the end result is you are mine and I belong to you.... we have been through so much in such a short space of time, I think we deserve this.” Natalia said excitedly, her eyes twinkling. 

“You love the simple things in life don’t you. “ Antony chuckled, secretly loving her answer. She never wanted anything from him, other than his love of course and it still warmed his heart completely. Once he had thought that a gaudy villa and immeasurable power would make him happy but when he acquired it he had quickly realised it actually meant nothing to him. All it gained him was people wanting things from him, his time, money, approval, but not her.... she only wanted him and it had drawn Antony to her all the more. 

“I do not think you can ever be described as ‘simple’ Antony, you are the most complex person I have ever come across.” She laughed.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way”. He smiled, looking down at her snuggled against his chest tightly. “Where would you like our wedding to take place? Traditionally it would be at your father’s home but...”

“Oh! I don’t think my father would appreciate the idea of all those Roman soldiers in his home... could we do it in the open? There are so many pretty places on the outskirts of Rome, something like our other ceremony?” Natalia asked. 

“Yes, I see no reason not to. I like that idea Natalia....the last ceremony was perfect, minus the burning of my flesh.” He joked running his hand over his now flat tribal tattoo on his chest.

“I would need to see when Lena will have my wedding dress ready. I hope you like it, I have left it to her to design it as she knows better than I what is expected..." She said with a slight frown. Not that she didn’t trust Lena’s impeccable taste, she just so wanted Antony to be blown away by her even if it was not his first time at marriage. 

“Natalia, you will look like a goddess in whatever you wear and you know you COULD save that formal dress for Caesar’s public celebrations. If the choice was mine, I’d just like to make this official as soon as possible, rather than delay for the sake of a fancy gown.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, how soon could we do this?” Natalia asked looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

“Not soon enough... but if I could speak with a priest and arrange it, the next two days or so?” Antony replied stroking her hair. 

“Yes!! Yes let’s do this! I just want the formalities out the way. “ She agreed eagerly. 

Antony and Natalia settled down to eventual sleep, wrapped in each others arms peacefully. Life was good. 

The next morning Natalia had been up early, eaten a little fresh fruit and bathed, leaving her handsome man sleeping in their bed. She had no doubt that the last few days had been stressful for him and wanted to let him rest as long as possible. Natalia had noticed that that in the early days he would barely sleep and even if he did it was never peacefully. He would toss and turn and his eyes would spring open when he woke with a start. Now was a different story, he slept soundly, sometimes nuzzling her neck in his sleep, a protective arm draped over her. 

Natalia decided to lay out in the sun in the garden and Artemis and Cirta joined her, chasing leaves and Cirta swung from low trees playfully. 

When Antony awoke, panic set in for a split second until he remembered, Natalia was home, they were happy and the last few days were finally behind them. Once he had collected his thoughts his mind was firmly fixed on travelling to Rome with a view to finding a priest who would marry them. 

Antony looked out of the balcony doors and saw his Natalia laying carefree in the sun, always a vision to him. He decided to grab a quick breakfast before he planned to set off yet this was interrupted by knocking on the doors to his villa. A man servant scurried to the door and instantly bowed his head submissively which caused Antony to stand to see who had attended him.

“Caesar! Come in.” Antony smiled, walking to greet him across the lavish hallway. 

“I hope you do not mind the intrusion, I was passing and thought I would take some time out to see your villa and pass you some news personally that may be of particular interest to you.”

“Of course, do you need me to return to the city with you? Everything here is settled between Natalia and I, I can return whenever you need me.” Antony asked wondering what had prompted a personal visit. 

“No no, we agreed a week, take the time to yourself. Rome is ticking along nicely, you will be first to know if there is any change. I am glad you have resolved your personal issues, you certainly look better for it.” He said smiling warmly at Antony. 

“Please let me show you around in that case.” Antony responded, ordering drinks and more food for his guest. Antony walked him through to a living area, his intention to receive him there. 

“And where is the lovely Natalia Antony?” Caesar enquired. 

“Oh she is in the garden... “ Antony began to explain. Before he completed his sentence Caesar had walked directly to the balcony adjoined to the living area and Antony noticed him gazing out to the garden. 

“How very.... picturesque.” Caesar commented with a raised eyebrow.

Antony felt instantly uncomfortable as he followed Caesar’s gaze and witnessed Caesar staring directly at Natalia who lazed in the sun scantily clad and completely unaware. She was laying on her stomach, her head resting to one side on her arms and she had removed the top of her bathing suit, exposing her back so as to avoid tan lines. Antony froze, unsure what to do, he couldn’t call out to her for fear of her moving yet Caesar’s eyes remained fixed on her. Finally and with perfect timing one of Antony’s servants walked in with drinks interrupting them. 

“Arrr thank you. Please leave that there and could you let Natalia know that Caesar has attended us for a visit.” Antony said hastily. 

Caesar reluctantly followed Antony back to a seating area inside and settled down.

“So you say you have news for me?” Antony questioned, relieved that the uncomfortable moment has passed. 

“Arr yes, aside from my visit to see your home I DID come with something to tell you of interest.. .. Cassius Longinus has taken indefinite leave of Rome so I am told by my little birds. It would seem he has joined Brutus so any.... ‘difficulties’ you have experienced with him seem to be over for now. “ Caesar looked directly at Antony, trying to gage a response from him. 

“Such a shame, I only wish he had arranged a farewell party... So I could bid him farewell and ensure he left.” Antony responded sarcastically. 

“I had a feeling you would be pleased... I had initially wondered if you had a hand in his decision to leave? Not that I care you understand.” Caesar queried. 

“Actually no although I feel that may be indirectly down to Natalia. She told me that he attended her at the Scholae whilst the note saga unfolded and believe it or not had the audacity to propose to her! She turned his offer down immediately of course but he had said at the time that he was considering leaving.” Antony advised confidently. If Caesar thought he had caught him off guard he had missed the mark this time. 

“I see, well good riddance in any case. Anyone who does not support my power is therefore an enemy by default.” Caesar said shrugging with indifference.

“Agreed. You never know, perhaps he will decide to make it a permanent move, he is of no threat to me either way.” Antony responded quickly. 

“You know Antony, she certainly is a beautiful woman..... “ Caesar said changing the subject completely and catching Antony by surprise. 

“Natalia? Of course, although there is much more to her than her beauty.” Antony replied proudly. He was the envy of pretty much every man in Rome and basked in the glory.

“So you say, she has said very little to me but I shall take your word for it.” Caesar responded, clearly having no interest in anything other than her beauty alone. 

“She is unlike any other woman I have ever met before, there are so many layers to her character.” Said Antony, suddenly aware he sounded a little like a love-struck teenager in the first throws of romance. 

“Natalia appears very different to Cleopatra – SHE is so cool, almost a little fridged, yet I sense Natalia is entirely different.... very warm, proud of her ‘assets’... and very affectionate I would imagine.... “ Caesar said this aloud yet his mind was clearly wondering off considering her fully to Antony’s distaste. He looked at Antony for confirmation yet Antony’s face remained unreadable, his poker face in full effect. 

“She is warm, towards me, yes.” Mine, Antony began to think, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

“Tell me Antony, have you ever wondered what it would be like to spend the night with a queen?” Caesar asked, looking Antony directly in the eyes, his daydreaming clearly over. 

“Who says I do not already?” Antony joked.

“Ha, no but seriously. Your Natalia may have your heart but spending a night with an actual queen, it is an ego boast to say the least.” Caesar pushed. 

“I see... “ Antony considered “Well you would know better than I.”

“Indeed. Natalia is a woman of the world is she not?” Caesar questioned. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean by that Caesar, she is loyal to me... “ He said by now feeling very uncomfortable with Caesar’s line of questioning. 

“Yes, yes but she has had other lovers.... “ Caesar said with almost irritation but reining it in as much as he could. 

“I prefer not to think of it but yes, as have I..” Antony wanted this to be over quickly – what was he getting at?

“Well of course YOU have, you are a man! But Natalia, well she will be marrying you and you already know that she is no shrinking Violet shall we say, I dare say she has even taught you a thing or two.” Caesar said with a wink, hoping for more information on this point. 

“I wouldn’t say that. Where is this line of thought going in any case?” Antony queried, feeling decidedly uneasy. 

“Well, how would you like to taste the other side of the coin? For one night.... “ Caesar said suggestively, his eyes full of desire. 

“I do not understand what you are getting at.... “. Antony was in fact pretty sure by now but hoped to the contrary.

“Well before you go down this road of making things official, why do we not learn to share a little?” Caesar sat forward in his chair, desperate for Antony’s consent. 

“You mean..... Natalia... and Cleopatra?” SHARE..... share Natalia??? Antony’s chest beat heavily in his chest and he gripped the arm rests of his chair to try and let his feelings, a mixture of anger and panic, pass through him unnoticed. 

Caesar smiled devilishly. “Yes, I should love to see what it is about Natalia that has you jumping through hoops for her... she must be quite the experience. She is very pleasing on the eye of course but there must be more to it, her hold over you seems quite the unbreakable bond.” By now Caesar was sat so far forward he was barely seated, his eyes fixed on Antony for a response. 

“NO, no I couldn’t do that...as you say our bond is strong... but it is also exclusive.” Antony finally replied, as calmly as he could master. At least Cassius loved her Antony thought to himself whilst seething at his oblivious friend, you just want her because you cannot and will NOT have her. 

“Do you not see Cleopatra as a beautiful woman? Women are to be enjoyed are they not? You would spend the night with a queen!” Caesar emphasised, he had no intention of letting this go just yet. 

“It is not that, I am not a man who likes to share. Natalia is mine and only I experience intimacy with her... I have no interest in ANY other woman. Thank you for the kind offer but no... “ he said firmly. Let that be the end of it. 

“Curious. How very disappointing.....” Caesar commented, his face echoing the disappointment. 

“Maybe, but my answer remains. Caesar you know I think of you like a brother and I would loyally stand by you through anything.... but I cannot share my woman. Maybe I am under her spell just a little but I like it that way.” Take that however you like thought Antony with rage. 

“You are too kind... I am glad you finally admit to the spell you are under at least.....” He said clearly thinking over Antony’s words. 

Antony shrugged “I think she and I are kindred spirits and the spell works both ways.”

“Hmmm, interesting, and I believe you wanted to discuss your wedding you say?” Caesar queried, only with slight interest in the topic. 

“Yes. We have been thinking and the masses will not be interested in the wedding itself but only the festivities afterwards. So, with that in mind, I want to marry quickly, but the crowd pleasing celebrations are fine whenever you so wish.”

“I see, is there a reason for this?”

“Yes. In a way...I just, well I feel like it has needed to be a little delayed and now, with us being stronger than ever and you back on home soil, I feel the timing is perfect. Put simply, I want her as mine, in every sense of the word and sooner rather than later.” Antony told him honestly. Mine and not to be shared. 

Caesar sat open mouthed. “Well, as I have said before, you do not need my permission.... So if I was to arrange celebratory games for two weeks time, that would accord with your plans?”

“That would be excellent, Natalia is very excited about the celebrations.” Antony lied smoothly.

“Is she now? Well it is probably best not to discuss our earlier conversation, I wouldn’t want to rock the boat whilst we are all getting along so swimmingly.”

“No, no... It is forgotten already.” Antony smiled through clenched teeth. 

“What is forgotten my love?” Natalia asked by now standing in the doorway. She walked slowly into the room, now fully dressed and stood by Antony’s seat. Leaning over him she cupped his face and kissed him passionately whilst Caesar looked on at them, engrossed in each other. Antony smiled into her kiss, if that didn’t show Caesar who belonged with who nothing did. Eventually she turned to look at Caesar and bowed her head politely. “Caesar.” She said simply by way of acknowledgement. 

“Oh Antony and I were just discussing business..." Caesar answered her initial question whilst sweeping his eyes over her.

“Cassius has taken indefinite leave of Rome apparently.” Antony chipped in. 

“Oh, well he did mentioned he may do that.... “Natalia answered nonchalantly, sitting on the edge of Antony’s chair.

“Was that before or after he proposed marriage Natalia? Forgive me, Antony has been updating me on current events. ” Caesar enquired. 

Natalia’s eyes flicked to Antony and back to Caesar. “Well, he said he was considering leaving and asked me to think about going with him.... Obviously I was not going to agree and sent him politely on his way.” She replied truthfully. 

“Obviously.” Caesar responded. “And Antony tells me that you and he plan to marry imminently... “

“Yes” She smiled looking down at Antony. “In truth I cannot wait to be his wife.”

“Yes I imagine so... well not long to wait it would seem.” Caesar replied, his meaning unclear yet he smiled. “Well I should be off but Antony I will see you in a few days.” He said shaking Antony’s hand but his eyes lingered on Natalia. 

With that he left with his guards and Natalia and Antony both sighed with relief.

“Go on you can say it.” Antony said, prompting her.

“What? I promised to be more supportive of Caesar, I am trying..... “ She smiled at him, them both knowing the truth.

“Natalia his unexpected visit has troubled me.... “ Antony began, shutting the door to the living area away from prying eyes. Natalia looked at him inquisitively waiting for him to continue.

“We promised no more secrets so I am going to share this with you, but please try to stay calm.” He said slowly, waiting for her inevitable reaction. 

“This does not sound good.... “ She said suspiciously. 

“He asked if, well you and I, but I think the emphasis was on you, would be interested in a night with he and Cleopatra... when I say a night I mean.... you with him and myself with..."

“What the fuck?!!! No!!! You are not doing this and neither am I!?! Where has this even come from? He hates me!!” She shouted standing up from her seat and pacing the floor. 

“Hush Natalia, I told him no, in no uncertain terms.” Antony told her, pulling her close to him by way of comfort. “I’ve no more desire for it than you. I will not share you and I do not want to lay with anyone other than you, you KNOW that.”

“Do you promise?” She asked looking up at him and wiping a frustrated tear from her eye. 

“Yes, completely, I was horrified. I think, it is because he knows of our plans to marry, it was a last ditch attempt to cause trouble between us, that and...... “ Antony said trying his best to sooth her. 

“And?” She asked. 

“When he arrived I offered to show him around but as soon as I said you were in the garden he walked straight to the balcony.... I saw how he looked at you Natalia, it made me feel sick. He was looking at you like he wanted you....I managed to get him to come and sit down and that was when he made the proposal. He obviously cares little for the Egyptian queen who currently resides with him but he is NOT going to so much as touch a hair on your head.” Antony said, becoming increasingly angry himself. 

“I do not understand it, Cleopatra is a bitch but she is a queen, powerful and beautiful, why would he jeopardise that?” Natalia asked, a little naively. 

“Well, she needs his army to secure her standing in Egypt, she would probably agree to most of his desires, though I did not get the impression she knew anything about THIS....it seemed to come from him on a whim after seeing you. That being said, Caesar did not get where he is today by acting on a whim.” 

“Antony it scares me that any of his attention is on me.... “ She said gripping him in a hug. 

“Natalia, he will not touch you without my permission which he would NEVER have. Caesar sees land that he does not own, he wants to take it at any cost.... you have come to his attention, unfortunately possibly through this note business...and you have clearly intrigued him, but he will soon focus his attention elsewhere. Let’s just play this carefully and keep you out of his eye line until we are married.” Antony reassured her yet inside his was a little more stressed by it than he let on. 

“But he would not do anything without YOUR permission, so he would not care if he had MY consent to such an arrangement?” She asked, shocked by his statement. 

Antony scratched his chin, thinking how best to respond. “Caesar sees women as objects to enjoy. I have to admit I did too to an extent, until I met you and you changed my perspective. It probably does not even occur to him that you would not want or agree to it. Either way, nobody will ever touch you Natalia, even Caesar. You are the one thing that he can never harm, touch or own. I would..... "

“You would?” She questioned. 

“Natalia I would fight for you, even... Well if it came to it, lose my life protecting yours.” He told her, looking deeply into her eyes. 

“I would never let you do that, if it came to it I would..." She began sadly. 

“You would have no say in it. Natalia I am marrying you, that is all part of the package. Do you really think I’d let someone take you from me?” He told her, kissing her forehead affectionately. 

“But his army? He has so many men..... “ She said looking worried. Natalia had no concern that Antony was a gallant solider to be reckoned with but even he could not take on the whole of Caesar’s army alone. 

“Men that have followed my command for years... if he made a move on my wife, dared to touch you, I believe many would fight for me.....Natalia, we are getting ahead is ourselves here... lets enjoy our wedding and tackle Caesar later my love. For now you just have yet another admirer.”

Natalia nodded in agreement. “You are right, I won’t let him spoil this for us...don’t you have a priest to see?”  
She finally smiled at him, putting Caesar to the back of her mind as far as she could. 

“A priest to find and bribe if necessary.” He confirmed grinning back at her. 

“Bribe?” She queried. 

“Yes, you Natalia are not a Roman citizen in legal terms and in the eyes of Roman law we are not of equal status either so in normal circumstances we would not be allowed to marry. However I have always found even the strongest opinions can be bought for the right price, it will not be a problem.” He assured her. 

“I see, I guess it is my turn to be confused by your customs.” She giggled. 

“Would you like to travel with me into Rome? I am guessing you will need to pay Lena a visit regarding the dress etc....? I will not pretend to have any knowledge of such womanly things ha.” He asked. 

“Yes, that would be perfect. I can leave all the other preparations to you then?” Natalia asked. 

“Indeed you can... Let’s set off, we have waited long enough for this to finally happen.” Antony responded, kissing her fiercely first and then promptly requesting their litter to be organised. 

As they sat in the littler Natalia sat smiling to herself.

“A coin for your thoughts Natalia?” Antony enquired. He loved to see her like this, so carefree and happy.

“Arr I am just so... content.” Natalia responded reaching forward and putting her hand on his knee.  
“Everything is perfect.” With that Natalia got up from her seat and positioned herself on his lap. “Promise me Antony, promise me this is really happening, that you love me and this is forever? Even when I am old and..."

Antony laughed... “Then I will be even older and yes, I promise it with all that I am, let us grow old together. I want to share everything, all of me with you, forever....now Natalia I believe we are nearly here and you have a dress to sort and I have a million errands to run, not least tracking down a less than honest priest. I shall come back for you here as soon as I can?”

“Deal, see you soon my love.” Natalia replied, stepping out of the litter and standing outside the doors of Lena’s scholae.


	45. A Final Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia tries her wedding dress on with Lena whilst Antony finds a willing priest

“OK Natalia, shut your eyes and I will bring it out!” Lena said excitedly.

Natalia sat on the bed, the anticipation killing her. She giggled and shut her eyes obediently. “ I cannot wait Lena!"

Lena and brought the dress in the room and stopped in front of Natalia. “OK, open your eyes!!”

Natalia gasped, Lena had excelled herself. Out of all of her wonderful creations, this was the most exquisite dress she had even seen. Antony had given Lena free rein to spend however much she needed to purchase the most luxurious fabrics and it was clear from the finished article that it had been money and time well spent. 

“Oh Lena it is beautiful! You are wonderful, thank you so much! Antony will love it!” Natalia squealed, leaping up from the bed and hugging Lena tightly.

“Woah careful Natalia” Lena laughed “do not crease the fabric! Now, lets see you try this on!"

Natalia stripped off without a second thought, she could hardly contain her excitement at trying her dress on for the first time which caused Lena to quickly close the door to the bedroom.

The dress was made of the palest cream silk. The straps were golden woven satin as was the gold belt to be tied around her waist. Antony had told her that was expected, it was an old tradition known as the knot of Hercules, the guardian of wedded bliss. On the wedding day the belt could only be untied by the bride’s husband. Natalia laughed to herself imaging Antony impatiently undoing to the delicate woven gold belt and throwing it to the floor carelessly. The idea of it symbolising chastity and virginity was hilarious given how they had met and considering how they knew each others bodies inside out. Still, she was excited to embrace with the customs of Rome for him, every moment they had enjoyed together led to this. 

The neckline of Natalia’s wedding dress was ‘v’ shaped and the fabric would graze the floor in length. Although her arms would be bare, Lena had designed a flowing cape that would follow behind her. The bottom part of the dress fell into gathered draping fabric that would loosely touch her hips. Natalia reached out to touch the dress, almost as if she couldn’t quite trust her eyes. With her heart in her mouth and slightly overwhelmed by it all, a tear fell down her face.

“Natalia, are you OK? Is something not right? It looks like it fits perfectly?” Lena asked with concern etched over her face.

“No.... “ Natalia smiled, giggling through her tears, “It’s just perfect.... the reality of it all is hitting me that is all... But I’m so very happy....I’m being silly aren’t I. Thank for all you have done for me Lena, I don’t say that enough.."

“No you are not being silly my love. You have certainly come a long way since the wild girl who was brought to me all those years ago. I feel so proud to see who you have evolved into, you have melted my heart...now stop this, tears do not suit me...I am an ugly crier.” Lena laughed.

Breaking the moment there was a knock on the bedroom door and Xanthe entered. “Oh... you again” she said coldly at Natalia. 

“Xanthe I do not want to fight with you, can we not just put this behind us.” Natalia said sighing. 

However Xanthe was not paying attention to Natalia’s words and her eyes had fixed on the dress. 

“Is that.... a WEDDING dress?” Xanthe exclaimed in shock “you CANNOT be marrying Antony, surely he would not.... “

“He would and he will Xanthe, we are in love.” Natalia told her sternly. “Do not feel the need to run to Glycia or whoever else you are attending, Caesar already knows and consents to it... “

“But, you are not Roman, you are not a virtuous woman! This cannot be!” Xanthe spat in shock and jealousy. 

“Please, Xanthe, let us stop this, I am sorry if you feel mistreated by Antony from the games when you attended him. The truth is things were already complicated between he and I then, it wasn’t fair to drag you in to it.” Natalia said trying to make peace. Her new life was about to begin and if she could put all this bad feeling to rest it would be wonderful. 

“Do not patronise me, you are no better than me! Just because he has CHOSEN you, because you have charmed him with your fake innocence, does not mean he will not see sense before the wedding! It will never happen, Lena tell her!” Xanthe laughed in Natalia’s face. 

“That is enough Xanthe, you do not know the full story... the situation IS rare but not completely unheard of. Antony and Natalia, they are happy together, he loves her Xanthe. Either way this is of no concern of yours, if you have nothing nice to say.... “ Lena told her firmly.

“Oh trust me I have nothing nice to say, he will grow tired of you soon Natalia.... and seek solace in the arms of a real woman like me!” Xanthe shouted and turned on her heels.

“Such a spiteful girl.” Lena muttered. 

“It would have been nice to make peace with her but it seems a task I have neither the time nor energy for, I know when I am beaten.... “ Natalia said shrugging. 

“Forget her and see for yourself how beautiful you look Natalia.” Lena said spinning the brass mirror around and stepping back to admire Natalia. 

Natalia gasped “You know Lena I always wondered if due my job I would never see this day, if this joy would be robbed from me, but to stand here wearing this beautiful dress... to be marrying the man I love... I cannot quite believe how lucky I am and how fortunate I have been to have your support Lena, I will never forget it.”

“Hush now, you speak like you will never see me again” Lena replied, holding back tears. 

Natalia hugged Lena “Of course you will, you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Oh I almost forgot!” Lena exclaimed leaving the room with haste. “Your veil” she said proudly presenting it to Natalia. “Lets put this on so we can see the final results!"

“It is perfect” Natalia said with a lump in her throat. “Although I do not want to get tears on my veil” she laughed, swiping a stray tear away. Natalia couldn’t wait for him to lift the veil from her face and for their eyes to meet for the first time as man and wife. 

“Right, before we lose control of ourselves I will get this wrapped up for you, I don’t want Antony seeing it before the big day” Lena told Natalia, keeping herself busy to distract herself from her emotions. 

“Do you think Antony will find a priest to marry us Lena? What if no one thinks I am good enough like Xanthe?” Natalia asked biting her lip with nerves. 

“Have you MET Antony? Have you ever seen him not get what he wants? You may have been one of his toughest challenges to date but he still won you over, a woman who intrinsically hated him, bribing a priest will take next to no effort.” Lena laughed. 

“Oh I am not sure I ever REALLY hated him, not when I set eyes on him and certainly not when I realised how there is so much more to him that what everyone sees.” Natalia replied wistfully. 

“Lust and then love... how all the best romances begin.” Lena replied, stroking her hair with affection.

As they stepped out of the bedroom Syphax appeared and tentatively approached Natalia. Lena looked at Syphax and then Natalia briefly, deciding to give them a moment alone. 

“So Natalia, this is really it? The next time I see you, you will be a married woman.” Syphax said, attempting to hide his gut wrenching sadness as best he could. 

“Yes, I can only hope I can be a good wife, this is a role I have not spent years preparing for.” Natalia said looking him in the eyes. 

“You will be the best, how could anyone not be honoured to have you by their side.” Syphax said, looking away from her. 

“Syphax, I need to say thank you.” Natalia said simply, touching his arm. 

“Thank you?” He questioned.

“Yes, for always being there for me... for caring, supporting me, keeping me safe, for... “ She began. 

“Loving you.” Syphax finished her sentence but kept his eyes on the ground.

Natalia took a sharp intake of breath “Yes, loving me. You made me realise that there is hope, a man can be kind and honourable. I had thought my father was a one off until you came into my life.”

“Natalia, I will ALWAYS be here for you, I don’t regret a single moment of the time I have spent with you.” Syphax responded taking her hands and making eye contact with her again. 

With that they were interrupted by heavy knocks on the door. 

Lena stepped out of her room and Xanthe appeared, loitering in the doorway from another room. “I will get that” Lena responded to the impatient knocking. 

The open door revealed Antony and his eyes fixed firmly on Natalia as he strode though the doors confidently taking Natalia’s hands into his own and smiling his subtle smile, the one that was genuine and he saved only for her. “It would seem we have a priest, tomorrow my love you become my wife... do we have a dress too?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Tomorrow?!?" Natalia squealed with happiness and he caught her in his arms, spinning her around. 

“Of course we have a dress Antony, when have I ever let you down?” Lena responded clapping her hands excitedly, although she could hardly be heard over Natalia’s excited squeals and Antony’s eyes never left Natalia’s face. 

Xanthe stood open mouthed. How had this little blonde harlot achieved this despite her best efforts? Unable to watch any more she walked back to her room and slammed the door behind her. 

From behind the door they all heard a frustrated scream and Antony smirked with amusement. "It would seem not everybody took our news well then?"

"I can't think what you mean, Xanthe was estatic for us, couldn't you tell by her cries of joy?" Natalia said dryly.

Syphax slinked back towards the wall, he found it painful to watch her with Antony. It was only moments before her tiny hands had been held by his yet the moment Antony had appeared the game was over and she was in his arms. She loved Antony, yet no matter how many times Syphax saw it in Natalia's eyes, it never became easier to accept. 

“Thank you for everything Lena, I would like to take my wife to be home with me now.” Antony said smiling directly at Natalia. 

“Of course, I hope tomorrow is wonderful for you both and Natalia.... I will see you soon. Now be on your way before the pair of you age me any more.” Lena said jokingly and passing Antony a box containing Natalia’s dress. “No looking!”

“You have my word Lena, I’m sure it’s perfect but LOOK at her, nothing could do her justice.” Antony said lovingly, kissing Natalia’s forehead. 

“I hope you are ready for the madness of tomorrow Natalia, it has taken quite the effort, not to mention the consent of Caesar, but it will all be worth it.” Antony told her whilst loading her dress into the waiting litter. 

“Caesar’s consent? Because of our circumstances?” Natalia queried. 

“Yes, Conubium, but do not sorry about all that, it is all arranged, I just wanted to check everything is legal. I cannot have you escaping from me now can I?” Antony laughed. 

“Never Antony, now take me home.” Natalia said kissing him fiercely.

"With pleasure my queen." He told her, his heart full of love.


	46. Preparations and truces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia prepares for the wedding and has an unexpected visitor

As the sun rose this time it was Natalia’s eyes that sprung open. ‘Today is the day’ she thought gleefully to herself, smiling down at her husband to be who slept peacefully. She loved to look at him like this, his arm still casually slung over her, his steady breathing as he dreamt and his eyelids flickering slightly. After a moment or two the corners of his mouth twitched a little “You love to watch me sleep don’t you?” He said sleepily.

“Maybe, just a little.” Natalia replied, snuggling back down against him. 

Natalia had denied him last night for the first time ever, wanting him to be wild for her by time of their wedding night. She watched as his hand began to snake over her chest as his breath caught ever so slightly yet he kept a subtle smile on his face and his eyes shut. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere she brought his touch to an abrupt end. 

“No! You must wait until later!” Natalia said playfully smacking his hand away. “I am a virgin, a virtuous woman and I shall not let you deflower me until after our wedding before the eyes of the gods! Only then shall I allow you to play with my.... “

Antony opened a single eye and raised an eyebrow. “What do I get to play with?”

“My belt of Hercules of course.” She giggled. 

“Arr I see.... because I WAS hoping to ravish my beautiful wife all night long, I’m pretty sure MY gods demand that...." He replied grinning at her. 

“Then let’s see if the gods favour you tonight.” Natalia responded running her hand down his chest to his frustrated groans. 

Once they were both up they joined each other in the baths where Natalia continued to tease Antony with promises of what was to come later and after they settled down for some breakfast. Natalia took the opportunity to sit on his lap and feed Antony grapes and he happily went along with her seating arrangement. Antony pulled her close to him, smiling warmly at her. “You know, THIS reminds me of when you first came here. I remember you arriving unexpectedly in a revealing dress, seducing the arse off of me and feeding me grapes...." he told her, thinking back fondly. 

“Well grapes DO seem to have a powerful aphrodisiac affect on you..." Natalia joked.

“I am not entirely convinced it is the grapes but we can go with that if you so wish.” He smirked. “And now we have the small issue of a wedding to dress for, although I would happily marry you like this.” Antony told her, his eyes dark with desire as he ran a hand under her robe. 

“Later!” She told him, jumping up as they heard knocking on the door. “Who can that be?” She asked spinning around to face him with confusion. 

“Oh you didn’t think I’d leave you alone to get dressed on your wedding day did you?” He smiled as the servant opened the door. “It’s Lena of course...." He began until his eyes settled with confusion on two other guests at the door, Natalia’s enemy who he had taken to the games in revenge and Aquila’s wife. What on earth? 

Antony stepped forward to greet the visitors, although only actually acknowledging Lena. “Lena may we have a quick word?” With that he turned and left the two woman standing at the door. 

Natalia sighed and walked over to Sabina and Xanthe who were unsure whether to enter and invited them in.  
“Sabina, this is a lovely surprise... And Xanthe. Is it too much to hope that you are not here to argue with me again?” Natalia asked with suspicion. 

Xanthe looked at her defensively yet to Natalia’s shock she unfolded her arms and looked at the floor awkwardly. “Not too much to ask exactly. Look, we are never going to be close friends but I could help you with today and.... Well I can see I have not always behaved perfectly towards you and now that you and Antony are getting married....”

“I could be useful to you?” Natalia finished Xanthe’s sentence. 

“Well would that be the worst thing?” Xanthe queried and then dropped her voice to a whisper. “You could maybe point someone in my direction with your influence?” 

Natalia looked at Xanthe. She had no real reason to help other than ‘why not?’ Natalia acknowledged that Xanthe may have felt a little pushed out in the past and it WOULD be good to put their differences aside and give Xanthe the benefit of the doubt. It would certainly make visiting Lena easier in the future too. 

“Uh huh, did you have someone in particular in mind?” Natalia asked.

“Cassius” she whispered looking around. “Glycia is soooooo old, he falls asleep at the most unfortunate times and it would be nice to spend my time with someone younger and handsome.” Xanthe admitted, letting her guard down a little and looking hopeful. “Lena said if I played nice you might help....”

Natalia giggled. “I see, yes that IS unfortunate. Xanthe I would love to put our differences aside and help but Cassius has left Rome, I am not sure for how long either...." 

Sabina interrupted. “Actually, I may also be able to assist you there. Cassius needs something to take his mind off of things and....." Sabina whispered “he is in fact on his way back to Rome with Brutus.”

“Oh! I did not know that. Well then Xanthe, I think Sabina and I could put in a joint effort to turn Cassius attentions on to you, IF in return you are prepared to call our little feud quits.” Natalia enquired.

“Ok, ok, that sounds fair....Natalia, I am sorry about the note. I didn’t realise it would cause so much trouble and I know I’ve been a bitch to you since you arrived at the scholae.” Xanthe acknowledged. 

“Well I haven’t been perfect either and I can see how you would feel like you got the bad end of the deal sometimes. I am sorry for attacking you over the note. I should have handled myself better.” Natalia told her, touching her arm. “If I can help you I will, I’m sure Sabina will too.”

Sabina nodded. In truth she agreed some female attention may be just what Cassius needed. When he returned to Rome he would find Natalia married and Sabina had a feeling he wouldn’t take the news well. Half of her felt awkward attending today yet Natalia had been a good friend to her, especially when she helped her with Aquila. When Lena had asked if she wanted to join her for Natalia’s wedding it felt right to be a part of it. Xanthe’s words broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Just put in a good word for me if your paths cross, that’s all I ask, he will listen to you. In return, let me do something pretty with your hair and lets put the arguments behind us for today and hopefully for good.” Xanthe asked, seemingly genuine. 

Sabina looked at Natalia for her thoughts on the truce, nearly as amazed as Natalia at Xanthe’s turnaround. She had heard the tales of Natalia’s and Xanthe’s fights and this seemed almost too good to be true. 

“It's a deal.” Natalia confirmed. “And in truth I am so pleased to have some female company today, today has happened so fast I hadn’t had time to begin to think what to do with my hair..." Natalia smiled at them both. 

"And whilst we work I can give you some pointers on Cassius Xanthe, he is my cousin after all.” Sabina nudged Xanthe. 

“Generally Xanthe, I would say appeal to his mind a little more, Cassius is a thinker and a romantic at heart..." Natalia advised her.

“and maybe be a little less aggressive?” Sabina chipped in. 

“Me? Aggressive?” Xanthe questioned with an open mouth “Well actually I suppose I could tone it down a little if you think it might work..." 

Lena walked with Antony into another room as soldiers began unloading the packed litter, bringing in flowers and clothes for the women.

When they were safely away from earshot Antony’s questions started. “Lena, dare I ask why I have the courtesan who detests Natalia and Aquila’s wife in my home on our wedding day?” 

“Sabina is Natalia’s friend Antony, she has no more love for Aquila than yourself or Natalia do and I thought she would make a lovely bridesmaid for Natalia. I’ll admit they haven’t seen each other much recently but nevertheless, it IS tradition.” Lena defended herself.

“I see, I suppose since Aquila has been exiled there is no harm in it... and the courtesan?” Antony queried. 

“You really ought to learn people’s names Antony.” Lena joked. “Xanthe has come to make peace with Natalia. In truth I advised her that Natalia could be a useful friend now that she is marrying you. From your point of view, Xanthe has a new found interest in Cassius. I thought you would like him out of the way and if he turned his attentions on Xanthe it would be advantageous for you all.”

“Lena do not take this the wrong way but after our marriage, I do not ideally want Natalia... fraternising... with other courtesans any longer. I had hoped that part of her life was over. I do not include you in this statement, Natalia loves you, but Xanthe has never been Natalia’s friend, I see no reason to do her any favours after the note saga, besides Cassius has left Rome.” Antony told her unmoved by her words. 

“It would seem according to Sabina, who is also Cassius’ cousin... “ Lena began and Antony rolled his eyes in response “that he is in fact due to return to Rome shortly. Antony, Cassius is obviously of no concern to you but wouldn’t you like him to turn his attentions elsewhere? Cassius’ careless note caused a lot of drama for you all it not?”

“Uuugh this is news to me, I wonder if Caesar is aware of this development. Ok, whatever. I have a priest to collect and eight soldiers to recruit as witnesses as I assume yourself and Xanthe can make the numbers up. I’ll agree to this for now but if Xanthe steps a foot out of line today there will be no mercy, I will not have her ruin this for Natalia, do I make myself clear?” He warned. 

“Of course. I have told her in no uncertain terms.” Lena confirmed. 

“Well if Natalia has no problem neither do I, for now. I would like to speak with Natalia before you lock her away for wedding preparations. I will speak with you soon.” He confirmed, already walking away. 

Antony strode over to Natalia who was with Xanthe and Sabina, talking in a corner. He half nodded at them by way of acknowledgement. “Natalia, I need to speak with you... Upstairs.” He told her affectionately in her ear whilst snaking his arms around her waist from behind. 

Natalia followed him and he shut the door to their bedroom. 

“Firstly, are you OK with her being here? Xanthe? I do not want anything to spoil our day.” He asked. 

“It is fine Antony, I do not trust her but I am willing to let bygones be bygones. Did Lena tell you about Cassius returning? It would seem Xanthe has set her sights on him, if our paths ever cross I have agreed to put in a good word.” She told him honestly. 

“Yes, just now. I can’t say I like it but he cannot touch us, you will be my wife and he must learn to accept it.” He said a little defensively. 

“Yes he must and I have to say if Xanthe could turn his head perhaps it could end well for everyone.” She said hopefully. 

“You, Natalia, are clearly more forgiving than I. That note nearly caused murder but I guess that is a conversation for another day, as long as you are comfortable with Xanthe’s presence today. Anyway enough about her, I have something for you...." He said, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Another gift? You are everything I need I told you that.” She giggled. 

“Well, that may be so....” He told her, kissing her forehead, “But my woman, ha my WIFE, will always receive gifts and they will be almost but never quite as beautiful as her.” With that he produced a red box which he presented to her proudly. 

“How did you have time to get this yesterday?” Natalia asked before she opened it.

“Oh, this I have had for a while, as soon as I knew that this day would one day happen for us. Now open. I love to watch your face when I gift you something.” He smiled, impatient to see her response.

Natalia opened the box and gasped, it was truly beautiful. Antony had gifted a gold chocker with a diamond shaped fire opal in its centre together with a matching arm cuff. “Antony it is perfect, I do not know what I do to deserve such gifts, but thank you.” She told him, pulling him close to her.

Antony kissed her furiously, every part of his body longing for her yet he pulled himself away reluctantly. “I must get ready, I need to select some soldiers for today and ensure the priest is ready. I have instructed your litter of the location so.... Natalia, I will prepare in another room and be on my way.... I guess, this is it, I love you and I will see you soon.” He told her kissing her hands. 

“Antony, before you go, before everything gets crazy, I just wanted to say thank you.” She told him, pulling him close to her chest. 

“Thank you?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, for taking a chance on us, I know I was not obvious choice for you to take as a wife, and what you have done for my father, buying his freedom, setting him up in the insula, I know he may seem like he is not grateful, but he is proud man...he will pay you back.” Natalia told him. 

Antony shrugged like it was nothing and logical to him. “Natalia I do not see it as taking a chance, you are the ONLY choice for me, the only woman who could and has changed me for the better. Your father, well, he is never going to be totally in favour of me but it makes me happy to see YOU happy, that is everything to me.”

“I won’t let you down Antony, I mean as your wife, I want you to be proud to have me by your side.” Natalia looked at him with those big eyes that he couldn’t resist. 

“As if you could do anything but impress me Natalia. Now, go and get ready, I want this marriage to finally happen and as much as I LOVE you in this robe.....” He told her with a wolfish grin. 

Natalia nodded. “Nice try but you will have to wait!” She laughed and then her face changed to a nervous expression. “Antony I feel so scared.... not about us, just the priest, the witnesses watching, what to expect.... but I want you, I love you with all my heart and everything that I am, I will make you happy, I promise it.”

Antony smiled at her full of warmth, stroking her face one last time before he left. “I will see you soon Natalia, my queen.”

Antony left the room and she heard him arranging for food and drinks to be sent up for them all. He sounded so content her heart skipped a beat. 

Sabina, Lena and Xanthe rushed up to the room excitedly and the preparations began. Before Natalia could take a moment make up was everywhere, clothes hanged all over the room and scented bottles adorned every surface available to them. Servants ran in and out with food and drinks and the chatter amongst the women was almost deafening. 

“So what is Cassius like Natalia, I need to know how to play it should the opportunity arise..." Xanthe questioned quietly. 

“Oh, he is kind and good natured. Talk to him, listen to him, he will appreciate that.” Natalia advised. 

“Is he... Good? You know what I mean! He’s young and so handsome. I bet he has lots of energy!” Xanthe laughed. 

“lalalalalalalala I’m singing, I cannot hear this conversation!” Sabina joked. 

“Oh! I should not comment on things like that, hopefully you will find out for yourself Xanthe.” Natalia told her, feeling a little uncomfortable at her past. She and Cassius felt like forever ago. 

Natalia swallowed hard when Lena prodiced the wedding underwear and the girls gasped. Natalia realised that she had never told Lena that the removal of the bodice had taken forever and Lena unaware had made a duplicate in cream silk to match the wedding dress. Still, Natalia considered, once it WAS off there would hardly be any urgency to put it back on and it did indeed hoist her up and pull her in in all the right places. Tonight WOULD be fun! 

Finally they lifted her wedding gown over her head in a joint effort and stood Natalia in front of the brass mirror to show her the finished article. 

“What do you think?” Sabina asked grinning at Natalia. 

“I think, I don’t know how you all managed to make look like this, but I can’t thank each of you enough!”

Xanthe had always been the master of the kohl pencil and had expertly applied feline flicks to Natalia’s eyes. Whilst Antony always told her he thought she was beautiful naturally, Natalia knew he was sucker for her eyes decorated this way, he had told her once it reminded him of the first time he had ever seen her. 

Lena has added a little blush to her cheeks and they had oiled her arms and legs so they were soft and glowing. Lena had applied fresh red roses to her hair and Sabina had piled her hair up on top of her head with loose curls and a few deliberate stray curls left down, framing her face perfectly. 

Natalia spun around feeling confident she was the right balance between tempting yet demure. 

“Do not forget the jewellery, it is incredible!” Xanthe told them, placing the necklace and armcuff on Natalia with care. 

“Lena the dress, it’s simply perfect.” Natalia said a little tearfully. 

“Do not dare ruin your eyes by crying!” Xanthe told Natalia, only half in jest.

“Don’t make that belt too tight, we need Antony to be able to undo it easily.” Lena fussed. She had visons of him tearing it off impatiently if he couldn’t achieve it with ease. 

“Natalia, is your father attending this ceremony?” Sabina asked.

“No, I do not think so” Natalia replied a little sadly. “There wasn’t time to get word to him. He told Antony he would stop by in the next few days so the next time I see him I will be already married in the eyes of Rome... Saying that in the eyes of Gaul we are already betrothed.”

“How so?” Xanthe questioned in shock. 

“Natalia and Antony have already participated in a blessing which is how the people of Gaul marry, it was lovely Xanthe, very emotional.” Lena explained. 

“Oh! I cannot imagine someone like Antony participating in that... “ Xanthe commented. “ I suppose I really had underestimated the situation between you both.” 

“Antony is full of good surprises.” Natalia smiled. 

“And now Natalia, I do believe you are ready, we are all dressed.... I think it is time to make our way to the litter.” Lena advised. 

“Yes Antony will not be impressed if you are too late!” Sabina agreed. 

“Indeed, he is hardly known for his patience, let’s do this.” Natalia agreed as happy, nervous butterflies flew around her stomach. 

"Do not forget your rose bouquet!!" Xanthe told Natalia, passing it to her before they left the bedroom. 

The four of them squeezed into the litter and for the first time Xanthe admitted to herself that she had enjoyed the morning. Maybe they would never be ‘close’ but today had shown her that perhaps she had been a little unfair on Natalia, she hoped that in the future if and when their paths crossed they could be civil, possibly even friendly. Today was definitely a good start. 

“Do you know where we are going Lena? I literally have no idea.” Natalia asked inquisitively. 

“High in the hills definitely, but no not precisely.” Lena told her. “Do not worry, wherever it is it will perfect and planned to perfection if I know Antony.”

The litter climbed higher and higher and towards an old shrine on the highest point of a hill. 

“Natalia, look, you can see the whole of Rome below, it is beautiful.” Sabina said excitedly. 

Natalia strained to look out of the litter and her eyes caught sight of figures in the distance. A line of soliders, an elderly man in a dark cloak and if she wasn’t mistaken.... Antony. As their litter got closer she looked at his attire and chewed her lip with excitement. For a woman who was brought up to loathe anything remotely Roman, stood waiting for her was possibly the most handsome, rugged Roman man that she had ever set eyes on. It was true Natalia had always been under a spell when it came to Antony but today, he simply took her breath away. His toga was the brightest white, enhanced by his tanned skin and the edges of the toga were dark red. Around his head he wore laurel leaves and she could see him pacing a little with anticipation. Even Marc Antony is nervous she thought to herself smiling. 

As their litter became close Natalia looked in shock as a man appeared from behind the soldiers and moved alongside Antony, shaking his hand. 

“Lena, Lena, look, it is my father!” Natalia cried with excitement “Antony, he is must have got word to him in time!!”


	47. Wedded bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding

Xanthe, Sabina and Lena stepped out of the litter first and Sabina turned to offer her hand to Natalia to help her get out of the litter.

Lena stepped back towards the litter seeing Natalia full of nerves. “Breathe Natalia, today will be wonderful” Lena whispered. 

Natalia nodded. She wanted this, she wanted him now and more than ever. True they had experienced their share of ups and downs but every time without fail, her heart led her back to one place and one place only, Antony. Neither knew what the future would hold for them but Natalia was positive that she could face any future with him by her side. 

As she took Sabina’s hand she pulled herself out of the litter and every set of eyes fell on her in an instant. 

Xanthe and Lena walked over to the line of soldiers and her father approached her with a serious expression. Instinctively Sabina stepped back to allow them a brief moment together.

“Natalia you look beautiful.... “ Victus embraced her. “So this day has finally come.... you are well? I have been worried since Antony told me you had a disagreement but I did not want to interfere, Antony assured me he had everything in hand.” Victus looked at her for answers. 

“Thank you” she said excitedly “and yes everything is fine, we had some things to work out but now things are perfect, father I am marrying him, I would not do this unless it was everything I wanted.” She assured him, touching his arm with affection. 

“You are doing more than marrying him Natalia, in the eyes of Rome he will OWN you.... As long as you know what you are committing yourself to" he said glancing over to Antony with a troubled expression. Victus felt like he was repeating himself yet he needed to be sure this was Natalia’s hearts’ desire, this was after all the biggest commitment she could make to another. 

“We belong to each other father, he is a good man, even if you do not agree with his politics. He has even set you up in a home, he does everything he can to make me happy.”

“Do not do this for gratitude on my behalf Natalia, once my craft business takes off I will pay him back every single coin.... “ Victus persisted. 

“No, No, I love him completely...." she whispered. “More than anything, just like you and mother, he is my one, I am sure.”

Victus studied her face carefully. “Then let’s get you married, I want only happiness for you.”

Natalia took his arm and Sabina positioned herself behind them as she gripped her bridesmaids bouquet tightly. The presence of all these soldiers, even Antony, made her feel uneasy. Aquila for all his faults and even if she never loved him, HAD been her husband. He had been exiled for his crimes against Caesar and yet no thought had ever been given for her future as a result. How quickly an inconvenient situation or person can be erased in Rome Sabina thought, it was almost like Aquila never existed. Sabina sincerely hoped Natalia would have an easier ride than she had experienced. 

Ceremonial candles surrounded them all, blowing gently in the wind and forming a circle around the wedding party. Antony stood facing the priest and tapped his fingers against his thigh. He wanted more than anything to turn around, to see her, but at the same time he wanted to savour the moment when she joined him by his side. His heart began to pound and he shifted his gaze over to the soldiers who looked beyond him and nudged each other, clearly looking at his beautiful bride. 

Alongside him a woman began to play a pretty tune on a cithara and he knew the arrival of his bride was imminent. Antony heard her soft footsteps growing closer and his body relaxed, she was here and nearly his forever. 

Natalia walked slowly towards the back of Antony, she laughed to herself seeing him shift around slightly, that man, she thought, he never can stand still. In what felt like an instant she walked alongside him and his hand reached out for hers immediately. Their fingers intertwined and she enjoyed the warmth of his hand covering hers protectively. He glanced over her dress which fitted her like a glove and took his breath away in the process. It looked like Lena had worked wonders on Natalia’s gown, although later would definitely enjoy removing it even more. 

Antony attempted to take as much of his bride in as possible. This was proving difficult due to her heavy veil yet still he couldn’t resist smiling. He knew she would be nervous and he gripped her hand by way of reassurance. Breaking the connection between them momentarily the priest stepped forward and Victus moved to the side. In more ways than one he had officially handed his daughter over to Antony. 

The priest began reciting the rites and finally they could turn to face each other fully. Still they kept hold of each other’s hands tightly. Antony wanted desperately to remove that veil from her face, to look into her eyes properly. Natalia had the advantage of being able to see his twinkling eyes and subtle smile as he gazed into her veiled face. 

The priest asked for Natalia’s consent to the marriage and asked her to repeat the vow after him “Quando tu Gaius ego Gaia”. She repeated it perfectly, unable to stop herself grinning at her soon to be husband. The priest turned to Antony and asked him to repeat the same vow which he did in an instant confidently. 

Next and to Antony’s relief the priest gestured to Antony and he wasted no time lifting the veil from Natalia’s face, resisting a strong urge to kiss her. He carelessly threw the veil to the ground happy to free her of it. Her eyes, he thought to himself, so beautiful, he felt like he was drowning in them. His need to be alone with her was becoming overwhelming to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the ceremony, he merely saw most of it as unnecessary. The very fact they had to declare their love in front of ten people to somehow make it valid seemed ridiculous to him. Equally he couldn’t appreciate how reciting some vows changed everything. He loved her, she loved him, these customs seemed pointless to him.

Natalia had little understanding of the ceremony itself but happily went along with its customs. They sat on small stalls facing the priest whilst an olive cake was offered to Jupiter as a sacrifice and subsequently burnt. Whatever it was all about the priest seemed happy enough with the sacrifice made and they moved on to the next stage. Throughout the ceremony they kept sneaking glances at each other and giggled at various points as the priest drolled on. The priest was particularly enthusiastic, shouting and waving his arms around dramatically and Antony rolled his eyes a few times, catching her eye and smirking.

The next pivotal stage in the ceremony was for Antony to present Natalia with an iron wedding ring. The priest instructed him to place the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. This finger was believed to contain the vena amoris and he slipped the simple ring on with ease. Natalia noted there was no requirement for her to place a similar ring on his finger yet saw he still proudly wore his wooden engraved ring on his finger. She ran her finger over it as Antony met her eyes by way of acknowledgement. 

The priest sensed Antony’s urgency to be done with the formalities and moved swiftly on to the untying of Natalia’s belt. Natalia had been looking forward to this part purely as it seemed so funny to her given their circumstances and how they had met, even how they lived now. They had after all given their bodies to each other long ago and many, many times. “Vos may solvere nodum Herculis” the priest told Antony. Under the priest’s instruction Antony pulled her towards him and his fingers began fumbling with the silk belt tied around her waist. 

Lena and Xanthe exchanged knowing glances, wondering how long Antony would persist in attempting to untie the sash before he gave up and cut it off with his knife. Natalia giggled and Antony met her eyes cursing under his breath with amusement. “Who tied this thing?” He whispered, his large hands struggling with the delicate silk. Finally his persistence paid off and he cast it aside, freeing her. “Eventually, thank the gods for that” Natalia whispered back and was met with a wink by Antony. 

“.... and now, before the gods I declare you married.” The elderly priest announced excitedly and Natalia’s breath caught.

“Is that it?” She asked Antony wide eyed. 

“The witnesses need to play their part and then we are wed” he told her quietly whilst gripping her hand. 

The priest gestured to the witnesses who all stood forward on his command. 

“We solemnly declare that we have witnessed the marriage before us” they declared in unison on the priests cue. 

“I declare you married in the eyes of the gods!” The priest shouted a little over zealously much to Natalia’s and Antony’s amusement. Within an instant he scooped his new wife up in his arms and spun her around whilst his solders and Lena and Xanthe whooped and cheered. 

“My queen I have never seen you look more beautiful than today, I love you.” He told her quietly, kissing her passionately as the witnesses cheered again at the romance unfolding in front of them. 

“Mmmm my husband, you are finally mine, I love you always.” She told him, her heart full of love as she pulled him as close to her as possible, forgetting the wedding party surrounding them completely. 

“Someone’s in for a good night Antony!” One of the soldiers shouted jokingly and Antony shot him a look in jest. 

“My wife and I would like to welcome you all back for a feast at our villa!” Antony declared to cheers as he called her his wife the first time publically. 

“I wish we could be alone.... “ Natalia purred in his ear discreetly “I have treat for you under this dress."

Antony looked at her full of lust and let out a small growl. “Let’s get our witnesses fed and on their way as soon as possible. I only have a few days left before I return to Caesar’s side and I’d rather not waste that time with soldiers and priests.”

“I completely agree, especially when you look like that.” Natalia replied, looking over him seductively. 

“Oh you appreciate this? I did think you may find it too ‘Roman’ for your liking.” Antony said grinning at her and taking her by the hand, leading her away from their witnesses who began packing things up and eventually pulling her to the ground to sit next to him on the hilltop. 

“So, here is beautiful but was there any particular reason you chose this spot today?” Natalia asked. 

“Well, I used to come here when I was younger, you know to think, sometimes calm myself down. Have you ever been so involved in situations that you feel like you can’t see the wood for the trees? Coming up here was my safe place and looking down on Rome made everything appear so small and insignificant by comparison.... you can see so far, it literally is the bigger picture, putting everything into perspective.”  
Antony said, smiling out at the view and wrapping an arm around her.

“That was very poetic, you are a constant surprise to me... husband.” Natalia said gazing at him and eventually resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Natalia, I see you as my bigger picture now. That was when I knew for sure.... When every plan I ever thought of for my future involved you.... It was like it was impossible to envision my future without you by my side.” He told her, kissing her nose affectionately. 

“I knew, for sure, I mean, when you nearly fought Cassius outside the scholae. It hit me hard with all the drama going on that no man came remotely close to you and I had never felt all these feelings before. I won’t lie it terrified me in case you did not reciprocate those feelings. But I’d known I was falling for you as early as the games, when you followed me at the break desperate to regain my attention... “ Natalia joked waiting for his inevitable reaction. 

“You WANTED me to follow you!” He laughed. “I remember that gold dress you wore, you knew exactly what you were doing to me and I fell for it, and you, hook, line and sinker.”

“And look at us now Antony, all the stress, drama and intrigue was worth it... “ Natalia said as her eyes sparkled at him. 

“I will not fight you on that my queen. Today has been perfect, YOU have been perfect.” He told her.

“I can’t believe we made it, I keep thinking I am going to wake up and it has all been a dream.” Natalia said softly. 

“Every moment was real Natalia and completely worth it to stand by your side today. You look breath-taking, it took every once of willpower not to just scoop you in my arms and find a quiet spot to ravish you.” Antony said smirking. 

“You will have plenty of opportunity for that later and for the rest of your life Antony” Natalia told him whilst running her hand up his thigh. Antony’s breath caught and he placed his hand over hers to stop it going any higher. “My wife the temptress... “He said smiling at her. “Do you know, I have never been happier than in this exact moment, just you and I, away from all the drama and troubles of Rome, finally married to the woman who stole my heart...."

Natalia shook her head at his words softly. “When you speak like that you take my breath away. I didn’t think anything could feel as special as our blessing but today, you telling the world that we are forever, against the odds, that we may not be conventional but you believe in us, it is everything to me.”

“You know me, I care nothing for tradition or what is expected. I believe we are what we fight for, the choices we make and not what we were born with a sense of entitlement to or the fate of the gods, we are both living proof of that. Together we will be unstoppable Natalia.” He said huskily, kissing her neck.

“I am going to make a sacrifice of my own today..... “ Natalia decided there and then.

“and what might that be?” Antony enquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Bitterness. I cannot change what happened to my family and I will go on believing that one day my mother and brother will be returned to me, but.....I want today to be a fresh start for us and it is my wish to leave behind all the hatred I had inside. Antony YOU are Roman, never more so than today...“ She added, looking over his handsome attire and giggling. “I want to be by your side and embrace my new life proudly, to enjoy it free of guilt.”

Antony looked delighted at her words “So then I feel that I must make a sacrifice of my own.”

“And what is yours?” Natalia asked with anticipation in her voice. 

“Jealousy. I do not need it. I think when we met, maybe how we crossed paths did not help, but when you knocked me out by just BEING you, I was so scared of losing you, of you having the potential to be my weakness, that I fought how I felt until it became unbearable to deny it. You Natalia are not my weakness as I first thought but my strength, what I will never stop fighting for. I have no need to feel jealous of other’s affections for you as what you and I have is so much greater. Today more than ever I see it and I feel it.”

Antony’s words provoked Natalia to grab him and kiss him passionately as he smiled into her kiss. “You have always been my warrior queen, I fear for anyone who comes up against you.” He told her, cupping her face with his strong hands. 

Natalia looked behind them and saw her father standing on his own. “I don’t want to leave but should probably speak with my father, I doubt he will join us for the feast, you know with all the soldiers around.... “ Natalia tried her best to explain. 

“Of course, no need to explain, he has just handed his prized possession over and probably feels a little out of sorts I’d imagine.” Antony reassured her. “Go, have a moment with him.”

Natalia walked over to her father who looked a little lost and like he was waiting for her to come to him whilst Antony joined his solider companions.

“Father, thank so much for being a part of today, I know you will not have been comfortable, it means a lot to me you being here.” She said hugging him.

“I wanted to be here, for you.” He told her. “I can see how happy you are and it is all I have ever wanted for you. Now that being said do you mind if I do not.... “

“Come back to the villa for the feast? Not at all, I did think all these Roman soldiers would have you feeling on edge....I understand.” She confirmed. 

“You should have seen my face when a soldier came to my door yesterday with a note.....” He smiled at his daughter. 

Natalia laughed. “I can imagine!”

Victus looked a mixture of thoughtful and sad. “You know your mother would be so proud of you today if she were here. Just the fact that you have followed your heart, even if it has led you in an unexpected direction.”

“I hope so father. I hope so. I cling to the hope that we will all be together again one day and she can met Antony for herself.” She said warmly. 

“That would be my greatest wish yes. She would be so much better at all this, weddings, they are not really my strong point.” He said gesturing around them. 

“Father, you have been wonderful and it has made me so happy that you could be here today for us.” Natalia said hugging him whilst looking over to the priest. “I think they are lighting the torch now for the procession, I should go... “

“Of course, be on your way my love and I will see you soon.” He told her cuddling her back one last time.  
Antony stepped alongside her and Victus put his hand out to him to shake. “You have my daughter now Antony, take good care of her... “

“You have my word” Antony confirmed, wrapping his arm around her waist and gazing at her. “Now let’s get you home and carried over the threshold, Rome demands it!” He said beaming at his new wife lovingly. 

Back at Caesar’s villa a guard stepped forward in front of him as he sat in a large throne style chair.

“Is the ceremony over now?” Caesar enquired. 

“Yes Domine, I believe they and the witnesses have returned to Marc Antony’s villa now..." The guard confirmed whilst bowing. 

“Good good. Now deliver this note to them, I should like to invite them to a celebratory feast tomorrow night.” He ordered. 

On arrival back at the villa the fire of the torch was blown out and Natalia threw it behind her as Xanthe leapt forward to catch it, throwing herself on the ground in the process. “Me next!” She said with satisfaction. 

“Come now Natalia” Antony told her, sweeping her up in his arms dramatically to his soldiers’ cheers. With that Antony walked her over the threshold to their home “we are now officially wed in the eyes of Rome” He confirmed with a whisper and she beamed up at him. 

“So many customs” she laughed.

“Be grateful there are no obligatory tattoos to be burnt onto your skin.” He chuckled. 

The hog roast feast was a success, Antony and Natalia spelt most of the time feeding each other and snatching looks at each other which didn’t go unnoticed by Lena. 

“I think everyone we should bid our newly married couple goodnight.” She announced after the meal, feeling it was time to give them some alone time.  
Antony glanced at her and nodded in appreciation of her words. Today had been incredible but he was more than ready to have some time with his wife. 

“Thank you all for being part of our wedding today. As you all know the official celebrations will take place in two weeks time but for now..... “ he said gazing at Natalia “I think I would indeed like to celebrate alone with my wife.” 

A solider, one that Natalia vaguely recognised, stood from his seat. “It has been a great honour to serve you today Antony, and now we will be on our way.”

Once all the goodbyes had been said and the women were safely in their litter Antony dismissed the servants and picked Natalia up, throwing her over his shoulder. “Where could you be taking me?” she laughed.

Predictably he walked with her up the stairs to their bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot. Eventually he set her down on the floor after playfully spanking her on the bottom.

“I believe it’s our time now Natalia.” He said hoarsely as he pushed her against the door. “This dress is beautiful but inconvenient.” He lifted the bottom of her dress just enough to enable him to run a hand up her bare thighs underneath. 

Natalia gasped at his touch. “I have missed this Antony, so, so much.”

“Uh, huh, lets rectify that.” He said clearly distracted. Antony opted to use both hands to lift the dress up to her waist and higher until he pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor, disguarding it without a second thought. Antony stepped back to take in his wife in her full beauty and opened his mouth in shock. “Natalia, is that..... “

“I forgot to tell Lena that the bodice was a little difficult to remove, and put back on, but even so.... “ She started to say teasingly. 

“It looks so, so, good.... “ Antony completed her sentence. “and getting it back on won’t be a concern this time.” He said with his eyes never leaving her body as they ran over it. Antony stepped closer to her once again and turned her swiftly around so she was facing the door. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered “Arr the ribbon, I remember this fondly."

Antony moved a single finger down her spine following the line of the crisscrossed ribbon lower and lower.  
Natalia sighed under his expert touch as she felt his firm body push against her back. Antony’s fingers travelled lower still, eventually discovering the ties of the ribbon. With one swift pull the bow untied and he spun Natalia round to face him. As she looked into his eyes she noticed they were almost black with desire. Antony ran his hands over the front of her chest, remaining silent as his eyes followed his hands. Once they travelled down to the bottom of the bodice he pulled at it sharply and with force and the flimsy ribbon slipped through all the holes at the back, the bodice coming away in his hands. 

“mmm expertly done” Natalia said breathlessly. 

“I am a fast learner...." he hummed in her ear. 

Natalia went to pull out the fresh flowers in her hair yet he placed his hand over hers. “No, leave your hair, it makes you look like the queen that you are.... “ He said appreciatively. 

“As you wish.... “ Natalia said submissively yet with a grin on her face. 

Antony ran a finger down her bare chest and her breathing increased, waiting patiently for his next move. Suddenly he exhaled a deep breath and pulled her against him. 

“Wait... “ she laughed “don’t we need to remove this first.... “ She placed her hands on his chest and against his toga, finding the gold pin and unwinding the fabric to expose his body underneath.

“That was exercised very efficiently.” He smirked as she walked slowly around him and his eyes followed, unwinding the last layer of fabric. Just as soon as he was bare he picked her up and walked with her towards the balcony.

“Out here?” She giggled. 

“I thought your gods might want to double check the consummation.... “ he said suggestively. With that Antony crawled over her after laying her down gently on the lounger.

Natalia looked up at her husband making eye contact with him. “I love you and I am completely yours, you never know I MAY even behave tonight....”

“No need to behave too much.” He whispered longingly. “We are free now Natalia, we belong to each other in every sense of the word.”

Antony moved his hands down her chest and stopped his hands on her stomach. “Natalia, now that we are married, are you still happy to wait a while before I give you a child?” His eyes searched her face. 

Natalia opened her eyes at his serious question. “Yes..... is it wrong that I want to enjoy us for a while before we try to go down that route? Unless you feel differently now?”

Antony breathed a sigh of relief. If she had said she wanted a child he could never refuse to give her what she wanted but, he didn’t feel ready to share her with anyone, even his potential child. Getting to this point had taken so long, he just wanted to bask in his happiness before they complicated things. Child birth also carried too much risk for his liking as past experiences had taught him harshly, he could not bare to consider any harm coming to her as a result of his actions. “That is music to my ears Natalia, I would like us to wait, but if your feelings change....?”

“You will be the first to know but for now, let us enjoy practising.” She told him, pulling Antony back close to her. 

Antony’s heart beat fast. He wanted to make her feel incredible yet his instinctive urge was to take her right now and make her officially his. He looked down at his wife, trying to gage what she wanted and reading his thoughts she spoke. “Antony, we have forever, right now I need to feel you, all of you.....now.”

Antony wasted no time carrying out her request and glancing quickly over the sprawling grounds in case of company, he pulled her bare thighs apart. “Maybe just a little fun first.... “ he said with a wolfish grin.  
Antony moved his head between her legs and took her straight away with his mouth causing her to groan loudly. He swiped along her clitoris and sighed with pleasure as he tasted her. “Fuck Natalia you are incredible... “ he mumbled hardly lifting his head. He began to tease by sucking on her bud and she writhed around holding his head in place, “Antony.... “ she purred “you feel soooooo good...do not stop... your wife commands it.... “

Anthony stayed where was yet her words made him snigger and his breath on her made her shiver. He soon got back in rhythm and took her right to the edge, enjoying her panting his name and gripping his hair tighter in her hands as she lost control under the touch of his tongue. Natalia arched her back thrusting herself into his mouth with force and shattered into a thousand pieces when she could take no more. Her eyes rolled and every muscle clenched as waves of pleasure spread over her body. Her cries were incoherent with the exception of his name and he watched her transfixed, he never grew tired of watching her body in this way. When the waves eventually subsided she rolled Antony onto his back determined bring him to the same ecstasy. 

“Natalia, you don’t have to..... “ Antony began to say, albeit weakly. He wanted to be inside her but then at the same time couldn’t resist letting things play out naturally. In truth Antony loved nothing more than the anticipation and the games. No woman had ever worked his body the way she did and he felt incredibly lucky that she was not simply a mistress but his wife who he would come home to every night. He watched her crawl down his body, her cheeks still flushed from her recent orgasm. 

She gave him a mischievous smile and then dipped her head in between his legs, sighing happily as she took him in her mouth. Her warm, wet mouth caused him to throw his head back in bliss and he grabbed at the sides of the chair he laid on to steady himself as he gyrated his hips around her lips. “Natalia, how do you do this to me?” he asked yet not really needing an answer. Natalia used the tip of her tongue to run it along his thick, hard shaft and he groaned her name by way of response. All of the time she watched as his body tensed up and when she was pretty sure his body was about to release she stopped. 

Antony’s eyes sprang open as his body immediately missed her touch and he sat up a little. “You wouldn’t be teasing me would you?” He asked a quizzically. 

“Me? Never Antony..... “ she giggled. 

“Uh huh, we shall see about that..... “ Antony told her with a smirk. He immediately swung his legs over her and stood himself up. “Inside now.... “ he told her with mock authority, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

Antony placed her down carefully but bent her over the side of the bed and Natalia placed her hands on the silky sheets. “Is this how you would like me my king?” She asked seductively, raising her buttocks in the air and swaying her hips. 

Antony remained silent with the exception of his ragged breathing as he took in her form presented in front of him. Suddenly Natalia felt his rough hands on her waist and he pulled her back towards him causing her to catch her breath. In the bedroom this was her favourite version of Antony, it may be their wedding night but she wasn’t in the mood for romance right now, she just wanted him to take her and make her moan his name. 

Unable to control himself for a moment longer Antony drove into her with such force she groaned incoherently by way of response. “Natalia your body, you are so tight.” He whispered into her ear as he leant over her whilst keeping his rhythm going. 

“Do not feel the need to be gentle.... “ She moaned softly. 

Antony moved his hands around her body and over her breasts that bounced up and down with the force of his thrusts. He cupped each bare breast in his hands and gently pinched each erect nipple in turn. By now he had lost his mind and all self control, he was totally lost inside her and he pushed her further onto the bed and balancing himself on his knees. “You drive me wild.... “ he muttered under his breath.

Taking one of her hands he placed it over her sex wanting her to touch herself. “Do it Natalia, do it for me.... “ he begged of her. 

Natalia instantly complied and panted his name has she rubbed her fingers over herself in harmony with his thrusts. Needing to be in total control he placed his hand over hers and guided her. “You are mine now....no one else will ever touch you like this but I..... “ he said lost in the moment. Knowing he was close he sucked in her neck and eventually bit her shoulder as his body tensed. The combination of his hand guiding hers, his mouth on her sensitive skin by her neck and, of course, his hard cock driving into her tipped her over the edge and she screamed his name loudly, coming apart beneath him, the build up of pressure inside him was finally too much for him to control and he came seconds later as waves of pleasure shot through him culminating in him blowing his hot seed deep inside her as he gripped her hips tightly. 

Antony rested his head on her shoulder whilst he composed himself. It had felt so intense that each of them felt lightheaded and eventually they crashed onto the bed together and Natalia snuggled into his arms. 

“That was..... “ She said breathlessly. 

“Incredible?” Antony answered.

“Yes, magical. My eyes saw stars” She laughed at the craziness of it. “It’s always fantastic but tonight it... well it blew my mind.” She confessed. 

“Well thank you for massaging my ego Natalia.” He chuckled. “If it makes you feel good to know, I was blown away too. It feels different, even better, knowing that you are my wife now... does that make sense?”

“Yes, I cannot put my finger on why but it felt so right making love with my husband. Even just saying out loud feels amazing.” She agreed. “Talking of my husband, I have something. A gift for you.... “

“Why would I need a gift, I have everything I need right here.” He said, hugging her a little tighter. 

“You will like this, I hope, why do I feel nervous?” Natalia said as she got up from the bed and pulled open a drawer.

Antony sat up in the bed bewildered. Nobody, literally nobody, in his life had ever given him a gift. He didn’t expect anything from anyone and wasn’t sure how he should handle receiving one. Natalia walked over to him, settling back onto their bed with her hands behind her back. 

“For you... I hope you like it.” She said nervously. “I wasn’t sure if you would wear it and I only had two days to arrange for it to be made, but it matches my betrothal ring and somebody owed Lena a favour so I she knew who to ask to have it made, I hope it fits, if you like it I mean... you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.... “ Natalia knew she was rambling and chewed her lip to stop herself. With that she put her hand out containing a small box. 

Antony looked at her with a faint smile on his face and opened the box. 

Inside was a thick gold wedding band and at its centre a diamond shaped fire opal. Antony felt his heart burst that she had done such a sweet, loving thing and the gesture overwhelmed him. “Natalia, nobody has ever given me a gift, I do not know what to say, it is perfect, you are perfect.... “

“So you like it? I had to guess your size...I know men in Rome do not wear wedding rings but... . I thought you might be different.“ She said excitedly. 

Antony smiled at her taking the ring out of the box and Natalia removed his wooden ring that never left his finger and slipped the gold ring on in its place. He placed the palm of his hand against her tiny hand and clasped his hand over hers. “You take my breath away in every possible way Natalia, I love you.”

Natalia put her other hand around his face and kissed him sweetly. “And I love you, all I want is to make you happy.... “

In truth she had left him pretty much speechless and he had to stop himself from letting a tear out. All of his life he had bought or earned everything he owned, but a gift? This was completely different. It wasn’t the ring itself that meant so much to him but the fact that she, the greatest gift life had given him, had taken it upon herself to do this for him. 

“Natalia, how did you have coin available to do this?” He questioned, wanting to think of something else to control his emotions. 

“Well, you left so much money at Lena’s for me when I stayed there and I didn’t need it for anything, Lena didn’t want to take it, so.... we thought why not put it to good use, I just didn’t know how quickly we would be using the ring then.” She laughed. “It has a fire opal in the centre, so it matches.... “

“Matches your betrothal ring, yes I see that, we are a match in every way.... “ He smiled at her lovingly. Antony wondered how it was possible to feel this happy, this content.

Natalia looked at her husband longingly. She loved the little flashes of emotion that the ring had brought out in him and his body’s warmth. Natalia nestled down on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat and steady breathing as they drifted off to a peaceful, blissful sleep.

Neither heard the note from Caesar being slipped under the door by a servant who was reluctant to interrupt them.


	48. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius, Brutus and Sabina discuss Natalia's recent wedding to Antony

Cassius was considerably more comfortable now that he had finally talked Brutus into returning with him. An ally in Rome was much needed by Cassius and if Brutus had not offered to return with him his move away from Rome may have in all likelihood been more permanent. Cassius imagined the other Senator’s faces, not to mention Antony’s and Caesar’s, when they saw him back so soon, in reality he had barely left yet he knew the whispers would have began immediately. You can not drive me out of my home so easily, he thought to himself defiantly.

He had however been met straightaway with Sabina’s bombshell news of Natalia’s marriage which had felt like a heavy blow to his stomach. He could not fathom how Natalia had gone from questioning her future to marrying Antony in the space of a few short days. He acknowledged she had prevented him from proposing an offer of marriage to her that day in Lena’s garden but still, how had Antony turned things around so quickly into his favour? So what Antony had paid for Natalia whilst she lived there for a few days Cassius thought angrily, he HAD the means to do that with ease and it was after all Antony’s fault that Natalia was residing there in any case. He offered no more than Cassius had so that could not be the reason for Natalia’s decision. 

A large part of him wanted to reach out to Natalia, to try to understand her thought process, yet Brutus had persuaded him to let the dust settle. He had advised that Natalia had made her choice and no doubt she would tell him when their paths crossed next. Cassius had told Brutus everything about Natalia and Brutus, acting protectively, was hardly in favour of Natalia. He had told Cassius she sounded flaky, fickle and an excellent game player, that she was to be avoided and was now Antony’s wife in any case. In Brutus’ non rose tinted vison that alone meant that she was no ally. 

“How was the wedding?” Cassius asked Sabina. His eyes searched hers for answers, anything that would tell him what was going through Natalia’s mind. Surely Antony hadn’t forced her into such an arrangement? 

“It was, well, up in the hills, the day went well although I did not feel comfortable. Natalia was happy and looked beautiful and Antony was predictably ecstatic with his prize. I wanted to be there for Natalia Cassius, but you do not need me to tell you that my loyalty lies ultimately with you.” Sabina meant this wholeheartedly.

“I know Sabina” Cassius responded hugging her “You did the right thing in attending, Natalia has been a good friend to you in the past. I just cannot believe this has happened so quickly, what WAS she thinking?” Cassius’ mind had gone into overdrive. What if his news that he was considering leaving had pushed her to return to Antony for safety? His tactic of warning her that Caesar may be after her blood due to the contents of that damned note might have backfired on him. 

“I have heard so much about this woman I feel like I know her already.” Brutus commented with a roll of his eyes. Cassius had come to him crestfallen over this courtesan who appeared to be playing with Cassius’ good nature. Cassius had not had a bad word to say about her himself but Brutus knew reading between the lines that Cassius could be a little naïve when it came to matters of the heart, not to mention overly romantic and in love with the idea of being in love. For this woman, a former courtesan, to win the heart and hand of someone of Antony’s power was practically unheard of. Brutus wondered what the fuss was and couldn’t wait for their paths to cross to see for himself. Whatever she was like, to have amassed that kind of power she was no innocent and clearly knew how to play the game and play it exceedingly well. 

“Cassius, she went into this willingly. I know it is hard for you to believe… and hear. Brutus Natalia is sweet natured, I cannot believe she would ever have intended to hurt Cassius. She has simply followed her heart.” Sabina offered. 

“I know you have concerns Brutus but honestly, I too believe her to have a kind heart. You would like her, although I do not know when or if you will ever meet her. Now that she has married Antony….” Cassius paused as the realisation hit him all over again “I doubt I will be allowed anywhere near her.” He shuddered at the thought. 

“Maybe that is for the best, there are plenty more fish in the sea and she was a courtesan, hardly ideal picking for a wife in any case.” Brutus replied with a supportive pat on the back, hoping this was indeed the end of this particular discussion. He had after all endured hours of listening to Cassius’ unrequited love for this woman. 

“You do not understand, she is unique, I may never find another like her…. “ Cassius replied sadly.

“Another courtesan? I think you will find plenty of those!” Brutus replied choosing to miss Cassius’ meaning. “She may have been good at playing a role, but nothing more.”

“No she is so free spirited, she was a princess of Gaul. She would not be capable of simply ‘acting’, she is genuine, I know it.” Cassius said adamantly whilst crossing his arms. 

“Then follow that point through to its conclusion, this 'genuine' woman you describe would not marry Antony unless it was her heart’s desire. You must let her go, I implore you to desist from pursuing her further.” Brutus said calmly with the last bit of patience he had left within him. 

“But she is so well read, she has an interest in poetry, she is musical, I could really talk to her…. “ Cassius persisted. “It was… it was love at first sight…. “ he said looking into the distance wistfully. 

“Courtesans are trained in the arts to attract men like us Cassius, personally I doubt you could trust a word that left her mouth in truth… “ Brutus reasoned. “If you want another courtesan, one like her will not be hard to find, I am sure of it.”

“Talking of which, I have some news on that…. “ Sabina said brightly, eager to steer the increasingly heated conversation away from Natalia. “You have an admirer, I only found out on the day of Natalia’s wed…. Well anyway I only found out recently, but Xanthe is VERY interested in you, she is hoping you will attend the scholae as a potential patron… “

“Can a courtesan be ‘interested’? Surely ANY paying patron is of interest to a courtesan…. “ Brutus advised sarcastically. 

Cassius in turn screwed his face up in half confusion and half distaste. “Xanthe? I have barely spoken to her… she is the one who caused all the trouble for Natalia with my note…. “ He explained to Brutus. 

“Perhaps that was out of jealousy. Cassius, you may be my cousin but even I can see that you are a handsome man, is it really surprising that Xanthe may find your attention preferable to most?” Sabina persisted. 

“Oh I do not know, whenever I have seen her she is very ‘pushy’ and unpleasant, she is too obvious for my liking, I can’t imagine what we would speak about either… “ Cassius said, not feeling swayed by Sabina’s words.

“Cassius, eliminating the above reasons, is she a beautiful woman? Maybe it would do you good, particularly if she, as opposed to this Natalia you speak of, is actually interested in you… and available.” Brutus encouraged yet suddenly feeling his words were a little harsh. 

“She is, attractive, but do not know what Natalia would think about it, they do not get on…. “ Cassius said thoughtfully. 

“Natalia is married for the gods sake Cassius! She is not entitled to have an opinion over this!” Brutus told him strongly. “Besides, this Natalia has shown her allegiance to Caesar by her choice of husband, she is dangerous for you to be too close to."

“Natalia and I ARE close!” Cassius said indignantly “She is no threat to me and does not actively support Caesar no matter who her husband is!”

“You know her better than I but as Antony’s WIFE her loyalties will surely lay with him…and his employer.” Brutus reasoned. 

“And Cassius, Natalia already knows of Xanthe’s interest in you. They called a truce on the day of her wedding and Natalia agreed to put in a good word for Xanthe, so there is nothing stopping you really.” Sabina said feeling a little awkward yet deciding it needed to be said. 

“And… Natalia… she was not bothered by Xanthe’s sudden interest in me? Xanthe’s patron is currently Glycia who is no fan of mine, for all we know this could be some plot against me. I want no part of it! Xanthe could be playing Natalia with promises of a truce by pretending she has some interest in me! Has nobody thought of that??” Cassius said angrily banging a goblet down on the table. 

“It would be advisable to be cautious but it seems a little farfetched…. Why assume that no woman could simply prefer you? You are an educated, wealthy young man and if I may say so, quite a catch.“ Brutus told him reassuringly. 

Cassius shrugged with disinterest in Brutus’ words. What good had all his education and wealth done him? He had lost his woman to Antony who had stolen her from right under his nose. Cassius knew he was sulking a little but so be it. Antony may be shrewd and street smart but he had none of Cassius’ education or finesse socially, yet Natalia clearly voiced a preference and in front of a priest no less. 

“Xanthe seemed genuine to be honest Cassius, she even asked Natalia….well…. What you are like, if she wished you harm I doubt she would ask that….” Sabina said blushing profusely. 

“What I am like?” Cassius raised an eyebrow. “What did Natalia say?” He asked eagerly. 

“Natalia said you are kind and good natured if I remember rightly. She said Xanthe should try actually talking to you and listening to you…but Xanthe did not mean it like that…. “ Sabina said cringing. 

“So then how DID Xanthe mean it? What am I like? Oh!! You mean….” The penny dropped for Cassius and he felt immediately embarrassed. “Wha…what did Natalia say?”

Cassius thought back in particular to that night at the scholae when he had attended her. From his point of view it had been amazing and unless Natalia was an incredible actress the feeling had been mutual. 

“She refused to answer…. But she added that maybe Xanthe will find out for herself….” Sabina replied honestly.

The second part of Sabina’s reply had stung him. He was glad she had refused to answer but for Natalia to apparently think so little of him that she would recommend him, almost offer him to Xanthe with no second thoughts or conscience bothered him greatly. He was not a peice of meat to be passed around and he would decide what was best for him and no one else. 

“So, Natalia… she had no problem at all with Xanthe’s apparent interest in me? She was not even a little jealous?" Cassius enquired. 

“Cassius it was her wedding day! No, not that I could tell in all honesty but either way she would hardly disclose it. She simply said that she would put in a good word for Xanthe when she spoke to you. Maybe I should not have told you… you are making this all about Natalia.” Sabina said with clear frustration. 

This peaked Cassius interest but also succeeded in making him sad at the same time. “Oh, I see, so I can expect Natalia to approach me directly over Xanthe?” Cassius said forlornly. 

This had hurt almost as much as news of Natalia’s wedding. He had attempted to ask Natalia to spend the rest of her life with him and just days later Natalia had married Antony and tried to play match maker between himself and Xanthe. Xanthe who she would know only too well would not be to his liking. Were his feelings that much of a burden to Natalia that she wanted him out of her hair permanently? 

“I do not know Cassius, I don’t know if she will visit you as she will not know you are back yet. Maybe it is more casual and she will merely mention Xanthe to you only if you happen to bump into each other.” Sabina suggested quietly, sensing she had upset Cassius with this revelation. 

“News travels fast in Rome, I am sure with Natalia’s contacts she will know quickly that I have returned.” He answered curtly. 

Brutus stepped in at this point “Cassius you are too caught up with this woman, we have much bigger things to talk about, Rome’s future for one. You cannot let this romantic setback take over your mind.”

“Yes yes agreed.” Cassius said nodding slowly.  
“Natalia’s marriage is just quite a shock, give me an evening to collect my thoughts at least. After all the last I knew she was wondering if she had a future with him and now this….and no more discussions of Xanthe either, I do not feel ready to complicate things further… with anyone.”

Brutus and Sabina flashed each other a knowing look as Cassius walked through to his private chambers needing some space. After a day of travelling and coming home to the news that the woman he loved had married Antony of all people in his short absence, he needed to get himself together mentally.

Cassius wondered if Natalia would come to him, if nothing else but to show him the courtesy of telling him that she had married. Cassius chuckled to himself but with no joy. How many times did Natalia have to reject his love before his heart would accept it? She will not bother to come to me he decided… if she did who was he kidding that he wanted her to tell him about her recent nuptials in any case? One thing was for sure, he certainly did not want her to turn up at his door only to recommend another lover for him out of pity. In fact the only thing he wanted to hear was that she had made a mistake marrying Antony, it was him all along and she wanted him instead, forever.


	49. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia finds an old 'weapon'...

Natalia looked over herself in her polished brass mirror, she felt pleased with her efforts and her practice with the kohl pencil was finally paying off. She had even managed to apply a little blush to her cheeks without the aid of Lena, this she decided was definite progress. 

Antony sat back lazily with his legs up, knowing it would take him all of five minutes to get ready and pack a few items. Without making it obvious he enjoyed watching his wife applying making up and humming happily to herself. He could never let his guard down completely, he couldn’t have Natalia realising how totally obsessed he was so he always hid at least some of his affection under layers of sarcasm and wit. That being said, with only a few days before he would return to Caesar’s side he couldn’t begin to imagine leaving her for a long day discussing future battle strategies and maintaining order with Caesar. Whether he liked it or not he conceded his wife had softened him and what used to put fire in his stomach, power and money, meant little to him now. Natalia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“I wish we did not have to go to this celebratory meal tonight, we could have celebrated just the two of us.... “ Natalia said with her bottom lip out.

Antony walked up behind her, running his hands down her bare arms and kissing her throat, his voice hoarse. “I know, in truth I do not want to be there any more than you but...."

“We must, I know. Uuuugh and Cleopatra too, a double whammy.” Natalia said with a snarl. “She is so rude, insufferable.”

In reality Natalia could handle the rudeness, she was by now an expert at handling difficult situations. It was more the way she looked at Antony that bothered her, the way she would move her eyes over his body and disregard Natalia’s presence completely. Now that Natalia was Antony’s wife, she would not stand for it a moment longer.

“Do not worry yourself about her” Antony said whilst leaning down to nip her ear lobe. “She is nothing compared to you... You have more beauty and intelligence in your little finger than she can ever hope to acquire.”

Natalia giggled at his flattery. “She is a queen for all her faults Antony, I doubt she feels inadequate next to me, a former courtesan. She made that perfectly clear when we first met.”

“Forget her. YOU are a queen to me. Besides, I believe she IS jealous. She has been born into power, YOU have earned it. She is no threat to you Natalia, least of all in terms of my affections. I find her quite vanilla whereas you..... “ He said grinning and sweeping her up into his arms “are my passionate ball of fire.... Caesar sees it and I KNOW it, how lucky am I.”

Natalia sighed in his arms, since their wedding life had been perfect. They seemed to stronger by the day. They would talk for hours about their future and their dreams for it and their physical desire had heightened if anything. The honeymoon period was in full swing for them. Natalia stroked his face with affection whilst she enjoyed being held in his strong arms. 

When Antony eventually placed her feet back onto the ground she walked to her closet looking for something suitable to wear tonight. Her collection of gowns felt like it was growing by the day and she eventually selected an emerald green, long silk dress with a cross over design. Natalia experimented holding her hair up or down and eventually decided upon pinning it up loosely with a few deliberate stray curls falling down. 

Caesar’s invite had included an invitation for them all to sample his private baths by way of relaxation and therefore she packed a small bag of essentials including a bathing suit. As she placed a few of her toiletries into a bag her fingers touched a necklace and she realised with amusement it was Locusta’s love potion disguised as a necklace that she had conjured up for use on Aquila. Of course that had never been used as Antony had followed her in the break of the games and the rest was wonderful history.

A mischievous idea ran through her mind. How fun would it be to use this on Caesar so that he declared undying love for Cleopatra in front of everyone? She laughed to herself imaging what a fool he would look and once the magic subsided he would have no clue what had come over him. 

Natalia thought back to Locusta’s advice. The potion would affect men in different ways depending on how they already felt, put simply it would heighten their feelings of love. How they reacted would also depend on how they display love naturally. Natalia laughed to herself, imagining what on earth Caesar would act like towards Cleopatra once the potion took hold of him – perhaps he would propose? Or maybe write her poetry? The appeal of tonight was growing on her, it could be more ‘entertaining’ than she had first given it credit for.

Natalia held the necklace in her hand and weighed it up. It WOULD be highly amusing but if Antony found out she was sure that he would not see the funny side. Still, how would he find out? It was only a bit of harmless fun after all and didn’t Natalia deserve a little bit of revenge against Cleopatra and Caesar? 

From another point of view, she did not want any of Caesar’s attention on herself after his interest in her the other day. If she could break the vial and Caesar’s eyes set on Cleopatra first perhaps she could deflect any of his unwanted attention towards Cleopatra. She would almost be doing them a favour she reasoned.  
Never one to be sensible Natalia opted to play with fire and placed the necklace around her neck.

“You look beautiful Natalia.... “ Antony spoke yet his words made her jump as he had crept up behind her stealth like and snaked his arms around her waist. 

Natalia turned to face him and admired her husband’s smart choice of clothing. “and you, my husband, do not look so bad yourself.... I swear if Cleopatra goes near you or gives you one of THOSE looks again...."

Antony laughed, he cared nothing for Cleopatra but by contrast LOVED Natalia’s unfounded jealousy. Be it her engaging, vivacious personality or simply her beauty every man seemed to fall under her spell that she crossed paths with and he enjoyed levelling the playing field a little. “... you will scratch her eyes out I know, I know... but she will not dare and I am not interested so I think everyone is safe.”

Natalia’s face turned serious. “Talking of unwanted advances, do you think Caesar has forgotten that ridiculous idea of, uuugh, I can barely say it, us swapping partners for a night?”

Antony contemplated her words. “I won’t lie the thought did cross my mind when we received his invite this morning..... but we are married now, I doubt he would try anything and IF he so much as suggests such an arrangement we would be out of there immediately. It will NOT be happening in any shape or form. Do you trust me to protect you?”

“Yes, it’s just, well, he IS Caesar, he is so powerful..... he seems to always get what he wants.” Natalia said as she nestled against his chest.

“and I am not?” Antony asked with a raised eyebrow. “Natalia, I have already told him in no uncertain terms that his offer does not interest me at all and if he were to pursue it, well it would cause war. Have you considered the possibility that perhaps he just wants us to get along? To wish us well with our marriage? Now that you and I are married, maybe he has simply accepted it.”

“Honestly, no, when does he not have an angle on every move he makes? “ Natalia replied with caution in her voice. 

“Can we at least give him the benefit of the doubt? Lets see how he behaves and just trust me to deal with it should the need arise.” Antony suggested hopefully. 

“OK, yes, you are right.” Natalia agreed with a sigh, touching the potion secured around her neck for security.

“Well, that WAS easy!” Antony commented with surprise “My wife is being agreeable” he joked. “There is a first time for everything!”

Natalia tapped his arm playfully “don’t get too used to it, I cannot be tamed.”

“and neither, Natalia, can I.... “ Antony confessed with a smirk and then suddenly his facial expression became serious. “Natalia I DO understand your concerns, they are mine too, but I would never let anyone touch you, harm you or threaten you, I mean anyone.... “ Antony reassured her, pulling her close to his chest again. 

“When you say things like that it just makes me wish I had you to myself a little longer tonight... “ She smiled. “but I do trust you to look after us, I will even try to be ‘nice’, you have my word.”

“Well, be still my heart. Here’s to an evening with no drama, hopefully.” Antony said before kissing her passionately. 

“You know, I don’t think I told you because everything was such a rush but I had to obtain formal written consent from Caesar in order for us to marry... “ Antony told her, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“What? Why Caesar? He is not a religious man?” Natalia enquired. 

“No, not a religious man, but an incredibly powerful one. The priest wanted confirmation that his marrying of us would not result in any unsavoury repercussions for him....” Antony laughed. 

“You mean because of our circumstances?” Natalia asked. 

“Yes, exactly. Caesar was very accommodating and agreed no questions asked. He COULD have refused Natalia.” He said slowly. 

“But that would have done terrible damage to your relationship and whether he admits it or not, Caesar needs you. We have the people’s favour, possibly even more so than him, his army respect you, would he risk that for the sake of allowing you to marry me? It does not follow that he was in favour of our union.” Natalia said considering the situation fully. 

“Maybe, but even saying things like that about Caesar’s popularity is dangerous Natalia, we never know who is listening.” He whispered looking around. “Either way, let’s keep an open mind and presume his intentions are good – for now at least.”

“Ok, let’s do this, perhaps tonight will even be entertaining....” Natalia agreed knowingly.

“And Natalia... “ Antony said quietly. “I love you... Remember that."

Natalia’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “I love you too, I will behave perfectly.”

Natalia and Antony stepped out into the early evening air and into their waiting litter.


	50. The baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia and Antony attend Caesar’s mansion for a celebratory meal, what could possibly go wrong?

Natalia and Antony arrived at Caesar’s Palace and took in the sight of the impressive sprawling villa lit by majestic torches of fire. “How very dramatic” Natalia commented with a sigh and roll of her eyes. 

“Play nice.” Antony smirked, placing a kiss on her neck. 

Guards patrolled the perimeter of the grounds in full armor and they stopped in their tracks as Antony’s litter pulled up outside. Instantly they recognised his familiar face and stepped aside as he led Natalia down the pathway with a gentle hand on the small of her back, a guard carrying their bags behind them.

A servant led Natalia and Antony through to the ornate marbled living area where Caesar and Cleopatra sat casually, neither standing to meet to their guests. 

“Antony and Natalia, the newlyweds! Welcome!” Caesar exclaimed, finally standing to greet them.

Why did his smile never reach his eyes Natalia thought to herself as she attempted her best insincere smile. 

Natalia’s eyes glanced over to Cleopatra who eyed Antony from his head to his toes and then narrowed her eyes as she looked over to Natalia and met her eyes. “Welcome to our home, come, I believe dinner is nearly ready.” She advised, pushing past Natalia dismissively.

“Thank you for the invite Caesar” Antony smiled oblivious to the warring women. He kept hold of Natalia’s hand and followed Caesar through to an ostentatiously decorated dining area, nudging Natalia to draw her attention to some of the particularly garish artwork adorning the gold embossed walls. 

“This spread looks incredible.” Natalia commented politely, taking in the grand dining area and the numerous platters of food laid out for them. There was so much gold in this room that it was almost blinding to the eye. Large candles lit the room, standing proudly in predictably golden garish holders and servants scurried around the room bringing in wine and more platters of food as they took their places at the table. 

“I am glad it is to your liking Natalia, I aim to please.” Caesar advised with a smarmy look on his face, his eyes roaming over her emerald gown and hesitating on her bust. 

Cleopatra sat herself directly opposite Antony, her face icy. “Congratulations on your recent nuptials.” She said emotionless, her eyes not meeting Natalia’s, almost like she had be primed to say these words that were smacked with insincerity. 

“Indeed….” Caesar jumped in “and how is your pretty, young wife Antony?” 

Natalia stared at Caesar and involuntarily screwed her face up. Was she not in the room? It was always fascinating to her that Caesar wanted to such absolute power, had he not realised that half of whom he ruled were female? 

“Still young, still pretty…. “ Antony responded, beginning to feel the tension build around the table. 

“and still Antony’s WIFE.” Natalia said directly at Cleopatra who tutted and cursed under her breath in her mother tongue. 

Antony tapped Natalia’s foot under the table. “What happened to being on your best behavior minx?” He whispered with a sly smile. 

Natalia glanced back at Antony as he began friendly conversation with Caesar and she zoned out a little. Antony seemed happy enough and she enjoyed the conversation not being aimed at her, almost beginning to relax. Every so often she would notice Cleopatra glance at her but that was fine, Natalia met her gaze each time. For all her airs and graces it was after all Natalia who was the wife and the mighty Cleopatra who was merely a mistress. Natalia’s attention was drawn back to Caesar and Antony when she noticed their conversation drying up slightly. For once, she felt like she could be Antony’s savior and decided to make good on her word – how hard could it be to make polite conversation? Antony began to look like he was drowning in awkwardness and the increasing silences between the four of them was practically deafening. 

“So Caesar I assume you will be very happy to have your general back with you very shortly?”

“Yes Natalia, I am sorry to steal him away from you again but he is very much needed. Perhaps…. Perhaps yourself and Cleopatra could become better acquainted?” Caesar offered, clearly nudging Cleopatra for a response under the table.

“Perhaps.” Natalia smiled as Antony placed his hand on her thigh, giving her a subtle squeeze. 

Cleopatra nodded but looked Natalia up and down discreetly, still with clear distaste. Natalia gripped Antony’s leg slightly back to restrain herself from retaliating.

“So Caesar tells me you got married on the hills of Rome, why all the secrecy?” Cleopatra spoke, directing her question at Antony.

“No secrecy…” Antony responded, looking at Natalia lovingly “we just wanted things kept private, it has a beautiful view of Rome, it was peaceful… and perfect.”

“and you do so love Rome don’t you Antony… “ said Caesar with another of those now familiar insideous smiles. 

Natalia’s eyes moved to Caesar, what was he getting at by that comment she wondered? His face was impossible to read but still, she didn’t trust a word that left his mouth. She was learning quickly that it was never what Caesar said but the intention behind his carefully selected words that mattered most.

“Yes, it is my home, my city, and I am proud to see it running smoothly. No more corrupt politicians and ruling by a select, wealthy few… “ Antony replied proudly.

Natalia wasn’t sure this was how she viewed it and choked on her wine at Antony’s words. Were they not sitting in a Caesar’s home which was extravagantly decorated and practically coated in gold from ceiling to floor? Did Caesar not rule by way of a dictatorship? Still, she was a part of that world now as Antony’s wife she reasoned, she knew she had to let this point go. 

Antony raised an eyebrow at her in slight confusion. 

“Sorry, I am fine, I just caught my breath” she whispered. 

“And how is married life treating you Antony?” Caesar enquired. 

“Life is good…” Antony replied, kissing Natalia affectionately on her cheek. “things couldn’t be better in truth…. “

Natalia watched Cleopatra roll her eyes and remain silent. Uuuugh she hated her, she wondered if Cleopatra would ever learn the art of tact. 

“So what is next Antony, can I expect to hear that you will be with child soon Natalia?” Caesar quizzed. 

Natalia looked at Caesar in shock at his personal question yet composed herself quickly. “No, not yet, we would like to enjoy married life first, there is no rush.”

“But that is your role as a wife is it not? To provide Antony with a son?” Cleopatra asked with a slight grimice across her lips.

“Perhaps you can enlighten me on my duties as a wife Cleopatra… IF Caesar ever marries you… “ Natalia said sweetly yet her meaning was clear.

Caesar looked at Natalia with interest. She was a fiery woman for sure and he liked a challenge.  
“I must confess, I do not understand myself. A child is a gift from the gods, how would you prevent this gift being made?” Caesar asked, ignoring the reference to his own possible marriage and leaning over the table far too much for Natalia’s liking.

Antony decided to cut in at this point after witnessing Natalia physically squirm in her seat. “Natalia visits a medicine woman in Rome, Locusta….."

“She is high priestess from Gaul…. “ Natalia added.

“She takes care of things, it is apparently common practice amongst…. “ Antony spoke and then realised his next word was about to be ‘courtesans’ and stopped himself just in time. “women who do not wish to become with child, yet.”

“Oh, I see… so how WILL you spend your time Natalia….” Caesar asked inquisitively.

“Being the perfect wife for when Antony comes home to me, I still have a lot to learn…..” Natalia replied brightly. 

“Really? I would have thought you knew every trick in the book… your type… “ Cleopatra muttered under her breath.

“Forgive me you said that so quietly I am convinced I must have misheard you?!” Natalia shot back at her.

“MORE WINE!!” Caesar called out, keen to break the atmosphere. 

“Maybe Caesar I should take up politics? I would love to debate the finer points of how you plan to distribute some of your wealth to the masses?” Natalia said cheekily. 

Caesar looked at her, a little taken back and Antony instinctively tensed. To his relief Caesar suddenly laughed heartily and gave Natalia a wink. “Your woman has fire in her stomach Antony, I like that.”

“Indeed she has, she is ever the challenge…” Antony agreed, stroking her face yet widening his eyes at Natalia silently begging her to desist from this line of conversation. Had Caesar just flirted with Natalia? Antony shuddered at the very thought. 

“So I am guessing you have heard by now that Longinus has returned to Rome…. And with Brutus in tow…. “ Caesar enquired, his mind fixed back on business to Natalia’s relief. 

“Yes, Natalia’s bridesmaid Sabina is his cousin apparently so I had heard….I assumed you would be fully appraised of this already. What are your thoughts?” Antony asked, sitting forward in his seat. Antony had decided against advising it was actually Lena who had enlightened him. That would undoubtedly result in Natalia's previous occupation being discussed and that was a subject he was keen to avoid at all costs. 

Natalia feigned disinterest, shifting food around her plate, yet she was intrigued where this line of conversation was leading. 

“The situation needs careful monitoring but I would hate for us to do anything rash… perhaps he just needed a friend.. “ Caesar mocked. 

“His return is annoying to say the least, the man had barely left. Still, I doubt his capabilities even with Brutus returning.” Antony advised scratching his chin in thought. 

“Perhaps he will send Natalia another note and she can keep us informed of his plans!” Caesar joked yet his quip fell flat. 

“Natalia and Cassius no longer speak.” Antony said all too quickly. 

“Of course, my apologies, now that you are married” Caesar’s eyes flicked from Antony to Natalia “I am sure he will not dare to contact you Natalia, but if he WERE to you of course know where your loyalties must lay…. And you would advise Antony immediately of any plans that you were made aware of…"

“Of course, although I agree with Antony, I highly doubt he will make contact with me, but yes, you are correct, I am loyal to Antony… “ Natalia answered, her meaning there for Caesar to interpret. 

“and Caesar, that goes without saying…. “ Antony added, widening his eyes at her again discreetly. 

Natalia nodded and sat back in her chair allowing Antony to once again step in and continue with his general discussion and plans with Caesar. She wanted no part in spying on anyone, this was Caesar’s Rome and whilst she respected that fact for Antony, she had even grown to love Rome and think of it as home, she wasn’t going to actively support Caesar’s rise within the city or anywhere else. 

Natalia and Cleopatra continued to look at each other with mutual distrust and dislike apparent and Natalia willed the evening to be over as quickly as possible. Then she remembered… the potion…. maybe this party needs livening up she decided feeling mischievous again. If she could embarrass Cleopatra in the process all the better. All she had to do now was decide how to break the vial without suspicion and ensure Caesar was looking directly at Cleopatra. This was no easy task. Natalia looked at how they all sat, Caesar sat opposite Natalia which was most inconvenient, she needed him to have his eyes on the Egyptian bitch when the potion hit his senses she thought pondering how to achieve this outcome. Suddenly Antony’s voice cut her thoughts short.

“….. what do you think Natalia? Are you ready?” He asked.

“hmmm, yes definitely…. “ She agreed, not actually sure what she was agreeing to.

“To the baths then” Caesar grinned “ladies would you like to go and get changed? Cleopatra you can show Natalia where she can get her bathing suit on.”

“Come with me…. “ Cleopatra responded, tutting in annoyance and already half way out of the door.

Natalia felt immediately uncomfortable in her skimpy bathing suit. Had she known about this bathing date in advance of today she would have definitely arranged for something more suitably demure to be made by Lena. Her current attire was meant only for her back garden and away from prying eyes. Natalia pulled at the bikini bottoms to keep them covering as much of her as possible. Had they been friends, she would have asked Cleopatra for something else to wear but opted to not give Cleopatra the satisfaction of declining to help. Cleopatra looked at Natalia’s costume with blatant distain which Natalia opted to ignore. She had after all promised to be on her best behavior and she assumed with disappointment this included not drowning the queen of Egypt. 

As they walked into the baths Cleopatra stormed in front and slipped into the hot water in a ladylike fashion. Natalia fiddled awkwardly with her hair as she entered the room, her curls falling out of their pins a little. She could see Antony and Caesar in deep conversation and it was her intention to get into the water as quickly as possible and wrap herself safely around Antony, away from Caesar’s snake like eyes.

Natalia walked towards the large pool as she still messed with her hair in a attempt to pin it out of the water. As she took in the view she noted the room was predictably grand and the water invitingly blue but then what else did she expect? Clearly no expense had been spared throughout the villa and she hated to admit it but the room looked like a perfect oasis of relaxation. If the circumstances had been different this would have been a wonderful way to spend the evening Natalia acknowledged. She glanced over at Cleopatra who looked exquisite, an arm casually rested on the edge of the pool, clearly not wanting to get her ironed straight black hair damp. 

Natalia on the other hand huffed and puffed as she tried to pin her curls up in the heat. So distracted was she that as she pulled at her hair she felt her bethoyal ring catch on the leather rope holding the love potion in place and her breath caught as panic set in. Natalia tried to catch it in her hands in desperation as it slipped down her chest but it was to no avail and ceremoniously smashed on Caesar’s tiled floor. The commotion caused Antony and Caesar to stop mid conversation and laughter and spin around to face her. Natalia looked up slowly, scared of what scene awaited her. 

Antony and Caesar looked in confusion and she initially thought the potion had not had any effect. It had been old she reasoned with herself, perhaps she had been lucky. Natalia carefully watched for any reaction from Caesar and Antony and her stomach flipped as she watched the steam apparently carry the scent towards them, both men shutting their eyes and moaning in pleasure as the scent washed over them causing their hearts to race and blood to pump around their bodies. “What IS that perfume?” Antony asked, sighing in bliss.

“It’s…. intoxicating…. It’s…..” Caesar responded, stumbling over his words as his body shook with pleasure and his senses heightened. 

“What scent? I cannot smell anything?” Cleopatra asked in confusion as Natalia stood frozen to the spot. Cleopatra looked from the men to Natalia in a mixture of confusion and distrust. 

Natalia’s mind was racing, she attempted to pick up the broken pieces of glass yet the scent was filling the room quickly if Antony’s and Caesar’s faces were anything to go by. As the steam carried more of the potion towards them they stopped talking, letting its effect run over them both. 

Natalia watched as Antony and Caesar finally opened their eyes and looked across the steam filled room, their eyes settling firmly on Natalia who had not moved from her spot, unsure of what course of action to take….. “It's fine, my necklace smashed on the floor…. It is just costume jewelry … not a problem, I… I will just pick it up in case someone steps on it…. “ Natalia stumbled over her words as Caesar and Antony stared at her in silence and open mouthed. 

“Natalia…” Antony said longingly as he suddenly stood in the steamy water and walked towards the edge of the pool towards her. Natalia breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t seem too affected by the potion she thought at first, but then he was already in love with her so there was only so much effect it could possibly have. 

Antony raised his arms to her and she let him pick her up and place her in the bath. "So beautiful...." he said gazing at her.

As soon as she was in the water and facing him closely however she could see the difference. Antony’s pupils were heavily dilated and his mouth was on hers within seconds kissing her passionately and walking her backwards, his rough hands pushing her against the edge of the pool. He moved his hands all over her, grabbing at her waist and tugging at her bathing suit full of desire and she could feel him as hard as a rock against her body. Of course, Natalia considered, Antony demonstrated love largely though physical activity and his desire to ravish her had hit the roof. Natalia tried her best to control his touch and stroked his face calmingly. “Natalia, I love you, I want you…. Right now…. “ He mumbled huskily into her ear as he nipped at her lobe. 

“Hush….wait until we are alone….. “ She giggled. If they had been alone it would have been highly amusing to let this play out she decided. However clearly this was not the case and Natalia’s eyes flicked over to Cleopatra who looked over in contempt and Caesar who gawped over and licked his lips. 

“You do not WANT me?” Antony questioned as she gently tried to push him away, Natalia attempted to keep him under control but it was proving difficult. Antony’s face looked hurt at Natalia’s apparent rejection and Natalia ran her hands down his chest, daring to laugh at the ferocity of his desire for her. 

“Later my love” she whispered “we have company."

“Is somebody going to tell me what is going on? Am I not standing here before you all!?!” Cleopatra shouted with increased frustration. 

Still nobody acknowledged Cleopatra in the room but Natalia’s attention was suddenly grabbed by Caesar as he waded through the water towards them both. To her dismay she noted as he got closer that his eyes were identical to Antony’s diluted pupils. “Natalia you are a vision of beauty. Could it be Venus herself?” Caesar asked in a failed attempt to flatter her. 

“No, no, not Venus, I am definitely still Antony’s wife.” Natalia replied to Caesar, brushing him off as Antony was oblivious, currently distracted nestling his mouth over her shoulder blade and whispering sweet lust filled nothings that made next to no sense. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Cleopatra asked angrily as she got out of the pool and walked around the edge of the bath towards them. “Caesar what is the meaning of this?! Do you forget I am here?!?! ”

Natalia realised that nobody was responding to Cleopatra and perhaps she could actually assist with Natalia’s current predicament. “Cleopatra please, I think perhaps Caesar is a little…. Drunk and confused, please take your man….the hot water must be having a bad affect on him.” With that Natalia pushed Caesar’s hands away under the water as they reached for her.

“Caesar! Get out of the water I demand it! You are embarrassing us both in front of the whore!” Cleopatra spat full of jealousy.

“Who do you think you are calling a whore you stuck up bitch??!” Natalia shouted incredulously, unable to control her emotions a moment longer. 

Natalia’s shouting caused Antony to briefly stop from sucking on her neck and he joined in the argument defending her “Natalia is no whore you Egyptian piece of trash, how dare you!!” With that he sprung out of the water.

“Caesar!! CAESAR!!! Are you going to allow me to be spoken to in this way?!?” Cleopatra demanded clearly wanting back up and annoyed that she had to ask for it. 

Caesar rolled his eyes and stayed firmly where he was, unmoved by the argument breaking out and instead leant in towards Natalia, his breath hot on her neck “leave them to argue my goddess, let us have our own fun…”

Antony’s head spun around quickly as he faced Caesar “What did you say to my wife? I dare you to say it again!?!”

“Oh come now Antony, that woman deserves a king, look at her…. “ Caesar said dismissively to Antony.

“Have you lost your mind!! I’m leaving!!” Cleopatra screamed at Caesar, storming out of the room and slamming the door to the baths behind her.

“SHE IS MINE! MY WIFE!!” Antony roared, both Caesar and Antony completely obvious to Cleopatra’s exit. 

Both men faced up to each other, standing in the pool, wearing matching snarls across their faces and Natalia instinctively jumped in the middle of them, pushing them apart with her hands. 

“Stop it, enough!!” Natalia screamed. “Both of you!! This is ridiculous!!” 

Caesar and Antony stopped in their tracks and looked at her, a little bewildered by what was happening to them . 

“Natalia, I feel strange….. like I need to lay down….." Antony admitted, resting his head on her shoulder.

Caesar rubbed his face, his eyes still looked wild yet he appeared calmer. “I don’t know what came over me, I do not feel myself, perhaps the wine? Food poisoning? My apologies, to you both…”

Natalia sighed, this was definitely one of her worst nightmares yet the words still left her mouth as she looked at Antony who looked completely out of sorts. “Caesar, if it is not too much trouble, do you think Antony and I, could we stay the night? I am worried about Antony making the journey back, he looks like he needs to sleep this off….."

“I….. I…. Will be fine…. I love you, we will go home….” Antony mumbled only partly coherently. 

Caesar’s eyes lit up at her words. He still looked at Natalia hungrily yet composed himself. “Yes, I think I need to sleep this off myself, I feel very strange…. I will ask for the guest room to be prepared immediately.” He advised standing and offering Natalia his hand to step out of the pool. "Unless you would like...."

“The guest room for my husband and I would be perfect, thank you… I am fine, if you could just help me with Antony….” Natalia asked, feeling incredibly awkward and declining the offer of his hand. 

“I will get my guards…” Caesar confirmed, grabbing her hand and kissing it before he left. Natalia felt slightly nauseous at his touch yet smiled politely by way of response. 

Naturally Antony insisted on walking unaided, or more so staggering, to a guest room that Caesar had arranged to be prepared for them and as soon as Antony fell on the bed Natalia locked the door behind them securely. Literally everything about the evening left her feeling extremely uneasy yet she acknowledged it was completely her own doing. What she had thought may be a little harmless fun to liven up an otherwise dull and awkward get together had resulted in disaster. She was stuck in Caesar’s Palace overnight with a sleazy Caesar, livid Cleopatra and incoherent Antony who, in his current state, could offer her no protection. 

Natalia moved over to Antony and sat on the edge of the bed. She had no idea the potion could have this sort of effect. The longing and lust was definitely there for all to see but he had grown sleepy and she fretted. What had she done? 

Antony reached out to her and pulled her towards him. “Natalia, I love you, I need you now…. “ He slurred slightly. 

Natalia stroked his face full of affection as guilt washed over her. She swore to herself in this moment that she would never play such a dangerous game as this ever again. “I love you too Antony, with all my heart, try and rest….this will pass, you are just very tired…. “ She whispered. 

“No, you do not understand, please, I want you now…..” he told her, his eyes still black with lust as they looked over her with hope. 

Natalia eyed the locked door and back down at Antony. Although the love potion had been prepared to work its magic on men only, she could not deny the sight of him laid out for her and the risk of being in Caesar’s villa was a turn on. Her mind flashed back to their night in Caesar’s bed and her ribboned bodice and she smiled to herself - what was the harm once more? Natalia’s heart rate increased as she looked at her husband in all his glory, his toned and tanned body never ceased to amaze her and desire ran over her as she tugged at his undergarment. Antony instantly noted her consent and watched her captivated by her every move as Natalia slipped the borrowed robe from her shoulders. “If you INSIST…” she purred seductively in his ear. She ran her nails up his inner thighs and in an instant his body reacted to her touch as he moaned her name.

“Are you sure you want this….. here?” She giggled, already knowing the apparent answer to her question.

“Yes, yes…. “ he groaned by way of response, his head thrown back and nestled in soft the pillows. 

Natalia crawled over his waiting body and slipped onto his hard length with ease as his hands, beginning to regain their strength, gripped onto her hips.

Outside the door to their room, Caesar loitered. Cleopatra had walked off in a jealous rage and yet in all honesty he hadn’t really given her a second thought. He assumed Cleopatra was behind their bedroom door waiting to pounce the moment he entered and an argument, particularly when he felt this off colour, was hardly appealing. 

His mind however was firmly focused on Natalia who seemed to have bewitched him tonight. He had always thought her beautiful but had assumed Antony had fallen for her looks alone, until now. His mind drifted off to the meal, how sharp she was, intuitive, how she dared to challenge him. It amused him how she dealt with a clearly irate Cleopatra, there was definitely more to this woman than he had truly considered before. Then, in the baths, an incredible desire had washed over him for her, quite unexplainable. She was something else this woman, she was almost queen like he dared to think.

Leaning down he looked through the keyhole and his body hardened instantly. He watched open mouthed as she teased her robe from her bare shoulders and it fell to the ground, pooling at her feet. Antony pulled at her bathing suit underneath impatiently and Natalia slowly slipped it down her body leaving herself bare before him. 

Caesar stifled a gasp looking at her in her full beauty, taking in every perfect curve of her lightly tanned flesh. His eyes moved to Antony briefly who was laid out on the bed awaiting her, if Caesar was sure of one thing it was that Antony was undeniably infatuated with his new wife and he could see why. 

Caesar’s eyes watched full of lust as Natalia moved over Antony and slipped him inside her. She began to roll her hips over him and unclipped her untamed maine of long blonde hair. Caesar felt transfixed watching her, the way she arched her back and ran her nails down Antony’s chest. Antony grabbed her buttocks and Caesar wondered what she felt like to touch and how she would respond to him if it was him laying there in place of his general. A decision ran through his veins in that moment, Caesar wanted her and what he wanted he took – one way or another he would have her. 

Caesar’s mind concentrated on Antony yet he never took his eyes off her body as she rocked against Antony, her passion clearly increasing by the second and Antony’s groans as she rode him became louder as he became lost in the moment of ecstasy.  
Caesar acknowledged he was indeed fond of Antony and there was no question of his loyalty. His work in keeping Caesar’s name alive whilst he had been distracted momentarily in Egypt was nothing short of spectacular yet…. Caesar did not get where he was by being kind. If he wanted something he conquered it, be it land, power, an army… or now a woman. Antony had made it clear that Natalia was exclusively his yet there must be a way around this – every man has his price, Caesar was sure these were Antony’s very own words. 

A thought crossed Caesar’s mind. There COULD be a way to take what he so suddenly wanted badly by causing the minimum of disruption. Antony loved Rome and Caesar wanted Natalia. Antony had already made it known that he would not part with her but what if Caesar could offer a gift in return? A city for a woman? Caesar contemplated this seriously. His empire was constantly growing in any case and Antony had shown excellent leadership skills….a gift in return for a gift? 

Caesar knew Antony of old and the chance of grabbing power of his beloved Rome would be immensely attractive and tempting to him… he knew only too well that Antony had come from nothing, tirelessly working his way up the ranks and if there was one thing he always craved it was respect and power – would this need be enough to hand over his wife? 

Caesar couldn’t be sure if he was getting ahead of himself and had felt strange and cloudy since the baths. He wasn’t sure what he wanted Natalia FOR either yet. Did he merely want her body, was it case of wanting what he could not, for now, have? She was perfect though he considered. An excellent balance between strong yet womanly, beautiful yet fierce. She had certainly tamed Antony and Caesar longed to experience her in his bed all to himself. 

Was there a possibility she offered something more? Did she present him with a challenge that his Egyptian queen was not currently providing? Caesar eyed Natalia’s buxom breasts as they bounced vigorously and her curvy hips… child bearing hips he thought licking his lips as he leered shamelessly at her. Did the idea of a strong blonde haired Prince and heir running around his villa appeal to him? Increasingly as he watched this warrior princess in action he conceded the answer was yes. 

Caesar’s hand rested on the door handle yet he stopped himself. Reluctantly he snapped himself out of his thoughts and forced himself to move away from the keyhole. He didn’t want to be seen snooping and if Cleopatra caught him all hell would break loose.

As he walked down the hall, mentally preparing himself for Cleopatra’s inevitable wrath, another thought flashed through his mind. What if Antony wasn’t the key but Natalia? He knew little of what made her tick but he was a fast learner and just needed to know what buttons to press to make her compliant. What if SAVING Antony was more important to her than herself he wondered…. Whilst all these ideas floated around his head he put his hand tentatively on the bedroom door handle to his own room, ready to be peppered with questions from a livid queen.


	51. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar makes his intensions clear..

The next morning Antony’s eyes sprang open and he clenched the unfamiliar silky bedsheets between his fists. He turned his head and to his relief saw Natalia snuggled up against him, her soft, warm skin immediately calming him.

Antony’s head pounded from the night before and he tried desperately to piece together last night’s events. He remembered the meal, going in the baths and then…. Nothing. Antony took in his surroundings. The heavily decorated gold room told him he was still in Caesar’s villa but why? He looked down at himself noting he was naked, glancing at his wife he saw she was bare too.

Antony’s stomach lurched, they were both naked, they had stayed at Caesar’s villa, he didn’t remember drinking THAT much but what had they done? He was relieved they were alone, this suggested hopefully that nothing untoward had occurred but still he felt uncomfortable and wanted to get them home as quickly as possible. Antony sat up in the bed trying to collect his jumbled thoughts. He noticed the key to the door thrown on a nearby table meaning it had been locked on the inside and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Natalia stirred from her sleep and blinked at Antony who spun around to face her.

“Antony, are you OK? I have been worried but I thought it best to let you sleep it off…” Natalia said sleepily rubbing her eyes. She had watched Antony toss and turn in his sleep all night and must have eventually fallen into a restless sleep of her own.

“Yes, but, Natalia I cannot remember a thing….. Everything after the meal is a blur and why did we stay here?” He asked with a troubled expression.

Natalia looked into his eyes that has returned to their normal dark brown alleviating her fear that any long term damage had been done. It was now or never, did she tell him about her stupid game involving the love potion or deny, deny, deny? Antony was sure to be angry at her if she told him the truth and if the effects of the potion had worn off naturally now what was the harm? She weighed the options up quickly and made a decision. “I am not sure the food or maybe the wine agreed with you, I didn’t want to make you travel like that so I asked if we could stay…. You are not angry with me are you?” She asked with her doe eyes.

Antony searched her eyes and she saw him relax a little at her words. “Angry? No, of course not, although I’d LIKE to get out of here sharpish, this is our last day before I have to be back at work with Caesar… this wasn’t how I planned things to be for us.”

Natalia grinned at him agreeing wholeheartedly. “Yes I agree completely, let’s be on our way as soon as we can politely escape….”

“Is there anything I should know?” Antony asked nervously “seeing as I can remember next to nothing…. I feel uneasy not knowing what happened for myself.”

Natalia sighed “Well there was the part where you called Cleopatra ‘Egyptian trash’ to her face, that was a personal favorite of mine…."

Antony’s eyes widened as her words sunk in “WHAT? Is this a joke?! Why? Caesar will…."

“Caesar did not seem to give a shit actually. He was drunk himself and I had sort of called her a bitch too….” Natalia corrected him.

Antony looked at her open mouthed. “You said what? Natalia are we going to escape this room with our lives? We need to think how to play this….. “ Antony rested his head in his hands.

“I am not so sure.” Natalia reassured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “She WAS being a bitch, she called me a whore and I defended myself. He genuinely did not seem to care Antony. Let’s just step outside and make things up as we go along…."

“She called you a whore!? She will pay for that, I will not have it, I will speak to Caesar… “ Antony said as his face twisted with anger. 

“No, leave it, we have already said our piece and no harm was done.” Natalia said trying her best to reassure a very troubled Antony. 

Antony looked at her unsure of her plan of action. “This sounds like it all got terribly out of hand. Why can I not remember any of this? I think we must plead ignorance and apologise if push comes to shove Natalia even though she deserved it. This is dangerous territory. Who knows what she has said to him since we went to bed….she will have been in his ear all night. I care nothing for her but we cannot be on Caesar’s bad side, it will not be pretty.”

“Ok…” she conceded. “I will follow whatever you think is best and say whatever you want. Can we please just go home and put this behind us?”

“Agreed.” Antony said, kissing her forehead. “Come, let’s see what awaits us…. “ As they dressed Antony checked for his knife just to be as safe as possible and ready to protect his wife. He had absolutely no idea of what awaited him on the other side of that door and needed to be prepared. “Ready to face the music?” He asked her one final time. 

“Yes, I am positive it will be fine, maybe we should just avoid Cleopatra…. “ Natalia advised, feeling confident the effects of the potion would have long left Caesar’s body. 

When they exited the room the hallway was worryingly silent. Natalia and Antony shot a glance at each other and he took her hand, leading her down the staircase and into the lavish hall. 

As they reached the bottom stair looking around for any sign of trouble a servant girl came out of a waiting doorway approaching them “Domine, this way….” She told them, gesturing towards the living area. 

They entered the room to be met with a sheepish looking Caesar who gazed out of the adjoining balcony, both watched as he paced up and down and Natalia squeezed Antony’s hand tighter. On hearing footsteps he turned to face them. 

“Antony, Natalia, good morning. Would you care to break your fast with me?” He said smiling at them both.

Natalia looked up at Antony but he did not return her gaze. “Actually, thank you for your hospitality last night and for letting us stay over but I think we should be getting back…..” Antony said tensely, still trying to get a grasp of the situation.

“Nonsense! It was no trouble at all, it was…. “ Caesar thought back to Natalia last night “my pleasure…. I am sorry last night appears so hazy to me, I do not think the wine quite agreed with me."

“Caesar Natalia has mentioned that there may have been a misunderstanding between us and Cleopatra, unfortunately I cannot seem to remember a thing after the meal but I… we… would like to apologise to her for any offense caused.” Antony said, eager to put this to bed swiftly and rectify the damage done.

“You will do no such thing” Caesar advised dismissively “honestly I think we all got rather drunk, it is not necessary, let us all just put this behind us…. Now are you sure you must leave so early?”

“Yes I think so, if you do not mind, we would like to…" Antony began.

“be alone? Of course, you are newly weds after all! Antony speak with my soldiers and they will arrange for a litter for you both immediately.” Caesar confirmed with that dangerous smile spread across his face again. He glanced at a guard positioned in the corner of the room who approached Caesar obediently. 

“Assist Antony with arranging a litter will you.” He ordered the guard aloud before whispering “and delay him a little…."

He guard nodded and approached Antony. “This way Domine…. “

Natalia went to leave with Antony until Caesar’s commanding voice stopped her. 

“Natalia while you wait let us take a turn of the gardens. Antony you do not mind if I ‘borrow’ your wife do you? Natalia I know you were keen to see them and they can be appreciated so much more in daylight…” Caesar said smoothly, offering his arm. 

Antony looked at Natalia who did not dare move. No, no, she screamed inside her head yet the words would not come out. 

“Natalia I will not be long, enjoy the gardens….” Antony said, feeling he could hardly a refuse, on the surface, such a harmless request. Still he hesitated on Natalia’s pleading eyes. Something, he could not quite put his finger on what exactly, was not as it should be. Instinct had carried him a long way and he could not ignore the warning sirens running though his mind. 

“Quickly, I would like to get home sooner rather than later.” He told the guard briskly and turning to leave.  
Natalia and Caesar walked out into the sprawling gardens that were indeed beautiful and well kept. She kept a safe distance from Caesar and had declined his arm as graciously as she could muster. 

“The gardens are indeed beautiful Caesar, where may I ask is Cleopatra?” She enquired. 

“Oh, she decided to stay in our room, to sleep off the effects of last night I think….” He advised clearly not wishing to discuss the subject further. “Natalia, if you do not mind me saying, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance last night. I do feel our time together has been limited until now and can see why Antony is so enamored with you….."

“Oh! Thank you. That is kind of you to say.” Natalia said cringing inside at his words. “You can rest assured that I am completely in love with Antony and want only the best for him. We understand each other, it was meant to be, I am positive of it. I am sure you have the same thoughts for Cleopatra, so you must feel the same.”

Caesar looked at her carefully. She was not making this easy for him….. 

“I am guessing that love that you feel would make you DO anything for him, for his happiness…..” Caesar persisted. 

“Yes, of course. We do anything we can to make each other happy, to fulfill each others needs. To put each other first. That is love.” She said, bewildered by this line of questioning. 

“War is a terrible thing you know Natalia. A slow drawn out process…. Do you know how long for example your friend Sabina’s husband was away for? Eight years. A lot can and did change during that time. Certainly Aquila’s loyalty for one so I hear.” He said slowly, building up to his point gradually. 

“That is a long time to be apart. Antony and I have been lucky…..” Natalia said slowly, her stomach flipping with concern. 

“Not lucky Natalia. I have chosen to keep Antony in Rome. The people have taken to him and he loves Rome, it practically runs through his veins. Yet, he IS a General and should naturally be commanding my army as my empire expands. Antony WOULD go to war wherever and for however long I told him to go. He is loyal to a fault to me, you understand that I presume….” 

Natalia stopped walking down the flowered walkway, in front of her stood a hedge maze and she was unsure of what direction to take in more ways than one. “What are you saying Caesar? Does this have a point?”

Caesar turned to face her, his face suddenly harder. “I am saying that Antony’s uses may soon be better placed on the front line and where would that leave you? This little harmonious lifestyle you have created between you both would come to a swift end. Antony could be away for months, years, and you would be alone in his villa. Do you think he would come back the same man? IF he was able to come back to you at all? War has many casualties yet it is the price we pay…."

Natalia gasped at the harshness of Caesar’s words and he laughed by way of response in her face that grew pale. 

“In truth…. “ he continued “I have not decided on Antony’s fate….yet. He loves Rome so much it would be unfortunate to tear him away from it….and I AM fond of him, perhaps I should gift it to him IF he could give me something that I desire in return?” He spoke with an evil twinkle in his eye. 

“Are you threatening me? I do not understand what you want from me….” Natalia said with fear apparent in her voice. 

“Threatening you? No…. “ he laughed “ I am obviously not being clear enough. I am merely pointing out that that Antony has something I want.. Can you not tell Natalia? I want YOU, and I in turn have something Antony loves - Rome….. But IF I cannot have what I want well then perhaps he would be more useful to me in the front line.” Caesar spoke the words without removing his eyes that were firmly fixed on her face. 

“Me? But I am Antony’s wife, he would never….. I would never, it would be sinful in the eyes of the gods, we are in love!” Natalia stumbled over her words, caught completely off guard. 

“Oh please Natalia, marriage means nothing to me and neither does the blessing nor curse of the gods. Why do you think I agreed so easily to your ridiculous wedding?!! Let me ask you Natalia, do you think Antony believes in the gods? I can assure you he does not but he does believe in power and wealth. You may have softened him…. “ he said looking over her hungrily “but underneath he is the same man as he was before YOU turned his head.”

“He loves me! He has told you already he has no interest in sharing me!” She told him shaking at the very prospect. “I trust him to do the right thing, no matter what you offer…. “ She hissed.

“Oh he told you about my little idea did he? I should have guessed…. You can hardly blame me the way you flaunt yourself in front of me….” Caesar said aggressively as he pushed her up against a tree. “I saw you laying out in the garden practically naked, you beg for the attention Natalia and you know it…”

Caesar placed his hands either side of her head on the bark of the tree so she was boxed in and Natalia felt like she was hyperventilating. “But you came to our villa without warning how would I know you would attend upon us?” She asked with a tear rolling down her face, feeling helpless to his increasing advances. 

“Do not play games with me you tease, you flirted with me just last night, tempted me, do not play the innocent!” Caesar argued eventually losing his cool. 

“No, no, I did not…. “ Natalia sobbed “Please let me go…..”. How was this still happening she thought desperately? The potion should have left his body hours ago… unless, unless this was his plan all long she wondered – entice them there under a false sense of security before finally showing his hand? 

“Natalia…… “ Caesar whispered with a sinister grin “let me tell you how this is going to work. You WILL attend me discreetly and I will take…” Caesar said slowly as he ran a hand up her thigh, yet never breaking eye contact “whatever I decide that I want from you.”

“No, No, it will never happen!” She shouted. 

“Ha, you think? Natalia I take whatever I want and nobody will stop me, certainly not you...a whore from Gaul.” Caesar gripped the flesh of her thigh in his hand. “I would take you right now against this tree but I want to savior the moment that I lay claim on you…. “ 

“Please Caesar, let me go, I beg you not to do this…” She wept. 

“Hush girl. Calm yourself and stop your tears! It WILL happen trust me. I will busy Antony with a task for the night, Cleopatra will be easy enough to distract for an evening. You will come here and show me EXACTLY what makes every man fall at your feet….”

“I can’t do it, I won’t…” She cried pushing him away harshly. 

“Oh you will… or else I’ll find another way to separate you and Antony more permanently. Maybe my army needs his attention in Britannia. THAT could take years Natalia and YOU would left here, alone… “ He snarled. “Or perhaps you really WOULD like me to offer Rome to Antony…. Rome for his wife…. Do you really think he would chose YOU over this city? Are you sure you want to test that theory?”

Natalia felt frozen to the spot. He seemed to have her tied up in emotional knots and she did not know which way to turn to escape him. 

“Antony would NEVER leave me and he would never hand me over for Rome or any other city you steal!” She whispered inches from his face. She had to show him no fear even though inside she was shaking. 

“ I did not steal Rome you fool I conquered it!! Just like your precious Gaul that I ripped from your father’s hands! Antony will ultimately do whatever I tell him to like the loyal hound that he is. Be under no illusions…a man does not change – he would take my offer of Rome with open hands. Why do you even fight this?” Caesar smirked. 

“Fight this??” She hissed “Because I despise you! For how you treated my people, for your greed and lack of morals and for Antony! He loves you like a brother and you would betray him like this by taking his wife? NO, NO NO! You are deluded!!"

“Despise me? There is but a fine line between love and hate. Natalia, has it occurred to you that you may like it, that your affections may change…. Do you not secretly love the power? Does it not exhilarate you to make a powerful man putty in your hands…. Just like last night in my bedroom…. I saw you Natalia, all of you…” his words emphasised the last part of his statement to make his meaning abundantly clear. 

Natalia stood open mouthed as the realisation washed over her, “You watched us? You absolute…. “ Natalia raised her hand to attack him yet Caesar grabbed it and held her away from him rolling his eyes. 

“Stop this silly girl! Be very careful what you are doing…. Antony’s wife or not you will not strike me and walk away from it. Now, be on your way, and THINK about it – but do not take too long, I am not a patient man and DO NOT run to Antony about this. If I so much as suspect you have told him I will end the both of you and his blood will be on your hands!” He called after her as she ran away from him sobbing. Natalia turned once as she ran and saw Caesar stood still watching her with an ensnaring smile on his face. 

Natalia stood behind a tree and eventually caught her breath. She knew she needed to compose herself for Antony’s sake, if he suspected a thing they were both in danger. 

She thought about the sequence of events. This had not been the potion talking just now but clearly Caesar’s free mind. However she looked at it there was no easy way out for her. 

The first option made her feel nauseous. To allow him to take her to his bed? Where would his desire end? Surely it would result in her losing Antony yet it could save his life. 

If she told Antony even he could not take on Caesar alone. Even if he persuaded loyal soldiers to support him, generally Caesar’s remaining army would still far out weigh any army Antony could collaborate and either way the outcome would be civil war and likely result in Antony’s death. 

If Caesar offered Rome to Antony in return for Natalia and he accepted such a deal then her marriage was over and she would be on the run for the rest of her life. The thought of losing Antony was unbearable to her yet deep down she had to believe he would not choose Rome over her… 

Still, if he declined Rome for Natalia Caesar would simply put him out to war, far away and possibly with no hope of ever returning. This was no option at all and would leave her alone at Caesar’s mercy. She shivered at the thought. 

The ONLY option was to seek help from someone else but who? 

Syphax had laid his life on the line for her once before and she would not ask it of him again. He could offer nothing more than protection and had no political clout or army behind him in any case. 

Locusta…. Was there a potion that could undo this damage or change Caesar’s mindset? Even if there was it was unlikely the spell could be administered without Natalia being very close to Caesar once again. The thought of having to give him what he wanted made her feel like she could not breathe. 

Her father? He was a confident and decorated warrior and could likely gather a Gaul army together but take on Caesar? They would be severely outnumbered and she did not want to put Victus in the firing line again. Hadn’t he been through enough? His business was beginning to thrive and he was learning to live a peaceful life once more. She couldn’t bear to lose another family member at the hands of Caesar. 

Natalia’s mind settled on one name….. Cassius. He hated Caesar with a passion already and had returned to Rome with Brutus, another enemy of Caesar’s. Were they not at the very least considering attempting to overthrow Caesar in any case? Natalia acknowledged she had rejected his offer of marriage but Cassius was a good man, a politician with some sway and with wealth to back him. Could he be her best shot and what would he want in return for his support? 

Natalia stood up, wiping her tears from her face. She needed her best game face before she returned to Antony’s side. She took several deep breaths and walked calmly back towards the villa doors just as she saw Antony step out of them. 

Natalia looked at him and a wave of love worked over her body. She loved him and knew in that instant she would do anything to protect him, to keep him in her arms and never lose him. Whatever it cost her. 

Antony’s face was etched with concern until he saw her skip towards him and on reaching him he pulled her close. “Natalia, I so was worried, the litter took forever to sort and I didn’t want to leave you alone a moment longer than I had to… where is Caesar, I thought he was showing you the gardens?”

Natalia looked up at him and smiled “Yes, yes he did. I said I must get back to you so I left him alone in the maze. Everything is fine, let’s go home.” Natalia said hugging his warm chest against her, the sound of his beating heart instantly making her feel better. 

Antony looked at his wife and noticed her slightly pink eyes. He thought back to when she had cried over the note and remembered the way her eyes had been pink in that exact same way. Something was not right and he would get to the bottom of it, but for now he just wanted her safely home and by his side.

“OK, if you are sure. Natalia, when we are home…. “ he looked around and whispered “if there is anything you need to tell me, anything at all… I am your husband, I will protect you against whatever or WHOEVER attempts to harm you. You know that…. “

Natalia’s lip began to tremble but she knew she could not tell him the truth. The knowledge that Caesar was willing to betray him without a second thought, cowardly threaten Antony’s future, take his wife and mock him for being loyal would break his heart and ultimately result in his untimely demise.

“Everything is good Antony, I just feel a little over tired and emotional. Please, I have said our goodbyes, let us go.” She begged.

Antony smiled at her yet he was still unsure of the full story. “Of course, come on my queen, let’s get you home.” He agreed still with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	52. Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia seeks help and Antony has suspicions

Cassius was almost ready to leave his home for the gathering between himself, Brutus, Albinus and various other Senators of his same political persuasion. In an ideal world Cassius would never have dreamt of things coming to this. He wished for a fair world, one in which democracy governed but by now he had accepted that this world was not a fair one and was led by force, fear and wealth. 

He had kept a low profile for the last couple of days, if their plans were to come into fruition it was imperative that he was not on anyone’s radar and the recent issues over an old note to Natalia had done him no favors.

He heard a knock to the front door to his villa and instantly worried. Nobody should be visiting him right now, everyone who he was planning on seeing would be at the secret location. The last time he had received an unplanned visitor it had been Antony and he was keen to not receive him a second time. 

The knock sounded delicate and he wondered if Sabina had decided to seek solace at his home to escape her father for a few hours, Sabina or….. he dared to hope but waited for his servant to open the door.

As soon as he heard the gentle voice he knew and he felt his heart quicken as he walked towards the door. “Natalia…. This is a surprise, are you alone?” He asked looking past her nervously.

“Yes…. Cassius it is just me, I am sorry to keep you, are you on your way out? I can come back another time….” She asked her eyes falling and her voice shaking a little.

Cassius looked at her and worried. Where was her bright smile and natural sparkle in her eyes? In truth this was a bad time, he needed to meet with the others and his absence would possibly delay the discussions yet he knew he would never turn her away. 

“No, it is fine Natalia come through…” Cassius gestured to the living area and Natalia followed him, her legs feeling shaky and unsure of how to approach this. 

Cassius couldn’t form straight thoughts, why was she here? She looked shaken, possibly even distressed. Had Antony harmed her? He sat down and she found a seat opposite him, curling her feet up on the sofa and fiddling with her wedding band nervously.

“Are you sure it is ok me being here?” She asked looking around his expensively decorated living area. 

“Are YOU sure you are OK being here Natalia? I am not sure that Antony would approve.“ he enquired. This was clearly dangerous for both of them yet he couldn’t help feeling the buzz of excitement in his chest.

Natalia cut his words off. “Antony will not know, he is with Caesar…. I am sorry Cassius for bothering you… I… didn’t know what to do or who could help me and I thought, I thought you might….. “ She began to cry and Cassius instinctively sat forward and took her hand. 

“Natalia what is it? Has Antony hurt you? I am guessing this is not about matchmaking myself and Xanthe by the look on your face?” Cassius asked. Just touching her soft, small hand made him want her all over again yet he held back. He needed to know the reason behind this unexpected visit and reminded himself that she was not his.

“Xanthe? Oh, no, if only. Cassius I am in a mess and I don’t know what to do… Caesar he…. He wants, well I don’t really know what he wants but I am scared….” She began to sob as servants came in with water and fruit which they put down silently looking at Natalia and Cassius and then scurried away.

Cassius stood and shut the door to the living area sensing this was the beginning of a private conversation. He was unsure whether to comfort her or if she would shy away yet Natalia answered this question by pulling him down on the sofa and into a tight hug. She began crying on his shoulder uncontrollably and he rested his arms lightly around her tentatively. Cassius inhaled her perfume and sighed quietly. His touch seemed to calm her down slightly and she gulped at a drink, slowly getting her breath back.

“Natalia, please, I cannot help you unless you tell me from the beginning what is going on…” he said quietly. Cassius looked at her, her eyes red from her tears and yet he had the smallest bit of hope that somehow she was here for him. If she was he acknowledged it was a game changer. He wondered if he would ever feel peace now that she had entered his life yet waited patiently for her news, any contact from her being better than silence. 

“Caesar, he seems to want me to BE with him… he asked Antony if he would consider us swapping, you know him with me and Antony with the Egyptian bitch…..for one night I mean… I can’t bear the way she looks at Antony, I hate both of them, why can’t they just leave us alone? ” Natalia said full of anger through her tears. 

“Sorry rewind he what!??” Cassius was dumbfounded by this news and it was not what he expected at all. Natalia’s opening statement had opened a book of questions for him. “Caesar wants you to lay with him even though you are married to Antony???” Cassius’ blood began to pump furiously through his veins, could Caesar be any more disgraceful than he already considered him to be? 

“Caesar does not seem to care, he says he takes whatever he wants and that he wants me… he was so menacing that I had to run away from him“ She shivered. “He does not seem to have even considered Cleopatra, who resides with him.”

“Cleopatra the Queen…yes I’ve seen her by Caesar’s side. Beautiful but a cold, stiff looking woman. Surely Antony would never go there when he has you?” He asked, stunned by this revelation and yet still none the wiser as to why Natalia was sitting in his home. What did she want from him? 

“No, Antony told him straight that it would not happen but Cleopatra has been awful to me since we met, because of my previous occupation I assume and exacerbated by the fact that I attended Caesar, you know that night that you came to the scholae….” She said blushing at the memory.

“But you and he did not….Natalia you did not lay with him back then?” Cassius quizzed. Surely she would not have been intimate with Caesar and then invited him into her bed at the Scholae later that same night.

“Nothing has ever happened of course not, I hate him. Did you really even need to ask?” Natalia replied slightly irritated. Did he think so little of her that he seriously thought she would do that, KNOWING how much she despised Caesar? 

“No, I guess not, I’m sorry. But this is a lot to take in. Caesar clearly has no respect, even for Antony, to suggest such a thing to his wife.” Cassius sympathised. 

“Sorry, I just feel so tense…. So I thought once Antony turned him down that would be it but then Caesar sent an invite to attend his home the day after our wedding, a celebratory meal allegedly.” She said rolling her eyes at the memory. 

“Arr, yes your wedding. I did wonder when you might mention this. Natalia, you COULD have warned me. I was away for practically a day and I came home to the news that you and Antony were married…. “ he advised with no effort to hide his sadness in his face and words. 

Natalia noted his upset and jumped in, not intending to hurt him. “I am sorry. I did not mean to be inconsiderate to you. It was all just such a rush and there was so much to do, but you are right. You deserved to know. Did Sabina tell you?”

“Yes, she said, well that you were happy, so can I take it this was your desire? You wanted this marriage?” Please say no, that it was all an act or even just that you are unsure Cassius pleaded to the gods. 

“Yes. Cassius you know I love him. I have told you that many times before, Antony, he is, well my soulmate…” She confirmed to his heavy disappointment. 

Cassius sat back in his chair and sighed. “Yet you are not sitting with your soul mate right now, but here with me. What is it you want from me Natalia? Must I never be able to rest? Antony turned Caesar’s bizarre offer down in any case so what can I do for you?” He asked with a hint of temper, his feelings hurt and his arms folded defensively. 

Natalia looked at his face that remained emotionless on the surface. “I should not have come here, it is unfair on you… I will leave….” She said standing and cursing herself for being selfish - what was she thinking? 

Natalia moved towards the door and Cassius’ heart quickened. “No, Natalia, you are here now…. Please sit, let me help you…. Tell me the rest…. “ He begged, not ready to let her go when she clearly needed his support. 

“I am being unfair on you, I know how you felt and this is my problem to resolve. I will go and leave you in peace.” She said with a sad smile. 

“No. Look I am sorry for being abrupt. I won’t lie, I’m hurt but I can’t see you leave like this and not at least try to do what I can to help you. I am guessing you are here for help somehow?” Cassius enquired, patting the seat next to him. 

Natalia slowly sat back down next to Cassius and looked into his eyes. She needed his help, there was no point fighting this and wasting time. 

“OK, if you are sure…. So we went to Caesar’s home and it was business as usual…. Caesar was charming on the surface yet snakey, Cleopatra was predictably rude and vile to me and the conversation around the table was awkward…” Natalia continued. 

Cassius nodded. “May I ask did they mention my return to Rome with Brutus?”

Natalia looked at him warily. “Yes, just briefly. I think Caesar will keep an eye on you but he does not intend to do anything, you are safe for now…."

“I see…” Cassius ran a hand through his curls looking a tad relieved. “Go on…. “

“I thought, well the party needed livening up, Cassius you have to understand how horrible Cleopatra is, I wanted to make her look stupid…. I thought if Caesar declared undying love for her and in the morning remembered nothing she would feel embarrassed and confused. She deserved it…. “ Natalia rambled. In truth she felt like she had acted with bad intentions and was by now ashamed of her behavior. Cassius was such a ‘good’ person he was bound to be disappointed in her actions. 

“Natalia I am confused. How could you make him behave this way if it is not what is in his heart… if he even has one? I’ve always wondered if he simply had a swinging brick…. “ Cassius joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“love potion…. “ She responded simply in not much more than a whisper, biting her lip and awaiting his predictable reaction. 

“What?? Witchcraft?” Cassius asked stunned. What had she gotten herself into now??

“If you like. It was an old potion that I had intended to use on Aquila to gather information from him long ago. I came across it when I was getting ready and took it with me and yes I know it was stupid… You have to believe me, I wasn’t even sure if I would use it and then it smashed on the floor and the potion worked its wonders on Antony and Caesar. Cleopatra went crazy with jealousy and I managed to talk Caesar into letting me take Antony to bed to sleep his sudden ‘sickness’ off in the spare room… “

“So it made Antony unwell? And how did Caesar react?” Cassius asked, fully invested in the story of unfortunate events unfolding. 

“Well, Antony was never it’s intended recipient and he loves me already so it seemed to make him full of lust for me and then it was like it exhausted him and I just wanted to keep him safe as he was sleepy. Cassius I was so scared that I had harmed him. Caesar was just grabbing at me, trying to get me alone, it was awful and then I thought Antony and Caesar were going to fight over me…. It was a nightmare.”

“You realise this all sounds crazy to me…. You are playing with fire Natalia. Fire with possibly the two most dangerous men in Rome, one of which being your husband! What were you thinking? If Caesar had noticed what you had done I dread to think of the consequences. How long do it’s effects last?” Cassius asked inquisitively. He had so many questions but was trying to stick with the important ones for now. 

“I know this!! I know! I didn’t come here to be judged!” She said sighing, Cassius was so predictable and there was nothing he could say in terms of her stupidity that she had not already beaten herself up about. 

“OK, OK, I am sorry…. Continue…. “ Cassius said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“The effects shouldn’t last longer than a few hours and thankfully I just had to keep Caesar at arms length until I could lock Antony and I in the spare room….Antony, he, well it affected him strongly and one thing led to another and he and I…. “

Cassius raised an eyebrow at her. “OK, I get it, no details please, keep going minus that… “

“Sorry, it IS relevant I promise. So the next morning I thought the night before would all be forgotten, Antony could not remember anything that had occurred and I thought he and I could just get out of there and go home but… “ he continued. 

“But?” Cassius asked impatient for the next part of the drama to unfold. 

“Caesar managed to get me alone and he…. He…..” Natalia’s voice began to break as the memory hit her again. “He blackmailed me. He told me that he would send Antony away to war, far away, that he would probably never return and I would be at Caesar’s mercy. I couldn’t bear it Cassius, I can’t lose him…..he even added that if he so much as suspected I'd told Antony about this he would 'end' us both...." She sobbed. 

“OK, Natalia calm down I am trying to think….” He said softly, tempted to reach out for her again but deciding against it – he didn’t want her to think he was abusing her friendship. She really did need help and he was trying to think ahead of what he could do for Natalia but was drawing blanks. Any plans with Brutus were in their infancy and could not be put into action yet, he racked his brains trying to think of what could be done. His eyes flicked back to Natalia as her story continued.

“Then he changed tactics and said that he is ‘fond’ of Antony and that he would potentially offer him Rome…” She told him, her eyes meeting his to watch for his response to the news. 

Cassius looked at her in astounded by this development. “Rome? Gifted to Antony? But it is not his to gift?!?” 

“Yes I know but Caesar does what he likes, who is going to stop him…. Cassius Caesar said that he would offer Antony Rome but… in return for me….” Natalia said quietly. 

Cassius sat silently taking in her words and put his head in his hands. “This, this is a mess and a nightmare. The man thinks he can barter and buy you?!? Natalia if he wants you enough to offer Antony Rome, you do not need me to tell you how fixed he is on having you. Could he still be under this spell? He will not give up easily if he has set his sights firmly on you.”

“No I do not think he is still under the spell although it won’t have helped. He HAD already made the suggestion about me and him that Antony had declined and I had been offered as a gift when Caesar returned to Rome. Perhaps he thought I was for the taking… “ she acknowledged with sadness. Would her past never stop haunting her? “and there’s another thing…..probably the creepiest part….”

Cassius sat forward in his chair, Natalia had certainly livened up an up until now, mundane day but stressed him out no end in the process. “He watched us, I don’t know how, I am guessing through the keyhole, when Antony and I were making love, he taunted me about it the next day…."

Cassius felt nauseous. The thought of her with Antony like that was bad enough but Caesar’s actions were disgusting to him. “That is despicable….how could he do that to you? That is a sacred act between a husband and wife!! Natalia I have to ask this and please do not be angry….”

“Just say it, nothing you say can surprise or offend me….” She told him, having an idea what was going through his mind already. 

“Antony played no part in this at all? He did not offer this arrangement to Caesar that he would… watch you…” Cassius winced at the thought as his words left his mouth. 

“No, not a chance! Antony would hate Caesar seeing us, he will not share me and would go mad if he knew what Caesar has done and crazy if he knew about the potion…he hates the idea of being played more than anything.... even though it was obviously not my intention... " She said acknowledging her part in situation. Natalia's mind drifted back to the Games and how he had taken Xanthe out of spite at the mere suggestion that she had been plotting with Cassius behind his back. She did not dare to imagine if he found out she had used this potion for the purpose of her own amusement. 

“But you are now Antony’s wife. HE should protect you. Whatever his loyalties to Caesar you must come first. Natalia I have to ask…. Why are you telling me all this and not Antony… I am assuming he does not know about any of this at all….” He queried. 

Natalia looked at the floor. “He does not know because I am scared to tell him. There is a part of me that worries that I am not good enough. We all know Antony has stuck his neck out on the line to be with me. If Caesar tempts him with Rome, what if…. What if he doesn’t CHOOSE me? Or what if he does choose me and I cause a war as a result?! Cassius what can I do, whatever I do I feel like I will lose Antony and its all my fault.” She cried. 

“Natalia please do not cry I can’t bear to see you like this… for better or worse it kills me to say it but Antony IS your husband…. He has a right to know… about Caesar and what he is doing to you, this potion you speak of, all of it….” He told her firmly. “I do not care for your husband but I have to be honest, you are taking away his right to stand by you and support you by not telling him…” 

“No, I must try to fix this myself! It is not fair on Antony to lay this at his door… to make him choose.” She defended herself yet knew deep down her biggest fear – what if Rome did tempt him and she lost the man that meant everything to her in the process?

“Not fair or are you scared what Antony would choose? I know I would be if I were you. The man is shrewd, ruthless, Rome would be a tempting offer to someone like Antony….” Cassius warned. He felt suddenly spiteful and tried to redeem himself. “Sorry I did not mean to hurt you with my words. Natalia he would be mad to lose you for Rome or anything else….” He grabbed her hand unable to resist “You are priceless. Do you honestly worry that he does not love you?”

“No, I can see it in his eyes, he loves me. I am sure. Its just, what if he chooses me but resents me for it later? Caesar can give him a city but what can I offer him?” Natalia knew her insecurity was getting the better of her but this was her genuine concern. 

“If he does not choose you without hesitation then he doesn’t really love you Natalia. You will find out one way or another… still he has to know…. I am sorry but that is my initial instinct.” Cassius told her softly. 

“But what if there is another way?” She asked, her face full of hope. 

“Like what? I really believe he has a right to know. Natalia if you were mine I would want to know… “ he insisted. Cassius wanted to wrap her up and lock her away protectively but deep down he knew that right had been stolen from him by Antony. Now Antony simply had to step up and fight for Natalia, if she would see sense and tell him the terrible truth. 

Natalia ignored his comments and persisted. “What if I could use a potion or a spell on him so that Caesar no longer desires me….. Locusta, my medical woman may be able to help, it is possible surely?”

“Natalia I know nothing of witchcraft or what it is capable of… it seems a risk to me and you would almost certainly have to be in Caesar’s company to administer the effects. You should not be alone with the monster!” He said panic-stricken at the very idea. 

“But I cannot see another way… Antony would go crazy if he found out…." She reiterated. 

“Antony would go mental if he knew you were here right now." Cassius retorted. He was actually convinced Antony would be at least equally as furious that she was in Cassius’ home now as he would be with Caesar for all his wrongdoings. 

Natalia bit her lip “True. I just did not know what way to turn…. “

“Yet it sounds to me like you have made your mind up. I hate to say this but there is another way…" Cassius said thoughtfully. 

“What are you thinking…." She asked, daring to hope there was another way. 

“Well, if you were to become with child, I mean Antony’s…." he said sadly “It’s unlikely that Caesar would still want to pursue you… It would buy you some time to sort this out…. “

Natalia sighed with disappointment. “I have considered that but Antony and I want to enjoy a little time together before we go down that route and I take birth control courtesy of Locusta. I do not know how long the effects take to wear off and even if it were to happen quickly, I hardly think the decision to have his child should be to act as a deterrent to Caesar…."

“I see, I did not even realise there was such an option…” Cassius said naively.

“Of course, when I was a courtesan it was the norm to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Cassius did you not worry when you and I…..” she said blushing “that there was a possible outcome to our actions…."

“No, in truth I did not…" he said honestly. “Natalia if that HAD of happened I would have been the happiest man in the world, I would have done the right thing and made an honest woman of you…. You know how I feel about you.”

Natalia shifted uncomfortably. “OK well on to the matter in hand…. I do not want to become pregnant so that leaves me with one option. I need to speak with Locusta. If she could conjure up a love potion there must be one to have the opposite effect. I just have to hope that there is the possibility of one that will have long term effects…. “

“But say there IS such a spell? If it is specific to Caesar, I am no witch but I would assume you will need something from Caesar, I do not know but his blood or something? Isn’t that how these things work? Natalia it would not be safe for you to go alone…. and if it did not work and you end up stuck at his villa…. at his mercy….or even worse he realises what you are trying to do… it is so risky…. “ Cassius shuddered at the thought.

“I cannot think like that and I have to try something…..” she told him, determined to proceed down this route as her only viable option. 

“All this rather than just tell Antony….. “ Cassius tried again. 

“I have told you why and I would rather risk my life than his.” Natalia advised defiantly. She had at least in part got herself into this mess and she wasn’t going to run crying to Antony to sort it out and put him in the firing line. 

“Natalia I just wish we had more time.” Cassius looked at her nervously. “In truth, Brutus and I are getting together plans to… end shall we say…. The current situation in Rome. It cannot continue and we have many sympathisers who share our views, people would you would not expect to share our opinion…. I should not say any more but I am trusting you to say nothing, as my friend.”

Natalia looked at him open mouthed. “Cassius you have my word, you do not need me to tell you how I feel about Caesar but there is one proviso. Antony. You must keep him out of your plans. Cassius you understand I will not side with you over him, I love him – he is my husband…. “

Cassius nodded. “I understand and expect nothing less. Antony is not our target Natalia, I promise that. But I would like to help you with this, if I can.”

“If you are sure… I did not come here for help, just maybe advice…. “ in truth Natalia would be grateful of all the help she could get, just as long as he stopped judging her. 

“Yet you have a plan up your sleeve already and will go ahead with it no matter what I think.” He smiled nervously. Her plan would now become his although he did not agree with it at all. Still, he could not let her go it alone and if she was determined to go down this dangerous road he would do all that he could to ensure a positive outcome. 

“Yes. With or without your help.” Natalia stood up and spoke firmly.

“Then speak to Locusta, you need to know what your options are and when you are ready to strike, let me come with you, I can go in disguise as a guard. You should not do this alone, in case… in case it does not go to plan.” He said, hoping beyond hope Locusta could not assist and she would be forced to rethink this madness. 

“If it does not go to plan nobody, Antony or you will be able to save me Cassius.” She said brightly, trying to make light of the dire situation. 

“Do not speak like that…. “ Cassius said softly. “I cannot bear to think of that option."

“Then let’s not think of it, I have to try to make this right…. I will be on my way and speak with Locusta tomorrow. Right now I want to be home before Antony.” She said moving to leave. 

Cassius nodded. “You will let me know the details?” 

“Yes. When I can and thank you Cassius. I know you have no reason to help me… “ she said touching his arm with friendly affection.

“But equally that I always will.” He told her.

Natalia rode through the countryside at speed. Today had been Antony’s first day back with Caesar and had left Natalia feeling decidedly anxious. She had tried to be her usual self when they had returned home yesterday but her mind kept drifting off. Natalia was sure Antony had noticed she was a little bit off and yet he had not pushed her again on the subject, knowing if there was indeed something to tell she would disclose it when she was ready.

Natalia rushed through the villa as soon as she was home and pulled out of a drawer the dainty lace underwear that Natalia had been planning on showing off to Antony yesterday.

Natalia put it against herself admiring the soft material against her skin. Quickly changing she added the matching lacy robe over the undergarments. Antony will love this Natalia thought to herself happily. She decided to wear her hair down as he loved it wild and free and settled down on the balcony, wishing him home as soon as possible. 

Soon enough she spotted his horse thundering over the hills towards the villa and her heart skipped a beat with excitement. The sight of Antony is his armor did crazy things to her, he was the epitome of rugged manliness and she rested her arms on the balcony shamelessly watching her husband grow closer. 

Quickly her wait was over and she heard the door to the villa, rushing to the top of the stairs to greet him. 

Antony strode confidently through the villa until his eyes settled on her and widened as he took in her lacey attire. She watched his eyes work over her body and his face broke into his subtle smile. Natalia slowly walked down the stairs as his eyes followed her and a servant girl walked into the hall distracting him momentarily.

“Domine, would you like me to prepare food now?”

“No, later is fine. I’m otherwise engaged for the foreseeable…” He told her whilst still smirking at Natalia and letting his eyes feast on her and the delicate lace, wondering what awaited him underneath that tiny robe. 

Antony stepped forward and scooped Natalia up to her delighted squeals. “Natalia I have missed you…. And what is this?” Giving her underwear a closer inspection longingly.

Antony walked with Natalia in his arms up the stairs, into the bedroom and kicking the bedroom door shut behind him carelessly.

“This…. “ Natalia purred, spinning around for him “is all for you…..”

“Uh huh, I could get used to this….” He smiled pulling her close to his chest plate. 

Antony ran his hands down the robe and his fingers toyed with the lace tie. “Not another tie to remove, this reminds me of our wedding with that damned belt…. “

Natalia giggled. “I would hope it will be worth your trouble….”

Antony pulled at the knot which Natalia had deliberately only tied loosely, anticipating Antony’s frustration if he could not get to her body underneath quickly. 

“Wait, as much as I would love to have you in all this armor, it will have to be removed before we take this further…” She said teasingly as she began to remove it piece by piece. 

“What is it with you when I wear this?” He laughed. 

“Oh, I don’t know, you look so powerful…. So commanding…..” She told him as she eyed his body underneath with lust washing over her. 

“Natalia if I needed the armor to communicate that I wouldn’t be much of a solider you know… “ He reasoned, enjoying the flirty banter they shared. 

“Then show me…. Show me how powerful and commanding you are now that you are bare, Domine..“ She giggled, admiring him. 

“Domine? So we are playing this game are we…” he smirked. 

Antony slipped the lacy robe from her shoulders and gasped at her soft, creamy skin just about covered by the black lace. His eyes popped at her nipples poking though the lacey material and he yearned for his teeth to gently pull them. “Natalia, you are beautiful, this is… breathtaking…. I had some news but it can wait…."

“Wait, news?” Natalia queried feeling suddenly nervous.

“It's not important, it can wait…. “ He told her as he picked her up and placed her on their bed. “I actually really need this, I have been feeling a little jealous today…. “

“Jealous? But why?” Natalia asked as he kissed her throat, working his way slowly down her neck. 

“Probably nothing, just Caesar….. “ he said enjoying himself exploring the skin around the lace holding her chest in place. 

“Caesar what?” She persisted, tensing a little at the very mention of his name.

“he was talking about you a lot….. I don’t like it…. I think that I preferred it when he hardly acknowledged your existence…." Antony admitted albeit muffled as he continued to kiss her. 

“Forget him…” Natalia said harshly, causing Antony to stop his kisses along her stomach. 

“He was saying that I am a lucky man, that you are beautiful and have fire in your stomach…. “ Antony moved higher over her and held her face with one of his hands. “He said that he can see you will do the right thing by me….. put me first…What is he talking about, do you know?” By now Antony was staring at her intently, no longer allowing even the lacey underwear to distract him. He searched her face for answers and she nearly crumbled under his enquiring eyes. 

“I do not know, perhaps things are not so good between him and Cleopatra… “ She sighed. “Who cares, now come here…. “

Antony did not need telling twice and her words seemed to satisfy his curiosity for now. He would revisit this subject another time but for now this was enough for him. He wanted her touch and she clearly wanted his. 

Natalia rolled herself on top of him and he pulled at the pretty bra impatiently, desperate to free her from its restraints. “Wait…” she laughed “so impatient.." undoing the bra for him.

The sight of her bare from the waist upwards, her long hair flowing and resting on her pert breasts and her dusky pink, pouty lips tipped Antony’s desire over the edge. “Not like this today” he told her, rolling her off of him and pinning her to the bed, enjoying the domination. Within seconds his warm mouth found her breasts and he flicked each nipple in turn with the tip of his tongue to her delighted groans. 

“You are mine Natalia….. your heart, your soul and your body….. I will show you who is in control…I own all of you….” He told her as his eyes blackened. 

Natalia gasped as his words, she loved this masterful Antony most of all between the sheets. She lived for his control, his jealousy, the way he would just arrogantly take her body and do with it as he wished. Most of all she enjoyed the affect she had over his own mind and body. She could see he was clearly desperate for her, feeling his groin rub against her warm skin and she practically throbbed for his touch. 

Antony moved down the bed and hooked his fingers under her lace panties, pulling them down forcefully. She watched him growl slightly at the sight of her bare before him, a sight that he never grew tied of. He loved the idea of them being married, of literally owning her before the eyes of Rome. He had fought to make this a reality and now he had her completely. Caesar, Cassius, Syphax, let them look at her he thought to himself as his eyes worked over her body, she is MINE in every sense of the word and they can only dream of what I have. 

Antony snapped himself out of his thoughts as his eyes rested on an unfamiliar bruise on her thigh. “Natalia, how did you do this? I haven’t hurt you have I? He quizzed. Sure he liked it a little rough, it worked for them that way, but he didn’t want her covered in heavy bruises like that, this was too much. He noted it looked like finger prints and worried that he had been too forceful when they had stayed at Caesar’s last night.

“What? Oh, no, I don’t know, I went out on my horse today, perhaps I banged my leg then…. “ She said, holding her breath for his response.

Antony looked at the bruise again and traced his finger gently over it “but it looks like finger marks, did I do this last night? When I was drunk? You can tell me.”

Natalia sat up and looked at his concerned face and she immediately felt guilty. The thought that he blamed himself for the marks that Caesar had inflicted was killing her but unless she was planning on telling him everything right now she could hardly confess.

“I don’t know but I don’t care, Antony, if you did its not like you meant to hurt me, maybe we just got a little bit carried away.. “ She reasoned just wanting him to carry on what he had started. Antony looked at her face carefully, in truth he needed this.

“Yes, maybe…. Let me make it up to you.” He said huskily, quickly becoming distracted once more by her body presented in front of him.

Antony planted slow kisses up her thighs and she writhed beneath him, her breathing becoming heavy. “If I knew you would like the underwear this much I wouldn’t have waited to wear it….” She giggled.

Licking two fingers he slipped them inside her and she began to moan as he pumped them slowly in and out of her. “Tell me how much you love my fingers inside you……” he said, his voice horse with desire. 

Natalia looked at him deeply in his eyes and licked her lips “can’t you feel how much I like it? I think you can…." She replied whilst gyrating her hips slowly over his hand and soaking his fingers with her love. 

Antony enjoyed this game “….. And how about this?” he asked as he placed his head between her spread legs, using his tongue instead to explore wet folds. Her eyes fluttered shut and she rolled her hips against his mouth. In reality the underwear had been a nice touch but all he ever really wanted was her, just like this, him claiming every inch of her. He couldn’t blame any of her admirers for feeling the way they did, when he looked her she took his breath away. It occurred to him that if anyone ever tried to take his prize away or hurt her he would literally kill for her to protect her and keep Natalia safe.

“Natalia you are perfect, I do not need any extras…” Antony said although his voice was muffled as he kept his mouth against her soft skin.

Natalia’s body began to shake under his touch and she longed to feel him fully. He looked so handsome and fuckable that she couldn’t contain her want of him much longer. 

“Antony give me all of you right now…. “ She panted, desperate to have him. “and don’t be too gentle…. “

Antony stopped in his tracks “do not tempt me Natalia…. I love you but I’m still a man… “

Natalia sat up on the bed “and I’m asking for it, show me what you are made of… “

Antony’s heart beat fast and blood pumped around his body as he looked at her. Unable to control any rational thoughts he stood from the bed and pulled her up with him. “As you wish… “

Antony picked her up placing his hands under her buttocks, spanking her playfully and walking with her over to her dressing table. With one swipe he pushed all the items to the floor and she laughed as they smashed on the floor “Antony!”

“You want me to stop?” He asked, eyebrow raised. “Final chance?”

Natalia met his sparkling excited eyes. “Never.”

Antony’s breathing grew heavier as he pushed her body back onto the dressing table, running his rough hands down her chest and lower. He pulled her by her legs closer to him roughly and she instinctively opened them inviting him in. “Take me right now….” She breathed. 

Antony could not take the temptation a moment longer and ploughed into her with all of his might. “Fuck Natalia yes…” He groaned. “You are so fucking tight…. I need this so much… “. Once he started he couldn’t stop and he thrust into her over and over frantically. He gripped her hips keeping her just how he wanted her, enjoying the sound of her screaming his name in pleasure. 

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare… “ She panted. 

“I…. Don’t…. Intend…. To… “ He told her as he pushed into her harder and harder. “You are mine… enjoy me as I’ll never let another near you….not as long as I breathe…. “ He said, completely out of his mind with animalistic lust. Antony held her in place with one hand and used his other to rub her sensitive bud, watching her movements as they became more erratic under his expert touch. Glancing to his left he looked into her brass mirror that was attached to the table he took her on. He gasped as he watched her body reacting to his touch, lifting her groin off of the table completely as he pumped himself deep inside her tight walls that felt like they were made just for him. 

“Natalia, you…. Drive me wild for you…. “ he told her I between his heavy breaths as he slammed into her body, balls deep and lifting her leg over his shoulder. His mind flashed back to earlier that day and the look in Caesar’s eyes as he spoke of his Natalia. You will never have her she is mine he thought angrily, taking every little bit of that wrath and frustration out on her body. 

Natalia watched him as he pushed deeply into her, the man is like a machine she thought as she looked at him in awe. The familiar feeling of overwhelming pleasure began to wash over her as the table shook violently against the wall as their tempo increased. “Antony, Antony, I can’t take it, I’m gonna, I’m gonna… “ She cried out. 

“That’s it, keep going, you are mine Natalia, mine, I fucking own you….. if anyone comes near you…. I mean it….. “ His words were jumbled and incoherent but yet his meaning was clear. Natalia loved him wild like this and the pleasure building up inside her hit its natural peak as she screamed his name.

Antony felt her wetter than ever as he moved inside her, bucking his hips against her. Every so often he would pull out of her completely just to tease her body and she ached for him to be back inside her, grabbing at his body and pulling him back to her. It always amazed him how she seemed to just fit him perfectly, like she had been created just for him and he for her. 

Finally he could take no more, pulling her up so she was sitting and biting down on her shoulder blade as his hot seed pumped deep inside her. Natalia’s body shuddered with pleasure, hitting a second orgasm as lights flashed before her eyes and she cried out incoherent mumbling and dug her nails into his chest. 

Antony rested his head in her shoulder to catch his breath and then slowly lifted his head, moving his hands over her shoulder tracing the bite marks he had caused. “Natalia I am so sorry, it was so intense I lost control, I have hurt you.”

Natalia glanced at her shoulder unconcerned and hugged him closely against her. “I don’t care its barely a scratch, you felt incredible…"

“You are sure? I hate the thought of causing you pain…” he asked with a frown. “I forget my strength sometimes… “

“I do not forget your strength, I live for it…..” she giggled. 

“Uh huh, then let me use the last of it… “ with that Antony picked her tired body back up in his arms and lovingly placed her back onto their bed with gentle care. 

Resting on his arm he laid on his side and stroked Natalia’s hair. “I can’t tell you how much I needed this…. My first day back with Caesar and just the way he was talking about you, Natalia I didn’t like it at all, it makes me feel insanely jealous, like I could just lash out.  
Especially after the other day with his ‘suggestion’…. I hate this feeling….but he does it such a way that I can’t call him out on it yet it fucking annoys me, I can’t handle it…. If it was anyone else I’d silence them, permanently…”

“Antony nobody will ever touch me other than you, Caesar or anyone else …. and you know I’d claw the eyes out of any woman that went near you…. you are everything to me. I would do anything for you, I’d put your happiness before my own and your safety before mine, you DO know that don’t you?“ she said reassuringly whilst clasping his face in her small hand. 

“Yes, but why do you say that?” He asked searching her face again. 

“No reason…. “ Natalia said sighing contentedly “I just need you to know…. “

“You know I always thought my life would revolve around Caesar, fighting for his cause, never really caring about anything else and I still DO care for him like a brother, but… my priorities have so drastically changed. I spent today looking forward to just coming back to you. Maybe you are my weakness after all.” He chuckled. 

“Antony…. “ Natalia said slowly. Maybe she should tell him she wondered. 

“Mmmm… “ He said laying back in bliss. 

Natalia turned to look at Antony. His eyes were shut by now, he looked so peaceful and satisfied. His hands resting behind his head and a slight smile on his face.  
“You can stop looking at me now…. Did you want to say something?” He asked lazily, basking in his contentment. 

Natalia swallowed hard, her nerves had got the better of her. “No, only that I love you….and you said you had news for me?”

Antony’s eyes opened. “Mmmm and you know I love you too….. Oh the news, well sort of news. It is odd really. It would seem Caesar is sending me on a nighttime errand. He wants me to hand deliver notes to a few Senators. Apparently he believes they may not be loyal to him and their allegiances lie elsewhere. He is going to inform them of a meeting the following day to discuss which direction the army is going to be marching but the information provided will be a lie…. "

“To out a rat?” Natalia questioned. 

“Yes precisely. He wants to see which, if any, Senator, feeds back the false information to his enemies… “ Antony confirmed. 

Natalia sat up “And to whom does he suspect this information will be fed to?” 

“I don’t know, he was suspiciously vague.. I would guess the plan will be to ambush the traitors, placing some of his army in each location and result in also unearthing which senator has provided the false information at the same time….. What I don’t completely understand is why I need to deliver these notes at night…. ” He said with a shrug. 

Natalia began to panic as his words sunk in. “Why does it need to be you? Can any solider not attend to this? Did you ask him why the task has to be undertaken at night?” 

“Yes. He SAID that the Senators would not receive a visit at night from any lowly solider and Caesar wants to ensure that it is delivered into their hands personally. That way they cannot say that the note has fallen into the wrong hands, a servant or whoever. Caesar says that the meeting will be called for the following day as it is his intention to catch them off guard – so they have the least amount of time possible to make excuses or put something else in place.“

Excuses, excuses Natalia thought as she felt her head begin to pound. He was taking Antony away for the night as a signal to her to attend him, she was sure if it. Her visit to Locusta was now very urgent. 

“Did he say when you must do this? I don’t like the thought of you being away for the night…. “ She asked, trying to sound casual yet practically shaking at the thought. 

“A few days. I will try to get some more information out of him. Something about this does not feel right Natalia.” He said, staring at his wife in her eyes. Antony was not convinced as to whether he sought reassurance that he was being paranoid or confirmation that his suspicions were not unfounded. 

“Then don’t do it, stay with me…. “ She begged, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Natalia, what is it? What is wrong? You must tell me.." He asked, his face full of concern. 

Antony looked into her suddenly sad face. He couldn’t quite put the pieces together yet but he suspected something bad between Natalia and Caesar. Still what could he do unless she confirmed it? He had nothing tangible to go to Caesar with, no idea what to accuse him of. “Please Natalia, I am sure there is something wrong…."

Natalia stared into his face, his eyes hard with worry. She worshipped him, every part of him. His inquisitive mind, the way that he just knew something was amiss because he knew her so well, in every way. Yet all this did was make the potential of losing him sting more. What if Rome was too big a temptation to Antony and he handed her over to Caesar? Or, what if he did chose her and Caesar murdered him anyway when Antony’s inevitable fury erupted? No, she could not risk it and had to hope Locusta could help her. 

“It is nothing, honestly, I’ll just miss you, I hate sleeping without you here….” She said weakly. It was the best excuse she could think of on the spot and it was not untrue in any case.

Antony looked at this precious wife, trying to fathom what was going on. He KNEW her and she was hiding something, something that was making her deeply unhappy and he was determined to get to the bottom of it one way or another.


	53. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia discussions her options, Antony's suspicions reach fever pitch and Cassius pays the scholae a visit...

Natalia stood in Locusta’s shop the next day having recited the whole sorry story.

Locusta had shut up her shop to avoid them being disturbed and was now deep in thought as to how she could best help Natalia out of this sticky situation.  
“And there was me thinking you had just visited for your usual birth control potion….” She finally spoke.

“Well, I had needed that too, but please put me out of my misery, is there anything you can do to help? Please Locusta I am running out of time….” Natalia pleaded. 

Everything hinged on what Locusta had to offer. If she could not assist it was back to the drawing board and she would possibly have no choice but to tell Antony and risk his response.

“The way I see it, there are two options, if you really insist on not telling Antony, which I have to say I consider to be absolute madness….” Locusta felt obliged to voice her concerns even though she suspected Natalia’s mind was set. If Natalia felt there was even a chance of Antony being harmed by Caesar she had already made it abundantly clear that she would not consider telling him and would not be swayed on this point. 

“I know, I know, please Locusta…. I beg you…..” Natalia responded trying her best to hide her impatience, she had heard enough of this yesterday from Cassius and it hadn’t swayed her then and wouldn’t now.

“Your first option…” Locusta said reluctantly “on the surface sounds like the better option. I can make a potion which will create a permanent spell, well permanent unless you choose to remove it which obviously you will not. This will result in Caesar’s disinterest in you. He will neither like nor dislike you, it will be more like ‘indifference’…For social occasions and you crossing paths this would be ideal. There would be no reason for him to be anything other than polite and whatever you do will not change his middle of the road, level opinion of you. I have never used this spell before myself but I have heard that it does have a high success rate…."

“This sounds perfect! Indifference to me would be ideal, all I want is to fade into the background as Antony’s wife in Caesar’s eyes!” Natalia clapped her hands excitedly.

“But…. “ Locusta warned.

“But, there is a downside?” Natalia asked warily, her initial excitement leaving her instantly. 

“Not with the spell itself but you will not like the ingredients I require…. It would be impossible really to obtain without, well defeating the object of the spell in the first place…” Locusta advised, knowing this spell was ultimately unlikely to suit.

“Whatever it is I will get it, I will hunt it down if I have to walk to the ends of the earth! What is it?” Natalia asked full of hope.

“The spell is obviously about desire and removing that desire for another who does not reciprocate those feelings…. I would need some of your blood which I am guessing you would be willing to provide but the other ingredient, not so much…… Caesar’s seed Natalia. There is no way around it. It would be a spell that would only work on him and therefore has to be ‘personal’. No other bodily fluid can replace it, I am sorry.” Locusta said disappointed that the perfect spell would not be possible on this occasion. “It is designed more for wives who wish to rid themselves of a husband who is demanding shall we say, not really for circumstances such as these.”

“No, no, I can’t, the obvious way to obtain THAT, uuurgh, is out of the question…. What is the other option… please tell me it is viable?” Natalia questioned, tasting vomit in her mouth at the very thought of that particular ingredient.

“Yes, although maybe not as useful…. The spell is of lesser strength but I suppose it would offer some assistance… it would basically result in Caesar struggling to acknowledge that you exist at all. He would have no interest in you purely because he would almost instantly forget that you walk the earth. Antony would introduce you as his wife and the next time he spoke of you Caesar would pretty much forget that he had a wife…. It would make Caesar look a little mad but he would be harmless towards you. It may just cause people around him, such as Antony, to be confused by Caesar’s seemingly forgetful behavior.”

“I do not care what anyone thinks of Caesar as long as he does not think of me. What would you need to carry this out?” Natalia asked crossing her fingers that it was nothing as hideous as the last recipe. 

“Hmmm, it’s still not ideal, but not AS personal…. Your blood again but also a lock of Caesar’s hair… again unavoidable I’m afraid…” Locusta told her as Natalia grimaced by way of response. 

“Shit that is still not great… attending him in some capacity is unavoidable then….” Natalia acknowledged sadly.

“I’m sorry to not be the bearer of better news for you. I do have a suggestion as to how you may achieve this however…..if you would like to hear it?” Locusta enquired. 

“Go on, I’m all ears, as I cannot think how I would manage to get hold of this….” Natalia said nervously contemplating attending Caesar at all, let alone asking for a lock of his sodding hair.

“Well, you could attend him to show fake intention to go through with his wicked demands but advise that there and then is not an option as it is your monthly bleed. Profess your desire for him and ask for a lock of his hair as a promise of his love for you…. You would need to be a good actress of course.” Locusta said hoping that this could in any way assist although acknowledging it was till extremely risky. 

Natalia snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation she found herself in. “Sorry it is not funny, I am in a dire situation and trust me I know it yet at the same time that sounded hilarious.”

Locusta laughed. “Indeed, as I was saying it I stifled a laugh. But seriously, there is no way around this if you want to proceed. I can of course cast a white light of good luck spell over you at the same time. Do you want to have a think? It is a big decision. I don’t need to harp on about the high risk involved do I… you need to really think if all this is worth it, Antony does love you after all…. He may have a better way of handling this delicate subject…"

“No please don’t say this to me. Caesar told me that if Antony even suspected anything he would end both of us, it’s not an option. I see no other way…. I want to do this. If it costs me my life then so be it, I have to try to defuse this situation for Antony’s sake.” Natalia advised without hesitation. 

“Please do not say that, I want nothing more than to protect you as best I can. As you wish, may the gods be with you.” Locusta prayed. “Bring me the lock of hair and the spell and potion will be yours. You will go course then need to get him to drink the potion, although… you do not need to be present for that part, I will leave it to you how you deal with that element.”

“Ok, I will think on that. I am sure once I have the potion if it is just a case of slipping it into his drink that will be relatively easy…”Natalia said confidently. 

Natalia left the shop with lots of thoughts buzzing around her mind. She thought of Antony hopefully blissfully unaware of the situation and hard at work and how soon this nightmare could potentially be over for her. Now she just had to get word to Cassius that the mission was definitely on. She decided to return home to write a note to Sabina that could be passed to Cassius discreetly. Sabina would no doubt be displeased for getting Cassius involved in this particular scheme but he HAD offered and she needed all the help she could get right now. Ultimately Sabina would not let her down and would deliver the note containing the plans to Cassius, she was sure of it. 

Cassius had barely slept the night before, waiting for any word from Natalia as to if she was going ahead with this ill advised plan of hers. He had even contemplated telling Antony himself but it was hardly a option available to him. If he did that Antony would know that Natalia had sought his help which would not be good for her and Natalia would never trust him again. 

A soldier’s uniform had been easy to get hold of, he just needed the face protection to hide as much of his face as possible. Cassius was not even sure that Caesar knew his identity particularly well in any case - he hardly mixed in the same circles and had avoided all contact with him since his return to Rome.

Still the risk Natalia and by default he, would be taking was massive. Cassius did not believe in witchcraft and yet according to Natalia this love potion she spoke of had worked on Caesar and, by accident, Antony. He just had to pray to the gods that whatever potion or spell Natalia’s medical woman could conjure up would have the desired effect again. 

Cassius considered the fact that this could potentially be his last few days alive if these plans did not work out for them. He had been so caught up in the idea of saving Natalia that he hadn’t really considered his own welfare at all. Maybe, just maybe, he deserved a bit of light relief first, he decided. 

For the first time he thought about Xanthe. The stress of the Natalia, Antony and Caesar love triangle had left him feeling decidedly tense and he toyed with the idea of paying Xanthe a visit after all although his stomach flipped at the very thought.

The last time he had spent time with another woman it had been a disaster. He had been unable to get Natalia out of his mind and remembered how his thoughts kept drifting off as the woman in front of him failed to hold his attention, that or simply she just wasn’t Natalia. He had eventually taken the woman to his bed but his heart was not in it at all and if anything it had only served as a bitter reminder that he had in fact lost his real love, Natalia, to Antony. 

If he heard Brutus tell him to move on or there were plenty more fish in the sea one more time he was convinced he would scream. All that being said would he ever begin to get over Natalia if he didn’t allow himself to move on? Maybe some attention from a woman that actually wanted him in that way would do his ego some good….

Fuck it, he decided, let’s have some fun. Cassius looked himself over in his brass mirror, as ever he was preened to perfection and after close inspection decided it was now or never. What is wrong with me he scolded himself, Xanthe is a courtesan, she is not going to refuse my time – get a grip! 

Cassius set off in a litter headed to the scholae. He did not know what Xanthe’s availability was like as he had never enquired before. Still he could express an interest in booking some time with her at the very least – ideally before he went on Natalia’s crazy mission to visit Caesar. 

Antony had left for Rome that morning in two minds. 

Life at home was perfect. In the face of it he had everything he had never known until now that he really wanted. Natalia was his. They shared a beautiful villa and the moment he stepped through its doors and into her arms he felt free and loved. He enjoyed going home to someone special, Natalia who understood him and he her. Sometimes they would talk for hours about their dreams and wishes for the future which aligned like a missing puzzle piece. There were other times when just coming home and having her there to discuss something that had happened with Caesar or a faceless senator meant everything to him. He knew he could be guilty of being hot tempered if the right buttons were pressed yet Natalia balanced him and he respected her sometimes different approach or advice on a situation. After all these years alone, now having Natalia who he could let his guard down with, who he could trust, it was priceless to him. 

Still having all this affection encapsulated in one person meant his jealousy and fear of harm coming to Natalia was sky high. He simply could not risk losing her and yet his instinct was telling him something was wrong. Initially after their night at Caesar’s home she had seemed quiet and withdrawn… he would see Natalia’s mind clearly elsewhere and it troubled him. Antony had asked her several times but to no avail and there were moments when she seemed back to normal and he almost dared to hope he had imagined it. 

Last night had blown his mind. After Caesar’s incessant chat about Natalia all day, making her relevant to every discussion and resulting in Antony’s increasing discomfort, her ‘welcome home’ was everything he needed and more. Still, taking the incredible sex out of the equation, Antony was sure something was not right with Natalia. He was positive something was on her mind and wondered if it was in any way connected to the mystery bruise on her leg. She had said that she was not aware of it but had taken just a moment too long to respond, almost like she was thinking of an excuse for its existence on her skin.

Antony thought back to the night at Caesar’s that was still largely a blank to him. He could not understand how he had gone from remembering everything up to being in the baths to nothing until the next morning, waking up in a spare room disorientated and groggy. Antony knew there was no way he would have let his guard down like that with Caesar, in truth he was always slightly on edge, that was what kept him as sharp as a knife at all times. The more Antony thought about it, he hadn’t even drunk that much. Something was definitely awry. 

Antony was confident they had been safe overnight, they had been locked in the bedroom after all…. So that left…. Antony’s stomach dropped, the five minutes he had to leave Natalia to arrange the litter, of course….Fuck why hadn’t he thought of this sooner…Natalia had looked upset when he rushed back for her but she had said at the time that she was just overtired. 

His mind started ticking over. What could Caesar have possibly said or done in that time frame and why was she hiding it from him? Natalia hated Caesar, he acknowledged she had begun to try to accept Caesar for his sake but if he had hurt her or threatened her surely Natalia would not want to protect Caesar from Antony. Did she not trust him? 

Antony resolved to try to coax some more information out of Natalia tonight. He needed answers and would not rest until he had them. For now he faced another day with Caesar and he wanted to know more about these potentially traitorous Senators he was going to be delivering notes to shortly. Antony decided to watch Caesar like a hawk for any hint of a clue relating to Natalia, somehow everything seemed connected. 

Meanwhile Cassius’ litter stopped in the square and before he knew it he was standing outside of Lena’s doors still contemplating whether to knock. This brought back so many memories for him including those he was eager to forget. Still this could be just what he needed he decided and with that he knocked.

Lena herself opened the door and tried to contain her surprise to see Cassius standing before her. “Cassius, welcome, come in. How can I help you?” Lena spoke loudly causing Xanthe’s ears to prick up excitedly. Had he finally come for her?

Cassius looked at her sheepishly. “I was wondering, well if I could possibly book some time with Xanthe. If she were free tonight it would be perfect?”

Xanthe stood from her dresser and hovered behind a door, barely breathing and daring to hope. Shit, she thought, Glycia. She had a booking tonight with him and she sighed. She wondered how Lena would play this, knowing Xanthe’s crush for Cassius. Please, she thought. If this was Natalia Lena would swing this in her favour, she was sure of it. 

“Xanthe, oh she is already booked for tonight. She is highly desired and you would need to book in advance for her time….” Lena said coolly. She wanted to gage his reaction, to make him work for her. If she knew anything it was that a man liked a challenge. 

“Oh, of course. Sorry, its just well…it doesn’t matter. If I can I will call back another time I suppose…” he replied. Cassius had not been confident of he was doing the right thing yet now he had built himself up for this it somehow seemed disappointing. 

Xanthe stepped out of the room in frustration. This was not fair! Xanthe walked over to Lena never once taking her eyes from Cassius and Lena’s eyes flicked to hers. 

“Cassius… “ Xanthe purred “it is always a pleasure to see you….Lena may I have a quick word?”

Xanthe offered her hand to Cassius and he bowed politely, taking her hand and softly kissing it. 

“Yes of course Xanthe, Cassius are you OK to wait a moment?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, I’ll just sit here….” He said awkwardly although relieved to be out of the doorway. He had forgotten how difficult and embarrassing this process could be. Cassius fiddled with his hands nervously. 

He glanced over to the two women who were whispering by now in the corner yet he could tell it was a heated discussion. He was sure Xanthe stamped her foot at one point and he heard Lena tell her to keep her voice down. Eventually the two woman walked back over to him and he looked from one to the other.

Lena spoke first. “Perhaps I have been rather hasty there. Cassius Xanthe is indeed busy tonight…"

His eyes moved to Xanthe who sighed in annoyance at Lena’s words. 

“But…. “ Lena continued “if you were free now…. My other ladies are out and I do have a few errands to run in the square that will keep me busy for a few hours. Perhaps Xanthe could receive you now if it was your wish?”

Cassius’ eyes darted around the definitely otherwise empty scholae and fixed on the steaming pool that looked enticing. “Yes that would be suitable, if it is agreeable to you Xanthe?” He asked. 

“Yes, yes…. I mean of course it would please me if it is your desire….” She replied trying yet failing to play this calmly. 

“Right well that’s settled then…. Xanthe I will be back in time to get you ready for your appointment later… give me five minutes and I will get out of your hair… “ she said with a subtle wink to Xanthe. 

Cassius offered a payment to Lena but she dismissed it. “No, no it is fine, Xanthe knows she must keep her previous appointment, for now we can waive that…." 

Lena was confident that Xanthe would soon have Cassius eating out of her hand and she would take handsome payment then. 

“Cassius can I get you a drink?” Xanthe asked enthusiastically. 

“Just erm water or fruit juice?” He said, suddenly feeling aware that they were shortly to be alone. He had a feeling she was about to practically eat him alive as she flicked her hair and wiggled out of the room. 

“Enjoy Cassius, I will see you later possibly…” Lena said as she left the scholae briskly. 

By the time Xanthe returned Cassius had taken to pacing around the room as his nerves were getting the better of him. 

“Cassius will you come and sit with me?” Xanthe asked pouting her lips. 

“Yes, sorry, its just been a while since… you know, I’ve been here in this way… “ Cassius tentatively sat down and Xanthe immediately draped herself over him appreciatively.

“You are so handsome, I am glad you have decided to spend some time with me. So what would you like to do, we could go to my room?” She purred.

Cassius looked at her slightly petrified. He had visons of walking into her room and her pouncing on him like a wild cat, ripping his clothes off within seconds. 

Whilst it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him, couldn’t they just talk a little bit first? “Thank you, Xanthe you are beautiful yourself. Maybe we could talk first, I do not know very much about you….”

“Oh, if that is what you want…. “ She replied, a mixture of confusion and disappointment ran through her. “What would you like to talk about?”

Cassius laughed. “Do you know, I’ve no idea. I just, well life can be too short can’t it and I had heard you may be pleased to receive a visit from me so I thought well, why not? This could be a nice way to spend an afternoon…"

Xanthe blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at him bashfully catching Cassius off guard. He had never seen this side of her before, she was usually so bolshie and loud and yet he swore she almost looked shy just then.

“Yes, there is some truth in that. I find it incredible that someone like you would come here…I am sure many women find you attractive….” Xanthe said looking down as she could not meet his eyes.

“Someone like me?” He queried.

“Well, yes. Most of the senators are so old and boring, but you, I’ve seen you with Natalia, you are so young, good looking, kind and gentle. When you chose Natalia I’ll admit I was disappointed and then obviously I know how that turned out for you….i just want you to know that if you were to visit me… again, maybe, obviously if you wanted to…. You would be my first choice… “ She persisted.

Now it was Cassius’ turn to blush at her words. “That is very kind of you to say. You know, it’s not Natalia’s fault that it didn’t work out between us. The heart wants what the heart wants, but I do appreciate the sentiment.”

Xanthe looked at him deeply. She wanted to kiss him but thought the talking seemed to be working for her and resisted. “Yes, I’ve come to accept that now. I suppose at the time it just felt like she had all the attention and could pick and choose. I am only human and I let my jealousy get the better of me, a lot. Cassius I’d like to say I’m sorry for what I did with your old note, you know handing it to Glycia… it was childish and could have had serious consequences for both Natalia and you. I didn’t think about the damage it could cause, it seemed like a joke at the time but I acknowledge that it was far from it…"

Cassius was quite taken back by her words. It hadn’t occurred to him that she owed him an apology but her saying that really struck a cord with him. At the time it felt like it was purely aimed at hurting Natalia but he had been caught up in the crossfire and her acknowledgement of this felt good. “That means a lot you saying that. In truth yes it did cause a lot of trouble but we all make mistakes and it has all been rectified now. Consider it forgotten…."

“You know, we could continue this chat in the baths…. If you wanted…. “ Xanthe suggested. 

Cassius’ breath caught. He was unsure what he was doing or where this was potentially going. She seemed like a different woman to the one he had come across on previous occasions. Maybe time was softening her and with Natalia now married and gone her biggest competition had left the building. “OK…. That would be good…. “ he agreed. “So we are totally alone?”

“Yes, for at least a few hours… come… “ Xanthe took his hand and led him. 

Xanthe wasted no time undressing him and he stood still allowing her. The pair of them laughed at the awkwardness of the situation as Cassius tentatively removed her dress and took in her form. His eyes watched her intensely as she looked over him equally appreciatively. He couldn’t deny all this attention felt good and as he stepped into the water all the stress and upset of the last few days seemed to float away. Cassius held his hand out to help Xanthe in and she settled alongside him in the steamy water.

“So I am guessing the last week has been difficult for you…. “ Xanthe began.

Events of the week gone by flashed before his eyes and he nodded sadly. “Yes, I won’t lie it has been hard, but I am glad to be here today.” He smiled at her and her eyes twinkled back at him.

“Natalia and Antony, I think I underestimated their feelings and determination to be together… do you… still feel the same about her?” Xanthe enquired, anticipating the answer before it left his mouth.

Cassius sighed. “I am sorry…. “ he began. “I want to move on and I’m sure that I will, but it will take time… did she ever tell you that I asked to marry her when I was here last?” He turned and faced her to see her genuine reaction.

“No, I did not know that, but then last time she was here we were still fighting so I didn’t get told anything. I did not realise things were so serious between you, for you to propose….” Xanthe said sadly.

“Well she sort of stopped me mid proposal and things weren’t that serious, to her at least. I suppose I was proposing at that particular time because I wanted to protect her, you know if I hadn’t written that note things might all be completely different….yet Xanthe I have to be honest with you, I DO still love Natalia. I can’t help it, it’s how I feel, but…..” Cassius stopped mid sentence, looking wistfully into the distance.

“But?” Xanthe queried, hanging on his every word.

Cassius snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Xanthe warmly. “But, today, this, has been good. Perhaps I could call on you again, more organised next time? You would just need to be a little bit patient with me… but I would like to see you again if it’s what you want…. “

“Cassius I’d love that. Maybe we should just not over think things, we could just enjoy each others company?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Then I'll arrange it. Xanthe, may I?” He asked looking at her face.

Xanthe looked up at him and quickly caught on to his meaning as he looked over her face and his eyes settled on her mouth. Without another word spoken between them she positioned herself on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, kissing him softly. She remembered Sabina’s advice, be a little less aggressive, and held back a touch.

Cassius smiled into her kiss. It felt genuine and any concerns that this was some trap set by Glycia in any shape or form was erased from his head in that moment. Cassius couldn’t deny the fact that she felt good in his arms, just feeling desired after feeling so rejected felt amazing. Still, he would take it slowly this time.

“Xanthe, I do not want to rush things…. Can we take things easy…” He asked, touching her face affectionately. He was not sure of his feelings, still feeling so caught up in his unrequited love, yet something made him want to see Xanthe again. 

Xanthe nodded. “Yes, whatever speed you want…. I can be patient.”

Cassius gestured for her to turn around and he massaged her shoulders, planting gentle kisses on each one. Xanthe sighed happily, this was one patron she did not want to lose under any circumstances.

By the time he left the Scholae he had a spring in his step, this had definitely been the right decision. Xanthe had her evening appointment to keep but that was fine, he had a feeling it would be Cassius she would be thinking of tonight.

Cassius travelled back to the villa feeling better than he had for a while. Maybe Brutus had been right after all, possibly things were turning around in his favour at last. 

His mood was however brought down when he returned to villa to find Sabina and Brutus waiting for him with matching stern expressions etched upon their faces. 

“Cassius, Sabina has come to me over this note from Natalia, what on earth are you playing at??” Brutus said angrily.


	54. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius defends his decision to play a part in Natalia’s plan and Antony tries to discover the truth...

“Do not try to stop me doing this, my mind is made up!” Cassius advised defiantly, putting his hand up towards Brutus who sighed heavily by way of response.

“Cassius this plan is madness! It is in fact barely a plan!” Brutus persisted.

“I took the note to Brutus, I am sorry Cassius but reading between the lines I could see what you and Natalia are plotting and I am worried for your safety. I meant no trouble…” Sabina voiced demurely and looking at the floor. Sabina liked Natalia but this was too dangerous for both their sakes for Sabina to simply ignore. 

“Natalia sent the note via you rather than directly to me… I guess that is safest.” Cassius thought aloud. “Look, in fairness to me I do not KNOW entirely what the plan is as you both have the note not I… but if you knew WHY I was doing this you would understand.”

“Doubtful Cassius, doubtful. I wondered why you had turned up late to our meeting and you seemed so distracted… this girl, she is poison, she is destroying all of our plans and you are allowing it, no actually – assisting her…. I cannot understand you at all!!” Brutus said, pacing up and down the room in frustration. 

“Cassius is Natalia…. Is she in trouble?” Sabina enquired. “I cannot believe you would play dress up and voluntarily attend Caesar’s home for this ‘ingredient’ she speaks of for no reason other than for her amusement….”

“Natalia is NOT poison and yes she is in trouble. Caesar has set his sights on her, threatened her life and that of Antony’s. In fact Caesar is planning on offering, I can hardly bring myself to say it, Rome, to Antony in return for her…. She will not tell Antony as she has been sworn to secrecy by Caesar. If she breaks that promise he has said he will kill them both to silence them. I can’t allow this to happen, I have to help her…. “ Cassius explained, looking them in the eyes simultaneously, silently making his heartfelt plea to them both. 

Sabina and Brutus stood in shocked silence at Cassius’ words. Brutus rubbed his chin in thought…. “Remind me why I should care one jot about the wellbeing of Marc Antony, or indeed why YOU should?! He is our enemy in no uncertain terms, Caesar’s right hand man and if NOTHING else matters to you he STOLE your woman…. Let him die, I would not shed a tear over him or this Natalia who has you tied up in knots. She has brought all this on herself by the company she chooses to keep. Company that she chooses over you. Oh unless, unless of course she WANTS something like now!!”

Cassius had been left raging at Brutus’ words and could not control his retaliation which rolled off his mouth fiercely “Do not speak of her like that! I care nothing for Antony but he IS her husband! He could have fed me to the wolves with Caesar over my note to Natalia but he clearly did not as I stand before you today! And do we not owe something to Natalia? She is after all a citizen of Rome now, you would stand by and allow her to be raped by Caesar? Because let’s face it, that’s what you are saying if you ask me to do nothing about this!! I am positive she will give in to his demands to save Antony and I am sorry but I cannot let her do that, she…. She means too much to me… I can’t. I just won’t…I will do this with or without your ‘permission’ to proceed so your argument is fruitless…“

Brutus’ face softened at Cassius impassioned speech. Cassius’ words did make some sense although still he was convinced Cassius’ planned actions were still largely provoked by his love for this mystery woman Natalia. Thinking before responding he spoke in a slightly more calming tone. “Whatever happens to Natalia she is one person Cassius, one. I understand this is a difficult situation that she is putting you in and you instinctively want to help her in her hour of need but your focus should be on our city. Your defense of her could in turn cost you YOUR life! I beg you to reconsider your actions….”

“Let’s think this through…. “ Sabina intervened. “So I fully understand, Caesar is toying with handing over Rome to Antony in return for Natalia? How is this potion she speaks of in her note to you going to potentially prevent that?”

Cassius sighed. “Natalia believes that a potion that her medicine woman can make will change Caesar’s mindset in terms of taking her at any cost. Obviously I do not know what her note says as you still have it but her intention when we spoke was that if the spell works he will leave her alone and Rome will not be offered to Antony, surely that is a good thing? We have no idea what Antony would be capable of as a leader, at least we know what we are dealing with in relation to Caesar?”

“This plan is ridiculous Cassius! Witchcraft! You realise that is what you are talking about?” Brutus said waving his arms in exasperation. “You would risk your life on the word of a witch?? Caesar, Antony, either one must be stopped, it makes little difference to me, they are so hard to separate….”

“No. I would risk my life on Natalia’s word. She has witnessed a similar potion working on Caesar. If that one can work I see no reason to doubt the capabilities of her medicine woman a second time. It is a long story….” With that Cassius told them Natalia’s tale regarding the love potion, pausing only to allow them to gasp at certain points. “So you see, it CAN work, and I have to try to help…”

When Cassius had finally finished the long explanation Brutus spoke. “And do you trust this Natalia Cassius? Honestly? Could this be some elaborate plot to hand you over to Caesar if he has got wind of our plans?” 

“Yes I trust her unreservedly…. “ Cassius advised with certainty “She would not do that. She told me that Caesar had said that he is monitoring the situation but has no current interest in me….I believe her.” 

“I have to say that I do not believe Natalia would deliberately cause harm to Cassius. She speaks of him fondly and in all honesty I do not think she would be capable of such an evil act.” Sabina chipped in. 

Brutus paused to think everything over and finally sighed, knowing there was no point fighting this. “The note says this plan to extract the ingredient from Caesar is to take place tomorrow night, that doesn’t give us much time….”

“Us?” Cassius queried. 

“Yes us. I won’t let you do this alone. Besides, I can finally met this girl that I have heard so much about…” Brutus said, placing his hand on Cassius’ shoulder affectionately. 

“But, it is my intention to go in disguise as Natalia’s guard, I already have a soldier's uniform ready, she wouldn’t take two with her, it would look too suspicious.” Cassius fretted. 

“Well, let me ride behind, I’ll keep a safe distance behind you both. That way if anything kicks off you have another sword on your side. I insist Cassius. Think about it, I could get help from our allies if need be, if things got out of hand and didn’t go to plan…. “ Brutus reasoned. 

“I’d be worried about you both going but, I have to say, I think it would be safer.” Sabina agreed with a concerned expression etched across her face. 

Cassius glanced at Sabina and Brutus who in turn looked to him for his response. Finally and to their mutual relief he nodded in agreement. “Ok, I suppose that makes sense. You would have to go in disguise too though. Does Natalia say what she needs from Caesar for this spell? That would give us a clue as to how difficult this is going to be to carry out….”

Sabina shook her head. “No, she has kept the note deliberately vague, I am assuming in case it was intercepted. It just says that she needs something from Caesar to make the potion. Let us just hope it is something relatively easy to gather.”

“May I?” Cassius questioned, asking for the note to be handed to him. Reading it over the details were indeed sketchy and it had clearly been written in haste. Cassius just hoped the plan would, somehow, come together tomorrow.

Brutus let the contents of the note wash over Cassius patiently before finally speaking “So it is agreed? I will follow behind, at a safe distance? We can agree on a signal if you need help?”

“Yes, that seems sensible….” Cassius concurred. The actions he was about to undertake for Natalia finally hitting him. 

Antony began his journey home to Natalia after a day plotting and scheming with Caesar, part of which included providing Antony with further instruction on the delivery of the two notes to the suspected traitorous Senators. There were still blanks for Antony yet for now he did not overly question it, he still had tonight and tomorrow day time to squeeze any clues from Natalia. His mind was firmly fixed on trying to get her to see reason and tell him willingly but if she would not divulge what she was keeping from him then he had already put another plan in place today. If she would not allow him to protect her he would ensure that she was safe one way or another.

Antony had been relieved Caesar had given him tomorrow off as he would be putting in a night shift in to ensure the notes were placed personally into the hands of Cornelius and Glycia. The names were hardly a surprise to Antony. Cornelius had only ever been a reluctant supporter of Caesar at the best of times, choosing at the 11th hour to back the winning horse. Glycia on the other hand HAD been supportive of Caesar until the untimely death of his son. He had never felt true justice had been served, largely down to Antony’s decision to spare Natalia’s guard certain death and Antony was sure this was where his change of heart stemmed from.

As he rode through the landscape at speed Antony’s mind drifted back to his Natalia. A large part of him could not deny that he was wounded by her apparent reluctance to disclose what was on her mind. Did the vows they had made mean nothing to her? He remembered her words when she had returned to him after Cassius’ note and the drama that had naturally unfolded as a result. Natalia had promised to always tell him the truth, whether it was hard to hear or not, yet her actions now clearly did not reflect the promise made. Still, there had to be a reason why. What had Caesar said, what could he threaten her with that would buy her silence in this way?

Within all this uncertainty, the one thing he was sure of was he was relieved to leave the city behind him for another day. 

Natalia sat in the villa awaiting Antony’s imminent return to her.

Her note should be with Sabina by now, possibly even Cassius if she had taken it straight to him. It had all been such a rush she just hoped her plan would come together. She knew she would need her best game face on, both for tonight with Antony and tomorrow to obtain the lock of hair.

Natalia couldn’t deny her fear of Caesar was starting to overwhelm her. She could not imagine having to see him again, knowing what he wanted from her. She had made light of it to Locusta but felt sick at the very thought of having to breath the same air as him, let alone play up to him and fake affection in order to obtain the necessary ‘ingredient’.

As soon as Antony was home she ran into to his arms feeling, if only for a fleeting moment, completely safe. His warm chest comforted her as he held her tightly against him and she smiled up at him, relieved to have him home and safe, at least for now.

“So Natalia I thought, as I am free in the day tomorrow, that you and I might take a picnic out with us and get out in the fresh air. What do you say? Just you and I and our horses, good food and wine…. Completely alone?” He grinned and gave her a wink. 

“Sounds perfect.” She agreed, placing her arms around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers. “Antony I just want to tell you, well remind you, how much I love you, never forget that…. “ Natalia looked away quickly before he could spot her wet eyes.

“Just as well that I love you too then is it not?” He laughed spinning her around in their hall.

Natalia giggled, enjoying the fact that five minutes with him made all her troubles melt away, at least for now.  
“Natalia I did want to show you something, come with me….. “ Antony advised, his tone suddenly serious as he led her to their bedroom, looking around him suspiciously.

As soon as they were inside their room he closed the door and spoke quietly for fear of being overheard. “Over here…. “ He whispered as Natalia followed him to the corner of the room. Antony moved a heavy cabinet out of the way with ease as Natalia watched him with a confused expression.

“What am I looking at?” She asked.

“All will be revealed….” Antony replied as he lifted the flooring up revealing a large trunk. Out of his uniform he proceeded to reveal a key which opened the trunk.  
Natalia stood back from the trunk in shock, unable to believe its contents…. “Antony where did you get all this?”

Antony looked pleased with himself and enjoyed her startled reaction to their hidden wealth. “I suppose I just saved most of the coin I earned. Before you there was little to spend money on other than drinking and women, and there is only so much time I had for both of those….” He said honestly.

“Uuuurgh don’t, I hate to think of you with others…. “ Natalia shuddered.

“Welcome to my world…” he laughed in jest. “Sometimes I think your admirers should form an orderly queue Natalia.”

“Funny Antony, like I don’t see what every woman looks at you like….” She acknowledged, kissing his cheek.  
Antony looked at her warmly and yet still she was confused why she was being shown this or more particularly why now. “So why have you chosen to show me this today?” She enquired.

Antony shrugged. “Well what’s mine is yours now so you should know….”

“Probably still not in the laws of Rome.” She replied with a roll of her eyes. “and in any case I want for nothing….I have you.”

“Yes you do…..I suppose I just wanted you to know how much I trust you. You know that don’t you?” He pushed. 

“Yes, but money should have nothing to do with that either way.” Natalia said slowly, unsure of where this line of conversation was going.

“It doesn’t. I just want you to know that I trust you, you can trust me and….well if ever the walls came crashing down around us, if we had to leave Rome tomorrow, if we were in danger…. We have each other… and a stack of cash to set us up somewhere else.” He said meaningfully, looking deep into her eyes. Tell me Natalia please, his heart begged. 

Natalia looked at him sadly “Caesar would never just let you go, if you left, he would hunt you down for being disloyal….”

Antony eyed her suspiciously. “Caesar does not own me Natalia. I am not in fear of him. If he stepped out of line in any way…..”

“Let us not think about that.” Natalia said quickly, shutting him down mid sentence. 

Antony sighed. She clearly was not ready to tell him no matter how much he coaxed her. This left him with no other option. He needed to know what she was up to and refused to risk harm coming to her. “So tomorrow night I will be running this errand for Caesar with the notes so I’ve put some measures in place. You know for your protection whilst I am gone.”

“Measures? Like what?” Natalia tried to ask as casually as she could but she didn’t like the sound of this. Natalia pulled him close her and he happily obliged, nestling his mouth against her forehead and kissing her. 

“Well, Cornelieus and Glycia couldn’t live much further apart if they tried, it could take some time to hand these notes over. Did you have plans for whilst I am otherwise engaged in any case?” Antony enquired with a raised eyebrow, ignoring her question but moving to kiss her exposed neck that was too irresistible to ignore. 

Natalia began to enjoy his kisses but tried to think straight. “No, I mean I might pay Lena a visit, I had not really thought about it.” She lied. “So what are these ‘measures’ that you speak of?”

“Oh, nothing drastic, just some guards that will be placed around our villa whilst I am gone. I don’t want the risk of anything happening to you….” He said stroking her hair with affection “whilst I am out. If you do go out I’ve instructed a guard to stay with you. At all times.” 

Natalia swallowed hard. How as she going to get out of this? She could hardly attend Caesar with one of Antony’s guards by her side.

“That seems a little extreme, is it absolutely necessary?” She asked although deep down knowing he would not change his mind on this point.

“Extreme to protect my wife? No, it is just airing on the side of caution. If Caesar believes there people rising against his rule it is not too much of a jump to question whether those around him, or their wives, are safe Natalia.” He reasoned, despite the fact he was increasingly of the opinion that it was Caesar himself that she needed protecting from.

“Whatever you think is best. Although you have me a little worried now… “ Natalia said, playing the game wisely. She knew there was little point arguing and sneeking out would be her only option now.

“There is nothing to worry about. The guards are just a preventative measure to protect you against whatever or WHOEVER may be aware that I am away for the evening. It is better that I do that than something happen to you and I burn down the whole of Rome in revenge is it not?” He said with a chuckle although only half in jest. Suddenly his eyes turned serious and bore into Natalia. “Because, you do know, if anyone hurt you, even threatened you, I would show them no mercy….”

“Yes of course.” She gasped at his words believing this to be the case wholeheartedly. “But let us not dwell on this, you are home and I have missed you.” She said with a grin, trying to defuse the suspicions she was by now positive Antony had.

Natalia knew he loved her but if he was sent away to war with a click of Caesar’s finger Antony could do nothing about it. Even worse, if the temptation of his beloved Rome too much for him…. No, Natalia decided as she jumped into his strong arms, the plan would go ahead tomorrow night.


	55. Escape route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia plots her escape as Antony's suspicions hit the roof

“This, Natalia, is what life is all about….” Antony said lovingly as he looked at Natalia resting her chin against his chest and she gazed up and deep into his eyes with adoration. 

Natalia and Antony sat sprawled out on the grass, up in the hills, far away from the hustle and bustle of Rome and in a perfectly secluded spot. Surrounding them was their picnic which they had gradually eaten, feeding each other grapes and enjoying wine in the sun. 

“And so my king I hereby present you with a crown, may you bask in all of Rome’s glory...” Natalia giggled, over dramatically presenting Antony with a daisy chain to be placed on his head.

Antony eyed her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. “Natalia if you think those weeds are going anywhere near my head.... “

“Arr I spent ages making this you know!” She laughed. “Away with these...” she said grabbing the laurel leaves from his head as he sprang up with lightening reflexes and chased her across the grass. Antony of course easily caught her and picked her up effortlessly in his arms, swinging her around. 

“I wish we could just stay here forever.....” Antony sighed as he eventually placed her back on the ground.

Up in the hills, just he and her with their horses, it was times like these that he felt truly happy and free. It had never really occurred to him before but he was not in fact free most of the time. However much Caesar liked and trusted him, lavishing praise and generous amounts of coin on him frequently, one thing was clear – what Caesar said went unquestioned and Antony played largely by the rules. Natalia replied to his remark and he focused back on her beautiful face. 

“Amazing coming from my husband with the luxury sprawling villa and secret stash of coin... “ She replied in jest. 

Antony rolled on top of her and pinned her down playfully in the grass. “Uh, huh and you could go back to living in the wild could you Natalia? Now that you live as a queen? ” He asked with a smirk. 

“Well maybe with a few home comforts. I have to confess I have kinda got used to this life of luxury you have provided me with...” Natalia said cheekily pushing his arm. 

“Ha, I knew it!! You finally admit it! I’ve been watching your wardrobe growing by the day.” He chuckled. 

“I just like pretty things!” Natalia laughed, holding her hands up in mock surrender. 

“As do I Natalia...” Antony concurred as he ran a hand down her bare arm and kissed her shoulder. 

“Antony.....” Natalia began inquisitively.

“Hmm..” He hummed in her ear, distracted by her softly scented skin against his mouth. 

“Do you think you could ever leave all this behind, if it was necessary?” She enquired. 

“Rome? Yes if our safety was in question, although I am happy here, we have everything we could ever want for.... but as long as I have you, we could just set ourselves up somewhere else.” He replied as he played with her hair absentmindedly. 

“Like where? If we had to I mean...” Natalia questioned, wondering how much their lives would change. Rome as practically running through Antony’s blood, could he really walk away from it if push came to shove? 

“I have never really considered it. Caesar’s position now is all I have worked for, for almost as long as I can remember. Why do you think we would ever have to leave Natalia?” Antony could not understand what was prompting these questions but he was positive there was some meaning behind them. 

“Oh I don’t, I mean, I just wondered if you had ever considered it....” Natalia replied quietly, realising she was in danger of opening up a can of worms as Antony’s inquisitive mind would almost certainly go into overdrive. 

Antony eyed her carefully. He knew Rome was not her birth home but had part assumed and partly hoped she by now considered it home. “Natalia are you happy here, in Rome I mean? I had thought you were settled here now. I know it is not Gaul but...."

Natalia jumped in to stop him questioning further. “I AM settled here, honestly, it was just a question. Antony home to me is not a villa or even a city, my home now is wherever you are.....” 

Antony smiled at her, totally happy with her response but still wondering why she questioned them potentially having to leave Rome. As he laid on the grass he considered it. If they were in danger, in some extreme circumstances, yes they would leave. In the back of his mind was that not why he had saved coin so carefully, always knowing that one day he may have to up and leave? “Whatever was necessary to secure our safety and happiness I would do it Natalia, know that. But for now, we are happy here are we not?”

“Yes” she smiled at him. “I have everything I could ever wish for....” 

“Macedonia...” He said with his eyes still shut, resting on his arms and laid out in the blazing sun with a slight grin across his face. 

“What?” She asked. 

“That’s where I’d consider us going to, if we needed to leave.” He told her. 

Natalia kissed his cheek and he ran her his hand through her hair, pulling her close and kissing her lazily. 

Although Natalia was completely content in the moment she couldn’t stop herself from thinking briefly about tonight, still she had no idea how she would escape from Antony’s guards’ watchful eyes and even once she did, how she would pull off obtaining a lock of Caesar’s hair for the potion? There were so many ways for this to go wrong but she just had to hope luck was on her side tonight to enable her to obtain the lock of hair and flee from Caesar’s clutches unscathed.  
For now she just wanted to enjoy Antony’s company as they relaxed but it was proving difficult, so much was buzzing around her head. “So how long do you think you will be away for tonight? You just need to deliver the notes right?”

“Yes, but they live SO far apart, opposite sides of Rome in fact. In truth Caesar could not have chosen two Senators further apart. If I had been delivering a note to say Cassius, he lives much closer to Glycia, but THIS could take some time....” Antony said as he relaxed, reaching for a glass of wine. 

Natalia swallowed hard. She knew exactly why these two Senators had been ‘selected’ by Caesar. This would keep Antony busy running pointless errands for Caesar for as long as possible and give Caesar plenty of time with her. “Yes, it seems rather a coincidence doesn’t it?”

“Go on.... What are you thinking?” Antony asked, sitting up with interest. 

“Well, he must have many suspected enemies, yet he has chosen for you to deliver these notes on the same night to two Senators who just happen to live miles and miles apart....he is certainly planning on making you earn your coin tonight isn’t he?” Natalia stated. Whilst she wasn’t comfortable in telling Antony everything she knew, perhaps he could join the dots himself she reasoned. She hoped that if he was least suspicious Antony would be on edge tonight and potentially ready to act should something untoward happen later. 

“I do not question Caesar too much usually, but when you put it like that.... What do you actually think his plans are if they are not what they seem?” Antony enquired. Part of him still held out hope she would confess whatever was going on although it was seeming increasingly unlikely. 

Natalia knew of course EXACTLY what Caesar’s plans were but would not be disclosing them to Antony for fear of his response. “I do not know, but he does not do anything by mistake does he, everything in fact is a well judged move. He must know it will take you a long time to deliver these notes surely....” She just hoped her words led him in the right direction. 

Antony immediately sat up fully and processed the situation in his mind, rubbing his stubble in deep thought. If Caesar wanted him busy overnight why? Natalia would be protected by guards in any case so nobody could attend her unnoticed and Antony knew he himself had not acted in any way against Caesar so what was Caesar’s angle? True Antony acknowledged he had initially questioned the need for the notes to be delivered at night but Caesar’s explanation that this was so that the Senators were caught by surprise and had little to no time to put plans in place before the early morning meeting made sense. Still, his instinct told him something was not right. He would certainly keep his eyes peeled and resolved to be even more alert than usual for any signs of danger whilst carrying out his deliveries. “Yes he probably does know it will take me a good few hours but that will not be of concern to Caesar, the job needs doing and he expects it carried out quickly and efficiently. He must trust only me to carry out the delicate task as he has not mentioned it to anyone else.....”

“Just, be careful won’t you? Keep your wits about you? It is night-time and you will be alone riding through Rome... “ Natalia pleaded. The irony that she was in fact placing herself in so much more danger herself was not lost on Natalia. She was just grateful to have Cassius joining her as a bodyguard. She wondered to herself whether he had sourced a suitable solders uniform that would hide his identity from Caesar. If Caesar spotted Cassius with Natalia she dreaded to think of the repercussions for them both, not least how she would explain this discovery away to Antony. 

“Natalia, I am hardly scared of the dark” he laughed. “Besides, who would dare to challenge me?”

“I suppose. I still worry. Just hand the notes over and get away as quickly as you can....” Natalia said before kissing him gently on his nose. 

“As if I would stay away a moment longer than was absolutely necessary.... “ Antony agreed, pulling her close to his side. “So have you decided what you will do with yourself tonight? Remember you will have a guard with you at all times if you go out and other guards will be patrolling the perimeter of our villa too. Just so I equally know you are safe whilst I am gone.... That way I can concentrate on the job in hand without worrying about you.”

“Wow I am under house arrest! No I will probably just stay in.” She said patting him playfully. 

“No, not quite. Caesar’s concerns about a potential uprising are just making me want to be extra vigilant shall we say....just keep one of my guards with you and you can do as you wish in my absence...” Antony confirmed with a shrug. 

“Can I do as I wish now?” Natalia retorted with a wink. 

“Well that will depend upon what you wish for...?” Antony replied with his subtle smile. 

“How about I just show you...” Natalia replied as she ran her nails up his muscular thighs to his happy groans by way of response. 

“Here?” Antony whispered, his eyes closed in bliss. 

“Definitely right here, right now...” She replied as she slipped the straps of her dress down her shoulders seductively. Antony’s eyes sprang open and he sighed, life felt perfect in this exact moment. 

Later that day they rode their horses back towards their villa, both feeling as relaxed and content as possible given their separate plans for the evening. Today had definitely been a welcome distraction for them both. Antony HAD held out some hope that she would disclose whatever she was keeping from him today but still, whatever it was, she seemed determined to not voice it. 

Whilst they ate dinner Antony kept snatching glances at his wife who would meet his eyes with a happy smile. Still every so often he would see her eyes drift off into thought and there it was again, the sadness washing over her pretty features as she pushed food around her plate distractedly. One way or another Antony felt sure that he would have the answers to this mystery by the end of the day. 

When it was time to prepare to leave he could see Natalia becoming increasingly anxious and yet he bit his tongue, wanting so badly to just ask her outright but wishing with all his heart that it wasn’t necessary to do so. Why wouldn’t she just tell him he wondered. 

As the evening drew on various guards had arrived and he watched them pacing around the perimeter of the villa and inside, dotted around walls and one placed permanently by the front door. Each one of them had been individually threatened with death if firstly any harm came to Natalia whilst on their watch and secondly if she left their villa without one of them firmly by her side. He would have no mistakes and if so much as a hair on her head was out of place on his return there would be no mercy for each and every one of them. 

Natalia sat on the bed and watched Antony dress in full armour. Her heart beat fast knowing it was nearly time and fretted about his safety and the task ahead of her. She noticed he had been quiet since their dinner and instinctively stood and snaked her arms around him as best she could with all the metal he wore. 

Antony took a sharp intake of breath and spun around to face her. “Natalia I can’t take this a moment longer. I’ve danced around this for a few days now and it ends now!!”

Natalia’s mouth opened and she looked at him in shock. “I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Yes you do Natalia!! I feel it, I see it in your face when you don’t see me looking at you!! Something is wrong and you WILL tell me!” He shouted full of frustration as he slammed the bedroom door shut in fury. 

Natalia’s lip quivered by way is response. She had come so far and in the next few hours she was hopeful the ‘ingredient’ she needed would finally be hers. She just couldn’t give up now yet she wanted so badly to tell him. “Nothing is wrong, I am fine, you are being paranoid!” She shouted, moving to walk away from him so he could not look into her tear stained eyes. 

Antony caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her back towards him. “It is not paranoia, I am not mad! You are crying, there is something, you promised to tell me everything and yet you lie to me again..... If this is something involving Cassius again I swear.....” Antony hissed Cassius name, by now raging that she persisted with this game. 

“I am upset because you are scaring me that is all!” She lied and with that Antony instantly dropped her wrist. Natalia snatched her hand back and walked towards the door, desperate to escape his line of questioning. 

Like a cat Antony jumped in front of the door preventing her leaving the room. “You are scared of me? But why? You know I would never hurt you, I just need the truth Natalia...”He said incredulously. “It’s driving my mind mad, please..."

“There is nothing to tell... Please don’t start the whole Cassius thing all over again.” Natalia spoke in not much more than a whisper. “I love you, I’m just nervous about tonight, about you being gone...”

Antony’s eyes searched her face for answers yet drew a blank. He sighed knowing there was nothing more he could do but believe that was all it was. “Natalia, I will be gone a few hours, four at most. There are guards everywhere...."

“But what about you?” She asked with a tear running down her face. “It is risky you being alone, travelling across Rome, what if someone challenges you?”

Antony laughed. “There is no need to worry....” He advised, kissing her forehead full of love. “It is only Cornelius and Glycia, two overweight old men. I’d be more concerned attending Cassius and that IS saying something ha!” 

Natalia forced herself to smile. She knew Caesar was wasting Antony’s time delivering these notes that were nothing more than an elaborate excuse to keep his attention elsewhere for a few hours but still, what if Caesar had some other evil plot in store for Antony? “Will you take weapons, just in case?” She pleaded.

“Of course, I am hardly going to out with full armour on yet no weaponry, I will be back before you know it and you.....” He said, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear “.... can show me how much you have missed me upon my return.... I love you Natalia...”

Natalia nodded. “I love you too. I would do anything to protect you, remember that...”

Antony frowned at her. “It is my job to protect YOU Natalia, I can handle myself. I will be back as quickly as I can....” He said opening the door to the bedroom. 

Natalia followed him out and watched as the guards all instantly straightened as he walked down the staircase and past each of them in turn. 

Antony approached the guard by the door and spoke in hushed tones out of Natalia’s earshot. “Do not forget. Natalia is not to leave this villa without a guard at all times. Keep checking on her. If anything happens to her whilst I am gone, well I do not think I need to tell you it will be your last day walking the earth. Do I make myself clear?”

The guard nodded quickly. “Yes Domine. We will not let you down.”

Antony turned and looked back at Natalia giving her a wink. “I will see you soon.”

Natalia walked back into their bedroom and shut the door throwing herself back onto the bed. She needed to work out how frequently the guards would check on her. There was definitely no leaving by the front door without one of Antony’s men accompanying her. 

That left the balcony. She opened the doors to the balcony and saw her horse wandering around out the back garden and Antony riding off in the distance, nothing more than a dot on the horizon by now. She watched and waited noting that guards seemed to walk past every five minutes and she knew that would be her only opening to escape. She would need to silently climb down the balcony stealth like, untie her horse and be far enough away to not be spotted in that tiny time frame.

Natalia walked back inside and heard a knock at the bedroom door. 

“Come in.” She said with a sigh. 

The door opened and a guard stood there, too scared to enter. “I was just checking on you Domine. I apologise for the intrusion.”

“I am fine thank you. I think I will have a sleep now. The heat has left me quite exhausted. If you need to check on me again would you mind just opening the door quietly please?” She replied, gesturing for him to shut the door again as an idea hit her. 

She knew now that she would be checked on roughly every 15 minutes. Natalia looked the bed and rolled the bedding up to look like, if it was dark enough, a body under the covers. She hoped that would fool them for at least one round of checks. Quickly going to her wardrobe she pulled out a clean short riding dress and threw it on quickly. Finally she blew the candles out in the room and glanced at Artemis who stood up and watched her. “I won’t be long.” She whispered to her dog, scratching Artemis' chin one last time before Natalia crept out to the balcony. 

Natalia watched the guards walk past and turn the corner knowing it was now or never. As quietly as possible she climbed down the balcony, jumping the last part and got on her hands and knees, crawling towards her waiting horse. Natalia’s fingers fumbled over the knot as she untied her horse from its long rope. She could feel her heart beating fast and cursed under her breath at the tight fastening which felt like it took forever to untie. Sure she could hear footsteps again, or was it paranoia, she couldn’t be sure, she walked the horse behind a row of tall trees. She waited patiently, stroking her horse’s head to try and keep them both calm. 

Sure enough within seconds she saw the two guards casually stroll around the corner in full conversation, not even glancing up at the balcony. Natalia held her breath.....please do not notice my horse is missing she begged to the gods. Thankfully it would seem the gods were in her side and the guards turned the corner again. 

This was it. Natalia hoisted herself up onto her horse and tapped its side gently with her feet. “Go!” She muttered. 

Inside the villa and about five minutes later, the guard silently opened the door to Antony’s bedroom. The room was practically pitch black but he could make out the shape of a body under the covers and closed the door again as quiet as a mouse. 

“All ok?” A guard called up the stairs at the young solider. 

“Yes, she is asleep.” The solider confirmed confidently.

“Looks like an easy night’s overtime for us then.” The guard laughed. 

Across Rome Cassius looked at his reflection in the mirror, knowing it was nearly time to set off and meet Natalia in the agreed spot. The soldiers uniform looked convincing he thought and he had selected a helmet that hid most of his face. Just the idea of entering Caesar’s home filled him with dread. He had spent most of his time since Caesar’s return to Rome avoiding him at all costs and yet here he was voluntarily attending him and walking into the lions den. After a night tossing and turning in his bed unable to sleep and playing all the possible outcomes out, most of which were not favourable, he was relieved Brutus had suggested attending to provide extra back up. Something told Cassius they would need all the help they could get tonight. 

Be confident he told himself. After all he used to fight before he realised it was not the way of life for him. Just because I choose not to fight, does not mean I will not win the war he said to himself with a smile.


	56. The Journey

Natalia’s horse powered over the hills as the cool air whipped her face. 

Escaping the villa undetected had not been half as difficult as she had first feared it would be although a small part of her wished that was not the case. If she had been caught leaving or escape proved impossible she would have been forced to tell Antony upon his return. Would that have been such a bad thing? Could Antony have handled the truth about Caesar? 

One thing was for sure she would never know now. The soldiers were bound to find her gone before Antony returned, they could be looking for her already and she would have to make some elaborate story up and explain why she had not wanted a guard to accompany her. She resolved that she would simply say she did not want to be followed and it was an act of defiance. Sure Antony would be irritated by this but hardly surprised, she never did do as she was told. Sabina was probably her best option, she would say she had visited her for some girl time hence not wanting the company of a guard.

Natalia’s horse grew close to the edge of the forest and she was sure she could see who she hoped was Cassius on the horizon. Suddenly she slowed her horse up. If it was indeed Cassius, who was that accompanying him?

Cassius paced up and down, by now a bag a nerves. “Where is she? Do you think she is safe?” He queried despite knowing the question was pointless, Brutus having no idea and not particularly caring in any case. If she was unable to leave Antony’s villa then they could go home and the madness of this so called ‘plan’ would never play out.

“I am sure she is fine Cassius, it is quite a ride to here and I doubt Antony has let her leave without a barrage of questions as to where she is going. Be patient. It is however not too late to change your mind about this foolishness?” Brutus hoped upon hope Cassius was beginning to see reason.

Cassius stopped his relentless pacing. “No, I cannot do that, I have given Natalia my word and I cannot let her down. She can pull this off, I know her.....”

Brutus tutted. “Then do not say, if you survive this, that I did not warn you..... It looks like your wait is over in any case....”

Cassius followed Brutus’ gaze and could just about make out Natalia on horseback, gingerly creeping towards them. 

“Cassius... is that you?” She spoke in no more than a whisper, more of a hiss. 

“Natalia, you made it!” Cassius said with his voice full of relief. “This is Brutus, he just going to follow behind us, at a distance of course. I thought there may be safely in numbers... Well an extra one at least.”

Natalia jumped off of her horse and grinned at Brutus. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you...” Natalia offered her hand and Brutus took it, noting the exquisite opal ring that adorned her finger, kissing her hand softly and stepping back to appraise her fully. 

“And trust me I have heard so much about you also Natalia” He nodded by way of acknowledgement “and Marc Antony’s wife no less I believe.”

"That I am, as of the last week." She confirmed with a huge smile.

Natalia turned to Cassius and hugged him, relieved to see a friendly face, albeit mostly disguised under a heavy soldiers helmet. “I was slightly delayed I’m sorry, Antony suspects something is up and has guards all over the villa that I needed to escape from.... He is worried about me.”

“As am I Natalia, its not too late to change your mind?” Cassius suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

“It kinda IS Cassius, besides I can’t have this Caesar thing hanging over me, it needs resolving.” Natalia refused, shaking her head. 

Brutus looked over the woman in front of him and even in the darkness it all made sense to him. Her pearly white teeth shone in the moonlight and wild blonde hair cascaded down her delicate shoulders. Natalia’s almost emerald green eyes twinkled as she smiled and the darkness did nothing to hide her womanly curves which Brutus appreciated despite himself. He glanced at Cassius who smiled like a Cheshire cat in her presence. She was exactly everything Brutus imagined she would be, pretty, young, alluring and yet somehow he suspected her to be dangerous to Cassius. One look at Cassius’ face told him that Cassius would do anything for this woman. She looked almost doll like and innocent, more than likely that was her power Brutus decided - men foolishly underestimated her, but not he. 

“Thank you for coming with us, this has all been a little bit of a rush and I won’t lie, I’m extremely nervous – shall we get on with this?” Natalia aimed her question largely at Brutus but glanced to Cassius for reassurance. 

Brutus nodded. “I’ll follow behind, if nothing untoward happens you won’t see me at all....”

“Lets do this then... “ Cassius said, anxious to get this over with as soon as possible. 

Natalia and Cassius set off on their separate horses with a five minute head start on Brutus who trailed behind as far as possible to avoid being seen.

“I don’t think Brutus likes me much.” Natalia commented once she was sure they were alone. “He didn’t say a lot and looked at me with distrust. I’m guessing he is angry at me for getting you involved in this.”

Cassius sighed. “Maybe partly. He thinks my attention should be focused elsewhere but Natalia I am an adult, I make my own choices and I don’t regret tonight.... or anything that has ever happened between us, you should know that.” He replied, glancing over at her for any reaction to his words.

Natalia deliberately steered the conversation away from his loaded statement swiftly. “That is kind of you to say. You have been a good friend and confidant to me. Tonight, risking your life like this, I don’t know how I will ever repay you. I can hardly blame Brutus for being wary of me, he is just looking out for you, I get that.”

“There is nothing to repay, unless you want to marry me and run away from this nightmare right now? I’ll accept that as payment in kind.” He laughed although his statement was only half in jest. 

“Cassius.....” She said in a warning tone. 

“What I’m joking!” He smiled. “Mostly anyway.” 

“So tonight Caesar has Antony delivering notes of a meeting to two Senators who reside at opposite sides of Rome, that is how I have managed to be here tonight.." Natalia began, changing the subject quickly. 

“Who? Not me I hope, as I’m kinda busy tonight....” He laughed. 

Natalia smirked. “No not you. I shouldn’t probably say who, I’m sure you will find out soon enough in any case. But...."

“But?” He enquired. 

“Look, if you get information from a senator regarding which way Caesar’s army is going to be marching, if you are planning an ambush, just don’t act on it, the information is a trick.” She said feeling uncomfortable. Cassius was putting his life in the line for her she reasoned, surely that deserved a vague warning. 

“Caesar suspects a rat I'm guessing? Interesting.” He commented with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you for telling me. Its probably for the best that I don’t tell you what our plans are, not because I do not trust you but because that way you are genuinely blissfully unaware. But I will bear it in mind....I trust this does not involve Brutus either?”

“No not he. I’d tell you if it did, I know he is a good friend to you. Just please, Cassius, I know there is no love lost between you and Antony but, please, keep him out of your plans. He is not the man you think he is, he is honourable and loyal...too loyal to Caesar but I understand it. Caesar is almost like a father figure to him, he would be devastated to know what he has done to me, what he threatens to do to Antony – send him indefinitely away to war with no realistic hope of return, steal his woman....” Natalia begged.

“.... Or gift him Rome, you forgot that one....” Cassius said sarcastically. He hated the way Natalia defended Antony, it demonstrated only how much she loved him and wound him up in the process.

“I haven’t forgotten.... “ She said quietly, fiddling with the reins of her horse nervously. “I am scared Cassius. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him. Sorry.... “ She said smiling awkwardly “I should not be discussing Antony with you....”

Cassius groaned. “Uuurgh, it’s OK, I get it, you love him. We’ve no plans to harm him I promise. We all instinctively want to protect what we love. I just wish that you could trust that he loves you back, then none of this would be necessary...”

“I do trust his love, its just this threat, offering Rome, it would be a big gesture Cassius. Massive to Antony who would live and die for Rome. I’m almost sure he would choose me but.... look how about this, if I survive tonight, I’ll do this one last thing and then in future I promise to trust Antony and never rope you in to anything like this ever again....” She said with a weak smile.

“It’s a deal but let’s concentrate on the surviving bit for now. Baby steps yeh, Rome wasn’t built in a day as they say.” Cassius said playfully pushing her as her horse walked alongside his. “So, you never did say, what is this ingredient you need from Caesar for the spell? Tell me its something easy, I need some good news to cling to.”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it’s not great.... Still not as bad as what I would have needed for one spell but that’s a story for another day... I need.... “ Natalia grimaced “ a lock of his hair...”

“That is..... Not going to be easy Natalia....” Cassius fretted “How do you propose to obtain THAT?”

Natalia shrugged. “I guess by putting all that training as a courtesan into practice, I’ve never really needed to do that before. Don’t judge me for it...” 

Cassius thought over her words. “I’m not judging you, I know why you think you need to do this tonight...Wait so, you and I, you admit it was all real?” 

Natalia rolled her eyes at Cassius’ ability to always turn a conversation around to being about their past. “Yes, of course it was. I suppose I got very lucky, between Antony and you I’ve never had to fake anything, but now tonight, having to fake affection for Caesar, I’ve really gotta pull it out the bag...”

Cassius grinned at her, still concentrating on her confession in relation to himself. “It makes me happy to know it was genuine between us, that I wasn’t going crazy.”

“Nah not crazy.... although I wonder for a bit when you started following me!” Natalia laughed. 

“Ei! That was mostly coincidence!” Cassius blushed. “Anyway you will probably be pleased to know I took Sabina’s advice and called upon Xanthe.....”

“Whooaaa you kept that quiet!! How did that go??” Natalia asked open mouthed. “What happened??”

“Yeh well, considering we are about to obtain a lock of Caesar’s hair it didn’t really seem as important....but it went well. She was so different when it was just the two of us to how I have seen her before....” Cassius said thoughtfully. 

“I bet she was!” Natalia laughed. “I’m happy for you.”

“Not like that! Nothing really happened, we just kissed....but if I survive this latest plot with you I’ll pay her another visit. Does it bother you, make you feel even the slightest bit jealous?” He enquired, trying desperately to see her face in the darkness and under the huge helmet he wore. 

“Jealous? No. I suppose when you have always been all about me and suddenly Xanthe has caught your eye naturally I feel a bit, oh I don’t know, I’m being silly, but I am happy for you and ultimately Antony will always be the only one for me so you deserve to meet someone else.” She said smiling softly at him. 

“In truth I am not really sure what it is, I have already said it is too soon for me but that I’d be open to getting to know her. Well that’s what I said at the time, in truth I’m so horny if I survive this I may just let her eat me alive.” He chuckled. 

“Cassius!! It's all good but I don’t want to KNOW the ins and out.... “ Natalia said with a mock shocked face. 

“Arr... the ins and out....its been a while since I had that....” He retorted quickly. 

Natalia rolled her eyes at Cassius, stifling a giggle. “So Brutus.... what’s the deal with him?” 

“Well there is something you should know about him and I’m trusting you with this....technically he is Caesar’s ally.... “ Cassius emphasised the word ‘technically’ to make his meaning clear. 

“But he returned to Rome with you? Wasn’t Caesar suspicious of that?” Natalia asked inquisitively. 

Cassius drew his horse closer to hers. “Caesar granted him clemency in return for his sworn allegiance. When I turned up at Brutus’ door it was the push he needed to finally return to Rome. I think Caesar is hoping that Brutus’ influence over me will change my opinions and make life easier for him by having one less opponent to his rule.” Cassius told her in a whisper for fear of who could be out in the woods with them and partly in case Brutus could hear him divulge this secret information to Natalia. 

“I see, but secretly he is plotting against Caesar.... I guess they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer...” Natalia pondered out loud. 

“So Natalia, have you considered how far you are willing to go with Caesar to obtain this lock of his hair? He is not going to believe you just on the basis of a little flattery. He will... “ Cassius swallowed hard at the thought “WANT something, almost to show commitment of your intentions...”

Natalia sighed. “I know...and I have accepted that and tried as best as I can to prepare myself for it. Maybe just a swift kiss? All that is keeping me going is the fact that if this spell works Antony will be safe for now and Caesar will forget whatever happens tonight between us in any case...”

“A kiss?!?” Cassius exclaimed. “What if he wants more than even that?” 

“I don’t know Cassius, obviously there will be limits as to how far I will allow it to go but... look it won’t MEAN anything to me, I just have to hope I can stop myself from being sick at the thought of him leering at me. Let's face it, he is so twisted that he has already watched Antony and I, you know, so there is nothing he has not seen already..." Natalia shuddered again at the thought of him watching she and Antony in their moment of intimacy before continuing..."for the sake of a few unpleasant moments that Caesar will quickly forget it will be worth it to keep Antony safe and stop Caesar having any future interest in me forever more...” She said trying to convince herself that it was so. 

“I don’t know Natalia.... it sounds a lot to go through rather than just TELL Antony and if Antony finds out I doubt he will see things the way you do...and how WILL Caesar forget tonight? I do not really understand what the spell will achieve, or even what it’s predicted outcome is....” Cassius enquired.

“It’s too late to tell Antony, he is delivering these notes, we are nearly there and by now his soldiers will know I am missing.” Natalia said with sadness. “The idea is Caesar will forget I pretty much exist. So Antony will speak of me and Caesar will forget he has a wife each and every time... . It IS going to make Caesar look mad but what do I care as long as he leaves Antony and I alone. Plus he can never tell Antony about tonight once he has drunk the potion as he won’t know tonight ever happened...and is hardly likely to tell Antony before the spell is cast if he wants me” She explained. 

“So we still need to get Caesar to drink this potion once it has been prepared? How do you propose to make that happen?” Cassius was trying his best to keep his questions to a minimum but as they drew closer it was being impossible, so much felt unanswered and he was feeling increasingly anxious. 

“Oh I am thinking of dropping it in his wine if he attends our villa, I’ve no intention of going back alone to attend him once I have what I need from him trust me!!” She said defiantly. 

“I guess that’s safest, if anything about this plan is safe....do we even know definitely that Caesar is expecting you? What if Cleopatra is there?” He suddenly thought, amazed he had not thought of this before.

“I’m pretty sure he IS expecting me...Antony told me Caesar kept speaking about me when they were alone and said he is sure that I will 'do the right thing by him.’ Antony quizzed me as to what I thought Caesar meant by it but I just had to play dumb. I think it was Caesar’s way of getting a message to me that he was done waiting. Either way..... “ Natalia said as Caesar’s villa appeared on the horizon “we will find out shortly...”

Cassius took a long intake of breath as he looked at the sprawling villa presented in front of him. “Here we go.... so the plan is I will remain silent, I am your bodyguard and I will try to stay by your side as much as possible. If we become separated I will wait with the horses over there by those trees.”

“Yes, and please Cassius try and stay with me as much as you can....I am frightened... “ Natalia whispered.

“I’ll try my best to stay by your side but Natalia, just in case anything goes wrong, I need you to know how much...” Cassius began slowly. 

“Don’t say it.” Natalia stopped him mid sentence, reaching out and grabbing his arm. “Let’s get this over with before I over think what I am about to do.” 

Across Rome Antony approached Glycia’s home. This little task was taking so much longer than he had anticipated, having to first collect the prepared notes from the Senate. Caesar had not been there in person to hand the notes over which had surprised Antony as it was not part of the plan, still better not to question it now he decided. Nearly one note down, one to go before he could get back to Natalia. 

To say Glycia’s servants panicked at Antony’s unplanned arrival in the dead of the night was an understatement. Still, recognising Antony’s face immediately they had the good sense to invite him inside, which even so he declined, wanting to get on his way as soon as possible. It was no secret that he had no love for Glycia, not having appreciated how he had passed Cassius’ note to Natalia directly to Caesar causing him no end of embarrassment. If he was a traitor to Caesar Antony would enjoy him meeting a sticky end immensely. 

“Well go and get him!! It is urgent, I am well aware what time it is boy!!” Antony’s voice had boomed through the front door as the servant had scurried away in fear to awaken his master. 

Eventually, after taking some time to come to the door and much to Antony’s annoyance, Glycia appeared meeting Antony’s icy glare. “What is the meaning of a visit at his hour?” Glycia asked with clear irritation. Antony’s and Glycia’s relationship had after all never recovered since Antony had chosen not to put Glycia's sons' murderer, although the culprit was debatable, to immediate death, instead offering Syphax the chance to fight in the ring and ultimately freeing him. 

“I come with a note direct from Caesar.... its urgent. I shall be on my way.” Antony said simply, in no mood to converse further. He handed Glycia the sealed note and walked away and straight back to his horse, impatient to finish the job and deliver the remaining note to Cornelius. 

Glycia looked at the note with suspicion, why would it be imperative to deliver this at this hour he wondered, tearing it open desperate to read its contents. As soon as he had broken the seal he called after Antony in confusion but to no avail, Antony was already speeding off up the hills, his mind already firmly focused on reaching his next destination.


	57. Tricked

Antony pushed his horse to the limit to get to Cornelius. The more time he was away from Natalia the more anxiety he felt in his chest. He knew had done everything within his power to secure her safety yet still he fretted. As he saw Cornelius home presented in front of him he sighed. Thank the gods this task is nearly over with. 

Approaching the door he knocked heavily, knowing full well he would be waking the house up. After some delay the door opened to a young servant girl rubbing her eyes.

“I need to speak with your master, fetch him instantly....” He said with a hint of boredom. 

Cornelius eventually walked towards him, wrapping a robe around his podgy stomach which Antony noted with contempt. Yet another example of a greedy politician whilst the poor starved on the streets.  
“Antony.... Won’t you come in? Is all well?” He enquired, unaware of Antony’s disgust, or simply choosing to ignore it.

“No, I will be off now, I simply came to hand you this....directly from Caesar.” He stated, already turning away satisfied that the note was safely in the correct recipients hand.

Cornelius immediately worried. What word from Caesar would warrant such a late time visit to be necessary? Why would it be so important that it required Antony to hand deliver it? Cornelius tore the note open, disguarding the seal and was bemused by it’s contents, or rather lack of them. He immediately shouted after Antony was who back on his horse and ready to ride into the night. “Antony, there has been a mistake... wait!”

Antony chucked to himself before replying. “No mistake Cornelius, Caesar’s word is final.”

“No, no you do not understand...” Cornelius persisted. Walking out onto the pathway with bare feet he handed the note back to Antony who snatched it from his grasp, becoming increasingly impatient that their dialogue was preventing him leaving. “See for yourself Antony... the note, it is blank.”

Antony sat open mouthed on his horse as his brain began to tick over at lightening speed. No, no, no. Caesar did not make mistakes such as this... but if it was not a mistake..... 

Antony felt his blood pump around his body and his heart pounded as the realisation finally hit him, he had been played. Without another word uttered to the confused senator he sped off on his horse with one destination in mind, Caesar’s villa. 

Eventually he approached the centre of Rome which was necessary to cross through to reach Caesar. As he arrived at the square he was distracted by soldiers running in different directions. Antony drew his horse up alongside a solider to enquire further. “What is happening? Are you looking for someone?” 

The solider looked back at Antony, squinting to see who was addressing him in the darkness. Antony watched the solider as horror and recognition flicked across his face and he met Antony’s probing eyes. “Domine, we do not know what happened, we were so vigilant, it is your wife...”

The solider bowed his head down submissively as Antony’s eyes widened at the soldier’s words. “My wife?? What about my WIFE??” Antony jumped off his horse and grabbed the solider by the throat in anger as the solider flinched away. “Tell me... where is my wife boy!?!”

“Domine, she.... She... is missing....we are looking for her....we thought she may come to the scholae but she is not there....” He said straining away from Antony’s grasp. 

Antony dropped the guard to the floor as other soldiers backed away from Antony in fear. “You fucking idiots, you had one job!!!” He roared. 

Antony punched the guard with all his might straight in the face, unable to control his rage that rumbled inside the pit of his stomach.. The guard winced, wiping his face that was now bloody and stumbled backwards. 

“Find her you fool....” He spat in the terrified guard’s face “I’ll deal with you all later!” He shouted full of fury as he jumped back on his horse and sped away.

Lena and Syphax stood outside the doors of the Scholae unsure what, if anything, they could do this time. Syphax told Lena he would join the search but in truth had no idea where to even begin. 

Antony raced off on his horse as fear set in, Natalia was missing and Caesar had been suspiciously absent when he had collected the notes earlier. Time was of the essence and Antony suspected where he was likely to find her. The puzzle pieces all slowly fitted together for him, she was scared of Caesar, frightened of Antony’s response if she told him the truth... he acknowledged he had sent her to Caesar as a gift long before, perhaps she thought he would offer her once more if Caesar requested it? But things were so different now, Antony couldn’t work out what would scare her so much that she would be willing to attend Caesar, she hated Caesar, Antony was sure of that if nothing else. What could Caesar have possibly threatened her with to make her comply with his demands? 

Antony’s knuckles were white as the gripped the reins of his horse, willing its legs to go ever faster, he had to save her. Antony thought of all the times in the last days she had appeared tearful and distracted. He thought of Caesar’s words to him that he was a ‘lucky man’. Shit, he even recalled Caesar’s off the cuff comment that he was sure Natalia would ‘do right’ by him. Finally Antony came to a realisation, Natalia was being forced into something against her will and was possibly attempting to somehow protect Antony offering herself the only way she knew how to. She had spent years being taught how to please a man, how to appear alluring, HE knew her worth but Caesar saw her as nothing more than a piece of meat that he wanted to sample. 

Caesar. Antony’s mind flicked to him as his horse rode over the hills towards Caesar’s home at high speed. The cold air hit his face harshly yet he didn’t feel it as the anger boiled inside him. Antony was lost for words as to why Caesar would do this to him. Antony remembered how he eventually confessed to Caesar that he loved Natalia, that it was more than simply choosing her as he believed the public loved her - so why would Caesar attempt to take the one thing from him that he loved more than anything? Because he can. Because nothing is ever enough for Caesar and what he wants he takes..... At any cost to anyone. Antony knew he had answered his own question and his heart broke. He trusted but two people in this world and both of them were deceiving him at this very moment, he was sure of it, although their reasons for doing so were completely different. 

Still Antony couldn’t summon the strength to be angry at Natalia. Whatever she was doing now was through fear and not pleasure yet it didn’t stop his heart aching. Why didn’t she feel she could tell him the truth? He had begged her to disclose what was bothering her and yet she has assured him there was nothing to worry about. Antony was positive he would have the answer to this in the next hour as he closed the distance on Caesar. 

Natalia and Cassius approached Caesar’s villa and were immediately met by a frosty faced solider who eyed Cassius’ unusually shiny uniform with suspicion. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?” He enquired hastily whilst clutching his sword tightly. The guard’s eyes darted from each of them and settled on Natalia. Natalia batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly, causing his cold exterior to melt under his cheeks that blushed profusely.

“I am here to see Caesar, he is expecting me.... tell him Natalia is calling upon him.” She said softly. 

The guard looked her up and down with interest and stepped away to seek instructions from his master.

Cassius looked at Natalia and brushed his hand against hers as she remained staring ahead, trying to breathe evenly and focus on the task in hand. “You can do this Natalia, I believe in you.” He whispered, knowing he had to cling on to this hope as it was officially too late to turn away now.

Natalia discreetly nodded by way of response as she watched the door to the villa open and Caesar appeared with an appraising smirk displayed upon his face. He leant against the doorframe and looked over her, unashamedly taking in her riding dress and windswept blonde curls that settled over her shoulders.

“Arr Natalia, how lovely to see you, I am glad you picked up on my ‘invitation’ via Antony..” Caesar winked at her and Natalia felt sick with nerves. At least she knew she had been right about Caesar’s intentions, she could add ‘underhand’ to his ever growing list of undesirable qualities it would seem. 

“I am honoured to be in your company Caesar.” Natalia responded with a flick of her hair as she and Cassius stepped forward to enter. 

Caesar’s eyes fell on Cassius and he looked him over with a slight snarl. “I do not think a guard is necessary do you Natalia? I have plenty of my own...” 

Caesar glanced over Cassius over like cattle and decided something was not right about this particular guard. His uniform was too polished, his hands looked like they had not completed a hard day’s work in years and to top it all, he spied a gold signet ring on Cassius’ little finger. What guard could afford such luxuries? There was not a chance this ‘guard’ was entering the villa he decided.

“It is Antony’s wish that I am accompanied by a guard at all times whilst he is busy tonight... “ Natalia said as Caesar peeled his eyes away from Cassius and moved his eyes back over to Natalia.

Caesar gave a menacing laugh at her words. “Antony’s WISH? Come now Natalia, if you were acting on Antony’s wishes you would hardly be here at all would you! Let’s not be children, you are a big girl and know what you are doing here...”

Without another word spoken Caesar took her by the hand, pulling her through the door before swiftly shutting it in Cassius’ face dismissively. Natalia gasped in panic but tried to compose herself quickly. She looked around at her ostentatious surroundings once more and this time noted the guards dotted around the walls of the extravagant hall “and where is Cleopatra tonight?” She enquired. 

Caesar gestured for her to attend him in the living area before dismissing the guard in the room. 

“Come sit... “ he told her patting alongside him on the long sofa he sat on. “Cleopatra is with her Egyptian ‘priestess’ visiting a temple, praying to her non existent gods.” He said mockingly. “Her litter will be back tomorrow.... So we are alone if that is your meaning...”

“Oh...I see... “ Natalia said biting her lip nervously. “You planned this well then.”

Caesar edged ever closer to her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to control her fast beating heart that felt like it would combust at any moment. Clearly she had underestimated how trapped she would feel, it was almost like she could not breathe as the walls to the room felt like they were closing in on her. 

“Well aren’t you the shy one today. Can I get you a drink?” He asked leaning over her and pouring her a drink without waiting for a response. Natalia accepted the drink gratefully, gulping it down to give her some courage for whatever laid ahead. 

“So you have me here....” she began “but I am afraid I cannot give you what you want from me today...”

“Why do you presume to know what I want Natalia?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Natalia began to stutter as her nerves got the better of her. “Forgive me but after the other day, you said...."

“No, no, forgive ME, I am playing with you. We both know what I want, I believe I made myself more than clear. Why do think you are not able to give me what I want today? Enlighten me.” He enquired as he moved closer to her again and began to stroke her hair. 

Natalia steadied herself willing herself to get it together. “Domine it is my monthly bleed, but I couldn’t wait a moment to get to see you again so I decided to still attend you tonight.... I hope you do not think me as silly...” She asked, submissively bowing her head and pouting her lips. 

Caesar studied her after this unexpected omission on her part and cupped her face in his hands. “So we are on the same page, are you saying my affections are returned Natalia?” He searched her face for hidden answers yet she maintained eye contact, blinking innocently. 

Natalia took one of his fingers and ran it over her lips, eventually placing it in her mouth and licking her tongue over the tip to his excited gasps. “Oh but of course, in truth I have not been able to stop thinking of you, imagining what it will feel like when we finally become as one... “ She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Well this is unexpected news, and here was I thinking you were only here to prevent Antony being sent away to war.... or worse.... “ He said, looking to her for a flicker of emotional reaction to his words yet she maintained his eye contact unflinching. 

“You said you might offer Antony Rome for me... “ She said with a gentle voice. 

Caesar laughed “Yes that was a good one wasn’t it. Do you honestly think I’d relinquish a shred of my power to ANYONE? Granted Antony has proved invaluable in my absence but seriously, I would hardly hand over Rome for a woman who tells me she is here of her own free will in any case would I?”

Natalia couldn’t deny that logic and opted to persevere with the compliments, massaging his ego further. “You are so clever, I think that is one of the reasons I have found myself increasingly in awe of you.... dreaming about you really as I lay in bed at night....”

Caesar looked at her with a mixture of suspicion and undeniable pleasure at her words. “Is that so, yet you come here today with nothing to offer me.... that is a disappointment Natalia, I had arranged time tonight for us to get to know each other... intimately...”

Caesar ran a finger down her chest and she shivered at the revolting feeling of his unwanted touch. 

Natalia decided to up the amateur dramatics to prevent his wondering hands a second longer. First she started with a whimper and single tear running down her face and then into full distress mode and he watched her every move enchanted by her. 

“Oh Caesar, I am so sorry...” She wailed loudly, throwing herself to the floor at his feet “the last thing I would ever want is to disappoint you... I couldn’t bear it!! Forgive me for my body’s bad timing....I beg you from the bottom of my heart to give me another chance!!!”

Caesar looked around the empty room in case somehow there was a third party to witness her by now hysterical fake crying. “Natalia please!! It is fine! Hush now and stop this crying my love... . we can be together soon...” He took her hand kissing it and gently pulling her to her feet. “I had no idea you felt this strongly... you still have my attention I promise it.”

Natalia smiled inside. She had been taught the art of fake crying long ago being told that many men have a weakness for a damsel in distress that they can ‘save’. Glancing at Caesar through her tear stained eyes she could see that she now had him just where she wanted him and the balance of power was leaning in her favour. He appeared truly mesmerised, falling for her charms quickly as planned and this tactic was definitely proving to be the way forward. 

“You.... You mean it....?” She spoke in a deliberately shaky voice. 

“Of course I do, I hoped you would see sense and return my interest, I can see how genuine you are.... how much you WANT me....” He said completely captivated despite himself. 

Natalia rested her head on his shoulder still pretending to whimper. “I could not fight my feelings for you any longer, I have tried to be a good wife to Antony but you are so powerful, so majestic, you have stolen my heart.....”

Caesar grinned at her thinking her delightful, so he could have her AND she would be grateful for his attention? This was even better than he had dared to hope for. 

“Oh Natalia, you dear little thing....” He said kissing her forehead fondly. 

Natalia decided it was now or never..... “Caesar, perhaps you would give me a piece of you to take away with me before we can be together again my love?”

Caesar tilted her head up to look at him in his dilated pupils. “What would you like Natalia, if I can give you it I will...."

“Well I hoped for.... no, no, it is silly I should not ask for it... “ She giggled, looking at him bashfully. 

“You must Natalia, just tell me and it shall be yours..” He said eagerly hanging off of her every word.

“What I would really like, well I have this locket, it is dear to me you see as my mother who is missing gave it to me....” she sobbed and Caesar’s eyes widened, bewitched by her story.... “well I wear it always, keeping it close to my heart and what I would love from you is, if you would consider it, a lock of your hair to cherish, I will keep it safe inside my locket and wear it always.... would you do me this great honour? Caesar,.... King of my heart?”

Caesar looked at her slightly confused at her random request yet saw no harm to complying with her wish. “Yes... Yes if you want it, it is yours."

“Oh I do so... So much....” she blinked at him with her big doe eyes. 

“Then take it, until we shall meet again and I will give you all of me...” He said caressing her face with longing. 

Natalia reached for her jewelled encrusted knife, a gift from Antony of course and Caesar sat very still. He watched her carefully feeling slightly unsure of her and she pretended to shake as she held the knife. “I am so sorry, I am just a woman, I have never held a knife and I fear I may cut you by accident, I would never forgive myself if I did. I must appear pathetic to such a strong, fearsome man as you who uses weapons all the time that are so much heavier.... “ with that she gave his arm a squeeze and he flexed his muscles to her excited squeal. 

“Just take your time my sweetheart...”He said softly, turning his neck towards her and tilting his head away. 

Natalia licked her lips, the temptation to slice through his neck was practically unbearable but she did not for the same reason she had chosen not to outright poison him – she had no realistic way of escaping with her life intact and undetected. Every guard there would be able to testify as to her identity so it was simply not an option available to her.

Natalia cut a piece of his hair and quickly and securely placed it into her locket. “Oh Caesar this means the world to me..."

“Most woman would ask for jewels and yet you my little lamb want nothing more than a curl from my head... how sweet you are, I had misjudged you completely...” He said spellbound. 

“And now.... I should leave, but I will return again soon, I cannot be far away from you for too long...” she said standing up to leave and making her way towards the closed door. 

Caesar watched her walk away. This little visit had surprised him no end. She was so delicate, so innocent and womanly he found her charm irresistible. Suddenly he realised he was not quite ready to let her go, was she almost too keen to leave? If not, surely she could give him something until he could have her in his arms again... “Not so fast.... You have something of mine. I would like, a token shall we say, of your affection.....”

Natalia froze with her back to him and slowly turned around to face Caesar, fixing a smile onto her face first. “But of course. What would you desire from me that I can give you tonight?” Natalia said, bashfully fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

Caesar looked over her petite body dressed sparingly with her short riding dress. “You are built to tempt me, I am sure of it.”

“How so my king? I am just a mere woman but you, you are so much more than simply a man... you were born to rule... “

“You flatter me but I won’t deny that I am enjoying it....” Caesar said huskily as he walked around her admiringly. “This tiny dress for starters, it shows of almost all of your feminine charm. You know exactly the effect you have on the opposite sex don't you, you little tease....I'd enjoy seeing a glimpse of the flesh underneath this provocative attire that you wear ....”

“But Caesar, alas I cannot give you all of me tonight, we must wait a little longer and then everything you wish from me shall be yours....all will be revealed then..”Natalia purred. 

“Yet we can make a start tonight....a taster for what is to come don’t you think?” Caesar commented with a leering expression. 

Natalia swallowed hard. She knew this moment was likely to happen, yet she had the lock of hair safely in her locket. All she had to do was stand her ground and this horrendous experience would be over shortly. She had known deep down that she would have to give him some pleasure of the flesh. How hard can this be she thought to herself quickly? She had been trained for situations like this. She tried her best to think of him as just another lust filled man and not Caesar who she despised. Yet it was more than that.... She had made vows to Antony and meant every one of them. The thought of betraying him was killing her heart yet necessary, in her eyes, for a variety of reasons. 

Caesar stepped forward and gazed over the fastenings of her dress. “If I cannot have all of you tonight, at least remove your dress... I want to see what awaits me soon, just like I saw it the other night..."

Natalia shuddered at the reminder of him watching her and Antony’s intimacy but tried to hide it under the veil of seduction. “Should we not save this for when we can take this much further?” 

“No.” Caesar confirmed curtly, his patience evaporating in an instant. “Remove your dress or I’ll have my guards do it for you... The easy way or the not so nice way Natalia, your choice....”

“That will not be necessary..... I am yours and would like to share my body only with you tonight....” She said thinking on her toes and trying to change his mood back. Sighing to herself she decided he had already seen her bare, hopefully this would be enough of a tease for him and she could be quickly on her way. 

Natalia eased her dress off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor leaving her bare with the exception of her knickers.

Caesar’s eyes widened as he looked over her impressive, womanly figure. “Oh yes, I remember this form when I saw you and Antony the other night.... those breasts bouncing up and down, that tight little arse of yours that he grabbed feverishly as you rode him.... Yes its all coming back to me now.....” He spoke quietly yet menacingly as he circled her like a shark deciding on how to attack its prey. 

“When you watched me, I suspected it and thought only of you....” She lied on both counts yet had a feeling the statement would work on his already over inflated ego. 

“You... You did? Yes well, soon it will become a reality Natalia.... very soon.” He said a little taken back yet undeniably flattered. 

Natalia stood still, simply unable to move. She had not truly anticipated how terrible she would feel until now when the situation played out in front of her. Still it was too late now... “Indeed and can I just say that I am deeply honoured to have caught the affections of a man such as you...” She said finally, with all the fake sincerity she could muster in the moment. 

Caesar growled by way of response and pushed her up against the wall. “I must touch you....I cannot wait a moment longer... “ He told her, cupping her breasts in his calloused hands. Natalia gasped as his hands held her in place and his body was pushed firmly against her, his excitement apparent. “So, firm, so full...... ” He said admiring the contents of his hands. I have thought about this since our time in the garden, imagining what they feel like like to touch.... To taste..."

Caesar moved his mouth over her nipples and took each one in turn, carefully watching them peak as he teased them with his hot mouth...Natalia despaired, it was like her body was betraying her by responding to his touch. She willed anything to interrupt them but knew Cassius was locked outside the villa and could do nothing from there. With no other option she fixed a smile on her face once more and shut her eyes pretending it to be Antony’s mouth instead. She sighed and groaned at all the ‘right’ times, willing the nightmare to be over soon. 

Caesar finally stopped and smirked at her. “Do you know they say you have a golden pussy Natalia?” 

“They do? Who is they?” She enquired. If she could keep him distracted and talking surely it would stop him touching her she reasoned. 

Caesar flicked his hand dismissively. “It matters not who said it or even if it is true.... take it as compliment...”

“I will my king. Hopefully you will confirm this to be true yourself soon. But why golden?” She asked. 

“Well your old patrons, Cassius and Antony both proposed to you did they not? They declared their undying love for you yes? Indeed Antony MARRIED you! Antony a man who had never previously been tamed before....who spent his free time whoring his days away until he set eyes on you... I cannot wait to experience you for myself, uninterrupted.. you must be quite something to behold....” He said running his hand up her thigh. 

An idea flashed before Caesar’s eyes and she felt nauseous at his words. “In fact, you will stop this poison you pump into your body to prevent you becoming with child, it is not natural. You will attend me again and this time spend the night, the whole night Natalia... I will put a strong son inside this tight little body of yours by the morning light.....”

“But what about Cleopatra... any child of mine would not be legitimate if it were yours” Natalia weakly protested. 

“Cleopatra is no longer my first choice....I suspect Rome may not fully embrace an half Egyptian Prince.... YOU my Gaul princess, will give me a fierce warrior son from your blood and my seed that will rule Rome and his name will be etched in the history books forever more....I will declare him as my genuine heir, nobody will dare question it..."

“Oh... that... would be.... such a privilege to carry your child....” She said, lost for words at his assumptions and arrogance. “And Antony?” She asked, looking him directly in his dilated pupils. “You will not send him away to war....?”

“Not for now, he is too useful to me here... “ Caesar shrugged with indifference. 

“That will please him to hear I am sure... “ Natalia tried to say with as much detachment to the situation as possible. She could not let Caesar realise this was solely her intention, he needed to believe she had an interest in him. 

“He is a good man, a loyal hound, however he cannot expect to keep you, not now I have you literally in my hands....” He said grabbing roughly at her waist. “You will give me everything that I want and he can do nothing about it....when will your bleed finish?”

Natalia thought hard, how long could she realistically use this excuse? “Four days and then I can be completely yours...in every way...” she finally answered, hoping this bought her enough time to get hold of the potion and put some sort of plan together.

Caesar stepped back from her and looked into her face as if looking for any sign of deception. “Four days it is....” clearly accepting her answer and beginning to rub his body against her. Natalia thanked the gods that Caesar was fully clothed yet he reached for her hand and she as sure he wanted her to pleasure him. Not a chance of that she decided, this had gone far enough.

“My love, let us keep something for four days time.... We do not want to rush things.” She said confidentially as she gently pushed his body away from hers.

Caesar sighed. “Very well...I want to enjoy the night with no interruptions and no limits.... four days Natalia....”

“Four days and I will return....” She confirmed, holding back her tears as threw her dress on, fleeing his villa as quickly as possible but without making her upset obvious.

As she left the villa the cool night air hit her face and she looked over to the trees where she saw Cassius pacing up and down, by now panic stricken. Natalia ran towards him full of relief that he had waited for her and appeared unharmed. As she crossed the grass she heard a horse thundering towards her causing her to stop in her tracks.

Cassius looked and saw her as he exhaled a large breath, noting she appeared at least initially unharmed and still in one piece. He went to move towards her until he too heard the horse and retreated back towards the trees. Staring into the darkness he recognised the face instantly.... Antony.

Natalia stood still as her stomach dropped. She was so relieved to see him safe and here for her she fell to her knees with a mixture of happiness and relief. The horse was familiar and the man riding it whom she loved with all her heart. 

Antony drew his horse up in front of her and his eyes looked wild, almost black with anger and she was convinced he was shaking, his rage so apparent. “Natalia, as I suspected you are here, I have two very important questions for you....”


	58. Saved

“I will tell you anything you want, please let’s just get out of here before the guards spot us....” Natalia begged wearily.

“Wha... The guards.... What is going on?” Antony’s eyes darted over to Caesar’s villa noting the patrolling guards who disappeared around the corner to the vast mansion stood before him. He did not know why the presence of the guards was of concern to him yet conceeded it was way down his list of questions. Jumping off of his horse he picked Natalia up and placed her onto his horse, mounting the horse again himself and allowing her body to rest against his.

Antony heard a rustle of trees and glancing to his left he spotted a soldier loitering by some trees. Instinctively he felt for his sword in readiness but Natalia’s eyes followed his gaze, noting it was only Cassius who was clearly unsure how to proceed. “My horse Antony.... it is tied up over there... don’t worry about the soldier, its only Cassius....”

“WHAT?!?” Antony boomed, causing Cassius to step back nervously towards the forest. Just the very mention of Cassius' name never failed to rattle Antony where Natalia was concerned. 

Just at that very moment Antony's ears twitched at the sound of another approaching horse and spinning his horse around he locked eyes with its rider whom he recognised instantly and suspiciously as Brutus. Brutus was the son of an old lover of Caesar's, as a boy Caesar had taken under his wing and even forgiven Brutus for acting against him in later life, putting it down to inexperience of politics. What was he doing here? Antony watched Brutus pull his horse up in front of him, he assumed, to assess the situation and flicked his eyes between Cassius and Antony questioningly. Holding his horse still he decided to face off with Antony who equally had no intention of retreating and held Brutus' gaze sternly. Natalia felt Antony grip her tightly against him protectively and the atmosphere and silence felt deafening.

Natalia sighed, time was of the essence and there was certainly no time for this all of this testosterone floating in the air. “Antony please, there is no time, Cassius is here to help, as is Brutus, please can we just go and I’ll tell you everything, though you won’t like it...”

“You don’t say...” He whispered sarcastically, leading his horse slowly over to Cassius, where Natalia’s horse was tied. Brutus watched Antony approach Cassius with interest, ready to attack if necessary. “Cassius....” Antony hissed, “can you manage Natalia’s horse between yourself and.... Brutus?” He said with a raised eyebrow. “I want to get Natalia out of here as quickly as possible and Natalia's horse will slow me down.”

Cassius nodded. “Yes and let’s get out of sight before it’s too late.... Antony, I was only trying to help...” He said softly, untying Natalia’s horse and leading it with his own that he rode. 

“Whatever, I need to go apparently....” He advised looking at Natalia resting against him “and I estimate we have about 20 seconds before the guards round the corner.... go...” He said hastily checking back on the villa. 

Cassius, Antony and Brutus turned their horses and rode off at speed, reaching a hill and disappearing over the top of it with just moments to spare before Caesar’s guards marched around the front of the villa. 

Antony watched as Cassius and Brutus turned off in a different direction with Natalia’s horse and he proceeded straight on towards their own home.

“Antony, I don’t know where to start.... I am sorry....” Natalia began to cry. 

“I can’t talk.... can’t concentrate right now, lets get home, its going to be a long night....” He said tight lipped. Still he could not hide his absolute relief that he had her in his sights once more. He held her close to him and she happily nestled back against his chest, feeling finally safe again in his strong arms.

“OK, whatever you want....” She said faintly, yawning and feeling profound joy to be going home and snuggling into him.

“Natalia, before you sleep, actually, I do need to know the answers to those two questions....” He said, acknowledging he couldn’t wait a moment longer. Taking a deep breath he asked the first. “Are you hurt?”

Natalia sighed “No, I am OK, I just want to get home...”

Antony inhaled a large breath, ready to ask his final important question, everything else could wait until they were alone and safely locked away in their home. “Alright, just one more question until we get home, did you.... lay with Caesar, tonight.... ever? I need to know what I am dealing with Natalia...”

Natalia gasped at his question although given the circumstances she could hardly blame him for at least considering there was a chance of this. Natalia felt his chest tighten as he waited for her response and she was convinced she felt him hold his breath under his armour. 

Antony was trying his absolute best to stay calm. After his reaction to Cassius’ note he had promised in future to always listen to her first and was determined not to lose his mind and keep this promise - at least until he was presented with all of the facts. Besides at this point he had no idea who to direct his anger at. He acknowledged that whatever she had done would not have occurred through choice yet the thought of Caesar’s hands on her drove him wild with jealousy.

“No.... I have not, I could not, I love you and I meant my vows.....I couldn’t even kiss him...” She said slowly before bracing herself for the next part of her answer “but he did... touch me.... I had no choice, I had to allow it....he had me cornered... ”

Antony exhaled a breath. Caesar had not got what he obviously wanted but had clearly come incredibly close to it. He gripped the reins of his horse tightly, trying to brace himself and willing his anger to leave his body to enable him to think straight. No wonder Natalia wanted them to leave as soon as he arrived, she would know only too well what this admission would do to him, how he would want to kill Caesar in that very instant as wrath consumed him. 

Natalia's confession caused him to clenth his teeth. “Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to hear Natalia? I love you and you are my wife, I thought all this would be behind us now and yet here we are again....”

“I am sorry Antony, I was trying to put an end to this without your involvement... I know how much Caesar means to you...”

“He IS important but not more so than you, you are my one Natalia. I have felt like I was going mad the last few days and I take no joy in the knowledge that my instinct was correct... Let’s get you home and we will discuss this fully.” He sighed. 

So many questions flashed through his mind... Why had she gone to Caesar? Why was Cassius there dressed as a guard? Why wouldn’t she just TELL him that Caesar was threatening her? Still he desperately wanted to get them both home safely where they could not be overheard and then he resolved that neither of them would sleep until he knew everything. He could not fix this without all of the facts and every single gritty detail was at his disposal.

Cassius arrived home, having briefly spoken to Brutus to say they would speak further the next day. He tore his uniform off, keen to be free of it. It had brought back memories of how much he hated fighting, the brute violence of it and how, in Cassius’ opinion, it solved nothing.

He collapsed on his bed mentally drained. Cassius did not know what had happened between Caesar and Natalia, or indeed if she had successfully obtained the lock of hair that she needed for this damned spell. If not this had all been for nothing. 

Still, he DID know that for another day at least she, Brutus and himself were all alive and relatively unscathed from the experience, that had to count for something. His head pounded at the stress of it all, he felt incredibly tense and wound up by the evening events and thought what he wouldn’t give for a massage right about now. Cassius couldn’t help how much it stung him that when all was said and done Natalia had been whisked away by Antony whilst he was left alone once more to stew and worry about what the morning light would bring. 

He made his mind up there and then. Tomorrow he would request some of Xanthe’s time, he wanted a woman’s touch and the sooner the better. 

Finally after a long silent journey as Antony collected his thoughts and Natalia fell into a disturbed sleep his horse pulled up outside their villa and he nudged her awake. “Natalia, we are home, come...."

Once inside he led her straight upstairs to their bedroom, closing the door calmly behind him. Natalia sat on the bed and Antony remained standing, unable to sit still. 

“Natalia, there is no easy way to do this, I am trying so hard to stay calm but I can’t carry on like this. You wear me out, I need you to tell me everything, leaving nothing out, even the parts you know will likely send me over the edge. Don’t take away my right to deal with whatever it is that has happened.”

Natalia rubbed her eyes. “You are right. OK, all I ask is that you hear me out before you jump in... I need you to hear everything from my point of view and then you can ask me anything and I’ll tell you the truth, I really do promise it...”

“Agreed. I can’t promise how I will react to what you are about to say but I’ll listen. You know how I feel...” Antony said, finding a seat to stop himself pacing the floor. 

Natalia took a deep breath. “Well, after the meal at Caesar’s the other night you know we went to the baths...”

“Yes and then I remember nothing....” He said already impatient for answers. 

“I know and I know why.... It is because you felt the effects of a love potion... It was intended for Cleopatra and Caesar as a joke, I actually decided against using it but the vial broke by accident and both you and Caesar felt its affects...” she said wearily, knowing this revelation would anger him. 

Antony banged his fist on a nearby table. “Why Natalia, why would you play dangerous games like that?! Some sort of revenge for Cleopatra I assume? I feel like an idiot! Have you used this on ME before? Natalia you are not a child, you will meet plenty of people that you do not like and who do not like you but you HAVE to handle it better!” 

“Antony you promised to listen! No of course I have not used it on you before and I did not intend to use it on you that night either! Let me finish..if you can’t handle this part it is only going to get worse..” Natalia spoke with frustration. 

“OK, OK, continue...” Antony said jadedly. He put his head in his hands, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. 

“So.... I managed to get us safely locked in a spare room so that you could sleep its effects off. The thing was it made your desire hit the roof and one thing led to another.” Natalia glanced at Antony to gage his reaction but he shrugged, that was obviously not an issue and it was not the first time they had sampled each other in Caesar’s home in any case. 

“And the next morning?” He enquired. 

“We were fine, the effects had worn off and we were ready to leave, you went to arrange a litter and that’s where it all went wrong....” she explained. 

“I KNEW it, I knew something had happened....” He said mainly to himself. 

“Caesar propositioned me. He told me that he wanted me and I fought it with everything I had, I told him that I loved you and had no interest in him at all but he wouldn’t listen. He said that... he said that he could send you away to war at a moments notice, that potentially he would send you to Britannia and you would be gone for years.....” she began to sob “or never come back at all and I’d be at his mercy all alone..."

Antony gripped the arm rest of the chair he was sat forward on, it took everything he had not to interrupt her or smash something, anything, but he needed her to tell him all of the story as quickly as possible. 

“Still I said you would never leave me and he said perhaps there was another option. That he could offer you Rome... In return for me....” Natalia’s eyes flicked to his and she watched his eyes widen in shock at her words. “I... I.... know how much you love Rome, you live and breath for it.... if there was one thing he could offer that might tempt you it would be this.” Antony’s face was hard to read and she opted to continue, it felt good to finally get this all out in the open, no matter what the outcome may be. 

“He threatened me, said that I should think about it, but not to take too long... he grabbed at me....” she continued.

“The bruise on your thigh....” He whispered and she nodded. 

“In the end I ran away from him and that’s when you saw me upset... That’s why I was so out of sorts and not myself....”

“Why didn’t you TELL me any of this?” He asked evenly.

“I was scared of how you would react... or what you would choose if I told you.. So when you told me he had arranged for you to deliver those notes, I knew it was his signal to attend him sooner rather than later...” She told him, desperate for him to understand. 

Antony stood and began to pace again. “I asked you and asked you what was wrong...."

“I know you did...” she said quietly “but I’d had an idea and thought I could sort this myself and I asked Cassius for help. He agreed to come with me in disguise as a guard when I attended Caesar, for protection...” 

“Fucking Cassius. A lot of use he was, standing in the forest leaving you alone...” He said under his breath. 

“It was not his fault, Caesar would not allow him in and that was why he as waiting outside. For what it is worth he had begged me to tell you, said you had a right to know... that you are my husband and you were best placed to protect me but I would not listen....I wanted to protect you myself..” she protested. 

Antony gestured for her to continue. “What was this plan you spoke of?”

“Well... I already knew Locusta’s spells worked after... you know the love potion episode....” Natalia said quickly, eager to move on as she watched Antony roll his eyes and shake his head. “So I spoke to her and she advised that there was a spell that would make Caesar forget all about me, so each time he met me it would feel like he was meeting me for the first time...."

Antony screwed his face up, the idea of this spell or indeed any witchcraft, sounding like ridiculous mumbo-jumbo but then he conceded that he could not remember a thing from being under the spell of the love potion so perhaps it was not complete madness. “This is ridiculous but go on...”

“So, all I needed is a lock of Caesar’s hair to make the potion, which I’d then somehow need him to drink in this case. The love potion worked by scent you see, so would work on any man but this potion would be specific to him.."

Antony looked at her stony faced. JUST a lock of Caesar’s hair? It didn’t take Antony long to join that dots and realise that she would need to obtain Caesar’s ‘favour’ to obtain an ingredient such as this. 

Natalia opted to continue despite his face. “So the plan was to be nice to him, tell him that I... I.. reciprocated his affections shall we say, and to ask for a lock of his hair as a keepsake... and it worked Antony.... I have it....” 

Antony took a deep breath. “Yes but at what price Natalia?” 

Natalia’s eyes fell to the ground. This was the part she had been dreading most. “Well, I thought at first that flattery would do the trick and for a while it did. You have to know that it meant nothing to me, I just wanted the hair for the potion...."

Antony stood from his chair, his eyes never leaving hers as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “At what cost to you did you extract this hair you speak of?” The repeat of his initial question made it clear, no more dodging around the issue, he needed to know. 

Natalia sighed. “I couldn’t kiss him, it felt too personal... the night you were under that spell at his villa you and I had been intimate... when he threatened me in his gardens he told me that he had watched us, I can only assume through the keyhole....”

Antony looked at her open mouthed. The thought of them being spied on making him feel a mixture of rage and sickness. His eyes bore into her to continue as he gripped his hands into tight fists. 

“So in light of the fact he had ready ‘seen’ me like that, he ordered me to remove my dress.... I had told him it was my monthly bleed so he could not have what he truly wanted and this was his request instead...that he wanted to look at me.... touch me....” she whispered, unable speak those words out loud. 

Antony punched the door in frustration, unable to contain his fury a second longer. He winced at the impact as his knuckles were already sore from when he had lashed out at the soldier who had broken the news that Natalia was missing. Natalia lept up from her seat on the bed, taking his hand to look at the damage. “Antony you are hurt, we should bathe this....”

Antony looked at Natalia up close, her small hands wrapped around his lovingly. “My hand is fine... I will live to tell the tale...." 

Natalia nodded, with no fight left in her to argue the point. She decided Antony needed to know every detail, why should she protect Caesar from Antony's wrath? "Antony he has no respect for our marriage and...." she mumered.

"and?" he questioned.

"and I fear little respect for you... he called you his 'loyal hound'. He said that you cannot expect to keep me now that he wants me...."

Antony opened and closed his mouth in shock at the brutality of Ceasar's words from Natalia’s mouth. Caesar, someone Antony had dared to assume at least at one point, had been his friend. Unable to control his anger a moment longer he swept his hand across a table full of ornaments smashing them to the floor instantly. "Aaaaaagh, a dog? He calls me a dog that cannot keep his woman?? A dog that he deemed fit enough to rule Rome in his absence and bark his praises!?!" 

"I know, I know, please, calm down.... Perhaps I should not have told you..." she begged. Natalia tried to hug him from behind and he spun around to face her, his face still twisted in anger and hurt. 

"Where did he touch you Natalia? WHERE?” Suddenly he remembered who he was speaking to and he put his hands out to pull her close to him.

Natalia stepped forward into his arms and began to cry. She did not have any idea how Antony would take this news, his wrath currently being at fever pitch but the lies and secrets had to end today, he deserved the truth. Sensing her hesitation to tell him, he produced a knife as she stood before him. Natalia watched him remaining perfectly still as he ran the tip of the blade lightly down her chest until it touched the top of her dress. Her breathing became heavy in between sobs and he hushed her gently. “Show me where if it is easier....” He said huskily.

With one fast move he sliced down the centre of her dress and she gasped as it fell apart. Stepping out of the shredded garment she stood before him in her knickers and his eyes traced over her body looking for marks on her skin. Satisfied he could not see any obvious harm to her he put his hand out towards her as she took it guiding it over her flesh. 

Antony’s fingers traced down her hair, face and neck and he looked to her as she nodded. Slowly he moved his fingers lower over her breasts, caressing each nipple and arching his eyebrow at her questioningly. His stomach flipped as she nodded in agreement. 

Finally Antony’s fingers danced over her hips and she eventually placed her hand over his tightly. “No further, I wouldn’t let him..."

Antony stood back from her and she watched him intently, scared for his response to all of this new information she had finally presented him with. He shut his eyes, trying his best to formulate rational thoughts. Antony’s eyes opened once more and he picked his knife up again as Natalia’s breathing grew heavy. Moving quickly he sliced through her underwear leaving her bare and reached for her robe. Natalia remained silent as he gently pulled her arms through it and wrapped it around her. After tying it loosely he picked her up in his arms and walked with her to their inside bath where removed her robe and placed her in its warm water. 

Still with no words spoken he disguarded his armour and walked into the steamy water pulling her close against him. “Natalia, I do not know where to start, how to fix this....” He said finally in her ear. 

“I know... so much has happened, whatever you think of me please know I did it for you, Caesar’s interest is all my fault....” she sad sadly. “He said that I tease him with how I look and there was that stupid love potion that probably didn't help....”

“Ssssssh. It is not your fault, it is true you are a beautiful woman but that in no way excuses his actions. He knows who are to me and how I feel. He KNEW this was not your wish. To authorise our wedding just to treat you in that way literally days later is unforgiveable and he must pay for it. It is like, well imagine everything you have been told, everything you have ever believed in, is in fact a lie. I have worked tirelessly for Caesar, fought and KILLED for him Natalia, no questions asked and this is how he repays me, by trying to take the one thing that means more to me than anything....” He said softly. 

“Even Rome? If he offered it to you in return for me?” She asked with her back still resting against him. She held her breath, NEEDING this answer more than anything. 

Antony turned her around to face him and he looked at her with a confused expression. “What would Rome be without you by my side? In truth I am a soldier, and a good one at that, but nevertheless no ruler. I’ve never wanted that, the only fire I have is for you.... Did you even briefly consider that I’d pass you over to him for anything in this world? Is THAT really why you did not tell me of Caesar’s plans?”

Natalia looked into the pool, unable to meet his enquiring gaze. “Yes, I did think it might tempt you... I know how much Rome means to you Antony. I am nothing compared to a city. I have caused you endless trouble and embarrassment since we met, the note business being the worst of it... until now, why wouldn’t you be tempted?”

Antony looked her open mouthed at her words. So this was how she truly saw herself, nothing more than a thorn in his side? “I am not tempted because I fell and am, completely in love with you. I had never truly believed love even existed until I walked in Cassius' villa that day and I saw you. I certainly had never experienced love before. How could a city replace what is already irreplaceable to me? I could spend the rest of my days searching and I know that I would never find another you. Natalia, all that I have ever wanted, once I had finally accepted that I was in love, is you.”

Natalia sobbed against his chest. “I promise to never question your love again. But... But what do we do now? How do we make this right? I have what Locusta needs to make the spell, if we don’t use it then today has been for nothing....”

Antony rubbed her back to sooth her cries. “Will you at least let me think before you do anything? I need to collect my thoughts. Trust me come up with something? Caesar has played me like a fool tonight. My guard was too low when it came to him and I won’t make that mistake twice. He gave me blank notes Natalia, fucking blank notes, just to keep me busy like nothing more than an errand boy after all I have done for him...” 

Natalia nodded. “Yes, I will wait for you to think this over, although we do not have much time. He expects me to call on him once my ‘bleed’ has finished. He said....”

“He said what Natalia, there is no point holding any of this in to spare my feelings....” He said kissing her forehead with affection. 

“That he wants me to stop taking my birth control medicine... that I am to attend him as soon as my bleed is over and that he will put a strong son in my body...” she murmured. 

She felt Antony’s chest tighten at her words and his eyes grew wild once more then softened just as quickly as he looked down at her pressed against him. “That, that is NOT going to happen Natalia. One day, if the gods are kind and we choose it, we will have a child and the only person who will ever father that child will be ME. You are mine. He can have all the land and wealth in the world but he will never have a piece of you. He will never TOUCH you, ever again.... I will see to it.” 

“I just wish I had told you sooner. Cassius told me that I was making a mistake, that you could protect me and yet I was so stubborn, thinking I had this under control but I was so out of my depth in the room with Caesar, I felt powerless.” She spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Sssh, there is no sense in thinking like that now, what is done is done. At least I can stop driving myself mad and can begin to sort this mess out. I am surprised yet glad Cassius did not use this as an opportunity to play the hero, he at least he advised you that I needed to know, even if you did not heed his advice. It certainly appears that he did not try to use this to his advantage in any case.” He said thoughtfully. 

“You have taken all of this so much better than I expected... I had visions of you burning Rome to cinders...” Natalia said, looking up at him. 

“The soldier I punched when I discovered you were missing may disagree with that sentiment...” Antony smirked. 

“Antony, it is not their fault, I crept out of the balcony, I made it look like I was asleep in our bed. You must not punish the guards! Please I beg of you, I feel guilty enough for all of this without someone else suffering because of me...” she pleaded with her doe eyes. 

“OK, OK, I suppose as I have you back now there is no need to take it further...and you did have a soldier, of sorts, accompany you at least on your journey to.... Caesar...” Antony hissed his name in anger. “Though I do have one more question, what was Brutus’ involvement in tonight? He has sworn his allegiance to Caesar, can I assume that he is in fact plotting against him with Cassius? This is important Natalia, I need to know who is on which team as it were...”

“I honestly do not know anything of their plans. Cassius told me it was safest for me to genuinely not know and I am inclined to agree. Clearly they are on better terms than Brutus publically admits to, I think he said that Caesar granted clemency knowing full well Brutus had previously been an ally to Cassius. I assume this is how he was able to return to Rome and Cassius mentioned the hope, on Caesar’s part, was that in return Brutus may be a positive influence on Cassius and dissuade any future uprising. All I asked was that you were kept out of whatever plans are afoot and Cassius promised that...” Natalia explained. 

Antony smiled genuinely for the first time all evening. “You were worried about me in all this?”

Natalia blinked at him. “Yes of course, all of this was for you... Whether Rome tempted you away from my side or Caesar sent you far away to war, either way it was because my greatest fear was losing you...”

“Natalia, you have been reckless but I understand why you did this. You will not lose me but Caesar must pay for what he has done. He has just lost his most loyal ally. All this time I have acted upon his instruction as I believed he was acting in Rome’s best interests yet now I see who he really is, his lack of morals and care for those around him, this changes everything.” Antony stroked her face lovingly, whatever stupidity she had involved herself in, he knew he loved her and exactly what team he was on. “For now try to forget Caesar, let me bath you....”

Natalia sat back in the water, her body finally relaxing in the heat and steam. Antony cupped water over her hair and ran his hands down her chest. “Antony, you cannot wash away Caesar’s touch, we must learn to accept what has happened tonight...”

Antony placed his forehead against hers and sighed. “I know that, but I can protect you in future Natalia and you must allow me to, if I cannot protect my woman I am barely a man. No more secrets...”

Natalia looked into his eyes warmly, “I promise, no more secrets. There was just one more thing... Antony you cannot go to Caesar directly with this. He told me that if I advised you of this, or you even got a sniff of his desire for me he would.....”

Antony’s eyes turned hard, did Caesar dare to threaten him? “He would.....?”

Natalia chewed her lip with nerves. “He would end us both.... to silence us I assume. If he shows his hand in trying to steal another’s man’s wife, and not any man’s but yours, whom the public support and his army respect, I suppose it could do his reputation a lot of damage.”

Antony’s mouth snarled but he stopped himself from responding with words to match his obvious anger. “I see....’end us’. It is indeed interesting to know how far he is prepared to go....forget his words, I will take care of you and I, you have nothing to fear.”

Antony hugged her tightly, his arms wrapping around her with ease. In contrast, whilst he had hidden the rage from Natalia that bubbled just below the surface of his skin for Caesar, it was undoubtedly there, burning away at him. The gloves were officially off. 

Revenge would be a dish best served cold.


	59. Thanks?

Cassius looked at Antony with caution as he stood sheepishly before him. “You had better come in.” Cassius sighed.

This was not a good start to Cassius' day. He had his mind set on a little relaxation and as such had already arranged for a note to be sent to Lena requesting Xanthe’s time tonight. He sincerely hoped his unexpected visitor did not scupper those plans. 

Cassius ordered breakfast and drinks for them both and invited Antony into his living area, taking care to ensure that he had eyes on him at all times. He gestured to Antony to enter and Cassius followed him, never quite sure what Antony’s next move may be. 

Cassius perched himself on a sofa whilst Antony chose to stand before him, too anxious to sit. Once Natalia had fallen asleep in his arms Antony had stayed awake for most of the night, chewing over everything that Natalia had told him and also the surprising presence of Brutus, almost protecting Cassius from a distance, which seemed odd given he had publically declared himself as an ally to Caesar. “I came here to say…"

Cassius tutted and interrupted. “Before this war of words begins, is Natalia OK after last night?”

Antony’s sadness washed over his face. “Yes, she is shaken up but she is safe now. Caesar did not get what he ‘wanted’ from her, but she obtained the ingredient she required from him. It is a terrible situation but all things considered it could have gone a lot worse for all concerned.” 

“I am guessing she did not escape completely unscathed from the experience?” Cassius fished further, his tired eyes blinking at Antony. Cassius had not slept well at all last night either, his worry split between what had occurred between Natalia and Caesar and how Antony had reacted to what she had done, not to mention Cassius being involved in the proceedings behind his back. 

Antony hesitated, not wanting to divulge Natalia’s personal affairs any more than was necessary. “Not entirely no but like I say, she will be fine. She was frightened but managed to get out of there before things got… too out of hand.” The thought of Caesar touching her body went though his mind and rage ran through him all over again. Antony tried to push it to one side, Caesar’s time would come one way or another. 

“That is some good news at least, I have been worried sick.” Cassius confessed. He looked up at Antony who still stood towering over him, unintentionally looking a little intimidating. 

“Why do you look so wary of me?” Antony chuckled.

“Well… nothing good comes from your visits does it? The first time you told everyone who would listen that Caesar was marching home, the last time that you attended me here you held a knife to my throat and this time I am guessing it is to berate me for my assistance to Natalia last night…” He said with a yawn. “Plus, these last two visits have been so EARLY, do you never sleep? Must your face be the first thing I see in the morning as well as haunting my dreams?”

Antony stifled a laugh…. “Well when you put it like that….”

“Look, let’s get this over with. I have never lied about the fact that I love Natalia, I cannot help it, yet I respect you enough and your marriage that I offer her only friendship, I have done nothing wrong this time….unlike your ally Caesar” Cassius said standing up facing Antony with his arms folded.

“Noted. I do not expect you to be able to help how you feel about her, she does not seem to need the love potion to have a certain affect on most men that she crosses paths with.” Antony took a seat sensing that his standing was causing Cassius to feel uncomfortable.

“Indeed, even Brutus has commented on her beauty…” Cassius muttered. 

“See? Why must you do that?” Antony spoke with irritation and sat forward. 

“Do WHAT?” Cassius retorted with a slight snarl across his face. 

“Get my shackles up like that, telling me of yet another who looks at Natalia in that way… you can not leave things be can you? Always the wind up merchant! Just like a gossiping old fish wife!” Antony said dismissively, looking away from Cassius with distain. 

“It was just a passing comment! If you cannot control your insecurity and jealousy you should not be with Natalia, she chose you, you can stop coming round here rubbing my face in it…” With that Cassius took a large gulp of his drink, he definitely needed that massage. 

“I am not here to do that you fool, do you not think I have enough on my plate and plenty to worry about without needing to have petty squabbles with you!?!” Antony rubbed his eyes, the tiredness and stress from a lack of sleep and last night’s events beginning to catch up with him. 

“Well if it is to threaten me over helping Natalia last night I had no choice, it was that or she would have gone it alone…. I know I could offer no assistance with Caesar but that was not for want or trying, he simply would not allow me in, what would you have me do? Break the door down?” Cassius persisted with frustration.

Antony smirked. “It probably wouldn’t have been the smartest move on your part…”

Cassius wracked his brain trying to think what else could have prompted Antony’s early morning visit. “OK, well if it to blame me for not telling you what Natalia’s plans were I didn’t feel it was my place to interfere. I accept that she is now your wife and therefore you had a right to know but it simply wasn’t my place to tell you… I could not betray Natalia’s trust like that and besides you would never have listened to me…”

Antony rolled his eyes wondering how many more reasons Cassius could invent as to why Antony had attended him before he simply asked him why. 

“Cassius must you be so…. Annoying?!? You are soooo dramatic, so pompous. I know you think me a mindless brute but at least I get to the point without endless chat…. “

Cassius screwed his face up at Antony. “ACTUALLY I have never called you ‘mindless’.”

Antony sniggered. “Just a brute then. Look, I do not particularly want to argue with you… if you could just stop getting your knickers in a twist we may get somewhere.”

This caught Cassius off guard, although he did not appreciate the suggestion of him wearing women’s undergarments, he decided to let this go this time. “OK, well…. Well…. What have you come here to say then? I cannot for the life of me imagine what else you consider me to have done wrong…”

Antony smiled and picked at the fruit that Cassius’ servants had laid before them. “I actually came to say thank you. If Natalia was determined to go on this mercy mission to obtain a lock Caesar’s hair and she would not tell me, I am glad you went with her. She told me that you advised her to tell me of Caesar’s blackmail and I appreciate that, albeit she chose to ignore your advice, you meant well and I acknowledge that and, as I say, I thank you.”

Cassius ran a hand through his hair and pondered what the catch was. “Oh, well, it was nothing, I just wanted to do the right thing by Natalia….and I will arrange for her horse to be returned to you.”

Antony nodded. “Excellent…..she has grown quite attached to that horse, along with Artemis and…. The monkey….”

“Cirta…” Cassius muttered, remembering happier and simpler times for him when he had gifted Cirta to Natalia, the way her eyes sparked with joy…. Until Antony had got his claws into Natalia he thought with despair. 

“Yes, yes that’s it.” Antony confirmed. In truth he knew only to well the monkey’s name but it had never stopped bothering him that he paid for the upkeep of a monkey that had been gifted to Natalia by another man and not just any other man but Cassius. Still, Natalia loved that monkey, she had a fondness for all animals, and his desire for her happiness outweighed his annoyance. 

Cassius watched as Antony did not appear to move which was unexpected. Glancing at him he noted Antony seemed like there was something on his mind that he as possibly weighing up. “Antony was there something else you wanted to say?”

Antony stood again and paced a little nervously. He was unsure how to broach the subject or how Cassius would react. “I noted last night that Brutus was also in attendance, obviously on the surface of it he is Caesar’s ally now…Natalia does not know him so I can only assume he was there as a support or back up for you… care to explain?”

“No I do not care to explain, I’ve no comment to make on that observation…” Cassius narrowed his eyes at Antony, not liking where this line of questioning was going. 

Antony spun around to face him. “I do not ask for Caesar! I am asking as I need to know for myself where everyone’s loyalties truly lay. After last night, what Caesar has done, do you blame me for questioning this?”

“If you mean well, care to tell your face that? Look, Brutus and I, we are friends, we were allies in the past, there is no secret in that…he came along in case anything got out of hand but had no intention of interfering… well not until you rocked up at the 11th hour and he was concerned as to how you would react.” Cassius was eager to get the conversation wrapped up, he was awaiting a response from Lena regarding Xanthe and had things to prepare if everything went to plan. He flicked his eyes back to Antony as he persisted. 

“But is Brutus truly loyal to Caesar? If he was not he would be ideally placed to feed back information to his opponents as Caesar trusts him.” Antony enquired. 

“Why would I tell you that?” Cassius asked sitting forward, determined to not be intimated in his own home this time.

Antony sighed, acknowledging that the only way to find out would clearly be to offer some information of his own as a kind of trade off. “OK, listen, I do not know what Natalia has told you but last night I was on an errand orchestrated by Caesar to deliver two notes to Cornelius and Glycia, only it turned out the notes were in fact blank. This means Caesar either no longer trusts me or they were designed purely to keep me busy whilst he attempted to steal my wife right from under my nose. Possibly both assumptions are true. Either way, can you not see that this changes things for me… I am not interested in attacking you or Brutus, far from it….”

Cassius opened and then shut his mouth in shock at this revelation. “So, there was no message to pass on….that is brutal….. I bet YOU feel like a fool….” He said rubbing salt into the wound and undeniably enjoying the moment. 

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out so graciously…. If it makes you feel good yes indeed I do….” Antony confirmed in annoyance. Talk about kicking a man when he was down, Antony thought bitterly. 

“So what you are telling me is… you are in fact no longer loyal to Caesar…. You would…. Potentially join our cause? If we WERE planning something?” Cassius asked cautiously.

Antony thought hard on this and rubbed his stubble. If he did assist in whatever Cassius had planned it would be nothing more than Caesar deserved yet the thought of spying on him like a gutter rat irked him. It still felt so underhand and not how Antony chose to deal with things generally. Indeed he would almost be more comfortable simply driving a sword into Caesar’s chest, facing him directly rather than conspiring against him behind his back. “Not exactly…. Look I will not spy on him, feed you information or attend your clandestine meetings that I assume are taking place….”

“But?” Cassius enquired with clear interest.

“But…. Neither will I stop you or defend him in any way. Whatever comes Caesar’s way, so be it… I will turn the other cheek as it were.” Antony decided out loud. 

Cassius considered Antony’s statement. He conceded more ‘insider’ information would have been incredibly useful but even Antony allowing a plan to dethrone Caesar to go unnoticed was still valuable. There was no doubt about it, Antony could have been a real thorn in their side if he had been still loyal to Caesar. “That is interesting…. But as you are not prepared to join a cause to ‘remove’ Caesar, if there WERE plans afoot led by Brutus and I, I see no reason to advise you of any discussions that may or may not be happening.”

“That is fair enough. You have answered my question about Brutus indirectly in any case. Just so you know where I stand, I am in neither camp. My only priority is only to protect both Natalia and myself but I am not above turning a blind eye to your potential uprising. Do as you so wish.” Antony shrugged.

“Well today has been enlightening…. “ Cassius said, still in shock.

“Cassius, I think my reaction is perfectly reasonable. I feel deceived by Caesar, in fact that word doesn’t really cut it. Nevertheless, I am positive you do not care what my feelings are so I won’t burden you with them.” Antony stood to leave and made his way to the door.

Cassius sighed. He could acknowledge that the past week must have dealt both extreme highs and lows for Antony and was surely taking its toll on his wellbeing. “Antony….” Cassius called after him. “Its been a crazy week for you….but just be thankful for what you have. You’ve still a lot or be grateful for…” 

Antony nodded knowing only too well who he was referring to. “I know, Cassius, I know.”

“Are you on your way to Caesar now?” Cassius asked wide eyed as he followed him out to the door. 

“Yes. On the surface things must continue as normal. The element of surprise is on our side that way….” Antony acknowledged and then paused before adding “whatever you are planning Cassius, I wish you luck…”

Cassius looked at Antony in astonishment before quickly composing himself and deciding to repay the camaraderie. “And I hope today goes well for you with Caesar. It must be incredibly difficult to maintain a cool exterior around him now that you know everything…” 

Suddenly a young servant appeared before them both with a note. “Domine, I have attended the scholae as requested and have a reply from Lena for you…”

Antony paused and raised an eyebrow as Cassius read the note quietly. “Cassius, as it would happen Glycia, Xanthe’s patron for tonight, has had to cancel to meet with Caesar so this evening is agreeable. I trust you will send a litter for her and her things, Lena.” Cassius took a sharp intake of breath, so tonight was really on it seems. Excitement and nerves washed over him. 

“Anything of interest?” Antony asked as the suspense was killing him. He suspected Natalia would pay Lena a visit today to assure her that she was safe after the guards had burst into the Schloe searching for her last night. Whilst Antony cared not what Cassius did and with whom, he needed reassurance that the note did not involve Natalia. 

“Actually yes. It would seem that although those notes were blank Glycia has cancelled…. a prearranged appointment in order to attend Caesar today in any case.” Cassius smiled. 

“Probably panicking as to what information the note was meant to contain …." Antony thought aloud, internally glad that it was indeed nothing to do with his wife. “Glycia eh…. That can only mean you are planning to meet with Xanthe. Good luck with that…” Antony said, patting him on the shoulder much to Cassius’ blushes at being caught out. 

And with that an uneasy alliance was made between the two former enemies, albeit borne from a mutual dislike for Rome’s leader more than a meeting of minds.

Meanwhile at the Scholae, the receipt of Cassius note had caused ructions.

Xanthe was practically floating on air with excitement after spending the last day sulking at hearing nothing further from Cassius after their romantic time in the baths. Lena couldn’t deny that Xanthe’s petulant behavior had driven her slightly insane but now Xanthe had what she wanted, a further meeting with Cassius, Lena fretted.

“Xanthe, you must remember this is still work, even if you are attracted to him. You must use your wiles and training to gain his favour like every other patron. THAT is what brings us coin and keeps you in fine clothes and fed, not romance.” Lena warned.

“I know that and I will, but it DOES make it easier when the patron is so handsome, so gentle, so kind…” She said wistfully. “It means I have to act less. It is not a crime if I enjoy myself too is it?”

Lena thought about this, deciding how best to advise. “No of course not, it is not a crime. Just don’t let your guard down, it is not a date, it is, a business transaction. I do not intend to sound harsh but you cannot go to him like a girl with a crush. You must be tempting and alluring so he comes back for more and pays handsomely for your time.”

Xanthe nodded, she could try her best but couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach. “Will you make me look beautiful for tonight? I want to impress him, show him what I have to offer….”

“Yes of course.” Lena smiled. “You ARE beautiful in any case. But about what you have to offer… you realise he wants you to attend him…. For the night? The implications of this are that he wants…”

“To make love…” Xanthe said grinning.

“To take your body, yes. You must think about whether…” Lena began cautiously.

“I am fine with it. I WANT to.” Xanthe said eagerly. She had wondered what sort of lover he would make for a long time and Natalia had avoided answering when she had asked her so she just needed to find out for herself.

“I was going to say whether it is WISE. Glycia will not like it if he finds out. He has been taking up a lot of your time in particular….” Lena needed Xanthe to calm down a little and think this through. 

“Glycia is an old married man, he can hardly have too much of an opinion. Besides this is business as you said yourself! Cassius is another paying, wealthy patron, it would be foolish to turn him down, especially since Glycia has cancelled to attend a boring meeting with Caesar…” Xanthe said smugly, turning Lena’s words back at her.

“OK, OK…” Lena conceded, putting her hands up in surrender. “Just as long as you keep your wits about you. Tonight Xanthe, we shall make you the most beautiful, most desirable Courtesan of Rome….”

“I will make you proud Lena I promise it!!” Xanthe said happily clapping her hands and squeaking with excitement. Bring it on!!


	60. The Back Up Plan

Natalia had made two decisions by the next morning. Firstly she would visit the city to see Lena who was bound to be worried about her ‘disappearance’ and secondly she would attend Locusta to have the potion made for Caesar. This time however, she would keep her promise and do nothing with the potion until Antony had decided how best to proceed. After all she had unintentionally put him through, he deserved no more secrets. Besides, where had her plans and secrets got her in the past?

Antony had woken her to tell her he was going to pay Cassius a visit, that he needed to know more about Brutus, his involvement with Caesar and despite his public allegiance, whose side Brutus was actually loyal to. Natalia sincerely doubted he would glean much information from Cassius but agreed it was worth a try. Cassius and Antony at best tolerated each other, although now it would seem they had one more thing in common other than their love for Natalia – their joint dislike of Caesar’s rule. 

Natalia wondered how Antony truly felt. Ultimately she was of no doubt that he had chosen her without a second thought. Antony’s calm and loving reaction to her news last night still warmed her heart thoroughly. How he had reassured her, cared for her and protected her after bringing her home safely made her feel full to the brim of love for him. Still, deep down the news of what Caesar was prepared to do, indeed what he had already done, must have stung Antony more than he had admitted to her. As shrewd and calm an exterior as Antony had, he had trusted Caesar, respected him. How must it truly feel to know that everything you believed in and had fought for was a lie? 

She resolved to pay her visits to Lena and Locusta and hopefully be home before Antony to ‘repay’ his kindness in a way that he could never resist. 

On travelling into Rome Natalia worried how Antony would behave around Caesar today. He HAD to appear completely unaware and between them they had cooked up the story that Natalia had simply wanted some time with her friend Sabina without a guard watching over them. Antony had been positive that word would have reached Caesar about the guards searching for Natalia, not to mention Antony’s attack on the guard, so deemed it sensible to have this story in place in readiness. In turn Natalia puzzled how Caesar would explain away the blank notes, a mix up she assumed, still she hoped Antony made Caesar squirm with his lies.

When Lena opened the doors to the Scholae she hugged Natalia tightly. “Natalia, Syphax and I were so worried. The guards were looking franticly for you last night and Antony looked fit to burst with rage when he rode into the square. Did he... tell you about his altercation with the soldier?”

“Yes, it was a long night, is there somewhere private we can chat?” Natalia said quietly and looking around her. 

“Yes, yes of course come through....” Lena said opening a door to an empty bedroom and closing it behind her.

“Where is Syphax?” Natalia enquired.

Lena smiled. “Well he spent most of the night searching for you until word reached him late on that you were back at home with Antony. You know how fast word travels and you were seen by a soldier on horseback with him. Syphax is currently attending one of my new courtesans Augusta on a day outing with Senator Felix. He will be sorry to have missed you.”

Natalia listened, unable to decide whether to tell Lena the truth involving Caesar. On one had it would be comforting to hear advice from a woman who she felt was like a surrogate mother to her. Antony was so involved in the situation perhaps someone older and less connected could offer valuable help? Still it seemed unfair to burden Lena with this. In reality, there was nothing Lena could do and Natalia felt it only fair that she allow Antony to deal with these delicate circumstances how he saw fit. Antony had told her in no uncertain terms that as her husband it was his right to deal with things and she had put him through so much in their short marriage already – no, she resolved to keep quiet for now. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble. Antony had guards all over the villa as he was attending to an errand for Caesar at night and I didn’t fancy being followed around by soldiers all night so I... Well escaped out of the balcony, just to see Sabina of course. I didn’t think it was such a big deal until Antony found me and was furious...” she laughed awkwardly. 

Natalia felt guilty for her lies but if the lie was to be believed she could hardly tell one person one thing and another quite something else. At least for now this was definitely safest for everyone concerned.

Lena’s face twitched slightly, this sounded rather odd and didn’t quite add up for her. Why would Natalia be that desperate to see Sabina alone? Still as long as Natalia was safe and all was well it was probably better not to push the issue. Lena was sure she would tell her should the need arise. “Well I am glad you are safe and I take it Antony has calmed down?”

“Yes, he was fine by the time we got home and I explained everything...” Natalia confirmed touching Lena’s hand affectionately. That part was true at least. “I just wanted you to know I was safe and well, will you let Syphax know too when he returns? I hope he is not too mad at me?” 

Lena rolled her eyes in response. “Natalia when has Syphax ever been mad at you? One look at you and he practically melts! But yes, I will tell him you are fine..."

Suddenly a knock on the bedroom door interrupted them and before Lena could answer Xanthe popped her head around the door. “Lena what do you think Cassius would prefer, the blue or the lilac dress.. Oh sorry...”

Natalia raised her eyebrow at Xanthe. “Cassius huh? Come in and give me all the gossip, tell me everything!” She said patting the bed. 

Xanthe tentatively walked into the room and sat down next to Natalia, feeling a little bit awkward. “I was just wondering which dress he would prefer, I am seeing him tonight for an appointment...”

“Well then let’s have a look.” Natalia grinned. “Show me them up against you....”

“Oh if you are sure...” Xanthe replied hesitantly. 

“Xanthe has an ‘overnight’ date with Cassius and someone, not mentioning any names, is very excited about it.” Lena said jokingly nudging Xanthe.

“Ooooh overnight, you know what THAT will mean!” Natalia replied with knowing look. 

“Yes and ok, I’ll admit it, I am looking forward it. It will be nice to be.... well alone together...to see how we get on...” Xanthe admitted with a blush. 

“You WILL have a wonderful night Xanthe, I am positive of it.” Natalia spoke warmly, enjoying them getting on so much more than the constant bickering and sniping at each other that used to take place. “Cassius is a good man...” 

“Wonderful huh?” Xanthe replied coyly. 

Lena looked at the two young women deciding it was safe to possibly leave them alone for five minutes without them pulling each others hair out. “I shall leave you to it girls... Natalia, I will see you before you go..."

“Yes of course, I shall speak to you in a little while. I’ll just help Xanthe first....” Natalia replied. 

Lena nodded and left the room door slightly ajar, just in case of a potential cat fight unfolding. 

“Sooooo, you said you would help me?” Xanthe looked at Natalia hopefully. 

“Yes, I don’t see why not, let’s see....” Natalia looked at the two dresses. One was very Xanthe, sexy and revealing but obvious, the other long, floaty and dreamy. “Definitely the lilac one, it is more reserved. Cassius will appreciate your beauty in this and it will look lovely against your skin. He likes, well the not so obvious look if you get me?”

Xanthe nodded in agreement. “I thought so too, it is like retraining myself, almost as though everything I thought I knew about men is wrong when it comes to Cassius!” 

“He is just a bit of a romantic, but that is not a bad thing. He will make you feel special Xanthe. Just try to relax and when or if it comes to it...” Natalia said slowly. 

“..... when it comes to it what?” Xanthe asked hanging off Natalia’s words. 

“Let him, well pleasure you first... he is quite erm...” Natalia stumbled over the right words to say. This conversation didn’t feel appropriate to be having yet she felt bad that she had been so preoccupied she had failed to put in a good word for Xanthe up to now. If she hadn’t kept to her side of the bargain so far, the least she could do was offer some words of wisdom now. She and Xanthe had gone from arch rivals to possible friends in nought to one hundred and Natalia couldn’t deny that it felt good. Natalia’s mind drifted back to Xanthe who was looking at her desperately waiting for her to continue. 

“Quite rough? Quite ‘quick’? What? Tell me I am dying to know and it is better I am prepared!” Xanthe giggled.

Natalia fell back on the bed laughing. “Noooooo, quite large!” 

“Large!?!” Xanthe looked at her wide eyed and in shock. 

“Yes, I mean I don’t really know what I was expecting and it was ages ago but yes he is well endowed.” Natalia advised her with a wink and grin. 

“Oh so I should make sure I am.... ready.. I get you now!” Xanthe gasped. 

“It’s not appropriate that I say any more on the subject, but I have no doubts you will wake up a happy woman...” Natalia smiled. 

“Well I’m REALLY excited now, Cassius huh, who knew!!!” Xanthe sniggered. “So how is married life?”

“Xanthe, it’s amazing, magical, I’m so happy...”Natalia said wistfully. “Hey you never know, you could be next....” With that Natalia picked up some spare material and placed it over Xanthe’s head as a makeshift veil.

“Stooooooop!! Imagine that!” Xanthe said jokingly pushing Natalia away yet undeniably enjoying the vision in her mind.

“Well you never know, I never thought in a million years I would be married to the man of my dreams, there is no reason it cannot happen to you also....” Natalia said dreamily. 

“Is Antony, is he, all that you hoped he would be? You know... like that?” Xanthe just couldn’t resist asking. Antony’s previous reputation had always preceded him and she wondered if all the tales were true. 

Natalia put on a fake shocked face. “Xanthe I should not comment on such things!” Looking around her she whispered “He is everything I hoped for and more, incredible!” 

Xanthe squealed with excitement, hoping her evening with Cassius would be much the same tonight. 

Meanwhile Lena hovered by the door eavesdropping what she could and guessing the rest. How far had the two girls come since their days of hair pulling and relentless insults? Lena thought it lovely to hear and only wished this could have happened sooner for both of their sakes. 

Eventually after much more whispering and giggling Natalia came to find Lena who was out the back of the scholae sewing a beautiful red dress. “You know Lena I was thinking, if Xanthe is staying over night, she should take another dress, you know to wow him in the morning before she leaves...”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Natalia. “Well haven’t you two come a long way since you lived here? Yes, agreed, I will choose something else for her to take...”

“Yes, well we have nothing to fight over now.” Natalia smiled. “Xanthe will need some pretty underwear too....”

“Indeed, I have in fact made a few sets.” Lena confessed. “You and Antony have had a stressful few days, come, I have a set perfect for you too.” Lena advised, going to a chest and producing a sheer black vest top and matching knickers.

“Oh this is lovely....” Natalia grinned. “Antony will appreciate this! Thank you Lena, you are too kind to me”

“It is fine.... I have to confess I enjoy the dress making and had you in mind when I made this, it should fit perfectly. Silly I know, it is not as if you still live here and yet..” Lena began, stroking Natalia’s hair affectionately. 

“And yet I am always still here!” Natalia laughed. “I actually need to see Locusta too so I should be on my way soon and I’d like to get home and into these for when Antony returns...” Natalia said shyly.

“I bet you do. Natalia, before you go, you are happy yes? Antony is good to you?” Lena queried. Lena had been concerned to witness Antony’s wrath in the square last night and worried that any of this anger had been taken out on Natalia. 

“Blissfully.” Natalia replied honestly. “If only Ceasar....” Natalia started to say and her eyes fell to the floor with sadness.

“Caesar what? What has he done?” Lena asked in hushed tones, her voice etched with concern. She reached out to grab Natalia’s arm and was sure that she saw Natalia’s lip tremble. 

“Lena which jewels go better with the lilac dress do you think?” Xanthe burst out of the room oblivious to their conversarion with the dress draped over her arms smiling happily. 

Lena’s eyes remained firmly on Natalia whose back was to Xanthe and Natalia shook her head silently. “Another time Lena” she muttered. 

Xanthe looked at Lena questioningly and guessed she had probably interrupted a private conversation. “Sorry ill speak to you later...”

Spinning round and fixing a smile onto her face Natalia looked at Xanthe. “No, No, I will be on my way and wear the pearls definitely!” 

After saying her goodbyes and wishing Xanthe luck Natalia made her way to Locusta’s shop with the lock of Caesar’s still in her locket and fixed firmly around her neck.

Natalia was surprised to find Sabina in the shop but this was good news, Sabina after all was currently completely unaware that she was Natalia’s albi for last night. With no time to waste she explained the situation as briefly as she could to Sabina who stood open mouthed.

Sabina proceeded to put a closed sign on the shop door. “Natalia, this a lot, I could potentially have to lie to Caesar’s face if he questioned me.”

“I know and I am sorry Sabina. Antony and I had to think on our toes and it seemed the easiest story to put together. There is no reason to think Caesar would even doubt Antony’s explanation, let alone ask you about it.” Natalia shifted on her feet awkwardly. She could tell this had made Sabina incredibly uncomfortable.

“You know I am your friend but I really don’t want to get involved. I am just trying to get my life back on track and lead a quiet life after Aquila, I don’t need the drama.” Sabina said quietly.

“I understand and I promise not to use you as an alibi again....Can I ask why you are here?” Natalia asked, thinking it odd that she should be in Locusta’s shop serving.

Sabina relaxed a little and smiled. “Oh this is part of my fresh start. Locusta has agreed to train me. I am only here for a few hours a week but is good for me, keeps me busy and my mind active. Locusta thinks I have a gift for spell making...”

“You certainly do have a gift.....Natalia! I thought I could hear talking and assumed Sabina was talking to the plants ha! How are you? I heard there was some mayhem in the streets last night with guards looking for you! Did it all go to plan? Do you have the lock of Caesar’s hair?” Locusta walked through to the main shop from the back and hugged Natalia.

“Yes its OK, Antony got wind of the fact that I was missing. He knows the truth now, all of it. To be honest you were right, it feels such a relief to have him to share the burden with me. I have promised that I won’t use the potion without talking to him first but wanted to get it prepared, just in case, you know, he decides to use it.” Natalia explained looking from Sabina to Locusta.

Sabina gasped. “Antony KNOWS! Is he mad at Cassius for getting involved? What did you have to do to get a lock of Caesars hair?”

Natalia’s eyes to the floor. “I had to gain his favour to obtain it shall we say. I’d rather not even think about it again as it makes me queasy, but nevertheless yes I have it. Here.” Natalia passed the hair to Locusta who reached for a pessary bowl in preparation.

“But Cassius? Antony knows what Caesar wants and that Cassius came with you?” Sabina pushed further.

“Yes Antony does. He seems to have taken it surprisingly well given the circumstances. He knew something was not right so I don’t think it came as a complete shock to him. He is upset that I didn’t tell him, concerned for my wellbeing, furious at Caesar and is deciding on how to deal with him but he understands why I attended Caesar. With regards to Cassius, Antony seems relieved that I did not travel alone and I was honest and told him that Cassius thought I should have told Antony. I think Antony really respected that. In fact he has gone to see him today.” Natalia said reassuringly.

“That.... sounds... like it could have gone a lot worse than it did and I am so happy that you are all safe and sound after last night. I fretted all night and was glad to have work today to take my mind off of things.” Sabina said, her relief visible as her shoulders relaxed and she reached over the desk gripping Natalia’s hand.

“You and I both Sabina. Especially when I heard of the guards searching the square last night....and so Natalia, I do need to take a sample of your blood and then I can cast the spell and prepare the potion. Have you thought how you will get Caesar to DRINK this? You do not need to be present thankfully....” Locusta asked inquisitively. 

“Perhaps Antony could help with that part? Slip it in a bottle of wine maybe?” Sabina suggested.

“I think if we use the potion it is definite that Antony will not want me to administer it, so doing it that way may be the ONLY way. Antony is by Ceasar's side most days and they must surely drink, how hard could it be?” Natalia said hopefully. “This is all if he actually uses it at all. If he finds a better way to handle things in his opinion, the potion may be fruitless but it is an excellent back up plan.” Natalia said thoughtfully. “Locusta, do you need my blood?” She asked, presenting her arm.

“I’m afraid so, just a few drops...” Locusta advised, producing a small knife. “I will be as quick as I can for you my love....”

With that Locusta took the blood sample and the three woman chatted as Locusta got to work. Before long the spell was complete and the small vial of liquid was secured around Natalia’s neck. 

Natalia bid her farewells, ready to get home and anxiously await Antony’s return. She worried how he had handled today, how he had kept his cool around Ceasar and in particular if he had sourced any information from Cassius in the morning. Assuming all would be revealed tonight she set off on her horse, complete with her pretty new underwear courtesy of Lena. If this didn’t make Antony feel better after today - nothing would she smiled to herself.


	61. Revenge

“Arr Antony, I am glad you have attended me today. You almost know me too well, I have been wanting to speak with you over this note misunderstanding…” Caesar spoke with a snake like smile as Antony entered the Senate.

In truth Antony had stood outside of the Senate for some time before he felt calm enough to approach the guards positioned outside and entered. Cassius and Brutus were definitely making plans to remove Caesar and initially he thought he could step aside and let things play out without his involvement. Now, when the reality of finally coming face to face Caesar was presented to him, KNOWING what he had done, he was not sure he could let Caesar’s blood be on Cassius’ hands. He needed revenge for himself as much as for Natalia. 

“Of course Caesar.” Antony spoke with clenched teeth. “I understand the notes were blank….”

“Yes, yes, my apologies. I must have sealed the wrong piece of paper.” Caesar said dismissively.

“Were BOTH notes blank or do I need to redeliver only one?” Antony enquired. He assumed both were in fact blank but wanted to make Caesar cringe at his questions.

“No, I er, well they shouldn’t both have been blank. Either way, both Senators have attended me early this morning panicked as to what I wanted from them so urgently. There will be no need to redeliver anything at least. The task is complete for now….” Caesar stumbled over his words and refused to meet Antony’s enquiring eyes.

“I see. So you are close to establishing who the traitor is then? I do sincerely hope so, I cannot bear a man who acts behinds another man’s back. I find it so gutless, what sort of man would do that?” Antony smiled although the smile did not reach his eyes.

“Indeed….” Caesar replied, momentarily lost for words. “Do not worry yourself about the Senators. I am positive the traitor will be revealed shortly. In any case, did I hear correctly that you had problems of your own last night involving a missing wife?”

Antony looked at Caesar dead in the eyes. “Just another misunderstanding. Natalia went to visit her friend and didn’t want her style to be cramped by a guard at her side. I located her quickly and all is now well…”

“You lost your wife? How very careless of you!” Caesar joked although his words fell flat. “You should try to keep hold of her before someone else tries to take her off of your hands Antony.”

Antony stepped forward towards Caesar, his fists clenched. “Natalia is not going anywhere. She is mine. Besides, who wound DARE to try to take my wife from me?”

Caesar thought carefully on how best to respond to his hound. “Oh Antony there is always someone more powerful who is willing to take a beautiful woman given the right opportunity….”

Antony’s eyes bore into Caesar’s snake like eyes. Both men stood firm and the atmosphere felt like it could be cut with a knife.

“Then is just as well that I protect her at all times when I cannot be there myself. Besides, Natalia has no interest in money and power….it is not her way.” Antony said continuing to meet Caesar’s gaze. 

Caesar threw his head back and laughed. “You cannot keep her under lock and key man. A woman like that, well you knew what you had signed up for, she is wild and untamed…. I thought that was the whole appeal! ALL women love power and money Antony, especially the ones that tell you that they don’t.” 

“Natalia is so much more than that…” Antony persisted, his head beginning to pound with rage. The subject needed to be changed quickly before he exploded. “Anyway, forgetting Natalia for a moment, is the plan to wait to see how the liberators react to the false information now?”

“Yes. We can sit and wait now and once I know who the traitor is, no mercy will be shown mark my words. Liberators? Is that what they call themselves? Ha, how very ridiculous.” Caesar said mockingly rolling his eyes. 

“That is the word on the street yes. I find it pays to keep in with the people, that way you hear the whispers before they become facts that cannot be quashed.” Antony advised cautiously to Caesar’s disregard. 

“Are you implying I do not spend enough time with the masses? The celebration of your wedding should rectify that. I have planned celebratory games and a parade. I will address the people then. Excite them with my plans of making Rome great once more and my rule supreme.” Caesar spoke proudly, puffing his chest out complete with a teethy grin. 

“That…. Cannot hurt yet I think what the people want more is food on their tables and coin in their pocket. There is discontentment on the streets amongst the people, not just a few Senators that can be easily dealt with.” Antony looked at Caesar trying to gage how he had taken his advice. As ever, it was almost impossible to tell. Caesar fell silent, considering his words. 

“Let’s us see what the next few days bring Antony. A lot can change in a day within Rome. Whilst you are here, I did have another matter that I wanted to discuss with you. Your living arrangements….. “ Caesar said carefully, clearly unsure how to delicately broach the subject. 

Antony raised his eyebrow at Caesar, not at all sure the he liked where this was going. “My home?”

Caesar began to pace the marbled floor and Antony took a seat. “You see Antony that is just it, where you live is NOT really your home is it…. It is Pompey’s previous abode and I would like to use it. As your concern of unrest amongst the people is noted perhaps you living the high life in his old home could be seen as antagonistic in any case.” 

“You… you are asking Natalia and I to move out?” Antony said incredulously. He was trying to hide his anger but feared that he was failing miserably as he gripped the sides of his chair until his knuckles were almost white. 

“Only to move to something a little more suitable. You hardly need the space and I have another villa in mind for you. Pompey’s villa is so grand I would like to use it for social occasions you see…. The other villa is…. quaint…. certainly ideal for you.” Caesar smiled smugly, confident that Antony would not dare challenge him. 

“Right. I see. I will tell Natalia and we will arrange to get our things together.” Antony felt his heart beating fast inside his chest. First Caesar wanted his wife and now their residence. Was there anything Caesar did not want to strip from him after all his years of loyalty? Antony’s eyes flicked back to Caesar who was drolling on about the alternative villa’s whereabouts and amenities and Antony only half listened. His mind was preoccupied with Caesar’s throat, how easy it would be to slice him open in one swift move and silence him forever. Caesar stood before him with no guards inside the Senate because when all was said and done, he trusted Antony. Clearly that trust did not warrant reward Antony thought bitterly.

“…… so you see it all makes perfect sense really…” Caesar continued, seeming unaware of Antony’s glazed over expression which hid his fury surprisingly well.

“Right. I assume you can give us some time to move?” Antony finally replied. 

“Yes of course!” Caesar smiled, slapping him on the back. “No rush, just when you can make the necessary arrangements.”

“And when is the celebratory games and parade that you are arranging for Natalia and I? Just so I can speak with my wife tonight and advise her?” Antony asked stony faced and using the term ‘my wife’ deliberately. 

“Oh how silly of me, yes it is Ides of March.” Caesar replied, turning his back to Antony briefly as he looked at a map stretched out over a table depicting a battle plan. 

“I see. Ides of March. You will be present for the celebration I take it?” Antony enquired. 

“Hmm…” Caesar replied distractedly. “Yes… I will be in attendance…although I am not sure about Cleopatra….things are difficult between us at the moment.” Caesar said turning to face Antony once more. 

“Oh I did not realise. I assume you are considering taking another mistress if it is not working out with her?” Antony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Caesar looked at Antony appraisingly and paused before his reply, contemplating telling him something that he believed would be of interest to him. “Possibly yes… although Cleopatra being with child complicates the situation slightly..”

Antony looked at Caesar open mouthed. “Cleopatra is with child? That is good news for you is it not? You will have an heir….” Antony’s mind buzzed with this news. If he has a child on the way, possibly a son, what was he playing at trying to steal Natalia from under his nose and behind his back?

Caesar considered this. “Well not good news if she flees back to Egypt with the child which may or may not be a son. It is complicated, the public do not seem to be warming to her and even if she DOES provide me with a son I do not know that the people would accept a child born out of wedlock to an Egyptian mother. What are your thoughts?” 

If only I could tell you Antony thought briefly before outwardly he shrugged. “Perhaps you just need to make her more agreeable. She seems quite a cold distant woman in my humble opinion…. She could make more effort with the public, be seen more….”

Caesar clenched his teeth at Antony's remark. “Is that your opinion or Natalia’s? I have noted there is no love lost between our women.”

“Natalia and I share the same opinion on this topic.” Antony said firmly, strongly rejecting the implication that he did not think for himself. Cleopatra had been nothing but vile to Natalia since she had met her and anyone who was an enemy of Natalia’s was by default his enemy too. 

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I need someone kinder, more approachable. Someone the public will warm to… someone like Natalia.” Caesar spoke the words confidently and finished with a hearty chuckle, watching for any flinch of reaction from Antony. 

Antony felt like he had been punched in the chest. He was convinced his heart stopped in that exact moment as he suddenly felt hot and sweaty under Caesar’s glare. No, you fucking don’t. “Yes but asides from the fact Natalia is mine, she is no more Roman than Cleopatra.” 

Caesar rubbed his stubble in thought. “Indeed….but for the purposes of this… discussion….Gaul is close enough, Natalia IS also a former princess of Gaul which gives her some standing… she is the daughter of a celebrated gladiator so holds the masses favour in that respect too….Also well, you do not need me to say, she very easy on the eye is she not? I am sure she would produce an heir fit for a king…”

Antony’s hand twitched over his knife and he forced his hand to ball into a fist to stop himself grabbing for it. Maybe this potion Natalia speaks of should be used after all he thought. Certainly Antony acknowledged he could not stand much more of this talk of Natalia leaving Caesar’s lips. 

“You seem to have given some Natalia a great deal of consideration. Yes, my wife is beautiful, inside and out. She is also loyal…. to me.” Antony spoke with a stern expression, his meaning clear. 

Caesar chuckled menacingly. “It was JUST an observance….and is your lovely wife in Rome today?”

Antony tensed. Natalia’s whereabouts should be of no concern to Caesar and in all honesty he hadn’t asked her what her plans were for the day. Antony had been so preoccupied with attending Cassius this morning and hadn’t wanted to wake her after her ordeal at Caesar’s hands, yet obviously none of this could be disclosed to Caesar. “She can come and go as she pleases but I suspect she will visit Lena after the guards searched the scholae last night looking for her. She will probably take a litter and Artemis goes everywhere with her….” 

“Yes it sounds like you had those guards in fear of their lives and one felt the full force of your anger so I hear…and who is this Artemis you speak of?” Caesar queried.

“I was annoyed that I had entrusted them with Natalia’s safety and they had let me down that is true. I should have controlled my behavior better but what is done is done.” Antony shrugged. “Artemis is Natalia’s hound and incredibly protective of her.”

“Arr…I thought perhaps another patron or bodyguard that would confess to murder for her!” Caesar said in jest much to Antony’s distain. “I am joking man, lighten up!” Caesar said noting Antony’s slight snarl that he had been unable to disguise. 

“Of course you are.” Antony smiled insincerely. “No, Artemis is definitely nothing more than a ‘Loyal Hound’”. Antony looked at Caesar for any flicker of recognition but if he picked up on Antony’s reference he hid it exceptionally well. 

Antony spent the rest of the afternoon bearing Caesar’s presence as best he could yet willing the day to be over with all his might. He couldn’t deny he worried as to where Natalia was and his mind constantly drifted away from Caesar’s droning voice. He nodded and agreed in all the right places yet he realised that he cared nothing for all of Caesar’s hopes and dreams for Rome. In fact all Antony sincerely wished for was that Caesar did not live to achieve them. 

Meanwhile Natalia arrived back at their villa feeling relatively happy, if a little apprehensive as to what Antony was up to and how his meetings with both Caesar and Cassius had concluded. 

Once inside the villa she decided to dismiss the servants for the rest of the day, telling them to spend time with their families on full pay and that she and Antony would see them in the morning. In truth she wanted a little time alone with Antony tonight with no interruptions and the idea of preparing food for him appealed to her no end. Natalia loved the thought of caring for him and catering to his desires in more ways than one. She giggled to herself with happiness, how had this happened to her? Natalia lived for his soon triumphant walk through the villa doors, how he would sweep her up into his strong arms and kiss her passionately, taking her breath away. She was positive he would take one look at her new underwear and ravish her wherever he saw fit, especially as there would be no irruptions tonight. 

Natalia chewed her lip thinking of Caesar and the night before. She hated how far it had been necessary to take things to obtain the lock of his hair and successfully escape from his clutches. Natalia worried that the knowledge of it alone would be too much for Antony to bear and she prayed to the gods that he would be able to put this behind them so that they could have their happy ever after. 

Natalia looked down at her chest that Caesar had touched just the previous day and felt immediate sadness that he would always have that claim over her, whether he remembered it due to the spell she hoped to put him under or not. More than anything she needed Antony’s loving touch to reassure her that he could move on and forgive her for doing what, in her opinion, had been absolutely necessary. 

Natalia had baked an olive cake and left it out to cool whilst settling on the balcony where eventually she saw a tiny speck on the horizon turn into her love powering over the hills towards their home. Grabbing a robe she darted down the stairs to greet him and as he opened the doors she jumped into his arms catching him slightly off guard. 

Natalia grabbed his face pulling him towards her and wrapping her legs tightly around him and he held her firmly in place with his strong rough hands returning her kiss feverishly. Eventually he set her feet back down on the ground and she looked at him properly for the first time since he had returned. His eyes looked tired and sad and his smile half hearted. “Antony, is everything OK? I have baked a cake for you. I know I am not much of a cook but I want to try and learn to be a good wife….to make you proud….” 

Antony cocked his eyebrow at her. “You baked…. A cake? What have you done with my wife? Where are the servants?”

Natalia grinned by way of response, perhaps she had misread his face when he returned after all. “Very funny….” She said patting him playfully “I am trying! It may just be a little bit burnt around the edges but it was a good first attempt…..and there is this, there are some things I am much better at…."

Natalia stepped back from Antony and removed her robe, leaving it to fall to floor. She turned around slowly and watched Antony open and close his mouth. His eyes wondered over her body and soft silk that grazed her sun kissed skin seductively. “I’ve given the servants the night off. I thought we could be totally alone, no interruptions…”

Antony looked at his beautiful wife and stepped towards her. She felt his breath tingle her neck as he breathed in her scent, his body aching for her touch. Natalia met his eyes but was shocked to see him shake his head sadly. “Natalia, I want to but first I need to talk to you, its important..”

Natalia looked at Antony, surprised by his apparent rejection. “I don’t understand, what is wrong? Is it because of Caesar last night? I hoped you could forgive that, put it behind us…” she said as her eyes began to well up. 

“Natalia it is not that…” Antony reassured her and pulled her back towards him. “I mean, it is Caesar but not because of…. last night specifically. It is….”

“What is it? Please Antony, tell me, did he see you last night at his villa? Is he sending you away? If he is I am coming with you, please tell me, I can take it..” she begged. Natalia held his face in her hands, searching his face for answers that she could not find. 

Antony’s lip began to quiver, unable to hold back the emotions from the day that were built up inside him a moment longer. His breathing became ragged as he tried desperately find the right words but fear was taking over his mind. “Natalia, please, don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you, I can’t… I can’t…"

Natalia looked at Antony full of confusion as he held his head down, unable to meet his eyes. “LEAVE you? I would never, what is it? Please Antony, just tell me… I love you….”

Antony finally met her gaze, never feeling so terrified of losing her as in this very moment. “Natalia, Caesar, he wants to take our home from us. He wants us to move somewhere more ‘suitable’ I think was the word he used….I cannot keep you in this lavish villa, can you forgive me for failing you? I know you have got used to this life… to the luxury of this home….. I am convinced he is doing this to punish me for having you, he is trying to make you walk way from me and into his arms.” Antony pulled away from Natalia’s touch and looked away from her. If she was going to desert him he couldn’t bear to watch it happen. 

Natalia looked at Antony, never having seen him so vulnerable and broken before and it broke her heart. She had spent the day worrying he could not forgive last night, perhaps that was why he had left so early in the morning, when he was in turn concerned she would leave him for the sake of this hideous villa she felt imprisoned by. “Antony…. Is that it? We need to move out of here?” she asked gesturing around the marbled hall. 

“What do you mean is that it? This is our home?” He questioned, looking at her hopefully. 

Natalia broke into a dazzling smile. “Antony I care NOTHING for this villa… in fact I hate it!! I loathe the gold dripping from every ceiling, the hideous paintings on the wall and cold empty rooms with no personal touches in them, just more gold…. Did you think I LIKED it here? Do YOU truly like it here? In fact the only thing I LIKE about it is the fact that you come home to me here. I have told you a million times I care nothing for wealth or possessions!”

Antony stared at her. “You mean this? You are not just saying it? The other villa will be much smaller… you do not care? I thought you might say I had let you down, failed to provide for you….” 

Natalia threw her head back and laughed. “Not only do I not care, I am ecstatic! I hate this place! Look at it…. Its so ostentatious and ridiculous and way too big for the two of us! Fuck Caesar, let him have this place back!”

Natalia walked away from Antony as a genuine smile began to break out across his face. He watched her as she walked up to an ornate statue. With all her might and after a few frustrated attempts and squeals she pushed it over and it crashed onto the floor, the force causing the statue to smash and lay on the floor pathetic and beheaded. “Urrrrgh! I despise this thing! It’s so creepy…. And what is this horrid painting of an imaginary battle. Arrragh!” Natalia took the painting off of the wall, using chair to reach it and simultaneously throwing it spinning through the air. “Be gone!!!” 

Antony began laughing and his eyes started to twinkle with mischief. “Let me help you with that.” 

He jumped up on a table and pulled several paintings from the wall. “Natalia what do you think of these?” 

Natalia spun around to face Antony still giggling. “Hate them! All of them!” 

“Excellent, they can go….” He replied, snapping the frame over his knees and proceeding to carelessly lash them on the floor. 

“Can’t stand these goblets either, fuck Caesar!” Natalia shouted over to Antony, ceremoniously smashing them on the floor one by one. 

By now the pair of them were hysterically laughing as they swept random garish ornaments off of tables. 

“Natalia, come here….” Antony said huskily when the hall was sufficiently trashed to their joint satisfaction.  
Natalia wondered over to Antony who pulled her up onto the table top with him. “You, Natalia, are an incredible woman….”

“Because I can ruin expensive objects efficiently?” She asked sarcastically. 

“No…. not exactly…..because of this….” He replied, kissing her passionately. “The way you make me feel.” 

Antony removed her knickers, teasingly running his hands up her thighs and carefully laid Natalia down on to the table that they had stood on. Natalia studied Antony’s handsome rugged face, noting how his eyes always sparkled just so when he was truly happy. “Natalia, this is so silky….” Antony commented, running his hands over her remaining vest top appreciatively “and yet, I always prefer what is underneath… what is mine….” With that he removed his laurel leaves and placed them on Natalia’s head with a smile.

Natalia sat up slightly, just enough to lift his clothes over his head as he leaned over body full of anticipation. “Here?” Natalia asked. 

“Yes…. Right here.” He breathed in her ear as he pulled the satin vest top over her head and ran his hands over her chest. “Natalia, are you sure this is ok….after last night with Caesar? I do not want to rush you….?” He questioned before desire completely took over his senses. 

“Yes…. Yes…I want you, I need this….” She breathed as she rested her arms above her head and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. 

Antony climbed off the table and Natalia opened her eyes and watched him with a subtle smirk on her face as he removed his underwear and his manhood sprung back as he freed himself from its restraints. He walked slowly back towards her as she sat up and slid herself off of the table onto her knees. “You don’t need to….” Antony began in weak protest as she took him in her mouth and he steadied himself against the table. 

The table began to shake as Antony threw his head back and he thrusted slowly into her waiting mouth. Natalia ran her nails up his inner thighs and Antony felt like all his troubles melted away in an instant as pleasure consumed him totally. 

Natalia looked up at her handsome husband who was totally lost in the moment. He breathed her name softly as he held the top of her head gently in place, bunching her hair up in his hand as she moved her mouth over him. 

Antony’s legs began to buckle under the intensity of the ecstasy, this was just what he needed, SHE was just what he needed. Antony opened his eyes, knowing he was so close yet it wasn’t enough, he needed to be inside her. Stroking her hair, he tipped her head back to look up at him. “Natalia, I need all of you…” he whispered, his eyes like a midnight sky with lust. 

Pulling her to her feet he lifted her back onto the table carefully and she laid herself out for him. “Then take me right here. Let Caesar dine on this table where you have claimed me…..” she replied quietly and licking her lips. 

Antony grinned at her as he leapt back onto the table and positioned his body over hers. His happy eyes twinkled as they moved down her body and his breathing became heavy. “Mine.” He said simply as she felt him brush against the top of her thigh. “Yours… completely yours.” She responded lovingly, placing her hand on his cheek. 

Antony pushed into her and sighed in bliss as their bodies connected and she wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place, their hot skin rubbing against each other. Natalia loved to watch him as his warm brown eyes sparkled with contentment and pure joy as he looked down at his wife in adoration. Their bodies rocked and fitted together in flawless harmony, so in tune with each other like missing puzzle pieces. 

Pulling him closer to her she kissed him frenziedly and scratched his back as he rolled his hips over her body in perfect sync and soon a familiar feeling began to build up inside her stomach. Antony felt her tense beneath him and shifted his mouth against her neck, sucking intensely on her throat and noting Natalia’s excited wriggles and giggles as his stubble tickled her skin. “Antony…. Antony…. I can’t take this….. oh I’m going to….. I’m going to…..” she said in ragged breaths as she pushed her groin towards him, lifting it up from the cold stone table that he pressed her back against. 

Antony’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a subtle smile as he watched her intently until he felt her shake and she tightened her grip on his flesh as her body shuddered and she cried his name out in lust. “You are so…. So….. beautiful…..I love you……” he whispered in her ear. Shifting his body slightly he brought himself to his own happy ending as he thrust into her over and over until he could take no more and he groaned her name into her shoulder blade incoherently as the table legs shook and he spilled his hot seed deep inside her warm wet walls. 

As soon as he regained some strength back he rolled off of her and pulled her close to his side as they remained balanced on the table. “That was incredible Antony…” she murmured into his damp chest and listened to his strongly beating heart. 

Antony and Natalia laid there for a while in comfortable silence as he stroked her hair and her heart rate slowly began to return to normal. “Come Natalia… let’s get more cosy.” He told her as he jumped off the table and took her bare body into his muscular arms and walked with her stepping carefully around all of the broken glass and debris up the stairs towards their bedroom. 

Laying her down attentively he rested himself on one side and lovingly ran a hand down her chest. Natalia turned herself to face him with many questions now running through her mind. “How did it go with Cassius this morning? Did you glean any information from him?”

Antony smiled. “Yes. He basically told me and Brutus are plotting to ‘remove’ Caesar without actually telling me… I told him to proceed however he wishes and that he need not fear any resistance from me.”

Natalia looked at him open mouthed. “You did? You mean that?” 

Antony nodded gravely. “I do indeed. I cannot forgive nor respect what Caesar has done and continues to attempt to do….why should I step in to save him? Except….”

Natalia looked at Antony questioningly. “Except? You have changed your opinion?” 

Antony met her eyes as she felt the passion burn through her from his gaze and his lip formed a hate filled snarl. “After hearing Caesar talk of you today, his taunting comments regarding your suitability to bear him a child, mocking my loyalty to him and wanting to strip our home from under our feet by way of reward, I am not sure that I can let someone else slay him. I want that revenge to be mine….”

“I…I….understand, trust me I do…. but if there is a risk of you being caught, I beg you to let nature take its course. Let the liberators proceed as they so wish and you and I can leave with our lives in tact.” She reasoned.

Antony weighed her words up, this had indeed been his initial decision. “It just feels so gutless to stand back and let another do my dirty work…. You are my wife, this should be my revenge to take..”

“But our revenge will be to live our lives peacefully… let us move, live somewhere less ‘grand’. I will learn to cook, to grow vegetables, care for us as your wife, we can swim, ride our horses side by side, enjoy our lives, we do not need any more coin, you have seen to that. I will make our new home ‘ours’ instead of us feeling like we are living in someone else’s home that never feels like it is truly ours. We live in this house with someone else’s possessions that are not to our taste, let’s take this opportunity to better ourselves in other ways…live a simpler life.” She pleaded. 

“Grow vegetables?” Antony queried with a raised eyebrow. 

Natalia laughed. “Well why not? Let’s take this villa Caesar offers us as soon as possible. Making it our home will give me something to do whilst you still have to serve him, for however long that may be.”

“And you are sure this is what you want? This is sufficient justice for what he has done to you? Because if it is, there is a perfect window of opportunity….our wedding celebration on ides of March. I am considering suggesting this date to Cassius, let Caesar die when the masses are out in force celebrating you and I…..” Antony laid back on his pillow rubbing his stubble in thought. 

“I am sure Antony…. All I want is for you and I to be free…. I hate Caesar but I will not allow that hatred to consume me, to destroy us and what we have.” Natalia reasoned. 

Antony slowly nodded. “I just want to protect you….” Antony whispered. “Whatever you want…”

“You promise?” Natalia asked hopefully. 

Antony hesitated before agreeing. “Yes. I promise….. but Natalia, do you have this ‘potion’ from your medicine woman? I know you, you will have already made arrangements for this spell to be cast…."

Natalia smiled. “Then you know me too well…I saw Lena to put her mind at rest that all as well and then I attended Locusta for the potion to be made up…. Just in case you decided to use it…” 

“I thought as much and I have to admit, the idea of using this potion is growing on me… I cannot listen to Caesar talk of you for one more day. If I do I cannot be held responsible for my actions…” Antony admitted.  
Natalia nodded. “All you have to do is slip it into his drink. That is it. Can you do it?” 

Antony looked at her, the love of his life as she laid curled up by his side and her pretty green eyes stared at him inquisitively. “Consider it done Natalia….”


	62. Let's get it on....

Cassius checked his reflection in his long bronze mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. He had bathed leaving his skin perfectly scented, soft and supple and styled his hair to within an inch of its life. 

Having sent generous payment for Xanthe’s time tonight he was sure that she would be perfectly accommodating to his every need yet that was not what he actually longed for. Just like every other roman that used the services of a courtesan he wanted her to genuinely desire him, regardless of the coin he had paid for her time.

Studying himself with a critical eye once more he thought he looked decent, possibly even a little handsome. After his last visit to the scholae he had noticed how Xanthe had looked at him, all the little snatched glances and blushes in his presence and he couldn’t deny it had made his ego swell with confidence. He knew she was a beautiful woman, that had never been in dispute, yet he just wanted to spend some more time with her, alone, to see if he could continue to enjoy her mind as well as her physical beauty. 

Cassius had booked Xanthe for the night but in his head this was more so that there were no interruptions and time restraints. He wanted to suss her out without a risk of their time coming to an end prematurely and before he was ready to let her go. It occurred to him that Xanthe may think it was so that they could be intimate and in all honesty the thought had more than crossed his mind too. He definitely wanted to get to know her as a person yet the thought of them exploring each others bodies was growing more and more appealing to him as the day had worn on. When he had held her in the scholae it felt undeniably good, if she was mutually keen to take things further, what was the harm? Deciding he was over thinking things yet again he opted to just see how the evening progressed and enjoy the moment. 

Cassius poured himself a large glass of wine to calm his nerves and settle his exhausted mind, the last few days having drained him no end. The clandestine meetings at the temple of Nemesis were tiring and long and Cassius wondered who would take Caesar’s place if he was successfully removed. Would democracy return to the Senate or was that forever lost? His mind drifted inevitably to Natalia. Whilst he had promised that Antony would be kept out of any plans, if Caesar was overthrown, where did this leave Antony and in turn, Natalia? Antony was sure to leave Rome taking Natalia with him. Cassius rubbed his forehead, was he prepared to lose Natalia forever? It was one thing accepting she had chosen Antony, but the thought of her being forever gone, never to turn up on his doorstep with another crazy plan or needing help made him feel incredibly empty and sad. Stop thinking about her he told himself, tonight should be about he and Xanthe. 

By the time the litter arrived outside his villa he was pacing the floor and wondering if he could go through with the evening after all. He wanted to, he needed to at least try yet the possibility of rejection filled him with fear. What if he had read Xanthe’s signals all wrong and she was being forced to spend time with him? The thought of any woman having to spend time with him against their will made him feel nauseous. Still, however many times he thought about it the answer was the same – he needed to spend time with Xanthe and go with his gut instinct as to her sincerity and he could only judge that by spending time with her. 

Cassius was too impatient and opened the door himself to Xanthe. Stepping back to allow Xanthe inside he took in her beauty. She looked....different, in a good way. Xanthe’s eyes twinkled with excitement at the sight of Cassius and she offered her hand to Cassius who gladly took it and drew it close to his mouth. “Xanthe, come in, please.” He smiled. The dress she wore suited her and her intoxicating scent as she brushed past him aroused his senses.

Xanthe stepped inside and took in her surroundings. Candles lit the hallway and Cassius’ face looked warm and inviting in the soft lighting. 

“So I have arranged for some food to be prepared, I was not sure if you would like to eat or....” He said quietly. 

“Or?” Xanthe questioned. “We can DO whatever you like....”

“Oh, yes. Thank you. Or, we could get some fresh air, go for a walk, it would be nice to talk. I didn’t mean..... I didn’t assume.....” Cassius began to stumble over his words and his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“I do not mind Cassius.” Xanthe smiled, remembering to try to rein it in. This was proving increasingly difficult as she kept thinking of Natalia’s words and couldn’t deny to herself that she was dying to find out if it was all true for herself. “I am here and WILLING to accompany you however you wish. You do not need to thank me.”

Cassius sat down on a sofa and clasped his hands together to stop them shaking. “Yes of course... but I am interested in what you would like to do, we could talk a little. I booked you for the night because, well, I wanted to get to know you, with no distractions.”

Xanthe sat next to him and resisted the heavy temptation to touch him. “It would be nice to talk. The food looks delicious.” Xanthe admitted, eyeing the various delicacies yet she could not fathom what they were. It all looked incredibly fancy and she didn’t want to appear foolish or uneducated by querying the identity of the strange items of food presented on plates before them. 

Eventually she picked up some grapes which seemed the safest option. Aware Cassius' eyes were on her she popped one into her mouth and sucked on it seductively as Cassius watched her wide eyed. 

Needing to regain some control over the situation he spoke to break the sexual tension. “So Xanthe, I have been writing a play, perhaps soon you could read over it with me, tell me your thoughts...”

“That would be good yes, I would enjoy that. I don’t know a lot about such things but I’d like to learn...” she said, putting the grapes down and facing him whilst smiling sweetly. Did this mean he was already intending on seeing her again? She hoped with all her heart that it was so. 

Cassius ran his hand though his hair in thought. “You do not need to learn as such, more just feel. It would be good to hear another’s opinions once it is finished.” Taking Xanthe’s hand he placed it against his beating heart and closed his eyes. “You would need to take the words in and feel with your heart.”

Xanthe was swept away by the romance in his words and looked at Cassius in awe. Shit she wanted him.

Unaware of Xanthe’s feelings and needing a drink to steady his nerves he poured them both wine, choosing to keep servants to a minimum tonight. As Cassius passed her a glass their eyes met and locked onto each other. “Your eyes... they are very pretty Xanthe, they are Hazel in colour, so unusual.” Cassius commented, tucking a strand of her plated hair behind her ear. 

Xanthe felt her heart beat quickly against her chest at his unexpected compliment. “Tha... thank you. It is kind of you to say. You are very handsome...I confess that you make me feel quite shy...”

Cassius opened his mouth in surprise. He made her feel shy? That was good right? “There is no need to be shy, please, I would like you to be relaxed in my company.”

Xanthe giggled. “Are YOU relaxed? You don’t look it the way you are gulping that wine....”

Cassius blushed and began to laugh. “No I guess I am not. In fact, look at my hand, I’m shaking. How stupid is this....”

Xanthe chewed her lip to suppress her laughter and took his hand in hers. Cassius gasped and then turned himself to face her. She placed his warm soft hand on her cheek and his eyes moved over her face. “You are so gentle Cassius, I mean that in the best possible way. Some patrons they...”

“I am not like that...” Cassius cut her words off. “Xanthe, if you choose to just sit with me all night, or just fall asleep it is absolutely fine. I want nothing from you that is not given by your own free will and choice. I want you to feel safe and happy in my company....not obliged.” 

Xanthe smiled at his kind words. “I do feel happy, if a little nervous, but that is because I like you. I always have. I definitely do not feel obliged. I guess that is why I was such a bitch to Natalia in the past. I knew that you liked her, you wanted her and I was jealous. Especially when I felt like she threw you away for Antony. Like I have said before I am sincerely sorry for that, jealously is an ugly trait.”

Cassius considered her speech. “Yet honesty is a beautiful and desirable trait...though you should know that Natalia did not throw me away, it was just not meant to be, the gods selected her for Antony. It just means that for me something.... someone else, is. I hope you mean what you say, that you like me, as I say if you do not, there is no pressure...”

Xanthe looked at Cassius deeply. He clearly needed her to take the lead here. He was going round and round in circles and she was sure he wanted this, he just didn’t know how to communicate that. “I mean every word.” She said staring into his eyes and running her hands through his dark curls longingly. 

Cassius instinctively drew closer to her and his eyes flicked to her mouth. “I want to kiss you....” He whispered. Damn, he thought to himself, he wanted to talk but this was quickly going in another direction and yet he couldn’t stop it, the anticipation alone felt so good. 

Xanthe moved yet closer to him and took his drink from his hand, placing it out of the way on the table. “I can help you with that...” she said softly. 

Slowly they each edged closer still and eventually their mouths connected. Cassius smiled into the kiss whilst Xanthe probed his mouth open with her tongue. Cassius opened his mouth in response and their tongues began to swirl around each other. He reached for Xanthe’s hair and entwined his fingers into her plaits, pulling her onto his lap in the process. 

Eventually he pulled back from their passionate kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “Sorry was that too soon? I do not presume anything...”

Xanthe laughed. “You are not presuming anything.” Xanthe stood up from his lap and put her hand out to him. “Come, where is your bedroom?” 

Cassius looked up her, remaining seated for a split second whilst he processed what she was implying. “Are you sure?”

Xanthe rolled her eyes in jest. “Yes I am sure. Must I beg? Cassius you are cute but I need you to help me out here...” she pulled on his hand and he stood, his legs definitely feeling shaky. This was really happening then. With a wink he confirmed “no begging is needed....”

With that he pulled Xanthe close to him and kissed her passionately, taking Xanthe’s breath away in the process. Still kissing, he walked backwards with her towards his bedroom and the pair of them fell onto the bed entwined in each others arms and legs. 

Cassius moved his soft hands up Xanthe’s legs and bunched her pretty lilac dress up to her waist. “This dress Xanthe, it is beautiful, I have never seen you wear anything like this before, it suits you...”

“Oh this, yes, I thought it might be to your taste....I am glad that you appreciate it” she said simply as she laid back on his plush pillows internally thanking Natalia for her wise advice. 

Cassius shifted over her, still fully clothed and she pulled at his tunic, wanting to smell his soft and scented skin rub against her badly. Eagerly Cassius threw his tunic off, his nerves seeming to evaporate in an instant as desire took a hold of him. Xanthe sat up and lifted herself so that Cassius could swiftly remove her dress yet he took his time, kissing her shoulders as he exposed them. Once her dress floated to the floor like a ghost Xanthe fell back onto the bed and he sighed at the sight of her laid out just for him. “Wow Xanthe, look at you, this undergarment... I have never seen anything quite like it....” 

Xanthe looked briefly down at the satin bodice Lena had made for her and had to admit Lena had excelled herself. “I am glad this is to your liking.....”

Cassius’ hungry eyes ran over every inch of her and he felt himself stiffen without even laying so much as a finger on her. “Xanthe, I do not think there is a single hot blooded man in Rome that would not find the sight of you to their liking right now....”

“Then come and show me how much you appreciate me....” she purred at him. Xanthe ran her nails down his chest and rested her fingers on the line of dark hair below his belly button. Cassius shivered, he felt so horny right now that he was sure if wasn’t careful to control himself he would explode right there. Closing his eyes he whispered her name “Xanthe, slowly, please, I am so.....”

Xanthe’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Cassius has it been a while since you last....."

“Yes, yes it has, sorry, I.....” He cut her words off cringing with embarrassment. 

“That is fine, we can take things easy... “ She murmured in his ear by way of encouragement. 

Xanthe turned herself over so Cassius could feast his eyes on the ribbon criss crossed down her spine and tied between her legs. Gasping softly Cassius sat on his knees and trailed a finger down the ribbon. “This is so pretty, so intricate....” He said mainly to himself as he swept her plated hair to one side. 

Slowly Xanthe turned back around to face him and her eyes wondered down to his remaining undergarment. Cassius’ eyes followed hers nervously as she reached out to remove the fabric and free him from its restraints. Cassius stood up to allow her as his heart beat fast in anticipation, was he enough for her? His eyes fixed on her as she slipped the material down his toned legs and she took in a sharp intake of breath. “Oh!” she said in surprise.

“Oh? Is there something wrong?” Cassius looked down at himself in panic, was she going to reject him? Laugh at his body? 

Xanthe’s eyes widened as she took his size in, Natalia had clearly not exaggerated and yet she noted that he seemed unbelievably and completely unaware, even questioning and insecure about himself. This seemed to ridiculous to Xanthe and yet she realised quickly that she had not actually replied to his question, she was too busy enjoying herself taking in the sight of him. “No, no nothing is wrong at all... Cassius you are beautiful, perfect in fact, do you not see yourself the way that others do?”

Cassius grinned at Xanthe, sensing her sincerity and he happily practically jumped back onto the bed with enthusiasm. “Maybe not, but you are extremely good for my ego. Xanthe, lay down, I want to pleasure you first...”

Cassius felt his confidence grow as he untied the delicate ribbon between her legs and gently moved her legs apart to allow himself entry. Xanthe threw her arms above her head on the soft pillows and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Cassius move his mouth against her, swiping his tongue along her entry slowly and settling his mouth against her throbbing bud. 

“Cassius... Cassius.... that is too good...” she panted and she wriggled against his probing tongue. Watching Xanthe carefully he flicked his tongue over Xanthe much to her increasingly excited gasps and then finally he pushed his tongue deep inside her. Xanthe reached out and grabbed she bedsheets in her fists as her words became incoherent and jumbled. Xanthe had never felt like this before, she had been trained to perform but never to feel pleasure like this, only how to fake it. She felt her body begin to shake under his touch and her body craved all of him, right now. 

“Please, I need you, all of you.... Cassius.... come here.....” she begged as he crawled up her body.

Tugging at the front of the bodice it came away in his hands and he licked his lips at the sight of her now completely bare and laid out just for him.

Cassius kissed her ardently and she giggled at tasting herself on his lips before he moved lower and until his tongue trailed over her erect nipples, eventually when she as sufficiently teased taking each nipple in his mouth in turn. “You like my mouth almost too much....” He mumbled against her heaving chest. “I wonder how much you will enjoy the rest of me....”

“Let me find out for myself right now....” Xanthe spoke in heavy breaths. 

“For yourself? Have you heard whispers from someone else?” He stopped and asked inquisitively. 

Xanthe was not in the mood for talking right now and his words hardly sunk in at all. “Hmm..... oh.... Natalia... she said I will.... Hmm wake up a happy.... woman...”

Cassius froze. Natalia. The one name that could throw him off guard in an instant. No, no, no, he didn’t want to think of her right now. He didn’t want to dream of what he couldn’t have....but if Natalia said that, she must think him a good lover....not now brain, he thought desperately. He looked at Xanthe expectantly awaiting his next move and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, for now. 

“Xanthe, I want you, is... Is this safe?” He asked, not wanting something else to worry about.

Xanthe blinked at him. “Yes, that is taken care of, now come here. Come back to me...” she said softly, noting his far away look. 

Cassius hesitated one final time as he hovered over her body. "Xanthe, tell me that you want me...." he breathed.

Xanthe sat up and kissed his chest. "I promise I want this, I want you....."

Needing no more words of encouragement Cassius laid Xanthe back down on the bed and pushed inside her as she groaned loudly feeling herself tighten around him. “Arr Xanthe, you feel so, so good....” He moaned. Cupping the back of her head in his hand and using the other hand to support himself he began to move deep inside her and she adjusted herself as his size consumed her. 

Cassius stared into her eyes and Xanthe felt lost in his arms, her body and nerve endings on fire. She questioned how he did not realise how much he had to offer, literally, and how lucky she was to be with him. Glycia was so different, their moments were brief, rushed and the liaisons could not take place in his home due to his charade of a marriage. He was also so old, so disinterested in how she felt, only caring for his own pleasure and then there was now.... 

Xanthe looked back at up at Cassius and she smiled as his body sent shivers down her spine in the best possible way. He leant down and kissed her softly and Xanthe loved how gentle he was, the way he had invited her to his bed because unlike Glycia he had nothing to hide and nowhere to rush off to. 

Rocking his body harder and harder yet being careful to not lose all sense of rhythm Cassius shut his eyes. He had forgotten how good it could feel to live in the moment. Xanthe was panting his name and it drove him wild, just the thought of him causing her to thrash around in sexual gratification alone nearly tipped him over the edge. 

Cassius felt his body being pushed to the limits of pleasure as he looked at the beautiful woman beneath him and he could sense he had nearly brought her to her own limit too. He began to roll his hips over her faster and faster and she gripped him tightly against her, feeling every part of his body rubbing against her.  
“Xanthe.....I can’t hold off much longer......” He whispered in her ear as his breath tingled her ear lobe teasingly. 

“Me..... me..... neither.... oh, oh...... Cassius, right there.....oh....” she cried out with her eyes shut firmly and her back arched off of the bed like a woman possessed. 

Unable to be gentle a second longer as desire took over him he pulled at her hair as a familiar tightness rushed through him followed by a mind blowing sense of relaxation as he pumped his hot seed deep inside her. Xanthe let out a cry as her body convulsed and a feeling of butterflies flew over her body, their wings flapping faster and faster until she tingled from her head to her toes leaving her breathless. 

Cassius collapsed against her glowing body, his head resting in her shoulder blade “that was incredible...” He murmured against her. 

Xanthe grinned as she caught her breath. Now finally she understood what all the fuss was about. 

Cassius moved to lay next to her and rested on his side facing her. Xanthe rolled over to face him and the twinkle in her eyes told him that this had been equally good for her. “Cassius, you are a dark horse...” she laughed. 

“Yeah that was pretty good wasn’t it....” He said stroking her hair. “In truth I didn’t see things erm escalating as quickly as they did but I don’t regret it.”

“Neither do I although I have to confess I DID see things going the way they did. Cassius, even you can only be teased so much before instinct kicks in...” she confirmed.

Cassius laid back resting his head on his hands and feeling fully relaxed and satisfied. “Arr so I have been played you little seductress...” He chuckled. “... good to know....” 

Xanthe felt her nerves kicking in again. Suddenly she realised that the more she liked him the more vulnerable it left her. “So, will I see you again?” 

Cassius looked at Xanthe a little confused. “Well, now yes and in the morning, unless you want to leave?”

“No, no, I don’t want to leave now, I mean, you know after I leave here, will you call on me again?” She asked, trying to sound casual yet preparing herself in case his answer was not what she wanted to hear so badly. 

Cassius thought hard. Could he make that promise without knowing the outcome of his plans with Brutus? Things were coming to ahead quickly and as soon as an opportunity presented itself they and a growing number of Senators would attempt to take down the most powerful man in Rome. If it went to plan he was unsure what was next for him and if it didn’t, well he would certainly pay with his life. Even with Caesar aside, could he put himself out there again for a woman? Was he able to even if he wanted to? He knew that if Natalia were to turn up at his door, tell him that she wanted him, he would without question leave everything behind in an instant for her. Still whilst that was not a likely outcome, he could indeed make some sort of promise. “I promise that I would like to see you again.” He said, kissing a waiting Xanthe on her forehead. 

As they snuggled up under his expensive silky sheets they were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. 

Sighing Cassius dressed quickly and opened the door just enough to see a young servant. “Domine, I have a note for you....”

Cassius thanked the waiting servant and opened the note, glancing briefly at Xanthe who looked to be in a blissful sleep. “Ides of March, Antony.”


	63. Control

Natalia and Antony laid bare entwined in their silky sheets when Antony's eyes sprung open.

Antony immediately felt the dread at the knowledge that he had to spend another day with Caesar. Another day pretending all was well, attempting to concentrate on his plans and another day trying his best to avoid his incessant questions regarding Natalia. 

Natalia stirred to find her husband already awake and in deep thought. Stroking his chest he rolled onto his side to face his beautiful wife. "Sorry did I wake you? The moment my eyes open my mind goes wild thinking and overthinking the next week ahead."

Natalia kissed his cheek. "No, it is fine my love, I have a quiet day ahead, unlike you. Do you think you will be able to administer the potion today? Do you think the opportunity is likely to arise for you to be alone with Caesar?"

Antony rubbed his stubble as he thought about the plans for the day. "I am hoping so. Caesar likes a drink, I only need him to turn his back on me for one moment and the deed will be done.....if I cannot do it, I do not know how I will manage to stop myself from just murdering him myself if I have to spend another day listening to his talk of you, he is barely even hiding his desire for you....”

“Please don’t, I have got rather used to having a husband around, particularly one I am so in love with....” Natalia purred whilst trailing a finger lower down his chest. 

Antony cocked an eyebrow at Natalia. “Well that is good to know, now if I could just stop every man desiring my wife maybe I could actually sleep peacefully at night.”

“Let us start with Caesar....” Natalia said sadly. 

Antony noticed her lip tremble and he pulled her into his chest. “Hey, it’s ok. When have I ever let you down? I’ve got this. He will not lay another finger on you.”

Natalia chewed her lip as she tried to stop her eyes from welling up. “Just be safe, don’t take risks. If you can’t get the potion into his drink completely safely leave it.....because if he catches you..."

“He won’t.” Antony said firmly. “I have also sent Cassius a brief note. Whatever they are planning if it could be the day of the games and parade to celebrate our wedding, well I think it would be fitting. It also provides us with a cast iron alibi.” 

“I think Cassius may be a little preoccupied, he had an overnight date with Xanthe last night. I even helped her choose a dress.” She smiled proudly. 

“Yes, he mentioned that when I attended him. Something else that you may be interested to know, Cleopatra is with child. In truth I’ve no idea what Caesar is playing at. He says that he doubts that the child would be accepted by the people as it would have Egyptian blood..... I am not so sure that it is more just a case that he no longer wants her, that his attention is.... elsewhere.” Antony said with anger in his voice.  
“The irony that Cassius respects the fact that you and I are wed but Caesar, my supposed friend, does not is not lost on me.”

Natalia gasped at his words. “She is with child and still he wants to lay with me to produce an heir?! He has no morals! I do not like the woman but she does not deserve this! There is no logic in this, I am not Roman either, so it cannot be as simple as he worries how his child would be received by the public. When does he ever care what they think?”

Antony shook his head and fiddled with her hair sprayed out on the pillow. “It will not be his true concern. It is about the fact that he has set his mind on having you Natalia. He thinks he can take whatever he wants and mostly he can, but he will NEVER have you. Anything but you. Besides, he does not want to lay with you just to produce an heir. He wants you just because you are beautiful and this is a game to him.....”

“So he just wants to walk around impregnating beautiful women who take his fancy? The man is rotten to the core.... “ She said with frustration, kicking at the sheets. 

“He seems to be of the impression that you would give him a son that he could pass down his leadership to.... He has ideas above his station is every sense. Nevertheless, this is one battle he will not win. Let him distractedly dream whilst I pour this potion into his wine. I will let the liberators do the rest...”

“...and if they succeed, what will we do? Where will we go?” Natalia asked, searching his face for some sort of answer as to what was coming next and oh so quickly for them.

Antony laughed. “Go? I do not intend for us to GO anywhere! I want to take Rome for myself and rule it with you by my side. Who else could take on such a task? Would Cassius’ poetry feed the masses?”

Natalia looked at him open mouthed. “but you said that you did not seek power? What has changed your mind? Cassius and Brutus, they will try to stop you, possibly start a civil war....”

Antony sat up in the bed. “I did not particularly seek power whilst Caesar lives, but now that I know he is not the man that I thought he was, that the alternative would be a ridiculous return to corrupt Senators ruling Rome, we have to do this Natalia, you and I. For now Cassius, the liberators and I have the same desire, for Caesar to be overthrown, but once that is dealt with, you and I must have our own game plan.”

Natalia thought hard, this was a lot to take in. “But you would face opposition from the Senate. They would not want Caesar to be overthrown only for you to take his place?”

“I would have the respect and backing of Caesar’s army Natalia. They follow my command and I am NOT Caesar, I would see to it that Rome was our priority and run fairly. Maybe in time most of the Senators would come round to the idea, who knows. Natalia with you by my side, we could do anything, I know it.” He said tenderly stroking her confused face.

“Antony I had no idea you were considering this plan of action. I thought....well I thought maybe we could strive for a quieter life. I just want you, I do not need power and fancy things.” Natalia said quietly, her mind buzzing with his news.

“Natalia, we can still have a degree of privacy. We will have people to run Rome with us, to consult with. Do you trust me to do what is best for us? I promise to take care of you and do what is right.”

Natalia slowly nodded. “Yes, I trust you. Just don’t change, don’t let power go to your head. Maybe even Caesar was a good man with the right intentions once upon a time.”

Antony smiled. “He WAS Natalia. But what he didn’t and will never have is you by his side. To guide him, to listen to reason. Together you and I will be unstoppable. I want to share everything with you.”

Natalia began to grin. “I suppose we could do this. You have after all run Rome perfectly well before in Caesar’s absence.”

Antony’s face was suddenly serious. “It goes without saying that we should keep any such schemes to ourselves for now. Let Cassius and the liberators do as they so wish and then we will seek to take control.”

“Does Caesar have a Will? Can he leave his power or empire to another, like his unborn child on his death?” Natalia enquired. “I do not understand how things work in Rome, we had no such issues in Gaul.”

“Not his unborn child no. In truth I do not know if he has a Will but who would he leave his estate to? He is currently unmarried and with no heir..... yet.” Antony said considering Natalia’s valid question thoroughly.

Natalia pulled Antony on top of her, having had enough of their serious chat. “Perhaps my love he has left it all to you in any case.....just like I would very much like to give you all of me right now...”

Antony smiled and leant down to kiss her neck, unable to resist running his hand up her thighs. “As much as I would love to continue this, I have a potion to administer and I’d like to get it over with...”

Natalia stuck her bottom lip playfully. “That’s not fair...... promise you will play with me later?”

Nipping her lip with his teeth teasingly Antony winked at her. “That Natalia is a promise I can keep..”

In Cassius’ villa Xanthe woke up from a happy and peaceful sleep. For a split second her surroundings appeared to be unfamiliar to her before her brain remembered the events of last night. Turning to her side she looked longingly at Cassius who began to stir. Xanthe’s heart skipped a beat as she noted his tousled curls and lower, his firm buttocks entwined in the sheets as he laid on his taunt stomach. “Good morning....” He mumbled huskily as he too remembered last night and the beautiful woman whom he shared his bed with.

Rubbing his eyes in attempt to wake himself fully he took in Xanthe. To him she looked particularly lovely without makeup and jewellery that normally adorned her perfect skin. “Hello you...” Xanthe purred, equally taken with his early morning appearance.

Xanthe and Cassius had made love several times last night in between blissful sleeps laying in others arms and life felt good for each of them. “Well that was quite a night....” Cassius smiled knowingly to Xanthe’s blushes.

“It was perfect Cassius, I hope it will not be too long before I see you again...” Xanthe said, tracing her hand tenderly down his chest.

Cassius grinned. This must mean he hadn’t completely lost his touch, literally, if she wanted to see him again and he marvelled at how much better he felt after some loving attention. “I’ll definitely be asking Lena for some more of your time soon.”

Cassius thought about Antony’s late night note. ‘Ides of March’. What was the relevance of this particular date? Who did Antony think he was? He could not simply demand a date for their revenge to take place. Cassius needed to know more and decided to pay Antony a visit today. Looking back down at Xanthe laid out in his bed he smiled, but first he wanted to enjoy spending a little more time on physical pleasures.

By the time Xanthe left she was grinning ear to ear. The night had been a success and she was sure she had secured his affections. Cassius had gifted her a valuable piece of pottery and she held it tightly on her lap as the litter bounced over the cobbled streets towards the scholae. He had promised to call on her again and now it was just a waiting game, how long could he stay away she wondered?

Back at his villa Cassius attempted to collect his thoughts. His mind should be on the plan to bring down Caesar yet he found it increasingly preoccupied by two women, Natalia and Xanthe. The idea of love was undeniably his weakness and until he had resolved how he felt once and for all it was proving difficult to concentrate on anything else.

He thought of Natalia as he prepared himself to attend Antony’s home. He hadn’t seen her since the night travelling to Caesar’s villa and he could not deny that he was anxious to see for himself that she was well. Antony had been so vague about what had happened inside Caesar’s home, yet that was Antony’s right as her now husband he thought sadly. Even if he could not speak with her directly as Antony was sure to be by her side, he could at least be in her presence, that would tell Cassius almost all he needed to know as he knew her so well. 

Xanthe’s company had been lovely last night and Cassius acknowledged that he felt better today than he had in a long time. Still, things had quickly developed physically between them and he still felt that he needed to know more about her as a person, what did she want? What were her hopes and dreams? Right now it was too early to tell. He decided that once Caesar’s assassination was complete he would return to this point and it would most definitely have his full attention.

With all these thoughts in mind Cassius set off for Antony’s home. He could kill two birds with one stone as it were, check on Natalia and enquire as to the meaning of this particular date with Antony.

Caesar paced the floor of his hall whilst his litter was prepared for his imminent departure. He did so hate to wait for things. With time on his hands his mind flicked to Natalia. Since her hasty exit at his villa a few days ago he had wondered if her reason to delay their intimacy was real or nothing more than a delaying tactic to buy her time. Still he had wracked his brain and could not see how her visit had benefited Natalia unless her intentions were genuine. 

Looking out at the sunrise Caesar decided he did have a little time left before he was due at the Senate. Antony would surely already be on his way to Rome so that left Natalia.... alone. Such a journey to Antony’s temporary home would make him late for the meeting but did a meeting about grain really require his urgent attention? Could the Senators not at least begin discussions without his attendance? Checking his reflection first Caesar walked with purpose out of the villa doors – he would pay Antony’s pretty ‘wife’ – for now, a little visit and she would not deny his affections a second time. Who did Antony think he was Caesar mused. Did he really think he could take his pick of all the women in Rome and rule indefinitely while sitting pretty in a grand villa? Caesar decided to pull rank and show Antony once and for all his place in the world. 

Natalia waved Antony off after many kisses and wondering hands with promises of their evening together to celebrate the spell being cast over Caesar. Antony checked the small vial of potion was secure in his pocket one last time before setting off for Rome, his mind set on one thing, Caesar will drink and the spell will be in place by nightfall.

Natalia watched Antony disappear over the horizon from their balcony and pinned her hair up, deciding to bathe. Wrapping a robe around her she walked out to the hallway and was surprised to hear urgent knocking at her door. With no servants yet to arrive, although it was extremely early, she tentatively walked towards the doors. Whoever it was had missed Antony by minutes and she as not expecting a visitor herself. As she opened the doors her eyes widened. “Why are you here? I was not expecting you....”


	64. Naughty

“Arr I see that you are dressed, or undressed should I say, appropriately for my visit… “ Caesar sneered, looking over her appraisingly and mentally undressing her. 

“I did not know you would be attending me, it is early and I have just seen Antony off. He is on his way to meet you in Rome…. If you leave now you should be able to catch up with him… “ Natalia replied hopefully. 

Caesar laughed wickedly and barged past her, entering the hallway and proceeding to look around them for company. “Where are your servants? Do you usually answer the door dressed like this? Not that I am complaining…..”

“They will be on their way, they are due to arrive any moment…” Natalia replied, looking at the floor sadly. 

“What’s wrong with you girl? This is ideal, this means we are alone!” He smiled insidiously and looked her up and down. 

“Yes…. But we hardly have any time, I think it would be better if you let me come to you as planned…. Tonight perhaps?” She suggested, hoping upon hope that Antony would have successfully given Caesar the potion by then. 

“No, no, not tonight…..I am here now and I’ve waited long enough." Caesar said dismissively, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living area. “Besides you said you wanted this! You came to me remember, saying I am majestic and that your heart was mine…. Unless you were playing games? I do so hope both for your sake and Antony’s health that this is not the case….” 

“No, I meant it, of course I did, I am just….shy… in your presence….” She replied meekly, feeling sick to the core at the potential of having to lay with him. 

Caesar pushed her against the wall menacingly and gripped her wrists placing them above her head and holding her delicate wrists in place with one hand. “Ha, no need to be shy and DON’T fight this girl. I have a feeling you are going to enjoy it…..”

“Caesar we should wait… I am not prepared and hardly look enticing, let me come to you…. As I say the servants will be here any moment…” she pleaded. 

Caesar pulled at the tie of her robe and looked at her body slightly exposed underneath. “I’ll be the judge of how enticing you look and you look pretty good to me….” With that he kicked the door shut and still holding her in place he traced a finger slowly down her chest and licked his lips in anticipation. As his hand moved lower it hit the top of her knickers and she tensed.

“Caesar please, let us plan this properly when we have plenty of alone time…..” She begged although trying her best in the moment to compose herself and keep her words steady. 

“We are alone now and it’s as good a time as any…I KNOW you want this. You told me that my affections for you were returned….cried at my feet to give you a chance if I remember rightly, should I doubt your love for me?” Caesar narrowed his eyes at her, becoming increasing suspicious at her reluctance to proceed. 

Natalia swallowed and tasted bile in her mouth. She just needed to get through this, Antony would administer the potion today and there would never be a repeat performance of this situation ever again. If she resisted too much he would become suspicious and she just couldn’t risk it. “They are returned….I just do not want us to rush things…..let me tempt you a little first….and attend you later..."

Caesar looked at Natalia hard, still slightly unsure of her but unable to resist in any case. “I am sufficiently teased and we shall not ‘rush’….you shall enjoy every single moment…but right now." 

With that he eased her knickers down with his spare hand and stepped back to admire her. Freeing her arms she stood frozen to the spot once more in fear as he practically tore her robe from her shoulders, his breath hot on her neck and taking in her fully naked form. She watched him intently as his breathing increased and he stared at every inch of her unashamedly. Caesar made a grab for her breasts, massaging them in his hands as he breathlessly spoke. “Who DID Antony think he was? Coming back to Rome and whilst my back was turned taking his pick of the cream of the crop, choosing the most enticing woman and expecting to keep you all to himself without sharing.....all he had to do was consent to my request for one night with you but he couldn't bear to part with you and now, as a result, I want you all the more......you are so…. So….beautiful, so womanly….so ripe for plucking and fertile I'll bet.....I do not care if I am a little late to my meeting…. I think it can wait….THIS will be worth it......” He whispered, lowering his mouth over her nipples and meticulously taking each one in turn in his mouth, sucking and tuggling on them as he rubbed his groin against her.

“You… you are sure you will not be missed at the Senate? There may be something important to discuss that you should be there to advise on… ” Natalia asked shakily and terrified to move. 

“Not as much as I would miss taking advantage of this today” Caesar said leering at her once more. “Come here Natalia….or I'll be forced to call for my guards to persuade you using force and you wouldn't like that would you, deflowered and humiliated......and what would THEY do with you once I have finished with you? Oh they would ruin a woman like you......" 

Natalia shook her head "no, no, that will not be necessary...." she whispered as she hesitantly stepped towards him and he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and gripped her bare buttocks, hoisting her towards him. His hands were everywhere in an instant and Natalia felt her cheeks flush in panic as he slid his hand up her naked thigh and placed his hand just below her sex. Natalia shut her eyes, just pretend this is Antony she said over and over again to herself internally as his hand snaked higher still, probing her legs apart. This was it, he would never let her go now without laying with him she thought in defeat, just grin and bear it she told herself as he began to slowly rub her intimately and her body tensed under his revolting exploring touch. "Oh....oh....yes....I bet he plays with this every night and you can't get enough can you, you little tease...that's it Natalia......you will obey me, give me what I want...THIS tight little pussy will give me the son that Rome needs.." He said with a hoarse groan as he began to speak quietly, almost like he was taming a wild horse that he needed to break in and pacify. "Thats it girl, calm now, I want you to feel oh so ready to receive all of me....now where shall I finally take you......" he panted as he looked around them for a suitable spot and pushed her hard against the door. "Actually I'll just take you right here on the floor, I bet you will like that won't you.....Is that the Gaul way, rough and primative? I've never had a Gaul before.....now get on the floor like the good obediant girl I know you could be and spread your legs, you are ready and I have waited long enough......" 

"Caesar please......not right now....." she whimpered, not sure that she could go through with laying with him, giving him her body completely without violently vomiting in the process. "The servants they......." 

"Not right now? Are you serious girl? When you are bare and in my hands?" He said incredulously. "Do you have any idea how many women would kill to be in my arms? I am offering you the honour carrying my child......"

"I cannot do this....Antony.......I love him........I am only his.....my body belongs to him...." she said desperately. "and.....and....I will not fall with your child, my medicine, it takes a while for the effects to wear off....." 

Caesar laughed in her face. "Antony's? You think he will want you once I have been inside you? As soon as I claim you with my seed there is no going back......" he spat. "And besides, who says this is just about conceiving a son...can it not be about our mutual pleasure as well?" 

Suddenly they heard a heavy knock at the main door and Caesar stood very still. “You are expecting someone?” He queried, tutting heavily with irritation but thankfully releasing her from his grasp. 

Natalia’s heart beat fast in her chest, whoever it was had just saved her and she welcomed them no matter as to their mystery identity. “No… but I should get that, it could be important…."

“For the gods sake! Why dismiss your servants!?! Get rid of whoever it is quickly!” Caesar said with annoyance, his voice raised causing Natalia to shiver with fear. 

Seizing the opportunity she walked briskly to the door after tying her robe tightly around her once more. 

Opening the door she thought she would burst out crying with relief. “Cassius!!” she said loudly, wanting to hug him, never being quite so pleased to see him as she was in this very moment. Quickly composing herself for Caesar’s benefit she calmed herself.  
“Cassius Longinus, how can I help you, I’m afraid my husband is at work?” 

Natalia widened her eyes at him and nodded behind her much to Cassius’ confusion. Why was she addressing him so formally?

“Longinus, how very unexpected of you to attend here, especially when Antony is in Rome… leaving just his lovely wife here…. Alone…or was that your intention?” Caesar appeared behind Natalia menacingly, clearly suspicious as Cassius’ mouth fell open. Cassius had of course seen the waiting litter and just assumed it to be Antony’s. 

Cassius’ eyes darted back to Natalia’s face, her pleading eyes fixed on his and telling him silently not to leave. “Yes… oh indeed I saw the litter and assumed it to be Antony’s, I needed a quick word….have I missed him? How unfortunate…” 

“And WHY would you need to speak with him?” Caesar enquired with a raised eyebrow. 

“Was it in relation to the Ides of March Cassius?” Natalia asked brightly, turning and smiling at Caesar in an attempt to appease him. 

“Ye… yes, that’s it, the Ides of March….” Cassius said slowly, stepping inside the villa and looking to Natalia to help him out here. 

“Oh lovely so you received his note? The one regarding the celebrations of our wedding, the games and parade?” Natalia turned to address Caesar. “Antony thought it important to put old ‘issues’ to… bed, as it were, for the sake of Rome and you Caesar… he thought he would send a personal invitation to Cassius to ensure that he knew he was welcome….”

Caesar stepped forward, staring at Cassius and noting in particular his gold signet ring. Now where had he seen that before he wondered? It looked familiar and yet he could not place it. “And you felt it necessary to come here and accept this invitation…. Personally?” 

“Yes of course…. “ Cassius said, beginning to gain confidence over the situation. “I felt it important to let bygones be bygones as it were. I have also spent time with Brutus who has made me see sense in relation to the future of Rome. I would like to show my sincerest support of both Antony and Natalia’s marriage but most importantly to your rein over Rome.” 

“You have completely changed your allegiance?” Caesar questioned further, hardly believing a word of it yet acknowledging it would make his life so much easier if it were true. 

“I think my previously held opinion was….hasty and ill judged.” Cassius confirmed, standing firm and meeting his glare. 

Natalia’s eyes moved from Caesar to Cassius and she smiled awkwardly, desperate to break the heavy atmosphere filled with suspicion and distrust.

“Well I am glad that is settled then!” Natalia said brightly and with a dazzling fake smile.

Caesar rolled his eyes in annoyance at the disturbance and fixed his eyes back on Cassius. “So tell me Cassius, did you have anything in mind to honor the joining in matrimony of Antony and Natalia? I am sure you did not come all this way, indeed making yourself late for this morning’s meeting at the Senate, JUST to confirm your attendance at the games?”

Cassius shuffled his feet awkwardly and clenched his teeth, this had caught him off guard. “Er yes, it’s because I have er…..” 

“A poem!” Natalia said slightly too loudly. 

Both men spun to look at her in surprise. 

“Cassius I believe Antony mentioned that you were intending on writing a piece to address the crowds in honor of Caesar at the games…. Or am I mistaken?” Natalia looked at Cassius again with wide eyes, pleading with him to play along. 

“Yes, that was it, a poem…. It is in the early stages however. VERY early stages…..” Cassius agreed. 

Caesar rubbed his chin in thought, this sounded completely absurd yet he decided to play along. “Oh do let us hear it….. I confess that have never been a man of the arts myself but should LOVE to hear what you have to say….” Caesar said with a smirk. 

“Now?” Cassius asked, buying himself seconds to think on his toes. 

“Caesar an artist does not like to disclose his work whilst it is in its infancy….” Natalia said sweetly, patting Caesar on his arm in an attempt to pacify him. “We should wait for the finished piece.”

Caesar eyed Natalia’s hand on his arm and softened slightly. “Just a few lines then perhaps…. You have come all this way man, I may as well hear some of it…. “ Caesar persisted. 

Cassius adopted a dramatic pose on one knee whilst Natalia stifled a nervous giggle. “I stand before you all on this commemorative date, to pledge my allegiance to Caesar the Great…”

Caesar tutted at the ridiculousness of the situation and had clearly had enough of toying with Cassius. “Oh enough, do stand up! I have a meeting to attend to… perhaps I shall wait until it is in its final form after all, if you ever finish this…. masterpiece….” He said with no effort to disguise his sarcasm.

“Of course Caesar. Perhaps I could accompany you now to Rome as we are both travelling the same way…. “ Cassius asked, sensing Natalia’s heavy discomfort at Caesar’s presence and anxious to remove him. 

Caesar sighed, he could think of little else that would be worse than spending a considerable amount of time alone with this arty imbecile. “No, no, that will not be necessary. If fact why do you not stay here and write a few more lines. I will be sure to tell Antony that you were here, unless of course you have something particularly important to say about the grain crisis? Perhaps you could write a poem on that too?” Caesar mocked. “Natalia, I will see you soon, VERY soon, do not keep me waiting…." he said menacingly whilst grabbing her face tightly. Cassius twitched to intervene but thought better of it. Caesar was leaving and with no wish to antagonize him further he stayed still holding his breath. 

“Yes, never soon enough.” Natalia confirmed, tensing once more at his touch.

Caesar slammed the door behind him without waiting for a reply from Cassius and both Cassius and Natalia let out a sigh of relief before Natalia hugged Cassius tightly and began to cry hysterically on his shoulder. “You SAVED me, he wanted, well he was going to….” She whimpered, choking back tears. Cassius held her tightly in his arms, unable to resist inhaling her scented hair and enjoying the warmth of her body through the flimsy robe she wore. Trying to get control of himself he finally spoke. 

“Its ok Natalia, I am here, let’s get that door firmly locked and you need to sit down. Where are the servants? You need a drink…” he said soothing her with a gentle rub to her back. 

“They should be here any time soon. I gave them some time off. I hate them having to do unnecessary things for me like slaves, especially when I am more than capable of doing them for myself…” she spoke inbetween her heavy tears.

Cassius sat her down in the living area and found the kitchen after trying several doors, eventually sourcing drinks for them. He sat down next to Natalia as she gulped a drink down, her body still shaking. “Thank you Cassius. You are too kind to me, I don’t deserve it.” 

Cassius looked at her in surprise. “Natalia you are the sweetest person I know. Dare I…. can I ask what happened before I arrived? You do not have to tell me of course, I know it is not my place to ask…”

Natalia curled her feet up on the sofa placing her head against his shoulder once more and Cassius felt her shaking body resting on him. “I find it hard it to talk about. The other night was bad enough, he insisted that I strip for him, he touched me…. Today was much the same, except today he… he….. stripped me completely bare… he touched me.....intimately.....he wants me to give him a son, Cassius he will not stop until he gets what he wants…if you had arrived a moment later....."

Cassius looked at her open mouthed and frustrated tears began to well up in his eyes. “Natalia he is a monster, part of me is glad I did not know this when he was here!! Does Antony know? He must be stopped!! I am here now, do not worry….”

“Yes…. “ Natalia replied wearily. “Antony knows and he is hoping to administer the potion today, that should put an end to his desire for me. Antony is obviously furious and I am trying my best to keep him as calm as possible. Obviously he does not know about today yet and I dread to think of his reaction. Apparently Cleopatra is with child, you would think that alone would be enough for Caesar to leave me in peace but clearly not….”

“Fuck, he is breeding like a disease!” Cassius shouted, banging his fist on the table and then shutting his eyes to attempt to calm himself. “I am sorry Natalia, just the thought of him touching you like this against your will…I cannot stand it and now via Cleopatra he will have an heir too? This is truly terrible news.”

Natalia sniffled and sat up slightly as she began to slowly calm herself down. "I know, but I am clinging to the hope that all this will be over very, very soon. I just want to feel safe again Cassius. People assume because I was a courtesan that I am ‘experienced’ but in truth I am not, I just got lucky with you and Antony as my patrons…”

Cassius had a question on the tip of his tongue that he had always been dying to ask and questioned whether to finally ask it. Whilst they were being so honest she could only refuse to answer he decided. “Natalia, this is a personal question and do not feel obliged to answer but, well, other than Antony and I, how many, have you, I mean ever….”

Natalia cut him off. “How many have I laid with? Why do you ask?” Natalia lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him inquisitively. “I’ve never laid with Caesar if that is what you are asking…”

“No I know that, it’s just er…. I’m sorry you do not need to answer and it makes no difference to me and doesn’t make what Caesar is doing remotely ok for one second, it’s just, I’ve always wondered….forget I asked..you are in shock and do not need me asking about your personal business… ” Cassius said blushing profusely. 

Natalia sighed, if she told him the truth she suspected this would open up a Pandora’s box of questions but simply didn’t have the energy to evade the truth. “Well, if you want to know…. Obviously I had certain ‘training’ shall we say but I’ve only ever actually laid with two men….” Natalia looked him in his eyes that were hanging off her every word. “You and Antony…”

Cassius let this revelation work over him. “Wait, do you mean ever or just in the capacity as a courtesan?”

Natalia rolled her eyes. At least this line of questioning what taking her mind off of Caesar temporarily. “EVER. I know you probably assumed otherwise but just because I was a courtesan it didn’t make me a whore. I think Lena wanted my debut to be my first time in more ways than one… it is considered to be more desirable and therefore, costly…I don’t know why she never told you, possibly just because you seemed happy enough to pay any price for my debut on the sight of me alone and didn’t ask… ”

Cassius sat still in shock. “I have NEVER thought of you as a whore, I promise it. It is true I thought you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I still do…. But…. But… that means if you have only ever laid with myself and Antony….” 

Natalia nodded. “Yes Cassius, do the maths….”

“Natalia…I took your virginity… why did you not tell me?” He asked, grabbing her hand. “I should have made things more special… that day at the scholae we had just tided up for Lena, sorted out your clothes that were strewn around the floor by Aquila's guards… it was not the most romantic setting. There should have been candles and music or… well I don’t know…. but not how it was for you, we should have waited until the moment was perfect for you and as special as you deserved it to be….” 

Natalia wiped some stray tears away and giggled, grateful for the distraction that Cassius was providing. “Cassius you DID make it special, you took care of me, were sweet and gentle… what more could I ask for?” 

Cassius ran his hands through his hair as he took her news in. “Can I admit that this drives me crazy, I know we are just friends but, Natalia, you are telling me that your first time with a man was with me, that no man had ever been with you that way before….do you understand how much that means to me? It takes my breath away that you chose me to be your first..….”

Natalia smiled shyly looking at the ground. “Why does that matter to you men so much….When Antony and I were intimate he said that it felt like he was my first even though he knew that was not the case and I guess that is because he ALMOST was. He has never asked who or when and I don’t think he would take the news that it was you well, it must be our secret…"

Cassius nodded, by now totally bewitched by her once more. “Natalia, tell me honestly, Caesar has not…. he has only gone so far, he HONESTLY has not laid with you in this way? The thought of him taking you when you are so pure, I don’t think I could stand it, perhaps I couldn’t bear to wait until the Ides of March for him to get what he so deserves…”

Natalia laughed yet with sadness in her eyes. “So it would have been ok BEFORE you knew this about me? No, it’s never gone further than touching… uuurgh I find it hard to talk about him, I hate him so much. In truth I could not even tell Antony the details, I had to show him silently. It probably sounds stupid but I took his hand and guided it over me, it was the only way I could convey what had happened to me, the words would not leave my mouth I felt so disgusted.”

Cassius swallowed hard and spoke in almost a whisper. “No it would not be OK, but it does somehow make it worse knowing how innocent you truly are, I cannot rationalise how or why. You must remember that none of this is your fault. Natalia, where Caesar touched you…. Would you consider showing me too?” 

Cassius looked away from her and waited what felt like forever for her answer. He did want to know out of concern yet couldn’t deny how his body ached for her touch. How his heart had never stopped calling for her. This wasn’t lust taking over his mind but love, he had always loved her no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

The thought that Ides of March was just around the corner, that they could both die if things did not go to plan, it truly felt like he had nothing to lose by asking. 

If she wanted things to happen on Ides of March he would do everything in his power to make it so. In honesty he acknowledged he would always do anything she asked of him and whenever he thought for just a second he was moving on she would unintentionally draw him back to her and he in turn could never resist. His eyes flicked back to Natalia’s and he watched as she weighed his words up in her mind before finally speaking.

“OK. I trust you and you have helped me so much, but this must be just between us Cassius, as friends, because if Antony knew…” she said softly, leaving the threat hanging in the air. 

Cassius agreed and she took his hand, slowly brushing it along the side of her face, her earlobes and down her neck. Cassius gasped, mesmorised by her and discreetly took a cushion, placing it over his groin, this was turning him on way too much. Taking his hand further down she brushed over the v shape of her robe that was tied around her and he bit his lip with nerves, anticipating her next move. 

Natalia moved his hand over her breast and unable to resist a second longer he slipped his hand under her robe, touching her soft delicate skin beneath. Cassius moaned quietly as his fingers dusted over her nipple and his hand cupped around her bare breast. He closed his eyes with the pleasure and slid his hand across to her other breast and caressed her, noting her breathing increase. 

“Cassius…we should stop....." She murmured but he shook his head vehemently, “No, no, lets continue…I can make you feel better..." he whispered. "Let me eradicate Caesar's touch for you...."

Natalia let him move his hand lower over her stomach and Cassius began to watch her once more. His hand hit the tie of her robe and he waited for what felt like an eternity before she laid back slightly, her eyes never leaving his. Taking this as permission, he undid the knot and slid the silky gown off of her shoulders, lifting her slightly to remove it in its entirety.

Cassius groaned at the sight of her naked before him and the urge to continue this was too great. In this moment at least, she could be his. He moved both hands lower still towards her sex and shifted her legs apart, gaging her reaction every step of the way for consent. 

“Cassius..we must not do this it will be a mistake, my head is so messed up…” she warned.

Cassius looked at her and crawled up her body. “But can we? One last time….?” He asked huskily.

"I don't know....Ok..ye....yes…..” she spoke shakily and unsure. “Ok, but touching only..... take Caesar's touch away from my mind….it must be our secret….”

Cassius felt like he could explode with happiness at her consent and moved back down lower, sliding his hands gradually up her thighs and towards her sex. 

The anticipation and feeling in the pit of his stomach felt overwhelming to him and he spoke to her softly, unsure of how much she was listening but needing to voice it anyway. “Natalia, I would give you everything and refuse you nothing….you must know that. Know that I love you completely…..whatever you want is yours….I’ll take you away from Rome and keep you safe…. If you want I’ll give you a hundred children and rebuild Gaul….. Just tell me what you desire and it will be yours in an instant…..” He moaned, lost completely lost in their moment together. 

Natalia felt unable to respond how he wanted and suddenly it became clear. She was fond of Cassius, was grateful for his friendship and loyal support but ultimately her heart would always choose Antony. Maybe, just maybe if Antony had not swaggered into Cassius' villa that fateful day, if she did not know that Antony walked the earth, things COULD have been different but when all was said and done Antony was her true love and the only one that she could share intimacy with. “Cassius wait, stop, I cannot… I cannot give you what you want…”

Cassius dropped his head and froze. “Natalia, please think about this. I know you feel something for me, we have a bond between us that cannot be broken, it is beyond this attraction we have for one another and you know it.”

Natalia sat up and faced him, unsure of how to let him down gently. “No, no, I am sorry, not romantically, not the way I feel for Antony. I AM fond of you, you have a place in my heart..... I know that I do have some sort of affection for you..."

Cassius breath caught and his heart sank, knowing the ‘but’ was coming and sure enough there it was…. 

“But, Cassius, I will always LOVE Antony no matter how much I care for you.....just as a friend. He and I are soul mates, beyond the attraction and lust. Our backgrounds are similar and we understand each other in a way that perhaps you and I never could.” She said firmly. “Besides, you have Xanthe now, she could give you everything that I could not….”

Cassius thought hard. He wasn’t sure that he could let this moment go that easily. With possibly days left to live if Ides of March did not go to plan he was not in the mood to play it safe. “Natalia, please just think about what I am offering you. We could start afresh, go wherever you want. I’ll marry you and nobody will know our past. Money is no issue, if you want to live in Gaul we can make it home again for us and your people. Xanthe is lovely and last night felt good but…. She is not you. No woman will ever compare to you for me.”

“But Cassius I am already married and you know that I love Antony….” Natalia began as she wrapped her robe back around her. 

Cassius gently placed a finger over her mouth. “Please do not say any more right now. At least think about it. I will tell Brutus that our plan must come together for Ides of March. If there are, celebrations of your wedding…” Cassius pulled a face before continuing, “it will be easy enough to plan where Caesar will be located…..” Cassius paused before adding “Natalia, at sunset I will wait for you at the Temple of Mars. If you want me we will leave, I will take you away from Rome and we can start our life together with a clean slate…. Please just think about it.”

Before Natalia could respond they heard knocking and she jumped up. “That will be the servants, I should see to them….”

Cassius nodded, his expression serious. “Natalia, just be careful, I doubt I’ll see you now until, or if, look you know what I mean…. I hope with all my heart to see you at the temple.”

“Cassius…” She began in a whisper but he put his hand out, already guessing what she was about to say.

“I’ll never breathe a word of any of this to anyone, I swear it, no matter what you decide. Whether you stay in Rome or leave with me. I promise it. I have always just wanted what is best for you, to LOVE you….if you choose Antony this one last time I’ll respect it, you have my word.” He said sweetly as she looked at him dumbstruck. 

After a hasty goodbye with few words spoken Natalia let the servants in and laid on the bed, her head blown by today. 

She LOVED Antony without question but she had to admit that she did have some albeit confused feelings for Cassius. Cassius could help her with Gaul, possibly rebuild it for her people and set them free. Yet Antony had turned down Rome for her love, even if Caesar had not meant the offer in the end, without a second thought. Antony hadn’t chosen Rome and she wouldn’t choose Gaul over him. Antony had given himself to her completely, trusted her when clearly she could not trust herself. 

It was almost frustrating that she knew her heart belonged to Antony, that Cassius would only ever be second choice. If only she had never set eyes on Antony she cursed, allowed herself to fall for him, perhaps she could have lead a more peaceful life with Cassius. Without question she knew Cassius was going to be disappointed at that Temple. 

Her head pounded with the thought that she had used Cassius today, allowed him to fall for her all over again. Why couldn’t she just let him move on with Xanthe who could give him her heart completely. He had been so comforting, his words had soothed her when she needed it most. Why was she so weak? 

Deciding there was nothing she could do she bathed and made herself look pretty, needing to see Antony. Wishing more than anything that he would walk though that door, wrap her in his strong arms and tell her that at least the problem of Caesar’s lust for her was dealt with. 

Natalia drifted off into a troubled sleep and awoke only when she felt herself being gently shaken awake. As her eyes opened she saw Antony standing over her, his eyes warm and chocolate brown. “Natalia, it is done, Caesar drank the potion, you should be free from him….he said that he attended you to discuss the celebrations and Cassius was here?”

Natalia rubbed her eyes, ready to lie all over again.


	65. Forgiveness

Natalia looked up at her husband, his handsomeness washing over her.

The guilt felt unbearable as she thought briefly to her time with Cassius today and she wondered what had come over her. Why had she allowed that situation to get so out of hand? She knew how Cassius felt about her and allowing him to touch her intimately like that would only exacerbate the situation. At a time when Cassius and Antony had a fragile friendship at best and solely down to their shared goal of removing Caesar, how could she even consider telling Antony what she had done? 

Antony. How COULD she realistically tell him? There was a high chance that he would walk away from her if he found out how she had betrayed him today. There was he, risking everything to put the spell in place to protect her whilst she cheated on him because…. Well she didn’t know why. She loved Antony, adored him. She wanted for nothing, emotionally, physically or financially. Cassius had promised to keep their secret regardless of her decision, so she did not HAVE to disclose anything to Antony. She was positive she could trust Cassius, he had never disclosed anything to Antony in the past, only her own conscience and that damned note was to blame for that.

Natalia realised her thoughts had caused her to drift away and her eyes flicked back to Antony who looked over her curled up on their bed, his face twisted in confusion. “Natalia, did you hear me? You are safe…. Caesar drank the potion. Assuming your witch knows her art Caesar should never bother you again… I thought you would be happier with my news?” He queried, stroking her hair with concern and kneeling on the bed at her side.

Natalia forced a smile on her face. “I…. I am, it is just.. Well he attended he this morning and he did manage to get me alone for a while. I guess he knew you would be on your way to Rome and got lucky with the servants being away too..”

Natalia sat up and clutched her legs defensively, knowing this conversation was going to go badly no matter how she played it. Antony’s face fell and he closed the door to their balcony before joining her back on the bed. “What are you saying Natalia? When he was here I thought Cassius was also in attendance? Are you telling me that Caesar forced himself on you?!?!” Antony emphasised the word ‘forced’ and his eyes grew wild, the look she dreaded.

Natalia hanged her head. “Yes......I'm so sorry, Caesar was here before Cassius arrived, Cassius wanted to discuss your note that you had sent him. The period that Caesar was here before Cassius, he was very…. Aggressive. He saw it as the perfect opportunity for us to be together and I had to try my best to delay him.”

“Try your best? I can’t stand this! We can discuss the details later, for now tell me the basics - has he......RAPED you? Natalia I need to know!! If he has, he dies now, fuck the consequences!!!" Antony shouted with frustration.

Natalia swallowed hard. “He stripped me bare, touched me.....intimately....I can't talk about about it.......please..... and just when I saw no way out there was a knock a the door. Cassius saved me Antony....so no....but he was so close....” 

Antony sat stony-faced and eventually covered his face with his hands to hide his tears that rolled down his face regardless. “I let him get to you again… you shouldn’t need Cassius to save you, I am your husband. I have let you down. Natalia, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say or do. Has he hurt you?”

The guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach was practically unbearable. “No…. He was determined to have what he has wanted but the knock at the door forced him to stop. Up until then I was just trying to hold him off, asking him to wait until tonight when I was hopeful he would have drank the potion.”

Natalia felt unable meet his eyes as she hated herself for what she had done today. “Antony, you need to know none of this is your fault and I don’t deserve your apologies… I’m a horrible person and you would hate me if you knew….”

Antony looked at her bewildered by her words. “Natalia, why would you say that? You have been assaulted. This must end today, no matter the consequences…. I’ll go to Caesar now. I cannot let him disrespect you and our marriage in this way. I’ll fucking end him right now and be done with it, the coward….”

Antony stormed towards the doors, snatching up his sword and grabbing the door handle as Natalia’s words shook him to the core. “Antony wait!! I need to tell you something that happened between Cassius and I, I can’t lie to you and I won't let you put yourself in harms way for me – I am not worth it…..”

Antony stood still and remained with his back to her. When Caesar had arrived at the Senate advising that he had seen Cassius at the villa a familiar feeling of discomfort had ran through his veins. The thought of Cassius alone with Natalia never sat right with him. Despite trusting her there was a part of him that couldn’t handle their friendship, especially knowing ultimately how Cassius felt for her. Still, he had faith both in Natalia and his marriage, she would never hurt him, betray his trust and lay with Cassius once more…. Would she? 

At the Senate Antony had stood firm, not allowing Caesar’s suggestion of any possible inappropriate behavior potentially happening between Natalia and Cassius to rattle him, at least externally. He brushed every taunt that Caesar threw at him aside, Natalia and he were stronger than that. Outwardly he had said that Cassius was no threat and he was not concerned at all. Internally he could not argue that he hated the thought of them alone together and was sure that Caesar had chosen to leave them at the villa together purely so that he could antagonise Antony, bait him like a bear and tap into his insecurities over Natalia’s and Cassius’ friendship. 

Antony took a deep breath and spoke calmly, unable to turn and face Natalia. “What happened between yourself and Cassius? Don’t play games, just tell me….” He stood rooted to the spot trying to brace himself for whatever confession was about to come. 

Natalia sighed. “Firstly please try to understand that I was so grateful for Cassius arriving unexpectedly like that. He came only to discuss your note, not for me. I had to make up that you had personally invited Cassius to the games as a way to wave the olive branch as it were and Cassius played along, saying he had attended to accept the invitation in person. We could hardly say the note was to arrange for Caesar’s assassination as he stood before us….”

Antony sat down and fixed his eyes on a spot on the floor. “Yes, yes, I joined the dots… what happened between you and Cassius Natalia?” He asked wearily.

“Eventually to some extent Caesar accepted the excuse and left, knowing his opportunity to be alone with me had passed. Antony I was so shaken, Caesar had stripped me, held me forcefully against the door, grabbed at me, touched me.....he was seconds away from….”

Natalia’s eyes flicked to Antony’s and saw them soften. He wanted to comfort her she could tell but at the same time she noted his hands balled into fists. 

“Continue Natalia….” He said, ignoring her eye contact. 

“Cassius and spoke for a while, he was trying to pacify me as I had been sobbing once Caesar had gone. Soon he asked what had happened between Caesar and I, how far things had gone when I had been alone in his presence….I guess Cassius was curious. I wanted him to agree to Ides of March, I WANT all this to be over as soon as possible so that you and I can move on with our lives… together. The problem was, I struggle to talk about Caesar and what he has done to me, it makes me feel physically sick. So Cassius asked……” she paused, feeling hot and nervous. 

“What did he ask you to do???” Antony asked impatiently. 

“I told him that I hadn’t even been able to tell you but that I had shown you with my hands. Cassius asked, if I would do the same with him.” Natalia said shutting her eyes and awaiting Antony’s inevitable furious reaction which would come at any moment now. 

“What!?!! And you AGREED to this?" He roared as she flinched away from him. "The same way that you had shown me?? Something so personal that you should only share with me as your husband?? Do you realise this was for his own sexual gratification and nothing more? Showing him couldn’t take away what Caesar had already done, what else did you hope to achieve by this?” Antony asked incredulously as he began to pace the room, smashing a random goblet in the process against the wall, it's contents dripping down the wall and forming a pool. 

“Cassius has done a lot for me, risked his life when I offer him nothing more than friendship… he had a right to know why he was doing the things he was for me, the extent of what Caesar had done and the reason why I desperately want him dead! You know that I am not shy of my body, it didn’t seem that outrageous of a request at the time. He and I are friends after all….”

Antony’s face twisted into a snarl and he stopped pacing, finally facing her and Natalia knew she had not played this correctly in an instant. “I have risked my life for you today!! How easily you forget!! Perhaps Natalia I shall surround myself with the company of other beautiful women, let them do what they want with me, fuck them senseless and call them my friends afterwards, how does that suit?” 

“Dont you think that I know what you have risked for me, I feel awful but do not be ridiculous! That is completely different and you are well aware of it!!” She shouted as he kicked the door shut, aware of servants loitering outside of the room. “Besides I did not lay with Cassius. I showed him where Caesar had touched me and….”

“and what?” Antony questioned coldly. 

“and then I stopped it. I thought it might take away how dirty Caesar had made me feel but it did not. I told Cassius that I am yours but he wouldn't hear of it, he said to think it through but theres not one part of me that wants him. I love you....I only want you...." Natalia spoke with tears in her eyes, her voice quivering. 

Antony glared at her. “What the fuck!?! Should I be grateful for this declaration of love after today? Natalia I just don’t understand you! Am I not enough? Do I not love you in the right way? Give you everything you want when you want it? Why would you disrespect me and yourself in this way??” 

Natalia’s tears began to fall and she tried and failed to reach out to him as Antony batted her advances away dismissively. “I DO respect you, today was just a mistake. I felt vulnerable and Cassius was there for me. I can’t explain how relieved I was to see a friendly face and I just wanted to, well not thank him, but please him. It sounds ridiculous now as I say this out loud. There is nothing that you can possibly say to me that can make me feel worse than I do….” Natalia fell to her knees sobbing as Antony rejected her touch once more and moved towards the door again. 

“I need to think Natalia, you have allowed Cassius to take advantage of you. That is the only part of me that stops me walking away from you forever right now, that I acknowledge Caesar has put you through a lot and you will not have been thinking straight. Cassius has used you for his own gratification when you were weak, I cannot believe that you cannot see this…..I leave to attend to Rome and both Cassius and Caesar sniff you out and hunt you down like ferile hounds...I cannot live like this, it's driving me out of my mind with jealousy and rage, consuming me completely...... destroying me...." Antony’s voice was tired and she could see his eyes were wet with tears. 

"I understand...I really do...but what Caesar did was so much worse....I was so scared, I thought....I thought he was finally going to get what he wanted from me, I could see no way out, he had me cornered....." she said meekly.

"I dont know what to do!!!" Antony screamed as he kicked a chair out of the way in rage. "Everything is telling me to just murder Caesar in cold blood, I cannot cope with the thought of Caesar coming near you again. I despise the very idea of Cassius breathing the same air as you....their contant unfaltering attention on you is driving me crazy and I dont know how to protect you for the best!" He said covering his face with his hand in frustration.

“I know.....I know.....I don't want their attention, not one bit of it, you must believe me....although with Cassius, I do not think he has used me Antony, this is my bad judgement alone. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me it must be because you can accept the part that I have played in this. He asked me to run away with him, start afresh, he wants me to meet him after our plot has been completed on ides of March. Antony he offered to rebuild Gaul for me if I wanted, does that sound like a man who wants nothing more than physical pleasure? I have felt pulled from pillar to post for months by men, WANTING things from me, Caesar, Cassius, even you…. I just want the same thing I have always wanted, you. Not Rome, money, power, I want us, Antony, living in peace…. I will do whatever you want to put this right..” Natalia’s voice was broken between gulps and sobs and she crawled over to Antony’s feet, looking up at him hopefully. 

“Do you think I actually care WHAT Cassius wants or his intentions are?!? Just make a choice Natalia…..” He said simply, looking down at her and refusing to crumble at her tears. 

“There is no choice to make, I want to be with you, on whatever terms you offer. I will make this right, it will never happen again….” She begged. 

“I have heard all that before.......If you truly want me you will cut all lines of communication with Cassius from this moment on. No more of this 'friends' rubbish that I have endured. I will deal with Ides of March and any communication necessary to have with him. If Cassius attends you here you are to refuse him, send him away. I can’t do this any more Natalia. I can’t live like this, you are making a fool out of me and playing on the fact that I love you…this all ends today. If you want money to rebuild Gaul then you must pick Cassius, I do not have his financial resources and quite frankly I’ve no interest of spending what we have rebuilding it in any case. Natalia, if you want me then your home is here, in Rome, firmly by my side, not in some barren wasteland that was once Gaul. As I say think about it and make your choice… in the meantime I need some space… I will speak with you when I return….” with that spoken he pulled away from her. 

“But… where are you going? We have so much to talk about…..” Natalia cried reaching out for him. “Please, Antony, do not go with another, I have right to ask given my behavior today but still I beg you not to do this….” 

Antony pulled Natalia to her feet feeling decidedly jaded. In times like this she sapped the life out of him. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he placed his forehead against hers. “Natalia I feel like you have shattered my heart to pieces, I feel drained. I thought we would be celebrating that I had successfully administered the potion just as you asked of me and yet I come home to this. I need some time….do not insult me by implying I would go with another. I have changed my ways for you, changed my LIFE for you, believed in us when very few others did, perhaps I was a fool – it is only YOU that has cheated... you have betrayed ME remember...so no I won't go with another and give you the fuel to lay the blame for your actions at my door, now let me go, I need breathing space......"

“You are right this is my cross to bear, please Antony…. I chose you, I LOVE you, it was just a moment of madness, there is no need to go, forgive me this and I’ll do anything you want, be anything you want me to be from this moment on, I promise it. I’ll never speak to Cassius again, you have my word..you and I will make Rome our permanent home. I am more Roman now in any case, I do not belong in Gaul, I belong by your side..” She whispered nesting into his chest as he tensed at her touch, almost as if to protect himself physically from the emotional heartstrings that she so effortlessly pulled. 

“I need to clear my head Natalia. Also, I do not want an instant knee jerk reaction from you. Really think about this…. It is not in truth your indiscretion today that hurts the most - trust me that feels terrible but it is just physical. It’s the fact that something makes you run to Cassius when you are in trouble, you and he seem to have secrets that I am never a party to and I won’t stand for it any more. I wanted to bring this up with you when I discovered you and he at Caesar's home yet I let it go as you were understandably so distressed. It feels like it is always Cassius' arms you seek comfort in and not mine. You need to work out why that is. Maybe you DO love him and if that is the case I can’t stand by and be second choice…..I can’t be around you and for you not to be completely mine and mine only….” Antony’s voice was calm and composed yet he gazed out to the balcony, his mind far away and the hurt apparent in his voice. “Natalia…. I really mean it this time…. This is a last chance and if you choose me and I later find out about you and another, it will break me but I WILL let you go and no amount of begging or crying will change my mind - no matter how much it kills me.....once you push me too far and I snap that will be it..….” 

“I… understand, I will take my last chance and make you believe in me again, in us. I am just always scared of disappointing you and yet my behavior results in that anyway. I want to hide my fuck ups because I want you to have a wife that you are proud of, not one that runs to you with problems to solve. That’s is the only reason I have in the past confided in others…it is not out of a lack of love or respect for you. In any case I have really learned my lesson, trust me I have…. Please do not go….please don’t leave me, I couldn’t exist without you, you are my soul mate. Antony I know when we met I was a courtesan, but I had not been fully trained shall we say….that is why I am rough around the edges and I make mistakes. Lena thought I would be worth more if I was not fully ‘touched’….I had no idea what awaited me emotionally or physically really......” Natalia said shyly. 

Antony looked at Natalia in confusion......or physically?? “Do you mean….. you were virginal?” 

Natalia nodded, looking at the ground embarrassed. “Yes. Obviously I had been taught in art of pleasure but not my own pleasure, only how to fake it and I had not actually laid with a man. Cassius, he was my first…. Not that he knew that at the time. He does now because, I was trying to explain to him why, aside from my hatred of Caesar, that kind of intimacy really means something to me, it is not something I give away easily, especially now that you and I are bound by the gods... "

Antony rubbed his chin in thought. He didn’t know if it was better that next to no men had sampled his wife or worse that Cassius was the first. "Forgetting the bloody gods, let's get this straight......you are saying that intimacy means something to you and yet you chose to be intimate with Cassius today? Let him touch you whilst I risked my life ensuing Caesar drank the potion? Are you saying you have an unbreakable bond with Cassius because he was your first? Natalia I don’t understand you, in truth I do not think YOU understand you….”

“No, no.....Antony my mind is clearer now in this moment than it has ever been! It was GRATITUDE I felt for Cassius nothing more, at best I was fond of Cassius for saving me today and it went too far but it will never happen again, I’ve NO interest in him. Please Antony I choose you. Now that I will be free from Caesar’s advances no other man will ever touch me again… if Cassius makes any contact with me again I will rebuff it. I just want to love you and be loved by you!” She wailed, punching his chest in frustration as if to emphasise her point. “I am still learning, I was not prepared for this role as your wife and yet I entered into it because I KNOW that I love you but certain things from my past have been engrained into me…. I have to make a man happy at any cost, I must win his affections and gain his favour…. I guess that was what I was doing subconsciously today when Cassius saved me, giving him what he wanted to my own detriment...." 

Natalia looked up at Antony who held her wrists to stop her punching him further. “Hush…. Ssssh… calm down…..” He said softly and huskily, letting her wrap her arms around him instead. “That at least makes some sense to me. You have been trained to think like a courtesan from the moment that you were a woman but Natalia you do not HAVE to please every man that you come across or tell every man what they want to hear. You are my equal. You are free now, free to make your own choices and free to choose who you live your life with…. I just have to hope when your mind is clear that the person you need and want is ultimately me.”

“That person IS you without question….” Natalia said trying to calm her breathing. “I am sorry for letting you down today. I know it doesn’t help but it meant nothing, not how it does when you touch me. Antony it was over in seconds, a stupid mistake that I allowed to get out of hand.” 

Finally Antony nodded. “You know I love you.” He said jadedly, his tense shoulders finally relaxing. “But this can never happen again. I now have to face Cassius knowing what happened today, he will be smug and unbearable at, in his eyes at least, his little win. Once more I am angry at Cassius as I feel that he took advantage of your vulnerability. Sometimes you are so naive Natalia, life is not a fairy tale and you cannot take certain actions back.”

“I know….” Natalia murmured against his chest. “never again. I just couldn’t keep it from you….”

“and for that I am glad at least. If I had discovered this by other means…” Antony sighed, leaving his threat unfinished and hovering in the air. “Have you bathed today? Since….”

“Yes, I wanted to look pretty for you on your return but then I feel asleep and now I have been crying I’m sure I look a mess…” Natalia said, her eyes brightening, hopeful that he was forgiving her indiscretion. 

Antony slightly smiled. “No you are still frustratingly beautiful and so naive and sweet that I just want to wrap you up and keep you safe......ultimately my heart wants what it wants. Come here I need to feel you….” He ordered, gently tugging on her hand and pulling her towards the bed. 

Antony pushed her dress up with ease and lifted it over her head, his kisses tender against her neck and his arms snaking around her petite body. “You will be the death of me Natalia…” he whispered in her ear. “I need to reclaim you as belonging to me….” 

Antony pushed Natalia back onto the bed as she pulled at his clothes impatiently. "There is no need to reclaim what is already yours but.....I want you.....I need to feel you inside me to know that you can forgive me......" 

“No arguments there but are you in a rush?” he enquired with a wolfish grin as she threw his tunic off. “Not that I am complaining….”

"No rush, just a need......" she said softly as she laid back on the bed fully and looked at him doe eyed and expectantly, drawing him in once more under her alluring spell.

With no desire on either part for any foreplay Antony pushed her legs part and took her as his in an instant. Natalia groaned as he filled her and arched her back into him. “Antony, how does this feeling never get old, it just gets better and better….” She breathed as he ravished her and rolled his hips over and over her curvaceous body…each of them finding comfort and relief in the reassurance of each others skin. 

Some time later Antony and Natalia laid together entangled, both catching their breath. Make up sex was one of Natalia’s favorite past times and Antony sighed happily, whatever was going on and whatever was due to take place oh so soon, right in this moment he had never felt more at peace. 

Antony stroked her warm skin from her side down her hips and she shivered, her skin still feeling on ticklish after her recent orgasm. “Do you know, although I wish with all my heart that I had ravished you first, still I will take pleasure in the fact that you will never lie with another….no other man will ever see you again like this..if I had been your first I would always wonder if you truly knew what you wanted if you had not experienced...an alternative shall we say....." He pondered. "I suppose you could say my past philandering ways meant that I knew incredibly quickly that you and how you made me to feel were completely different to anything I had ever experienced before......" 

“Maybe but for me.....if I could change things I would. I’d give anything for you to have been my first and only…to have been pure just for you...it would have been a gift that I would have loved to present you with......" Natalia spoke as she tenderly rubbed Antony’s chest. “You are honestly my first and only love though, I hope that can be enough.”

“It is MORE than enough, if not better and I may be a little older than you but I can equal that sentiment….” He said warmly smiling at her. 

“You had never been in love before?” Natalia asked with wide eyes. “But you had soooooo many women, I don’t understand……someone must have penetrated those steel walls....." she said jokingly knocking at his ribs. 

Antony laughed at her words. "Nope not once and anyway at least some of those stories about my women will have been exaggerated I'm sure....besides haven't today’s events and even your previous occupation taught you that sex and pleasure is not love? Attraction is not love either. I don’t even know how to explain what love is, but I know I FEEL it. It is that warm, protective feeling that washes over me when I look at you. You are both my strength and my weakness Natalia but I’d have it no other way. I honestly don’t think I’d ever been scared in my life before I realised how I felt about you, how vulnerable it made me feel. You are like the force of an army hitting me in my chest, but more pleasurable of course…. Whatever happens on Ides of March, never doubt how I feel for you for one moment.”

“I won’t ever question your love for me ever again and I can honestly say I’ve never doubted how I feel about you, only that sometimes I wish I didn’t…..” Natalia said nipping at his neck. 

“Natalia! You wish that you did not love me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Natalia giggled. “Not seriously! Only that, well I guess there have been times when it WOULD have been easier to not fall hopelessly in love with Caesar’s right hand man. I know my father took some convincing…”

Antony shrugged. “Then I will prove Victus and the rest of Rome wrong. You and I may not be conventional but we ARE forever.” 

Natalia laid on Antony’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest comforting her. “I am so blissfully happy Antony, I just love you completely. I want to stay just like this forever… your love consumes me, makes me feel whole….”

Antony looked down at their naked bodies and smirked. “You want to stay just like THIS forever with my ‘love’ consuming you? I am so glad I do not disappoint Natalia….”

Natalia rolled her eyes and patted him playfully. “You know what I mean!” 

“Yes, yes…..” He laughed. “By the way, about your father, do you think he can use his old connections to filter a message through to the gladiators? I have been thinking and I propose to suggest to Brutus that we use the gladiators to cause a disturbance at the games…. Let them escape and reek havoc with the crowds. With all the disarray it will be a perfect opportunity to take Caesar to ‘safety’ at the senate and keep the majority of his guards distracted by the unrest unfolding at the amphitheatre, and spilling onto the streets….”

“I think so and my father would like nothing more than to play a part in Caesar’s downfall. Will it be safe for him to be involved?” Natalia enquired. 

“Good, we shall send Victus instructions. I think it’s as safe as any of us can hope to be, we are after all doing something with a large amount of risk attached to it….” Antony said thoughtfully. “Natalia, it is not too late to walk away from this plot if you so wish?”

“Never! Ceasar must pay! For Gaul, for Rome and for how he has treated you and I!” She replied defiantly banging her fist but merely hitting their soft bed. 

“I thought as much…” Antony replied, passionately kissing her and stroking her soft hair as she grew sleepy. Soon enough Natalia feel into a heavy sleep, the day's events taking its toll on her.

Antony looked at his peaceful happy wife and decided now was the perfect opportunity to step outside for that fresh air he needed so badly.

Taking just his horse he rode up to the hills of Rome, not far from where their ceremony had taken place. The warm glow of torches lit Rome before him and he settled down on the grass, just needing some time to process everything that had happened today. 

Staring down on the city it occurred to him how easy it would be to attend either Caesar or Cassius in the dead of night and finish them for what they had done and most importantly what they were both equally trying to take from him. His mind drifted off, imagining creeping in to either of their villas stealth like and making them pay with their lives. The satisfaction and relief would indeed be overwhelming yet short sighted he concluded. 

Caesar must pay in front of the Senate. Let Cassius live and do his dirty work in killing Caesar. This way his own hands were clean of Caesar’s blood and he could swoop in, stealing power from under Cassius and Brutus’ noses. Neither the Senators nor Caesar’s loyal allies could lay fault at his door and say he had anything to do with it this way. In fact, a large portion of the Senators would be playing a hand in Caesar’s death in any case so could hardly take the high moral ground. This was perfect. 

All that being said still Antony couldn’t deny the temptation to ride left to Caesar’s abode or right to Cassius’ villa right now was undeniable. Of course there was also the option of riding straight ahead and curling up in bed with his love Natalia, he smiled to himself at that joyous thought. Antony set off once more on his horse, his mind made up.


	66. The Greater Good

Natalia woke to find Antony’s side of the bed empty and she frowned with concern. At the time he had angrily mentioned needing some fresh air during her confession several times but she had hoped that had long since been forgotten after they had reconciled. Wrapping the bed sheet around her and having no idea as to how long he had been missing she padded out to the balcony in the hope that he would magically appear before her on the horizon. 

After a while Artemis settled at her feet and she patted her head. “Where has your master gone huh?” Natalia poured herself a goblet of wine and shivered slightly in the night air. She toyed with getting changed but didn’t want to potentially miss anything and decided to just sit and wait. Before she knew it tiredness took over her, today had totally drained her and her body craved recovery. 

Some time after Artemis woke her from a troubled sleep and she jumped up from the lounger assuming she was alerting Natalia to Antony’s imminent return. Gazing out across the dark landscape she could not see any sign of him and tutted with frustration. Where was he? 

Antony rode back to their home, opting to play it safe and let nature take its course when it came to the fate of Cassius and Caesar, why get his hands dirty? However he looked at the difficult situation, both men wanted what he already had naked and waiting in his bed, Natalia. Why waste precious time fighting when he could just BE with her. He acknowledged she was a wildcard but hadn’t that always been at least some of the attraction and what had drawn them to one another? Still he knew Natalia had been getting a little out of control and TOO unruly of late. If he was potentially going to take control of Rome she would have to play the role of the dutiful wife a little better - at least until they were behind closed doors. The love potion incidents, secrets and now indiscretion with Cassius – she needed to know that he loved her but ultimately she was his and Natalia would obey and respect him at all times. Perhaps she needed to be taught a lesson tonight he conceded. 

On entering the villa he walked through the hallway silently and pushed the bedroom door ajar. Emptying out the contents of his pockets onto the bed and looking through to the balcony he saw her staring out towards the hills, their bed sheet wrapped around her and Natalia’s hair lazily pinned up on her head. The bright white of the bed sheets contrasted perfectly with her tanned skin and he felt desire pulse through his veins instantly. How did she always do this to him? Just the sight of some loose ringlets brushing over her exposed neck sent him wild and he crept towards Natalia who was completely unaware of his presence. He relished the fact that she was looking for him, missing him. Antony tiptoed behind her and when he finally spoke she jumped out of her skin. “See anything you like out there?” He questioned without warning.

Natalia moved to turn around and yet he stopped her in an instant with an order. “Stay where you are....don’t turn around....”

“Where have you been? I was worried...” she asked inquisitively yet obeying his command. 

Antony moved closer still and stopped behind her, tracing his hands down her bare arms. “I needed to get my head together. I wont lie, I considered paying both Cassius and Caesar a visit but decided to control the urge and let things play out....tell me do YOU understand the concept of exercising control Natalia?”

Natalia sighed and turned her head just slightly towards him. “I am glad you did not. Our plan is perfect if we can just see it to it’s natural conclusion. Yes I understand control....how do you think I stopped myself from slicing through Caesar’s throat myself when I had the opportunity....”

Antony breathed in her ear. “Indeed, I’ll give you that. Let’s see if you can exercise some of that same restraint right now....” 

Natalia could feel Antony’s breath tickling the delicate skin on her neck and she rested her head back against his shoulder blade. “I can be good sometimes...” she said softly as her heart began to race.

“Sometimes yes, yet you hardly ever do as you are told...” he whispered as he began to nip and kiss her neck. Natalia groaned, loving the perfect balance between pleasure and pain that his mouth created. 

“You would like to tame me?” Natalia queried as Antony unpinned her long wild curls.

“Maybe a little, I’ll admit I’d enjoy punishing you when you are bad...” he murmured , distracted by the enticing skin that he sucked between her ear lobe and throat, unable to resist.

Moaning quietly Natalia eventually formed a response in between heavy breaths. “What would you like to do with me when I am bad?” 

Antony scooped her loose hair to one side and ran a finger down her neck lower until he touched the sheet wrapped around her. “Well for starters, drop the sheet...” he told her firmly. 

Natalia gasped. “What here? On the balcony? But anyone could....”

“For once Natalia, do as your husband requests....you are mine and I WANT you to obey me....” he interrupted. 

“As you wish...I don’t care what anyone sees if you don’t" she giggled. “Would you like me to turn around now?”

“Did I tell you to?” He asked sternly. 

“No. I don’t believe you did.....” Natalia purred, enjoying this new game. 

With that she disguarded the bedsheet to the floor as Antony looked longingly at her curves in the moonlight. His eyes wondered over every inch of her, her tiny waist, curvaceous buttocks and her shiny hair that covered half of her back, Natalia was perfect to him and he felt his blood rush to his groin in an instant. With no warning given he gripped her hips and pulled her backwards towards his chest.

Natalia felt the cold metal of Antony’s armor against her spine and her breath caught. “You have armor on? Why? It is cold against my bare skin...” she shivered, yet basking in the masculinity of his armor, fuck it turned her on every time. 

Antony shrugged. “I was going out alone at night, unsure if I was going to attend Caesar or Cassius, I thought it prudent to wear some protection....”

“I love you in armor....it drives me wild....” she groaned with frustration “Let me see you....” Natalia attempted to turn around and take in the sight of Antony in all his finery but he prevented her, holding her firmly in place by her waist.

“No Natalia....” he said in mock warning “I have you almost exactly how I want you and you will do as I say...do you know in the eyes Rome, I own you....every part of you....”

With that he bent her over the stone balcony edge and she gasped at his speed and force. Antony enjoyed her heavy breathing as she stayed in position, panting heavily in anticipation of what he had in store for her. His eyes widened with lust and animalistic desire as she raised her buttocks towards his groin and gripped the edge of the balcony tightly. Natalia’s buxom breasts grazed the cold stone and her nipples hardened instantly. 

“Then I hope you will take good care of what you own Antony....give it plenty of attention...” She smirked.

“I am a stickler for attention to detail Natalia, although SOMETIMES I think I am too SOFT with you....” Antony commented as he rubbed his groin area over her bare skin slowly causing her to exhale a large breath.

Natalia reached behind her, her fingers exploring his muscular thighs and then higher still until she reached his heavily aroused throbbing cock. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that you were too soft...“

Antony moaned at her teasing, he too was enjoying this game even more than he had anticipated. 

Antony’s hands felt surprisingly gentle as he ran them down her spine once more, lower and lower until she felt them brush all over her curvy posterior. Holding her hips firmly still he spanked her hard with one hand unexpectedly and she cried out initially in shock before pleasure pulsed through her. Antony lent over her and murmured “Who do you belong to? Who can do whatever they want with you?”

Natalia spoke in-between ragged breaths and raised her hand to cup Antony’s face that she could feel resting on her shoulder. “You....only you....I’m yours....” 

Antony groaned at her words. “Natalia....you are not barbarian any more, you will behave for me in future...my wife will never be touched by anyone else but me.....are we clear?”

“No never, I.....I promise...” she gasped “as long as you give me what I want....”

Antony raised an eyebrow. “And what is THAT? Do tell....”

“Well you have me how you want me don't you? What are you going to do about it....domaine?” She laughed, throwing her head back and glancing at him briefly as she licked her lips seductively. 

That was it, he loved a challenge. “Don’t test me my queen, you will never completely conquer me....” he said huskily. 

Antony let her go just long enough to hastily remove his underwear and pushed her ferociously against the stone balcony edge once more. Natalia temptingly raised her buttocks to meet his now bare groin and he could resist claiming her waiting body no longer. 

Guiding himself in he slammed into her with all his might and she screamed in ecstasy as he took over her body. His thrusts and groans were hot and heavy and he moved his rough hands up to cup her breasts that bounced with the force against her body, finding her peaked nipples and tweaking them just enough to make her pant his name over and over. 

“Natalia you do this to me....you make me lose control and that is very.....very.....dangerous...I will ruin you...." he spoke through ragged breaths, emphasising the word ‘very' in time with his powerful thrusts. 

“Mmmmm don’t stop....its too good.....make me scream your name....break me” she begged.

“Touch yourself and think of me....” he ordered, feeling like he was losing his mind. Antony’s taste for he outside, the risk of being caught was growing by the day, exacerbated by the fact that Natalia shared his particular kink. "Before we were lovers I bet you touched yourself all the time whilst imaginging this....."

Natalia let go of the balcony with one hand and did as she was told as he took her faster and faster from behind. She could feel the solid, cold armour digging into her back as he pumped into her and it occurred to her that they were making so much noise that someone somewhere was bound to be listening. “Yes......yes I did..but right now someone could be watching us....” she laughed, “we are so noisy....”

Antony pulled out of her and spun her around so fast she felt momentarily dizzy. “Yes? Then let them watch this.....” he told her with wild eyes as he lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist holding her in place. Pushing into her once more he filled her completely and she felt her senses hitting their peak. Her eyes moved over him, he was perfection to her, all that a man should be, his musky cologne smelt so familiar to her and the way that he whispered her name sent her crazy for him. “Antony...Antony....I feel like......aarrrrr...I can’t take it any more.....it’s too good...I’m going to...”

Watching her intently Antony grabbed her hand and licked along her wet fingers, groaning at her taste that was like a drug he could never get enough of. “Fuck you taste good....” he murmured. 

Unable to control her body a second longer she came hard, shouting his name and he threw his head back, closing his eyes in bliss at her words. As the pleasure swept through her body she bit his neck and he gasped and then grinned at her with mischief in his eyes. 

Feeling her body go a little limp with exhaustion he scooped her up in his arms and took her to their bed where her eyes widened as she looked at the decorated bedroom. “What is this? I don’t understand...how?” 

Antony turned and admired his handiwork. He had picked flowers on his journey home and filled his pockets with petals that were now scattered over the bed and two candles lit the rose scented air. He smiled proudly, “I didn’t have much time and you didn’t seem to hear a thing out there....you really should be more observant....” he chuckled, laying her down on the bed of roses. He had to finish this, his body ached for her. 

Natalia took in the warm glow to his cheeks and twinkle in his eyes. She loved him so much and it was times such as these that it really hit her how he was everything and she would do anything to keep him by her side and happy. "Clearly......now let's get you out of this armor....."

Antony crawled on to the bed once he was free of the restrictions of his clothing and loomed over her. Natalia cupped his face gently and pulled his close. “Make love to me, SHOW how you feel about me.....” she told him softly. 

Antony nodded and kissed her tenderly as he entered her again slowly and their bodies became as one once more. Natalia traced her nails down his back as he ran his hands through her now damp hair. “Natalia, I love you, you complete me.....” he whispered. 

Their bodies moved in perfect time with one another and Natalia locked her legs around him carefully watching his breath catch and his breathing increase. She knew all his tell tale signs that she was bringing him gradually to his happy place and eventually his body tensed and he moaned her name into her ear, a pulse and rush of his seed flowing deep inside her walls and spilling out of her. 

“Antony that was perfect, YOU are perfect....I love you so much. I am so sorry for today, for what I did, if only I could take it back....” she said quietly. 

Antony cut her words off. “I know....you are still young and this is all very new to you....just DON’T do it to me again...learn from your mistakes Natalia....” he said searching her face for reassurance. “Do you know not only have I never truly loved before but I’ve never FELT loved, until you....you take my breath away. When I am inside you it feels like home to me...." 

"And I love that yet makes me feel sad to think that you have never felt loved, probably never allowed yourself to feel loved..." Natalia commented sadly as she stroked his face.

"It is fine..." Antony shrugged. "You know I seek next to no ones approval and I have you now in any case. You have definitely been worth the wait, even if you do drive me slightly insane sometimes...." he laughed. "But whilst we are having this little moment, I am sorry for sometimes seeming over protective or controlling, I just have something so precious that I am anxious to keep it, you, safe and by my side. Natalia when Ides of March comes around know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from danger....”

Natalia hugged Antony tightly, his words warming her heart. “I have learnt by my mistakes this time I promise. Antony just promise me one thing in return.... I can’t ever risk losing you, if it is a choice between Caesar paying for his crimes against us and you being safe, please, I beg you to just walk away from it....I want this love we share for the rest of my life. Don’t lose sight of what is important.”

Antony nodded. "I promise. I think we can do this though, have the best of both worlds, but you have my word - you and I come first over any revenge...”

“I'm sorry for this too...I just got carried away....” Natalia gestured to his neck that was red and bloody from her earlier passionate bite.

Antony winced at her touch and rubbed his hand over his sore neck as if remembering it was even there. “Its just a scratch don’t worry my little barbarian....” he said in jest. “Besides, I shall enjoy the whispers tomorrow as to how I acquired such a marking.” 

Natalia smiled at his reassuring words. “Antony I need you to know, even though you weren’t my first...Cas....he.. never made me feel like you do - emotionally, or physically....what we have, our bond, it is unbreakable and untouchable.”

Antony laid next to her but rolled onto his side to face her. “I keep reminding myself that you chose me, I knew I had to be doing SOMETHING right...."

Natalia pushed him. “Very funny! But seriously, there’s never been any competition for my heart, I’ve made naive mistakes but it’s always been you..”

Antony smiled widely at her and she enjoyed his faint laughter lines around his sparkling eyes. “Glad to hear it, nobody has ever made me feel like you do.....” Natalia watched as Antony’s expression clouded before he continued, slightly hesitantly. “Natalia I DO need to speak with...." Antony paused, unable to bear saying Cassius' name aloud..."the liberators about our idea to have the gladiators create a distraction by breaking free...”

“And to do that you will need to speak with Cassius....” Natalia confirmed awkwardly looking down.

Antony sighed at the reminder of Cassius. “I’ve been thinking about that...I may just avoid him altogether and speak with Brutus instead, cut out the middle man as it were. I don’t entirely trust myself to not react in his company and this delicate task requires levelheadedness.” He advised, reason returning to him after their earlier game. 

“But, you have not previously spoken to Brutus about this, you have no idea what reception you will receive?” Natalia fretted.

“True but honestly Natalia is it wise for me to see Cassius right now? Given recent events? He must have told Brutus of our conversation by now, why not just cut him out of the equation and speak to Brutus directly - he will after all no doubt be the brains behind the plot in any case...” Antony said, almost considering his words out loud. "Plus I have a level of respect for Brutus, it would make discussions easier...." 

“I trust you to do whatever you think is best but the question is....do you trust Brutus?” Natalia asked as she sipped on water to quench her thirst after all of their vigorous activity. 

“Probably more so than....the other snake....to be honest. Brutus has more to lose, for him to be plotting against Caesar is no different to me conspiring behind his back, Caesar would see it as the ultimate betrayal and make us pay accordingly...” Antony said with a grimace. “Nevertheless, it HAS to be done, I will send a note to Brutus in the morning....ask him to meet with me alone at nightfall. If we are to coordinate this plan we must surely speak face to face...” 

“Putting your differences aside for the greater good...” Natalia said wide eyed.

“Indeed Natalia, I’ll toast to that....” Antony concurred as he kissed her chest, distracted once more by her warm skin.


	67. Plotting

Brutus paced the interior of the temple, anxious to get this meeting with Antony wrapped up as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Whilst he was confident that the planned course of action regarding Caesar’s fate was the correct one, the underhand element of it still did not sit right with him. In that respect he was positive he and Antony were in agreement. 

To say Brutus had been surprised to receive Antony's note had been an understatement. Firstly he had never discussed any plan regarding Caesar with Antony directly before and secondly whilst Antony had agreed to ‘turn a blind eye' to the liberators- from the contents of his note this morning it appeared that Antony was now willing to play an active part in Caesar’s downfall. It was undeniable how useful Antony could be if this was to be the case, if he could just understand Antony’s reasons for his sudden change of heart first. If Antony WAS being genuine Brutus was sure it would have something to do with his wife Natalia. She seemed to fuel emotions in men like he had never witnessed before and certainly never experienced personally. Brutus thought back to that night when he had seen Cassius in Natalia’s company – the woman clearly had him practically spellbound. Caesar had obviously also developed some desire for Antony’s wife, yes this was definitely Antony’s motive, he just wanted to hear it direct from him. 

Brutus considered as to why Antony had not approached Cassius over the plans for Ides of March, especially considering they had spoken previously but again Brutus believed it had something to do with tensions rising between the two men over Antony’s wife. Cassius had been acting particularly cagey of late, giving Brutus the barest of information and Brutus wondered what plots and schemes Cassius was hiding from him. Refusing to take orders given by Antony, Brutus had taken the liberty of inviting Cassius to the meeting tonight despite Antony’s request that they meet alone and yet oddly Cassius had declined. Whatever was going on clearly Cassius had no desire to face Antony right now.

In truth Brutus knew very little about Cassius' current connection to Antony's wife. He had seen her briefly on their journey to Caesar’s villa and conceded she was predictably very beautiful and engaging yet he suspected also a dangerous distraction. Natalia had undoubtedly attained great power for a former courtesan and her recent marriage to Antony had certainly solidified it. Brutus was however sure of one thing, he was strongly against Cassius actively pursuing Natalia now that she was a married woman. Brutus’ indifference to Antony was irrelevant, any attempt to steal Natalia from under Antony’s nose was dishonourable and he wanted to play no part in it. In truth Brutus had never seen his friend quite like this - so unreasonable and almost like a petulant child, but then in all honesty he had never witnessed Cassius in love before.

After initially being reluctant to bow down to Antony’s orders for the planned assassination to take place on Ides of March, Brutus had finally conceded to Cassius that it DID indeed make a degree of sense. For one, they knew where Caesar would be located for the celebrations throughout the day and secondly he had inside information on the shift pattern of the extra guards parading in the city. Brutus smiled to himself. One guard in particular would be of unique interest to Antony but he would save that little surprise for later. Why should Antony pull all the strings? 

Antony had chosen to wear armour for his visit to the temple. Generally he thought Brutus to be an honest man and good soldier, even if their beliefs did not usually align. Certainly he had more respect for he than for the unscrupulous Cassius. Antony had definitely breathed a sigh of relief that he did not have to deal with him tonight and Brutus was a welcome alternative. Having said that, on the surface of it he was meeting Brutus alone at night to discuss Caesar’s assassination, amour had definitely been necessary.

As he approached the Temple of Mars Antony watched the patrolling guards by the door chatting animatedly with each other and he paused, eyeing them cautiously. The guards fell silent and stepped aside in an instant yet still his suspicion peaked. Was this safe? These currently unremarkable soldiers could destroy their plans if they had loose tongues, why hadn’t Brutus tasked them elsewhere?

One guard’s eyes fell to the floor submissively whilst he other stared at Antony and he immediately met the guard’s gaze with a firm glare. “Is there a problem boy? Cat got your tongue?” He enquired sternly. 

The guard looked like he had something to say and but thought better of it at the last moment and he stumbled over his words nervously. “No...no, I am sorry domaine....”

Antony paused to look at the guard for a few seconds longer who shifted his feet awkwardly under Antony’s intimidating stare. Why did the guard’s face feel familiar to him? This thought alone made him feel uneasy, especially given the circumstances, yet he had no choice but to proceed and pick his brain later as to the guard’s mystery identity. 

Once inside Antony momentarily let his eyes adjust to the darkness, with just a few torches providing the limited source of light. As soon as he heard heavy footsteps Brutus revealed himself from the darkness.  
“Antony. I trust you have come alone as ordered?”

“Ordered? Requested if I remember rightly and I made the same request of you. Yes I am alone. Yet I see we have guards outside....is that a good idea? Perhaps they should be busy elsewhere....” Antony commented.

Brutus let out a small laugh. “Do not concern yourself with them....yet. All will be revealed but they are aware of the situation and will not be opposing it trust me.”

Antony tensed his body instinctively at Brutus’ ambiguous response. He so hated surprises. In an ideal world he liked to presented with all of the information and facts before making an informed decision. “Well let’s make this simple and brief...can we agree to the Ides of March? I believe the games and celebrations will provide the perfect level of distraction for the plan to come together largely unnoticed until it is too late...”

Brutus stepped closer and Antony touched his knife reassuringly. He did not like Brutus holding all of the cards and preferred to keep a safe distance. However never one to back down he stood firm and waited for Brutus' reply. 

“Yes it is agreed but only because I believe it makes sense and not because you order it Antony. I do not take orders from you.” Brutus said narrowing his eyes. 

“Likewise and noted. Moving forward I have actually already sent a message to Natalia’s father Victus pre-empting your agreement with instructions on the gladiators causing a revolt at the games. The distraction would be ideal and I am sure Victus would be chomping at the bit to play a part in proceedings.” 

Brutus rubbed his chin in thought. “Victus, your wife’s father and former gladiator until his freedom was bought by you.....interesting....it could work. Still - Antony you really should have run this past me first."

Antony shrugged. "What is done is done now. You cannot deny it is a good plan....clean and easy..."

Brutus considered the outcome. "Whilst the guards are dealing with the disturbance we could encourage Caesar to be taken to safety......at the Senate where we will be waiting for him."

“That was my initial thought.” Antony confirmed “and even if Victus is not loyal to you and I, he will relish the opportunity to assist with the freedom of the gladiators and the death of Caesar. Besides he will hardly act against the wishes of his very own daughter....Natalia could be his last living relative for all we know.... The crowds will disburse at the gladiator’s revolt, there will be pandemonium. All we need to do is escort Caesar to the Senate, in all the commotion I cannot see him arguing.” 

Brutus chuckled at the irony. “Victus’ last living relative that he is AWARE of. We will revisit that point....tell me, what has promoted your change of heart to now be involved with proceedings? You had advised Cassius that you would merely look in the other direction, now here you are planning the revolt of the gladiators and Caesar's certain demise. Why?” 

Antony rubbed his stubble, unsure how much information it was necessary to furnish Brutus with. “I have seen a change in Caesar, I question his suitability for the role in which he has placed himself in. I am sure it is the same for you....” 

“Agreed. Still, assassinating him is rather extreme is it not? Are you sure it is nothing to do with Caesar's....interest....in your wife Antony?” Brutus enquired. If he was going to trust Antony, he needed to understand his underlying motives.

“If I was to slay every man who displayed an interest in my wife I am sure that I would be the last man standing....” Antony reasoned. “Ok, maybe Natalia is a large part of my change of heart but in the bigger picture he has betrayed my trust, shown his true colours and lack of morals.”

Brutus nodded, seeming satisfied with Antony’s response. “May I ask why you did not ask to meet with Cassius?”

Antony snarled at hearing Cassius’ name and Brutus eyed him cautiously. “I do not have respect for him, I feel that I should speak with the organ grinder as opposed to the monkey....”

Brutus tapped his fingers on a figurine, weighing Antony's words up. “I have to say that I believe your reluctance to meet with him will be for the same reason, is there some strife between you, Cassius and Natalia? You should know that if that is the case, I do not support his actions in any way. Neither was I in agreement over his involvement in riding with your wife to Caesar’s home. Your wife is yours and your responsibility alone. I believe Cassius must learn to accept the situation now that Natalia has chosen and yet he is so obstinate, I cannot seem to make him see sense....”

“Thank you, I couldn’t agree more but you will appreciate that I do not wish to go into details. As you have wisely said, my wife and my marriage are my business but I will say that Cassius has overstepped the mark and I cannot liaise with him over such delicate matters as this. I do not trust him and do not consider him to be honourable.” Antony said firmly. 

“That is fair enough. It is fine to speak with me directly. Perhaps Antony....you should have taken a plainer wife like I? Saved yourself all this bother.” Brutus said with a smirk.

Antony smiled. “Natalia is worth it. Look I understand that you have loyalty to Cassius for whatever reason, that is entirely your prerogative but like I say, I will speak with you if necessary in future, at least until things die down a little. It is all rather raw for me at the moment.” 

“How very intriguing - I suspect you won't enlighten me further so I will refrain from pushing the issue. I do however have another little development that you will be interested in on your wife's behalf.....Guards!!” Brutus called loudly wih a sense of urgency. “Attend us at once!!”

Antony spun around to face the guards who entered and he reached for his sword. “What in the gods name is going on? What are you playing at Brutus?” Antony hissed, feeling very backed into a corner.

“Antony....please be calm. I wish you no harm but this is the icing on the cake, especially for your wife ...” Brutus said smugly “Guard reveal your news that you came to me with.....”

Antony watched an obviously nervous guard step forward and Antony screwed his face up in confusion. The familiar looking guard once more, who was he? 

“Domine, forgive me, I wanted to speak with you sooner but the opportunity did not present itself. My name is Cingerix, I am....Natalia’s brother and this, this is my lover Euthymios.” Cingerix spoke quietly, his eyes focussed on the ground submissively. 

Antony took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes darted from one man to the other. Grabbing Cingerix's face and pulling it more into the candlelight he stared intently. “You had better not be lying to me boy.....yet you do have a look of her, you felt familiar to me when I entered the temple. But I must ask, why did you go to Brutus with his information rather than I? You could have indeed approached Natalia directly could you not?” 

“I....did not know where Natalia was until you and she were publically seen together and then I worried that it could be unsafe to make my presence known. I wanted to speak with you but you are quite.....well.....” Cingerix felt lost for the right words so as to not cause offense. 

“Intimidating....” Euthymios stood forward bravely, clutching his lovers hand.

"Intimidating? Could we go with commanding instead?" Antony smiled.

Cingerix shot his lover a warning look and continued. "If you like....so I heard the whispers of a plot to assassinate Caesar and decided it was now or never. Caesar must pay for what he has done to my family....I approached Brutus to see if I could assist. There is more too....” Cingerix said looking at Antony as he gained confidence. 

“Our mother....” he continued, his voice speeding up with excitement as he gabbled his words. “She resides with Cleopatra as her priestess! Her name is Delphina. You would never have guessed or particularly seen the family resemblance as she is Egyptian by birth. I spotted her just once by Cleopatra’s side publically but it is her without question. My mother would never attend games and so would not know that our father also lives and breathes. I know you have since freed him but have no idea as to where my father currently resides. Antony I am at your mercy, what can you do to help bring us all together once more? Just for saving my father and caring for my sister I already owe you everything. I will do anything I can to assist with your plans..." 

Antony stood open mouthed, vaguely his memory recalled seeing an older Egyptian woman at Caesar’s villa when he attended Caesar over Cassius' note yet she had stood in the background and did not engage with him at all. Antony assumed at the time she must have been too concerned about her family’s safety if she made her identity known to him. His brain went crazy thinking of all the possible outcomes. If Natalia’s family lived, would he lose her to them, would she return to Gaul once Ides of March was complete? Still, he had no real choice but to risk it. If he knew they lived and did not tell Natalia that would be unforgivable. He had only one way to proceed. 

“Well...well....well...Marc Antony lost for words, THIS is a first! Allow me this indulgence. I had been wondering when to present this information to you but THIS is perfect. I do not think finding guards loyal to our cause, to pass messages etc will be an issue now do you?” Brutus smiled, feeling most proud of himself. 

“It is true this has momentarily rendered me speechless. Firstly we must tell Natalia, news of finding her family in good health will lift her spirits and bring her so much happiness that she deserves....she has been through a lot of late.” Antony advised, choosing to ignore Brutus’ smug words. 

“Yes, it would mean a lot to me for her to know of both mine and my mother’s wellbeing. It has been almost impossible to keep this to myself, if I didn’t have Euthymios by my side I do not know what I would do....” Cingerix kissed his lover's cheek much to Antony’s momentary surprise and raised eyebrow. 

“Indeed. Well I trust Brutus and I can discreetly adjust your shifts so as to ensure you are placed where we need you to be for the passage of notes and when the time comes at the senate....and when it is safe you shall be reunited with your family, I will make sure of that....” Antony said, trying to keep emotional levels under control. 

“Thank you, thank you so much, I wish I had approached you sooner...anything we can do to assist consider it done.” Cingerix said dropping to one knee and clutching his hands together as if in prayer. 

Antony stifled a laugh. “Ok, well today has certainly been enlightening. I will sincerely enjoy telling Natalia that her family are safe and well after all these years...”

Brutus interrupted. “Well technically not just Natalia’s family, Cingerix is officially your brother in law.”

Antony processed this thought. In truth the idea of ‘family’ was alien to him having been alone for most of his life and surviving solely on his own wiles and instinct. Once he had Natalia, she had quickly became his whole world and in honesty he liked it that way, just the two of them against Rome. Panic set in slightly as he wondered how the dynamics of their relationship would change once Natalia had her family back. Whilst he was happy for her, what if Cassius’ offer to help Natalia rebuild Gaul was more attractive now that she could also have her birth family by her side? 

Antony snapped himself out of his thoughts for now and his eyes flicked to Cingerix who was still speaking excitedly. “.....welcoming you into the tribe..” 

“Yes of course, as soon as matters have been attended to on Ides of March that would be perfect Cingerix.” Antony said politely, hoping this response was an adequate response to whatever Cingerix had been explaining. 

Brutus stepped in, tired of what he deemed to be trivia in the great scheme of things. “Well as touching as this has all been, we should put some initial plans in place and after today notes may be safest. If we are seen to be meeting regularly it could arouse suspicion....” 

The four men spoke for some time, putting together an air tight plan of action for Ides of March that was fast approaching. By the time Antony left his mind was buzzing with the news he had to break to Natalia. On one hand he was excited to tell her that he knew the whereabouts of her mother and brother but on the other petrified as to what she would want after Caesar was gone and her revenge was complete. 

All he was sure of right now was that he was soon to have an ecstatic wife upon his return....


	68. Confessions

After their meeting, Brutus had travelled directly to Cassius' villa, determined to extract answers from him. Once inside he wasted no time at all beating around the bush. Clearly something had taken place between Cassius and Antony and Brutus was adamant that he would discover the truth.

“I need you to be honest with me, what is going on between yourself and Antony? He made it very obvious that he now despises you and I want to know why. The man did not even want to meet with you. Do you realise how useful his support is? If he has a change of heart due to something irresponsible you have done he could expose us all to Caesar!! Think man!! Your actions have repercussions!! I am going to put it out there my strong inkling is that this has something to do with Antony’s wife as she seems to be at the root of all tensions?? Please tell me that I am mistaken...” Brutus said wearily as he paced Cassius’ living area. 

Cassius hanged his head down ashamed and sighed. “Yes....it does involve Natalia and if Antony KNOWS it can only be because Natalia that has told him, in which case she has clearly chosen....” 

Frustration washed over Brutus, so he had been right after all. Once again Cassius was making a fool out of himself for Antony’s wife. “Chosen? The woman chose the day she wed Antony! What have you done? He said that you are not a man of honour.....I THINK that I may have turned things around, I had some positive news on Natalia’s family which seemed to distract him from his hatred of you for now but I must know what I am dealing with Cassius.” 

Cassius met Brutus’ eyes finally, his mouth open. “Natalia's family? Her mother and brother are safe? Where? Why did you not TELL me this before?” 

Brutus punched his fist into a nearby wall in anger, his hand coming off worse for wear yet he barely flinched as his wrath consumed him. “For the goods sake! Yes they live, her brother is one of Caesar's guards. We can use him for Ides of March which by the way I have now agreed to- even though you have not taken the trouble to ask, so preoccupied are you with this Natalia woman! I did not immediately tell you as the wellbeing of Natalia's family should not concern you! You still have not answered me, what has happened?”

Cassius closed the door to the living area and gestured to the sofas. “Ok, ok, calm yourself....you had better sit down....”

Brutus complied, hopeful that he was finally going to get the answers he so desperately needed.

Cassius swallowed hard before he began. “I will keep this as brief as I can....As you already know, Caesar had an interest in Natalia, well more than that – he wants her to bear him a son. Caesar attended Natalia uninvited whilst Antony was in Rome and nearly forced himself on her....but luckily this was at the same time as I attended the villa to speak with Antony to discuss further the note that Antony had sent me. I did not know he would be in Rome you have to believe me. Anyway Natalia was so happy to see me....or at least I thought that at the time....now looking back I think she was merely grateful for the well timed interruption. My arrival caused Caesar to eventually admit defeat and leave her in peace. Natalia was clearly distressed and I didn’t know what to do for the best as I knew Antony was likely to be gone for hours at the senate..." 

Brutus looked at him in confusion. “Antony cannot blame you for attending him after that ambiguous note and you could hardly be expected to know whether he would be at home or not....I do not understand.....surely he was grateful for you preventing Caesar assaulting Natalia?”

Cassius clenched his teeth. “Yes, yes I am sure he WOULD be if.....well after Caesar left I comforted Natalia and I asked her what had happened prior to my arrival. She could not talk about it so I.....I asked her to show me, to guide my hands over her. We are friends Brutus, I didn't think it was so bad a suggestion....." he said sheepishly, knowing full well this was not the case. 

Brutus put his hands over his face and looked through his fingers in despair at Cassius. “Why??? Why would you do this?! In truth I am surprised at Antony’s restraint, he could and possibly SHOULD have ripped you to pieces you fool!! Natalia is his WIFE!!”

Cassius slammed his drink down on the table. “I KNOW that! I am trying to come to terms with this fact!! Clearly if Antony knows Natalia has told him what happened as I have not breathed a word of it and she would only DO that if she is not going to meet me at the temple of Mars to run away with me....”

Brutus stood up and towered over Cassius. “Run away with you?? This is getting completely out of hand! Has she ever told you that she loves you? That she wants you? From what I am hearing you let your emotions take over you and touched a vulnerable woman. I feel like I could shake Antony’s hand for not killing you this very second!!!”

Cassius began to cry at the realisation. “It is not as simple as that, Natalia and I are friends but, I suppose I'll agree...no she has never told me she loves me as such. I’ll freely admit that I wanted to touch her, who wouldn’t, but my intentions were good. She was terrified of Caesar and I wanted to understand what he had done. She....look that day she had told me I had been her first and I suppose it blew my mind, given how I already feel about her. Things got a little out of hand but she stopped it before we went too far. We didn’t lay together and she told me that she loved Antony, that it was him in her heart. I guess...well I guess I just hoped that she would change her mind and reconsider her options by Ides of March and meet with me. I KNOW you think I am fool. I think I am a fool! I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. I am positively obsessed with Natalia. I offered to take her away from Rome and make an honest woman of her, I said we could live wherever she wanted.....She obviously still choses Antony if she has told him and now I know that I must accept Natalia's choice and walk away. Please do not try to make me feel worse than I already do, this knowledge is killing me.”

Brutus’ shoulders slumped as he looked at his distraught friend and ally and placed a friendly arm on his shoulder. “Ok, ok, stop this. I take no pleasure in this situation at all. Whether you like it or not Rome must be your priority now. There will be plenty of time after Caesar for affairs of the heart. Right now we NEED Antony’s support and I am guessing the only reason we still have it is because we share the same hunger, for Caesar's death. Until Caesar is dead at least I believe we can trust Antony....after that, time will tell as to what his true intentions are.”

Cassius nodded. He was desperate to know about the whereabouts of Natalia’s mother and brother yet sensed correctly that it was not appropriate to enquire further and restrained himself. “I feel like I need to get out of here.....I think I will visit the scholae. Do you mind if I take some time to myself? I promise I will come back ready for you to fill me in on the plans and my head will be straight....” 

Brutus groaned. “Cassius we really do not have time for this....despite your actions Antony is on side with our plans. Now we have Natalia’s brother and his lover as guards that we can place wherever we want our plans were coming together perfectly. Antony is even arranging for the gladiators to revolt in order to cause a well timed distraction...there is so much to talk about....”

Cassius stared off into space clearly only half listening. “Yes, look, I get it but can I just get my head together a little first....Antony wants my blood, Natalia's family live, I need to process it all....just give me a bit of time to unwind.....to have some breathing space....”

Brutus looked at his friend with caution. “Ok....just as long as this has nothing to do with Natalia Cassius....I cannot keep protecting you....”

Cassius held his hand up to stop him. “You have my word. There is another woman at the scholae, I think she can help me take my mind off of things...make me feel human again. I will only be gone a few hours I promise.”

Brutus rolled his eyes but it was clear that he would get next to no sense from Cassius in his current state of mind and reluctantly he agreed. “Fair enough, perhaps you could meet with me at my home on your return, there is plenty to discuss and much was agreed tonight. I know it is late but this really cannot wait any longer if things are to come together in time....”

“I will come to you straight from the scholae, I just need to see Xanthe.....” Cassius confirmed as he moved towards the door. Turning to a servant he asked “arrange for a litter please, I need to pay an urgent visit to the city....” 

Earlier that morning Natalia had taken a litter to Lena's. With Ides of March almost upon them Natalia had a final dress fitting for her gown for the big day. 

Defying usual custom Natalia had asked Lena for a red and black extravagant long silk dress to be created. Black for death and red for blood. Still the fact that Antony loved her in red wouldn’t hurt either she reasoned. 

Once inside the scholae and before the dress was even mentioned Lena had swiftly ushered Natalia into a room, anxious to speak with Natalia in private. “Natalia, forgive me, but it felt like the other day you had something to tell me regarding Caesar.....I cannot lie, it has been on my mind ever since. Before we deal with your dress fitting, please tell me - is there more to know?” 

Natalia sat down on the nearest chair and sighed, her radiant smile disappearing from her face in an instant. “Yes....but there is so much...are you sure that you want me to burden you with it?”

Lena screwed her face up in shock. “Yes of COURSE I do, you mix in powerful circles and if my experience can help you navigate your way around them you know I always will....Natalia, it goes without saying that I am a discreet confidant. Let me assist....”

Natalia couldn’t deny just talking about the events of the last week would be therapeutic yet she worried how much information she should concern Lena with. “Thank you, that means a lot though I will keep it brief, firstly because the less you know is safest for you and secondly, I struggle to talk about it. Since the wedding it’s been like a whirlwind of events and I've found it all so overwhelming....”

Lena sat down next to her and took Natalia's hand. “Its ok my child, take your time. We are in private now. I would always rather know and promise to offer honest advice....” 

Natalia began slightly hesitantly until the words fell out of her mouth at speed, just wanting to get the explanation over with as quickly as possible. “Well, to start with, Caesar declared an interest in me shall we say. He wants an heir and in his eyes Cleopatra is not suitable for this role. He....well threatened me with Antony’s safety if I did not comply with his demands, then changed tactics and said he would offer Antony leadership of Rome in return for me....”

Lena gasped and tightened her hold of Natalia's hand protectively. “This is madness....”

Natalia nodded but remained staring at the floor sadly before continuing. “Yes. I attended him to gain a lock of his hair for a love potion that would remove his interest in me....Locusta had agreed to help, but once he had me in his villa alone, he.....he.....” Natalia began to sob and Lena rubbed her back supportively and waited until Natalia could speak once more. “He made me take my dress off, touched me....I’d had to lie and say his affections were returned in order to gain the lock of hair so could hardly resist...Antony knew nothing of this plan until it was too late, I wanted to save him and if I am honest, I was scared whether the temptation of Rome was too great an offer for him to turn down...but Antony is no fool - he quickly joined the dots sensing something was wrong and found me leaving Caesar’s villa in floods of tears. Cassius took my horse home with him and when Antony got us back to safety at our villa I told him everything.....”

Natalia’s eyes flicked to Lena who sat with her mouth open. “So...Cassius...you asked him for help rather than tell Antony for fear of his response? I understand you were scared but this still does not seem wise. Antony is a proud man, he would not take kindly to you turning to another and not just any other, but Cassius of all people.....”

Natalia wiped a tear away before proceeding with the story. “I know, I know but it felt like my best option at the time. Cassius came with me to Caesar's villa dressed in disguise as a guard...Antony was understandably furious and hurt when he found out but he loves me Lena and I love him.....so, so much. Antony agreed to slip the potion in Caesar's wine and we are now hopeful that it has worked. This is a very brief version of events Lena, the whole thing is a mess....” 

Lena hugged Natalia and processed her thoughts on the situation. “We must talk quietly, I am guessing Xanthe knows nothing about Cassius' involvement? She has been dying to hear from him since she attended him the other day but as yet....nothing...” 

Natalia sat back in her chair and spoke quietly. “No I doubt she does. Lena you should know that Cassius is still pursuing me. He got me out of a tight spot when Caesar had turned up at my home unannounced and things got a little heated between Cassius and I once we were alone. Antony knows about his too. I was just so grateful to Cassius for saving me, things went too far but I did not lay with him, or even kiss him, I stopped it Lena, I did I promise...but still I'm such a horrible person aren’t I, deceiving Antony, using Cassius like that and when I know Xanthe likes him too...” 

Lena looked at Natalia wide eyed. “No not horrible, but you ARE foolish and impulsive and you cannot continue to behave his way. Xanthe cannot find out any of this and Antony must truly have the patience of a saint to put up with this reckless behaviour Natalia, he must be so angry and destroyed by events. First Caesar betrays him by trying to steal his new wife and then you and Cassius do THIS...to say I am surprised that he has tolerated all this and heads have not rolled is an understatement.....”

“I know....” Natalia cried. “I feel like I have pushed Antony to the brink, it was like I was testing his love....I was powerless against Caesar but I cannot defend myself over Cassius....I just have to thank the gods that Antony knows I am a mess and forgives me...if I lost him I don’t know what I would do Lena....he is everything to me...” 

Lena looked at Natalia sternly like a child she was about to reprimand. “Natalia do you understand how lucky you are? How many women have and tried and failed to tame Antony before you? He has given you everything. He clearly loves you very much, he must be besotted with you in truth. Yet every man will have a breaking point. If you love him as much as you say you do you must demonstrate that to him though loyalty and devotion. Remember Cassius simply wants what he cannot have, Antony has you and still fights for you relentlessly. Do not make him regret his decision to take you as his wife, it was a bold move by him. Look Natalia, I am sorry to sound harsh, call it tough love if you will. What Caesar has done is despicable and I’m sure I only know the half of it. For that you must let Antony protect you and you will always have my love and help too....but with Cassius... I cannot understand what you were thinking with him. You cannot be friends with him. I beg you to cut all contact with him and concentrate on your marriage, put Antony first.”

Natalia thought hard and wiped her tears away. “You are right Lena. I need to be the wife Antony deserves....one that he can depend on and trust. I DO love him, I really do....in truth I never even considered Cassius' offer to run away with him...” 

“Run away with him?!?” Lena unintentionally raised her voice in shock. 

“Yes, sorry I should have explained, the day he saved me from Caesar's advances Cassius asked me to meet him at the temple of Mars after Ides of March had taken place.. I told him no immediately but he wouldn’t listen, he told me to think about it and that he would be waiting afterwards in case I had changed my mind.....” Natalia explained. 

“Ides of March? Your wedding parade and the games? You mean after that?” Lena enquired confused. 

Natalia gulped realising she had left the biggest part of her story out. “No....after Caesar’s death at the Senate.....”

Behind the bedroom door stood a weeping Xanthe who slowly crept away and back to her room. Now it was all becoming clear to her. Had her night with Cassius truly meant nothing to him? All along he just wanted to get closer to Natalia? Closing the door first, Xanthe laid on her bed and let her tears fall freely, sobbing into her pillow.


	69. Perfect

Xanthe's tears were quickly interrupted by gentle knocking at the front door and her heart skipped a beat. With Lena preoccupied with Natalia out of sight and the other new girls not permitted to open the door to potential patrons she raced up from her bed and practically ran to the door hopeful. Could this be him? Despite her pain she could not help but wish to see him, for Cassius to tell her that she was mistaken and he was hers for the taking all along. 

As she opened the door slowly she realised as if by magic all her prayers had been answered. 

Cassius stood before her in the darkness yet somehow he had managed to find a stall still selling fresh flowers. Xanthe's mouth twitched, desperate to smile yet still hurt and angry by what she had overheard between Natalia and Lena. Natalia who was still in another bedroom trying on a gown and supposedly unaware of the visitor at the front door. Or was she? Was the scholae a secret bolthole for the lovers to meet? “Cassius, are you here to see me or....?” she asked hopefully. 

Xanthe noted his genuine confusion etched across his perfect face lit only by the moonlight. “Xanthe, you look positively lovely. Yes of course, who else?” He smiled. 

Xanthe looked around her checking the hall was still empty. With no Lena to demand a fee and herself desperate for answers she practically dragged Cassius through the door and inside, closing the door quietly behind her. “Then come in quickly.....let’s go to my room, we need to talk...and please be quiet until its safe.....”

Cassius took her soft hand and let her guide him through the large hall towards a door, wondering what was going on. Why all the secrecy? He was happy to pay whatever coin Lena wanted for Xanthe's time, money was and never had been any issue to him – a fact that few others could say. 

Once inside Xanthe's room Cassius looked inquisitively around, smiling when he saw the pot he had gifted Xanthe with pride of place on a shelf. “Xanthe is everything ok? I am confused, I do not want you to get in trouble by receiving me without payment....”

Xanthe sat down on her bed and gestured for him to join her. Waving her arm dismissively she looked deeply into his eyes and for the first time he noticed that her eyes looked glassy, like she had been crying. “Forget Lena, I don’t want the risk of her refusing you my company tonight. She does not like late night unplanned visitors, she says it cheapens ‘the service ‘and that we are not a brothel. Besides, now that you are here if I don’t get to say to you what I need to I may just burst....”

Cassius laughed and stroked her hair. “Then I think you should say whatever it is immediately. Xanthe if you don’t mind me saying, you look like you have been crying, have I done something wrong or has someone else upset you?” 

Xanthe swallowed hard and poured them both a drink of wine after placing her flowers into a nearby vase. She felt like she needed the brief silence to collect her thoughts and work out how best to approach this delicate subject. “Ok, look, listeners never hear any good of themselves as they say but I have heard something so I’m just going to come out with it. The other night, look I know what my role is but....but well I thought it was special, like maybe it meant something to you....”

Cassius searched her face, still none the wiser. “The other night was everything I hoped it would be and more. I WOULD like to get to know you better, things are just a little bit complicated right now, but that being said I am here, I suddenly felt a strong desire to see you, it was completely unexplained...I guess I AM still working things out...” 

Xanthe sighed, despite being nervous she knew that she needed a much less flaky response from Cassius. “Complicated because there is something going on between you and Caesar or complicated because of.....Natalia? I heard Natalia and Lena talking, I shouldn’t have been listening I know but I couldn’t be resist and now I can’t ‘unhear’ what I have already heard.....please just be straight with me, tell me the truth...” 

Cassius sat open mouthed. This did indeed complicate things. Just Xanthe knowing of the potential of any plot against Caesar put her at risk but there was nothing that could be done about it now. Taking her hands in his he spoke from the heart. “I don’t want to place you in danger by discussing Caesar...things are in hand to deal with a situation involving him and it should be resolved in the next few days. There is obviously an element of risk to me and my actions and that is why I am reluctant to make promises to you that I may not be able to keep. With regards to Natalia...I have tried to be as honest as I can with you, I did say that there were still feelings there. I AM beginning to accept that Natalia has made a choice in relation to her future but I can’t just rush into something with anyone else, it wouldn’t be fair.....I need time Xanthe, but I DO like you, the other night was special to me. I have no right to ask but I will ask for your patience anyway in the hope that you can offer it.”

Xanthe thought about his words but still they fell short on what she so desperately wanted to hear. “I understand that but....Cassius I heard Natalia say you had asked her to leave Rome with her on Ides of March, how can you say that you like me if that is true? Whatever is going on with Caesar does not seem to prevent you making promises to her!” 

Cassius groaned at Xanthe's words. When she put it like that, she clearly had a valid point. He really WAS a mess, hardly knowing what he was doing from one minute to the next, jumping from drama to drama without a second thought. He laid back on Xanthe's bed and stared at the ceiling before responding. Xanthe remained sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at him expectantly. “Xanthe you are right when you say it like that. Ok, cards on the table. I attended Antony’s villa to speak with him but only Natalia was in. A situation unfolded regarding Caesar.....I cannot discuss that as it is not my place and does not concern me directly...but afterwards Natalia was upset and I comforted her. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me and I did ask her to leave Rome with me, for her safety and because like I have said, there are still feelings there but.....”

Xanthe stood and moved to open her bedroom door. “Then go Cassius, you aren’t paying for my time right now and I won’t be your second choice. If you want to speak to me when Natalia is not available book my time like everyone else, for now I’d like you to leave.....”

Xanthe looked at Cassius as she opened her door and could have sworn she saw hurt wash across his face . Hesitantly he stood and then in a flash he changed his mind about leaving, shaking his head. 

“No Xanthe please. I don’t want to go. Something made me want to come to you to today....you make me feel good, happy even. Things feel simple between us, actually effortless, and I like it.” He begged. Cassius reached out to Xanthe to pull her close but she folded her arms and stepped away. “Please Xanthe, talk to me, am I the reason for your tears? You looked upset and I wasn’t sure if I should ask too many questions....”

Xanthe looked away from Cassius positive that if she made eye contact that she would crumble, closing the door silently. “I am only available to massage your ego when you are paying for it. I stupidly thought that maybe just maybe, you liked me beyond me being a courtesan. What happened the other night, I’d never give myself like that so quickly....I thought it meant something to you like it did for me but here you are still talking about HER, still protecting HER. Natalia who is married to Antony and will never be yours! Yes, I’m upset over you, I care about you idiot! How foolish am I!” 

Cassius stepped towards her and tilted Xanthe’s face towards his. When he looked at her he could see her eyes welled up with more tears. “I am not protecting Natalia, I cannot tell you about Caesar because the less you know is safest for you. I had no idea you felt as strongly as you seem to but standing here right now I can't deny that I definitely feel something for you too.....” He stroked her face and rested his forehead against hers. “Please give me a chance. I’ll pay Lena whatever she wants so we can spend some time together whilst we can...I can see that not allowing us to get too close because of other issues is only upsetting you and its early days but there is definitely something between you and I.....hurting you is honestly the last thing I wanted to do...”

Xanthe crumbled at his words and pulled him closer. “Do you promise that you genuinely like me? I’m not asking for long term assurances, I get that neither of us knows what the future holds....”

Cassius looked down into her pretty hazel eyes and knew in that instant that he was speaking the truth. “I CAN promise that I genuinely like you Xanthe. Part of me is just nervous to put myself through all this all over again but you are a different woman and perhaps I am also a different man to whom I was before.....”

Xanthe ran her hands through his curls and kissed Cassius sweetly, drawing a gasp from his lips. “Then show me....”

Cassius in turn smiled against her soft mouth and probed his tongue against her mouth as Xanthe opened her lips invitingly. The couple fell backwards onto the bed giggling and pulling at each other’s clothes impatiently. 

“Hush.....” Xanthe laughed “If Lena finds out, she is just in the other room....”

Cassius froze, eventually sighing and pulling Xanthe's head against his chest. “Perhaps we should continue this very soon, I don't want to get you into trouble. I can book some time with you officially, it is not a problem. I am happy just like this.....”

Xanthe looked up at Cassius in surprise who in turn smiled at her warmly. “Do you really mean that? You like just being close to me? You don’t just want to...you know....”

Cassius sat up a little and tucked a plait of her hair behind her ear affectionately. “Of course I don’t just want that, I mean, the other night WAS amazing, but today, well I just wanted to see you. I don’t want things to be rushed or for us to be looking over our shoulders, needing to be quiet in case we are caught....that was why I booked you for the whole night before, so we could take our time, get to know each other....” 

Xanthe rolled her eyes jokingly. “Hmm and was that the ONLY reason? You didn’t want any pleasure of the flesh?!”

Cassius smirked. “Well maybe that too, it certainly happened didn’t it...a few times.” He said with a wink “But honestly, I would like to get to know you better. To see how well we get on together other than just in that way, which by the way was incredible....”

“Incredible huh? I wonder how I shall top that review next time!” Xanthe blushed. 

“Honestly, just by being you, stripping away the courtesan act, everything that you have shown me that is really you and not an act cultivated by years of training, I think is perfect about you. I suppose I would just like to see what makes you tick and that comes with time..... I am enjoying getting to know the real you, you know the way your eyes twinkle when you are happy and you get this little crease just here on your nose when you are thinking, those are the things that count.....” Cassius had been serious and Xanthe sensed his sincerity, maybe to an extent they had both been acting previously but this felt real....and perfect.

Xanthe looked at Cassius, considering his words. “I will try to just be me, it is so difficult when you have been trained to say and do everything that you expect will make a man happy. It becomes like you forget who you are underneath it all, your own hopes and dreams, but I am willing to try, to be vulnerable, for you....” she said sweetly.

Cassius smiled. “See, when you say things like that you captivate me without even trying....”

Xanthe fiddled with bottles of perfume on her dressing table, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. “You are so different, in a good way I mean, to other patrons. Nobody before has ever cared enough to work me out, understand who I am.....” 

“You know I do wonder, whilst we are getting to know each other and being so honest, do you enjoy ANY other patron's company, I mean sincerely?” Cassius questioned whilst equally fiddling awkwardly with her bed sheets, unable to meet her eyes. 

Xanthe gasped. “No, and you should know that the only other patron that things have been physical with is Glycia. To be honest with him I tried to delay things as long as I could but even a talented courtesan can only tease so much before the inevitable conclusion....”

Cassius tensed, hating the thought of her feeling obliged to be intimate with another. He wondered but it felt like jealousy, perhaps he was already becoming a little attached to Xanthe. She had a hint of undeniable fire in her and he enjoyed the way that she looked at him, he never had that with Natalia, he always felt like her heart was elsewhere and indeed as it turned out, it always was. Cassius also conceded that he shared definite chemistry with Xanthe and something had made him desperate to see her today. He knew that he hadn’t felt so keen to see anyone since Natalia, perhaps his heart was ready to shift in a different direction if he could just take the chance? “Xanthe the thought of you feeling like you have to lay with someone, however you dress it up, I don’t think I can bear it. You deserve so much more than that....”

Xanthe looked to the floor sadly. “Does this knowledge put you off me? Natalia always had the added attraction of being pure I know, but this is MY reality.....besides it is not so bad, I just try to focus on something else....someONE else I should say.....” she said softly as she looked at Cassius, her meaning abundantly clear. 

Cassius inhaled a large breath at her words. “You think of me? When I am not here.....that makes me feel really special.....sad that you HAVE to do that but it feels amazing that I take you to a happy place in your mind....”

Xanthe grinned and pushed him playfully. “If I remember rightly you don’t just take me to happy place in my mind but don’t be getting a big ego, you are on MY doorstep today remember?!?” 

Cassius put his hands up in mock surrender. “You have a point, I’ll let you win that!” 

Cassius chewed his lip, considering an offer he could legitimately make but unsure as to how she would respond. “With that in mind, how would you feel if....well....” Cassius began to pace Xanthe’s bedroom.

“If? If what? Don’t keep a girl hanging Cassius....” Xanthe said watching him with wide eyes. 

Cassius stopped and faced her once more. “Well, I am committed to getting to know you...and I am not interested in getting to know anyone else now....you are not enjoying having to spend time with any other patrons....and I’d like to see you, spend time with you, without worrying if another has already stolen your time.....”

Xanthe sighed. “So what are you saying? What is your suggestion.....” she asked impatiently. 

Cassius suddenly took her hands catching her off guard. “I was just thinking, I could book your time, exclusively, I mean if you wanted that....that way you are free to do as you please in your spare time and you and I could get to know each other without worrying about other patrons....I don’t have all the answers but this would give us more freedom and....”

Xanthe’s smile practically lit the room up. “and you don’t want to share me with Glycia.....admit it...”

Cassius grinned. “Yes that WOULD be advantageous, after my experiences last time with Nat....sorry....I didn’t mean to bring her into things, I just mean in terms of other patrons....” he stuttered awkwardly.

Xanthe placed her hand on his arm reassuringly, trying her best to play it cool and contain her internal joy. “Its ok, I know what you meant and it would make me beyond happy if you are sure?”

Cassius nodded. “I am sure. Things are going to be a little difficult over the next few days and I am likely to be stretched thinly with commitments, all will become clear enough soon, but, you have my word that as soon as I can I’d like us to start afresh and I promise to give us my full attention, let us see what potential we have.....”

Xanthe hugged him tightly, wishing that she never had to release him from her arms and Cassius felt his heart beat ever faster, bathing in the genuine affection that Xanthe radiated. Perhaps this really could be a new beginning for him. “Where is Lena now? I could speak with her and lay claim to your exclusivity?” He enquired excitedly. 

Xanthe stuck her lip out, here goes nothing. “You know I would love nothing more, for you to offer this is like music to my ears but Lena is otherwise engaged and I’d rather you didn’t disturb her right now...” 

Cassius looked at Xanthe in confusion again. “But why not? I don’t want you having to spend a moment longer with Glycia than you have to, money is no issue, the more I think about this I really want this chance for us. Let us try.....”

Xanthe stamped her foot in frustration. “You, you cant disturb her because she is with Natalia in another room trying on some dress for her wedding parade, I didn’t want to say because I know how you feel about her and it drives me mad. Every time I think the gods might favour me and gift you to me something goes wrong and here we go again!! You will set eyes on Natalia and we will be back to square one!! I wish....well I just wish she could just disappear, uuurgh! Do you know I don’t even hate her it’s just I....I really like you, this feels so unfair!!” 

Cassius looked at Xanthe in a mixture of shock and amusement. He loved how jealous she was for him and after feeling like second best for so long this was a welcome change. Realising she was still flapping her arms about in anger and without overthinking it he pulled her forcefully towards him and kissed her roughly, silencing her in an instant. When they both came up for air he finally whispered “Forget Natalia, I am choosing you....if you will have me....suddenly everything seems clear to me. I have been a fool....” 

Xanthe squealed with happiness and Cassius quickly put a hand over her mouth. “sssshh....” he laughed “we need Lena on side remember? I will come back tomorrow for an ‘official’ visit and request your exclusivity, how does that sound?” 

Xanthe jumped into Cassius’ arms and they tumbled onto the bed again “it sounds just like you....perfect.”


	70. A Wise Decison

Natalia and Lena left the spare bedroom, both instinctively looking over at Xanthe's door that was firmly shut much to their mutual relief. Natalia held her dress folded over her arms tightly, the fitting being a success and with no further alterations to be made to Lena’s latest masterpiece. 

Lena looked at Natalia, concern written all over her face. “So Natalia this is it. I will see you at the....celebrations on Ides of March.” Lena looked around them both to check they were still alone. “May the gods be with you my child....” she whispered. 

Natalia hugged Lena, almost feeling relieved that she had been able to talk to someone about everything that had happened in the last week. Still, she felt guilty for burdening Lena with her troubles again, it had been instantly evident that her news weighed heavily on Lena’s shoulders and Natalia knew it would play on her mind constantly until Lena got word on the day that all was well. “Thank you and please do not worry. I very much doubt Antony is going to let me be anywhere near the situation, you know how protective he is. If you pray for anything please just pray for his safety and that of my father....” 

Lena nodded, still keeping her voice as low as possible to be on the safe side from inquisitive ears. “Will Antony be directly involved at the Senate?” 

Natalia groaned. “He says if it is too dangerous he will leave the liberators to it but, I don’t know, he is understandably so angry I do not know if he will be able to resist when push comes to shove....I am going to try my best to persuade him to remain at the celebrations where he is safe.”

Lena frowned, it all sounded so up in the air which could not be good considering the day was almost upon them. “Just let me know you are safe and well as soon as you are able to Natalia, I will be thinking of you....”

Natalia felt her emotions getting the better of her and tears welled up in her eyes. Anxious that she did not want Lena to witness her tears she turned away quickly. “I promise. I will speak to you soon Lena and thank you for everything, including my beautiful dress....”

Natalia left without looking back and jumped into her waiting litter where her tears fell freely as soon as she was alone. Just speaking out loud, realising the risk involved left her petrified yet hadn’t everything been leading up to this moment for some time she reasoned? Soon, fingers crossed it would all be over. Natalia settled down to an uneventful journey as she wondered how the meeting between Brutus and Antony had played out. 

Lena’s words today had really resonated with her. She so desperately wanted to be the wife that Antony deserved and acknowledged that she wouldn't be able to trade on her looks alone to keep him by her side forever. She needed to be loyal, that was a given, but so much more, a confident and trustworthy, smart enough to offer him words of wisdom when a situation required it and a comfort when times were hard and things were not going to plan. She decided to go home and cook for him, it was time she learnt to look after him and maybe.....maybe she should broach the topic of giving him a child. Wasn’t that the done thing even if the thought of being a mother terrified her at the moment? Antony had always seemed so indifferent to the idea in the past but, was that because he didn’t think SHE wanted this yet? Was he masking a secret desire so as to not frighten her off? True ideally she loved their selfish life but if Antony told her that it was his wish then she would not fight it. Natalia's jumbled thoughts preoccupied the whole of her journey home and by the time she arrived back at their villa she decided to give this cooking malarkey another go. 

Antony set off on his long journey home, his mind whirling after the meeting with Brutus and in particular the revelation that Natalia’s family were safe and well, for now. He imagined Natalia’s smile breaking out across her face as he told her the news and he couldn’t deny how excited he was to be the bearer of this important development. Still a small part of himself fretted as to how this would change the dynamics between them, after all she would now have a network of family surrounding her. For now he just had to hope she had sincerely meant it when she had said that she belonged in Rome by his side as any alternative was unthinkable to him. After all they had been through together, losing Natalia was not an option to him. Antony silently thanked the gods that at least he hadn’t had to deal with Cassius on top of everything else today. 

Late at night when he arrived home Antony was greeted by an excitable Natalia who leapt into his arms, peppering him with kisses and telling him how much she had missed him and advising him proudly how she had, oh no....cooked for him. Antony's mind drifted back with amusement to her sunken olive cake that she had skilfully still managed to successfully burn around the edges and how he had stomached a few bites to save her feelings before distracting Natalia with kisses.

Before he could sit her down to inform her about her family she was dragging him into the kitchen to show him her handiwork and Antony peered tentatively into a pot of what looked like congealed green slop bubbling away with various mystery lumps of only the gods knew what. “Oh, Natalia, you REALLY shouldn’t have...what IS it?" 

Natalia looked at him in surprise. “It is a meat stew of course! I insisted the cook took a night off so that I could prepare a meal for you myself....I am your wife after all, I should do these things for you shouldn’t I...." 

Antony laughed and stroked her hair that was tied up in a loose bun on her head, touched by the sentiment and entertained by her flushed cheeks where she had clearly been slaving over a hot stove to make this latest creation of hers. “Natalia, you do not have to do that honestly, we have a servant for these sorts of things, you are not my slave but my wife. Besides before we sit down to eat er.....this, I have something extremely important to tell you, something that will make you immeasurably happy, it can’t wait, but perhaps this delightful delicacy can?”

Natalia stuck her lip out and looked at the sorrowful pot of green goo. “Oh, yes I suppose so, maybe I should ask for help before I cook again, but I WILL learn I promise....”

“Indeed I am sure you will ” Antony chuckled as he led her to their living area. 

Natalia settled down on the sofa, resting against him but as he began to speak she interrupted. “Before you start, I need to say just one more thing.....I need to say it before I go mad as I’ve been thinking of nothing else today.....”

Antony quirked his eyebrow at Natalia, never quite sure what she was going to come out with next but he was intrigued. “Ok....you have my interest.....”

Natalia nuzzled against his chest, suddenly feeling shy but unable to wait a moment longer to get her words out. “Well I have been thinking....and speaking to Lena, she really made me think. Antony I know I’ve been a bit a mess the last few days and it must have taken it toll on you. What happened with Cassius, I was so stupid and naive and it meant nothing to me. I want to make it up to you and in order to do that..... well I want to start being a proper wife to you, the wife that you deserve because.....Antony you are everything to me and I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and no one else.....”

Antony smiled down at her. “Well this is a nice surprise after the long day that I have had....and how do you propose to show me how you feel? I am guessing your meat stew was part of it?” 

Natalia nodded. “Yes....the cooking was part of it....but the bigger decision that I have been thinking about is that maybe.....we should have a baby....I mean I don’t know how long the effects take to wear off of my birth control, I think a few weeks but I worry that I am failing you as a wife by us waiting and whether we are only delaying things because you think I would be against the idea. I guess what I’m saying is if it would make you happy I will give you a child.....so what do you say? Is this what you truly want?” 

Antony sat still, frozen to the spot in shock. Natalia crawled up and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he placed his hands gently around her face. “Natalia, where has this come from? Did Lena tell you to suggest this? Are you telling me that you want a baby....right now?” Antony swallowed hard. “Because if that is what you are saying, you know I wouldn’t deny you anything and we will do this but....I thought we had agreed to wait.....that you were happy for it to be just the two of us for now?” 

Natalia sighed. “We did, but I worry that you are only happy to wait because you think it’s what I want. I am saying that I’ll do whatever it takes to make you content because that in turn makes me happy....if you want a child then I’ll go along with it....” 

Antony took a sharp intake of breath. “Right in that case, ok well this is how I feel....I love you Natalia, with all my heart and in all honesty I don’t need anyone else but you. Do not take my words the wrong way but I feel like YOU need time to adjust to being my wife and by that I don’t mean giving me a child....or cooking for that matter. You went from being a courtesan to my mistress, for want of a better word, to my wife in lightening speed and believe me I have loved every moment of it and wouldn’t change a thing but let us have some calm now. This week has been so incredibly stressful with Caesar and that weasel Cassius....Natalia you know that I will willingly ride those ups and downs forever with you but it would be nice for things to even out a little before we look to complicate things with a child, don’t you think?  
We also have the matter of Ides of March to contend with, I do not think now is the time to be making hasty decisions my love.....even if things go to plan there IS going to be a period of uncertainty in Rome afterwards, Caesar’s assassination will not solve things instantly and we must make our own plans to secure our future.  
Also....being completely selfish, I am enjoying this honeymoon period, just you and I against the world, us being free to enjoy each other whenever and however we choose.....do you not feel the same? Natalia we have forever to go down this route and, if you are telling me that this idea of a child is just to please me, I personally would much rather we wait....” 

Antony felt his heart beat fast as panic took over yet on the outside he tried to remain calm. Painful memories of his first wife flashed through his mind and just the thought of anything similar happening to Natalia was unbearable. Whilst he knew that one day he would likely have to take that chance, please don’t let it be straight away he begged internally as he waited for her response.

After what felt like forever after Natalia chewed over his words she finally let out a large exhale of relieved breath. “If you are sure, I mean if you do not think of me as less of a wife for not bearing you a child straightaway....I just got to thinking how you said your first wife had fallen with child quickly and thought maybe you secretly wanted the same for us. Lena did not mention children, she just said that I should be concentrating on our marriage and that I should break all communication with Cassius, which obviously I have and will continue to do, but I don’t know I guess I got carried away and overthought things....I just don’t want to be a let down for you.....”

“Natalia! A let down? I spend most of my spare time worrying that somehow I will lose you. In all the political madness of Rome and Caesar’s betrayal you are the only thing that I fight for. Although.... I do make Lena right over Cassius Natalia. Look, if the gods gift us a child once things are more settled then you know that I will love that child, but for now, all I want is you. I don’t need you to cook for me, which is probably a good thing....” he laughed “we have servants for that.” Antony pulled her closer still. “Listen when I was married before, I was younger and I was told it was the done thing by older soldiers...have a child quickly as you will be away at war a lot - almost like an heir and something to keep your wife occupied, it sounds so ridiculous now that I say it aloud...my point is I’m older and wiser now, I KNOW what I want and you are more than enough for me right now....fuck what is expected of us....”

Natalia played with Antony’s sword distractedly as she mulled his wise words over. “You are right, we should only do what is right for us at a time that suits us. A small part of me wondered how you felt about Cleopatra being with child too I suppose. Do you know I had never until now thought about the fact that potentially Caesar’s child will never know its father.....whatever Caesar is, it is sad for the unborn child, especially when I think of my own father and what a great influence he has been on my life.”

Antony considered her words for a moment before responding. “It is....an unfortunate state of affairs but there will never be a right time to do what the liberators plan to do. Besides they would plot something with or without our help.....Caesar’s fate is practically sealed no matter what now.” Antony shrugged before continuing. “The child will want for nothing which is more than could be said for my upbringing in poverty with a largely absent drunken father... perhaps it will be character building ....” 

Kissing Antony’s stubble Natalia continued. “Maybe...but when you think of family, your first wife in particular.....do you feel differently about the two of us? I’ve always wondered....are we similar?” 

Antony sighed. “In truth no you are not similar, I feel bad speaking I’ll of the dead but Fulvia was a safe choice of wife, someone I am sure I could have muddled along with happily enough for the rest of my life, but did she set my heart on fire? No. Looking back it was not love like we have, it was more fondness and respect. Natalia my life changed the instant I set eyes on you, there was no going back once you had walked into my life, it was more a case of ‘when’ rather than if we would happen...”

Natalia stood up from sitting on his lap and winked at him playfully. “Oh you think so? Are you irresistible to the female population huh?” 

“Well let’s put that to the test....” he laughed, making a grab for Natalia and masterfully throwing her over his shoulder as he ran with her to their bedroom to her excited squeals. 

Once he had deposited her on their bed he crawled on top of her, his face warm with love for Natalia. “You know, we might not want a child right now but there IS a definite need for us to get a lot of practice in for our future.....”

Natalia nodded eagerly “Can I confess to being relieved that you are happy for us to stay as we are for now.... I love us being free. I just wanted you to know that your happiness is my priority and had you wanted me to give you a child I’d have done everything within my power to make it so....”

Antony grinned at his beautiful wife. “I think we both know what is required for a child and right now I am more than content to just enjoy practicing with each other....a lot.....but whilst we are talking of family, I must now tell you my news.....”

Natalia lent up and kissed Antony’s nose affectionately. “Then my handsome husband I insist that you tell me immediately....” 

Antony rolled off of her, his face suddenly serious. Natalia looked at him curious as to what news he had received from his meeting with Brutus. Natalia realised that she had bombarded him the moment that he had walked through the door and hadn’t even asked how their gathering had gone. “Well what is the best thing that I could possibly tell you......”

Natalia thought hard, how could a meeting with Brutus result in the best news that she could possibly imagine? “I don’t understand, Brutus told you something that is good for us? But what could he possibly......”

Impatient to gift her this wonderful news Antony interrupted. “I'll keep it short, a soldier came to Brutus recently and revealed his true identity, the solider offered his help when he got wind of the liberator’s plans against Caesar....Natalia, try and be calm but.....he is your brother, Cingerix, he lives, he is safe and well and currently working as one of Caesar’s guards....”

Natalia's breathing became laboured as shock took over her and she clutched her chest. “It....it cannot be....I mean you are sure? This is not some cruel trick that Brutus is playing? If it is so why has Cingerix not approached me directly??” 

Antony stroked her messy hair, “I saw him with my own eyes. He is definitely of the same blood, when I entered the temple he was strangely familiar to me and I couldn’t pinpoint why at first but it is because he has a look of you my queen.....he said that he feared for the safety of your family if he declared his identity. Caesar thinks of him as a loyal guard, I presume it would only take one person to overhear that he was from Gaul and his loyalty would be questioned as to why he had positioned himself so close to Caesar, it could place you all in danger....” 

Natalia looked at Antony wide eyed, hardly daring to believe this could be true. “Where is he? I need to see him! I fear my heart cannot quite believe it until I see him for myself......wait you said place US all in danger, you mean my father and I right?” 

Antony looked deeply into her eyes. “Natalia Cingerix wants to help with Ides of March and I have to say a guard that we know we can trust, that we can place with his lover on the doors to the Senate, we have to seize this opportunity. It is after all what your brother wants. I promise once the deed is done we will reunite you all immediately....when I say ‘all...’, I can barely believe that I am saying this but Cingerix has seen your mother, she is residing with Cleopatra as her advisor and priestess. We do not know if she knows that you, your brother and father are all well and safe. She does not attend public events such as games which would draw her into the public eye so there is a high chance that she does not. Your brother seemed to think she would hate the brutality of the sports so would stay away.  
Natalia I remember a woman by Cleopatra’s side when I attended Caesar over Cassius’ ill fated note.  
Cleopatra made a predictably derogative comment about me being there without my whore and after my initial anger I put it out of my mind.....I am so sorry Natalia I had no way of knowing that was your mother by her side......”

Natalia’s mind went into overdrive and she suddenly felt sweaty and dizzy. Shutting her eyes for a brief moment she was transported back to Gaul and she felt her legs running through a lush forest surrounding her. Glancing down she was back in her tribal clothes and her feet were dirty and bare. As she looked up she could see three figures standing before her in the distance, could it be her family? Her heart beat fast as she increased her speed to get to them and they held their arms out towards her.... as she got close, she could hear panicked shouting which momentarily distracted her before darkness consumed her......

“Natalia, Natalia.....come back to me.....Natalia.....” Antony cried.

Natalia stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Antony's arms, his eyes wild with fear. “Its ok.....I’m ok....I just, I think it’s all too much for me to.....take in....” she breathed. 

Antony laid her limp body back down on the bed and stroked the side of her face, concern etched across his own face. “Fuck I think I’ve just aged a century, you were only out briefly but.....shit I was scared....”

Natalia smiled as she came around. “I’m ok I promise, I just felt dizzy but I am good now. Antony, you really think it could be Cingerix you saw, you believe him? If it is him then he has also seen my mother, I am frightened to allow myself to believe that they are well after all these years.....”

Antony looked over her once more with worry and passed her a goblet of water as she sat up. “Yes, I am positive Natalia, you look like each other and he seemed completely genuine to me. He has nothing to gain by lying, I think you are safe to believe that it is true.....” 

“And my mother? What if Cleopatra has got to her? Made her believe that I am terrible person? Why did she not defend me at Caesar’s villa when Cleopatra called me a whore?” Natalia asked with a frown. 

Antony shook his head. “No, no, I doubt that she thinks badly of you. Anything you did before was to survive just like herself. She may not know that you are my wife, if you have not seen her she may well have not seen you. Or, possibly she does know that you are safe and well but is scared to come forward placing you and herself at Caesar’s mercy. If Caesar were to discover the family connection he would only use it to his own advantage, to get what he wants from you. Natalia we still do not know if your medicine woman’s potion has worked. In truth we aren’t going to know until Caesar sets eyes on you....I think your mother is either playing it safe or completely unaware that you are my wife.....” 

Natalia sat up, starting get her thoughts together. “Thinking about it when Cassius and I attended Caesar’s villa that night when you saved me, I asked where Cleopatra was and he said that she was away with her priestess, visiting a temple I think? I hardly listened at the time, I was so scared but.....that must have been my mother....I cannot quite believe this....she must have been in Egypt and returned to Rome with Cleopatra...what can we do? I must see Cingerix and my mother...”

Antony puffed out air knowing Natalia’s response was inevitable. “Natalia I understand completely that you are anxious to reunite with your family but we must think about what is safest for all concerned. There is literally a day before Ides of March and if Caesar dies your family is safe, we have plenty of room here if they need somewhere to stay in the aftermath, can you just wait for one more day?” 

Natalia sighed at his words that she knew made sense but still frustrated every impulse she had to reach out to her brother and mother. “But what about my father? He has a right to know surely? If it was me you would want to know and I would likewise.....”

Antony ran his hands though his hair, struggling to argue this point. “You are right, Victus does of course have every right to know that his family are safe and well but....if you do not mind me saying, your father can be rather hot headed. We do not want to risk him doing something understandable yet impulsive. Natalia it has been nearly nine years, can we not break the news in a day’s time? For safety’s sake...”

Natalia threw herself back down on the bed dramatically. “I....I know you are right....its just....Ok. Antony promise me you will be by my side on the day? Let Cassius and the liberators do what needs to be done. If you are missing from your own wedding parade it will look suspicious.....”

Antony looked at his wife’s pleading big green eyes, the eyes that he could never resist. “That is the current plan yes. Although, when the gladiators make their bid for freedom and the crowds are running in panic it may look equally suspicious that I am not by Caesar’s side to offer assistance Natalia. I could get you away from danger and into a litter, I would return to you as soon as.....”

“No, no, no!! Please Antony! Tell me you have not promised Brutus that you will involve yourself further than you already have!!” She begged. “Besides if you need to be at the Senate I would like nothing more than to be there myself, let me have my revenge! We both know it is not like it is the first time I have killed and.....”

Antony grabbed her arm and Natalia instantly realised the words that had left her mouth. “Whooa, wait what? Natalia, you just said that you have killed.....who have you....wait, Tribune Rufus? That WAS you? Syphax was innocent of that crime?” 

Natalia looked at the floor, hanging her head as the memories of what Syphax had been through for her, another man whose love she had been unable to return. “Yes, but Antony he burned our village to cinders - he had to pay. You KNOW that I told Glycia's guards at the time of the arrest that it was in fact me, I didn’t WANT Syphax to take the blame but he was insistent. I confessed to everything in front of you but no one would believe me....like you said at the time I think Glycia found it easier to believe that his son could be killed by Syphax than outwitted by a woman and he wouldn’t hear a word of it, although obviously he still hates me and suspects my involvement to some degree. It was probably why Glycia was so eager to pass Cassius’ old note to Caesar. To cause me problems and to embarrass you as revenge for you giving Syphax a chance to live in the ring...Antony you know I told you all this that night but you didnt want to listen...” 

Antony rubbed his face taking in this latest confession from Natalia. “But you RETRACTED that confession after Syphax spoke to you in your mother tongue and afterwards even when I had already saved you, you came to me, gained my favour to also save Syphax....you played me to alleviate your own guilt for Syphax rotting, an innocent man, in a cell for a crime that you had in fact committed.....I always suspected that there was more to it, but hearing you actually admit to it, to know what you are capable of given the opportunity....” Antony's face was stern and Natalia knew only too well how much he detested feeling played. 

Natalia felt frustrated tears run down her face. “I didn’t play you. I’ll admit I needed your favour to swing things for me but even back then my feelings for you were undeniable, I relished the excuse to need to get close to you. I told myself that I had to do this to save Syphax but in reality I already knew that you and I had incredible chemistry, that I felt drawn to you like no other man before. It was no hardship trust me. Antony like you said yourself, you at least heavily suspected my involvement in the murder, is this really such a surprise to you?” 

Antony searched her face and eventually she watched his eyes soften to her relief. “I suppose that is fair.....I even asked Syphax indirectly about that night when he attended us here with your father but he clammed up, still protecting you it would seem. Thank the gods Syphax survived his time as a gladiator and I freed him....yet another man who would literally die for you huh. You are the most dangerous woman in Rome Natalia and I have fallen completely in love with you.” Antony shook his head in disbelief yet a smirk crept across his face. 

Natalia stroked his face. “You are not so ‘safe' yourself.....You and I fell in love with each other, it is as simple as that, with regards to you my feelings have always been real. It is how I know that you are truly my one, I’ve never had a moments doubt. Love has softened me and a lot of my hate has evaporated now in any case. I cannot in all honesty say that I would act so rashly now but what is done is done and I won’t say that I had ever shed a tear for Rufus or felt a shred of guilt for his untimely demise. NOW all I want is for you to be safe on Ides of March and I am willing to stay away from the Senate, IF you can promise to do the same. I want our happy ever after that we deserve....tell me you haven’t vowed to be at the Senate? Honestly?” 

“I haven’t but it is hard to predict how events will play out, as it stands I’ve no plans to be at the Senate although every bone in my body would like nothing more than to plunge a knife through Caesar’s heart for what he has done, especially to you....I want to see his face when he realises the game is up, but, if you want me to stay away I will grant you this wish...anything for you." He promised, kissing her forehead yet wondering if this was a promise in reality it would be almost impossible to keep when the time came.

“You promise me?” Natalia pushed. 

Antony sighed. “Yes I promise it my queen. Just one more day and this nightmare will be over.....” 

Natalia smiled. “Just the thought of us being free from Caesar, it’s like a dream come true. Not just for what he has done to me but how he has treated you so disrespectfully. Finally he will pay....”

Antony yawned and flopped down on their bed, the day being a particularly long and stressful one for him. “Agreed, now come here, we have one final day to get through. Let’s face it with at least some sleep.....and Natalia, after tonight’s little revelation I promise never to underestimate you....” 

Natalia snuggled up to his warm body. “That my love is a wise decision.....”


	71. Exclusivity

The next morning Xanthe heard gentle tapping on her bedroom door and she sprung up, hopeful for word from Cassius. Before creeping out of her room yesterday he had bombarded her with promises of his return today and every moment that passed without news was now becoming gut wrenching. 

On tentatively opening her door she saw Lena standing before her with a note in her hand. “Good morning Xanthe. I know that it is early but I have received a note requesting your company for the Ides of March celebrations tomorrow. We must have a think on what you should wear, this is great honour bestowed upon you and we must get this right....”

“Who is it from? Who requests my company?” Xanthe asked eagerly much to Lena's confusion, who did she think it was from? 

“From Glycia of course, it seems that he will be leaving his wife at home for the event and favours your company....you must be charming him very much indeed.....” Lena said proudly. 

Xanthe's heart sank. Glycia. The old senator who clearly just wanted a beautiful woman to hang off of his arm for the games. She had no feelings for him and quite honestly she doubted he had any genuine affection for her beyond lust and being the envy of other equally old and tiresome senators. “Oh, I see. I’d like to decline the offer in that case. I have agreed to an arrangement of exclusivity and it is NOT with Glycia so you see it would not be right to accept....” she said firmly.

Lena looked at Xanthe aghast. “You have done what?! Without my express permission?? My girl it is not for you to make such a promise. You live under my roof and my rules and I decide what is best for my courtesans. Who, dare I ask, have you made such a promise to???” 

Xanthe crossed her arms defensively and smiled smugly. “You cannot make me do anything that I do not want to do. Natalia was allowed to be exclusively Antony’s so why should I not have a similar agreement in place? Is it one rule for her? If you must know... its Cassius. He likes me and I like him. He is prepared to offer you whatever coin you desire for my time so I really don’t see what the problem is.....” 

Lena looked at Xanthe in confusion and pushed past her, settling herself on Xanthe's bed. “Xanthe come in here and shut the door - we must speak privately. Firstly you must tell me WHEN this agreement you claim exists occurred? You were here yesterday, as was I, so unless you saw him without an appointment and behind my back I really don’t see when ....”

“I did! I saw him when you were busy running around after Natalia and her fancy dress for tomorrow! Its hardly surprising you didn’t notice after all I am invisible when princess Natalia is around.....” Xanthe shouted, slamming the bedroom door behind her in frustration. 

“You saw him for free? We do not do things like that Xanthe, you know the rules! I have no particular problem with his coin, it’s as good as any, but Cassius MUST pay for your time and you know it. Why would he come back and pay if you offer yourself freely?? You KNOW the plan, reel them in and once you have their favour we demand more coin for your company. As harsh as it sounds THAT is how we keep a roof over our heads!!” Lena said angrily.

Xanthe rolled her eyes unmoved. “Cassius offered to pay for my time when he arrived but I refused it. Did you make Antony pay every time he called on Natalia? I sincerely doubt it!! Anyway he will call on you today and request my exclusivity so I don’t want to see Glycia, let him take one of the new girls I’ve more than done my time with him and he such a bore.....” 

Lena sighed realising this was getting her nowhere fast. She needed to change tactics. “Come my love, sit down with me. Xanthe I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news but seeing as you know that I saw Natalia yesterday you should also be aware that Natalia told me that Cassius is still pursuing her. He attended their villa and one thing led to another and he asked her to run away with him tomorrow night. She has told Antony herself and has no interest in taking the offer up but does that sound like a man who wants to devote his time to you? Xanthe you would give yourself to him, making yourself off limits to every other patron when his heart is truly with Natalia....” 

Xanthe let Lena finish her speech and kept a sly smile in her face. “I already know all that....Cassius came to me yesterday whilst you were otherwise engaged and admitted all that himself. He has accepted that Natalia is married now and he has to bow out of the running for her heart once and for all. He is not making any long term promises but he IS committed to getting to know me now and no one else.” Xanthe stopped smiling and spoke quietly. “Lena I know what I am getting in to. I really care about him and I believe in time he will completely return my affection....he just needs his heart to heal first before he moves on. In the meantime he can offer me the security of not having to spend my time with not so pleasant patrons and by that I include Glycia. Cassius has told me that he really likes the real me and I believe him. Please Lena, it would make me so happy to be his...do not take this opportunity away from me....”

Lena's eyes welled up, unsure of the best way to tackle his. “Yes but I cannot just allow all my girls to take their pick of patrons and only see the one of their choosing. If Cassius decides that you are not for him after all he will end the arrangement without a second thought and you will be seen as nothing more than his whore that he has now grown tired of, and you are NOT a whore.....” 

Xanthe's mouth formed a snarl. “Do not patronise me Lena, I am not some silly girl like Natalia that you can mother and push around. I know my worth and I want this! I refuse to attend Glycia – take that however you want!!” 

Lena stood and moved to leave, it was evident that her attempts to reason with Xanthe were getting nowhere. Perhaps when Cassius did not attend the scholae today as promised Xanthe would see the bigger picture. “I’m not going to discuss this further with you whilst you are being so stubborn! But just consider this, if Cassius REALLY has had this sudden change of heart and wants you exclusively – where IS he Xanthe? I can hardly hear him banging the door down to attend you!! Choose wisely Xanthe whilst you still have options!!” 

Xanthe's heart sunk as doubt crept in and Lena's words stung. What if Glycia was her only viable option as of now? “Get out Lena, just get out!!” She screamed. 

Lena slammed the door shut behind her as Xanthe threw herself on the bed dramatically, howling loudly.

Meanwhile Cassius woke up with a start. Sunshine blazed through his window and he realised that he had slept longer than he planned to. This was his last day before Ides of March and he wanted to make it count. Cursing himself for over sleeping he lept up from the bed rubbing his eyes. 

A smile washed over his face and he thought back to yesterday and Xanthe. They had talked for hours after deciding only talking was safe with Lena in the room opposite. By the time Xanthe had smuggled him out of the front door his mind had been made up. A fresh start really was overdue and if the gods were kind and he survived tomorrow he envisaged the distinct possibility of a bright future with her. 

Washing and dressing at speed and grabbing some fresh fruit for the journey he set off for the scholae in a litter. Cassius pondered if Xanthe had plans for tonight....if not, how perfect would it be for them to continue to get to another each other more intimately....all night long? Cassius grinned to himself at the possibility. 

At Antony's villa Antony had woken up with a rumbling stomach after falling asleep without, thankfully, sampling Natalia's meat stew. He laughed to himself wondering why Natalia had bothered to obtain that spell from her medicine woman when in hindsight all she had needed to do was cook for Caesar surely silencing him for an eternity. 

After asking the servants to prepare an extravagant breakfast for them both he slipped back under the sheets, wrapping himself around a sleeping Natalia who laid peacefully on her stomach. Antony sighed to himself in contentment. It was mornings like this when he knew every lesson in life that the last year had taught him had been completely worth it, for her. 

Antony looked at his wife dreamily, his eyes gazing at her soft exposed skin and Natalia's cute messy hair that was sprayed out over the pillows, perfection and mine he thought longingly as he counted her delicate sprinkling of freckles across her shoulders. 

Natalia stirred and glanced at Antony who was leant over her slightly, tenderly running a single finger down her spine. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” She smiled lazily as she took in his impressive form. 

Natalia rolled herself onto her back invitingly and Antony’s eyes drew dark with fire as he admired her, his heart rate increasing in an instant. The morning light from the balcony shone through and onto her exposed body, teasing Antony with what was to come. “I could say the same about you....breakfast is being prepared but I think we have a little time before it is ready if you had anything in mind.....?”

Natalia giggled. “You know, I've always been a firm believer that actions speak louder than words....” she said as she threw her legs over his shoulders hooking him in closer. 

Antony steadied himself placing his hands either side of her head and moved his mouth to within a centimetre of her ear. “What action would you like Natalia....fuck the Senate, I’m going nowhere today....”

Natalia gasped and met his eyes. “I enjoy the simple things. Just you, right now, inside me....” she purred. 

Antony wasted no time at all and complied with her request in an instant, shutting his eyes in bliss as he pushed inside her tight walls and groaning her name into her ear.

Natalia cupped his face in her soft hands and looked into his eyes that flicked open. “Stay with me, I love to watch you...."

Antony nodded and expertly rolled his hips over her, feeling in the mood to be gentle that particular morning. Natalia tickled his back with her nails and he shivered, the feeling almost overwhelming against his sensitive skin. Both anticipating that this would be rather quick today, Natalia dug her nails into his flesh and he groaned, the conflict between pleasure and pain heightening the sensation for him. 

Moving her hands lower Natalia gripped his butt cheeks and forced him down against her harshly. “That’s it....just like that.....I need you...” she breathed as she began to thrash around beneath him.

“Fuck Natalia.....what do you do to me.....” he moaned pulling at her hair with one hand and exposing her throat “I cant stop.....you’re too good......”

Natalia panted his name over and over as Antony ran his tongue down her neck and began nibbling her ear lobe. She began to feel her body tingle as he thrust into her deeply, watching her every move and silently begging her to come undone in his arms. “Antony .....I can't control it much longer.....you’re amazing.....” she cried out as the bed shook fiercely against the wall. 

Natalia glanced briefly to the side at her dressing table and spotted her scented body oil sitting perilously close to the edge and a mischievous thought flashed through her mind....with no warning she playfully rolled them both so that she was closer to the table and astride Antony whist reaching for the bottle as he observed her bewildered. 

Tipping the oil over her bare pert breasts he watched her open mouthed as she smeared it over herself and her body began to glisten against the early morning sunlight. Antony eyed her transfixed as she gyrated against him and the oil poured down her chest and in turn onto his muscular torso. Taking his hand she ran it over her chest and he whispered incoherent expletives and her name as he slowly began to tense up, his body practically ready to explode. “Do you like the feel of me against your skin Antony? Tell me how good it feels.....” she hummed as her hips rocked over him and her oiled chest bounced with the force as their bodies rubbed together.

“You....you feel fucking amazing....but I can’t do this much longer......I’m gonna.....” he tried to respond but his mind was too blown to piece the sentence together. 

Feeling extra playful and enjoying pushing him to the limits of ecstasy she poured just a little more over his chiselled chest and ran her hands over him as he pulled her close. “What are you gonna do.....huh?” She taunted.

With a wolfish grin Antony spun her on to her back, still inside her slippery walls and slammed into her with all his strength. “That’s it, no more playing.....” he said huskily as he bucked wildly against her petite frame sending her into a frenzy and causing her to scream his name. 

As they thrashed around uncontrollably they suddenly heard knocking at the bedroom door and froze. Antony sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “What is it????” he boomed out towards the door.

“Domine your breakfast is ready.....” spoke a nervous servant who didn’t dare open the by even a crack. 

“We will be out in five minutes...leave us!” he shouted, trying to disguise a laugh.

Natalia giggled at the interruption and wrapped her legs around him. “Don’t you dare stop right now.....” 

Antony pinned her hands down, placing his strong rough hands over hers. “Not a chance.....” he smirked before working himself back up into a perfect rhythm that Natalia quickly tuned into. Slipping and sliding against each other the heat rose once more between them and within moments they both groaned each others names in unison as Antony finally collapsed by her side grinning like a Cheshire cat. “That was very creative Natalia.....” Antony spoke though laboured breaths as they both calmed down from explosive orgasms that had rippled through their bodies.

“I’ve said before Antony, I like to keep you on your toes .....” she said with a wink. 

By the time Cassius arrived at Lena’s he practically jumped out of the litter, nerves taking over him as he realised that he had no gift for Xanthe. Hopeful that she would still be happy to see him he knocked on the door and held his breath for a positive outcome. 

Syphax opened the door after what felt like an eternity to Cassius and Syphax looked at him in confusion. “Natalia is not here if you are looking for her.....”

Cassius stepped inside, looking around him for Xanthe but instead seeing Lena appear before him, studying him carefully. 

“Its ok Syphax, I believe you are here to speak with me Cassius?” Lena asked sizing him up whilst gesturing to Syphax to stand down. 

Cassius smiled at Lena but noted instantly that his smile was not returned as Xanthe practically burst out of her room grinning at him. “Cassius you came....”

“Yes of course.” He smiled warmly. “I promised I would, I am here for you....” he said softly as he took her hand and kissed it bowing slightly as Xanthe blushed.

“Perhaps Cassius it would be better to speak alone.....”Lena interrupted. “Come this way.....” With that she turned and gestured towards an empty room.

“But....why? This involves me....why cant I be present?” Xanthe protested, standing in front of Cassius protectively. 

Cassius reached out and touched Xanthe's arm in an effort to calm her. “Its ok, Lena is right, I should speak with her first to discuss terms, it is only right, but afterwards I will see you and....” 

“Cassius let's not get ahead of ourselves, let’s speak first before you make any more promises.....please.” Lena interjected once more with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Cassius nodded and followed Lena into the room where Lena hastily shut the door before Xanthe could say another word.

“Ok, so I’ve heard two very different versions of events from Natalia and Xanthe, I think it would be good to hear to from the horse’s mouth as it were. Forgive my bluntness but I won’t have Xanthe messed around......I’m sure you will appreciate that I am very protective of my girls and this exclusivity agreement seems to have come from nowhere considering you wanted to run away with Natalia only two days ago Cassius.” Lena said with her arms folded, impatient for his response. 

Cassius sighed, so Natalia seemed to have told Lena everything. “Natalia spoke the truth but, well, with everything going on tomorrow, I am going to assume that you KNOW what is happening tomorrow for the purpose of this conversation, I suppose I have considered my feelings further. Lena I like Xanthe very much, I believe she likes me in return and I would like to give us a fair chance to get to know each other. Xanthe is not happy with her main patron and money is no object so.....”

Lena tutted at his fumbling words. “Cassius whilst I have no issue with you booking Xanthe’s time, your money is as good as the next patron, what you want – exclusivity, would mean that she is effectively off limits to all other patrons indefinitely. What happens to Xanthe’s reputation as a much desired courtesan when you tire of her and she known as nothing more than your disguarded whore? All I am hearing is what you want and not what is best for Xanthe.....” 

Cassius winced at Lena’s use of the word whore. “I would never treat Xanthe like a whore! I do not believe you are being entirely fair. Xanthe and I have gradually grown closer and it has been a slow but genuine burn. I make no secret of that fact that I fell for Natalia and that things got a little out of hand in the heat of the moment the other day but, finally, I honestly am ready to accept that I must move on and Xanthe has more than captured my interest. I enjoy her company, sincerely, and after getting my fingers burned with...Natalia, I would like to not have the added pressure of other patrons on the horizon as things develop between us which I am confident that they will. Whilst I cannot make promises, I WILL treat Xanthe like a princess with the upmost respect and you will be handsomely rewarded for Xanthe’s time with me.....” 

“You’re persistent I’ll give you that.....” Lena replied with a smirk.

Cassius paced up and down, trying to think of anything that could possibly persuade Lena yet most of him was rather rattled by her take on things. “Lena may I ask, why is my request of exclusive patronage to Xanthe so different to when Antony desired the same with Natalia? He is so much more dangerous than I and yet you appear to have consented willingly to him?” 

Lena groaned at Cassius. “Oh for the gods sake, it is completely different! I have known Antony for years, seen how he behaved in the past, the women, the drinking and his general hedonistic ways and yet....when I saw him in Natalia’s company he was like changed man, like she had tapped into his very soul like no woman ever before. The way he looked at her as though nobody else existed. You on the other hand were proposing marriage only very recently to Natalia, now suddenly you’ve had another change of heart. A crying heartbroken courtesan, should you change your mind again, is not good for Xanthe and certainly not good for business either! I am not a dating agency Cassius, I run a business that keeps a roof over these girls heads when rich senators like you are long gone.”

Cassius stopped pacing and looked at Lena open mouthed at her harsh words. “Oh well praise saint Antony, what a man who lent Natalia to Caesar on a whim....I'm afraid we must agree to disagree on Antony’s appeal but regarding Xanthe I will not change my mind! I want her! Let me take care of her and financially you will be paid well for the privilege. I am ready to move on and Xanthe wants this too don’t forget, give her this chance of happiness please Lena....” 

Lena weighed up his words. “And if I consent what am I supposed to say to Glycia? He has requested Xanthe's time to accompany him to the Ides of March celebrations. Xanthe like a love sick teenager is refusing to go with him, her interest is fixed solely on you....”

Cassius gasped. “But whether you refuse me this exclusivity or not, it is not safe for Xanthe to attend those games! Lena has Natalia told you everything or not? Please, I beg of you, do not send her to the celebrations.....I will be otherwise engaged and cannot protect her when things happen. I’ve told Xanthe nothing of the plans for fear of her safety and me not wanting her involved in case she is caught up in the crossfire.....” 

Lena puffed out air. “Yes I am aware of the situation but are you telling me that Glycia is involved with the liberators too? I assumed at the first sign of trouble he would whisk her away into a waiting litter?” 

Cassius shook his head. “No, no he is not involved directly but I very much doubt he is the kind of man who will secure Xanthe’s safety before his own. He is after all wanting to attend the games with Xanthe by his side whilst his wife sits at home, completely unaware. Hardly the actions of a man with high moral standing. Lena he is a snake, look how he ran to Caesar with my old note to Natalia....Xanthe is not safe in his care....” 

Lena out her hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok, you have a point. I will send a note advising that Xanthe is unwell. This will give me some time to think about your exclusivity offer. Do I have your word that your little obsession with Natalia is finally waning and that you care for Xanthe? I do not expect promises for the future, just your honesty......” 

“Yes you have my word. Natalia is a married woman and I confess that my feelings for Xanthe have slowly crept up on me but they are there nevertheless and most definitely pure and sincere. Lena I am sure you are aware of the risks to me tomorrow, whether things go to plan or not. I’m aware that I am probably pushing my luck please could I please have Xanthe’s time tonight? For all I know it could be our last time together ever and.....”

Lena rolled her eyes and stopped him in his tracks. “Can you get her back to me by sunrise tomorrow? I want her safe and sound when events begin.....” 

“Yes, you have my word I will not let you down.....Xanthe will be returned in a litter and at nightfall when the deed is done regarding Caesar I will return to her side....” He said hopeful of a positive response. 

Slowly Lena nodded. “In that case you have a deal and I will consider the exclusivity arrangement you offer.....assuming you make it out alive tomorrow of course.....” 

“Thank you Lena. I do understand your caution with me but you have nothing to worry about concerning my sincerity....” Cassius confirmed as he edged towards the door, anxious to give Xanthe the good news. 

“Don’t make me regret this....and Cassius I will leave it up to you as to what you disclose to Xanthe about tomorrow but either way may the gods be with you. What you are doing is very admirable, if not a little foolish.”

Cassius smiled as he opened the door. “That means a lot Lena.” 

As the door swung open Xanthe jumped back from the door, clearly eavesdropping.

“Xanthe go and pack some overnight things, if you haven’t already....ahem.....heard, you have an overnight date with Cassius tonight. We will make an excuse regarding tomorrow with Glycia, I’ve had a change of heart.” Lena said disgusing a smile. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Xanthe squealed as she hugged Lena before grabbing Cassius’ hand and dragging him with her to her bedroom to pack. 

Soon enough Cassius and Xanthe were in each others arms, snuggled up as their litter bounced over the cobbled streets of Rome. Smiling down at Xanthe curled up against his warm skin he decided....Xanthe had a right to know that tonight could be his last if things did not go to plan on Ides of March. Looking at her content face he kissed her forehead sweetly, as soon as they were alone at the villa he would tell her everything, but for now he would bask in happiness, things were finally going his way.


	72. Trust

As soon as they were outside of Cassius' sprawling villa Cassius offered his hand to Xanthe who accepted it gladly as she followed him inside. 

“Some wine please, bring it through.....” he requested of his servant. 

The anticipation of what he needed to disclose to Xanthe felt overwhelming and anxious to get it over with and speak privately, Cassius walked with Xanthe straight through his villa to his bedroom. “I am sorry to drag you through the house it’s just I have something very important to tell you Xanthe and we must be careful that we are not overheard....I didn’t want you to think that I was just directing you to my bedroom because I was assuming that, well anything else was happening, I would never make a presumption like that, you are a lady and......”

A servant appeared interrupting him mid speech and placed the wine down, scurrying away and closing the door behind her. Once they were alone Xanthe laughed at his apparent shyness and how he had stumbled over his words with nerves. “Its fine Cassius, honestly, I am just so happy to be here with you.....I worried that Lena would not let me go and now I am here I'm just so relieved....we can do and talk about whatever you want and it is fine to make certain presumptions, let’s just not waste any of our precious time together now that you have me here.....” 

Cassius looked at her longingly and beamed. “You are right, life can be too short and after I have said my piece, and presuming that you do not think less of me after my confession, I believe you and I should simply concentrate on enjoying ourselves and getting to know each other, that is after all what life should be all about...happiness.” Cassius lifted her up and spun her around full of joy and she squealed, feeling so free and content. Eventually he placed her back down on the ground and his face grew sombre. “Ok, so down to the serious matter of what I must tell you... I am telling you this because if we are going to get closer you really have a right to know from me before you hear form other sources. I was reluctant to get you involved at first because I thought it was safest not to .....for you I mean.....”

Xanthe settled herself on the lounger and waited expectantly. She could tell this was something incredibly important to him and weighing on his mind and she worried how whatever it was could potentially change things - in particular their budding romance. She eyed Cassius noting he looked almost frightened of what he was about to reveal.

Cassius sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to get his thoughts together. “So, Xanthe, firstly you should know that myself and Brutus head up a group called The Liberators, I am guessing you have heard of them and the main aim of our group is to bring down Caesar and restore power to the Senate.....”

Cassius’ eyes flicked to Xanthe who instantly gasped. “Yes, I’ve heard of them, everyone is talking about them and who they might be.....but that is so dangerous, if you are caught Caesar will execute you!"

Cassius nodded grimly “Yes which is why discretion is so important and only those that we trust are aware of the situation and our true identities. Tomorrow, Ides of March, our plans have come together to bring this plot to it’s natural conclusion. In short, the aim is to cause a disruption and lure Caesar to the Basilica to apparent safety....where his fate in fact awaits him.”

Xanthe looked at him in shock. “You will murder him? In front of everyone in attendance?!”

Cassius swallowed hard. “Ye....yes that is the plan. But those in attendance will be the members of the Senate that are also liberators and therefore share the same aim, to free Rome from this dictatorship.” Cassius reached out and took her shaking hands. “Xanthe can you forgive my actions and trust me that what we are doing is the right thing? I am not a violent man, I had hoped to never even hold a weapon again after my days as a soldier but....this.....it is necessary for the success of Rome and to restore democracy. Trust me when I say this is our only option, Caesar is not a man to negotiate. If I survive the day, which I have every intention of doing, I would like to concentrate everything on getting to know you, progressing our relationship and, long term, making you a free woman who I sincerely hope, chooses me when you are not tied to any obligation. What YOU must decide is what you believe in and who you truly want by your side....”

Xanthe looked into his kind brown eyes, full of hope and she sighed, there was only one answer that she was ever going to give. “Cassius I do not care for one moment about Caesar, I have no background in politics and trust that if you believe this is the correct course of action then it must be so. The only thing that I worry about, that terrifies me actually, is the possibility of losing you in the process when I have finally got your attention and you may even care for me a little.....I can’t bear the thought of it....if it means anything know that I am completely on your side and support you....I will not breath a word of what you have said to another person I promise. As for you and I, I would be honoured to be yours and the happiest woman alive....”

Xanthe’s words caused Cassius’ breath to catch. “You have no idea what your sweet words mean to me, that you genuinely care for me beyond your role and above any other man who you spend time with. I was concerned that you would want nothing more to do with me after I confessed to you about my involvement in tomorrows plans but the knowledge that you will support me in this means so much. After so long of feeling second best to another, Xanthe I could burst with happiness and this news lifts my spirits like you would not believe....”

Xanthe smiled. “Then go and do what needs to be done tomorrow with the knowledge that I am yours for as long as you will have me....I just have one more question, I am guessing that Natalia and Antony are involved in this plot somehow from the snippets that I overheard, I am confused – Antony is so loyal to Caesar, ran Rome in his extended absence in his behalf....if he seeks power why did he hand it back so readily to Caesar upon his return? Why is he choosing to do this now? Can you definitely trust him?” 

Cassius pulled her over and onto the bed. “Xanthe I will tell you as briefly as possible because I only want to spend our time together thinking about us......” he whispered softly kissing her mouth. “Suffice to say Antony has his own motives for his change of heart. Caesar has acted dishonourably towards Natalia and betrayed Antony in the process, crossing certain boundaries shall we say. Obviously in the past I had an interest in Natalia and it is safe to say that Antony and I are not exactly allies yet, for now, our aims align with each other. After tomorrow I dare not anticipate Antony’s next move....I promise to tell you everything fully when we have more time but I fear that if I am to do it now we will be up all night discussing Caesar and THAT is a waste all things considered....”

Xanthe rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his thigh. “Then for now just promise me one thing....”

Cassius looked at Xanthe's face and tipped her chin delicately to look at him. “Anything, I will tell you whatever you need to know to give you peace and put your mind to rest....”

Xanthe looked down almost bashful and afraid to ask. “Promise me that if I cannot be by your side tomorrow.....that if I wait for you at the scholae .......and if you survive the day that soon as you can you WILL return to ME, that I am not now second choice.....take me away with you tomorrow night, back here or wherever you need to go. Tell me that you won’t leave me behind in all the chaos?” 

Cassius stroked her plaits and looked deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that burned intensely through him. “That is an easy promise to make and I make it with all of my heart. Once tomorrow is over you and us spending more time together will be my number one priority. My interest lies only in you....” 

Xanthe hugged Cassius tightly and he held her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go as he inhaled her flowery feminine scent. “Then Cassius, I believe we have some alone time now and if you are going into battle with Caesar tomorrow, perhaps you need something to relax you.....to take your mind off of things, at least for tonight.....”

Cassius laughed coyly. “Well I guess every man wants something to fight for and return home to doesn’t he....”

“Uh huh.....then let me help you with that....I have my uses.” Xanthe purred as she pushed his toga up his bare tanned legs and he moaned, throwing head back slightly and shutting his eyes. 

Xanthe stood and walked over to her trunk of items as Cassius watched her closely with interest. After rooting around momentarily she pulled out a satin blindfold and he grinned at Xanthe. “I like where this is going......” he said quietly as Xanthe sat astride him. 

Cassius pushed her floaty dress up to her waist so that their thighs were skin on skin as Xanthe tied the blindfold around his head. “I want to make you FEEL so good that you will never forget....” 

Cassius sighed happily allowing Xanthe to finish tying the blindfold, darkness consuming him as his body heated up with undeniable passion for her. Reaching out he took her wrist and drew it to his mouth, placing gentle kisses up her arms as she wriggled on top of him. “Your tickling me but I love it.....”

Moving his head forward towards her he found her neck and tugged her hair to one side as he licked the delicate scented skin along her neck and throat, listening carefully to her soft moans. “Xanthe, I’ve never done this before, it’s like its heightened all my other senses, the touch of your skin, the body oil that I can taste on my tongue......its....its....driving me crazy......”

“That is the idea.....”Xanthe giggled as he lifted her dress over her head as best he could and began to run his hands over her bare skin, gasping as his exploring hands found her voluptuous breasts in seconds.  
“Xanthe you feel incredible, you are so, so beautiful.....” he breathed, cupping her breasts and massaging them in his gentle hands. Eventually his hands moved lower and taking the hint, she stood up momentarily to slide her underwear down and settle back on his lap. Feeling her wetness on his thighs he licked his lips and ran his hands over her buttocks.....

“Cassius let me remove your tunic, I want to touch all of you.....” she whispered, already pulling at the material and disguarding it carelessly. Cassius laid back on the bed, happy to let her take control as she crawled over him and he could feel her breath teasing his sensitive skin. “Actually...I want do try just one more thing to heighten the sensation.....do you trust me?” Xanthe questioned.

“Yes....yes....I trust you....don’t hurt me.....” Cassius panted as he felt Xanthe step off of the bed. 

“No, I’d never hurt you in any way.....” She said seductively as he awaited her next move chewing his lip with nerves.

Xanthe slid back onto the bed and took his hands and Cassius’ heart began to race with anticipation of what was to come. Resting them both above his head and against the headboard of the bed he felt ribbon wrap around his wrists and his breathing became laboured as she tied them to the bed rendering him vulnerable to her touch. “Wha.....what are you doing....I can’t move my hands.....” He asked inquisitively. 

“You said you trust me yes? Just wait a moment longer....” She murmured. 

Cassius couldn’t deny she had his full attention and instinctively he raised his groin from the bed, guessing Xanthe's next move was to remove his underwear leaving him bare for her. Sure enough he felt her pull his underwear down and he heard a gasp once he was free of his clothes. 

“Is everything ok?” He asked, doubting himself once more. What if her other lovers had been superior to him? Was she mocking his body? Whilst no virgin and ever the romantic Cassius still had limited knowledge of the art of sex, nerves began to wash over him at her apparent silence. 

“Cassius, you are the most handsome man I have ever seen and your body.....it’s simply incredible.....you are so....I am sorry I cannot think of a better word.....large, if you get my meaning....” She said quietly as she admired him from head to toe.

“Large? I....am? I mean I don’t know, I’ve no one to compare myself to....that is good isn’t it?” He asked hoping for reassurance as he laid before her feeling like he was on show to be judged.

“Very good.....no more questions for now though, just relax and enjoy.....” she purred. 

Cassius swallowed hard wondering what was coming next. “What are you doing now....sorry that was a question wasn’t it......oh...aaaaarrrr.....”.

He immediately stopped speaking as he felt Xanthe's warm wet mouth lock around his erect cock that was practically throbbing for her by this point. Cassius filled her mouth completely in his current state of arousal and she withdrew just enough to slowly lick down to the base and back up again to tease the tip, massaging his balls with her fingers in time with her tongue. “I think you like this game......” she mumbled against his skin as he thrashed against the restraints tied around his wrists in an attempt to get to her and pull her closer to him if it was possible. 

Cassius’ legs began to shake as he groaned her name and she increased the speed of her tongue flicking the tip of his penis and alternating it with placing his cock completely in her mouth, resting it deep against the back her throat. “Xanthe please.....I cant take it.....” he laughed, feeling ticklish yet pleasured like never before in his life, the feeling of being out of control intensely enjoyable yet nerve wracking at the same time. 

Quickly he began to feel a familiar tense feeling as his body began to prepare itself for it natural release and by now he was thrusting his groin to meet Xanthe's lips, eager for her touch again.

“Don’t forget I’m in control right now.....I waited for you all morning to come to me and now you must wait and play my game.....” she ordered as she rubbed her breasts against his cock and he began to shout her name over and over not caring about the servants pottering around his villa and bound to be listening to their foreplay. “Xanthe...I’m going to....I can’t stop.....” 

“Then I shall give you a rest....” she giggled as she passionately kissed him, biting his lower lip and sucking on his neck as he moaned, tasting himself slightly on her salty lips. 

Just when he thought he could take it no more Xanthe abruptly stopped and he caught his breath, falling silent with the exception of his heavy breathing. Cassius’ chest was rising and failing heavily and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her soft hands untie his wrists finally leaving him free to run his hands over her bare chest. 

Xanthe clambered on top of him and he remained still with the exception of his wondering hands, unable to resist running the tips of his fingers over her erect nipples and tugging them slightly. “Don’t even think of taking that blindfold off, I’m not done with you yet” she told him firmly and he nodded, this game was unreal to him and he had realised how much he loved being controlled. 

There was brief moment of silence until he heard the pop of a cork and he smiled to himself, clearly Xanthe had opened the wine. Expecting to feel the goblet placed against his mouth he took a sharp intake of breath as instead he felt cool liquid poured down his torso, causing him to shiver against the wine forming a lake and running down towards his belly button. Before he could get a grasp on the situation he felt Xanthe's tongue run down his chest, collecting the wine and he licked his lips when she pressed her mouth against his kissing him and transferring the wine into his mouth. “Aaaarrr.....how do you even think of these things.....” he chuckled, enjoying her skin against his as she laid pressed on top of him briefly. 

“I am feeling creative tonight....I don’t want you to ever forget this.....” she whispered.

Before he could get his head together and regain some control she slid onto his hardness and he nearly exploded with the impact of her hot, wet walls swallowing him up. Cassius grinned as he heard her moan his name and Xanthe gradually built up a rhythm, gripping his chest and digging her nails into his skin as she used his body to pleasure herself, rubbing herself against him and allowing Cassius to grip her hips and control her movements as he lifted her off the bed, up and back down, with ease. “Fuck Xanthe....fuck, fuck, fuck.....I can’t take it.....what are you doing to me.....”  
he groaned against her calling of his name that got slowly louder and louder as her body began to climb to the peak of gratification. 

“Cassius.....you’re so strong.....you feel too good.......make me come......I’m nearly there.....” she begged as tingling began to rise within the pit of her stomach. “What you are doing tomorrow for Rome.....its made me so horny just thinking about it ......you are my warrior......”

Cassius raised an eyebrow at Xanthe. “Arrrrrr......so......you.....like that do....you, I’ll come back to .....to.....you and you can........oh.......yeh......show me how proud.......you arrrrrrrrr.” He said bucking against her. “For......forget....doing it for.....Rome........I'll do.....it for you.....” 

Unable to take Xanthe’s teasing a moment longer Cassius ripped the blindfold off and spun her around laying her flat on her back in an instant. Xanthe noted his eyes that were practically black with desire as he pinned her hands down on he bed with his own large hands and put his face just a fraction above hers. “Tell me you are mine Xanthe, that you won’t touch another man, that this is just us now......fuck what Lena says, promise me no one will ever have you again.....” he said with almost a snarl, his mind completely gone with lust as he continued to roll his hips against her.

Xanthe panted beneath him lost for words, that had turned her on almost too much and she felt herself explode in an instant. “Oh.... my gods.......yes, yes , I promise it, I promise.......fuck yes!!” She cried out as her body convulsed and shook. 

This time and with no control left within his soul Cassius came fiercely, his curls tight with sweat as he pumped his seed inside her and shouted her name one final time before practically collapsing against her. 

“Xanthe......I'm sorry......I lost my mind back then......you pushed to the edge... I’m sorry for swearing......I didn’t mean....” He stammered, stroking her hair and turning on his side to face her.

Xanthe laid on her back, trying to get her breath back before she turned to face him and to Cassius relief she was broadly smiling. “Are you joking? That was out of this world.....you have nothing to apologise for......”

“Really? You mean it? I mean was for me, I’ve never felt like that before....I feel like I can trust you, lose myself with you... I’ve never felt so good but I still want it to be perfect for you....” he asked wide eyed. 

Xanthe rested her forehead against his. “Then you should know that I never thought it could get better then the first time you and I were intimate but THIS time, wow, just wow, Cassius.....” 

Cassius broke out in a massive lopsided smile. “I'm just thinking you called me a warrior......hahahahahaaha, if there’s one thing I’m not it’s a fighter.......but I enjoyed hearing it ......”

Xanthe playfully pushed him “Hey, that was in the moment! Anyway it IS kinda sexy what you are doing....there’s something really hot about waiting for my man to return to me after fighting....even if I am terrified of you doing this.....”

Cassius felt his stomach flip at her choice of words and sought some clarity. “Your man?”

Xanthe looked down shyly. ”Oh I didn’t presume that was what you were to me, it’s just well, we are getting closer and....” 

Cassius pulled her close to his warm body. “Its ok, I LIKED it, I REALLY liked hearing it.....ok let me get tomorrow out of the way first but....I don’t want you to doubt for a moment how much you mean to me, getting to know you has been the best decision I’ve ever made.....Xanthe I think I'm falling... “

Xanthe placed finger across his mouth to silence him. “Please, don’t say something until you are really sure...... I’m not a fool and I know there is a lot of risk tomorrow, I can barely even think about it right now and you must feel like you are going crazy with anticipation. Come back to me at the scholae with a clear head once the deed is done and then we can talk.....”

Cassius nodded. “Xanthe, I shouldn’t have asked what I did back then about another man not touching you... I know that I don't have the right yet....I just feel suddenly very protective of you and if I’m honest, I don’t want anyone else being with you ever again....but I know we can’t force Lena to agree to our exclusivity, for now let’s us just hope and pray that she does....if not, maybe we will need to think of a way around it so that you can just be, well, mine....”

“Cassius whether she agrees to what we want or not, I am giving you my body now.....if I have to attend other patrons whilst we figure things out so be it but they will not be touching me or me them.....Lena cannot make me do anything.....” she told him as she peppered kisses along his jawline. 

His eyes twinkled with joy at her reassurance. “You always seem to know exactly what to say, what I need to hear in that given moment. Xanthe I really feel like I have someone to fight for now, to return to tomorrow, you have saved me Xanthe – possibly from myself.....” 

“Perhaps I am the wisest courtesan in Rome then.....” She laughed lightly as she hit him with a soft pillow.

Across Rome Natalia and Antony bathed together, his strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around her from behind.

“I guess this is a stupid question but everything is in place for tomorrow is it? You know, Cingerix and my father, know what is happening etc.....” Natalia enquired.

Antony sighed at the thought of tomorrow and that it would bring......”Yes, I’m sure you have noticed all the messages going backwards and forwards, although to be honest I DO need to go into Rome today, I have to pick my tunic up from the dressmaker and there are a few last minute points that need finalising. You know me, anything I can do face to face I would always rather do....but if you do not want to be alone here I could take you with me? I am not comfortable with you being alone whilst we do not know if your medicine woman’s spell has taken effect successfully....then there’s Cassius who is always almost tripping over himself to play the fool with no self respect at every given opportunity.....”

Natalia considered her options and rested her head back against his shoulder. “No....I’ll stay, you don’t need me following you around. I’ve stressed Lena out enough and already collected my dress for tomorrow and I don’t think it would be prudent to pay Sabina a visit in case Cassius is around, just until the dust settles....I’ll just tell the servants that I’m not accepting any visitors.....”

Antony pulled her just a little closer protectively. “If you’re sure....I think to be on the safe side I’ll instruct the servants to advise anyone calling by that you are out...I'll be a quick as I can but...”

“Yes I know, just get yourself back to my side safely as soon as you can my love....” she confirmed, stoking the side of his cheek lovingly. “Just think all this could be over with tomorrow and we will be free....”

Before Antony could respond a servant appeared in the doorway with a note in hand. “Domaine, Julius Caesar requests your attendance at the Basilica, he said it’s of the upmost importance.....” 

Antony waved the servant boy away and turned to Natalia with a flicker of sadness displayed across face. “I HAVE to go Natalia, any other action will have Caesar suspicious as to what I’m playing at....you know I don’t want to leave you....I could take you with me? Or are you sure that you don’t want to be dropped off at Lena’s? At least Syphax is there to protect you....” 

Natalia shook her head. “I know, you have to go my love, it’s only one more day and then hopefully all this will be over. No, I’ll stay and as you said we can instruct the servants to tell any other visitors that I am not here just in case....just....come home as soon as you can.....”

Antony offered Natalia his hand and helped her out of the large baths, wrapping a towel around them both. Natalia gripped his body against hers, wishing away the next few days so that this on edge feeling could be eradicated once and for all. “Remember that I love you....” he whispered “and I’ll be back very soon...”

With strict instructions given to the servants in his absence Antony was soon on his way to Rome, his horse galloping over the hills towards his last minute meeting with Caesar and the many other secret tasks that he needed to attend to prior to the big day. 

It had barely been twenty minutes before the household heard banging on Antony’s villa doors and Natalia hid behind the bedroom door listening intently. 

To her surprise she heard a familiar female voice, Sabina. Natalia paused for a moment listening as the woman insisted that the note be passed to Natalia as soon as she returned. For a split second Natalia considered greeting her friend warmly as normal but....what if it was something concerning Cassius? If it was and Antony found out that Natalia had directly received even a note from him he was bound to be furious. Sticking to her original promise she stayed firm and eventually an insistent Sabina gave up, leaving the note for Natalia and begging that it be passed to her immediately.

As soon as the door was firmly locked once more Natalia appeared, accepting the note from her servant and thanking her for her persistence in sending the visitor away. Natalia took the note to the living area and practically ripped it open, desperate to know what the urgency was given the timing. As the words hit her, Natalia’s mouth fell open and she dropped the note to the floor. 

'My dear Natalia, you are not safe from Caesar! I have consulted with another priestess and discovered to my horror that the love potion you accidentally administered will counteract with the spell we placed Caesar under rendering it INEFFECTIVE!! Proceed with caution my child.......Locusta x’


	73. Promises

Cassius looked down at his perfect prize as she slept, without question Xanthe had been the most surprising yet wonderful gift that life had given him to date. He watched her chest rise and fall peacefully, noting how every so often she would stir slightly and laugh in her dreams.

As the sun set he wondered how long it was polite to let her rest until he could wake her and bask in her company and touch once more. Over the last few hours they had enjoyed pillow talk, slept and made love multiple times and yet it never felt quite enough. It hit him how much he needed a good woman in his life and how, finally, he had possibly found the woman for him. Could she be the one his romantic heart wondered? Xanthe who had initially been guarded, angry and jealous was now gentle, funny, intuitive and incredibly sexy. 

Cassius decided that he would leave a little earlier than initially planned tomorrow, even though that would result in them having to part ways earlier than he had previously hoped....still what was a few hours when potentially he could spend her rest of his life with Xanthe? The extended absence would be worth it to return after slaying Caesar with an extravagant gift for his woman. He knew of an excellent jeweller and was sure he could find something almost as beautiful as he thought her, he just needed to fit the task in before the Liberators demanded his time for the rest of the day. ‘My woman’ he smiled to himself at the very idea. His mind imagined her ecstatic face as he presented her with a token of his lo.....wait no, control yourself he cursed.....his affection. 

Cassius’ mind drifted to Glycia and unintentionally his face twisted up with annoyance. Suddenly all the moments when Cassius had berated Antony for his possessiveness, every instance when he had mocked him for trying to own Natalia, it all made perfect sense to him. When you feel so incredibly drawn to someone to the point that you may be losing your mind, the very idea of them being stolen away is unthinkable and eats away at you like nothing else. Cassius conceded that he owed Antony an apology for his behaviour the other day with Natalia. Whilst she was still young and in that moment vulnerable, he SHOULD have known better than to take advantage of the situation. Cassius had been quite frankly astonished that Antony had not retaliated other than cursing his name to Brutus. Cassius could only presume from the lack of action that Natalia had begged Antony to let it go after voluntarily confessing and a combination of her honesty and the level of stress she had been under, not to mention Ides of March almost upon them he had agreed to put it down to a terrible error of judgement never to be repeated. Clearly Antony hadn’t felt threatened enough to take it up with Cassius directly which was a huge relief as Cassius knew deep down that he could not defend his actions that day. Whatever Antony’s reasoning Cassius decided that if the opportunity presented itself tomorrow, he would tell Antony that he was sincerely apologetic for what he had occurred when Caesar left Natalia and he alone together. 

He wondered how Glycia truly felt about Xanthe. Was she nothing more than a pretty face that he took to his bed? Cassius gripped at the bed sheets, bunching them up in his fists as he imagined Glycia anywhere near Xanthe, let alone.....no he couldn’t even think of it. The more time Cassius was spending with Xanthe the urge to take her away from her current lifestyle was increasing rapidly. Would it truly be enough to simply have her exclusivity even if Lena granted it? Long term if things proceeded the way they were and at this rate, he was not looking for a courtesan to cater for his every desire but a woman of the house, a wife. With Glycia of course already having a dutiful wife waiting at home for him each night, his intentions were clearly less honourable and Cassius detested the idea of Xanthe being used in this way.

Cassius also hated the financial arrangement of his romance, not because he worried about parting with coin but because it highlighted the business transaction element that did not sit harmoniously with his romantic attachment that was developing and gathering speed. He considered how much it would cost to completely buy Xanthe out of her commitments to Lena and in turn, her obligations to other powerful patrons. Would Lena accept such an offer in any case? Maybe Lena simply did not want to part with her? Xanthe had promised him that either way she would not be intimate with another now but.....somehow it was more than that. Cassius acknowledged that it was not her body alone that he was becoming increasingly familiar with and emotionally invested in – it was all the little things, her feminine laugh, her range of smiles that meant different things, the way that she fiddled with her plaits when she was nervous, winding them round her finger. To say that he hated the thought of another man learning all the little things about her was a huge understatement. Although usually led heavily by his heart, his sensible mind also told him that he would only truly know where her heart laid when she was a free woman to choose her life path. After all if this was going to succeed, he didn’t just want to be the better option, he wanted to be the one that her heart beat for. 

Cassius shifted in the bed, his body aching slightly from all of their earlier antics. He had never experienced pleasure like today before in his life. Whilst he had not forgotten how he had felt for Natalia, when the affection was totally mutual and returned in full as it was with Xanthe, it was on another level. Love? Cassius practically slapped the thought from his mind once more......no, no, it was too early surely to feel that.....but was he without question falling? Completely and utterly.

Whilst Xanthe slept peacefully he grabbed a robe and padded out happily to the living area to find a waiting servant. Politely he asked for a feast to be prepared, having worked up a considerable appetite after all of the physical activity they had recently enjoyed. 

On returning to the bedroom he found her awake, white bedsheets wrapped around her beautiful caramel skin. “I woke up and you weren’t here, is everything ok?” 

Cassius jumped on the bed and settled alongside her, staring warmly into her now wide eyed inquisitive face. “Everything is perfect.....you are perfect......” he confirmed with a kiss that he tenderly applied to her neck.

“Then come back to bed......” she purred, whipping the covers away from her bare body invitingly. 

Cassius ran his desire filled eyes over her all over again. “You, Xanthe, are insatiable.....I can’t get enough of you.....”

Cassius crawled on the bed and separated her legs as he laid her flat on the mattress. “I think it’s more than time that I played with you.......” he told her as she watched him in awe, lifting her knees to give him full access to her waiting body. The fact that he enjoyed pleasuring her whilst normal to a lot of women was a novelty that Xanthe wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. 

Reaching for a goblet of wine he took a large gulp and without swallowing the contents he placed his mouth over her sex, depositing the wine over her as she gasped at the warm sensation on her sensitive skin. “Cassius....I can’t believe you just........fuck that felt good.......” she groaned. 

The wine trickled down her legs and she laughed, he was getting seriously creative with all his new found confidence and they enjoyed experimenting as their bodies became more and more familiar to the other. 

Cassius placed his head between her legs and she instinctively shut her eyes in readiness. Xanthe drifted away letting all her senses concentrate on the feel of his mouth as he ran his tongue up the inside of her thighs teasingly collecting the remains of the wine and she shuddered in pleasure. Reaching up and caressing her breasts his mouth began to move over her sex and she smiled to herself. How different did this feel to all those rushed and emotionless encounters that she had shared with Glycia before he rolled off her, turning away snoring and red faced after consuming too much wine. Most of the time Glycia was barely up to the job in hand and she would take his coin regardless, safe in the knowledge that she had given him nothing in return.

Cassius on the other hand had boundless energy and as he was becoming more comfortable with her his talents were coming on leaps and bounds. 

“Cassius....arrrrr...you are an expert at this......where do.....you.....get all of this energy from....?” She asked as she writhed around.

Cassius paused briefly and smirked. “I dont know. I'm young and full of cum I guess?”

“Cassius!!!!” she said in mock shock. “I never thought I’d hear something like that from you!” She said belly laughing as she pushed him in jest. 

“Uh huh, I’m only a man and when you are......so......so......so alluring...l.... can’t......stop.....” he said muffled as he licked her in-between each word. 

This felt perfect, sure it was fun but still she felt wanted, desired, and potentially in the not too distant future, loved. Even in-between all this physical activity when they had just laid there and talked, his words carried her away with him and she found herself hanging off of his every word as she gazed at his sparkling eyes, so full of life when he grew passionate about a topic.

As the familiar tingling sensation built up within her body once more her mind wondered back to the sensation and she placed her hand in his curls, guiding him against her as she began to move her body in time with his tongue that entered her, licking and flicking her and causing her to gasp for breath, how was he so in tune with her so quickly? It felt like he had found a missing puzzle piece that slotted so perfectly into place within her body and heart. 

“Cassius.......Cassius.....don’t stop.....please....I'm nearly.......ooooh” she began to whisper softly. 

Cassius smiled against her body. Given the afternoon they had spent together she naturally tasted of him and it made him feel like she was truly his just that little bit more. As he rubbed his tongue over her swollen bud a realisation came to him. He would play fair with Lena as much as he could but Xanthe was undeniably his and no other outcome as acceptable. As he glanced up between her legs he watched the subtle smile on her face, her chest heaving under his touch and the way that she had thrown an arm above her head, resting it carelessly on the pillows. She was totally relaxed and content and the fact that he could bring her this happiness- how could her NOT claim her as his woman? 

Sensing that they had not too much time before an interruption he sped things up slightly and used his fingers to double the pleasure. Xanthe began to thrash around on the bed as her arousal hit its peak and he noticed her skin increase in temperature before she finally came apart under his caress, reaching out for him and pulling him close in-between inaudible feminine moans and groans that made his heart swell with pride. 

Cassius crawled up the bed and laid on the pillow next to her, smiling widely at her as he took in all her natural beauty. Glowing and stripped almost bare from all the make up and jewellery, he had never seen her look more beautiful than in that exact moment that they had just shared. “Today has been incredible Xanthe.....given all that awaits me tomorrow you have made me feel so .....joyful....I have not smiled like this in so long and it’s all down to you....look at me I’m beaming....”he laughed. “I hope today has been as fulfilling for you as it has for me, I want nothing more than to make you happy?” 

Xanthe sighed a contented sigh and stoked his bare side that faced her. “Cassius, today has been everything I ever hoped for, it feels like we are growing so close so quickly.....this is all that I have wanted....but....” 

Cassius felt panic set in as he heard the word ‘but'. “But? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No no, but the more I feel for you, the more that I am filled with dread about tomorrow...I...I...know you have to do what you believe is right and I’m being selfish but just the thought of losing you now.....” Xanthe shivered as she contemplated how her life would return to faceless senators and tiresome encounters. 

Cassius stroked her face, his face suddenly serious. “Xanthe, you make me feel like I have something to live for, that I MUST return to. I will do everything in my power to stay safe tomorrow and the moment that I can get away from the basilica I will practically run to you at the scholae. I know it is difficult but please, I beg of you, just WAIT for me.....don’t give up on this, on what it could be.”

Xanthe ran her hands through his damp hair longingly. “You know that I will, for however long it takes....” 

Their melancholy conversation was then interrupted by a servant who knocked informing then that dinner had been prepared.

Cassius handed her a spare robe and they wondered out, their tousled hair and flushed cheeks making it apparent how they had entertained themselves for the afternoon yet neither caring, engrossed only in each other as he took her hand and led her to the table. “I hope you do not mind.....” he said coyly once more “but I took the liberty of asking for plainer foods to be prepared , I noticed last time how you stuck to grapes and I thought you must be a lady who has a more simple pallet?” 

Xanthe giggled as she sat down. “Oh thank the gods yes.....I am famished and I like to be able to know what I am eating.....how sweet of you to notice that and remember....” she said softly as she looked at all the cold meats, freshly baked breads and fruit adorning the table. 

“Of course, I notice everything about you now.....” he said proudly. “Xanthe, I know we have spent a lot of time here......” he said gesturing around him. 

“Specifically in the bedroom.....”she murmured with a wink. “Not that I am complaining.....” 

“Yes, exactly....” Cassius blushed. “But I need you to know how insanely lucky I feel to have caught your attention, and if tomorrow was under different circumstances, I would love nothing more than to have you by my side and show you off to the whole of Rome....if it was safe to do so, I’d be singing your name from the roof of the amphitheatre.....serenading you in fact...” he grinned. “And we will be together publically, just not tomorrow as I must know that you are safe, you know so that I can concentrate on the task in hand.....”

Xanthe reached across the table and took his hand reassuringly. “There is no need to explain, I know that and I trust you......I do not question your motives or sincerity at all, honestly....Cassius are these oysters?”

“Yes, not that I believe that we need......” he lowered his voice and looked around him “an aphrodisiac after today.....but have whatever you want Xanthe, anything you want is yours....” he said staring intently into her eyes, his meaning clear. 

“In that case all I really want is an honest answer from you.....” she said nervously as he looked at her confused by her request. Xanthe fiddled with her hair and paused, clearly deciding how to word her question. 

“Natalia.......” she began as she watched Cassius shift in his seat uncomfortably. “Do you think you are.....or could be soon......be over her? Before I throw myself into things any further between us, I guess when Lena said that your heart belongs to Natalia it really stung.....please just be honest, it’s all I ask.....”

Cassius exhaled a large breath and yet to his own surprise and relief Xanthe’s question hadn’t impacted on him as much as he thought it might. “Do you know, I think......in fact I KNOW....that I have never been happier than I am right now here with you. I didn’t truly realise until you asked me that question. If I am honest I will always have a fondness for Natalia, she was my first love yet now.....I have a very strong feeling that she will not be my last. I did some completely stupid and reckless things just to get her attention and yet when I look back, things still never felt totally equal between us. I always knew deep down that no matter what I did, despite caring for me and those feelings sometimes getting confused, her heart always belonged to Antony.......” 

“And that knowledge does not hurt you any more?” Xanthe asked full of hope. 

Cassius ran his hands through his hair and then shook his head. “No, not now.....do you know from the very first time they set eyes on each other in my home of all places, I could see it, feel something between them. She practically silenced Antony the moment he saw her. I’d watch them snatch glances at each other and at the time it killed me but now......I suppose I can see that she was right all along. Ultimately I was not meant for her. Literally the only thing I regret is that in all my single-mindedness I missed someone who was under my nose the whole time, who has the potential to be exactly who I am looking for and who..... I am hoping and praying.....could return my rapidly increasing affection....”

Xanthe looked at Cassius who met her eyes briefly and then looked away nervously. “Cassius.....I think I can return any affection you have for me ten times over. I just needed to know that we stood a chance, that you can move on from her and maybe give me your heart....you are such a good man, so kind and gentle and the more I get to know you the more infatuated I become.”

Cassius’ eyes flicked to hers and she noticed his eyes were wet with tears. “I can absolutely give you my heart, with you I feel like I am not making the shoe fit but that we naturally work and compliment each other. I am sorry that it took so long for me to see it but now that I have you are the ONLY woman that I see. I am just trying to hold back a little because I am so scared of tomorrow. Of promising all these things to you and then something bad happening to me and not being able to make good on those promises that I so desperately want to make you.” 

Xanthe gripped his hand tightly across the table. “I could hardly blame you if something happened tomorrow and.....look lets not even think about that. Let’s assume the liberators plans go ahead perfectly and you return to me. Just knowing that you feel emotionally in a position to be with me, you have no idea what that means and how special that makes me feel.”

Cassius wiped a stray tear away and smiled. “I will probably drive you mad sometimes you know.....I can be a bit much, I can already feel myself getting a little jealous and obsessed.....I’ll try to keep it in check I promise....it’s just....I used to mock Antony for how he is so possessive of Natalia but now I’m starting to understand it.. ..when you find someone who means so much to you, you will do anything, literally anything to keep it.....I am praying Lena can just name her price Xanthe. I don’t know if I just want your exclusivity. I am pretty sure that I just want you permanently.....”

Unable to accept the distance between them for moment longer Xanthe stood and Cassius watched her as she walked around the table and placed herself on his lap. “Then Cassius, I guess that means that I am yours because I won’t let Lena come between us......you had better make it back to me tomorrow.....or else....” she said kissing him fiercely. 

Across Rome Antony stood outside the Basilica hesitant to enter. Caesar had to die, there was no doubt about it, his time would be up tomorrow as it was the only way that Antony would know without question that Natalia would be permanently safe. Still, as Caesar’s end grew closer he felt uneasy, half of him wanted Caesar to pay under his sword alone and the other side of him wanted no part of it. Caesar was a man that he had served alongside for a large part of his life, who had handed Antony the power that he had always craved and, had he not tried to steal Natalia, he would probably willingly have served for the rest of his life. But.....the reality was Natalia WAS a game changer.

She had changed Antony's perspective the moment he had laid eyes on her and as they had grown closer, as much as he initially tried to fight it, he had fallen deeply in love for the first time in his life. No woman had penetrated his soul the way she had, had provoked such immense joy and, at times, frustration in him. She had the ability to make him lose his cool and press all of his buttons, but he loved her all the more for it. Natalia had quickly became like the sun that he orbited, she was everything to him. He passionately and completely loved her and put simply, any loyalty he felt to Caesar just could not compete with that incredible love. 

He thought over how he had given his word to Natalia that he would not go with the senators to the basilica tomorrow and he wanted so badly not to break that promise......but....didn’t he deserve revenge for all that Caesar threatened to take away from him? All the disrespect that Caesar had shown him of late? When he considered it as calmly as he could, whilst superficially celebrating Antony’s recent marriage to the love of his life, Caesar planned to steal and impregnate Natalia and leave him with nothing. Still Caesar’s plan left Antony lost for words. Whilst he himself was not known for his compassion for others, Caesar’s planned actions were on another level to anything he had ever done in his own shady past. 

Antony’s heart shattered at the very possibility of breaking his promise to Natalia but, as long as she was kept safe, he could return to her once Caesar was dead and look himself in the eyes knowing that he had played his part. Surely she would understand he had to do this? He had never walked away from anything in his life and he was not going to start now. All he had to do was ensure Natalia was taken away from the chaos at the arena and he knew just the man to help him with that. As soon as this meeting was over with Caesar he added another task to his list of things to do before he could return home and hold his beautiful wife close. 

Antony tentatively walked in to the basilica and Caesar spun around instantly to face his general. “Arr Antony at last! I have been expecting you. I did think that you may drop by earlier today with your celebrations happening tomorrow?” 

Antony nodded at Caesar by way of acknowledgement. “Yes, apologies, I was delayed, my wife she.....” 

“No need to explain, you are a newly wed after and.....well I’m sure that Natalia of yours is quite the handful!” Caesar said with a smirk, patting Antony on the back.

Antony’s stomach flipped. Not only did he feel nauseous in Caesar’s presence but he had spoken his wife’s name without a hint of confusion. Why hadn’t the potion taken effect? If it hadn’t worked then......Natalia was not safe tomorrow....at all. Not until Caesar’s life ebbed away would he ever have peace. Without realising Antony clenched his fists into balls.....no, no, no, she is MINE. You wont have her......eventually he managed to put a distracted sentence together. “Ye....yes she is indeed. So I believe you had something important to speak to me about?” 

Caesar attempted to smile with those familiar snake like eyes. “Yes of course this way, you are going to love this my friend.....”

Antony dutifully followed him to he back of the room, looking around his surroundings constantly just in case he had been lured into some sort of trap yet all he could see was a few non descript soldiers dotted around the edges of the large marbled room. As they drew closer to the wall his eyes fixed on a large object covered in heavy cloth. “What is this that you have brought me to see?” Antony enquired, confused as to where this was leading, his mind still spinning at the suspicion that the spell had not taken effect despite his best efforts. 

“Well I thought for some time that you were owed something. An honour if you like for all of your years of loyal service to myself and Rome. I thought to myself what better time to celebrate your service but on the day of the games which are already in celebration of your good self.....and your very lovely wife of course......”

Antony stood dumbfounded. All these months of chasing and laying his hands on his woman, mocking him, patronising his loyalty and disrespecting his work and he chooses now, the day before his death, to honour him? If Antony did not know better he would almost think he was being guilt tripped out of the planned course of action. 

“Right.....that is incredibly generous of you....whatever this is, thank you Caesar......”

“It is only what you deserve Antony. Guards, remove the covering so that all can be revealed. Antony, I know we have had some difficult times since my return, not least my behaviour over that damned note business.....then the bad feeling between your wife and Cleopatra....I just want you to know that all your hard work is appreciated and you will be heavily compensated for all your.....losses and compromises that you may be required to make......” Caesar stood back as the guards began unwrapping the heavy cloth and looked at Antony sheepishly. 

Antony screwed his face up, was Caesar seriously suggesting that he would be compensated for stealing Natalia?? “What.....losses are we talking about? How exactly am I compromising?” 

Caesar threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Oh I just mean that....things or current situations, PEOPLE even....who seem important to you right now and you hold dear, will not be so precious in maybe a years time....but you will always have your wealth and status....and THIS......will serve as a constant reminder of that fact.....” 

With that, Caesar stepped aside just as the soldiers pulled the final sheet of cloth to reveal not one but two large statues. One of course, much larger than the other. Antony stepped forward in horror and touched the face of one of stone faces. “This....this is me? And the larger one....that is you?” He replied open mouthed. Given everything happening it seemed totally inappropriate and he was forced to restrain an awkward grimace that was creeping out of the side of his mouth. How could Caesar think this to be a well judged move whilst trying to steal his wife? If Caesar seriously thought this ‘honour’ could possibly fill the void of Antony losing Natalia to him he was sorely mistaken. 

Caesar clapped his hands together excitedly. “Yes, yes this is you and I and our statues will be revealed tomorrow after the parade in Rome. They will each stand pride of place in the square for all the people of Rome to observe and rejoice in! Tell me Antony, do you think them as wonderful as I do?” 

Antony tried to process the hideousness of the situation quickly before fixing an insincere grin on his face. “Caesar, words fail me, this is an absolute honour that you bestow upon me. I cannot wait to witness it being unearthed for all of Rome to see......” he lied, confident this would never take place. 

Antony could both see and hear Caesar gushing animatedly about the statues and he zoned out, outraged that he was throwing Antony this insulting bone by way of a softener for what he was attempting to do behind the scenes. Eventually Antony concentrated back on Caesar’s speech where he caught the tail end of it.

“.....and I knew that you would love it! I thought it only fair that you see them for yourself before everybody else. I am so pleased that you approve with the finished article. Rome will celebrate us forever more!!” Caesar said proudly as he gestured for the statues to be recovered by his waiting servants. 

Walking away he put his arm around Antony’s shoulder. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I do not want to keep you away from that very beautiful wife of yours a moment longer than necessary so, please, be on your way and I shall see you both at the amphitheatre at midday.”

Antony looked his former friend in the eye and put his hand out to shake. “Indeed you shall Caesar, sleep well and I will see you tomorrow. I have every hope that it shall be a momentous day.”

Antony walked with purpose out of the basilica without looking back. Almost certain that the spell had failed, he needed to pay someone a particularly urgent visit – Syphax.


	74. Bro-code

To say that Syphax was taken back to receive a visit from Antony was an understatement. Once all of the superficial niceties were taken care of Syphax shut the door to the spare room that Lena had provided them with in order to speak privately. 

“So....Syphax.....I won’t take up any more of your time than is absolutely necessary.....I am going to assume that Lena or Victus, possibly both, have advised you of the plans that are afoot tomorrow concerning Caesar, and I need your assistance with something of a delicate nature. Tell me, were you planning on attending the games tomorrow?” Antony said trying to gage Syphax's response and praying that it would not be necessary to go over the plot all over again whilst he still had so many other tasks to attend to and time was running out fast. 

Syphax eyed Antony with the caution he always deemed necessary when it came to matters involving him. “Yes, you assume correctly.....but why would you require help from me? Lena has said that I can attend if I so wish, I am undecided as yet. It brings back memories of difficult times for me.”

Antony nodded appreciatively. “Indeed I am sure it does. Look, let me be straight with you. Natalia has confessed what you did for her involving the murder of Tribune Rufus. Let’s be honest, we both know WHY you took the blame for a crime that she in fact committed, still it is admirable and shows the depth of your.....affection....for Natalia. I fully appreciate what you have already sacrificed and in light of those unfortunate circumstances I sincerely DO wish there was someone else I could ask to help me with Natalia tomorrow but sadly there is not......well no one I trust in any case.” 

Syphax met Antony’ eyes for the first time, the very mention of Natalia’s name capturing his full attention. “Natalia? Is she safe? And well? Antony you know that if I can help her I always will. What I did....I regret nothing and would do it all over again if necessary....but what is it that you want from me now?” 

Antony exhaled a large breath. He did not feel completely comfortable with his plan but simply could not see a way around it. When the chaos erupted in the amphitheatre, how could he stand by and do nothing without questions being asked of his suspicious behaviour? Also, if he was honest with himself, he needed to witness Caesar pay for what he had done and ensure it was finished. His only hope was that when Natalia calmed down she would understand why his actions were completely necessary. “Yes she is in good health but understandably she is concerned of what the next few days will bring. I need help in dealing with Natalia tomorrow and I cannot think of a better person to ask, who I trust implicitly to do the right thing.....when the gladiators make their bid for freedom orchestrated by Victus there will obviously be major unrest as a result. Crowds of panicking people and unavoidable slaughter on both sides. I cannot protect Natalia if I am called to Caesar’s side which is extremely likely and so, well I am hoping, you would consent to remove Natalia.....by force if absolutely necessary, into a waiting litter and lock yourselves in the scholae until I can return for her once the deed is done....”

Syphax looked at Antony in shock at his request. “Remove Natalia by force? I could NEVER hurt her, use my strength against her.....do not ask such things of me. You took her as your wife, you must protect her, put her before the demands of Caesar!” 

Antony rolled his eyes at Syphax's predictable and annoying response. “For the gods sake man think about it!! Why on earth would I ask you to hurt her!?!? To be clear I am not asking that and if you so much as harmed a hair on her head you would pay with your life!! Look....” Antony tried to calm himself fiddling awkwardly with his hands before continuing.. “You KNOW how strong willed she can be. You protected her for years...and as wonderful as she is, she can be a box of tricks and you know it better than most. She does not want me to leave her side tomorrow and to keep the peace I have promised that I would not but in reality it is not a promise that I can keep. Besides the fact that it will be expected of me to be by Caesar’s side as events unfold, I NEED to ensure that he dies – for the most part because of what he has done to Natalia.....”

Syphax stared at Antony. At least some of his impassioned speech made sense to him. Natalia was stubborn and at times hard to control but he hated the way that Antony thought he could exercise control over every situation, including him. Who did he think he was? Antony was asking for help yet threatening him in the next breath. However as Syphax weighed things up, he conceded that Antony was undeniably concerned for Natalia’s safety and that he could understand. “Do not threaten me. You do not employ me and I owe you nothing. If you are asking for my help to keep Natalia safe then I will do what I can, but I am uncomfortable with using force. Natalia trusts me as her friend.....”

Antony felt compelled to interrupt. “Natalia does not always know what is best for her in the long run....she is impulsive, she lives in the moment and trust me I love that about her but sometimes it means she needs to be protected. Syphax I am not suggesting you use ‘force’, perhaps that was the incorrect word. I am merely foreseeing that she will not want to leave my side..... I am asking you to just get her out of harm’s way when the gladiators riot and the crowd disburse in panic. Surely you want her to be safe? That is all that I am trying to ensure by asking that you take her away from danger, bring her back here in a litter that I will have waiting for you.....”

Syphax fiddled with his sword, thinking the plan over before responding. “Before I agree, you said that Caesar must die for what he has done......has he hurt Natalia?” 

Antony tensed up, thinking back to what she had told him and shivered at the thought. “There is no easy way to say this but yes. Trust me the only reason that he has not already taken his last breath is because if I react and storm round there, murdering him in cold blood, well I’d be put to death in an instant and where does that leave Natalia? Alone and at Caesar’s mercy? It has taken restraint that I didn’t know that I had to not do what every instinct is begging me to do. Now do you understand?? I have to ensure that he dies tomorrow and if it can be under my sword all the better.....Syphax I trust that it is not necessary to go into details regarding Caesar’s precise actions.....suffice to say she is terrified of him and I cannot allow him to live for what he has done. I can’t leave it in the hands of some foolish senators who are not trained soldiers.”

Syphax hanged his head. “I.....I....did not know Caesar had harmed Natalia” he said softly as he wiped a tear away. “......this changes everything....I am sorry my reaction toward you was unfair....but why do you think she will resist me getting her out of danger tomorrow?”

Antony began to pace the small room, unable to sit still. “There is no need to apologise, I am asking a lot of you.....I am certain that if I leave with Caesar to guide him to the basilica and his supposed safety she will know that I am intending on killing him along with the other senators and will naturally want to be involved, to make him pay for what he has done, both to Natalia and her family.....Syphax there is so much I don’t really have the time to explain but we have recently discovered that her family lives, her brother is in fact one of Caesar’s guards and involved in the liberator’s plans and her mother serves Cleopatra....I do not want Caesar’s blood on Natalia’s hands, I want her innocent of any crime and reunited with her family. I am sure that you of all people can sympathise with that sentiment. If....look there is enormous risk tomorrow and IF I should die doing this I want her to have the chance of a long and happy life with her family surrounding her, not put to death for a man like Caesar who is not worth spitting on.....”

Syphax eyed Antony in surprise at his compassion, he had never witnessed this desperate man before, only the proud and arrogant man playing to the crowds. The fact that Antony’s primary concern was Natalia proved to Syphax once and for all that perhaps Antony not only had a heart but that it was completely in the right place. Possibly it was only the two of them that could fully comprehend the love that they each felt for her and what they would do to ensure her safety. Finally Syphax replied. “I think that it is very honourable of you. When you love someone their happiness becomes more important than your own.... I....I....just can’t believe it, Natalia’s family are all here in Rome? But why have they not come forward sooner? How long have they been here?” Syphax asked in shock.

Antony acknowledged that he owed Syphax at least some explanation if he was asking for his help and appraised him as quickly as he could. “I have only very sketchy details at the moment but I would imagine Natalia’s mother has only been in Rome since Cleopatra has resided here, possibly she journeyed with her. As for Natalia’s brother, I have met him briefly, I would think he was initially sold as a slave and has gradually worked his way up to a guard over a longer period of time. Cingerix said that he did not approach his family directly for fear of them being placed at risk, perhaps it is the same for Delphina, if she is even aware that Natalia is my wife. I am sure all will be revealed in the coming days. You can imagine how heightened Natalia’s emotions are right now in light of this discovery. She is terrified of finding out that they live only for them to be stolen away from her and harmed. I do not want to upset her further by pre-warning her that I must leave her side to attend to Caesar’s assassination, it will send her into meltdown.”

Syphax sighed. “I can see your point but Natalia will be so angry when I step in and practically carry her into a litter, she will scream the place down and be furious with you.....then there is Victus, does he know about his wife and son? He has a right to know.....”

Antony nodded. “He does not know but however things play out you have my word that by the end of the day I will ensure that he does. Natalia agreed to keep this information to herself purely as we do not want to risk Victus doing anything rash or badly thought out when we are so close to freeing Rome from Caesar. At this stage we have no reason to believe that Caesar is aware of Delphina or Cingerix's identities. It is doubtful that he would have Natalia’s mother residing with him and Cingerix as a trusted guard if he did. With regards to Natalia.... she will be livid I know but livid and ALIVE which is the most important thing. Syphax I know how you care for her, sometimes we all have to do things for those that we.....love, to protect them. You are the only man that I trust Natalia’s safety with if I cannot be there myself. Please, I ask you to help me.....” Antony clenched his teeth, hating having to almost beg for Syphax’s help. 

Slowly Syphax began to nod in agreement. “Ok....I will do this. I don’t like it but I will protect Natalia and cannot think of a better alternative. So, you will seat me near to you and Natalia? The moment the gladiators rush out I will come to you and take Natalia to the scholae to wait for your return?”

Antony his hand out to shake Syphax's. “Thank you. I feel like I can concentrate on what needs to be done knowing that Natalia is in safe hands with you. Yes. I will arrange for a litter, I will have it manned and ready to go hidden behind the tall trees just left of the exit. Just do whatever is necessary to get her out of danger as soon as possible.....” 

Antony turned to leave the room but Syphax stopped him. “Antony, I know we have had our differences but what you are doing, your thought process revolving solely around Natalia’s safety.....I see how much she really means to you. I am sorry for misjudging you harshly in the past.....I confess that I thought you saw her beauty only and not her heart but, you must really love her..... I wish you luck tomorrow and will do what is required of me, you have my word...”

Antony paused at this unexpected compliment from Syphax. “Thank you. Look, I should tell you that I’ve always had respect for you. You have never lied about how you feel, yet still maintained your integrity and acted with honour - a trait that appears to be a rarity in Rome at present. Natalia will understand when the dust has settled and I will take the full brunt of any of Natalia’s initial anger, you are after all acting under my request of you.” 

Syphax nodded politely. “I will see you at the gates of the amphitheatre?”

“Indeed you shall. I will be on my way....if the opportunity does not present itself tomorrow....I wish you well and again you have my sincere gratitude....” Antony agreed. 

“Antony.....” Syphax put his hand out, touching Antony’s arm briefly before quickly withdrawing it. “I just wanted to say, you and Natalia, I think you belong together.....there really is no man better than yourself to protect her. Tomorrow you need help with that and I am glad to assist but.....I can see now how much she really means to you and it gives me comfort that she is in such safe hands... .”

Antony stopped in his tracks, keeping his back to Syphax and unsure whether to reveal the weakness that was building within him. “Syphax.......what if when the time comes tomorrow.....what if I cannot end Caesar.....I despise him for what he has done yet.....he was like a brother to me in the past. I love Natalia, I really fucking do, and need her to be safe so I know that he must die but....what if I cannot be the man that does it? Will I have failed her if not?” 

Syphax sighed. “I think.....you are a good man that is often misunderstood. So much better than you give yourself credit for and so different to what most see. I do not know a lot about you but you have been by Caesar’s side for a long time and....forgive me....but you do not seem to have many other people close to you. I can see that tomorrow will obviously leave you feeling conflicted. That does not make you weak, your honesty makes you strong. You truly acknowledge what is being asked of you. Antony, all I can say is in the moment you must do what you believe is right as you must live with your actions, nobody else has the right to judge as no man has walked a mile in your shoes.” 

“Do you know it is not just Caesar that I feel conflicted about. It is the future of Rome – would you honestly trust its future in the hands of the senators once more? Squabbling and bickering over who is the richest, stuffing extravagant food down their throats and into their fat stomachs whilst the poor revolt and starve? THAT is Rome's reality.....unless there is intervention....” Antony shook his head sadly. 

“I do not have a knowledge of politics....” Syphax shrugged “but I think you should take each day as it comes. Rome was not built in a day as they say. Perhaps power moving forward is something that you can consider once Caesar is no more....there is after all no obvious heir to succeed him if that was ever his plan....." 

Antony half smiled. “How does a guard become so wise? I suppose you stand back and witness a lot....All I know is that I need to be there and when the time comes for him to die, I am hoping that the right answers come to me. Syphax I have no right to ask any more of you than I already have but.....if something should happen to me tomorrow....promise me you will take care of Natalia? One moment she is strong and the next so fragile. It scares me that I could leave her alone to face Rome....”

Antony turned to look Syphax in the eyes, his face grave as he desperately searched Syphax’s face for answers. Syphax thought the request over before finally answering. “Antony, I believe you will return safe and unharmed, it must be the will of the gods. But, if I am mistaken, yes you have my word that I would care for Natalia - as her friend....she.....would never love me, look at me even, the way she does you......it used to break my heart but I have come to terms with it because I see how happy you make her. You MUST come home to her Antony, she needs you and no one else.” 

“Thank you Syphax. I will do everything in my power to return to Natalia....just, when she is angry and climbing the walls tomorrow, just tell her......tell her that I love her." Antony said quietly. Gone was his booming commanding voice that Syphax had grown accustomed to. 

“I promise it.” Syphax said simply as Antony nodded, turning away and briskly walking out of the door. 

After his final errands were complete Antony finally journeyed home in the moonlight hoping and praying that Natalia was still awake. More than anything he needed this one perfect night with her, just in case it was his last.


	75. Language of Love

As soon as Antony walked through the dark villa he made his way up the spiral staircase , placing a trunk of items down silently. He pushed the bedroom door open and walked out to the balcony quietly where he found his sleeping wife with Artemis at her feet. 

Antony smiled to himself at the sight of Natalia, her head propped up with a cushion and a goblet still in her hand as she slept peacefully. Clearly she had been looking out for him across the hills until her eyes had grown too heavy and sleep had won the battle.

Antony removed the goblet from her hand and stroked her face, causing her to stir. “Antony, you are home, I....I tried to wait up, I don’t remember falling asleep.....I....”

Antony grinned at her, always finding her incredibly sweet when she first awoke, her hair all ruffled and her faced confused. “Hush, it’s fine, it’s been a long day. I had an extra something to attend to but don’t you worry about that, everything is arranged now.......”

Natalia rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. “But what did Caesar want so urgently? I have been worrying, I thought he might have figured something out?”

Laughing at her words he pulled her to her feet. “No, no, he has.....I can hardly believe I am about to say this....commissioned these two hideous statues to take pride of place in the square, ready to be unveiled tomorrow....one of him and one of I....his is the largest naturally, its size surpassed only by his ego......I just had to go along with the absurd situation pretending that I was ecstatic. It was all quite tedious but he was so proud of his masterpieces that I just played along so as to not arouse suspicion. They will be torn down by this time tomorrow in any case.....” he advised flippantly. 

"Seriously? I dont know whether to laugh or cry, the man is pathetic. So he arranges for a statue of the man who's wife he attempts to steal? It's the actions of a guilty man, perhaps he has a conscience after all...." Natalia said in shock at the bear faced cheek of Caesar.

Antony shook his head. "Doubtful....  
He is just trying to keep me as sweet as possible before in his eyes he makes his official move on you. He even had the balls to mention that 'people' who I consider important now will not be so in a year or so and that I will always have my 'wealth and status', I believe the expression was. It was almost like he wanted me to accept the honour of this statue as compensation for the loss of you.....but, still, let us laugh that he at least THINKS he has the upper hand..."

"I suppose. It's all getting so real now isnt it? This time tomorrow things will be completely different. I'm scared Antony, I mean even if the liberator's plot goes to plan, everything, life as we know it now, it's all going to change isn't it.....I just thank the gods that I have you...." she said softly, hiding a tear. 

Antony's face grew serious and he took her hand, fiddling with her ring. "I know, but we will get through it together, change is not always a bad thing. As soon as the dust settles we must make some big decisions depending on the next move of Brutus and.....Cassius...." he hissed. "But for now let us take one day at a time my love. Right now I do have something that is urgently concerning me....I do not know how your medicine woman's potion SHOULD take effect but Caesar seemed to remember you today, he kept referring to you as my 'lovely wife', even spoke your name.....I thought the idea was that he would forget your existence, out of sight out of mind?”

“Oh! Yes!!!” Natalia placed her hand against her mouth. “Sorry with everything going on somehow I almost forgot, I received this note when you left......” she said whilst retrieving the note from the floor. 

Antony snatched it away and sighed as Natalia watched him amazed – envisaging his reaction to be far worse than it was in reality. “I am sorry, I had so hoped that the spell had taken, that I would be free of Caesar's unwanted attention and in turn take some pressure off of you. As you can see, Locusta says that the love potion I used previously has compromised its effectiveness, I was so stupid.....why oh why did I take it with me?” 

Antony pulled her against his chest. “Ssssh, it is fine, we cannot change that decision now. Look tomorrow he dies and it will all be over with once and for all. With Caesar so distracted with those terrible ostentatious statues, he has not bothered us since.....” Antony winced as he imagined Caesar touching her, his blood running cold at the sudden reminder “.....you know, his last visit.....besides after tomorrow you will be safe my queen. Try to forget him.”

“I will be safe by your side.....” Natalia specified as she looked up at him.

“Indeed....” he hesitated, unable to meet her enquiring eyes before quickly changing the subject “......now anyway......this is our last night with Caesar walking the earth.....let us make it count.....why.....why is your hair darkened?” He asked in confusion as he looked at her pressed against the armour of his chest. 

“Do not worry, I am still your Natalia.....” she giggled “it is just wet, I bathed to try to calm my nerves as I waited for you. The combination of relaxation and wine must have made me sleepy.....” 

Natalia stepped back from him in the darkness as his eyes adjusted and he looked over her, desire flushing through his veins. His eyes moved over her taking in her tempting loose robe, widening as she toyed with him, running a solitary finger down her chest causing the robe to slip open teasingly and revealing her breasts ever so slightly as the robe parted. He swallowed hard as he took in her long hair laying in damp waves, and his eyes remained transfixed on her buxom breasts shielded only partly by the flimsy pink fabric. Eventually he allowed his eyes to wonder over her tiny waist pulled in by the silk tie and over her womanly hips that he was desperate to grab a hold of. Finally his eyes flicked back to her face, taking in her innocent doe like sparkling eyes and pink pout as she watched him. Without realising he licked his lips, knowing that he needed her more than ever tonight. She somehow had a talent for appearing on the surface so pure and sweetly alluring, almost virginal yet coupled with the fact he knew only too well what she was truly capable of given the chance, it made her also appear dangerous, unpredictable and exciting - fuck he loved that too. Despite feeling stressed and anxious only moments before, one look from Natalia with those come to bed eyes and all his sorrows evaporated in an instant. Now the only debate his mind juggled with was HOW he was going to claim her tonight. “Then tell me, what do you have under that robe Natalia? Is it all mine too?” He enquired, his voice hoarse with lust. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself....” she said seductively with a wink as she led him by the hand outside of their bedroom, down the staircase and towards the doors to their garden.

“Where are you leading me to? Outside? It is night time and raining....” he enquired with a raised eyebrow yet he played along, always enjoying her little games. She certainly had a creative flair and the anticipation of what she had up her sleeve for him right now had him hooked. “Natalia I do not want you to get cold in the night air.....” he said only half heartedly as he watched her unlock the doors bemused. In all honesty he conceeded that he was not going to put up a fight no matter what Natalia wanted as long as the outcome was her body, naked and in his arms in the very foreseeable future. When did he refuse her anything? 

“Yes, that IS a concern.....you will have to keep me warm.....if you can catch me first.....” she laughed as she threw her robe off carelessly and ran bare towards the trees at the back of the garden. 

For a split second Antony watched her open mouthed before he displayed a smirk and chased her, throwing his own clothes off as he ran towards her and catching up with her in no time. “You know, I never used to have to chase women, they tended to come to me......” he said huskily as he pushed her against the bark of a tree and ran his hands down her chest. His hands cupped her breasts and she began to breath heavily as the heat of his hands and warm rain made her feel so free and sexually charged. Natalia’s breath grew laboured and she threw her arms above her head, silently granting him full access to her and drawing him in with her seductive eyes. Predictably and compliently he stepped closer, his eyes dark and he met her eyes briefly as he weighed up the tree that she rested against, this would be ideal.

Natalia chewed her lip as she looked over his body stood before her, lit only by the moonlight. As she gazed at Antony longingly in all his glory she concluded that the gods had surely sculpted him especially for her, catering to her every desire. Antony stood still and tried to maintain regular breathing as she ran her hands over his muscular chiselled chest and he watched her every move intently following her eyes. “No need to chase me, I’m yours for the taking......” she said softly as her pupils dilated with lust. 

Antony grabbed her and growled as he felt their hot, bare skin on skin. “Natalia, I would do anything for you.....” he moaned as he kissed her hard, his hands tangling in her damp hair. 

“And I for you......” she murmured as she threw her head back against the tree, exposing her neck as his mouth explored lower. “I will honour you with my heart and body forever more....I love you, show me how much you want me.....” she told him in-between her heavy breaths. Rain began to soak her body causing it to glisten and Antony slid against her, his hardness pushed up against her causing her to gasp, both knowing absolutely what was coming and unable to wait a moment longer. 

Antony lifted her featherweight body up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, inviting him to take every advantage with her. “You.....make me lose my mind.....the things you say.....what you do.....it drives me absolutely crazy for you.........” he whispered as unable to resist for a second longer he finally pushed into her wet walls and she dug her nails into his back by way of response as her body tightened around him. Antony rocked her against the tree, taking his time and building up the speed gradually. The pair of them grabbed feverishly at each other and Natalia gripped his buttocks as her mouth found his shoulder, enjoying the ripples of the bark rubbing up and down her spine as he lifted her. "Tell.....me if I am...tooooo.....rough....." Antony told her, hopeful that he didn't in fact need to change a thing as his body craved hard and fast love tonight, the feeling washing away all of his earlier frustrations and anger. 

Natalia clung to him, her body tingling with excitement at his perfect body as he thrust into her and their open surroundings, loving the natural environment and speckles of rain that touched her sensitive skin. "Don't you dare be gentle......I.....I.....need this.....I need you......" she ordered. Antony's body warmth contrasted with the night air and the only noise apparent was their pleasured moans as their bodies worked together in their blissful harmony like they were made for one another. Sighing in happiness at her consent to continue as they were it suddenly occurred to him that they were pretty visible. “I do hope your gods are enjoying this particular performance......” he murmured in her ear, yet she hardly heard him, her body lost in this indescribably wonderful moment as she clawed at his back, unable to control the urge he provoked within her. Gradually she moved her hands lower towards his tight arse cheeks, forcing him in and out of her increasingly vigorously.

Antony felt his body inevitably begin to tense up and he escalated his speed noting that Natalia began to cry out his name, no more than a whisper at first but slowly gaining volume, her eyes firmly shut and her grip growing tighter and tighter against the flesh of his buttocks as she pushed him against herself. “That’s it Natalia.....come for me.....show me how I make you feel when I am inside you.....give me everything....” he whispered to her as his heart beat fast like it was ready to explode at any given moment. 

He felt his groin begin to pulse and knew he was close yet he held back as much as humanly possible, trying to distract himself from the sensation, needing to get her there first as nothing in this world did it for him like hearing her come undone under in touch, the animalistic way that she called his name and thrashed around wildly whilst he watched captivated.

The tingling sensation that had began in the pit of her stomach crept up and radiated through her arms and legs and she started to shake as the pleasure fluttered through to her finger tips. “Natalia........” he moaned as he felt her body shaking against him. “Natalia.... tu es l'amour de ma vie."

Natalia momentarily stopped as to her surprise her first language left Antony’s lips with apparent ease "Wha……how did you know how to say…….ooooooohhhh……Antony…….fuck yes….aaaaaarrrrr….. yes...YES...fuck yes....aaaaa....FUUUUUUUCK" Natalia came hard as her body felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, lights flashing before her eyes as she cried out "je t'aime ..... je t'aime tellement, tu es tout ..."

Antony tried to decipher her words in response but before he could manage it his body finally gave out and he groaned her name as he came fiercely inside her body, the release so intense that it caused his legs to tremble. For fear of dropping her he slowly let her slide down him against the tree and he steaded himself against the trunk, still panting. "You....you need to help me out there…you love me, I got that much, I couldn’t figure out the last words…." 

Natalia dragged Antony down to the wet grass beside her and rested her head on his shoulder, still catching her breath. "Whoa....when you said that, just hearing my own language escape from your lips…..wow you completely tipped me over the edge. I have not heard it spoken for so long……I said ‘I love you too, you are everything’ ……but I don't understand, how do you know how to speak my old language? Why have you never told me that you could?" 

Antony looked suddenly sheepish and ran his hands through his hair that was now damp with the light rain. "I er spent a long time in Gaul when we were at war as you know, you pick it up over time, only odd words, I cannot speak your language fluently…."he mumbled.

Natalia eyed him with mock suspicion. "Uh, huh, so whilst fighting you somehow had the time and need to learn how to say ‘I love you'……interesting Antony….I shan’t ask for any more information….." she said punching his arm and smirking.

"It's…..it's not what you think…..women……always suspecting something ha…..maybe someone said it to me long ago, have you considered that?" He joked, although only half in jest, before touching her chin tenderly to turn her face so that she met his eyes. "Honestly, I have never told anyone that I love them, in ANY language…..because well, before you, I literally never felt the desire to. Natalia, you are so sweet and naive sometimes. You do not think that men and women occassionally say that they love someone just…..because? Normally ….and sadly…..it is because they WANT something…..it's the way of the world…. That is one of the many things that made you stand out and why I fell for you…you are so selfless, you never wanted anything from me for yourself, well only me. It was such a wonderful and welcome change from all the senators that want my favour for one reason or another….usually money or power, and of course you are MUCH easier on the eye ha..." He chuckled. 

Natalia giggled. "Somehow I sincerely doubt that it was a senator who dared to speak THOSE particular words to you! But I take your point….do you know, all of my training and yet I never quite mastered the art of insincerity. Thankfully I met you and it was a skill that I never required, despite myself I fell for you practically the moment I set eyes on you, everything was real and raw..."

Antony gave her a sly smile. "Of course if you WERE an insincere yet highly skilled courtesan that is exactly the sort of statement that you would make to ensure that I fell at your feet! It is just as well that I believed you isn’t it ha…and yes you are correct, I do not think it was a senator who uttered those particular words to me, but there will have been little sincerity in the words in any case. We were after all conquering a country, even women say anything to gain your favour in difficult times. YOU should know, you were trained for years on how to please a man, tempting them, telling them exactly what they want to hear and massaging their ego just to extract as much coin as possible in the process. That’s why 'I love you' never really meant much to me before, they were just words……until you. I took my time with you because I needed to know that it was real before I threw myself into all these new feelings that I was suddenly catching. I needed to witness your actions rather risk trusting potentially empty words…."

Natalia nodded. "I can understand that. Do you know every day I get a little more insight into the way your mind works, I love learning what makes you tick. There was a time when I wondered if you would ever let me in….just know that every time I have said that I loved you, I have completely meant it from the bottom of my heart. I guess because of my upbringing, I never understood the need for expensive possessions, I only care about living things, you, my family, my friends, Atemis and Cirta…..but HONESTLY what about your first wife? You never even told her that you loved her? Surely you did? I can hardly be jealous of a woman long before I knew you...its ok to admit it." She questioned wide eyed. "You and I tell each other that we love each other all of the time….I thought that was normal between a husband and wife but then I have nothing to compare it to, well except my mother and father of course who were always so affectionate.....I suppose I got incredibly lucky when I found you…..not only do you tell me but you show me by all the little things you do for me…."

Antony stretched his legs out and hooked his arm around her. "No, I dont believe that I did tell my first wife that I loved her….. we got on, cared for each other but…..we were both so young and it’s different with you, you know that. With you don’t say it because it is expected of me but because I FEEL it…..here…. something about you compells me to tell you…" He told her, placing her hand over his heart and staring deeply into her eyes. 

Natalia looked at her handsome husband as rain trickled down his face and he smiled at her subtly, his eyes full of warmth. "I never grow tired of hearing how you feel….it took you so long to admit it after all!" she said as her eyes twinkled with love and she nudged him playfully. "I did think that I may have to tease the confession out of you!" 

"Hey I just needed to be sure, now you can’t shut me up about how much I love you....perhaps I should get one of the statues made of you for me to worship ha. Or even better I'll bring home my statue from the square and you can play the dutiful wife and kiss my stone feet with adoration......" He laughed. Suddenly her face fell from its earlier smile and Antony saw a flicker of sadness wash over Natalia's features. "Why do you look forlorn Natalia? I was joking......or....is something else on your mind?"

"No, it’s just….sorry, I keep thinking about of Cingerix and my mother, they've been on my mind all day. You made me laugh and I momentarily forgot but then it hit me all over again. I’m constantly going over the plan and questioning what tomorrow will bring…..I just need them to stay safe tomorrrow and then we can be rereunited. Antony just imagine my father’s happiness when he discovers that they live after nearly 9 years apart." She grinned. "Yet the stress and pressure just feels so much. I’ve spent most of the day reminiscing, wondering what it will be like. I feel like once I know they are well and happy and with you by my side forever more, all my dreams will have come true in an instant. It’s like I can almost reach out and touch my happy ending…..we have earned it haven't we? We DESERVE this after all that Caesar has put us through....." 

"I know, I know….. " Antony said, hugging her tightly against his side. "I have a good feeling that things are going to work out just perfectly, we just need to get through one more day…. I only need you to be safe, that is my priority but if there is anything required to ensure your family's safety trust me that I will do everything I can for them….You must try to stay calm, we do not know if your mother will be in attendance at the games yet….unfortunately you must sit tight and wait it out but very soon I am positive that you shall have your heart's desire….." 

"Oh I already have my heart's desire in you my love....." she said cupping his face lovingly and kissing him as he smiled into her kiss, basking in the flattery. "My family all alive and well also.....I'm still wrapping my head around it, it's just so overwhelmingly wonderful....."

Antony happily stroked her hair in thought. Needing to get something off of his chest but at the same time apprehensive to do so. "Natalia, you understand that sometimes, well we have to do things that may not make sense at the time but in the great scheme of things were the right thing to do?"

"I guess….but I am always led by my heart so much that sometimes I struggle to see the bigger picture. That’s why I need you. Why do you say that anyway?" She asked inquisitively with the smallest amount of suspicion.

Antony paused, trying desperately to think of the best way of approaching this. At the last moment he backed out, opting to let tomorrow play out and just enjoy in their current state of bliss. "It does not matter, the only thing that DOES in fact matter is that you trust me? To protect you at all costs and to do the right thing by you…."

Natalia sat herself on Antony’s lap and he pulled her close to keep her warm in the rain that the tall trees partly shielded them against. "I DO trust you, completely. I know that you would never hurt me…..Antony you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Whatever happens tomorrow, always remember that….." she told him as she peppered his face with tender kisses. "I acknowledge that sometimes I….well I can be impulsive, just like my father, but you ground me when I need it and I believe that I in turn have taught you enjoy the simple things that life offers, that not every success is about power and money but love and living in the moment……that is why you and I are a perfect match. We balance each other out."

Antony’s heart swelled at her sweet words but he was determined not to completely crumble, liking to keep some wit about him before he completely turned into a ball of mush. "Is that so? Well I guess you aren’t so bad, and someone needs to love you forever more– it’s a tough job but I guess i'll take it on as long as you behave yourself…..until I get you in the bedroom of course, then the gloves are off and only bad behaviour is rewarded…." he winked. "Now come on, let’s get you out of this rain, we can’t have you sick tomorrow- lets remind the whole of Rome, including Caesar, who has the most beautiful woman by his side…. " he smiled as he scooped his giggling wife up in his arms and ran with her through the garden and into the warmth of their love nest. 

A safe distance away Cleopatra huffed and puffed at Caesar’s orders. "MUST I attend that Harlot's wedding celebrations? That litttle blonde whore and her pet Antony have been nothing but rude to me ! I am so tired and nauseous and the midday heat will not suit me one little bit….. " she said dramatically fanning her face. 

Caesar tutted with frustration at his pregnant mistress whom in his opinion was becoming increasingly tiresome. "Do not be ridiculous you are Egyptian, you can handle some heat woman! You WILL attend the games and that is my final word on it! I am not having Antony parading his prize all over Rome, being celebrated and adored whilst my own woman sits at home with her puffy feet up leaving me alone to face the crowds! For the gods sake fix a smile onto your face and grin and bare it, it is hardly as though you were welcoming to Antony and his wife yourself so do not try that line of reasoning with me!"

Cleopatra shrieked and stamped her feet in annoyance. "Well if I must suffer this spectacle I want to take Delphina with me, you will be busy with the senators and I would like some female company to make it slightly more bearable. I think it highly unlikely that myself and that little tramp will strike up conversation whilst you conduct boys chat with Antony!"

Delphina bowed her head at Caesar and spoke gently. "Caesar forgive me for interrupting but I will be more than happy to attend and keep Cleopatra company, please do not fight, it is not good for the baby…." She asked of them both, touching Cleopatra’s stomach affectionately. 

"Fine ! Whatever!" Caesar boomed and waved his arm dismissively. "…and Cleopatra, you will make an effort and dress according to the occasion, I will not have you upstaged by Natalia – I want all eyes on MY woman! Pregnancy is no excuse for laziness, you are not ill!"

Delphina felt a blow to her stomach almost like she had been winded by Caesar’s flippant words before he stormed off. "Cleopatra, sorry did I hear that correctly? Marc Antony's wife is called Natalia?"

Cleopatra rolled her eyes. "Yes priestess the little tramp from Gaul is named Natalia although I have plenty of other names for the witch, apparently her father resides in Rome also and approves of her former role as a courtesan, can you believe it!! That insideous gold digger wasted no time trapping Antony into this marriage and he seems quite besotted the fool! Why do you ask? Do not worry I will try to avoid someone as honourable as you having to spend a moment in her company."

Dephina’s chest felt like she could not breath and she staggered slightly as shock took over her. Natalia and Victus lived? "Oh I see...no reason....…..I….have suddenly come over a little sick myself, I need to lay down….I think it is best that I excuse myself and see you in the morning my love….." she said softly as she patted Clepatra's arm and stumbled off to her room before Cleopatra could object.

All this time Delphina thought the visions were wicked tricks that her mind was playing on her or even possibly that she was losing her magic and yet to her relief and joy she had been correct all along….

Delphina longed to see her long lost daughter and dear husband with all her heart but with limited information she would need to figure out how and where they resided. Tomorrow would hardly be the time and place to make her presence known either and even if she did see them , was it safe for them all to be reunited in Ceasar's presence? Clearly there was no love lost between Cleopatra and Natalia. Delphina smiled to herself, even as a girl Natalia had been so stubborn, free spirited and strong willed, those attributes along with her obvious and undeniable beauty meant a few jealous enemies in adulthood were inevitable.

Delphina thought briefly of Antony, she had noticed him only once looking troubled when he had attended Caesar and internally she cursed herself for not taking more notice of him. Certainly she recalled a tall, strong, handsome man.....definitely a natural slayer of any enemy who crossed his path, yet that particular day he had looked broken and she pondered what had caused his dismay. Delphina's stomach sunk as she remembered Cleopatra commenting that he had attended Caesar 'without your whore this time' and the throwaway comment that at the time Delphina had dismissed now felt like a dagger through her heart. No matter what had been troubling Antony that day Delphina prayed that within his role as a husband he was kind to Natalia, that after all she had been through she had found happiness at least. For now Delphina's only wish was to at least catch a glimpse of her now adult daughter and husband if the gods willed it. She needed to really see them stood before her to know that this was real.

Her mind drifted on to her son Cingerix, with no mention of him in Cleopatra’s statement did that mean that he was not in Rome……or worse? No she could not think like that she scolded herself, besides her visions had told her otherwise. If they had been correct about Natalia and Victus, why not Cingerix too ? Whenever she concentrated on her son she imagined the same future vision of him, his destiny of standing in front of some tall doors, guarding a building yet she could not quite see where. He wore a guard's uniform and she felt his nerves as her skin shivered. Still, if her vision was true he looked healthy and she clung to that hope as she laid on her bed knowing that she was unlikely to get a wink of sleep tonight. 

Finally deciding any attempt to rest was going to be fruitless she chose to pray to Salus for the health of her family. Grant me this one wish she begged and I will never ask for another in my lifetime.


	76. Bitten

Cassius woke in the middle of the night, his mind buzzing with what was to come later that day. Glancing to his right he saw Xanthe sleeping a soundly and his heart skipped a beat with happiness. Dragging himself out of the bed, he padded out to the garden and settled down on his lounger that swung, the cool night time breeze calming him as he rocked it backwards and forwards, just needing to collect his thoughts. As he sat in the darkness he processed what the new day was going to inevitably bring and how everything was about to change drastically once more.

A selfish yet honest side of him wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Xanthe and forget all of his responsibilities and promises to Brutus. Was he truly ready to play his part in Caesar's downfall and ultimate demise? Cassius HAD hoped his days of fighting were over and yet here he was, the dawn almost breaking on Caesar's last day walking the earth and he would play a larger hand than most in his death.

Cassius wished that these plans were two or three months down the line, when surely his relationship would be further advanced and he could have gained some perspective on Rome and where he belonged in the greater scheme of things. At the time when he had joined forces with Brutus he had genuinely felt like he had everything to play for and nothing to lose and yet now, in the space of just a few short days, his mind-set had shifted in its entirety and greedily or not, he just wanted to enjoy his new found bliss, to bask in his time with Xanthe and their fledgling relationship that felt so right. If the basilica crumbled around him, so what, he did not need the political career. He found it hard in recent times to distinguish what his beliefs were in any case and financially had plenty of funds to set them up elsewhere and start afresh. Despite knowing ultimately that he would not let Brutus down, he conceded that his heart was no longer in this plot. If he could buy his freedom from the liberators in this very moment he would seize the opportunity without hesitation. 

Cassius tapped his hands on the arm rest as his mind spun with jumbled thoughts. Soon he would have to keep his promise and return Xanthe to Lena but so much of him wanted to simply lock the doors to his villa and hide with her under the covers. Perhaps naively he just wanted to grow and invest time in his romance, Xanthe made him laugh like he had not done in so long and today would simply be time wasted not being by her side. 

Briefly his mind flicked to Natalia. Despite being no fighter he had fought and fought for her, to the point of practically banging his head against a brick wall and yet suddenly, most of his past actions regarding her made him cringe. Antony had been right about him all along, he had not acted honourably and if today could bring one positive he hoped to have the opportunity to apologise to Antony for his past behaviour. All Cassius truly wanted now was a fresh start with Xanthe and a chance to lay old ghosts to rest. It seemed unlikely that Antony would accept such an apology but nevertheless it was long overdue. 

True to his word, he knew that he had to proceed as planned and he would return Xanthe to the scholae, meet with the jeweller and then attend these dammed games. Killing Caesar for the sake of democracy to return to Rome WAS the only viable option, he just didn’t really want to play a part in it. Was killing a man because you did not agree with his beliefs placing the liberators on much higher ground morally? Didn’t an eye for eye leave everyone blind? Lost in his thoughts and before he could worry for a moment longer he felt two soft arms snake around him and kiss his warm cheek from behind. “You left me alone, I woke up and there was no perfectly created by the gods handsome senator by my side. What happened?”

Cassius relaxed into her embrace and stroked her arms. “He sounds like quite a catch Xanthe, I hope he makes you happy?”

“He does, very much so, he is immeasurably kind and attentive.....it helps that he is incredible in bed too.” She purred down his earlobe.

Cassius turned his head and Xanthe noticed his bright, wide smile. “Even better, sounds like a keeper. Maybe you should take care of him, look after his heart and let him do the same for you......”

Xanthe walked around the chair and placed her self on his lap. “I think I might just do that.....” she advised, kissing his forehead. “Considering what lies ahead today, you have made feel so relaxed and happy. I could have lazed in that bath earlier with you forever.....” 

Cassius threw his head back and laughed heartily. “I’m just imagining us sitting in that water and wrinkling up like prunes because we’ve locked ourselves away in there for the day, just so that we could be alone....” 

Xanthe stifled a giggle. “Lena would probably bang the door down and drag me out telling me that I must remain alluring and mysterious at all times..... that a man is man and cannot be trusted.” She joked mimicking Lena’s deep authoritative voice down to a tee. 

“I do not think that Lena approves of me much. She never seemed supportive of me when I was pursuing.......well anyway.....and not now with you....I don’t think she understands me the way that you do....” Cassius acknowledged with a shrug.

“It is not just you, she does not trust most men and their sincerity. I think maybe she got her heart broken when she was younger and that is why she is so protective.....and she had a business to run I suppose....she can’t have us all in love, picking and choosing our patrons ......I mean generally speaking......” Xanthe explained, looking away coyly and regretting her choice of words. Why was the word ‘love’ always on the tip of her tongue of late? “Besides, I doubt your friend Brutus will be singing from the rooftops with joy when he learns about us either.....” she smiled awkwardly. 

Cassius laughed lightly. “Trust me when I say Brutus does not sing from the rooftops with joy over anything!! You can imagine what he is like right now especially, like a permanent ball of wound up stress ready to blow at any moment....and for what it’s worth, I don’t care what anyone thinks about us. Only you and I matter....” 

“On second thoughts, can’t we just lock Brutus and Lena in the baths instead whilst you and I just ride off into the sunset? Maybe the relaxation will do them good?” Xanthe laughed. 

Cassius chuckled at her words before he took her hand in his and he suddenly adopted a serious expression causing Xanthe to gaze into his eyes. “All joking aside, I’ve just been sitting here thinking how wonderful the last day has been and how I really don’t want to have to hand you back to Lena....we really needed this time together and it’s been all that I hoped for and so much more....”

Xanthe sighed, feeling frustrated at the hand of cards that they had been dealt along with the terrible timing. She knew her earlier light-heartedness was merely her way of putting a brave face on her insecurities. “I.....I...don’t want to go back to Lena's either. I’m scared that she won’t let us be together and grant you exclusivity. I don’t WANT to disobey her because I know deep down that she has my best interests at heart but I’m scared that if she makes things difficult for us that.....well, you might think it’s all too much bother and not enough reward.....I mean, there must be many beautiful eligible aristocratic women out there that would make a far more ‘sensible’ match for you and....”

“Xanthe no!’ Cassius interrupted looking a little hurt at her assumptions. “I do not want to be with a woman because I am deemed a good ‘match' in terms of my status. I WANT to go with my heart, with who makes me feel alive and loved and who drives me to offer them the world in return.....I LOVE the fact that I was so wrong about who I thought you were and the more that I have gotten to know you, the more I am.....I shouldn’t probably say this.....” he hesitated. 

“Please say it.....” Xanthe said quietly as she hanged off of his every word. 

Cassius exhaled a large breath. “Well I’m falling for you, you need to know that. Look the truth is, if I am listening to my heart, I feel like we are really connecting. Something about you makes me feel like I can tell you anything and we really get each other. I think I understand who you are and I love that you make me feel so special...even when we are.....”

“Making love?” Xanthe finished his sentence for him. 

“Yes...” he blushed. “It feels like we have this bond, like our bodies were made for one another......and it’s more than just your beauty, it’s like you are inside my head knowing just what I want, will enjoy and.....what will blow my mind.....is that stupid? Does it feel like that for you? I’m sorry that I cannot articulate it better, I don’t want this sound all about me....Do I really make you happy? Do you feel the same?” 

“Yes, yes, I totally understand that! It feel like I have known you for so much longer than I have....we seem so in tune with one another, I love just falling asleep in your arms, feeling so safe and lo...I mean cared for.....” Xanthe returned his blush after her slip up again yet Cassius beamed at her words and if he did hear what she had almost said, he was certainly ecstatic with it.

Cassius played absentmindedly with her jewellery still practically grinning from ear to ear. “Xanthe I think as things are going SO well, I want to respect Lena but if she does not agree to us being together exclusively, I believe that...if you agreed of course.....we would have to insist. Xanthe I want to give us time to grow and I’m scared of getting hurt again but if Lena was adamant, maybe we should find you somewhere else to live....you could stay here with me OR if you wanted your own space just whilst we are so new, I’d completely respect your wishes and set you up close by me, whatever was your preference really....” Cassius looked into her eyes, not really sure what he was offering but just acknowledging that he was not prepared to lose her to Lena’s demands or give up without a fight. 

Xanthe gasped before she broke out into a smile. “But.....are you sure? About us I mean? Cassius you are so romantic by nature and trust me I enjoy that about you, so, SO, much, but just a few days ago you felt so differently....for Natalia. How can you be positive that you really want me? I....I have had feelings for you for some time but you, your feelings for me are so fresh. It is not that I doubt your feelings in the moment right now but....Lena is my safety, long term if I was to take this leap and it was not to work out.....” she said shaking her head sadly. 

Cassius hugged her tightly. “I AM sure, I know it’s been fast but it’s real I just know it. I FEEL it and I trust my feelings Xanthe. Even a perfect relationship has to begin sometime and this....you and I... it’s so natural it simply can’t be wrong. Please take this leap of faith in me.....if... today goes to plan with Caesar I will come back to you and I promise that I won’t let you down for as long as you will have me.  
It is not that I want to control you, it’s just....look I’ve been here before with Natalia and Antony just swooped in. I ended up in a love triangle that I wanted no part of. I can see now that it did not bring out a good side of me. It made me irrational and unhappy. I cant go though that again, I just can’t, it was destroying me. Xanthe I am not Marc Antony, I am not aggressive and I see now that I shouldn’t have to fight for someone, it should feel organic and be easy. If another one of him were to come along and sweep you off of your feet when I want more than anything to trust my fragile heart in your capable hands, I just don’t know what I would do.....do you know, I don’t even know WHAT exactly I am saying. You can’t make me promises as to the longevity of our future yet understandably but, I yearn to not have any obvious obstacles in our way from the beginning such as other patrons on ANY level.....” 

Xanthe looked into his eyes deeply and could sense the desperation in his eyes to be believed. Biting her lip she slowly began to nod, somehow just trusting that he meant every word. Shifting around slightly she straddled him and wrapped her arms around him, running her hands through his hair. “To be clear, I would NEVER want you to be remotely like Antony. He and Natalia are a match possibly because her father was a fierce leader of a tribe back in the day and those characteristics are relatable and attractive to her and what she looked for in a husband. Antony is a hedonist, maybe to an extent Natalia is too, but I am not her. I see all your gentle qualities and I worship them, I wouldn't want to change a thing about your character.  
All I would ask is that initially, let us TRY to persuade Lena....but if Lena is strongly against our exclusivity and will not budge then... I won’t let you go and I can’t go back my old role. I’d be so miserable without you now that I’ve had a taste of what potential we have....”

Cassius sighed with relief at her reassurance. “Thank the gods, your trust means everything and I do really want you Xanthe. I’m tired of playing games, I’m not going to hold back because of what MIGHT happen today. I’m just going to run with this.....just because it’s new and I was wrong about Natalia, it doesn’t mean that you and I can’t be perfect and it doesn’t make me disingenuous. Xanthe I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world. Just knowing that you are waiting for my return today, you will be on my mind constantly....I won’t forget for a single moment what we have shared....” 

Xanthe looked into his face and his innocent deep brown eyes that blinked back at her. Oh how she loved to corrupt him and him being such a willing student made him all the more irresistible to her. “I won’t let you forget....” she whispered “you make me so happy when you speak like that that I feel like I could cry.....” 

Xanthe began kissing him and he returned her kiss passionately, winding her plaits around his fingers and pulling her closer to him. “Xanthe.....” he panted......”if we make love again there is no time for us to bathe, Lena will........mmmmm.....oh....oh....yes....not approve.....” he said in a muffled voice as their kiss continued and her grip grew tighter around him. 

“It is fine, I have other plans.....” she murmured in his ear as she tilted his head to one side and ran her tongue down his neck and throat as he groaned in pleasure. 

“Wha....what are you doing to me......it feels ticklish....” he moaned, allowing her free access to do as she so wished and with not a single part of him wanting to stop, trusting in her touch and letting her proceed as she so wished. 

Xanthe’s mouth settled on a tender part of skin at the side of his neck and gradually she began to suck the area, increasing the sensation as he shifted beneath her, his desire for her reaching fever pitch once more. “I will claim you as mine......” she told him with a wink before continuing to suck down on his neck and beginning to bite as his breathing increased.

“Xanthe.....Xanthe....that hurts a little.....but......oh......oh.....I like it.....it feels good....no one has ever done.....done this.....to...me before.........are you marking me?” He enquired excitedly as his breathing became increasingly laboured and the only thing holding his attention in the whole world was her mouth on his neck. “I’ve never....ha....had a love.....bite..”

Cassius couldn’t deny how good it felt to him. It turned him on that she wanted to leave her mark on him for all to see and the conflict between both pleasure and pain that her mouth was causing was completely driving him wild. She wants me, she really wants me....his mind kept playing over and over. With no desire to stop her at all, he kept his neck still and untied her robe, running his hands all over her warm scented body, the perfumed oils filling his senses as her body heated up under his touch.

His chest began to rise and fall heavily under her control of his body and at one point he actually thought that her mouth on his neck and her body rubbing against him was going to bring him to climax when just as suddenly as she had started, she stopped. “Yes, I have marked you. Go and do what you have to do today and everyone will know that you have a woman waiting for you.....desiring you....give that a few hours and you will have a war wound to be proud of....” she giggled.

Cassius tentatively touched his neck and winced slightly at his tender skin. “That was such a confusing feeling.....it made me feel nervous but turned on, it hurt but at the same time I loved it....so wild and intense.....I’ve never experienced anything quite like it.....you make me feel like nobody ever has before, it’s crazy.....in a very good way....is it weird that I love you WANTING to mark me as yours?”

Xanthe stroked his face, taking care to avoid his sensitive neck. “No, its actually a good thing. You want to belong to me and I equally want to claim you as mine....”

“Well consider me claimed.....I’ve no interest in anyone else, I just want to share every moment I can with you alone....” he told her, his voice tender with emotion. 

Xanthe moved herself so that she could nessle against his robe and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat that began to calm. Cassius in turn sighed in genuine contentment and they watched the sun rise over the hills in silence as their time together ebbed away. Every so often she would sigh and snuggle closer against his chest and he loved to stroke her hair, listening to her peaceful breathing. Eventually Xanthe had drifted off to sleep clutching his chest and when time had run out for them he reluctantly kissed her, causing her to stir. “I hate to do this but.....”

Xanthe nodded. “It is time isn’t it...I will go and get dressed. Let’s not upset Lena when we need her favour so badly....”

As she stood Cassius grabbed her hand. “I will travel with you to the scholae so that I know you are safe before....I....I....go on my way. I need to pick something up in Rome before I meet with Brutus....Xanthe I can’t tell you what yesterday and now has meant to me but I promise to SHOW you upon my return tonight.....” 

Xanthe tugged at him to stand and she cuddled him as tightly as she could. “Cassius, I’m falling in love with you, please, do whatever it takes to come back for me....don’t play the hero, I beg of you.....” 

Cassius shut his eyes, blinking tears away. How quickly things had escalated and yet he wouldn’t change a single thing. “I feel the same about you...” he admitted “and I’m terrified.....”


	77. The build up

“Xanthe, you know that I will come back for you as soon as I can......” Cassius said sadly as he fiddled with her hands “but as a promise if you like, I want you to look after this for me.....it was my father’s so it means a lot to me, as do you......” 

Cassius slipped his signet ring off of his small finger and passed it to Xanthe who clasped it tightly in her hand. “Of course Cassius, I will guard it with my life but.....you won't be long will you, you will be back for me tonight.....”she said softly, her lip trembling at the thought of any other possible outcome. 

Cassius sighed. “I have every hope that I will be back in your arms this evening Xanthe, you know that I will do everything I can to make it so....its just, well nobody knows what is really going to happen today, there is only so much planning that can be done, the fate of today is in the hands of the gods. Just know.....”  
Cassius spoke quietly as he stared deeply into Xanthe's eyes that welled up with tears..... “just know that our time together has been precious to me, that if this is to be my last day walking the earth you have made me so immensely happy.....”

“Please Cassius, I can’t think of anything bad happening to you, my heart can’t take it, I beg you not to say these things....” Xanthe said, resting her forehead against his and interrupting him, unable to hear him even contemplate a negative outcome. “You will come back to me, I know it. Just do what you need to do, fulfil your promise to the liberators and get out of there....know that I will be thinking of you every single moment of the day, willing you to be safe....I...I...love you, I know it’s fast and it probably feels like madness to everyone else but us but I really do.........you MUST make it out alive, I cannot lose you now.” 

Cassius hugged her tightly against his chest, stroking her hair as she began to sob against his shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok.....” he said, trying to laugh and fight off his own tears. “I can’t go dying now can I.....I can’t leave you with a broken heart so it's all going to be fine....Xanthe, my heart is completely yours now, I love you....and I will be back very soon for you..... we can begin the rest of our lives together...” 

Xanthe nodded, breaking into a wide, sparkling smile at hearing those three words leave his mouth. Fiercely kissing him one last time she stepped out of the litter, holding his hand for as long as possible. “Go, be on your way before I turn into a blubbering mess...” she giggled as she wiped her tears away. “And Cassius remember, you promised that you would come back....don’t let me down....”

Cassius blew her a kiss and settled back into his litter, the morning sun beating down on this carriage as it set off to meet secretly and briefly with Brutus. As he rested his head back he smiled to himself, for the first time he had a woman waiting for his return with bated breath and it felt amazing. How had he missed Xanthe all this time? She was incredible and had been right under his nose the whole time. Cassius thanked the gods that she had been patient for him throughout all of his irrational behaviour and eventually he had been able to move on from his heartbreak and really SEE her for the wonderful woman that she was. Cassius hoped his final meeting was Brutus and the liberators was indeed brief, it NEEDED to be if he was to make it to the jeweller in time before the games. He wondered what Xanthe's favourite colour was, what would she like? He toyed with the idea of turquoise to match her perfect caramel skin that he loved to caress. He had already decided upon a necklace, maybe specifically a locket, as he could put that around his neck whilst events unfolded today, still shuddering at the very idea of it yet hopeful that before he knew it the day would be over and he could excitedly gift Xanthe her necklace as a token of his love. 

Once inside, Lena was full of questions that Xanthe was not in the mood to answer. “You are a little late Xanthe, we said sunrise......I know today is difficult for you but....”

“There IS no but......” Xanthe spat. “Today is going to be horrendous for me....sitting and waiting for news.....he is trying to be brave but Cassius is no fighter, if a war breaks out I am terrified for his safety.... we needed to say goodbye properly... “ she began to cry once more and Lena held her close, trying to pacify her young courtesan.

“Sorry, I know, I know, I was just worried. I am glad that at least you are safe here with me. We must lock the doors now....Syphax has unexpectedly decided to attend the games so when trouble erupts in the square we must be on lockdown....I think it must be something to do with Antony’s visit to him yesterday but either way I must protect my girls....” she said as she stoked Xanthe’s hair soothingly. “Is that Cassius' signet ring that you wear?”

“Yes, he asked me to look after it just in case....” Xanthe replied sadly. “He is going to come back for me later....well as soon as he can....have you thought any more about our exclusivity? Lena we really want this, if he survives we want to spend a lot more time together and I don’t want to share myself with another in any way... “ 

Lena groaned. “I knew this was coming...yes I have considered it. Let’s just get through today and I will give you both my answer. A lot can change in a day....”

Xanthe narrowed her eyes at Lena's poor choice of words. “You mean in case he DIES?? I cannot believe you would even imply that!! I won't consider that outcome....Cassius will be back for me and you MUST begin to accept it or we will be together anyway...without or without your consent!!” 

Xanthe stormed off towards her bedroom as Lena called after her. “Xanthe I am sorry, I did not mean to be insensitive.....I just meant.....” but before she could finish Xanthe's bedroom door slammed behind her and Lena rolled her eyes. Here we go again. 

Antony snaked his arms around Natalia as she stared into the brass mirror at her reflection. “Natalia, just when I think you cannot look more beautiful you wear this.....” he said, kissing her cheek and gripping her tightly.

Natalia sighed into the mirror. “Antony promise me that we will all be safe, that all this is going to be worth it.....I'm scared of everything....worried that you will be safe, I don’t want you dragged into events any more than you already are. I'm literally terrified of you getting hurt......and as if that isn’t enough I’m frightened for my mother and brother. Half of me wants so desperately to see them and the other half wants them locked away where I know they will be out of harm’s way.....” 

“Natalia, you know I can’t PROMISE today will be a success...but I WILL do anything I can to make it so and by success I mean safeguarding your family in proceedings as well as, the main objective shall we say....” Antony said softly as he turned her around to face him. “YOU are my priority though, before even myself, I cannot help it and you can be mad but nothing will ever be more important to me than protecting you....”

“No, I understand that....it is not like you even know my family, sometimes I feel like I do not any more either. I just have jumbled memories that grow weaker by the day, it has been so long.....and my father well, he loves me but I accept that he has been hard on you despite all of the help you have provided him with and not to mention how good you are to me.....” she said quietly with sadness in her voice. “I am sorry that he does not quite yet see you for who you really are , how incredible you are.....” 

Antony shook his head. “Natalia, I do not take it personally, at least I try not to. Rome ripped your family apart, probably many families apart and unintentionally I played a role in that. Your father is angry and hurt and it is understandable. I cannot change my past and in truth I wouldn’t even if I could because without it, we would never have found each other, but....perhaps I can try to bring you all back together now and make amends for who I used to be. Let us take small steps towards that future today. Talking of which, you know that if your mother is there when we arrive, please, I know it is difficult, but try not to react. It could place both of you in immeasurable danger. If Caesar discovers the connection it will become your weakness and he will use your mother against you, possibly threaten her safety if you do not consent to his demands....we must tread carefully until the deed is done.....”

Natalia nodded. “I know, I have thought about the moment when I will possibly see my mother over and over....almost preparing myself as much as I can...I will stay calm for everyone’s sake...although we do not know how she will react, she may not know that I am alive yet and it could be quite a shock.....”

Antony considered the possibility before responding. “Yes I agree yet I doubt she has survived this long without knowing how to play the game Natalia. Somehow your mother as positioned herself alongside the queen of Egypt, that is no small task and she will have used her wiles to do so. I believe that mothering instinct, to protect you, will outweigh any desire she has to reach out to you...but...if Delphina IS overcome with emotion and she does...we will simply have to deal with it at the time. Natalia there are so many possible outcomes today. I say we ride them out as they come and hope that your gods are on our side....”

Natalia smiled. “As is the case at least SOME of the time, you are correct. Besides my mother is not as hot headed as my father and I, she will probably show restraint and she may have had visions that will pre warn her of what is about to come.....now let me see you.” She said grinning at Antony and stepping back to admire him in his matching toga. “hmmm, my husband, I swear I will be the envy of every woman in that arena today.....just look at you....” she purred, nuzzling his ear whilst on her tip toes.

“Flattery my queen will get you everywhere.....” he smirked. “And I have something for you so I guess it gets you gifts too....” he said proudly as he opened a trunk to produce an exquisite gold and Onyx necklace. “I believe THIS will match your dress perfectly.....” 

Natalia gasped as he placed the choker in her hands. “It is beautiful Antony, I love it but you know that all I need is....”

“Me?” He laughed. “Yes, I know, but I don’t ever get tired of gifting you pretty things. I enjoy the expression on your face too much....I also only need you....” he smiled as he ran a hand under her dress , bunching the fabric up to her waist and pressing her against the dressing table. 

Natalia giggled, kissing him furiously and wrapping a leg around him. “You my love are insatiable.....and I wouldn’t change it one bit.....” 

“Uh huh, but only for you.....” he told her, smiling against her mouth.

“But....”she pulled away from him slightly.

Antony playfully groaned as he knew where this was going.

“But, I must get ready.....you do not want your wife to look dishevelled now do you?” She said with a small sigh, wanting to continue so badly after taking in the sight of him in that toga. 

“True, I suppose, although you could arrive at the amphitheatre in rags and still have every set of eyes upon you.....” he said with his own dark lust filled eyes as he gave her the once over. “At least let me put this on.....” he said gesturing to the necklace. Natalia turned and moaned on pleasure as Antony kissed her throat before placing the beads around her. When she eventually opened her eyes she stared into the brass mirror, almost unable to recognise herself in the reflection as the young girl from Gaul all those years ago.

Natalia had pinned her golden curls on top of her head and placed fresh red roses in her hair. Berries had painted her lips and her flushed cheeks, partly down to Antony’s kisses, made her look like a siren of nature.  


The dress was dramatic to say the least. Deep red, for Antony of course, but with black feathers adorning the top of the bodice that tickled her skin. Layers of red satin flowed behind her and a delicate gold band around the waist emphasised her figure and matched Antony’s gold laurel leaves.

“How do you always manage to do that? You are the most tempting, alluring woman that I have ever seen yet you still manage to look innocent and almost virginal......it drives me almost out of my mind with desire.....” he spoke huskily as he admired her. 

“Innocent? Then this dress must have magic woven into it....” she laughed. “I have to say that you do not look one bit innocent or virginal....YOU my handsome husband look commanding and fierce, ready for anything and those thighs......” she said, her eyes resting on his body and very slowly working their way down his legs..... “those are to die for.....” 

Antony picked her up and spun her around their bedroom. “My thighs and the rest of me will be all yours tonight, soon we will be free from Caesar and our lives will be ours.....” 

Natalia squealed with joy as he lifted her, oh my Gods she loved his man with all of her heart, together they could defeat anything, she conceded with glee.

As they set off in the litter Natalia rested her head on his shoulder. “Promise me that you will be by my side today Antony, that you will not leave me to face all of this alone?” 

Antony tensed slightly, his mind flashing back to the plans he had made with Syphax and how he hated to lie to her, so trusting in him was she. “I promise to keep you safe my love....” he whispered kissing her forehead once more and avoiding any more detail to his promise. 

Cassius stopped outside of the temple of Mars and saw Brutus already pacing the floor and waiting for him. Acknowledging that he was late and the other liberators had left he stepped out of his litter avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

As he approached he saw Brutus’ face twist in horror. “What in the gods name is that on your neck?” 

Cassius blushed. “Oh, that, Xanthe, she bit me, it is a love bite...she wanted to mark me as hers....” he said sheepishly, twisting his neck for Brutus to see it in all its bruised glory. 

“What are you both? 14? There is hardly going to be an interval for women to throw themselves at you today is there!?! Is she the reason that I have been pacing up and down for you since sunrise?” He said with irritation in his voice. 

Cassius rolled his eyes. “Sorry but I am here now....we might not make it out alive, surely even you made the most of your time with your family? I chose to spend it with Xanthe...Brutus she is like no woman I have met before, she is incredible.....” he said dreamily. 

Brutus tutted. “Ok, ok, enough. I am glad she makes you happy whoever she is, let us not be so dramatic, I just need to pass you this....I guessed that you would not even think to being a weapon with you, am I correct?” 

Cassius stared down at Brutus' outstretched hand that held a knife. He hesitated to touch it, this was all becoming increasingly real to him. “Oh, yes of course....I mean I didn’t think to bring one but I obviously need one don’t I.....” he stuttered, taking it and hiding it within his toga. “So where will you go now? Does Caesar expect you by his side in the arena?” 

Brutus grimaced. “Yes I’m afraid so, I have a part to play and it would look somewhat strange of I was not there. When things kick off Antony and I will persuade Caesar to go to the basilica for safety. You will be careful when you make your way there? I know none of this comes naturally to you my friend....”

“Yes, I was a soldier once upon a time, survival instinct will kick in I’m sure. Just because I choose not to fight....” Cassius began to say out of habit.

“Doesn't mean that you wont win the war? I swear you will never live that down.....” Brutus chuckled. 

“I know, I know.....” Cassius said rolling his eyes. “It all feels like a lifetime ago now.....yet I DO owe Antony an apology for my behaviour the other day towards Natalia, I doubt there will be much opportunity to speak to him today but I would like to clear the air with him. I cannot begin to imagine how angry he must be with me. I'd like to say sorry to Natalia too, she wasn’t thinking straight that day and I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. Mind you speaking to Natalia personally is probably not so much of a good idea....”

Brutus shook his head. “I would avoid Natalia at all costs for Antony's sake. You do not want to antagonize an already fragile situation and today is not the day to be tackling Antony either and asking for forgiveness. Maybe just let it go, put it down to a moment of madness. You and he are never going to be friends and honestly, I do not see how you and Natalia can be either. She is HIS Cassius, let her go even as a friend.....and besides, it certainly looks like you are beginning to move on....” Brutus gestured to Cassius bruised neck again with a raised eyebrow. 

“I really am Brutus. In truth I don’t know what I would have done without Xanthe. I cant wait for you to meet her, she is so kind and attentive, incredibly beautiful and she doesn’t want doesn’t change me she just loves me for me.” Cassius smiled to himself. “I just pray that I make it out alive today....she is waiting for me and I’ve told her how I feel about her, I just want to hold her close.....sorry I’m going on aren’t I...” he blushed, looking at the ground coyly. 

Brutus smirked. “Yes I believe you are but, she certainly seems to make you happy.....let’s just concentrate on the task at hand today and put the romance on the back burner at least for a few hours huh? Your focus needs to be on surviving today primarily or you are no use to anyone...” 

Cassius pulled Brutus into a bear hug. “I will try my best...be safe Brutus, I will see you on the other side.....” he said patting Brutus’ back with affection. 

Brutus nodded. “You too. You know some of the liberators are congregating at the basilica and avoiding the games altogether, you COULD take at least some of the risk out of the situation and just wait there?” 

Cassius contemplated the idea for a moment and then shook his head sadly. “No, unfortunately I do not think it would be wise. Questions would be asked as to my whereabouts after I have previously confirmed to Caesar at Antony’s villa that I would be in attendance. I don’t want to arouse suspicion just because travelling to the basilica in the aftermath will be dangerous. I CAN do it.....”

“Then may the gods be with you, I will see you soon.” Brutus said with a half hearted smile as Cassius walked back to his litter, finally preparing himself for what awaited ahead. Brutus sped off on his horse as Cassius looked at the morning sun. Plenty of time to make it to that jewellers he thought with a grin as he rubbed his now extremely sore neck. 

As Natalia and Antony rode into Rome crowds had began to form in the streets and the chanting of their names started becoming louder. “Is it unfair that I just want to hide away? This barely feels like a celebration at all....I keep thinking about all the innocent people that will almost certainly get caught up in this when the gladiators revolt.....” Natalia whispered. 

“No it is not unfair but we MUST do this Natalia, we have to play our part well. If Caesar begins to suspect that something is off then all these plans will be for nothing. Come, take my hand my queen....” he said reassuringly. “Let’s play the part that the masses expect, give them a wave with me....” Antony pulled back the curtains and fixed his best showman smile onto to his face as the crowd rejoiced, throwing petals at the carriage.

Natalia sat forward in her seat watching her husband, this was what it truely meant to be his wife, to support him, and she knew exactly what would do the trick. Grabbing Antony’s face in her delicate hands she gazed at him for a brief moment before locking him in a passionate kiss and wrapping her arms around him. The crowds went predictably wild, waving and shouting, rushing forward and chanting both of their names in celebration as they followed their litter down the cobbled streets. “How's that for starters.....” Natalia winked at a surprised Antony.

“YOU...” Antony said pulling her into his arms to the delight of crowd who went crazy with excitement at the romantic spectacle “are the people’s TRUE queen, never forget that......” he grinned proudly at the woman of his dreams.


	78. Tension

Syphax stood outside the Amphitheatre feeling decidedly anxious. He had not been back to the arena since Antony bought his freedom to pacify Natalia and to this day his actions still surprised him. Antony the ruthless acting out of kindness and to make his wife happy, freeing her old guard and father is one swoop for no personal gain – it always seemed unbelievable and almost too good to be true. Increasingly Syphax found himself wondering whether Antony really was as bad as he was made out to be. Certainly he had witnessed a more vulnerable side to Antony when he had asked for help yesterday, perhaps love really had softened him or life experience had made him wiser. 

As Syphax looked around the arena the atmosphere surrounding the place left Syphax feeling nauseous, even just the familiar smells brought back so many memories of difficult times and how he had lived for the supportive visits from Natalia and even just the quiet moments when he wasn’t being forced to fight. He took a moment to think of the sandy floor inside, used solely for the purpose of mopping up the blood of fellow gladiators, murdered for the entertainment of the elite and his heart sunk. There was no question of it - had Antony not asked him to ensure Natalia's safety yesterday, whist he may have assisted Victus with the aftermath there would not have been a chance of him being present at these barbaric games. 

Crowds were beginning to form and push past him but he stayed patiently waiting as promised, knowing that there was no hope of a man of his status being sat anywhere near Antony and Natalia without Antony being present and giving his strict instructions to seat him close by. 

Eventually he began to hear the crowds cheer and a litter rattled towards him as the people threw petals at the carriage. Syphax squinted in the midday sun to see its occupants knowing that it signalled either Caesar's or Antony's arrival and he sincerely hoped it was the latter. 

To his relief Antony's and Natalia's names were chanted and he relaxed ever so slightly, the wait was over. Suddenly and without warning a figure stepped in front of his eye line and he felt his blood boil as he immediately identified the man as Lucanus Flavius, his previous cruel master and Ludus owner. “My, my.....I know you....” Flavius spoke with a curled lip as he looked over Syphax with disgust and began to circle him. “Antony bought your freedom for his wench and yet you still cannot keep away! Maybe I should put you back in the ring for old times sake barbarian.....”

Syphax looked at him coldly and with disinterest before staring past him for their carriage that grew ever closer. “You do not own me any more. I am a free man and can come and go as I please. I am waiting for Natalia and Antony.....leave me be.”

Flavius threw his head back and gave an insidious laugh. “It would seem Antony has a thing for the company of whores and slaves, I wonder what Caesar thinks of the company he keeps....” 

Syphax felt anger race through him at his use of the word whore to describe Natalia and nudged Flavius away from him. “Be on your way now.....your opinion means nothing to me and Antony's coin bought my freedom no matter what you think of him either. You’ve had your pound of flesh now leave......” 

Flavius stumbled back and into a crowd of people who cursed his barging into them. “You....you will pay for that...you had better hope that I never have the opportunity to buy you back boy......we shall see how long you keep your freedom for this time won't we!!” He threatened as Syphax glared at him momentarily before his gaze shifted towards Natalia. He watched as Antony took her hand and she stepped gracefully out of the litter, walking towards Syphax yet still unaware of his presence. Syphax smiled at her appearance, she looked so full of health and naturally beautiful. If he didn't know the immense stress that she must surely have felt under he would have agreed that she looked blissfully happy and content too, she played the part perfectly. 

“Crawl back under that rock that you came from Flavius, nobody is interested.....” Syphax said boldly as his eyes flicked reluctantly back on Flavius who scurried away and into the crowds cursing. 

Random members of the public passed Natalia flowers and she thanked them as Antony's eyes locked on to Syphax instantly, exhaling a breath whist Natalia was distracted by well wishers. True to his word Syphax was waiting to play his part in the agreed plan. At last, Antony considered – man whose word can be trusted.

As they grew close to the gates Natalia spotted her old friend with surprise. “Syphax! You are here! This is the last place that I expected to see you.....” she smiled as she pulled him close enough to hug and whisper. “You know the plans don’t you? Please....get out of here to safety.....Protect Lena and the girls.....”

“Do not worry about me Natalia, I know everything.....I will be safe.......” Syphax whispered back as Antony caught his eye once more. 

“Syphax I am glad that you made it.....” Antony said loudly to emphasise his mock shock. Turning to a guard on the gate he ordered “Escort this man to the finest seat in the house, in fact make it right by myself and my wife.....”

“Yes, I decided.....well that it was right thing to do....all things considered....” he said slowly, looking from Natalia to Antony questioningly.

The guard looked Syphax up and down, hesitating briefly before nodding, not daring to query the order given but Natalia looked at Antony with suspicion. “Antony, is there something that you are not disclosing to me? Did you KNOW that Syphax was attending?” She asked in hushed tones as Syphax dutifully followed the guard ahead to his seat.

“Not exactly my queen....” Antony lied, avoiding all eye contact. “I saw him briefly in the square whilst I was running errands yesterday. I asked if he was attending and I said if he decided to that I would ensure that he had a good seat, that is all....”

“But we both know what is about to happen.....” she persisted desperately. “Why would you do that? It places him in danger being here and he cannot protect the scholae from any potential attack....” 

“Hush Natalia.....be careful, we do not know who is listening....Lena will be on lockdown, nobody will enter there.” He turned and smiled at the crowds, giving them a wave as Natalia stared at him bewildered.

“I still don’t understand.....” she continued, determined to not let this go and pulling on his arm insistently. “Why would he WANT to be here?!?!?! Did you......did you ASK him to attend for some reason unbeknown to me?” 

Antony looked at her doe like eyes blinking up at him and he nearly caved, hating the lies but knowing that he was acting in her best interests by ensuring her safety and keeping her oblivious to his plan. “No my love, why would I? Perhaps he wants to assist your father today with the plan.....just try not to worry, Syphax can more than look after himself.....” looking around him first he lowered his voice. “The gladiators are hardly likely to harm one of their fellow gladiators are they? Besides Syphax KNOWS what is about to occur and has chosen to attend of his own free will, he is a grown man and can protect himself.....now smile and wave, act natural please.....” he begged. 

Hesitantly Natalia turned and smiled broadly at the crowd and Antony spun her around and held her in his arms, gazing at her lovingly before kissing her passionately to the public’s frenzied cheers. “Is Natalia not the most beautiful woman you have ever seen!?!?! Come, celebrate my marriage! Take your seats and let the games begin!” He roared at the masses. 

Natalia played along yet something was definitely not right. Antony was up to something and she would get to the bottom of it one way or another before the day was up. She eyed him in full showman mode, shaking hands with well wishers, a permanent false grin spread over his face. Natalia was sure he could only keep the pretence up for so long, she knew him so well and something was going on that she was not yet a party to. “Antony.....” she murmured in his ear. “I KNOW you, something is going on....please don’t protect me from whatever it is, I need to know.....” 

Antony took her hand and led her inside the vast arena and away from the crowd. “Natalia, you are being paranoid.....you are already aware of everything that there is to know.....” kissing her softly as guilt ate away at him he said quietly “just trust me to protect you....” 

Cassius took his seat opposite Caesar and Cleopatra and alongside some other senators. Staring out across the arena he spotted Natalia and Antony taking their seats and to their right if he was not mistaken he saw Natalia's old guard, Syphax. He wondered if Syphax was somehow involved in proceedings given that it was unlikely that he would attend through choice. His eyes followed along the line and he saw several senators dotted around, each liberator catching his eye and nodding at him with a sombre expression. 

Glancing behind him nervously he checked again that an exit was indeed close by.....yes so far so good. As he squinted in the sun with relief he finally saw Brutus a few seats along from Caesar. Cassius fretted, Brutus looked incredibly tense, his eyes fixed to the floor. Trying to calm his own nerves he felt one last time for Brutus' knife which was reassuringly still in place between the folds of Cassius' toga. Cassius shut his eyes, please let’s get this over he prayed. His mind drifted to Xanthe and he hoped upon hope that she was locked away safely. Syphax being present was not ideal, if he was there he was not at the Scholae protecting Xanthe. Looking at rows filling up with the public he sighed, it would look too suspicious to leave now, his absence would never go unnoticed, he decided that he would just have to get to her as soon as it was safe to do so.

Cleopatra huffed and puffed as she took her seat, her heavy black eye make up practically melting down her face in the intense heat. “Oh my Gods the stench of this place is making me feel sick....” she moaned. “Why must I sit here amongst the great unwashed, it is so unnecessary .....” 

“Oh do shut up.....” Caesar tutted with irritation. “Wave to the crowds woman! All I have heard since we have arrived are chants for Antony and Natalia when I am Rome's ruler and you carry my unborn son - their future king!! It is quite ridiculous, you need to make the masses warm to you.. ...”

“How DARE you! I am a queen and might I remind you that it is my birth right and not some title that I have gifted to myself unlike some!!” She shouted.

People in the crowd below began to turn and Delphina stepped in. “Please, now is not the time Cleopatra. Try to stay calm my dear, you can both discuss this later, in private.....”

“Your priestess is speaking sense...people are looking woman......” Caesar confirmed. “Just sit quietly at the very least.....if you have nothing nice to say then silence is golden.....” 

“ALL I am saying is if you resent the crowds rejoicing in Antony's and that whore’s marriage why arrange these games in celebration of it or have a statue built in his honour....none of it makes any sense to me!!!” She snarled in hushed tones. 

Delphina winced at the way she referred to her daughter and couldn’t stop her outburst from leaving her angry lips. “Cleopatra! You must learn the art of kindness and forgiveness! What has this young girl Natalia ever done to you? You are a queen as you so rightly point out – act graciously like one! You do not know her life, what she has been through....YOU have experienced nothing but privileges your whole life. PERHAPS the people are chanting Natalia's name because she is relatable to them, because she spends time with them.....have you considered that?” 

Caesar smirked at Delphina's impassioned speech. “Your priestess is growing on me....I couldn’t agree more.....”

Cleopatra looked at Delphina in shock before she began to well up with tears. “I.....I....thought that you were on my side!! That you understood......I am an honourable woman and SHE is.....a woman of low morals and yet look how the crowds celebrate her, it is.....disgusting.....” 

Delphina looked at Cleopatra acknowledging that she had overstepped the mark. “I apologise for my harsh words.....my dear the gods would want you to rise above it, to be the better person.....now calm yourself down, the games will start soon and before you know it the day will be over.....” she said patting Cleopatra's arm dismissively yet her anger tore through her.

Delphina flashed Caesar a knowing look and he rolled his eyes briefly before casually looking down the line, spotting Antony and Natalia whispering to each other, his hand lazily rested against her spine as they gazed at each other – uuugh how infuriating to witness. Still, enjoy her whilst you can Antony Caesar smiled to himself. Soon this charade will be over and I’ll steal her from right under your nose. 

Delphina followed Caesar's gaze and she was sure her heart stopped for a moment as she spotted Antony and......could it be.....trying to step forward as far as she could she stared at the young woman, her glossy fair hair tumbled up on top of her head and her lightly tanned skin covered by red satin.....please let it be so she begged internally yet the girl remained turned towards Antony, no doubt avoiding the leering glances of Caesar that Delphina had just witnessed. 

Antony took Natalia’s hands and spoke softly to her after a quick glance around and nodding by way of acknowledgment to Caesar. “Natalia, I am trusting you to stay calm.....do not turn obviously but the Egyptian woman I saw at Caesar's home is indeed here......”

Natalia's breathing increased and she grew wide eyed at his words. “Antony, I can’t bare to look, I am scared if she is here of all days for her safety and yet will be heartbroken if it is not her.....” 

“Breath Natalia.....please.....she is looking over.....just...confirm to me that it is her and I will do what I can.....turn slowly and discreetly......” he begged.

Natalia turned and faced the crowds, waving once more and then took a deep breath, turning to her right and glancing along the line until her eyes fixed on her......her mother......in an instant Delphina's eyes met hers and her mouth opened. Without thinking Natalia stepped forward in an attempt to squeeze past the line of senators to get to Delphina but Antony held her back. “No....no....you can’t.....not yet, it is not safe for either of you......remember what we agreed. Are you absolutely sure is her?” 

“Ye.....yes.....” Natalia said shakily, her eyes welling up tears after years of pent up emotion. “It is her....I am positive....but...what can we do??” She asked desperately searching his face and stepping back in line.

“Ok, leave it to me....you trust me don't you? She is safest with Cleopatra for now, I will ensure they are both placed in Caesar's litter as soon as it all kicks off....I will try to get word to her of where we reside, she can come to us when things have quietened down...” he confirmed, having already prepared a note for this eventuality except it did not detail where they lived but the scholae where Delphina would find Natalia once Syphax took her. 

Natalia gripped Antony’s hand, unable to look back for fear that she would break down in tears. “Ok....ok...sorry, it’s just so much to take in after nearly 9 years apart. I thought I could handle it but when I actually SAW my mother it was completely different....”

Antony clasped a hand around her face lovingly. “I understand, I will sort this, Natalia, it is good news, she looks well.....soon you will be reunited. Leave this with me, I won't let you down....” 

Syphax looked over at the lovers, confused as to what was going on. On the face of it they were close but looking closer Natalia looked stressed and he fretted. He wondered if Natalia's mother was somewhere in the crowd and glanced at the woman by Cleopatra’s side. Knowing only to well Delphina's Egyptian heritage, his heart quickened. If she was Natalia’s mother then he NEEDED to get her to safety too when the time came. Still the crowds pilled in the area and he shifted awkwardly, anxious to get this nightmare over with. 

Brutus looked nervously around the amphitheatre, nodding at all the main players as he met their anxious eyes. Caesar looked blissfully unaware of his fate in any case and Brutus watched as Antony made his way over to Caesar, on arrival shaking his hand with an insincere grin fixed on his face.

“Antony, THERE you are. How does it feel? All these well planned celebrations coming together in your name. Imagine when the masses see our statues in the square, I truly cannot wait!” Caesar said excitedly. “I see your lovely wife has pulled out all the stops today, she looks positively radiant.....” he said, wistfully staring over at Natalia who remained facing the arena. 

“Indeed my wife does, as always.....” Antony replied with clenched teeth. “It is a great honour you have bestowed upon Natalia and I today, one for which we will be eternally grateful.....” Antony moved down the line and met Cleopatra's cold, unwelcoming face. “Cleopatra, I believe congratulations are in order.....may the gods bless you with a strong, healthy child....”  
Antony politely kissed her hand, anxious to move swiftly on to the woman alongside her whom he could feel staring at him intently. 

“I do not believe we have met......” Antony eyed her questioningly. “I am Marc Antony, I am sure my wife Natalia and I will be keen to make your acquaintance.”

Delphina nodded at Antony. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Delphina and I serve and advise Cleopatra on all spiritual aspects of her wellbeing.....”

Antony looked her curiously. So this was where all of Natalia's beliefs in the gods stemmed from. Antony moved to take her hand, keen to pass the note over discreetly and Delphina read his mind, offering it gladly as he slipped the folded note between her fingers. As their hands brushed over each other Delphina jumped back as a vision took over her.....

She saw blood.....so much blood....and a man laying in a beautifully kept garden, landscaped and surrounded by pink roses. Behind the garden was a small yet decorated temple but she did not recognise its location. The man was not dead, but wounded and he clutched his leg as he stared up at the sky.... Delphina clenched her hands, trying desperately to identify the face and slowly the haziness ebbed away and she saw him as clear as day.....her heart sunk as she realised that it was the man stood before her and Natalia’s new husband. When she opened her eyes she realised that Cleopatra and Caesar were both staring at her open mouthed whilst Antony stood before her in confusion at her outstretched arm reaching out for his chest. 

“Priestess what is it? What do you see?” Cleopatra asked urgently.

“No.....nothing......” she stammered. “It is just the heat.....apologies Marc Antony....I hope you enjoy the games in your honour today......your honour and that of your new wife, Natalia....you should be careful....” she whispered the last part of her words, looking at him meaningfully. 

“The heat? I have never heard anything like it....two Egyptian women who cannot take a little warmth on their skin....have you heard anything like it Antony?” Caesar boomed, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Antony continued to stare at Natalia’s mother, bemused by her outburst...what had she seen? Soon he realised three sets eyes were on him and he snapped out of it. “It er IS exceptionally warm today Caesar and Cleopatra is with child....perhaps BOTH women should leave now? I could arrange for a carriage?” Antony said hopeful that with Caesar’s consent he could remove Delphina swiftly and to safety. 

Delphina glanced back at Antony once more, what was he playing at? If he knew her true identity and her connection to Natalia what fate was he trying to save her from? Knowing that there was not a chance of reading that note whilst Caesar and Cleopatra were present she slipped it in her dress. It would have to wait. 

Cleopatra in turn looked at Caesar pleadingly, awaiting his response. “Nonsense! You may leave after the games and not a moment before, you must be seen, engage with the people! Isn't that right Antony? Natalia has the masses practically eating out of her hand because she puts the time and effort in with them....you could take a leaf out of her book!” 

Cleopatra tutted. “Well SHE fits in with them doesn’t she! Everyone loves a tart with heart and identifies less with a queen.....” she muttered under her breath. 

Antony, upon hearing every twisted word, looked at Cleopatra with contempt yet he resisted the heavy temptation to react. Your time will come.....soon you will be on the first ship back to Egypt he thought smugly. 

“Tell me Antony....does your wife have any family here today, aside from yourself of course?” Delphina asked, holding her breath for his response.

“But of course.....” he smiled. “Her father, in fact a former gladiator himself, Victus, should be here although I confess that I have not seen him as yet.....” 

“Didn’t you buy him from Flavius? I understood that he works for you now?” Caesar enquired, raising his eyebrow.

Antony glimpsed at Delphina before replying. “Technically yes, although I do not require him for anything. He is after all Natalia's father. He resides outside of Rome as he has a craft business and small farming land....I may have helped him on his feet a little. A happy wife makes for an easier life Caesar....” he confessed with a smile. 

Delphina's breath caught at the knowledge but she steadied herself quickly, needing to not give the game away. 

“Excellent, well he must be very proud of Natalia's achievements....of the woman she has become.....” Delphina responded kindly.

“Would we seriously call her lifestyle an achievement.....I really think.....” Cleopatra spat, unable to resist yet Caesar cut her off mid sentence.  
“That is QUITE enough out of you! I will not have insults spoken regarding Antony's pretty little wife as he stands before you......”

Antony narrowed his eyes at Cleopatra. “Natalia is kind, intuitive, not driven by power and greed, sweet natured and loved by all that she crosses paths with......a remarkable beauty inside and out....I suppose that it is sad that not all can look in the mirror and truly say the same....jealousy is an ugly trait.....always a pleasure Cleopatra. Caesar I will see you shortly my friend....” with that he walked away as Delphina turned her head to disguise the smile emblazoned upon her face. 

Antony made his way back to Natalia who looked at him expectantly. “I thought you might never come back.....” she whispered. 

Antony kissed her cheek. “It was awkward to say the least. Tensions are rising between Caesar and Cleopatra and your mother appears to act as a go between keeping the peace. She is definitely aware of you Natalia....she even asked if you have any family here today....I have advised her of your whereabouts by note so now you must sit and wait for her to come to you in the passing days.....she DID however have a strange moment, it was like she had seen.....” 

“She had a vision? Of what?” Natalia asked as she chewed her lip. “She is never wrong Antony, whatever she saw is as good as true.....”

“She didn’t say and it was too hard to tell, something bothered her though...maybe she saw Caesar's fate? Everything is going to play out and be revealed soon in any case.....I see all the main players are in attendance and the games will likely start any moment now.....” he said gazing out and around the now full arena.

Natalia followed his eyes, noting Cassius, Brutus and several other senators whom she knew to be involved in the plot. Their faces serious and yet clearly ready, avoiding any form of relaxed chatter around them. “Everything has come down to right here, right now hasn’t it.....” she acknowledged grimly. 

Antony said nothing, holding her hand protectively as Caesar stood and a deafening silence fell around the arena.


	79. Anger

As the arena drew silent at Caesar's presence he stood proudly, basking in the power that he held for a moment before he addressed the crowd that looked at him expectantly for words of wisdom. 

"My people! Friends of Rome! I bring you these games as a celebration of the glory of Rome and it's successful invasion of Gaul. As a sign of unity between Rome and Gaul I ask you to celebrate the recent marriage of my General, Marc Antony and his beautiful new wife, Natalia, a former princess of Gaul...….."

Natalia stood open mouthed and took a sharp intake of breath at his lies and manipulation. "He INVADED Gaul and yet makes it sound like an alliance ...I cannot believe it..... he USING our marriage as a sign of unity between Gaul and Rome. I married you not Rome!" She hissed. 

Antony looked at Natalia pleadingly. "Do not give the game away now Natalia, stomach it and all this will be over soon, smile my love..... his farce of a speech and....life...… will be over soon enough....." He whispered to her whilst outwardly smiling to avoid suspicion. “We married for love. Let every dog have its day for it is sure to be his last.....” 

The crowds around the amphitheatre began to chant and cheer Natalia’s and Antony's names in unison to the point that it was practically deafening, drowning out Natalia's heavy breathing and fast beating heart as she remained stoic externally, clutching Antony's hand as tightly as she could as the anger built up in her at Caesar's words. So this was WHY Caesar had consented to their marriage - he wanted to use it to his own advantage, to reassure the people of Rome's stability under his rule. If Natalia didn’t intrinsically despise him so much she would have conceded that it was a game well played on his part. 

Antony supportively gripped her hand in return, sure that if he let her go for one moment Natalia was capable of anything. After all that they had been through he couldn't lose this particular battle now, he needed to see it through to the bitter end, Caesar's bitter end specifically and Natalia had her role to play. 

Eventually Caesar put his hand up to continue and silence the crowd's cheers. "The people of Rome need never fear war against its lands under my rule but we WILL continue to prosper and grow. When my time is done it is my hope that my legacy will continue through that of my as yet unborn son...………..Rome, you are safe in my almighty hands and that of my future seed...."

Cleopatra proudly stood forward a little as the crowd looked assumingly at her and began to chant once more. This time, much to Caesar's joy, his own name left their lips, still with a mixture of Antony's and Natalia's admittedly. 

Natalia glimpsed briefly at Caesar and noted that whilst the rest of the theatre looked at Caesar and Cleopatra, in that moment Caesar's own snake like, defiant eyes were focused on Natalia. He was not talking about his child with Cleopatra and both of them knew it only too well. Natalia began to feel sick as she remembered Caesar's groping hands upon her, practically clawing at her flesh as desire had taken over him. On that fateful day when Cassius had arrived distrubing Caesar's plans she had felt so trapped, so frightened..... she had nearly been forced to relent to Caesar's demands but it seemed that the gods had been on her side after all. She swallowed hard remembering him stripping her bare as he leered wantingly at her body, his exploring hands and his moans and groans making her nauseous. He had never succeeded in taking her completely, forcing her to lay with him against her will...thankfully she had never even kissed him yet alone touched him intimately and whilst her heart was still beating she knew that she never would. Caesar HAD however come extremely close and she shivered at the memory once more, trying her best to block it out of her mind. Natalia knew that she could never give her body to him no matter what the cost to herself, Caesar HAD to die today. Quickly Natalia looked away but his meaning was clear - nothing had changed, he wanted her. More so he desired her as the mother of his son, possibly partly as some form of fake peaceful alliance between Rome and Gaul and yet she herself would never know such peace whilst he walked the earth.

"...………...and now let us not delay matters further, you are here for blood and to be entertained are you not? Let me give you what you are here for today. I am proud to announce the Ides of March Gladiator Games!!!!" Caesar boomed. 

"Here we go Natalia...…" Antony murmured, glimpsing subtly at Syphax who nodded knowingly. 

Across the arena Cassius' blood pumped around his body and he stood practically frozen to the spot. Glancing for the 100th time behind him, yes the exit was definitely there and he had no intention of hanging around to watch events play out any more that was absolutely necessary. His presence and mock support would have been duly noted by anyone who needed to bear witness to it by now and he had to control himself from running out of the doors at that very instant. Cassius thought once more of his Xanthe waiting for his safe return. When this was over all he yearned for was an easy quiet life, he was done with politics, the drama and unfairness. If democracy was lost forever today, he wanted no part of it. 

Delphina had scanned the crowds desperately since Antony's words regarding Victus but she could not find him despite her internal prayers. Where was he? If she knew Victus at all he would have stayed clear of this event yet she could not deny the hope burning inside her that she would see him safe and well, even if just for a moment so that she could dare to dream of finally being reunited with her love. What had he suffered these last 9 years? Could he possibly still be the fierce yet kind man that she dreamt of every night? Antony's brief but obvious explanation clearly for her benefit was that Victus had been a gladiator for a period of time and that he had freed him for Natalia. The likelihood of Victus being in the arena after regaining his freedom seemed slim and yet she felt hopeful that the answers were not far away in any case. Something told her all was to be revealed shortly. 

Her eyes flicked down the line and settled on Natalia, her beautiful now adult daughter. She wondered what other milestones she had been robbed of as her mother. Clearly she had missed her daughter's wedding and yet, as she watched Natalia and Antony, their closeness and obvious bond, she did not need to question the validity of their love, this was no marriage of convenience, whatever had happened in the last 9 years, Natalia had unquestionably married out of true affection for Antony and he ardently returned that love. Natalia looked nervous, likely aware of any plan that was afoot, yet there did not appear to be any fear directed towards her husband. If anything, he seemed to be supporting her and it warmed Delphina’s heart to witness. 

Still in a flash Delphina's heart sunk at her earlier vision, Antony WAS to be injured in the not too distant future. She had seen it so clearly and yet she had no idea as to why or where he laid...….a pretty garden, a chapel......she closed her eyes momentarily but the nothing else could be seen. Noise though, definitely noise, she noted as she tensed for more information. Almost like civil war had broken out. She heard shouting and the clanging of swords, horses and people thundering past...… but wasn't Caesar just promising the people peace and prosperity, not more war? She hoped this vision was a trick being played on her by the gods yet in her heart she sincerely doubted it, she had never yet been wrong. Still Delphina remembered that she held Antony’s note, and with Caesar and Cleopatra distracted, she slipped it out of her dress, unable to wait a moment longer to read it:- "You will find Natalia at Lena's scholae in Rome's square after the games. Protect her." 

Delphina glimpsed at Antony but he stood facing the crowd, waving and smiling, oblivious to her enquiring eyes burning into him. What DID he have planned? What could she protect Natalia from without making her identity known and placing both Natalia and herself in danger? There had to be a reason why Antony had chosen to keep so many secrets from Caesar. 

The people began to stamp their feet and boo at the apparent delay and Caesar looked at the large doors with confusion. Why was nothing happening? He had ordered the games to commence and yet nothing had happened upon his instruction. Gesturing to a guard stood behind him he called him forward. "Find out what is going on now, where is Flavius? What is the problem?" 

"Immediately Domine…." The guard bowed, disappearing out of the box and behind some tall dark curtains. 

"Antony I can't bear it...….the anticipation....what is the delay? Do not leave me when it all starts...…" Natalia whispered although with the noise coming from the stadium she could have practically shouted it and nobody would have heard a thing in all the commotion.

Antony kissed her forehead, unsure himself as to precisely what was playing out behind the gates. "Stay strong, we can do this, we just need to be patient. Your father will have arranged everything as planned. Natalia...…." he said gazing into her eyes and stroking her face. "Just remember that everything that I do is to keep you safe, your own life and happiness means immeasurably more to me than my own..." 

Natalia searched his face, noting his eyes wet with tears and feeling his sadness in her own heart as he conveyed the words to her. "I....I.... don't understand, what are you saying Antony.... you promised that you wouldn't leave me...… what are you planning?" 

Before he could answer the heavy gates separating the gladiators and the crowd burst open, practically swinging off their hinges with the force and silence fell once more around the stadium as Caesar stood up as though this would enable him to gain a better view. 

A solitary gladiator walked out eyeing the crowd with disgust. Held high for all to see he clasped a bag, the contents of which were seeping through and onto the sandy floor, forming a pool of dark liquid surrounding him. Confused, worried whispers began to almost echo around the arena accompanied by some chants of "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!"

"Ha...….people of Rome..Fight?... You came for blood didn't you?? You HOPED to see perhaps mine or that of another unknown gladiator? What do you care who is slayed merely for your entertainment? It matters not to you as long as you get your fill does it?!?!" The gladiator began, the hate in his words practically dripping from his lips. 

"Who IS this man? Can somebody tell me that is going on NOW?!?!" Caesar spat in anger and directed at nobody in particular. 

Brutus stood firm, staring at the gladiator curiously and waiting on him to speak further. Whatever or whomever was in that bag was as much a mystery to him as the next man. As long as the gladiators revolted and he could lure Cesar to the basilica with most of his guards distracted, he had asked for only scarse details as to how the gladiators sought their revenge. 

"Well now it is our turn to witness the spill of YOUR blood. THIS is for Rome!!!! Caesar, we fight not for your glory...….not even for its people who unfairly enslaved us...… but for our freedom!!! We WILL seek our REVENGE in this life or the next!!" The gladiator shouted with spite, moving towards Caesar's box as Caesar touched his own sword reassuringly. 

"Guards get down there, detain him!!" Caesar ordered.

The public looked around in obvious confusion as they heard the rumbling of hundreds of feet, screams and battle cries getting closer and closer, and louder. 

"We will show you now what we think of your rule Caesar.....” The gladiator said as he spat on the floor, maintaining eye contact with Caesar. “And THIS is what we think of your games......we curse you and that of your unborn son!" With that the gladiator lifted the dripping bag for all to see. "You WANTED the spill of blood, then you shall have it!" 

Dropping the contents of the bag onto the sandy floor an item hit the floor with a splat and a roll. 

Caesar stepped forward to get a better look and Syphax stood from his seat...…..was that.....a bloody head? Flavius Syphax gasped as he recogised Flavius' now lifeless beady eyes rolling around on the floor, his last moments and the look of terror fixed upon his blood drained grey face.

The people began to scream and push past each other as panic took a hold of the stadium and with a deafening roar that practically shook the stadium due to its ferocity. Hundreds of gladiators ran from the doors as the masses fled, running in desparation for any exit they could find, practically climbing over each other. Caesar's guards formed a protective sheild and braced themsleves as the gladiators charged at them full of months of pent up anger and hate, tearing through the line and making their way with determination towards Caesar. 

“We must get out of here now!!” Cleopatra screamed, clutching her stomach and pulling on Caesar's arm as his guards pushed past them both. 

“Get her out.....” Caesar ordered without looking at her once. Caesar's guards stepped forward on command leading Cleopatra out of the doors to the box and she held her hand out to Delphina to come with her. Delphina hesitated, glancing over to Natalia and watching as Antony shielded her gallantly against bodies running backwards and forwards and barging past them. For a split second Natalia turned, her eyes meeting those of her mother and Delphina stared as her daughter mouthed two words. “Go.....please.....” 

Looking back towards Cleopatra who was being dragged away Delphina reluctantly followed, taking Cleopatra's outstretched hand. Delphina knew that she had no choice but to trust in Antony that he could keep Natalia safe. 

Syphax leapt over into the box arena and stood by Natalia's side, his sword drawn. “Syphax, what are you doing? You must leave immediately, be safe!” She cried. 

Syphax shook his head sadly. “I cannot Natalia, I made a promise to protect you until the day that I die and I will never leave your side or let you down.”

Natalia looked from Antony to Syphax bewildered. “A promise to me? Then I release you of that duty!! Please, get out of here, you have suffered enough for me out of blind loyalty!” 

“Not blind loyalty but love and not a promise to you......but Antony. I will take you to safety. NOW.” Syphax told her, picking her up with ease as she squealed, confusion washing over her. 

Natalia began to kick against him and wriggled to free herself but to no avail, his grip growing only tighter as he threw her over his shoulder “A promise to Antony??? Antony order Syphax to let me go, tell him that YOU will protect me! Antony you promised that you would not leave me.....that you love me and would not let me face this alone!!” 

Antony hanged his head as he began to predictably hear Caesar call for him. “I do....I DO love you.....everything is FOR you and you must be safe, Syphax can protect you, but I HAVE to do this.....you know I do, deep down you always knew, it MUST be me that puts an end to this....”

Realisation took over her, he had planned this with Syphax. “No, no, no!! You lied to me!! I want to be with you!!!” She called to Antony as Syphax began to move away and towards the litter in position as planned. “Let me go with you, take my own revenge!!” 

Antony stepped forward one last time and kissed her cheek. “I have to go but I will be back for you as soon as I can....” 

Natalia’s face twisted in anger at Antony’s apparent lies. “I trusted you, begged you to tell me the truth and you both planned all this behind my back! This is NOT for me, this is for you and you alone, your revenge and your pride!! I HATE you! I’ll never forgive you for this!!” She spat. 

Antony hesitated as her words ripped through him and tore his heart in two. He looked ahead and saw Caesar panic stricken, gesturing furiously for Antony to come to his aid and Brutus who waited for him, his eyes boring into Antony to hurry up, time was of the essence. Yet Antony couldn’t resist, he couldn’t leave without her KNOWING how he felt. Turning back he ran towards Natalia who was still kicking and screaming wildly. Drawing close to her Antony tenderly held her face in his hands and Syphax stopped, allowing them this last, brief moment together. Taking comfort in his presence once more Natalia stopped screeching at the top of her lungs allowing him to speak. “If you truly hate me than that is most inconvenient because I shall love you completely and passionately for the rest of my life.....” 

Natalia began to sob. "Please do not do this.....I cannot lose you....." she cried, reaching out for him. 

"I have to go Natalia, I have to do this.....for us...." With that he ran towards Caesar and Brutus who waited for him. 

“For the gods sake Antony what took you so long?! There is no time for a domestic! It is carnage down there, the gladiators are running amuck slaughtering all that they cross swords with, not to mention a now decapitated Flavius!! Trained killing machines I tell you! Brutus advises that we should reconvene at the Basilica for safety....what say you?”


	80. Safety

“Sorry, Natalia did not take kindly to her old guard whisking her away.....Brutus is right. Let the legions take control of the situation here. It is bound to spill out onto the streets and if we don’t get out now we could end up trapped inside the amphitheatre..." Antony confirmed, anxious to get things moving. 

Caesar looked from Antony to Brutus. “Yes a valid point....Guards!! Escort us out immediately!” Caesar ordered as several guards surrounded them, escorting them out of the chaos unfolding beneath them as fast as they could.

By the time they made it outside only a few of the guardsmen surrounding them remained, the rest slain – dying as gladiators pounced on them and Brutus, Antony and Caesar ran outside, plunging swords into gladiators, fighting off various attacks from every angle. 

“We are like sitting ducks if we take a litter! Horses, we need horses!!” Antony shouted over the screams and carnage. Still the masses ran left, right and centre of them and the legions were clearly struggling to maintain any sort of order. 

Brutus looked towards to his right and saw horses running around wildly, their riders obviously dead and spread out in pools of blood forming within the gaps of the cobbled streets. “There! Grab them!” 

Swiftly leaping on the back of three horses the men set off at speed with one destination in mind, the basilica. 

Meanwhile Cassius dodged and ducked his way through the mayhem. Glimpsing from behind a corner he looked around for a gap in the madness, running literally like his life depended upon it each time the opportunity arose before pausing, catching his breath and taking up a hiding place once more. 

As Cassius took a break from yet another mad dash he peered around the corner as a man rushed past him, soldiers on horseback fighting wild men with speers and lifeless bodies strewn across the street. Cassius stood crouching and open mouthed. In all honesty he had been so preoccupied with Caesar’s hopeful death, the new lease of life to his love life and the future of Rome that it had never occurred to him that there would be an such immense loss of innocent lives in the chaos. After today he wondered what would be left of Rome to govern in any case as he witnessed gladiators tearing down statues and smashing everything in their sight. 

As he stared across the square, the basilica was now finally and thankfully in sight and he breathed a sigh of small relief. The first stage was nearly complete. Now if he could just make it to those heavy doors at least he would have the support of Brutus from that moment on, albeit accompanied with the inevitable contempt of Antony. Looking down at his white toga which drew obvious and unwanted attention as to his status he spied a man laid dead on the floor and in particular the dark cloak worn by the now deceased unknown. It occurred to Cassius that, with it being of little use to the man now, it could by contrast be a lifesaver for himself. Reaching out he pulled the corpse towards him, feeling sick and reaching as he looked into the man’s lifeless eyes. Just take it, no time for a conscience now he told himself as he untied it and wrapped the cloak around himself. Whilst it didn’t guarantee safety it certainly did no harm to disguise himself as anything but the wealthy senator that he in fact was. 

This is it. Do or die he decided. Thinking once more of Xanthe, of the life he could make, the potential happy ending, he made a final desperate run diagonally across the square as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Cingerix watched the cloaked man run full of determination towards the doors that he and his lover guarded. Tensing up and withdrawing his sword in preparation he nudged Euthymios. “Look at this fool, be ready.....”

Finally, as Cassius could just almost touch the doors that would unlock at least temporary respite a large pair of hands made a grab for him, spinning him around with force to check his identity. Cingerix and Euthymios stood motionless on the doors with no intention of offering assistance to this beggar dressed in a cloak. If the gladiator slayed the man it was one less job for them to deal with and they had more important business to attend to, the imminent arrival of Caesar, IF indeed he made it to the basilica. 

Looming over Cassius was a large bearded man who lunged at him as Cassius dodged the attack just in time, fumbling for Brutus’ knife to defend himself. This time though the gladiator was too fast and he attacked once more, plunging his sword just below Cassius’ throat. This was it, Cassius thought, resigned to the fact that his life was due to be over and knowing that he didn’t ultimately have it within him to to harm the gladiator despite the attempt being made to take his own life. Cassius felt the force of the blade and closed his eyes, ready for the pain to hit him hard any time now and yet to his immense surprise it never came – instead the sword appeared to jar against something metal, clanging on impact and the barbarian gladiator stumbled back in shock. 

Cassius opened his eyes, almost searching for the non existent blood and touched his neck which, aside from Xanthe’s now extremely sore love bite, revealed no further apparent injury. Still he felt a lump and then the realisation hit him, Xanthe's future gift of a large gold locket that he wore hidden around his neck had saved him. Xanthe, unbeknown to her, had saved his life, albeit her gift was now severely dented. 

The guards looked in confusion at the exchange and Cingerix pushed Cassius back towards the street. “Be gone...we await Caesar! No entry for plebs!” Cingerix shouted, looking past him at three horses approaching at speed. 

“You don’t understand....I am Senator Longinus!” Cassius begged as Brutus jumped off his horse , appearing behind him.

“Fucks sake Cassius, must you be babysat constantly!?!” Antony hissed with annoyance at spotting his nemesis.

“Let us in now!!” Brutus ordered, slicing through the gladiator and disguarding the body without a second thought as the guards rushed to open the locked doors and Cassius felt Brutus shove him through and inside along with Caesar. 

Antony hesitated for a split second, just long enough to speak with Cingerix. "Get to safety and to Lena's scholae when you can, your role here is done...." 

With that Antony followed inside the basilica and he saw to his dismay Cassius drop back to speak to him.

“Antony....I.....I...need to speak with you....I need to apologise for...Natalia....I know what I did was wrong...” Cassius said softly and still in shock at his recent brush with death.

Antony looked him up and down in contempt and cut his words short. “Save it. You’ve nothing I want to hear. If it was down to me I’d have left you outside to the mercy of the gladiators that run amuck outside, make no mistake about it.” 

“Not now you two. Look who is in attendance.....” Brutus whispered, nudging Antony in the direction of Glycia who was waiting for their arrival, arms folded and an expression clouded with suspicion. 

Antony eyed the senators in the room who had been awaiting their arrival, all were expected with the exception of Glycia.

“Why is he here? He is not a liberator......” Cassius murmured to Brutus as they watched Glycia approach them, uneasy as to what news he brought with him.

“Hush, we must play this carefully...” Brutus whispered silencing him. 

“Caesar......” Glycia greeted him, purposefully ignoring the presence of Antony, Brutus and Cassius. “I need to speak with you urgently.....and in private....it is of the upmost importance and I have guards with me to protect you.....” 

“Privately? Who do you THINK you are Glycia? Why are you even present?” Antony spat with anger whilst Cassius stood staring at the ground, shaking at the enormity of the situation. 

Glycia sneered at Antony and Brutus with contempt. "Yes I'll bet you two weren't expecting me to be in attendance were you....have I ruined your liberators plot against Caesar??"

“What in the gods name are you talking about Glycia?" Caesar asked with irritation as his eyes darted from Antony to Brutus. 

"I dont know about you Brutus but I for one have no idea....the old man has obviously gone mad. We have simply brought Caesar here to safety and in order that we can decide how to deal with all of these dangerous escaped convicts....." Antony said calmly as he eyeballed Glycia.

"I'm sure I've no idea either and I take heavy offense that you allege any inproper behaviour Glycia.....choose your next words carefully....." Brutus warned.

Caesar looked around the basicila and at the sea of white togas surrounding him. "Come to think of it.....why ARE all of these senators present? Great minds think alike I take it? Anything you need to say you can certainly voiced before Antony and Brutus man. Explain your allegations immediately and I urge you to be quick about it, I have barely caught my breath as it is!” Caesar cursed.

"You are in immediate danger! Word reached me today that there is a plot to overthrow you.....to kill you......you are not safe here....." Glycia spoke directly to Caesar, choosing to ignore both Antony and Brutus who flashed a glance at one another with gritted teeth. Who would Caesar believe?

"Stop speaking in riddles man, there is no time for this....what harm could possibly come to me locked in here and with Brutus and Antony by my side?” Caesar questioned as suspicion washed over him.

Glycia narrowed his eyes at Antony and Brutus, the presence of Cassius seeming to go unnoticed by both Caesar and Glycia, each man apparently deeming him equally irrelevant to proceedings. “Caesar I MUST insist before I go further that we speak privately...if I do not speak with you alone, before only these LOYAL guards that I have brought with me...I fear the breath you catch may be your last.....Antony and Brutus cannot be trusted......" 

“Glycia this is QUITE a ridiculous stunt you are pulling, not to mention a waste of precious time! Whatever you THINK you know you are wrong and I shall await your grovelling apology with interest......” Brutus spoke indignantly. 

“Fine!! Do not take me for a fool!! The whispers are everywhere! You are a liberator!! YOU have staged the carnage taking place outside of these doors to lure Caesar here, guards arrest them!!!” Glycia screamed, clearly a man on the edge and desperate. 

The guards looked at each other, unsure how to proceed for the best and finally deciding to stay in place and await further instructions from Caesar.

“How dare you!!! What exactly are you trying to imply - that I am a liberator too!?!!” Antony retorted with rage, picking Glycia up by the throat and launching him against the wall. 

The whole room inhaled a large breath as Glycia fell against the wall like a rag doll. "You will pay for that Antony, I'll see to it you barbarian. Ha, it must be the company you keep - your little whore wife!!!"

"I'll fucking end you..." Antony bellowed as he pulled his sword out. "You will NEVER speak of my wife in that way again once your guts are stewn across the streets for all to see....."

Caesar stood astonished, unsure what to say or do next, looking at Brutus and Antony and the various senators who stood watching in silence. “Enough both of you!!! Guards stand down, you act under my instruction only....” Caesar confirmed as he fell quiet, appraising the situation presenting itself. 

Breaking the silence, with the exception of Glycia who began to stagger to his feet slowly and brushed himself down whilst cursing, Cassius stood forward. “Perhaps I could say a few words?”

“Oh shut up Longinus!!” Caesar jumped in having collected his thoughts. “Nobody notices your attendances in the basilica at the best of times and certainly not now in a time of crisis! Know your place and let the adults handle the situation. And as for you Glycia....unless you have evidence of these allegations against Brutus and Antony I will not hear another word about it....DO you have anything to support these claims!?!?!” 

“No....not exactly but Caesar, but these men are not your allies, the rumours were rife around the arena today that they wish you harm.....” Glycia pleaded. “I came here with guards only to save you, to take you to safety.....” 

“Glycia I won’t warn you again.....” Antony hissed. “If this is about your son's death, the culprit, Natalia's old guard, fought in the ring and survived, it was the people's will that he lived. Your attempt at revenge by making up these lies is transparent and insults Caesar’s intelligence! Caesar the man is trying to manipulate you with this ill conceived fairy tale..send him outside to the mercy of the gods...”

Cassius stepped forward feeling suddenly brave and keen to assist somehow. “I agree. Caesar Glycia even came running to you with an old note that I gave Antony's wife before they were betrothed. Glycia knew full well the trouble that it would cause, hoping and praying that it would divide you and Antony....Glycia is bitter and using you as a scapegoat to seek revenge for Rufus' death!” 

Brutus decided to chip in further with some insincere flattery. “And when that ploy didn’t work Glycia dreams up this and drags me in on it!! He COULD have succeeded if the target had not been such a smart man like yourself Caesar who saw right through it! This coward merely seeks an elevation of power by throwing us, your loyal allies, to the wolves!” 

Caesar looked at the three men, weighing their remarks up. “I did? I mean....yes....I saw through it all Glycia.....what happened to your son was unfortunate but no fault of Antony's or his wife and you DO seem to have an unhealthy obsession with undermining Antony. Antony who has been nothing but a loyal soldier and confidant supporting me tirelessly over the years. And Brutus, I have known him since he was a boy, I just cannot believe it of him....” 

“Caesar please, you have it all wrong, listen to reason!! Tell your guards to take you to safety, get out of here I implore you!!” Glycia begged. 

“Glycia, if these men are involved in some conspiracy against Caesar then surely you are implying we are all guilty of the same crime?” Senator Cornelius shouted from the back of the room. “Glycia is clearly mad!!” 

“Here here!!!” A nameless senator concurred.

“And tell me WHY Antony would conspire against me with Cassius of all people?? Cassius who was trying to woo Antony's woman away with romantic love notes that you couldn’t wait to show me? Your argument makes no sense to me....neither Antony nor Brutus have any motive to wish me harm and Cassius, well quite frankly he is irrelevant to the situation and most situations generally either way....” Caesar laughed, noting Cassius’ hurt expression with amusement. 

“Caesar my loyalty does not lie with Antony, Cassius or anyone else....I serve only you...you has been my hero since I was a young man....do you really think I would be capable of wishing or administering harm on you?” Brutus asked convincingly. 

“Caesar they are twisting everything and you will pay with your life!!” Glycia screamed moving forward as Caesar's guards stepped in holding him back. 

“Domine what do you want us to do, should the senator be removed?” A guard questioned as Glycia fought against them, shouting in protest.

Caesar fell silent as he appraised the situation before him. Antony hated Cassius and was indifferent to Brutus at best. The very idea that Antony could be plotting against him with Cassius, Brutus and over half the senators was preposterous and for what gain? Antony genuinely appeared to know nothing of his desire for Natalia and was such a hot head that if he DID know he would have been totally incapable of controlling his emotions, likely storming round to Caesar's villa demanding a fight to the death. This was simply, in Caesar's opinion, not Antony's style...and as for Brutus, a old lover's son whom Caesar had taken under his wing, loved him like the son he never had - sure he had made mistakes but never in a million years could he envisage treachery like this from him..... 

Caesar took in the screams and relentless banging on the doors to the basilica and decided enough time had been wasted on these seemingly unfounded allegations. His face stoic he began to speak as Antony, Brutus and Cassius held their breath for his decison. “Guards, escort Glycia outside, we have important business to discuss urgently and I must only be surrounded by those that I trust....”

Antony discreetly exhaled a breath and Glycia cried out in shock. “But....but I cannot go out there, I will surely die, the gladiators are practically beating the door down with rage!!”

The guards stepped forward obediently, two grabbing an arm each as they dragged Glycia out kicking and screaming in protest. 

“Then may the gods be with you.....” Caesar snarled, unknowingly signing the dotted line on his own demise. “Guards you are no longer required, Rome needs you outside of these doors. Do your duty and fight for Rome against these barbarians....”


	81. Regret

As planned Syphax quickly and efficiently carried Natalia to their hidden litter as she relentlessly cursed him and screamed to be put down. On arrival he placed her inside and they set off as she crossed her arms in anger, refusing to look at him. “WHY are we going this way? It will take forever to get to the scholae if we take this route.....” Natalia hissed with irritation.

Syphax glanced at Natalia’s pouting face and narrowed his eyes at her. “We can not take the direct route, there will be carnage on the streets. This way is safer albeit longer and Antony had already planned the route for the litter to take, he knows these roads well.” 

“Oh here we go again...it seems you and Antony decided an awful lot behind my back. He gets the glory of killing Caesar whilst I sit obediently at the scholae like a good little wife awaiting his return.” Natalia replied sulkily.

Syphax shook his head in disappointment as he looked at Natalia in all her jewels and finery. “I fear that Antony’s affection has left you quite spoilt.... I KNEW that you would be upset about these plans but HOW you reacted.....where is my friend with the kind heart? You should NEVER send a man away to fight with cross words spoken. Natalia you are better than that outburst....you told Antony that you hated him!” He scolded. 

Natalia twisted her face in rage at Syphax and sprung forward. “What on earth do you mean! I AM kind and also HONEST!!! I am still me!! I am just angry and entitled to be so! You do not understand entirely what Caesar has done, how he has treated me, if you did, if YOU had endured his touch on your bare skin perhaps you would not be so judgemental of my feelings and why I want so badly to make him pay!!” 

Syphax sighed and hanged his head at her words. When she explained herself like that Natalia did have a point. “Antony told me that something had happened between you and Caesar, that he had....had...desired you and....I’m sorry Natalia. For what I can only imagine Caesar has done you are right to feel the way you do. Your hatred towards him is more than justified. For what it is worth I despise him too for hurting you and would do anything to make him die at my hand.....but your anger should not be directed at Antony, everything he has done, the arrangements he put in place behind your back in relation today is to keep you alive and safe...at whatever cost to himself.”

Natalia waived her arm at Syphax rejecting his words. “No no no that is not fair and please do not patronise me....Antony wants the glory of killing Caesar, the pair of you cooked this little plan up behind my back with the sole purpose of DECEIVING me and robbing me of MY entitlement to end Caesar...I could have helped, I could have done something....”

Syphax punched his fist into the chair in frustration. “Not deceiving but protecting you!! I'll admit initially I was not keen on Antony's plan at first and even refused to be involved but when Antony explained his reasons for getting you to safety it made perfect sense. He KNOWS the risk attached to his actions and wants your hands clean should things not go to plan and Caesar live. He WANTS to afford you the opportunity to live a long happy life with your family if....if he doesn’t make it home to you. THAT Natalia is love in its purest form. I respect Antony for it, he is not the man I first thought he was....” 

Natalia roared back, unable to control the rage that bubbled inside her. “But I am not a child! I was entitled to my vengeance! I agreed to stay away solely because Antony promised me that he would do the same, that our happiness was more important than revenge. Now he gets...”

“Now he gets to take that vengeance on your behalf and with all the risk attached to him.” Syphax cut in desperately. “He loves you Natalia and you, despite your little outburst just now, love him! But you have sent him away to fight and the last words he heard from you were that you hate him and will never forgive him. I always promised to be your friend, to keep your feet firmly on the ground and, if necessary, tell you when you are being a spoilt brat. Well I am a man of my word and the time to tell you this is now....now you just need to hope that Antony makes it back to you or mark my words you will never forgive yourself for your wicked words to the man that you love....” 

“It....it was just spoken in the heat of the moment....of course I love him more than anything, he KNOWS that....Antony will make it back safe......he HAS to.....” Natalia said as her lip began to quiver. “He....he is my love and smart....besides he would not leave me.....” 

“He is just a man Natalia, he bleeds like any other. Let us hope you are right because if you are wrong you have just sent him on his way with your spiteful and ill thought out words rolling around his mind....” Syphax said quietly. “You know what an important day today is. The Antony I met with yesterday was clearly conflicted. Believe me when I say that he hated lying to you. I think news of your family being safe and well has changed his outlook. He wants you to have the chance to reconnect with your family and not risk your life impulsively attempting to slay Caesar. Do you understand how lucky you are? Soon you will be reunited with your birth family and you have a husband who would do anything for you.” 

“Well you have certainly changed your tune. The last time I checked you despised Antony, now it seems like it is me that you hate and you and he are firm friends....” Natalia replied through gritted teeth though knowing deep down she was losing this fight. 

Syphax groaned. “I do not hate you, I love you, have cared for you for years and protected you. I even sacrificed my freedom for you not so long ago....but Natalia I SEE now that you belong with Antony and after speaking with him over you and these plans I saw how much you truly mean to him. I actually think I can sleep easy knowing how much he loves you and wants your happiness over and above his own. Why must you be so difficult? You know that he is right. Only he can make Caesar truly pay for what he had done to you and he has that right as your husband....”

Natalia slowly nodded as she weighed up Syphax's, as always, sensible advice. “I suppose it must have been difficult for Antony sit back and watch what Caesar has done, not only to me but how Caesar has lied and deceived Antony too. I think Antony thought of Caesar like a brother....how Caesar has betrayed him and taken him for a fool must have broken Antony's heart.”

Syphax took Natalia's hand, stroking it as her tears began to fall. “Exactly Natalia. Imagine Antony loyally serving Caesar for all these years, risking his life for Caesar, all the while believing he was ultimately doing the right thing for Rome...finally Antony landed back on home soil and fell in love with you only for the one man whom he truly respected and trusted to try to steal his wife from under him. I believe Antony has been bottling this up, telling you what you want to hear, that he will not retaliate, but Antony has finally snapped....he NEEDS Caesar to die...you must let Antony see this to the bitter end or it will consume him....” 

Natalia covered her face with her hand as Syphax's words finally resonated with her. “What have I done? I should have told Antony how much I love him before he left! I have let my wrath over Caesar get the better of me. Syphax tell me that Antony knows I love him deep down....” she wailed. “Say to me that Antony will return to me and we will have our happy ever after.....” 

Syphax shook his head sadly. “I cannot promise you your happy ending but I wish for it, you both so deserve it after all you have suffered. For what it is worth I AM positive that Antony knows you love him. I am sure he knows you are just hot headed and that your words were spoken in the heat of the moment.....he is after all just as impulsive himself from what I have seen....” Syphax confirmed as he wiped her tears away and attempted to pacify Natalia.  
“As to whether Antony returns to you and makes it out of the basilica today....you must just pray for him. Antony is strong, healthy and a competent soldier, he has more than a fighting chance....believe in him.” 

“I....do.....” Natalia cried. “but yet again I have acted foolishly.....I just wish I could see Antony one last time before he does this.....to tell him what he means to me and reassure him that I understand his actions...that i was just frightened and lashing out....I am so sorry for how I spoke to you also...you did not deserve it...you are my friend and want what is best for me.” 

“I know, I know Natalia....emotions are running high, I do understand...I know who you are underneath.” Syphax hugged her and held Natalia tight as she cried on his shoulder. “You know Antony envisaged that you would be angry that he had chosen to play a part in Caesar's assassination and he told me to remind you that he LOVES you.....you must be strong for him now....WHEN he returns Antony will need you, you must be by his side and supportive. However much Caesar deserves to die remember that Antony's feelings are bound to be more complex regarding Caesar...”

Natalia nodded and looked up at Syphax as she smeared her fresh tears away. “I will be his dream wife I promise and I will never have another cross word to say to him....I will tell him how much I love him every single day, I will behave better and I will make him the happiest man in the world....” 

Syphax smiled down at her. “Now THAT I am sure will be music to Antony's ears....” 

Natalia returned his smile weakly. “Is Lena expecting us?”

“Yes, I said that we would knock three times on the back doors so she knows that it is us....she is on lockdown as the gladiators will likely target the scholae....do not forget some of these men have been locked up for years and not all of them are innocent of their crime like your father and I were...” Syphax warned grimly. 

“I had not even thought about that....I have spent so long thinking of all the injustice in Rome it honestly never entered my head that some of the gladiators are rightly incarcerated. How ironic that we must rely on Caesar’s army to regain control of the situation before Rome is completely torn to shreds.” Natalia mused. 

“Indeed, although it is better that the legions have their hands full with recapturing the gladiators therefore leaving Caesar unprotected. Soon Caesar should arrive at the basilica, the deed will be done and this nightmare will be over.....” Syphax said as he glanced out of the litter noting that they were not too far away. “Once we get close we should finish our journey on foot, we are more inconspicuous that way."

“And then the waiting begins.....” Natalia said softly as her stomach lurched at the thought of Antony in danger. Please, please come home to me my love she silently begged. 

Back at the scholae Xanthe watched Lena pace the floor, waiting hopefully for the return of Natalia and Syphax. “Why is this taking so long? I just want them to be safe.” Lena muttered. 

“I thought you said they were taking the long route. I’m sure they will be here soon, besides Syphax will guard Natalia with his life.” Xanthe said softly as she placed a reassuring hand on Lena's shoulder. 

“Let us hope so Xanthe.” Lena nodded, half listening but rubbing Xanthe's hand and appreciating the gesture nevertheless. 

“Lena how long....do you think it will take? You know, the......” Xanthe lowered her voice in case the other girls were listening from their rooms “the assassination....I was just wondering when Cassius might be able to get away and come here.....”

Lena shrugged. “If all that you say is true I am sure he will be here as soon as he can. He has to navigate his way from the basilica to the scholae and you can hear the noise outside, that is a task easier said than done....he may need to lay low for a while until the worst of it settles down....” 

“What do you mean by 'if all you say is true'?” Xanthe stamped her foot in frustration. “Is it so hard for you to believe that Cassius may have genuine feelings for me? Am i so insignificant compared to her? Must he be miserable and in love with your precious Natalia for the rest of his life?!?!?” 

“No, no....I am sorry Xanthe....that was insensitive of me....” Lena crossed the room and stroked Xanthe's plaits. “You may not believe me but only want the best for you, I do not want you to get hurt....Cassius is a hopeless romantic, I just want to be sure that he will look after you and he is not getting caught up in the moment. It seems like the object of his affection changes very quickly, surely you can concede that?” 

Xanthe's lip pouted, knowing that Lena had tapped in to her biggest insecurity, was Cassius’ affection for her real? “I HAVE to trust him Lena and when I look into his eyes...yes I believe him....” She whispered. “Just like you have to trust that Antony will never hurt Natalia and Syphax will bring her home safe today....when we love someone we have to hope for the best because it is all we have to cling on to...” 

Lena looked at Xanthe in confusion. “Is THAT what you think? That I care more for Natalia than you? Because that is not the case Xanthe. It is true that at times I have felt like she needed more support, more guidance than you....but that is because I see you as a strong, independent woman whilst in comparison everything was so new to Natalia....but not because I care more for her than you...I love both of you, just differently. Xanthe I am sorry if you feel that I have not supported you enough, that was wrong of me....”

Xanthe reached out and hugged Lena who gladly embraced her. “I am sorry Lena. I know how difficult I have been and you DO look out for me...but what if Cassius gets hurt today and that is the gods payment for all my bad behaviour?” She began to cry. "What if I cause harm to him...."

“Oh come now Xanthe, it does not work like that and in the great scheme of things nothing you have done has been THAT bad. Besides Cassius is a survivor, although only the gods know how, fighting is hardly his forte yet I feel it....Cassius will return safely....” Lena promised, hoping upon hope for Xanthe’s sake that her empty promise was correct. "Before you know it he will be in your arms safe and unharmed..." 

Xanthe poured herself a drink to calm her nerves and the sick feeling in her stomach. "I hope you are right Lena....I don't know what I would do without him...." 

Lena looked at her desperate courtesan and couldn't resist asking a question that had been on her mind for quite some time. “Whilst we are having this honest chat, Xanthe answer me one thing...your dislike of Natalia heightened after her debut, once she had been introduced to Cassius and they formed an attachment, initially at least....has all this been about Cassius all along? Tell me has he always been your heart’s desire?”

Xanthe sniffled and wiped her tears before slowly nodding. “Yes....it just seemed so unfair the way Cassius wanted her instantly, he didn’t even give me a chance, even when Natalia so obviously wanted Antony. I kept almost begging for him to notice me, its is probably why was so loud and overbearing, ironically likely making Cassius disregard me even more....but it wasn’t the real me and now, finally, he is taking the time to get to know who I really am. I know I hurt Natalia with that note and inadvertently Cassius too...I’ve been so stupid. So you can imagine how it feels when one day, miraculously, Cassius noticed me and asked for some of my time....now I feel like I am walking on air. I HAVE to grab this opportunity Lena....I cannot lose him now. I KNOW Cassius is not a fighter, that he is gentle and hates war but I LOVE that about him....please Lena, please just be happy for me and let me believe him when he says that he loves me too...” 

Lena’s eyes welled up at Xanthe’s impassioned declaration of love. How could she say no? Xanthe's heart was hers to give as she so wished and Lena would not be the one to prevent the young lovers at least give this their best shot. “Ok, Xanthe.....if....sorry WHEN Cassius returns to your side, I won’t stand in your way....just try to be sensible I beg you and I will grant him your exclusivity....”

Xanthe looked at Lena in genuine surprise before the biggest smile broke out across her face. “You....you....mean it? Really?” 

“Yes my child....now don’t make so much noise, I can't have all the other girls demanding similar deals, I am trying to run a profitable business after all.....” Lena said briskly, resisting the urge to cry with emotion. 

“Thank you Lena...thank you!! You have no idea how much this means to me....Cassius will be ecstatic!!” Lena squealed jumping up and down with sheer joy. 

Breaking their happy moment Xanthe and Lena spun to hear persistent, frantic knocking on the doors to the scholae. “Sssssh, listen......” Lena whispered. 

“Please help me!! I need to find Natalia!! Natalia are you there?” The mystery female woman begged.

“It's a woman and she knows Natalia, we should let her in....” Xanthe said stepping towards the doors. 

“Wait!!” Lena ordered Xanthe. “It could be a trick to gain entry......What business do you have with Natalia?” Lena called out to the woman. 

“I just need to see her.....it’s been nine years....please.....I am her mother....” Delphina howled as she looked around her at the chaos in the square and shielded her hood around her face protectively.


	82. Caesar

No sooner has the doors shut behind Glycia's screams before Antony's face twisted into a heavy snarl. “And now that we have finally freed ourselves from the burden of your guards Caesar, it would seem that we have plenty to discuss.....do you have anything that you need to disclose to me? ANY omissions on your part?” He asked with snake like eyes. "Now is your opportunity, indeed perhaps the only one that you shall have..."

Caesar looked in confusion at Antony but stepped away from him to be on the safe side. “What are you talking about? We have no time for this! Listen to the carnage taking place outside and practically battering the door down.....” 

Antony laughed at Caesar's bewildered words, perhaps the first genuine reaction he had witnessed from Caesar in some time. “WE have all the time in the world Caesar.....” Antony continued confidently and addressing the room. “....it is YOU that is running short .....perhaps I shall assist you to speed matters up. You see, every man in this room I am sure has their own reasoning for standing before you today and I will not speak for them, only for myself.....”

“Antony I really do not have any idea what is going on..enlighten me and we shall resolve it and move on. Be quick about it, clearly you have some sort of grievance to voice....” Caesar began, the panic evident in his shaky words as he looked at the circle of senators beginning to surround him.

“Move on?! There will be no moving on for you trust me.....how about this, my wife Caesar!!! Is your memory sufficiently jogged now?” Antony raged. Was Caesar really going to deny this until the bitter end?

Caesar swallowed hard as it all slowly began to make sense to him. “All this....is because of your wife?? And you are choosing to bring this up now? Whilst Rome is on its knees? What HAS the girl been telling you? I can guarantee that she hasn’t told you everything!!” 

Antony stepped closer and Caesar saw the hate displayed upon his face clearly now. “Like I said, this is MY reason, I am not speaking on behalf of the senate who have their own reasons.....Liberators THIS MAN is attempting to steal my wife! He consented to our marriage to give the impression of some fake alliance between Gaul and Rome and he is taking you all for fools, there IS no alliance!!! Tell them Caesar, tell them what you have done! Everyone wants to hear how you have assaulted my wife several times, your plans to impregnate her and rip her from my arms! Enlighten the senators how you threatened her that you would end me if she spoke a word of your abuse! Oh and senators, if you care nothing for me or indeed my wife know that he was prepared to offer me Rome, your city, in return for her hand!!! Does THAT sound like the actions of an honourable man who should rule, a man who would give this city away on impulse and terrorise your women in the process!?!?!” 

The senators began to gasp and whisper amongst themselves as Caesar cowered towards a corner until eventually Senator Cornelius spoke up and the room fell silent. “I for one think you are a disgrace!!! This man has served you for years, how COULD you Caesar?!?!” 

Gaining confidence Senator Felix stood forward. “And you have deceived us!! Rome is not your priority if you can offer it away so easily.....besides Rome was never yours to offer!!! The senate alone governs and we been more than patient with your delinquent behaviour!! The man has clearly spent far too long in foreign lands!!” 

“Democracy MUST rule or else we are nothing more than barbarians!!” Brutus called from the back of the room as the senators parted, allowing Brutus to walk through them, his eyes never leaving Caesar’s shocked and terrified face.

“Lib....Liberators? You......you too Brutus......after all I have done for you? I forgave your betrayal once! How could you play a part in this madness?! I trusted you!!” Caesar spat bitterly like a cornered, caged animal. 

“How? HOW?! You deserted my mother for your new Egyptian whore after she loyally waited for years for your return!! And you only granted ME clemency in the hope that I would defuse the likes of Cassius and any other senators who opposed your rule! Well I am afraid not! You are so arrogant, so narrow minded, you could not see what was happening before your very eyes. What man of honour agrees to be holed up in here rather than fight for Rome, to protect our city! You took next to no persuasion you coward....” Brutus fumed. 

“Brutus no....I am sorry for how I treated your mother, she is a good woman....I...I.....did not mean to hurt her feelings but Cleopatra, she needed Rome and Rome needed Egypt's grain, it was convenience really...” Caesar stammered. “And I only came here because you talked me into it I swear.....” 

“You are a liar and a bad one at that!! You cared nothing for my mother and you care even less for this city – now you must pay for your bad immoral decisions once and for all!” Brutus persisted.

“Here here!!!” Various senators called in support. 

“Brutus is right!! You call yourself a solider at heart but you sit pretty in here whilst our legions fight to protect our city!” Another faceless senator called out.

“Silence!!!” Caesar boomed. “At least let me defend myself!! You Antony, firstly your little whore wife came to me saying that she was in love with me...I bet she didn’t tell you that did she in between her tears!! Secondly, you should have come to me privately over this, it is not a matter to be heard before the senate for the gods sake and thirdly, I would never have handed Rome over, it was a throwaway comment, please believe me...." 

“I disagree entirely, it IS a matter for the senate when your morality and integrity is being brought into question!” Cassius intervened, feeling brave. 

“Oh do shut up Longinus you imbecile! Why don’t you write me a poem to consider on the subject....” Caesar hissed in retaliation. “And Antony honestly.... you have always been too hot-headed, I have told you this many times before but this little display is quite unbelievable. As I say, YOUR WIFE came on to me!! You may not WANT to believe me but......” 

Antony shook his head in disbelief at Caesar’s continued denials. “Natalia told me everything and I witnessed the aftermath of what you did to her. It was Brutus and I who found her when she left your home the first time Natalia attended you under duress. Tell me Caesar, did she ask for a lock of your hair and then suddenly couldn’t wait to leave by any chance? My WIFE believes in the power of the gods, the hair was required to conjure a spell you idiot. She did nothing more than what was necessary to acquire it and the spell was to RID her of your affection and lust for her.....the girl despises you you old fool!!”

Antony watched the information wash over Caesar as realisation hit. “But she said.....”

“As you love to point out at any given opportunity, Natalia WAS a courtesan for a brief time....she SAID whatever you needed to hear. Let me tell you what I hear.....every night I hear her cry in her sleep over what you have done to her, Natalia doesn’t even realise she does it but trust me she does....she is terrified of you and it ends today....I may have been foolish enough to trust you and by default I allowed you to hurt her. THAT is something I must live with but I CAN protect Natalia now...”

“but...but you have been my loyal......” Caesar stuttered.

“Your loyal hound?!?! I believe that is what you called me was it not? You built a statue of me as compensation for your plan to steal my wife....you want an heir and my wife to provide it!” Antony screamed in Caesar's face as he edged away, resigned to the fact that he had been caught out. 

“I never uttered those words, I haven’t ever touched the girl!! She is poison, she has clouded your judgement...senators SURELY you do not believe the word of a courtesan over me!! Your wife wants revenge for Gaul and you are being played....” Caesar said desperately addressing the senators who all stood looking at each other and unsure what to believe. “I think the world of you Antony, I could never betray you like this!!” 

“If Natalia is nothing more than a liar, a girl who you expect me to believe has wed me purely for revenge and to cause a rift between us then answer me this.......” Antony spoke calmly, his anger wavering as he knew he had one further allegation to make, one in which Caesar could not so easily wriggle out of. “How do you explain the bruise I found on my wife's thigh.....the one you inflicted when you threatened her that you would send me away to war if she did not comply with your demands? I saw it with my own eyes.....how could you!?!? How could you do it to her and how could you deceive me like this?!? You even sent me on a mindless mission to deliver urgent notes that turned out to be blank!! A concocted story was given to me about disloyal senators just to get me out of the way..... a mere distraction so that you attempt to get your claws into my wife that very evening!!" 

"It sounds to me like too much of your time was dedicated to Antony's wife and not enough to Rome if you ask me!!" Another senator screamed furiously.

"Why would Antony make this up Caesar? You have taken him for a fool...." Brutus offered.

Cassius pushed forward, determined to be heard this time. “I too witnessed the aftermath of one of your visits to Natalia, you attended her knowing full well you had asked to meet with Antony at the basilica and he would not be home.....I saw her in an extremely distressed state straight afterwards, what reason would she have to lie to me?? I am not her husband, she has no reason to decieve me...”

Caesar’s eyes narrowed, feeling confident that he could take on Cassius in any event. “No not her husband but you would LIKE to be wouldn't you.....Tell me Cassius, what were YOU doing at Antony's home whilst he was in Rome in order to catch me?? You wanted her for yourself did you not?? Before you take the moral high ground with me, admit it!!” 

“I was there to speak with Antony.....how do you think all this has come together? WE are the liberators and when Antony discovered how you had been betraying him, what you were doing to his wife, he joined forces with us.....Natalia and I could hardly tell you at the time but THAT is what I was doing there!” Cassius defended himself as the senators began to whisper amongst themselves and look from man to man in confusion. 

“Oh come on...” Caesar laughed wickedly. “...do not lay all this at my door.....it was not so long ago your own love note to Antony's wife nearly caused murder!!! As for you being a liberator? Do not be ridiculous! You may CALL yourself a liberator, but the fact is you are irrelevant, always have been and always will be!! Nobody listens to you!! You only have a seat at the senate purely because of your father and HE will be turning in his grave at your behaviour and how you conduct yourself!!”

“Caesar stop this!!! Do not try to make Cassius the scapegoat for what you have done and do not dare to make this all about Antony's wife!! You have also deceived the senate with empty promises of making Rome great, illegally invaded Gaul and lied about an alliance! You have done nothing for the people, they still starve whilst you were too preoccupied with Egypt and its queen!!” Brutus stepped in. “Now you are tired of her, just like you tired of my own mother, you seek to cause civil war by stealing Antony's wife!” 

Cassius stood frozen to the spot, still lost for words at Caesar's wicked words as incredible hate pulsed through his veins and bubbled away. How dare Caesar speak of his father in that way? Why did everyone.....Antony, Caesar, even Brutus....patronise him and disregard his ideas and thoughts? Cassius felt tired of the constant disrespect although he acknowledged with Brutus, it was unintentional, he meant well but nevertheless, when would he ever be treated like a man and an equal? He had so much to contribute if anyone would just listen. In fact the only person who DID was Xanthe.....Cassius' mind flicked to her waiting for his return and he smiled.....then his eyes moved back to Caesar, Caesar was a predator and no woman was safe whilst he walked the earth. What if Xanthe succumbed to the very same fate that he had helplessly watched Natalia endure? No....he had to die......

"Good lord who IS Antony's wife? She must be quite the woman...." One senator asked another in hushed tones.

Whilst Brutus and Antony closed in on Caesar who cowered away further into a corner Cassius felt for the knife Brutus had provided him with earlier. Gripping its wooden handle as wrath consumed him suddenly he felt his legs begin to move and letting out a loud battle cry he ran with purpose at Caesar. Brutus and Antony jumped upon hearing the commotion and leapt out of Cassius’ way with confusion as the other senators sucked in their breath at the scene. “Underestimating me will be the last thing you ever do and the biggest mistake of your sorry life!!” Cassius screamed as he sprang in the air and brought the knife down on Caesar, piercing Caesar’s chest and falling backwards at the force of the impact. 

“What the........” Antony looked at Cassius collapsed on the floor and then back as Caesar who clutched his chest as blood seeped though his hands. 

“Cassius......” Brutus whispered in amazement. “I...I...didn’t think you had it in you......”

“Antony...Antony please....” Caesar said in between choking up blood. “Help me.....have anything you want.....HAVE the girl.....I shouldn’t......I shouldn’t have disrespected you.....please just help.......me......whatever you want is yours....”

“Antony, its your call to make.....nobody has more right to put an end to this than you.....” Brutus advised, standing alongside a mesmerised Antony who stared down at a struggling Caesar. “Antony....listen to me, I can finish it if you want.....”

Antony watched as Caesar writhed around on the floor, growing weaker by the moment and reaching up to Antony for any assistance or mercy he could offer. Ignoring Brutus, Antony eventually spoke directly to Caesar. “You.....you were like a brother to me, I would have DIED for you....but I cannot forgive what you have tried to take from me, the one thing that I love more than anything else in this world. You couldn’t just leave her alone could you?? All the women in the Rome but your ego made you try to steal her from me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to put right the wrongs that you have forced upon Natalia....I hate myself for trusting you.....still, I CAN ensure that she will never have to see your face again....” 

“The girl.....Natalia......she makes you weak Antony.....” Caesar said in between laboured breaths. “You were unstoppable before you set eyes on her..."

“She gives me humanity that I never had, empathy for others and a happiness I never knew was possible.....may you be a better man in the next life Caesar.....” Antony said sadly as he placed his foot over Cassius' still protruding knife and pushed down as the knife entered deeper into Caesar's blood soaked body and watching patiently for Caesar’s last drawn out breath. 

Antony stood frozen in shock yet glad that this was finally over as he witnessed Caesar's body give up the fight as his lifeless eyes glazed over, staring up at the ceiling. Shaking him out of his own daze Antony felt a hand on his shoulder and glancing to his right he saw Cassius. “Antony, I know that must have been difficult for you....I don’t know what came over me, he just made me so angry.....” 

“Yes I saw that....” Antony replied dryly. “What the fuck was the battle cry all about?” 

“I really don’t know, I didn’t know I had it in me.....its all such a blur it was when he mentioned my father I couldn’t take it....” Cassius confessed, his face pale.

“Fair enough, it was a low blow bringing your father into it, even by my standards....” Antony agreed as he began to stride away from Caesar's body towards the back of the room. “I need to get out of here....the deed is done.....” Antony muttered solemnly. Looking behind him briefly he noted the senators who almost queued up politely to stab the corpse and Antony shook his head in disgust thinking it pointless and gutless. 

“Antony.....what will you do now? Are you going to the scholae?” Cassius enquired as he chased after him. 

Antony knelt down, picking up some armour that he had secretly stashed behind a statue in the run up to today. “Yes, but I must try to restore order first. The distraction of the gladiators was my idea, it is the least I can do. Besides, I need the distraction myself.....is there something you want Cassius? I don't need this right now....." 

Cassius nodded nervously, relieved that Antony seemed to be conversing with him in an even slightly civil manner. “I....er.. .see you have armour here, I....didn’t think of that...it hadn’t occurred to me as to how I’m going to actually get OUT of here, only how to get in....”

“You never fail to amaze me Cassius....the barbarians are practically ready to break the doors down. Do you even have another weapon with you?” Antony asked wearily, knowing Cassius murder weapon was firmly plunged through Caesar's now dead heart. 

“No....I will ask Brutus, he may be able to help me.....Antony I need to get back to Xanthe - I promised I would return to her.....” Cassius whispered. “I think she is the one....” 

Antony rolled his eyes. “Xanthe now huh? I wondered where that hideous love bite had come from on your neck. Well good luck with that, if your affections lay with her rather than my wife that is indeed good news and makes my life easier.” He said with the smallest hint of a smile as he turned away. 

“Just one more thing Antony before you go....please, just in case I don’t make it back....I need to say...look I need to ask your forgiveness. Please, you were right, I did not act with honour. As soon as Natalia wed you the game was over and I should have stepped aside. Natalia was dealing with so much with Caesar and I took advantage. You have to believe me I didn’t MEAN to. Antony, I thought she was the one, that her marrying you was a mistake but I was wrong....you belong together, I see that now. You love her and she has always loved you in return, never me.” Cassius said softly as Antony remained with his back to him. 

“If you can promise to leave my wife alone, to never darken my doors again with your incessant whinging and unrequited love for Natalia......Ok....” Antony said simply with a sigh. 

“Ok? You mean that you forgive me? Genuinely? I promise that my affections are with Xanthe now in any case and I won’t cause you any more bother, you have my word for what it is worth to you....” Cassius replied in shock at Antony's apparent easy forgiveness.

“Yes, look, life is too short for all this. Just go and be happy whilst I am feeling charitable.....Cassius, call it a thank you for doing what you did today regarding Caesar...., even though knowing you I doubt you planned it. It made things...easier for me. Just do one thing, if you make it back to the scholae first, can you just let Natalia know that I will be back as soon as I can and that I love her so very much. She will be crawling the walls by now but I have to at least try to calm the situation down in the square before I return....” 

“Of course Antony, anything you say, I don’t want the animosity any more. Let us start afresh.” Cassius said eagerly. “Your forgiveness means a lot to me.” 

Antony paused, looking down at the armour in his own hands before looking at Cassius. “Don't push it, I just want you out my way....look if you are going to deliver my message, I think you should take this. As long as I can take my own sword I am positive that I will be fine. Brutus should be able to source you a weapon, I am guessing he came better prepared than you....”

Cassius opened and shut his mouth aghast. “But why? I mean don't you NEED your armour to fight?! Why would you do that for me?” 

Antony smirked. “I think you need it more than me. Besides there was a time not so long ago when I needed clothes, food and sleep and you saw me right. Here, take it before I change my mind...” Antony advised, handing it over. 

Cassius nodded, knowing there was little chance of him surviving without the armour. “Thank you....I think I have misjudged you in the past....that was unfair of me.....” Cassius said full of emotion and grabbing Antony into a bear hug as he was overcome with emotion. 

“Cassius for fucks sake....people are looking....I’ve a reputation to protect....” Antony smiled subtly. “Now, I really need to get out of here and we shouldn’t leave together, I’ll be faster on my own. I’m taking the back exit in the hope that it is less, busy shall we say...I'd suggest you do the same....now be gone...and don't forget to give Natalia my message....after that STAY AWAY from her.... ”

“Oh, yes, I will I promise... yes you are right...sorry my emotions are all over the place.....I hope to see you back at the scholae soon then?” Cassius said grimly as he released Antony and considered the dangerous task of making his way through the chaos. “Good luck then....”

Antony looked down at his sword, now his only ally, and listened briefly to the noise coming from the outside. However much he tried to brace himself for the carnage, he had a feeling that it would be so much worse than he anticipated. “Yes same to you Longinus....see you in this life or the next eh...” he said absentmindedly as his body tensed. 


	83. The wait

Delphina and Xanthe got to work, locking and bolting the front door hastily as an anxious Delphina stood and watched, eventually removing her hood and taking in her new surroundings. 

Eventually the women turned to face each other for the first time and Lena looked over Delphina curiously. "You do not look like each other, Natalia is of fair skin and you are Egyptian...… you could pass to be more Cleopatra's mother than....."

"I am Natalia's mother I assure you...…" Delphina cut her short as she took in Lena's slightly garish clothes and perfectly made up face. "Where is my daughter? I received a note from Antony to attend upon her here, I must speak with her, aside from everything else going on this is particularly urgent...…"

"More urgent than the need to reconcile with your Natalia after 9 years apart?" Xanthe interrupted, eyeing Delphina now with suspicion, who exactly had they willingly let into their home?

Delphina sighed. "Look, no, not exactly but, I have news on Antony, well I think I do. Obviously I want to see Natalia more than anything in this world but for now...…… I fear that he is in danger and I am hoping that coupled with her information we can piece everything together and do something to change the fate that the gods have dealt him...." 

Xanthe and Lena gasped and looked at each other. "Natalia is not here but she is expected shortly." Lena confirmed, hesitant to give too much information away at this stage to this stranger. "I for one have never seen you before, why should I trust a word that leaves your mouth? For all I know you could be spying on Natalia for Cleopatra.... Why don't you tell ME what you know of Antony and we shall go from there...….."

Delphina raised her hands in surrender. “Spying? Seriously? Ok fine, can I at least sit down in this...……..place? Whatever it is? A scholae so I am to understand from Antony's note?" 

Lena bristled at the contempt she felt in Delphina's ill judged words. "A scholae yes, for Courtesans......your daughter lived with me for eight years. As I am sure you have by now filled in the gaps, she is now married to Marc Antony and resides with him. I have bought her up the best way I know how...….."

Delphina looked Lena up and down. "The best way you know how? As a courtesan? Then I dread to think how you would bring up a child in a lesser way. MY DAUGHTER was brought up to be a strong, independent woman who needs no man to fight her corner! You are telling that you have raised her to hang off of a rich man's arm with no valuable contribution to make to any situation??" 

Xanthe cringed at the exchange and stepped away slightly, knowing Lena's rage was due to explode at any moment. "HOW DARE YOU!?!?!” Lena responded in an instant as predicted by Xanthe. “Who do you think you are!?!?! I have cared for your daughter, LOVED your daughter, whilst you were nowhere to be seen! I do not know where you have come from after 9 years...…9 YEARS!!!!! But rest assured I have raised Natalia to be brave, honest, socially intelligent and above all kind. She is in LOVE!! She is married and cared for, what more could you ask of me? When she was sold to me by Legate Aquila Natalia was nothing more than a wild child who could barely read and write. NOW she is educated, she is smart and holds her own in any room. Do not dare to question how I have guided her whilst you have been nothing more than a distant memory!!!!" 

Delphina threw her cloak to the floor and stepped closer to her new Nemesis. "You are cruel and your spiteful words unfair! I have been denied the right to be Natalia's mother for 9 years because she was ripped from me by Rome! I would have done anything to be there for my children as they grew up you stupid woman and to call me nothing more than a distant memory?? Her mother is nothing more than a distant memory?? Let me see if Natalia feels the same when she arrives!!! You can do what you like for her but Natalia is and always will be my blood and you can never take that away from me!” Delphina stopped speaking and began to pace the floor, determined to calm herself down after her outburst that was, after all, getting them nowhere fast.. “Look, I did not come here to fight...…" Delphina said closing her eyes to compose herself. "Please understand, I am confused. Until yesterday I did not know if my family lived. I found out from Cleopatra that Natalia lived and breathed and then discreetly by Antony today that Victus, my husband also still walks the earth. I.....I have a son, Cingerix too.... I have not heard word about him yet.... This is so much and I have come here as soon as I could. I saw Natalia with Antony at the games..... you are right...….they do appear to be in love. Antony slipped me a note and told me to come here, I WOULD have waited until it was safe for everyone concerned but then the vision came I and really couldn't wait....."

Lena stood firm and replied sternly, largely unmoved by Delphina’s impassioned speech. “You son lives, he is working as one of Caesar’s guards....Natalia only very recently found out for herself and they have not yet reconciled....” 

“Cingerix....lives.....then I have been truly blessed....” Delphina replied clasping her hands in prayer. “Thank you for telling me....I can’t begin to explain what this knowledge means to me. My visions have been limited and I had almost given up hope....” 

Lena waived her arm dismissively. “Then I am glad I can please you with that news at least....now why should I trust you? Tell me something that only a mother would know about her child, I will not have Natalia placed in danger....”

Delphina nodded and wracked her brain for something to convince the women of her genuine identity. “Natalia has her tribal marking just here on her collarbone.....”

“Anyone who has SEEN Natalia would know that, it proves nothing....” Xanthe said with folded defensive arms.

“Yes, yes of course.....” Delphina shut her eyes thinking desperately back to Natalia as a girl, feeling distraught that nothing was coming immediately to mind. “Her curl.....she has a curl, she tucks it behind her ear all the time but it is almost as if it has a mind of its own, always freeing itself...she used to blow it out of her face as a girl.....”

Xanthe looked at a desperate Delphina and turned to face a still enraged Lena who clenched her fists. "Lena, I think she is telling the truth..... I believe her...…Natalia still blows that curl when she is hot and bothered....you KNOW she does.....we should at least listen to what she has to say...…."

"Indeed but what DO you actually have to say?" Lena asked coolly. "Leaving the earlier insults to one side.....you want to see Natalia, I understand that and you shall have your wish, she will be here shortly as I have already said. What other news do you bring? Speak calmly so that I can make sense of this....you had a vision you say? Xanthe…..get the woman a drink...."

Xanthe nodded and scurried away, her mind whirling with possibilities, could Delphina have news on Cassius too? Quickly she brought wine and practically ran back, anxious to not miss a thing.

Delphina sat and took the wine, taking a large breath and gulping the wine. "Well, I have been in Egypt for the last eight years, the gods sent me there and I became Cleopatra's advisor through difficult times, our mutual spiritual beliefs bringing us close over time. When Cleopatra met Caesar and she decided to come back here I travelled with them to Rome with a heavy heart. You have to understand that Rome does not hold good memories for me. I had visions of my family but as time had gone on I came to think of them as nothing more than tricks being played on me by the gods, how COULD my family still be alive and I not to have received word or crossed paths with them? Caesar is a......difficult man to put it lightly. My time has been taken up consoling Cleopatra as I am pretty sure that she regretted her decision to come to Rome as his lover quite quickly. The reality is, she needed his help with Egypt, her brother was challenging her right to rule, and Caesar had seen to it that he was no longer an 'issue' shall we say. As I understand it, Egypt could help Rome with food supplies and the like, so what had begun as a romance quickly became almost a marriage of convenience of sorts, although he never has taken Cleopatra’s hand in marriage, another bone of contention between them. Then she became with child and tensions have only raised between them. She feels trapped and Caesar seems almost focused elsewhere, I have been stuck in the middle for some time and Cleopatra spends many nights in tears...…"

Lena rolled her eyes. "My heart bleeds. I have to say I care little about Cleopatra's frame of mind. So that is where you have been but what does this have to do with Natalia and Antony? What of these visions? You still have not explained. There is also the glaring fact that Cleopatra has been in Rome for some time, do you honestly expect me to believe that you did not know that Natalia was here? She NEEDED you. When Natalia married Antony she wanted nothing more than you there with her as a mother should be to guide her. Now I discover you have been in Rome all along.....”

Delphina tutted but opted to continue. "I tend to stay hidden, having no desire to attend events held here, the barbaric sports that are custom in Rome and the like....although now I OBVIOUSLY wish I had and then possibly I would have known sooner that my family are safe. We are all wise in hindsight. You have to understand I act only as Cleopatra's confident and spiritual guide you see. Please believe me when I say that when Cleopatra made a passing comment regarding Natalia yesterday and I realised that she was speaking of my daughter, I could have burst with joy... but I was frightened for her safety and I knew I had to wait. Clearly there is some animosity between Natalia and Cleopatra, if I was to disclose who I was I feared that Cleopatra would run to Caesar and who knows what he would do with this information? I simply couldn't take the risk. Lena is it? I SAW my daughter today for the first time in 9 years and I can't explain how wonderful it felt but..... but then Antony passed me a note and I kept thinking why was Antony, supposedly one of Caesar's closest allies, keeping secrets from him? Natalia looked beautiful but clearly stressed and then I had the vision. I knew in that instant that I had to take the risk and come here, Antony needs help......if he does not get that help then.....well the gods will take him before his time.....as you say, my daughter and he appear to be very much in love, Natalia has suffered enough and we must do what we can....." 

“But if you have these visions as you call them, why did you not know that your family lived and their locations?” Xanthe questioned still with a hint of distrust still in her voice. “You say that you have news of Antony, a man you barely know and yet you knew nothing of your own family's whereabouts until yesterday?” 

Delphina shook her head sadly. “I cannot chose when or how the gods provide me with the information....as time has gone on, my visions of my family began to fade and I thought that they were merely wicked tricks being played upon me...I can’t explain or foresee when the visons come to me, only that they occur and are never wrong...please there is little time if we are to save Antony.....”

"I am going to take it that there was a disturbance at the games, a gladiator revolt?" Lena enquired, determined to keep her cards close to her chest for now. "Tell me what you saw, in person for now, not these VISIONS as you call them....” 

"Ok if you insist, well.....it would seem the gladiators made some sort of bid for freedom, killing their lucris owner and running amuck, I assume now that was all planned beforehand. I didn't know what to do for the best in the mayhem. I looked through the crowds at Natalia who was with Antony and she told me to go.....so I did as I was told and I left with Cleopatra. Only......I kept thinking to the vision I had seen only moments earlier when Antony had passed me the note to come here. It was all such a blur, initially I left as instructed with Cleopatra but as we sat in the litter I couldn't stop turning events over in my head, eventually and reluctantly I explained as much as I could to Cleopatra and after the initial shock she agreed to drop me as close to the square as she safely could. I made the rest of the way on foot. I had no choice and can only hope that I have not endangered Natalia by advising Cleopatra of my true identity but if I did nothing and Natalia's husband died as a result I couldn't live with myself....what if she blamed me for not helping? From what you say, they are happy and in love so my instincts were correct. I don't know the location but I can describe where Antony will be, perhaps it can help in some way....."

Xanthe sat forward, hanging off of Delphina's words. "Well what DID you see? In the vision I mean...who was there? Was there just Antony or anyone else in the vision?" 

Delphina closed her eyes tightly and spoke remarkably calmly as it came back to her once more. "When Antony touched my hand to pass me his note, I saw.....blood. So much blood. Antony was wounded, he clutches his leg and stares up at the sky. His toga is soaked with the blood and yet he seems almost resigned to his fate. Surrounding him I see flowers, a garden and a small temple behind him. The noise from battle is close and yet it is just him, I see no others. He is weak, he needs that wound treating quickly if he is to make it out alive...."

Delphina opened her eyes and saw Lena with her head in her hands, eventually she spoke having collected her thoughts. "Let us for assume you speak the truth and your vision as you call it is true...we must think and fast...…when Natalia gets here we must have a plan of action. What can you tell us about the temple's location? Describe it! Can you tell when this happens? I am going to assume that you do not know what is truly occurring but there is a plan to overthrow Caesar. A plot which Antony is involved in. Caesar has been secretly threatening and assaulting Natalia, blackmailing her with Antony's safety and threatening to send Antony away to war if she does not provide Caesar with a son and heir. He does not want your Egyptian queen and her child is of no interest to Caesar, he has fixed his attentions upon Natalia. Antony arranged today to create a distraction so that Caesar can be lured to the basilica where the plan is to end his rule.....and life. I could go on and on but that will not get us anywhere right now. So tell me...….what specifics can you see? We must work out the location of where Antony will end up if we are to save him....." 

"I..... cannot believe it......Cassius told me that something had happened with Caesar and Natalia, implied Caesar had acted badly but did not go into specifics, he said that it was not fair to as it was Natalia's business. I feel terrible that I did not know the extent of what she was going through....." Xanthe said open mouthed. 

Delphina's eyes flicked to Xanthe. "Caesar will die.....? I don’t know what to make of it all, its all so overwhelming....Who are you in all this? I am sorry but my head cannot quite process all that Lena has just said, I hardly know what to think and who to trust...….." 

"I am Xanthe, a courtesan that resides here. My love, Cassius, he is a liberator - involved in this plot today also. I shall be honest and say that Natalia and I have fought like cat and dog in the past but this is all news to me regarding Caesar and Natalia. I thought Antony merely wanted power for himself and Cassius as a Liberator simply wanted Caesar overthrown. I assumed that for now they had a mutual goal and had formed an uneasy alliance. Sorry, I am mumbling, please, just tell us everything you can on what you see, despite everything in our past I do not want harm to come to Antony, Natalia would be heartbroken...." 

Delphina nodded, gripping the sides of the chair that she perched on as the vision flooded back to her. "I see.....a well kept garden area, landscaped. Lots of tall trees surrounding the temple and pink roses growing up the outside of the walls to the temple....some small steps and tall pillars.....the building is pretty..... it is...…."

Lena took a sharp intake of breath. "The Temple of Isis!!! That is not far away......but what can we do? When does this happen?? Can Antony walk with this injury?" 

"Lena we cannot lift Antony, even the three of us combined.... it would not be safe for us to make the journey in any case.....we need....." Xanthe said as her mind went into overdrive. "We need someone strong..... a man...." 

Delphina shook her head sadly. "I am no medical woman but the injury is nasty, I am doubtful that Antony could lose that amount of blood and be able to walk on the injured leg. You are right Xanthe, this requires a man. I fear Antony will need to be carried.....I....I... cannot tell exactly when this takes place but judging by what you say about the gladiators, it is today and imminent....but how is Natalia to get here safely through all that mayhem outside if Antony is at the basilica, is she alone?"

Lena's lip trembled as an answer flew to her mouth. "Syphax…...she is with her guard Syphax…..nobody is stronger than he....."

"But would he do it? Risk his life for Antony?" Xanthe questioned. "They are hardly close....." 

"I don't know, I have seen a shift in how Syphax speaks about Antony. When Syphax told me that Antony had asked him to attend the games to get Natalia to safety when the gladiators made their planned escape, he spoke highly of Antony. Syphax commented that Antony's main concern was that Natalia lived, over and above himself....that with her family being alive and well, if Antony did not make it through today his wish was that she be reunited with her family after all these years. Syphax seemed content that Antony was genuine, that he cared little for Rome or revenge and everything was for Natalia, to make her safe and rid her from a life in fear of Caesar. Syphax emphasised to me how much he believed that Antony truly loved Natalia with all his heart that and she was safe with him. I think Syphax WOULD help, if only they would hurry up and get here!! I have been going mad with worry.."

Suddenly all three woman spun their heads as the front door began to bang once more. Like a cat, Xanthe pounced into action. "That could be Cassius, quickly!!!"

"Be careful Xanthe, do not just open the doors, we do not know who it is yet!!" Lena shouted panic stricken that with Xanthe's eagerness to see Cassius she could open the door to any dangerous caller. "Delphina, unfortunately that is not Natalia, I instructed Syphax to bring Natalia to the back entrance. It is shielded by trees and discreet. I was not expecting visitors today you understand....."

"Who is it?? Is it you Cassius???!?!" Xanthe begged desperately. 

"Let us in please, it is Locusta and Sabina.....please, we need shelter, we have come to help...…" Locusta called over all the shouting around them.

"Let them in..." Lena ordered. "Be quick about it and let us get that door bolted behind them....." 

Locusta and Sabina practically flew through the doors as they carried a large box between them. On sight, Delphina stood, eyeing the older woman as a flash of recognition hit her. "Locusta…..is that really you? It is me, Delphina.....Natalia's mother....."

"Oh my gods, Delphina, thank goodness, you live!!!" Locusta said open mouthed before she grabbed Delphina into a tight hug. "I cannot believe it!! After all these years!!!" She cried. 

As the two women from Gaul embraced each other Sabina stepped forward and opened the box that they had carried, with difficulty, between them. "We have brought aid, in case of any injuries, just home remedies, bandages, leaves to clean wounds, a few items to make basic spells, just the essentials really. Hopefully they will not be needed but we guessed that our friends would congregate here and hoped we could help....."

Xanthe, Lena and Delphina looked at one another knowingly and breathed a sigh of relief in unison. "You have NO IDEA what a relief your words are Sabina...…" Lena said warmly. "Thank you so much.....we will fill you in shortly whilst we wait....."

"Wait?" Locusta questioned as she sat down to catch her breath. "So we were right? That is the plan, for all the main players to meet here?" 

"Yes, we are waiting for Natalia, Syphax, Antony...…" Lena began.

"and Cassius should be here soon.....I wish the gods would speed him here faster....." Xanthe interrupted.

“Cassius has to make his way here alone? He will not be with Brutus?” Sabina asked with clear concern. “He has not fought for a long time and it is wild out there....”

“I....I....do not know, but he promised to return to me as soon as he is able to, I have to trust that he can make it....” Xanthe replied as she wiped a tear away. “Unless.....Delphina.....can YOU tell us anything over the fate of Cassius? Anything at all that may help him?” 

“No my dear I am sorry. I do not know him, the gods can only guide me so much....I would need to have some knowledge of Cassius or for him to be close by.....maybe even....” Delphina trailed off.

“Maybe what? Something that belongs to him? Would that suffice?” Xanthe asked hopefully. 

“I could try if it would bring you comfort but I must warn you it may not be favourable....it is like a war zone out there, you must prepare yourself for any outcome that the gods disclose...” Delphina warned hesitantly.

“I understand, please, it is better to know.......” Xanthe said softly. “Here, I have his father's ring. Cassius asked me to guard it until he returns.....” 

Sabina gasped. “Xanthe, Cassis never takes that off, his father, my uncle, meant the world to us both....for Cassius to ask you to take care of this, well you must be very important to him.....”

Xanthe smiled weakly. “I can only hope that I am....he says that he loves me and I love him with all of my heart.....” With that Xanthe passed Delphina the gold signet ring full of hope and she in turn clasped it in the palm of her hand, closing her eyes to concentrate.

The room fell silent as they all watched Delphina curiously and she suddenly began to twitch. “He is dark, a head full of curls......” Delphina smiled. “and handsome...., young and fast.....I can see him run, he darts quickly.....” she continued, Delphina’s face began to grow serious and strained. “I.....cannot keep up with him....he.....is frightened.....there is blood upon him....sorry....no, not HIS blood....someone else’s...I see.....yes I see....”

“What do you see?” Sabina asked in almost a whisper.

“Protective white light surrounding him.....something has....spared him....someONE has saved him, a sequence of events that were unexpected.....” Delphina’s eyes flicked open and she handed the ring back. “Your love, as it stands,he is safe....the specifics are a mystery to me but it is almost as if his fate changed as a result of actions that have taken place...I felt warmth from him, he is a kind soul.”

Sabina and Xanthe looked at each other in amazement and without another word spoken they hugged each other tightly as relief washed over them. 

Lena crossed the room and turned to face Delphina. “Perhaps we could speak privately now? Please this way.....” 

Once inside a chamber Lena swallowed hard as she looked at a confused Delphina. “I only did what Xanthe wanted, I am sure that her love Cassius WILL return, it is just Antony....when is Natalia expected? Time is of the essence....”

“Any moment now. Look, I do not pretend to share your beliefs but I am trying to be respectful...may I ask that you do not give Xanthe any false hope, she is fragile and in the first throws of love, if your vision turns out to not be correct....” Lena said as calmly as she could manage. 

“It IS correct. I am never wrong.....” Delphina cut in. 

“Lena, let us not fight, we must put on a united front for Natalia. I understand that this must be difficult for you and I believe that I owe you an apology. When I saw Natalia today she looked well and healthy, she looked stressed which all makes sense now but clearly she has been looked after by you and her husband....I should not have passed judgement on her upbringing. I know that you have done the best that you can for her and things could have been a lot worse... If my words were harsh initially it is because, honestly, you have shared time with my daughter than I can never have back. I AM grateful that she has had your support, it is just hard to acknowledge that I am surplus to requirements....I feel useless....but I should not have lashed out.."

Lena mulled Delphina’s words over, this was a start at least. “Then I also apologise. The circumstances that robbed you of your right to bring Natalia up as you saw fit are, I imagine, very difficult to come to terms with. I never replaced you, you will always be Natalia's mother and whilst I have tried to guide her as best I can, you should know that she has never for one moment forgotten who her mother is. She is proud of her past, as she should be, and I am positive that she will be immeasurably happy to have you back in her life....”

Delphina reached out and took Lena's slightly hesitant hand. “Thank you, and for sharing the news that Cingerix lives too. I was a little bristly when I first arrived and you would have been well within your rights to tell me nothing....”

“I would not have done that, you have every right to know of your family’s wellbeing.” Lena advised firmly. “May I ask, do you know of Cleopatra’s plans?” 

Delphina shook her head. “No....although at this stage it doubtful that she knows of Caesar’s fate, she is probably awaiting his return....Lena, I should have not listened to her wicked words on my journey here. She told me that you were woman of low morals who has taught Natalia to act likewise...I should not have judged you, I can clearly see that this is not in fact the case....”

“Thank you. You should know that Natalia means a lot to me. I know that her role in Rome would not be as you hoped for her but it has afforded her much freedom, not least of all in her choosing of a husband. Antony is an acquired taste and Rome has not always been kind to them, especially with Caesar’s....interference shall we say, but their love is true. I think you will like him. Something else too.. I should not have doubted your identity, just, well given current events, I am extremely protective of Natalia, I needed to know that you were genuine, that is all...” Lena explained. “but I hope we can start afresh....” 

“I can understand that, I am grateful that she has benefited from a mother figure as I was unable to be here for her...” Delphina smiled. “Do you know even in the glimpses I caught of Natalia today I could see how in love she and Antony were, it reminded me of how Victus and I were when we were young, it warms my heart that she has found love.”

“Well, I do not know when but I envisage you shall be reunited with your son and husband very soon Delphina....now the only pressing matter is Antony, the sooner Syphax gets here the better...I warn you Natalia has grown up to be a fiery little thing, she will not take the news of Antony calmly....” Lena advised with a grimace. 

“She takes after her father in that respect....Lena I cannot emphasise enough how grave the situation is regarding Antony. We must act quickly.....” Delphina said as she visibly tensing, clearly feeling the vision all over again. 

As if perfectly timed both women spun as they suddenly heard frantic door knocking. Lena instinctively reached out and grabbed Delphina's arm. “I hope you are ready, it is the back door....Natalia and Syphax are finally here!”


	84. Battlefield

Natalia and Syphax ran through the doors that Xanthe had opened and Natalia stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at Delphina, catching her breath at her mother standing before for the second time today, this time within touching distance. 

Delphina stepped forward and held her arms out to her overwhelmed daughter. For a moment Natalia hesitated, still in surprise, before she ran into her mother's arms and the two women embraced each other full of pent up emotion. "Mother I cannot believe it..... you are here....you look perfect, just as I remember you...." Natalia whispered in-between happy tears, inhaling her mother's scent that still somehow felt familiar to her after all these years.

Delphina smiled, wiping away her own tears and held Natalia away from herself so that she could look at her daughter up close. "Never mind me, just LOOK at you, so grown up, you are beautiful Natalia.....I couldn't even dream of you looking so well, your cheeks are rosy and let me just take in this fancy gown......"

"Thank you, although I do not feel the best, I don’t know what you have been told already....did Antony tell you to come here? He told me that he had passed you a note and I am guessing now that he advised you that I would be here....." Natalia asked wide eyed. "He...he is not here yet is he? He asked Syphax to travel the long route as it would be less risky and I wasn't sure how long it would all take before he could get back....."

Delphina's eyes fell at the mention of Antony's name. "Lena and Xanthe have told me what is going on...Natalia, I have so much that I want to say and we must catch up on everything but I am afraid that is why I am here urgently. I had worried that attending you straight away would place you in danger when I saw you at the games but the vision, it changed things. I had to take the chance.....Antony is not here and needs our help..."

"The vision......Antony said that something strange came over you when he was introduced to you at the games......he didn't understand what it was but I KNEW.....mother what is it?? Is it Antony???" Natalia asked, her heart beginning to pump fast. "Is he is danger, please, do not spare me the details......I must know....." She asked desperately.

Lena stepped forward, interrupting their exchange. "Natalia, there isn't a lot of time but Delphina, here, have a room to discuss this privately....I think that is best.....I will update Syphax and the others on what is going on myself....."

Natalia half smiled at Locusta and Sabina by way of acknowledgement for the first time but her mind was already racing ahead as Delphina took her hand and led her into the small side chamber, closing the door behind them for privacy.

"Natalia, please try to stay calm, I know this is difficult....." Delphina warned, clasping Natalia's sweaty palms in hers.

"I....I.... will try, please, put me out of my misery......" Natalia begged, by now distraught of what news her mother brought on her love.

"The vision I had when Antony passed me the note.....it revealed that Antony is in imminent danger. I saw him.....there is no easy way to say this.....badly wounded. From my description and speaking with Lena and Xanthe we have pieced together the fact that he will end up at the Temple of Isis....Natalia, we can save him but we needed Syphax, Antony will not be able to walk on his injured leg and only Syphax will have the strength to carry him back to safety....." Delphina spoke calmly yet she gripped Natalia as she broke out in hysterical tears. "Lena is asking Syphax to attend upon Antony as we speak, from what I understand your guard is a good man and will agree to this no questions asked...."

"Injured....but.....Antony stashed armour at the basilica.....and why does he go to the temple...why not here?....I...I....do not understand......" Natalia cried hysterically in-between her sobs. "Why are we sitting here leaving it all to Syphax when we could be out helping him ourselves?? We must go now!!! Mother we must save Antony before it is too late!!"

"Hush now love....I don't know why he goes there, maybe it was the safest and closest location for him when the injury occured...." Delphina pulled Natalia into a tight embrace. "Lena is priming Syphax now.... you know that you cannot go with him. Syphax cannot protect both of you, he needs to focus his attention on Antony.....I am afraid you must wait here for now. You understand that don't you? Antony would not want you putting yourself in danger....."

"Ye...yes...I understand..." Natalia acknowledged shakily "but I feel so helpless. Promise me that we can save him? That he will be ok.....I care nothing about what happens to Caesar, I just want Antony safe and back with me......"

Delphina took a deep breath before responding. "I am sorry but you know that I cannot promise that as much you know that I would love to with all of my heart. Antony looks to have a wound that will cause him to lose a lot of blood..... it WILL be touch and go but with Syphax there to bring him back here Antony has every chance Natalia. Unbeknown to them as to Antony's fate, Locusta and Sabina have bought medical supplies and we will do everything we can.... Antony is in his prime and otherwise healthy, you must not give up....be brave for him my love....."

"No....no....no, this cannot be happening....... Antony said that he would not put himself in any danger, that he would never leave me!! What can have gone so badly wrong?? If Caesar has done this I swear to the gods I will hunt him down!!!!" Natalia screamed, still sobbing and gripping her mother for support.

"Ssssh, this will not help Natalia......you say that he took armour with him?" Delphina questioned, her eyebrow raised at Natalia's disclosure.

"Yes, definitely." Natalia nodded. Antony stored it at the basilica. He told Syphax that he had put it away in preparation....envisaging the mayhem that would be outside, you know, once the deed was done. I don't understand why Antony wouldn't be wearing it, it should have protected him....."

Delphina paced the room, confusion washing over her. "Then I do not understand, in my vision he is wearing his toga only.....I just hope that my vision in terms of his location is correct then.... no, I am sure that it is, I saw it as clear as day.....for some reason Antony must have chosen not to wear his armour, or perhaps he did not have time to collect it.....either way, there is nothing that we can do about that now....we just have to hope Syphax can get to him in time...."

"Do we know about anyone else? Did Brutus and....Cassius make it to the basilica? Sorry I am just trying to piece everything together....." Natalia asked as Delphina noticed her daughter's now pale face and pink eyes with immense sadness. "Do you see who harmed Antony?" 

Delphina shook her head. "No and I do not know of the whereabouts of Brutus, I did not realise he was in on this plot as well....Cassius, as it stands, he is safe although no one knows his location as of yet. It is curious as....." Delphina trailed off as her mind began to run ahead of her.

"What is curious?" Natalia enquired, standing from her seat and making eye contact with her mother. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when Xanthe asked me what I saw in relation to Cassius' future.....I saw change. It was almost as if the gods had one end in mind for him, not favourable I'm afraid, but then circumstances changed and his path is different now..... I am almost positive that he shall return safe and well as a result...." Delphina said, wracking her brains for more to come to her but nothing was forthcoming. "I am sorry that I cannot be more specific, the gods tell me only so much. Is Cassius a friend? Someone important to you?"

Natalia blushed awkwardly and this mostly told Delphina all that she needed to know. “He was, once upon a time....Cassius was my first patron, you know, within my role as a courtesan. Things are complicated because I fell in love with Antony and Cassius struggled with that fact. I wanted us to be friends but I think too much has happened for that to be...Cassius and Antony have a strained relationship at the best of times – politically and over me. As far as I know Cassius is romancing Xanthe now which makes things so much easier. Mother I can't begin to tell you how much I wished you had been here, Caesar has robbed you and I of so much time together....I fear that I treated Cassius terribly when all I ever wanted was Antony....I know you would have helped me handle things better...”

Delphina sighed and stroked her daughter’s hair. “My dear, you know I would have loved nothing more than to navigate you through all of this. I wanted to ensure it was safe to come you once I discovered that you lived only yesterday but when I saw you at the games with Antony, the connection you share, and then I had THAT vision, I knew I had to do what I could to ensure that you do not lose Antony....whatever has happened between you and this Cassius, I would say that you made the right choice even without my help.....” Delphina smiled as she looked at Natalia. "Besides, I imagine that no matter what I had said and how I had guided you I have a feeling that you would have ended up in Antony’s arms in any case, I saw how you gazed at each other....”

Natalia forced herself to smile weakly as she thought of her love laying injured potentially alone. “Yes, you are right, I think I just needed help on letting Cassius down gently. I thank the gods that he and Xanthe have found each other. We should go back outside and see if Syphax has left. I should wish him luck and a safe journey. The sooner Syphax gets there the sooner....well the better chance Antony has......” Natalia burst out crying all over again, the thought of potentially losing Antony hitting her once more. “I don’t know what to do....I feel so useless....I should be by Antony's side.....the worst part is the last thing I said to Antony was spoken in anger, but I didn’t know....I had no idea this would happen, I just want him home, I love him so much.....” Natalia wailed on her mother's shoulder.

Delphina held her daughter tightly and stroked the back of Natalia's curls soothingly. “Its ok, its ok, everyone is doing everything they can....Antony has a strong chance and you mustn’t blame yourself. Natalia couples argue all the time and it wouldn’t have changed Antony’s fate. You LOVE him and he will know that you didn’t mean whatever you said...tensions were running high and you had this plot hanging over you both....Lena told me about Caesar and I swear I could strike him down myself, but for now, come Natalia let us pray for Antony, the gods may give us a favourable outcome....”

Natalia wiped her tears away once more and looked at her mother. “Do you think it will help? I will do anything.....”

“I believe it will help yes....and Sabina and Locusta are on standby to help with his physical wounds when Antony gets here....” Delphina said hopefully. “Syphax will have Antony back here in no time....” 

Outside the bedroom Lena and Xanthe had finished explaining everything to date to Syphax, Sabina and Locusta. The last word had barely been spoken when Syphax stood up to leave. “Then there is no time to waste, I will leave straight away....” Syphax told the women firmly.

“This will mean so much to Natalia, I should go and get her now, she will want to speak to you before you go I’m sure....” Xanthe stood and made a move towards the closed door behind which Delphina and Natalia prayed.

“No...no...there is no need. I do not need Natalia's thanks, I already KNOW she will be grateful and if I see her upset...broken....it will hurt too much, I need to concentrate on the task at hand. Let me bring Antony back for her, I CAN do it....” Syphax assured them as he turned and made his way to the back doors once more.

Locusta called out. “Good luck, may the gods be with you dear boy....”

“We shall be thinking of you the whole time....” Sabina joined in.

“Syphax wait.....” Xanthe held her hand out and touched his arm. “I know we haven’t been....close, I was difficult to guard and made things hard for you....but Syphax I am changing and I....well I’m sorry for how I behaved in the past....be careful out there, I would hate for harm to come to you....”

Syphax froze, momentarily taken back by Xanthe’s admission and apology. “Thank you Xanthe, that was unexpected but kind of you....now I must be on my way, I am needed....I...I...will see you all soon....just make sure the door is firmly locked behind me....” glancing around the room one final time Syphax turned, almost on autopilot with one destination in mind, the Temple of Isis.

The women hastily locked the heavy doors behind Syphax just as Natalia and Delphina walked out. Lena looked at Natalia's pink eyes and stepped forward, although hesitant now that Delphina was there as she was anxious to not overstep the mark. “Natalia, perhaps I should get you a change of clothes, these are heavy and unnecessary. Lets get that make up washed off too my love. Delphina maybe you would like to assist?”

“Ok but where is Syphax? Was the door we heard him leaving? I wanted to say goodbye....” Natalia said quietly as she looked at the floor, feeling all eyes upon her dishevelled appearance.

“Syphax had to go, time was of the essence my dear....” Locusta offered. “I shall prepare a spell to wish him well on his quest, Sabina, lets prepare....”

Sabina nodded, standing and dragging the box over before tentatively walking over to Natalia and kissing her cheek. “Antony will be here soon and I promise we will do everything that we can for him, he has a good chance Natalia....”

“Lena, I have plenty of dresses that will fit Natalia, take anything you want.” Xanthe said remarkably sweetly, unable to imagine what Natalia must be going through and knowing of no other way to compensate.

Lena nodded and Delphina took Natalia's arm as they led her to Xanthe’s chambers without another word spoken between them.

As soon as the door had shut Xanthe exhaled a large breath. “The atmosphere is terrible, I hardly know what to do or say for the best....”

“Yes, the waiting is agonising....” Sabina agreed as they laid out ingredients. “I had no idea it would all take this long.....we must pray for Cassius and Brutus too...for the safe return of all our men....”

Antony's eyes darted around, his sword ready to attack at any given moment.

Inwardly he cursed himself for gifting his armour to Cassius, it was without question a kind but stupid gesture given the present situation that he found himself in. Why had he done it? Two words 'pity' and 'gratitude'. Gratitude that he didn’t have to make the first move in ending Caesar’s life thanks to Cassius' spur of the moment decision to dig deep and find some courage within. As a result Antony had the pleasure in ending Caesar's already ebbing away life and putting him out of his misery at the same time. Pity that Cassius literally stood no chance of survival without armour and, as much as Antony had no time for Cassius deep down, he didn't want more blood on his hands than was absolutely neccessary. 

Realistically Antony knew that with Caesar gone, after today he and Cassius would be at loggerheads once more. His gift of the armour made them even for now and somehow it had seemed like the honourable thing to do. After all, Antony had Natalia, he had already won. What was the harm in laying old ghosts to rest? Not to mention the fact that even WITH Antony's armour, the odds were stacked incredibly against Cassius unless he proved to be extremely lucky today. 

Antony thought of more important things for now, the task at hand – if the battle continued for much longer Rome would be destroyed and there would be nothing left to fight over. As he stood down a quieter side street, the noise of battle was overwhelming and Antony felt decidedly bare without his armour. His mind briefly drifted to his Natalia, whom he knew by now would be losing her mind with worry. The only thing keeping him going right now was the knowledge that she was by now locked away, safe, and if everything went to plan he would be back in her arms very shortly.

As he peered around the corner the square presented itself and his heart sank at the sight of this familiar square torn to pieces. Statues smashed to the floor, stalls overturned, doors practically ripped from their shop fronts and bodies, so many corpses littering the cobbled streets. As Antony looked down at his feet his saw blood trickle through the cobbles and he moved out of the way of its direction, feeling sick to his stomach at the carnage. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he drew his sword in readiness adopting an attacking stance in a split second as a child ran in front of him and, seeing the glint of Antony's sword, cowered away. "Please.... please have mercy.." the boy cried as he put his small hands over his face. 

Antony withdraw his sword and bent down to eye level with the young child, reaching out and resting his hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Sorry, you startled me, be on your way.... go home boy...." 

The little boy nodded and ran quickly past Antony who stood and once more braced himself to make his presence known in the square. Looking out at the battle from his shielded corner, he could see to his relief that at last the legions were beginning to conquer the gladiators swinging various weapons of destruction at the soldiers who dodged and swiped at them with their own swords. 

Taking one last heavy breath beforehand Antony ran out into the chaos and the fight began. Almost in an instant he felt surrounded as he sliced through gladiators in his path, his years of battle making him a more than efficient fighter, in fact it like he had never left the battlefield as every instinct to survive kicked in.  
Ahead and in the distance Antony glanced quickly at the scholae and it acted almost like an incentive to him. I just need to make my way there and calm this situation down in process as much as possible he told himself over and over again and he moved closer, eyes everywhere for any imminent danger that presented itself. 

The identities of the fighters were hazy to Antony, the armour that the legions wore making it next to impossible to recognise most of the men in the square, he simply singled out enemies by their attire and weapon and once they were slayed he moved on, never giving each gladiator a second thought. 

Unexpectedly as Antony swept through the battle he spied a young soldier and a shock of fair hair protruding from his helmet. Antony's eyes concentrated on the back of the man's head as he grew inquisitive as to the identity of the soldier who fought off a man twice his size, swirling a ball and chain at the young soldier who dodged and ducked the attack. In that instant the solider turned just slightly and Antony singled out those green emerald eyes....eyes that were just like his Natalia's. Antony’s stomach lurched as the realisation hit him, it was Cingerix. 

Antony pushed through the crowds to reach Natalia's brother, knowing unquestionably that Cingerix had to be saved. As Antony finally reached Cingerix Antony pounced forward, shoving Cingerix out of the way just in the nick of time as the gladiator stumbled back, his hard eyes focusing their attention now on Antony. "Cingerix, I TOLD you to go straight to the scholae, GO!!!" Antony screamed. "Find Natalia!!"

Cingerix turned and glanced at Antony, recognising Antony's husky voice anywhere and the wildness in his eyes. "Antony? I will......I will go now..." Cingerix murmured in surprise as he darted left of the gladiator and past his swinging weapon now with apparent ease. 

Antony locked eyes with the gladiator as an insidious smile crept over the gladiator's face. "Marc Antony.....I shall enjoy this particular kill....."

"Not if I kill you first...…" Antony snarled back, steadying himself, his sword poised for action. 

The two men circled each other and Antony watched him intently, waiting for any slip in attention from the gladiator to enable him to make his move. “We shall see about that, come on.....lets see what you have got Antony.....ha, no armour either? Today really is my lucky day....” The gladiator bated him. 

Suddenly Antony heard a disturbance coming from towards the scholae and his eyes flicked to the wooden doors in the distance. Noting that the doors appeared to be firmly locked he breathed a sigh of relief, Syphax and Natalia should be using the back doors so there should be no reason for them to be unlocked in any case. But that momentary lapse in concentration was all it took.....

The gladiator jumped into action, shoving Antony back with force which caused Antony to lose his footing and fall backwards, twisting his ankle on a piece of broken statue laying behind him. As the gladiator sung the ball and chain above his head to gather speed Antony watched, his eyes moving left and right, looking desperately for an escape route amongst the battling men either side of him. Lunging his sword forward Antony grazed the gladiator’s arm buying himself just enough time to roll sideways on the floor as the gladiator brought his weapon down catching Antony's leg in the process.

Adrenalin pumped through Antony's veins and he sprung up from the floor just as a random sword pierced the gladiator’s chest from behind and as the man finally fell to the ground Antony saw Cingerix's lover Euthymios standing before him. “Now we are even, you saved Cingerix....” Euthymios called out before he ran through the crowds towards his lover. 

Antony suddenly began to feel weak and as he glanced down for the first time he saw the blood begin to run down his leg. Lifting his toga slightly he grimaced at the angry wound and flowing red river of blood, almost gathering speed. Shit, shit shit, this was bad. Antony knew it instantly and his mind raced as to what to do, where to go....fucking Cassius he thought as he staggered as best he could out of the centre of the square towards a quieter street. Tearing cloth from the clothes of a corpse he tied it tightly around his leg in an attempt to stem the bleeding but it merely soaked through the cloth and he gripped the side of buildings for support as soldiers ran past him, pushing him out of their path and failing to identify him. 

Antony's head began to swim as the blood loss caused him to fall to his knees yet survival instinct kicked in and he crawled on his hands and knees to the bottom of the street. As he reached the end of the road he spotted it, the Temple of Isis on the horizon. Unsure by now as to whether it was an illusion Antony felt the overwhelming desire to sleep and dragged himself towards its garden, slowly but surely making his way towards his chosen place of rest. When he finally arrived Antony collapsed on his back and stared up at the early evening sun. His hands reached out at the grass as if testing if it was real and he smiled to himself. How ironic that he, lover of all beautiful things should end up here, the Temple of Isis. 

Slowly his eyes fluttered shut and his mind whirled, her eyes, her face, him holding Natalia in his arms. Antony’s brain took him back to the very first time that he saw her and then quickly, hundreds of images of them flashed through his mind, their wedding day, he and Natalia at the games waving to the crowds, the rain running over Natalia’s skin and how she playfully ran to the bottom of their garden causing him to chase her......he heard her laugh - that mischievous giggle and he pictured Natalia telling him that she loved him as she laid on his chest and he gazed at the love of his life. Antony reached up and touched his mouth, remembering her kiss so full of love....and then darkness as a heavy sleep took over him. So deep was the sleep that he barely felt two strong arms lift him and throw his injured body over their shoulder.

Cassius had no intention of playing the hero. As far as he was concerned he had more than done his bit for Rome, playing a large role in the slaying of Caesar. Now all he wanted was to make it back to Xanthe safe and in one piece.

The armour definitely helped, albeit badly fitting. Antony was a larger build and height to he but still, it did its job efficiently. A small part of him wondered if he should have taken it from Antony, was the manly thing to refuse it and insist on fighting as he stood? No doubt that is what Antony would have done. But Antony had offered it, seemingly accepted Cassius' olive branch of a truce between them, who was he to decline such a generous offer. Like Antony had said himself, Cassius needed it more than he. 

Cassius could hardly contain his excitement at the prospect of seeing Xanthe, he imagined her cooing at his bravery and wrapping her arms around him proudly. Now all he had to do was make his way back to the scholae, taking the quietist route known to him and with the minimal amount of blood on his hands. Cassius touched the dented necklace he still wore around his neck and smiled, Xanthe's love and a sequence of events had saved him – he was almost positive of it. 

After Cassius had darted down several side streets he finally approached the square. Staring across what was left of his beloved Rome he noted that, thankfully, the soldiers were beginning to regain control over the situation and there was little for him to do in any case. Cassius paused just long enough to sweep his eyes across the men fighting, there was no sign of Antony and he decided that possibly Antony, having the head start, had probably opted to return to Natalia now that the worst of the battle was over. 

Natalia. Cassius felt sick at the realisation that he had to face her. If there was one thing Cassius was sure of it was that he was thoroughly ashamed of what he had done when she was vulnerable. He SHOULD have comforted her as a friend and then found Antony. Maybe he SHOULD have killed Caesar that day for his assault on Natalia. What Cassius knew unquestionably was that he shouldn’t have taken advantage of Natalia. Cassius still marvelled at how easily Antony had forgiven him for overstepping the mark. Did Antony know that ultimately he had won Natalia’s heart and he had nothing to fear from Cassius? Possibly. When all was said and done, Cassius knew he had indeed never been a threat to Antony, Natalia had chosen him ultimately over and above the potential of an easy and luxurious life with Cassius time and time again. There was even the chance that what Cassius had done was, in Antony’s eyes, not as bad as the potential of what Caesar would have done had he not been interrupted by Cassius' arrival. Or maybe Antony just had, at the time, bigger fish to fry in terms of Caesar. Who knew? Maybe Antony had decided revenge was a dish best served cold and he had not truly offered forgiveness. After all, when the sun set on that day Cassius was only too well aware he and Antony were likely to be enemies all over again, politically at least. Something in Antony certainly seemed to have changed whatever his reasoning though, softened him even. Love had changed him. 

Composing himself one last time, Cassius fixed his eyes on the large wooden doors of the scholae. He swallowed hard, this was it.....Cassius began to run, literally like his life depended upon it, ducking and diving past swords and weapons and squeezing past soldiers up the stone steps. Without any time to catch his breath Cassius banged with every last bit of fight within him on the doors. “It is Cassius, quickly please, let me in!!”


	85. Armour

Natalia stood frozen to the spot as the other women, Locusta, Sabina, Xanthe obviously and even Lena fussed over Cassius, surrounding him and peppering him with questions. ‘Is Caesar dead?’ ‘Who killed him?’ ‘What happens now?’ Shortly after he had answered their questions the massaging of his ego began as Xanthe draped herself over him, telling Cassius how proud she was of him, what a brave hero he truly was and how, soon, all of Rome would hear about it. 

Natalia however looked at Cassius inquisitively as Cassius' own eyes darted around the room as if noting her absence before eventually falling upon Natalia who remained unmoved, her arms crossed and her face hard. Natalia's eyes worked their way over Cassius' appearance and the more she looked her heart began to race and her blood boiled with rage....were her eyes deceiving her or was Cassius daring to stand before her in Antony's armour? 

“Natalia! You are safe....I....I....am so thankful that you escaped, I knew Antony would ensure your safety....where....is he?” Cassius asked as his confidence ebbed away and was apparent in his voice as he took in Natalia's slight snarl emblazoned upon her lips. 

“Cassius, I should explain, Antony is....” Xanthe began but Natalia put her hand up to silence her and the women parted either side of Cassius as Natalia walked towards Cassius, her eyes never leaving his face. Upon reaching him Natalia ran a finger over the front of Cassius metal chest plate, knowing every inch of it like the back of her own hand. 

"My HUSBAND is injured, perilously so......so forgive me for not being able to stomach listening to your incessant verbal diarrorea over your achievements today....." Natalia said curtly as she eyeballed a confused Cassius. 

Cassius chose to ignore Natalia's insult and blinked back at her perplexed. "Antony.... is injured? Forgive me Natalia, I had no idea. He left the basilica before me, I assumed that he would have returned by now and was just otherwise engaged......where is he now? Can I do anything?"

"No Cassius, you cannot go! I won't allow it, you are safe here now...please, you cannot tempt the gods favour twice in one day...." Xanthe pleaded, pulling on his arm. “Besides everything is in hand....” 

"Your help is not required in any case." Natalia voiced coldly. Stepping closer to take a better look Natalia took a rough hold of his face, yet there was no affection in her touch as her nails dug slightly into his skin. Cassius looked at her, his brows furrowed as she glared back at him with suspicion. "I see you are completely unmarked by war, your pretty face is perfectly in tact and there is not so much as a scratch upon you....." 

"Natalia! Stop touching him like this, it is not Cassius's fault that he has been lucky! Get your hands off my man!" Xanthe spat possessively, her patience evaporating in an instant and unable to bear Cassius being too close to Natalia. 

Natalia's head spun like a woman possessed, a raw snarl across her face at Xanthe's inconvenient interruption. "Oh please Xanthe, if I WANTED Cassius we all KNOW I could have him any time I pleased, as many times as I like in fact! Do not embarrass yourself!!" 

“Cassius tell her she is wrong!! Tell Natalia that you no longer have an interest in her!!” Xanthe pleaded. “Put her straight that it is I that you love!!” 

"Natalia stop this! Do not be spiteful!! This will not help Antony....." Delphina said desperately as she attempted to pull Natalia away from Cassius. 

"There is no need to be cruel Natalia....explain yourself....." Lena said sternly. “What is all this animosity towards Cassius in aid of?” 

"I'll explain nothing!! It is not I that needs to!! Cassius you say that you had no reason to think harm had come to Antony? Well it has and now another good man, one worth a million of you, is out there trying to bring Antony home safe, Syphax no less! Whilst YOU..... YOU stand here playing the hero!!! You are many things but you are no hero!!!" Natalia continued, pushing his face away from her with her hand. 

"Natalia what has got into you!! Stop this!! This is not you!!" Lena shrieked, by now also attempting to drag a wild Natalia away and defuse the situation that was quickly esculating. "Come with me and we will sit a room together, you need some rest, you are stressed, anxious and not thinking straight. You cannot blame Cassius for this it is not fair and solves nothing!!” 

Cassius' eyes fell to the floor as he stepped away from Natalia in shock and wiped away a tear. "Please, everyone stop this!!! I do not understand what is going on!! Natalia, it is almost as if you blame me for what has happened.... you have to believe me I had no idea. When Antony left the basilica he was fine, in good health. I had no reason to think...."

"and I warn you my patience is running thin Natalia, touch Cassius one more time...…." Xanthe threatened. 

".....and you will WHAT Xanthe??! Fight me for a man that I do not WANT, that I have tossed aside many times!?!?! I need not fight for the likes of HIM!!!" Natalia rounded on Xanthe and the two women lunged at each other as Cassius stood open mouthed and Lena and Delphina jumped in, quickly breaking them up and Delphina making a grab for Natalia whilst Lena held a furious Xanthe back. 

"I will kill you!!!!" Xanthe roared as she pulled, unsuccessfully, against Lena to get to Natalia. Lena - who had plenty of experience in separating jealous cat fights over her years in this role. 

"Fine lets put an end to this right now!!" Natalia turned to face Cassius who held his head down, heavily wounded by Natalia's words if nothing else. "Tell me why my husband is missing, seriously wounded and you stand here wearing Antony's armour!?!? Did you think that I would not notice??? I KNOW that armour as if it was my very own skin!! Indeed it doesn't even FIT you!! If you have harmed him I swear to the gods this day will be the last that you walk the earth!!!! Are you that jealous of Antony that you would hurt him!??!!" Natalia launched herself once more but this time at Cassius who stepped backwards again out of Natalia's reach and held his hands out to protect himself. 

"Is Natalia right Cassius? Is THAT indeed Antony's armour?" Lena shouted over all the commotion and screaming. 

“The armour....” Delphina murmured. “In my vison Antony wears none..this....this makes sense...” 

Xanthe froze, looking at Cassius desparately, her eyes searching his for answers as she gripped his hand. "Tell them Cassius, tell them whatever has happened, I KNOW there must be a good reason why you have Antony’s armour...…" 

"Yes, YES!!! Natalia is right, I should have explained, it IS Antony's armour but I have not taken it!! I swear it!! I would NEVER do that...." Cassius said weakly and his voice broken. "Antony gave me the armour before he left the basilica…..please, it is the truth.....if I had known that harm would come to him I would never have accepted it.. "

"Why would Antony gift you his armour leaving himself unprotected? Why would he go out to fight with nothing but his sword???" Natalia questioned although beginning doubt herself internally. Could Cassius really be capable of such a cowardly act as stealing Antony's armour? Even in her anger it was difficult for Natalia to believe Cassius to be capable of such an immoral crime. 

"I....do not know. I’ve thought about little else since. The Antony I knew of old is not normally one to show such mercy. I asked for Antony's forgiveness for my...er...past actions.....and he freely gave me it. I couldn’t quite believe it but he did. He said I should take his armour to give me the best chance of survival and so that I could relay a message to you Natalia. It was all such a blur but Antony said he was grateful to me for making the first move against Caesar today, today was clearly difficult for him, there were a lot of conflicting emotions for Antony I would imagine given his history with Caesar...I think possibly that Antony felt that like life is too short to hold grudges given all that has happened today...but I cannot speak for him, only he can explain his reasoning..." Cassius said awkwardly as he glanced at Xanthe briefly before looking back at Natalia. "Perhaps we should speak privately Natalia, I do have that message from Antony...…" 

“Wait! Antony forgave you? And rewarded you with his armour rendering himself defenceless? Why should I believe a word that leaves your mouth?!?!?” Natalia said angrily before turning and walking away. “I’ve heard quite enough, could somebody let me know when Syphax and Antony return? I....I...need to be alone, I cannot take any more...nobody follow me.....” she confirmed as her voice began to shake and she hid tears for fear of appearing weak. On reaching the chambers that were her old room, Natalia sat on the bed and let her tears fall freely, hugging her knees and rocking herself, praying for Antony and Syphax’s safe return. Mulling over Cassius' words she considered as to whether he truly did have a message from Antony, yet it felt too late to ask, her strong stance making it impossible to back down now. 

Whilst the woman talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers Cassius took Xanthe’s hands and turned to face her. “Xanthe, I know you do not want to hear this but I really must talk to Natalia....I must make this misunderstanding right....”

“No, No! After how she just spoke to you? No, leave her to stew on her words, Cassius you have done nothing wrong!” Xanthe begged. “Please, let her be.....” 

Yet Cassius shook his head sadly. “Every word I have spoken is the truth but Antony did give me a message to relay to her. Now that he is injured it is all the more important....please, you can trust me..you know that I love only you...but I can’t bear anyone thinking me capable of harming Antony or stealing his armour for my own personal gain, I must put this right...” 

Xanthe groaned. “I....I...suppose if the shoe were on the other foot, I would want to receive your message and Natalia IS under immense stress....ok do what you must my love but be quick, I have missed you....”

Nervously Cassius approached the door to Natalia’s old room and he noted the door was still ajar. As he placed his ear towards the crack in the door he heard her sobs and knew instantly that he had to take the chance to resolve this mess. “Natalia....may I come in? I beg you to listen...you know me better than to try to harm Antony and besides, deep down....do you honestly believe I would or even could?” 

“I...I...don’t know what to think....I am just scared....” Natalia wailed, hugging herself protectively. “I cannot think straight and it is making me lash out, clouding my judgement...” 

“Natalia, I’m coming in...” Cassius said tentatively as he entered and shut the door behind him. “I have to, I would feel terrible if I did not give you the message, especially given the current....turn of events....."

Natalia sighed wearily and looked up at Cassius, shifting over on the bed to allow him sit down. "Then say it and you have kept your promise...." She said quietly in-between her sobs. 

"Well, it seems like things have taken over now but he told me to tell you that he loves you so very much and that he will return to you as soon as he can...." Cassius said sadly. "I know you think the worst of me but everything I have told you today is the truth....I will leave you in peace if the sight of me makes you so unhappy." 

"Cassius wait...…" Natalia said touching his arm briefly. “Did he honestly say that? I am ashamed to say I was not kind when Antony left me at the arena. I felt betrayed that he planned to kill Caesar and not allow me to be a part of the plot....I flipped...I...I...didn’t mean what I said to him.... I was just frightened and feel under so much stress I let things get the better of me...I’ve spent ever since, even more once I knew Antony was injured, fretting that he was upset with me....” 

“Its ok, I'm sure Antony knew that and he didn’t even mention your cross words to me...yes, I promise. He said that he loves you so very much. I remember him saying that knew you would be crawling the walls by now....in fact he said for me take his armour so I had the best chance of making it back here to tell you....” Cassius said reaching out for her hand and she allowed him to take it as her chest heaved with crying. "Honestly Natalia....he was subdued after Ceasar's death which was to be expected but otherwise he thought only of you...." 

“Thank you....it gives me some comfort at least....” Natalia acknowledged. “Do you know when my mother found me today it should have been the happiest day of my life but since she told me her vision all I have done is scream and cry. She must think me to be a monster for my behaviour....” 

“No, no I am sure she understands and there will be plenty of time to make up for all the years apart once this sorry mess is over Natalia. If you have any questions of me, if I can put your mind to rest over anything else today, you only have to ask, i am your friend, you know that....” Cassius said daring to glance at her pale face and red eyes raw from her tears. 

“I am so sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusions, it is a fault of mine......I....I.... just don't understand Antony's change of heart... he forgave you? Gave you his armour? Trusted you with a message to me? This is not the Antony that left my side this morning.....you can understand when you returned completely unscathed, in his armour, acting the hero whilst Antony is missing and, assuming my mother's vision is accurate, perilously in danger, my mind went wild.....but I should have waited for your explanation...” Natalia spoke in not much more than a whisper, her voice breaking. "I hope you can forgive me....” 

"Hush, there is nothing to forgive.....So your mother, she is the Egyptian lady that is here now? Natalia I am so happy for you that you have her comfort at least in these troubled times. If your mother's vision is correct then her timing is perfect, Antony stands every chance thanks to her....." Cassius commented before continuing after Natalia nodded. "I cannot explain Antony and anything I say is mere guess work but, if I had to say, I think he was grateful that he did not have to begin the process as it were of ending Caesar's life. Antony inflicted the final wound upon Caesar but I imagine it was easier for Antony knowing that he had not initiated it. It must be hard for Antony, Caesar was a father figure to him for many years, albeit a misguided father figure. All I can say is he appeared to take pity on me and why shouldn't he....he won in the end didn't he.....in fact....." Cassius paused, smiling at the memory...."It is coming back to me....Antony said that he believed that I would need his armour more than he would....." 

Natalia smiled weakly. "Wow that DOES sound like something Antony would say....frustratingly arrogant as always.....yes, I have wondered if he would be able to go through with ending Caesar's life. Caesar was all Antony knew for years, Antony always says that Caesar 'made' him. I wouldn't ever have blamed Antony for feeling conflicted when push comes to shove...."

Cassius stood and began to pace the room. "Whilst we are ironing our differences out and I do not know when we will have another chance, Natalia there is something else I need to say to you, if you will allow it....." 

Natalia looked at Cassius curiously. "I think now is the best opportunity and whilst I am feeling calmer, please say it....." 

"Well....." Cassius took a deep breath. "I am under no illusions that Antony probably 'forgave' me at least partly so that I would leave him in peace today but I guess it is really you that I should be apologising to...."

Natalia put her hand out to stop him. "Please there is no need. Cassius, it will not help Antony nor me and besides, I am not innocent in all this. I know there were times when I was unfair to you, not least today. I do not need to hear it...." 

Cassius spun to face her and shook his head. "Please Natalia, I must, I cannot move on without telling you how I feel and there is something that you are not already aware of.... I need the peace, if not for you let me tell you to ease my conscience...." 

"Ok, I suppose I owe you that at least after my accusations earlier, I will listen..." Natalia conceded. 

"Thank you Natalia and I warn you, I will not hold back. You have broken my heart, several times, brought me to my knees and humiliated me.... I have felt true happiness and immense pain in your company....but I'd change not a single part of it. Natalia, you will always be my first love and, whether you like it or not, I will always have a love for you. The thought that I could ever have hurt Antony in a jealous rage, I would NEVER do that to you and I hope you realise that now. What could that possibly achieve? You have chosen Antony and finally, I am ready to accept it, to respect your wishes and to move on, hopefully with Xanthe if she will have me to live a happy, peaceful life. Natalia all I have ever done is what you have asked of me, whenever you needed help I was there and I'd do it all over again but I let myself down the other day.....you were not thinking straight, Caesar had terrified you, you were hurt and vulnerable and I took advantage. I may never forgive myself for that but if you were to forgive me if would mean everything....” 

Cassius grabbed Natalia's hand and stared into her eyes as he went on. "I didn't mean to make things worse, please believe me, but looking back I can see how it looked to Antony, not least you after you had time to think.....and....it is not the first time either...." 

Natalia screwed her face up. "I don't understand, what are you talking about? I mean, what happened after Caesar left, you and I were stupid but from my point of view, I will accept my role in what happened. I told Antony that too, that it had been a mistake but I did not lay all the blame at your door for what had occurred between you and I. Cassius I am aware that although I always knew it was Antony in my heart I DID give you false hope at times and I cannot blame you for sometimes being confused by my actions...." 

"and I appreciate your honesty. Maybe Antony is the better man after all....I do not know how he did not kill me on the spot for what I did because unlike you, I DO blame myself for taking advantage of that terrible situation, I SHOULD have just been there for you as a friend. But, there is also something else, back on the night of Antony's drinks at the Popina to celebrate his impending marriage to you...." Cassius said as he hanged his head. 

Natalia tilted her head and looked at Cassius in confusion. "The night when Caesar announced your old note to the other senators?"

Cassius nodded, eager to get his confession over with. "Yes the very same. You have to understand I was so upset when I received an invite to those drinks. At the time I thought Antony had invited me just to be spiteful but looking back clearly it was from Caesar looking to cause trouble. I had no idea of your intention to marry and to find out that way, well it broke my heart. I needed to see you, to check that this was really what you wanted. In my romantic head I thought it might be like back when I attended you at the scholae unexpected and you had welcomed me with open arms, but I appreciate that things had changed since then and that expectation was unrealistic at best....." 

"Continue Cassius.... do not stop, I need to know where this going. I promise to not interrupt and will let you say your piece....." Natalia said softly knowing whatever he had to divulge could never be worse than what she was currently going through and would probably bounce off her skin in any case. 

"Ok, here goes. You need to know that I came to your home where you resided with Antony that night and your balcony door was left open. I climbed up in the hope of catching you alone, Natalia looking back I don’t know what I was thinking would happen....I suppose I just needed to hear it from you that Antony and this marriage was what you truly wanted... Anyway, when I got there, you were asleep. I wanted to wake you but then I felt awful, like an intruder and you were just so peaceful, sleeping soundly....I just couldn’t....so instead, I looked at you for a while and....and....I....I am ashamed to say that I touched you....just for a split second before I came to my senses....and then I left....Natalia I’m so sorry, I am a monster.....” Cassius said as he began to weep with the guilt consuming him. “So many times I wanted to tell you but I just couldn’t find the words....” 

Natalia stared at the floor silently whilst she gathered her thoughts. “Cassius..I remember waking up and thinking Antony had returned but the room was empty, it all makes sense now...I won't lie, I am a little shocked....but....”

“But? Natalia, there is no but....I am a disgrace, I have felt terrible about it ever since. There I am calling Caesar for everything when really I am no better man....and then I took advantage of your nature when you needed a shoulder to cry on....” Cassius sobbed. 

“No!” Natalia said firmly. “No, I will not accept that... you and I have have both made mistakes in the past but what you did when you were not thinking straight does not make you the wicked man that Caesar was....you have a kind heart and nobody is perfect......ok morally perhaps what you did was wrong that day but generally Cassius I played a role in all this and I must accept that. There were times when I enjoyed your affection, possibly encouraged it even and I must take responsibility for that. It was and always will be Antony in my heart but I should have made that clearer to you.....Please do not beat yourself up about this a moment longer. It is in the past and you HAVE also been a good friend to me...Cassius my apology for how I spoke to earlier, what I accused you of is long overdue....do you think we could agree to simply forgive each other? To let the past stay in the past and to move on? I would like that so very much....” 

“Yes, yes of course....if you can find it in your heart to forgive me it would mean everything to me....I can hardly believe my good fortune, you have forgiven me and even.....” Cassius said eagerly, hardly believing his luck. 

“Even Antony....” Natalia finished Cassius' sentence and burst into tears. “Sorry, my emotions are getting the better of me...look Cassius none of this is your fault, you need to know that. Antony did the right thing offering you his armour. You wouldn’t have stood a chance out there without it....if anyone can survive this, Antony can...I...I...have to believe that....” 

“It is ok, I understand, you love Antony and you were angry because a small part of you thought I had harmed him...I do not pretend to know Antony like you do but, from what I do observe about him, he is a fighter in every way and Antony would be a fool if he didn’t do everything he can to make it back to you today.....” Cassius told her in an attempt to reassure a distraught Natalia. "He loves you and whilst he has air in his lungs and his heart still beats he will do everything in his power to return to your side...." 

“I think in this instance it is a little out of his hands Cassius' but I appreciate the sentiment....whilst we wait I should be a better friend and I have just realised that I haven’t asked you even once how you are. Today must have been difficult for you too....tell me about it, it will help me take my mind off of things whilst we wait....” Natalia requested as she stretched out a little, welcoming the opportunity to talk to about something else, even momentarily. 

Cassius shrugged awkwardly. "I do not know what where to start really. I mean today, I killed several men, not least stabbing Caesar....I never thought I would ever hold a weapon in my hand again and yet I am sorry to say that I did and I have more than enough blood on my hands as a result..."

"Surely you do not regret your actions towards Caesar at least? You know that he would have done the same given the opportunity and he was probably only biding his time with you in any case....if you opposed Caesar's rule you were always going to be threat and we all know how he handled such matters....." Natalia reasoned. 

Cassius considered her words briefly before responding, running a hand through his curls in deep thought. "No....I do not regret it.....Caesar made some cutting remark about my father being ashamed of me if he could see me today and I just couldn't take it for a moment longer. Everyone underestimates me Natalia, in fact, honestly, the only one that doesn't is Xanthe….I guess the long and short of it is Caesar is dead, Antony and I saw to that. ..now I just want to live my life in peace, I want no more part of these murderous schemes and I will distance myself from politics moving forward if need be..." 

"Well, I am glad that you have Xanthe, I suspect she always had a soft spot for you and you both deserve happiness, afterall it is not only myself and Antony who have been through so much....." Natalia said kindly. 

"Do.... you mean that? Honestly? Natalia....." Cassius said slowly, taking one of Natalia's hands. "Are you letting me go? You know, emotionally? I mean I will always be your friend, probably from afar but still....if I had your blessing to move on and your sincere forgiveness for my past actions, I feel like I can really look to the future, almost like I have been cleansed of my sins....." 

"Oh Cassius, you do not need my blessing but of course you have it!" Natalia said hugging him. "Like I have said, I have been far from perfect towards you and I have made many mistakes. Sometimes it felt good to know that you were always waiting for me, almost like a security blanket, but that was unfair and...…...no matter what happens today...…" Natalia said wiping a tear away "I want you to find what Antony and I have. If Xanthe is your one then I would be full of joy for you both....."

"Thank you Natalia, thank you...…" Cassius said as he welled up with his own tears. "I pray that Antony returns to you and you have your heart's desire."

Natalia and Cassius turned as they heard gentle knocking on the door. "Come, it is fine to enter, I think we have said everything that needs to be said....." Natalia called. "Besides I owe Xanthe an apology too....Oh Xanthe....” 

Xanthe walked in hesitantly and looked from Cassius to Natalia nervously. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but, well that is a lie, I did. I was going crazy out there wondering what was being said between you. First I thought you may kill each other and then, almost worse, I thought maybe you and he.....oh my gods I am sorry for even thinking it...." 

Natalia shook her head. "Xanthe, it is I who should apologise to you but we can speak later... for now I should leave you two alone. Come, be with Cassius, you belong by his side and I just need...… I just need to be patient, Syphax will return soon with Antony all things being well...." she said as her words trailed off and Natalia left the room hastily, leaving the two lovers by themselves. 

Xanthe clasped a hand around Cassius' tired face. "You are ok? After your talk, you have not changed your mind.... about us I mean?"

Cassius pulled Xanthe closer and brushed his lips over hers. "No, not one bit. Natalia and I had some issues to resolve but it is done now and my attention should be focused upon you. You know I DID have a gift for you but I am afraid it got rather dented when I had a misfortunate meeting with a gladiator outside the basilica. Brutus and Antony arrived just in time...." Cassius pulled the golden, bejewelled locket from under his clothes and armour, looking at it pitifully. 

Xanthe gasped at the necklace thinking it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "You bought this for me? It is dented because it saved your life??"

Cassius smiled. "It would seem so. As the gladiator lunged at me I thought that was it, that I'd never see you again but he must have hit the locket with his sword and it bought enough time for Brutus and Antony to shove me inside the basilica to safety. It seems I have been lucky in more ways than one today.....if it wasn't for 'us', I would never have bought the locket before the games, I wouldn't have been wearing it and everything would have panned out very differently for me...for us....." 

Xanthe ran a delicate finger over the dent over the front of the shiny gold and grinned. "In that case it is the most precious item I have ever seen and I will keep it with me at all times as it brought you home to me...." 

"Well, I'd like to think that I can purchase some jewellery for you that is in a non damaged state once things calm down but, yes, the locket appears to be very lucky for us. YOU are very lucky for me Xanthe, I do not know what I would have done without the knowledge that you waited for me, in fact I think I would have just given up. You have given me a hope and a love that I didn't dare dream was possible. I feel like now Natalia and I have put the past to rest after our chat, you and I can finally make our plans and move forward....."

"I have news on that too..." Xanthe said excitedly. "Lena is granting you my exclusivity....at least initially I think we should respect it. When the time comes, we can speak with Lena again about releasing me long term but can we just rejoice in this moment and enjoy the knowledge that I am exclusively yours and you are mine?" 

Cassius rested his head on Xanthe's shoulder in bliss and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes I believe we can, that is the best piece of news that I have heard of late. Do you know the last thought that crossed my mind before I stabbed Caesar was the immense dread that he could potentially harm you the way that he has abused Natalia. The knowledge that you are mine and no one can come between us ever again is priceless Xanthe and it makes everything I did worthwhile for so many reasons...." 

"It almost seems cruel to be this content doesn't it...." Xanthe commented sadly. "Antony's safe return is the missing puzzle piece and this wait is unbearable...." 

“I know and the thing is....I genuinely want him to be fine, not just for Natalia but because he deserves to make it out alive. I do believe that love has changed him for the better. Let us just hope we can all have our happy ending Xanthe...” Cassius sighed. 

“I know it is selfish but I do thank the gods that you accepted Antony's offer of his armour....what Natalia is going through, I mean I know she and I fight but nobody deserves to suffer like this after all she has been through....i just keep thinking that if you hadn’t bought that necklace....if Antony hadn’t given you that armour....if I didn't know better I'd say the gods were looking out for you....” Xanthe whispered wistfully. 

“Let us be grateful for each other and trust in the will of the gods that Antony can pull through this too....” Cassius said in agreement as a further knock at the door interrupted them. 

Locusta peered around the door, her face full of concern. “I apologise the intrusion but I thought you want to know, Syphax and Antony are here, come quickly.....”


	86. Gratitude

Syphax rushed through the hastily opened doors, sweating and out of breath after carrying Antony for some way as Lena and Delphina ushered him through to a spare chambers where a bed was waiting for Antony. 

Natalia ran into the room and looked at Antony spread out on the bed, barely conscious, his skin clammy. “Natalia.....” he murmured. “Where....is....she?” Antony's left leg was heavily stained with blood and yet he seemed so weak that if he WAS in pain he was surprisingly calm. 

Natalia pushed past the crowd of women surrounding him as Cassius stood back in the doorway. “Antony, Antony....I am here, do not worry, everything will be fine. Stay awake for me my love....” Natalia begged as her tears fell and she gripped his hand perching herself on the side of the bed. 

Antony's eyes flickered open and he looked at her briefly, a slight smile forming across his face before he closed his eyes once more.

Locusta moved to Antony's side and looked at Natalia with sympathy. “Natalia I am sorry but we really must try to stop the bleeding, he has lost a lot of blood. Sabina get me the bandages and we must elevate his leg, get me some cushions....someone, anyone.....” 

“I...I...will help. I should not be here, I will pick up what I can, bring them to you and then wait outside. I must do something to assist.... ” Cassius said sadly as the women all spun around to look at him. 

“I am staying here, please, I won’t get in the way I promise....” Natalia sobbed. 

“I am sure that is fine isn’t it girls?” Lena questioned.

Locusta hardly looked up but nodded as she opened up her trunk of items and gestured to Sabina to pass her a sharp object. “Yes of course my love...you stay, it is only right. If Antony wakes he will want to see you....” 

“Why is he sleeping? Shouldn’t we keep him awake?” Natalia asked desperately. 

Sabina rested her hand on Natalia's arm. “No, his body needs to rest Natalia, it is trying to heal itself....it is easier to work on him whilst he is peaceful too....” 

“I will make us drinks and just call for me if I can do anything.....” Delphina interjected. 

“Come Syphax, lets get you cleaned up.....” Lena said as she patted Syphax on the arm. 

Natalia turned to look at Syphax realising that she had not acknowledged all that he had done or checked upon him in all the mayhem. Her eyes wept as she looked at his blood soaked armour and she made her way over to him. “I am so sorry Syphax, thank you, thank you so much for this, I can never repay you for saving Antony’s life....are YOU ok? Have you been hurt? Is there anything can get you?” She asked hugging him. 

Yet Syphax hanged his head sadly. “No, it is fine, I am in good health, the blood....it is not mine....I am so sorry Natalia, I had no idea that all this would happen. I should have tried to talk Antony out of his plans to kill Caesar....can you ever forgive me?” 

Natalia gasped at Syphax's words. “Syphax how can you say that? Absolutely none of this is your fault! You are a hero, you have SAVED his life! There is nothing to forgive! We shall speak properly soon, let Lena tend to you now but know that I am eternally grateful to you..."

“Syphax, this way....” Lena said gently. “You need to take it easy and there is plenty of time to speak later....”

“Ok, thank you, both of you...Natalia, may the gods be with Antony....I wish him a speedy recovery...” Syphax said as he took one final look at Natalia and Antony before leaving the room. 

Natalia placed herself back by Antony's side and Cassius and Xanthe entered the room with fresh water, blankets and cushions. 

“We need to check there is just the one wound....”Sabina said softly. “Natalia, we need to remove his clothes....is that ok? I would not ask but I’m afraid it is necessary...” 

“Of course, do whatever you need to....” Natalia confirmed. “Do not even ask, honestly I appreciate everything you are doing so much....” 

Locusta cut through Antony's clothing swiftly and checked him over, noting to her relief that it appeared to just be the one open wound on his leg that was causing the blood loss. “This is positive but he continues to bleed out....lets get the leg raised right away...”

Antony laid restless on the bed in an almost dream like state. He could hear talking and fussing around him. In fact, he was sure he could feel Natalia's hand holding his sweaty palm and yet he was unable to grip it back as a strong sense of weakness fell over him like a heavy cloud. 

Suddenly he felt overwhelmingly peaceful and almost as if he were floating. A bright light broke through before his eyes and he is body drifted towards it. As he strained his eyes he could see a figure coming before him growing larger and dressed in a white cloak, her face looked kind and familiar and he willed his legs to get him there faster. A realisation pulsed through him as he realised it was his mother. Gone was her cold hard eyes and she now looked happy and relaxed.  
"Mother? I don't understand...is that really you? What is going on..." Antony asked, his expression confused as he stopped before the vision. 

Antony's mother, Julia stroked his face and looked over him with a smile. "You look well my son....you are strong...….but you must make a choice..."

"Where are we? You died, and you do not look quite how I remember you... What is happening? What choice....." Antony's words trailed off as he looked down and saw that his leg was healed, not so much a mark remained where the gladiator's armour had pierced his skin. "I am....I am..." he stumbled over his words as panic set in. 

"Not yet.....this is not quite your time, unless it is your choosing of course, you CAN fight back....." his mother soothed him as she kissed his cheek. "Your love awaits you....."

"I want to go back, I promised I wouldn't leave her...….please...." he begged as he shut his eyes. 

Without any further warning Antony felt a rushing sensation that left him breathless. The force of the pull within the darkness caused him to take a heavy gasp of breath and his eyes opened wildly as he stared around his surroundings and noted he was sitting up in room surrounded by panicked, yet familiar faces. As his eyes darted around they fell on Natalia and he looked desperately at her tear soaked face, her eyes and nose pink from crying and her hysterical sobs that she omitted. "Natalia, NATALIA....stop please....it is ok, I am here....my queen...." 

Natalia flopped her head down on his chest and held him like her life depended upon it, her words largely inaudible. "Thank the gods, Antony..... please never do that to me again.....I love you..... I love you so much.... you cannot leave me....."

Sabina and Delphina looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. "Antony, that was touch and go...…..we thought......well it doesn't matter, your breathing slowed for a time and than suddenly was like you had a rush of adrenalin and you woke..." Delphina explained. 

Antony nodded weakly as he stroked Natalia's hair against his bare chest comfortingly. "I do not know what happened, where am I? I am in Rome....this is....real yes?" 

Natalia looked up at Antony and it warmed his heart how she looked at him so lovingly. "Yes, you are safe and very real....everyone has worked very hard to help you, to help us...nobody will ever hurt you again....." 

Antony's eyes moved around the room and he saw all the main players in his life of recent times. Cassius stood by the doorway hugging Xanthe, concern etched over both of their faces as they looked back at him. 

Glancing to each of them there Lena and Natalia's mother stood at the bottom of the bed, Aquila's wife and a woman who looked vaguely familiar tending to his cuts and grazes. Almost relief flooded through Antony as he saw the thick bandage wrapped around his thigh - this was real. Finally his eyes settled upon Syphax who ran back into the room after all the commotion and stopped before him. 

Keeping one arm holding Natalia against him as he soothed her tears and heaving body Antony outstretched his other arm towards Syphax who stood awkwardly. "Syphax…… you were there.....you spoke to me....you...carried me? Saved me? Forgive me I am confused, am I right?" 

Syphax fixed his eyes upon the floor and stepped slightly closer. "Yes....I did what was right. You didn't deserve to die, you....you are good a man. You fight with honour and Natalia and yourself....you are owed happiness by the gods after what you have been through...." 

"I can never repay you for this....." Antony said in a whisper. "I am forever in your debt for what you have done...you have allowed me a life with Natalia that I thought had been stolen away from me...." 

The older woman that tended to him spoke and Antony looked at her inquisitively. "Antony, my name is Locusta, I attended your wedding…..you will be fine but you need to rest, I know you have many questions but you really should get some sleep. You have lost a lot of blood and I am afraid you cannot go anywhere for the next couple of days...." 

"Lena has prepared this room for you...." Natalia said as she wiped her tears away and a sparkle began to return to her eyes. "I am here, I will be here for everything you need, whatever you want....." 

"Will you stay with me, in here? I want my wife, I NEED you here, I thought I would never see you again....that my time was up in his world..." Antony questioned anxiously. 

"Can I? Please Lena, is this ok for me to stay in here..." Natalia asked. "I do not want to leave him...." 

"Of course it is my dear..." Lena said happily. "You do not need to ask that, you are both welcome here for as long as you need..... I am happy to help, we all are....." 

Cassius stood forward nervously, still clasping Xanthe's hand. "Let me help too, I can arrange for a carriage to bring some of your things if you are to stay here a while. It is the least I can do...…Antony, without question, your mercy, it saved my life. I am so sincerely sorry that it nearly cost you yours...…" 

Antony looked at Cassius, unsure about how he felt about him and everything was so overwhelming in truth he wasn't ready to process those thoughts. For now, Antony was simply grateful for any assistance offered whilst he was out of action himself. "It is fine, it was my call to make and I am glad that you are well....Yes, if you could bring some of our things that would be of great assistance.” Antony looked at all the faces watching him. “I know not what Cassius has told you all himself yet but he too was brave. You are all free of Caesar and that is largely down to Cassius.....not least you my love, you can finally be free from your fear of Caesar ever hurting you again...." Antony said as he sat up and kissed Natalia. 

"I shall get on to it...." Cassius said eagerly as he turned to leave. "Xanthe, perhaps you can help me with Natalia's essentials....and Antony....." Cassius paused briefly. "You too played your part in today...Caesar would not have attended the basilica were it not for your persuasion and my wound alone did not finish him....do not forget that. You are a hero and once again, I underestimated your character.....I...sorry we, will go now, let me see what we can get arranged for you....." 

Antony nodded and turned to Delphina. "I am sorry, this was not how I envisaged meeting Natalia's mother properly. For one, I had hoped I would be clothed...." Antony smiled as he tugged at a sheet to pull over himself. "My apologies for not being able to introduce myself properly at the games, it was for your safety and that of Natalia's...." 

"Antony, it was my mother's vision that in fact led us to you. She came here to tell us that you would be injured. When you said my mother appeared to have a strange turn at the games she had in fact, witnessed a vision. Her description of the location helped Syphax find you and bring you to safety...." Natalia explained. 

"Then I think I should have more respect for the gods and I thank you Delphina from the bottom of my heart. This is all so much. You have ALL done so much for me.... I am not used to having another other than myself and Natalia to depend upon....." Antony said as he quickly wiped away tears, hating the thought of appearing weak before this 'audience'. 

“It is no trouble at all, from the sounds of it you have cared for my daughter and protected her many times in the past...I know you freed Victus too...we shall speak fully soon but I am so grateful that I could so something in return for you....” Delphina said softly. "Welcome to the family...." 

Sabina looked from Natalia to Antony hesitantly. "I know you probably have a lot to talk about but, I really think Antony you should get some rest. The sooner that wound is able to heal the sooner you can be up and about. Your body needs some recovery...." 

"Yes you are right....although, may I have a quick word with my wife first? There are a few things I need to say and I'd sleep better knowing that they were out in the open.." Antony said as he smiled at Natalia, full to the brim of love. 

"Yes, let's give them some alone time and we can all speak later on....." Locusta agreed as they all shuffled out of the room leaving well wishes. 

No sooner were they gone when Antony pulled Natalia closer, almost as if he could not quite believe she was really there, safe and in his arms. "Natalia, I am sorry for today.... for giving you my word and needing to go against it and for worrying you like this...I hate seeing you look so tired and stressed and I know it is purely down to my actions today..." 

"Hush, it is ok...." Natalia soothed. "It is I that should be sorry. What I said at the arena..how I spoke to you was terrible and I didn't mean a word of it....when I found out that you had been injured, Antony I had never felt pain like it that harm had come to you and you may potentially not know how much you mean to me. Antony you must know that I love you so very much....Syphax told me off for my wicked words and he was right, I just couldn't see sense in the moment but that soon passed and then I just wanted you home, with me and nothing else mattered...." 

Antony chuckled at her confession. "Syphax told you off? Well he truly is the bravest man I know....but that is something else I should thank him for then ha. So many people fighting my corner, I cannot quite get my head around it...." 

"Everyone was worried for you, even Cassius.....speaking of which and whilst we are alone, do you think you can explain the whole Cassius thing to me? I almost ripped his head off with my bare hands when I knew that you had been injured and he stood before me in your armour. Then when we spoke he told me that you had forgiven him? I just wondered what had happened from your perspective? He and I resolved our differences and actually had an honest chat in the end but still...." Natalia asked as she stroked Antony's hand. “I am surprised by YOUR forgiveness...” 

Antony rubbed his stubble and shifted himself awkwardly in the bed, wincing as he tried to move his leg. "Honestly Natalia I do not know what I was thinking. Caesar had just died, largely down to Cassius but I had played a part too by finishing it. Anyway once the deed was done I just needed to get out of that damned basilica. Cassius was following me around, begging forgiveness, promising that his heart was with Xanthe now and how he had pledged to return to her. I guess I felt sorry for Cassius and, admittedly, a little grateful for his move on Caesar.... I don't know. Look between you and I.....no man truly forgives another for laying his hands on their woman and being frank, I did not believe even with my armour he stood a chance of making it back here.... I almost thought I was granting the man his dying wish by telling Cassius I forgave him....."

"I suppose that makes sense to me.... so you are still angry with him really?" Natalia asked wide eyed. "My own reasons for forgiving Cassius were obviously different....” 

"Yes and no but this close shave has made me realise what is important and what I must let go of. Natalia, I won you... we fell in love, you and I are now free of Caesar's control. Nothing else, all the mistakes we have all made in the past, matter in the great scheme of things. In the nicest possble way, Cassius does not matter.....I could have died today and I suppose it's given me some perspective. What is your reason for forgiveness? Natalia, I want you to know, I could never forgive Cassius on your behalf. How Cassius acted after Caesar had assaulted you.....I can't ever COMPLETELY let that go.... if YOU on the other hand can forgive Cassius then that is a matter between you two..." Antony looked into Natalia's eyes awaiting her reply. 

"Well, I think you are right, the future is what is important....this is exactly why I will not allow what Caesar did to affect our lives forever more...." Natalia placed a kiss on Antony's mouth and stroked the side of his face. "We have a bright future and I do not want to waste another moment on the negativity surrounding Caesar or even Cassius...." Natalia's face clouded over. "Antony when I spoke to Cassius, he was genuinely remorseful for what occurred between he and I. He wants a fresh start with Xanthe, I really believe that. I actually think they are good match, Xanthe seems calmer, kinder even around him and he seems relaxed and content. To begin with when I spoke to Cassius today I was awful to him, accusing him of all sorts - even that he had potentially harmed you out of jealousy and I feel terrible for that..... "

"Ha, Natalia.... even incapacitated in this bed I would fancy my chances against Cassius!" Antony joked. "Sorry, go on....." 

"Yes well..." Natalia smiled. "I was not thinking straight. It was all so much, seeing my mother and then her telling me of this nightmare of a vision that she had regarding you. Then Cassius turning up in your armour.... but anyway....my reason for forgiving him is because I know that I have not always acted fairly towards Cassius. There are undoubtedly times when I should have made myself clearer because...Antony it was and ALWAYS will be you.... As soon as I saw you, Cassius never stood a chance from that moment on. Sometimes when I was feeling scared of your rejection or fearful of your reaction to something stupid that I had done, it was easier to run to him but I acknowledge that in turn gave Cassius false hope. I suppose what I am saying is, yes he messed up that day.....Cassius should have been just my friend but I am an adult too, I KNEW I didn't want anyone else but you but I was weak and foolish.....with all that in mind I do not want him feeling guilty for a moment longer....Cassius deserves to be happy like you and I..." 

Antony sighed. "You are of course right. I am glad that you are taking some responsibility for that day although I still say you were vulnerable and the blame lies largely with Cassius. But Natalia, lets just not think of it all any more - the here and now feel pretty perfect to me....I feel like have been given a second chance and I’ve no intention of wasting it thinking of the past when you and I have so much to look forward to.”

“and I cannot wait to begin our happy ever after together... but, can I just ask....as it wasn’t Cassius, who DID this to you? I am happy to look to the future but I am bursting with questions first, please, I must know at least that...” 

“I honestly do not have any idea....a faceless gladiator with a large spiked ball and chain.” Antony clenched his teeth at the memory. “As usual it was me interfering, otherwise I may have returned completely unscathed....in fact Natalia, I should have asked sooner....is Cingerix here? I saw him fighting in the square...I pushed him out of harm’s way and unfortunately it drew the gladiator's attention to me. I did tell him to get here to safety as soon as possible in no uncertain terms.....”

Natalia's face fell. “No....no...I have not heard from Cingerix yet, he has not been here.....I have not spoken with my father either....everything is still a mess and I’d feel so much better knowing the whereabouts of them too, even of they cannot be here with my mother and I right now....”

“I am sure it is nothing to worry about. Your brother was with his lover in the square....in fact it was his lover who slayed the gladiator who inflicted my wound. It's all a little hazy but I remember Euthymios saying he killed the gladiator in return for my saving of your brother. Unfortunately he left before I realised the gravity of my injury.....anyway, I would imagine they are making sure it is safe before attending you here...” He explained.

“Let us hope so my love....you really did that for Cingerix? You could have died.....” Natalia said with a worried frown. 

“Yes, of course, he is your brother and it was instinctive to protect him on your behalf....maybe we should not tell your mother any of this for now. She is already waiting on news of your father after all. This is a lot for her to deal with all at once....” Antony considered as he thought back with sadness at the square and the terrible scenes etched upon his memory. 

Natalia nodded. “Yes, she knows Cingerix lives and that is good enough for now. Antony you never cease to amaze me what you will do for my happiness. I promise to do everything I can to make you the happiest husband in Rome from this moment on. No more disasters and intrigue, you have my word....whatever you want to do next, I will stand by your side and support you wholeheartedly.” 

“Well THAT is good to hear....especially since it looks like I may need some support and not just in the emotional sense for next couple of days....” Antony's eyes sparkled before he looked at her, suddenly his face fell serious. “Natalia, your family being back in your life....believe me when I say that I am immeasurably happy for you but, they are unlikely to want to stay in Rome and unrest is a strong possibility with Caesar...gone...does this change how you see your future? Specifically where you see yourself settling down?” Antony fiddled with the bedsheets awkwardly, unable to meet her eyes. 

Natalia looked at Antony is surprise at his self doubt. “Antony I meant everything I said....my place is by your side as your wife. Whatever you decide is best I will follow you. I am an adult now, all I wanted is my family’s freedom and safety but it does not follow that we must live in their pockets moving forward. Besides I am more Roman now in any case and....”

“And that knowledge warms my heart like you couldn’t believe... “ Antony said as he gazed at her and clasped her hand. “but...today has changed my mind. Maybe you and I should take some time for ourselves – away from Rome. Natalia if we stay, I get better and the fight for power will inevitably begin but WHO would I fight for in any case? One thing I still believe in is change. I do not believe the senate ruling is the way forward and just because Caesar is no more, I cannot suddenly support it....”

“I understand that but....you want to leave Rome - honestly? My home is with you and I do not care but I thought you loved Rome, that it is your home and....” Natalia gasped. 

Antony smiled. “I LOVE you and I shall be happy wherever you are.....that is my home. Besides, we do not need to necessarily leave forever, let us call it an extended break....” 

“Ok!!” Natalia said excitedly. “And we can bring Cirta and Artemis? Just take the essentials and go where the mood takes us?” 

“Yes, as if I would ask you to leave them behind....”Antony chuckled. “We can talk more, make more specific plans once my leg is healed but I am done with fighting and we have felt so trapped by Caesar for some time– now lets enjoy some freedom whilst we can....” 

Natalia snuggled down against Antony's chest, unable to wipe the big grin off of her face. “This makes me so happy, it will be an adventure.....” 

Antony looked down at his joyful wife and was pretty sure this was what bliss felt like. “Every day with you has been an adventure, why stop now?” he murmured.

“Loving you....us taking a chance on each other, has been the best decision we ever made....” she whispered as her eyes welled up with happy tears. 

Their moment was interrupted by Delphina who knocked and the peeped her head around the door tentatively. “I am sorry to interrupt but Locusta is anxious to give you something to help you sleep Antony, she said your body needs to rest and Natalia....there is a visitor that I think that you will be very pleased to see....”


End file.
